Reincarnated As A Sith
by MikeX713
Summary: God killed me. That sucks... but he gave me the chance to live out every nerd's power fantasy. Now I have super powers and am living in a world populated by knights, dragons, and chilled out zombies. And then there's a galaxy waiting to be conquered. Yeah... I think I got a good deal. (Self-Insert) (AU) (Sith Warrior) (Lemons) (Dark Themes) -Don't Like Self Inserts Don't Read -
1. Arival In a Not So Strange Land

Author's Notes

Heyo! I have here another story. Really should stop doing this. BUT! the difference is I have about ten chapters of this already done. So that's good.

Second, this is in fact a Self Insert and there will be some power fantasy and some already seen tropes in this story. Yes yes I know, but that being said I still feel like I have crafted some good stuff here. After all this is Fanfiction and thus originality isn't the primary focus here, telling a fun story is. There will be lemons, there will be epic shit, there will be times when the MC just fucks over everyone because he can. I have planned for the MC to literally Rick Roll Palpatine, so that's the sort of thing you can expect. There will be dark elements at times... the MC will not be a good guy... being a Sith and all that. Very Revanish at times.

I will also be playing a little loose with both the Star Wars timeline and the ASOIAF timeline. I will try to stick to them as best I can when I can but some things might that entirely match up.

Oh and I will be using the Force in ways that are definitely not exactly normal by either canon or most of legends

I will be posting a Chapter every Tuesday around noon. So expect that for at least ten chapters and then... not sure. Might go on hiatus while I prepare another ten chapters or might just do what I do with my other stories and randomly post them once I get them done.

If you are interested in becoming my Beta for this story PM me and we can talk. Just please be serious about it.

Disclaimer, I don't own Star Wars. But I'd do a much better job with it than Micky. I don't own A Song of Ice and Fire. But I'm pretty sure I wouldn't do a better job than a train conductor.

* * *

"You killed me." I said as I looked at the Morgan Freeman look alike that sat across the table. Around us was exactly what one might expect heaven to be. White fluffy clouds and a bright shining sun in the background. "On accident." I said deadpanning making the man wince slightly. Seeing God of all people wince was something to see.

"Yes, I do have to say sorry once again. But you weren't supposed to die today." God said trying to be diplomatic. I really was not happy at this. Who would be? I was just walking around living my life and then BAM! I was killed. "If I can do anything to make it up for you, I will, I haven't had this happen to me before for centuries. This really ruins my record." God sighed feeling ashamed at this blunder, he had been really proud of that record too.

"Anything I want…" I hummed. My mind going to a few places but I dismissed them. This was an interesting opportunity. I could have anything. A new life was on the top of my life. But what kind of life. "… how much am I going to be getting away with here?" I asked carefully.

"I wrongfully took your life… there is a good amount I'm going to let you get away with. Not DxD Gamer level but a fair amount." I grumbled… that was my first choice. The damn pervert I am died a bit inside. But that wasn't the only option I had. I would frame this as best as I could to maximize the potential in what was possible here. Namely the potential in becoming so badass that Duke Nukem would shed a tear in pride.

"Westeros… nine years before Robert's Rebellion…" God didn't stop me and just took a small sip from the cup on the table between us. "But. I'm a Sith from the old Sith Empire, the Sith Warrior to be specific." Still wasn't getting any sign that was out of line. I wanted to see just how far I could push this. "Hmm… full squad… and… a ship filled with tech?"

"Cargo hold can be full, nowhere else." God said firmly but also chuckled a bit. "And also you can't know what it is until you get your new life."

"Okay… I can work with that. Outside of the world the galaxy is forty years away from the Naboo incident. A good number of the characters of Game of Thrones are Force Sensitive." I said, I was going to rebuild the Sith Empire off the greatest that was Game of Thrones! With the power of the Wrath of the Empire and the knowledge of what was coming… oh… I was going to have fun. Oh so much fun. Then there were the gorgeous women that came along with this. And given that I wasn't being told otherwise… nothing was going to stop me. Until I got to a certain point were my actions would render all I knew about future events pointless or I got to the galactic stage and had to deal with Palpy.

"Are you sure? Your stacking the deck in your favor pretty heavily." God said finding it a tiny bit bland.

"I'm sure people like Tywin and the Night King… and… okay they're the only people that might pose a threat." I had to admit that… that sounded boring. "Maybe make the Red Priests and the Seven Gods people not very respective to me and the Force. And you can throw me a curveball or two." I could handle it… I hoped… I could do it. I really needed to work on that confidence if I was to be a Sith Lord. "Last thing, my family?" God just smiled and nodded, at that I felt everything change to a sense of removal. But I knew that I could leave knowing that I was leaving people that would be cared for.

* * *

He was angry… and damn did it feel good. I never had a drink in my old life but holy fuck I was getting drunk off the amount of rage I was feeling right now. And then I felt it, the Dark Side calling to me… telling me that everything I was feeling was just as right as breathing. I couldn't ignore it, and I couldn't stop it. But I was not going to listen to it. I was not some average Acolyte on Korriban who thought nothing beyond the Dark Side as a means of gaining power.

Damn… God did a great job in this. I could feel all the memories of the Empire's Wrath. His time on Korriban, killing overseer Tremel and later killing that ass Vemrin. Then becoming Darth Baras' apprentice. Then to Dromund Kaas, Balmorra, Nar Shaddaa, Tatooine and then the rest ending in a battle above Naboo. It was a battle in the final days of the Empire, the fight was a losing battle and the Wrath… he saw it. He saw that there was no point in staying. The Dark Council was in ruins, the Republic was destroying everything it could while the remnants of the Empire were busy carrying out orders to hide away secrets and assets for a future rebirth of the Sith Empire. But he knew that wasn't going to happen… but those caches would come in handy later. But with everything going down in flames he decided to run off in an attempt to wait out and recover his own power base. Carve out a small empire out in the unknown regions until he had enough to make another play. And that was so true.

But even before I opened my eyes to my new life I could feel everything, it was like I had always had this body, this mind, this soul. This was me… and yet at the same time I could remember all of my life from before and the wealth of information that I knew about the world and galaxy I would be entering into. The feeling of these two lives colliding and them mixing together was an experience that lasted only a second but felt like decades to me.

"Naraiz! You okay?" I heard Vette call out. Memories of meeting her on Korriban in a cage. Eventually becoming friends and drinking buddies. He still threatened to put the collar back on her and she still threatened to put poison in my food. I still offered my bed and she kicked my shins. But the look of consideration and slight longing was there. There was trust between them, between us now. I trusted Vette because she knew me and knew that I was better than most people and she knew that I repaid my debts.

I opened my eyes and took a breath through my Sith respirator. Damn how I loved the sound it made when I exhaled. The nerd side of me was drooling in an epic nerdgasm. But I needed to keep that inside, especially with my apprentice around. I then reached out, using the Force for the first time and it was amazing. I could feel the wreckage of my ship, thanks God, above me and I could just… push it away. Like invisible limbs with no shape but as real as the three I still had. As I apparently lost a leg somewhere in my life as a Sith.

I felt as the Force itself was wrapping around me. I recalled everything I knew about the Force, which was a good deal. Which was good, I was worried that I would end up all warrior with no brains. But as it turned out I was pretty damn smart when it came to Force Lore. I'm guessing God knew what I had planned and figured that would come in handy.

I specialized in Sith Alchemy when it came to the intellectual side of the Sith. I was unrivaled with a Lightsaber but early on my Master had told me to never focus solely on one skill. As much as a jackass as he was, he did have his bright points. Being very smart one of the few ones. Where as Baras focused on torture and spy networking, I went to the power to create and mold. Sith Alchemy. But where Darth Plagueis focused on biological Sith Alchemy, I had my talents in non biological augmentation, Sith Runes, and Dark Side Forging. I could feel the power surging into my arms as I pushed off the large slab of metal.

"Time for a fucking role call…" I grumbled to myself. Happy that I sounded perfectly to what the Sith Warrior sounded like in the MMO. "Vette! I heard you so get over here and help me out of this shit!" I yelled out trying not to sound like a total jackass but I'm in a ton of pain… so sue me. Plus, I was a bit of a jackass in both lives so it worked.

"Gees… don't get so worried boss." Vette called back as she ducked under some of the wreckage to get to me. I was surprised that she was the red version of Vette instead of the canon blue. Whatever… she still looked very delicious. Oh good… Sith me is as big as pervert as I was, only he was able to pull it off with the whole Dark Side fueled passion thing. "You know… you weren't nearly as grumpy the last time we crash landed." She said as she helped me up and supported part of my weight. I was more lean than bulky, still very strong and fit as a powerful Sith Lord should be but I had more of a Hound's frame than the Mountain's. Which was good in my opinion. I would prefer speed over strength.

"That's because my darling Vette the last time we crashed landed it wasn't MY FUCKING SHIP!" I raged and then with a deep breath clamped down on that rage. I could feel my eyes turning yellow with the power of the Dark Side. Nope, I was in control. I just got this new life and I wasn't going to spend it as a mindless power hungry berserker. "Jaesa… you're taking your sweet time getting yourself free. If you can't do this little thing… I'm going to start looking for your replacement." I chuckled as I had no intention of ever doing that. One, Jaesa's powers would be invaluable in the courts of Westeros. Two, she was one of the most deadly Sith out there with a lightsaber. And three and perhaps most importantly… damn fuck was she good in bed.

"You have so little faith in me master." Jaesa's voice we could hear but Vette needed a few seconds to look around and then finally up to see Jaesa looking down at us through a hole in the ship's hull. A large smile at her lips and a gleam in her eye whenever we did something crazy. Thrill junkie she was and I loved her for that.

"Have you seen the surrounding area yet?" I called up to her. I needed to know where in Westeros I was. I had nine years before Robert's Rebellion, a chain of events I was not interested in stopping, but I had a lot of ground work to cover before that.

"We're in some mountains, air's breathable… cold enough to where Broonmark might feel homesick." At that there was a deep rumbling in the ship. Clearly the Talz warrior heard that comment. I smiled under my respirator. The North… hopefully. Didn't matter how North too, either way it would do me well.

"Broonmark! I assume that you're alive?" I asked gleefully at the prospect of having my pet psychopath alien hunter alive and ready for battle. There was more crashing sounds and soon enough the hulking frame of the white furred alien came into view. Oh how I was going to love unleashing him upon the Free Folk. The True North was the best place for someone like Broonmark.

"We won't be killed that easily." Broonmark said in its native tongue… although that phrase was wrong given Talz don't have tongues. Huh. "Wrath… what is our orders?" Broonmark asked clearly not at all concerned for the fact we were in a wrecked ship. He was… a bit thicker than I had thought he would be.

"Get out of the ship and start gathering information on the immediate local area. If you find anyone, capture them. We need information first and then kill them after." I could feel through the Force that Broonmark was satisfied with those orders… mostly on the killing them after part. He was hungry for blood but he was still a competent soldier and hunter. The large Talz soon went for the way that normally was to the unloading ramp, currently blocked by debris. The four eyed alien had no problems moving said debris away and was on his way out of the ship and into the wilderness. "Quinn! Pierce! Please don't tell me I'm stuck all alone with the women and the killing machine." That earned a small jab to the gut by Vette and a chuckle from my apprentice. Just like Broonmark there was a sound of crashing metal.

"We're safe my lord!" Pierce called out from the cockpit. "Captain's wounded though… and we could use some assistance." It was trivial to do so, with a small move of my hand, the massive slab of metal that was blocking the doorway to the cockpit was pushed aside. Once the dust settled, Lieutenant Pierce came out helping a wounded Malavai Quinn. I knew that it was very likely that these two and myself were the last true Imperials in the galaxy. But that wouldn't be the situation forever, I was going to make sure of that.

"What's the Captain's condition?" I asked as Pierce approached me and Vette. From what I could sense his life force wasn't in danger to the point I was really worried but he was in a great amount of pain.

"Shrapnel in his arm, knocked out for who knows how long… likely some internal trauma." Pierce replied before looking over to where the medical bay used to be. "I don't think the Bacta tanks are going to be an option." And bluish liquid was leaking out of the room confirming that the life saving tank would not be saving anyone any time soon.

"No… they're not." I said as I nodded for Vette to start helping me outside through Broonmark's made exit.

"Wait… what about the droid?" Vette asked and I honestly forgot all about the stupid droid that came with the ship. We all looked around for a moment before we centered on the destroyed body of the imperial service droid. "Aw… now I'm going to do everything." Vette whined and I chuckled. Before getting jabbed in the gut again. The four of us made it outside the Fury's wreaked form and found Jaesa waiting by a hastily made fire. It was the North alright, and the problem was I'm pretty damn sure that it's winter. That was going to be a big problem.

"Vette… I want you back in there making sure that the Fury isn't about to explode any time soon. For right now the ship is our best means of shelter and I'm not about to die from frostbite." I grumbled as Vette helped set me down by the fire. She griped a bit but did as told as such a fate wasn't high on her wish list either. Lieutenant Pierce laid out Quinn next to me and I began looking him over. In my old life I would never claim to be a medical doctor but the Sith side of me did know a great deal from learning all I could to better use Sith Alchemy for augmentation. Wasn't a doctor, I had no idea how to heal but I knew which squish parts did what.

"How's he looking my lord?" Piece asked looking over both of us. "You're not looking too good either." He said once he was given a second to look at me as well. Memories of pierce came back as well, finding him and his wasted talents on Taris. Then putting those talents to better use under my command. Fighting side by side through many of the battles against the forces that threatened the Empire. I still owed him a drink that he constantly forgot when we were drinking but then remembered days later.

"I know… Jaesa. Time to put some of that Jedi training to good use." I said looking over to my apprentice. She frowned at hearing that as she instantly knew what I meant. "I won't hear any of that, right now we are without proper medical supplies so get to work on the captain while I handle my own injuries." I ordered, and it looked like she was going to argue but all it took was flaring my power in the Dark Side and she quieted down. In fact, she looked both pleased and aroused by the show of authority and dominance. But right now wasn't the time to be thinking about screwing around, I sat ready in a meditative position and began channeling the Force around me.

It was a much more active thing this time. I could feel the flow of energy that seemed to have no real specific location around me. It was just… there. I never once felt something like this… but I supposed that was the point. First came flashes of me doing this very thing under my master, Darth Baras, him teaching me the lesson that I could never forget. Never let the Dark Side rule you, instead you rule it.

I could feel the Dark Side slither its way through the ebbs and flows of the ambient Force around me and the area near me. Never before had the idea of the Serpent in the Garden of Eden feel more appropriate than it did here. It was a Devil, ready to promise and give you everything you wanted and desired. But at a cost. The Devil came and held out a hand ready to strike a deal. Instead of taking the offered hand and grabbed the wrist and forced the Dark Side to Submit. In the end, the Dark Side seemed more pleased at that than if I had taken the offered power.

But the power that the Dark Side offered wasn't what I needed. The power to destroy and corrupt was nice and would be needed later but for right now I needed something else. I then focused on peace and tranquility. And like that the snake left the Force and was replaced with a formless glow. The Light Side was cautious to be around a person like me. But the Force held no bias, it would come to any that could use it. I breathed in and the soothing power of the Light Side entered my body. The pain of my injuries numbed as the power of the Force steamed through my body.

"That will have to do for now…" I mumbled to myself as I removed my respirator. I wasn't nearly as proficient in the Light Side to fully heal my wounds but I could at least get it to the point where I could move. I stood up and began my way around the small clearing that we had crashed in. The ground had been considerably ripped apart by the Fury's crash landing, no doubt that someone would have seen it. "Lieutenant, coordinate with Vette to salvage what you can from the ship and see to that it doesn't explode."

"Yes sir." Piece gave me a firm salute and began toward the ship again. Passing by Jaesa as she came to me and soon to my side.

"Quinn will live but… that's about as much as I can do." She said not at all disappointed in her failure. I had asked her to do Jedi healing… something she was proud to have grown rusty in. "Something wrong master? You're strangely calm given all that's happened." It was understandable. The Empire was collapsing from her point of view, I already knew that we were several thousand years to the future and all of the Old Galaxy was now in legend to the modern Galaxy. And there was the bit about crash landing on an unknown world… there was that.

"Reach out to the Force… see if you can feel a difference." I said wanting to see what she would find. Jaesa closed her eyes and I could feel her doing as told, opening herself to the Force and feeling it as a whole.

"There's… I can barely recognize it. I mean it's still the Force but… at the same time it's so different than before." She said astonished. "Master, what does this mean?"

"It could mean a great many things my apprentice. The Force reacts to us, to all living beings. But to those that use the Force most of all. The Light and the Dark, both sides of the Force are forever in a power struggle… or at least that's how it's always been." I growled that last part out. The absolute fools of the Sith and Jedi. It was painfully obvious that the Force demanded a balance. That it would continue to create an opposing force to whatever side was in power at the moment. "But the Force… the level of change couldn't be possible in the time it took to get wherever we are. Something has gone wrong… but at the same time we're alive." I said looking back down to Jaesa. "And as long as we are alive we have possibilities. And whatever has happened to us is the will of the Force."

"And we should just… follow along to what the Force wants for us?" Jaesa asked as I turned around and started back towards the small fire outside our wreck of a ship.

"Fuck no!" I barked out laughing. "We aren't some dumbass Jedi. This is just the hand we've been dealt." I continued to laugh all the way back to the campfire. I didn't see the look of devotion and awe that Jaesa had for me or what I said, I could feel it. This was a great wish.

* * *

Brandon Stark was sure that it was a good idea at the time. That he would go out on his own and find the fallen star. He had gone with his father to Last Hearth home of the Umbers. Even though it was Winter, as the Starks of Winterfell it was their duty to answer the requests of their bannermen. Lord Umber had said that the northern mountain clans had been causing trouble.

Last Hearth had always been problematic, not in a loyalty sense. The Umbers were one if not the most loyal of the Houses of the North. But the problem was that its lands were often the target of Wildlings from north of the wall and the various mountain clans that lived apart from the rest of the North. This made the men of House Umber some of the most battle-hardened men of the North and force to be reckoned with, but with Winter at its peak the House needed assistance in keeping its lands secure. Brandon's father was a strong and honorable man, one that was ready and very willing to do just what needed to be done.

Brandon came along because Father had been thinking over the idea of having him fostered at Last Hearth. Brandon didn't care about all of that, the boy was ten and one name days old and so the idea of travel itself was reason enough to be excited. Plus… maybe a chance to fight himself?

They met up with Lord Umber and some of his men at a small town along the Kingsroad a few days from Last Hearth. There was a small fest and Lord Umber and Brandon's father talked and drank. But Brandon was stuck in a room in the inn all by himself. His father said that he was too young for what was going on at the fest. And so, for the most part Brandon tried to go to sleep but the noise from below kept him up, so he spent time watching the stars. The Maesters said that people are able to tell their way by the stars and there were shapes in the sky. And as he was watching the sky he saw one of the stars fall down and crash into the northern mountains. And with reckless abandon, Brandon left his room and sneaked off to the stables. He had been pretty good at riding during his lessons back home, but it was a bit of trouble to do it from Kingsroad and to the mountains where he saw the star fall.

And that was what got him into the trouble his was in now. His horse had bucked him off after entering the rocky landscape of the Northern Mountains. Brandon was now all alone and while he was well clothed for the North, it was Winter and so he was quite cold.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all." He shivered to himself as he trudged through the heavy snow. He was completely lost and had no clue to just where he was. He still wanted to find the star that fell, but now more than anything he was hoping that father would come and find him. But all thoughts of his father rescuing him came an abrupt end at the sight of people moving out from their hidden places between the trees. They weren't dressed in any armor of the North but in furs and small bits of copper. Benjen could recognize that he was no surrounded by men of the mountains.

"What hav' we 'ere. A little one lost his way?" One of the bigger of the men mocked as he approached Benjen. A cruel smile clear on his face could be seen even through the light winter snowfall. Benjen took a few hobbled steps back but hit something big and unmoving. The boy looked up and before he could draw his sword he was knocked out with a strong hit to the head.

"What should we do wif this brat?" The tribesmen said as he lifted Brandon up off the ground.

"Bring 'em back to camp. Wif any luck, he'll be a fancy noble we can 'old. Keep the lowlanders busy lookin' for 'em." With that the hunters laughed as they made their way back to their tribe's camp. Never seeing that they had been watched by something that was far from human.

* * *

I stretched out my arms from my place on the scrap chair I had cobbled together out of spare parts. It decently resembled a lawn chair but I still wasn't satisfied with it in terms of comfort. But it wasn't made for comfort but instead to help along with my healing. My body was still very much recovering and movement was not helping in that regard.

Pierce and Vette were still combing through the ship for useful tech that might have survived the crash. Thankfully the reactor of the ship was more or less inert and not in any way a danger. So neither would it be leaking anything harmful or be blowing up any time soon. Quinn was still out of it but I could sense he was getting better. Broonmark was still out hunting and doing his thing… hopefully not too much of his thing. And Jaesa…

"Master… I'm bored." Jaesa groaned from her position in my lap. Something I found very enjoyable and would not object to if it wasn't for the fact we were in a very serious situation. But Jaesa being Jaesa didn't care much about that. And just decided to mess with her master, Me, by sitting right down in my lap and every now and then moving around in said lap to try and excite me into alleviating her boredom.

"Jaesa… do you want me to make you work alongside Piece and Vette?" I deadpanned not wanting to have to deal with Jaesa's sexy advances and adorable pouting. She crossed her arms and grumbled a no to me and that was about as good as I was going to get. I sighed and then cleared my mind. I projected my mind out to the surrounding lands. It was sparsely populated, and the cold was so strong it was ingrained into the land itself. This was the North alright. But not beyond the Wall, I could feel the Wall north of us through the Force. It was surely constructed using some type of Force techniques as it felt very much like how other structures of that nature felt. But instead of something like nearly anything on Dromund Kaas where it was infused with the power of the Dark Side or the Jedi Temple on Coruscant where the Light Side was pulsing in the very walls, the Wall felt very neutral. Favoring neither side. An interesting tidbit of information that I would have to investigate later.

"What are you plotting Master… I'm sure you have to be scheming something." Jaesa said as she leaned in closer once again trying to use the fact I found her extremely attractive in her favor. I thanked god for the fact I couldn't feel anything beyond my armor, because given the way she was pressing herself into my chest I would have given my thoughts away. And not just by her Empathic abilities would my thoughts on the matter be made loud and clear.

"That depends on where, when, and why we are here. Force I miss Imperial Intelligence and my spy network." I groaned, ignoring the howling side of my mind that was nagging me to fall for Jaesa's trap. For one thing, if I did do that… she'd be bored and turned off that it was that easy. And secondly, I was the master and she was the apprentice and so I could not and would not be on her beck and call.

"You really think that we're not in the same time as when you entered hyperspace?" She asked now being a little more serious. There was a devious and cunning mind behind that mask of a spoiled and hedonistic psychopath. A mind that I personally found sexier than her tits or ass by lightyears.

"Yes, I don't know what went wrong but all my instincts are telling me that something has changed deeply in the Force. And such a change could not have happened so suddenly… whatever happened needed a great deal of time to occur." I said even though I only had a small thread of evidence for this theory. But I needed to get everyone on the idea that the Empire was gone as soon as I could. Breaking me out of my thoughts and me and Jaesa's discussion was the sound of Broonmark coming out of the tree line. Dragging behind him a whole stag.

"We found humans… all of them wearing at best bronze armor and primitive weapons." The Talz said as he dragged the stag into the middle of campsite. "Also dinner… we want the head." He said before pulling out his vibrosword and started cutting into the meat to butcher it as best he could.

"Bronze armor and primitive weapons… please tell me we aren't on a developing pre-space flight world. Agh… it will take forever to get off this rock then." Jaesa groaned and I had to internally agree with her. Unless we got the ship or the communication equipment working, preferably the former rather than the latter, we would need to develop the world into hyperspace level of tech at a pace that was nearly impossible. Me and Jaesa had limited extended life spans with Force rejuvenation but that would not be enough to pull it off effectively. I'm fairly sure God would give me an out so I wasn't that worried.

"Saw them kidnap a human teen boy… we followed them to their camp… good number to be a good fight." Broonmark said as he ripped off one of the legs off the carcass. That… I needed to know about.

"Describe the boy." I said seriously and looked to Jaesa to get off. She could sense that I was no longer willing to entertain her teasing and so did as told. She knew that once I got serious any foolishness would be met with punishment. And not the fun kind. I stood up and listened to Broonmark describe the boy… it was a dead ringer for a young Brandon Stark. What the fuck was Brandon doing in the Northern Mountains. There was no mention of Brandon having an incident like this in the books. So that only left… fuck me. "Broonmark… new mission. We're going to save that boy and murder that tribe." I said as I began to walk towards the trees. Using the Force to grab and pull to me my Sith respirator.

"Master… shouldn't we ally with the tribe? And by that… crush their spirit and rule with an iron fist?" Jaesa asked with a small chuckle that I as a fellow psychopath couldn't help but find just so cute.

"Maybe… but I really want to kill something right now." I said as I placed the mask over my lower face and pulled my heavy hood over my head. My armor was built for the Marauder class of Sith warrior combining both aspects of sharp and protective light armor and dark and mystic robes. "And no, you can't come. I want you here with the ship. Continue on your meditations and try and figure out just where in the galaxy we are." I said but then stopped… and thought over something that might cause problems later on.

I looked to my right and in the ground was a slab of the outer hull of the Fury Class Interceptor that was my ship. I reached out with the Force and lifted the hulk of blackened metal, it was likely of better or at least equal quality to Valyrian Steel though more than likely lacked many of the extra features the supposedly magic steel had. More things on my list to investigate. But it was the density, strength, and quality of the high-tech metal I needed. The extra stuff would come from somewhere else.

The hulk floated over to me and I began pressing it with all the strength I could demand out of the force. The sound of crunching metal drew all attention from the ship and in the campsite, minus Quinn. Then with my other hand I threw out a torrent of Force Lightning and began melting the metal down together. Large chunks of the piece of my ship flew off, unable to handle the amount of pressure that I was putting on it.

As the primary shape began to form, I reached out into the Force and yanked the Dark Side to my side. Darkness began circling around me as my eyes turned bright yellow and the veins around them blackened. As the Dark Side filled the area around me, the air become oppressive and cold. Broonmark actually took several steps away as the unnatural cold was strange and foreign to the Talz and frightened him to his core. I could feel the Dark Side wanting into my mind and soul, it wanted to slither in and whisper all kinds of sweet and delicious horrors I could have at my call. I didn't give it the chance to make such promises, I broke it the second it approached me and fed it into my creation. A banshee like scream echoed as the power of the Dark Side grinded into the metal, it really didn't want to be confined to a single place like I was ordering it to.

"Nwûl tash." I spoke in the ancient and dead language of the True Sith. "Dzwol shâsotkun. Shâsotjontû châtsatul nu tyûk." The shrieking of the Dark Side changed as I spoke the Sith Code properly as it was meant to be recited. No longer was it wrathful ear splitting screams but instead howls of eagerness and excitement. To be given true form and proper respect. "Tyûkjontû châtsatul nu midwan. Midwanjontû châtsatul nu asha. Ashajontû kotswinot itsu nuyak. Wonoksh Qyâsik nun!" And with that there was a rupture of power as I spoke the last sound of the Sith Code blasting everything around the blade I had just formed with the power of the Dark Side of the Force. Broonmark was knocked off his feet as he had been standing closest to me, Vette and Piece had made a mad dash for Quinn and gotten him to the safety of the ship, Jaesa just watched the unfolding scene with mad glee as she drank in the raw power of her master. I just stood where I had been, not the least bit affected by the blast.

In the next second the only sound heard was that of my new sword dropping to the ground. Everyone was expecting the sword to do something to the very ground, it didn't. It wasn't supposed to. I walked over to the small crater that had formed from the explosion of power and looked down at my creation. I couldn't help but smile at my work… it was perfect… for me at least. I know that many others would say that taking the design of the Daedric Sword for this would be… so fucking overdone. But fuck them… that was a damn cool looking sword. And it wasn't a total rip off, the blade itself was completely smooth, instead of the serrated blade that the original had. But that was about it.

"Its beautiful master." Jaesa said not trying at all to hide the fact she was three seconds away from drooling over it. I had to suppress the laugh at the fact she had no idea about the origins of the blade.

"Yes… it is. It will be called Midwan." I said as I picked it up. Strangely I didn't feel any sense of intrusive power coming from it when I touched it. I had expected it to try and corrupt me to the Dark Side. To whisper to me to take the power it offered. But instead… nothing. It had power… oh… a lot of power and it was pulsing out the Dark Side in waves. But… I check my mind with all the paranoia of a Dark Council member who hadn't gotten a single death threat in a week. Given that Sith consider death threats as normal as breathing, the idea of no death threats was the gravest of bad news one could get. And still nothing. I then looked to Jaesa… no… I would need to find a test subject that I could lose.

"Power… what a perfect name." Jaesa whispered and then reached out to touch the hilt of my sword only for me to move it away. "Aw… please master… I just want to touch it." She begged putting on her best puppy dog face while also crossing her arms under her breasts to feature them in her pleading.

"No, I have told you many times the Dark Side is never to be trusted. It is a rabid tool that will take any chance it has to sink its claws in you and never let go. What is the first Rule of the Dark Side my apprentice?" I asked as I formed a small waist loop for Midwan to take its place next to my lightsabers. I would need to make its sister blade at some point. It was then that I felt a pang of annoyance come from Midwan. Ah… that's its game. I still needed to run tests but I just got a nice clue to just what I had done.

"We are Sith, we Rule the Dark Side. It does not Rule us." Jaesa recited clearly and without any hint of humor or sarcasm. This was the most important teaching that I had ever given Jaesa, while it was clear that she had abandoned the Jedi and all their teachings and had taken to the Sith perfectly… I still wanted to make sure she didn't fall to the Dark Side. There was a difference between embracing the Dark Side and falling to it. Jaesa had done the former rather than the latter. So it was a happy compromise between party psycho Jaesa and the boring light side Jaesa that no one liked from the MMO.

"Good. I'm still not sure what effects Midwan will have on people. For right now I will be the only one to be handling it." I said before I returned my look to Broonmark who had recovered from the shockwave. "Sorry old friend… but seeing how this is a pre-space flight world, I wanted a weapon that was both worthy of me and wouldn't make all fights too short."

"We understand… your laser swords would cut through any weapon these primitives have. No fight and a boring slaughter." Broonmark nodded and I smiled. I wasn't all that sure that was the truth. There was a tiny possibility that Valyrian Steel could hold up to a Lightsaber, but I would need to find a blade to test that theory.

"Now that that has been settled… let us make our way to the bloodbath." I continued to smile under my respirator. Nothing like getting a new top tier weapon and trying it out for the first time.

* * *

Rickard Stark had always thought himself a good man, a good father but now he was doubting himself. His eldest son was now in danger and alone in the mountain during Winter. This was not going to go well with his mother at all even if the boy was found. But that was the… not last but a far off worry, on his mind.

"Shouldn't be too far… damn bastards have gone and done it now." Bander Umber grumbled as he followed his liege lord through the tracks in the snow. He and his men were assisting in the locating of Brandon, Rickard knew that it wasn't meant in any slight. Northerners didn't have time for the backstabbing and double talk of the south. "The mountain clans can sometimes be a bigger pain in the ass than the fuckin' wildlings, at least the wildlings have the excuse of not living in the North. But the clans… they should know to not to screw around with the Starks."

"Aye, and it will be a mistake we won't let them forget for a long time." Rickard growled much like his family's sigil. He and Lord Umber moved through the snow with about fifteen of Umber men behind them. Around two hundred other of Lord Umber's men were out in the mountains, or at least the small area of the mountains that Brandon could have reached, looking for Rickard's boy. They had found Brandon's horse and were able to track the horse's path back to a small clearing. The scene in the snow did not help matters, tracks of many men painted a picture for Rickard that made his normally ice cold blood boil.

"The nearest tribe that might have taken the lad is the Ram Skull tribe… pretty sure they're a bunch of goat fuckers." Bander chuckled as he led Rickard through the snow to where he last heard was the main camp of the tribe. "It's just over this hill… been planning on dealing with them for a few months now… fuckers just gave us a gods' damn reason to get it over with." He explained as he and Rickard carefully climbed up the snow covered hill. They both crouched down and held their heads just a small edge over the hill line to get a good look of the tribe's camp.

The camp was surrounded by a hastily built wooden wall of sharpened logs. Inside were a few more… well built… structures. Clearly the tribe knew something bad was coming for them and they wanted to be prepared. But what really caught the two lords' attention was the approaching figure that was walking toward the gate of the camp. He was wearing armor colored in the blackest midnight they had ever seen below the Wall, with only trimmings of dark red and bits of silver to break up the black. The armor itself was strange, not very light and more compact than any plate armor they had seen before. And to the Northerners it looked like his lower body was more dress than armor… but in no way did it ruin the look of regal dark authority the figure projected. Lord Rickard was only able to catch a small glimpse of the man's face from under the heavy hood that covered his head. But even that proved of little help as he was wearing some strange mask over the lower side of his face.

"Just who is that… I never seen anyone like this before." Rickard couldn't help but asking. By the Old Gods… he looked like some of the stories that came about the shadow men from Asshai. They watched as he walked up to the only gate of the camp wall. Two of the tribesmen, two hulking brutes of men that even with their poor weapons and armor would pose quite a threat. Not to this stranger, Rickard and Bander both watched with amazement as the man effortlessly sidestepped the first incoming attacks and then dipped under the follow up. He then, without drawing his weapon from under his robes, beat the two brutes with just a few heavy punches. The sound of ribs breaking and gasps of pain and anguish could be heard from the hill where the lords were watching this unfold.

"Well damn… I'm not going to call that fancy shite these easterners use useless again." Bander said a little disbelieving at what he had seen.

"You think he's from Essos?" Rickard questioned, that seemed to be a rational thought. But… they were far from the Narrow Sea and it was unlikely that a person dressed as this man was would go unnoticed. They both then watched as the man picked up one of the brutes by the head and… just held him up for a few minutes. Rickard could only think that they were too far to hear him speaking. He had to be interrogating the tribesmen… right? Then he dropped him and began moving into the camp. The Lords had a good high view of the camp and the walls weren't so tall as to block their view.

The man in black drew his sword upon entering into the camp. It reminded Rickard about the blades they had down in Dorne. Scimitars if he recalled correctly. But his sword wasn't as wide as the drawings Rickard had seen in the Maester's books, and the black color of the metal that made up the guard and ran up halfway through the back side of the blade was different as well. The whole angular design wasn't Westerosi in the slightest and it if it was from Essos… it had to be from Asshai.

But they watched as with nothing but with that single blade, this man cut through all the coming tribesmen. He flowed between the ranks of the savages with an eerie grace that seemed impossible. His speed was unreal and the ferocity of his attacks couldn't be discounted. Every slash, the anger and rage in it bled out into the air itself… but never was any movement wasted. Rage… but control. That was how Rickard would describe what he saw later. But right now he just watched the butchery with a mix of horrified disgusted and dark satisfaction as these had been the ones who kidnapped his son.

And then the last of the tribe lunged at the stranger… only to be decapitated with one last stroke of the black sword. In a motion that Rickard could swear he could hear a scream along the wind, like the air itself was shrieking in rage at the finishing move of the carnage. Like it wasn't enough.

The man himself looked at his blade for strange amount of time before returning it to his hip. He gave no spare look to the blood and bodies he left in his wake but instead went straight for one of the rustic buildings of the camp. It was then that Rickard knew that he needed to move. He had no way of knowing if this man would extend his wrath upon his son. He had no means of knowing that was what was going to happen, but as a father he couldn't take that chance. Bander Umber was right behind him but the great man stopped to yell back at his men to follow. While the Lord of Last Hearth was stupidly fearless and Rickard was fueled by a father's courage, their bannermen lacked such traits.

"… don't seem to be hurt too bad. Nothing I can't fix up." Rickard heard as he entered the building that he saw the man enter. He saw the black armored figure at the other end of the cabin, kneeling down and in front of his son who was chained to the wall. The man turned his head slightly only to give a single gray eye to Rickard before looking back to his son. "You're better armored than the trash that I just killed." His voice was strange, strong and with a foreign accent that Rickard couldn't place. But what was really strange was the… he had no word for it. There was something on top of his voice that felt artificial, not organic to a normal human. "I'm assuming that you are with this child in some way?"

"He's my son." Rickard said before drawing his sword. He wished that he could have Ice in his hands but the Valyrian Broadsword was too large to bring to the mountains. "Now… if you would step away from him." Rickard said holding the sword ready for any move that the stranger had ready.

"Relax, I'm not here to kill you or him." The stranger said as he stood up and then he brought a hand up to his face. There was the sound of hiss, much like a snake but sharper. Then with his other hand he pulled down his hood which showed his midnight black hair. Tightly combed and pulled back into a small tail. He turned his face, giving Rickard a full look at the man that had saved his son. He was handsome, in a way that even Northerners could admire, strong and regal like a man that had earned his keep. Made Rickard think of the Stormlords or maybe his own kin. The two scars over the right side of his lip and the one cutting up the right side of his forehead was all the proof that was needed to show that he wasn't a man that had lived an easy life. But Rickard was still having a hard time placing just where did this man came from, his skin was pale, only a small touch of color to keep him from being as white as snow. Rickard couldn't place where he was from based on all he had in front of him. "I had seen them taking this young man here… and I sensed… less than friendly desires toward him from those I just killed. So I acted."

"I thank you for doing so, you may have just saved my son's life as well as the men with me who may have died trying to recover him." Rickard said still not fully ready to lower his weapon. "But I ask you again… step away from my boy." This time Rickard took a step forward. The man smiled, looking amused and in an instant… Rickard felt as if a snake was coiling around his neck and was staring right into his face ready to bite down. But then it was over and the man was standing away from Brandon as the Lord of the North requested.

"I told you… I'm not here to kill him or you." The man shrugged and leaned against the right wall of the cabin. Rickard blinked and recovered his wits. He sheathed his sword and went to his son. Now finally Bander Umber came into the cabin as Rickard had been blocking the door.

"Rickard, is your lad well?" The Umber asked eyeing the stranger carefully.

"Aye, it seems Brandon is fine. He's going to be getting a lesson or two when we return to Winterfell but fine for now." Rickard said before he stood back up from looking over his boy. He then turned to the still unnamed stranger. "I thank you Sir. You saved my son's life, if there is anything I can do for you, I will make it happen. By my honor as Warden of the North and Lord of Winterfell." That was the honorable thing to do, Rickard might be nervous of the man but he did a selfless action, and by his side of the story… it seemed that he had no means of knowing that it was Rickard Stark's child that was in danger.

"I am no Ser." The man seemed greatly amused just to be saying those words. As if it was a joke that only he knew. "My name Naraiz Rhyhall, and if at all possible I would like to seek asylum for myself and my order… or what is left of it." The man said shocking Rickard as he certainly wasn't expecting that.

* * *

Oh that was fun… I honestly thought I would have more issues with killing. But as it turns out… I'm fine with it. Or at least… the Sith side of me is making me okay with it. I'm sure that I'm not fully the person that I was in my old life. But more of a mix of me and Naraiz Rhyhall.

"We didn't get to kill anything… Sith stole all the blood." Broonmark grumbled as we made our way back from the now ruined tribesmen camp. He was not happy with the orders that he would be on standby due to the other humans. But he was happy when he saw the first battle I carried out with Midwan. And damn did this thing have a kick to it. Sharper than any normal blade, and I was happy that the Umber men didn't look too deep into the tribesmen because every time I cut into flesh… it rotted away instantly. Yeah… Overpowered doesn't even begin to describe it. And I'm pretty sure I only scratched the surface of my new toy.

"Stop complaining, you'll get to kill soon enough." I shot back to the Talz following me. We were walking back to the small campsite where the rest my followers were still waiting for me. As I approached the clearing I could see that Quinn had recovered and was placed on… my… chair. I was happy I had put my respirator back on because there was a small twitch of annoyance at seeing that. But then I shut down those feelings, I've been exposing myself to too much of the Dark Side today. I'm starting to get a little irritable and moody.

"Welcome back master, did you enjoy your stress relief?" Jaesa chuckled but I could sense that she had wished to join me, which in turn made me smile. Oh my little psychopath… how I adore you.

"Much so, Quinn… good to you're up again." I said as me and Broonmark stopped at the larger campfire where everyone else was gathered. They were all eating the stag that Broonmark had killed earlier. As the Talz declared, the head was left alone for him to eat. Something that he would do far away as the rest of the crew had made it a rule that the Talz would not eat in front of them.

"My deepest apologize my lord, I shall endeavor to not let this happen again." Quinn said with a small groan of pain. His loyalty to me was still as strong as ever. I would never tell him but I considered his debt of betrayal paid. He served me well before and after and never once has he failed in his orders. But if he wants to keep that loyalty to me tied to a sense of guilt… I'm not going to stop him. Hey, I'm Sith after all.

"Aw quit with that captain." Pierce grumbling loud enough for all to hear. "You can't salute the Sith Lord when you got a piece of shrapnel lodged in your arm."

"Pierce is correct Quinn, I appreciate and admire your dedication to Imperial standards of conduct, but I value your life and skills more so." I said as I began pacing in front of the fire. I could feel Quinn taking my words as gospel… normal. Vette was happy for the care I was showing for those under my command. Piece was happy I said he was correct. Jaesa couldn't really care either way.

Broonmark was the only one was unhappy by what I said, he still was a large detractor toward Captain Quinn for his betrayal. A subject the Talz took very seriously after his own from his Republic squad. But Broonmark would follow my orders to his death, he knew that while Quinn had betrayed us, I would never.

"So… you learn anything from your little trip." Vette asked as she picked at her small plate, more like a small piece of slag, of food. I could already guess that that was not her first plate. Vette like nearly all Twi'leks had a large appetite and it would be normal for her to have at minimum three plates of food.

"Yes… a great deal in fact." I said as I removed my respirator and levitated over my own plate of meat to myself. Everyone was hopeful by the fact I was clearly smiling. But I doubt they would like what I had to say. "We are on a feudal world." I said before pulling out one of the many hidden knives in my suit to cut my meat with. The reaction I got was a bunch of groans from the three humanoid non-force users. Jaesa went quiet and began thinking over this development. Broonmark on the other hand was perfectly fine with this as it really didn't matter too much to him.

"You have to be joking… a fucking feudal world. A human feudal world at that." Vette groaned as she knew that meant she was going to have to hide and not interact with locals. Not at least until we found people we could trust but that could take time. I knew this was a problem for her, Vette was a thief and a scoundrel by nature… and she was a very social animal that liked to be around people. Isolation didn't do well with her.

"I'm not joking. We have crashed landed on a continent called Westeros. In a kingdom called the North." I knew all of this by heart, I was a very big fan of the books and the show. But I had run through the minds of several of the tribesmen as well as small bits of information from Rickard and Lord Umber, without their knowledge of course. I also did the old fashion way of asking a few questions, my cover of a traveler from across the western seas provided me with a good excuse.

"The North… not that original." Pierce chuckled, but on the inside he thought it was a lot better than some of the Sith ideas for their naming. Either it was in strange tongues that didn't make a bit of damn sense or it was overly dark sounding.

"The locals of Westeros name things based more on descriptive traits than original names." I shrugged before continuing with my explaining. "From what I was able to gather from both my speaking with the locals and reading their minds, this world is deep in a technological stagnation. There is some advancement but not much has been improved."

"It will be difficult repairing the ship my lord with a limited environment such as that." Quinn said making me frown.

"How bad is the damage?" I asked looking to Vette and Pierce.

"It was the left side that took the most damage, so we got lucky there. Reactor is nearly intact, we were damn lucky about that." Pierce said, and I had to hold back my knowing smirk. So God didn't dick me over one last time. "Guidance systems are in pretty good shape as well, so if we can get her off the ground than we can still fly it straight too." Good, those were the key most things that would be a pain in the ass to fix. Everything else I was fairly confident that we could repair in a few years' time with enough resources. I'm sure my crew wants to get off this rock as soon as they could so that was going to be bad for them but I planned on making this world my staging ground for my new Empire. What I wanted the ship for was to be able to get out into space to start laying the groundwork for that Empire as well as bringing in outside help and resources.

"Very well, I trust that you can get it working soon then." I said looking to Vette with a shit eating grin on my face. She just sputtered in disbelief at that.

"W-what… what do you mean me? You're saying that like I'm going to be doing it all by myself." She accused glaring at me which got her a glare from Quinn. I felt bad for what I was going to do to Vette… I will be sure to find someone that can keep her company as soon as I can.

"You are. You and Broonmark will stay here while the rest of us will journey out of the mountains and to meet up with Rickard Stark. Turns out that those tribesmen that I just killed were holding his son hostage and he is the leader of this kingdom." Vette, Pierce, and Jaesa all dropped their jaws at that turn of luck. Quinn just frowned as it sounded like he and myself would be submitting to this man soon. Broonmark… didn't care. "And I was able to spin a story that has gotten us into his good graces."

"What sort of story my lord?" Quinn asked carefully.

"Myself and Jaesa are members of the Order of Magic users from across the western sea. A sea that has never been crossed before. While I am loathe to simplify the Force as mere magic… I didn't have time to explain it in great detail. Myself and my apprentice are the last members of our order after it had been destroyed by our rivals the Jedi." Jaesa and Pierce chuckled at that. "We the Sith escaped as the Jedi burned down our last enclave of followers, and you and me, are the last of our kind." This was true in a sense… me and Jaesa are the last True Sith. Plagueis and Sidious and the rest of the followers of the Rule of Two are not Sith. Darth Bane can burn in Chaos for all time for perverting Master Revan's teachings into that damned Rule of Two.

"What about myself and the Captain?" Pierce asked noting that he and Quinn were lacking in the story. They weren't Sith or even Force users.

"You…" I said pointing to Pierce. "Are the last of the guards made up of the vassals of the Sith. Trained to protect and guard the Sith with your life." Pierce nodded at that, wasn't too far from the truth anyways. "And you…" I pointed to Quinn. "Are the only remaining member of the government of the nation that was the patron of the Sith Order, a nation he Jedi destroyed for helping and housing the Sith within their borders."

"But my lord, that suggests that I am your superior. I cannot even in a fabrication assume to be that." He said, still so humble and filled with guilt over what he did. I'm going to need to find him something to pull him out of that just a bit. Grow his character just a little bit.

"You have already pledged your loyalty to me after the collapse of your government. You recognized that the Sith should have been given a larger role in ruling and so serve me." I waved off like it was nothing but Quinn breathed a sigh of relief that he wouldn't be overstepping his place. Even if it wasn't him that was doing it. "Rickard Stark bought it, and in thanks for saving his son's life he has extended the North as a place of asylum for the Sith Order. He has said that we may establish ourselves here with his support." I had thought about asking for Moat Cailin but that wouldn't do, while I loved the North… the old ruin was too important strategically for the North for any of the Northern lords to be okay with a foreigner to be holding it. Besides… I had my eyes on another keep for the Sith Order.

"By support… what does that mean?" Jaesa asked, her normal carefree murderous demeanor was erased and replaced with one of seriousness.

"We for the time being will be staying at his home of Winterfell and there we will discuss the details. Mostly we will use the chance to learn all we can and then develop a proper plan." I said before taking a bite of my meal. Barely a meal given that it was just meat and whatever they could find in the ship that wasn't destroyed or burnt to a crisp. I then looked to Jaesa with a serious look over my face, She was going to be the problem of this whole thing. "Jaesa… you cannot kill a single person I don't give the okay to."

"What? But…"

"No, while we are on this world are not Sith Lords, masters of the Empire. We have no official authority and so we cannot simply wave away any charges of murder with the normal excuses." The Sith had a ridiculous amount of immunity when it came to Imperial Law, given that it was the Sith Empire that was obvious. But in my Empire, that would be rolled back a bit. "And when it comes to anything concerning Sith beliefs you send them to me. We need to be careful in what we give away. This world's moral code would not find our views to be… safe… given our powers."

"Very well Master…" Jaesa said this and she wasn't hiding any thoughts of going against my orders. Didn't mean she wouldn't grumble about it.

"And to all of you, avoid showing off our technological advancement. As far as I can tell, pre-gunpowder, pre-steam power, this world is as feudal as it gets." I got several nods but it was clear they weren't too happy. "Our goals are at the moment, get the ship working and survive in this backwater world long enough to do so." I said, that was far from my real plans but it was what they expected for right now.

* * *

Author's Notes

Please leave a Review and follow and favorite this story

If you would like to talk to me more directly though, please sign up for my discord server, the link is 9KeHYDm

Check out my original work on here - www. pat reon MikeX713


	2. A Nerd In Winterfel

Author's Notes

Wow... wow... just... damn. I did not expect to get the favorites and follows I got for this story. It blows me away, thank you everyone that did so. And second... I took all my willpower to keep tot his weekly schedule. But I need to, or else I will run out of chapters and then it might be months before I get another one out like my other stories.

I will answer to any Reviews that have questions and comments on the story at the end of each chapters. Still post reviews just saying I'm a good job as that keeps my spirits up and keeps me writing.

I have a important announcement not pertaining to this story but my writing overall at the end of the chapter

* * *

"I assume that it's a hard thing." Lord Stark asked me as we road down the Kingsroad to Winterfell. Apparently after my little extermination of those tribesmen caused a few waves among the Mountain Clans. Enough to where Rickard's original mission of culling a few of the tribes was rendered moot. "Leaving everything you knew, your people, your lands, your home. All of it taken from you." He said and I could feel the pity in him along with a small bits of anger and disapproval.

"I didn't want to… I fought many battles trying to save the Empire. But in the end, it fell apart due to infighting and squabbling. It was the Empire's fault as much as it was the Jedi and their Republic." I said with a low and grim tone. The feeling surrounding Rickard's mind changed, that was good. I didn't want him seeing me as a man that just abandoned his people for his own hide. "I left I they were burning Korriban down, we only escaped because my friend and fellow Sith Darth Marr made a sacrifice a man can only make once. I will not let that choice be made in vein." I was bullshiting. The last battle I was at was over Naboo and while Marr and me were on good terms but we were still Sith, he'd never take a bullet for me.

"My condolences, he sounds like an honorable man." Rickard said and… I had to agree with that. In his own way and to many other Sith by our standards he was honorable. "So, tell me… what manner of beast have I granted refuge in my lands. Who are you Sith?" He asked and it was natural for him to be worried and curious. I hadn't given much explanation to him as to who we are other than what was needed to gain enough sympathy along with vague details.

"We are a Order of… I guess you could say that we are Warrior-Monks." That was a… bad oversimplification. A very bad one. But it was the one that would serve me the best here and that was a Sith thing to do. "The Sith, and the Jedi…" I spat showing my disdain for the rival Order. "… we both are orders of beings that are able to feel the flow and power of an integral energy of nature and living beings. We call this energy the Force." I said giving a small pause to breath in and extend my senses with the Force. I could sense those around me and then to the animals in the surrounding forest. I could feel that Rickard was skeptical… and who wouldn't be? "We, the Sith, seek to use the Force to free ourselves. From what that is up to each Sith." I wasn't lying. "While the Jedi on the other hand seek to use the Force to find peace within themselves."

"And just how did you and these Jedi come to fighting each other." Rickard asked, I could feel that he like many others found the Jedi to be the more appealing of the two. I suspected that a man like Rickard would prefer peace to freedom. This was why I needed to keep back much of the truth of the matter away from people. Unless you had a situation like in the Empire where the Sith way of thinking was already the dominant ideal or had a personal experience to draw you to the Dark Side, the moral person would choose the Jedi over the Sith if all they had was the surface facts. And by the time you actually got deeper in, you were already lost to the Jedi's restrictive doctrine.

"The Sith and Jedi have been fighting over the proper means to understand the Force for as long as our Orders have existed. The Sith Order was started by Jedi who began to question the status quo. And they were exiled, and everything after that just… snowballed into an avalanche." I said and the Northerner chuckled. "If you worry that Jedi might come for me and mine, have no worry. They think we are long dead by now." I said adding a small bit of Force persuasion to my words.

"That sounds a little too hopeful but I'll take your word for now." He said and I held back my smirk. "But tell me more about this Force, this energy you worship."

"No, that is a clear difference between the divine and the Force." I said, I knew this was going to be a problem down the road as people were bound to confuse this. "The Force is as part of the natural order of nature as water running down stream, clouds floating in the sky, or fire burning. It is simply a part of it all, apart of us. And we do not worship the Force, we seek to understand it and use it for our needs." Again… I was giving a form of the truth without much of the key details.

"You sound very sure of all this… like you have some proof of what you are saying." I knew that he was still thinking that I saw the Force as a godly idea. And his question of proof was there so he could point to the Weirwood Trees of his gods. I never knew that Eddard's father would be such a godly man but then again Rickard Stark wasn't given much time in either of the books in terms of his personality.

"Yes… I do." At that I looked to a small stone wall that lined the Kingsroad and stopped my horse. Rickard waved back to stop the column and stopped as well. I closed my eyes and moved my hand down towards the poorly maintained stone wall. I reached out with the Force, and I could sense Rickard and those men that could see their astonishment and awe at seeing one of the stones that made the wall be pulled out and float into my hand. "That… is me reaching out into the Force and using it in one of the most simple manners that one of my Order can use it in."

"By the gods…" Rickard breathed with just awe of what I had just done. And more over because I made it seem such a mundane task. I wasn't going to tell him all that I could do because that would likely overwhelm him and would be fearful. Fear is a great tool but best one for the short term. In the long term it was problematic, fear breeds resentment and through that resentment hatred. Not what you what in your allies. "It is like something from the age of Heroes."

"It is nothing special. Any Force Sensitive can manage that." I said casually said as my horse began trotting forward once again. Rickard just staring at me, questions filling his mind as he motioned his horse to follow. And ask them he did. All manner of questions of hows and whys over the Force and just what it could do. I kept it all vague, I can't show all my cards when some of those cards included mind control. I could sense that the level of murderous intent was increasing dramatically behind us… I could guess that Jaesa was being questioned by Brandon over what he just saw me do.

* * *

Jaesa wanted to kill this little bug so much she might actually do it. But her master had forbidden her from killing anyone without a good reason. And he said that someone was annoying her was not a good reason… anymore. But he just wouldn't shut up.

"Just what did he do, all he did was reach out and the rock came to him. Is he some kind of wizard? Lord Umber said that he killed the entire tribe all by himself. Did he just float them up and shoot them into the sky? Or crush them into the ground?" While those were fun ideas they were boring and more over he was still too young to know anything. Too young to be any real fun, she couldn't kill him, and he wouldn't shut up.

"My Lord Stark, it would be best not to disturb Lord Rhyhall's apprentice." Quinn said as he moved his horse up to next the two. "She has a rather foul temperament." Jaesa snorted but he was right but she didn't have to stay here and listen to the Captain's sass. And with that she decided to leave and leave Quinn to handle the questions. He was good at things like that, which was ironic given that Quinn had been rather terrible lately at making friends. He was cold and dismissive of everyone that tried to help him. He was still injured and needed a good deal of assistance to get on his horse. Quinn didn't think highly of these people and he was already getting a similar reputation as southerners had among the men of Winterfell.

Thankfully Pierce was saving face on that. He was getting along great with Rickard's men. The imperial solider was laughing and telling jokes with the northerners just like any soldiers did. Jaesa knew that Pierce was smart enough not to… reveal too much or cause a situation. Which was why her master was letting him be so friendly with the locals.

All of this just made Jaesa feel sick. Feudal worlds just reminded her of her homeworld of Alderaan and in none of the good ways like good bathing or electricity. These Northerners were… alright. They were hardy and didn't play around with nobility shit like so many other Feudal worlds. She doubted that would be the case for the whole world however. But she would trust her master, she knew that he enjoyed three things above all else. Sex… he was hungry man when it came to that. A good fight, not fighting grunts but fighting skilled Jedi and Sith and anyone else that proved worthy. And playing politics and making those high and mighty fail so horribly and standing over the ruins of their ambitions.

She understood that she wasn't the best at… long term plans. Or even waiting. When she turned to the Dark Side, her master was encouraging of her in her adventures of her exploring all that life could give. But then one day she killed a whole room of Imperial officers because one of those officers had said that she was nothing but a piece of Jedi ass that her master was fond of. Her master beat her into an inch of her life with nothing but his hands, he had done so because she had lost control and killed the whole room instead of that just that one officer. She had let herself go to the Dark Side without restraint.

When she had recovered from that beating. She demanded why he had punished her for doing just as he told her. To live life free. To live the way the Jedi had always told her was forbidden. But he told her that she did go against his teachings. That she had let the Dark Side take control. That the Dark Side had taken her freedom just as the Jedi did. Since then she had tried to find that path of balance where she could find her freedom. Where every choice that she made was wholly her own. Not because someone powerful told her it was the right path, or because any power in the Force said it was what she wanted. But she still struggled daily with the Dark Side. It was not a small whisper in her mind promising all she could ever desire but instead a roar that called for her to return. A roar that made it hard to deal with annoying people or stay still for long.

"Jaesa!" She perked up when she heard her master call her. he was the one person that she would follow. Because she chose to. If she wanted she could leave… sometimes she had to leave when she didn't want to. Sometimes… she would do something truly stupid and her master would not be happy to have her around. But he would calm down… eventually… and she would be welcomed back. Jaesa would follow him to Chaos and back.

"Yes Master." She said as her horse approached his and Lord Stark's own. Her master had a knowing smile on his face. He was enjoying the awe they had for his powers. It wasn't like what he did was special, even low tier Force Users could do what he did. And she had seen him do things that only others in the single digits could do.

"Jaesa… are you handling this well?" Her master asked and it confused her. He knew that she wasn't enjoying this. The Empire was gone, she didn't care for it that much but it gave her the ability to do what she wanted with legal authority. Now if she killed someone she could actually be arrested. She wouldn't let any dumbass cop touch her, but they would try! That would never happen in the Empire, she was Sith and so she could do what she pleased.

"No master, we are far from home and in lands that don't know us or respect what we are." She explained without covering her anger or her irritation. "It pisses me off that we even have to be here and it pisses me off that we at the mercy of others and that guy back there won't just shut up!" Jaesa said, the Dark Side flaring her anger but when she saw the stern look of warning on her master's face she clamped down on it. "I'm sorry master."

"Your apprentice seems quite free to speak her mind Rhyhall, my daughter is quite the same." Lord stark chuckled, clearly not having taken offence at what she said. "And we all have questions for you and your master my lady, my boy is just… aye… he needs to learn when it is best to speak and when not to." He admitted with a sigh.

"Jaesa, I thank you for not killing Brandan Stark. I know it must have been difficult for you." Her Master said while Lord Stark went wide eyed at that statement. Jaesa didn't care for what the old man thought of her, she was happy that her master recognized her difficulties. "When we arrive at Winterfell we will spar and do some other training." He said with a hungry smile that Jaesa responded in kind. If she couldn't indulge in her bloodlust than she would do with normal lust.

"That might be sooner than later…" Lord Stark said before he galloped up the hill ahead of the two. Master and apprentice both looked to each other and then to the Northerner before motioning their horses to follow. They came up to the top of the hill and were able to see down and out across the lower hills. And there Jaesa saw their destination, a castle of great size. It was a impressive construction by the standards of a Feudal world. It did remind her of some of the palaces of Alderaan but it was more blunt and less embellished than the fancy and gilded buildings of her homeworld.

"Magnificent." She heard her master mumble and it was more honest than she thought it deserved. Like he actually meant it and it wasn't just for Lord Stark's benefit.

* * *

I had to use all my will to keep from geeking out. I was riding through the gates of Winterfell. I was here… and it was just as it was on the show. Everything… perfect. Just as I had hoped. We came through the south gate and into the courtyard. People took great notice to the man that had come with their liege lord, I made quite the impression. As I was in my full suit of Sith Armor and Robes. I was a strange and intimidating sight.

And I could feel the surrounding emotions, not as well as Jaesa was likely able to and I would ask her on the details later. But I could feel a great amount of suspicion towards me, Jaesa, and Quinn. Pierce was still back with the guards but I could guess that seeing as he was would calm their initial fears of him. But there was also lust… towards my lovely apprentice. Careful boys.

I then dismounted and handed the reins over to one of the stable hands. I continued to look around and I still couldn't help but feel giddy. I then glanced to the silhouette of the Broken Tower and my senses picked up on… there was a hint of the Dark Side in the old tower. Something to look into. Then I looked to where the Godswood would be, and as I expected I could feel something there as well. Touched by the Light Side.

"I welcome you Rhyhall to my home." Rickard said as he himself dismounted. "You may stay for as long as you may need. I would be happy to have honor of giving the man who saved my son's life a bed and meals." He said then gave a small fatherly look to Brandon. Ooh… you're in trouble. But thanks to you kid I have a in with a Great House of Westeros.

"And it is an honor to have it so." I said with a small bow to him. He chuckled and looked like he was about to saw something more only to be stopped by a coming cheer.

"Father!" We both heard and turned to the source of the sound and saw a small figure rush into Rickard's side. "Welcome back." I couldn't help but smile at the antics of an eight year old Benjen Stark. But my smile grew even more as I felt something else coming from the boy beyond the normal happiness at seeing his father.

"Hello pup… only been gone two weeks and you've grown even bigger." Rickard laughed as he picked up the boy who then struggled a bit at the action. The father put his son back down as the rest of the Stark family came to greet their patriarch. In front was of course was his wife Lyarra Stark. She was quite the Northern beauty, unlike many noble ladies of the south she had a fuller body that had curves that I knew many women back on earth would kill for. Behind her was Eddard and Lyanna Stark, the both clear Stark children with their family's features. Eddard was already displaying his famous calm and shy behavior as he kept to the back of the family, he should be twelve by now I think. Lyanna was right behind her mother and was just a fountain of excitement. And behind them all was the castle's Maester, not Lwuin but the one before him… uh… Walys! Yes that's his name.

"Rickard, we didn't expect you back so soon." Lyarra said and I kept my surprise internal, that was such mild reaction to her husband. No kiss on the cheek or warm smile, she was pleased to see him safe but not overjoyed at his return. Hmm… something to look into. "Or that you would be bringing back guests." She said as she looked to me, Jaesa and Quinn.

"Yes, this is Naraiz Rhyhall, his apprentice Jaesa Willsaam, and his vassal Malaval Quinn." Rickard introduced us all, I gave a small bow and after a small glare to Jaesa she did as well. Quinn, still being fairly defiant in recognizing any authority other than Imperial also needed a small glare before he nodded in recognition to the lady of the keep. "Rhyhall, this is my wife Lyarra, my third son Brandon…" He said smiling as he looked down to the boy hugging his side. "And my second son Eddard and my daughter Lyanna."

"A delight to meet you my lady." I said with a bit of charm that had gotten me the attention of many imperial ladies. Huh… it still feels quite strange to think of Naraiz in those days as me. I forwent adding any Force Persuasion lacing my words as I knew both the elder Starks had keen and strong minds. I doubt I could control them and anything more than lightly enhancing my charisma would do more harm them good. But I wasn't about to give them any reason to suspect. They had no clue that the Force could be used on the mind but those of strong will and mind can feel when someone is attempting something, and I wasn't about to give them any ideas on my full powers. "I apologize for me and my followers sudden intrusion into your life however I must take what opportunity I can to insure my Order's survival."

"Your Order? What is this and what have you done." Lyarra said looking to her husband with a look that all married men know. But I noticed that there was a slight chill to her demeanor that any love based marriage would have warmed automatically.

"It isn't what your husband did my lady but instead what your son did." I have no issue throwing Brandon under a bus. The boy wasn't going to go anywhere, my plans weren't going to change his fate. My smile remained the same as the mother looked toward her son with narrowed eyes. "He journeyed off on his own and was taken by savages, I ran into these tribesmen and… killed them all." I said so causally that I could feel the spike in fear in all of the Starks. "Saving your son by accident. But saved him I did, and your husband felt honor bound to reward me with a request. And that request was granting asylum to my Order in the North. The Sith Order."

"Is that so." Lyarra said still looking toward her husband and then to her eldest son. I could feel that her seeding hostility and suspension toward me and mine had been uprooted well enough. There was certainly a feeling of… _you morons_… being sent toward the eldest males of the Stark family. "Well I thank you for saving my son's life and welcome to our home." She said with a friendly smile, but I could sense she was still weary of me… maybe I should change my outfit… nah. Black and red Sith armor and robes looks too damn badass.

"Maester Walys will show you three to your chambers." Rickard said as he waved to the Maester who nodded and looked to me and began his way forward to the guest houses.

"Master do we have to now, we've been riding for days and I really want a chance to train for a bit." Jaesa whined as she followed me, I noted that the Starks not familiar with me and my followers took great interest in this request. I took the opportunity to introduce some feelings for future interaction.

"Quinn, follow the… Maester-" I said as though unfamiliar with the word. "- to our new quarters. Jaesa and I will be there soon." Jaesa looked giddy and all the Starks looked very interested in this.

"At once my lord." Quinn with a crisp Imperial salute. He nodded to the Maester who looked very interested in this new chance to study something no one had ever before. A new culture never before seen by Maesters. Quinn followed the man to a nearby large structure, huh… I had thought that was something else but it was the guesthouse.

"Master." Jaesa said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, Lord Stark my we use some of your practice weapons for our training." I said before patting _Midwan_. "This… isn't good for something so productive as training." Not only that but I had expressly forbidden use of lightsabers. Don't want the savages seeing me with something so futuristic as a laser sword, might start getting their pointy sticks and torches.

"Yes please, I am looking forward to seeing you and your student. Maybe my sons can learn a thing or two from it." Rickard said looking to his sons with a smirk. Brandon and Eddard all grumbled a bit while Benjen didn't notice his father's comment. Meanwhile I could sense the predictable, Lyanna was very interested in the fact that Jaesa, a woman, was being permitted to train with swords. In the south it would be seen as unthinkable, but in the North it was just considered rare and odd.

We made our way toward the training yard. A few men in the middle of mock battles with dull blades and training armor. Jaesa scowled at sight, she was a great believer in not playing things safe. I chuckled as we came to the rack of swords, Jaesa instantly knew which were sharp and not and went right for the real thing. I let her and took a sharp blade as well, it just wouldn't be fair for her to have all the fun. We both held our swords carefully, it had been a long time since Sith used real metal instead of the plasma of a Lightsaber. But we were both highly skilled, I myself was likely the finest warrior currently in this galaxy. Maybe Yoda and Macey boy… Palpy… Durge if he's in this universe, a few others might give me a hard time. Actually now that I think about it… Darth Plagueis was should be around now rather than palpy. Oh well… The Muun was killed in his sleep how hard could he be to beat?

"I might actually win for a time, for one thing you can't use Ataru like you normally do. No jumping around in front of the locals." She said quietly, using my words against me. I had also forbidden the use of Force acrobatics. I really wanted to keep the view our powers under the strictest of control on this world for right now.

"Makashi only then." I remarked as we took to the center of the training yard. All the soldiers had given the new comers a wide birth. Many were watching carefully at the sight of the two dark robed strangers, one of which was a woman. Already I could hear a few of them making lewd remarks about how they would be getting Jaesa in bed with them by tonight. Fools, if they ever did so they would be ending their night dead. Not by my hand, although Jaesa was mine by all Sith Rights, but she would end up killing them as that was part of her fun.

"Eah… Jedi gracefulness." She complained and I chuckled at the remark. Yes Form Two was indeed a very elegant style of Lightsaber combat, but that didn't mean the Jedi had a total monopoly on it. Dooku, Ventress, and Grievous all used this style, Jaesa just wanted to flail about wildly letting her emotions fuel her bloodshed.

"Tut tut my apprentice, you must respect the classics." I said playfully as I took the Makashi Salute with the steel weapon. Jaesa following my example though her frown did not mirror my amused smile. Then the assembled soldiers and Starks all watched as the first opening moves between the two Sith began. It wasn't anything flashy but those that knew their sword play were enthralled by the tight range of movement that the flourishing strikes were given in. "For all your moaning about this Jedi manner of fighting you seem to recall a good deal of it my dear Jaesa. Perhaps I should have you fight with this more often." I remarked as he parried one of Jaesa's short lunges.

"Please Master, don't." She said with a small irritated pout that couldn't help but see her have when I would tell her to stop stabbing something. We stepped to the side but kept the straight line of combat between us. This single line made up all of our zone of striking, Makashi was basically the Star Wars version of fencing only with a little more style. We went on like for about an hour, with Jaesa actually trying to harm me as best she could by the end. While I continued to play with her and all could see this. Her movements became increasingly rapid and impatient, a small bit of desperation in there as well. While my own were careful and laid back, still expertly done but at the same time it was obvious to everyone that I wasn't putting all I had into it. I then decided to end it and with one move I disarmed my apprentice, sending the sword skidding across the dirt of the training grounds.

"You still need control my apprentice, we are Sith… not mindless berserkers." I said as I lowered the tip of my sword to her chin. And then faster then the eye could see I flipped the hilt of the sword between my fingers and the blade was dangling toward the ground. "I have sure worked up an appetite. Lord Stark! Could we have something to eat after such a long journey?" I said looking to the Lord of Winterfell who had been watching the training duel with rapt attention.

"I believe that is doable." He chuckled as he regained his wits, never before had he seen such a display of skill of the sword. It was like the time he watched Braavosi Water Dancing in King's Landing in one of his few trips down south. "I would like to extend a welcome to you and your companions to dine with my family tonight, I still feel that I have done enough to repay you." I could tell that this was a man that took debts seriously. Good, because even if the debt is officially paid that didn't mean it would be in his mind.

"I would have to decline." I said knowing that might be taken as a insult. But I needed to play the game well even in the North. What I needed to do was never give an inch to Rickard. Keep him hanging on thinking that he was just close enough to paying me back for saving his son. And that would only happen after he extended a means to do that and I recognized him doing so. Until then he would continue to make efforts to pay the debt even unconsciously. "But I thank you for the offer, but I feel I should dine with my own for tonight while we settle in." Rickard nodded at that, I could sense mostly understanding from him along with small pieces of curiosity. From his wife I could sense more suspicion but it wasn't hostile, more like we were a puzzle that needed to be figured out. Their children were all varying degrees of disappointed at not being able to speak with the interesting new strangers some more. "Come Jaesa, let us find our rooms and dine there." I said as I floated our sword back to the rack where they belonged. The sight of me doing so had everyone looking on with shock and awe. No doubt there would be many rumors on that alone. Thankfully before anyone could come to their senses over what we had just saw me and Jaesa were gone.

* * *

"Fuck yes! Fuck this dirty slut of yours master!" Jaesa screamed in the throes of orgasmic pleasure as I continued to thrust in and out of her. We were lucky that the stone walls that made up the keep of Winterfell were able to muffle out the cries of passion to some degree, the rest was made up by a Force Technique that all Acolytes of Korriban learned. It didn't come from the teachers but it was needed as a means to keep times like this secret from the instructors. Not because they disapproved of fucking around, but because it would be blackmail material. "Harder! Please master punish me, I need-" Jaesa moans of submissive rapture grew into one loud cry of painful delight as I pulled her up by her hair from her prior position of on all fours on our bed.

"Careful there… it almost sounded like you were giving me the orders here." I whispered as he brought her up kneeling on her knees. My pace slowing down causing her to nearly whine in displeasure. However, the light threatening tone I had used got her both hot and bothered while at the same time warned her to my slight irritation. My Sith side did not like to ordered around in the bedroom, didn't matter who my partner was… I was in control period.

"No master, I all wanted was more. More of what you can only give me." She begged as she rolled her hip further onto my hardened cock. Trying to entice me into giving her what she wanted. I gave her some of that, but I stopped completely in my own motions and instead reached around and grabbed ahold of one of her perky breasts. The soft globe of flesh was slowly gripped in my hands eliciting a moan out from my apprentice. It wasn't what she really wanted but it was small gesture on my part that had her wanting even more. "Master is so cruel… teasing me like this." I smirked at her playful complaining, even though I knew she loved the feeling of my hand kneading her tit and my fingers rolling her hardened nipple between them.

"Oh… look at me and see if I truly am a cruel master as you say." I said as I returned to sliding in and out of her drench lower lips. Jaesa could barely contain herself at the sensation running through her body. But she held it together long enough to slightly turn her head to see me as I told her to do so. Her eyes shimmered for just a moment as I knew she was looking deep into my soul with her Force given power. To see what a person truly was.

"I see… a cruel man." She said with a knowing smirk that I would punish momentarily. "Cruel to those that defy and seek to harm his and his own. But a man kind and loving to those under him." She smiled softly as even if she was devoted to Sith that was currently fucking her, her soul loved the man under the Sith. He was everything she thought a true man should be, a perfect blend of Evil and Good. She knew that she could never reach the Balance that her master and Lord Revan achieved, but that didn't mean she couldn't admire it. "A man that is… F-f-fuck!" She screamed as she felt my other hand reach down and a small but growing nub and squeeze her erect clit. My pace began to increase rapidly and her head fell back onto my shoulder as I brought her closer and closer to her climax. "Please master I'm so close, p-please give it me!" She begged as she held my hands to her breasts and clit pushing them both to further the carnal euphoria the was getting closer and closer to sending her over the edge.

"You have to say it Jaesa, I'll never know what it is you want unless you tell me." As she said, I can be a cruel man.

"Cum in me! Please I need to feel your hot spunk filling me!" She screamed as rode my cock as hard as her body would let her. And with that I began jackhammering into her, her walls holding my member in a vice like grip trying to milk me for all I had. And once I felt her reach her limit I came, painting her inside white with my cum. "I'm fucking cumming!" Jaesa cried out in a passionate roar of pleasure as she felt my cum fill her womb. Both of us rode out the following orgasm before falling back onto their fur covered bed. "T-th-thank you master… nothing beats a good fucking after a day like today." Jaesa mumbled as she nuzzled into my chest, I could just feel the smile on her face at the feeling on my hand moving to her ass. While she loved dominating some poor loser that she would pick out of a bar, I knew she loved being the one being dominated when it was me doing it. My own possessive nature about her turned her on so much and I brought it out when in the bedroom. It turned her into a squirming little bitch that just wanted to be fucked stupid. "So what is the current scheme going on in that mind of yours?"

"What makes you think I have any scheme?" I joked as I enjoyed the fading high of our fucking. Along with the post sex cuddling, something that I knew Jaesa needed given her attachment complex she had with me. After having a life of people controlling her with lies and secrets, I was now her constant. I was now the thing in her life she could always turn to. And that had evolved into a fanatical devotion to me and a deep seeded love for me along with that.

"Because you always have a scheme brewing up there." She said as her head rested on my chest and her finger trailed along one of my many scars. I think the particular one was given to me by a Jedi… don't remember which one though. Eah… must not have been important if I didn't recall them. "So spill it." She asked looking up at me with the those big brown eyes of hers. Nothing but trust and devotion behind them. If I had been any other Sith then that would get her killed… then again given her power she would never look at anyone like that if they were capable of abusing her trust. We did not have the normal Sith Master and Apprentice dynamic. After all the normal way was a bunch of bullshit to begin with, yes it encouraged a Dark Side mentality among the Sith but at the cost of more Sith dying by each other's hand than the Jedi ever did.

"Hmm." I give the classical Littlefinger hmm, I was trademarking that by the way. It was way too cool for that little shit to have. "The Empire is dead… so are the Sith." I said looking forward in deep thought. Jaesa didn't move from her spot on my chest but she was looking at me with rapt attention. "Given what we can feel in the Force, too much time has passed by for the Empire to have lasted given how we left it. And I can feel the Light Side of the Force being far too strong for a real Sith presence to be left in the galaxy."

"Are you saying we're the last ones? Jaesa asked not being opposed to the idea. I smiled down at her knowing how she felt on this. She didn't particularly like the old Sith order too much either.

"Possibly." Not at all… but I couldn't tell her that. Working around my future knowledge with Jaesa was going to be tricky. But thankfully her semi-blind trust in me would help that. "But that doesn't matter in the end. Because I am taking the Sith Order we knew and throwing in a open grave."

"We're not going to be Sith anymore?" She asked clearly confused as I had introduced ourselves to our Westeros hosts as Sith. If I had been planning on becoming something else I would have introduced us as that.

"No, we are still Sith. But no longer will we beholden to backward thinking of the old doctrine." I said before shifting my body so that I would be able to get out of bed. Jaesa whined at the feeling of me only now leaving her body, the sudden feeling of emptiness in her displeasing. I chuckled at her small whimpers of my leaving her as I stood up naked in our guest room. Jaesa had been given one as well but it would be going unused. "I will be making a new Sith Order, one that follows the teachings of Balance that Master Revan laid before us. No longer with the Sith and Jedi squabble amongst themselves in an eternal pendulum of swinging between the Light and Dark. Each side growing stronger with each swing to combat the other, it will only end in one side becoming so strong that they finally destroy the galaxy." I said as I took one of the forks on the small dining table and piercing a small cooked potato. We had begun our sexual stress relief after being given our meals by the Stark servants. It looked a little cold but I wasn't really needing anything more than something to fill me up.

"An entire new Order created by you, that's going to be a lot of work." Jaesa mused aloud as took the time to lean back against the headboard of our bed. In her deeper thoughts about this topic of discussion she unconsciously began circling her fingers over her stomach. I hid the small glare I had at the gesture, I knew were that was coming from. I wasn't planning on letting those desires be fulfilled any time soon. Given that I needed Jaesa in several rolls that a pregnancy would keep from filling, plus with my plans being what they were I knew an arranged marriage to some noble lady would be in my future. Having a bastard with my apprentice would not help in anyway to my plans. Those my logical and objective reasons, personally… I had none. Other than I didn't think Jaesa would make the best mother even if she might blind herself to that fact. Thankfully another lesser known Force skill learned on Korriban was Force Birth Control, this actually taught by the instructors. They were training Sith and didn't need their acolytes getting knocked up on them.

"I plan to build from the ground up. I'll be taken most of the bulk of teachings from both the Jedi and Sith. Just putting a good old fashion Revan spin on them." I chuckled a bit before turning a little more serious. "The deeper philosophies I'll have to meditate on. In an area touched by the Dark Side, the Light Side and somewhere Balanced in both." I explained as I sat back in the chair next to the dining table.

"I felt two of those here in this castle you find so interesting." I raised an eyebrow as I chewed the provided venison, cooked a bit on the well done side but still good.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Master what is about these primitives that you find so exciting? Ever since we arrived you've had this thing about you. Like everything you see is the greatest thing in the world." She asked as she hopped off the bed, careful to keep her legs closed so not to leak any of her master's cum. She knew that he fired blanks, but she enjoyed the feeling of having him inside her like this. Just feeling it moving around in her womb and insides made her hot with need to feel more of it.

"Because this world is the perfect place to rebuild the Empire." I said as Jaesa looked at me with a slightly confused pout on her face. That combined with the growing blush over her face and body telling me she was feeling ready to go again just looked so cute and sexy all at the same time. "We will need to fix our ship and get in contact with the wider galaxy sure, but Feudal Worlds such as this tend to breed some of the most fascinating people." I continued as Jaesa slowly walked closer to me. "This world will be the first of many, the first that I will conquer in the name of the Reborn Empire of the Sith. With me as it's Emperor." I said already picturing my plans for what my Empire would be, so many ideas that only a nerd and Sith such as myself could come up with. I could feel the two souls and pasts fusing into one as my mind saw a glimpse into the future, with me standing far above my subjects all cheering for my glory. Egotistical bastard that I was, I enjoyed the sight greatly.

"And I believe you can do it master." I blinked as I felt Jaesa's soft hand caress my face. I looked deep in her brown eyes, only a twinge of red and yellow could be seen in them. "I've known since the day you freed me from the Jedi that you were meant to rule above all. That you were different than the many others I had seen before. I just want to be there by your side when you achieve what no other man has done." Her eyes were pleading, fearing that at some point down that line I would abandon her. All of that vanished once she felt my lips on hers. She was at first a little shocked but then closed her eyes in bliss at the kiss, wrapping her arms my neck as deepened the kiss. In all of our time together, even during sex I had only ever kissed Jaesa twice. It was an action something that my Sith self-found to deeply meaningful and to only be used sparingly. While romantic, I found the idea a bit restrictive, but I would exercise a small bit of respect for my past self's wishes and keep to the idea loosely.

"Jaesa, you are my apprentice, my fuck toy… and my most trusted confidant. You will always be at my side whether that is in the shadows or in the light."

* * *

Turns out that as a Sith I need very little sleep. Just a few short hours of meditation and I was ready for the day. This left a good deal of time during the night to one of my favorite past times, fucking my dear little apprentice into an unconscious drooling mess with a fucked stupid grin on her face. And that was where I had left Jaesa, it was the morning and I had a standing invitation to abuse.

I walked through the halls of Winterfell, every now and then passing by a guard or two. Some recognized me, they nodded or just stood at their posts. Word must had been spreading around the castle that I was an honored guest. Though not fast enough because on one occasion I had a guard stop me and demand just who I was. I waved him off with a bit of Force Persuasion, we were alone and I sensed no one watching us so the little use of mind magics was fine. I had better things to do than answer some uninformed guard's question.

"My what a lovely scene this is before my eyes." I said as I entered the great hall to those better things. Namely the Stark family, minus one Brandon as I assumed he was still in his room punished. Rickard and Lyarra Stark both were slightly surprised by my sudden arrival, though neither I sensed were unwelcoming to my presence. The former mostly out of a warming acceptance to my presence in his hold while the latter was eager to gain more insight into me.

"Rhyhall, I was not expecting you to take my offer of a meal with my family like this." Rickard said with a small Stark chuckle that was both minimal as it was telling. I stood before them and with a bit of gentle Force pushing I moved Eddard and Lyanna aside to make room so I could sit between them. To their added amazement to the show of what they likely saw as magic, I moved their plates along with them without so much a spilling a single morsel. Damn I'm good, though Master Baras would frown at using the Force for party tricks like this.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, that is a universal truth to all humans." I quipped as I floated a plate for myself and began filling it up with the provided food that had been set before the ruling family. I always enjoyed this style of eating, setting out the food and letting people take what they will. "And yesterday I had a unruly and pent up apprentice to deal with… I don't think your men would like how she takes out her frustration." I said before giving a face of sudden contemplation. "Well… that's not entirely true. They would enjoy it… but that enjoyment would be short lived." Both of the elder Starks were a little shocked to hear this but thankfully the subject was quickly changed by Lyanna.

"So is it true where you come from girls can fight too?" The Stark daughter asked with a look of hope and rebellious dreams hidden behind her eyes. And I could sense the wild she-wolf that she would grow into already developing in her. Only seven years old and she was already like this. At least I think she's seven, nine years from Robert's Rebellion, Ice and Fire Timeline… yup.

"In the Empire it was a matter if you could be a good soldier, how well you marched your orders and swung your sword. We took a pragmatic look on who fought in our wars." I said drawing everyone's attention, from the Starks to the Maester waiting nearby they were all invested in hearing what I had to say. "Gender roles in the Empire were put aside in favor of talent and ability." What I didn't say was that everyone was too busy plotting and scheming in the upper echelons of Imperial society to give a damn about things like what you had between your legs. If anything that was seen as framework on how to implement said plots and schemes. In the military and Sith Order it was a non-issue entirely.

"And the women were able to keep up with the men?" I looked to the Maester and wasn't surprised given he was from the south.

"Superbly." I said simply, happy with that vague answer I continued to eat while Walys just looked at me with a small frown. I wasn't about to indulge in their every question right off the bat. Besides… I knew their fates. "I for one am looking however more to the future, I'll be sure to document Imperial customs and life at some point but for now I wish to learn more about the lands that currently host me."

"Walys should be able to help you with that, we might have a modest library here in Winterfell but our Maester is quite the learned man." Rickard said and Walys gave a strained smile at his lord's compliment. I however felt much the same way, as much as I wanted to spend time trolling the poor Maester, I had better things to do with my time. Glancing over to Lyarra, I knew that I could play this very well.

"If at all possible I'd like to learn a bit about the North first, and who better than someone that has lived here all their life." I said looking at Lyarra, I felt her suspicion about me change tone and spike and I could already feel Rickard mood change to. He did not like the ideas he thought I had toward his wife. I didn't have them yet… I need more information first. It was clear that there wasn't a perfect marriage here, and that opened a door for me should it prove worthwhile. I respected Rickard and wasn't going to take his wife unless certain requirements were met. "My vassal Quinn would do better with the Maester. They could swap information about homelands and such. Quinn could then give me what he felt is needed in a report to me later."

"And for yourself?" Rickard asked with a slight warning in his tone.

"Obviously I could not take up your precious time Lord Stark." I said adding a little emphases on his title reminding him that he did have duties to his people. "Is there anyone in this keep beyond the Maester that is intelligent enough to help me learn about these lands of yours." I love wording people into a corner. If he did not suggest his wife than he would be saying she was not intelligent enough. And I could already tell that there was a bit of a frosty relationship between the two. One that Rickard clearly wanted to improve but was hitting a stonewall. Insulting his wife would do him no favors.

"Rickard, I can handle this." Lyarra said making sure to put a definitive fine point to her words. Both toward her husband and the dismissive tone she had toward her task. Which seemed to help Rickard take comfort that I would not be stealing his wife anytime soon. The poor fool… as if it was that easy to brush me off.

* * *

Jaesa was walking through the halls of Winterfell, a small frown on her face. She had awoken from her sex coma very pleased with the lingering essence of her master both in and on her. But that soon vanished as she knew she would have to clean herself and make herself presentable. That was when she discovered how much she hated this primitive world and its savage means of bathing. Growing up on Alderaan she always loved one of the planet's few traditions that she agreed with, and that was the art of bathing.

Alderaan was known for its nobility and sophisticated culture. That is what is was known throughout the galaxy as a place of luxury and peaceful prospects. She hated it with a passion now. But one thing that retained in her was a appreciation of her homeworld's beloved great bathhouses. It was one thing she asked of her master when he had built all three his homes. She had asked for him to spend a little extra on making whole wings of his homes devoted to bathing. He relented on two of his homes, those being on Dromund Kaas, and his own world of Anoat, while the one on Nar Shaddaa he refused. He knew that she hated the sonic showers that were used on space ships and allowed her to have some little piece of comfort in his homes.

But here, she had to use a single large tub of water. And she knew that this was a small luxury in lands like the North. She wanted to head to warmer climates and wealthier cites for sole reason of a possibility of a bathhouse that actually had some idea of what they were doing. She barely was able to soak her body before the temperature dropped to lukewarm. So now she was grumpy at the horrible morning she was having despite having been thoroughly fucked by her master. Ironically the sliver lining of the poor bathing situation was that she still smelled of sex and her master's seed. That was helping, but now she wanted to find something to hurt to bring back her jovial mood before finding her master.

She walked down the halls and soon came out to open yard of Winterfell. There she found Pierce training with several of the Stark men. She hung back in the arch of the doorway while she watched them trade blows with training swords. She knew that it was standard imperial swordplay, very basic stuff that was taught to the rank and file if they ever were given Vibro-swords. It rarely happened but the Empire wanted all their soldiers to have some idea how to wield a bladed weapon. None of them became Sith level good at it but Peirce was proving they were decent against those that had only known the sword and shield.

"_Tsk_… Peirce is already having all the fun." Jaesa grumbled to herself as she pushed off the wall that she had been leaning against. But just as she was about to walk out and see if she get a little fun in herself, she found herself being pulled back into the shadows by several meaty hands. She had a bored expression on her face as she was slammed to the wall and was surrounded by several of the Winterfell guards that all had angry leers on their faces.

"Well look what we have here lads… a foreigner whore that doesn't seem to get her place." The lead would be rapist sneered as two of his cohorts held Jaesa to the wall. All of them had heard, not seen, her training fight with her master yesterday. They scoffed at the idea of a woman fighting and got it in their minds to teach her where women belonged. In the North it was only considered strange and rare for women to fight were as in the South it was unthinkable. But just because that was the case it did not mean that everyone in the North accepted the idea of females with swords in hand.

"Looks pretty though." The scum on Jaesa's left said perversely chuckled as his eyes roamed over her Sith Robes. Robes that hugged certain places that drove these men into lustful fury.

"She won't look too pretty when we're done with her." The man on Jaesa's right said darkly as his hand reached out to grab onto her breast. But his hand never came as it was quickly lobbed off. It took a moment before anyone really realized what had happened. But soon enough the hall was filled with the man's screams, and those howls of pain stayed in the hall. The sounds of suffering that soon came from all of them never reached the men training in the yard or the chamber maids in the rooms further in the keep.

"I personally think I look even prettier covered in blood." Jaesa giggled as she licked a bit of blood off her fingers. She then looked around and saw that she might have been a bit messy with her new playthings. With a wave of her hand she picked up their corpses and floated them to a room that had a window. She cut the bodies up into smaller pieces and threw them out the window with a Force Push sending them far out into the fields that surrounded Winterfell. "Agh… this sucks, cleaning up after myself."

"Now I hope you appreciate the lowly grunts that had to do it for you." Jaesa lazily looked back to see Peirce standing in the doorway to the room she had found. "There's still quite a bit of blood staining those walls."

"I'll boil it all away with my lightsaber." She shrugged as the Imperial soldier sighed as he knew he could count on Jaesa to not give much thought to her actions. The only time she ever did so was if it concerned her Master's plans. Then she showed her real keen mind and brilliance. But outside of that she was carefree and diabolical. "Weren't you fighting with those savages?" She said as she hopped onto a small bed that was in the room.

"Hey, they might be from a Feudal World but they are not savages." Pierce warned but he knew that she likely wouldn't listen. Despite all her complaining and claims on the matter, she still was a noble girl from Alderaan. "And yes but I stopped once I began smelling blood, be happy that the rest of Stark's men thought it was from the butcher's block. But I've followed you and your master to known human death by its smell."

"Don't even suggest that you don't love it too. The thrill of killing… besides they were going to touch me. With their savage hands… all dirty and unworthy. At least Imperial men knew how to please a woman, knew how to get her going before manhandling them." She said causally and Pierce couldn't help but sigh some more. If what she said was true than those men had it coming. And boy was he going to have to spread it around Stark's men that Jaesa was a dangerous woman to target.

"You'll tell Lord Rhyhall about this right?" Pierce said and Jaesa hummed a confirmation. He hoped that this incident wouldn't spin out of control as did many of the things Jaesa ended up doing.

* * *

Author's Notes

I have started a discord page under the name Realm of Nonsense. It is mostly a place to talk about my writing or writing in general. Also gaming, anime, memes, and internet bullshit. That sort of thing. Anyone can join.

Check out my original work on here - www. pat reon MikeX713

Reviews (If all you said was interesting or good story or something like that Thank You, just to make this clutter free.)

Slaggedfire - It's a Bioware MMO, his character ingame has a dialog tree so he can be three different types of people. Plus back in the Old Republic days there could be a wide range of personality types for both Sith and Jedi. But mostly the way Naraiz acts is with me driving things with the old Sith mind influencing things. And I don't understand the Vette question.

Reads too much - Eey it's you. And... I wasn't going for that comparison but I am honored to be compared to Ainz-sama. And ye of little faith! Who said I won't be doing that but in the style of a Sith Lord!

rmarcano321 - I could spend days ranting about how shitty the Rule of Two is.

Notsae - Naraiz currently has already achieved Balance within the Force just like Revan did. He still leans toward the Dark in a very shallow way though. There won't be any specific powers pertaining to the Balance of the Force but it does allow a Force user access to both sides of the Force without risk... or at least not too much risk. That being said, the only ability benefit that Balance gets you is a stupid amount of power in the Force that let's you do shit that normal one side users could never do. The power of the Dark Side but the control of the Light Side.

luccajorge21 - I fixed it, thanks for pointing that out

BON6379 - yes... yes there will be


	3. Old and New Aches of the Heart

Author's Notes

It won't stop growing! The attention this story is getting is really shocking me and filling my black heart with joy.

Speaking of that... oh boy... does this chapter get into those dark themes I warned you all about. A solid quarter of this chapter is Naraiz dipping a bit too deep into the Dark Side. It's his first time really doing so as this new person so the inexperience is biting him in the ass.

Please support by become my patrons at /MikeX713 on the site-that-shall-not-be-named-for-some-unknown-reason.

* * *

"And this here is the Godswood." Lyarra said as we entered the walled grove that housed the Weirwood of the Old Gods. It has been about a week since she had begun to teach me all she knew about the North. Quinn had begun to learn all he could about Westeros from the Maester, and while his reports were littered with small biases I really was more or less using it as a cover. I would eventually plunder the Citadel for all it was worth in terms of knowledge not covered in the Ice and Fire books, but for now I needed a reason for what I knew.

"Peaceful… there is a calm here that is rare anywhere else." I said as he we walked toward the very center of the grove. Lyarra said little to my words. Our relationship was cordial, she was no longer purely suspicious about me when it came to me being a stranger. She still was weary of intent toward her but at the same time to my utter delight… she wasn't hostile toward my slight flirtatious comments.

In the days of me having these little lessons with Lyarra I had asked Jaesa to give me a read of the Lady Stark. I had instructed Jaesa to haunt the castle and learn all she could both with rumors and her powers. My darling apprentice gave me a wonderful report that fed into my desires perfectly. Lyarra is a strong woman and slumbering wolf waiting for any sign of danger to her pups. Her love for her children is great and she would go to any lengths to keep them happy and safe. But there was resentment and coldness toward Rickard for the fact he was her cousin and their marriage had been a forced one. She didn't love him but she did respect him. Jaesa had even told me that she was deeply attracted to me along with nearly every other decent looking man in the keep. Lyarra apparently wanted nothing more than to have an affair but couldn't due to all the deep seated loyalty toward Rickard all the men of Winterfell had. This gave me a perfect In with the woman that I could exploit. Worst case I have sex with her and that's it. Best case… I turn her against her husband and I have a perfect little spy in the North. I am such a bastard.

"You have said that the Force is not divine… so does that mean you have no Gods where you are from." Lyarra asked as she sat down on a small rock that clearly had been the seat of many Lords and Ladies of Winterfell before. I however was slightly mesmerized by the flow of the Light Side around the Weirwood to fully hear her. "Naraiz?" I blinked at hearing my name, even if it was one that I was still getting used to.

"Y-yes… sorry. I was a little distracted by the beauty in front of me." I said smoothly and Lyarra smiled as she looked around. "Oh you think I was talking about the trees." I said as I passed by her to approach the face carved onto the Weirwood. I didn't need the Force to know that she was blushing at my compliment. Rickard was a straight forward man and rarely did he flatter his wife as he should, so that left me being able to do it for him. "What was your question again?"

"Oh… nothing important." She said brushing off her previous attempt at serious conversation. Unconsciously fixing her hair in some hope that the man with her would continue to notice her. She had never felt the joy of being courted, her and her husband's marriage had been arranged since they were little and Rickard never bothered with the pomp and little things that two people in love would do. It was this that had first made her wall herself to him, feeling that if he wasn't going to put in the effort to treat her like something to be desired then why should she act like she desired the arrangement in the first place.

"Now come now, I've already apologized, do not wound me further by denying you." I said and the chosen words had the effect I wanted. Through the Force I could tell that her emotions were flying all over the place. Lust, shame, need, more lust, and conflict. I smirked behind her back as I knew what was on her mind, I raised my hand to give her a small push, a small bit of Force Persuasion to water the seed that had already taken root.

"You're disgusting you know that." I stopped what I was doing and looked toward the source of the voice. And there leaning on the Weirwood was Satele Shan, it was like a punch to the gut. My new mind was flailing about trying to control my reaction while the old one was a storm of emotions. Yes… this woman was someone to Naraiz, and what I was feeling was something that I was finding very difficult to come to terms with. Mostly because of how sudden it was.

"Lyarra… could I have some alone time here. I wish to commune with the Force in such a peaceful place." I said never taking my eyes off the scowling former Grand Master of the Jedi. I could feel a bit of disappointment in Lyarra, both innocent and not as much. She stood up and said her goodbyes for the moment and left me and the Force Ghost. Thankfully it seemed that she could not see the specter. Deciding to sallow the feelings in my stomach I defaulted to wit and being an asshole. "I win… that's all I have to say to you. And any other Jedi that might want to show up. I. Win." I said bitterly as me and Satele glared at each other.

"That's what you say to me." I heard her grumble to herself and for the first time I felt resistance to the meld between me and Naraiz. That side of me was not happy and was becoming more chaotic with each passing moment. Satele looked back to me and I could tell she was less than pleased by my choice of words. "You killed Vitiate yes but you did so with the help of Jedi and the Republic." She said and looked infuriated by my choice to double down and mock her with a childish hand talking gesture. "Could there possibly be a worst inheritor of Revan's Will than you!"

"Yes, a Jedi could be worse than me." I said before circling around the Weirwood with Satele staying where she was. I needed to move to business, and away from whatever it was that was happening between us. "Now why is this tree so attached to the Light Side?"

"Don't know and I wouldn't tell you if I did." She snorted as I walked back around and looked right into the carved face of the Weirwood. I wonder if the Three-Eyed Raven could see me right now… not getting any visions or external minds inhabiting the tree so I assumed no at this moment.

"Then why are you here Satele? Can't be just to banter with me and call me names." I said as I turned even more serious. Recognizing this, the Jedi's posture changed slightly. Our relationship was as complicated as one could get. Over the course of the Cold War, then the war after that, the False Revan bullshit, and then the Eternal Empire… things happened. Things that I did not want to deal with now. Things that I honestly really wished had played out differently. But in the end they happened and I had to deal with them as a new man.

"I can assume that you've figured out that this is not the time that you know." She said as we both took a meditative pose facing each other. On our knees we sat as equals of the Force, I could tell that she was grateful for the fact that I at least still had some manners. It was things like this that got me far with certain Jedi, that I could be civil with them at times where it was needed. I had to be, as a follower of Revan I knew that the petty feud between Jedi and Sith was nothing more than that and the sides needed to find true Balance.

"Give or take a few thousand years." I said knowing full well that it was about a century before the start of the Clone Wars. Or at least a century before the Naboo Incident. That was the basic timetable I would need to reform the Empire in the shadows. First fix my ship, get an idea of the state of the Galaxy and figure out where I could find allies. Take over or strike a deal with Kamino for my own Clone Army. Kill all Hutts. And then become Anakin's father. That was my current to-do list but it could change.

"The Jedi of this age have lost their way. As it pains me to say this but the Order is lost down the path it has chosen. If not by you than the hidden Sith will destroy them." No shit Satele, that's what I'm counting on. This will be a cake walk if I can defang the Republic by taking the Clones out from under Palpy. And with my new order of the Sith, the Jedi won't know what hit them. Bunch of pansy ass pacifists they are. "The Jedi have taken a road of absolute order and have militarized the Republic into an authoritative tyrannical government intent on taking over the galaxy to impose its own twisted form of order and so called freedoms." Fuuuuuuuck… damnit God! When I said throw a few curveballs at me I didn't me give me an AU. Oh I'm going to need a lot more information.

"Uh… that's not what I'd expect out of the Order." I said dumbly and Satele actually snickered at the sight of me dumbfounded. "Anything else you might be able to tell me? You know… for old… never mind." I was panicking at this point but I shut up at the glare she was giving for trying to parley our history in such a way. What the hell was I facing? I was thanking the stupid Rule of Two Sith for their work to shroud the Jedi's Force Sight, if not for that I would have no chance to build up my army. Forget just using Clones… I'm going to make fucking Space Marines Legions and maybe a few fuck damned Titans. Also a Star Forge could be useful… and I know where one should be waiting for me.

"I can tell you the locations of a few caches of Old Republic Black Ops Projects that were abandoned after the war, they are still intact and should help you. I suppose you also want some Holocrons to help in the creation of your new Sith Order?" She asked smugly, enjoying my new-found distress highly. I did not like it one bit but grovel I shall, the Sith side of me hated it but I was in control here. The personalities were still mixing, and I still had a lot of my old traits… Slaaneshi shameless was still there.

"Yes please." I more than slightly begged and Satele was surely thrown off by that. So thrown off she just accepted it and began telling me all she had to offer. "Wonderful… who's waiting for me at the tower? Marr I'm guessing?" Satele just gave me a blank look that confirmed my guess. It would be nice to see the man after all this time. He was a Sith that understood so much beyond what the Order felt as canon doctrine.

"Before I go, I feel compelled to ask you not to destroy that woman. I can see that look in your eye, you're a wolf circling your prey." She chuckled at the unintentional pun. But then sighed as I felt that I should explain at least part of my thoughts on Lyarra.

"You know me Satele… despite being the Empire's Wrath I rarely destroy anything." I said it was true, I killed many but given the chance I rather not destroy and slaughter. So much more use out of living subjects than dead ones, prisoners can give me so much more than casualties, and enemies can always be turned no matter how defiant. "I dominate, not destroy." I said darkly with a small lick to my lips as I felt the monster in me grow a little more hungry. "You wonder how I achieved Balance while you did not? It's because I feed both the Dark Side and the Light Side. I spare an enemy here and I break a mind there. I go on a rage fueled genocide and I save an innocent life at the expense of my plot. It's all about equal actions counteracting each other."

"And what will counteract your sick plans for that poor woman starved of real love? Love that you are using as bait." Satele spat but the second she said this she paled as she realized she had no place to talk. The air grew silent between us and the tension grew to the point were only thanks to the calming effects of the Light Side were keeping things civil.

"I'm going to ignore that. I'm going to forget you said that because I did not start this off as I should have. But I don't ever want to hear from you judgement on how I conduct myself in this area." I shot back and she had the decency to flinch at my words. "But to the question, what will counteract it is the fact I am freeing her. Yes… what will happen won't be what most call freedom, but it will be for her. I'm not telling her that I offer love, I'm offering little more than a change." I said feeling that I didn't need to explain myself anymore. It wasn't like I gave much thought to it anyway. Lyarra was a beautiful woman that I wanted, that was all I needed. Lyarra's feelings and her desires were merely the framework by which I would take her. I am a Sith, one that fully admits that I have my vices and dark side. The Light in me along with what few morals I have make sure I won't devolve into little better than those fools that tried to force themselves on my Jaesa. But that still didn't mean I was a nice guy at the end of the day.

"I at least tried… and I know that there are worse fates." She grumbled that last part, but I heard it.

"Careful now… I remember you-"

"Shut up you disgusting pig of a Sith!" Satele raged before snapping out of the material world. Returning back to the Force I could feel her slap me upside the head with a massive Force Vision of the armies of the Republic. What I saw in the final moments of the vision pissed me off to now end.

"FUCK YOU GOD!" I raged as I knew I had my work cut out for me but fighting the arguably best soldiers in all of Sci-Fi was pushing it too far. "Yup… going to make fuck damn sure that I have Astartes. Gonna need them if I'm going to be able to fight Spartans."

Lyarra was waiting outside the Godswood for Naraiz to finish with his business. She really didn't understand much of his Force, but she knew he was not daft. Not when he could lift her up into the air by a simple wave of his hand. Which he had done once as a jest, while she would never admit it she couldn't help but enjoy his little joke. It felt like she was flying like some Targaryen of old riding their dragons. Even if Naraiz had only held her up not even past his shoulders.

She didn't even notice when she started to feel so close to the stranger. It was within the first day of her showing him around Winterfell and telling him about the North that she begun to call him by his first name instead of Ser Rhyhall as was proper. He just had a charisma about him that made her felt so comfortable around him. The fact that her children all adored him also warmed her heart up to the foreigner. Brandon after he was off his punishment constantly followed Naraiz when he could, asking him all about how to become so skilled to where not even an entire village of mountain savages would be a challenge. Naraiz just gave nonsense drops of pretend wisdom to the growing boy, Lyarra found it amusing how seriously Brandon would take his advice. Only for Eddard to later tell Brandon that the wisdom that Naraiz had given him was nothing but a jest. Eddard himself was still very careful around Naraiz and his fellows, the shy boy had told his mother that he just felt like Naraiz reminded him of a Bolton. She lightly admonished her son for his words, Naraiz wasn't anything like those monsters.

The one that had the most impact upon the Imperial's arrival however had been Lyanna. Her little she-wolf could not stop talking about how amazing it could be that there was a place were women could all that men could do. That was until Naraiz laughed at such a thought. It was one of the times that the man had popped into their family meals, and she had badgered him about the woman that he had worked with in the Empire. Naraiz had given Lyanna what he called a reality check, he told her that yes it was nice to think about the what ifs but that did not help you here and now. He prompted her to look at her home and see how best she could work to change it to what she wanted it to be.

Then there was her youngest, Benjen. Naraiz had the smallest interaction with the young boy. And Lyarra felt that this was done on purpose. She could call a time when Benjen came running to her about a splinter he had gotten when she was showing Naraiz their Glass Gardens. He had been pointing out a few ways to improve them when Benjen showed himself. Naraiz then stiffened upon the sight of the boy and mumbled something in a language that Lyarra could not even begin to understand. From that point on Naraiz had made it a point to avoid Benjen.

"Hey She-Stark." The sound of Naraiz's apprentice and her irritatingly disrespectful name for the Lady of Winterfell snapped Lyarra from her musings. "Where's my master, I've got a little itch that only he can get." Lyarra frowned at her crude attempt at covering up her true intentions along with the intentions themselves. Naraiz was an honorable and handsome man, he shouldn't need to indulge himself in a woman like Jaesa. Sure she was pretty in a certain light but that was ruined by those putrid yellow eyes of hers and the nearly demonic traits that she seemed to possess.

"Naraiz should have a lady worthy of him, not this witch whore." Lyarra thought indignantly and Jaesa smirked as she picked up on the woman's true feelings. No one could hide from her eyes. And it made Jaesa all tingly knowing just how twisted her master could be. Taking another man's wife was nothing new to Naraiz, Jaesa knew this but what made this really fun for her was how slow he was dragging this out. Her master usually just in one meeting caused any woman would drop to their knees and get to work just with a flare of his power and few sultry looks and words. "Naraiz is in the Godswood… communing with the Force as you would call it."

"Tsk… gross. That place is bathed in the Light Side. He's going to come out all peaceful and serene and-"

"FUCK YOU GOD!" They both heard and everyone stopped what they were doing and looked to the Godswood with wide eyes. A ripple of power had been sent out with those words, with it came Naraiz's anger and frustration.

"I stand corrected, he'll be perfect when he comes out." Her master all pissed off and in need of stress relief, plus that burst of his power, it all got Jaesa terribly wet. She was rubbing her thighs together as she watched her master exit the walled grove.

"Fucking Halo army… Infinity class capital ships… Spartans." Jaesa heard her master grumble and she would ask about it later. She could see that he was deeply troubled. The kind of deeply troubled that did not lead to sex but plotting and planning. "Jaesa, find Quinn and get him to our room. The Force granted me a vision that we need to discuss." She nodded and bowed to her master knowing that fun time was over. Something had happened to get him serious and she would be ready by his side to assist him in any way.

"Naraiz is something wrong?" Lyarra asked concerned for the sudden change in moon the Sith had.

"Lyarra, as much as I would like to spend more time with you I must attend to some private matters." Naraiz said as Jaesa left them. Lyarra was getting increasingly worried as he spoke. From what she could gather he had been granted a vision of sorts that had told him of something he had not expected. Her mind went to the one idea that she knew could set him off like this.

"Is it the Republic. Are they coming after you to Westeros?" She asked and he stopped. He looked at her proudly and she couldn't help but preen in that moment of approval. It was rare for her to ever have a person look at her like that. Like she had done something above and beyond.

"No, I can say with certainty that the Republic is not coming here." He chuckled as he looked up to the sky for some reason Lyarra couldn't fathom. "But there is a danger to me and my vassals. I thank you for your time and look forward to the next time we see each other." Naraiz before leaving Lyarra without another word. She stood there for a few moments feeling very conflicted. The internal battle in her raged on as adulterous thoughts surrounded her mind.

"Come out Marr! I know you're here." I grumbled as I walked into the burnt-out tower of Winterfell. This would be where Jamie and Cerci would fuck and be caught by the peeping Bran. It made sense that this place would have a twinge of the Dark Side. But why? I had no idea. The Weirwoods had some leg to stand on but this tower… nothing.

"Hedgehog." I turned and saw Marr standing on the other side of the room, still in his armor and not showing his face as always. I felt that maybe he should now that he was a Force Ghost. "I still think we should have made that your Darth name." He chuckled to himself as I knew he knew I always wanted a real one. But I was named Emperor's Wrath before ever becoming a Darth. So many on the Dark Council either just called me Wrath or the stupid nickname based on what I looked like without my Mask. "You look saddened… did seeing Satele dead and beyond your grasp do this to you?" He asked and I growled and flared a bit of my power knowing it was pointless.

"No, her vision of the Republic as it is now did this to me." I said and Marr began pacing. "So you better give me some good news." I growled out, his comments had put me in a bad mood and I did not like this smug streak that he had now. All because he was a Force Ghost and I couldn't punch him in the face.

"I do have good news." Marr said satisfied with his tormenting the Empire's Wrath. "While it is true that both the Jedi and the Republic are both strong. The Empire is not as dead as they want to believe. And I do not speak of only you." Marr said and I raised an eyebrow. Were some of the contingency plans that had been made in the last days of the Empire successful?

"Keep going, what do you mean that the Empire isn't dead. Considering what I saw in Satele's vision I doubt that the Republic would allow for even a single remnant of the Empire to remain." I said as I tried to unravel what Marr was speaking of and all I can think of is the contingency plans. But even if all of them stood the test of time and survived that wouldn't give me the resources needed to challenge the Republic.

"In the time since you last saw this galaxy, the core worlds of the Empire have been subjugated and brought into the Republic's folds. Dromund Kaas is now a rival to Coruscant in economic importance and has become a city world in of itself. An Imperial population remains there just as they do in all other Imperial Core Worlds." It was then that Marr gave me his vision, and it was glorious. The Sith Empire had hidden itself in the Republic's colors. There was deep seeded resentment toward the Republic and all that was needed was for someone to claim the ancient title of Sith and free them from Republic military control. Dromund Kaas had the numbers, it was no longer a jungle world but instead a city world like the Republic's capital. It wasn't nearly as large or deep as Coruscant but it was what I needed. It hosted the finest Military Academy in the Republic, and while its system and all other former Imperial systems had Republic ships and troops protecting them, Imperial pride and heritage had remained strong.

"All that is missing is a force strong enough to take on the blockades and occupying forces, and keep the Republic out for good." I said as the vision ended. Kamino is the vital key here, I could never raise real forces from the Imperial population, the Republic would sniff them out. No, what I needed was a hidden place like Kamino to build my forces and retake Dromund Kaas and the surrounding systems. With them as my Core Worlds, we had the economic and industrial power to fuel a war. And with Imperial Officers, I would have the perfect upper command.

"As Satele also gave you, I will give you all the caches of old Imperial resources that remain in the galaxy. Some of which were not told to you." He said and I knew he had a cheeky smile behind that damn mask of his.

"My lord." Quinn said as he closed the door behind him and gave a perfect imperial salute. He stood at attention while Jaesa took her place on my bed. Sprawling herself across the furs making he look perfectly delectable.

"At ease Captain." I said as I placed a small holo-transmitter in the middle of the sole table in the room. It then projected a map of the known galaxy, colored in the previous borders that the Republic and the Empire had. "This is what we know." I said before transmitting new orders from my wrist terminal. It now showed an accurate map of the Republic, and to my irritation it was bigger than it should be for this time period. "This is a new reality."

"My word… your theory that we traveled in time were true?" Quinn asked in slight horror at the sight of the Republic so bloated and unchallenged.

"I had a nice long talk with Satele Shan's Force Ghost, she granted me a vision giving me some much needed info." I grumbled as I leaned back in my chair. Jaesa scowled at the mention of the Jedi Grand Master and it was understandable. Jaesa loved me and I… had a complicated relationship with Satele. One that threatened her views as my first. An attitude that I found dangerous due to certain reasons in my past. "The Republic has militarized to a degree that they are actively expanding their borders. Taking in territory by force under the banner of expanding freedom and democracy. I don't give a shit about any of that, what I care about is that they have guns and a lot of them." This was going to be very difficult. God had seen fit to give the Republic Admiral Hood's dream navy and kickass army to boot. Stylized in the fashion of the UNSC, only expanded on with a military budget that was ready to bring a lot of freedom to the galaxy. "And they have apparently super soldiers… called Spartans. Named after a warrior society form the annals of history." God apparently got a little lazy with naming things in an original way.

"This doesn't look too good for us." Jaesa said lazily kicking her feet back and forth as she rested on her stomach. "Maybe this world has its charms, we could take it over and rule as god-kings or something." She half joked as she knew I would never let the Galaxy in the hands of the Jedi. But at the same time this was sounding very hopeless, they had no means to build up a force to combat the Republic.

"Oh ye of little faith." I said with a growing smile on my lips that confused both Quinn and Jaesa. "Because Satele wasn't the only member of the old gang I talked to." I chuckled madly to myself as I focused in on the former territories of the Empire, and specifically the core Imperial worlds. "All of these are ready and waiting for a true Sith uprising." I said confidently but at the same time I was a little concerned. Where the fuck was the Rule of Two Sith in all of this. There was no way that I was stealing the Clones out from under Palpy which made me sad. But the fact that the Jedi were this strong, real generals and leaders in a kickass army and navy with fucking goddamn Spartans, made no sense with the original canon plot. I was going to need to find out what the Rule of Two Sith were plotting and fast.

"Just as they should sir, any true children of the Emprise no matter how down the generational line they would be ready to uphold our vows to the Sith." Quinn said and I was a little on the fence about that. The vision showed me a population that hated the Republic more or less for never forgiving or forgetting the Empire rather than because they were still loyal to the Sith. It was the resentment and the promise of a return to the golden age of the Empire that I was really banking on. Time to make the Empire great again!

"So we got a base… but what about big strong dudes to keep that base?" Jaesa asked and I had to give the girl points for that.

"I have a few plans and ideas on that." I said not giving anymore details as I wanted to see if Kamino was even still a functional planet. If not them then I would find other means to create a Clone army. I will have my clones… nothing was going to stop me in that regard. "But for right now we need to focus on this world, and our ship."

"Why this world sir? Once we have our ship fixed, admittedly this might take some years, but couldn't we just leave and return to Imperial Space." Quinn said and I chuckled at him already referring to the Imperial Core Worlds still as Imperial Space.

"Because the Force placed us on this world for a reason. The fact that I was able to find places that are infused with the powers of the Dark and Light Sides of the Force means this world is special in some way." I said as I stood up and had a mind to duck into the kitchens to steal a bit of cheese and meat. "And remember what I said Quinn, Feudal Worlds always breed such interesting people." I chuckled as I whooshed out the door intent on having a light snack for the day. But Quinn probably thought I was off to do some important manipulation while Jaesa just pouted that we didn't have sex. I needed to find her something to do, she had already killed eight people and was constantly hounding me for sex, my little apprentice was bored and acting out.

I walked into the main dinning hall of Winterfell, it was beginning to turn to dusk and I wanted to see if I could pop into one of the Stark family meals. It had been another two weeks, and I was beginning to think that our time here in the North was coming to an end. Quinn had already assembled an entire book's worth of reports. Data collected from the Maester and others of this keep. I had my excuse for why I knew what I knew, and I didn't want to stay any longer as I had already begun to attach the wrong kind of attention.

But a few things kept me around. Like the Starks, I wanted to impart as great an impression as I could. Like how I interrupted their family meals. I enjoyed doing so and the Starks enjoyed it as well. I was well received by them all for a myriad of reasons. But as I closed the door behind me I saw that there was a single soul in the room. Lyarra Stark.

"Naraiz? What are you doing here?" Lyarra asked quickly after turning in her seat to see just who had come in. At first she had a look of hidden joy that soon turned to disappointment at seeing me. I could sense that it wasn't because she didn't want to see me, more like she wanted someone else to show up. Fine line there. "I thought I had guards outside."

"Oh… you know me. Silver tongue and all that." I said knowing that it was more waving my hand than anything my tongue did. "Comes in handy in places you might not expect." She blushed as she picked up the innuendo. But like a true Stark quickly crushed it and returned her control. "Expecting someone else tonight?"

"I was… though it was all for not. As I should have seen before I did all this." She grumbled as I came up behind her chair and slid to her side.

"Lyarra." I said as I walked up to the sole sitting Stark at the high table in the dining hall. It's a very interesting thing marriage, it's a commitment made by two people to love and stand by each other. At least in most minds it is, but the thing I learned in my two lives was that it was built upon small things. Sure something big can come along and destroy it, but to keep it strong meant that both sides needed to keep by just a few things to fuel the belief of commitment. "I'm surprised to find you alone, where are the pups?" I asked and she slouched a bit in her seat. "Oh… bit of a romantic dinner between such a happy couple? What's the occasion?"

"Anniversary." She said with just a tiny bit of the flood of bitterness that was being held back in check. She then looked up to me, the man that was here instead of the husband that should be here. Lyarra had been fighting her needs ever since she had laid eyes on me and I had sensed it since that first meeting. She didn't love me, she found me attractive and enjoyed my company. That was it but that was all she needed. For once she wanted to feel a passionate night with a man that she could actually feel attracted to. But she stuffed down those feelings down and likely arranged this night with Rickard in hopes of finding some reason to not go through with her desires.

"I will leave you to this then, enjoy your fight with your husband as I enjoy my night with my apprentice." I said knowing what was going through Lyarra's head. I presented her with both the near undesirable future she had with Rickard and the enviable time I would be having with Jaesa. And just as I knew she would, she grabbed my wrist before I left her side.

"Wait." She said with a frown on her face, both anger at her husband and jealousy toward Jaesa mixing upon her beautiful features. She knew what she was going to do, but she needed to be sure. Some semblance of loyalty to Rickard and her vows remained and needed to be tested. "W-where… where is he right now. I know that you know these things."

"Currently…" I reached out into the Force and felt the ebbs and flows of it. "He's with several of his veteran guards all drinking. There are no whores… they're just trading stories of the battles they fought in." I said and while I knew I must have made it not nearly as easy as she would have wanted it, it was enough. Her hand had still not left my sleeve although it was slightly limp now.

"If I were to…" She bit her lip as if to stop herself. She wanted this, she wanted to sully her marriage to her cousin that she had no feelings for. She wanted to step on the farce that was this family. She loved her children she did but she only wished that they weren't Rickard's children or that they were some other woman's and she had her own with another man. It was a horrible thing for a mother to think but she couldn't help but feel it. These feelings were so bare for me to see, I guess this is what Jaesa must feel like. I watched as she gathered her wits and tried again. "If I were to ask you to-" This time it was me that stopped her, with a single finger to her lip. She looked up expectedly as if waiting for a lecture on how she was an awful wife she was. But never came.

"Lyarra… you once asked me if there were any Gods where I came from." She her eyes shined in slight amazement that I had remembered that. "I want you to think of me as the Devil in this moment." I said letting a small piece of the Dark Side flow out of me. The Dark Side has both the power of dread and the power to entice. I let both out in equal measure. She flinched but didn't look away, her attention was on me in full. The rest of the building could be burning and she would not notice. And I let my Mask drop.

My eyes turned yellow, a small twinge of crimson red at the very center. Where's Jaesa's yellow eyes were a sickening color mine were tinted more golden. The veins in my face turned black as my skin grew ivory pale. My black hair grew sharp and very quill-like and shined in a strange light. My bone structure grew sharper and more akin to True Blood Sith giving me a demonic face to the unknowing human. And out from a small parting of my lips fangs could be seen. For any Sith small physical changes are accumulated over time as your exposure to the Dark Side grew. This was the changes that had been done to me, I thankfully got off very light given that I had achieved Balance before ending up a monster like some other Sith.

"N-Naraiz? What is happening to you?" Lyarra asked as I pulled my finger away to let her speak. Her breathing was heavy with both fear and arousal. She had no idea how but this man before her was the most demonic thing she had seen and yet… she could not look away. He was both horrifying and beautiful at the same time.

"I told you… think of me as the Devil." I said, my voice having a small dark echo to it. I reached out and put my fingers under her chin, our eyes locked with each other as she was completely memorized in my power. "I will grant you all that you desire and more. A world of pleasure and fulfillment is just in your grasp. A place in my plans, I would protect you from all and make sure you want for nothing. But the Devil must have his due." I said as I moved my hand to cup her cheek, leaning down close so that she could see every detail of the Devil in front of her.

At this point my mind was fully delving into the Dark Side. More and more of the ensnaring power of the Dark Side leaked out of me, and seeing Lyarra shiver in hungry need for me lowered my guard and allowed the Dark Side a stronger footing in me. It knew I would later purge it from my soul as I always did when I slipped up. As even now I wasn't giving in to it but getting a little drunk on its power. It happened from time to time but I did indulge the Dark Side, sometimes a little more than I should, such as in this moment. Maybe because it was the first time doing so with my new mind, the me from Earth was unused to getting so close to the sun and our wings melted a bit.

"And what is the Devil's due?" She asked as she leaned into my grasp, her eyes speaking nothing but long desired longing for more than the life she had. Her pure love of her children was muted by the denied woman that had gone unsatisfied for too long. She wanted to feel something for a change, instead of the Northern cold of her husband.

"What the Devil always wants." I said before pulling my hand away from her, causing the woman to nearly whine at its loss. I reached out and pulled with the Force one of the swords that hung on the wall. The second it reached my hand I grasped around it and began infusing my power into it. The Dark Side guided my actions now as I used my unrivaled skills in Sith Alchemy to change the metal into what I desired. Lyarra watched in awe as the sword melted down before her eyes. Arcs of dark energy passed between my arm and the molten metal imbuing with the magics I and the Dark Side needed from it. Just as with Midwan, I was creating an artifact of the Dark Side, but one that would not destroy but dominate. "… the Devil wants your soul." I said as I held out my creation. Lyarra stared at the collar in my hand, a band of blackened metal with Sith Runes carved into it lined with dark gold with a small triangle hook in the front.

"My soul?" She asked with trepidation but I could sense that just seeing the collar had her swelling with a perverse excitement. Something dark in her had festered long under her resentment toward her life as Lady Stark, and now both my power and the allure of the Dark Side was feeding into it.

"Put this on, and you will be my slave. Mind, body, and soul. I will be your undisputed master, and my power will forever tie you to my will." I said as she looked at the ornate collar unwilling to answer the side that screamed to shove the object away. Instead all she could feel was anticipation. She had always lived in a cage and she had long since resigned herself to it. From birth she knew that she would amount to little more than Lady of Winterfell. So early on, she learned how to find relief and peace in that cage. But that didn't mean she accepted it, far from it. Now in front of her was a choice, one cage or the other.

There as a small clink sound as Lyarra took the collar and snapped it shut around her neck. She felt nothing at first until the band tightened around her neck, only stopping just as she felt it nearly choking her. She then grasped her neck as she felt the pain now begin to spread across her body starting from the collar. She stood up from her seat and turned around, stumbling back into the table. Then just as she was about to scream… it all changed. Her arms limply fell from clawing at her neck as the pain vanished and was replaced by a numbness that sunk deep into her mind. Then she began to feel warm… then hot as her whole body exploded with arousal. Lyarra fell back on her hands on the dining table, panting as her whole body felt a heat like she never felt before. Her eyes glazed over in pleasure as her tongue draped out of her mouth drooling.

"Master…" She panted as she laid eyes on the man she just instinctively felt subservience to. Her mind twisted as something new pushed itself onto her. Then she felt her body heat up even more as she felt her skin begin mold like hands were sculpting her into something else. But most of the time she felt something deep inside of her being stained by some force, something was tainting her soul as her mind and body changed to what her master desired of her.

I watched it play out before me and with the drop of my hand I used the Force to rip down her dress leaving her body completely exposed. Even her smallclothes had been removed giving me a full view of her impressive bust and dripping womanhood. She never moved to cover herself and if anything having me admire her naked body increased her arousal. I watched as the Dark Side shaped and molded her flesh into impossible beauty, and then with insane fascination as she took one some not so human traits. It wasn't unheard of for Sith to graft changes onto their slaves but only a master of Sith Alchemy like myself could do so as seamlessly as what was happening before my eyes.

"Oh… I really do have quite the sense irony." I laughed as the Dark Side fed off my inner thoughts and changed Lyarra to be what I wanted her to be. Honestly I really doubt how much effect the Sith Naraiz Rhyhall would have on me. The me of Earth would be freaking out and even mildly disgusted by my actions, but this new me just felt excitement at what was happening to Lyarra. I watched as she began to mutate, changing by the power of the Dark Side guided my dark desires.

"M-master please…" She begged as she looked to me, in her eyes was lust and submission. Gone was the mother wolf that only sought to protect her pups, now it was replaced by a bitch that only craved to pleasure and be pleasured by her alpha. I knew that the wolf would come back for anyone other than myself. As that's what I wanted, I had no time for weak willed doormats, even in my pets.

"My pet did you really think I would leave you wanting?" I said as came in close, she smiled the most honest smile I had seen on her before I took her lips with my own. Instantly she opened her mouth to let my tongue do as I pleased. Lyarra moaned as she felt one of my hands reach around her head and take a handful of hair, while the other one snaked around her back and gripped ahold of her shapely behind. However, I smirked as I moved both of my hands to her two new additions. One hand slipped off her flesh and caressed the new wolf tail that had grown out of her, while the other soon moved to scratch her new set of wolf ears. Oh Sith Alchemy… bringing a nerd's dreams to reality. While I could sense that there was panic in Lyarra at the sensation of her new features, never did she push me away or move to stop me in anyway. I was her master and I could do with her what I want. Deciding that I should answer for what I have done, I pulled away from my new slave. Though by the slight lean back towards me and open mouth ready to continue I may have overestimated her desire to understand what happened to her body. "My-my-my… aren't you an eager one."

"Please master, use me as you want." She pleaded as her juices ran down her leg, her cunt gushing arousal as her body rippled with pleasure from the transformation and just being in my presence. The collar on her neck looked like it was fused to her flesh, and Lyarra never wanted it to leave her. It was the symbol of her master's ownership of her. She was my property, a bitch to be used at his pleasure. Whatever vestige of independent spirit she once had been consumed by the Dark Side.

"I will pet, I will." I said as I reached out and patted her on the head. A small reward for her acceptance of her new role. Lyarra could not deny the wonderful sensation she felt as her master scratched behind her new wolf ears. "You're not the least bit curious about these new features? Speak honestly." I said knowing that she might not in hopes of hurrying along to me taking her. I planned to fully, the guards outside were all in a daze and under my power. They would not recall anything but that I arrived tonight and left a few moments later. Beyond that, I had thrown up a bubble around us keeping any sound in the room. I intended to make my bitch howl tonight.

"If this is what my master desires my body to look like than I accept it." Lyarra said as she twitched her ears and moved her tail gently. Testing out the feeling of the new appendages. The ears surprisingly were the most noticeable by her, the tail on the other hand she could barely feel unless she brushed it along the table behind her. She could also feel that her waist was a bit slimmer and her hips wider, not much though. Her chest remained as full as it had been. And the rest of her body had become much more toned and even enhanced beyond what a human's body should be capable of. She should want to, she could punch through the stone walls of the keep and not even feel a thing after breaking right through. "This will be difficult to explain." She said not really understanding it would be impossible, but then again she was in a lust drunk haze.

"After tonight I will make you a Sith Mask, a Dark Side Force power that I use to conceal my true face." I said as I touched my face, it had been a really long time since I let the Mask drop. Not even Jaesa has seen what I really look like more than once, Vette's actually the only person I let see me when she's tending to me while I go into Force Rest, a meditative slumber where I am the most vulnerable. During it I have to drop the Mask and any other Force powers that are active on my person, I only trust Vette to my body during this time. "But that's for later." I said as I began to take off my upper robes. I had made sure to wear some of the more easy to remove robes. Lyarra gazed longingly as my upper body was exposed, just as my face the rest of my skin had turned ivory pale with black veins contrasting to the white of my skin. I chuckled as Lyarra attentively took my robes and placed them aside. "Do as you want my pet." I said and Lyarra reached to touch my chest, the feeling of her soft hands graze across my real skin felt wonderful. I forgot how much my sense of touch is diluted by the Mask.

"Do my hands please you master?" She asked as she continued to explore my uncovered body. Her eyes at times looking down, I knew what she really wanted but I just wanted to enjoy myself some more. I sighed contently as she traced along a few of my scars, I could sense the sight of which was turning her on even further. "Master? Is there ayh~" She moaned as I cupped her breasts, feeling that she should be rewarded for giving me such joy of another person's touch. "Master is touching me… I've never felt so good." Her hands grasped onto me as I continued to play with her superbly full chest, the look of pure pleasure that she had on her face told me all I needed to know. That Rickard had seriously left this woman wanting in bed, a true crime if there ever was one.

"Such a dirty slave I have, moaning like this just from having your tits groped." I chuckled as kneaded her soft globes of flesh. My fingers grasping and squeezing, and with each movement I made her moans grew louder. And eventually as I twisted one of her hardened nipples I caused her to let out the first howl of the night.

"O-only you master. Only you can… ahh yes… please master, touch me more!" She said as she moved one of her hands from her master's arm to her breast, intent on keeping it there for as long as she could. Lyarra had never had sex like this, it was always was so simple with her husband. He stick her with his cock and thrust into her until he finished, it had been better when they were younger but that faded quickly. Never did he touch her like her master did. "I feel something…" She mewled as she could feel her body heat up once again and unfamiliar build up followed. But then it all stopped as her master removed his hands from her breasts. "Master no~"

"Not just yet my pet." I said as with the snap of my fingers I used the Force to click my lower robes open. The straps that acted as a belt unlatched themselves and let my body be completely free of clothes. Lyarra looked down in awe, she had only ever seen one man's penis before but now that she was seeing mine she knew even deeper what she had been lacking all this time. I loved Sith breeding practices, selecting only the best physical specimens to carry on the Sith lines. Making sure that they were the best in all areas.

"Please master… let me please you as you did me." Lyarra begged as she continued to stare at my already hard member. She never even saw that my right leg was entirely black metal. I moved around her and took the seat that she had been in at the start of all this. With a small gesture of my hand I told her to do as she wished. I watched as she got on her knees and tentatively reached out and began slowly stroking my cock. Her hands feeling even better there than on my chest. She began slowly, not entirely sure on how to please me but she knew that was her purpose here. "I'm sorry master, I don't know how to do this." She said deeply ashamed of herself that she was doing so poorly. I just chuckled at her inexperience.

"Use your mouth." I said as I rested my head on my fist. While it was true that she wasn't as skilled in the bedroom as say Jaesa, she didn't have much chance to become skilled at it by what her surface thoughts of Rickard showed me. But I knew she would take direction well and she did. Without a thought of hesitation she took the tip of my cock into her mouth and began sucking it. Almost like a switch she began to bob her head up and down on my manhood like she had done a thousand times before.

"I need more master… your taste is so delicious." She praised after letting my prick go with a loud pop, her hand stroking it as she now sucked on my balls. I didn't know if it was the collar or the Dark Side but her skill was improving by the seconds. "Please master, I want to be covered in your seed." Lyarra begged with a needy look in her eyes as she returned to sucking my cock, taking half of my length with each bob of her head.

"Keep this up and you'll have your wish." I groaned in pleasure as I rested a hand on her head and began moving her to a better rhythm that I enjoyed. She picked up on this and followed my unsaid directions perfectly. Her small moans vibrating around my dick as I rewarded her by scratching behind her new ears. Her pace slowly increased over time and soon enough I was at my climax. "I'm cumming." I grunted and Lyarra was apparently not ready for the ending of her first blowjob. I shot a rope of cum into her mouth and filled her up. She pulled off my cock, causing me to continue to spray the rest of my load all over her naked body.

"(cough) T-thank y-you master." She coughed a bit more before finally stopping and began savoring the taste of my seed. "So good… it's like nothing I've ever tasted before." She said as she used her fingers to collect what had covered her chest and face. Enjoying my essence so much she began cleaning herself by licking up whatever had landed on her. My cock stood right back up at the sight, I already had good recovery time but damn if that was not sexy as fuck.

"I think it's time that I claimed you properly." I said as I raised my hand in the air and grabbed ahold of a chain that materialized out of the air. The chain connected to the hook on Lyarra's collar and using it I pulled her up and onto my lap. My hardened cock now sliding along her drenched pussy, I rubbed across her clit sending waves of carnal ecstasy through her body. "Do you want this Lyarra, for me to take you forever and reshape your pussy so that no man could please you but me?" I growled as I lightly yanked on her chain, causing a yelp of pleasure as the collar glowed slightly reminding her who she belonged to.

"Yes! I want you master, take me and make your bitch!" She howled as her mind fogged in the euphoria of lust. With a smirk I used the Force to lift her up and grabbed her legs so that I could control the pace to how I wanted. Then without warning I dropped her down onto my length filling her all the way to her womb. She screamed out as she came just from that one thrust, coating my cock in her juices. Her face was priceless, cross-eyed drunk on the pleasure as her tongue stuck out unable to properly voice what she was feeling. But her voice returned to her as I began to move her up and down on my shaft. Seemingly still out of it, she unconsciously wrapped her arms around my neck and clung to me as I pounded into her still hungry cunt. "Yes-yes-yes… keep going master! Make forget all about my husband… I want no one else but you!"

"Don't worry, I intend to do just that." I smiled, my sharp fangs on full display as an elongated tongue licked my lips in hunger. I continued to slam in and out of her tight inner walls, I could feel her grip around my cock in a vice like grip with the desire to never let me go. From the sounds she was making it made me think she never had an orgasm in her life let only multiple ones so closely together. Deciding to have a better view of her, with only my mind I used the Force to push everything off the table in front of us before picking Lyarra up and placing her on her back on the now clear table. Her arms left my neck and grabbed ahold of the edges of the table to anchor herself in one spot. I had a wonderful view of her body glistening in sweat as I pumped in and out of her, her beautiful face contorted into a mask of stupidly fucked pleasure, her breasts heaving with every thrust I made, her legs wrapping around me pulling me in further to her hot core.

"I'm cumming again on master cock!" Lyarra screamed and I could feel her constrict around me as she neared her climax. "Master… I want it. I want to feel you filling up with your magnificent seed. Please grace this bitch with everything you have." She begged with eyes full of pleading lust. Smirking, I began to thrust in and out of her faster getting me up to my own climax. The sounds of Lyarra howling filled the hall and could not help but feel a little pride by the volume.

"Your mine Lyarra Stark, mine forever." I growled as I came inside her, sending her over the edge. She lost her voice as her face was stuck gasping as her mind was subsumed in the pleasure. The feeling of my cum filling her womb to the brim was too good for her and her limbs went limp from the sensation. She fell off my cock and the table, landing on her side panting heavy on the stone floor. Her own juices and my cum leaking out of her abused snatch.

"I'm your master… forever." She said dumbly as she weakly put a hand to the collar that was around her neck. It's dark aura a soothing comfort as it felt as warm and pleasing as the white goo that settled within her. I however had returned back to the seat and looked on the sight of Lyarra in her fucked stupid state with a frown. My mind had begun to lift the fog of the Dark Side and I was unhappy with what just happened. Both from the perspective of the Sith and the man I was before this.

From the Sith I felt nothing but white hot rage at my weakness to allow myself to create that blasted collar. Sure… it was indescribable how turned on it made me seeing it on her. And I was very proud of it in theory but not so much its use on this particular person. It would be difficult to hide this from Rickard. Her personality was changed and he'd likely figure out that something happened. The physical traits would be easy to hide with a Sith Mask, so I only found them ironically amusing and fantastically adorable. On the other side of my mixing personality… I was a little horrified at what I had done. Sure I had the memories of me breaking people to my will but… this was still me doing it now. It was only thanks to my Sith side that I wasn't freaking out over this.

The Dark Side had been fed and I knew it had to be done sooner or later, going to long without indulging in the Dark Side made me both weaker in it and made the allure of it stronger. This was just one of the few safer ways I could give into the Dark Side without falling to it. It felt nice to take a short swim in the darkness but I couldn't stay too long. Now I would need to do something to sate the Light Side which was tricky seeing as I mostly did that by chance. The Dark Side was action while the Light Side was often inaction… making it difficult to take a dive into the Light Side so to say. I needed a situation where I could attune to the Light Side beyond just meditating. I'm sure one will come up sooner or later. And if not that means I'll have to spend a few days in front of the Weirwood bathing myself in the Light to push back the Dark.

* * *

Author's notes

Yeah... that happened. Let me get this out of the way right now, No... Naraiz did not rape Lyarra. Did he do questionable things to her... yes. However it was all consensual on both sides. Lyarra agreed to this even if Naraiz pulled out several tricks to get her to do this, including striking at a vulnerable time, using the Dark Side to influence her current emotional state, and taking advantage of the fact she was thirsty as fuck and in a loveless marriage. But again, the MC of this story will never ever forcibly rape a woman who does not want any sexual relations with him. There is a line people. I'm not saying that Naraiz will be a saint but he does have a moral code and that is high on it.

Hopefully most of you already have some idea what we are getting into with this story. But I'm sure there will be snowflakes that will get triggered regardless. For the rest of us let us continued to enjoy the story as it plays out.

Check out my original work on here - www. pat reon MikeX713

Reviews (again, if you have a basic review, thank you for saying how you feel but to avoid clutter I will only answer people with a direct comment or a question.)

rmarcano321 - that I'm in it

Notsae - He know all of that but is not actually planning much of the Empire building right now. He's more focused on rebuilding the Sith and getting established in Westeros.

CaptainRolo - eh... it's going to be a while. This is going to be a epic length story so the pacing is going to be a little slow. First Naraiz needs to get his order approved by the King, then get the needed resources and manpower, and then he needs to actually find other Force Users. So I would say it's going to be at least... twelve more chapters. I think.

Ser Dinadan - Oh yes... he will be getting a few of those.

Seraphius - That is a interesting point and we shall see how that plays out. As for the aliens... Vette will pop in here and there. Broonmark will be very background character for the time being. He'll be more important later on, I have a full chapter where he and Tormand go on adventures together. But for right now I'm tabling them for when the ship gets fixed and Naraiz can start working on a galactic scale.


	4. Unforseen Shortcomings

Author's Notes

So it seems that the whole Republic getting a Halo army turned a good deal of people off. Honestly that wasn't what I was expecting it to be given what happened last chapter. But okay... if people don't want to read epic space battles and planetary invasions reminiscent of Reach that's fine. We'll just go on to enjoy it all.

This chapter is more of a transitionary one. We will be moving on from Winterfell and onto King's Landing. Yay... plot progression. As much as the North is cool... pun... Naraiz can't do much if he stays there. So on to the South!

Please consider supporting me on P-atreon for all my writing ventures.

* * *

"I did it again!" I said as I slammed the door to my room open knowing Jaesa was already inside. What I wasn't expecting was that her lower half would be covered in blood and naked on my bed. I thought I told her I don't like blood on my bed when I sleep. Oh well… I'll deal.

"You did what again master, there's a great number of… oh~" Jaesa smiled as I came in pulling Lyarra by a chain into the room and shutting the door behind her. "I like the tail… fits for the wolf-woman." Jaesa said as she hopped off my bed and began circling Lyarra who I left to stand in the middle of the room. She stood dutifully only have a simple robe to cover her. Her new wolf tail however peeked out of the dress. This caused the robe to be hitched up and gave a perfect view of her shapely rear.

"I might have gone a little too deep in the Dark Side with this one." I growled as I leaned back with a frown in my chair. I had cleaned up the dinning hall, reapplied my Mask, and snuck Lyarra through the castle back to my room. It was a difficult task and would have been impossible with my Force Cloaking power. I was a little drained from how long I had to keep it up and for covering two people.

"I can see that." Jaesa said as she stared at Lyarra collar. Mesmerized by the power radiating off of it. It was my Dark power, her favorite kind. Jaesa reached out to touch it but Lyarra pulled back and gave my apprentice a hard death glare as she held onto her precious collar. "You little…" Jaesa growled but gave a little flare of my power to draw both their attention.

"Jaesa play nice. Lyarra is now my property and I won't have you damaging her." I warned as my eyes turned a twinge yellow. The sight of me acting so authoritative got both of the women in the room hot, Lyarra extra so given that I had called her my property and defended her. Jaesa on the other hand let the matter go as it was clear that I wasn't in the mood for Jaesa to play with my new toy, but that didn't mean that she couldn't play with me. Ahh… I do so love her twisted mind.

"Vette's not going to like you taking on slaves." Jaesa smirked knowing that with whatever I did to Lyarra made her completely loyal to us. Jaesa knew she could speak freely with Lyarra around. I groaned as my apprentice reminded me of my little free spirit of a Twi'lek. Vette knew that I stood in the moral gray area on slavery. That I didn't support widespread wholesale enslavement of populations as it wasn't pragmatically effective when Droids could be used without the expense of food, shelter, care, or the threat of revolt. But at the same time Vette knew that I was perfectly fine with personal enslavement of defeated enemies or indentured servitude of certain types of people. Those that owed a debt for example. We had debates over this and I usually won out by making sure I kept my side as logical as possible. The second I went to the moral argument was when she won, and she knew it. As a Sith I didn't care but if she thought she won, then I lost.

"I will handle Vette." I said with the full intention of making sure that Vette never finds out about this until I was able to impart a little more of the Dark Side into the Twi'lek. Just enough to where she wouldn't be so mad that she'd resent me forever. Lyarra was way beyond just a normal slave, I literally collared her mind, body, and soul. I couldn't free Lyarra because she didn't want to be free now, she wanted me to dominate her forever. "Our plans however have changed a bit, instead of leaving in a week we will leave in two days." I said and while Jaesa looked ecstatic Lyarra I could sense was horrified and a little hurt. "The longer we stay the more chance there is that Rickard could discover what I've done." I said as I interlaced my fingers in front of my face as I tried to think hard on adapting my plans. I wanted to originally wanted Lyarra and me to become fuck buddies and a little more. Maybe eventually turn her loyalty toward me more than anyone else but her kids. But this required a lot more work than that, Lyarra was attached to me deeply and while that would never change… I didn't like hurting her by leaving like this. The Sith side wanted to blow those feelings off but I still felt responsible for what I had done. Lyarra was now my responsibility.

"Are we just going to leave her here?" Jaesa asked not sure about that. I could tell she wanted a chance to play with the new slave with another slight glare I kept her in her place. Jaesa didn't play well with others and Lyarra I wanted to keep alive.

"Lyarra will stay here in Winterfell until I have the means and opportunity to have my own base of operation here in Westeros. And that I can have her there without raising suspicion. Perhaps fake her death or something." I said throwing out ideas for any way for me to keep Lyarra around without putting me in a bad light with the Northern Lords. The problem came was that I had no idea about her in terms of what happened to her in the books. How did she die and what happened after Rickard went down south and got killed by the mad king? At best I can guess she died of natural causes after being widowed and the war ended. So at most I had to wait until Rickard dies and then I can arrange for something. But that was still nine years off. "Jaesa, call Vette, audio only." I said and Lyarra expectedly looked confused. Jaesa meanwhile grabbed a holo-transmitter and did as I asked.

"-Yeah boss?-" Vette's voice came through the device and Lyarra's eyes widened at this. She didn't say anything but I could tell her mind was spinning. What this could mean for what me and Jaesa and the rest of my cohorts could be. Was it more of our magic? "-Whats with just callin' on the audio?-"

"I'm in a situation where I can't be so public with the Holo-image. You know how Feudal Worlds are with advance tech." I said covering my tracks effortlessly. "How's it going with the ship?" This was a report late coming but I should have gotten it much earlier. It just sorta slipped my mind.

"-I've been able to dig a lot of it out safely. It's more intact than we first thought. Makes me think that it will be able to get through the atmosphere.-" Vette said and that was very good. If we could fly out of here I could eventually connect to the HoloNet and get my hands on all the information I would need to understand what I was dealing with. Force Visions were helpful but I needed cold hard data.

"Communications Array?" I asked thinking that maybe I could just skip going to space for the moment. If I could access the HoloNet now then I could better plan where to go once the ship was fixed.

"-Nah… the thing took a ton of damage in the crash.-" One more dream crushed but I didn't have high hopes for that. "The cargo hold survived really well by the way.-" That was good to hear but it was expected. God did give me a full cargo hold full of stuff I could play with. "-Even your speeder survived, was surprised to find that.-" I raised an eyebrow at that. I knew that I had a Adno Firewasp in the cargo hold but I honestly expected that to be the single thing that was broke. Thanks god… still pissed at you for sending me Spartans.

"Vette… You're going to get my speeder out and make sure it's in working order. You're then going to drive it to a location I'll send to you later." I said as I begun to plan around this. Now that I had rapid transportation new options were available to me. It still didn't solve my problems with Lyarra but I think I'm just going to have to bite the bullet on this and make a choice. I sighed before looking to Lyarra and just couldn't help but feel for that pleading look of submission on her face. "But for right now, after you get that done I want you to make a full list of what we have in there. Also see if you can get the Droid up and working while you're at it. While I hate the thing it might prove useful." I said and after getting a confirmation from Vette Jaesa shut the transmitter off. "I've reconsidered, we're taking Lyarra with us."

"Wow… something Vette said change your mind?" Jaesa asked as she looked back toward Lyarra once again with a hungry look in her eyes. "I can see why you might want to keep her around a little longer… she does have her appeal." Jaesa said before reaching out from behind Lyarra and grabbing ahold of the Stark's bust. Her fingers digging into the soft flesh that spilled out between the other woman's digits. Lyarra bit her lip, trying to keep the moan of pleasure from escaping but Jaesa's hands proved to be too skilled and Lyarra melted back into my apprentice's ministrations. "Oh yes… she's very appealing now that's no longer so proud."

"B-bite your tongue witch whore." Lyarra shot back surprising both myself and Jaesa. "You're just jealous that master has a proper lady to attend to him." Lyarra had a wolf's grin as Jaesa scowled and pulled away from her teasing of the slave. The room was then filled with my deep laugh at the scene, it was too funny not to laugh.

"Oh… just as I wanted. A bitch for me but a wolf to the world." I sighed feeling a little better about this. Now that I know that Lyarra still had some semblance of herself, I could better come to terms with what happened. I still felt like I crossed a line… but it wasn't as bad as I first thought. If anything I might have empowered her to be a bit more outspoken and true to what she wants, the Dark Side that stained her soul would see to that. "Lyarra, you are allowed to speak as you see fit, tell me what you think of what you just saw." I said wanting to learn what this primitive, and I use the term categorically than dismissively, thought of us.

"About the…" She said looking to the Holo-transmitter in Jaesa's hand. I nodded and Lyarra looked a little more certain. "I am at a loss for words master, I do not know how you do the things you do but I am in awe by it." She said, and it wasn't exactly what I was looking for. But I guess even when I tell her to speak freely it wasn't possible given I rewrote her brain to be subservient to me.

"Lyarra, me and my fellows do not come from across the western seas. We instead come from the stars. This world is one of many in a Galaxy of humans and many alien species. The woman I was speaking to on the Holo-transmitter was a Twi'lek. I myself am not wholly human either, my blood is one third Sith, the species not the Order." I explained and I could sense that she believed every word I spoke. It was strange having her so ready to take everything I said as gospel truth. But I could get used to it, I certainly loved the power trip it gave me.

"Is that what I saw master, when you changed?" Lyarra asked and Jaesa shot first the woman herself a dirty look before changing focus to me.

"You showed her that side of you?" She asked before putting the pieces together. "She had sex with you in your real form?!" Jaesa raged, her Dark Side traits bleeding through at her heightened emotional state. While I needed a Sith Mask to cover up my darker features she still could just push them down. "You haven't done that with me." She mumbled looking to the side feeling hurt by what I did. But then I gently lifted her head back up, moving from my chair in front of her in an instant. I then cupped her face and gave her one of my rare kisses, she quickly fell into my embrace as our lips were locked to each other. But we soon parted and she rested her head in the crook of my neck feeling my power wash over her in a soothing warmth.

"If you wanted that, you only needed to ask." I said knowing that Naraiz never want to ever give Jaesa that level of intimacy. I on the other hand was ready and very willing. Love and Hate were things that Sith had over the Jedi in spades. And I was perfectly willing to show Jaesa just how much I loved her. Even as little time I spent with her as this new mind, I loved her. I couldn't deny that even if I wanted to.

"Master." Jaesa sighed contently knowing that she was going to take him up on that. But she would until she found the perfect moment.

"Come now, we have to prepare for our departure." I said before kissing the top of her head, feeling the devotion that she had for me. She was so open to my senses that it frightened me sometimes. But it was because of the small romantic gestures I gave, the small little moments of genuine care I had for her. The Sith of the Old Order and the Rule of Two too often forgot that we love. And it was more than a tool to turn Jedi to the Dark Side, it could be used to strengthen the bound of all Sith. "Lyarra." I said as I pulled away from a reluctant Jaesa. When I looked toward my Lyarra I could tell that she wanted what she just saw. I smiled knowing that it wasn't hard to understand even changed as she was she still longed for love.

"Y-yes master?" She said picking herself back together after witnessing such a tender moment between the two Sith. Two Sith she had no idea had more blood on their hands than an ocean could fill.

"If I'm going to take you, even for a short time as I doubt you could stay with me for too long, then I can't be the one to suggest it." I said as I walked back to my chair. Jaesa walked back to the bed with a small sway to her hips and a pleased smile on her face. "The moment I bring up that we will be leaving, I will use my Force powers to plant the idea in you husband's mind that we should have an escort." She did not even flinch or react at all to the idea I could manipulate the mind. "We will be heading for King's Landing to speak to the King. He will suggest himself or one of his Lords. You. Will tell him no, that you will go."

"Do you really think this man will let you go with his wife for months, because that's how long this trip will take, just like that?" Jaesa asked finding the idea a little hard to believe.

"I have spent every interaction I have with the man fortifying the idea that he owes me in his mind. All I have to do is make it seem like this will clean the slate clear of any further debt, combined that with it won't be my idea which will help keep him from thinking I'm after his wife… and it should work." I surmised and Jaesa thought it over for a bit before shrugging. It wasn't a fool proof plan but it was set to work given all I had done. True I was cashing in the big favor I had been growing in Rickard's mind but it was worth it. It wasn't like Rickard had much that I want… well… he had one thing. But it was something I could now take now that I had his wife.

* * *

I chuckled as I watched Lyarra scratch at where her wolf ears should be. It was adorable seeing her handle her new Mask. She said in private that it felt a little constricting not having her tail be free and her head constantly itches where her wolf ears should be.

I was currently sitting down in the rows of tables as the keep held a small feast at my leaving. It wasn't as big as what I saw for King Robert in Game of Thrones but it was winter and I wasn't a king. I was present but unlike Pierce I wasn't involved much with the revelry. I did smile at my master at arms trying to teach the locals an Imperial battle hymn, but I knew he would fall a little short. It wasn't the same one as he had to adlib a few words here and there. Quinn was speaking with the Maester, getting in some last bits of information out of each other. Jaesa was waiting in my room, likely lacking any clothes, as I didn't trust her with being at a party with booze and not ruining it.

I then looked back up to the head table and tugged at the collar hidden under her Mask, I found I could still interact with the collar no matter the distance or if it was gone under the Mask. I smirked as Lyarra blushed and looked like someone had just whispered something dirty into her ear. She knew that was the signal to move the events along. She leaned over to her husband, who she had made sure to keep involuntary celibate for the past few nights, and whisper something to the effect of getting to his announcement. It worked and Rickard sat up and slammed his tankard on the table to gather everyone's attention.

"Northmen, today we hold this feast in honor of the man that saved my son's life. Without him, my son Brandon could very well be dead at the hands of mountain savages." There were a few shouts of approval and cheers from the assembled men. "All by himself, and not knowing what he faced, he slaughtered a whole tribe of the filth saving my boy. And for that, I am grateful." I smirked as he looked at me and I could feel the gratitude and debt he felt he owed me. The man wanted it gone, he wanted to repay me for what I had done and was beginning to get frustrated that he hadn't yet. Oh he wasn't sick of me or anything, this frustration was more directed toward himself than anyone else. Which was good given how I planned to use these feelings.

"Please Lord Stark, I have seen you with your sword. What I did was nothing you could not." Humility wasn't exactly a Northern trait but buttering up the Warden of the North was needed here. Plus, by comparing myself to a man all respected, I was putting myself on his level while not overstepping him. Given that he was already complimenting me, the room would see my words in the perfect light.

"You are too kind Rhyhall, truth be told I am growing old. And having you save my heir is a great favor to me." He said and I could feel a bit of aged weariness in his voice. I found it a little funny because internally he didn't see himself as old yet and his body wasn't too far out of his prime. Seems like Rickard really wants to pass on the title to Brandon as soon as possible. Maybe so he could take the Black as most Starks did, hmm… no… the Old Bear would be better than Rickard. Well… that was the case now that I was banging his wife. "And in these days since you arrived my men and my family have enjoyed your company and the company of your followers." I'm sure the sixteen people that Jaesa killed were very happy to have her in their home. Damn I need to control her better now that she can't just say Sith privilege to make her troubles with the law go away. "And we are sad to see you go."

"And I am sad to be away from the North, it is an honest land that breeds some of the toughest people I have met. There is a strength here that few places have, pragmatism and the ability to just survive are in short supply in many places but not here." My speech was supposed to be minimal and impersonal. Flattery and little else. "But now I must head to the south, I hope that I can appeal to your king to let me rebuild my Order here in Westeros."

"Aye, I wish you success and if there is a man out there that could tame a dragon like Aerys Targaryen it would be you Rhyhall." Rickard raised his mug up and all followed. After a loud cheer we all drank, I looked to Lyarra who understood now was the time to begin my plan.

"Rickard…" She began softly but at the same time giving him a small bit of warmth that he never been given before. His attention along with many others was captivated by the Lady Stark. Under the table I weaved my hand focusing on Rickard, I was opening his mind up a little. Not fully controlling it or implanting thoughts but just getting him a little open to suggestion. It was a trick that Master Baras taught me, the bastard he was I can't fault him for his skill with the mind. "… As much as our Maester has told him of our lands, I believe that sending him alone with his followers would be a disservice. It is one thing to be told of a culture it is another to interact with it." She spoke elegantly and had her husband hanging on every word. Funny for me, not so funny to Rickard if he knew what was going on.

"Yes I suppose so, we here understand and know him. There are times when his ways are strange even to us, I hate to think how those southerners would treat him." Oh they'll treat me just fine. In fact I think I'll be able to handle them better than northerners, up here things are far to survivalist for my tastes. While the North is fucking awesome… it makes for poor scheming lands.

"I believe that we should send him a guide, someone of noble birth." To my surprise it was the Maester, whose name I have already forgotten, who suggested this. "Lady Stark, your family name would garner great respect and credibility and you have the sharp mind to keep our guests safe in the south." He continued and I couldn't believe what was happening. This was good, I looked to Quinn and he was just as shocked as I was. So this didn't come from him. I focused on the Maester and was surprised when I found out that he was feeling emotions of contained fear and greedy hope. What was his game?

"You would have my wife be sent down during winter to that nest of vipers?" Rickard nearly growled, and this was where I needed to work carefully. It was winter but northerners always forgot that winter hit the south not nearly as much as it did here. But the Maester looked calm and ready for this.

"The Kingsroad is well protected and it is the duty of the Lords of the North to keep the road clear even in the winter. You have said on many occasions, tonight included that Rhyhall is one of the finest warriors you have seen, your wife will be well protected. She is a capable rider and she would not stay in King's Landing long." I kept up the Force persuasion on Rickard, giving it a little more power. He blinked and rubbed his head, that's what I didn't want. Even if he had no reason to suspect I was doing something, I don't want there to be any doubt to his decision when he looks back on it. Thankfully Lyarra took the initiative and took her husband's hand.

"Rickard, I will be safe. It is as Walys said, the Kingsroad is safe and clear, I promise to send a raven from every keep I come to, and Rhyhall will be with me. He shall keep me safe from any vipers." She said with a small squeeze to his hand. The wolf knew how to handle her discarded mate to further her true alpha's plans. "I want there to be no doubt that we have repaid him for all his done for us, I want our family's honor to stay true." That clinched it in Rickard's mind.

"Very well, but I expect those ravens." He sighed after nodding in agreement. Lyarra hid her joy well while I could feel that Walys, that was his name, felt nothing but satisfaction. He casted a small gaze toward me and I could tell that I would be meeting the Maester soon, privately.

* * *

"Maester Walys… I surprised by your words back there." I said as I caught the Maester on his way toward his raven tower. Further surprising me was that was fearful and worried at hearing me. What was he up to? "Not that I don't appreciate the help, will be nice to have Lady Stark escort me to King's Landing."

"Ah… Rhyhall… yes… you are quite welcome." He stuttered nervously hiding the small message that was in his hand under his gray robes. We were alone in the halls of the keep, no one was near us by my senses. "I only thought that maybe Lady Stark could do for some southern weather in this long winter we have been having." He was lying. I looked down at the diminutive old man, then using the Force grabbed ahold of his message and unfurled it. He went to grab it but I took out one of my hidden daggers and held it to his neck.

"Tsk-tsk-tsk… what have we here. A message to your fellows back in Old Town, telling them of my travel to the south. Telling them that the best time to attack would on the Kingsroad." I said as I read the message and I honestly wasn't surprised to see the fan theory of the magic hating Maesters being included in this world. It would be something I would have to deal with and my plans would be putting myself at odds with the gray rats. "Oooh… you also have told them of Lady Stark's involvement and how it would be best to dispose of her so that you may convince Lord Stark to take a southern wife." I said as my eyes, now yellow, looked back to the fearful man. I did not like that one bit. Lyarra was mine! And I would not have her life be in needless danger like this.

"I-I-I-I…" he kept up his fearful stuttering. And this didn't go to what I thought his plan was at all. I was hoping that it was that he wanted to work with me. That he became enamored with the Empire from his exchanges with Quinn and wanted to help me rebuild it here. But no… that would not be the case. His satisfaction before came from his plots and plans to have me and Lyarra killed. And the greedy hope was thinking toward a future where Lord Stark married a wealthy southern lady who would turn Winterfell more like the south. The problem was I couldn't dispose of him, I needed him to convince Rickard to send Eddard to the Eyrie and arrange for Brandon to marry Catelyn. These things needed to happen.

"Shut it you little roach." I growled having half a mind to throw the future to the wind and kill him now. Just stab him and be done with it, Lyarra was mine and would not let this pathetic gray rat to threaten her. "Here's what's going to happen, you're going to send a new letter. Tell them that by my foul sorcery I have enthralled Lyarra to my will. Tell them that I have the power to control minds… I wish I did because that would make this so much easier." I said and I could feel relief spread through his mind, good… he's that stupid. "Tell them that any attempt at overtly killing me would result in Lady Stark's death, and by doing so ruin any plans to send her second son to the south for fostering or any chance to marry the eldest to a southern girl." Interesting… I planted the seed of the first idea but he was already think of the second.

"Y-yes my lord… I will do as you ask." He sputtered hoping to appease me. It didn't work.

"If I find out that you have targeted Lyarra… I will return faster than your ravens can flap their little black wings. And when I do… I will make the Boltons blush in envy with the torment I will give you." I said before holding up my hand and arcing a few bolts of Force Lightning between my fingers. His shocked eyes told me everything. At that I let the old man go and began my way back to my room where I had Jaesa waiting for me. The Maester watched my robes billow as I walked down the hall, making me look like a specter of death that had just speared him. I knew he would not go against my orders, his fear permeated too deep into his mind for him to do anything else but my exact orders.

* * *

And so we were off, I looked back at the distant Winterfell. My company of those that I had brought to the castle and my new pet. Lyarra was happy to be leaving the place that had felt like a prison more than a home though she would miss her kids terribly. It helped that I told her that I foresaw in the Force that they would be safe while she was gone. It was somewhat of a lie, I knew that nothing was supposed to happen. And so far my presence hadn't changed too much by what I found in Walys' scheming mind. Eddard would someday be sent out to the Vale, Brandon would be engaged to Catelyn, those two were the current most vital for things to play out as I wanted them to.

"Seriously master what is it about this world that has you so enamored?" Jaesa asked bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked back from the distant castle and back to my followers. Jaesa looked bored and ready to get moving. Quinn was crisp and awaiting orders. Pierce was a little laid back but at the same time watching the hills for enemies. Lyarra was behind me on the same horse as myself, as Rickard wanted me as close to her as possible to keep her safe. Oh that poor dense man. Lyarra was contently pressing herself into my back, holding onto me for support on our shared steed. The rest were on their own horses.

"The people for one thing." I joked through my rebreather and could feel Lyarra's happiness spike a bit. She really was adorable, in the days after being collared I found out just how far the extent of the personality change there was. To me she was just as submissive, hungry for approval, and a tad clingy as she had been since I put that collar on her neck. But to everyone else, ohhh… I loved watching her tear apart the Winterfell staff that had it too good for too long apparently. Rickard it seemed took a laxed approach to his household sans defending it. The staff took advantage of this and the quality of the keep suffered for it. After Lyarra had her little awakening of her new self, that all changed. She had begun whipping everyone into shape as Lady Stark. The wolf had woken up and it was not too pleased by the state of its home. "But I have my reasons my darling apprentice." I said as I held up my wrist terminal and sent Vette the location of the meeting spot.

"I don't see it… this planet is primitive as fuck and too damn cold." Jaesa said as she layered on another application of the Force to warm her body. It was amazing that the Force could be used for.

"The seasonal cycle on this world can't be explained by any natural phenomenon, these year long winters and summers are most strange." Quinn stated as we all began back on our way down the Kingsroad. However little the road actually was, it was more trial than real pavement.

"Another reason why I like this world, there are mysteries of the Force at work here." I chuckled as I moved on from sending Vette various messages to playing a few Video-Games on my wrist. The thing was like a damn smart watch but better and actually useful. Apple could learn a thing or two from this. Hmm… I wonder how much money I could make by bringing Candy Crush to the Galaxy? "Jaesa." I said getting my apprentice's attention. "There is a small abandoned windmill west of our location. Vette will be there soon enough with my speeder. You are to meet her there and take her back to the ship before heading to this location. Once you do, hide yourself and await my instruction." I said and she looked troubled for a moment.

"When you say hide myself…"

"You can do anything you want so long as you do not kill any nobility, or draw attention to yourself. I want you to be able to be ready to begin a plan of mine at a moment's notice." I said knowing that Jaesa wanted to cut a little loose. More loose than she had been anyway. And now that she would be away from the eyes of Rickard and would be on her own and not directly connected to me, she could have the freedom to indulge her dark needs. "Again, keep your face hidden and your name even more so." I warned seeing as I would eventually need her by my side again, wouldn't want any charges to follow her back to me.

"Yes master." She said with a smirk before turning her horse west and trotting off. I was already missing her by the time she was just a small blip in the distance.

"Are you sure that was wise my lord? Without you to keep her on a tight leash, Jaesa is a walking disaster waiting to happen." Quinn warned and I did have to give it to him for trying to be helpful. But Jaesa was able to operate on her own competently, she might be bloodthirsty but she was smart. She knew when to keep her needs in check and when to let them run wild. It was only thanks to me beating into her to control the Dark Side instead of falling to it that had brought this happy medium to my apprentice.

"Quinn… let the Sith do as he pleases." Pierce said shutting his fellow Imperial up. Since I was the last Sith of the Empire, I had promoted Pierce to head of Imperial Command. While Quinn I gave the title of Head of Imperial State. Both made up but then again I was drunk and sick of their fighting over how had authority over who. Quinn outranked Pierce but Quinn betrayed us so… I decided to bury the argument once and for all, but putting them on equal footing. Pierce knew it was bullshit but Quinn took it seriously and didn't bother Pierce anymore with acting higher than thou because of his rank. "So my lord, where are we heading first?"

"Good question, get ready boys… this is going to be a long trip." I said knowing that it was going to take a great deal of time before we reached Crossroads Inn. I know that Rickard wanted Lyarra to stop at every castle and send a Raven to him, but fuck that.

* * *

Vette leaned back on her boss's speeder, it was damn fine ride she had to admit. She was even a little jealous of Jaesa, the Sith apprentice would be using this speeder for the coming years to traverse Westeros by speeds unseen in this world. Allowing for Naraiz to have a fast action assassin or agent of his will. It would be a serious advantage he would have over the primitive humans of this world.

It wasn't like she didn't like humans. Far from it, sometimes she preferred humans to her own kind. A traitorous part of her mind whispered that a certain human was way better looking than any Twi'lek male she had ever seen. She frowned as she munched on more deer jerky that she brought with her. She was starting to get sick of living off of what Broonmark hunted, but the ration stores in the ship where too valuable. No way was she snacking on her last bag of junk food when the possibility of not getting more until years later was hanging over her.

"I know that frown! You're thinking about how much you want master's hard cock tearing you up." Vette nearly bit her tongue hearing that. She scowled and looked away from the source of the voice to hide her darkening cheeks. Even if her red skin hid a great deal of the color it was still visible to anyone with a keen eye. And Jaesa had some of the best eyes ever.

"Shut up you little psychopathic tramp." Vette mumbled to herself before beginning to chew on another stick of jerky. Jaesa constantly pissed the former slave off, what with actually having sex with the man that she loved, to encouraging said man's worst traits, the way Jaesa never stopped teasing Vette, the list went on and on. "About time you got here, been worried that someone would see this thing." Jaesa grinned as Vette stood by Naraiz's speeder, waiting for Jaesa to get on.

"There's no way that I could be in back?" Jaesa asked with an innocent look on her face like she had no plans to have a little fun on the way back to the ship. Vette glared at the Sith, there was no way that she intended to let Jaesa have backseat on the speeder, with Vette having no means to stop whatever was going through the Sith's head right now. "Fine." Jaesa grumbled and took the front seat of the speeder having half a mind to ditch the Twi'lek. The two women took their posts on and with a hum of the speeder roaring back to life, they were off back toward the north.

"So what's the boss doing anyway? I haven't heard any news from you guys?" Vette asked feeling that the empty silence between them needed to be filled by anything Jaesa considered banter. The air rushed past them as they hovered above the ground going at speeds no horse could ever hope to match. A small group of deer watched them speed on by, the animals completely unused to the sight scattered and ruined the day of the hunters that had been tracking them a week.

"He's got a plan, he's going down south to talk to some asshole king. Probably has an idea on how to take a castle or something so we can have a nice home for the next few years." Jaesa hoped there would a bath house, and that it wouldn't be in the North. She had read about the lands of Westeros, because she knew her master was expecting her to, and hoped that they would either spend their time on this world in Dorne. Sunny and loose on sexual morality.

"Think he could get a castle nearby? Maybe move what we have of the ship so I could you know… not be camping in the woods with just Broonmark?" Vette really wanted to get out of the mountains and into somewhere with real people and real comforts. There was only so much she could do to make her little campsite bearable. Broonmark at least was able to give her some pointers on shelter and living rough, but she was a city-girl at heart.

"Fuck no… I hate this snowy ass land. Nothing but burly thick neck savages here." Jaesa said instantly telling Vette that her fellow woman had the exact opposite ideal home in mind.

"Just because you want it doesn't mean Naraiz is going to go with it." Vette shot back and thus began the shouting match between them that lasted until they arrived at their wrecked ship.

* * *

I was not happy. I had learned something that everyone that intends to invade the North learns… the Neck sucks! I hate that bog infested land with a passion. If not for the help of the Lord Reed's men, who would never had helped us had we not had Lyarra with us, we would still be in that hellhole. Turns out during Winter, the Kingsroad part of the Neck gets impossibly more difficult to manage. Trade between the South and North was mostly done through ports during Winter because of this. Only special traders that had the favor of the Reeds were able to still manage the Kingsroad during Winter.

"My lord, do you not think we should take shelter, we are running low on food and water." Quinn said bringing my thoughts out of my head and back to the present. We had just passed out of the Neck and were approaching the Riverlands. While it was true that our supplies were running a bit dry, there was only one place close enough.

"You suggest the Twins?" Lyarra asked with a small scrunch to her nose. She knew exactly what was on my mind even if she didn't know it. But then something played across her mind and she smiled. "It might be fruitful master to visit, I know that you have not let news of your appearance reach beyond the North." This was true, I painstakingly made sure that any little spies in Winterfell did not mention my presence. But I was intrigued by Lyarra's mind and let her go on with whatever she was scheming. It was nice to have my pet scheming for me. "You showing up unexpectedly on the door of the King with me at your side without warning might cause an uproar. Surely it will turn suspicion on you as the King has well respected spymaster in his employ. How would the King not know of a man that was important enough for the Warden of the North to send with his wife?"

"You such wonderful points my pet." I said as I reached back a gave Lyarra a well-received pat on the head. It was adorable how I could turn a wolf into a pleading little puppy with the least bit of praise. "Considering what I have heard of this Walder Frey, I will be hard to keep our visit a secret. And you are right, the control of information might have served a purpose before but now it might cause us trouble."

"I live to serve you master in any way I can." Lyarra said submissively, feeling a great warmth in her chest for helping her master. Lyarra touched where her collar was under her Mask and couldn't help but feel so fulfilled in ways she had never just as the Lady of Winterfell. It was only comparable to the fulfilment she felt as a mother. But this was for her, it was more personal than what she might see her children happy.

"Pierce! Quit laughing back there." I said shaking Lyarra from her internal thoughts. Since Pierce had learned of what I had done to Lyarra he couldn't help but find it funny. Quinn had no thoughts on the matter as he deemed it irrelevant personal matters but Pierce had this humor about it that only he understood. I theorized it was because here I was this Sith that propagated against the more vile and cruel elements of the Sith… taking on a mind broken slave I had seduced and fucked into submission. But while that was true… I don't particularly care about things like hypocrisy. "Come now, let us see the famous Twins." I said with a small groan as I headed off in the direction of the crossing.

* * *

"Halt, state your business here at the Twins." One of Walder's many… many sons barked at us as we approached the eastern keep of the Twins. It was an impressive fortress I did have to give them that. Well maintained too, likely the Freys knew to keep what made them money in good condition. They also probably knew that the second that they started to look weak, the nearby Houses would pounce hoping to install a better House as Lords of the Crossing.

"I am Lyarra Stark, I am on a mission from my Husband Lord Stark to escort these men to King's Landing. Let us inside so I may speak to Lord Frey." Lyarra said from behind me, the authority and predatory warning that she spoke in caused the few Frey soldiers at the gate shiver in fear. There was the woken wolf again, now that we were outside of Winterfell she could fully express herself in ways that she couldn't before. Even in the North ladies were expected to act in certain ways unless they early on defied the expectation of a noble lady. And even then it was a case by case basis. However it seemed one of the little weasels had a bit of back bone to him.

"And how do we know that to be true?" He spoke with a crude guttural speak and a cocky tone that implied he didn't believe a word of what was said. His words seemed to infect the rest of his kin with the same undeserved confidence and they all began to leer at my Lyarra in ways that only damned them to hell. "If you were really Lady Stark, you'd have some guards with 'ch." He pointed out and the rest of them only started digging their graves dipper.

"Yeah! You'd need to try a lot harder to pull one out on us." One of the others yelled in glee having now been given a spine by his kin's words. "Be pretty big crime to call yourself a Stark… even here in the Riverlands." He said looking to his brothers and all of them seemed to pick up on the message.

"A grave crime… one that we as honorable men of House Frey would be happy to mete out justice." They all were really dumb weren't they? Yes, there was a possibility that we were lying, but they should really check this shit first. Because if they were wrong and did what they planned on then that would mean war at the very best. All of House Frey being purged, root and stem, was the worst that could happen. "I'd say we kill this lot and teach this little cunt the meaning of respecting one's superiors." This… is where I got involved or would have. Before I knew it Lyarra was off our horse and storming her way toward the Frey guards. I had to look away before I very nearly killed her as I had been building up an attack on the irritating guards.

"You little worms dare." Lyarra spoke and once again they all stopped. The way she had gotten off our horse with all the grace of a circling dire wolf, the look in her eyes matching said emblem of her House. Without fear of anything these men could do to her, she marched up to the Freys and stood in front of the one that had started all this. "You dare to question my very name, a name that was held by Kings when this bridge was nothing but twigs and firewood. And furthermore you have the gall to even form that putrid thought of touching me in your minds! Unless you have them bring down that bridge in the next moment I will demand for Lord Frey to have all of you gelded for such a insult, or winter shall come for all of House Frey." Lyarra had them all cowering and the second she finished they scrambled to get the drawbridge down for us to proceed. I couldn't help but smile from ear to ear at that last comment, it was perfect. And I didn't even plan it! That made coming here worth it.

"Damn… that whipped them into shape fast." Pierce chuckled having greatly enjoyed the display. The show had turned around a few opinions he had on the woman.

"Yes, very impressive." Quinn said simply with a nod of acknowledgement. Seeing these fools that pretended to be soldiers being sent through the ringer was pleasing to him but Quinn knew this would never happen with true Imperial soldiers.

"It was nothing." Lyarra said fixing a strand of her hair away from her face. In truth she was happy to hear the two Imperials approval, they were trusted and respected by her master. But it was his words that matter most to her.

"I still have half a mind to snap their necks." I could do it too, even from here I could reach out and with the flick of the wrist they would be dead. But Lyarra had pulled it off beautifully, and prevented me from exposing myself too early. Thankfully none of the Freys noticed my yellow eyes, I was nearly about to burn them into nothing by my glare alone. "Lyarra, return to me." I said and could feel a ping of sadness come across my pet as she returned to our horse. "In the future warn me before you do something like that… I very nearly killed you with my Deadly Sight. It doesn't discriminate between friend and foe. After seeing that, I would be even sadder at your loss than I already would have been." I said making Lyarra blush at my fond words.

"Thank you master." I could feel that sadness that had been there before vanish as if it never existed to begin with. I smiled but internally I was cursing myself, the time I had spent in front of the Weirwood trying to regain a bit of balance hadn't been nearly enough. I was still tilting too much toward the Dark Side. The fact that I even considered using a power like Deadly Sight just for something like this was a testament to how little I had been able to achieve just with grinding the Dark Side back.

My soul itself was still perfectly in Balance, even something like what I did toward Lyarra wouldn't change that. It was more like the surface had been darkened. A bit of oil thrown on top of a pond. It could be cleaned up and nothing would be done to the pond in the long run. It would take an extraordinary event or action in my life to turn me one way or the other. It was difficult to achieve Balance but thankfully it was hard to change that too. Falling to the Dark Side was easy and it was hard to claw out of it but possible. Achieving harmony with the Light Side was hard but easy to fall from. But Balance was just hard either way, it was about the most difficult thing a Force User could do. But I intended to create an Order with the goal of helping people get there.

"They didn't get the drawbridge down in time… still thinking about killing them?" Pierce asked as we began our way across the bridge with the various Frey soldiers lining the gate in nearly royal formation. It was slightly warranted as Starks were one of the Great Houses of Westeros and deserved such treatment.

"They're trying… and the fear in them is a salve on my soul." I said as I looked down toward the fearful looks that they all had. It wasn't directed at me but at Lyarra… likely these men had heard what she threatened from those that alerted them to our arrival. We rode into the gate house where we handed off our horses to the Twin's stable master. Then, very politely, escorted to the great hall where the Lord Walder was waiting on his house's seat. I did have to admire the power the chair projected, the Freys if nothing else good can be said about them understood the importance of maximizing even the littlest bit of coin.

"Lady Stark, what bring such a lovely northern flower to my home." Walder said as he leered at my Lyarra like his sons and/or grandsons had been earlier. But then his vulture like gaze moved to me and my men. "Heh, with such unfamiliar companions with you." I held my breath at the sight of the withered old man. It was every bit as an ancient weasel he was written as in the books. As good as David Bradley did the role… he did not do the real thing justice. And I think that was for the better for the actor. Rickard was the first person that I had seen that had an actor play them in the show, his children were still too young to compare to that one Bran flashback. Rickard however was spot on. So seeing Walder differ from his HBO portrayal made me think that not everyone would be as they were in the show. I did say Game of Thrones to God but I think he mixed in the show and book up a bit.

"I am traveling from Winterfell to King's Landing, on a mission to introduce the man beside me to King Aerys." Lyarra said with respect though there was anger veiled behind her words. Walder, not being the old fool he looks to be, picked up on that and smirked. The greasy smile he had infuriated me as he was already thinking of Lyarra naked. "We request that you grant us Guest Rights in your home, and we would pay for lodging and supplies for our journey." Lyarra had been given plenty of gold dragons for the trip by Rickard… maybe a few too many. The North was pretty much the poorest of the seven kingdoms and it would not do for Rickard to go broke over us.

"Heh, and just who is a man to warrant such an audience I wonder?" Walder asked and I was… surprised that I could not get anything off him. It was like my senses just washed over him like a rock at the bottom of a river. If as he could tell I had failed to penetrate his mind he smirked at me. Granted… I wasn't actually trying too hard. Just a general once over for his current state. Mmm… interesting-interesting.

"My name is Naraiz Rhyhall Lord Frey, I come across the sea to your lands' western shore. Beyond what you call the sunset sea." I said with the smallest bow I could muster without seeming disrespectful. I could lace my words with Force Persuasion but I was cautious given that I still couldn't get a read on Walder. The Freys at his side, likely his eldest sons however… I had perfect insight. They were both fearful of me and worried about what they had invited into their home. "I seek to appeal to your king to allow my Order to reestablish itself here in Westeros."

"And what sort of order would this be?" Walder said but I didn't need to read his feelings to see that he had lost much of his interest. He feigned it well, locking his fingers together and looking over us with a calculating gaze, but he was dismissing us already. It was in his tone, he sounded passively interested instead of actively. If a person as greedy as Walder was, there was no passing interest, there needed to be something in it for him on the table or he would wave it off. But there was a Stark involved so he had to play the part.

"We are the Sith, an order of Warrior-Monks, if you wish a demonstration than I would be happy to give it. Pierce." I said looking back to Pierce who put a hand over his gifted long sword. In the months in Winterfell he had sharpened his skills with a blade, even if he missed the feeling of a rifle in hand.

"That won't be necessary, I trust that if the Starks have enough faith in you skills to show to our king they would enough to put my sons here to shame." He snorted as he glanced to the men behind him. Both of which looked to the side and grumbled a few curses. I think he just did to get this over with faster. "Guest Rights will be extended…" As much as those are worth anything in this damn tower you fucking weasel. "… and should you pay us, we will give you what meager rations we have. It is Winter after all. You Starks are right eventually heh." He chuckled in his cringe worthy way.

"Thank you Lord Walder, if possible we would like to retire for the day. The road has been a difficult one." Lyarra said with a courteous nod and Walder waved her off with a few more hehs. We were then escorted over the first half of the bridge to the single tower in the middle of the Twins. The Water Tower is where the guest rooms were, good place. It was also a good place to hold hostages as it didn't matter which way you went it lead to either the Freys or the rushing waters of the Trident.

Me and the boys were given one room, with one bed… funny. The reason for this that was given was that the Water Tower needed to use up the spares for storage for the Winter. Bullshit. But Quinn and Pierce knew I wouldn't be staying long so they decided on the age old method of Sabacc to decide who got the bed. Meanwhile I… just slipped out of the room under Force Cloaking. I quickly found where they had put Lyarra in her own room. To their credit they actually posted a guard whose mind was filled with thoughts of duty and protecting the noble lady. I would not be killing him. But I slipped in after giving him a slight daze with the wave of my hand, and found my pet pacing nervously in her room. A smile on my face I threw up a ward around the room to keep our business our own.

"That man… the rumors do not do him any justice." Lyarra mumbled to herself as she thought about the meeting they just had. She had no doubt that it wouldn't be too long before word got around to those with eyes and ears in the walls about what just happened. Despite the limited scope of the meeting, the fact that a Stark was involved gave it enough credence to merit note for spymasters across Westeros. "What should I… ah!" Lyarra yelped as she felt someone come from behind and with one hand grabbed ahold of her breast and the other her ass. Had she not felt the warm tingling sensation caused by her collar she would have attacked whoever did this but instead she just let her master do as he pleased. "Master~"

"Aren't we a nervous girl?" The sight of Lyarra lightly moaning at my touch was indeed a sight to behold. She continued her sounds of pleasure as she held my hand to her ample breast and pushed her rear back into my grasp. "You did quite well today my pet. I had been worried for some time that you would be nothing but a dull and boring fuck toy but I was pleasantly proven wrong." I said as my right hand kneaded her breast, a small tweak to her hardened nipples through her dress was all that was needed to elicit a loud moan. I however removed my left hand and outstretched it and with a yank materialized the Force Chains that connected me to the collar on her neck. The action broke the Mask that hid away her abnormal wolfen features, she let out a sigh of relief had the free feeling she got at having the appendages once again let loose.

"T-thank you master… it feels unbearable having my body confined in such a way." She said with a slight whimper as I removed my hands from her body. I motioned for her to undress me and like the dutiful slave she was, did so without hesitation. With every movement she made, the sound of the Force Chains clinking would follow and sent shivers of excitement through Lyarra's body. As she removed my lower robes she could only marvel in hungry lust at my exposed cock, I watched with a small smile as she licked her lips before looking up at me with pleading eyes.

"Go on." I said and with great eagerness she began stroking my dick, her soft hands causing me to go hard in seconds of their touch. Once she had stroked life into my manhood Lyarra quickly took it into her mouth and began sucking like it was the most delicious treat she ever had. I gave a small groan as she continued to work my cock, the feeling of her wet and hot mouth running itself along my shaft felt incredible. "You're getting better my pet, I can see you trying your hardest to please your master." I pulled lightly on the Force Chain and it seemed to make her only suck harder. I grabbed ahold of her scalp and as she began using her tongue to swirl around my member I began thrusting into her willing mouth. It didn't take long for her to get me to reach my climax and soon enough she felt my load blast into her mouth. The muscles in her throat began to squeeze every little drop I had left as she swallowed it all. Lyarra nearly came as all throughout servicing me she had been staining her smallclothes with her juices.

"Did I please you master?" She asked dutifully after letting go of my manhood, but not after giving it a few licks to clean it off. I smiled down at her and gave her head a few rubs focusing on her adorable ears. I love Sith Alchemy… and there is no doubt in my mind that she will not be the last hybrid I have sex with.

"Yes you did, but it would please me more if you were free of these clothes." I said and in a harry to do as I asked, Lyarra quickly discarded her dress and underthings. Letting her body be free for me to see. I circled around her, appraising my work sculpting her new body more extensively. I did have to admit that it was flawless. The Dark Side really is vein after all and it pays off in the most unexpected ways. "On your hands and knees." I ordered and she did so without reservation, getting down onto the fur covered floor presenting her gorgeous rear to me. Her womanhood glistening in her own juices waiting for me to take her.

"Master please, I need your glorious cock, I need to have you fill my cunt and spread it wide." She pleaded as her whole body felt hot and her core quivered for attention. It had been weeks since she had been able to feel his length spear her deep into her. Making her feel more than she ever had before meeting him.

"Who am I to deny such a request?" I growled with lust as I lined up my prick with her hungry pussy. Gripping her ass cheeks I thrusted deep inside her making Lyarra squeal in joyous carnal rapture. Then with each thrust I began blurring her vision further and further. Her moans filled the chamber and if I had not sealed the room the news that Lady Stark had taken a lover would be heard by all in the seven kingdoms by tomorrow. Definitely all those in the Twins would know. Lyarra pussy closed around me as I felt her grow closer and closer to her first, and certainly not last, orgasm came to her.

"Please master harder, fuck me harder." She begged in between her moans. I smirked and as I pushed even deeper into her walls, the heat of her snatch and the sight of her bucking back into my hips making my tool twitch with excitement inside of her. "It's so good…" Her walls were so tight and wet that it felt so good to slid in and out of her. Then I felt her constrict around my cock tightly and then a flood of her sweet nectar came gushing over my still pounding manhood. "I'm cumming on master's cock!" She screamed as she hit her euphoric peek, lengthened by me still pushing deep inside of her.

"That's right, and you better not stop until I'm satisfied as well." With that I slapped her ass making her howl in both pain and pleasure. I felt her retightened around me and regain the rhythm we had almost instantly.

"I'm sorry master, please punish this needy slave for not satisfying you." She said looking back at me with pleading eyes. I'm not sure how much of this was me messing with her mind or if she was always like this but it was just repressed… but damned if I'm not going to enjoy it. I slapped her ass again and like before her pussy clenched around my thrusting cock as she gave a howl. "By the gods, punish me more master!" I then reached down grabbed ahold of her swaying tits and squeezed them hard. The sensation made Lyarra go cross eyed as this new jolt of pleasure was sent through her body. Leaning forward I kept up the round of new sensation with a small nipple to her ear as my fingers played with her sensitive breasts.

"I'm about to come my pet, I want to hear you scream, declare to those gods who you belong to." I whispered into her ear and not a second later she screamed.

"Yes! By the Old Gods and New you are my master! Naraiz Rhyhall is my master, everything that is me belongs to him! My pussy, my tits, my ass… all of it belongs to you!" She roared and with that I came deep inside her, sending her down to the floor with a fucked stupid look on her face. She could barely contain herself as the orgasms hit her over and over again. I groaned as I shot the last rope of my spunk into her hungry cunt, then slid out allowing my cum to drip down and onto the floor. "Master no~" She whined, the loss of fullness in her bringing some sense back to her mind. Her wits fully returned when I pulled on her collar making her kneel in front of me.

"Clean me up." I said and Lyarra licked my manhood clean of our combined releases, She savored the my taste along with her own sweet juices as she sucked the last bit off my cock. Once Lyarra was finished, I lead her over to the admittedly soft bed where she crawled in after me. Coming to my side and caressing my body lovingly.

"I'm sorry that you had to speak to that weasel like you did, you shouldn't have to. Even as my pet you still are far above scum like him." I said as lazily made circles on her bare back, eventually finding my way to her ass. She made a small humming sound as I grabbed what she had declared as my property.

"It's all in service to you master… I will go through any indignity to for you." She said as enjoyed being by his side. Her master's aura washing over her and circling around her in a protective and possessive blanket. "I can only hope to not be a disappointment in your eyes." She recalled his words before their pleasurable time together. She knew that something had changed in her after she put that collar on. More than just how she felt around him, and Lyarra was self-aware to realize that her personality had been changed to a degree. But that didn't matter as everything felt too right, if she did change than it was by her choice. Anything was better than forgettable nobody that existed before.

"Lyarra, today proved you won't ever be a disappointment to me. So long as you continue to honor the wolf blood in you I will be proud of you." I felt her resolve to live up to what I said strengthen in her. Honestly I felt more disappointed in myself for being so cool with this. But as time went by… more and more of my old selves melded into one. I felt guilt somewhat but not at the action but more of letting the Dark Side play me like that. Lyarra was happy now so… why be guilty over the hows and whys? "Enough of this for now." I said as I gave Lyarra a small pinch to her rear. "Ride me." I ordered and Lyarra had a wonderfully hungry look on her face as she sat up and lowered herself onto my once again erect manhood. We continued to fill the chamber with our moans and screams of passion as the night went on, not that anyone would hear them.

* * *

Author's Notes

Another chapter another Lyarra Lemon... this won't be happening in every chapter by the way.

Check out my original work on here - www. pat reon MikeX713

Reviews

Rmarcano321 – Dark Side

AnimeA55Kicker – I'm going under the idea that super strong Force Users can extend their lifespans. I know that's not exactly how it works and a bit of because plot reason but Force Sensitives lifespans aren't well defined in canon.

Reads too Much – Jaesa is like that in the MMO if she takes the Dark Side route and I would never let he go the other way. Light Side Jaesa is boring. So I really can't be faulted for her, and she's not a complete yandere. She's not going to kill Naraiz or anyone he sleeps with, mostly because she knows he can beat the shit out her. And as far as I know I haven't made any others. Satele is pretty much a Tsundere but… reasons. As for the cloning of Astartes, not really. I mean Naraiz is certainly going to be more proactive when it comes to making better genetically enhanced soldiers, adding in some Sith Alchemy into the mix, but they'll never get to Gene-Seed level of perfection. Making Terminator armor on the other hand…


	5. Arrival In King's Landing

Author's Notes

Seems there was some initial burn off of people from the last chapter. And I honestly don't know why, nothing really happened in the last chapter that was any different than the earlier ones. Oh well... their loss. So Naraiz and compony will arrive in King's Landing this chapter and thus start the Capital Arc. This will last a good deal of time, at least four chapters if my math is right... can't be bothered to check because I'm lazy.

* * *

Joran Seral was the master of whispers in King Aerys' Small Council. He was tall willowy man with an unremarkable face. He wasn't a noble but he was the brother of a Knight of the Crownlands. He had made a name for himself by just knowing the exact thing needed at the right time. He was a moderately decent spymaster, the only real reason he was in the position he was in was because he played the Game well enough and knew exactly which secret he needed to know.

"And because I happen to pass along a few choice secrets to the lion first to be vetted before they reach the king's ears." Joran thought to himself as he ducked under another door arch. Really one might think the man a Weirwood with how he was built. Tall to the sky but sturdy in the way of a tree not a mountain. He was not a killer, nor a fighter. He left that to his brother, he kept his mind sharp as any blade though. He stopped as he reached the hall that leads to the bed chambers of the Hand of the King. He knew better than to just walk on in, or even wait outside. Joran then put his head in the right spot down the hall so that voices traveled in just the right way.

"-any love for me you would believe what I say!" He heard Lady Lannister yell, and from what Joran could tell she had just been crying. This hadn't been the first time the master of whispers had caught the lord and lady of Casterly Rock. And it had all started back when the Grand Maester declared that she was with child once more. Apparently that had not been what Tywin Lannister wanted to hear. Arguments began shortly after though few knew about them. Joran knew because… he was invested in knowing these things. The Hand of the King was his shield from the King's growing madness.

"Love? Whatever love I had for you dried up when you spread your legs for that madman of a king." Oh… that sounded like treason to Joran. But the man knew there was a difference between true treason and something said in passion. Perhaps he was too kind and understanding for King's Landing but he was who he was. "Now get out of my sight! If you are not out of the city and on your way to the Rock by sundown I will remove that dragon spawn from your belly myself!" At that Joran melded himself into the shadows of the stonework and let the Lady Lannister storm out of the chambers in tears. She was so beautiful, and Joran had half a mind to try and comfort her. Maybe spark something… but those thoughts were crushed quickly by his survival instinct. She passed by him unnoticing of his presence and he stood in the shadows for what felt like hours. Giving a spearing amount of time to make it seem as if he hadn't heard a single word. One might think twice about approaching a man about something, or anything really, after a fight like that. But Joran knew the type of man Tywin was, the man would likely thank the master of whispers for the distraction.

"My Lord Hand… I bring news from the Riverlands." Joran said as he entered the Hand's chambers. He gave unnoticed glances around the room, there had been a dragon sized fight in this room he could tell. It was the type of fight that ended happy marriages, turning into contests of who could outlive the other in bitterness and hate.

"Seral, good." Tywin said and to Joran's shock… the man looked almost vulnerable. It was quickly steeled away by professionalism but it was there. For a brief moment the man many thought to be the true power in the city looked weak and ready to collapse. "What is it?"

"A rumor has been floating down from the Trident my lord. A Stark rides south." Joran said deciding to play his cards on the side of the Lion. Tywin would remember this meeting for no other reason than Joran saw him such a state. If Joran handled this right, Tywin Lannister would never back stab him. "Lady Stark was seen at the Twins with three men, one of which claims to be the head of an order of warrior monks seeking to reestablish themselves here in Westeros."

"And what would the Kingdoms have use for an Essosi order?" Tywin snorted but at the same time he was intrigued, if the Starks really involved themselves to this degree this man must have something to offer. As barbaric as the northerners are, they hold to their own superstitions and rarely take stock in others. So for a foreigner to convince them meant they could be more that a charlatan

"That's the thing my lord, he claims to be from across the Sunset Sea." That Joran could see got Tywin's blatant interest. No one had ever met a man or woman from across that sea, no venture that had attempt to cross it made it back. "If my contacts are correct, they will be in King's Landing within a month's time." Tywin looked to a hanging map of Westeros, Joran watched as he walked up to the map with his eyes locked on the Kingsroad. From what Joran knew Tywin didn't give the Northern folk much thought as while they had the largest of the seven kingdoms, they were often considered the least present in the Game of Thrones. Even the weakest of the lands, the Riverlands was more respected in the courts of nobility than the North. Yes they were strong and no one would doubt their ability to survive and fight, but there was still a reputation of savagery and simple mindedness that permeated the South concerning the North. Tywin however only gave a single grain of salt to those beliefs. They were based in truth but blown out of proportion.

"What exactly do you know of this order of Warrior Monks?" Tywin asked as he began thinking just how to use this both for the realm and the Lannisters. The kingdoms were relatively stable, even under the growing cracks in their king's sanity. Military order wasn't needed per say but it was always needed should revolts or invasion come in the future.

"News from my contacts is limited, at the moment I know that there is one man that claims to be of this order. He called it the Sith." Joran said with a small mental note to see to put more informants in the North as clearly his current measures there were lacking. "He offered to give a demonstration to Lord Frey but the weasel refused." Joran understood the snort of irritation that came from Tywin. Information was power and for the Frey to just ignore a chance to see a possibly new form of combat was stupid in the highest order.

"One man?" Tywin asked and Joran nodded.

"Yes, one man that claims to be of the order but he has with him two followers. I do not know if they too are these Sith or are in service to the order." Joran explained as best he could, the information given to him by his contact was poor, as expected by a Frey. Much of this was just Joran trying to decipher facts from the stupid mind of a son of the house of the crossing.

"And his relation to Lady Stark?" Tywin said, and Joran was a little surprised at the question but it made sense now that it was brought up.

"Unknown, my contact didn't specify beyond that she traveled with them." Joran said and Tywin looked back up to the North on the hanging map with a calculating look. Honor was held in high regard by the Starks, maybe too high to some. Joran watched as Tywin dismissed the possibility of whatever was on his mind and the Lord of Casterly Rock turned back to the Master of Whispers.

"It was good that you brought this to me first, the king might suspect that the Starks are plotting against him and are bringing assassins disguised as monks." The last thing Tywin needed right now was for Aerys to burn alive a Stark for fear of rebellion or regicide. "For right now see to it to learn all that you can of these foreigners from across the Sunset Sea. We need to know more before they arrive in King's Landing." With that Joran bowed and made his way out of the Hand's chamber.

* * *

"It's not a castle but right now it will have to do." I said as I hopped off my horse and then helped Lyarra off. She gave a small smile to the gesture but on the inside she was beaming. Every little thing I did for her just caused her emotions to explode and I found it highly amusing.

"Looks fine enough, better than sleeping out in the open." Pierce said as he led the horses to the small stable that was outside the Crossroads Inn. It had been some time since we had left the Twins, couldn't be fast enough to tell the truth. Walder freaked me out and I hated the way every fucking Frey looked at Lyarra. Thankfully the peasants and travelers here seemed to recognize her nobility instantly and knew their place. Me however, their gazes lingered. My hood was up and my rebreather was covering my lower face, my eye were the only thing of my face they could see while the rest of my body was covered in my Sith Robes. I was both very intimidating and unfamiliar to the people that saw me and they gave me a wide berth because of it.

"Just for the night then we are back on the road. We aren't far off from King's Landing and I wish to reach there as soon as possible." There had been plenty of time for the ravens to reach around the lands telling people of my arrival at the Twins. The King's spymaster whoever he was should have at least noticed. I can't wait to play with the Spider… hopefully I can get him to look past his hatred of magic.

We entered the inn and a few people stopped to take note. But most seemed ready to just ignore the strangers that just came in, the sight of an obvious noble lady like Lyarra told them everything they needed to know. This had nothing to do with them. We paid for a meal and three rooms for the night, buying out someone who already had one of the rooms. I threw the man a dragon and he seemed perfectly content sleeping out in the wilderness after that.

"You know, I'm really starting to get used to this place… food's good." Pierce said as he dug into the provided meals and I just had to chuckle. I really did admire Pierce, he's just a soldier and was content to go along with anything provided he felt he was doing his duty. I suspected that now that the Empire was gone he felt that his duty was to me and me alone. Seeing as we fought together and saved each other's lives more than once, it wasn't hard to see him thinking this way.

"Oh the food's great but the company is even better." Our small meal however was soon interrupted by a local bard putting a stool next to our table, a little too close to Lyarra too for my liking. "What brings such distinguished company like the Lady Stark to our little corner of the world, paraphs I could sing a song of the Kings of Winter of old?" Lyarra and I glared daggers at the man as he dropped just who was in the Inn. He looked to be of Northern descent so there was a chance he simply just recognized Stark features, but there was also the chance someone was setting this up.

"Lady Stark." However that wasn't my first concern. Everyone in the room now had their attention squarely on us. Before we were nameless but clearly of nobility. Now we were much more than that. We were far from the North but the name Stark still was known by many.

"Are you with these men willing my lady, do you need assistance?" A man in the back in knight's armor asked as he moved his hand to his sword's hilt. The men at arms around him also began getting ready for a fight. Deciding to have a little fun I let out a little bit of my power, washing the room in ambient Force power. The women swooned, and the men felt either enraged or cowered. The knight was of the latter surprisingly. Lyarra however was unfazed, she bathed daily in my power and this little taste of it was nothing to her. It did get her a little hungry for the main course but that could be saved for later.

"I thank you Ser, but I am on a mission from my lord husband. I am to escort these men to the King himself. I can give no more reason beyond that." She said elegantly but there was a touch of warning in that last statement. Telling a lord like Walder Frey was one thing, but these people didn't need to know all the facts.

"If you say so my lady." The knight said backing down, I could feel his relief at not having to fight me. Piss poor knightley stock they have around here, a real honorable man would not have buckled at my little trick. I look evil as fuck and have a noble lady by my side and he gives up at the single time she says to not save her? I could be making her say this! There was a little more fanfare about Lady Stark but she eventually shooed away all of them… but the bard that started all this.

"Now wasn't that rude, now how about that song my lady?" The bard asked clearly fishing for more, I could sense in him a desire for more than just our coin. Likely a spy for someone, bards to make for excellent whisper workers and they blend into the background well enough to listen in on people without them noticing. But the little stunt we pulled in the Twins was the extent of what I wanted people to know.

"If I give you something to hand back to your masters would you leave us to eat in peace." I actually hadn't even gotten to eat anything. I loved how the sound of my rebreather filtered voice threw the man off. Plus there was the fact that I just blatantly stated he was a spy. Before he could deny it however I spoke again. "Tell them that I intended to arrive in King's landing soon and that when I do, I will be making the king an offer he can't refuse. I will lift the Iron Throne off the floor of the Red Keep to prove my power." And with that I bounced a dragon off the table and into the man's stupid little hat. "Now leave." I actively flared a small bit of the Dark Side toward the man and he scurried away.

"And that's why you don't solicit Sith." Pierce joked and felt that this had brought back a few memories of time on non-Imperial worlds. Constantly salesmen thinking that rich and powerful Sith would buy their wares. If they had good stuff, then it actually ended very well for them. Sith rarely care for things like fiscal responsibility since they could just demand more money from the Empire. Though… many quickly learned that they had to be productive Sith to keep that trick working. Otherwise the Cipher Core might be asked by the actually responsible Darths to handle the bratty Sith Lord.

"Are you sure that was wise master?" Lyarra whispered so that no one would hear. "Making such a declaration like that to whoever that man worked for." There was also all those others that had overheard the vow to contend with.

"I'm confident in ability to do as I said." It was laying the groundwork for giving an expectation and belief of the extent of my powers. I had already begun to do this with the Maesters. I needed people to think that mind control was out of my reach, and the only thing I could do was move objects. With this seed I've planted in their minds, I will be able to move a little more freely.

"I have no doubt in you to complete this task my lord, but to what end?" Quinn asked and it did remind me to send my little message to Jaesa. She should be in position and if I timed this right we should arrive in King's Landing before anyone could ruin my plan.

* * *

Jaesa soaked herself in the deep waters of Harrenhal's ruined bathhouse. It felt wonderful after doing all the work to sneak in the water and then to heat it up without a machine to do it for her. She had to admit that the feeling of darkness and evil in the air added a nice touch to her long awaited bath time. She had been in Harrenhal ever since dropping Vette off at the crash of their ship, it didn't take more than a day on speeder to reach the massive fortress from the North. And since arriving she discovered two things, one… this place was big for a Feudal World. Whoever built this place did things Sith style. Second, she really liked the fact it was cursed by the Dark Side though she supposed that her master would want to get rid of it. It was a curse by a prideful man that would never submit to anyone, or at least that's what the Dark Side told her.

"Maybe he'll do something neat with the curse, turn it into a foci or weapon or something." She sighed contently as her naked body sunk deeper into the steaming waters of her bath. It was an isolated one that couldn't be reached by normal means, the doors had been collapsed in and she found it by sneaking her way through the rafters. "But if he's planning what I think he is…" Jaesa's train of thought was interrupted by the sound of her Holo-transmitter beeping to life. She instinctive groaned at the prospect of getting out but then remembered that there was only one person that would be calling her. Jaesa then scrambled out of her bath and over to her messy pile of robes to grab ahold of her communicator. "Yes master?" She asked as the blue holo projection of her master flickered in front of her.

"-My darling apprentice… always nice to see you greet me as you do.-" Her master chuckled and then Jaesa remembered that she was wet and naked. She wasn't embarrassed at all, in fact she hoped that seeing her like this only made her master want her to return back to his side faster. "-But your current dress state aside I am calling you to tell you to begin my plan. There is a House of Nobles that rule in Harrenhal. Kill them, make it look like the curse got to them in some extra gruesome manner. Something that would make anyone think twice about having hope of taking this place for themselves.-"

"But at the same time make it look like a tragic accident right?" Jaesa smirked as she already began thinking of ways to carry this out. "What's my time table?" She asked knowing that would decide just what type of torment she would inflect.

"-Within a month, I will be arriving at King's Landing soon and the news of this House's demise needs a little time to breathe. Just enough so that much of the king's court knows about it.-" She loved how her master could just manipulated things like this. He truly was a man among monsters.

* * *

As we made our way up to the Dragon Gate of King's landing I couldn't help but… feel sick to my stomach. It really smelled of piss here. The first thing I'm doing once I take over the seven kingdoms is install a proper sewer system and clean this shithole up. It ruined any majesty that this city would have upon any that saw it. Even the Free Cities were larger and they didn't stink to high heaven.

"It's just as they told me it would be, I rather hoped they were lying." Lyarra said as we all trotted our way down the road, getting a few glances from the people around us but little else. A few Gold Cloaks lingered on us longer and kept their eyes on my group while one went off. Likely to inform the Hand that Lady Stark and her company were here.

"They call this place a capital… Kaas city makes this look like a hovel." Quinn sniped and I looked back to give him a warning glance. We were in public and there were ears that would not take kindly to that. "Sorry my lord, but you know it to be true." I rolled my eyes and it was very true but he still needed to learn that he can't say things so blatantly like that. We trotted through the street, I did have to admit that King's Landing did have its charm. For a medieval city it had an architecture that just demanded that you take the time to stare and marvel at it. But that was certainly ruined by the horrid smell. The rulers of this city needed to be burned at the stake for this grave crime.

"My lord, exactly how are we playing this. Just walk up to the keep and asking to see the king?" Pierce asked and it was as simple as that. Or at least that was the basic plan but I doubted that we'd have to do that. Given that we sent word ahead both at the Twins and at that Inn, someone should be expecting us. Who that was could be a number of people but I had a feeling that it would either be Tywin or the current Master of Whispers.

"Just wait for it… any moment now…" I said and then just on cue a small group of Gold Cloaks approached our little merry band.

"Lady Stark, you and your companions have been asked to the Red Keep by Queen Rhaella Targaryen." That surprised me. I had expected Tywin or even the King himself to send for us upon our arrival but the queen? A nice little twist, goes to show that I still need to watch myself… especially around the characters that weren't flushed out in either the show or books. And most of all those that never showed.

"Thank you, please escort us to her majesty. It has been a long ride from the North I am unfamiliar with our grand capital." Lyarra said with perfect grace and respect. The lead Gold Cloak nodded and to my surprise, he had nothing but duty and honor on his mind. He was not corrupt nor would be internally willing to be so… or at least as far as I could tell. I wasn't nearly as good at this sort of thing as Jaesa but I knew people's tells and all of these Gold Cloaks were devoted to keeping the peace in an honorable way. It was a far cry to the swamp that was Robert's city guard. Granted… that was after years under Littlefinger's employ and Robert's very lax leadership but I think it started earlier than that. Maybe when Tywin sacked King's Landing he killed all the honorable men left in the city. Certainly something to think on.

The city guards led us through the streets of King's landing and up to the great fortress of the Red Keep. Just like with Winterfell I felt in awe at the sight of the castle. It was as grand as the show made it, maybe even a little bigger and more gothic than in the show but only a little. The Gold Cloaks escorted us up into the main courtyard of the keep and I found waiting for us the Queen and two of the Kingsguard. Both were wearing their helmets, and I could feel a sense of ready for battle from them. The Queen however looked mildly haggard but even then her Valyrian beauty shown through. Long silver hair that was a clear trait of her family, a face that could be beautiful if life would have been a little kinder to her, and the southern dress she wore did well to accent her womanly curves. She wasn't as shapely as Lyarra but she did have a very graceful figure with a respectable bust. I'm sure those flings she had behind her husband's back enjoyed her well.

"Lady Stark, I welcome you to the capital. I hope your ride was fair and without issue." Rhaella said and even her voice sounded like it could have been sweet and lovely but now had a tired and almost rough quality to it. And I recognized it, it came from someone that often times screamed in pain but not often enough to totally destroy their voice. Ah master… you certainly did have your talents.

"Thank you, your majesty." Lyarra said as she was helped off her horse and then bowed to the Queen. I however remained on the horse and kept my gaze solely on the Kingsguard. "Naraiz, you did not need to worry. You have my lord husband's protection." Lyarra said well enough like she was upset with my small slight at not dismounting and bowing to the monarch. I knew these feelings were faked given she thought me high above any king.

"Yes, but I wonder how well that protection will go. These men look ready to run me and my own through at a single slight." I said and again these people were entirely set on edge by my voice filtered through my rebreather. This was why Sith wore them even if they weren't needed for medical reasons.

"It is the duty of the Kingsguard to protect the king and the queen." Lyarra said appearing to try and be the moderator between me and the royals. I could tell that she was confused as to why I was being this way but honestly I was just having a bit of fun. The two Kingsguard were clearly by this point seething and wanting nothing more than to kill me. The queen however… nothing. There was no particular sway toward any direction. Which certainly felt right, this was a woman who had never been treated right by those around her.

"And we will protect them from any threats." The one on the right of the queen said with steel and strength in his voice. This one was looking for a fight while the other was ready for it. I had half a mind to just float them in the air to prove a point but decided against it.

"And I am far from a threat, I have come seeking the king's help in a mission vital to me." I said not taking off my eyes from the two Kingsguard. I could tell they already wrote me off as some sort of evil man by my dress and foreign strangeness. While I'm sure there are some brains in the Kingsguard, it would appear these two are not among them.

"I did not call you here Lady Stark so your charges could clash swords with the Kingsguard." I arched an eyebrow at the slightly annoyed tone that Rhaella took. Even if there was a sea of passive calm inside her, I could hear a genuine sense of irritation in her voice. It seemed that she had developed the talent at forcing her inner self to be perfectly still while still maintaining her personality. It was something Jedi could do when faced with the Dark Side, they would keep their inner thoughts calm while still acting like they weren't really the robots they were. I guessed Rhaella was doing this less as something done on purpose and more as a coping mechanism. "Please ser, dismount and let us speak privately." There was definitely a let's get this over with attitude with her.

"Your majesty, you need not make requests of this foreigner. He should be just grateful that you wish to speak to him." Once again it was the Kingsguard on the right that spoke. If he was trying to get a rise out of me he had another thing coming.

"Lord Rhyhall was the Emperor's Wrath back in our homeland. A position held by the Empire's finest and most deadly warrior, He only answered to the Emperor himself, it is you that should be honored to speak with him." Quinn said apparently not being able to take anymore of this. I was thankful that he was able to keep to the cover story even in his anger, though. But it looked like this was exactly what the belligerent Kingsguard was looking for. As he quickly unsheathed his sword causing all of the surrounding guards to do so as well. The one on the left however did not and simply took a step-in front of the queen. Okay… it looked like this one was at least smart enough to get that much.

"Stand down Ser Gaunt, this is not what I asked for when I invited them here." The Queen said and for the first time I saw a crack form in the clam. Giving me a peek into what she wanted. I couldn't really tell much but she was greatly upset by this turn of events. She wanted something, that was already clear but it went beyond anything that I thought. She desperate… very desperate.

"I cannot allow this my Queen, I cannot allow this foreign scum to think themselves your equal." At that I laughed, deep and full of amusement. Now that I knew who this man was I had no qualms about how I wanted to go about him. Gaunt was useless, not needed to any degree. He would die at Duskendale helping no one in the future plot line in anyway. I could kill him now and nothing would likely change.

"If not her equal, I'm sure I'm yours." I said finally getting off my horse and holding out my hand for Pierce to throw me his sword. Midwan was not something I wanted to show off here. I would carry a second sword but that would cause questions. "I won't even use my own sword, a blade on par with Valyrian Steel." I said and could hear the man protecting the Queen snort at that while Gaunt was too focused on the enemy in front of him.

"Without any armor, you are asking for a quick death aren't you." Gaunt said coming toward me, raising his sword and slashing me down at my shoulder. I blocked with one hand while my other was firmly on my lower back. Gaunt however was struggling to push down on my raised blade with both hands. Eventually I pushed back and a duel of steel began to play out in the courtyard of King's Landing. The sounds of clashing blades rang and sparks flew through the air with each strike. I continued to play with the knight, holding one hand to my back while moving around his swings and blocking where I felt like doing so. My ability with the Force made Gaunt look like he was moving in slow motion, and even if he was to hit my body my armor was in fact better than that heavy plate he wore could ever hope to be. My Sith armor was some of the best the Empire could produce, it could take the breath of a dragon and be perfectly fine. Though, given enough force the armor would be useless. It wasn't Sith Heavy Armor, it was designed for maximum movement and shielding from blaster fire. Ironically it was blunt force and kinetic energy that it was weakest against, but its threshold was far above what a normal human was capable of.

"Is really the height of Westerosi swordsmen? I'm quite disappointed." I said as I parried a swing and knocked the sword out of the Kingsguard's hand. I leveled my blade at eye slit of his helmet, and it was clear that if I wanted all I needed to do was push and he would be dead. "Yield." I said softly but the air around us grew so heavy that he nearly fell to his knees. In the moment he would write it off as his fear playing tricks on him but it was as real as it could be.

"Enough of this." A stern commanding voice came through the courtyard drawing everyone's attention. I looked to see Tywin and a rather tall man walking across length of the courtyard with a deep look of irritation on his face. Just a cursory read on him told me that irritation was more toward Gaunt than me, likely Tywin knew exactly how things played out simply by knowing the Kingsguard member well enough. "Ser Gaunt, do not disgrace yourself any further and leave us." The Lord Lannister growled quietly as he leaned over to the Kingsguard. I could hear a few grumbles before Tywin turned to me and Gaunt bowed to the Queen and left the courtyard. Not even picking up his sword he ran out so fast with his tail between his legs. "I apologize for the rude welcome you received at the hands of what is supposed to be our finest." Tywin said trying to smooth over any damages that had been done. I could tell that he was in no mood to be doing damage control. My question was mostly why? Why was he acting this way to me, it's not like I had done anything to prove my worth yet.

"My welcome was far from rude, being greeted by a Queen could hardly be called such." I said giving a small gesture over to Rhaella who just maintained her passive face while on the inside her inner forced peace was returning. But in the last moments before I could gleam two things, one was anger at Tywin. Curious. Second was interest in me, what kind I could not tell. Romantic… possibly. Interest in my skills, more likely but just as usable. "And it was the lack of tact on my vassal's part that caused things to escalate." I said shooting Quinn a small glare that he at least looked slightly guilty from. "Now who might I be addressing, I know I am the presence of a Queen… but just who else is standing here?" I wanted some little king jab, implying Tywin could be him but that would be a little too much.

"I am the King's Hand, Lord Tywin Lannister." He said with dignified pride before casting a small look to Rhaella. "I was meant to welcome you and Lady Stark, but it seemed our Queen took the matter upon herself." He said fearing no reprisal on his words or the meaning behind them. Rhaella meanwhile just gave a ghost of a frown and looked away like Tywin was the least important thing she had ever seen. Ouch… there's some frostiness going on between them. Doubtful they had an affair, Tywin actually gave a damn about his wife. There's a story there and I'm keen to find out what it is.

"I feel honored so many sought to welcome me." I chuckled before deciding to move things along. "My name is Naraiz Rhyhall, I have come from across the Sunset sea in hopes to find a new home to my Order. Lord Stark has offered his endorsement and sent his wife to grant me an audience with King Aerys so that I may make my case to him." I said and took an interest in the reactions people had concerning my words. Rhaella only flinched softly at the mention of her husband, sad and expected. Tywin was scanning me for every scrap of information that he could, not that he would find much that was worthwhile. And the tall man that came with Tywin was oddly nervous, he hid it well but I could sense it.

"That will have to be something to bring up at court, should I find this Order of yours worth the King's time." Tywin said sternly and that tone he used would make any lesser men cower and flee for their lives. But he was a little frustrated when all I did was smile and let his authority break upon me like a wave upon a cliff. "For now, Lady Stark…" He said before looking to Lyarra. "… I'm sure the Queen could occupy your time while I speak with your charge." Ooh… Rhaella did not like that at all. There was a brief second in which her inner peace broke into a raging inferno at Tywin's words but were quickly claimed by the prospect of getting what she came for. Ah… that's what she wanted. Girl time. It seems the Queen is desperate for people that her husband can't outright shoo away so he can do what he does to her.

"Come Lady Stark, I had come to invite you to refreshments with Lady Lannister and I anyway." Rhaella said with a pointed glare at Tywin and I could feel a pang of anger and guilt in the man at the mention of his wife. I must learn what is going on! I have an idea based on when we are in the timeline but… I need to confirm. Lyarra left with only a small nod to me before following the Queen away. Do well my pet, sew discord and chaos in the ranks of the nobility of Westeros. Chaos… would it be fun to start a cult?

"Ser Rhyhall, we can speak in the Hand's Tower." Tywin said with a small nod of his own before leading myself and my followers. I can't have that anymore, I don't like being called ser. They will never refer me to lord, at least until I'm granted lordship. It pisses me off that I don't have a Darth name. The nobility of Westeros would have no issue referring to me by that as it doesn't have the same weight as lord for them.

* * *

Lyarra soon was all but dragged to the gardens by Rhaella. The Queen appeared to hurry through the halls to the what seemed to her as the sole safe place in keep. Even though they had the Kingsguard with them. However good protection that was, her master made the white caped knights look like a joke by the way he handled them. It had taken all of Lyarra's willpower to not swoon like a young maiden in love at the sight of her master playing with one of the supposed best knights in the kingdoms.

"Was your travel from the North pleasant?" Rhaella asked not looking back to Lyarra as she led the Stark through the halls toward the Red Keep's gardens. The way she spoke made Lyarra think Rhaella thought there was some reason it wouldn't have been. Her master had been teaching her how to hear and see people's true feelings. He even told her thanks to the extra changes he made to her body she would be able to use her sense of smell to tell how people were really feeling. He explained that people could control how they sounded and appeared but couldn't do the same to the scents they gave off.

"It is winter, it was as pleasant as it could be. We had some issues in the Neck but Lord Reed's men helped us through." Lyarra said mixing in pleasant tones while still being guarded. She did not like the implied meaning that Rhaella had suggested. "I never knew just how different winter was here in the south, it's similar to our summer snows." Worse than the North during summer sure, but not even close to how it was during Winter.

"I'm sorry to hear that, it must be difficult living in such a place." The queen said back and truly her voice was as frosty as the topic of discussion. With that no more words passed between the two ladies. They eventually found their way outside the walls of the Red Keep and into the expansive gardens. Rhaella made a beeline straight for a particular spot in the garden, a small walled off square with a gazebo centered in the middle. To its back was a small cliff that gave a spectacular view of the Blackwater Bay. There waiting at a table under the gazebo was a waiting Lady Lannister, already showing a small bump on her midsection indicating her pregnancy. "Wait here." Rhaella said to the sole Kingsguard that was with them before they entered into the secluded place. There was a moment where the man seemed to want to protest but then decided against it. Like he had this argument many times before and just resigned himself to losing it. The two women then entered and Lyarra could see Rhaella letting out a small bit of her control. "Joanna Lannister, Lyarra Stark." Rhaella introduced as they came to the waiting woman. They were all in warm clothes and the small area they were was well maintained against the winter weather. Obviously, this was a spot used often.

"A pleasure, we so rarely get Starks this far south. I hope Winter hadn't made the trip too difficult." Joanna said warmly as Lyarra and Rhaella sat down with the Lady of the Rock. Lyarra could not feel the sense of guarded observation that the Queen had for her from Joanna. In fact, the Lannister was about the most genuinely welcoming person that Lyarra had met in the south.

"Not at all, our group was small, and we were able to take the King's Road with no issue." Lyarra said before giving a small look at the provided small sandwiches and other assorted small foods that had been made for the high ladies. The two who women chuckled softly at this, Lyarra wasn't nearly as refined as most southern ladies but that was expected from someone from the North.

"You can have as many as you like, you must be hungry from your journey." Joanna offered and as soon as she said this Lyarra took one of the sandwiches and began munching on it. Much to the shock and small amusement of Joanna and Rhaella. It wasn't condescending or based in malice, it was unexpected for a lady of Lyarra's status to be, wolfing down food in front of the Queen and a fellow lady of a great house. "My, it would seem it was a difficult journey after all." At that Lyarra swallowed her food and lightly glared at Joanna.

"So the rumors are true, the women of the House Stark do have the Wolf's Blood in them." Rhaella joked and Joanna laughed, it felt good for the two of them to feel so distracted from the husbands. But they both stopped at Lyarra standing up.

"If insults were the only thing I was called for-" Lyarra began as she turned to find her master and stay by his side throughout the entire time they were in King's Landing. But she stopped as Joanna grabbed her hand.

"No stay, I apologize if what we said offended you." Joanna said feeling a tad guilty at her words. "It's just so refreshing to have someone like you with us, everyone else tiptoes around us and tries to all seven hells to appear as perfect as they can to earn our favor. Having some of that famous Northern blunt honesty is a change of pace we need." Joanna said and Lyarra looked between the two women for a few moments and eventually sat back down.

"Thank you, it's been too long since I've laughed like that and I'd hate for it to end." Rhaella sighed as she took one of the little cookies for herself. "We could talk about what Lyarra thinks of King's Landing or discuss the differences between the North and south but can I assume such talks would be boring?" Rhaella said looking to Lyarra who nodded as she took another snack. It was all so tiny! Lyarra couldn't understand how southern ladies lived if this was the extent of their meals. Her wolfish changes too had increased her hunger, she wouldn't be surprised if there were a few rumors around the seven kingdoms now about her eating habits.

"Master says that my body is still changing, and I need more nourishment to keep myself healthy while it happens." The urge to run out into the woods and hunt down a stag with her own hands certainly played into what Naraiz had said. She lightly shook her head and returned her focus back to the women with her. And she was grateful for Rhaella skipping over the small talk. Lyarra didn't want to talk about the stinking city that they called a capital or talk about how she missed the North and wished to leave the south as soon as she could. "So what is it that you two normally talk about?"

"Our husbands." They both said at the same time making Lyarra nearly choke on her food. This wasn't a topic that she wanted to speak about either. Rickard had been furthest from her mind except for the times she had to write a letter back to Winterfell. Her thoughts had been filled with fantasies about the days when she could take her place at the foot of her master's throne. Lavishing him with all the pleasure her body could grant.

"Really? You talk about them?" She found the whole idea a little hard to grasp as how could they fill up so much time with a subject as dull as that.

"Complain is more like it." Joanna snorted as she glanced over to the entrance to their little haven.

"It is Ser Grandison, his bad ear faces us and he won't hear a word." Rhaella informed Joanna and explained to Lyarra with a turn of her head. They only ever met like this when Ser Grandison was the one guarding the queen as with his bad ear they had the only chance to speak freely. All the Kingsguard took an oath to their king first, and some of the things the two ladies spoke of weren't exactly things they would like reaching the King's ears. "But Joanna is right, though for a long time it was mostly me tearing my woes to the only person that I could trust to listen." Rhaella said with a soft thankfully look to Joanna who smiled at her friend but then frowned as she rubbed her growing belly.

"But then it was announced I was with child." Joanna remembered the day like it was yesterday. She was so happy when the Grand Maester said that the sickness that she had been feeling was in fact the first signs that she was carrying another son or daughter of Tywin's. He had been the first one she told and he was overjoyed at first. But then when the news had been made, something changed in Tywin's mood, she perfectly remembered when he looked up to the King and the tiny smile of pride on her husband's face vanished and turned to a scowl. It wasn't hard to understand once she looked up at Aerys and found his gaze right on her, a cruel and victorious grin on his lips. From that moment Tywin had been convinced that Joanna had broken their vows and slept with Aerys and the child she carried was in fact his. She explained as much to Lyarra who had listened with a classic Stark dutiful quietness. "I married that man for love, he married me for love. But I question if that love will survive the Winter."

"Tywin's hatred for the King is only matched by my own. That is the only thing we have in common." Rhaella growled feeling irritated having to agree with Tywin on anything. Even before he blamed his wife and her best friend for something she never did the man was not ever someone the queen was on good terms with. She felt him a pure hypocrite, marrying for love like Joanna just said, but judging her for not sticking by her wedding vows to a man that beat her, raped her, and was no more faithful than herself. "What about you, or is Rickard Stark the model of what men should aspire to be?"

"And just how is the man in bed?" Joanna asked as she chewed on the end of small skewer that once had an assortment of meats and cheeses on it. Rhaella chuckled at her friend's question. Even before pregnancy increased Joanna moods and desires, she had always been a bit… crass and interested in the more lewd of topics. Rhaella hoped to the Mother that none of Joanna's children would inherit this trait.

"Adequate." Lyarra said quickly and with great certainty. Now that she had something to compare to, she deemed Rickard… okay. He more than often than not did plainly satisfy her but there were a growing number of times where he didn't. And his seed was strong given the number of children he gave her. "Outside of bed… Rickard is an honorable man and a loving father." Lyarra had to give her husband his dues. He never was unfaithful and he did all he could for their children. He did not mistreat her and if it had been any other woman Lyarra knew he would make them happy.

"But? There's one coming I know there is." Joanna leaned a little forward, as much as she could with her current body.

"But… I cannot love him. My choice in the matter was taken from me before birth." Lyarra sighed before absentmindedly reaching for her neck and rubbing where her collar was. A gesture that confused the two other women but they just assumed it was a nervous tick or some sort of personal calming action. "All my life I was told to love my husband before I even understood what love was. And on the day of my wedding, I saw him under the Weirwood tree of Winterfell… I couldn't bring myself to feel something that had been told to me to be loved. I saw him as I saw a beggar or a common farmer. I'm sorry, I'm making it seem it's so bad to have what I do when…" Lyarra actually looked down sheepishly but the women with her waved off her worries.

"Better for you to have known that at the start." Joanna sighed as she felt the conflict in her heart rage on. She loved Tywin, she did… but with every threat he made of killing their child that love cracked. How long until those cracks broke her heart.

"You should never feel this way with us Lyarra. Here, we are safe from anyone listening in. You can say anything you wish, we will not judge so long as you do the same with us." Rhaella said trying to sooth the Stark and Lyarra nodded and smiled at the gesture. But internally she knew there were some things that she could never tell these women. But then under her Mask her collar pulsed with the Dark Side, whispering something into her mind.

"Not yet, but maybe there's a way for all of us to really share so much more than secrets." Lyarra thought to herself as she listened on to Joanna talk her troubles away. All the while, the assumed honest and honorable Stark was secretly scheming, the Dark Side feeding her thoughts.

* * *

"Those are quite a few stairs… it must be great exercises for the body to go up and down them every day as you do." I said cheekily as I closed the door behind myself. Pierce and Quinn remained outside the door as they knew that this was not their place. Tywin and the man I learned was the current Master of Whispers Joran Seral stood at the other end of the meeting room in the Hand's Tower to me. Neither of them looked amused by my joke. "Tough crowd."

"I assume you know why you are here, to confirm your story to me. Only once I believe you shall you have a chance at seeing the King." Tywin said as sternly as always. Meanwhile I could tell Joran was putting all his strength of will in Tywin being the hardass in this meeting. My appearance was having a direct effect on the man and he was close to shitting bricks.

"Very well." I then began to spin a story which mostly comprised of an edited fantasy version of the Sith, Jedi, Republic, and the Empire. I had already planned this out in my backstory for myself and my followers. It essentially told the basic idea of how things went down, however a few changes here and there to appeal the Sith more to Tywin. Which was an already hard thing to do given the draw the Jedi had. Damn Lucas, you to make the Jedi so fucking good and the Sith so fucking evil. At least on the surface, it was as black and white as you could get. It was only when you dug deeper that you came to gray truth. But by the end I had Tywin believing the parts I needed him to, that I was a refuge from a far away land hoping to restart my order here in Westeros.

I was also able to convince him of the Force by simply lifting up a small stone lion he had on his desk. Needless to say he believed in my powers after that. I also explained the basics of the Force and answered the question of why no one in Westeros had my powers. The answer was simple, any child that showed these powers would be killed thinking that they were cursed by demons or some other such nonsense. Tywin believed me and I was grateful that he bought that line. I wasn't sure how true it was, this world had a special connection to the Force so it was bound to have a large number of Force Sensitives. As I asked from God, but the internal logic of why that would be a mystery for me to solve.

"And exactly how you would find members for your order?" Tywin asked as he tapped his fingers together, he was already sitting across from me at the large table in the room. Joran was still standing behind Tywin looking a little more like how he felt.

"You are a cunning man, most would focus on what my order would do for Westeros and I'm sure you are interested. But you went right to the question that everyone likely wouldn't think about until it was too late. Until I already have the approval of the king." I said like it was an absolute certainty that I would be getting that. And that's because I would be getting it, I knew how men like Aerys thought. I simple show of mystic power to give him a taste of what his ancestors once had. "Those born with the Force can be found, the Jedi have seers that predict where a Force Sensitive would be born. Most Sith come from families that pass it down through long lines. But we have other means of finding them." Honestly the idea I had was a long shot, a theory that Darth Nox had… and I was hoping the Sith Inquisitor would be right on this. Though I was loathed to use a theory from that woman. The history between us was apparently both steamy and tragic… and many heaps of infuriating. "As for the root of your question, I hope to be granted something like a right to take in anyone that has the potential to be Sith."

"Naturally." Tywin growled knowing exactly what I meant by that. It meant that if a noble was born with the Force, I could take them from their House. Props to the old Lion for seeing that. Because that's exactly what I want to do. "And what would happen to these new converts?"

"I did stress that this isn't a religious order didn't I?" I joked but Tywin did not laugh and I returned back to serious discussion. "They would be trained in the Force, taught to the best of the Order's ability to achieve a Balance between the Dark and Light. And at some point they will be given a choice, either serve with the Order in a more permanent fashion or return back to where they came with the skills and higher mind that the Order granted them." Tywin glared at me knowing full well that I had just described the method by which I will infiltrate many noble Houses with loyal followers. And I checkmated him because the only other option was to let me keep those sons and daughters of Westeros' nobility. That being said all of this was contingent on if I was granted my Order's existence in Westeros.

"And what shall you give to the realm in return?" Tywin said leaning back in his seat. A cold calculation was going on in his mind. He was already leaning heavily to having me killed in some fashion and maybe looking into finding a natural born Force Sensitive and having them learn from the ground up. An interesting idea but one that would take decades and several generations of careful work. It was here that I would have to give him a little something.

"The realm? The realm will be getting a powerful military asset, an Order of warrior-monks able to move objects with their minds." I said knowing full well that this wouldn't interest Tywin in the slightest, because it was a fact that Westeros had no interest in military conquest. And Essos for the most part weren't interested in the same thing toward Westeros. More than likely Tywin thought the idea of the Sith Order being in the bounders of the Seven Kingdoms was more an extra player in the Game of Thrones than a military asset. But this was just part of my sale. "We are powerful agents able to serve the realm in any number of ways. Both in military and in domestic means. Just think of all the people of the realm that we would take in, sure there will be a small number of nobility but a great more of them will be commoners. These will be nearly useless peasants turned into valuable learned men that could sell their services to any number of noble houses." That drew Tywin's attention, knights were often times blunt tools best for easy jobs. Bandits and shows of force and games. Sell swords were more often used less than legal matters. But there was a lacking place for more those that could do more delicate work.

And something I knew about Tywin that he didn't know I knew, he didn't outright dismiss the peasantry. He saw them as sheep but he didn't think them completely without place in society like many of the nobility. Fools they are. I knew that he would see the idea of raising up a few of the lower classes by my Sith Order not as contemptuously or abhorrently as others. He would see the value in giving a small hope to the commoners that their child would be born Force Sensitive and thus taken away to become a powerful Sith and come back and help out their village or town. A bastard once said; Hope, it is the only thing stronger than fear.

"We would need some means of insuring your loyalty to the crown." Tywin said and I could feel an internal battle of pros and cons to letting me stay. Right now, it was still on the cons side as he was against the idea of a new and very unknown player in the Game of Thrones. He hadn't bought my humble monk routine and could tell I had ambition. Tywin even in his younger days still was one of the sharpest men to walk this world.

"Tie me to the realm, make me a lord of some ruin or forgotten castle." I said and I hid my smirk at the idea I just planted in him. The news that House Whent had fallen to Harrenhal's curse had reached his ears and a plan was already forming in his mind. Either I would die to the fortress' curse or I would create a new order right in the middle of the realm. Perfectly placed to be attacked from all sides. Sure Harrenhal's size and walls made it an impressive fortress, but it would fall as easily against any real siege given its partial ruined status. "I will take any oath you feel needed of me." I said lying through my teeth, but thankfully it seemed that Tywin missed that one and believed me. Perhaps it was because he was still a little young, his wife was still alive and his heart had still not turned entirely frozen. He still had a small bit of faith in people. This was part of the reason why I wanted to come back during this time.

"In two days time the King will be presiding over court, that is when you will bring this matter to him and all of the nobility of King's Landing." Tywin said knowing that he could manipulate the situation from next to the King should Aerys decided to rule in favor of the Sith. Which was what was going to happen, Aerys wasn't completely mad by this point but his mind should be anything but strong. All it will take is some flowery words, a show of power, and a few mind tricks and I will have everything I want.

* * *

Author's Notes

So Naraiz is now going to be playing with Tywin and the nobility in King's Landing... that's going to work out for everyone.

Check out my original work on here - www. pat reon MikeX713

Reviews

rnarcano321 - the Jedi

frankiau - the Boltens will be getting their own fuckery at some point

WhiteRoseShipper - uhhhh… yes... Jon Snow is in the books. He is one of the primary characters. They only ever made up very minor characters in the show, anyone with any real importance is in the books. And I don't want to give away spoilers like that.

Yami-Guy - SHHHHHH! don't spoil nothing B)

TotallingSky6 - thank you and let me just say this one more time. The UNSC is not here in this story, maybe some of the Halo characters will show up but I am only using Halo as theming tool for the Republic's military. Their ships, troops, and ground assets are all UNSC inspired. I am doing this because I want to give Naraiz the Clones and because it will make him rethink it will be too easy to take over the galaxy. This is about power balancing, making sure Naraiz can't steam roll the Republic.


	6. All Hail The King

Author's Notes

Gonna be real here... little sad that this is the first chapter that won't be posted after the last one made it to a hundred per chapter. A little vein for me I know but... eh. I am very happy with the support that this fic has been getting and hope that it will continue to do so. But at the end of the day this is all just for fun.

* * *

"It still smells of shit even from here." I said as I looked out on to the tops of the city from my balcony. The sun was setting on the first day that I had arrived in King's Landing. I held in my hand a goblet of Dornish Red, which I preferred to most of the other wines that Westeros had. I took a sip as my gaze moved from the sunset to the city below. People were moving from their jobs and duties back to home and hearth, a few patrols of Gold Cloaks passed through the streets.

"I think I prefer Winterfell over this shit heap." Pierce said from back at the table our quarters provided. We had been given a sole chamber in the Red Keep until the day in court where I would come before King Aerys. Tywin's little slight toward me to show who was truly in charge between us. It mattered little, I would soon be leaving for Lyarra's room.

"I quite agree, how they take pride in this place is beyond me." Quinn said putting a hand to his nose as the smell of the city was starting to reach up to the Red Keep. My guess was that people were throwing out their buckets of shit and piss from the day's bathroom uses. Plumbing … god fucking damn plumbing was a thing here! And yet not in King's Landing. "My Lord, please tell us that this city will not be our home for the coming future."

"Not at all, there will be times when I or you will have to live her for long periods but my plans have us far from here for the most part." If all went to my plan, than I would be granted a seat on Robert's Small Council. Master of Laws or something. But I agreed with Quinn, I wanted out of this town as quickly as I could be. I planted the idea of Harrenhal in Tywin's mind, the cursed fortress was ideal for me and my new Order of Sith. Rebuilding the castle would prove… a challenge. Fixing it up would require tech that Westeros didn't have, tech that I could provide but I will need to disguise it. What I really needed was a means off this world so I could bring in some Droid labor, clothe them head to toe and pass them off as hired workers. Harrenhal was fixable to someone with my knowledge and resources. And once I deal with the curse and have Quinn run the surrounding lands with flawless Imperial management, I will be lord of one of the richest holds in all of the Seven Kingdoms. It was at the very center, so trade would prove to be lucrative, and I could introduce various industrial improvements. Harrenhal was a waiting black gem, simply covered in char. "Now if excuse me gentleman, I have a waiting woman for me." I said before downing my goblet of wine and heading out the door with a slightly jealous Pierce grumbling.

"Ey… you can't-" The guard at our door said before I waved my hand over his face putting him under my influence. His eyes glazed over and his mind went numb.

"You went to the privy for five minutes and when you came back nothing had changed. You did not see me leave and you heard nothing come from my room." I said and the guard nodded dumbly. I forced myself a little deeper into his mind and made sure that he would recall things exactly as I told them to be. With that out of the way I began my walk toward my little pet wolf. I could feel her waiting for me, knowing that I would come to her just as I did at the Twins.

"Cersei you stop this instant!" I heard someone yell and then felt a bump to my side. I looked down and saw a young girl with golden blond hair look up at me with bright green eyes. Hmm… who could this be I wonder. She looked up at me, still fully in my Sith armor and robes, and didn't have a shred of fear in her. Just awe. Yup… that's Cersei. "Thank you…" I then looked up to see a woman coming down the hall, if I had to guess it would be Cersei's mother by the Lannister traits she had herself. "Thank you kind… Ser?" She said as she approached us and only now getting a real look at me.

"I'm no ser." I said still finding that line funny as all hell. "Naraiz Rhyhall my lady, I arrived today with Lyarra Stark to implore the King to help in the reestablishment of my Order here in Westeros." I explained as Joanna I believe her name was, took Cersei back from my side. The young girl was still looking at me with awe in her eyes, she was easily enamored with the sheer power I projected.

"So you are the man Lyarra was sent with, the way she described you I expected some sort of god among men." She lightly joked at my expense but I could tell that there was no true malice behind it. More or less Lyarra had simply not been able to control herself when talking about me when the two met. I suspected that was what the Queen dragged Lyarra off to anyway. "The two of you must be very close if she speaks so highly of you." Joanna said with a mind invested in seeing for there was more going on between us. And also she was probing for a possible ally in both I and Lyarra. Smart woman… too bad Tyrion is going to rip her apart. I needed the Lannister family as they were in canon, Tyrion would never reach his full potential otherwise and the dwarf was too valuable a man to not have. It may sound cold but hey… such is the way of a Sith.

"I saved her son; and became a friend of the family afterward. I find Lyarra's intellect and subtle wit to be great qualities in a friend." I said vaguely not giving what Joanna what she wanted but not denying anything either. "I who might be these beautiful maidens I am speaking to this evening?" I said giving a bit of charm to it all causing Joanna to lightly blush and chuckle at my flattery. Cersei however smiled and preened at my compliment before stepping out of her mother's arm.

"I am Cersei Lannister, daughter of Lord Tywin and Lady Joanna Lannister." She said proudly like she had been rehearsing that for years and now finally was able to bring it out. However, it was very likely that she had already been given Tywin's stern lecture that she was a girl and not to do boyish things. Enough time must have passed to where she would have devoted herself to her own means of _killing her enemies_ as she told Eddard Stark. I also know that she and Jamie must have already done something, as Joanna separated the two after they were caught in Cersei's bed exploring each other. How far that went could range from simple kissing to maybe something more. Either way I still had an idea of what I was dealing with.

"And I of course am Joanna Lannister and I am no maiden." She said placing a hand to her swelling belly and it was at least nice to see her showing some love to Tyrion. But I couldn't help myself.

"But you are beautiful, that you can't deny." I said and it was true, she was very beautiful. It was clear where Cersei would eventually get her looks from. Long golden hair that shined like the metal that her family was known for, eyes as green as emeralds, a warm face that only had a hint of amused trickery. And a body that was like many other noble ladies of the south, slimmer than those of the North but still had a healthy fullness in the right places that only came with a life where food was never a worry. Even in her pregnancy her beauty was never diminished.

"Lyarra said you are from across the Sunset sea but you sound like you're from Drone with that silver tongue of yours." She said with an arched eyebrow and I could sense she was enjoying every moment of this. While at the same time hating it. She wanted to feel like this but not coming from me. Mmm… Tywin is not treating his wife right? Interesting, and makes sense in some scenarios. "What are you doing out this late?" She asked before looking down the hall. "Maybe visiting someone, but who would you know in this keep besides your followers?" She asked innocently like she didn't already know. Oh I like her… too bad she does love her husband otherwise…

"I could ask you the same." I said before looking down to Cersei. "Just what were you doing out so late youngling? Visiting someone?" I said drawing all of Joanna's attention back to her daughter, checkmate. She was trying to find Jamie, and Joanna would be having none of that. I don't understand the brother sister love. Naraiz's sister ended up being the Smuggler and she was a pain in his ass. She had a fine ass… and now my two sides are fighting it out. Great, migraine and no pills to shut it up.

"I just…" Cersei started but stopped at feeling her feet leave the floor.

"Let us return this adventurous youngling back to her room for the night." I said as I held up my hand clearly showing off my powers. Both Joanna and Cersei were shocked at the fact Cersei was now floating just off the floor. The young girl tried to swim her way out of whatever force was holding her up but that proved futile. "Come on… keep trying and you'll get it eventually." I joked and chuckled a bit and Joanna seemed to be able to pick up my jovial mood and clamed down knowing that her daughter was no longer in danger. But someone didn't get it.

"Let her go!" I felt another little person hit me, more on purpose this time. But my eyes widened as I felt them try to steal _Midwan_. Before his little fingers could even touch its hilt I swished around and grabbed Jamie by the throat. I pulled him up and glared right into his eyes. My own blazing yellow as my fury bled into the one place my Mask could not wholly hide.

"That… is not a toy." I growled, the Dark Side oozing out of my body as I glared right into the blond boy's soul. Nearby I could feel the Dark Side slither and coil around the nearby women and drew them to me. It didn't exactly work as it normally would given the feelings both women had for the boy whose neck I currently had in my fingers. But the Dark Side's claws did not leave even after I would regain control. And I did quickly, I dropped both Jamie and Cersei, gently I would add. "I'm sorry, but Midwan is not a blade that one can touch without being harmed in the process. Unless it recognizes you as its master." I said as I put a hand on the Dark Side blade. I still didn't know the extent of its powers but on our way to King's Landing I had a sell sword hold it… the result was messy.

"That's why you assault my son, because he nearly touched your sword." Joanna accused and I could feel her anger toward me clear as day. She was also angry at Jamie for trying to steal my sword but all of that was overshadowed by my attack of Jamie. I answered by pulling Midwan out and touching it to the wall. The present Lannisters all went wide eyed at first with the hiss that came from the wall and then the sight of Midwan's tip melting through the stone like acid. Before a serious mark could be made, I pulled the blade away.

"My sword is much like a Valyrian blade. It has magical properties and one of them is killing anyone not in tune with the Dark Side of the Force." I said looking to Jamie. "Count your blessings that I stopped you boy, the result of someone that Midwan does not favor is… painful to say the least." Jamie gulped at my dread warning and I could sense that my actions were somewhat forgiven by the womenfolk, at least on a deeper level. Cersei was still livid at me on the surface while Joanna was mostly just upset I was so rough. "Now if you excuse me Lady Lannister, I do have places to be." I said and before turning and leaving the stunned and conflicted Lannisters.

* * *

I awoke to the day that I would be the one of the most important in all of Westeros' history. The day King Aerys gifted this world to me by giving me the means to take it. I'm sure no one would call it that until many years after it was too late, but it was the truth.

"Master…" I opened my eyes to the soft moan of Lyarra laying naked next to me. Her arms wrapped around my side and her face was buried in my chest. Her gloriously enormous chest was pressing into me as she slept blissfully content. I smiled at the Stark so soundly sleeping next to me before moving a few strands of her hair away from her lovely face. Honestly every time I see her look so genuinely happy with me like this, it chips away at the guilt I have for changing her on such a deep level. However the moment was ruined by a sudden pain shooting through my leg. My right leg.

"Fuck… this had to happen today." I said as I untangled myself from my clingy bedmate. I sat on the edge of the bed and laid my right leg out on top of the bedding. I dropped the portion of the Mask that covered my leg and watched as it revealed the black metal of the prosthetic that it really was. With a few taps to the hidden buttons on my artificial leg various plates lifted up to reveal the inner works of the cybernetic leg. "I don't want to be dealing with this now." This was highest tier in cybernetics the Empire had to offer, along with my own Sith Alchemy. I knew how to fix it but I really wanted to be able to spend the morning preparing my speech with Lyarra.

"Master?" Lyarra woke up after a few moments of her arms searching for my presence. After finding my warmth lacking she lazily sat up and yawned, now having been awakened from her slumber. It was actually very cute to see her act in such a canine like way when she yawned. But then all her attention focused on my exposed leg. "Master what happened to your leg?" She asked in a slight panic but my small chuckle at her reaction calmed her.

"A rather irritating Jedi chopped it off… even after all we went through." I said wistfully. The Jedi in question was the Jedi Knight class of the MMO. One Miraluka named Rulud. Absolute prick and totally on the Light Side to no fucking end. Come to think about it… he might be why the Jedi are what they are now. Satele was always telling me how Rulud wanted the Jedi to be more _proactive_ in the Republic and the Galaxy at large. It didn't matter that we fought side by side against the Eternal Empire, he still saw me as Sith and my words of warning about the Balance went unheeded. Granted we had our own problem child in the form of Darth Nox… bitch couldn't fall further into the Dark Side if she tried. Was I bitter about other things concerning Nox? Yes. Did it change the fact she was a psychopathic nutcase? No.

"And what you have now is not your leg?" She asked with trepidation in her voice as she slowly approached me. I could understand her reaction, this was a far cry to the level of tech she knew. Even the Holo-transmitter was more approachable than this by leaps and bounds.

"It's a replacement, created out of metal and my Sith Alchemy. I won't expect you to understand the inner workings or even the basic concepts that go along with this leg, but please don't worry over it." I said as my fingers entered into the inner mechanics of the limb. I grunted in minor pain as some of the nerves sent feedback, though it was over once I was able to turn off the nerves in the leg. I sighed and then moved my hand back to the seam where flesh met metal, I pushed on the Force in a very specific way and heard the familiar click of the leg detach. Just below where my skin ended, a small rim of metal sealed off my stump of a leg and the separation between my body and the fake leg occurred. Lyarra watched with a morbid curiosity as I pulled my leg off and with the Force floated it over to a nearby table. "That fucking thing…" I grumbled as Lyarra came from behind and held onto my body in a lazy yet comforting manner.

"You can't be like this today master, you will be meeting with the King." Lyarra said as she wrapped her arms around me while pressing her ample chest into my back. I smirked as I felt her light kisses along my neck and collar. It was… nice, having someone care about me like this. My new mind only could recall the times when various other women in my Sith life did this as information. And this certainly never happened in my earth life… which felt more real than the Sith one. So this was new to say the least.

"I know my pet." I chuckled as I reached back as I reached back and gave the wolf woman a small pat on the head. It was just funny not to, and it was made even more funny by the fact she actually beamed with joy when I did it. I should feel shame for this… I really should. But the guilt of what I did was eroded by a personal need for love and the continued sight of Lyarra so happy. "I need you to be perfect today, people will be looking for any way to find out information about me after today." The Master of Whispers had already been trying his damnedest to find out about me since coming here. But he was no spider, more like a giraffe. Tall and looking around for the nearest tree to nibble at.

"I will master, I have been speaking with Joanna and Rhaella. They've helped me better understand what to say and who to speak to." She said proud of what she had learned in the past few days. She had been very used to being the highest authority in the land besides her husband. As well as not having to deal with the games these southerners play. Northern folk didn't play politics like these nobles here the south, they handled things in a more direct manner. Lyarra's new friends had been helping to give pointers about fixing how Lyarra should act at court. She wasn't going to wow players of the Game of Thrones but she was at least not going to be eaten up.

"You've gotten close to the Queen and Lady Lannister." I said before surprising her by standing up, using the Force to simulate the lost limb. I could strain my body if I do this for long periods of time but for now it would be okay. I walked over to the small bowl of fruit that had gone uneaten during last night's dinner. Lyarra knew that her time with me was closer to ending than ever and was extra antsy to get all the benefits of my company as she could before returning to her husband. "Exactly what do they say about me?" I asked genuinely curious as my sole interaction with either had been on my day of arrival.

"Joanna was upset at you for attacking her son but I don't think she really means it." Lyarra shrugged knowing that all of the discussion on her master had been minimal. The two other women at times asked questions concerning him but Lyarra assumed they were waiting for Naraiz's day in court. "Rhaella tends to be quiet when you come up." Lyarra informed me as she pulled her tail around and began lightly brushing it with her fingers. I had noticed that Lyarra had taken to grooming herself much more actively than human would naturally do by hand. "I like talking with them."

"Oh, then you have a reason to stay in King's Landing for a little longer." I said as I tossed an apple between my hands. "Send a raven to Winterfell saying you trying to work out a deal between the crown and the north, or even the Westerlands. It will get you at least a little while." I took a bite out of the apple as Lyarra looked both pleased and slightly guilty.

"I…" She began but she stopped herself.

"No… speak, you are always free to speak what you want with me." I said knowing that she was not incapable of directly going against me. She was perfectly able to make her own choices and had her own free will. There was even the tiny possibility that she could turn against me, should something happen between us that would be grave enough to turn her. I knew that such an event could not have happened yet so she was at this time unable to go against my will. But I think she was now starting to understand that she still did have her own desires beyond what I wanted. Which was good, I needed her to build herself into a woman that she was never given the chance to be. A woman able to be beyond the man she was with. I wouldn't always be with her and she needed to be able to act semi-independently.

"I don't want to return to Winterfell. I want to stay with you and my new friends here in the capital." I smiled, her emotions were all bare for me to see. In truth she had begun to hate the city itself. The few people she met beyond Joanna and Rhaella she detested. It was all fake smiles and brown nosing. Everyone here was out for themselves and there was much talk of honor but she could tell it was all just talk. She was a good soul in the end of it all and the fact there was hordes of poor outside the walls of the Red Keep and yet the nobles here feasted like they were in the middle of Summer while others were freezing in the winter cold likely infuriated her. But she wanted to stay with her me, the man that had brought love into her life. And stay longer with two of the few women in her life that she could call her friends.

"I understand my pet I do. And I want you to trust me when I say I plan for you to eventually stay with me for the rest of your life." I said as I walked back over to Lyarra. I held her chin gently with one hand and lightly stroked behind her wolfen ear with the other. "You are mine, and I intend to keep you. But for now I have plans for your husband, he has his place in all of this. And for that part to be played as it should you need to keep up the appearance of the woman you used to be."

"For how long?" She asked as her head moved deeper into my grasp. Her soul eager to feel my touch more.

"I can't tell you." I said before kissing her forehead, that wasn't the answer she wanted but anything I say could alter her behavior toward Rickard. Get him to possibly head toward his death faster. "And even after you will need to spend some time in morning, then I will fake your death so you can live with me." I said before pulling away and walking over to the table with my leg so I could begin to work on it.

* * *

Lyarra stood in an annoyingly southern dress, it constricted her and made sure that there was minimal movement that could be made. She might not want to return back to her husband but she did miss the North. It was her home and the garments there while warm were made to be able to move around in. Danger lurked in the snowy hills of the North and not even noble ladies were given clothes that might make those dangers have an easier time.

"Stop pulling, you're going to rip it." Joanna quietly fussed as she discreetly shooed away one of Lyarra's hands from grabbing her dress. The two stood next to each other in the great hall of the Red Keep. They stood the closest to the great Iron Throne, Rhaella and her children were not in attendance and so Joanna and Lyarra were the highest of ranking nobility in the hall. The King and his Small Court were still in the small meeting chamber behind the hall, likely discussing a few things about the upcoming hearings.

"Are they going to take all of winter?" Lyarra grumbled as she continued to fidget in her dress. Joanna sighed and resigned herself to just stopping Lyarra once she was in actual danger of disrobing herself, accidently or not.

"Well normally court is rather boring and quick during peace and winter. But…" Joanna looked back to Lyarra with a small smirk. "… there might be _something_ that is causing the King to be late." Joanna said and Lyarra quietly laughed as she got the message. Her master would indeed be something that would need to be told to the king prior to actually meeting the man. Tywin would need hours just to explain why this was the first the King was hearing of this. A man from the Western lands beyond the Sunset Sea, a man that effortlessly beat one of the Kingsguard, a man able to move things with his mind. "_A man above all others_." Lyarra thought to herself with a small shudder of longing. A motion that was silently picked up her Lannister friend. Deciding to change the subject in the hopes to pass the time with a different topic Joanna spoke once again.

"Perhaps once Winter is done and my child is fit enough for travel, I and my children could come North." Joanna said promptly drawing Lyarra's attention. "I think it would be good for them, some Northern no nonsense values to impart on my little cubs would do them good."

"Plus it could give Cersei a chance to be a little freer with her wild side." Lyarra said making Joanna lightly laugh. The two had spoken about how Cersei would at times trick the Rock's servants into thinking she was Jamie. She would then attend Jamie's lessons with swords and horses, it wasn't until recently that the two began Joanna and Tywin could tell the two apart. Once that happened, all of Cersei's antics as her brothers stopped. "I'm sure she and Lyanna will be great friends." Lyarra said unknowingly making her master laugh.

"And hopefully Eddard and Jamie could rub off on each other, the two are so different but each could use of the other in them." Joanna said in response and had a certain Sith lord was trying his hardest not to roll on the floor laughing. But any further talk was stopped by the loud opening of the Small Council's Chamber's door with the King giddily walking out. Joanna frowned as Aerys made his way around the Iron Throne and then began walking up the steps to the seat of the throne. Truly the symbol of the monarchy was a ugly thing, massive and misshapen, sharp and deadly, and beautiful and ghastly all at the same time. Lyarra however was more interested in the King himself.

King Aerys Targaryen was a tall man and certainly had a regal handsomeness to him. Normal Targaryen features as expected, though Lyarra had nearly expected his silver hair to glow with all the talk of it. His eyes however told a true story of his soul, Lyarra saw them twitch and shift from place to place. He tried to hide it but Lyarra saw it with her enhanced vision, his mind was looking for something. But that was deeper, on the surface he was excited and joyous. Likely looking forward to see her master and the fruits of his promise to move the Iron Throne without ever touching it. Her master had told her that it was the Master of Whispers that had sent the bard, as when her master showed him and Tywin his power to move objects with the Force it was the Master of Whispers that felt a sense of understanding along with the initial shock.

"On this day in the two seventy three AC, we hold the royal court of King Aerys Targaryen the Second, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm." The Grand Maester called out bring the court to silence. They all awaited closely for the proceedings to move along. While few were expecting this to differ, while others suspected otherwise due to the lengthy time the king took to arrive, they all still had to watch and listen. They wouldn't play the game poorly as doing so ended in ruin. "We have but one item for today." There was many small whispers at this, a few looks of shock and anger, and general sense of surprise. Then there was the opening of the Great Hall's doors and from it came Naraiz Rhyhall.

Lyarra watched from behind a stoic Stark mask of seriousness. While on the inside she had little else but doe eyes for her beloved master. He came in with such subtle power and authority. He had never seen the Iron Throne and yet there was no hitch in his step at the sight of the massive chair. He walked in like all were lesser than him and gave an aura that made everyone in the court submit to that idea. He had forgone the armor portion of his normal attire, showing that he was not here to fight but discus. He still kept his sword as she knew he didn't trust it alone. But even with his strange armor gone, his black and red robes still cast an intimidating figure. His hood was up, shadowing his face and only allowing his lower face to be seen. His robes lightly billowed around his body with ever step giving him a look of a powerful sorcerer coming to collect his due.

"Naraiz Rhyhall, Emperor's Wrath, Inheritor of Revan's Will, Dread Master… titles-titles-titles… I have so many that it might be hours to name them all." Naraiz said as he approached the Iron Throne. He waved off his words with such a causal gravitas that he couldn't be seen coming off as anything but humble and prideful at the same time. He then gave a small flourished bow as he took a knee to the Targaryen King. "I have come to this strange land in a time of my greatest need, my Order and country has been broken and turned to dust. I am all that is left of the Sith and the Empire, I have come humbly from across the Sunset Sea in hopes to find a refuge. A place to rebuild and regrow." There was a commotion of whispers, both excited and secretive.

"He does have a flare for the dramatic doesn't he?" Joanna whispered back to Lyarra with a small chuckle. Lyarra could feel none of her master's power in the air, he wasn't giving the best show that he could have. But then she knew that males had a different response to his power, often times aggression. Lyarra supposed that her master was holding back as to not show all his hand just yet. She looked up to the Iron Throne and it was plain as the winter snow that the King was eating all of this up. The fool, her master would never truly submit himself to anyone.

"I have been told much about your Order, but it is one thing to be told and another to be shown." Aerys spoke and the whole hall fell silent, they looked to Naraiz and he stood up. Lyarra could tell that the king was trying his best to keep from bouncing in his seat with excitement. And if Rhaella was right, that was good because Aerys had a habit of cutting himself on that monster of a throne. "My Hand has told me of your request, what you ask of me is great. A Lordship, lands and a keep, and my blessing and support to establish your Order here in the Seven Kingdoms." Again with the whispers, people were going mad with their hushed words as this was history in the making. Would this order become the next Maester Order, or would it be the next Night's Watch? Lyarra's eye twitched at the comparison, it was true the Night's Watch had fallen on hard times but it was still a honorable order worthy of respect. "Prove to me that the Sith are worthy of all of this.

"They are and so much more." Naraiz responded before raising his hands wide. At first nothing happened and Lyarra saw a small frown on her master's face. But then his body stiffened, and a wide smirk grew. The air in the hall grew heavy and a rumbling sound slowly began to pick up. Then a loud creaking sound echoed through the Red Keep, one that only came from old metal finally being moved after ages of stillness. Then the assembled nobility of King's Landing, members of houses from across the Seven Kingdoms, looked to the Iron Throne. It had been the source of the sound and everyone now was on the edges of their feet to see what happens next.

And they saw it… slowly the great symbol of the monarchy lurched forward, and then it was followed by the mad cackle of the King giddy as he held himself to his seat. Surprisingly not cutting himself on the sharp blades of the throne. The King's Small Council all stumbled back as the Iron Throne levitated off the ground, the Kingsguard all watched in horror as their king laughed in the air. The nobility of Westeros watched as the immovable was moved, as a sole man lifted up the Iron Throne without ever touching it. Seconds passed and slowly the great throne was rested back in place, not a single blade bent out of shape. There was a great thud and small billow of dust as the Iron Throne rested, the roaring laughter of King Aerys filled the hall as everyone else was shocked into silence. But then it was broken by a single cry of one word.

"Witchcraft!" Everyone looked to the High Septon who had a look of fury and hate as he pointed a accusatory finger toward Naraiz. "This is nothing but blasphemies witchcraft in our midst! Unnatural powers from the Lord of the Seven Hells. The Faith have purged your demons before and the purity of these lands will be upheld!" Lyarra wanted rip this moron's throat out. She unlike nearly everyone in the room had zero respect for the Faith of the Seven to begin with, but now she actively hated it. What was worse was that his words seemed to be swaying many of the nobles against her master.

"BE SILENT!" The deafening angry roar of the king brought another quiet to the hall. "Would you call the powers of my ancestors heresy?! Would you call the very glory of old Valyria a afront to the gods?!" Lyarra and everyone listened and from the shade of red on the High Septon's face he very much would like to say those things. Lyarra however looked to her master and he seemed to be in a trance. He stood where he had been not moving a inch, he looked straight ahead oblivious to all around him. "I know what we have here, this power! This power that moved the Iron Throne is what crafted the greatest empire the world has ever known. My ancestors wielded this power, I know this. They used it to sooth the dragons and to craft weapons unseen by any eyes. Its art has been lost to us yes, but it shall return. And a new glorious age shall come about to the Seven Kingdoms because of it."

"M-my king, I beseech you to understand the danger that this creature represents." The High Septon struggled to get out having not expected this amount of anger toward his declaration. And he was now in a terrible position, as his faith and duty to the Seven was in direct opposition to what the King wanted.

"OUT! Leave or by my rule I shall make Maegor the Cruel proud with what I shall do to the Faith!" Aerys screamed at the top of his lungs causing the High Septon to quickly scramble out of the great hall. Lyarra had never seen such chaos, nor has she expected their king to act in such a… vocal way. But considering what Rhaella had said of her husband, it looked like the prospect of power her master represented enticed the true Aerys out into public. "I have seen enough to prove that the Sith Order is worthy, no… needed in the Seven Kingdoms. Today will be the day people look back and cry tears of joy that I granted the Sith Order my royal blessing to do as they need to bring our realm to glories only seen by old Valyria." There was a roar of nervous, almost forced, applause. And in it no one noticed Aerys hold his hand to his head in pain and only now was Naraiz moving as a normal man again.

* * *

It went wonderfully. Quick and grand, it happened so fast that the rumors of what really happened will spin just as fast. Days had gone by since the entire affair and things had not stopping being exciting for me. Oh sure I was locked up in the Red Keep by order of the King as he didn't want me going anywhere until the proper meeting on the founding of the new Sith Order could take place. His paranoia was showing and it was slightly irritating. But it mattered little, I could sneak out and listen to the reactions to it all form the nobility to the masses. Thankfully it all played out as I expected it to, people won't able to recall anything but the most vital of moments, me lifting the Iron Throne, the High Septon being publicly castrated by Aerys, and the king's declaration of support for the Sith Order.

The first of which surprised me greatly, I was sure I could do it but then the amount of pushback I got from the throne itself was stunning. It was a Dark Side artifact! I didn't even realize until I tried lifting it, the power of the Dark Side was dormant and sealed away but the second I tried exerting the Force on it the entire throne roared in defiance. It happened in a matter of seconds, but to me it felt like… timeless. But there was a battle in the Force between me and the will of the Dark Side itself, much like when I bound the Dark Side to Midwan. Thankfully since it wasn't the creation of a Dark Side artifact it wasn't so public. Instead it was a battle of dominance between myself and the vestige of Aegon Targaryen. The man was a Dark Side user! This world has so many secrets that I have to uncover! But that was besides the point. If the battle had been when the man himself was sitting on the throne or even been of his sons or grandsons… I doubt I would be able to budge the Iron Throne much less bend it to my will. But, I was able to. The power in the seat had waned in the years and there was a small piece of it that wanted a proper Master of the Dark Side to sit upon it once again.

Once that was done I was able to flawless influence the man that was physically sitting on it. The Iron Throne was mine now, it recognized that the Targaryen Blood was putrid in Aerys. That he was far from a true ruler of the Seven Kingdoms. And so with my control over Aerys I gave a little bit of the madness that was coming. Hearing what the High Septon said had me in a rage, it answered so many questions but still… that baseless faith is dead. The Old Gods have some roots in the Force as the Weirwood trees are so bathed in the Light Side it nearly does come saying they are divine. But the Seven… worthless. And now I find out that they've been purging any Force Users in the Seven Kingdoms? That's the only thing I could take away from the High Septon's words. The certainty with what he said spoke more from real experience than just religious faith. He knew about the Force, even if he thought of it as witchcraft. How much does he know, how much does the Faith know about the powers of the Force. If they go around saying that I have corrupted the mind of the King then I'm in trouble. Thankfully with the idea that King Aerys is under the impression that the Force is the magic that made Valyria into what it was I have some clout. It isn't a hard leap of logic to make, and many will be swayed more toward the possible glory the realm could have rather than the cries of witchcraft. The Sparrows aren't a thing yet and religion isn't nearly as heavy in the minds of the nobility as it is in the commoners. And even then, loyalty to the local lord is more weighted in the masses than loyalty to the local Septon.

And lastly came the biggest win for me, although the win was rather hollow given how much it ended up being stacked in my favor. Whatever, I'll take it. Aerys giving me basically the green light to whatever the fuck I wanted in order to bring the Sith to Westeros. And that was the reason why I with Quinn and Pierce were walking back to the throne room with a few new toys that I had made to help with that.

Lyarra was also with us as a representative of the North. I was told that similar nobles from across the Seven Kingdoms would be here at this meeting. Tywin would be there for the Westerlands, I generally knew his position. Janna and Jon Fossoway would be there both for the Reach, she being a Tyrell before marriage I knew to watch out for her. Franklyn Fowler visiting from Dorne would take part since no Martell was here, I didn't know much about him from the books but I have to assume he's Dornish… hope we get along. Armond Connington would be there for the Stormlands, him… I knew his son… the man himself not so much. Surprisingly there was also Jon Arryn and his second wife Rowena, that was good as I planned on making sure the woman lived. The Iron Islands representative was Balon Grayjoy… what a joy for me. Lastly was the Blackfish, a real joy for me. All the lands in the realm were assembled after a few days of scrambling, it's almost like someone had called them to King's Landing prior to my meeting with the King.

The great hall doors opened to me and my small party, we were the last ones to arrive. King Aerys of course was sitting on the Iron Throne, jittering with excitement he stood up the second he saw me. The man began to descend down the steps of the massive throne so that he could better be apart of this meeting. A table had been set up in the hall so that all the assembled nobles could sit together. It was shaped in a round table but with a small jutting square out so that there would still be a head of the table. A neat idea as it said that there was still a king but all others were equal.

"Lord Rhyhall, I am pleased to see you come ready for this meeting." Aerys said already addressing me with a Lord's title. Tywin, Janna and Jon Fossoway, Franklyn Fowler, and Balon Grayjoy all look displeased by this while the others seemed ambivalent. This was the best point to put them at ease for at least on the titles front.

"Your grace, while I am happy that you have granted me a lordship… I do believe that my status as leader of the Sith should take precedent. I have not even spent a full year here in Westeros, I do not think it would be right to call me something that Westerosi bleed and die to try and achieve." I said eloquently and a few faces softened, mostly notably those from the Reach and Dorne. Tywin and Balon I wasn't trying to win over as their opinions were solid as steel. "The highest rank a Sith achieved in the Order was that of Darth. It was given to those that had reached and pushed the heights of Sith power."

"Then why if you claim to be such a powerful man of this order why did you not take such a title." Balon snorted and I felt nothing but contempt and dismission from the still young man. He looked to be about in his early twenties but he still looked much older. I assumed he just always looked like that. It was a fair question but I could use without the sass. But there was little to expect from the Grayjoy, he was as stubborn as you could get and loyal to the Drowned God. And I doubt they had very kind views to sorcery as he no doubt saw my powers as.

"Because I was made the Emperor's Wrath before I could take a Darth name, and the position of the Emperor's enforcer was considerably more important than that of Darth." I said not looking to the Grayjoy and treating him like less than nothing. The others smiled at this while the man who was little better than a pirate growled. While it was true the Iron Born were hardy and great sailors, their customs were rather brutish. I knew it was smarter to oust them from the beginning than to try and make friends with them. "So your grace, instead of lord it would be more appropriate to call me by Darth Nagash." I said smirking inwardly as I gave myself one of the most badass evil fantasy names in history. I am such a nerd at times.

"Nagash?" The Blackfish said with a raised eyebrow.

"In addition to the title of Darth, each Sith that reaches that title is granted a personal Darth name. One unique to them. Nagash was a figure of renewal and rebirth in old stories in the Empire, I thought it appropriate." I explained while I could feel Quinn and Pierce confusion, but the shrugged it off as me just making shit up or this was just Sith stuff they didn't understand. How could they ever know I was naming myself after the greatest necromancer and death lich in all of Warhammer Fantasy. My jokes for myself.

"Most appropriate Darth Nagash, most appropriate indeed." Aerys said with a gleam in his eye before he motioned for everyone to take their seats. Aerys of course at the head of the oddly shaped table with Tywin next to him. Then came Dorne, the Reach, the Iron Islands, North, Riverlands, Stormlands, and the Vale. Everyone was given their place and once they were seated the meeting went under way. "Well even if you do not go by lord you are still getting a lordship, but where?" Aerys said opening the discussion up for the lords and ladies to come in. I liked how he did this, anyone that didn't speak looked like they didn't support this move. Deciding to save them I spoke.

"I would happy with a ruin or somewhere without a keep, be a good thing for my order to either rebuild or just create our own bastion." I said as behind me Quinn and Pierce set down my covered box of goodies. It drew some attention but because I didn't acknowledge it people assumed it would come up soon enough.

"Perhaps they could take Tarbeck Hall or Castamere." Jon Arryn suggested and ignored the small glare Tywin sent his way. It wasn't surprising that these two had no love for each other. But I hoped that this idea would not gain ground, both were useless in terms of natural resources and not worth much else.

"Bah, and ruin such a grand song." Aerys said mockingly toward Tywin and the King's Hand just took it with a stoic calm. While underneath he was actually glad that the king dismissed the idea for nowhere near the same reasons I had for feeling relieved. "What about Moat Cailin? You arrived in the North, why not settle in it too?" Aerys suggested and I felt Lyarra internally beam at the idea of me being even closer. Sorry my pet, but that ruin is not meant for me.

"Moat Cailin location would not do for an Order meant to serve all of the realm. It would give the Northerners yet another bastion against invasion." Balon grumbled but loudly enough for all to hear his complaint. Ah… even this early the Iron Born think of the days when they could raid and pillage.

"If we are speaking of a central location, than Harrenhal would best serve them." Tywin said just as knew he would. There was a few words of agreement and everyone then looked to the Tully in the room. "If I'm not mistaken then House Whent recently suffered a tragic downfall, they are without any members left since Lord Whent…" Jaesa did such good work if even Tywin was finding hard to word the carnage that my darling apprentice set upon that House. And pinning it all on the Lord, it seems whatever she did was believable too.

"If the Sith will take the cursed place then he is welcome to it." Brynden shrugged not seeing a problem with this. He knew his brother had no one that looked to be able to take the damned place off their hands. And the lands did need a ruler as it held an important trade route along the Kingsroad. No one else had any objections to it, as it would be a nice way to shoo off the Sith into a impossibly to garrison fort ruined by dragon fire. They had no idea that I had the means and eventually the ability to fix all of Harrenhal's problems and turn it into a fortress unseen before in Westeros once again.

"I would be more than satisfied with such a keep my lords." I said appearing as the ignorant foreigner that looked like he had just been handed a great gift. Tywin looked at me and hid the realization that I had just played him well. Before he could suggest otherwise the King spoke.

"Wonderful, then I hereby name Naraiz Rhyhall as Lord of Harrenhal and gift the surrounding lands and the keep to him and the Sith Order. The Title of Lord shall hereby be passed between Grand Masters of the Sith Order." Aerys said and I found the idea amicable enough, as it meant that no one would be trying to wed their daughter to me. It might bring them greater ties to the Order but that wasn't nearly as worthwhile a normal alliance by marriage. There would be little to gain by marrying a daughter whose sons would inherit nothing. Plus the whole inheriting thing was not happening as by the time I would announce a new Grand Master of the order I will have already named myself Emperor. "With that settled, there is the matter of recognizing your authority on the matter of your domain." Aerys said before looking to all the assembled nobles. It was then when I gave a small crack into the devious bastard that I was. My stance changed slightly, dominate and predatory.

"Yes, your grace and I have spoken over the details of this over the past few days." I said shocking everyone but Lyarra in the meeting. Even Tywin was now looking at me with hidden fury. "May I state the agreement we came to your grace?" Aerys truly was a cruel bastard as he watched with a sickeningly smug smile as he waved his hand for me to continue. Beyond the discussion of where I would be placing my order, all the details of my place in Westeros had already been made behind closed doors. I had to thank the High Septon for that, his little outburst had given Aerys the idea if he had done this more publicly more fools like the High Septon would muck things up. "First off, is the subject of new members of my order. The Force is the name of my power and it is as part of nature as fire burning. Or as flowers blooming. Or water crashing on the shore. And some are naturally born with the power to feel the Force and interact with it. Over time however the power can wane and be lost if not used. Children to young teens are the ones who we will be looking for. These Force Sensitives can come from anywhere, from any walk of life."

"And I have given Darth Nagash here complete authority to take them into his order." Aerys chuckled at the stunned looks on the assembled nobles faces. This was far beyond what they thought would come from this.

"You're saying that he can just come and take our sons and daughters should they be born with this power?!" Jon Fossoway shouted and was immediately cowed back into his seat by Aerys' glare. Ah, Reachmen… only the Tarlys have any real backbone. Deciding to stop this riot before it began, I spoke up.

"That is only half the case." I said before uncovering the box that Quinn and Pierce had brought in with me. On top of it was seven necklaces, all of which had a pointed black stone carved with the Sith Rune of discovery at their base. The stone was a attached to a small metal ring that could be placed on a person's finger. "I have created these Seeker Stones in order to find and discover Force Sensitives, if they are in range of someone with the power to wield the Force the stones will point toward them."

"You have your hounds then, but that still leaves the meat." Franklyn Fowler stated still glaring at me like I had fucked his wife.

"Once these Force Sensitives are found, they will not be taken by threat of sword point. If they are commoners then an offer to come with their children or just a bag of dragons for their trouble." I said flippantly getting a few more glares. Ironically I could tell that Balon was upset that we weren't going to be taking the kids by force. Pay the Iron Price huh? "For the nobility I doubt such offers will be worth much. But this is not slavery, once someone reaches the level of Sith, starting at Acolyte, to Apprentice, and lastly Sith, they will be allowed the choice to either leave the Order proper and return to their family. Or they may stay and continue their study and training to levels higher than the minimum." Of course by then they would have been fully indoctrinated into the Sith Order, but details-details.

"You won't be asking them to give up their name and titles to join?" Ah, they were thinking that this was like the Night's Watch or the Maesters. The question came from Armond Connington who had the most level head about all of this besides Lyarra.

"No, the Sith is only for life should you chose it to be after reaching a certain point. True, I will be holding quite a bit the best training and secrets to those that commit." I then leaked out a little of the Dark Side. "And King Aerys has granted me the authority to kill anyone that leaves my order who is dabbling in things they should not be." I left that vague as to show just how broad that could be. I returned to the Dark Side back into its cage for the moment after giving that warning. I had no doubts there would be those that will try to create false orders out of those that leave my own, they will be hunted down mercilessly.

"All of you are to bring this to all your fellow lords and they are to tell their people the news. The Seekers of the Sith are under the King's Protection and to harm them is to invite the King's Justice." Aerys said with a firmness that left no room for discussion. With the news that people were free to leave the Sith once they had their training, many of those opposed to this were quiet. They weren't happy but they no longer were against it. They also couldn't argue against the King's orders. The rest of the meeting was going over the finer details of the Sith and its place in Westeros. What would we do in war, who would we give back to the realm, various trading deals. Many things, and most of them I was able to get the better deal on, the rest were fine. This was the beginning, I had Harrenhal, I had the means to get new members, and I had the King's support.

* * *

Author's Notes

So Naraiz has his keep, lands, and a big ol' stamp of do wahtever the fuck you want from the King. But now he also painted a big target on his back for several people and groups. The next few chapters will deal with Naraiz wadding throguh the waters of King's Landing.

Check out my original work on here - www. pat reon MikeX713

Reviews

rmarcano321 - pod

Zane Tribal Tyne Alexandros - no, not exactly. The Jedi I guess you could say that but i'll be having two factions in the Order, one that's more in line with the canon way of doing things and the other side is the Templars type if that's what your going with. But the Sith are not for chaos at all, Naraiz while he likes Chaos as meme he does not like it in the galaxy. He will support personal freedom but likes rule of law more. I don't think comparing the New Sith Order to the Assassins is right.

Brokenstrings001 - not all the time. The Dark Side is more like a danger to Naraiz to keep him from being a total dick. And there will be a few Force related Deus Ex Machina in this story because its fun. Plot wise I will try to set it up and make it work organically but there's certainly going to be things that are going to be just stupid in terms of because plot.

Dzerx - no, Lyanna will not be in Naraiz's harem

006Sam - uh... maybe among nobility but among the common people it was like if you have even the smallest bit of power than you gonna use it. Soldiers in particular raped all the time if they were far from their homelands as they wouldn't ever be around to be punished or face the, few, consequences. Also the world of ASOIAF isn't totally historically accurate.

Toad-sage66 - Maybe, Plagueis' immortality was never actually confirmed. But Naraiz's is only roughly about in his early thirties and using his power in the Force and life extension tech and medicine he can live for several centuries. And he has a few ideas on Dragons but isn't concerned with them in the long run.

Yami-Guy - Naraiz actually having Astartes won't be nearly as true as he wants them to be. He will get his clones and he will try to improve them as much as possible but he won't ever get to the level of Space Marines. He isn't Big E.


	7. Truths

Author's Notes

Oh... this last week has been both good and bad. On one hand I am broker than broke and am still waiting for my first paycheck from my new job. But... I have new idea for original work that I really like. Very Dark Souls and Witcher like... very exciting. Priorities though... I might not have the right idea there.

* * *

I watched as several of the rabble burned away in flameless smoke. My eyes were glowing bright yellow and I held a helpless Septon against the wall of an alleyway. These fools thought to kill me in an ambush as I walked the streets of King's Landing. The Septon had just watched his fanatical followers literally be killed by my sight alone, my unseen grip held his throat and body tightly to the wall.

"I fucking lifted the Iron Throne and you think some drunkards could kill me?" I said not looking at the struggling Septon. I had been walking out on the streets of King's Landing, trying to get out among the people and throw a bit of coin around. It was nice to have unlimited funds gifted to you by the King himself, it was even nicer to have him as a puppet every damn time he sat on his throne. But then I sensed this fucking bastard and his little goon squad of religious dumbbells following me. So I turned the corner to an empty alley and let them box me in.

"Sorcerer! You have no power over truly faithful me-" He choked a little harder as I squeezed my Force Choke on his throat. I then let it loose just enough for him to breathe again.

"You are the one that is powerless, your whole damn faith is fucking powerless." I snapped feeling a little extra irritable today. Lyarra had gotten a letter from Rickard requesting her to begin her way home, while under the guard of the King's men. Lyarra was going to try to stall until our business in King's Landing was done, then she would travel to Harrenhal with me and then journey to the North from there. I wasn't sure if Rickard would listen, the man was faithful and he might be getting a little antsy to have his wife back. To bad, you got cucked because you didn't put in the effort and you're now going to have to deal with it even if you don't know what's happening behind your back. But that was only part of the reason why I was pissed today.

The biggest part had been the utter amount of bullshitting the Faith of the Seven was doing to my name. Not only that but they were being helped by many of the nobility that didn't see things my way. They couldn't do anything about it since I had the King wrapped around my finger, but they still schemed behind our backs looking to exert some control over the Sith. And the Faith just wanted us gone, period. Ever since it had been announced to the masses about the new Sith Order and my elevation to Lord of Harrenhal the Septons had been crying out for me to burn at the stake. The High Septon and the Most Devote had been silent on the matter in public but I was sure that they were quietly gathering supporters.

And the fact that the King was not raving mad at the Faith of the Seven over this was likely because Tywin was preventing the Master of Whispers from informing the King. Tywin wasn't too happy with me given that it appeared that I manipulated him into suggesting Harrenhal. It was a play that tipped him off to my cunning mind and likely made him weary of why I wanted Harrenhal.

"I swear by the Warrior you shall be struck down by the faithf-" I snapped his neck as he interrupted my thoughts. The Septon's body dropped to the ground and I held out my hand and arcs of Force Lightning shot from my fingertips. The blots of energy fired on the body, causing it to spasm and char. It would be impossible for anyone to identify it. With that annoyance finished I snapped my fingers and Jaesa dropped from the rooftops and immediately came to my side and began not so gently dry humping me.

"That was sooo~ fucking hot master~" Jaesa squealed as she began moving her hands towards my lower robes. I grabbed her hand just before she reached her target making her give a small pout.

"There's no way I'm screwing around in the filth of this city." I lightly chastised and she looked around and scowled at the alleyway that we were standing in. It was filled with grime, muck and trash… not exactly the best place to fuck. "Come now, we have more important things to deal with." I turned and began walking out of the alley with Jaesa trotting behind me.

Now that I was sure that we weren't going to be further interrupted I began my way down toward Fleabottom. The poorest and dirtiest places in all of King's Landing. A perfect place to find people willing to give away their loyalty to anyone willing to pull them out of that muck. Humans had infinite potential, all one needed to apply that potential was the willingness to play the long game and understand and identify a person's usable traits. Thankfully I had Jaesa and could see exactly who out of this shithole could be properly used to their fullest.

I walked through the streets of the Westeros capital, me and Jaesa continued to draw eyes though now I had quite a few men leering in our direction. Jaesa's robes always were on the lighter side, hah… pun, and today was no exception. She soaked up the attention her revealing clothes garnered, She enjoyed their lustful stares because it just fueled her own lust, both in that she could feed off emotion and she was just a fucking tease at times. This would of course in this setting lead to one of these poor fools to feel brave enough to take a shot at her, they would be dead soon after. Though they might die happy… just depended on how Jaesa was feeling at that moment.

On the other hand, I drew mostly looks of suspicion or scorn. While the Faith couldn't do anything to stop me politically, they could damage my near nothing reputation. Thankfully word was spreading of what I did and people were more scared than bold. Just sensing the ambience of fear and hate was feeding the Dark Side in me and it was a little annoying. I was already still deep in the red when it came to my current alignment and this was not helping. Light Sided actions so rarely made themselves present, as just giving out a ton of gold to the poor wouldn't be a real Light Sided action because I would be doing it for selfish reasons. Mediation slowly chipped away at the Dark Side but that needed me to be calm and peaceful… hard thing to do when I have so much going on.

"Master, we're here." The sound of my darling apprentice's voice and the sudden smell of shit and depression brought me out of my thoughts. I turned and Jaesa stopped giggling at my momentary distraction. "Seems things really are getting to you. I haven't seen you so distracted since the days after you killed your master." Ah… those days. I was trying to grab up as much power while trying to maintain as much of my master's powerbase and spy network as I could. Lots of killing, intrigue, and sex happened in those days. Good times.

"Lots of plots and plans are on the table Jaesa. Our new home in Harrenhal, it needs quite a bit of work. Then there's our ship, our only chance off of this world and back into the galaxy. Then there's all the trouble with the foolish faithful. The courtly intrigue. And then there's the forming of the new Sith Order." I listed off as I watched the various rabble that lived in Fleabottom mull about their day. Children played in the street, completely oblivious to the fact there was an actual river of shit that flowed off to the side of the walkway. They just saw it as normal. This was poverty, this was a wonderful place to find faithful followers. Gratitude was a collar that was stronger than any metal and more impactful than any slaver's whip.

* * *

Lyarra moved through the high halls of the Red Keep as she made her way to the Grand Maester's quarters. She had a new letter for her oh so beloved husband, one detailing how she was working on a deal between the Starks and the Lannisters. She simply could not leave her master's side, the very thought of it twisted and turned her stomach. And if she needed to lie to her husband than so be it, if that is what it took to remain with her master.

"Lady Stark." Lyarra stopped as she heard her name be called and turned around. There coming down the hall was Lord and Lady Fossoway. She hadn't spoken to them once and yet this woman was smiling at her like they had been friends for years. But Lyarra knew more than that, she could smell a hint of fear and urgency on both of them. Lyarra was far from simple minded, she could put two and two together and see what had them so frightened.

"Lord and Lady Fossoway, is something the matter? The two of you look a little pale." Lyarra said as dry as a desert and as cold as a tundra. The two lesser nobles stopped in their tracks at hearing her voice, they hadn't expected Lyarra Stark to be as intimidating as Tywin Lannister.

"Pale? Why we are a healthy as could be. Even in these trying times of winter the Reach's bounty is fruitful and well and goodly eating is affordable to us." Jon Fossoway said and his wife gave an almost unnoticeable glare. But it was too late and Lyarra snapped him in her jaws.

"Ah, good for the Reach. It's nice to know while Northmen freeze and starve in their homes you southerners are warm and have full bellies." Both Lord and Lady Fossoway gulped at the near growl that Lyarra gave. Thinly veiled rage bled through every word and the image that a very hungry wolf was circling them was imparted in their minds. "Now, if you will excuse me but I have a letter to send to my lord husband informing him of recent developments." Lyarra made to leave the irritating pair but was soon stopped once again by Lady Fossoway's words.

"That is exactly what we wanted to speak to you about." Janna stepped forward and once again stopped Lyarra. "The entire time that we listened to that foreign sorcerer you never said a word. I understand that you felt you couldn't properly speak on your house's behalf given what Rhyhall did for your son, but I can tell that you felt just as disturbed by what will be happening as we are."

"And master had said that Tyrell women were cunning and smart players in the Game of Thrones." Lyarra snidely thought to herself as Janna continued to talk. She was saying little of worth in Lyarra's mind anyway. She had insulted and continued to insult her master. Her beloved master, the one that filled her body, mind and soul with pleasure and purpose.

"Lady Stark?" Lyarra blinked as she snapped out of her daydreams of the nightly activities that she and her master got into. "Do you not agree that we must contain this threat before it gets out of hand?" Lyarra opened her mouth just a bit before actually giving this some thought. While it disgusted her to even think about accepting this offer but then if she did, she could be counted among those that sought to undermine her master. And then she could report back to him on it.

"You seem so sure that I would be on your side. Lord Rhyhall did after all save my eldest son." Lyarra said and she could smell a small sweat begin to form on the two. Fear, they did fear this which meant that maybe this wasn't their idea. That someone put them up to this and they had no choice. "But even if that is the case, there is my gratefulness for that heroic action and my loyalty to the realm." Of which there was none but they didn't need to know that.

"Yes, the realm may indeed benefit from this Sith Order but only if those of proper status and blood handle it." Jon said very sure that he counted among that description. Lyarra fought the urge to roll her eyes while Janna didn't fight it at all. But Lyarra knew she shared the same opinion.

"It is all for the betterment of the realm right." Lyarra said dryly but gave a ghost of a smile that had Lord and Lady Fossoway relieved that they had seemingly succeeded in their mission. "Now, if this business is concluded I have a letter to send." Lyarra returned to her cold demeanor band turned back leaving the Reachmen feeling proud of their politicking, even if it was all for nothing.

* * *

"Master, was there any real point in any of that?" Jaesa asked as we returned from our time among the people and walked back into the Red Keep. The guards stiffened as me and my cute apprentice entered the gates, especially since I left alone and returned with a mini female version of myself.

"Yes, we have made useful contacts among the merchants. Trust and familiarity are two valuable things that go far beyond simple coins and goods." I said knowing that the latter duo did go a long way even still. After I had found a few dozen men of the poor and downtrodden to become my new Seekers of the Sith, all of whom Jaesa informed me would be loyal to a fault to the man that saved them from their lives of poverty, we moved to the docks of King's Landing. Now that I was lord of Harrenhal I needed capable stone smiths and the best ones were from Essos. They wouldn't be able to fix Harrenhal yet, that required both scientific and mystical investigation into the dragon fire melted stone. Once I figured out the secrets of what happened to the mighty fortress beyond the legend, I could make a proper plan to bring it back to its former glory. I'm sure that I could handle the mystical side while the droid I was having Vette fix up could analyze the chemical makeup of the stonework. But for right now I would begin making contact in Essos for the eventual project of fixing Harrenhal.

The talks I had with the various ship captains was productive and I'm sure that they would send back word of a new, and wealthy, faction starting up in Westeros. Will rumors be largely based on what they common folk tell those ships from across the sea? Yes. But that doesn't mean my influence will have no effect.

Me and Jaesa walked through the Red Keep, looks from the poor workers and the nobility all ranged from fear to hidden disgust. It was not surprising and perfectly fine in my plans. Being beloved was not needed, fear would keep them from doing anything to my Seekers and thus my most vital piece of the puzzle was secure. So long as I had my means of procuring Force Sensitives I would not be stopped. An order of well-trained Force Users would be able to take out any army and destroy any nation this world had.

We made our way past the guards who scowled behind our backs toward the small training yard where we found two people in the middle of sparring. I smirked under my hood as I got my first look of Rhaegar Targaryen, a young teen but still looking quite handsome and strong. The books did justice to the beauty that this young prince held. He honestly was a fucking pretty boy through and through and it pissed me off. And fighting with him was Jamie, doing decently well but it was clear that the crown prince was going easier on the young lad. Overseeing the two was Ser Barristan Selmy, one of the few Kingsguard that seemed to not instantly fume at the sight of me. Then nearby was Cersei and more importantly her mother.

Joanna seemed to be the only one to notice the two robed figures that stood in the shadowed archways. I could feel a small bit of unease escape her but not enough to where I worried. More over she seemed interested in Jaesa, just who was this woman with me? Could she be another Sith? While the idea of women in fighting or even important roles was somewhat accepted in the North, it was completely foreign to the people of the south. Minus Dorne of course.

"Mmm… she smells nice." Jaesa licked her lips as she eyed Joanna and I raised an eyebrow at that. It was a rare woman that could get my apprentice to so openly react like that.

"See something I don't?" This was why I loved to have Jaesa around. While my sensory abilities were better than most Force Users, and even further enhanced by my master's teachings, only Jaesa could really see who a person really was. She was a true Empath, she could peer into the soul and pull out everything a person was.

"She's in conflict, something in her life is making her question everything." Jaesa said and I could guess just what that was. Lyarra's friendship with the Queen and Lady of the Rock did end up being of great benefit. "She's also been denying a part of herself for decades, and this recent conflict has caused that part to resurface. She wants her child but fears the father, and this makes her vulnerable… to someone." Jaesa looked up to me and in her yellow eyes I saw nothing but lust and cruelty. I liked where she was going with this but like with Lyarra, I needed Joanna to come willingly. If it came to be where Joanna no longer loves Tywin.

"Down girl… let's not do anything until I know all the facts." I chuckled and Jaesa pouted a bit but stayed silent. We continued to watch the two boys train, Jamie was actually showing his future skill and was able to disarm the prince, surprising everyone. I'm not sure if this event had ever happened in the books… in fact it feels like Joanna and the twins should be in the Rock by now. Cersei and her mother both clapped for Jamie, but then everyone stopped what they were doing when they heard me clapping for the boy. "Promise, you have promise. I can tell you have the making of a world class swordsman." I said simply as I and Jaesa walked out of the shadows and into the training yard. All of the Lannisters tensed up as they each recalled their last interaction with me. Barristan on the other hand just felt a bit weary of my presence. But it was the prince that I was really interested in.

"And just who are you sir to say such things?" Rhaegar accused and all I could feel was an iron solid confidence in himself. The kind that that I recognized from miles away, the kind that every fucking Jedi that felt special about themselves had. It was a confidence born out of a belief in being great because it was preordained. Fuck… the little emo bastard has already got it in his head about prophesies and the Prince that was Promised. Motherfucker is that going to be hard to deal with. But then again this was good as it meant that things should progress as I know them.

"Prince Rhaegar, this is Darth Nagash. The new lord of Harrenhal and grand master of the Sith Order." Barristan explained and Rhaegar's eyes narrowed. I could sense that he recognized what the Kingsguard said, likely he had heard rumors and hearsay about me but I don't think me in real life is amounting to his high expectations. This is a boy that thinks his life is a fairy tale and only those that look and act like characters instead of NPCs will merit note in his mind. That is a poor way to go about things. I can recall the names and faces of every serving girl and chamber boy that I have met, every peasant that I have spoken to I can remember perfectly. And I will use that to gain the loyalty of the common people. If word gets around that a Lord speaks and remembers their subjects, then those subjects will feel that that lord is looking out for their interests.

"Among other titles though those hold little meaning here in the Seven Kingdoms." I added on casually as I looked around the training yard. "I watched your little spar, you should have taken it a bit more seriously my prince. Jamie here is fast enough to even nearly get past my senses, such natural talent shouldn't be taken lightly." I said and all the Lannisters bristled at the small reminder of what I did to Jamie. Though at the same time they were conflicted due to the fact I was praising him and giving the prince a thinly veiled chastisement.

"And just why should I take advice from you?" Rhaegar snarled not liking being talked down to like this. I looked to my dear apprentice and noticed that she had to bite her tongue to prevent saying something stupid.

"A demonstration, Jaesa I think's time to show me you have not gone rusty in my absence." I said as I pulled four training swords from the rack and floated them to us. All of the Westerosi stared in awe, they had heard of my Force Powers and some had seen me lift the Iron Throne but just using so casually still made their jaws drop. But Rhaegar seemed to collect himself as he noticed two of the swords land in Jaesa's hands.

"You truly expect a woman to be a worthy opponent?" Okay… I wasn't expecting Rhaegar to not see the value in women warriors. Or maybe he would learn that lesson later on… or he just was really good at hiding his true feelings from Lyanna. Then again… we never really get much insight into Rhaegar beyond other people's views on him. "Ser Barristan would be better suited for this."

"Ah, while I have no doubt of his skills where it comes to swordplay of these lands. My apprentice and I will be using Sith style fighting." I said and Rhaegar still seemed dismissive. I looked to Jaesa who had just finished tying together the hilts of the training swords so they would at least be similar to her double sided lightsaber. Both Rhaegar and Jamie left the training yard to give us room and everyone waited as me and Jaesa circled each other. Then it began.

I couched low and jumped into the air, swing my swords toward Jaesa's head. Only to be blocked, though I kept her blocking as I landed and began slashing with mad fury. This was my element, Form Four was my style of battle. The natives of this world watched with wide eyes as I flipped around, dashed from side to side, and moved with a furious grace that was impossible to achieve by normal means. Jaesa meanwhile maintained her defensive stance until she caught me off guard with a sudden Force Push. There she began a barrage of Juyo, giving me no chance to enter the air and begin harassing her. Changing my stance into Niman, I effortlessly stuck to Jaesa's borders. Making sure to stay just beyond her most deadly range. And soon enough I was able to give a precise riposte and send her back reeling. Pressing my advantage I gave her no time to recover and resumed my Ataru moves. The training match ended with me cutting the combined swords back into two pieces and bring Jaesa down to her knees. Unfortunately we could not do what we normally did when I did this to her but that was fine.

"You did well Jaesa, you still rely too heavily on Juyo, you need to expand your skill set beyond just the aggrieve. Learn from me, I specialize in Ataru to attack and Niman to defend but even then I am more than capable in all of the other forms." I lectured as I paced in front of Jaesa. This was something I have told her many times and it has still not sunk in as much an I would like. Jaesa was wild and uncontrollable and so Juyo came naturally to her, but she needed to be more than a one trick pony. I stopped my pacing and looked back to the stunned looks of the Westerosi that had been watching. All of them I could feel were in awe at the fight between me and another Sith. "Ser Barristan, would you have been able to fight either myself or my apprentice? Now knowing how we fight."

"No my lord, not without seeing it for myself before hand." Barristan said picking up on what my message was. He wasn't feeling insulted in the least and I could already tell his warrior's mind was trying to come up with methods of fighting any of the Forms that I had shown here. It was possible to fight a Force User without the Force, plenty have done it before. The biggest problem came was this world's limited tech. Most people that killed Jedi or Sith could only do so using gadgets or have some technological advantage helping them. Going purely on skill alone was an uphill battle, but not impossible.

"Information is a powerful tool, fighting an enemy that uses unfamiliar ways of battle will lead to costly losses." I said looking to Rhaegar who just narrowed his eyes. I could sense he no longer had a complete dismissal of me or Jaesa but he was still far to into himself to truly see the value of what I said.

"Lord Rhyhall." I turned to see Joanna walking toward me. "If I could have a word with you alone." She said and I had a hard time pinpointing where she was at the moment. The awe of what she had just seen masked a good deal of her true emotions. I nodded and looked back to Jaesa, with a wave of my hand she bowed and jumped up and began running the rooftops of the Red Keep back to my room. Again everyone in the training yard looked stunned and Ser Barristan was becoming more and more worried about just how powerful we Sith could be.

"Lady Lannister?" I said and brought Joanna out of her awe at my apprentice's latest show of skill. She quickly regained her composure and began leading me away from the training yard. She lead me to what she assumed to be an unoccupied hallway of the keep and stopped. I however could sense a familiar presence and without her notice quietly slammed said presence to the nearest wall. "So what is it that you wished to speak to me about?"

"I… I wanted to apologize. Both for what my son attempted to do and for how I might have been treating you because of it." I could tell that she was being sincere, but at the same time she was forcing this on herself. She didn't wholly want to say this as there was still some anger toward me for hurting her son. But she needed something out of me and she knew that Jamie had been in the wrong when he tried to steal my sword, beyond just what would have happened to him had he succeeded.

"There's no need for that, my response was a little harsh." I said shrugging like this was no big deal. A small twitch of the lips told me that she didn't exactly agree that it was just a little harsh to nearly choke a boy. But she remained silent. "I have been dealing with a great many things, this new land and understanding your ways, preventing my Order's destruction, the loss of my homeland… I have been under quite a bit of stress so I reacted poorly. The fault is entirely mine." Plus there was the fact I have the screaming banshee of Dark Side roaring in my ears, rather than just a small whisper. I really need to fix that before I need to pull any other Darkly minded moves.

"Thank you for your words." She said and then shifted uncomfortably. "Now that that is out of the way may I ask a favor from you." Joanna said and I could sense a great deal of urgency in her. She needed this… whatever this that she wants from me. It could be a number of things. But first I needed to at least appear apprehensive of the idea. I can't just say yes to everything this woman asks of me.

"And what makes you think I would do a favor for you, I can't be bought with a pretty face and sweet words alone." I said and she blushed, she didn't think of herself as pretty apparently if the sudden feelings of self doubt peeking up were any clue.

"Flattery masking your refusal. But I ask this hoping that you might do this due to your relationship to Lyarra. A mutual friend of ours, helping me with this would make her happy." I raised an eyebrow, publicly me and Lyarra were cordial and only as close as my station would allow. I gave little indication that Lyarra was more than what I saw any woman of nobility.

"My relationship to Lyarra? My lady me and Lady Stark is one based in mutual respect. I adore her family but to an extent." I said with only barely-there conviction in my words. I knew that she could see through it but again… I couldn't play this too easily.

"She speaks of you differently." Joanna had a smile that would make the Cheshire Cat proud. And I frowned while silently checking the halls for any other listening ears. Nope, just the one from earlier. "The look in her eyes says it all, she is a woman in love. With a man that she can not stop speaking praises for. I do not believe she has ever complained about you once. Lyarra…"

"Alright." I said cutting her off but she looked quite pleased with herself.

"She does love you, though you are not her husband." To Lyarra I was everything, the sun could never rise again and so long as she had a candle to see my face she would not care. Love was an understatement. "Do you love her?" That question caused me to pause. I loved Lyarra in a way that was similar to an owner loving their favorite pet… horrible I know but I could not bring myself to go further than that. I loved Jaesa for all her faults but even that felt… not in the same vein as what Joanna was talking about. Satele… I didn't want to think about her right now. Love was something that I as a man back on earth hadn't come close to for a lack of chance. Naraiz had plenty but closed himself off in fear of loss, he had only been able to love two truly and both strained his heart to do so. This new mind of the two hoped and longed for love while still being cautious. I wanted to love Lyarra, I really did but I still needed to pull myself out of my own head to do so.

"No… I do not." I said after my small moment of introspection. "I care for her, I will go to great lengths to make her happy, and I will kill as many as needed to keep her safe. But I don't think I can ever say I the words that you want me to say about her. She knows as much, or at least she knows the nature of our relationship and as far as I know she has no intention of changing it." Joanna regarded my words carefully, mostly on that last part. I could feel that she was mostly worried over if I was leading Lyarra on. She must understand that I'm not after anything her position as lady of Winterfell could provide, as I already had the Lord Stark's favor. "So how about in exchange for you not speaking of this, I will do you this favor."

"That seems reasonable." She nodded while still being quite skeptical on my relationship to Lyarra. I have no doubt she would be speaking to my pet soon enough. "I want you to prove to my husband that the child growing inside me is his." Ah… that made sense. Tywin is angry over the rumors that Joanna was taken by Ayres. Willing or otherwise.

"I see… you think I have some magical means of knowing the father of an unborn child." I chuckled as that was not a power that the Force could grant. Modern technology could but not the mystic power of the Force. Well… maybe there was some power out there but I certainly didn't know of them. "I'm sorry to say that I cannot wave a wand and form a parchment out of thin air that would give a complete detailed family history of your child. Though I am doubtful that Tywin would believe it even if I could."

"He distrusts you but not your powers." Joanna explained and I raised an eyebrow. That was good, even if the Lion was on his guard it meant more good for me if he was a believer in my powers. Made him less likely to lash out wildly or make moves against me for fear that I might have some magical means of countering him. "Is there truly nothing you could do?" Joanna pleaded and I began thinking about it. I had no definitive ways to prove the parentage of Tyrion, not without a medical droid. Which I had in storage back at the ship but I wouldn't be showing such a thing in front of Tywin. But I could have Jaesa tell Tywin Joanna's true feelings. That might help… but that would expose Jaesa's talents. And I wasn't sure just how much Tywin would trust words alone. Risks and gambles are plenty when you play the game of thrones.

"Tonight I will bring my apprentice to the tower of the hand, you shall meet us there and she will use her powers to see your true self. My apprentice is a rare marvel of empathic powers, extremely well among Force-Users. She will be able to tell if you have ever been with another man other than your husband." Joanna stared at me and I knew why. She had been raised a lion and had her claws, she knew the game of thrones and knew how to play her part in it. She understood the gravity of me even telling her that I had someone like Jaesa in my employ. To know the true self of a person, anyone. That would mean an unrivaled advantage in the great game. And not only was I going to be revealing it to Tywin, a clear rival, but using it to help fix his marriage.

"Y-you have my thanks my lord." Joanna curtsied as much as she could before leaving quickly. I watched her leave and knew that this would be nothing but trouble for me. But… this felt like the right thing to do. Could it get me some point with the Lannisters? Yes but this would be a net loss in the end, Tywin being aware of Jaesa's powers was going to be a huge blow. It would not stay secret, not a snowball's chance in hell would Tywin keep this to himself. He would tell others he trusted but it would spread. As Joanna vanished from the hall I looked toward the listener that I had caught. I walked around the nearby corner and found a rather tall man stuck to the wall.

"I don't like you all too much." I said to the Master of Whispers. I hadn't bothered to learn his name as he was not the Spider and thus an inferior product to the player I could be having fun with. "And you are not suited to King's Landing. I can sense in your heart one that still clings to hope… that is a death sentence in this city. So here is what is going to happen. Within the fortnight I will advise the King that you have done your duty as Master of Whispers adequately for a knight. But now the times are changing and a real spymaster is needed. You will be rewarded with a keep of your own and lands to lord over. Where? I don't know. But that is the sole offer I will be giving you."

"I am…" He began but I held up a hand caught him by his tongue. His eyes widened at this and I held my disinterested look. That both calmed and scared him all at the same time.

"I know, you are loyal and all that. But understand that you do not have the skill or heart for what it truly takes to play the game. Nor do you have a family name that could act as a buffer until you learn to properly play the game." I said and he stayed quiet. I could sense that he was willing but something was holding him back. "You know I have the king's ear and yet… you think that having his hand's ear is better? No, I don't care what you may think you have, my offer is only going to last so long. And once it is, well… the King has his means to get rid of unneeded trash." I said and then dropped the man to the ground and began on my way.

* * *

Lyarra was kneeling in front of the stump that had once been a great Weirwood Tree. While she adored her master and understood the basics of the Force, she still found it lacked answers that only the Gods held. Her master never outright forbade her from keeping to the Old Gods or even discouraging her from her faith. If anything, he was very open to the faith of the of the North. He had said that the Weirwoods held some place in the Force and that was more evidence of divinity than anything he had seen before. She wasn't sure if he was humoring her or not but it showed he cared. He wouldn't go out of his way to destroy her faith in the Old Gods.

But she was mostly here because she knew she would be alone. Only a Northerner would come here, anyone else would be wrapped in scandal and scorn by the Faith of the Seven. But for her, it was seen as normal for the northern barbarian to worship a stump of a tree. So she was here by her lonesome while the Gold Cloaks that had come with her stood a distance. Or at least that had been the point.

"Lyarra!" The she-wolf's ears perked up at hearing a familiar voice call out her name. She looked up and saw Joanna making her way toward her. The Gold Cloaks moving back further so to give them some even more privacy. "When you want to be left alone you really do a great job at making it hard to find you." Joanna joked but stopped at the small frown Lyarra was giving her. "But that was the idea wasn't it… sorry."

"Don't be, it's not you that I was trying to get away from." Lyarra simply couldn't stand to be with all those southern ladies who had little but a small breeze going between their ears. All their words were sweet but veiled barbs behind them. They spoke of how remarkable it was that even in the dead of winter Lyarra was able to maintain such a full figure. Lyarra soon had enough of these comments. She had half a mind to bring a woman from Bear Island to King's Landing and watch the carnage. The weight jabs weren't even the worst, that would be any and all disguised mention of the perceived savagery of the North.

"That's good to hear, I would hate for you to be already sick of my company." Joanna quickly joked before she steeled herself for what she really came for. Her conversation with Naraiz had her worried for both the future of House Stark and their place in the Seven Kingdoms along with her friend. "I just spoke with Naraiz… he's agreed to help me with Tywin."

"Oh, that doesn't sound like something he'd do for free." Lyarra knew her master and knew that he didn't like Tywin Lannister very much. Why he would try and save the Lord of the Rock's marriage Lyarra had no idea. "You must have promised something in return…. Joanna?" Lyarra saw that her friend was struggling with something. It was plain as day on her face.

"We… we spoke about you and him. I know about the two of you." Lyarra froze and a part of her was screaming her to shove Joanna off the cliff near them. But she stomped down that voice knowing that Joanna was her friend and she was sure her master would disapprove of this murderous plot. "I don't blame you, you know. Naraiz is handsome and charming and I'm sure that you have your reasons. I don't judge you for it. But… I think you should know that he admitted to me that he doesn't love you-"

"He does." Lyarra interrupted Joanna as she dug her nails deep into her palms, enough so that she drew a small amount of blood. She fought with all her might to not scream this, and to not attack Joanna for suggesting anything like this. "He does… I know he does. He may not say or believe it himself but he loves me in his own way. He cares for me and trusts me… if that isn't love then love is just something bards sing of in songs and nothing more."

"I asked him, I asked him if he loves you. And he said no." Joanna said with a little more venom than she planned on. But what Lyarra said had hurt her, she loved her husband and she knew that he defied his family to marry her for love. But the recent way he was treating her was anything but caring and trusting. So for Lyarra to say that was all she needed to prove that Naraiz loved her struck deep at her heart.

"You just don't understand him, you don't understand how we work." Lyarra knew that Joanna couldn't possibly understand unless she accepted Naraiz's collar herself. Was it some sort of mind control, some influence in her soul that forced her to love her master? She couldn't believe that was the whole truth. The way he held her close when they were in bed, the tender touches he gave when she told him of the days she had dealing with these southerners and the rage he had held in his eyes when he told her of the hell he would bring down on anyone that dared to harm her. She was his… he might not be hers but she didn't need that.

"I understand love, you told me yourself that you couldn't love your husband so what makes you think you know what love really is?" Joanna at this point couldn't stop herself. She couldn't let herself feel that this affair had more love than what she and her husband had. Something outside the grace of the gods and so young couldn't possibly compete with a true marriage born out of years of longing and affection. Joanna waited for Lyarra to respond but minutes passed by and all the Lady Lannister got was a chilly blank stare with a small frown, a Stark look if there ever was one. So she turned and began her way back to the Red Keep but stopped as Lyarra finally spoke again.

"I do hope that Lord Tywin believes Naraiz… because I do wonder what a man like that will do when you bring in a favored ally of the supposed father of your supposed bastard." Lyarra said making Joanna freeze in her tracks, her face going pale as the song that centered on Tywin's military victories began playing in her mind. What would a man like her husband do indeed. Her hands swooped to her enlarged belly and knew that Tywin would not think twice about doing something extreme if he felt the matter warranted it.

* * *

The sound of screaming. It had many different forms and versions and I knew a great deal of them. The sounds of pain and pleasure both. The screams of torment and rapture. What I was hearing was of the former rather than the latter. I was not in the mood to be hearing this. The irritation of what was happening with the Faith and now the growing opposition among the nobility was getting to me. Then there was this latest development with Joanna. I knew it wasn't going to be a cake walk my entire time, but this development was still grating on my nerves. It was times like this that I wanted to take the old Sith way of killing anyone that got in my way.

But I took a breath, I couldn't do that. But right now I needed something to vent on and the sounds of screaming from the royal chambers was what was holding my interest. I walked through the halls of the Red Keep toward the source of the screaming. The two Kingsguard at the door to the royal bedroom stiffened and began to move their hands toward their blades. None of them trusted me, doesn't matter… neither of these had the strength of mind to resist me. With a wave of my hand both were in a daze. I knew what I was about to do was risky and foolish in so many ways but I did not care. Anger and frustration was digging their claws in my mind and the Dark Side was slithering around me.

"You disgusting whore! You do not deserve the glory that will be brought to the Targaryen name!" Aerys roared as he beat his wife, in a blind rage over some reason that I did not know. He had not noticed me entering or closing the door behind me as I came into their bed chambers. Just to be safe I placed myself under the shroud of the Force and become unseen to the eye. I knew that Aerys and Rhaella had a horrible sham of a marriage. I knew that he beat her. "What man would want to be with you if not for that hair and eyes? No one! Not even whoever you will bring to you tonight!"

"She does always bring in men after he beats her." I raised an eyebrow at that. I didn't think much on that little tidbit, but now it was sticking out to me. I focus more on the woman getting beat in front of me. I was slowly moving closer with the intent of stopping this, but I wanted to get a read on both of them in their most open. Aerys was a cocktail of anger, jealousy, and hatred. I have never been able to get a full understanding of him because of the growing madness in his mind. Easy to control, hard to read.

Rhaella on the other hand was much more interesting. She was enjoying the beating… to a degree. She hated Aerys, that could tell easily. It was so blunt and a core of her being that I could feel that just as strongly as Jaesa could read that in another person. My power to read people had been helped with my apprentice teaching me a few tricks but compared to her I was still lacking. But three things I could feel from Rhaella, the strongest was hatred for Aerys. Then came sexual arousal and self-shame for that fact. Oh… the Queen is a masochist eh?

"Maybe I should throw you from the tallest-" It was at that point I revealed myself and held a hand over Aerys' face. His eyes glazed over and was put in a deep trance. Rhaella looked up and I could feel a deep sense of relief and confused dissatisfaction. That's the mystery of the timing of her cheating, Aerys beats her, gets her all hot and bothered from the beating and she vents the sexual frustration and shame on some random man. Likely then bribes them to never speak of it again.

"You made your point, you've seen the sorrow and shame in your sister's eyes. So deeply that you now will only feel pity for her, that she is unworthy of any of your attention." I said and Aerys' head moved back and forth in a dazed sway. The Force ingrained my words into his decaying mind. "Will shall not beat her, you shall not speak to her unless politically necessary. You will avoid any interaction with her because she is unworthy of it."

"Rhaella… a worthless witch. My hands are too good for her." Aerys said in a monotone voice.

"Yes… you will now leave us. I will discipline her in your stead." I said as I closed my hand and the spell finished spinning into his psyche. He blinked a few times and stared at me before looking to Rhaella and frowned with disgust and turned his nose up at her.

"Harlot… why I ever deemed touching your unworthy body a good use of my time… a gap in my judgement but no more." He then looked at me and smiled cruelly. "But Darth Nagash here will be more than enough to teach you your proper place." With that he stormed out of the room, taking his Kingsguard with him. I clicked my tongue and just from that alone I felt a bit of my frustration leave my body.

"W-what was that you did just now?" Rhaella asked as she stood up. Her body a little shaky but I could sense that over the years she had adapted. The injuries have built up over those years, taking their toll but it had given her a tolerance for pain.

"Saved you a bit of trouble." I said before I turned back to face her. "Would you rather he finish his little tantrum?" I asked knowing that she both didn't and did want that. Oh… sexual confusion, prime and fertile land for manipulation. I'm a bad man… that should be clear by now.

"But how? You… you can influence the mind." She guarded herself, scuffling a little bit away from me as well as lock down her mind in fear of me doing the same to her.

"To the weak minded." I said causing her eyes to narrow. "Or in the case of your husband, a corroded one. Someone like you however would most certainly notice my intrusion and fight it. Anyone of strong enough will or mind can. And even then, I can't puppet people constantly. Only influence them in a particular instance." I explained and I could sense that she was wary of trusting me but I had a clincher. "If I could control people as well as you fear, would I have such opposition in the Faith as I do now."

"You… yes. I suppose you are right on that." She weakly chuckled at that as she stood up. Her mind was still guarded but it was no longer actively so. Now just knowing in the knowledge of what I can do and alert for any attempt on her wits. It was generally how many that knew of the Force Mind Arts felt around Jedi and Sith. "But why? Why risk yourself and save me."

"Sex maybe?" I shrugged and she gave an amused smirk. "But mostly I just wanted to vent a little. The Faith and Tywin's attempts at grinding my powerbase to as small as possible have left me quite… irritated." I explained and she gave a small look of understanding. She grew up being taught all the royal family knew of the politics of the court. I walked over to the bed and leaned back on its edge, floated one of the fruits from a nearby table and began tossing it between my hands. "Fair warning however… what I did will not last. Something like that needs to be weaved back into his mind over and over again, and I am leaving in the next few months." I said before taking a bite out of the apple in hand.

"That is fine, while this will be a nice reprieve his temperament is something I have dealt with all my life." Rhaella said as she stood back up and dusted off her dress. She was still very weary of me, given what she knew I could do but I could tell she knew I wasn't a foe. Or at least a foe to her at the moment. "You must have some plan for me, to keep me from telling your enemies about your powers." She said carefully and I shrugged.

"I plan on having my apprentice reveal something similar to Tywin later tonight. All to help Joanna finally get her husband's head out of his ass." I said and Rhaella chuckled at that and I could tell while she wished me luck in that she didn't think I would be successful. "So by all means… tell my enemies. That I influence the King and puppet him around."

"It wouldn't do anything would it." She said with a knowing smile. "It has already gotten around that the Faith hates you, and many in the nobility fear what you might do. So someone spreading around that you control the mind of the King will be seen as nothing but baseless rumor." If this news came from her however, there would be much more credence to it but it wasn't like she was going to say anything. She had no reason to. All she wanted in life was to keep her son safe and to have some time alone with her friends, it was simple needs and what went beyond those needs weren't of her concern.

* * *

I was walking up the stairs of the Tower of the Hand, Jaesa behind me and she was not in a good mood. While she wasn't the most cunning when it came to the realm of politics and intrigue… or at least she didn't try. She had been taught by her family on Alderaan but I'm pretty sure she had been dumping all that information to make room for more ways to kill and fuck. But the point was while she didn't care for those sorts of things didn't mean she was happy with what I was doing.

"Master… this is a mistake. We shouldn't be showing off what I can do for nothing." Jaesa complained as he we continued to trudge up the stairs.

"Shut it, with every step I'm taking, I can feel the Dark Side bleed off." A very unexpected boom to all of this was this counted as a Light Side action. My selfless promise to help Joanna save her marriage was purifying my soul with kindness and honor. And it was only because I wasn't doing this with that in mind. I just saw Joanna looking so scared for her marriage and unborn child and I had to do something. It certainly made me feel better about myself, knowing that I could still perform acts of altruism. Something that had been lacking in my new life up until this point.

"And that's a good thing?" Jaesa grunted but then paled at my stare. She gulped and knew that she had just lost any right to sex or mindless killing for at least a few weeks if not months. I had very strict rules for Jaesa regarding the Dark Side. And what she just said went against many of the core rules I had. "I'm sorry mast-" Jaesa choked as she slowly lifted into the air by my power.

"The Balance is beyond your capabilities Jaesa… I know this. But that does not mean I wish for you to fall to the Dark Side completely." I said as I held Jaesa up by her throat, closing just enough not to be dangerous but enough for there to be pain. "After tonight, you will leave the city and return to Harrenhal. I'm sure you could see the Isle of Faces right?" She nodded with a small look of disgust mixing in with the pain. "Go there, and stay there until I return." Jaesa then looked absolutely horrified confirming my suspicions on just how bathed the island must be in the Light Side. I dropped her down and without another word returned to my climb up the stairs. Jaesa followed behind and was quiet as a mouse, not wanting to get in any further trouble. I knew she was likely happy that she got off so light for the moment, I could be very extreme in my punishments when it came to these sorts of things. But as we approached the end of our journey Jaesa grabbed my hand.

"Wait… I think we might want to stop." She said and I could tell that this wasn't a ploy on her part. She had that look in her eyes, the kind that said she was feeling something in other people that was even deeper than normal. I looked up to the last few steps and around the corner of the winding stairway was the door to the Hand's chambers. "They're fighting… it's worse than before." She said and I could hear the seriousness in her tone, gone was the playful Jaesa and next to me was a true Sith.

"What are they feeling?" I didn't want to hear the words, plausible deniability.

"He's at his limits, he so firmly believes in what he knows that anything she says against it is a challenge to his very being. When she says one thing that goes against his truth it's like saying he's drowning when he feeling like he's burning alive. Painful on both sides but he's chosen his pain and he's sticking by it." Jaesa explained as I heard something break beyond the door.

"And her?"

"She's heartbroken, beaten… crushed. Something's changed, she needed him to believe her this time. Something is making this time different beyond all the other fights, some kind of conflict in her that is holding a blade to the throat of her beliefs." I always did enjoy Jaesa's visualization of how people are feeling. It was hard for her to describe fully what her powers told her, I mostly had her read poetry and literature to help her in that regard. "Oh… it happened." I raised an eyebrow, Jaesa sounded genuinely surprised and a bit saddened. Likely some kind of feedback she was getting from whatever she just felt.

"What?" I looked back but Jaesa was starting to go into one of her trances. My eyes widened, this only happened when Jaesa was sensing something so deep to a person that she could actually not contain her powers to her conscious mind.

"… fear born from tarnished trust… wrath seeded from a broken promise… hatred turned from love…" Jaesa began mumbling and soon went limp. I caught her and held my apprentice as she continued to spot off similarly themed ramblings. If I had to guess… Tywin just did or said something that finally crossed a line. Or at the very least he had done something to break Joanna's heart. I heard the Hand's door slam open and I wrapped me and Jaesa in a vale of the Force. I huddled us back into a small alcove and watched as Joanna moved as fast as her pregnant state would let her. Tears streaming down her face and bruise marring her cheek. I looked up and half expected Tywin to be running after her… nope.

"You dumb bastard." I mumbled to myself as I knew that this was certainly not a canon event.

"Master…" Jaesa grumbled as she began to sober up from the trance her powers had put her in. She pulled herself closer, wanting to feel the comfort of my embrace and I allowed her to do so. Despite my current mood toward her she still needed me after what had just happened.

"Leave tonight Jaesa, I think I will be able to handle things by myself from here on out." I told her as I pulled us out of the alcove and set Jaesa on her own feet. She blinked a few times and wasn't sure what was happening but did as ordered anyway. She jumped out of a nearby window leaving me in the stairwell to the Hand's Chambers. I had half a mind to march up there and castrate Tywin… not like I needed him to have those parts anymore.

But… I thought better of it and made my way back down. I didn't find a distraught Lady Lannister on my way and didn't find any servants or guards that would be spreading the news around tomorrow morning. I had made sure that the area around the Tower of the Hand would be bereft of onlookers and wandering eyes and ears but I hadn't expected the need for such measures to play out like this. Still finding no sign of Joanna I chalked this night up as a win-win and began my way back to my room. I was able to get some Light Side points free of charge, as what really matters with the Force is the intent. However… as I was making my way to my chambers I finally did see some maids and servants, all of them looking in quite the panic. I once again shrouded myself as the next group rounded a corner.

"Of all the nights, it would have to be the night I finally get that old coot to bed early."

"I know what you mean, I made an extra stag the other day and was planning on treating myself quite well with it."

"Shut it all of you, we are to get Lady Lannister ready for her babe and I will not have you two endangering the child with your nonsense." I listened with rapt attention as the group of women made their way past me and once they were gone I stepped back into the middle of the hall with a dumbfounded look on my face.

"The Imp is coming… two months early."

* * *

Author's Notes

So Tyrion is coming early and Tywin has done something to break Joanna's heart. Personally I always their relationship during this time should be on the rocks given how things were between the king and Tywin and the rumors going on. Naraiz's presence just caused things to escalate mostly due to Lyarra's words and the extra stress Tywin is under with Naraiz throwing things to chaos.

Other than that Naraiz is setting things up for his order and future plans. As well as getting a feel for other characters.

Check out my original work on here - www. pat reon MikeX713

Reviews

006Sam - Naraiz is trying to keep things going as close to canon as possible in order to better get the results that he knows about. He wants Robert's Rebellion because Robert will be a monarch that will be more easily controlled than any dragon. When the Rebellion comes he will be using all the tricks he can to play both sides until he can fully overthrow Aerys for Robert. And yes... he does want Dragons but will he get them... no. No he won't. Will someone else get them... yes.

Guest - could be and yes

rmarcano321 - power trip

AnimeA55Kicker - thank you

Toad-sage66 - Tyrion will be playing a part in Naraiz's plans because I love Tyrion though... their relationship will be a bit rocky once certain truths come out. Will he be a Sith... no. While I'm sure some people will want him to be I want most of the Sith to be less than well known characters, B and C list characters. Give them a chance to shine.

ashenerden - I fixed it, thank you for that

Notsae - Naraiz's super solider program will be a thing but I doubt he'll reach Space Marine levels. Maybe he by some point in the war but he won't have them right out of the gate. And as for immortality, unlikely. He saw what the Eternal Emperor had to do to get that and has the knowledge of earth born nerd who knows the tropes that surround living forever. Some of which are non-issues for him but I would not want to live forever so he doesn't. Instead he rather groom a worthy successor.

victorsan12345 - Cersei having a crush on Naraiz will happen... and Naraiz will find it super funny.

xconan25x - once a week and I do have a good number of chapters banked but there will likely come a day when I don't and we'll see what I do then.

brokenstrings001 - yup, and the winter throne is just a chair. The only throne that is connected to the Force is the Iron Throne.


	8. Guilty Hearts

Author's Notes

I honestly lost track of time playing Stardew Valley and forgot to post this at noon like I promised. Eh... its all good because I still put out a chapter.

* * *

"You're doing excellent my lady, four hours and I can tell you are nearing the end." The Maester said and Joanna knew it was a lie. This was not a healthy childbirth by any definition of the idea. She had come into this chamber knowing that her child and her life were in danger for a number of reasons. She knew that it was not good for a babe to be born this early, she knew that the state of the mother played a vital role in the process and she was in no fine state.

"He struck me… Tywin hit me." Joanna thought just before another surge of pain came over her. She grunted in pain and the Maester held some concoction to her lips but she swatted it away. What was the point, she knew she was going to die in childbirth and Tywin would kill the child even if they lived past tonight.

She had just needed him to listen to her. Just give her some chance before Naraiz and his apprentice show up. She needed to get him to understand that she loved him and never once went against their vows. That the king nor any other man had touched her, that the child in her was his and his alone. Things she had said before but now she needed him to trust them more than any other time. But he didn't. He didn't trust her or care enough about her to not make her life as difficult as possible since learning about her pregnancy.

"My lady you need to-" The Maester started again but stopped as he and the midwives heard the door to the chamber slam open and before they could even look to see who had entered they all fell to the floor. Joanna however was spared and saw Naraiz Rhyhall standing in the doorway. He walked in with a stride filled with purpose and urgency and before Joanna could say anything he took out some kind of metal tube and pressed the end to her neck. She felt a sharp pain and then… relief.

"W-what did you just do?" Joanna asked, her voice dropping to a sedated calm. The pains of childbirth numbed in ways she didn't feel the last she went through this. Whatever Naraiz had just given her was no Maester's potion.

"Don't worry, nothing I gave you will affect the baby. Modern medical miracles and all that." He chuckled as he touched her cheek and brushed a finger across her bruise. She didn't care when the Maester and midwives saw it but now she dearly wished it was gone. She didn't understand why she didn't want him to see it, but the mix of concern and rage playing in Naraiz's eyes touched her in a way she hadn't felt in a long time. Then he looked back toward the door. "You can come in now, Jaesa I want you to clean up this mess and get them all ready for my Master's tools." Joanna's eyes widened as two figures came into the room. The second was Naraiz's apprentice but the first… she couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was a man made entirely of metal. Glowing white eyes and a mouth that didn't exist but for some sort of extinction that ended in a tube leading to his back.

"Is this the patient?" It spoke, it's eyes would dim and glow with each word. It's voice calm and exactly what Joanna would want to hear from someone dealing in medical treatment. But filtered in an unnatural way. Joanna watched as the metal man walked over after receiving a nod from Naraiz. He stopped at her bed and took out some sort of a device from the box connected to his back and waved it over her, a faint blue light washed over her with it. "She is far from the most ideal condition from childbirth. This unit would need facilitates that are currently not available. Additionally, the child appears to be suffering from a genetic disorder, categorized as Dwarfism. This unit lacks the facilitates to correct this."

"Stabilize her, what I brought will have to be enough." Naraiz spoke and the metal man simply walked out of the chamber to go do whatever it is that Naraiz told him to do. He then looked back at her and she was doing a very good impression of a fish out of water. "Doctor Droids… comes without the high rates real doctors have." He chuckled and Joanna could not understand a word he was saying.

"I… I can't…" Joanna got out but she stopped as she felt the same surge of pain that had been racking her for the last four hours. Though now it was far more manageable.

"Tonight will be one filled with truths, pains, and hard choices… some of which you have already dealt with." Naraiz spoke as the being he called a Doctor Droid returned and began setting up various tools and curtains around Joanna. She wasn't paying much attention to it anymore as she was now fully invested in what Naraiz was saying. "You went to Tywin without us?" He asked and Joanna looked down at the memory of what happened.

"Yes… earlier I had words with Lyarra and she… pointed out a unseen possibility to me. That Tywin would not receive your council well on this matter given your relationship to the king and his role in our troubles." Joanna said and Naraiz tilted his head back like he just now understood this fact now. "I went… to implore him to trust me. I don't know what I was thinking… something drove me to this. I just wanted my husband back. The man I loved. I wanted him to prove that his blind hatred for the king had not eclipsed the love he had for me." Joanna explained and Naraiz just listened. Once she was done he looked over to the Doctor Droid who seemed to be waiting for them to finish.

"I have concluded that the most likely chance for an optimal success will be a Cesarean section." The droid said and Naraiz seemed to think on this for a moment before glancing down to Joanna.

"That might not be needed, continue with my previous order until I say so or she is in critical danger." Naraiz ordered and the Droid nodded before continuing on its prep work, periodically checking Joanna as it had done at the beginning. "Joanna, as I said tonight will be filled with hard choices but before we go on I need to know one thing. Do you still love Tywin?" He said like this would decide everything going forward. She didn't know why he was putting such a grave importance on this but the question caused her to look deep inside herself. It had been something she had been struggling with since this pregnancy began.

She loved Tywin, when he married her against his family's wishes she had been so happy that he chose love over everything else. She felt even more joy at seeing him take their twins into his arms on their first day of life. She could still recall he had the biggest smile he ever had on that day. But all of that had now been stained with his horrible behavior these last few months. His words and actions all felt like personal attacks on her very soul. The fact he chose to believe rumors and unfounded and unspoken implications over her word felt especially hurtful. And tonight, she couldn't not say that her heart was not broken in two.

"No… I can't love him anymore." Joanna said and clenched tight… only now realizing that she had reached for Naraiz's hand. Here was a man that she barely knew other than what she had seen, been told, and a few scant meetings. And yet… she longed for what Lyarra had told of him. Whatever it was that made her friend so happy with this man was something she had been lacking her life for too long.

"I came here because I know of three futures your child may have." He said after a moment to let her words settle in both their minds. While the change in topic was a little strange to Joanna she was still intensely interested in what he was saying. "The first is gone now, your admission and what Tywin did made it vanish into the nothingness of possible days never to come. Now, we are at the crossroads of two. One life is filled with love and warmth… but short. Another, hardship and scorn but a long one with my promise it will turn bright."

"And what is this choice I must make?" Joanna asked and felt a shiver down her spine. Neither of those choices she wanted for her child, but that was part of being a mother. She wanted the best for them, a happy and long life not either or.

"The choice is simple, do you die tonight or live." Naraiz said and Joanna froze. "Not really of course, I'm talking about faking your death." That didn't make her feel much better if she was being honest. "If you live, you will love and care for your child while Tywin will see it as his true born. But… the one that cost him his love filled marriage. He will grow bitter, angry at the king, you, the child, and the world in general. He will lash out and eventually plot your child's death."

"He won't get the chance!" Joanna snarled and Naraiz took a step back in shock but then a smile grew across his face that was almost a mix of hunger and pride. However the lioness was too busy being angry at her husband ever considering killing their child. Then she calmed down as she felt Naraiz hold her hand again… his hand was calloused and scared a bit but very warm. "And if I die tonight?" She asked, wanting to hear the other future that Naraiz had seen.

"Tywin will be crushed, given what happened to tonight he will see himself as the responsible party. That everything that he had done this night and the mouths before caused this early labor. That in turn, leads to your death and the deformity of your child. Guilt ridden, he will do his best to insure that your child is raised a Lannister of the Rock. Yes… the child will be still spat on and despised by many. And Tywin will be unable to be a true father as the very sight of the child will bring out painful memories. But through hardship I see your son enduring and roaring courageously at the world." Naraiz explained and Joanna could feel which choice he was leaning toward. She wouldn't expect him to come to her with this choice with no bias, that was impossible for a man like Naraiz. Along with that she couldn't help but smile warmly at the confirmation that she would be having a son. While a daughter would make her just as proud she couldn't help but feel inclined toward a son.

"And you are sure that these are the futures that are standing before him." Naraiz nodded and Joanna looked down to her swollen belly, another wave of pain hitting her just another reminder. She felt a wetness at the edge of her eyes, a sadness building in her chest as she knew that the choice she was going to make would mean she couldn't be a mother to her own son. That her eldest would be without a mother for the rest of their lives. "Promise that in whatever plot and plan you have… I will be reunited with my children." She said as she squeezed even tighter on his hand. It wasn't a request or a demand, it was a fact. If he couldn't promise her this, then she wouldn't go along with any of his plans.

"I can promise that you will be in their lives, though they might not know it. I can't promise that there will be a day when they will be with you again because I can not see all futures." She understood what he was saying. That chaos existed and even the best laid plans could be ruined by chaos and chance. But what he said was enough, the message that he would at least try to keep her with her children in some way was all he could do. With a tearful nod, Naraiz had his answer. "I will have the memories of the Maester and midwives changed so that they believe that you died after giving birth to the child, and I have a stand in for the body ready… I have been busy these last few hours." He sighed with a small bit of his weariness escaping. Joanna had no idea that included several runs between King's Landing and the mountains of the North on his speeder bike.

"It seems you are a man of many powers and tools." She chuckled weakly as she looked over to the metal man that was standing by ready to do its function. "Powers and tools that betray you Naraiz, you've been playing us all for fools haven't you." She asked as she knew that there was more he had in store for her. She took a breath and decided that she should move with some haste given the rumblings in her body she was feeling. "You want something from me for all of this don't you?"

"More like I have one last offer, the same one I gave to Lyarra." Joanna raised an eyebrow at that. Then watched with eyes wide as something happened to Naraiz. His skin paled and his features grew sharper, his entire face changed into something that a Septon would call out as the Lord of the Seven Hells incarnate. A devil in the flesh of man. And for all the scorn that any man or woman of faith would give him in an instant, she could not. He was so other worldly in appearance, a graceful terror that ensured and enticed. And out from his robes the devil before her pulled out a collar, blackened metal with golden runes that she didn't recognize. "It is a rare honor for me to drop my Mask and show my true self Joanna Lannister. I only do so because I feel that it was my actions that inadvertently brought on the situation you find yourself in now. Had I not come to King's Landing I feel that you may have not taken the steps you took tonight."

"You had nothing to do with what happened, the fault solely lies with Tywin." She said as she could not tear herself away from the golden eyes of the man before her. But with a small clink of metal her gaze landed back at the collar now being offered to her.

"Joanna Lannister, tonight you will be dead to the world. The life you had once known will be gone and I promise whatever your choice I will make sure that your next life won't be worthless and without meaning. However, right now I offer you what I offered Lyarra Stark. Take this and give yourself to me, mind, body and soul and I will grant you all that you desire and more. A world of pleasure and fulfillment is just in your grasp. A place in my plans, I would protect you from all and make sure you want for nothing." Joanna heard him say the words and felt a shudder ring through the air. The collar pulsed with a blackened glow and she could feel a call come from it, speaking to a part of her mind and soul that had been denied for quite some time.

"To be your slave?" She asked and was surprised by how soft her voice was at the question.

"As I said, I offered this to Lyarra. You only need to look to her to know what I offer." He said and Joanna couldn't help but think back to all that her friend had said about Naraiz. The look she had when Joanna spoke to her earlier this day. And she now understood why Naraiz had asked her if she still loved Tywin. She didn't why, she couldn't understand why she was thinking about this. But before she could think about it anymore her hand reached out and clasped the collar around her neck shut. Tywin did always say that their children did get their impulsiveness from her.

The second the collar locked around her neck she felt it melt into her skin, becoming one with her. It was a burning heat that felt indescribable, horrifically painful and ungodly pleasurable at the same time. The two sensations mixing as one and spreading across her entire body. Joanna could feel something happen to her body, she could feel it change and mold to something else. And as that happened to her flesh the same happened to her mind, a invisible hand reached down into her brain and began shaping her thoughts. Worry came quickly but was eased by the sense that… whatever was being changed wasn't important. That the changes being done to her were minor or at times trivial. She was still her, she was still a lioness of Casterly Rock.

"Sir, the readings are changing." She faintly heard the voice of the Doctor Droid, she was too preoccupied by what was happening to her to pay attention to the conversation that was happening around her. In fact as she felt another surge of birthing pains her vision darkened and soon she drifted into nothingness.

* * *

When Joanna's senses returned back to her she wasn't where she once was. She felt the soft pillows beneath her head and warmth of blankets over her body. She was completely naked under the covers of the bed and she took a moment to enjoy the softness of the silk sheets. But soon she opened her eyes and saw that she wasn't in the birthing chamber that she had been in. The sunlight was filtering through the open windows and balcony doors of one of the Red Keep suites.

"Ah… you have awakened." Joanna felt something twitch… something new to her body when she heard the strange artificial voice of the Doctor Droid. She looked to the side and saw it walking over to her bedside and soon began scanning her body even while it was under the covers. The technology that her master was hiding from the Seven Kingdoms was astounding.

"Wait a minute…" Joanna thought as she caught her own thoughts. She reached to her neck and felt the warm metal of her collar and suddenly she could remember each and every detail of what happened. And why she only knew Naraiz Rhyhall as her one and only master. She felt… amused and annoyed at this change in thought pattern. Amused because it was only right given that she had willingly enslaved herself to him and annoyed at… she wasn't sure what but she was. And that she could feel annoyed at her situation made her feel so much more comfortable with it. It was a sign she wasn't just some mindless drone that had no will of her own.

"You scans show that you are recovering nicely. Both from the birth and the mutation." That caught her attention. Then she suddenly became very aware of three new sensations she never felt before. She slowly reached up to the top of her head and felt two cat ears sprouting from her head. Then she sat up in the bed and out from behind her came a cat's tail which she stared at intently as it moved about at her whim. "Lord Rhyhall told me to give you a message should you awake whilst he is absent." At that the lights in the Droid's face changed from white to red.

"I'm sure by now you have noticed that I have quite the delicious sense of irony, don't worry as you are not alone in this." Joanna heard her master's voice come from the machine and once it was done the lights changed back.

"Where is mas… Naraiz?" Joanna had to catch herself as she wanted to avoid verbalizing her true thoughts aloud at least until he saw him again.

"Lord Rhyhall is at the moment returning much of the equipment that he had brought here back to his ship. Also, I will be returning once you have been cleared as medically sound." The droid replied before excusing itself to gather up various medicines she would need to take. Joanna found herself once again alone and in that she quickly got out of bed and ran over to a full body mirror in the corner. There she found a vision of beauty she had not seen in years.

"Gods… what did he do to me?" She reached out and touched the surface of the mirror, unable to believe that she looked as she did nearly a decade ago. Back when she had just turned twenty three. Her body had been given a youthful shine, her skin was perfectly flawless and had a sun kissed golden hue that those in the Westerlands aspire to. Her hair had a similar golden glow to it, and would make even the gold mined from the Rock jealous. Her eyes however, those had changed a bit more. Now they were silted like a cat, and as green as emeralds. With her other hand she traced along her curves, her hips somewhat larger but not impossibly so and her breasts a bit fuller than they once were at the age she appeared. Then she reached back and touched where her new tail connected to her rear and could not find a single sign that it had not always been there. Same with the new ears. "Delicious sense of irony indeed." She smirked as she knew that her master must find it funny to make her even closer to a lion than the rest of her family.

"About time you woke up." Joanna jumped when she heard the voice of her master's apprentice. She looked back and when she saw Jaesa standing in the middle of the room grinning at her she attempted to cover her chest and womanhood but that just made Jaesa chuckle. "Come on… we both know that you don't care if I see anything. But fine… let old habits die hard." Jaesa shrugged as she walked over to the nearby table set with food. Joanna glared at the other woman until she recalled what her power was, she could see who a person really was. Joanna then looked down over her body and then decided that she was right… she didn't care if Jaesa saw her naked.

"How much longer until Naraiz returns." Joanna asked as she let her inhibitions go a bit, dropping her hands and looking back at the mirror so she could marvel at her new body some more.

"You really going to keep biting your tongue to say his name instead of calling him master?" Jaesa asked and only got another glare from Joanna and the Sith had to give the woman credit, she assumed that Joanna would be another Lyarra but this one had more fight in her. Sure Lyarra despised Jaesa and Jaesa knew that but she normally was much more reserved and chose her snipes carefully. Joanna was looking to be much more open and vocal if what Jaesa was feeling from her was any indication. "As for how much longer… shouldn't be long. Pretty sure that he's on his way back now. Takes about two hours by speeder to get to our ship from King's Landing. He left three hours ago so unless he had more to do up North he should be here- OW!" Jaesa shouted as she felt a rock hit her in the back of her head. Both she and Joanna looked toward the attacker and found Naraiz standing in the door arch.

"You underestimate me and lower your guard my apprentice? Shame on you." Jaesa lightly growled as she rubbed her head but said nothing. She was still on probation for what she said last night and wasn't going to comment on her punishments… no matter how annoying they got. "Now leave, shut the droid down and get it back to the ship. I want you on the Isle of Faces as soon as possible." Jaesa grunted in acknowledgment and stormed out of the room leaving Naraiz and Joanna alone. "Tywin named the boy Tyrion… Jaesa has already confirmed to me that Tywin is feeling exactly as I predicted he would."

"Tyrion… that's a good name." Joanna said as she looked at Naraiz's reflection in the mirror, not turning around to face him.

"Took a bit of work but I was able to maneuver things around so you could be the boy's wet nurse, I don't know how long he'll be in King's Landing but for at least as long as he is you'll be close to him." She listened to him and nodded along with his words. A silence permeated the room after he finished, neither of them spoke as he was waiting for her to say something and her mind was running faster than it ever had. "Joanna?" He said as he saw her trembling.

"You're going so far for me, someone that you barely knew. And yet your doing all this for me, for my son to have the best chance at a good life." Joanna said as tears slowly began dripping down her face. She didn't understand why he was doing this, could it be for completely sinister reasons? Yes… that was a very real possibility. But while she didn't understand why he was doing all this for her… she did understand what Lyarra was speaking of. She now understood why she said the things she said. "I think I'd like to see my son now please." Joanna said as she wiped away the tears.

* * *

"Not exactly how I planned things but things went better than they did worse." I couldn't believe that I had both Lyarra Stark and Joanna Lannister as my Force Slaves. I mean I sorta planned for the latter, more or less had everything ready should it come to it. But damn if I didn't work for it. Traveling back and forth to bring both sufficient medical equipment and several of Master Baras' more interesting mind manipulators. All of which needed to be brought in without notice, a massive task in and of itself. But not impossible.

But the night ended and both Tyrion and Joanna came out of it alive. Tyrion appeared to be completely free of mutation and showed no sign of adverse effects due to Joanna's transformation. Joanna looked to be adjusting well… on a biological level at least. I could sense that she was feeling a cocktail of emotions right now, fear, worry, guilt, lust, anticipation, hatred, curiosity. All of these feelings were bouncing off each other as she walked down the hall to Tyrion's bedchambers. I had constructed a rough Mask for Joanna to both hide her feline features and her identity. I stood behind her, wrapped in a cloak of the Force in order to hide my presence. Officially I was having meetings with Quinn which was the bullshit excuse I mostly used to hide where I really was.

As I walked behind Joanna I could feel her emotions focus with each step. She needed to see her child, to hold him and know that he was safe. The current situation with me, her choice to become my slave, any troubles with Tywin, all of it was being shoved to the side as the mother in her now was taking the helm. She would be Tyrion's wet nurse and caretaker for as long as the Lannister child was here in King's Landing. Something that I wasn't too sure would remain true, given the deteriorating relationship between the Hand and the King there were whispers that it was only a matter of time Tywin shoved the golden pin back to Ayres and took his children back to the Rock. I however knew that was several years in the making. But Tyrion would likely be sent back along with his brother and sister given the lack of their mother and the growing hostile tensions. Joanna knew that she would unlikely be brought with them, why would a noble family care to bring one single wet nurse when they could find one back in Lannisport.

"You are going to ask me to travel to the North with Lyarra aren't you?" Joanna asked, keeping her eyes forward. The question surprised me as I knew that she was internally focused on the incoming door to a small room that had been set aside for Tyrion. It wasn't as far away or dungeon-like as I expected considering the relationship Tywin has with Tyrion in the books and show. But considering he must be taking more of the blame for what happened, causing early labor and giving Joanna a stressful pregnancy, both could not help the process of childbirth clearly. Tywin must not be blaming Tyrion for it… and might even be blaming himself for Tyrion's birth defect. We stood outside the door and she waited for me to answer.

"Yes, I don't want her to be alone… relatively speaking. And while I would most certainly enjoy your company at Harrenhal, I need to give absolute focus to the refounding of the Sith Order and putting into place my place for the keep and lands." I said and she gave a small smirk at hearing the tone I used when referring to her companion. A sense of need and lust spiked in her and I knew she was going to be a handful in bed.

With that done she knocked on the door and stiffened when she heard Tywin's voice call for her to enter. A small moment of hesitation later and she opened the door, keeping her head down and doing her best impression of a low born serving maid she entered. I slid into the room behind her but it seemed Tywin was too distracted with staring down at his son lying peacefully in his crib to notice anything. I was shocked, Tywin was the most open that I had ever felt from. Not even trying to sense his emotions I could feel an ocean's worth of guilt wash out of him, that was the only thing coming from him. No anger, no sadness, no grief, just guilt. I could reach in… invade his open mind and pull out secrets that he would have otherwise guarded with an unbreakable iron will. Or I could implant suggestions to have him change in any number of ways. But… I couldn't do it. This man thought he killed his wife and condemned his son to a life as a freak. That's not how science and genetics work but this was a feudal world and assumptions are being made here.

"Milord." Joanna spoke and I watched as Tywin froze. Shit… Joanna's voice is still the same. He turned and visibly looked like he had seen… or better put heard a ghost. Which wasn't too wrong. "I was called to act as the little lord's wet nurse." Joanna curtsied, adding a little off to her footwork to really sell the low born angel of it all. Tywin's stony visage returned in a heartbeat, his mind locked down and just that the old Tywin was back.

"Good, see to it that my son is well cared for. I want you to stay by his side, keep him warm and well fed. I don't want to hear you have left his side for any reason." Tywin ordered crisply, Joanna took a step to the side and without another word Tywin left the room. I dropped my veil and both I and Joanna looked toward the closed door before looking to the crib. Joanna rushed to her son and gently picked the little boy into her arms. I could see Joanna light up at seeing Tyrion, I don't think I'll ever understand the need some people have to pass their genes on. The only parental relationship I had was with Gore, the Bounty Hunter Class from the MMO. Naraiz found him as a teen on the streets of Nar Shaddaa and raised him to be the perfect weapon… and the dumbass ran off to be a bounty hunter. Naraiz was about as angry as you'd expect a parent to be but he still supported Gore throughout the Great Hunt.

"He's perfect." Joanna looked up and glared at me once I snickered at that.

"Sorry… you could have said anything else. Shutting up now." I choked as the glare grew, I was their master but even I knew not to push my luck, there was still the tiny chance that they could break free of the submissive influence if I did something truly heinous to them. The Dark Side was what powered the collars and emotions power the Dark Side, if their own emotions both are stronger than mine and are actively working against me instead of willing fueling the collar's power… the collars will break like twigs. My hold on them was only as strong as they wanted it and so long as they were willing to do it. "But first… these." I said as I pulled out three injectors.

"And what do those do?" Joanna asked as she rocked Tyrion in her arms eyeing the injectors with more curiosity than suspicion. It was modern technology that played a role in easing her birth and so she wasn't too scared of me showing it off or using it on Tyrion.

"Corrective enzymes to fix any possible damage the early birth may have caused." I said as I held up the first injector and then held up the second. "Immune system booster." I then had a little smirk for the last one. "Tracking nanites, will stay in his blood for all his life and will make sure I can find him anywhere in the world." Joanna eyed the last one carefully but returned back to the babe in her arms once deciding that it would be better to have it and not need it than need it and not have it. It wasn't like the nanites did anything else but track him. Tyrion thankfully didn't fuss too much when I injected him with the various beneficial serums. Happy that I had helped her son even further, Joanna took her son to the chair in the corner and began feeding him from her teat.

"Is there another reason why you're still here or do you want a turn?" Joanna joked as she looked back up toward me and I could see the inviting glint in her eye. It wasn't entirely a joke but that would get sorted out later. As for the reason why I was staying, it was to watch the show. She narrowed her eyes as I reapplied the Force Veil over me. Minutes later the door opened and Cersei and Jamie both entered the room. And I got my first look of the Cersei that I had come to expect. While Tywin seemed less hostile to Tyrion than he was in canon… Cersei looked to be another story. Joanna looked to say something but Cersei quickly cut her off.

"Leave, wish to see my brother alone." Cersei sneered and I had to give Joanna credit, she didn't show a bit of what she really felt. Not at her daughter acting so rudely in general, nor that it was directed at her mother even unknowingly. Joanna kept all of it behind a well done mask of mild fear and urgency.

"I'm sorry milady, but your lord father gave me orders to stay by lord Tyrion's side." Joanna said meekly but I smirked behind my veil as I knew that this lioness would not leave for no reason. Tywin just gave her a very good excuse. But Cersei just fumed and didn't look very satisfied by that answer.

"Do as I say and I'll have my father throw you out of the Red Keep beaten and stripped!" Cersei continued on her little tantrum and Joanna wasn't the least bit intimidated by it. She was actually just doing as Tywin told her but more importantly… she had me. I would never let such a thing happen. And she knew that her current identity was a false one and she could just get a new one.

"I doubt he would do such a thing to a woman just following his orders." Joanna spoke back and I could tell that this was something that Cersei was not used to. "If you wish to see the little lord he is right here." That didn't seem to satisfy Cersei and she stormed toward the door and I could sense nothing but murderous intent coming from her. Ah… she would have made Sith Nobles proud if she was their daughter. But when she realized that she was storming off alone, she turned back to Jamie and gave him a look that was blatantly clear to read. He however stayed.

"Jamie!" Cersei shouted causing Tyrion to begin crying. Joanna quickly began trying to sooth the baby while Jamie just stood firm in his place. Seeing that her other half was for the first time in a long time defying her, Cersei stormed out in an even worse mood, if that was possible. While the room was filled with cries, it soon died down as Joanna handled Tyrion like only a mother could. Jamie however took a few steps forward and stared down at the small fussing baby in Joanna's arms. Jamie could see the abnormally large head and smallish features.

"He's…" Jamie began but couldn't put to words what he thought in his head.

"Your brother." Joanna finished for him. "And he's going to need his big brother to look out for him." With that Joanna handed the bundle of cloth over to Jamie and the young boy took his brother.

"Cersei… She thinks he took our mother from us. I'm sure she'll think otherwise when we bury mother." Jamie said, trying to excuse Cersei's behavior, but I very seriously doubt that would be the case. No, Cersei was not the kind of person to let something go. And once she had something in her head it stuck. I would have to make sure that Cersei didn't try anything once Joanna could no longer be around.

* * *

Lyarra sat among various other nobles from around the Seven Kingdoms, many of whom were the ones that had been dealing with the fallout of the Sith Order from that very first meeting. Those were the main voices of the group while the others in attendance were lesser nobles. At the head of the group was Tywin Lannister, one might think that losing his wife would keep him from the game of thrones but nope. Lyarra had to give him credit for that iron will of his, even if she felt it was cold to go on as if nothing happened. And she wasn't the only one with those thoughts.

"Lord Lannister, if you need to-" Franklyn Fowler began but was quickly cut off by Tywin.

"I assure you that I am perfectly able to hold a discussion as important as the one we are about to have." Tywin spoke with a sense of convection and strength that no one had the mind to counter it. Lyarra glanced around and saw all those of lesser status shrink as they did not have the courage to speak after the Lion had roared. She looked to Fowler who sighed and leaned back into his seat, having tried and failed to express some concern for Tywin. He was her only ally, as she knew that he wasn't too on board with the idea of crippling the Sith Order before it really got off the ground. Lyarra assumed it was because of her master's promise that no one would be turned away from the Sith, no matter what their status or gender was. She knew he could be counted on for some support, but she needed to play that card sparingly as she wasn't the only one that knew his position.

"Then let's get on with this, it could be any day now that Naraiz leaves for Harrenhal. And once he's safe in that monstrosity of a keep we won't be able to do anything to him." Balon Grayjoy growled out, Lyarra knew that the Iron Born particularly hated her master. He saw him as a weakling magic user, apparently he hadn't heard of her master's skills with a blade.

"There is plenty we can do even after he leaves, just not with the end of a axe Grayjoy." Armond Connington shot back and the raider gave a stormy glare to the man. Lyarra didn't think much of either man and tuned out their continuing shouting match. Instead she focused inward and found that was a bad idea. As she quickly began thinking about when she would have to face Joanna again. A meeting she was not too keen on. She wanted to have her friend back but was worried what would happen when they saw each other again. Lyarra was sure it was what she said that made Joanna so desperate in her last fight with Tywin. Would Joanna blame her? Would she hate her?

"Enough!" The sound of Tywin shouting and bringing the entire room to heel brought her out of her own mind. "The answer to our problem is clear, we must bind Naraiz to the Seven Kingdoms. We must make sure that this Sith Order is properly shaped and integrated into the way we do things. The first step to this is limiting Naraiz's political options." Lyarra wanted to roll her eyes at this, they were still thinking in the old ways of doing things. Still playing by the rules of Westeros. And Lyarra glanced back to the one person in the room that would see that fact, Lord Fowler. He married a Lyseni noble and had spent a good deal of time in the Free City. He understood that things might not always play out in ways nobles in Westeros were accustomed to. Lord Fowler was still leaning back in his seat, tapping his thumbs together as he watched those around him. His eyes landed on Lyarra and a faint turn of his lips told her he knew exactly as she did.

"A marriage then, a good start." Janna Fossoway smiled as if she had discovered all the solutions to their problems. Lyarra knew that was where things were heading and her master had anticipated this. Which was why he made very sure that people knew that he was in fact not the Lord of Harrenhal, only the Grand Master of the Sith Order was and that wasn't a hereditary position. Lyarra was sure that many fools in the nobility scoffed at that notion and assumed that Naraiz would arrange for his heir to attain the title before or after his own death. But still, the official ruling by the King made the idea of marrying a daughter to Naraiz a unappealing prospect. "Someone from the Riverlands to further tie him to it?" Janna proposed as she looked to the Blackfish.

"Yes… uh… I'm sure we can find someone willing to do just that." Brynden Tully choked on his words trying to sound not entirely displeased with this task.

"Walder Frey has many daughters, I'd be sure that he'd be willing to part with one of them." Balon chuckled darkly and Lyarra's eye twitched in hidden rage at the thought of one of those cowering ferrets thinking themselves worthy of a man like her master. Lyarra was well beyond the idea that she would be the only woman, Jaesa had dissuaded her of that quickly enough. Joanna she would accept in a heartbeat. There was a standard of quality that Lyarra demanded out of any woman that sought to join her master's bed. She couldn't let this proceed, but someone beat her to it.

"Naraiz is well favored by the king. His grace might see it as a slight to Darth Nagash if given anything but a second or third daughter of a well-established and respected house." Lord Fowler offered and that had several people mumbling. Lyarra saw that he had given her a quick glance and his smirk grew. Now she was beginning to worry, just how much did he know?

"As Lord Grayjoy stated, Lord Frey has many daughters. Marrying his second… of which he has a few… daughter will be of no consequence." Tywin said with a small toss of his hand. Lyarra did not like how he seemed to be warming up to this idea. "And the Freys are one of the Tully's most wealthy and powerful vassals. It will be an honor for Darth Nagash to wed one of their daughters." Oh no… Lyarra did not like this one bit.

* * *

"God fucking damn it!" I toss a table across the room after I failed once again to light this stupid fucking candle. Having decided to spend a little time unraveling the mysteries of this world I made a quick trip to the Citadel and grabbed a certain glass candle. Seemed easy enough, use the force to keep the damn thing lit. NOPE! If anything this damn thing seems to suck in the Force and not let it go. "Fucking cunt of a piece shit…" It was at that point I descended into cursing in Huttese. I was so busy using the most profanity filled language that I didn't notice Joanna enter the room.

"Master?"

"Coona tee-tocky malia cheeka?!" I shouted and she just blinked at me not understanding a word I said. I took a breath and calmed myself from my triad. "You're late… did something happen?" I asked as rubbed my face trying to release some of the stress of my failure to understand a stupid candle.

"No, I just wished to spend a little more time with Tyrion. The guards didn't seem to mind." I knew that Tywin was having guards posted around Tyrion at all hours of the night. Smart move given he did have enemies everywhere. I looked back to the table and floated back into place as I sat down at the edge of Lyarra's bed. I was still using her suite as my own given my requests for a bigger room than the first given to me went unheeded. Apparently since I was a warrior monk I was supposed to be perfectly fine with so little. "You seemed quite stressed, is there anything I could do to help with that?" Joanna asked with an eager husky voice that spoke of her long wait for sexual release. She certainly didn't get much during her troubled time with Tywin.

"Sure… you and Lyarra can go back to being friends." She tilted her head as I held out my hand. Joanna then turned back as she heard a yelp and saw Lyarra being pulled into the room by an unseen force. I dropped Lyarra in front of Joanna and both women looked a bit unsure of themselves. "Go on…" I said as I leaned further back into the bed. The two shifted nervously and I was beginning to get a little annoyed. "Hurry and kiss and make up, I need you two to go back to the way things were." I said and that seemed to help the two of them… in different ways.

"Yes, I want to…" Lyarra began but her voice was muffled by Joanna taking her lips to her own. As the blond took my words a bit more literally, she pushed forward in both the kiss and pushed her body further into Lyarra's. After the initial daze of the searing kiss and the teasing feeling of Joanna's chest pressing into her own, Lyarra managed to pull away. "Joanna!"

"I know you're feeling guilty Lyarra but you don't need to be. Now drop both your clothes and this stupid mask thing, I want to see your cute wolf ears and tail." Joanna said this as she herself dropped the Mask and let her own extra ears and tail free from the confines of the Mask. She made an audible purr of contentment at finally being free. Lyarra looked to be and seeing me just smirking in enjoyment of what was happening did as Joanna told her. First she undid her dress, blushing as Joanna's eyes drifted along her curves while firmly fixating on the Stark's generous bust. "Gods… I always knew you were beautiful Lyarra but I never knew just how so until now. But there's more, isn't there?" Joanna said as she gave a pointed look at Lyarra and she too dropped her Mask. Her wolfen features bloomed out from her body and Joanna gave a squeal of delight at what she saw. Lyarra moaned lightly as Joanna began playing with her ears.

"J-Jo…." Lyarra couldn't get more out but the incomplete use of Joanna's only seemed to make the Lannister happier.

"Oh my sisters used to call me Jo, I want you to do that now Lyarra. We're as good as sisters now that we're both serving our master." At that Joanna lowered her hands down to cup Lyarra's face and leaned in for another deep kiss. Lyarra didn't even fight as Joanna's tongue dove into her mouth and began exploring as much as she wanted. Joanna took a step closer to Lyarra, hitching her leg around the Stark's hip and rubbing her moistening slit along Lyarra's thigh. Lyarra continued to melt into Joanna's gasp as she felt the blond woman's hands travel down and soon were palming her massive breasts.

"Why do I get the feeling… that you want pet here to call you that is because… you may have done similar things with your sisters." I chuckled and it made a kind of sense. The twins incestuous desires had to have come from somewhere. Joanna stopped her lip lock with Lyarra but kept up her other ministrations, kneading one tit with one hand and circling Lyarra's pussy with the other. However she was dazed for a moment as she noticed that I was completely bereft of clothes. She took her time memorizing every inch of my flesh, every scar and edge of my well-muscled body. Her eyes ended up at my cock standing at full mast.

"You can call me Jo as well master, you can call me anything really." Joanna said as she continued to play with her fellow slave, her eyes firmly staying on my twitching member. I grinned darkly as I could feel the lust building in Joanna. Now that much of her emotions had been spent today fussing over her new born baby, all that was left was a starved woman he was desperate for someone to scratch an itch that had long been ignored. Perhaps longer than just the last seven months. Tywin didn't strike me as a man that would be too interested in spending every night ravishing his lovely wife.

"No, Lyarra is my pet and you are my kitty and I shall call you as such." I mused aloud and as I spoke Joanna began a sultry walk over to me, leaving Lyarra a little miffed but also excited for what was coming. "So what is it that my little kitty wants?" I asked as she climbed onto my lap, slowly lowering herself down on my cock, filling herself with my girth and giving a low cry of pleasure as she took me in her. She wrapped her legs around my waist and pulled herself close to my chest with her arms, all while pushing more and more of my cock into her hungry cunt.

"This master… all I ever want is this now." She moaned as she began rocking her hips along my length, moving her body up and down on my shaft to create as much friction as she could alone. She felt amazing, warm and wet as her inner walls gripped my meat as tight as she could. "Fuck, fuck, fuck… it's so good master. I've never felt anything like this before!" Her moans grew louder with each movement of her hips and only stopped as I leaned forward and took her mouth with my own. And quickly began thrusting up into her increasing the pleasure for us both. "I'm cumming master! Don't stop… please don't stop!" Joanna's body tightened a bit as I felt her hit her first orgasm but not a moment was wasted as she kept up her movements and dragged out the ecstasy she was feeling for as long as she could.

Lyarra kneeled besides us, one hand gripping her right breast while the other dove between her legs. She furiously fucked herself as she watched Joanna take in my cock, it spreading her lower lips wide and lubricated in her gushing juices. Lyarra eyed with lustful and jealous eyes as Joanna came over my dick as it continued to pump back into her needy cunt. Lyarra, no longer satisfied being just an observer crawled up and latched onto one of Joanna's bouncing breasts. While not close to her own, what I would call F-cups in earth sizes, Joanna still had a respectable bust size at a C-cup.

"Does my pet want some attention too?" I asked and Lyarra nodded like a puppy starved for attention. As Lyarra continued to suck at Joanna's beast and reached down and joined my pet's hand between her legs. Lyarra gave a very pleased moan as she felt my fingers join hers inside her. However she was even more pleased when she felt a stream of milk begin to slide across her tongue. Joanna gave a scream of carnal rapture as she came again at both the sensation of my fucking her and Lyarra's milking her beast. I grunted as I felt Joanna's walls clamp down even tighter and couldn't hold back anymore. I felt Joanna's nails dig into my back as a third orgasm racked her body as she felt a stream of cum fill her womb. Both me and Joanna collapsed back on the bed, she rolling off me and laying back on the bedding next to me.

"That… I can't begin to describe ah~!" Joanna moaned again mid-sentence I looked down and saw Lyarra feverishly eating out Joanna's pussy, licking up my leaking cum as the most delicious treat that could not be wasted. Joanna continued to moan and mewl out as Lyarra's tongue delved deep into her womanhood to get at more of my seed, Joanna meanwhile couldn't refuse the attention she was getting and simply held Lyarra's held firmly between her legs. Seeing the sight before me I felt my cock spring back to life.

"Seeing how you were a good pet and helped out your sister so much, I think I should reward you my pet." I said as I stood up and walked behind Lyarra, who gave a small shake to her rear, eagerly inviting me in. She moaned into Joanna's pussy as she felt me grab ahold of her ass cheeks and spread them wide open, exposing her puckered asshole to me. She screamed in ecstasy as I slowly pushed into her tightest hole. The feeling of her ass wrapping around my cock was fantastic, it always was. She had given every part of her to me and I had long since taken every part of her before tonight. Lyarra had since grown accustomed to me fucking her ass and now it brought as much pleasure to her as normal sex.

"Wow Lyarra… who knew you were such a whore. To take it up the ass with such enthusiasm." Joanna panted as she felt every small twist and turn of Lyarra's tongue within her. The Lannister smirked as she looked down and saw Lyarra give a small glare up toward her. "Yes I know… only a whore for our master." With that correction Lyarra returned her full attention back to eating Joanna out. Though that became increasingly more difficult as I picked up the pace of my thrusts. "Master… Lyarra is slacking off." Joanna whined as she could feel Lyarra's tongue fucking slow as my fucking quickened.

"Pet, you wanted to eat my cum out of Joanna. That was hers and so the least you can do is finish her off." I scolded as I gave Lyarra's ass a hard smack. I felt Lyarra's ass pull me further in deeper with that and with a smirk I smacked her ass again, and again. I held up my hand and formed the Force Chain connected to Lyarra collar, I lightly pulled up on it bringing Lyarra face out of Joanna's cunt. "You are not allowed to cum until Joanna does. Do you understand?"

"Yes master, just please keep fucking my ass. Your cock stuffing my ass feels incredible." Lyarra begged and I dropped her back into Joanna's pussy. The Lannister began moaning again as Lyarra returned to lapping at her folds with renewed vigor. Keeping up with my pace, Lyarra soon brought Joanna to climax and as a reward I filled her ass up with my seed setting Lyarra's own orgasm off. With both of them panting and spent for the moment I helped them back into the bed, setting myself between them. They instinctively crawled closer to my body and nuzzled their heads in my chest.

"I think I actually enjoy this part more than the sex… eh… debatable." I gave that last final thought before closing my eyes and let the feeling of Lyarra and Joanna cuddling soothe me off to sleep.

* * *

Author's Notes

And now Naraiz has Joanna Lannister... if any of think that this will end with just them then you don't know the way I write fanfics. Or the idea that this is a power fantasy fic as much a self-insert. But other things happened, and next chapter will be a very plot setting up chapter with several big events happening.

Check out my original work on here - www. pat reon MikeX713

Reviews

rmarcano321 - the fighting will be... eh... there will be a good deal of action but its hard to say how much.

Reads too Much - I've ideas on the seven that might end up in the can or might play out. Depends on my mood during certain arcs I have vaguely planned out. As for the Faceless Men... not going to give too much away. And Aerys mind is a madhouse that Naraiz is currently playing with and will keep barely controlled until such a time when he wants the king to go full batshit insane.

Notsae - first off, Naraiz is perfectly capable of love so they are actually loved ones. Second, he has estimated that his natural life span should roughly be around six centuries which would give him plenty of time to do a bunch of things. He's also seen what living for ever and the pursuit of it does to Force Users, not good results. So it's more a matter of knowing that there are some boxes you should leave close. And Force Ghosts aren't exactly living forever... you can't enjoy the simple pleasures of living if you're a ghosty.

Yami-guy - It's because he wants a basic timeline and certain events to play out the way he wants them to. He will keep things going to canon as best he can, not exactly but certain things. Like Robert's Rebellion and the War of the Five Kings. He might do things differently with certain people playing different roles but the at the end of the day he has a game plan that will end with him on the Iron Throne. He's playing a very long game.


	9. Time Brings Blues

Author's Notes

S0 a lot will be happening here in this chapter, setting up some serious thing for later in the story.

* * *

When I awoke next I did so with a grunt of pleasure. I opened my eyes to see the morning light reaching into the suite and the wonderful sight of Joanna's bobbing head going up and down on my hardened cock. I felt her sucking hard at my meat, her tongue swirling around my flesh trying to entice my seed out. Her hands were cupping and running over my balls, I could tell she had been at this for some time as within seconds I groaned again and spurted a stream of cum into her mouth. Her lips clamped down on my shaft and she drank all of my essence, only once I was spent did she release my cock with a loud pop.

"Are you looking for seconds?" I asked as she began stroking my member as she cleaned off a bit of my cum that had trailed down her chin. She eyed me with those sexy silted eyes as she licked her finger clean of my seed and kept up her stroking of my cock.

"Your kitty wants her milk… I didn't get any last night so I'm taking more this morning." Joanna said as if that made all the sense in the world.

"I recall you getting your milk last night." I said and Joanna just pouted.

"Lyarra stole it and I wanted a real taste." Joanna said before looking down and saw that her hands had done the job in getting my manhood back to full erection. With a smile she replaced her hands with her mouth once again and returned to trying to milk me for my cum. The sounds of her slurping and sucking however stirred awake the other woman in my bed. I looked to my side and found Lyarra cuddling close to me and slowly her eyes opened and then closed to the sunlight hitting them.

"Too early… sleep more." Lyarra mumbled as she buried her face in my shoulder. But then she sniffed the air and could smell the scent of sex and my discharge and shot up looking at Joanna with a betrayed look in her eyes. Joanna however just looked up from taking in as much of my cock as she could with as innocent expression as could in her current position. "You don't get to hog the master all for yourself." Lyarra dove down to the end of the bed and pushed Joanna off my dick before taking her place in sucking me off. Joanna fell off the edge of the bed when she raised her head back up and saw that Lyarra had added her enormous tits, wrapping them around my shaft in their pillow like softness.

"No fair, using those udders of yours." Joanna growled as she climbed back onto the bed, and took the position of straddling my body just so that my face was at her chest height. She pressed her bust together and gave one of the cutest begging faces I had ever seen. "Master~ you like my breasts more than Lyarra's right?" Joanna pushed forward and shoved her chest into my face, holding my head firmly in the valley of her beasts. That combined with the amazing feeling of the tit-job Lyarra was giving me, with even more enthusiasm to outdo her friend in a bid for my attention. I reached around and gripped Joanna's firm ass causing her to give a pleased moan as she felt my fingers dig into her flesh. She then looked down at me and had a dirty look in her eyes as she just thought of something. "You gave me your milk, now I want you to have some of mine."

Taking the hint I took one of Joanna's hardened nipples into my mouth and sucked, the taste of sweet milk hit my tongue and I heard Joanna moan even louder. The volume of her aroused state grew the longer I milked her, I think she might actually have a lactation kink. I tabled that thought aside as I felt my cock twitch hard in Lyarra's mouth. I gave a grunt before cumming into her mouth, and unlike Joanna she let go of my cock well before I finished spilling my seed. Lyarra's chest and Joanna's back were soon spattered white. Lyarra cooed as she enjoyed the warm sticky sensation of my cum on her chest and Joanna actually came over my stomach.

"Mmm… master's cum." Lyarra hummed as she played with the pools of my cum on her breasts, licking at my seed and enjoying the tastes. However she soon looked up and climbed over to clean off what had gotten on Joanna's back. The Lannister woman gave a soft moan as she felt her fellow slave clean her off. During all this I slipped out from under Joanna and as I left the bed to the women they began playing with each other. I grabbed a loose robe and put it on, only as a favor to the guard standing at Lyarra's door. With a wave of my hand and some Force persuasion I gave him orders for our breakfast to give to the servants coming to the suite. It was something that I did regularly and the only change was that it was now for three people. When I returned to the bedchamber I found Lyarra laying on top of Joanna, sucking at her leaking beasts and a hand between her legs.

"I see the two of you are perfectly able to get along without me." I said as I took a chair for myself.

"Of course master, Lyarra just needed to understand I don't blame her one bit for what happened." Joanna said as she ran a hand through Lyarra's hair, scratching behind her ears causing a pleased growl from the wolfen woman. Lyarra in response nibbled a bit at Joanna's teat, making the woman give a sharp gasp.

"Good, today the King will be holding court. I will be approaching him to grant me some trade rights with Essos, giving me a reason to be seen there." I said as I looked out the windows of the bedroom to the waters of Blackwater Bay. While there was a great deal that I could do here in Westeros, there were skills and people in Essos that I sorely needed. Prime among them were people that knew how to remove or fix dragon fire melted stone. Harrenhal's superstructure was supposedly intact but much of the surface was so damaged from Dragon Fire that any attempt to repair the keep was laughable. If there was anyone in the world that knew how to fix this it would be someone in the Free Cities.

"Are you going to be leaving us soon master?" Joanna asked and Lyarra stopped what she was doing to look at me. Both had such pleading looks, I couldn't decide if they were for me not to leave them or for me to take them with me.

"No, I'll leave once I have Harrenhal under Quinn's management and the Seekers out looking for the first crop of Acolytes." I said as my mind began thinking about the coming challenges. More than just the ruin of a castle that my order would be housed in. I was creating an entire new Force User order from the ashes of the Sith. The first generation of my new Sith would be interesting and experimentory. Sure many of them might fumble in the less than ideal state that my order was in but I'm sure that the beginning Jedi and Sith orders had their share of problem children too. Hehe… I'm funny.

* * *

Pierce looked over the hundred or so people gathered in one of the lesser halls of the Red Keep. These would be the Seeker's of the Sith. The men and a few women that his boss, Lord Rhyhall or Darth Nagash as he named himself, had found with Jaesa. Pierce knew the power that the chick had with her eyes, he knew that with her say so that all these people were trustworthy. If they weren't, then they wouldn't be here to begin with, didn't mean that they were just yet.

"Are you ready, gone over what we need to say for maximum effect." Quinn asked as they stood at the back of the hall, the eventual Seekers were chatting among themselves or just waiting in their own ways for something to happen. He and Quinn would be addressing and training these sorry souls. Darth Nagash had given them the task of making sure that the Seekers were willing, trustworthy, and ready for the job they had before them. For the past month Pierce had been going on a plan for how the Seekers would operate and Quinn had been working on the various laws and oaths that Darth Nagash would hand off to the king for officiating.

"Yeah, I did my homework." Pierce grunted before he stepped forward and took the center spot on the raised dais at the end of the hall. "Ey! All of ye lot! Listen up!" Pierce shouted and his voice carried all the way to the front of the hall. The assembled men and women all quieted down and looked to Pierce, he didn't flinch in the slightest. He was a soldier of the Empire and had been in command of some of the hardest sons of bitches the galaxy had ever seen. "You have all been chosen by Darth Nagash, Lord of Harrenhal and Grand Master of the Sith Order. I am his master at arms and he has asked me to make sure all of you will be able to do your job."

"And I am Malavai Quinn, acting administrator of Darth Nagash's affairs." Quinn said after a short cough as he stepped up to stand beside Pierce. Given the looks and snorts Pierce knew who they preferred. It was no surprise as Quinn wasn't the most friendly to the common man to begin with. "You are to be the men and women sent out into the lands of Westeros looking for those born sensitive to the Force."

"You don't have to understand what the Force is, or what it is the Sith do with it. It's magic, just leave it at that." Pierce put bluntly and many of them looked happy that at least one of them looked to be able to put things simply for them. These were the poor and the forgotten of Fleabottom, they weren't learned men and didn't have time for the higher questions of life. "When you find a child able to use the Force, if their low born, then the family will be offered either a bag of Stags and a few Dragons or they can come to Harrenhal and be given jobs. If their High Born… just tell them the king has called upon them to send their children off to join the noble order of Sith." Pierce said with a mocking tone and many laughed at that. He knew they would find it funny and ironic that nobles got squat while the peasants either got paid or a new life under a new and reportedly generous lord.

"In the coming days we will be training you both in how to defend yourself and how to properly conduct yourself in your position." Quinn said as he continued to stand straight like any military commander and Pierce had to admit that they were at least responding with minimal respect to Quinn's behavior. While he might still have an air of arrogance, it wasn't like the haughty nobles of King's Landing. It was earned and Quinn carried himself as such. Plus Quinn was telling them he would be actually helping him in ways that weren't false promises like the nobles.

"Half of you stay here with Quinn and the rest I'll be taking you to train up a bit with the Gold Cloaks. Hopefully by the time we need to leave for Harrenhal you'll be able to fight off wild animals. Once we get to Harrenhal, we'll do some more intense drills that will make sure any bandit will soon be thinking twice about messing with a Seeker." Pierce watched as half the room began separating from the other. "Good luck captain… you're going to need it." Pierce chuckled, it was one thing to teach a man how to handle a sword it was another to teach him fine words and proper political speech when that man had been living in the mud all his life.

* * *

I stood back in the shadow of one of the overlooking arches, below me was the Great Hall of the Red Keep. The nobles all gathered around and talked among themselves, the King sat upon his throne and I narrowed my eyes… he was lucid. Far more aware of himself than I had ever seen him. So lucid in fact that I couldn't tamper with his mind unless I wanted to risk him noticing.

"Did he actually love Joanna?" I mumbled to myself as it was the only thing that I could think of. The shock of her death might not just be affecting Tywin but Ayres. I mean… It made a sort of sense. Given his insinuations that he had impregnated Joanna and hatred of his own wife, jealousy of Tywin… yeah I could see it.

"I would bet dragons on it." I snapped to the voice of the man that had heard my musings. Next to me was Lord Fowler. The Dorish man had snuck up on me… impressive for a normal man. He smirked before looking up at the Iron Throne. "Joanna was a beauty, no one denied that. And Targaryens have in the past… ignored holy vows of marriage. Won't be the first time."

"She didn't though, she stayed loyal until he wasn't." I knew I was playing with fire dropping a hint like that. But Lyarra had told me several times that Lord Fowler was someone that might be on my side. Good, if he can send back good reports to the Martells then that's at one more Great House that I might have good relations with. I'm at two for two, the Starks and Targaryens love me but the Lannisters and Grayjoys both I think I can count as enemies. None of the others have really made their feelings show one way or the other. Pretty sure they're waiting to see just how the Sith will operate.

"Hm." Fowler hummed without any more comment and the two of us watched the many nobles in relative silence. I eventually looked back up to the King and resumed my frowning. Whatever was going on with the King was making his mind very still. Even my authority over the Iron Throne couldn't help me see or manipulate the man. Short answer I had gotten sloppy and too used to having him as a puppet. Hopefully he wouldn't do too much involving me during this time. "That was an interesting request you made, trade rights with Essos." Fowler said and drew my attention… I had honestly forgotten that he had even existed for a moment.

"Yes well, I looked into the history of dragon fire when I learned what had been done to my new keep. It's not the only structure in the world that was melted by the beasts, many exist in Essos. If there is a way to repair Harrenhal it will be there." Fowler nodded and I could tell he was fishing for something. Waiting for either something to happen in court or for me to bring it up. "I don't know what it is you want, spit it out or go bother someone else." I growled as the frustration of the situation with the king was grating on my nerves. I had been able to take a chunk out of the Dark Side tipping the scales in my mind but then I dropped it right back by chaining Joanna to me. I was not in the mood for this man to be playing games. Thankfully he seemed more amused than offended.

"I would think that your little spy was able to tell you what we have planned for you." Fowler said and looked mildly shocked when I frowned and looked completely unaware of this insinuation. I wasn't denying anything but just confused. "Did Lady Stark not tell you, Tywin means to get you married." Fowler didn't waste time on double words and meanings. He could tell I was not agreeable to that in the moment and we were alone and speaking quiet enough to speak plainly.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but as much as I adore Tywin we could never be." I joked and Lord Fowler laughed as I looked back to Tywin who was standing at the base of the stairs leading up to the Iron Throne. Impractical, your number one adviser is too far to actually do his job. At least the TV show's Iron Throne was usable as an everyday throne. The massive beast of a chair I saw before was anything but. "A Frey no doubt." I said with a mild snarl and Lord Fowler just gave a confirming hmm to my question.

"I wanted to warn them but… a futile endeavor if I ever saw one." Fowler said and raised an eyebrow when I didn't respond further. "Lyarra didn't tell you this last night after your lovers' tryst?"

"I am more interested in how you found out about us… no wait… your Dorish… there's my answer." I said and he had a smile that said it all. He might be an older man but he was still a man of Dorne with a wife from the literal sex city of this world. "Better question, why have you kept this to yourself. Why have I not gotten a letter from Lord Stark demanding answers about the nature of my relationship with his wife?"

"I have seen Lyarra Stark a number of times. The first was during that meeting where you laid out what the Sith Order would be to Westeros. Everyone was so focused on you but I took time to appraise the woman that brought you to the city. That was a woman in love." Fowler was a man I was gaining a growing respect for. The only bit about him I knew from the books was about his daughters, and that was it. "I sent no word to Lord Stark because I understand that loveless marriages are common and without the acceptance of paramours that Dorne has many very unhappy lives. I also have no evidence to support this little theory." Once again I remained silent and Lord Fowler simply stood by my side, likely wanting to see my reaction when the King announced his plans to have me marry some Frey girl. Not something I wanted in the slightest, it would be a sham and I would be up front about it to the girl. I would make sure she wanted for nothing and maybe we would have one child but that would be all. I wasn't willing to give much else. And soon enough the last of those here to see the king came and went, leaving the king to say whatever the hell he wanted.

"It has come to my attention that many feel that our new Order, the Sith Order, lacks roots to tie it's loyalty to the realm. I have heard your cries and your moaning." Aerys said as he gazed a hate filled glare toward the back of Tywin's head. Oh… that's some brutal anger there. "And so I have decided that the founding Grand Master of the Sith should indeed have his own line here in Westeros. The House of Rhyhall shall be founded." People murmured various things, most of which I could tell were positive. I guess they assumed that this was a step in the right direction, a step toward the normal manner in which things were done. "Which is why I call for Naraiz Rhyhall to be married to Lysa Tully!" The stone railing under my hand cracked and everyone heard it. They all looked up to me and the room froze as I glared up to the King with glowing yellow eyes. The king however looked to me like he had done me a great honor… and I knew if I treated it in any other way it would be disastrous. Here was I, a foreigner being given the hand of the daughter of a Great House of Westeros.

"Thank you, your grace." Several people gulped as they were me grind out my words. Everyone in the room was without question aware that I had not orchestrated this. They were under no illusions on how I felt… well… the king was.

"Wonderful, you shall marry once she bleeds and I…" At that I could not allow, no fucking way was I marrying a child that just began puberty.

"I must refuse this offer, your grace." Now it was when I gave hell to caution and began using the Iron Throne to influence the King. Everyone was too busy watching the exchange between me and the king to notice the small ribbons of red and black that were dusting off the blades of the Iron Throne. "While I respect the manner in which things are done here in Westeros, I can not abandon all my homeland's customs. And under Imperial Law, no man or woman was to marry until they turned ten and eight. I will accept the marriage but I must ask that the date be pushed back until Lady Lysa is such an age." If all went to plan then Aerys would be dead and Robert would be on the Throne. He would be much more willing to let me operate marriageless.

"Ten and Five, that is when she will be ready for you Nagash and I will hear now more of it." The King snarled and while that normally was a sign of his faulty mental faculties, this was just normal anger. Though it wasn't directed at me, I was just the current target for it. I needed to get Tyrion out of here before the King came looking for the supposed killer of Joanna. But first thing first… I needed to kill something. Slowly. Good thing I kept a few of my master's toys around just in case.

* * *

Lyarra held down her extra ears to try and keep out the sounds of the screaming going on just beyond the door to the second bedroom in her suite. It had been unused since she had no other people living with her besides her master… and now Joanna. But for the last four hours her master had been in there with a man that he stole from the Night's Watch recruiter that had been in King's Landing. She never imagined she could hear the kind of sounds that were coming from that room. She was sure that even a Bolten would be horrified.

"Please stop please stop please stop… huh?" Her prayers had been answered and the screams stopped and the door slammed open. Then she watched as her master dragged out the poor man… who she was sure deserved all of this but even knowing that she pitied him. She watched as her master dragged him off to the balcony and then tossed him well across into the middle of the city with a Force Push. Then he just leaned forward on the railing staring at the stars. Lyarra carefully stepped back onto the floor from the chair she had huddled tight on.

"You're up there aren't you… laughing at me." She heard her master say and she knew it wasn't toward her. He did this sometimes, just stare at the heavens like he was having a conversation with something up there. Given that she knew he came from the stars she didn't think it was too strange. But sometimes she questioned it.

"Master?" Lyarra spoke, her voice filled with concern and fear. She knew Naraiz was not an evil man, but also not a good one. He had honor but sometimes discarded it when he felt the need to. He was everything that a knight pretended they weren't. A flawed man that lived with the reality that the world was awash in gray. Neither pure dark or light. Lyarra flinched when he turned his head sharply at her, his eyes still glowing yellow but then she felt his arms wrap around her and held her close.

"Sorry, I had to work some things out of my system and you got a little taste of that." He said as he stoked her hair in a soothing fashion. She nuzzled her head deeper into his chest, she had been sure that he would be covered in blood by the sounds but his scent was just as it always was. Metallic yet that was overshadowed by a nice smoky musk. It was one of the most unique smells she had even experienced, and it was one she could never forget.

"I'm sorry, I should have warned you about what was coming." Lyarra felt guilty, if she had told him about the nobles' plans to have him married then maybe he could have stopped it. Even if it was at the time to just have him marry a Frey, she still should have warned her master.

"We had Joanna, she can be quite distracting." Naraiz chuckled and she felt more content than she ever had in his arms, a warmth spreading through her chest. She knew this was love, it couldn't be anything but love. She loved her master, she wanted to stay with him forever and it hurt her to think that she would be spending years without him soon. "Lysa Tully… a jealous girl overshadowed by her older sister. It's not her that I'm angered by, I can twist someone like that into a monster loyal to only me easily… what has me angered is that it had to be now. The idea that a child can be married off to someone twice or even three times their age… disgusting."

"It really bothers you that much?" It was hard for her to understand where he was coming from. Lyarra knew that her master knew what existed in the world, slavery and abuse of the young. These were not crimes that he would be blind to.

"It enrages me only if people ever think to associate me with it." He said as he let her go and returned to his previous spot on the railing. She joined him and looked up at the stars, wondering if any of them were the one of his birth. "I wouldn't begin to know which stars are which. Mapping the night sky is different for each world." He said answering her question before she even asked it.

"When are we leaving?" She didn't want to, she wanted moments like this to go on forever. Small quiet moments where the rest of the Seven Kingdoms didn't exist and she could just stay with Naraiz. The entire world was changing, she knew it and he was at the very center of it.

"Soon, I promised Joanna that she could be with Tyrion so long as he is in the city. Tywin won't be keeping him here much longer with the king acting so strange after her death. Once her son leaves, we will begin arrangements. You'll send word by raven to Winterfell of your return and come with me to Harrenhal where you then leave with Joanna for Winterfell." He explained and she grabbed a hold of his arm as he spoke. She held him close and felt like a maiden from a story unwilling to leave her prince before he left for war. It was silly, she was a grown woman with four children. She should not be acting like this but with Naraiz… she couldn't help it.

"Promise me you will visit, even in secret. I know you can." She knew that he could leave from the tip of Dorne and be far beyond the Wall in a day's time. She had been told such a trip was ill advised for his machine as they lacked the parts to fix it if it broke down due to strain but the trip between Winterfell and Harrenhal was not that far. He could make the trip easily and quickly.

"I will." He said softly before kissing her head. "But you need to be able to handle yourself without me. You will live so long as I do, and I still have a great deal of life left in me. There will be times in the future where I will be worlds away from you." She gripped his arm even tighter at such a future. Just him not being in the same kingdom was hard, let alone the same world, an idea that had not even entered her mind until now. But then he leaned back into and whispered into her ear. "And there will be times when we shall not leave our bed for weeks, just us and whoever we wish to join. Where nothing beyond our bedroom will deign to interrupt our happiness."

"Yes~" Lyarra purred as she pictured such a time. Their bodies intertwined as they made slow and passionate love.

"There will always be tradeoffs, my pet." He smirked as he pulled away and looked back at the stars and then frowned. "There will come a day when we look up at the stars and all of them will be ours."

* * *

"I could be having sex right now…" Joanna sighed as she watched the land slowly move beyond the small window of the wheelhouse that she shared with Lyarra. She gave a tiny glare toward the slumbering woman in her lap, the two of them could be having sex instead of not having sex but Lyarra was worried about one of their guards catching them. Joanna suspected that Lyarra just wanted to use this time to nap, they had been up all night having their last hurrah with their master and so they got very little sleep. "She is adorable when she sleeps." Joanna admitted as she ran her fingers through Lyarra's smoky brown locks, the wolf woman giving a pleased sigh as she nestled herself deeper in her friend's lap.

It had been exactly five days before she and Lyarra left King's Landing. After their master's marriage announcement her former husband had arranged for Tyrion and the twins to be taken back to the Rock. Likely thinking that since the king's favored sorcerer wasn't beyond touch in the king's depression over her supposed death, the Hand's children weren't even close to as protected. She had been more than irritated at hearing that and she knew that her master felt the same. He didn't like that his promise to her was lessened by the machinations of the king, which she was thankful for him feeling this way. It was one of the ways she knew he cared about her.

Lyarra had been right, Joanna couldn't possibly know or understand how Naraiz Rhyhall showed his love. It was strange, the way he acted was like two different men. On one hand he was very attentive and knew the inner workings of a woman's mind like a very experienced romantic would and yet at the same time be rather naïve to his own feelings and even lack confidence to believe himself able to feel love. Joanna didn't know where this dichotomy came from but was happy to know she had the clarity of servanthood to fully be exposed to all of Naraiz's sides. As a woman that has known love, she knew the signs and Naraiz did in fact love her and Lyarra. Maybe not as deeply as she once loved Tywin or she him, but that was because these feelings were still young and slightly hampered by their less than normal origins.

And even with the time spent apart she was sure these feelings would grow. Afterall, absence makes the heart grow fonder and all that. Even if it would be years at a time with only sporadic visits in between. Joanna was thankful that Lyarra and her would have each other, both to make sure that they could have a friend that knew each other's secret but also so they could remain satisfied sexually. The Lannister frowned as she knew that Lyarra would be having to sleep with her husband to keep him unaware of what was really happening. Oddly enough Naraiz had to order Lyarra to do this, his orders was that she was to have sex with Rickard Stark whenever he wanted for the first month then after Lyarra would try to avoid it unless she believed Rickard was getting suspicious. Lyarra of course was unhappy at this but knew that she needed to do this. Given what Lyarra had told her of Rickard's sexual appetite, Joanna believed that after an initial need caused by her absence the Lord Stark would go right back to his previous absentee ways. Which was good for Joanna because it meant that Lyarra would be all hers for years. The Lannister had quickly developed a great joy in making the wolf woman howl in pleasure.

The sudden feeling of the wheelhouse snapped Joanna out of her thoughts and woke and mildly annoyed Lyarra. It had been a few days since they had left King's Landing but it was too soon for them to be at Harrenhal. Lyarra had just fixed herself back up as the door opened and one of the Targaryen soldiers informed them that Darth Nagash was requesting Lady Stark. Lyarra thanked the man and they both were helped out of the wheelhouse and escorted to a hill overlooking the lands. It was a good distance from the escort of soldiers and the hundred Seekers of the Sith that were coming with them. The soldier was quickly dismissed and Lyarra and Joanna walked the rest of the way.

"No Vette… we are not moving the ship to Harrenhal… because there's no fucking way we can hide it." As Lyarra and Joanna approached their master they could see him talking to Vette via his Holo-communicator. Lyarra had seen the device many times and was still awed by it. Joanna however had only been told of the idea of it by Lyarra and couldn't stop staring at the small blue figure being projected by the metal disc. There was also the fact the figure was clearly not human.

"-Come on… you have to give me something!-" Vette demanded and Naraiz glanced back at them, acknowledging their presence before focusing back on Vette.

"The sooner that you are able to get the ship at least air worthy the sooner you can have your wish." He said before shutting the transmission off. He stowed the device away and looked back onto the rolling hills that made up the border between the crownlands and the riverlands. The grass went on and on, split up by the occasional rock of bare cliff. Lyarra and Joanna said nothing as their master looked on the empty grasslands until he finally spoke again. "You two will head on to the North without stopping by Harrenhal."

"But master-" Lyarra began but Joanna saw the wisdom in this. It was already a miracle that there weren't rumors about Lyarra and Naraiz's relationship. But if Lyarra spent even a night at Harrenhal before making her way to the North it would send a message that defied the story that they had built.

"No, after I and my host arrive I will place Quinn in charge of settling in. Then I will make a ride for Riverrun. There I will meet Lord Tully and try to do some damage control." They listened to their master growl and both knew that he was extremely displeased by the King's orders. Joanna knew that Lyarra was displeased and angered too but Joanna was just worried for the Tully girl. Both Naraiz and Lyarra were baying for blood in their own ways and Joanna wondered if they would unconsciously take it out on the poor girl. "Once that is done I will spend some time in my keep, making a more thorough report on its problems and then I shall head to Essos for a time. By the time I return the Seekers should have found a suitable amount of Force Sensitives." He finished before turning back to the two of them.

"And we will be working in the North, assisting the Seekers and watching for any sign that they are being hindered." Joanna said and Lyarra nodded not finding her voice. Joanna knew she was going to need to help her friend a lot these coming years if she was this broken up at leaving their master.

"If all goes as I believe then the realm should be quiet for the next three years. Then a Tourney will be held during which events will move various things along. For the next three years I will be preparing and laying the groundwork for many plans. I will have no time for fun and games, these last few months will look like child's play compared to this." Joanna could tell that he was being completely serious, and it honestly made her worried. Before her… reminded her too much of Tywin at his most cold. But she steeled herself and remembered that Naraiz and her former husband had completely different ways of getting what they wanted. Anything more he was going to say was put aside as they heard the sound of horse hooves clomping toward them.

"My lord, we are ready to split off from the king's men." Quinn said as he approached the three with an extra horse for Naraiz. The Sith nodded and took the reins from Quinn before looking back at his two lovers.

"I do promise that my plans have you two back with me in a more permanent fashion, it's just going to take a while." He sighed like he was pained by this, but he lacked the power to change it. Joanna thought that maybe he was waiting for events to unfold that were coming before he could take Lyarra from Rickard. Possibly Rickard's future death. "For now, Lyarra… keep Rickard unaware and the North strong. Joanna, stay hidden as Lyarra's handmaiden and maybe apply some of that Lannister bookkeeping to Winterfell." He joked as he took to the saddle.

"Yes master." Both the woman said, duty and sorrow mixing in their voices.

"What is a few years compared to the centuries you shall live with me?" He said before taking the reins and dashing off back toward the mass of men that were his Seekers. Lyarra and Joanna watched both feeling their hearts long to join him. Lyarra had a hand to where her collar was and Joanna bit her lip. She didn't think that she could feel for someone so quickly but she supposed the details surrounding their relationship were the cause of that. But that still did not change what she was feeling right now, that she felt pain at the sight of seeing the new man in her life riding away.

* * *

I am a flawed man, I knew this. Narcissism was not something I had back on earth and it was something that Naraiz tried to keep under control. He found that by committing himself to the goals of Darth Revan it helped in keeping his ego in check. Placing the man on a pedestal of perfection that he could never reach. I thankfully don't have such a blind view on the galaxy and the man that would inspire my new Force Order. I now wondered however, if I was putting too much emphasis on myself, maybe it was just because no one else at this current time was capable of taking the spot of a hero. Jon, Dany, Tyrion, the Stark Children, these people would come later and hopefully grow into people that take away some of the spotlight from me.

"My lord, we are approaching Harrenhal." The sound of Quinn addressing me brought me out of my musings and with a blink I refocused to the titanic keep that dominated the land. The massive curtain walls raised high above the battered land but soaring above them were the five towers that made up the castle of Harrenhal. The idea of five fingers grasping the sky was very fitting. But beyond just visual sights… the Force was trembling. "Something wrong my lord?" Quinn asked and I kept my eyes on the dark keep.

"The Dark Temple… this fortress is much like the Dark Temple. The blood and pain of those that built this place dripped into every stone and became the mortar that bound it all together." I rambled to the Imperial who didn't know a lick of what I was talking about beyond the surface facts. I honestly expected this to a degree but… damn if this place wasn't a little sister to the Dark Temple. Though by accident. Harren the Black had no idea what he was making and so the final product is rawer and rougher than it could have been. A challenge for me but I think if I can remove the curse I can refine the basic built in Force Presence in the stone into something marvelous. Harren the Black was a Dark Side user and likely did some crude rituals during the construction of this place, which would explain why he was so sure Aegon's dragon couldn't break it. But in his death his spirit latched onto this place in an attempt to curse the man that killed him and to try and avoid the hell that all Dark Side users go, Chaos. If I got rid of Harren… the curse would go away and I could mold the power imbued in Harrenhal into something fitting. "Tell the men to wait here… I need to go alone." At that I charged my horse forward into full gallop.

As I approached the great keep I tilted my head up toward the rim of the high walls, the gate was open as those few guards had seen my approaching host. The Maester of the keep was killed in Jaesa's little purge and apparently the gray rats had not seen fit to send a new one yet. So it was only a nameless small host of men that were at the gate. I sped right past them and dash my way toward the very source of the hatred I could feel emanating this place. It brought me right to the Hall of a Hundred Hearths and to the central I stepped into the hall, all of the fireplaces lit up and began billowing smoke. I doubted that this happened often. I continued to stride forward unheeded by the smoke, my respirator easily handling the work.

"THIS IS MY KEEP!" The smoke pouring out of the hearths began spiraling up and then tunneled its way around the hall and finally landing in a booming crash into the throne. And out of it came the burning visage of Harren the Black. An angry and towering IronBorn raider every bit as terrifying as a nurse maid made him out to be to unruly children. He was no mere man but a giant monster made ash and rage, melted and jagged armor, it would seem his fixation on his death has turned inward and channeled those elements into his very soul. "This is no place for you Dragon Rider! I built this keep! I am the sole ruler of the Iron Islands and ever spit of land south of the Neck!" He roared in fury as he raised his massive axe that no doubt any normal man could never hope to hold with one hand.

"Bring it you little bitch." I snorted as I pulled out Midwan, an ethereal shriek coming from the blade as it finally was seeing a chance to fight a worthy fight. For months I had been holding the Black Blade of the Dark Side back. Confining it to my side without a single bit of use. It had tasted blood in the savages I killed on my first day on this world and it wanted more.

"Die in agony! Your blood shall soak the stone of my glory!" Harren bellowed as he jumped high in the air, a trail of fiery smoke followed him as he leapt up and came crashing back down. With a mighty swing from his axe he slammed down on Midwan and to my joy the axe did not immediately corrode away like any normal sword. Harren also seemed to be very shocked by this and it gave me an opening to parry and knock the ghostly raider back. Harren stumbled back and before he could gather his feet I began my harassment.

I stuck fast and at every vital I could see. I pressed Harren back, he blocked all my attacks but with each of my moves he grew angrier and angrier at the fact I had him on the defensive. He flipped forward in the air over the helmed head of Harren, kicking said head as I sailed over him. A clang rang through the hall as my boot hit the faceplate of his helmet, I landed on my hand and pushed myself back into the air, spinning my arms and slashing at Harren's back. His ghostly form did not save him from the hunger of Midwan, who's corrosive touch ate away as his armor. Though as I landed back onto the ground I watched as his body reformed in fire and smoke.

The brute surprised me by a swift back hand sending me flying back into the air. Not to be beaten I grabbed ahold of one of the many hanging chandeliers. Using the moment of Harren's attack I swung around and shot back at him. We clashed again, as sword met axe and a renewed duel of blades continued. This time a bit more even sided, with Harren able to get in a few strikes of his own. I however was the faster of the two and was able to duck and dodge all of his heavy swings and ham-handed grabs. It was here that I realized I was crippling myself by only fighting with one sword, I needed to make Midwan complete with its Light Sided sister. But for now I would need to rely solely on Midwan.

"Stay still you Targaryen coward!" Harren screamed as I played a quick game of Find-The-Sith. Cloaking myself in the Force before reappearing just before slashing at Harren's joints. That ghost continued to take the cuts without any visible sign that it was doing anything but I could sense that something was happening. "Fight me like a man!" Harren roared before a build of fire under his armor grew blindly bright and then blasted outward. I had to jump back to the other end of the hall and frown behind my respirator at the damage this buffoon was doing to my new castle. There was now a huge hole in the floor, something I would have to repair.

"Oi! You don't have to live here anymore, I do!" I shouted half mocking half seriously pissed at what he had done. He stormed out of the smoke that had obscuring his position in a blind charge toward me. Oh joy… this again. I slid under his stride and threw myself back up into the air, slashing at his back on my way up and landing on his shoulders. And with a swift hack to his thick neck chopped off his head… only to be grabbed by his meaty fist and slammed into the floor. I choked on my blood as I felt bone crack under the repeated slams to the ground ending with him throwing me hard into the end of the hall, breaking the massive doors. "Ooorh… that did not feel good." I groaned as I pushed myself back up, looking up to see Harren's helmet reforming. Smoke and fire escaping the slits in the crude helmet.

"By the Drowned God I am these lands' ruler. I am the tyrant! I am the overlord! I am the king!" Harren howled into the sky and I could only roll my eyes at his ranting. He was a dead and charred body that had long since dusted into the wind. Only by sheer force of will and pride was this soul clinging to this place. I hopped back to my feet and with a few medical injections into my body, many of which would kill the average person, I was at least able to fight again. The aftereffects would hit me later tonight when my body would naturally flush the Alchemical toxins from my body. But that was then and this was now, I didn't have Quinn to provide me on the spot medical assistance.

I was not built to take hits. I focused all my skill set into avoiding them all together. My armor was made to deflect blaster bolts with some of the best shielding technology the Empire had, and it was made out of metals that provided a great deal of kinetic protection. However, my body itself was not strengthened like more heavy fighters, attacks like the one Harren just did were just too damn brutal. My armor meant nothing if the force of impact was strong enough to knock my body around inside my armor. Essentially when it came down to it, I could give myself the best armor and shields possible but I was still only slightly more durable than the average man. Which was why I was going to end this now.

After a quick click of my tongue I began reciting a few passages from one of the books written by Darth Rictus. The old bastard and I loved to talk about the deeper meanings of the Force and at one point I just asked him how it was he lived for so long and still seemed to stay stagnant in power. He had smirked and showed me his true power, and it floored me. Literally. I was one of his favorites in the newer generation and he hated my old master so he decided to give me a secret of his. The power of locking away percentages of power. A simple idea, but one that was thought impossible by most. But Darth Rictus was a master of doing impossible things with the Force and I had to admit that without this technique I would have stagnated or had to have sought out other means to improve my power, like Nox ended having to do. It was thanks to this technique that I was able to push past limits that my normal growth would have placed on me. Downside was that I couldn't use all of my power the moment I needed it.

"What are you doing Targaryen! Pleading to you worthless gods for your life!" Harren roared as he began to charge at me. I continued to recite passages and felt the mental locks on my body and connection to the Force clicking open. My Mask dropped, it could never hold back the power. My muscles tightened and loosened as sealed away strength began flowing back into them. The Force felt even deeper… I could feel the ebbs and flows of the cosmic energy so much more clearly. I was letting myself reach about twenty percent of my full power. I only ever once had to let myself go full overpowered… when I killed Emperor Valkorion. "DIE DRAGON SPAWN!" I raised my hand and in an instant I sent the hulking monster of Harren the Black flying back and crashing into Harrenhal's throne. Eh… I wanted a new one anyway.

"Please tell me that you are still kicking, I haven't been able to fight like this in a long time." It was actually the first time for me… the new me. And fuck did it feel good to let those chains loose a bit. I'm going to have to find a dead world and just go full on demi-god and smash some mountains. I know that Legends had some bullshit Force Users but I never thought that one day I would be one of them.

"Cowardly dragon whelp… can't even fight me like a true warrior." Harren taunted as he grabbed a large broken stone that had once been part of his throne and used it to stand back up. We both began walking back to the center of the hall and once he broke into a full charge again I just started running. The Force pushed me along, increasing my speed beyond human levels and Harren was getting pissed because of it. He began swinging at me only to miss, and swing again with the same result. I jumped up and began running on the walls and just as Harren swung his axe into one of the many fireplaces I leapt off and slashed across his shoulder. Now with my increased strength I was able to cut clean through the ethereal plates that protected parts of his body. I landed on the other side of the hall and jumped off again, this time dashing under his arm and cutting his side where his liver should be. I rolled over on the ground before his mailed fist made contact with the stone floor. "Enough of this!" I used the Force to pull myself as far from Harren as possible before out of every crack in his ghostly form came a torrent of fire and smoke.

"Damn fool is going to burn this place down if he keeps that up." While it was strange to say this given Harrenhal's melted state, the threat of fire was still a valid one. And Harren didn't seem to care if his glory was in a livable state or if it was a burnt out ruin so long as it was his. I needed to end this before he started spreading that fire around and caught this entire keep on fire. And I would do so by using an old Sith tactic. I was going to cheat.

"That fool Aegon the worthless shall never ARGH!" Harren roared in pain as arcs of Force Lightning ravaged his body. He dropped to a knee as he continued to scream in agony as lightning extending from my fingertips blasted pieces of his ethereal body apart. Was this the honorable way to win… fuck no! Don't care. I'm a Sith and I can do shit like this. Soon enough I felt like I had made my point and stopped. Harren panted heavy as his body slowly reformed itself. "I… I am…" He rambled defiantly and I raised my hand to give him another round but then stopped as I saw what happened next.

Hands began pulling at Harren from the ground. And out from the hands came bodies. Soon he was being swarmed by crying and rage filled pale bodies of starved slaves. The souls of those that had been forced to build this keep were taking their chance, their captor was weakened and they were going to take their revenge. I watched passively as Harren weakly tried to put up a fight, but was unable to stop the tide of clawing hands as they pulled him apart until he dusted away into nothing with the souls. Honestly it was a bit anticlimactic but I could feel the angry and oppressive air in the hall disparate. The power was still there but I could feel something purify it. Turning my head toward the source of that power I began my toward it. Walking out through the ruined great doors to the Hall of a Hundred Hearths. Ignoring the fact there was a crowd of servants that all had awe-shocked looks on their faces. Enough to where it was unlikely that they could be discounted as crazy, not all of them saying the same thing.

I walked through the keep until I came to the gates to the Godswood. They opened without much effort and the second I stepped inside I could feel the Light Side of the Force. It was pushing against the Dark Side that soaked the stone of the keep. In this very spot I could feel the powers of the Dark Side and Light Side begin to meld and fight. A swirling vortex was forming high above Harrenhal, unseen by those without the sight. I walked through the groves of the Godswood and soon came upon the angry face of the Weirwood tree that stood at the center of it all. It was there that I found that it was not the tree that was bringing the Light Side, as itself seemed to be so infused with Harren's hate that it was more Dark than Light. At least it should normally be, but right now it seemed whatever power that was behind the Weirwoods was simply using this one as a conduit to seek out the darkness in the lands and purify it until it was no more.

"It is not as you think." I turned and I was… beyond shocked. There standing in the middle of the Godswood was The Son. The One that embodied the Dark Side. The very being that I really did not want to meet for a long time. Given the sneer he had on his face I knew my fears of meeting him were well thought through. He held out his hand and from my waist Midwan flung into it. "The design is refined… yet expressive of the Dark Side. I approve." He said before floating the blade back at me. "Sister is waiting on that island over there with the blade's own sister."

"And you're here because?" I asked as I placed Midwan back where it belonged.

"Mother escaped again." That… was bad. Very. Very bad. Shitting my pants bad. I could deal with a lot… a lot but not that. The closest thing to an actual Devil this galaxy had was loose. And thinking back on her lore… fuck!

"I didn't do it." I quickly said and The Son snorted.

"We know you didn't, the fact you were ripped from your time and space was clearly not something you planned. Regardless, the fact you disrupted the time stream allowed for Mother to escape her prison." Oh great, Abeloth was a woman that would be difficult to handle. For one thing this galaxy was in no shape to fight such a foe. Actually… the fact the Republic was as it was now… it might prove to be a challenge for the ancient being to do serious damage. The visions that were given to me painted a picture of an overly paranoid Republic toward anything that seemed out of place, secret police and Jedi spies were common. "Father… he's not doing so well." The Son said with conflict in his voice.

"Getting ready to stab him in the back?" Once I said this The Son vanished and reappeared in my face with a taloned hand at my throat. I didn't flinch as I knew I was indispensable to The Ones if what he said was true. "I wouldn't do it by the way… not as long as she is alive at the very least." The Son's eyes peered into my own, and I could see he was both hurt and ashamed. He wanted it… but I don't think he's there yet. The Light Side is stronger in the galaxy than it was in canon, as The One represents the Dark Side he doesn't feel bold enough to assault The Father. He pulled away and took several steps before looking up at the stars.

"Me and my sister will be on Mortis with Father, we cannot leave and risk Mother finding him." Because she would do things far worse than what you could ever be capable of. And with that he vanished and did not return. I then looked toward where the Isle of Faces should be. A few Force Sprints, Jumps, and a stolen rowboat later and I was on the Isle of Faces and damn if this place wasn't peaceful. Very few places were saturated in the Light Side as well as this place was. I chuckled a bit when I reached out with my senses and found a certain adorable psychopath missing.

"Your apprentice left the second she sensed you arriving at the castle." I heard the voice of The Daughter as I approached the center Weirwood. I found the embodiment of the Light Side sitting peacefully under its crimson leaves and serene carved face. "What? No flirtatious comment or even a question for why these trees bring out the Light Side?" She asked as I walked past her and began circling the Weirwood. I didn't answer for a moment before stopping my pacing and looked her dead in the eyes.

"You know exactly who I would have preferred to be here instead of you." I said and she just smiled in a way that annoyed me greatly. "Enough small talk, tell me what you're here to tell me and give me my sword." I said impatiently, I have just been given some horrible news in the form of a cosmic elder Force god escaping from her prison. And here I just thought I would have to deal with Spartans and a overly gun happy republic and hardcore Jedi Order. Now I have Abeloth.

"Very well." She sighed as out from her robes she pulled out a blade, nearly the same design as Midwan but cleaner and more rounded curves than sharp edges. She handed it to me and I could feel the Light Side pulsing from it. It was in every way the counterpart to Midwan. "Its name is Saarai."

"How much did it hurt you to call it Truth in the Sith language." I chuckled but it was fitting. Power and Truth… without truth power was nothing but vanity and without power truth was doomed to obscurity. I sheathed Saarai opposite Midwan on my hip and looked back to The Daughter. "Now… exactly how fucked am I? How long before Abeloth has her tentacles wrapped around the Republic's leadership and orchestrating the greatest societal collapse in galactic history?"

"She will be more concerned with finding Father than dealing with the mortals. She might take the time to plot and plan but I believe she will ignore them all in favor of seeking out her perceived foes… Father and The Chosen One." That made sense… but at the same time I doubted it would be as easy as that. Abeloth will be attracted to Dark Side users and will try to use them to grow her power. But in what form that power will be is up in the air. "She is also not fully free from her prison, we believe that she currently has one avatar out in the galaxy."

"And how long will that stay the case?" I was actually hoping that she made more, because the more of those fucking things out there, the easier it would be to take her down. "Can I have-"

"No." The Daughter said firmly and I shrugged. I had to at least ask for the one weapon in existence that could harm the Mother… and the rest of The Ones. "So long as her prison and its chains are intact, she will be limited to one Avatar. But should Sinkhole Station be destroyed, she would be entirely free." Nothing I hadn't expected, but I still had a great motivation to get off this world and make contact with… anyone really. I should at least give a cryptic message to the Rule of Two Sith and the Jedi that a monster from the deep is on the loose.

"Before you go… can you at least give me a hint of what is up with this world?" I asked knowing that my time with the Daughter was coming to a close. She looked at me for a few moments before nodding.

"The answers you seek are exactly where you think they are." She said before raising her hands and transforming into her griffon form and flying off into the sky. While not the most helpful of hints it at least confirmed that I would be finding answers. Something that wasn't always a guarantee when it came to the Force. And it made my eventual trip to Essos all the more important.

When I returned to Harrenhal I found a crowd of small folk gathered at gate swarming Quinn, Pierce and Jaesa. Word had spread fast that I had defeated the ghost of Harren the Black and sent him back to the Seven Hells or whatever. Quinn looked to be very pleased that these people were now giving me the reverence he thought I deserved. Pierce just looked amused by the whole thing and was keeping Jaesa back from the crowd. My darling apprentice would be in a similar spot as Quinn if not for her current annoyance at the mob of people demanding to see me. Deciding to end this I floated a nearby rock and slammed it down to get all their attention.

"Nice to be greeted in such a momentous fashion." I said and all the peasants that lived in Harrenhal looked on to me like I was Christ himself… or whatever analog was appropriate here. "I can assume that many of you have heard what I did upon my arrival?"

"I saw it!" One of the peasants shouted, an old man. Why was it always an old man? "I saw the lord fight the ghost of Harren the Black. I saw you fight like the Warrior come alive, fighting the brute like it was nothing. No swing of his dreadful axe could touch you." He spoke with a mix of reverence and a strain to his voice that only came with age. It was comical how the others were lapping it all up like gospel.

"Then you banished Harren away with holy lightning, sending him to the Lord of the Seven Hells." Another shouted and the rest all began to clamor for my attention. I had to stop them before they began trampling over each other. Thankfully all it took was a raising of my hand. Damn I missed that. I worked on Imperial officers and small folk alike.

"You're all wrong." I said and all I got was confused looks. "Harren the Black was once like me, a user of the Force. He didn't know it beyond that he had strange powers that none other had. And he used these powers to bind the pain, suffering, and blood of those that built this castle. But when Aegon the Conqueror came and burned Harren alive, he cursed all that inhabited what he considered his. And clung to this place so jealousy and greedily that his soul refused to pass on. All I did was summon the bastard to a central point, as he believed me to be a Targaryen of old due to my powers with the Force. An insult that he could not allow and so came to kill me himself instead of letting his curse take care of me. I fought him… yes. But it was not I that finished him."

"If not you then who milord?" One of them asked, I could feel that they were ensnared within the Force Persuasion I was lacing into my words. They hung off every word, awaiting each piece to my story with rapt attention.

"It was the small folk that he had bound to his keep. They defeated Harren the Black. Not Aegon Targaryen. Not I. But the peasants and servants that died building this great keep. They saw him weakened by our duel and took the chance to have their justice. Their long awaited vengeance against him denying them a peaceful rest." The mumbling began, all of them were bolstered by the idea that people like them had claimed the afterlife of a villain as evil as Harren the Black. I wasn't even lying to them, just playing down my impotence to them. I already had their devotion, it was more effective to give them some hope that they could be great too. Even in death. "Now, Harrenhal is no longer cursed. I'm sure many of you can already feel a change in the air."

"Yes milord, I have never felt so free and joyous in all my time here."

"Aye, it is as if a great dread has been banished."

"Harren the Black is no more! We are free!"

"So celebrate!" I shouted and looked to one of the wagons that the Seekers had brought. Three of the Seekers in training caught my intent and opened the back of one and let show the full stores of food they had brought. I had made sure to bring a great deal of food as I had intended to hold a fest regardless of what happened when I arrived. To help further endear myself to my new subjects. "Tonight the Hall of a Hundred Hearths shall be filled with rapture of more than the spiritual kind!" The peasants cheered and began moving to help the Seekers move the stores of food into the keep to prepare for the feast.

"Quite the show master, though I was hoping you would bind the curse into something more useful." Jaesa said as she approached me and I looked at her. She shrunk as she recalled that I had ordered her not to leave the Isle of Faces until I told her to. Instead I pulled Saarai and held it out for Jaesa to take. She could feel the Light Side radiating out from the blade and looked up to me with pleading eyes. I said nothing and continued to hold it out for her to take. Jaesa looked sick but reached out and took the grip from my hand and groaned before finally shouting in pain and dropping the sword. I caught it midair and looked down at Jaesa's hands, burned like she had handled hot coals.

"Spend more time among the Weirwoods, when you can hold Saarai without it burning you I will be satisfied." I said dismissively and Jaesa bowed and began her way back toward the Isle of Faces. It pained me to be so cold to her, but she needed to learn. She would never achieve the Balance in her soul but she still needed to purge the Dark Side from her system. "Quinn."

"Yes my lord." Quinn stepped up, he had been waiting for master and apprentice to finish and now knew it was time for business.

"I will be leaving tomorrow for Riverrun, while I am gone you are to handle any business in my stead and Pierce is to head the guard. I expect by the time I return Harrenhal to be readying itself for a future refurbishing." I knew that any true rebuilding of Harrenhal would take much more than we had available. But Quinn knew that and would be working on surveying the keep to the last detail. He would find every hidden passage and every support beam. I expected a complete map of the castle by the time I got back. And with that I would begin planning out the rebirth of the future Temple of the New Sith Order.

* * *

Author's Notes

Wow... so now Naraiz is going to marry Lysa, he has Harrenhal, fought Harren, and now has to worry about a lovecraft Force devil. Thing will not always go his way and there will be times when things go to complete shit and he will have to deal with it.

Check out my original work on here - www. pat reon MikeX713

Reviews

Reads too Much - There is a scale of what is and what is not a furry and both Lyarra and Joanna are far closer to the normal side than the complete furry side. I am a weeb and thus cat-girls are awesome, as for the reason why i'm doing this it is for funnies and because I want to so yes. And you'll just have to wait. Naraiz will start introducing Industrial ear tech first and slowly try to educate the children of Westeros to accept newer tech faster than the old generation, the printing press will be one of the first things he brings. Naraiz will include the Mandalorians for both practical and personal reasons.

Notsae - I could list off a ton characters that got screwed over by trying to live forever. One of whom was mentioned in this chapter. And since Naraiz is part me he would know of them and not want to follow that path. The Night King is not a good example of Good immortality, why would I want to be a frosty popsicle for all of forever.

evil208 - one of those possibly two depending on how things go.

SantoryuSekai - maybe... depends on how I am feeling as things go.

Death Lantern - He will fuck her, she might not end up in the harem but he will fuck her.

Slymonster - no, this will move at the pace I deem needed. I tend to lean on the slower side for character development and a little fluff.


	10. Somewhere, Beyond The Sea

This chapter I will be introducing a few OCs, given the scope that this story will get to this was something that was inevitably going to happen. I already did it once with the Master of Whispers but he was a throwaway character I needed for one purpose. But these will play a larger role or at least will be around for a long time.

* * *

Lysa Tully was the second daughter of Hoster Tully, Lord of Riverrun and Lord Paramount of the Trident. She spent her days playing with her sister and their friend Petyr Baelish. She had spent seven years in this world and throughout all of them she knew one thing, she was never as good as her sister. She loved Catelyn but it was just a fact of life for Lysa that she would always fall short when compared to Catelyn. She knew that as her sister was starting to show signs that she would be very beautiful as she grew, Lysa herself would be lucky to just be plain looking. Cat always got everything she wanted, charming the servants and nobles alike without even trying. Meanwhile Lysa had to beg for attention and try her hardest to even get the scraps. Now this might be taking things too far, but it was how Lysa saw the world.

"Petyr, why do you look like that?" Her sister asked as she noticed that Littlefinger, a horrible name given to Petyr by their brother Edmure, was holding a smug knowing look on his face. It was a face he always had when he knew something that they didn't. How he came by these secrets Lysa never knew but she always thought that Petyr was so smart for knowing all the things he knew. But of course he favored Cat instead of her… like everyone.

"Because sweet Cat I heard a interesting little rumor." Petyr said as he skipped a stone across the river that gave Riverrun its name. This was one of their favorite pastimes and Petyr always was the best at skipping stones. Catelyn was second and even Edmure was better than Lysa.

"Care to tell us?" Catelyn asked as she took a stone and skipped it nearly as far as Petyr.

"I could…" Petyr mused, and Catelyn shot him a look. Littlefinger shrugged, unable to deny Cat anything. "Very well. There is news from King's Landing, the servants are talking about it day and night." This perked both Tully sisters up. So many things have been happening in the capital lately. All surrounding the new mysterious new order of Magic using monks from across the Sunset sea. Their Septan had warned them that these Sith as they were called practice foul magics given to them by the Lord of the Seven Hells, but their father scolded her saying that the King has threatened anyone with burning at the stake if they were caught saying such things. He told Catelyn and Lysa that their uncle had met the leader of the Sith and while he was a foreigner and so lacked a Westerosi code of honor, he was a stranger in a new land and so should be given a chance. Their uncle had apparently spoken with the Sith leader and wrote back to them saying he was odd, charming, and very open minded.

The last thing that they had heard about the Sith Order was that they were granted Harrenhal and the lands around it. They had even been granted further land that had been long set aside for knights that had done some great deed and would be rewarded with said land. All of this made the Tully sisters feel a mix of anticipation and worry. This was something that would be spoken of for ages, a new order in Westeros. One that would be centered in the Riverlands, much like how the Maesters were in the Reach.

"And what happened in the capital Petyr that has you so interested?" Lysa asked and he gave her an odd look. Like one he gave when he was allowed to join the Tullys during a feast but then asked to be at the very far end of the table.

"It involves you Lysa." That made Catelyn look to her sister with a deeply confused face and Lysa did a good job of looking like their family sigil. "It appears that the King wanted to tie the Sith Order to the realm, and decided that the Grand Master of the order should have roots to the people." Petyr explained and it took a moment for both Cat and Lysa to begin to understand what that could mean. Lysa's face turned paler and paler as it began to dawn on her.

"Surely you don't mean Petyr…" Catelyn spoke as Lysa had no means to voice her mind. Her thoughts died in the water with the implications.

"No, it has been heard that Lysa is to marry the Sith leader on her fifteenth name day." Petyr finally said aloud and Lysa fell to her knees in seconds. Catelyn came to her sister's side and began saying all sorts of comforting things but Lysa could barely hear any of them. All she could see and hear was some grubby old man with a big long beard giving her a creepy smile as he told how excited he was for their wedding night. She has no idea what her new intended looks like but to be the leader of some order of monks, all she had was the old Maester of Riverrun to give an example. She would not be marrying some pretty knight in shining armor or some gentlemen lord or even the boy she felt so strongly for but… she wanted to scream but could not. So instead she stood and ran back into the keep of her home and begged her father to stop this from happening.

She could faintly hear her sister yell after her but Lysa didn't pay attention. She ran through the halls, tears flowing down her face as her mind pictured a worse and worse future for herself. Her father would stop this, he wouldn't let her be forced into a marriage with a foreigner that was rumored to be the devil among faithful men. She soon found herself outside the door to her father's solar and opened it, her face puffy with all the crying she had been doing. Normally her father would tell her to leave him be but seeing his child in such a state gave him pause.

"Lysa, what happened." Hoster Tully was an old man, still of strong body but it was clear that the years were starting to get to him. He was an intelligent and strategic man that played the Game well enough to keep the Riverlands relevant in the realm. When it could be easy for the other Kingdoms to bully the Riverlands into doing whatever it was they wanted. But that meant the Tullys had to be strong and careful leaders, and Hoster was the embodiment of that idea.

"Father please you must-"

"Milord! There's a rider at the gate demanding to see you." One of the guards said as he panted, clearly having just ran from the gate to the lord's solar. "He says he's Darth Nagash, the new Lord of Harrenhal." Lysa froze up as she heard what the man said, her future husband was here. Just as she learned of his relationship to her. Was this fate or some cruel joke?

"And just how do you know it is him?" Lord Tully asked, he didn't have time for any man claiming to be some important new Lord that few had seen before.

"He uh… raised the gate… without touching it, milord." The guard was not lying, the paleness of seeing such a feat was evident on his face.

"Lysa, I'm sorry but whatever it is has to wait." Hoster said having been tossing and turning over the news of the king's orders to have this very man marry his daughter. Lysa somehow was able to move out of the way for her father as he stepped out of his office and follow the guard to the gate. Lysa stood paralyzed, as if a massive shadow was looming over her and threatening to engulf her should she move.

"Lysa!" She felt someone shake her and scream her name. Lysa blinked and found her sister holding onto her, Catelyn's eyes filled with worry. It was things like this that made it impossible for Lysa to hate her. Why did Cat have to be such a nice sister, why did she have to make it so hard to live an easy life of bitter hatred toward her. "Lysa… say something."

"He's here… father went to go meet him at the gate." Lysa said in a total monotone voice that was unlike her. Not saying another word, Catelyn dragged Lysa to the overlooking galleries that would give them the perfect view of the courtyard. They ran up until the stone archways, there they stopped and sneaked carefully out onto the balconies where they could peer out and see what was happening in the courtyard. There they saw several of their father's men surrounding a lone rider, dressed in black robes with a large hood obscuring his face. They watched as their father strode out into the courtyard with more of his bannermen.

"Darth Nagash, this is a unexpected surprise." Catelyn and Lysa listened as their father addressed the man. Lysa was shocked, the man on the horse looked to be anything but an old man like she feared him to be. But at the same time he did look to be the evil sorcerer that their Septan had told him to be. But then he pulled back his hood and both Catelyn and Lysa gasped at one of the most handsome men that had ever seen in their lives. He was not pretty like some of the Riverland knights were, but he was undeniably pleasing to look at.

"Apologizes, Lord Tully, but I have a trip to Essos that I would rather get to. I wanted to make sure I pay my respects to the Lord Paramount that rules over my Order." The man spoke and he had a deep yet soothing voice. Lysa could not believe this, all in one day she had gone through such a gambit of emotions. And she was coming out of it with her fears unfounded, she would not be doomed to a marriage with some old lecher of man. Far from that. "You'll be happy to know that the curse on Harrenhal is no more, the spirit of Harren the Black has been dragged into oblivion by the souls of those he damned in his keep's construction." There was a gust of wind that whined in the air, that was how silent that the courtyard was after Darth Nagash had gotten off his horse and said these words.

"I… thank you?" Their father barely was able to say that, he was so shocked. As were the Tully sisters. This man had just confirmed that Harrenhal was in fact cursed, then said that it was no longer, didn't fully take credit for it, and had done all of this was the casual speech of someone discussing the weather.

"You're quite welcome, but we have things to discuss. Shall we retreat to your solar?" Darth Nagash said with such a jovial tune that it just added to the strangeness of his character. Hoster first motioned for one of the stable boys to take the Sith's horse and then led the man inside the keep. Lysa and Catelyn both looked at each other and ran back inside toward their father's solar, they beat him to it and used it as an opportunity to hide away in a small corner that Petyr had told them of. It was out of the way and hidden well, Petyr had long used it to spy on their father and learn all sorts of secrets. The only reason why the sisters didn't tell on him was because of a situation like this, where they could use it. They watched from their hidey hole their father and Darth Nagash enter, their father closed the door but the sisters were sweating bullets as the Sith's gaze was squarely on them.

"I assume you are here to speak of the King's orders." Their father drew his attention away from their hiding place and Catelyn and Lysa quietly breathed a sigh of relief. Both thinking that they had been undiscovered.

"I am, or at least that is part of the reason I am here. The other was to inform you of my trip to Essos. The Citadel has yet to send a Maester to replace the old one so any messages will have been done through rider, expect a letter of introduction from a… Malavai Quinn. He will be in charge of Harrenhal while I am gone." Darth Nagash explained and Hoster nodded as he sat back in his seat and the Sith took the one across from him.

"Just why are you leaving so soon after arriving in your new lands?" Hoster asked as he pulled up a bottle of wine and poured a glass for himself and his guest.

"I need to find a way to repair the damage done to my keep, I assume that I will find the answers in a land that has dealt with Dragon Fire far more than Westeros." Darth Nagash said as he took the goblet from Lord Tully. "But my travel plans aren't your main concern are they?"

"They are not. The king's orders… you and my daughter Lysa." Hoster was able to keep his rage entombed in his mind but a small portion of it bled through. "My brother has written to me saying you attempted to curb the timeline the king set before you. As a father… I thank you for at least trying to do what you did." Hoster said before he took a rather large drink of wine. The Sith just held his goblet and swirled the wine around a bit.

"It still doesn't sit right with me… fifteen. Sixteen was considered the age when boys and girls would start getting serious about their bodies back in the Empire. Or at least that's how it was supposed to be." Darth Nagash finally took a drink from his wine and downed the whole goblet in one drink. He then proceeded to hold the cup in the air by his powers and spin and flip it playfully.

"I can see how it might be difficult to adjust to how things are done here."

"I'm going to be blunt here Hoster, I'm going to do you the service of being completely honest with what I intended for your daughter." Lysa and Catelyn both held their breath as they watched their father's lip twitch slightly but he nodded for the man to continue. "When I marry your daughter… I will not love her. I have loved two women in my life. The first was young love, naïve and foolish but love nonetheless. The second… strange and complicated. Enemies becoming lovers. A story that would be a grand epic. But one that ends in tragedy. So… I have known love. I will not love a child in the way a husband should love a wife."

"I can understand that, I don't expect that from you. I don't even expect it in every marriage made for political reasons. Love is a luxury that isn't always afforded." Both Catelyn and Lysa were surprised to hear this from their father. They had always been told a wife should love their husband no matter who he should be. To not do so was an affront to the gods.

"Good… also know I won't be faithful." He said quickly and without warning, and the sister's could hear their father's knuckles clenching tight. Lysa herself felt her heart pain at hearing all this. That she would marry a man that would not love her and would not keep to their vows. "She doesn't have to either, I have the means to prevent bastards on either end. I don't go to whorehouses or so publicly display myself as a womanizer. It will be a secret and one that hasn't yet gotten out."

"That doesn't exactly make me pleased, Naraiz. You telling me you'll be dishonoring my daughter like this, even if in the shadows." Hoster growled but the Sith looked completely unfazed by this.

"On our wedding night I will present Lysa with the choice, her choice. She can dictate the rules of our bedroom duties to each other. I can be attentive or completely absent. I can give her no children or many. All of this is wholly up to her, and I will do it." Lysa's eyes widened at this. She barely knew about what went on in the bedroom with a wife and husband, her lessons hadn't gotten there yet. But the idea of her being in that much control, it made her happy. She never had been given something like this. All her life she watched as Catelyn was given everything and anything left was forced on her. This felt oddly nice to hear. "She will want for nothing, I plan on making my lands quite wealthy off both trade and technological advances I shall bring to Westeros. The king supports the Order but sooner or later the king will die and who knows how his son or grandson will feel about the order. I need to make sure that we can support ourselves and we pose to be just that with our central position in Westeros. So with that wealth I will make sure she never knows want, she will be pampered and treated like a queen."

"That's quite a promise… one made by many men." Hoster said, still angry but calmed to a degree by these promises. This marriage was one that he could not break and so there would be no point in trying based off what was being said here. All that was being determined was the relationship between these two men going forward.

"I have stolen whatever life she might have had. If I never washed ashore in this land… who knows what sort of life she would have had. I owe her a debt… one I intend to pay." With that the room fell silent, neither man said anything while they sized each other and the words spoken up. The girls held their breath trying not to be discovered but relaxed as they watched their father stand up.

"It's as you said, you were honest. And with this being ordered by the king, I cannot fight it without risking being executed." Hoster said with a scowl on his face. It was clear to everyone in the room that he was not happy with this arrangement, he was satisfied by the brutal honesty of the Sith but he was displeased by that truth. "I wish you luck in your voyage, hopefully you make it back in one piece."

"Oh don't be like that, I was honest so you should be too." Darth Nagash chuckled as he stood up and walked out of the room with Hoster behind him. The Tully sisters slowly crept out of their hiding place once the door shut behind their father. Neither one said a word, they needed time to digest what they had been witnessed to.

* * *

Lyarra quietly slipped out of the master bedroom, her sleeping husband unaware of her missing presence. This was her first night back in Winterfell and it had been a mix bag for her. Seeing her children again after so long brought an unbelievable joy to her heart. She had missed each of them and had only been able to bear with their absence due to her master keeping her mind occupied. Then there was just being back in Winterfell itself. The ancient castle was her home, it had been for many years and there was something about it that she could not explain.

But then there was her husband. Just as her master had predicted Rickard was quite enthused for her return, had she not already dropped whatever feelings she had for him she would have found his affections endearing. But now they were just annoying. And the culmination of that was having to have sex with her husband, something that went on for longer than it used to. Much to Lyarra displeasure. But she finished Rickard off as quickly as she could, which ended with him falling like a rock to their bed asleep. She then cleaned herself of the event and dressed in only a nightgown left the bedroom that she supposedly shared with her husband.

Lyarra checked for any of the Stark guards and when the coast was clear, jumped from their window into the snowy courtyard below. Her enhanced body made her decent as graceful as a wolf running through the woods. Lyarra dashed through the courtyard, leaving an astonishingly small amount of tracks and traces of her presence. She moved through Winterfell until she came upon the room she had been looking for. Before she even grabbed a hold of the handle, the door shot open and two hands pulled her in. The next thing she knew Joanna had her tongue in her mouth and her hands roaming Stark flesh.

"About time you got here." Joanna growled in between kisses but then she stopped as she began sniffing Lyarra. She frowned as she pulled away and Lyarra groaned knowing that she had done her best and apparently it was not good enough. "You still smell like your husband. I thought we agreed you would bathe before coming here."

"I did! And I even did so with my Mask off so I could get everything." Lyarra said as she dropped her Mask. She had been wearing it for so long that changing from one form to the other had begun to feel as natural as breathing. Joanna still had to consciously change but it was becoming easier with each time.

"I'll just prepare a bath here and wash you clean myself." Joanna sighed as she glanced over to the now empty tub. Her room was rather spacious for just a servant. She had been introduced as Lyarra's handmaiden to the rest of the Stark Household. A gift from the now dead Joanna, she did love their Master's sense of humor at times. Lord Stark didn't like the idea of his wife having a Southern Lady serving her but couldn't refuse given the circumstances she had come into Lyarra's service.

The Stark Children all were accepting however, minus Lyanna who disliked Joanna thinking that she was a prim and proper lady who she'd have to try and convert into such ways. Benjen was a child and too excited to have his mother back to really pay attrition to the new woman with her. Eddard had been sent to the Eyrie, something that had been arranged while Lyarra was down in King's Landing. And lastly Brandon… Joanna knew that she would have to watch him. The way he had been looking at her left the secret Lannister with no illusions of what kind of man he would grow into when he got older.

"Does this mean I have to leave?" Lyarra asked knowingly, her answer was another kiss from Joanna. The two pressed together, only separated by their nightgowns. Slowly they made their way toward the bed and fell back into its softness. Joanna laid back into Lyarra's ample chest as she held her sister slave's hand. Neither one was up for much activity tonight as the day had been both stressful and emotionally laborious.

"Tomorrow you should spend time with your kids while I see all the servants. Make sure they know my name and face." Joanna said as she snuggled deeper into Lyarra's bosom, she really did feel jealous at times for the Stark's massive chest but it was moments like this that those feelings were most absent. "I heard that your lord husband will be hosting Lord Bolten in the coming weeks." It had been something one of the servants said during the small feast lord Stark had to welcome his wife back. When Lyarra continued to not respond to what she was saying Joanna began to get annoyed. "I know you like to sleep Lyarra, but I could use some actual conversation here. Northerners it turns out are a rather quiet lot."

"Sorry Jo… I just… is this how it's going to be?" Lyarra said as she tightened her hand around Joanna's. It wasn't the same as her master, but she still felt comforted by the other woman's presence far more than she did by her husband's. "With me sneaking out of my bedroom and into yours, waking early so I can sneak back before Rickard wakes. Hoping that no one spots us." Joanna let go and turned around on Lyarra, reached up to her face and cupped it.

"Yes." Joanna said with her best Tywin impression. It was scary how close it was. But then she burst out giggling and kissed Lyarra on the nose. "But, you as Lady Stark can advise your Lord Husband to take trips across the North. Have him visit his bannermen instead of hosting them here in Winterfell. Tell him to take trips to the Wall, Master did say we need to start gathering support there." Lyarra thought hard on this, it sounded like a good idea. It would give her some freedom from Rickard and more time with Joanna. "Plus, when he's gone we can spend our nights in your room. With that big bed of yours." Joanna had not lost her Lannister tastes and this room while one of Winterfell's larger guest rooms still felt tiny by her standards. The blond however felt a small rumbling beneath her and could tell that this wasn't enough for Lyarra.

"I might… have a plan." Lyarra started and Joanna raised an eyebrow at this. Lyarra was a follower and didn't tend to have her own ideas or plans. The Lannister had a great amount of respect for her sister slave but those were the facts, Lyarra just didn't take the initiative. "But I think we might need the Master's-"

"No." Joanna cupped Lyarra's face, smushing her lips closed to stop her from doubting herself and running back to Naraiz. "If you have an idea then tell me. You are smart and a proud Wolf of Winterfell. Master knows this and trusts you to be able to act on your own while is of doing Sith things." Joanna said as she held Lyarra's face shut, when she finished she let go and waited for Lyarra's brain to catch up. Soon enough Lyarra's features steeled a bit and while also glancing to the side uncomfortably.

"We're going to need the witch whore's help."

* * *

"None of you are good pirates… don't even have a monkey." I said, twirling Saarai in one and pulling Midwan out of the chest of some pirate scum. The chest wound festered and fell apart before my eyes and with a glance to the side I saw a man without arms. It seemed while Midwan ate away at the life of anyone that was cut by it, Saarai was far more merciful. She simply dusted away flesh and bone alike.

"AGGGH!" One of the pirates roared as he ran toward me with a sword in hand. With a slice I cut his head from his body, where his neck was now was just gone. Saarai's blade had turned his neck into little more than dust in the wind. Midwan was cruel and ravenous while Saarai was silent and certain. They were swords that embodied the deadliest aspects of their respective sides of the Force.

I stepped over the body of the last man brave enough to charge at me, the rest took a step back. They had thought that this small ship leaving Westeros would be good prey… it would have had I not been on it. But I was tough luck for them. I drank in the fear and desperation that these men were feeling. Midwan wanted me to kill them all and Saarai wanted me to spare them. Ah… it was good to have the Dark Side and Light Side choices so clearly stated to me at all fucking times!

"All of you! Thrown me your weapons and get back on your ship!" I shouted to them and they looked among themselves both confused and relieved. The clattering of swords and axes was followed by a mad scramble back to their ship. They would need to head back to whatever spit of land they called port before they could attack anyone else, without swords in hand they were nothing but a ship at sea. "Davos!" I shouted and the only sailor of the Cobblecat I gave a damn about ran up to me.

"Y-yes milord?" Davos asked, still trying to keep his lunch around the heaps of bodies I had created. He was still a young man at this time but he already had his loyalty and sharp mind. Sorry Stannis, I'm taking him. I had worked out a deal with the original captain of the Cobblecat Roro Uhoris to ferry me for the next seven months, only for the bastard to attempt to kill me and take my money. He died… with Midwan stabbed through just below his neck. I then convinced the rest of the crew to follow me as my personal ship for the time being. I promised them great pay and when the voyage was over I would name one of them captain. The previous captain didn't seem to inspire much loyalty so they went along with it easily enough.

"Have the men clean this place up and collect the weapons. The best of them can go among the crew and the worst we can sell in Pentos for booze money." I said and many of the crew smirked at the idea of good steel and good booze. I was beginning to like these guys and I was already earning more favor from them than their last leader ever had.

"Yes milord." Davos nodded his head and began whipping the men into their task. I walked to the front of the bow and watched the sea for no other reason than it was a pretty sight. Pentos would be first, it honestly did not have much in the way of things I needed but I wanted to make a few contacts within the Magisters. Give them at least some idea what this new Order in Westeros is. I knew that Illyrio Mopatis and Varys were in Pentos but would keep my distance from them if I could. I doubted that I could avoid the Spider's attention but what can you do?

After Pentos I would stop by Myr, Tyrosh, and Lys. All of the coastal cities had little in the way of importance currently but I did need to make friends in all of them. Get my name out there and build a reputation. I was avoiding Braavos for the time as I planned on doing a few things that might get me stabbed in Braavos. Then after the smaller Free Cities I would be stopping by Volantis. And that was one of my main targets of interest. It was a city that had what I needed and possibly more. But what was really the prize of my travels came after Volantis. And that was Valyria.

* * *

Markas had been nothing but a Flea Bottom piece of trash, he didn't know who his father was and he was pretty sure before he was born his mother was a whore. He didn't care about that, since he was a little lad he had always tried to take care of his mother. He did nothing in this world but love him. When he was little he picked pockets so she wouldn't have to work at the tanners' every day and night. Then as he grew he did a fair more than pick pockets, was it honorable work? No but it was for honorable reasons.

"Are we sure that we can do this?" One of his fellow Seekers of the Sith, Corren, asked as they stood outside the gates of Acorn Hill, ancestral home of House Smallwood. They had been sent out by Quinn and Pierce along with the other hundred Seekers and this was their first stop. It wasn't too far from Harrenhal and their Seeker Stones were pointing right toward the keep.

"We have the King's blessing and protection. So long as we have these no one can touch us." Darna snapped as she hung up her Seeker Stone. Drawings of the stones had been made and sent all across the Seven Kingdoms. Every keep and market place had been given one and told that those that bore the stones had the King's Authority to do as they pleased to carry out their duty. Markas still didn't think they were completely protected as there was a reason why they were sent out in teams of five even after months of training.

"Let's just get this over with, I'm doing all the talking." Markas said back to the rest of his fellow Seekers and soon the large oak doors began to open slowly. This was their first time doing this, and all of them felt very nervous. Their stones were pointing to the keep of a noble family and the chance that their first Force Born was a noble. Markas was praying to the Seven that it wasn't, it was just some stable boy or kitchen rat.

"Wha' you lot want?" One of the two guards that came to great them grunted after looking the five Seekers over. They all wore black oil chainmail over boiled leather, plated graves and gloves, and a large great coat with a heavy hood. Armed with castle forged steel swords, the group of Seekers were well armed and they were decently trained with their weapons. The guard actually looked a tad jealous at the quality of their gear. It was a odd thing for Markas for a guard to be envious of him.

"W-we are the Seekers of the Sith, we believe that there is a child in this keep that bears the gift of the Force. By order of King Aerys Targaryen we are here to find this child and arrange for their collect to Harrenhal to be inducted and trained into the Sith Order." Markas said and after a moment of nervousness was able to collect himself and finish strong. This was his new life, a life that would make sure that his mother would be able to live a comfortable life in Harrenhal. She would not need to work, though she would still be the stubborn old woman. And she would be cared for by the Order. That was what Darth Nagash promised him when he first approached Markas back in Flea Bottom.

"Ah… the Lord said somehtin' about to be on the lookout for peoples like you." The guard said and gave a nod inside the keep. The gate doors opened further and the two guards led the group of Seekers inside. So far everything was going smoothly, the Seekers felt a bit of their tension leave their bodies. But Markas still felt careful, after all… getting inside was guaranteed by the King's orders. Getting the parents of any Force Born to come nicely was another thing.

The Seekers followed behind the guards and the gates closed shut behind them. Markas noted that while those left to return to their duties, the eyes of every other guard was on them. So long as they were in Acorn Hill they would be watched. He took a breath and turned back to his fellow Seekers.

"My stone's pointing this way." Brack noted quietly as he held up the metal loop that held his stone. It was pointing off toward the granary, Markas noted that Darna's was also pointed there but his and the last two of their group was pointing straight at the main keep.

"You two follow your stones, the rest of us are going to see to the Lord and find the Force Born in the keep." Markas said, still hoping that it was anything but one of the nobles. And he preyed at his hardest that it wasn't the Lord's son if he had a son. Markas knew that a Sith wouldn't be asked to give up their name if they had one unless they wanted to go past a fully inducted Sith, something that was explained to all the Seekers. But this was a detail that was not yet common knowledge. It was supposed to be part of the letters sent by King's Landing detailing the new Laws around the Sith Order but… assumptions can still be made in ignorance. Ravens can be killed on the way to their destination or just get lost.

"A Stag on it will be a Smallwood." Darren chuckled and shook hands with Corren, Markas found the bet to be stupid. This was important and possibly dangerous. They had been taught to fight and to talk and he hoped that only one of those things would be needed here.

The three Seekers followed their stones through the courtyard and up the stone steps to the main keep of Acorn Hill. The entire fort was a small circle with high curtain walls, few buildings stood inside them but for those absolutely needed. At the center was a large stone foundation with oak wood keep rising from it. Markas didn't know the history of Acorn hill beyond that it was the seat of House Smallwood, a vassal of House Vance. Quinn had been keen on making sure all the Seekers had a basic understanding of the Houses of Westeros and who their current ties to were. Many in the Seekers brushed this all off as high born nonsense and they were quickly dumped and tossed out of those lessons. It quickly became clear that those remaining would become the leaders of each team of Seekers, Markas being one of them.

"I don't want either of you saying anything, just look big and tough." Markas mumbled back to his fellow Seekers before he knocked on the door to the great hall of the keep. The structure wasn't big enough to hold many rooms and so the central chamber acted as the great hall. "The Seekers of the Sith are here to speak to Lord Smallwood and to find a Force Born among you!" Markas called inside and the only reply he got was the doors opening for him. He looked back to Darren and Corren and gave them one last glare before they all walked into the keep.

The hall was empty save for several guards, a few too many given the size of the hall, Lord Smallwood and his wife who held a babe in her arms. There was also an older boy and man roughly the same age as Lord Smallwood. He could guess that the baby was his son and the other two were related to the lord in some way, perhaps brother and nephew.

"Seekers, it is the honor of House Smallwood to host some of the first to seek out those our King feels could play such a grand role in the realm's future." Markas' lip twitched at that greeting, it was oddly worded like he was trying his best to avoid giving real honors or give his true feelings about them. It honestly reminded him a bit like how whores spoke, lying but at the same time giving you what they thought you wanted.

"The honor is ours Lord Smallwood, I trust that you received the King's new Laws concerning the Sith Order and our collection Force Users." Markas said after he and his fellow Seekers dropped to a knee. They were still small folk at the end of the day, and still needed to show the proper conduct toward a Lord.

"Yes I did." Lord Smallwood said as he shifted in his, clearly looking a bit uncomfortable with some of the things he had to do in compliance with the new laws. "I am to arrange and pay for the relocation of anyone found by you. And should their family also wish to leave them as well. If they don't wish to, I shall pay them ten Dragons and two hundred and ten Stags. Any cost on my part will be given back to me by the Crown plus a small fee for my troubles." He still looked unhappy with this arrangement and Markas couldn't understand why the Lord was so grumpy at this. He was actually getting a small bit of coin for all this, he should be happy. Markas knew he would never understand how these nobles worked.

"Yes my lord, you are correct on all counts." Markas said as he stood up and with a quick glance to his Seeker Stone, something that all those in the room were doing now as it was floating up off his chest and pointing right at the young boy in the room. "That is the ruling for anyone of low birth." Markas said and the man standing next to the Lord moved his son behind him with a scowl on his face. Lord Smallwood frowned as he saw the magical stone and how it was pointed to his nephew, he had also read what happened to those of High Birth.

"You mean to take my brother's son from us?" That was it, there was no compensation for any noble for their children being taken to Harrenhal. By the King's Laws it was an honor to give over a child found able to use the Force. Nothing more than honor.

"The laws state that we must record who is found able to use the Force, and they must arrive in Harrenhal by their tenth name day or their parents risk the King's judgement." Markas explained and all of the Smallwood family stiffened as they had heard the horror stories of the King's Judgement. "We have found one among your keep beyond your nephew, depending on what their parents decide we might be leaving with them today. Given the distance between here and Harrenhal, we will likely not need an escort from your men my lord. If you wish to send men with your nephew we will not turn them away." Markas said, trying to remain as calm and collected as he could. He did not want to insult the lord in any way but they had found what they were looking for. The boy would need to join the rest of his future peers at Harrenhal eventually.

"Give me and my family a moment while we speak about this." With that the three Seekers bowed and left the hall with a small haste to their step. Once outside and the doors closed behind them… Markas felt the need to punch both of his fellow Seekers to passing a coin between them.

* * *

I heard her scream out in the bastardize version of High Valyrian as I rammed back and forth into her tight cunt, I didn't speak the Lysene tongue but I knew from the emotions she was feeling it was all genuine and dirty as fuck. Next to me was one of five bed slaves, she was just enjoying the sight of me fucking her fellow sex slave as she had been the first I had tested out and had recovered a bit of her breath. Nearby were two others who were currently eating each other out in a sixty nine position while the last one was still barely conscious after the mind blowing orgasm I had just given her. Damn did I love Force enhanced stamina and the sexual expertise that Naraiz had developed over his adult life.

"She is begging you my lord, she wants your seed so she can bear you many strong sons." The woman clutching my side whispered into my ear and again I could not sense a hint of dishonesty from her or the woman currently wrapped around my cock. Big red eyes were looking up to me and had such a pleading look that I could not help but find adorable. And with that I shot my seed deep into her womb causing her to stiffen and lock up, her body shivered in pleasure as my cum spilled through her insides and fueled her own climax.

"All of you, damn good at what you do." I smirked as I pulled out and laid back on the headboard of the bed I had been given. The five bed slaves all soon crawled to my body and cuddled up as best they could. I could feel their minds, they felt contentment and pleasure but also confusion. Likely out of the fact this was the first time they had been satisfied by a man sent to them by their owner. They didn't want me to leave, a needy sense of longing was already forming in them. I was not that good, as much as my ego demanded I say so. No, this was caused by the fact these women were treated poorly by their owner and longed for someone to treat them with the least bit of kindness.

"Your smile my lord, it is devious and cunning as a snake. What is it you planning?" The eldest of the bed slaves asked, the one that I had taken first. She was a true woman of Lys, silver hair and faint blue eyes like many of the Lords of Valyria once had. I could feel her mind, sharp and ambitious but also the most closed off to the world. She was hoping that I would fall for her charms and marry her. Take her from this place and lavish her with love and wealth. Clever girl… she had eyes like a raptor.

"I'm going to play a game with Tregoquo, and he's not going to like it." I said as I lazily made circles on the back of the most needy and broken of the five bed slaves. She came from the Summer Isles, ebony colored skin and dark brown hair braided, her eyes were closed now as she rested on my chest but they were a dark green. I could sense a broken soul, the type that came from someone that had once had a fiery spirit but no more. Sad, and something to change.

"The master does not like games." The first of the twins spoke up.

"He does not, it is known." I chuckled lightly, twin Dothraki girls that loved each other more than anything and loved each other in all the wrong ways. Sisterly love at its finest, but I certainly was able to share in that love if the way they curled up to my crotch was any indication. Fun and adventurous, deadly and cruel… These two would be fun.

"Oh… I not meaning to change that." The last of the bed slaves said something again in the Lyesene language. Didn't seem like she could speak the Common Tongue but she understood it well enough. She was another native of the city but lacked some of the Valyrian features her elder had on her. Soft chestnut hair drew down to her back and bright red eyes looked at with the same kind of love Lyarra had for me. It made me hungry for another taste of her. But that was for later. "What did she say?"

"She said that she will kill Tregoquo and follow you to the ends of the seas." The first bed slave said in a warm and amused voice. I could sense that they all shared that sentiment. Again, I had to state that it wasn't entirely on my skills with sex, it was more to do with the fact I didn't hit them or treat them like garbage for the last few days.

I had arrived in Lys a week ago after successful trips to Pentos and Myr. In both of the Free Cities I was able to make friends in both high and low places. My two primary goals of getting them to agree to recognize my order as legitimate and asking them to be on the lookout for any future wayward members of my order were successes. Plus I was able to secure some good promises for future work from the Order once things got rolling. Then I and my crew arrived in Lys and I began my work here. I made contact with the magisters of Lys who had already begun hearing of my exploits in both Westeros and the friends I was making in the Free Cities. They were happy to receive me and make the same deals as I had before, and as far as they knew I was long gone. My ship had left, I was sure I had won the loyalty of my crew by now, they would be waiting out at sea. I was going to find other means of leaving this city.

"My lord Dio?" That was still funny. The fact I looked and sounded like Dio at this moment only made it more funny. But the sound of the fat bastard that ran this little whore house came in after a creak of the door hit my ears. Then he came in, not at all hesitant nor stopping at seeing me in the state I currently was in. No, what had him stopping for a second was when he saw the girls, the sight of them curled up so close to me was not something he had been expecting. It was rare for him to see his wares so genuinely showing affection to his customers. "Uh… are you staying longer, that costs extra you know."

"I know." I said simply as my nerves began to spike at the stiffness that the women with me were feeling as their owner's eyes scanned over them. "I grow tired of this." I said much to all their confusion and raised my hand. There I extended out with the Force and slammed Tregoquo to the floor, the air taken out of his lungs by the force of impact. "Time to play a game."

"Wha… what are you?" He struggled to breath as he forced his eyes to look up toward the bed, watching me step off and onto the floor with the five bed slaves watching in awe and fear. I moved my other hand to my armor and out of the secret compartments came five knives. The slaver watched in horror as the wicked looking blades floated in the air and soon were posed above each of his limbs and neck. Before I spoke again I reached into Tregoquo's mind and pulled out the location of where he kept the rest of his slaves. About five hundred of them were waiting to be taken to Meereen in a few days. Perfect.

"Here's the rules of the game. I'm going to ask each of these lovely ladies their name and a question. If any of them say yes, I stab you, I think you can see what will happen if all of them say the magic word." I said with a cheerful voice as I fingered the tip of hilt of the knife hovering above the man's neck. He looked back to the bed and couldn't see the women from his angel but knew he was in a world of hurt. "Good, now that we all understand the game let us begin." I said before pointing to the silver haired Lyseni. "Name and for your question, has this man ever struck you?" I asked and she gave me a smile that any Sith would approve of in a heartbeat.

"I am Serona Paenion my lord, and yes… he has struck me many times." She said after crawling to the edge of the bed and looking her tormentor in the eyes. She licked her lips as the blade plunged into his leg and he screamed in agony. The Sith Rune in my knife sure was working it's magic, Hâsk was such a common Rune, but at the same time, if it ain't broke, why fix it?

"Wonderful, you… your next." I said pointing to Summer Islander. "Name, and did this man take your child?" I asked and the other women looked to her with shock while Serona just glared back at Tegoquo with even greater rage and glee at his current state.

"Xhola Xama and… and…" Tears began forming in her eyes but that's not how the game was played. I waited for her to say it, she needed to say it. Not for me but for her. So she knew she played a part in this man's death. ".. yes… yes! He took my Sollal from me!" Xhola screamed and was soon comforted by the two Dothraki twins. The renewed screams of Tegoquo filled the room but would not escape beyond. My power would not allow it.

"Two down Tegoquo… all you need is one to save your life and it's not looking so good." I chuckled and Tegoquo was gritting through the pain and trying very hard to blow up my head with his eyes alone. "On to the next, you two, time for the double trouble round…" I pointed to the Dothraki sisters still holding Xhola. "Names and did this man force you two to fuck horses for his customer's entertainment." At those words my eyes turned a bright yellow and glared down at the piece of human trash that I held captive. I had originally planned to just ask if he raped them but in my delving of his mind to find his slave stores I found… other things. Memories of various debauched acts that went beyond normal or even advanced tastes in sex.

"Emmi, and yes! Now gut that spineless pig!"

"Felli, yes! Cut off his manhood and throw it into the sea!" Oh I liked these two a lot. With their answers both resounding yeses I slowly pushed the daggers down into the scum's flesh, twisting it a bit as I went. We all looked to the last one that had yet to give her name and a yes to my question. This one was blown away by even more, not because of how horrible it was, but because of many times I would get this answer if I asked other slaves belonging to this man.

"Name… and is this man your father?" I asked and I knew she understood me. She looked away from the sight but I knew she was willing. She was ready for this but couldn't stand the sight of blood. She was so innocent, so pure… incorruptible. I could try, but that would ruin the charm. I already had a Jaesa. Why would I want two? One was a handful already.

"Vaera… y-yes." She answered and threw herself into Serona's arms and the woman held her in such a way that I needed a moment before refocusing back onto my captive. I circled the blade around his face, the tip dragging across his cheeks making all sorts of crisscrossing scars.

"Your own daughter… I chose completely at random where I would find my stock of bed slaves for my blossoming castle. The thing is so damn big I need to find a suitable population for it, what better one than that of former slaves. Loyal to me for freeing them. I chose randomly… but it seems the Force guided my hand to bring me here so I could end your disgusting life." And with that I shoved the knife into his mouth and watched him gag and bleed out slowly and most painfully. The sad thing was, he knew of many other slavers that practiced similar things. I looked up to see Serona calming and soothing Vaera as she cried, Felli and Emmi were both still with Xhola but she looked to be doing better now. "So… did we enjoy my little game?"

"Yes, a great game." Emmi giggled as her sister crawled to the edge of the bed and gazed at the dead form of their former master.

"A great game, yes." Felli repeated after her sister as she was mesmerized by the sight of the blood pooling beneath Tegoquo. Xhola couldn't find the voice to agree verbally but nodded as she continued to hold onto Emmi's arm.

"You were right my lord, Tegoquo did not enjoy it but I sure did." Serona's warm smile returned to her and she kept up her words of comfort to the still crying Vaera, though it was now only small sobs where before they were rivers of tears. "But what now my lord, you have murdered a well-respected member of the Lys' elite." At that moment I dropped the Mask that I had been using, one that made me look like Dio from part one… I wasn't going for something totally unrealistic. The women all gasped at my true form… or at least the Mask that I used that made me look as I did before I dipped too deep into the Dark Side.

"I did no such thing, they won't be able to trace me back to this nor will they be able to do so to the freeing of all of Tegoquo's slaves." I said as I began collecting and cleaning my daggers. They were handcrafted by me and I wasn't going to have this scum's blood sully them any longer than they had to be. "All five hundred of them, I shall take them aboard two galleys that I have procured and ship them back to Westeros. There my men will bring them to my castle and there they will live, work, and prosper." I said as I carefully wiped the blood of my first dagger.

"And what of us my lord, are we to prosper as well?" Serona asked and I knew that it wasn't enough for her. She wanted far more than the simple life I would be giving many of these slaves. I smirked and they all shivered at the sight.

"No, you five have proven interesting to me. You shall join my personal household, I will find duties worthy of your talents and desires. And I will fuck all of you when I fancy it."

* * *

Author's Notes

I wrote this chapter awhile ago so this is not a response to those that thought Naraiz had a wife-stealer fetish. All you need to understand that during this time period all the female characters, that are old enough, are already married. Now Naraiz is moving on from Westeros for the time being so he has the chance to pick up some other girls. They aren't going to be true romantic prospects like Jaesa, Vette, Lyarra, and Joanna are but they will be good for a few lemons, character development, casting rounding out, and allies for Naraiz's side.

Check out my original work on here - www. pat reon MikeX713

Reviews

brokenstrings001 - first off... no. second... the mocking bird will have a fate worse than death.

rmarcano321 - no

Fireoffargentis - the point of all that is to give Naraiz a actual challenge as if things were just canon than he could steamroll the Galaxy and that not fun for me to write. He'll still have a bunch of advantages over both the Republic and The Mother but neither are going to go easy on him. Lysa as you can see in this chapter will be as she in canon however women tend to change a bit when they come into contact with Naraiz over extended periods of time. What happens at Harrenhal has not yet been decided.

Guest 1 - he doesn't want to kill Lysa so he wouldn't do that, and he knew that marriage was inevitable he just hates its with someone so young.

Suna Chunin - Thank you and there will be a lessening of lemons in the next few chapters. I think for the ones I have done already there is only one. But this is a power fantasy fic so sex is a ingrained part of it.

Black Magic99 - The Sith culturally are edgy as fuck and Naraiz is very in deep with the culture of the Sith. He'll start to change things but most of the aesthetic of the Sith because I like it and think it looks cool. They do not, because that would be stretching the odds of what might be possible. No... even though I would like to but I shouldn't.

Reads too much - I don't hate myself... that much. I am simply providing a situation in which difficulty make for good conflict in a story. It's not to Dark Souls level of hard yet, not with what Naraiz will have on his side by the time he brings the Empire back. Naraiz will create a new Sith order with the focus on balancing the two sides, that has been his goal the entire time in Westeros.

doraemax - no, Ned is not.

Asran - no, it has lemons but this not purely crack.

Undead Shinobi Pirate - Clones are better than droids, Naraiz will have clones.

Evolution - Top five Force users, excluding The Ones and other Force Deities


	11. Subvert Expectation

Author's Notes

I know that very few of these types of people would last this long but flames, I don't care. I won't respond nor will I care.

* * *

Thoren Smallwood never thought he would get much out of life, maybe one day he would be a knight? That had been his best chance given he wasn't part of the main Smallwood line, his father being the second son while his uncle was now the lord. People always assumed that the second son would be given some place of importance in his brother's court, but the futures of their sons was never so certain. Again, knighthood was the best outcome… and there was always the Night's Watch.

But the Gods seemed to have different plans for Thoren. He was born with powers that few else had. He had always hidden these powers, his mother had told him to hide them at all cost or else he would burn as a demon child. Even after she died he kept to her words, he kept his powers secret and hoped that they would go away. But now he was here in Harrenhal, a place where he would be learning how to use these powers. The Force as the Seekers told him it was called. And he wasn't the only one.

He looked around, he sat on one of the logs being brought in for the eventual reconstruction of the keep. Thoren had snorted at the notion that Harrenhal could be rebuilt, as a boy raised in the Riverlands he knew well what Harrenhal was. Cursed and forever in ruins by dragon fire. But nonetheless efforts were being made. He sat on one of the logs and watched as several other children brought by Seekers or guards from holdfasts, keeps, or towns played with each other. All of them low born, he had so far been the only one of noble birth to be found having the powers of the Force.

"So stupid." He muttered as he caught sight of one of the children, a girl that he had known before coming here. She was the daughter of one of stable hands at Acorn Hill. Jadith. She along with the other children were all having fun and were excited for the day when Darth Nagash would return from his trip to Essos and begin teaching them to use their powers. At the moment they were trying to float a small rock into the air and fling it up into one of the holes in the Tower of Dread that loomed over all of them. They had limited success, they were able to get it off the ground but that's where their powers fizzled out.

"You could go play with them you know." Thoren head snapped up and he saw one of the Imperials that Darth Nagash had brought with him, Captain Pierce. He had been looking over them while the other Impearl, Governor Quinn, was overseeing the business of running Harrenhal. He along with Maester Qyburn had been teaching many of the low born children things that only noble born children learn. Thoren was irritated by all of this.

"Why should I, it's beneath me." He said with a huff, he didn't understand why the rest of the children were being given things that were high above their status. His father always taught him that blood and birth were what made you in this world. That the highest that one of the small folk could hope to achieve was become a hedge knight. But here were these peasant children given new and nice clothes, lessons by a Maester, and the chance to become a something that only the elite should be… powerful.

"Listen kid, thinking like that isn't going to get you many friends here. And I've been around Sith for a long time… having friends is going to be needed sooner or later." Pierce chuckled and Thoren looked back up at him puzzled by his words. But before the boy could ask about it the sound of hooves coming into the courtyard caught everyone's attention. Two teams of Seekers soon came into the yard, the front two galloping as fast they could. They stopped and the two riders were laughing as they came to a halt before letting off the two children that had been with them down to the ground. Both looked to be younger than Thoren by a few years. "Who do we have here… a young wolf that has lost his way?" Pierce laughed as he came up to the two boys and riders while the rest of the Seekers filed in with their own children, several Northern Guards followed behind them bearing several different houses' sigils. The most prominent that caught Thoren's eye was the wolf of House Stark.

"Nah Captain, the Stark here was just one of the ones caught in our harvest." Thoren had heard the Seekers begin to refer to their collecting of children as a Harvest, a morbid description but eerily accurate. "Along with our first heir, here be Benjen Stark and little lord Howland Reed."

"Really now." Pierce chuckled as he crouched down to the two boys, the Stark having a big smile as he recognized Pierce from when he stayed with the Starks almost a year ago. Howland didn't smile but stuck by Benjen with a careful look in his eyes, he was the older boy and he needed to protect the Stark. Howland's father had always taught him that Reeds were always loyal to the true Kings of Winter. That it was the Neck that protected the North and the Reeds were the Neck. "Well Naraiz ain't here now but he should be back in a few months. How's your family doing pup?"

"Mother misses Lord Rhyhall, she says she doesn't but she does." Benjen said as he had seen his mother saddened at times. The young boy simply knew that she wasn't as happy as she could be. He didn't know where these feelings came from but the were the truth and he knew it. "Father travels a lot more, Ned is still in the Vale so it's just Brandon and me in training yard a lot."

"A bet your sister wants to join you doesn't she?"

"She was so mad when the stone pointed to me, said that it was unfair and got really mad." Benjen said looking down to his feet feeling a little bad. A small shove from Howland however brought him out his own head. The two had become fast friends, Howland had been picked up on the Seeker's way up to Winterfell. Normally he would have been sent down with Reed guard escort but he wanted to see Winterfell before leaving the North, since that was where the Seekers were going anyway. "Mother said she and Lyanna would come to visit soon." Pierce smirked and assumed that would happen once word reached that Naraiz had returned.

"And we'll be ready to have them, now go play with the other kids. They've started working getting a rock in the air, see if you can do it." With a pat to the shoulder Pierce watched as the two noble boys ran off to the other children. He then looked to the Seeker who had a knowing smile on his face. "If you would have told me I would be babysitting a bunch of Force Sensitive brats a year ago I'd laugh in your face."

"If you'd told me I would getting paid to travel around the Kingdoms, getting to sleep in keeps and be somewhat respectable five months ago… I'd spit in your face and call you crazy." The Seeker chuckled and both men shared a laugh at their change of lives. Pierce commanded the respect and loyalty of all of the Seekers which balanced out the mild resentment that they had toward Quinn who often dismissed their value. "Counting the two little lords, we have about six from the North. But we only were able to cover Graywater Watch, Cerwyn, Winterfell. Didn't touch Winter Town though. All but one of the kids' families decided to take the payday rather than come with us." The Seeker said with a bit more somber tone and Pierce sighed at this.

"I've been getting that from the teams, seems people either don't want their kids or don't want to come to Harrenhal if they can help it." Word had begun to spread via the merchants on the King's Road that Harrenhal's air of dread and foreboding had bene lifted. That the curse had been broken by Darth Nagash. But word traveled slowly when it was rumor and heresy among the common man when they didn't have access to ravens or couriers. "Oh well, means we don't have to deal with parents whining about how we treat their children. Because that's coming." Pierce groaned as he knew how Sith trained their prospected peers, even if he knew Naraiz would be a hell of a lot more liberal in his methods… they certainly would still look worrying to any parent.

"Me and Vor's team will be heading back up there in a few days." The Seeker said as he hopped back up onto his horse and looked forward to hitting the nearest tavern.

"Don't spend all your pay in one night."

* * *

"Are you too sure you don't want a bucket?" Davos asked as he nudged closer to the two puking Dothraki girls that hung on the side of their vessel. They had not been able to hold much in their stomach since stepping foot on the _Cobblecat_. The crew had picked up their leader and his new… friends… from one of the galleys that Naraiz had contracted to transport roughly five hundred salves to Westeros. Davos wasn't sure if that was such a good idea but he wasn't one to question the Sith given he had a knack to always come out smelling like a rose.

"Stupid wooden horse…"

"… why won't it stop moving." Both Emmi and Felli were miserable. Just as when they had been brought to the Lys and just as now they were being taken from the island city they were unable to eat or drink anything more than small bites of bread and sips of water. And even then they still emptied their guts back into the sea.

"We're still a few days out from Volantis… I'm not sure they'll make it." Davos sighed, he had heard the Dothraki weren't very good seafarers and this fact had often brought him comfort. Knowing that the Horse Lords would never bring their ruin to his homeland. But seeing these two young women both so wretched he couldn't help but feel a bit of pity.

"They'll be fine Davos." Davos turned his head to his leader who was sitting at a small table at the bow of the ship. With him was the Summer Islander and the younger Lysene woman. He had been spending the most time with them, teaching them both the common tongue and languages that Davos had never even heard of. "Repeat after me, Come ti chiami."

"Come ti chiami." Both of the women said, only slightly struggling with the words. Vaera having a better time with words as they fitted with her accent better than Xhola's.

"What is your name, good." Naraiz said with a smile on his face. Davos still couldn't begin to figure out the man. He was ruthless and kind, honorable and a scoundrel, good and evil. Never before had Davos met a man that more embodied the idea that the world was not black and white. He didn't know what the Sith planned for this voyage other than the destinations but Davos would follow orders regardless. He seemed to hold a certain respect in Naraiz's mind but for what for he didn't know. Naraiz took Davos' counsel and nearly always put him in charge of the crew when he himself was gone. "Davos, you have a family?"

"I uh… I have a wife and two sons yes." The sudden question about his life back in King's Landing brought Davos out of his thoughts and threw him off. Naraiz never asked any of the crew personal questions like this, and several of the other crew members were glaring at Davos. They all knew that Naraiz would be handing command of the ship over to someone at the end of his time with them. And the contest for position of captain was a ruthless one.

"_Two_ sons? Hmm." Naraiz said as he leaned back in his chair while his two bed slaves continued their writing practices. That's how he had been teaching them, phrases and them how to say and write them in all the tongues he was teaching them. "You love your wife?"

"Very much so, how she puts up with these long voyages I don't know. But I thank whatever god may have blessed me with her that she does." That again seemed to amuse Naraiz, Davos sometimes felt he couldn't go two sentences without saying something that the Sith found funny. And Davos didn't think himself of any particular sharp wit. "Why do you ask me these questions milord? I'm not that a particularly interesting man. I have done no great deeds, I am a smuggler and one without a ship of my own."

"You are right on all accounts." Naraiz said as he stood up and walked to the very front of the bow's deck. He motioned for Davos to come up to him and the sailor did as told. "Indulge me with another question Davos, how old are you?" Again, meaningless questions that Davos did not understand why he asked.

"I'd be turning three and four this year milord." Davos answered with a slight sigh.

"Rarely do people live so long in your line of work, most find themselves getting a early death due to recklessness. Those that survive for as long as you have, even if they are at the moment minor players have the potential to be great." Naraiz said and Davos paused for a moment. He was the oldest among the current crew, even was only a few years younger than the previous captain. He knew things, he learned things, he knew people and their names and often times faces to match. "My sister was in your line of work you know, she was cast out of my family when it was discovered that she lacked the Force. But she survived and eventually became one of the most infamous smugglers in the Empire, and one of the Republic's most favored contractors." Naraiz said with a sneer showing there was little love between siblings.

"And what happened to her milord?" Davos asked for what reason he didn't know but he was curious.

"Don't know…" There was a sudden softening in Naraiz's features. Making Davos rethink his earlier assumption of the relationship between the two. "The last I saw her, she was helping my son escape a Republic ambush. Why? I think it had something to with the fact her former lover was leading the ambush. Pettiness seems to run in the family." There was another silence as Naraiz looked to the sea carefully, as if waiting for something to come to him. But nothing came and he sighed in apparent regret "I never found out what happened to either her or the man I called my son, I'd like to think they lived long and achieved their dreams. Both liked money… so I call easily picture what those dreams were." Davos looked at Naraiz carefully, taking note of the strange wording that he used just there. But before he could think further on it there was a change in the wind that Davos knew signaled a coming storm. He quickly left the leader of the crew in order to get the ship ready for the incoming trouble. Forgetting all about the odd phrasing that Naraiz had used.

* * *

"Melisandre." The woman turned her head to see one of the many priests of the Lord of Light coming toward her. He was the supposed leader of the smaller temples here in Volantis, as she and Benerro had a difference in opinion concerning many things. But this temple saw the truths that others denied and let her in with open arms.

"Yes, is there something you need?" She had been walking toward a appointment with a few devote guardsmen that she needed to convince to her side rather than Benerro's. It was important but not vital.

Things in Volantis were always moving, changing and shifting to a new plan and opportunity. Politics here were deadly and ever changing. The merchants wanted to be nobles without the risk and the nobles wanted to be soldiers without the danger. Everyone wanted something and to give nothing in exchange. But she had already given everything she had to the Lord of Light. Just as all the priests and priestesses of R'hilor did, even if she disagreed with some of them she knew that this was a fact that still applied to them.

"We just received a message from our sisters and brothers from Lys, apparently there is a ship inbound for Volantis carrying a servant of Darkness." This made Melisandre pause, the man before her was a cautious one and not a man to fall for simple rumor and hearsay. He would have only brought this to her if he was sure of the authenticity. "He calls himself Darth Nagash and is a member of a new Order of warrior-monks in the sunset kingdoms. He claims to be from across the far western seas. Word has it that he performed some great feat to the Targaryen King and he has not stopped throwing gold and favors to the man since." This was a lot, and the Red Woman had a lot more to think about. But what she was really interested in was why it was thought that this Darth Nagash was a servant of Darkness.

"Even if all of this is true, what evidence have you that this man is a threat to our work?" She was hesitant to say that he was a servant of darkness. That was a grave accusation and one she would prefer to wait before giving before even getting a vision from her lord.

"He has begun collecting children that he believes to possess magical gifts." The man said as he followed Melisandre through the halls of the temple.

"He could misunderstand where his power comes from and only needs to be enlightened."

"From what I have heard he seems quite sure of where his power comes from, and it is not our Lord." That was not a point in this man's favor. If it wasn't the Lord of Light it was the Great Enemy by a different name and that was that.

"You sure seemed to be well informed of this Darth Nagash, why?" Melisandre narrowed her eyes as looked back to the little man, who chuckled nervously under her gaze.

"This man, he has many of the priests worried. We have been sharing information about him, a common foe!" He said trying to defend himself. But she stopped and glared at him. This was a betrayal and he knew it. The various sects of the lord of Light were not all on good terms and just talking to certain ones was unforgivable if the wrong thing was said.

"Any information you gathered could have been poisoned by our rivals to gode us into fighting a foe that we should not be fighting. When this Darth Nagash arrives we shall invite him to this temple for a… meeting." Melisandre said with a sultry smile, this was a man and she knew the minds of men well enough. No matter who they were, no matter how pious or honorable they all submitted to their baser instincts.

* * *

I sat back my chair, sitting in the captain's quarters of the _Cobblecat_. Before me was a small desk and on it was Midwan and Saarai laying next to each other. Something that the swords were none too happy about. They had emotions, preferences, and a intelligence that defied their inorganic nature. They also were extremely possessive, both were My swords and the amount of unbridled hate they had at the mention of anyone else using them was impressive even by my standards.

I clicked my tongue as I listened to them bicker, their energy grinding against each other in a way that made me recall memories of two twin Sith sisters back on Korriban. The comparison was so perfect in my mind I actual over the course of my studying the two began to see them as such. But there was an understanding between them, the fights between them were superficial and shallow. There wasn't any real attack on the other. Duality… but at the same time sole purpose. Something happened as I thought that, the air in the room stopped moving and the Force energy between the swords stopped as well. It was as if two pairs of eyes now looked at me… waiting for the next step.

"Milord!" Then the moment passed as Davos opened the door and drew my attention from my swords. Something that I could feel neither of them liked, needy little attention whores. I was starting to see why Sith moved away from Force Swords, while they could be much more powerful than Lightsabers they came with quirks and personality. Or maybe it was only because these swords were so connected to me. I tethered my Soul in the creation of Midwan and the Daughter specially crafted Saarai for me.

"Go away, sickness is still here." Emmi yelled at Davos from my bed where she and her sister were trying to avoid throwing up again. My other former slaves were also with me but Xhola and Vaera were still learning their new languages while Serona was just lounging about like the spoiled princess she wanted others to think she was.

"I was just here to tell you that we will be pulling into Volantis soon milord." This made Emmi and Felli shoot up in and run out of the cabin and past Davos in a mad dash to see land again. Oh dear, we wouldn't even be staying in Volantis long. Just enough to gather up the slaves I needed, laborers, stonemasons, teachers, and several other craftsmen. Everything I would need to begin a serious effort toward fixing Harrenhal up. Once I had that we would be back on the seas heading toward the islands of Valyria.

I stood up from my desk, taking both my swords with me, and followed the women as they too left the room with great enthusiasm to see land again. While the Dothraki twins were the only ones seasick, the others were growing tired of a life at sea. I stepped out of the captain's quarters and saw the incoming city of Volantis. It was massive, three times the size of King's Landing and far more established. There was history here and a sense that this city had stood for a thousand years and would still be standing after another thousand years. We passed under the Long Bridge that connected the east and west sides of the city. As I looked east, I could see the Black Walls that kept in the most elite of the city. Impressive structure, and there was not a single trace of the Force emanating from it. But as I passed by, my eyes widened as I saw a small sheen come off the stone. The same type of sheen that came off of the hull of a star ship.

"A Particle Shield." I mumbled under my breath. This was the first confirmation that this world had once held a people that came from beyond the stars. I mean of course there had to be, humans didn't evolve first on this world.

Many worlds had been seeded with humans by the Rakata Infinite Empire which was where we got Feudal and Pre-space flight worlds. Why might the Rakata empire do this? Slaves of course. Have a population fill out a world with a massive population and then keep them at a technological stagnation so that you could harvest vast numbers of slaves all across the world. These slaves would not be able to understand how to properly work technology once you took them but that was a good thing, meant they couldn't revolt in a effective manner. And by the time they did understand how to use the modern tech around them, they would be so beaten down that they wouldn't fight anymore. Problem was it was a long-term method that didn't play out for the Rakatan. Nope, they fell long before they were able to reap the rewards of their plans. Some planets were found and uplifted, but most never were.

"Milord?" Davos said breaking me from my thoughts. As much as I wanted to investigate this, I had a timetable to keep to and already my _just in case_ allocation of time was given over to my Valyria trip. The Black Wall wasn't going anywhere, I could return when I had more time.

"Yes, do the boys have my Palanquin ready?" I asked and just as I asked the question me and Davos looked to the side to see a median sized stone carved platform being dragged out of the depths of the ship. It was intricately carved with gold and studded with rubies and spiked with dragon glass. It was perfect… and a gift too! One of the Magisters of Myr gave it to me. He was under the impression we were now lifelong friends and wanted to make sure that his new buddy didn't walk among the common riffraff.

"Uh… it looks to be quite heavy milord. I'm not sure the men will be able to carry it." Davos said a little unnerved by the size of it. And yes, it was made to be placed on a larger platform with either wheels or a large animal like an elephant. But I didn't need either. Davos and the rest of the crew watched as I sat down on the central part of the palanquin and lazed back into it. Not uncomfortable but certainly not something I could sleep on. Then they all watched in awe as it began to move off the ground and float in the air, about three feet which was as high as I could hold it before risking exhausting myself. Now it did take a considerable amount of my strength to just do this feat but so long as I didn't do anything extraneous or use any other Force Power I would be able to power this as long as I needed.

"Master that is incredible may we ride it with you?" Xhola asked as she watched in awe with the other former slaves. I smirked and nodded my head. I took a deep breath and lowered the platform down to one foot off the deck of the ship and then reached out and grabbed ahold of the five women with the Force. My muscles were straining but I was still one of the most powerful Force Users in the Galaxy, I simply needed to use up some of my reserve power to do all of this.

I floated them all up, placing Serona and Xhola at my sides while Vaera and the twins were at my feet. All of them were able to lay into me perfectly as this thing was designed with this set up in mind. With that over I return the palanquin back to its previous elevation and held it there. Davos and the rest of the crew looked pretty damn jealous of me sitting back with five gorgeous women all lavishing with attention, I loved being me.

What was even better was when we pulled into the docks of Volantis and I floated my palanquin off the ship and the dockhands, sailors both local and foreign, and whoever was at the docks saw me. For once all the men weren't looking at the girls surrounding a noble on a palanquin but instead were in awe that this particular palanquin was without any means of staying above the ground. It floated down off the docks and into the city with not a slave or animal holding it aloft.

"Look at them all, seeing you like this. They should be groveling in reverence to you." Serona was grinning ear to ear as she lapped up the attention I was drawing. She grew even closer to me, a deep need to be as close to my power sprung out in her mind like a beacon. I was going to have to watch if this mindset continued. Meanwhile on the other side of me, Xhola was just as awestruck as the Volantenes were. She clung to me like a excited child being showed something new and wonderous. Vaera was actually not enjoying all the attention and was holding onto my leg like a lifeline, trying to appear as small as possible. She did not like attention at all and only felt scared and the need to go to me for protection.

I looked down to Emmi and Felli and they were a mix of feelings, they also were amazed by my power but also felt very superior to the masses for being chosen by me. I knew better than to compare the palanquin to a horse both because I knew the Dothraki at large did not see these platforms as such and also because… the twins did most certainly not have their Dothraki reverence for horses anymore. Considering what happened to them I did not blame them.

"Do you have a place for us to go in mind master?" Xhola asked and I thought a about it. I was just trying to bank on the attention that I was getting with my entrance. Someone important would freak out and send someone to get me. There I would continue to play up my powers and get them to offer me the slaves I needed. Paying for them could be worked out easy enough, I had money… a great deal given to me by the various nobility of the Free Cities that liked me, sometimes without their knowing, and a chest of gold that King Aerys gave me for this mission. So I had the funds, but also I didn't want to pay for things that might be able to get for free.

"Darth Nagash!" Just one cue I heard my name and turned the entire palanquin around to see the person calling out my title. Something I was a bit interested in knowing how they knew it. But then when I saw who it was that was calling me I frowned, the flames tattooed on their face told me who they worked for. "The Lady Melisandre wishes to speak to you!" Oh… her.

"Gave this message to her would you, I am not interested in Lot Seven." I said and the slave looked confused but at the scowl I gave him he ran off scared out of his wits. I was not interested in whatever the old crone was selling. The Lord of Light was beyond stupid a concept, even if they might have some strange elemental force powers and some seers in their employ that did not make the believers of the sparkly pyromaniac god right. That being said I wanted to make the Red Woman shit bricks with my message, give her the impression she wasn't the only all seeing force in this world. That a complete unknown knew something so private to her was a threat she couldn't ignore but at the same time couldn't approach without careful planning. "Now… back to impressing the locals." I said as I put my arms around Xhola and Serona and pulled them onto me, the anger and jealousy around my palanquin spiked as I did this.

* * *

"Governor Quinn, I have a message from the capital." Qyburn said as he walked into the small solar of the man that had been ruling Harrenhal in the absence of its named Lord. Qyburn personally thought it very odd, the level of loyalty that Quinn had to Darth Nagash. He was like a man ready to run himself in to the ground if it would prove useful to his lord. A level of devotion that many lords sought in their servants.

Qyburn had been at Harrenhal for roughly four months now. He had been sent by the Archmaesters in Old Town as a insult. They believed him to be a subpar Maester and for some reason they seemed to hate the new Sith Order with a passion and thought it a good idea to have their keep staffed by a man such as himself. Qyburn actually a quite a good laugh when he received the orders. The fools. They had been getting ready to strip him of his chain and now they gave him a soon to be most important positions in all the realm. All to insult this new rival. The old rats in the Citadel could truly be the most blind at times, even though they claimed to be the most enlightened.

"Let me guess, the ships from Lys have arrived?" Quinn asked as he put aside the papers he had been going over and took the message Qyburn held out for him. The Maester watched as Quinn scanned over every detail of the scroll. Written to him by Grand Maester Pycelle. Qyburn then handed Quinn another letter, this one had been delivered by rider. The first was rife with half truths and barely any information. The second was a detailed accounting of the situation, Seekers weren't the only men that Darth Nagash gathered in his time in Flea Bottom.

"It would seem there was quite the stir when the slave ships arrived." Qyburn said dryly but a smile was on his face nonetheless. Quinn just hummed as he read the second letter. Qyburn had read both and they did not paint a pretty picture. The news that Darth Nagash had brought in around five hundred bed slaves from Lys spread quickly… and then the news he saved them from slavery and was offering them a place in his keep spread even faster. The common people saw him as a savior of this poor souls.

But the nobility were none too pleased by this, and were trying to paint this as the Sith bringing in foreigners. That however wasn't working too well, mostly because Darth Nagash came from the western sea so they couldn't use the idea he was doling out favoritism because he had no ties to Essos. They couldn't say that he was replacing jobs and homes that could be given to Westerosi because Harrenhal was too damn big and could house thousands more. And even the small folk knew that.

"This will only be in greater effect when the ships from Volantis come in." Quinn sighed as he leaned back in his chair. Qyburn's smile stayed firm, he was quite looking forward to the influx of teachers from Essos. Slaves trained to be learned men and women to teach the sons and daughters of Essosi elite. They would now be teaching the children of Harrenhal, smallfolk and future Sith alike. Qyburn personally didn't like teaching but he supported the idea, if for no other reason than it would infuriate the Maesters in Old Town. "I have heard from our contacts that the merchants that do business with us have been getting worse deals from various nobility. Public opinion on us still seems to be forming, they don't know what to make of us. But the elite appear to have made up their minds, we are a power that is gathering too much influence and resources too fast."

"Then your plans to strengthen the public seem to be of upmost importance." Qyburn said as he handed Quinn the last thing he had brought with him, plans for a device that Qyburn had been working on after being given the idea form Quinn. "I finished a prototype and while the output is not as you wished it is still revolutionary. To be able to print books in these numbers, we will be able to put knowledge in the hands of every common man with ten years."

"The problem is that so few of them can read." Quinn said crisply and Qyburn shrugged at this issue. The fact that they could make so many books with the printing press was an achievement in of itself. And literacy could come after the influx of books. "But you're right, raising the average mind of the small folk is the key to taking power from the nobility. Education will always be the greatest means to elevate ones station in society." Quinn the rolled the plans back up and handed them to the Maester. "And the other project?"

"I must admit that one is progressing far slower. Wildfire is extremely volatile and your claim that it could be used as a power source is… interesting but unlikely to work out." Qyburn had been quite worried when Quinn came to him with a cask of the green liquid and told him to build a machine that would generate large amounts of steam with Wildfire as the fuel source. Later Qyburn would dance a jig when Quinn handed him plans to a steam engine and the Maester understood why Quinn wanted to use Wildfire to super charge the device. But containment was proving to be one of the hardest issues.

"Make sure that you stay safe, my lord has written to me saying you are a valuable tool to our cause." Quinn said and Qyburn raised a eyebrow. He did not recall any letters from Essos being delivered to Harrenhal's rookery nor was there any mention of riders delivering such a letter to Quinn. "He also said that when he returns he will give you a long talk about you special interests."

"I see… thank you governor." Qyburn said before bowing and leaving the solar and began his way back down to the dungeons of Harrenhal where he conducted his experiments. The thoughts of death and life buzzing about his mind as he looked forward to a meeting with a man that could answer so many of his questions.

* * *

When I planned on getting the attention of someone high on the pecking order in Volantis I did not expect a meeting with one of the leaders of the city himself. Sitting across from me, held up on a wooden platform carried by two muscle bound slaves, was Malaquo Maegyr. Elected triarch of the Tiger party. He was an old man with a hardened face that looked to be as immovable as steel. His body was withered with skin hanging off but from my Force Sense this was one of the toughest old bastards I had ever met.

"Where are my girls?" I asked as I stirred the tea given to me without ever touching the spoon. I had been escorted to the western side of Volantis and beyond the Black Walls, again… needed to look into that Partial Shield that they had up. Then I was taken to the palace of Malaquo Maegyr, where I was separated from my five bed warmers and then brought before the old tiger in front of me.

"Your slaves are safe, I would not dare to harm the property of another man I seek to do business with." He spoke in an old yet wet tongue. He only had three teeth left and his lips smacked together with each word. This was a man that could do well with a few youth treatments common among the wealthy in the galaxy. Might only add a few decades to his life but at least he would look like he did in his thirties at worst. "I wanted you here because my esteemed fellow triarchs would not do well in the company of a powerful man such as yourself. One that who has very good tastes by the look in those women you had with you." He chuckled in a way that reminded me of Walder Frey. Not exactly the hehs but in the same ballpark.

"Yes… thank you for the complement." I clicked my tongue and looked at the Unsullied guards that stood around us. All of them were completely mute to me, the torment they went through was that damn effective. Organic robots at this point. But. There was still a small flicker of humanity left in them, a flicker that could be fanned into an inferno should the right person come along. "And just what do you want to speak to me about. Can't be just to discuss the fine assets I have acquired." He laughed hard at that and I actually worried he might have a heart attack… the attendants in the room seemed to think so to.

"Ah… I knew I would like you Nagash. Those outcasts Targaryens in the sunset kingdoms don't know what they have gotten in their grip." He chuckled before turning completely serious in a instant. "What I wanted to discuss with you was my coming election."

"From what little I have heard you are always a popular choice for the Tigers." I said smoothly as I took the tea cup and brought it to my lips. It smelled heavenly but that didn't mean anything. The man before me didn't feel any anticipation in his mind at seeing me take the cup. It wasn't poisoned.

"I am… or I was. But they want some new blood. Those fools think because I am old I am getting weaker." He snarled and I continued to just sip my tea while soaking in his feelings. True anger and possessiveness washed off of him like a brilliant storm. "But, they won't be able to stop me if I have a symbol of the old times. Of Valyria." At that I set my tea cup back on its plate and looked at him with a blank stare which he just smirked at.

"And you know of my next stop before my return to Westeros." He continued to chuckle and then give a hard cough. Several beautiful women all came to him, the slaves holding his platform above lowered it so they could attend to his needs. And I found interesting that all these women felt genuine admiration and worry for him. Seems this man treats his slaves with respect and care. Likely because he's lived long enough to see what happens to others that don't. The women all gave him balms and drinks to help his ailing health but I could tell this was only a temporary fix.

"Y-yes, you plan to go to the Smoking Sea. But first you stop in Volantis for slaves for your new keep in Westeros." He said and I had to worry if I had a spy among my crew. I didn't have Jaesa to vet all of them as thoroughly as I was used to with her. My own sensory powers were decent and helped with a few teachings from Jaesa but nowhere near the level I would like to be. It simply wasn't in my natural skillset like combat or Sith Alchemy was. It was the same thing with predicting the future. There were powers in the Force in which I found myself lacking. Sad but true. "I shall get you your slaves, all that you need and in exchange I want something from Valyria that will shut all those schemers up nice and tight." He growled even as he had several women leaning into him, smiles of contentment on their alluring faces as they pressed themselves into the old man. Damn… respect man.

"I will need a thousand slaves, fifty percent made up of laborers, twenty percent stonemasons that know how to work stone melted by Dragon Fire, ten percent teachers and educated men and women, the rest can be craftsmen of any kind." The old man grumbled a bit and began thinking over the numbers in his mind. He actually spoke quietly to one of the women with him and she replied back, he nodded at what he said and looked back at me with a stern look in his eye.

"I want two dragon eggs and at least one more, impressive, artifact." By impressive he meant something that he could wear. Like a crown or a scepter. The eggs I think won't be much of a problem, the other thing might be hard but I'm sure the Stone Men or the demons could point me in the right direction.

* * *

It seemed my crew was unwilling to travel to the Smoking Sea, shame. So I decided to repay their loyalty by asking my new friend Malaquo to take care of them for the time being. He had no problem housing the cowards in his palace along with my five former bed slaves. They wouldn't be treated too badly, hopefully. I told the Tiger not to make them too uncomfortable but who knows if he would listen. I knew at the very least my women and Davos would be safe as I explicitly said those six were important and not to be harmed.

And so here I was on a small ship with a crew of slaves who didn't know the meaning of the words survival and self-preservation. They were decent sailors but that wasn't the point. I needed men willing to travel to the most cursed place in all of Essos.

As I looked on the ruins of Valyria, or at least what ruins I could see, I knew that there was more to this place than meets the eye. But the seas did indeed deserve their name as smoke and steam wafted off the waters and obscured much of the ruins. I could see the tops of a few towers and they fit the general aesthetic that some of the artwork of Valyria depicted. But some of it was off… and familiar to the Sith side of me. I needed a closer look and so I told my slave sailors to take us deeper into the Smoking Sea. We traveled under massive arches that looked very big for a society that used both carts and dragons for transporting their goods around.

"This architecture… it can't be." I muttered to myself as we passed by one of the major cities on our way toward the very center of the island chain. From the small sights I could see past the fog, my attempts to use the Force to clear it proved limited at best, I could see signs of a very advance nation. Certainly one that was nearing spaceflight. Or might have already achieved it. The buildings looked like the towering structures in many city worlds like Coruscant, made for sky-cars but given what the people here rode it could be for dragons I guess.

"Master, the seas… the turn angry!" One of the slaves yelled to me in their native tongue and snapped me out of my focused staring. I looked around and could see that indeed the boat was rocking violently. I saw the center island that must house the capital of Valyria and deciding it was best to go it alone I lifted myself off the ground and began flying toward the island. I looked back and saw the boat and the slaves on it get dragged into the watery depths by massive tentacles. Seems the rumors that Kraken live in these waters were true.

I soon landed on the burned ground and looked around, it looked like I was alone for the moment. Not a demon or a Stone Man anywhere. I stood up and from one of my gauntlets came two small surveying droids. I gave them orders to find anything that looked to match a Dragon's Egg and they sped off faster than man could ever catch them. They were built with shields strong enough to protect them from anything that any simple being of these lands could fire at them. If something did manage to destroy them then I got a clue that I wasn't the only powerful being in Valyria.

"**_Naraiz_**~" I snapped my head toward the sound of someone calling my name. The Force was watching me, it had been since I stepped a foot on this land. Something was here, The Daughter told me the answers were exactly where I thought them to be. And I know that they are at the center of Valyria. I began my walk toward the few remaining towers that marked the old ruined city. And as I walked I drew attention, the sounds of stones over turning and strong grips on stone echoed around. I could see the tips of cracked heads confirming the presence of Stone Men here in Valyria. I had wondered if it was only the Sorrows but nope, just like in many cases the show and books are both right in this world.

"Hmm… my first playmates." I said with a smirk as I took out Midwan and Saarai, both of whom felt oddly silent to my senses. Midwan was always screaming for blood and carnage while Saarai urged me to get the fight over as quickly as I could. But now, as those afflicted by Grayscale began to pop their heads out and start their way toward me… there was nothing from the Force Swords.

The screaming howl of one of the Stone Men brought my battle instincts to full bare. With a single slash I cut him down with Saarai as he held a improvised club above my head. The cut went from his shoulder to his legs, the blade of Saarai dusting everything it touched going through this man's body. He slumped over in two pieces. This did not seem to deter the others and than began swarming me. I cut many down before having to extend a Force Push around my body and sending them all away. Even if I was sure I could cure Grayscale with either my medical technology or Sith Alchemy I wasn't going to risk it. I was actually greatly surprised by the sheer amount of people that had been dumped on this island, the Stone Men just kept coming. But as the howls of the madmen swarming me began to thin, I heard a new voice enter the fray.

"Come at me you cockless bastards!" I cut in half another Stone Men and looked over to see that about a quarter of the horde had diverted off toward a man running toward us. He was garbed in a ruined red and yellow tunic and ruined fine pants. Honestly he looked terrible, blond hair grown wildly and a just a overall sense of unclean hung around him. But the sword in his hand… that was a whole other story.

"That's Valyrian Steel right there." I chuckled before ducking under the swipe of another Stone man and responded by lifting him into the air and slamming him into three other crazed grayscale zombies. I continued to hold off the incoming horde while watching the normal human holding a Valyrian greatsword, using it superbly well and cutting down every stone man that came at him. "I'm done with this… I have something new that has peeked my interest." And with that I sheathed both my swords, raised my hands and every Stone Man in the battle field, and chucked them all toward the nearest body of water. With any luck they'll kill off the Kraken population. The tattered man just blinked and fell over laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! I must be going crazy… I just saw an avalanche of those gray men fall into the sea." The man laughed and rolled about on the ground as he did so.

"You're not crazy, that actually happened." And just like that, the man stopped laughing and jumped up. He raised his sword and stared at me like I was some inhuman monster. "Calm the fuck down, I'm real and not infected."

"You lie, no man is sent to these lands without having that dreaded disease." He said as he held his sword tightly and I looked carefully at the blade… and more importantly the pommel. It was Brightroar… I looked back at the man staring me down. There was no fucking way. But then again… Gerion was still back in Westeros. No other Lannister was supposed to have tried to reclaim that sword.

"King of the Rock Tommen Lannister?" I said more for myself but that name seemed to spark something in the man. Like he had just been awakened from a dream that had no end. If this was actually the second to last King of the Rock than fuck… what the hell did this place do. And how dangerous was it for me to stay here? If there was some sort of time bullshit going on I needed to leave and damn the lore, answers and that old tigers' trinkets.

"The Rock… Lannisport… Talana." He mumbled as his arms fell a bit, memories were washing into his mind but as I stepped back, the ground crunched under my boot and brought him back to the present. "Who are you? Why have you come to this place?" He asked, his mind was a bit more focused now, a certain calmness had returned to his voice and his eyes were less crazed.

"My name is Naraiz Rhyhall, I have come to these lands seeking answers to questions. And my lord it has been quite some time since you last saw the shores of Westeros." I said and he narrowed his eyes at that. "I might not be able to prove it…"

"No… I know. I have counted the times the sun moves across the skies. Or I did… I stopped some many years ago." He said, defeated and tired. He lowered his arms and the tip of Brightroar tapped the ground in a way that would give Tywin a heart attack. "Come, there will be more of them, they are drawn in by sounds of conflict." He said as he turned and began back where he came. I looked back toward the towers, and then back toward the Smoking Sea. I should leave, if this placed trapped me in time than I was fucked hard. But it seemed not to be the case if King Tommen was telling the truth. So I followed him, intent on still getting the answers The Daughter promised.

I followed the ancient Lannister King through secret caves, cravings on the wall made me think this might have been a escape route for slaves of the Dragon Lords. Crude markings telling were to go and at what times to hide from the skies. We made our way to a larger cave that overlooked the ruins of the main city of the Valyria. It was about as well furnished as one could make it in this environment. Plants grew in abundance, likely they, fish and a few birds were his only source of food.

"Nice place." I said dryly as I used the Force to move several rocks over to form a bench and Tommen just snorted in amusement at my causal display of power. "To start off, it's been roughly three hundred years since you left for these islands, minus a few decades. House Lannister still holds the Rock… though no longer as Kings."

"The Dragon Lords in Dragon Stone rose up didn't they?" Tommen asked and I nodded, he sighed and walked over to what was his bed. He sat down and buried his face in his hands. "My family… serving Valyrians. I don't know if I should find it funny or heartrending."

"If it makes you feel better, the current Lord Lannister is Hand of the King and is ruling all the Seven Kingdoms more than the actual king does." I said and that did make the beaten man smile. I could feel a giddiness and relief flow into his mind after me telling him that. This was a man that wanted answers but at the same time knew those answers would hurt him, they would not paint a picture of a world he wanted. I honestly could not find it in myself to feel pity for him given how well he was holding himself together. This was not a man that needed pity but honesty. So I proceeded to tell him the history of Westeros after his time, Aegon's Conquest and the Targaryen Dynasty that followed. He just listened through it all, offering a few reactions here and there. A chuckle or a scowl, mild reactions to things he could not affect in the slightest.

"I often thought about what was happening beyond these shores… more than why I do not seem to die from the days passing by." He said once I finished with the current situation with Tywin and the rest of the golden haired brood. He didn't seem to reflect any more on my words, his mind was moving past them like we had just finished speaking of the latest harvest. This was a odd man. "And I don't know why it is that I can't seem to age. It seems to affect the gray ones too, they continue to worsen in their sickness but at a certain point it stops and they remain as they are."

"No one else has stopped by before me?" I asked and Tommen thought about it for a moment.

"A few… I watched them from far away. If the Kraken don't kill them than something else does… the Gray Lady. A spectral wraith that floats in the air, it kills anything that it sees. It wanders from island to island… then vanishes below at sundown into the waters and returns every morning." That had me interested as there was nothing in the books like that.

"What does this Gray Lady look like?" I asked and Tommen seemed to be hesitating to speak of this but eventually he decided that there was little point in keeping secrets.

"I call it the Gray Lady only because it reminds me of a story my nanna once told me. Of a ghost that haunted the seas looking for wayward sailors sick of their captain and plotting to mutiny. The Gray lady would find them, beguile them to their beds and whisk them away to the sea to drown them." Tommen explained and he had this far away look in his eye, I could tell that he was enjoying my company for no other reason than I could bring back these memories for him. "It has this hum in the wind before you see it, that's what it reminded me of that story. It sounds like nothing I have ever heard and same goes for the sailors that it traps. They are drawn to the sound and the second it sees them, it rains down bright lights and death comes after. Fire and explosions. They come from its gray body, massive like a ship but curved in ways that make you think of a woman."

"I see." I said and I could not help but feel I knew what he was speaking of. That sounded a lot like a gunship that had antigravity thrusters, lasers and missiles. A automated gunship… a one of a kind one that was made by the Valyrians. Or maybe it was the last one of a fleet of them. Either way if it was true than this confirmed that Valyria had access to modern, or at least wider galaxy tech.

King Tommen of the Rock, still alive and trapped in an ageless land. A gunship that attacks anything it gets its sights on. Signs that this society had connections to the wider galaxy. A calling voice in the Force. A promise by one of The Ones. Valyria was turning out to be a very interesting trip indeed… one that I knew would change a great deal.

* * *

Check out my original work on here - www. pat reon MikeX713

Reviews

rmarcano321 - By now you really should know that I don't have the answers to these types of questions you ask in all of my stories.

HadrianCaeser- Becuase clones are best, I think that so Naraiz would think that

Guest (1) - 15 is too young for me and this is a self-insert

Abrams 1559 - Necromancy is a thing that Naraiz is not too willing to touch, he might look into it depending on how things go with the White Walkers but when it comes to anything that involves death he's acting on the side of caution. Its one of those things that can go very wrong very quickly, he mostly took the name because I like it, I think its one of the most awesome sounding names ever, and he's trolling the idea of rebirth by taking it.

Death Lantern - none of those Naraiz is interested in.

Hiei-Uchiha - As you have seen in this chapter, Benjen is going to be the Sith Stark. I want to give mostly the B and C list characters Force Powers so they have a better chance to shine. As for Ned mini harem thing... maybe... maybe. If I can think of a way for it to work out... the biggest problem is Cat. She wouldn't never ever go for it.


	12. Fast Times in Valyria

Author's Notes

I sorta feel honored that I'm finally getting flames, it means that I have now hits that point where this story reaches where it shows up on the search charts that these people can pay attention long enough to find it. If you have real problems with the story, point them out and tell me what you dislike about it than I will actually take it as a real comment. If your fucking review just says its stupid for no specific reason or for a shallow one than I give no shits.

Second, after the next chapter I will be out of stocked chapters to post. I will be setting up a poll for you guys to decide between to routes. Either I can work up another ten chapters and then do weekly posts, this however will mean that the start of these posts will be much further in the future. Or, I can post a chapter whenever I have it done... this likely would be once or twice a month. I will have the poll on my author page for you guys to vote on.

* * *

"Are you sure this is where the Gray Lady appears?" I asked Tommen as we laid forward on a small ridge, a uprooted bush covering us to give us some cover. I doubted that if this was in fact a gunship from some galactic faction it wouldn't detect two life forms but the distance should be more than enough not to catch it's attention.

"Yes, every morning she arises from the seas and begins flying above the islands. She kills anything that she sets her sights on." The old Lannister said as he pulled a bit back into our camouflage. Lot it would do him but I didn't tell Tommen how pointless this was. It was more to make him feel like we were safe than anything.

We stayed there, waiting until finally a rumbling began and the waters were disturbed. I narrowed my eyes as a great splash exploded out from the Smoking Sea. There in front of me was a GSS-4 Hurshker Class Sith Empire gunship, covered in seaweed and rusted in a few places but unmistakably familiar. I had rode many of them into battle or called them in for support against Republic or Eternal Empire heavy support. The thing was a beast on the battlefield, heavily armored and even more so armed. Sacrificing speed and nimbleness for sheer ungodly amounts of fuck off guns. Thick armor and strong shields protected it and any normal Force User wouldn't think it a good idea to take on such a ship all by themselves. I on the other hand was batshit crazy.

"Thank you Tommen… this has told me a great deal about what I am dealing with here." I said cryptically as we watched the gunship fly off, likely operating under automated directives to patrol and kill anything that didn't have a Friend-Foe-Identification. As it flew away from us and well beyond where it could detect us, I crawled out from under the bush and looked back toward the capital city of Valyria. Without another word I began walking toward the ruined towers but was stopped when Tommen grabbed my arm.

"You don't want to go there." He said with a grave warning in his voice.

"Anything more you want to tell me about this place." I said as I pulled my arm back.

"The sentinels of the Dragon Lords still watch over their corpses. Not even the Stone Men travel there." He said as he gazed toward the destroyed city, I'm sure he had very much wanted to travel there in search of treasures… at first. Now he likely wanted to go there to see if there was any food. But what he was saying meant only one thing, droids. If the Hurshker was to go by anything, then they were likely the RX-73 battle Droids, the front-line humanoids droids that the Empire used. And maybe a few the quad legged VX-23s, which I personally think are better than the Droidekas… though they could use a shield generator.

Tommen's warning did not dissuade me but I decided to scout out the city before taking the trip there myself. My drones were still scanning the island, looking for the two dragon eggs I had to get for my slaves. This left with a more direct but difficult method of scouting. Me and Tommen returned to his cave and I sat in a meditative position on the edge of the cliff that over looked the edges of the city. The sun shone behind me and my shadow stretched down off the cliff. I reached out into the Force and floated Midwan out in front of me. Using the blade as a foci I tapped into the Dark Side and began building up its power around me. The nearby Lannister shivered as the sense of unease began to creep into his mind.

As I maintained my mind, wading it through the inky blackness that was the Dark Side, my shadow began to stretch and grow. Using the Power of the Light Side to form a small buffer between me and the empty abyss of temptation. My shadow soon reached out, clawed at the edges of its two dimensional state and soon ripped itself off the stone of the cliff side. A hunched over wraith like creature soon puled itself into the open air under me. It floated up and Tommen fell back on his feet at seeing my Force Shadow. Tattered cloak covered a large hunched back, two long arms ending in taloned fingers extended out of the shadow's body, it all ended in a whipping spine like tail. Under the black cloak's hood opened a milky white eye that glowed bright. I could see perfectly out of it and my real body smirked at seeing Tommen crawling back in fear. I then sent my Shadow forward to scout out the city.

"If you're going to try and stab me in the back, I would highly recommend you don't." I said as the floating Midwan dashed forward in the air and touched the tip of Tommen's chin. He stumbled back further as he felt a sharp pain come from the contact. I ignored the former Lannister king and refaced back on my Shadow, intent on finding somewhere in the city to explore.

My shadow traveled down the valley between the cliffs that Tommen called home and the very edges of the ruined city of Valyria. I passed over a high curtain wall, I turned my shadow and focused on the fused black stone that made up the wall. It was much like the Black Wall of Volantis and given that the Free City was originally built by the Valyrians I had too assume that some sort of Particle Shield was used here as well. Dismissing that line of thought I flew high into the sky and circled one of the still standing towers of the city.

I had my theories but what I saw confirmed many of them. In the massive tower was a decent amount of modern technology, for all manner of uses both comfort and utility, was still here. All of it was covered in dust but I'm sure most of it could be salvaged. But that was at the very top, as I descended in the tower, less and less tech was used. And by the time I reached the bottom, the level of advancement was just roughly late Industrial era. All of it still looked in much the same aesthetic of how Valyrians built and crafted things. All of them told me one thing, the imperial tech was being rationed to the very top of society. There was no way that this place was an official Imperial colony.

Firstly, I would have been made aware of such a project. I was the Empire's Wrath, the Sith that kept other Sith in line. There was the chance that a Darth found this world and decided to keep it for themselves in secret. But I and the Cipher Core would have sniffed them out. Supporting worlds, even if you use a local population as a proxy, was a costly endeavor and one that would need to be done through official channels or else the else the logistical departments start asking questions and making inquiries to the Dark Council. And none of them would dare to keep something like this world from me. Well… Nox would. But fuck that crazy bitch.

That all means that Valyria was likely supported by imperial forces after the fall of the Empire. In what way I'm not sure but the limited supplies would suggest that it was a project that was on a tight budget. Considering the way the Republic diverted from the original canon, and most certainly would not have allowed the former Empire core worlds to fund a project like this own their own… I'm pretty I'm looking at the fruits of some runaway Sith's efforts.

I directed my shadow out into the streets of the ruined city and after some searching found a patrol of RX-73 Imperial Battle Droids, not in best condition mind you. In a grouping five, two of them lacked an arm and another was missing a leg and was lagging behind the others as it was unable to walk normally with the barely working replacement leg. They crossed paths other patrols and I watched as they returned to a central point in the city, there was a lift with four VX-23s guarding it… sorta. They were aiming their guns toward the lift as opposed to away. The RXs then waited for a bit before taking the lift down after a new squad of droids unloaded themselves.

Something was happening underground, the city ruins had given me clues to what happened but it was plain as day that I would need to dive deeper in order to discover the truth of the Valyrians. My shadow soared down to the lowering platform and caught it just as it stopped at the entrance to a cave system. Strange… it was only barely reinforced with support scaffolding. Hmm… many possibilities as to why but for right now they were low on the priority list. My shadow flew through the caves and soon came to a crossroad, one looked to be more reinforced and pieced together by metal flooring and actual ceilings, the other was scarcely better than a straight up cave. I took the former.

My shadow followed the tunnel and I was pleased to see that there came lights hanging from the ceiling, that meant someone was around to keep all of this going. Someone other than a out of place Lannister King was living in Valyria. And this person knew a basic understand of how to keep a base running. I needed to find this person and fast. But before I could do that… my eyes opened and a massive migraine hit my head as the connection between my shadow and my mind was cut.

"Fuck… that hurts." I held my face as a throbbing pain shot through my head. The last thing my shadow saw was a humanoid in tattered black robes. I tried to focus on the memory and could pull a howling face with blackened blood staining its chin, lines of dried blood coming down from its eyes and nose. "Dark Side zombies… advance ones too." I muttered as I stood up. This was not a good sign, among many conflicting ones that I learned. Something bad happened here. This entire place was a Wound In The Force, that was clear. Force nonsense happened all the time around places like this and the time dilation could only be one of many effects the Wound was causing. I would need to go down into the heart of the mess to figure it all out. I glanced back to Tommen's cave and knew it might be a good idea to bring him along. He wasn't going to be leaving this island alive and he was a decent fighter… so there was minimal risk to him seeing something I wouldn't want outsiders to see.

* * *

Tywin Lannister had been looking over the papers detailing the arrival of five hundred slaves from Lys. Former slaves. Former slaves that were now all traveling out of King's Landing and heading off to Harrenhal. It had been weeks since this event happened and it had the nobility roaring with anger, Tywin thought the idea of Westerosi hatred of slavery to be very ironic. The treatment of the peasantry was nearly as bad as those with collars around their necks. But regardless, Naraiz had seen fit to do this little stunt and now Tywin had to consider the implications of it.

Firstly, the Sith seemed dead set on filling Harrenhal. These five hundred bed slaves would not be the last, only a fool would think so. Tywin could see the plan that was happening before him. First bring the pretty and alluring former bed slaves to Westeros, they could give a soft face to the whole idea and make people willing to let this pass. Further more, these slaves had little in the way of means to actually find work in Westeros once they finally arrived in Harrenhal. They would then seek out husbands and wives that did have the means to support a life… and being what they were these Essosi would have little trouble in finding young men and women willing to marry them. This would help cushion the cultural clashing that would eventually come about when the second wave of former slaves arrived.

And there would be a second wave. Tywin would bet his life on that. Bed Slaves could be useful in certain ways but they paled in comparison to the skilled laborers that could be bought in the slave markets of Volantis or Slaver's Bay. With a good number of them one could possibly restore Harrenhal back to its former glory should the problem of Dragon Fire melted stone could be figured out. And Tywin expected either there was a method in Essos for that or Naraiz would just discover it all on his own. He had a annoying habit of finding ways to do things everyone thinks to be impossible.

And this was all going on as he was getting reports that the Sith now had roughly over a hundred children in their grasp. Eighteen of them were noble born… one was even from a Great House. The youngest Stark. All of this not good news to Tywin who was hoping that the numbers would stay relatively low. The Seekers of the Sith had been focusing on keeps and the nearest towns to Harrenhal, Tywin had been having people keep track of which keeps had been visited and by his count nearly sixty-five percent of all of the noble houses of Westeros had been cleared by the Seekers. And only gathering eighteen children was a good thing in Tywin's opinion. But, he knew that they had avoided the cities and the Iron Islands all together. Both of which Tywin wasn't looking forward to getting the reports of just how many children would be taken from. Once the towns and keeps were cleared they would move to the larger populations centers, Old Town, White Harbor, Lannisport, Gulltown, King's Landing. There was no telling how much the Siths' ranks would swell.

And this was only the first generation. Naraiz had said the power of the Force could be passed down, and if even only one child for every Sith had the Force that would further increase Naraiz's followers far too much. Then there was the fact that every year new children were born with the chance that they could have the Force. Meaning that the Seekers of the Sith would never stop looking. And this was all excluding the possibility that Naraiz might start sending his Seekers to Essos.

The worst part was this was all happening without Naraiz even being here to directly oversee it all. He was still off in Essos doing gods know what. Gathering allies and making contacts was Tywin's best guest but there was also rumor that he had been seen in Volantis and then suddenly leaving without his normal ship… heading for Valyria. That was a small tidbit that Tywin had been keeping from the King. Who knows what might happen should Aerys hear that his favored sorcerer was traveling to the place of the Targaryen's origin.

"Is this really happening? A Lion asking a Kraken to pillage and plunder ships?" Balon chuckled darkly as he leaned back in the chair sitting in front of the Hand's desk. Tywin sneered as he looked out the window and watching the ships come in and out of Blackwater Bay. "And a fine Rose watches on in concert." Balon glanced over to Janna Fossoway who just turned her nose up at his leers.

"House Tyrell has made the internal decision that the Sith Order is disrupting the peace and proper order of the realm. As such we need to further curb their growth." Janna said having just gotten a raven from her mother on this. She wasn't too pleased with how Janna had been handling the situation… attempting to marry off Darth Nagash had backfired horribly. Now instead of some worthless Fray he was to be wedded to the daughter of a Great House.

"And that plan has been workin' out so great so far." Balon gave a mix of a chuckle and a growl as he was both finding this funny and irritating. Watching the mainlanders try and stop a monster like Naraiz was like watching a shark kill a bear… on land. Out of its element and against an equally deadly foe. Balon had seen what Naraiz represented… the second coming of Aegon the Conqueror. All those Kings of Old thought the same things that these fools were right now, thinking that the old rules still applied. And while he wanted the Old Ways back, he knew he couldn't stay in the past in order to succeed in the present.

"Quiet." Tywin scolded and both of his guests shut their mouths. Both of them had been ready for a screaming match and Tywin felt like he was corralling children. And these two were all that was left of the secret coalition against the Sith. Fowler had returned to Dorne and Tywin's letters to the Martells did not suggest they were open to working together on this. He had written a letter to Strom's End but got no reply. The Riverlands were now too in bed with the Sith with the up coming marriage. The House of Arryn seemed willing to sit in the Vale and watch things unfold… typical for them. The North was firmly on Naraiz's side given their prior relations. So now it was only the Westerlands, Reach, and Iron Islands that were willing to directly reign in the beast that had been invited into their lands. "Grayjoy, you will direct your fleets of pirates and raider scum to focus on any and all ships coming in from Volantis, and the other Free Cities. There will be more freed slaves coming into Westeros and that is something that we cannot have."

"The Essosi slavers don't like seeing Iron Born in their waters, tend to put their rivalries aside to focus on us when rumors spread that we're in their seas." Balon grumbled as he cracked a few of his knuckles. The idea of raiding the Free Cities had long been a dream of the Iron Born but the locals seemed very intent on keeping them doing so. The Pirate Lords of the Stepstones barred them from raiding all but one of the Free Cities and Lys was a city that the Iron Born would rather peacefully port at than be put on bad terms with. And as for Volantis… it was too far for any meaningful or profitable voyage for any fleet of Iron Born that wasn't the Iron Fleet itself. "And as much as I hate that bastard Naraiz… I don't have the pull with father to put together a fleet that's sole purpose is deny slaves from coming into the realm."

"What you are saying is that you need some incentive." Tywin said as he took his chair across from the two. It was a reasonable excuse, the Iron Born operated on the western shores of Westeros and at times in Dorne. Now Tywin had the answer for why which was a nice piece of information in of itself. "While your family does now sow, you still need to fill your stores for winter. How are they looking these days." Tywin said and Janna gave the pirate next to her a knowing Tyrell smile as Balon scowled.

"Low." He grunted and continued to scowl before he figured out what Tywin was playing at. "We don't take charity, I won't-"

"But your father will." Tywin interrupted the fool. Tywin knew for a fact that Balon hated the pacifist and neutral polices that his father favored. The current Lord Reaper of Pyke still allowed the Iron Born to raid and pillage while giving lip service to the idea that he was discouraging it but he wasn't Balon. Balon actively spoke out in favor of the Old Way, the traditional way of living that would bring the Iron Islands back to an age of actively supporting piracy instead of just turning a blind eye to it. "I will write to your father and explain that Tyrell grain and meat will be shipped to Pyke as charitable relief supplies for this harsh winter." Balon was grinding his teeth with ever word and Tywin gave no cares to the anger on the pirate's face. "And you will travel back to Pyke and explain to him that this is a exchange for him secretly assembling a fleet to intercept any slave galleys coming to Westeros."

"House Tyrell would more than happy to help out the poor starving Iron Born." Janna said smugly and Tywin could have used without that. While he was dismissive of Balon at the moment, he knew that he was the heir of Pyke and the Iron Islands. While the young man was angry now at Tywin, he was smarter than a brute and Tywin was sure that later he would cool off and understand the need for this. That was if this all remained a business transaction, but the _former_ Tyrell was making it personal.

"Lady Fossoway, need I remind you that you are merely a go between for us and the Tyrells." Tywin said making sure to stretch out her married name. Balon looked a little pleased by her dressing down but Tywin knew that he would still remember that slight Janna gave him. However that in of itself was perfectly fine should that slight be repaid many years from now.

* * *

Rickard Stark rode back into his home form a long journey to White Harbor. Lord Manderly was happy to host him and tried several times to promise his sons to Lyanna but Rickard had to refuse the man. He needed to find Lyanna a husband that would at the very least be able to contend with her wild spirit. And the Manderlys for all their time in the North still acted a bit too southern. They wouldn't be able to handle a wolf stalking the Merman's Court if it was one such as his daughter.

But now he was back behind the curtain walls of Winterfell and several days early at that. He had rode his horse hard, wanting to be home after the many weeks that he had spent in some of the southern holds of the North. His wife had pointed out that as Warden of the North he should take more care to build relations with all his lords, not just those he most favored like the Umbers and Karstarks. Rickard understood this and did admit he tended to pay certain families more honors than others. So he agreed, for months now he had spent time riding, feasting, hunting, and all other manner of things with many lords of the North.

It was still a little too early to think of the results of such measures, but Rickard felt it in his bones that this would bring good things. Already he could recall the differences in his vessels, they were certainly warmer to him after his time spent under their roofs when compared to when he first arrived on their doorstep. Would this result in better taxes or stronger bounds of loyalty… he hoped so but could not think of such things now. Now he was home and wanted to see his wife.

The half a year she had spent away had reminded him of many things. That a man was only his happiest when with the woman he loved. He had not been blind, he knew that Lyarra never felt as he did for her. And these recent trips among his bannermen had only made him see exactly what his marriage truly was. He had seen a good few Lords and Ladies that loved each other with all their hearts, doting on each other with warmth that made a person forget it was winter outside. Rickard could not compare his own marriage to them, not once in his whole life with Lyarra could he do that. He aimed to fix that, if it was not already too late.

"My lord, you are early. We were not expecting you for some time." The new Maester, Luwin, said as he approached Rickard as the lord descended down his horse. While there had been only a few short meetings between them since Luwin took over from Walys, Rickard had found he preferred this new Maester over Walys. He was less… insistent in matters. And he was respectful of the way things were done here in the North. Rickard would thank the stray wolf that somehow found its way into Winterfell if it wasn't for the fact none of the guards could find it and it had not been so savage with Walys' body. It was a horrid thing, the mangled body looked like a demon had come at it with the fury only a truly terrible beast could have.

"I wanted to be home Maester, to see my children and wife again." Rickard said as the stable boy took his horse, he would make sure that the steed be given something extra for how hard it worked to get him home. "How have things faired since I've been gone."

"Quite well, Lady Stark has a remarkable mind when it comes to finance. Though she is very private when it comes to such things, only ever letting her handmaid in with her as she works." Rickard's lip twitched at the mention of his wife's handmaid from the south, a commoner named Josey. He had been uneased by the request, letting his wife take a southern woman into the household without informing him of it prior to arriving. But hearing that she was a trusted woman that had been in the service of the late Lady Lannister, whom Lyarra had written to Rickard many time about, it helped. But Rickard did not like how much time Lyarra seemed to spend with her handmaid. It was either with her or the children. After the initial first month of her return she was attentive but after that… she began drifting away again. "Brandon is progressing well in his studies… when he attends them. And Lyanna is the same as you left, stubbornly refusing to listen to a word I say." Luwin chuckled and that was another thing Rickard had to be thankful for, that Luwin was far more patient with Lyanna than Walys ever was.

"All good news, now if you'll excuse me I'd like to be alone with my wife for a bit." Luwin nodded and left Rickard to do as he pleased. He first checked his solar to see if Lyarra was there still handling his duties while he was away. No, he then checked the kitchens and the great hall, she was in neither. He was a little surprised to hear from a servant that Lyarra tended to rest during this time of the day. Seemed odd. But he now had where she was and it was all for the better that she was in their bedroom. Though he found it even more odd that there were no guards anywhere near his bedroom. He was about to open the door when his body froze.

He suddenly heard a loud moan come from beyond the wooden door to his own bedroom. It was his wife's voice. He knew it, and his mind began working with a cold fury of the worst winter that could be thrown at the North. Pictures of some man in there with his wife, defiling her. And then so many things made sense, why his wife had suggested he take so many trips, why he felt things were even worse than they had been, why he sometimes found his bed without his wife in the mornings, and a general unease he had been feeling. His hand gripped the door handle and slammed it open, he prepared to yell and possible kill whoever it was that was with his wife but what he saw caused the gears in his head to lock up and break down. There he saw his wife's handmaid, naked and her head in between his wife's legs.

"Rickard!" The sound of Lyarra's panicked scream snapped him partially out of the daze he had found himself in. The two women untangled themselves from each other and Josey covered herself as best she could. "W-what are you doing here, you weren't…"

"Stop." He said sternly but there was a lack of rage that he hadn't been expecting. With one hand he rubbed his face as a wave of exhaustion hit him like a bear's claw.

"Rickard… please don't kill her." Lyarra pleaded and Rickard blinked behind his hand and the only then realized that his other hand rested on his sword's hilt. With a deep breath he pulled both hands away and kept them to his sides. Both women visibly relaxed but still were clearly worried about the fact they were caught. There was a long silence that drew between them, and after what seemed like for hours Rickard finally stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. He then locked it shut and then took a nearby seat for himself.

"How long?" That seemed to be the best place to start for Rickard. A good a place as any.

"Depends on what you mean. If you're asking how long me and Josey have been having…" Lyarra looked down, ashamed and uncomfortable with facing her husband. The words seem lost as she spoke.

"Sex, the word your looking for is sex." Both Lyarra and Rickard glared at the blond in the room for her comment.

"Now is not the time Jo." Lyarra growled and the other woman only just shrugged and looked mildly put off by the reprimand. Rickard felt his knuckles tighten and his heart break further. This wasn't a causal fling that Lyarra was having. There was something more real than he ever had with her, that much he could tell by that simple and short interaction the two women had. "Me and Josey have been sharing a bed since after the first month I arrived in King's Landing. Jonna Lannister introduced us and… I can't even begin to tell you how it all started with how fast it was. But if you're asking for how long has it been since I no longer loved you, I couldn't answer that because I never did. And I truly do feel sorry and ashamed for that fact but it is the truth."

"I knew that… didn't want to believe it but I knew somewhere." Rickard said, low and weary but loud enough for the other two in the room to hear. He just wanted to sleep, he just wanted to crawl into a black pit and never leave. He still loved her gods damn it! He still wanted her to be happy even seeing what he saw. If for no other reason than because she had made him so happy for so long. Stood by him and laid beside him for so many years and given him wonderful children.

"And now I know why." She said and he looked up and could see a true smile on his wife's face. The kind she only ever gave to their children. The kind that he had never seen directed toward himself. "I love you Rickard as the father of our children but I simply cannot as a wife. Josey helped me understand that and why it is. I never was once attracted to you Rickard because I can only ever be attracted to women."

"W-what?" Rickard's eyes widened but then he thought on it. It did help him understand why things were the way they were. And this wasn't exactly what he had hoped for whenever he thought about why his marriage wasn't a perfect one. But this was better than her shunning him for another man. At least in his mind it was.

"Yes…" It was then that Lyarra took Josey's hand into her own and gave the woman a kissed that more passion and love than anything she had given Rickard in his life. When she finished she held her lover close and spoke again. "I love this woman, I can't deny it and won't ever do so." She then let go and looked back to Rickard who was still very stunned by the display in front of him. "So cast us out, throw us to the woods or even take our heads. Do what you must but I will not deny who I am anymore."

"Uh… could you not have us executed though." Josey put out there and to her and Lyarra's shock, Rickard chuckled a bit.

"No… I will not be putting you two to the chopping block." He said as he leaned back in his seat, taking in a deep sigh as he stared up at the ceiling. "Lyarra… the day that Brandon is ready for his time as Lord of Winterfell I will take the Black. It is something I have been looking forward to for a great deal of time. And I finally understand that I have been doing so for this exact reason. To escape this prison of a marriage that traps us both. Because I do love you… and it is a torment to see you every day and know you don't love me. But if you have found your happiness in the arms of this woman… it will make my life easier knowing you are happy." He said than stood up and walked to the door. "Thank you for the happiest years of my life, I pray to the old gods that this will be a new day for both of us." He said before walking out of the room and leaving the two women alone. Both Lyarra and the blond woman with her stared at the door for several minutes before letting go the breath they had been holding.

"He bought it, you two actually fooled him with that shitty acting." The voice of Jaesa carried out as the Sith dropped from the ceiling where she had been hiding all along. "You're just lucky that guy has a lot of pent up guilt eating away inside him and he doesn't see lesbians in the same light as cheaters. Because if he had caught you with a man than you'd both be dead."

"Yes! Lyarra won't have to have sex with that man ever again." Joanna screamed into Lyarra's bosom with glee. She was the most excited by this little plot because it would lead to being able to hog Lyarra all to herself until the day when they would return to their master. Now they wouldn't need to tip toe nearly as much, they would still need to be careful to prevent rumors but now that Rickard was in on it they had a measure of freedom. If someone started to think that Lady Stark was unfaithful, the first place they would go is Lord Stark. If this was the south then that wouldn't be true but this was the North… things were different here.

"I think we did a spectacular job." Lyarra said with pointed glare to Jaesa as she held the celebrating Joanna to her chest, her body still felt warmed up from earlier and now that business had been handled she was ready for Joanna to finish it. Jaesa snorted and started toward the window. "Thank you…" That however stopped her. "… I know you did not need to do this for us, so I thank you from the bottom of my heart." Jaesa just stood still after Lyarra thanked her for what she did. Peering into Rickard soul and finding if this entire plot was viable and just how they could word all this to maximize the effect. Jaesa continued to just stand there and Lyarra opened her mouth to say something else but that was when the Sith decided it was time to leave. Jumping out the window and cloaking herself in the Force to prevent anyone from seeing her.

* * *

The lift stopped with a sudden thud and Tommen buckled a bit at the unexpected movement. He was still in awe how I just shut down the battle droids with a voice command. A voice command that was integrated into all Imperial Battle Droids and only those on the Dark Council knew. Getting past droids was easy and I wanted to make sure that they could be used for later. Possibly as a means of guarding my most valuable and secret places of interest. Having a guard force that couldn't be tracked by any means by the locals and that didn't need to eat or sleep would come in handy.

"Seven Hells… I had not thought that this day would bring about such wonders." Tommen mumbled as he returned to his feet and looked at me with a mad look of excitement. He seemed to have these mood swings. One second somber and then the next wild and crazed but with a purpose. "Come on, let us meet many new more wonders head on!" He said and took a step forward but I grabbed ahold of his collar.

"Hold it goldy boy, you need to understand that something very dark and likely very deadly is roaming these caves. I can already sense the Wound in the Force is stronger the deeper we get. That means that you're going to need to stay sharp and ready for anything." I told him and he just nodded like a excited child about to explore a new cave filled with treasures. It was fine, if he died I honestly wouldn't be too sad to see him go. All I needed was his sword, that was a massive bargaining chip and I wasn't leaving this place without it.

The two of us began down the cave system after that and we followed down where my shadow had gone. It all looked just as it did hours ago when my Force Shadow had passed through. And as we came to the split in the tunnel, I looked down the one I had taken earlier. I tried to peer through the darkness but as I squinted I found my eyes straining to see even something closer to me. The Wound in the Force was starting to get really irritating. It was beginning to debuff my powers and strain my senses. I had to thank the fact I already had been dealing with the nagging sensation of the Dark Side for about a year now or else I'd be feeling that too.

I calmed down and took several breathes, trying to commune with the Light Side to grant a bit of protection. I felt my veins flush with the harmony and tranquility of the Light Side, like the purest morphine in existence. That was the danger of the Light Side, that it eroded your passion and drove you to inactivity. The Jedi of this reality however seem to have done something to avoid this… or maybe it's affecting them differently. But for right now I focused on myself and flushed my body with the Light Side and could feel it cleanse me of all the negative effects of the Wound while granting me a protective barrier. Downside was I couldn't use Dark Side Powers while I was like this. I opened my eyes and looked back into the darkness and… I wish I hadn't.

"Tommen… get ready." I said as I pulled my swords out and the Lannister King did the same as the sounds of angry moaning started trickling down from the tunnel. Out from a corner further down the hall stumbled a humanoid form, it turned its head and it was exactly the same creature that destroyed my shadow. If I had to guess, it was a reanimated corpse of a Valyrian Force User. Its eyes were dead black, and it had trails of dried blood running down its face. It and the others that were following the lead one were all wearing robes that matched the artwork of the Valyrians back in my previous life. The more I saw them the more I was convinced that I was looking at the remains of the Valyrian nobility.

"Demons… they are real." Tommen said with a disturbing mix of fear and eagerness. The small horde of Force Zombies turned toward us and one shrieked before running toward us at full sprint. In it's hand was a sword that shined with the same sheen as Brightroar, Valyrian Steel. Great. "Die demon! Face the Lion King in your final moments!" Tommen yelled and ran forward like the mad man he was and swung at the front most zombie who blocked the strike. The rest I watched as the ran past the two dueling fighters and were running straight toward me. Seemingly completely uninterested in Tommen.

"They're drawn to Force Users." Made sense, and it actually worked for me. They all came barreling at me and I took up a Shii-Cho position and focused myself to the incoming foes. My first two swings told me something I expected, that the normal effects that my blades had did in fact not occur on Valyrian Steel. Midwan did not rust away the swords and Saarai did not simply turn them to dust. I began sweeping and countering the zombies attacks, I rarely did train with Form One and so against actually competent enemies I might be in trouble. But Shii-Cho was designed for one versus many, and these moaning Force Zombies were not capable fighters. One went down, and then another. I was able to strike clean blows in between their sloppy attacks and soon enough only two were left and I finished them off by floating them into the air and slamming them back down into the ground, breaking all their bones in the process. I did so just in time to watch Tommen decapitate his own enemy.

"Haha! I Tommen Lannister, rightful King of the Westerlands and Master of the Rock have defeated a demon of Valyria. Not even the Dragon Lord's ghost can…" Tommen turned back and saw the many dead bodies surrounding me and that seemed to take the winds out of his sails so to say. I chuckled and walked past him with a pat to the back. He did the best he could.

The two of continued to down the tunnel and came upon a few more groups of Force Zombies. This time however I directed Tommen to stay back and take advantage of the fact that these things seemed only concerned with me. He would linger at the edges while I stayed in Form One, and kill any of the Force Zombies from the back. He wasn't happy at such a dishonorable way of fighting but I pointed out that this wasn't for honor but survival. That seemed to sooth his mind and he complied. This continued on until we reached the end of the winding halls, of which we found several that had branched off. The end of them all came a pair of massive blast doors that I recognized as a set that came off of a Terminus Class Destroyer. Oh please… please dear fucking god!

I slammed the doors open with the Force and swiftly rushed into a massive underground carven. I slowed to a stop at the edge of the raised platform where the doors led onto. It overlooked everything, a wide and spanning ground floor of the cavern where at the very back was the partially salvaged hull of a Sith Empire Terminus Class Destroyer was sticking into the stone. I looked on in awe and glee, while I knew that this ship would never again see the stars it still was a welcome sight. Not only did this confirm many of my theories but it also provided me with the means to do so much more. But then my awe was stilled as I heard a loud groan of metal and looked up. There I saw a hatch built into the ceiling, it opened and a flood of water poured down and my mind began to put the pieces together. I quickly ducted under the solid railing as I heard the hum of anti-grav engines enter the chamber.

This was were that Imperial gunship was coming into. The docking tunnel that it went through must start underwater, however I doubt that it was always like that. Or maybe the part of the Smoking Sea that it came out of used to be a lake before the Doom. Minor details that didn't matter so much anymore. I heard the gunship hover a bit more and then soon enough the hum of the anti-grav engine shut down and I could hear the small clanking of maintenance droids begin their work. Someone was still living here and had a entire system set up. How did the Force Zombies factor in though? And was this a group or just one person. I'm assuming the former as it would be difficult to keep all this going alone. I peered up over the railing and saw the gunship had landed on a nearby platform. The water below was being drained off and likely pumped back into the seas from where it came. It added to the idea that this place was made in such way to contend with a flooding situation. But I was still more interested in finding however was doing all this. But thankfully the magic of plot moved things along.

"Not another step or your friend here dies. Now stand with your hands above your head." I heard from behind and smirked… that was a Imperial accent I heard. And it was a voice I recognized. I slowly stood up and clasped my hands behind my back.

"Nice to see your still alive after all these years Rathari." I said and turned my head to show my face to one of my many converts. There I saw Rathari beginning to stumble back in shock after letting go of Tommen who looked quite relieved and shocked all at the same time. Granted he was being held hostage by a man with a lightsaber, a weapon that the Lannister had never before seen so his shocked state was reasonable. Oh and the hostage thing too.

"My Lord Wrath… how?" Rathari gasped as he stared at me in awe. He was just as recalled, a giant of a man with various cybernetics implanted in his naturally pale skin. He actually didn't have many mutations thanks to the Dark Side due to the fact I caught him early in his career as a Sith Lord and brought him over to the Revanites. Ironically he took to the creed far more thoroughly than I did as I later delved too deep into the Dark Side and got the form I currently had. But while Rathari's appearance had remained mostly the same, aged a bit given the time period he should be far more along than he was, what really caught my senses was his soul. While I couldn't perfectly read souls like Jaesa… I still could sense the important things.

"You achieved Balance." I said ignoring his question. Last I saw him was when I left Dromund Kaas for the last time in the war. Giving him instructions on how to proceed should I die, if he had followed those… nah they were very short term plans and if survived than he would need to plan further ahead.

"I did my lord, though I would say at great cost. One that I am not sure that was worth my entire life let alone this achievement." He said with a weary sigh that spoke of a man that had long since been in a cycle that he saw no end in sight. Even seeing me didn't seem to change this in him. "I did as you instructed and gathered the True Followers as you wanted, but by the time I had done so the rest of your plans were no longer viable. The Republic military doctrine changed, brutal even by our own standards. Wholesale slaughter of Imperial army regiments, they were taking no prisoners and any civilians they found loyal to the empire were herded up and brought to the core worlds. Those systems were made into cages and the Republic their jailers. As for the Sith… any and all were killed on sight." Ah, so that's how it happened. It made sense in some ways, make sure that all your enemies are in one tight place. Could backfire easily but the fact that leadership was solely in the hands of the Sith made any forming a good resistance effort impossible by lack of leaders to rally around.

"And if that was the case how did you come to be here?" I asked and by this point Rathari was on his knees and I was pacing in front of him. It was a small tick that I had acquired from master Baras.

"After I had gathered the True Followers…" The True Followers, a cadre of Sith, Imperial officers, soldiers, nobles, civilians former slaves, actual slaves, and other misfits that I had gathered together into a network of loyal supporters and admirers. People that I knew were capable and had been collecting even since I was old enough to hold someone to a promise. "… we decided that the Empire was falling down around us and needed to escape. Many of us still believed that you would return and find us. I guess we were correct." Rathari gave a weak chuckle and I felt a bit of shame, they put their faith in me and I failed them. I couldn't have ever lived up to that hope as fate, time, and God all saw fit to land me in this time period but I still felt guilty. "We gathered together aboard the _Titan's Shield_, the ship that lays before you." Rathari nodded to the Terminus Class Destroyer.

"And did you come to this world? There was nothing like it ever in the records of the Empire or the Republic. Such a world that seems to be bathed in the power of the Force would be utilized by either or any party that knew of it." I questioned and already I knew the answer, because God wanted it for me. But no one needed to know about that.

"We came to it by purely by chance my lord. Was it the will of the Force or blind luck I can not tell you for sure." I had a feeling that it was again God messing around or maybe it was just that I was sent to a reality in which those were just the odds of this all happening. Didn't want to dwell on it too much but it was something to take note of for later. "We crashed into the Valyrian peninsula when we exited hyperspace too close to this world's gravity well. The Titan's Shield imbedded itself too deep into the crust to even think of escaping. By the time that we had dug a passage large enough for our shuttles we had already decided to live among the Valyrians and rule them." I had to remain calm… remain… calm.

"Do you have these shuttles still?" I asked trying to keep the desperation in my voice hidden.

"No my lord, during our conquests a schism occurred and the rebels took the shuttles to the west last we were able to track their singles was around the edges of the world's artic circle." FUCK! The fucking White Walkers had my best chance at getting off planet. "We hadn't heard anything from the rebels and I have been more concerned with keeping the city secure than keeping track of them. My deepest apologizes for not holding the assets you needed my lord."

"No, I had not come expecting to find any of this, my ship is still salvageable and with the parts that we can pull from here I'm sure it will fly once again." I knew that while the parts would be here and those maintenance droids would help, it would still be years before my Fury would be ready. But right now I was more interested in what happened here. "After you made contact with the natives of this world, what happened?" I needed to know the history and understand everything that the True Followers were able to gather about this world. It's nature as a Nexus of the Force, because it had to be one, was my top priority.

"They were but simple sheep herders when we dug out of the ground. They didn't find us but we found them, and we decided to rule over them as gods. The Empire had fallen and we knew we did not have the means to bring it back." Rathari said and I could understand where he was coming from. While my followers were talented and only chosen if they showed promise, they were not the type of people that could reforge the empire. They were not Darths nor heroes. They were side characters, as belittling as that term could be it was true. At least when in the wider galaxy, but here they were so much more than that. "We raised them up, using both Sith Sorcery and our technology we crafted the Valyrian Empire. As we did so we discovered that this world was a focal point for the Force, just like Korriban though not seeped in the Dark Side."

"And so you cultivated the Force in the Valyrians. Gave the dragons and taught them magics of the Force." I said as he nodded along with my words.

"Yes, the Dragons had been something to replace star fighters for air superiority. They became ingrained into the culture to a degree we had not expected. But we ruled as kings and so it mattered not what the natives did… for a time." Rathari shuddered and I felt his soul shiver in fear and disgust. Something very bad happened, the Doom or perhaps what led up to it. "First came the schism occurred, several of the Sith that you trusted became disillusioned with your teachings and fled. We initially thought they would carve out their own empire in the western continent, but nothing came about it. I and only fifteen others remained that knew you personally and understood the importance of the Balance."

"The rest of the Force Users were Valyrians and they began tampering with things that should not be touched by amateurs." I sneered and Rathari nodded again. It was building up to be just as I thought. The Valyrians were taught my teachings but they lacked a true role model, something that had in fact achieved Balance. I had Master Revan and Rathari and the other True Followers had me but the Valyrians only had second hand accounts. And so the message wasn't nearly as great in effect.

"At first it was Geomancy and Metallurgy. They created true Force Blades and we were blinded by this achievement that we thought they should be given more freedom to create other wonders." Rathari said and while I certainly felt a ping of awe and reverence when he spoke of Valyrian Steel there was also contempt and betrayal. It intrigued me. Mostly because this confirmed that Valyrian Steel was in fact a mass produced Force Blade, a massive accomplishment but at the same time not something I would call extortionary. Any Sith that knew Metallurgy Sith Alchemy could produce a blade that was decently on par with a Lightsaber.

"I have seen Valyrian Steel, it truly is an achievement of Force crafting but why would it get you to lower your guard in such a way." This however made Rathari look up in confusion. He glanced down the blades on my hips and looked back up to me as if awaiting for something.

"The Force Blades… the Valyrians achieved something that the Sith could never hope to do. Infusing the Force into metal without the Dark Side." I raised my eyebrows at this, all of Sith Alchemy was based on the Dark Side. It was the primary reason why the original Dark Jedi spilt the main order and eventually formed the Sith Order. To change reality to one's own desires was a tenet of the Dark Side and thus Sith Alchemy was one of the greatest expressions of it. But if what Rathari was saying was true… this changed everything.

I then looked down to Saarai, how could I be so blind. This blade on my hip was anything but a Dark Side weapon. It was created by the Daughter and was the extension of the half of my soul that was of the Light Side. The side that still reigned in my sins and kept me somewhat moral. The side that gave me the ability to still feel compassion and peace of mind without a nagging hunger at the back of my mind. Sith Alchemy was only half of the full potential and I never even once thought about it!

Then I thought about it more. If this was something I and every other Sith overlooked than what else could the Force do beyond the canon doctrine of the two Orders. The Force was never held down by absolutes beyond the rule that there was two sides of it. Powers and abilities ranged far and wide, it was one of the ultimate Dues Ex Machinas in all of fiction. And here I was in the Star Wars reality with that very understanding and never once thought beyond the confines of a Force User trained in one particular way. HOLY SHIT I COULD MAKE STANDS! I could do so much with this… there was infinite possibility of bullshit right in front of me.

"My lord?" Rathari said and he snapped me out of whatever trance I appeared to be in. The vision of me using The World to utterly pulp every Hutt in the galaxy was too good and I forgot where I was.

"Y-yes… sorry. I was just having a moment contemplating the implications behind what you said. Continue on." I said and Rathari nodded, I pushed aside the nerd in me that was on overdrive thinking up everything memey thing I could do with this new development. Soon… soon I shall create a Lantern Corp. No! not now… need to focus.

"It was told to the public that the Valyrians created their swords using the fires of the Dragons, that was not the case." Rathari then began to explain the various means and powers that they had found to be needed to create Valyrian Steel. The primary two things needed was to use the Force to fold the metal, this would infuse the power of the Force into the very core of the blade and the other was to use Force Lightning drawn out by power and power alone, not the Dark Side, when actually forging the metal. Force Lightning was not inherently a Dark Side ability, it was just most often used the Dark Side as a power source. It could be created with just the Force and one's own willpower though it was much harder to do so. "But the true power of the Force Swords made this way was only discovered in the days leading to the end of our civilization."

"True power?" I asked and was giddy at the prospect at whatever this was. The Valyrians it turns out were just what I needed. A group of people capable in the Force to create a bunch of new powers and Force uses. Maybe due to the fact both the Sith and Jedi had been using the same old powers for so long we begun to think that was all the Force could do. Even experiments into the Force on the Sith side were always within the confines of what we already knew, expected, or believed possible. Stupid… but then again… they never had a mind full of memories of anime, comics, and cartoons to draw inspiration from.

"In the hands of a normal man or woman…" Rathari glanced over to Tommen who had for the most part of the conversation been staring at the starship trying to understand what it was but also listening in and out of our conversion. It all seemed to be going over his head though. "The blades are of the highest quality. Sharper than any natural blade and forever kept at that peek by the fact every Valyrian Blade as a thin layer of the Force coating the blade, maintaining it in a perfected state. This layer of Force also allows it to reflect Lightsabers and absorb blaster bolts."

"But that is in the hands of a non Force User, in the hands of a Force user?"

"It becomes their sword, it become a extension of their very soul… provided they use it long enough. The weapon will become attuned to the specific person's connection with the Force and with mediation and training, can take on the strongest aspect of a person's inner soul and exert itself over the blade." It was then that Rathari looked to my swords again and I ah'ed at what he must have thought.

"Midwan and Saarai are both not Valerian blades but I beginning to think they are comparable." I said as I drew both of them and held them in the air with the Force. Since arriving in Valyria they had been completely silent. No arguing with each other or reaching out to me for attention. Midwan just wanted me to cut and kill something, keep it coated in blood and gore. Meanwhile Saarai was the opposite, it wanted me to keep it clean all the time and spend time doing so. "Why is it you do not have one of these swords?" I asked and Rathari scowled.

"I never took one, I had always been suspicious of the Valyrians. I did the best I could to learn all I could, know your enemy as well as yourself. Other thought me paranoid but I did not care." He said and I tell he was trying to hide the pride that he felt for the fact he ended up being right in the end. "And that proved useful when the Valyrians began tampering with the chain of volcanos under Valyria. Thinking they could turn them into a power source with Force Powers. Many of the Valyrians had come to conclusion that magic was more useful than technology, and so rejected our plans for geothermal plants."

"Foolish, as much as I like to hear that the Valyrians expanded what we knew the Force could do, science is still far superior when it comes to large scale works. The incorporation of the Force can be used but a firm understanding of science and using it as the foundation should always come first." Magic, and the Force was magic, would always be far more unpredictable than technology which was by definition a science and science was predictable by its own definition. "And so the Doom was caused by them messing about with a super volcano?"

"Yes, But first came the proposal to implement the Valyrians' theories and plans was what caused a sudden revolt in the Valyrian nobility against us the still remaining Imperial rulers. We were not in great numbers but we had the Droids and access to the military assets in the _Titan's Shield_. With those and the experienced Sith we were able to maintain a grip on the political power here in Valyria." Rathari explained and I could finish the unsaid conclusion to that. It lasted until Valyria grew to a point where the nobility could extend their power in places that the Imperials couldn't. The Free Cities and the old Ghiscari lands. There the Valyrians built up power and eventually thought themselves above the ones that ruled them. Ironic given the history of Valyria. "The revolt started one day and ended by night. The Valyrians charged the spire towers where we lived, and slaughtered anyone they found. It was thought that if they had ever tried this our Droids would take the brunt of the assault and the Sith would finish the rebels off… the Valyrians however had made a deal with the outcasts I had mentioned earlier."

"The ones that left for the west, they gave the Valyrians the access codes to the Droids." Rathari nodded and I was going to have to pay a visit to the Land of Always Winter as apparently there are some very important people there. Something to do in a few years.

"Yes, the droids shut down and we were defenseless and caught off guard. And instead of standing their ground, most of the Sith fled. Either down into the tunnels or escaped on their own dragons to lands far from here." Interesting… I highly doubt any non-Sith could possible have survived but… there might be one or two Sith that were part of the True Followers that could extend their lives out to still be kicking. They would be far from their prime and could have just as likely died from some other means. But the possibility was still out there. "Once I had heard that my so called peers had turned on us, I followed them to the tunnels. As I took my first step off the lift that was connected to my spire I felt the ground shake."

"They pissed off the volcano, deciding that they won and did the exact thing they were told not to do that also started the revolt. Likely wanted it to be some sort of celebration for casting off the their shackles… even more irony upon a mountain of irony." I rolled my eyes as the plots of the Valyrians. Pride and hubris, that was befell this empire. As did it happen so many other times, the idea that one knew better when they didn't brought ruin upon all.

"Yes, and it wasn't the biggest problem we were facing. That would be the Time Ritual that was being conducted." Oh no… please don't tell me they did the one thing that most Jedi and Sith know not to touch. Time was something that was very taboo within both orders, seeing into the future was perfectly fine given that it wasn't really messing with it. One could only peer into the possible futures and then use the Force to try and pick out the one most possible. Completely different than actively altering time.

"It seems that the Valyrians weren't the only ones tainted with hubris." I glanced back at the Terminus Class Destroyer, I needed to be careful to not fall to the same trap. While I have a greater knowledge on both this world and the Galaxy at large thanks to my meta knowledge, I knew that the more I did on this world the more it would change. And already much of what I knew about the Galaxy was proving to be useless. "Clearly something went very wrong with the ritual."

"It was originally supposed to reset this world to one day prior. This would give the Sith the chance to change out the codes on the Droids and preemptively strike at the traitors. However, upon learning what the Valyrians had done they knew that the caves would eventually collapse before the ritual would be completed. They decided to change course in the middle of the ritual."

"There was no one in the True Followers that monumentally stupid!" I screamed and my voice echoed all across the chamber and had enough force behind it to cause parts of the ruined star ship to creek loudly. Rathari flinched at my words and I could sense he was very fearful of me right now, understandable because I was super pissed. Force Rituals were something that should never be attempted unless you were absolutely sure you wanted the outcome they were going to bring. Changing that outcome even for a second would throw it all into chaos. "What. Happened?" I growled and Rathari shrunk from my looming shadow, the air grew as heavy as the starship nearby as my rage leaked out.

"Madness… doom. That was is what happened. Valyria had an abnormally high number of people born with the Force. And during the eruption of the volcano chain thousands of people died, a great many of them Force Users. This sudden loss of life, life that had a great connection to the Force caused a Wound in the Force to form. But worse than that, this wound was dragged into the Time Ritual and caused it to run rampant, turning the Sith and any remaining Force Sensitive Valyrians into the husks that you no doubt encountered. I had found Balance and so was able to wrap myself in the Light Side and protect myself from the effects of the Wound. But not the Ritual." Rathari explained and I calmed a bit down. Not because I was hearing good things, but I was hearing facts and things that could be dealt with. A Wound in the Force could be fixed, if it was a person just kill it, if it was a object than just destroy it. Places were tricky, but this wasn't a planet or something that was intentionally seeped in the Dark Side. It could be fixed… hopefully. "Time will not move forward here, anything alive stays as it is when it arrives. The Force keeps them as they are until the day comes that it refills the life that was lost."

"Possible… but unlikely." I said as I looked past Rathari and toward the caves behind him. "I assume the nexus of the Wound is the ritual site?"

"Yes my lord, but I would not-"

"Take me there."

* * *

Author's Notes

lots of set up here, and next chapter will be all the conclusion to Valyria. Naraiz will have a big fight, discover secret powers, and start pulling some stupidly crazy Force stuff out his ass.

Please leave a Review and follow and favorite this story

If you would like to talk to me more directly though, please sign up for my discord server, the link is 9KeHYDm

Check out my original work on here - www. pat reon MikeX713

Reviews

MrBogus - sorry, this is a Lion that Naraiz can't contain and would likely cause massive headaches that our Sith boi wouldn't want

DylanTheDemon - that's not a flame as that is a real critique. I know that action scenes are a weak point of mine and I hope that next chapter will be a good one.

Reviewer - nope, that's how they say it in Westeros. the poor people just use single digit number together like that for bigger numbers. It's also a cultural thing as even educated nobles do it.

Hiei-Uchiha - The entire harem thing is mostly because Naraiz had been a massive womanizer before I fused with him, and I like harem anime too much. So with those combined it ended being what we see before us. its also a small joke on the MMO The Old Republic in that your character can bang NPCs all the time... ah Bioware. But... that doesn't mean I might give someone else a small harem. Jon? Anny? who knows. As for Benjen, its as I have said before, I want to give lesser seen characters their time to shine.


	13. Going Past My Limits

Author's Notes

**WHHHHAAAAAA? I'm posting early? What is happening?! WAIT... what day is it today?**

**This also because I have set up a Discord channel and wanted to get people in it so I needed a reason to ping ya'll. The Discord channel is for both just a place to hang out with people and to talk more directly with me and each other over my various stories. It is also serving as a place for people to talk about my Original Work but you need to be part of my for that. Plug to that. The link to my Discord is mgHeyJ8. Hopefully it will work as FF is kinda a dick to links. **

Epic fight scene… anime level epic fight scene. I choice of music is Slide Stop by Skyylar Cahn or Charging the Keep by Danail Getz. But then for the second half of the fight, you'll know it when you see it, first play Aqua Vitae by Future World Music and then transition into Valhalla Rising by auidomachine. Just my own version of the background music for the fight.

Second, I don't care. I really don't care if you don't like the fact I like to use shit from other things like anime, video games, and other media for Force Powers and features of this story. This is a story written by me for the purpose of making a epic story with massive amounts of bullshit. I'm not making a story for the purpose to be original here, but to have fun. If you don't like the stuff I do then PM me and we can debate the merits of it, but don't just flame me.

I'm sure anyone looking at the reviews has noticed I don't delete negative reviews. That's because I believe that everyone should have their opinion known but given the vast majority of the reviews are positive I already know that this story is well liked. So when I get flames I know they can kiss my ass.

**May the Forth be with you**.

* * *

"**_Naraiz_**…" I heard someone whisper into my mind as I cut down another one of the many Force Zombies that was trying to swarm us. It was happening more and more as Rathari indicated that we were getting closer to the ritual site. I wanted to end this, I needed to find answers. The truth about the Valyrians was interesting but a minor truth in the grand scheme of things. The Force was strong here on this world, it was at its very core. Something was extra special, it was a nexus of the Force and that was a truth that I needed to find more than anything else.

"I'm not leaving here without at least a clue." I grumbled as I ducked under the swing of a Valyrian Steel blade, it irritated me that such wonderfully crafted weapons were being used like this. With no real skill but wild abandon. I also wanted to see these swords _being the extension of a Force User's soul_. If this is going to be what I think it is… thank you god! Because that means this galaxy is going to be getting a level of fighting that has not been seen for eons.

"We are nearly there my lord." Rathari shouted from further ahead than I was. He was cutting through just as many of the Force Zombies as I was. Unlike me he was a primary user of Shii-Cho and so was mowing through these numbers while I handled the few that ran past him and toward me. He had explained that he spent much of his time corralling these Zombies through the many tunnels, using their attraction to Force Users as bait and keeping them running in circles. Had he not done so, they would have eventually filtered out into the surface over the years and wreaked havoc.

I doubted that but I had to remember that we were Sith and both very strong warriors in the Force. Tommen was a centuries experienced warrior and a talented knight… and he was having a difficult time with just one Force Zombie at a time. So the worry might be more than valid, if large numbers of these things were able to swarm a twon than it would most certainly be destroyed. Against a charge of Dothraki riders which given the location of Valyria would be inevitable… not so much. Unsullied might also work if they were able to form a good shield wall. But right now I wasn't too concerned with that.

With a parry I knocked the sword out of another living dead's hand and with my second sword cleaved the head off. Always go for the head. The zombie fell back and I took a few breaths and noted that seemed to be the last of the horde. Rathari was more out of it than I was, even if he had achieved Balance and had gotten much better since I last saw him he was still nowhere near my level. That was clear but something was nagging at my mind. Even if he had spent most of his time containing the threat of these things, he should have been able to pick them down to a small enough number where he could finish them off forever. He had the time… all the time actually. He was hiding something.

"How far we from the Wound?" I asked as I walked toward him and there was another shudder of worry that leaked out. In his tired state he was having more trouble concealing his mind from reading. I could tell that he wasn't hostile toward me, only worried and fearful. That was normal, Rathari was always afraid of me. That was his fatal flaw… he was afraid. That was what drove him to the Dark Side. It was far less than in the past and I assumed he had to have gotten past his fear to achieve Balance but when it came to me it returned with a fury. No… it wasn't me.

"I'm afraid we are still quite far. These tunnels were created to expand all across Valyria and many have collapsed. I've had the Droids dig them out when I can afford it but…" He trialed off as he began to lead me and to a lesser extent Tommen again. I however stopped him and grabbed his shoulder.

"Rathari, tell me now why you are so unwilling to take me to the Wound." I said and when Rathari turned around his face paled even more than it normally was. I had dropped my Mask and was staring dead at him, wisps of energy lashed off of them and the air around us shuddered in my power. I was not happy that he was hiding something from me and that he was misleading me away from the Wound. I was not in the mood for games and wanted to figure shit out. This was a Dungeon and I want to go right to the Final Boss, not deal with extra mini-bosses for more loot and XP… I already have more than enough of both.

"I-I-I… I am my lord. I ha-" Rathari began choking as I stared at him. My eyes firmly locking with his eyes as he floated into the air and began grasping for his throat. I stood there and held him at this position for a good deal of time, giving him just enough air not to die or pass out. Eventually I let him go and he dropped to the ground gasping for air.

"You will take me to the Wound Rathari or you shall find the extend of my patience will run quite thin." I growled and he stayed on the ground, on his knees and his hands flat on the floor. He did not look up to me and seemed to be frozen in place. "Are you waiting for me to take your head from your shoulders because I'm growing closer to doing so."

"The Wound… I have only seen it once. It was nothing like I had ever seen before. It is a gaping pit of darkness and a crack in the very space above it. There is something in it my Lord… it does not want to be disturbed." Once again there was this unyielding fear in Rathari that purmetated his being. Not even at his lowest when I had beaten him on Nar Shaddaa did he feel this much fear. But it did not matter what he felt, I only needed him to show me the way and there I would face whatever monster that was so frightening to him. I have faced down demons and so called gods, all of them I have vanquished. I fucking killed the Eternal Emperor, a man that was about as close to achieving divinity as anyone had in all of Star Wars lore.

"Take me to it and I shall judge it's horror with my own eyes." At that I made him stand on his feet. I continued to burn into him and eventually he took a step when I began a small probe into his mind. Seeing that I would take the information forcefully if need be, he decided that it probably would be better if he was there with me… you know… with me alive and not a mind broken vegetable. Rathari finally began taking us closer and closer to the center of the static in the Force and after a few more mobs of Force Zombies we arrived at a tunnel where Rathari would go no further. He pointed to a hole in the wall large enough for a man to walk through and I strode past him.

"**_Naraiz_**…" The voice in the Force was getting stronger and more frequent with each step I took toward the Wound. And with it was growing my frustration. I was too pissed to be afraid of whatever was in front of me.

I stopped just in front of the hole wall, I could hear a something akin to metal plates grinding against each other, a low growl of the Force was also in the air. A sharp howl screamed through he tunnels as I took another step to see just what was on the other side of the wall. Well it seemed Rathari's fears about something existing in the Wound was not unfounded. But I wasn't intimidated and finished my step and walked through the hole.

Rathari's description was on point, in the middle of a massive stone cavern was the ritual site. A tringle carved into the ground and at the edges of each point was a Sith Holocron floating in the air, pulsating with red and black waves of energy. Sith Runes painted in blood marked the outer side of the Ritual while on the inside of the carving was a solid blackness, I guess one could call it a pit but it honestly just looked like one sheet of black to me. But above it was a slit in the very space, white and black wisps of power ripped off it and it looked like the space around it was trying to force it shut only for the Wound to try and pull it apart. It was by far one of the strangest sights I had ever seen. Then once I took another step into the cavern, another shriek escaped from the crack in space. Nothing more seemed to happen and I took another step. This time no sound came from the jagged slit.

I walked to the center of the of the cavern, to the nearest Holocron and began examining it. The thing was pulling in massive amounts of the Force, or at least was trying to. No… it had a source of power. The lifeforce of all the Valyrians that died in the Doom. These things pulled in the souls of those that died and had stockpiled it to use as power for the time stasis ritual. My guess is that the Sith that had been trying to perform this ritual changed the intent of the ritual just as they finished powering the original ritual. But this new one needed a constant power source instead of a initial pool like the original one would have needed. And because the morons changed a ritual in the first place… the whole thing is screwed up. It would be impossible to say what is exactly going on here because this is a warped ritual, this isn't something done on purpose but a horrible mistake.

"There's still a good deal of power stored in here… maybe if I force it all into the Wound it might be enough to start the healing process." It was a long shot but here I had a stock pile of the exact thing whose loss created a Wound in the Force. So I centered myself in the Force, which was actually too muted by the Wound for me to get a real read on, and focused on the Holocron. Each of the three were connected in the Force so accessing one allowed me access to all of them. Annnnnnd… it was a bad idea. The second I tried to unlock the Sith artifact all three exploded, the one near me doing so sent me flying back. I groaned as I pulled myself off the floor and held my head as the loudest shriek yet blasted into my mind form the crack in space.

Whatever was in the Wound shot out of the pulsating crack in a sickeningly squeamish sound. It was just an arm at first, long and gaunt with a yellowish brown color. Covered in wide holes and valleys and ending in a gnarled taloned hand. It reached out and its limb seemingly extended out as far as it needed to until it reached the edge of the ritual site. The hand latched onto the edge of the triangle, one of its claws sinking into the blackness. I watched all of this as I stood back up.

"Come out… I'm itching for a fight." I pulled out Midwan and Saarai and began undoing several of the locks on my powers. As I was prepping myself for what was to be a grueling fight, something that I felt only excitement and glee for, the entity that I would be fighting was pulling itself out further. And what I saw shocked me but thankfully I was in a partial trance and kept at speaking the words I had used to mentally chain myself down.

The long arm that had burst through the crack soon pulled the rest out, a massive yet still very gaunt body, one covered in tattered rags and nothing else. Humanoid in shape but nearly a skeleton with how little actual body it had. A head with a wide maw of thin needle like teeth opened at a very unnatural amount. Four beady glowing eyes in sunk in eye sockets locked onto me as white silvery hair flowed around the rest of the head defying gravity. That… was a Starweird. There were some minor variations to the description that I knew but it was unmistakably a Starweird. It pulled the rest of its body out of the crack in space, sloshing out like it had been birthed and barley had much control over its limbs. It hovered over the empty blackness and slowly cracked itself upright. And that was the word I would use, with each movement the joints of the Starweird cracked into place until it stood completely upright still floating in the air.

Its jaw flowed open and shut, shifting ever so slightly like it was chewing on something until it just dropped itself on its hinges and screamed a ear and mind shattering scream. Now I understood why Rathari was so unwilling to come back here. This thing literally brought mental fear to anyone too weak enough with its shrieks. Its torso leaned forward and it began picking up speed. Heading right for me. While I would like to have more time to get to fifty percent, thirty would have to do.

"This is not going to be like Harren… not at all." I took a step toward my right, the Starweird stopped in its movement. And then… I ran off. A cloud of dust was left behind in my wake and I was running as fast as I could, a glance back and I saw the Starweird flying as fast as I was and right on my tail. It clawed at me, one of its taloned hands jabbed forward and smashed into the ground behind me. I had flipped to the side and landed on the carven wall and continued to run. The Force monster continued the pursuit, flying in my trail, stabbing at the ground trying to hit me only to miss thanks to my speed and precognition. I ducked and jumped out of the way each time the Starweird stabbed at the ground, I didn't have much chance for a counter attack given that I was trying to just stay out of the monster's claws.

Launching off the carven wall after the Starweird slammed the stone under my feet with both of its taloned fists. It blasted off into the air and with a twist turned myself to face the monster's neck midair. With a single trust I stabbed into the sickly stretched skin that clung to the Starweird's boney body. Midwan lodged itself deep into the dried out flesh of the creature, and with a strong pull I ripped it out. The Force-Blade corroded at everything it touched but the Starweird didn't seem to be affected by this. Its body just remained the same as it had been before Midwan had sliced into it. No blood leaked out of the wound and it looked as if the gash in its neck wasn't even there among the rest of the decayed looking flesh.

The Starweird's head slowly moved toward me as shot past it and landed back on the ground. The whole being seemed to be moving in slow motion at times but when it wanted it could move nearly as fast as myself. I don't think I could ever understand just how it thought, maybe it was some sort of psychological tactic, freak the prey out as much as possible by being extra freaky. Its beady eyes locked back on me and in a span of one second it was just floating where I had left it and then in a gust of wind it was slashing down on me. My feet cracked the ground as I blocked the large black talons with Midwan and Saarai, their powers doing nothing to this Force Monster. It was really irritating me that their effects seemed to only work on grunts. As the Starweird continued to push down on me, causing me to break the ground below even further, I glared to where my swords met claws… and noticed they didn't. Ah… that's what was happening. The Starweird was creating a Force Field around its claws to prevent my swords form destroying it outright.

Feeling that this stalemate wasn't getting me anywhere, I focused some of my attention off of the Starweird and looked to the ceiling of the cavern. Echoes of cracks forming in the bases of the hanging stalactites reverberated through the cave. The Starweird didn't seem to notice or care and continued to press down in the effort of crushing me. Or so it appeared, as when I brought down several massive stalactites it turned back and with one of its arms smashed them to pieces. This was still to my advantage because I was finally able to shove the other hand off me and get free. Throwing the still remaining hand off I started another dash away from the Starweird. This time however it did not follow. Leaping to the side after getting a pulse of danger in the Force, I dodged out of the way of a barrage of Force Lightning. I continued to skip and jump out of the way of each arc of lightning, I knew full well how much they fucking hurt and was in no hurry to get hit by a single one.

Huh… this was way Naraiz never fought anything alone. Note to self, don't ever sole anything ever again. I lacked any fire support or anyone that had the heavy armor and shields needed to keep the Starweird distracted. But this was the fight I had on hand, and I could beat myself up after I finish it.

I turned and skidded in a half circle, changing direction and headed back toward the Starweird. It floated above the ground standing as tall as two houses on top of each other. It was massive, bigger than I had expected them to be. But as I dashed between the many bolt of Force Lightning I pulled along several chunks of rock that had been blasted free into he air. I sent them spinning in the air toward the creature, at speeds that seemed to be enough to get it to block the attack. The strikes of lightning were coming off the entire body but I still wanted to keep as many of its means of attack in check as I could. I kept up my barrage of rubble, occupying one of its arms while the other was swinging up into the air readying to come down on me as I approached it. The limb smashed down and missed me as I jumped up into the air. As I came back down, I cut deep into the attacking arm and used the momentum I had built up to hook into the dead looking flesh and swing down and around the arm shooting back into the sky. Damn did I love the Force and the crazy stunts it allowed me to pull off.

In the air I floated for a moment, the Starweird moved its head up a little just in time to see me hold out my hand. Sparks of my own Force Lightning formed between my fingers and with a deafening roar of power I fired a continuous stream of lightning into its face. A shriek of pain called out into my mind, and I assume every sentient mind in Essos, as the Starweird lurched back and crashed into the wall of the cavern. I slowly began floating back down to the ground when suddenly out from the cloud of dust that had been kicked up came one of the Starweird's arms. It grabbed ahold of me and after some squeezing launched me hard into the other side of the cave. With a great thud I smashed into the wall and created my own little hole in which I groaned out in pain.

"I'm starting to get sick of being thrown." I grumbled as I carefully began pushing myself out of the hole I created upon my impact. I bared my fanged teeth in annoyance, a low growl escaped them as I landed back onto the ground. The Starweird however just floated out of its own hole and began slowly hovering toward me. Outstretching a hand I began picking up every loose stone that had been created on our battlefield, sending them flying toward the monster in another distortionary tactic. This time however arcs of Force Lightning whipped off the Starweird's body and destroyed each of the rocks sent toward it. "Fine then… if you want to come that's great. Just makes it easier to kick your ass."

I cut a circle in the ground with Saarai, dusting away a deep cut into the stony floor. With a rise and clench of my fist I pulled a disk of rock out form under me and floated in the air. I could hover in the air was a limited amount of time but sustained flight was impossible at the level of power I was currently using. I flew up and circled the Starweird, it of course tried to swat me out of the air with both its arms and its Force lightning but with the former I just was moving too fast and the latter was still focused on the onslaught of rocks I was pulling toward it. Though that was quickly running out of ammunition. Didn't matter though, I was now above the Starweird and quickly jumped off the disk I had been using as my transportation.

I soared down, using the Force to guide and maneuver my way around the incoming arm that tried to grab me out of the air. I kept close it while falling down however as to avoid getting hit by the Starweird's lightning. As I fell I took a glance at the thing's skin and knew that I should avoid actually touching, the Force screamed danger at the mere thought of it and I was inclined to agree. Something about it seemed like a trap. Its surface disgusted me and given how dangerous the rest of the creature seemed to be I had to assumed that its surface was just as dangerous. So with that in mind I barred my swords and aimed my decent right at the creepy ass face that was staring right at me. I was taking out at least two of those dead beady eyes.

"**_Naraiz_**!" The voice that was even clearer in my mind than the Starweird's shrieking yelled a little too late. I gargled up a bit of blood before looking up, toward my stomach to see the tip of a black talon impaled into it. My eyes followed the talon to a hand and them down the arm… to see a second Starweird beginning to crawl out of the crack in space. My eyes widened as the realization hit me… this was where Starweirds were born. They were created in Wounds of the Force. Shit… and I disrupted the Time stasis ritual that was keeping them at bay. Now they would be pouring out of this crack and slaughtering everything they came across.

"**_Naraiz_**!" Another voice… was it always two… I don't remember. My vision blurred as the new Starweird exited fully out of the Wound. It floated upright and pulled me close to its face. Just in front of its swaying jaw. Was it going to eat me… what did Starweirds do to Force Users again? Thinking… thinking is hard. Am I going to die? But… I can't die.

Jaesa and Vette will kill each other if am not there.

Revan's Will rests on my shoulders.

I haven't had enough fun yet!

The Balance needs to be made.

Quinn and Pierce can't get along without me there.

Jedi and Sith… neither can save the Galaxy.

This world… the Galaxy… ITS MINE!

The Force needs someone to stop The Mother.

Lyarra and Joanna are waiting for me.

Duty… responsibility… pride…

I just need more Power!

I just need more time.

I just need more friends.

I need...

"Hey… you awake?"

"Whoever you are… stop… poking… my… head." I said before I slowly awoke from my nap. Hovering above me was the smiling face of a girl that I never seen before. She was cute… too cute to be talking to a loser like me. Short black hair, a few piercing and neon red makeup. Overall the type of appearance that you would expect at a punk rock concert. And while I currently was laying back in my jeep in the grassing parking space for an alternative rock band, I guess her look was close enough.

"You're gonna miss it if you just stay sleeping like this." She said as I pulled myself out of the back of my open top jeep. My head hurt a bit, and I swear I could feel like some hit me with a train. "Didn't you come with any friends who could have woken you up?" She asked as I yawned and glanced around to my surroundings. All around me were other cars for people that had come to the concert, already there was a good deal of litter.

"No… I only came because my roommate had a ticket and couldn't come." My head was still fuzzy. Something felt wrong… I could recall I had a roommate but the actual moment of him giving me a ticket to anything wasn't there. I just said these words because it sounded right to me?

"That didn't answer my question, don't you have any friends?" She asked as I climbed out of my car and I just frowned and grumbled out a response. To my utter shock she actually giggled at this and didn't leave me behind. "Well that that makes two of us, I don't have many friends either." It was then that she actually grabbed my arm. "Why don't we enjoy the concert together."

"Hey, you can clearly see that I am in fact…" I began but then noticed something odd… this wasn't my body. Rather than the bordering out of shape and very unimpressive body I thought I had, I was standing tall and fit. My head hurt even more as with each blink of my eyes I changed from one body to the next. One moment I was as you would think a nerd that led a inactive lifestyle would look like and then the next it was something out of comic book with how built I was. "Uh… something is very wrong." I muttered as my mind finally settled on the better of the two.

"What's wrong with a bit wrong?" She said like she knew exactly what was happening to me but before I could say anything, this woman that I had never met before was dragging me toward the small camp of stalls that surrounded the stage that had been set up for the bands that were playing. In my state of confusion to everything that was happening to me I just followed her in a daze, weirded out by the events that had just occurred and only had been able to get my wits back to me by the time were had shown our tickets and were in the concert.

"Okay hold up… we never met before and don't even know each other's names…" I trialed off at the blank half but very smug looking smile she was giving me.

"The only thing separating strangers and lovers is time, so… give it time." I once again just blinked in confusion at this strange and oddly phrased answer to my very valid concerns. I opened my mouth to voice this but I was quickly silenced by this girl who I never met before today grabbing ahold of my head and kissing me right on the lips. Pulling me in deeper and nearly sucking the life out of me. My brain was so fried form all of this that it just went on auto-pilot and I began kissing back. She moaned into the kiss as I suddenly took all the control away from her tongue and grabbed ahold of her arms to pull her in closer. By the time we were done my brain had rebooted and was playing catch up to my body.

"Okay listen… as much as that was a fucking great kiss, I still don't know your name and I'm not interested in cheap hook ups." A sudden flash of many nights and quick trysts flared across my mind. Women that I had never seen before now sudden invaded my memories as I could vividly picture myself fucking them. "Ow… not the time brain." I grumbled as I held my head as it pounded hard against my skull.

"Hey, what you think you doing with my girl?" I heard and turned to see a redheaded man with a group of huge brutes backing him approach. I have no idea how but I recognized him. I knew this man even if I have never seen him before in my life. "Just because you got all big and mighty Naraiz doesn't mean you can take what isn't yours." That wasn't my name… wait… was it? What was my name again? Now wasn't; the time to question things like that.

"She was the one that kissed me Vemrin, clearly she doesn't want to do it to you so she found someone better." I said this and it was strange… it was both smooth and awkward. Like there were two sides of me trying to make a comeback. One failing and one succeeding. But again… this didn't matter. As what did was the fact I was up against three huge body builders and I didn't know how to fight to save my life… literally.

Some time later I was in the dirt after having gotten the shit beaten out of me. I put up something of a fight… I swung at one of the giants that Vemrin brought with him and that just irritated them more than anything. After taking turns using me as a punching bag they tossed me into a group of trashcans and here I lay. Defeated.

"Doesn't it make you mad, how little power you have?" I heard the voice of the girl that had started all this. I half expected all of this to be some thing she does to get her boyfriend all worked up or something stupid like that. What would I know about this sort of thing anyway?

"Just go away… let me wallow in self-pity." I mumbled through the dirt. This was why I never went out or did anything beyond the safety of what I knew was in fact safe. It's like she said… I don't have any power. And it does make me mad. Madder than anything else in the world but what could I do?

"You could take it. Take it all. Everyone you want. The world… the galaxy. All you have to do is be mad. Let the hatred of your own weakness fuel you. Rip and tear apart every fucking asshoel that comes across you and give you a funny look. Fear and respect will come once you have the power that irk!" I grabbed ahold of Midwan's neck, I have had enough of her mind games. If this was all just some fucking test to see if even in my old life I would take the Dark Side then she would be very mistaken. I had plenty of chances to take a darker path than I did in my life on earth. I could have been _that_ kid in high school, wouldn't be very hard for me to get the things I needed. I could have slipped something into a certain man's drink and saved myself and my family a lot of trouble. I could have done a lot of things and had all the knowledge and the planning to get away with it. But I never did.

Yellow glowing eyes stared at me in glee as I continued to hold her, lifting her body above the ground. My body returning completely back to my Sith glory. The manifestation of my Dark Side slowly began to laugh and grab ahold of my hand on her neck, then swung her body up and wrapped her legs around my arm. Her laughter turned into a fit of mad giggles as she clung to my limb.

"I don't find any of this amusing Midwan." I said and her giggle fit stopped abruptly. Then I got a foot in my face while she still hung from my arm. She then swung around and flipped up into the air and as she spun in the air, her form burned away in a miasma of red and black. When she finally took a step back onto the now tiled floor she was a completely different woman. She was no longer the punk rocker girl that had been playing with me before, but now a grown woman.

She maintained her short hair but now it had several loops of braided hair falling down to her shoulders, small crystal beads lined the braid loops and glowed with a feint red. Her skin was dusk pale and her yellow eyes had dimmed and changed to two orbs of pure silver with pitch black rings in the very core. A strip neon red of that same color as the crystals in her hair extended from the tip of her nose down to the end of her chin while that same color flared off the edges of her eyes. She wore a flowing gown that hugged her shapely and seductive body, red and white lace embroidered into the black dress that spilled out onto the ballroom floor that we now both inhabited.

I glanced around and recognized it as the one that belonged to Naraiz's family. It had very traditional Sith style of architecture and was utterly massive. The floor sheened, an intricate geometric mosaic shined under us and I could recall Naraiz's mother hating it given that it made it nearly impossible to plan parties. Her husband didn't want so much as a scratch on the piece of art and would only allow the most vital of balls to be done in this room because of it.

"If at all possible master I would like it if you could just refer to me as Mi. While I love the intent behind the name you gave me, it doesn't really suit me. Too masculine." Midwan spoke and her voice was also radically different, now it was as smooth and silky as my own but in a womanly way. She was everything I saw the Dark Side as, a seductress that promised you your dreams but only gave nightmares if you let your guard down.

"Why are you even a woman to begin with? If you are my Dark Side than you should be a dude. I don't secretly see myself as a woman." I crossed my arms as I stared at the very womanly being in front of me. She just responded to this with a sultry smile and putting a arm under her large bust and pushing them up a bit.

"You don't like my form master? Do I not please you?" I snorted and my dismissal was very apparent on my face, this seemed to only get her even more hot and bothered though. "Oh I do love it when you play hard to get." Midwan licked her lips and looked ready to pounce me.

"Now-now Mi-chan, this is far from the time to be thinking of such lewd things." My ears perked up at that and I looked over and what I saw actually made my jaw drop. There as graceful as Midwan was seductive was what I assumed was Saarai. And damn was she not what I was expecting, that my Light Side manifested as a beautiful Geisha… I both hate and love it.

The skin color were a exact match for Midwan. However Saarai carried herself far differently than her sister, Saarai lacked much of emotion that Midwan borne with her facial expression and body language. Instead there was a calm refined air of nobility that flowed around the woman. She also wore the same makeup style that Midwan had only a neon blue instead of red, Saarai's eyes were a surprising pitch black but for a silver ring in the middle. Her hair was long and white as snow, which was partially tied up in the back in a long bun and falls behind her shoulders. She wore a deep blue kimono with generous sleeves and a long hem, a stark white obi wrapped around her waist which is attached to a large, black bow on her back.

"Why… why… her I understand a little bit." I said pointing to Midwan. "But this… I always pictured the Light Side in my head as a ambient healing aura. I never once did I picture weeb fantasy for the Light Side." I expected my words to some how annoy the stern looking woman who looked like she never smiled once in her entire life… which wouldn't be too long but that was semantics. Instead she just raised her sleeve to hide her lower face and looked off to the side.

"I truly am a fantasy? Thank you Naraiz-sama, I hope to be everything you ever dream of and more." Saarai said bashfully and almost like a schoolgirl being embarrassed that their crush called them cute.

"That's not funny!" I shouted and just wanted this to end. This made no fucking sense and with each passing second my brain was cooking under the stupid of all of this. "Why are the manifestations of my Dark and Light sides women? Why is it you were able to create a recreation of Earth and why are you themed after a culture from there?" I said glancing back and forth from the two women. They both looked to each other and I could tell that they made an agreement to hold off on anymore bickering and play with me for the time being.

"Because we are not part of your soul." Saarai said and I wanted to call bullshit but held my tongue for the moment.

"More like soul adjacent." Midwan said with a small so-so hand gesture.

"The mere fact we are two beings is an oddity. Normally a manifestation like this would be one being but because duality is such a fundamental part of your new being that we are as we are." Saarai as she motioned to her and her sister who seemed very pleased to be separated from her lighter self. "Should Naraiz have discovered this power prior to your fusion with him, we would likely not be as we are but something else."

"We are not part of your soul but instead a construct of your connection to the Force made into a sentient entity that exists within your foci. Namely the Force Swords that you use." That… was too damn close to being a Zanpakutō. The only reasons why it wasn't was the idea that it wasn't my soul but instead my connection with the Force which was in fact a separate thing.

A person's soul was their soul but the Connection to the Force required all three pieces of a person, mind, body and soul. The Mind provided the knowledge and self to use the Force. The Body had the Midi-chlorians that allowed a connection to the Force in the first place. And the Soul acted as beacon so that the Force can find the person trying to use the Force.

And secondly that Midwan had said foci. That meant that any Force object that a powerful enough, and I'm assuming Balance achieved, Force User could create a manifestation like these two. It didn't need to be a sword.

"That makes sense… I guess." I sighed and had remember that I had recently discovered that the Force was a lot more inclusive that what I thought it was. Just because it seemed impossible for a Jedi or Sith didn't mean it was for any Force users. I was however pulled from these thoughts as I felt my left arm being pulled away. I looked to my side and saw Midwan there, nearly climbing me as she held my arm between her breasts and her leg riding mine.

"It does and it also means that you can't pull any having sex with myself arguments." She smirked and pulled me in even deeper to her chest and draped herself all over me. I opened my mouth to say something but stopped when I jerked slightly away.

"You can be such a disgraceful woman you know that, you need to have more respect for the master." Saarai said as she pulled me away, I don't know if it was intentional or not but she also pulled my arm quite close to her chest as well. Midwan didn't seem to want to give up and returned herself back to her earlier position.

"Oh please, he needs power. Only power. And I have far more _power_ than you could ever give him." She said with a smug and superior smirk as she lifted her chest up as if trying to show it off. That's when I realized that it seemed that while the two looked to be equally powerful… they did not have equal bust size. Saarai sputtered out in an embarrassed and angry tirade and the two quickly devolved into a shouting match. This led to a fight in which I watched them roll around on the ground pulling and clawing at each other… I had gotten much of this when they were in their sword forms, so it was nothing new to me. "Frigid flat bitch!"

"Putrid shameless slut!" I continued to maintain a blank passive frown as my two sword spirits had their little cat fight. I normally find this awesome as fuck to watch but one… this was technically in my mindscape. Two, this really wasn't productive to the conversation we had been having. And three… I just remembered that I was about to die. So with the picture of me about to be eaten by a Starweird firmly in my head I picked up both of the fighting women and dropped them a away from each other.

"Okay… enough of that for now." I said and Midwan just huffed while Saarai returned to her mask of perfect calm. "Exactly what do you two know about this power?"

"Essentially a manifestation like us occurs when a Force User creates a secondary vessel for their power. This helps them store their power and use it far more potently in battle." Midwan explained and I was thankful that she returned back to business. And what she said was in line with what I already knew. It was similar to the technique I used to lock away my power. But instead creating mental blocks and putting myself in a trance to unlock them, this method used a external object to carry the burden of holding onto stored power. Seal it away until it was needed, same principle but different method.

"If the vessel becomes as we are, a full manifestation of a person's connection to the Force. They will be able to alter space and reality to a certain extent. However this requires the Vessel to have a connection to the Force. It is as that worm told you Naraiz-sama, the Valyrian Steel is the perfect example of this." Saarai continued on and that completed one mystery of Valyria. The Force Users of Valyria created Force Foci in their swords and used them to manifest greater power into the world. The Force already had the power to change reality, energy to matter was completely possible with the Force, the very laws of physics were suspect to suspension when the Force got involved. "We however do not know much as to the requirements to gain a manifestation."

"You are one of the most powerful Force Users in the galaxy so you're not exactly the best bar to use." Midwan purred out as she basked in my power. I knew that the Valyrians were able to attain a form of this power to a degree so I knew that Midwan was right and my level of power wasn't needed. But I doubted that all of the Valyrians truly found Balance but I didn't know who exactly had this sword power so the requirements were still pretty vague.

"I apologize for the inconvenience Naraiz-sama, we are limited to knowledge of our nature and what you know. It pains my heart for this lack of help, I only hope that what we do know can be of some use to you." She said with a same bow of her head and honestly I just found her adorable, everything I saw pointed to a very serious personality to everything that did not involve me. Then she became shy and bashful.

"We do have one last thing to tell you." Midwan said as she skulked closer to me. A bigger grin than normal was on her face and I could feel the excitement in the air. Saarai didn't seem to be as excited but was notably interested in this last bit of information they had for me. "We told you that we are a stockpile of power, an external source of stored power that can be called upon in battle to manifest powers unique to a Force User's personal connection to the Force."

"You master have three representation of the Force, Midwan represents power and I represent Death." Saarai began explaining and I raised my eyebrow at that last part.

"Not Truth?" I asked and Saarai shook her head.

"The Daughter gave me my name but you hold the aspect of Death close to you. The former Naraiz held power as the most sacred aspect of the Dark Side while the you from Earth sees his Death as the most significant part of his life. Thus these two sides of you create Duality as your True Manifestation of the Force and take these two aspects as your own." If I wasn't both a nerd and a super smart Sith I probably wouldn't have been able to follow that trail of nonsense and mystic babbling. But it did make sense after a bit of deconstructing. Naraiz was the Dark and my former self was the Light, together we balanced each other out. Our flaws and weakness were taken away and replaced with the other's strengths. Duality for the pursuit of Whole was my credo.

"But these are minor details to the whole truth." Midwan snickered as she made her pun. Saarai glared at her sister and I motioned for them to keep going. Midwan rolled her eyes and continued to speak. "These aspects of your connection to the Force are merely the framework by which our powers are enforced upon reality. My power to rot and decay and Saarai's power to erase and dust is Power and Death combined and each given the Dark and Light Side spins respectively."

"Right, others will have different powers based on what their connection to the Force manifests as."

"But the best part about this is when you use all that stored power all at once in one giant explosion of power!" Midwan cheered throwing her arms in the air in rapture at the very concept of this show of her namesake. I knew where this was going. Even if it was different it still had to follow the trend. "If you let all that power out in one go you can summon forth our avatars of power, huge constructs of-"

"I get it." I lightly snapped and Midwan just looked very pleased with herself. However Saarai stepped forward with a restrained look of concern on her lovely face.

"There is a drawback to this measure, if used it will reduce the stored power in the foci to near zero. We would be forced to return to a sealed state, one without the normal abilities that you have been using thus far." Saarai explained and while it was irritating to know that my swords would be less overpowered if I used what was essentially a Bankai they would be forced to become just normal swords. But that was a decent trade off to the power that they were describing. And hey… I was planning on making Japanese the official language of the Balance sect of the new Sith Order. Might as well do the full meme rather than half ass it. But that would be for the coming generations of Sith, for now I had to honor the old ways and keep to the old Sith Language. Both of the women seemed to be picking on what I was thinking and smiled.

"Okay… the Sith word for Duality is Dumits. I guess I would give that to you two as your last name. Midwan Fi Dumits and Saarai Fi Dumits. Power of Duality and Truth of Duality." I felt something pulse deep within my mind and I could tell that the Force was pleased by my choice. I guess I could say that it was lazy but it was also very on point. "And its full name will be Duality of One…"

* * *

My eyes snapped open as I suddenly felt a surge of piss and vinegar hit my veins and remind me that I still was alive. In my face was the opening maw of the second Starweird, damn did it have terrible breath. I scowled and tossed both of my swords up and above the head of the hungry Starweird. Out of thin air, two clouds of miasma, one black and red and the other white and blue, came Midwan and Saarai. Both women grabbed ahold of their respective swords and came back down, stabbing the Starweird in the eyes much like I had wanted to do before I was gutted. The Force Monster let out a pained shriek and this gave me the chance to shove myself off its talon and begin falling the ground. Thankfully I was caught by both of my sword spirits… shit still sounded too stupid. I'll have to come up with a better name than that. But that was for later.

"Fuck this hurts… and now this armor is ruined." I grunted in pain as I looked down to the massive hole in my Sith armor. I could maybe repair it with my Sith Alchemy and whatever materials that might be lying around Valyria but just seeing it busted up like this pissed me off.

"The damage done to your body will be healed once you let the rest of our power out." Midwan said as she helped me with her sister over and away from the two Starweirds who seemed to be having a small panic attack over the one losing two eyes.

"You two ain't going to turn into kids when this is all done right?" I joked but the feeling of many of my internal organs feeling very wrong did not agree with my joking mood. Both of them turned back into swords in my hands and I dropped down on my knees, plunging them into the ground to my sides. I was breathing heavy and it hurt to do so with every breath. I could feel most of my guts only barely staying in my chest, the hole in my body gave them a good way out and they were inching to taking it. I looked up to both of the Starweirds who now were back to focusing on me and were slowly starting their float back to me.

"**Emotion, yet peace. Ignorance, yet knowledge. Passion, yet serenity. Chaos, yet harmony. Death, yet the Force**." Next to me as I began reciting the Jedi Code Saarai began to glow a bright shinning white. A fountain of the Light Side began pouring out of her and a stream of white light began flowing up and into the air above me. A showing of white particles began falling down and dusting my true form, healing me. I could feel the Light Side of the Force enter my presence and blanket me in tranquil harmony.

"**Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall free me**." Midwan began screaming out in rapture as I recited the Sith Code, flares of black flew off of her and began twisting their way into the dome of white energy that had formed from before. The Dark Side slithered its way under the Light Side and coil itself around my body. It felt warm and comforting yet prickly at the same time.

I felt the Force around me, flowing into my body and pulsating with every breath I took. In the span of a second I could feel every single dust partial move past me. I could feel every speck of dust upon the ground. I was perfectly attuned to both sides of the Force and above me the energy of both was swirling together into a whirlpool of black and white. Never fully mixing together but undeniably one.

Dark and Light, both sides of the same coin. One and two and three, numbers that each have holy meanings to the Force. There is one Force, there is two sides to it, and by the three aspects of a person it can be harnessed. Mind, Body, and Soul. I could feel a sort of out of mind moment exist as on one place of thought I began to keep rambling on like this and on another I knew I was spouting off philosophical nonsense. But somewhere in the middle of diving into the deep end of the Force and complete self-awareness I was able to find what I had been looking for. The words that needed to be spoken.

"**Will is the steel that controls our Minds. Strength is the resolve that embraces our Bodies. Passion is the fire that fuels our Soul. Clarity is the true path to Victory. Upon this path we find the Force. By the way of Dark we find our freedom. By the way of Light we find our harmony. With all these in Balance we find Ourselves**." I spoke these words and I felt it. A shudder in the Force and soon enough there was a tidal wave of power that exploded out likely rippled out into the entire galaxy. The Force had been appeased, a new path had been found and forever the Balance would have its creed. I smirked as the two byproducts of a Wound in the Force were pushed back a bit by the wave in the Force. The two seemed confused and I decided that I would take advantage of that. Oh… I have to do it… it was too fun not to. "Be reborn… Wo Fi Dumits." A second blast of power came from me only this time it was much more physical than the last. A massive cloud of dust was kicked up and covered me from the view of the Starweirds.

The just floated there until they looked up and saw two new cracks in space formed high above me to my sides. These were not Wounds in the Force but they soon opened wide and out of each an arm came out. On the right was a red skinned with spiky black armored arm, clawed and covered in black tribal tattoos. The one on the left was completely covered in armor, shining silver and as it came out everything past the elbow was covered in a fine white robe with glowing blue runes inscribed on it. With symmetrical movement both of these arms widened their respective cracks in space.

The dust cleared and my body was indeed fully healed. However my armor seemed to be nearly completely missing. Only my lower robes remained, even my boots seemed to be taken away in the transformation. But it seemed that my now lack of clothing was not the only change, so was the amplifying of my Dark Side features. My skin which had been ivory white now had a circling style of tattoos that eventually led to a center on my chest which was a stylized yin-yang symbol. My right hand was quite strange, as it looked like a second much larger one was growing out at my wrist, this one came with a set of long serrated blade-like claws with winding black tendrils that entered and exited my arm seemingly with a mind of their own. At my left hand, it was now nearly skeletal with how gaunt it was. This traveled up to my left shoulder with my arm getting slightly fuller as you got closer to the rest of my body. However I didn't feel the least but loss of strength in that arm. And then there was my face, I could feel a second set of sharp teeth behind the original first set and I certainly felt that second set of eyes set back and above my normal set. Lastly my quill like hair that had brought so much ridicule from my fellow Dark council member seemed to take a cue from Goku and grow out to a stupid degree down to my lower back.

"Great… if this wasn't already funny enough." I chuckled and my normal dark echo in my true voice was certainly enhanced to a scary degree. I glanced up to where I could feel the rest of the power lie. There out of the two cracks came the avatars that Midwan had been speaking about. And they reminded of Diablo and Malthael from the Diablo 3 game. Midwan was a giant red skinned devil wearing baroque grim armor wielding a massive curved blade meanwhile Saarai was a hooded angel of death in silver armor holding a giant scythe. Both had a pair of wings made of their respective colors and the wing closest to me fettered down and connected to me to form a corresponding wing of my own. Neither of them had legs and seemed to just hover in a the air with their lower halves just being a long trail of energy in their respective colors. I rolled my left shoulder and as if taking the commanding I wanted, Saarai leaned her scythe down so I could see myself in its reflection. "Not bad… now that I see it." I said as I held my jaw and looked myself over. I then glanced over to the Starweirds who seemed very confused as to what was happening before them. I knew that they were somewhat intelligent and had self-awareness. So they were perfectly capable of being spoked.

However a new sound got all of our attention. And that was the sound of a third Starweird making its exit from the Wound in the Force. Both of the Starweirds already out turned back to their new fellow and then back to me. With a third Starweird they seemed ready to take me on despite my new form and my new allies. The new Starweird let out another mental shriek but unlike those from the other two, this one was interrupted by a roar from Midwan.

The Devil gave a fiery roar in response to the Starweird and I felt the demonic avatar lurch forward, swinging down on at the nearest Starweird. Midwan's barbed great sword lodged itself deep in the shoulder of the Force monster and Midwan did not leave it there. It continued to move forward and shoulder slammed the Starweird into the ground, pinning it in place with its blade still in its shoulder. Midwan gave a brutal scream of rage as it began to pummel the Starweird under its weight.

Saarai didn't waste any time in getting into the fight either. When the other Starweirds moved to attack Midwan, the Angel in the battle hooked them both with her scythe. Pulling them by the necks she launched them across the cavern. If we were lucky that would have been the end of them and they would have died then and there. I however snorted dismissively at the idea that it would be that easy. I had remained in place, not even moving my head to follow the Starweirds as they flew across the cavern.

The sounds of Midwan roaring in brutal glee at further beating her enemy into the ground stopped as the Starweird grabbed ahold of her clawed fist. The Force monster's talons sunk into her red flesh and held her in place. Arcs of Force Lightning began building up and soon enough fired a colossal blast knocking the Devil off the Starweird. The two other Starweirds dislodged themselves and also powered up their Force Lightning, holding up their hands as they directed it toward both the Devil and Angel. The avatars of my power held up their arms and blocked the incoming assault and this was where I entered the fight. I raised my right hand and grabbed ahold of the energy that connected me to Midwan. I gripped it tight and the Devil was pulled into the wing that led back to me. Once the avatar was completely sucked in it was reshaped into a massive black battle axe. A long pole rest in my hands ending in a curved blade that hooked back over the pole and extended down to my hand on the other end.

I lifted off the ground effortlessly, it felt like I was climbing up to the elevation that Saarai hovered at. Once I had reached the needed altitude I blasted forward with even faster speeds than I had been at in the first half of the fight. Within less than a second I was in front of the face of the second Starweird that had been birthed. I locked onto the two eyes that had been destroyed earlier and swung down cutting deep into the monster's skull, splitting it in half. I ripped my battle axe out and with a swing back I cut the taloned hand that been reaching to grab me. Midwan dug deep into the Starweird, all the way to the base of its hand. With a small glance back I saw Saarai and the other Starweird fighting, each delivering blows to the other trying to land a critical hit. My attention was focused back onto the Starweird attacking me as it tried to shut its claws around me despite the fact I was slicing its hand in two.

"Smile you son of bitch." I said as I raised my withered hand and a concentrated beam of tightly packed arcs of Force Lightning shot forward and vaporized half of the Starweird. The monster stopped its moving and was nothing more than a smoking wreak crumbling away into nothing. I glanced down at my left hand and narrowed my eyes. Whatever it was that I just used was not a normal Force Lightning attack. And more importantly it decreased the amount of time I had in this form. In the back of my head I simply knew what to do in this form. I knew how to fly using Midwan and Saarai as anchors, essentially just having them lift me using our connected wings. I knew how to turn them into weapons like I had done with Midwan. I knew about their powers while in this state and what I could do. My mental blocks were still there so I knew this wasn't the full extent of the might we could unleash but this was a major power boost to my overall stats. That attack that I just pulled off wasn't something I could hope to do even when I unlocked all my power. It was just too advance.

Another Force shriek caught my attention and I saw another fucking Starweird begin to emerge form the crack in space. I couldn't do this forever. I looked to Saarai who was finishing off the other Starweird with a blow to its head, we all seem to be focusing there. Without a word I commanded her to head to the crack and I tossed Midwan and mid flight the battle axe turned back into the Devil form she had prior. Both of them pulled me back to the middle of the cave by their wings and both of them grabbed ahold of the Starweird trying to leave. They began shoving it back in and it did not like that at all. But I needed the time. This Wound in the Force was being contained by the Time Stasis. Time needed to flow naturally in order for the Starwierds to enter into the physical plane. A unintended victory to the Sith that had foolishly attempted to fuck up most royally. Now Sith rituals were not my forte, but I knew Sith Runes. And I studied the ones at the border of the ritual and could see the flaws and the rushed changes that the Sith doing the ritual tried to make. As Saarai and Midwan attempted to stem the tide of Starweirds, yes now more were trying to barge their way in through the crack, I changed the Sith Runes and began feeding in the last of these stores of power I was using. The Runes were now complete and refocused to a smaller area of effect. Namely the Ritual Site itself.

With everything in place I ordered Midwan and Saarai back and just as they did so no less than fifteen grasping arms attempted to claw their way to freedom. With my two avatars out of the way I started up the ritual once again. Both Saarai and Midwan dissolved away and fell to the ground in their weapon form, Saarai's being of course a katana. A pillar of light shot from the edges of the ritual border, stopping the Starweirds that were trying to escape to freedom. The second that they hit the Light Wall, a Light Side ability that I was pretty damn sure normally needed several Jedi to use, their limbs dusted away. They were Force based beings and this power nullified the Force to a extent.

I felt my energy drain away as I continued to power the ritual. I knew why these things were always done in groups. The strain being put on my body was horrible. It simultaneously felt like all of my guts and blood was being syphoned out of my body while all of my bones were being crushed to pieces. But this needed to be done here and now. If it wasn't than all of this world would be consumed in a flood of Starweirds. The possibility of this becoming a new Malachor V was firmly lodged in my mind as I thought about all the people on this world that would die in the slaughter. Anger and love both fueled my already stubborn nature and with one final push of power into the Ritual everything snapped. The limbs of the Starweirds that had not been dusted faded into nothing and the shrieks that had been pounding my head silenced. The crack in space was still there behind the sheen of the Wall of Light but it was as closed as it was going to get. In the small space were the crack did open I could see a myriad of moving bright dots, that was the last thing I saw before I passed out. The eyes of the Starweirds looking in but unable to travel to the physical plane.

* * *

"Naraiz-sama, you need to awaken." I heard Saarai's voice as I opened my eyes. I looked around and I seemed to have been moved to a small living quarters, it looked somewhat maintained but the familiar style of Imperial furnishings soothed my soul. Ah nostalgia. I then looked to my side and found Saarai standing dutifully at the side of the bed where I had been put. "Welcome back, I apologize for the lack of food but I was only able to manifest exactly five minutes and thirty two seconds before you awoke. Not enough time to prepare a proper meal… if such a feat could be done in this squalor." She said with a wrinkle to her nose and a deep frown as she looked around.

"It's fine Saarai, just being alive and not having to suffer the indignity of you being turned into a child form because I used up all the power is enough for me." That would be taking the trope too damn far. But I did feel a distinct lack of kickass in my body. I haven't felt this close to being normal since before I was reincarnated. I would defiantly need to spend some time building back my stores of power in both Midwan and Saarai, then I would need to build my own stores back. Good thing I took care of the Valyrian plot within a few days. I could use the two weeks I had set aside for this part of my trip to full devote to healing and further mediation on the Balance. "Now where is your sister?"

"Mi-chan went to find your underling, he and the Lannister King were the ones to bring you here and answers still need to be given. Now if you will excuse me master, I will see what I can do about preparing some refreshments." Saarai said with a graceful bow and walked out of the room. Leaving to my thoughts. If everything went to plan, than the Wound in the Force should be contained behind the Wall of Light and sealed in a Time Stasis. The ritual should be powered for about a year but I wasn't going to risk it failing. I would need to gather up a true anchor like those Holocrons and reapply the ritual with the anchor incorporated into it. That would be a much better long-term solution.

So tabling the apocalyptic Wound in the Force for right now. I now had the Code of the Balanced. That was a major success, and something that I had been worrying about for a great deal of time. I had attempted to meditate on the matter but the Force never gave it up to me, the words never flowed out and revealed themselves to me. Figures it would only come at the moment like that. Whatever, I had it and I could commune with the Force further on it. Just knowing the words would do wonders for me. Both the Sith and Jedi Codes were so intertwined with their respective sides that they seemed to be imprinted onto the Force itself. And now with this new creed the Balance has its own mantra.

On a more practical note, I now had all of Valyria to play around with. Any Force Zombies can be swept up easy enough, the Stone men even more so. The reputation of Valyria being cursed can be maintained and so that will keep other treasure hunters away. I could gather up as much artifacts and goodies as I wanted and sell them for a high price to anyone willing to pay that price. Also there was a good deal of tech here that could be salvaged. The droids most of all but I think I'll keep them on guard duty. The gunship was far from a terrific state so it was also a hallow asset for the moment. I would rather have it spend all its time being repaired than continue its patrols. In the two weeks I'll lift whatever it is that I will need and use the gunship to deliver it to a secure site near Harrenhal.

"Master!" I looked up from my hands to see Midwan dragging Rathari into the room. He looked confused to who this woman was and that told me that no one in Valyria had been able to fully manifest like I was able to. Or at least they couldn't do so with human forms, likely an ability only achieved with enough power. "I found him, now he can tell us why he didn't slaughter all those weak ass walkers." Midwan giggled as she tossed Rathari to the floor just in front of what I assumed was his bed.

"Well… that is a question that I do want a answer to. You had centuries to kill all the Force Zombies. I doubt that Valyria had such a high population of Force Sensitives that even after all this time there would still be so many of them." I said as I looked down at the kneeling Rathari. I for the lives of me could not understand why he could possibly spend all these years not taking down each and ever single Force Zombie. Once that was done he could leave this place behind. The threat of them spilling out into the world would be no more.

"It was my penance." He said solemnly and I raised a eyebrow at that. "I lied, it was my idea to perform the Time Ritual." The silence that crept into the air after he said that lasted for what seemed like forever. Midwan stared down at the Sith kneeling before me and I could feel all she wanted to do was make my master proud with the torment she had in mind. I however never the go for her so she stay still. "I and others were in the middle of the ritual to turn back our reality one day, it was to be a localized event and we believed because of that no harm would be caused on a macro scale." It was possible. That if they contained it to just Valyria that they could get away with it. But the ripples would be created. And messing about with time was the exact way for the worst in the galaxy to get free.

"It was still a terrible idea." I bluntly put and Rathari didn't argue with me on that.

"But once we learned of what the Valyrians had done… we panicked. Everything that we had built up was going to be ruined. It was a momentary madness, one that made us want to preserve everything we had created." Rathari explained and began babbling on with similar rhetoric. I ignored much of it and more or less returned to my thinking about my plans for Valyria. For the time it would just need to be a salvage yard. A place I could pull useful shit out from. With only Rathari left, even if he was one of the primary Sith Lord of Valyria, I doubt that I could find all the secrets of the Valyrians. The two primary ones that I was focused on however was the Dragons and the Valyrian Steel. One was a boon while the other was essential. "… to show my penance or my mistake. To jail myself to this place of my most horrible failure…"

"Enough." I said as I grew tired of his rambling. "That was then and this is now." I said as I rotated myself and placed a foot to the ground. I glanced down finally realizing that my prosthetic leg was now missing. I looked to Midwan and see turned to where it was now on a nearby table. I breathed a sigh of relief, that was one thing that I could not replace… also because I had Master Baras' lightsaber hidden in it as a back up weapon. Midwan moved to help me stand as my body was still feel quite weak and I was unable to use the Force to mimic a limb. "Rathari, you have been one of my most loyal followers. One of the first I called after I had defeated my master to form the True Followers of Revan. The fact that you live to this day is good fortune for me as I have another Force User to help shape the new order of Sith."

"I am unworthy of these words my lord, I have committed failures too high for your praise." I snorted a bit at that, I was discussing facts not compliments. But let him think what he wills.

"Stand up, I have need of you. In two weeks we will be leaving for Volantis with treasures in tow. There I will conclude my business here in Essos and shall return to my base in Westeros." I explained as Midwan helped me walk over to the table were my prosthetic leg lay. I sat down on a nearby chair and began the task of reconnecting the thing back to my body. "In that time I want not a single Force Zombie to remain, once you are done with that you shall assist me in gathering up whatever resources that we can find in the city."

"Yes my lord, it shall be done." With that Rathari stood up and walked out of the room to go perform my orders. I do so love a guilty man, they are so easy to control. Even when I'm trying to tell them I don't care about the mistakes they made. Honestly I would be more upset if it wasn't for the fact that his mistake ended up benefiting the larger cause of the Balance.

"That was interesting to watch." Midwan mused as she paced around the bed room, purposefully doing so in a way that would put her rear in my field of vision as much as possible. "I understand that he will be useful but to just let him off with a slap on the wrist?" I could hear the displeasure coming from her, I had made a Light Side choice and she knew it. Letting Rathari go without punishment and forgiving what he had done was not what she wanted but I am not here to appease either her or Saarai. I did as I felt.

"Explain how it is that you and Saarai are able to manifest in the world when I drained your stores of power to nearly zero." I said and she gave a small huff and crossed her arms but it was clear that she wasn't going to give any more energy to the Rathari issue.

"We are tapping into the wellspring of power in you for the time being. If we use you as a direct source of power than we can manifest as long as we want and the range by which we can exist in this plane of existence is roughly a kilometer in diameter. We can do this from our own stores of energy with our swords being the center point for range without drawing too much power but don't expect us to be able to stay out for weeks at a time just on our own." Midwan explained and this was when Saarai had returned with a small tray of tea and herbs to help me get better. I doubted that she got here as fast as she could and likely was waiting for the Rathari matter to be settled before coming in. I could tell that Saarai wasn't too found of the man and I wonder how that extended to other people in general.

"Where are your swords?" I asked before taking one of the cups of tea Saarai had brought. I wasn't a tea drinker but it seems like she had put in a lot of effort to do her best with what limited stores that Rathari must have on hand. Ironically I couldn't sense how she felt about this, I couldn't sense anything out of them period. These two women in front of me weren't living beings but solid Force projections and so it made sense for be not being able to detect their emotions.

"They are here master." Midwan said as she pulled out two blades I had never seen before from under the bed. Both were shotel swords with a limited arcing curve back ending in a triangular weighted tip. A back hook rested on the guard pointing out from the holder and one hilt was bound in a short red sash while the other in a long blue.

"Ah… and the trope continues." I sighed before using my mental pain to hide my physical pain as I reconnected my leg back to my nervous system. A grunt later and I was able to stand back on two feet again. My mask spread down and quickly covered the black metal of the leg in what appeared and felt to be flesh. I held out my hand and Midwan gave me both my swords and much to my irritation they were in fact my swords. They were lifeless though, I guess that was the case due to both the minds insides them out and about and that they were totally drained of power. I placed them carefully back on the table where my leg had been and turned to leave the room only to find myself begin pulled back by the Force. I was pulled off my feet and thrown back into the bed.

"Oh no, if you think you're getting out of this room for the next few hours you are sadly mistaken." Midwan smirked as she crawled into the bed and straddled my waist, somehow completely naked whereas before she was in a gown that would at minimum take five minutes to get out of. "Saarai, go get us food, the master will be needing the energy."

"Hold up." I stopped Saarai from leaving with that stare directly to Midwan eyes, ignoring the bouncy chest that seemed to defy gravity. Which in of itself gave me an idea of how she was able to remove the dress so fast. I'm pretty sure that they had total control of how they appeared in the physical world, or at least they do to some degree. Maybe they were stuck with a specific shape and face, but they certainly were able to affect the form they had. "Do not presume to order your sister around like you're me." With that I gave her a hard slap to her rear, eliciting a loud moan of deep pleasure from her. "You both belong to me, you are as much my property as Lyarra and Joanna are. And I won't have you think that your above your station." I growled as I ran my fingers across Midwan's skin, my left hand trailing up her stomach and soon cupped under one of her large breasts. She continued to moan at my touches, the feeling of talked down to getting her wetter with each word. I knew because my other hand reached down and slowly began to trace the edges of her moistening pussy lips. "Aw Mi… you're just a little whore aren't you? Already so wet after so little."

"Yes master… spank me again… punish your property for her impudence." Midwan begged as she rocked her hips against my hand and stuck her chest out to push my hand deeper into the globe of flesh still in my hand. Among the sounds of pants from the woman on top of me I also heard small gasps of pleasure coming from nearby. I glanced over and saw Saarai still standing dutifully though she was biting her lip and I could see a small amount of movement under her kimono, evidence of her rubbing her thighs together.

With another smirk I pulled my hand away from Midwan's breasts but before she could beg for me to return it, I pushed a finger inside her drenched cunt and began exploring around her inner walls. Midwan instead began to loudly whine at my touches, moving her hips faster in an attempt to generate as much friction as possible. And so with my hand free I gave a push with the force and disrobed Saarai in a instant, garnering a yelp of shock and embarrassment. She quickly tried to cover herself in a small attempt to preserve some modesty that I saw no need for.

"No Naraiz-sama… you shouldn't look at me like this." Saarai whimpered as she covered her chest and womanhood but I could already see a trail of glistening juices travel down her leg. Her face was completely flushed and despite her words she made no attempt to leave the room which would have been a much better method of keeping me from seeing her naked.

"Just ignore her master, I'm here… I'm all you'll ever need." Midwan purred as she leaned down and took my face in her hands and pressed her lips to my own. And while I did enjoy the kiss, I broke it off and pushed Midwan back up with a frown on my face. Again, before she could pout about this I shut her up and gave her another smack to her ass and she once again gave a very pleased moan at the pain she felt. Feeling that my point was made again I returned to winding Midwan up with teasing and a single finger circling inside her pussy. I made sure to keep her just on the edge of a climax to get my point further across.

"Saarai, let me see you." I said as I turned my head back to Saarai and she slowly moved her hands and arms away, letting me see her completely in all her glory. Her skin was a pearl white but under her kimono were winding vine like tattoos in the same neon blue as the marking on her face. I glanced over to Midwan who had her own red Sith tattoos similar to the ones Darth Talon had in Legends. Saarai was tall them sensually long legs with a pussy bare of any hair, just like her sister she had a slim waist but unlike Midwan she had small breasts, barely getting to B-cup where as Midwan was a solid double D.

"You do not need to see me like this master, I do not wish to dis- iy!" I interrupted Saarai as I levitated her in the air and floated her to the bed. Placing her sitting above my head and before she could say another word she was only able to moan out in lustful bliss as my tongue entered her folds. "Naraiz-sama~" Saarai cried as she felt me delve deep into her pussy, aping at the sweet juices that were now started to gush out of her. It seemed that my attention to Saarai had gotten her sister a bit jealous and so I felt _someone_ pull off the bed robes that had been put in. Midwan of course being this person began grinding her slit along my hardened cock, her pussy now free from my hand as held Saarai's hips close to my face.

"Master… I need it, I want to feel your cock split me in two." Midwan begged as she continued to run her lips across my manhood trying to bring as much pleasure as she knew she was allowed. I pulled myself away from the delicious treat that I had occupied myself with and looked up to Midwan who had the most fucked starve look of begging she could muster. I decided to let her have what she wanted but only after she shallowed her pride.

"Compliment Saarai first and then you may after." I said and that broke Midwan's mood for a moment. Saarai however looked victorious but I would let this go to her head. "You too Saarai, give your sister a compliment or this will be the extent of what I do to you." That froze the light Side sister in her place as she wasn't willing to let this be the end of the pleasure I could give her. Saarai looked too puzzled to begin to speak but it seems that her sister was perfectly willing to go forward in this, by leaning forward and giving Saarai a full kiss. I rolled my eyes at Midwan creative way to get the ball rolling and returned to my eating out of Saarai's pussy.

The two sisters continued to kiss, deepening it as the seconds passed by. Midwan reached out and began to palm Saarai's small breasts and further more moans out of her sister. Not wanting to be outdone, Saarai also reached out and began kneading Midwan's large chest, this proved more effective than Midwan's efforts as the Dark Side sister's chest was more sensitive than her counterpart but Saarai was getting just as close to coming as her sister due to my tongue fucking. I could feel both their muscles lock up as they grew closer and closer to orgasm and deciding to finish them off myself I sent a small spark of Force Lightning from each point of contact I had to their clits and both pulled away from each other and seized up, coming immediately.

Midwan scream loudly as her whole body flushed with pleasure from the climax meanwhile Saarai stay quiet but gripped the bedsheets that she had taken into her hands to prevent form falling back so tight that she tore them. Midwan fell back onto the front of the bed and curled up at my feet mumbling her thanks and praise over and over again. Saarai on the other hand I had to pull out from under her and lay her back as her entire body had locked up over the pleasure. I crawled over her and broke her out of the pleasure coma with a kiss, one she returned as soon as her wits returned to her.

"Don't ever let someone say you are not a beautiful angel and anything but that." I whispered and she blushed deeply and tried to hid by turning into the pillow. She mumbled a thanks for everything and it was so adorable I couldn't help but smile brighter. But then I felt to arms wrap around me and a pair of breasts press into my back.

"A beautiful angel with a wicked tongue, you really are a great kisser Saarai." Midwan said and I could tell it was a honest compliment even if after the second she said it she looked at me with pleading eyes for her reward. And she did do as I told her so in one fluid move I toss her on her back and lined my cock against her awaiting pussy. "Yes! Make me yours master, dominate and use me only as a true Sith can!" Midwan gripped the bedsheets as I thrusted into her, impaling her insides in one rough push. She screamed like banshee and began rolling her hips to each of my thrusts. To say that it was warm within her was a massive understatement, the feeling of my manhood inside of her was like a inferno.

"Your so fucking hot, I feel like I'm going to melt." I grunted as she kept up with the rapid pace I was setting. She loved it rough and I gave it to her, not giving a second of respite. Her body rippled with every thrust, her huge tits heaved and bounced as I slammed into her, Midwan's face was contorted into a state of utter carnal bliss. Her inner walls gripped my cock tight as I pull in and out, trying to keep me firmly inside her. The burning heat and slickness of her post orgasm cunt felt so incredible that it took all my willpower to not to come on the spot. This seemed to be what was turning her on the most.

"Yes! Only you master… only you can tame me! Only you can bathe in the Dark and still come to dominate me as your own tool!" She shouted as she wrapped her legs around my waist and began pulling me further inside of her. The full length of my cock was buried deep inside of her and I felt her clench even tighter. I gripped her hips and forced myself out again and again only to be pulled deep back inside. It was a battle between us, as it always was. The Dark Side always had a hold on me, trying to drag me into its clutches but I fought with everything I had. "Fuck me master, fuck your dirty whore of a tool!" And with that I pumped into her with ever more speed, slamming into her cunt and filling the room with sounds of moans and flesh hitting flesh. Midwan began writhing in uncontrolled ecstasy as her body fought to hold off the impending climax that she could feel coming. "In me master, I want to feel you fill me up with your cum." She begged with the most needy eyes I had seen in her.

"Very well, you have always been a good tool so you deserve a reward." And with one final thrust I pushed myself as deep as I could, cumming and spilling my seed directly into her waiting womb causing Midwan to give the loudest scream yet as she came. Time to the both of us passed on by, we were unable to notice but eventually she let go of me and I slid out of her slick cunt. Falling back into Saarai's waiting lap. I looked up and there was the other sister smiling warmly down at me as she ran a hand through my hair. "I assume you would like our first time to be later?" I asked and Saarai nodded with a feint blush on her cheeks. I sighed and looked back down to where Midwan was currently passed out due to her own time with me, her face broken into a fucked stupid grin while she weakly closed her legs as a bit of my cum began to spill out of her. I just closed my eyes and remained where I was, enjoying the soft touches of the gentle woman that held me.

* * *

Author's Notes

I know for a fact some people are going to be upset with the fact that I'm basically using Bleach stuff for the Force. I don't care. I said at the beginning that this that I would be using the Force in ways that are not canon or Legends friendly. I will be eventually barrowing other stuff from other places to make fighting more fun to write, because as you could tell from earlier chapters just sword fighting isn't going to cut it. This story is supposed to be super awesome epic bullshit, that's what its going to be and I will keep ramping up that as time goes on.

By the way, I do have background themes set for both Midwan and Saarai. Midwan's background music is the Instrumental to the song Square Dance by Eminem. And Saarai's is Origami Master.

Check out my original work on here - www. pat reon MikeX713

Reviews

pHZeron - I saw that after I posted the chapter and hit my head because of it.

frankieu - Naraiz will start working on that once he returns to Westeros which should be in oh... two more chapters if my plan is right.

rmarcano321 - is it, what is original really? (Tzeench laughing)

Reads too much - Okay, time to address the big one. Broomark is currently having fun with the mountain clans in the north, thus removing a minor threat to the Starks and their bannermen. he will eventually run out and that is when Naraiz sends him to beyond the wall to scare the shit out of the wildings. As for the problem with Naraiz and his vices... he has them. I find the best characters have both flaws and vices, both. Naraiz is not driven by greed, pride, envy or any other sin. Lust is his sin of choice and so yes there will be times where he thinks with his dick. And yes sometimes it will come back to bite him in the ass. But that makes for a good development. Plus he has my mind and I don't have the years of experience with romance that the original Naraiz did and only have his memories to guide me. This means I will make mistakes and have less self control. And on the valerian steel, its really just normal steel infused with the Force. Its not really that hard to make but even in the hands of a Force user it will take some time before unlocking its true poetical. Naraiz is only able to short cut things because Midwan and Saarai are so tightly linked to his soul. Normal Force Foci aren't. Lightsabers are still useful as a weapon because they are more deadly, a Force Sword is just a really sharp piece of metal while a lightsaber is still a lazer sword.

Death Lantern - really... I would find stringing Rickard along to be worse. Rip the bandaid off and give him some closure.

Riptide04 - you sir are not a man of culture then. Soon, in the next two chapters.

Notsae - it might happen, there might be a project in the future once there are more Sith to pull it off but for now nope.

The Illusive Star - nope, the Lord of Light is just partially the Dark Side mistaken for a good by Red Priests that have the Force. Not saying anything on the Night King because I have a few ideas that are not solid yet. Most of the stuff from the Old Republic days have either been stored away, destroyed, or drifted into empty space. If I find the means to bring something back in a reasonable way than it will return. People from that time might come back, might. And lastly to all three points is because Naraiz is not a Evil Sith, he is a gray Sith who still has some morals.

JustAnotherFan217 - see... that's how do that. I appreciate this review so much because it is honest and has a purpose. Thank you very much and I do hope you can look past the darkness to enjoy the rest.

krasni - for a long time Rickard knew something was wrong in his marriage. This was just the piece of the puzzle he was missing. And given his old ways of thinking, losing out to a woman isn't the same as a man. Had Lyarra been with a man than fuck yes Rickard would have killed the dude and exiled Lyarra. But this a softer blow to his ego and Starks are known to take the Black so that isn't all to surprising.


	14. Faith in Something

Author's Notes

I shall never speak of the horribleness that is the current situation with Game of Thrones. EVERYTHING IS WRONG AND IT HURTS!

**Join my discord - link - mgHeyJ8**

* * *

It had been two weeks since I first arrived in Valyria, and I stood in front of the grave of the last Lannister King that lived all his life as a King. It might be a bit insulting for the man that killed the man in the grave to stand here like this but I didn't care. Tommen was a man not from this time and he was far from safe for my plans for him to continue living. He died quick and painless, in his sleep after I gave him some poison that would do the trick. Before he died we talked about his loved ones and about the better days of his rule. I'd like to think he died dreaming of those better times.

"My lord the ship is ready." I glanced back to see Rathari walking up to me, having constructed a Mask to hide his obvious cybernetic features. He would be returning with me and would help instruct the awaiting children at Harrenhal. He wasn't too pleased by this new role in life but he would do it without complaint. Over the last two weeks I had made sure to gather up a sizable trove of Valyrian treasures. Most of which were stored in the underground complex that housed the _Titan's Shield_. I would need to put up the illusion that my trip was only barely successful. Reaping only knowledge and a few objects of worth, two dragon eggs and a circlet made of Valyrian Steel. Not a full crown but I wasn't going to give a crown to any man. Maybe a few rings to some so-called kings.

"Good, let us be off and return to Volantis." I said and placed my hands on the hilts of my swords, still in their sealed state. I had been able to restore their power back to nearly half in my time spent focusing on that. They weren't ready to do that again but they could be given their rotting and dusting effects when I needed them. I just preferred having them in their sealed state. For one thing, both of them seemed to be less catty to each other when like this, and another it would mean there wouldn't be any accidents like with what almost happened with Jamie. While it did even further press the Bleach comparison into my head I was beginning to give no shit to just straight up stealing concepts from things like that.

I returned back down to the small boat that we had salvaged and in it was about three chests filled with loot, five filled with various books and scrolls, and another with my tribute to Malaquo. The kraken in the waters would pose no problem as we simply kept the boat above the waters until we reached outside the Smoking Sea. Behind us we left a Imperial Tactical Droid in charge of keeping Valyria free of any one else but us and those that had identification codes. It would also continue the search of artifacts and stripping the cities of all the tech it could and hording it in the Titan's Shield complex. With a Droid of decent intelligence in charge as Imperial Tactical Droids were about at the same level as a Super Tactical Droid of the CIS, I could rest easy knowing that such a trove of treasures and knowledge would be kept solely for myself.

The trip from the Smoking Sea to Volantis was a boring one. The ship that we had was too small to spend time having fun with my swords… an odd sentence I never thought I would think. Nor was any pirates willing to attack such a small boat, they probably just assumed that we were fishermen. So I didn't get the chance to fight or fuck so I had to spend it all meditating and communing with the Force. Which was good as the further I got away from the taint of the Wound in the Force the more I felt my connection with the Force strengthen.

"My lord, once we arrive in Volantis… what is our next move?" Rathari asked and I opened my eyes. The seas were still calm as ever and I was beginning to think that this would be most boring voyage I would ever take.

"We shall meet up with the triarch that has what I need, a good number of slaves, and then gather up what remains of my crew and set sail." Malaquo and I had a good long chat about snakes and rats before my leaving of the old city. A topic that I'm sure many within the _Cobble Cat_'s crew would not like me having with the man that was roofing and feeding them while I was away. "Then we shall return with my slaves, free them and take them all to my keep where we will begin working on the next generation of Sith. I have been working on the structure of the origination for a long time now."

"Free the slaves my lord?" Rathari blinked in shock at that one part and I knew that he would have been. The Sith Empire employed slaves on mass as did Valyria. While I had many former slaves in the True Followers that did not mean that those that weren't such favored the idea.

"Yes, I am going to free the slaves. In my new Empire slavery shall only be legal upon either personal willingness on the slave's part to a induvial or in the case of unpayable debt." I knew that the old core worlds of the Empire would want to return to the old slaving ways. I didn't know exactly how blunted that part of the culture would be over the years but I could assume that the resentment that they had for the Republic wouldn't help that. Or the xenophobia… which was something I would be changing. But I wasn't going to go to the Outer Worlds and enslave entire populations but if people don't pay their bills or there's some circumstances surrounding the situation and both parties are consenting to it than I see no problem.

There was little conversation the rest of the way to Volantis. Rathari did however speak up when we returned and the Long Bridge and Black Walls were in sight. He explained that yes there were partial shields set up in Volantis, they placed here as Volantis was the furthest from Valyria during the initial expansion and the city needed the means to better protect itself from the Dothraki hordes and other nations of Essos. It worked and there had bene plans to remove the shields and put them back into the capital city's walls but the Doom happened. We beached the small boat that we arrived in and took our cargo into the city, making sure to hide our faces.

Rathari was amazed by what had changed and what didn't. telling me just what the old city had done since the time of Valyria and one of the biggest had been the treatment of women. Apparently women during the age of Valyria were seen as total equals, there was still bias but it was to a much lesser extent than what one might expect. But now Volantis only had it so woman just had the right to own land, and that was actually pretty damn progressive for this world.

But eventually I was able to get myself a palanquin, something that I needed in order to maintain the Old Blood's respect. I dropped the theatrics and just had a few slaves carry me and Rathari to the eastern half of Volantis where I announced myself to the guards. They all had standing orders to let me in upon proof of me being who I say I was. It was easy to do that. The guards opened the gates after picking up their weapons after I pulled them from their hands and let us inside. There I made my way right to the palace of Malaquo Maegyr where I was rushed inside and was able to present to him my treasures.

"By gods… you truly did find glories from Valyria." Malaquo spoke as he gazed upon the circlet that I had brought back, while I could sense beneath his awe he was disappointed that it was not a crown but something for a woman, his shock that I came back looking nearly unscathed was overriding. Dumbass… not even noticing I'm in new armor. My old armor was destroyed in the transformation and now I'm in Sith Armor that had been taken with the True Followers when they escaped the Empire's fall. I always did fancy Mortis' sense of style. He then glanced to the two dragon eggs that I had brought back and he was far more happy at the sight of them than the circlet. "Fine glories indeed, you shall have your slaves. I had a feeling that you would return and so had them prepared for you."

"As I specified?" I asked with hand over the lid of the chest containing the two dragon eggs. He chuckled and nodded, again there wasn't any deceit in his mind and so I closed the chest and handed it off to one of his servants.

"My servants shall show you to your chambers, I want to hold a feast in your honor for bringing me back these treasures." Malaquo smirked brightly and I could tell that there was some sort of plot going about his head that revolved around me. But at the same time it wasn't malicious. He thought I would enjoy it so shrugged and had the platform I sat upon follow the escorting servant. I asked one of the other ones that came with me to find my slaves and bring them to my chamber. I missed them. I also really missed my actual slaves but they were across the world.

Then there was Vette, oh she would be very happy with what I discovered on this trip. With the tech that I found in both the Titan's Shield and Valyria we would have our ship fixed in a year tops. Parts had been the biggest problem with Vette trying to jury rig replacements out of the junk I had in my cargo hold. Jaesa I hoped at least came to the conclusion that I want her to arrive at. That way I could stop acting so angry at her and welcome her back properly.

I arrived to my chambers and once I was done shooing away all those servants I finally could relax. While riding around on palanquin was cool and all it was annoying when you were inside a fucking palace. This was place was kept spotless and so there was no need to worry about getting your feet dirty or whatever it was that these nobles believed. I sighed and tossed my outer robe off and threw both Midwan and Saarai into the air which both of them caught as they manifested.

"Wow… now that we can do this I feel so cramped when just in my sword." Midwan said as she stretched out her body, she had manifested sans her gown and was in a red tube top that strained against her chest and a pair of skin-tight yoga pants. Saarai ever the modest and noble woman maintained her normal kimono for which I was thankful for. "I'ma go check out the bath they got here." Midwan ran off to see the absurdly large bath that was attached to my guest suite. Seriously… the Volanten nobles have too much goddamn money to build shit this big.

"Do you need anything Naraiz-sama?" Saarai asked and I directed her toward the small stores of food and assorted teas that the suite had on hand. It was here for the slaves of whoever was using it but I thought it was funny that this place was set up to be as self-sufficient as possible. Almost like the triarch had set it up so that whoever stayed with him would have as little reason possible to leave their suite. Time passed by and after shoving most of the furniture aside I set up a small sitting area on the floor for Saarai and myself, the weeb I am. I simply sat and meditated and drank tea while Saarai sat by me in silence, she had asked for instruments to play music for me when we had these moments and I put it on the list of things to do later. Namely because I knew that either what she wanted did not exist on this world or could only be found in Yi Ti. I was organizing my mind and figuring out more details of the new Sith Order when I sense a single person at my door. I reached in the Force and knew there were no guards or servants near… odd. But also opportunity.

* * *

Melisandre rubbed her hands together for what seemed like the hundredth time. She could not stop shaking since that night when everything just stood still. Two weeks ago the flames which she had been watching vanished, as did all others in the Temple to the Lord of Light. She later found out this was the case in every temple. She and many others that had been blessed by the Lord had been more frightened then ever before, the horrible shrieks that echoed in their minds. It was unbearable, but then it all stopped. Just as fast it came then something new happened. A wave, a ripple came out across all of them and for the first time in her life… Melony found peace.

She knew that a great battle had taken place. That was the best guess that she had… and that was all she had at the moment. Guesses. Her visions had stopped. She could still pull and wield fire but the visions from the flames had not come to her once in in the weeks that followed. It was disconcerting to be without the Lord guiding light. But even with this strange development she couldn't help but feel that something great was upon them. Something that would shake the world to its core. And right now she stood at the precipice of that something.

This morning she had heard from one her many contacts that the man known as Darth Nagash had returned back to Volantis. And when she heard that she knew exactly what she needed to do. While when her messenger had come back to her with that… disturbing message… she had been guarded on the idea of approaching him again until she found out more about him. No one should know that about her, none that lived to see her during that time were alive and anyone that might possibly could have passed it down she had seen to their deaths. But this man knew. And that frightened her. But she stood at his door now because she believed that he was answer to the peace she had been feeling since that night two weeks ago.

"He must be it, he must be Azor Ahai." She had been trying to gleam a speak of vision from the fires all night and it was only with the morning sun that she had but the smallest of visions. A warrior clad in black armor and robes, his face demonic but he stood atop a mountain of giant ghoulish corpses. In his hands were two swords, one bleeding darkness and the other smoking pure light. At the very end of the vision the swords were gone and with a raised hand he fired forth a beam of light that blinded her, forcing the vision to conclude. It did not fit with the stories or prophecies but this was the truest of visions that she had ever seen in her long life. Never before was she so sure of this man being Azor Ahai.

Melisandre heard the doors begin to creep open and she readied herself for introduction. She wore a long and tight red dress, one that made sure to show a ample amount of her bust. Azor Ahai he may be but he was still a man and all men succumbed to womanly charms. But it was not the man she sought or a slave that greeted her at the door but instead a woman, not a good start to Melisandre but nothing that she could not handle. The woman was comely yes, pale as could be and had hair white enough to think she was from old Valyria. She wore strange clothes that the Red Woman could think were YiTish in origin.

"What business do you have with Naraiz-sama?" The woman spoke and her tone was as cold as ice. Melisandre actually had to take a moment to collect herself at the stern dismissive tone. But she could read a person like few could, this was a woman not pleased by Melisandre arrival.

"I have-"

"Saarai I know who it is… let her in!" Melisandre heard a male voice from inside call and while the pale woman gave her a small glare, she bowed and opened the door further to allow Melisandre in. The Red Priestess nodded politely and saw herself in, as she walked into the suite gifted to the man she had come to see she noted that nearly all the furniture had been shoved into a single corner. There in the middle was a man, in a simple black robe sitting in a meditate position on a pillow with a tea set in front of him. The woman that had greeted Melisandre brushed past her and took the other cushion next to the man and refilled his cup. "Thank you Saarai." The man said before taking the cup and then finally turning to address her. "I thought I told your messenger that I was not interested in Lot Seven." She bristled at that but stood firm.

"H-how do you know about that?" Melisandre wanted to say anything other than that but the words came out from her before she could stop them. He stared at her, his eyes barrowing into her soul and dragging out all her sins. Azor Ahai or not this was a powerful man that shouldn't be trifled with.

"I know a great many things that I shouldn't. But I will answer that question when you see fit to meet me as equals and both of speak without the filter of a mask drowning out the meaning in the words." He said before taking a sip from his cup. "Excellent as always Saarai, I think the only time I truly enjoy tea is when it is made by you."

"You praise me too much Naraiz-sama, I am unworthy of such words." Melisandre watched the two interact and was finding it difficult to place their relationship. Master and servant, lovers… Melisandre guessed that both could be placed on these two but needed more information. She knew of the five bed slaves that Naraiz had brought with him but this woman did not fit the descriptions that her spies had given her.

"Adorable, that is what you are." Naraiz chuckled before turning back to Melisandre. "But if you must have answers that only I can provide you than speak. I have little else going on. Waiting for my servants to be found and returned to me, the feast later tonight… I have a free day and this can distract me for a time." He said before looking to his servant. "Saarai, go find Midwan and bring her back to me, my servants will be here soon and I don't want to explain you to them." He said and the woman bowed and began her way out of the room. Again, the Red Woman would need to update her spy networking skills. She looked back to Naraiz who was staring at her with the most unimpressed and stern yet uninterested look she had even been given. But she remained calm and collected, the initial shock was being locked down and she needed answers.

"My lord, I believe that you are to play a great part in the coming years. That you-"

"I am not Azor Ahai." He cut her off sharply and without any concern for her. "I give no two shits for your twinkly little sky daddy. I view any and all religions as pointless and limiting to the mind." That mattered not, even if he didn't believe now he could still be Azor Ahai. Many of the Lord of Light's champions were unknowing of their true master. But Melisandre knew that R'hllor was the true power in all things. It did irritate her somewhat to hear him speak so disrespectfully toward her lord. "If you wish to continue to think what you think then by all means keep deluding yourself. My plans are far from delicate enough to be ruined by your machinations." He said as he walked over to a small table that had been left alone by the removal of furniture. She decided that a different tactic would be needed here, appeal to the man's ego.

"Surely my lord you are smart enough to understand that force greater than us is at work in the world." He snorted at this as he collected a fruit from a small dish of them from the table. Melisandre was undaunted. "It is well know that you possess great and mystic powers, as great as you are you mistaken from whence they came. Any and all power in this world comes form the Lord of Light, it is he that granted me the vision that lead to you." He took a bite out of the fruit and looked at her like she was some child that was saying that she knew better than her elders. That was something that truly infuriated Melisandre, this was a man that couldn't have seen more than three decades and yet she had seen many times over than that.

But she kept that buried under a mask of calm. Deciding that this wasn't getting her anywhere, she decided to turn to her trump card. Her faced slightly, a small sultry glance here and there, positioning her body so that her open chest showed a bit more, angling her legs just so. She took a step forward and then with casual tossing of a finger a bolt of lighting extended out of Naraiz hand and shot toward the spot in front of Melisandre's foot. Her eyes widened in shock at what she just witnessed. Fire was one thing but lightning was an even purer form of R'hllor's might. It literally lit up a pitch-black sky in a roar of defiance to the darkness. And this man just casted it in such a nonchalant manner.

"What you just witnessed there… was nothing." He said flippantly with a roll of his eyes as he had clearly picked up on her thoughts. "Every Sith, even acolytes, could use Force Lightning and do what I just did. And we numbered in the thousands. So don't even start on thinking me special because I did that." Melisandre was taken aback by his words, the idea that such a holy power such a lightning would be a common trick was absurd. He had to be lying for some plot or plan to understate his gift. That was the only explanation that she could come to. But before she could say anything he held up a hand and before moved the small sitting area away without touching a single thing. Then an invisible force came and moved the set aside furniture back to where they had presumably been before. "The Force is the sole power at my command Melisandre or whatever name you go by these days. It is a cosmic energy that ebbs and flows in all living things. It is not a god, it is not divine. It is nature. And I and possibly yourself have been gifted with its power, just because you were sold to a church of people that have mistaken the Force for a fire god doesn't mean that it is true. The first faith you are exposed to is not automatically the right one." He said and then with a push of his palm shoved the Red Woman sliding back and out of the room, the doors shutting in front of her leaving her without the last word like she normally had.

* * *

Xhola was woman that had been through much in her life. She had been born in the Summer islands which was by far not the worst fate a babe could be born into. And she had a wonderful childhood, and later she fell in love with a long-held friend from that childhood. Then she found out she was having his child and everything was still just as wonderful, then her island home was raided by slavers from the Free Cities. It was not uncommon for this to happen and the Summer Islands had long had means to protect themselves but this was just one of the times when they failed. And at the expense of Xhola and those on her island.

The slavers came and were here for women and only women. They rounded up the most pleasing to look at and the ones that were only starting to show beauty. All others they kept in cages with a key to their locks held in the middle of the village square. Ready for whatever other island that came by to see what happened to free them. After all… why ruin a potential future raiding spot. Xhola had been one of those taken and she had not stopped crying because she had witnessed the salvers murder her beloved like it was nothing when he tried to save her. She had not started showing that she was with child but she knew, and he knew.

She had been taken to Lys and sold to the man that her current master had saved her from. He eventually found out about her pregnancy and she feared he would gut her to remove the child from her belly. He didn't, he upped her rations and made sure that everything was being taken care of. She actually had hope for the first time since her life had crumbled around her. But that was just a masked horror waiting to unveil itself. Because when the day when she delivered her baby… the second that her son drew his first breath was the second that her previous owner told the doctor to dispose of the boy. Apparently if it had been a girl than she would be raised to be nothing more than a bed slave just as Xhola was being trained to be. Xhola eventually heard that girls raised into the service were worth far more given they often didn't rebel nearly as much, they saw their situation as perfectly normal and knew nothing else.

That had been the last straw, for the next two years of her life she had been a walking husk. She didn't have the will to resist whatever it was that the masters had ordered her to do. The day that she had been given to Naraiz had been just another day as bed slave. But to her shock, along with the others that had been given to him, he was far from anything that they had dealt with. It wasn't like they hadn't been given to men that treated them well, it happened more often than one might think. But the man that would become their one and only master was on a entirely separate level, and he freed them in the most satisfying way possible. The memory of what he did to her last owner still sent shivers down Xhola's spine.

"Xhola! The master is back!" The Summer Islander was draw back out form her thoughts of how she had gotten to where she was now by her fellow former slave's call. Xhola quickly paid for the dates that she had been looking at and ran back to Emmi, her sister, and the four Unsullied guards that were escorting them. The three former slaves had been walking the Long Bridge looking for things that looked good to eat. They would take them back to the guest houses that they were staying at. Every since their master had left for Valyria they had been treated well by Malaquo Maegyr, the sailor Davos had also been given a small guest house but Xhola had noticed that no other crew member of the Cobblecat had been seen since they arrived.

"Is he really, has he returned?" Xhola ask as she and the twin Dothraki girls began their way back east. Xhola couldn't hardly wait to see her master again. He was like a man of no comparison. While she couldn't say she loved him in the way that she did with the father of her child, she would say that she was grateful to him for saving her and would be more than happy to share his bed whenever he wished. Love was not something that Xhola wanted in her heart for a long time, but she didn't need to love him in order to feel loyal and wish to serve as best she could. And it had nothing to do with the desire to have her master's manhood between her legs again.

"Yes, a great feast has been called to celebrate master returning with treasures from Valyria." Felli said as she and her sister flanked Xhola and held the Summer Islander by both arm. Xhola had begun to notice that the twins tended to shy away from the two Lyseni in their master's little harem of former slaves and liked to keep close to her. Meanwhile Serona and Vaera spent a great deal of time with each other. A absurd amount of time, Xhola had watched them when they didn't know she was there and knew they had been whispering something to each other in their native tongue. She wasn't sure if they were conspiring against their master but given the master's many magical powers she was sure he would know about that.

So let's get back so he can fuck us before all the stuffy nobles can drag him away." With that last comment Xhola was dragged back across the Long Bridge by the Dothraki twins and followed by their escorts the made their way back to the eastern side of the city and as fast as they could reached Malaquo Maegyr's palace. Not only because they wished to see their master again but also because they wanted to avoid any Volantene noble that might take offence to their presence. After stopping by their guest house to pick up their other former bed slaves, though Xhola had to convince the twins to do so, they were all walking through the halls of the Triarch's palace toward the suite that had been given to their master. A servant that recognized them was escorting them as their master had already given orders for them to be brought to him.

They turned a corner and were soon coming upon the massive doors that marked the favored guest suite. Xhola raised a eyebrow at the sight of a woman in red robes sitting next to the doors. The Summer Islander glanced to their escort who looked to be trying their hardest not to notice the woman in red. Even as they stood at the door and the servant was knocking on it, she was doing all she could to ignore the meditating woman. Both the twins seemed curious but were two excited at the prospect of seeing their master again to care. Vaera was in much the same camp as the twin but out of all of them Serona seemed to be the most weary of the red woman.

However all of that was tossed away as the doors opened and the servant bowed and stepped aside for the women to enter. They did and found their master sitting alone on a fine couch sipping tea. Both Emmi and Felli ran full speed and jumped onto the couch and each took a spot on their master's lap, straddling each leg and holding onto each leg with closed legs. Their master just continued to sip his tea as the twins pressed themselves to his sides and began running their hands all over his body.

"It's nice to see you haven't changed much." He finally said as he finished his drink and floated it over to a nearby table. He pulled the twins under his arms and Xhola had to smile as they both cooed in bliss as he took them into a lounged for embrace. Xhola looked to the side and saw that Vaera was being subtly held back by Serona as the final three approached their master. "I have returned form my trip to Valyria, did you not think I would Serona?"

"Of course I did master, I know there is little you can't do." Xhola had watched as the eldest among them had stiffened a bit at the question. Xhola would have too if she had been addressed in such a dismissive and cold manner. It didn't sound cold, anyone that would have been listening and didn't know their master would have found it an amused tone. It was in the words themselves that Xhola knew that their master was displeased. That he asked a question that suggested that one of them doubted him was a odd move. Since the very beginning he never did something like this, every time he spoke to them it was encouraging and trusting.

"That's good to hear." Then Vaera was pulled from Serona by a unseen force, her body glided across the floor and she was set kneeling in front of their master. "Vaera, I missed that adorably innocent face of yours. You just my precious angel in all things, you could never lie to me." Xhola quietly began taking steps further and further away from Serona. It was clear that she was in trouble and Xhla didn't want to be caught in whatever punishment that their master had in mind. He was kind and fair but Xhola knew he was not a soft man, what he had done to their former master was proof of that.

"Yes master, my heart and soul are yours. I would die before tell you falsehood." She said and Xhola had to hold back a small chuckle. Vaera had been learning more of the common tongue from the Volantene teachers, who tended to have a bit of a formal spin on their speech. Xhola noted that her master also found it amusing and smiled warmly.

"So tell me, what is it that makes Serona so fearful now? To be in my presence?" He said with a glance to the elder Lyseni woman that made her freeze in her place. Serona looked to Vaera, Xhola could see on her face she was hoping that Vaera would keep whatever secret that their master wanted but her features turned as Vaera just continued to look up at their master in a worship like trance. Xhola had interacted with Vaera sparsely but every time it made her feel that her devotion to their master eclipsed all of their loyalty to him.

"She had been trying to position me and herself in the Triarch's good graces master. She didn't think that you would return from the cursed lands of Valyria and wanted us to have some sort of life beyond being slaves. She wanted to marry one of the Triarch's sons and for to become a handmaid to one of his daughters." Vaera said without a moment of hesitation, a look betrayal came over Serona's face. But that was replaced by a look of pain and discomfort as she was forced by their master's power to kneel tightly, arms locked behind her back and once she was put it in this position she was pushed forward to where her lips where kissing the tiled floor.

"You had so little faith in me, but I can understand… no other man has returned from the isles." Xhola listened as her master motioned for the two twins to leave his body, they did reluctantly but they quickly found a new joy and skipped over to the kneeling Serona. "Vaera, come and get your reward." He beckoned and Vaera quickly stood up and took the sole spot in their master's lap, she undid the string on his baggy trousers and out came his hardening manhood. Xhola felt herself grow hot at the sight, it had been too long since she had properly pleasured by her master. The twins had each other and she was sure that Vaera and Serona had themselves but she had been all alone. Xhola and the twins all watched as Vaera stroked the cock to full mast and then lowered herself onto the meaty shaft. The girl let out a low yet loud moan as she descended down until she had him fully buried between her legs. She began moving slowly, rolling her hips along his lap as he leaned back and let her do as she pleased. He let out a pleased sigh before looking to the rest of them. "After tonight's feast we will be departing in the morning, early. We will be sailing for Westeros and I want all of you to begin to ready yourself for the roles you will take as part of my household."

"An-and what roles are those master?" Xhola asked, her eyes never leaving the spectacle that was playing out in front of her. She wanted dearly to trade places with Vaera, to have her master's cock slip in and out of her. The filling lust in her body had been growing slowly over the time since he left and had begun to claw at her once she laid eyes on him.

"You Xhola will study under the Maester of Harrenhal. Primarily in the ravens, I want you to eventually handle all of my communications, be it public, business, or private. You will make sure I know everything that is happening as it truly is." He said with a serious glance to her that told her all the importance of this duty. The way his eyes stared directly into her own both got through her lust addled mind and rooted this duty in her psyche before finally she couldn't take it anymore. Just his intense stare alone was enough to send her over the edge and fall to the floor in a post orgasmic stupor. "Felli, Emmi… you were selfish and didn't help Xhola while I was gone. That's the only way she came just from me looking at her. I don't like the idea I can do that to a woman… too stupid and cliché for me." Xhola heard her master groan and then several minutes later there was a scream of pleasure from Vaera. "That's it… no more fucking when I have important business to talk about."

Xhola and the rest of the former bed slaves were eventually all assembled before their master, kneeling before him. Both Xhola and Vaera looked marginally more relaxed than the twins and far more than Serona who was keeping her mouth tightly sealed as to not dig a deeper hoel for herself. Their master looked them all over and once again desires of lust began creeping back into her mind and loins. Seeing that she was the only one still in their master's good graces, Vaera decided to speak.

"What role do you have for me master, what shall I humbly do for your needs?" Vaera questioned bowing her head submissively and their master chuckled a little before answering.

"In a moment, next is Serona." He said and Xhola and the rest all looked to the constricted woman kneeling to the floor. "Just because you are being punished now does not mean it will be forever. When we return to the west you shall be put under my ally Quinn, he will teach you how to run my servants and keep the castle's staff in line. This will free up myself and Quinn to more important matters." Their master said before looking to the twins and grinning widely. "Maids."

"What?!" They both shouted in shock and partial anger at this designation.

"Ones that I will see trained in lethal fighting, stealth, and assassination. The looks on people's faces when they find themselves in my home only to be killed by my maids is too funny. You will also be sent missions to infiltrate and possibly kill targets." That seemed to calm the twins and lastly was Vaera who looked eagerly for what place she had in their master's plans.

"And me master?" She finally asked after he just stared at her for a uncomfortably long period of time.

"I honestly have no idea… to you're to pure and innocent for anything too dark and practical." Xhola watched as her master frowned a bit, puzzled at the problem that was on his mind. She glanced over to Vaera who seemed to be both pleased by what he said and mildly irritated by it. Xhola had to agree that Vaera still had a almost childlike innocence to her and out of them was the most humble, though this came with the deference and almost reverence of their master. "I can't use for anything administrative… you don't have the backbone for making people cry and ruin lives for a job like that. Too outspoken in your devotion to me for spy work… plus I'd like to keep you close to home." Their master glanced to the door and nodded his head back and forth like he was thinking on something. "Devotion… that would work." He then looked back to them for a moment and then took a deep breath. With one last hard look and a small growl he stood up.

They all watched as he walked over to the door, opened it and raised a hand in the manner they had seen him use to levitate things. He then opened the door further and floated in the woman in red that had been waiting outside. She looked completely at peace with the fact he was doing so and he had a clearly miffed scowl on his face because of this. He walked back to the coach that they were lined up in front of and set the woman floating between them. Then with a finger held up and them with a sharp flick down he slammed the red woman down to the ground in a kneeling pose. She gave a small gasp of pain and their master seemed to smirk at this.

"If… if y-you wanted me… my lord… all you w-would have n-needed…" The woman in red panted in pain as she struggled to pull out the words. Xhola was a little surprised by this as while her master was being a little rough with the woman, she was acting like the damage done was more than just the tossing around their master had done. Almost like her body wasn't as strong as it looked.

"Be quiet for a moment." He said as his eyes twitched slightly, something had displeased her master, Xhola could tell that the conversation had suddenly turned into something else. "I personally don't care what people believe so long as they keep it to themselves. Religion is a tool for those in power and I see it as little else than a tool to sculpt culture and society. The Force is nature and is simply part of the natural order things and thus not divine. It comes the closest but is still not. I have maintained this mindset since a early age, reading about entire w-… nations… descending into chaos because of religious nonsense. It urks me to say the least."

"But my lord-" The woman in red wasn't able to say more as her head was shoved to the floor by a unseen force. Xhola's master's eyes were wide with fury and he was staring right at the woman in front of him. She could see that while he said his feelings on the matter, finishing them with such a causal phrase his emotions were anything but casual. There was deep hatred in his eyes, hatred that only came from pain and rage.

"I brought you here for one reason and one reason only. You have three choices here, forsake your god and worship me as you did him and become the leader of a new cult devoted to me, or keep to your fire god and train my servant here in the ways in preaching and mass indoctrination so she can do so." With those two options given he raised the woman's head up and then pulled her to his feet, her neck outstretched and his hand grasping the glowing choker around her skin. "Or lastly, I rip this thing off, expose you for what you are and then brand you with nullifying Runes that will force whatever powers you have to go completely dormant. You will be a husk of what you are if you don't die from time catching up to you." He said with a burning glare as wisps of power flowed off his body. His skin melted away to reveal a deity of horrifying perfection. He was a truly terrifying visage to Xhola and she couldn't imagine the horror that the woman on the end of all this felt.

"Please… don't." She begged with a look of dread greater than Xhola had seen on anyone. Even the looks that she had seen in the raid on her home island or among the slaves of Lys didn't look so terrified as the on this woman right now. The red woman closed her eyes and looked away from the man holding her, tears rolling down her face as the air grew more and more heavy with the tendrils of his power slithering their way through it. Xhola and the rest of the servants of this man all watched and could remember how frightening he had been during their last day in Lys, and that was but a small sample of what he was giving now. He seemed truly intent on scaring this woman to her core.

"Then chose, I'm being merciful. You can have the option to stay to your god, a god that is a hallow construct built by dim witted fools that don't understand the power of reality and must put a name and face to it." He said before dropping the woman in front of him and standing up, towering above them all as more and more of his power flowed out and began strangling them all with unrelenting strength and authority. Xhola could hear in her mind mighty trumpets blaring out roars as the low thrums of drums beat to a chorus of voices chanting hymns of glory. Her eyes were glued to sight of her master standing above a swirling vortex of black and white began pooling above him, creating a spinning whirlpool than seeped down around them creating a dome of pure power around them. "Where is your god? I ask the question that all men of greater wisdom ask when they come to a godly foe… when will your god strike me down for my disrespect. I have lived a life where I have spat on the very concept of divinity and have achieved heights of glory that holy men could only dream of. Where is your god!" There he held up his hand and began forming a ball of bright ball of densely packed arcs of lightning. The sound of the lightning was deep and low as it reverberated in the dome. It was then that Xhola realized that he was aiming at all of them, that his fury was no longer focused on just the red woman.

"Master?" Xhola muttered out in shock that he would threaten them as well.

"All of you, there is no turning back. I shall be returning to Westeros and I must know that anyone I bring with me are loyal and can be trusted. I will not bind your minds by force, I will not break your bodies, I will not chain your souls. So instead… I demand your faith." He said as he began gripping the ball of arcing lightning in his palm, the low thunderous sounds grew fiercer and the power begun lashing out. Arcs of lightning whipped out and shredded everything in its path. Xhola and Felli both cowered as one of the arcs whipped between them. "If no god shall save you now, than take me as your god. Worship me as you would your god and hold no other being scared but me. Do this and I shall guarantee your lives will never be short of purpose."

"Yes master, you are the only god in this world." Xhola was not surprised when she heard Vaera say this, but she was surprised when she heard the other women and herself in the room say it as well. She couldn't deny this urge to grovel at her master's feet and worship him as a god, it felt too right to question and so she didn't.

"Good, now be blessed with my touch." And with that Xhola felt something strike her body and she could feel a searing sensation of both warmth and pain surge through her body. Then everything went black and all she could feel was a sense of content she had not felt since she lived on her island homeland.

* * *

For the third hundredth time I slammed my head onto the massive stone pillar in the bathroom of my suite. I DID IT AGAIN! I somehow created six new force bound women that now had runes engraved upon their bodies. Only problem now was I had no fucking clue how I did it. I had an idea of what the runes did, or better put I knew what each of them did individually and in clusters but not this particular matrix. The former slaves and Melisandre were not Force Slaves like Lyarra and Joanna but they were connected to me very loosely. At the moment they were still all passed out in the living room while I worked out my irritation and stress over what I had done.

"Naraiz-sama you shouldn't do that." Saarai warned as she stood behind me with a small warm towel ready for me. I wasn't in the mood for feeling comforted so I kept up my hitting my head against a hard surface. What had intended to be a small show of force to make the Red Woman into Vaera's teacher in the ways of preaching so that the woman could make some fake cult in Westeros turned into something completely different.

"It was like that time with Lyarra only that wasn't the Dark Side taking the wheel there." I grunted as I grinded my head against the stonework. It was all so frustrating, I don't want to be an actual focus of a religion, I don't want to be immortal and most certainly do I not want to be a god. Video Games and Anime have taught me bad things happen to those that want these things. I want to be emperor of the galaxy… but without ever having a son named Lorgar. But then why did I do what I did if I don't want these things? Because I was going for a nice drive around town and the Force said fuck that and took me down the highway with gas pedal slammed to the floor. The actual Force, not just the Dark Side but the entirety of the Force said _do this_.

Did master Revan ever have deal with something like this? Rathari also has achieved Balance and but I doubt he had enough human contact all these years for a opportunity like this to present itself. Only a few others in the galaxy of the Old Republic period had true Balance with the Force, and I knew them all. And I don't believe they ever did something like this and Naraiz never experienced it before I came into the picture. So that left one thing…

"Why are you looking at me like that master?" Midwan asked as I glared heavily at her, she had been for the most part unhelpful in all this and just lounged around at the pool in my bathroom. But I wouldn't glare at her for that, I expected her to be unhelpful in times like this. So she was caught off guard by my sudden intense focus on her. I didn't answer right away as my mind was going of the Force Mystic equivalent of theoretical physics. As I came to the answers I needed I finally gave her a reaction.

"Because you fuckos are the reason why I no longer have to worry _only_ about the Dark Side creeping into my mind." I said and Midwan just gave a, admittedly cute, tilt to the head in confusion. "I have given the Balance its creed, interjected the physical plane with its influence. The Dark Side is an active influence while the Light Side is passive. The Balance can do both, for a long time it was relegated to only passive because it never had a real presence in the physical plane… now it does."

That was a very dumbed down version of the meta-physics of the current state of the Force. When I spoke the words and caused that massive ripple in the Force it changed everything. No longer was the Force simply two sides fighting it out, now there was a new third party to the equation embodying the ideals of the other two yet still very separate. It was contradictory and yet because this was literally higher concepts than a sentient mind could comprehend it was how it was and I would have to deal with it.

The best possible example would be the Ones, the Son still represented the Dark Side, the Daughter still represented the Light. And they have been fighting each other while the Father, representing the Balance, sat back and only ever got involved when things were at their worst but at same time slowly that ability to do so was being eroded away. But now with what I have done… oh no… how long do I have before the Father starts going crazy. It probably won't happen… but with my luck it might. No… I have she-with-tentacles to counterbalance at the moment. Maybe… I could dream. I could dream that I have done the impossible and solved a problem like the Mother before it really became a problem. If what I had done gave the Balance a power boost than maybe the Father has gotten better and the Son and Daughter can take care of Abeloth like they always do. I could dare to dream a oh so sweet dream. But reality is as it is that probably won't happen.

"Naraiz-sama… the problem at hand." Saarai said and reminded me that I had present problems that needed addressing. The cosmic bullshit could be set aside for when I have a chance to really meditate on them. So with a sigh I removed my head from the pillar and walked over to the pool. It was lightly steaming thanks to heated piping that Volantis built into many of its palaces, they really took expensive comforts to a new level. I groaned as I dipped into the water as the heat battered away at my stress, after I had leaned my head back as Saarai placed the hot towel over my face and began massaging my scalp as my head rested on her lap. All of this was wonderful and pushed away the thoughts of the doom I would be facing once I left this world.

My mind began thinking on something that I actually enjoyed, Sith Alchemy… though I guess I should start calling it Force Alchemy as it was no longer just a Dark Side talent. That was another thing I would have to look into but that was for later, now I was thinking back on the runes that had been etched into their bodies. I knew all of them… but for the big ones. The one engraved into Melisandre's forehead that looked like a turned over K with a straight line hovering above the middle. As well as the ones on the right breast of each of the former slaves, that one looked to be three circles interconnected by two struts between them. Again… not runes that I recognized as Sith Runes.

The rest of them were spread out along the body's lines, weaving through their curves, edges, and limbs in straight or arcing pathways. Most of them were detailed to enforce their connection to me, focusing on the body rather than the soul like in the case of Lyarra and Joanna. Likely they would provide pleasure, particularly the runes that were engraved just above their lower lips, when they did something in service to me. And pain should they try to undermine me or try to betray me. It was a reinforcement method than the much more deeper one on my Force Slaves, plus the Force Slaves were a undeniably Dark Side creation while these were not.

But that wasn't all, behind their ears they all each had a solid hooked H rune that I knew to be a very old Sith Rune. So old that it wasn't something that the old me recognized from Legends Lore. Naraiz however knew it and knew it as a Whisper Rune, not the kind where I could now speak to them wherever they may be. This was subtle Rune, one that did not make itself apparent easily. It was the slow indoctrination type of mind control but also one that would insert ideas of the brander into the branded so long as the Rune was intact. Meaning that even if we were separated for years with no contact, all of them would still hear my ideas flow into their ears. _Oh, I'm sure Naraiz would this_ or _Master would want me to do that_… those types of thoughts would now be infiltrating their heads.

They had been made into perfect pawns… should I? Should I do the meme… yes. I will. But only if I can figure out the other pieces. If I can't I'll figure something else out. Regardless of memes, I now had seven women that would now be my faithful servants and would likely worship the ground I walk on like a god.

The idea of starting a cult has been on my mind for awhile now, something for the Faith to deal with and take their attention off me. My initial plan was for it to an ambiguous faith, not worship any particular god but a general melting pot of ideas that would be appealing to the masses… also sex… it would be a sex cult. Because the entire point of it wasn't to be a real religion but a cancerous cult that would eat away at the fabric of society and what better way to spread chaos than with orgies. But that doesn't seem to be in the cards. If Melisandre is going to be a faithful follower of me than I can expect her normal brand of… zeal. Duel identity time. \

"Should I go with Kane or… nope… gotta go with Kane." I mumbled as I enjoyed the attentions Saarai was giving me but then I felt a weight over my lap and looked out from the hot towel to see Midwan sitting there. "What are you doing?"

"Stupid question for an obvious answer master." Midwan said as she grinded her core along my manhood, trying her best to excite me into giving her what she wanted. She leaned forward and pressed her chest into mine while wrapping her arms around my neck. All of this did the trick and soon my member was hard as could be and quickly slid deep into Midwan's cunt. After a short grasp of fulfilment she began rocking her hips as I was certainly not going to be moving here, this was her idea and I had been perfectly content without sex. "Fuck yeah… this is what I live for.

"Don't you think I wanted to join the bath Mi-chan, now the water is going to be dirty." Saarai said with hat cold glare of hers but her sister was too far into enjoying her ride to really care. However Midwan was always ready to bicker with her sister and retorted almost on autopilot. The twos' sounds of catfighting was white noise to me at this point and I just sighed, closed my eyes and began stretching my mind out to the wider Force. I needed to get familiar with what had been done to the Force now that the effect was getting more widespread. There was no way that this wasn't noticed by certain people in the galaxy.

* * *

"Is something the matter Hego? You look disturbed?" The Sith Lord and Master of the Dark Side Darth Plagueis looked up back up to the banker that had asked the question. He was sitting in on a weekly report from his holdings in the Intergalactic Banking Clan, it was going as it normally did when he out of nowhere felt a great ripple in the Force.

"Something I had eaten for lunch, excuse me." Plagueis said careful as he could, his body had been rattled by the sheer wave of power that had pulsed in the Force. He stood up and gave a small nod to the Muun seated at the table and made his way out as quickly as decorum would allow.

The Dark Lord of the Sith had felt the scales of the Force tip toward the Dark side and he could not for the life of him know how that could happen. He was the most powerful Dark Side user in the galaxy… or at least he claimed so. There were a few that claimed otherwise but he only considered two of them a possible compare to his power. But neither them or himself had anything planned that could cause this shift in the struggle between Dark and Light. For many centuries the Sith had been planning their return the Light had been dominating the Force, ironic wording but true. This was a careful gamble on the Siths' part, but one that should pay off in the greatest flip in all of galactic history.

But as Plagueis made his way through the halls of his office building he felt a strangeness in the Force. And a strangeness in the tip in the Dark Side as well. It could have been stronger, the power behind it was something he had never felt in his time as a Sith and thus it could have changed the balance of power over to the Dark Side but it didn't. It stopped, cleanly at a certain point and let the Light brace back at it. It was not something a Sith would do, and the idea a Jedi would… impossible.

This would need to be investigated but later… much later. The Jedi would be set off by this event and he could not afford to be caught. A big challenge to the Sith's Grand Plan was that by ramping up the Jedi's policy for proactively enforcing so called justice and peace was that they looked for evil and injustice in every shadow they could find. It was only thanks to great wealth, careful planning, and being behind the Jedi's authoritative spirit were the Sith able to hide themselves.

For now Plagueis would lie low, depending on how the Jedi reacted to this would determine for how long. A year… or a decade. It mattered not, the Grand Plan was coming to its final stages and he would be the Sith Lord to carry out the Jedi's death blow.

* * *

"A momentous event happened it has… the Force… tilts and wavers." The Grand Master of the Jedi, a small green being known as Yoda said as he opened his eyes. He sat in his personal chamber on Tython, while he was technically the leader over all the Jedi in the galaxy he knew that this was a only a partial truth. The Jedi had been divided ever since the Ruusan Concord went into effect. Now the Jedi had two leaders, the Grand Master that often placed themselves on Tython and the High Marshal that was stationed on Coruscant. In theory the Grand Master still had absolute leadership and the highest place on the Jedi Council but the High Marshal acted as the Republic's leader in all things military. It was a power balance that often at times was skewed depending on the times, and rarely did it fall to the Grand Master.

"You beat me to it… I am only feeling it now." Yoda glanced over to the other occupant in the room, the mysterious Fay, a Jedi master that only ever visited the Order when she absolutely needed to. She disagreed with the long standing policy of Proactive Peace, the idea that one needed enforce peace to have it in the first place. And this idea was often add with the word, _Everywhere_. For the past several centuries the Jedi have worked with the Republic to spread freedom and democracy to as far and wide across the galaxy as possible. And Fay was one of the masters that vocally opposed such a philosophy as Absolute Order with no soul or heart. Often saying that this path would lead the galaxy to being filled with no living beings and only organic machines tilling everyday with no purpose other than what Order demands they have. To say she was unpopular among the militant Jedi was a vast understatement.

"Something of this scale, have never felt it I have. The Dark Side… much of the Dark Side comes with this shift." Yoda said with a small groan of unease, both because this did not bode well for the Galaxy if the Dark Side was growing in strength. But maybe even a little bit more because of how his peers in the Jedi would react. Yoda knew he would need to caution High Marshal Windu about extremes again. The Jedi were already the face of oppression in the Outer Rim territories and things have been particularly bad with the fall out of the Fifth Hutt war. People wanted peace but the High Marshal was gunning for a quick riposte back to the Hutt Cartels, this would certainly not help in the matters.

"Does it though… it stopped." Fay said and Yoda raised a eyebrow at this. Indeed… the Dark Side was not stronger than the Light in the Force. It had grown in this sudden event but it was still not stronger. In fact…

"Mrmm… balance the Force is in." It could be called halved with how it felt, but already Yoda could feel the Light push back against the Dark to reclaim its lost ground. It was… strange to feel the Force act in this way. It was not something he had read about in the writings of recent Grand Masters. Maybe he should look in to the archives to learn if anything like happened in old times. But that would mean traveling to Coruscant.

"Grand Master… you look like you have such tasted something rotten."

* * *

An old woman looked up at the stars with a large smile over his face, she was small and age looked to have done its worst to her. Skin sagged several inches off her face, blotches and moles were rampant and she only had a few remaining teeth. Her head was covered in a thick hide shawl and her body was guarded from the blowing winds of Andalos. Her only light besides the stars themselves was a small lantern in her hand.

"Fehfeh… the times are changing. Soon so very soon they will become a whirlwind." The old woman cackled as she slowly began making her way back into her small mud hut that had been roughly constructed outside a massive cave entrance. Adorned all along the edges were crude nine pointed stars, decayed offerings lay at the feet of the cave, and hanging at the top of the entrance was a dangling sword too big for anyone mortal man to hold.

* * *

Check out my original work on here - www. pat reon MikeX713

Reviews

006Sam - I live for the crazy and will continue to pull batshit crazy out my ass to create a fun story

MasterOfDragonGod - because I want to give him a robo leg

rmarcano321 - what is the Darkside really?

The Illusive Star - I will do as I want and will likely not actually use the language in text but just do _this _to mark other language.

Ddastan - Saarai and Mi both are locked into their swords and only their swords. And the system that Planetos will be explored once Naraiz's ship is fixed.

Darth Lantern - will be doing that.


	15. Western Shores

Author's Notes

Hello! We have here the last chapter where Naraiz will be showing his face in Essos for a long time. He will return back to Westeros this chapter. Many of you have been looking forward to this and it will be time to induct the next phase of the story in the coming chapters.

If you want to talk more about my story than please join my discord server, I prefer discussing my works there far more then PMs or reviews but I will always respond to the former two when they come. the link is still mgHeyJ8

* * *

I sat upon my floating palanquin as several slaves placed food upon the edge that they could reach. It was the feast that Malaquo was throwing for me in celebration of my successful visit to Valyria. The night was truly well in, the moonlight peeking in through the high windows told me so. We had been feasting and celebrating for some time now and I had been jovial in the beginning but now I was starting to become irritated.

Rathari was nearby and he had been very excited for the festivities as this was his first party in many… many years. The man was normally stoic and serious, or at least that's how I remember him, but given his prolonged extension from humanity I guess he wanted to cut loose a bit.

But then I glanced over to the host of this party. Malaquo had been the center of the party more than me but he did it without uttering a word. And what was more was that I was plotting something. I felt no ill will toward me, he didn't intend to go back on our deal or betray me. I didn't have Jaesa to confirm but by his surface feels he was excited for something. He had both dragon eggs sitting on his own palanquin, a simple wooden one held up by slaves. My own stone beast of a platform was special and the Triarch wanted me to use it as much as possible.

Both Midwan and Saarai were in their swords, slumbering soundly. It was a restful state that I was grateful for. I rather not deal with their bickering as I was already irritated by the length of this feast and the fact its host had something planned for me that I did not know of. I did not have my blades on me but they were rested on pillows in the middle of the room where my new responsibilities where still sleeping. If anyone attempted to sneak into my suite for whatever reason, those two would be quick to deal with them.

"I wonder who would be the worse fate, Midwan would be slow and painful but Saarai would make it utterly humiliating." I mumbled to myself as I picked up a small dumpling stuffed with pork and peppers. The food here tended to be on the spicy side and always came with some sort of vinegar sauce on top of it. It wasn't bad but I'd really like something a bit more fresh than the heavy and wet food they have here. The feast continued on for a while longer until only the most core visitors remained. The immediate family of Malaquo Maegyr and his strongest supporters in the Tiger party. Now that only favored and trusted people were here I dropped some of my pretense. "About fucking time, at least in Westeros they know to stop stuffing their face. All good times it was but I do have a ship to catch in the morning." I grunted before glancing over to Malaquo who just barked laughing at my bluntness.

"You truly are a great man Darth Nagash, I could count the number of men that are willing to speak to me like that on my hand." He continued to laugh and it was sincere. His supporters weren't to happy with my candor and neither were his family though to a lesser extent. The latter seemed to know how their patriarch liked things and shrugged my words off.

"There's a deeper reason why I'm here Volantian. Now tell me as I have a great deal of planning to finish before my night's rest." I already had the logistical planning done but again… I was itching to get out of here. More than anything I wanted my time in Essos to be concluded. I worried about how things were back in Westeros. Was Lyarra and Joanna safe in Winterfell, how was the order coming along, and I had a trip to the northern mountains to make.

"Yes, insightful you are Darth Nagash. I do have another reason for you to be here." At that Malaquo waved for his youngest son to be carried over to the head of the hall. These fucking Old Bloods really liked to make their places so damn big so they can be carried everywhere. I'm thinking laziness is more prevalent than a need to stay clean as they so proclaim. "May I introduce my youngest true born son, Harlello Maegyr." He said as Harello bowed to both of us.

I looked down at the young man who couldn't have been more than sixteen years old. He looked much like the people of this region, tanned skin and black hair. He was handsome and fit, certainly had a princely quality to his looks… I'd like to think he'd be perfect to play Aladdin. From the surface of his mind he was nervous, that was coming from me. I was a unknown but there was also a bit of hurt and betrayal that was directed toward his father. Ah… I see what's going to happen.

"He doesn't have the Force if that's what your asking, and I already have a apprentice. And she set the bar quite high, I would need someone of equal talent and potential as her to even consider." I said and both men felt a ping of annoyance at that. Not liking that I was elevating a woman above a True Blood male. I might as well put the fear of Jaesa in them to ease their bruised egos. "Also my current apprentice would likely gut, maul, and de-man anyone that would claim to my other apprentice. She's quite possessive of my attention." I said with a amused dark chuckle that quickly made the men in the room fearful for a moment.

"No Darth Nagash I am not seeking you to take on my youngest as a mystic trainee." I narrowed my eyes at the detailed denial that had been given. Because that meant he wanted me to take this kid on in some other way. "I want you to take him in as your ward, show him how to be a man as strong as you. One who can brave old Valyria and return as you did."

That was not something I wanted to do. For one thing, I didn't want to take on any wards at this time. I had enough brats back Harrenhal, or at least should. But this was a teenager and one who was the son of a perverted old man like Malaquo… I was already enough of a dumbass womanizer I didn't need junior here to steal my thunder. I really missed Jaesa telling me just who everyone was really. These surface thoughts were only good in the moment rather than a complete character profile.

But the second biggest reason why I didn't want this was Aerys. The Targaryens and the Old Blood of Volantis were not on good terms with one another. With one side thinking the others were nothing but a banished family that got lucky and the other side considered the other with complete bitter disdain. Word would most certainly come back to Aerys about what I did, that I traveled to Valyria. When he learned that I didn't bring him back a trinket like I did for Malaquo… he would not be pleased. I wasn't giving that madman anything as it would both improve his authority among the Targaryen loyalists and boost his ego to a level I might not be able to control. Thus, when I return and have nothing physical for him as I did have a few other things from my trip, he will not be in the best of moods. Me coming back with a Volantis Old Blood as my ward would be an extra slap in the face. And Malaquo should know this. While I don't expect him to be fully versed in Westerosi politics, he should be at least aware of Aerys and his temperament.

Now, if refused this… that also would not be good. Malaquo held my slaves that I needed for Harrenhal. And while he wouldn't break the deal between me and him as this was never stated in the original deal, he still could find ways to fuck me over. A few hundred of my new slaves turned into old men and children or maybe there were a few rebellious slaves that would try to kill me or something equally troublesome. He could also make it very difficult to operate out of the Free Cities and Slaver's Bay. He was the Tywin of Essos in many ways. He had a lot of money, a lot of connections, and reputation that could be thrown around to get things done. He was also favored by the militant sectors of Volantis and many sell sword companies.

On one hand I could maintain my relations with the Maegyr family and take a large hit to my relationship to Aerys. Aerys I could control to a large degree if he was on the Iron Throne and to a lesser degree when he wasn't. Also that control was very limited when I wasn't in King's Landing. But I still had a good deal of influence and there was zero threat of him calling for me to burn. Not at least until the Sith Order was set up and there was a good replacement in line. By that time Aerys will be dead and I wouldn't have to deal with him anymore. But Malaquo still had years on him. He was still the Tiger Party leader by the present day in the books, I had to assume he would last in this world too.

And now on the other hand… I could piss off a powerful man in Essos who could seriously impede my plans in this area for many years to come. I don't really have any means to butter him up after poisoning the well between us. And he's known for being super stubborn and holding a grudge. There's a right answer here.

* * *

Corren was a Seeker of the Sith, a title that carried both respect and hatred from common people and nobles alike. The respect was only because the King had decreed they give the Seekers respect. So it was the kind that was only in your face and never in people's hearts. Corren knew all about that kind of respect, he respected the pit boss of Flea Bottom for keeping a tight crew while _respected_ the nobles that ruled over them. And the hatred that people had for the Seekers had begun to fade… at least when it came to the small folk. Word was getting around that people were in fact getting a big chunk of coin if their kids were sent to Harrenhal to get turned into Sith. Though the highborn still hated them cause they got squat.

But they never had to deal with people that would actually possible kill them. Sure they had dealt with a few bandits on the road, that's how they lost Darren, but Lily was sweet and way better looking than Darren ever was so Corren thought it was a good trade. What they now were dealing with was the very first harvesting of the Iron Islands. And Corren's team of Seekers picked the shortest straw of the bunch… they had come to Pyke.

"Are sure we need to check this place?" Corren muttered as he stared up the massive gates of the ancient keep. He had seen the rickety bridges that connected each of the spire towers and knew that they would have to cross at least one of them. Markas grunted and nodded to their Seeker Stones and that was Corren's answer. They had to find the Force Sensitive… and take them.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that Lord Grayjoy will be understanding." Corren did not share the newbie's hopeful nature. Lily was a nice girl that had joined the Seekers after a month of living in Harrenhal when she came to the keep with the rest of her family. Her little sister had been harvester by a team of Seekers and she wanted to join because women could and she felt like it was giving something to the small folk. Corren just thought it was a good way to make coin and throw some shade in the face of snotty highborn.

"Oh sure… and there will come a day when the Governor isn't a colossal pain in the ass." Darna grunted and the other men nodded in agreement while Lily just chuckled nervously. As this died down, the gates of Pyke slowly began to open with a small squad of Iron Born soldiers standing in the gatehouse. The normal confrontation occurred between the Seekers and the local guard, only with a actual fist fight breaking out between the Iron Born and Darna when one of the Iron Born made a move to grab Lily's ass. "And I'll take that hand if you fuckers try to touch my friend again." Darna glared daggers and painful dismemberment as she kept her fellow woman away from the still leering men. Two of which were dragging away their knocked out friend.

"Listen, just let us in and talk to Lord Grayjoy. We could report back to the Governor of Harrenhal, he'll talk to Darth Nagash and he'll talk to the King." Markas explained and the Iron Born still looked unconvinced. That's when Brack stepped in to finish them off.

"And the King will go batshit crazy and call for all of Pyke to be burned down." Brack said bluntly and without a whiff of sympathy. It was so certain and cold in the way the Seeker said this, the Iron Born couldn't help but feel like the sea had washed up and drenched them in cold water. Then the idea of the Mad King raging for their keep to be burned down for refusing his orders warmed them up in the wrong way. They quickly then led the Seekers through the halls of Pyke's gatehouse and across a stone bridge to the Great Keep. There they came to the throne room where the great Seastone Chair was set into he back wall, with Quellon Grayjoy sitting there with his wife and young son.

Before the Seekers had taken ships to the Iron Islands, Corren's team had been given special instructions by Quinn and Pierce. They were the ones going to Pyke and so had been told everything about the current Lord Reaper. That he was an oddity among the surly Iron Born. Quellon Grayjoy was a man that was trying to reform his people's ways and would no doubt be at the very least willing to abide by the King's Orders and not kill the Seekers if they were to take his sons. And considering the direction the Seeker Stones were pointing, that was a good bit of knowledge to have.

"Lord Quellon of House Grayjoy, we of the Seekers of the Sith have come into your home seeking a child blessed with the Force." Markas started and Corren knew that after so many times their face of the group had gotten very good an approaching lords and small folk alike.

"As my guards told me." The Lord of the keep said with a frown as he leaned back into the Seastone chair. A massive black stone seat shaped into the visage of a kraken. Behind him in arch of one of the throne's tentacles was his wife who was holding onto a young boy of about eight years old. "And did you find any children for your _harvest_?" a few of the Seekers flinched at him saying that word, Markas had told them many times that people would not like them calling their duties that.

"By the laws set by King Aerys Targaryen, we are in our rights to take in any child, noble birth or not, into the custody of the Sith Order. The Sith will raise and educate them until such a time when they have proven themselves and attained rank of Sith." Markas continued and Lady Grayjoy held her child closer, knowing that it was going to be him that was going to be taken. That was why Markas was saying all this, to remind them that they had no choice or they would be subject to the King's wrath. News had already spread around that the youngest of the Stark children had been taken, if not even a member of the Great Houses of Westeros could avoid being taken then no one had a chance. "And by our Seeker Stones, it would appear that-"

"Father!" Markas was interrupted by someone yelling and one of the side doors to the Great Hall slamming shut. "I have return from… the capital." The Seekers all turned to see a young man barring Grayjoy features entering the hall and scowling deeply at the sight of the Seekers before him. His frown deepen even further as he quickly figured out what was happening. "Out… get out of my keep!"

"Your keep? watch your tongue Balon. You might be eager for my title but I still breathe and thus still your Lord." Quellon boomed softly and Corren had to give it to the aging lord, he still had a good deal of authority in his voice. Balon seemed to seethe with fury but slunk back into the shadows of the edges of the hall. Lord Grayjoy then turned back to the Seekers and his own frown was deepened by the interruption his son gave. Corren looked to Markas and the man had remained as cool as ever throughout the whole thing.

"My Lord… your son… the stone point to him." Markas said as he held up his own Seeker Stone and held it up to show that it was indeed pointing to the younger Grayjoy boy.

"You can't take him! Victarion belongs here!" Again Balon interrupted and a stern glare was given to him by his father but this seemed to anger Balon more. The heir to the Iron Island took a step forward and held his hand firmly on his sword. "You cannot show this weakness father, you can't any longer!" There was a tense moment between the two and the Seekers were slowly reaching for their own swords. The guards in the hall didn't know what to do, so they focused on those not of salt and sea.

"You better be fuckin' sure about this boy." Quellon whispered just loud enough for all to hear but there was a storm brewing behind his eyes. Corren had seen men like this before, they were soft and weak when it came to most things but then there was that one fucking thing that set them off. The Iron Islands was it for Quellon. He saw the threat of fire and blood that the King could bring down on the Iron Island if he refused the Seeker's demands. He saw the threat that Balon's recklessness and aggressive tendencies posed to the Iron Islands. He wasn't backing down.

"Enough of this." Everyone looked to Lady Grayjoy who was escorting Victarion to the Seekers, she stopped him once he stood next to Markas and then walked over to her eldest and summarily slapped him across the face. "If you're going to try to threaten your father, back it up and be ready to follow through. Salt Wives on Blacktyde could hear your knees shaking." With that done she returned back to her place beside her husband. The Seekers were totally floored by what they had seen and knew exactly who was the true power in Pyke.

* * *

"Fucking fuck this is stupid… it's a cheat code… that's what this is." Melisandre heard faintly as she stirred awake. She felt great, better than she had in years. In fact… she hadn't felt like this since she started to grow old and withered. When she had begun listening to flames and doing as they told her. And for the first tie in her life she found that a strange set of timing. That when the flames had started telling her to murder, scheme and burn everything around her and she started doing it she begun to turn in the hag she really was. For the first time in her entire life she was thinking that one might have to do with the other. But as she slowly began to open her eyes those thoughts were shoved to the side. "Oh… you're awake."

Melisandre tiredly blinked her eyes as she focused in on the man responsible for her being unconscious. He was holding her head and intently staring at her forehead. Why she didn't know but her voice was silenced before she could ask. Not by him but by the memories of what happened to her. The sight of this glorious power crashing down on her, it was more magnificent than any blazing inferno had been before. It was real, there was a true voice commanding her instead of a feint whisper.

"My lord." He seemed to burrow his brow at her saying this and she wondered if she had done something to displease him… again.

"I'm gonna say this once, I am at best an avatar of divinity not divinity itself. I. Am. Not. A god." He said locking eyes with her and while this did contradict with what the last thing she remembered him saying, she couldn't think about that now. All she could do was stare into his eyes and memorize every detail she could while they were so close. She had always put her love for the Lord of Light before any emotional feelings for another human being. She only learned to have sex like a skilled pleasure slave to further her talents as a priestess and seductress. But now she desperately wanted to feel the love she had for a god in a physical sense.

"Please my lord take- ow…" She winced as he gave a flick to her forehead.

"Calm the tits down, I have more than enough women willing to jump on my dick to be able to refuse a chance at fucking whenever I want." He causally said before grabbing her head again and returning his focus back to her forehead. "The only reason why you're here, I'm this close, and I'm not stabbing you in the eye right now is because of this rune in your forehead." He said and Melisandre blinked at the words that came from her lord's mouth. What rune? He rolled his eyes seemingly picking up on what she thought and dropped her head back.

He walked away and this gave Melisandre the chance to sit up and see just where she was. It was a ship, that she could tell. A private room with several beds, a few of them had some of the women that had been with when she last was awake. And all of them were naked. Then her lord returned and he had a mirror in his hand. He held it up and she saw the strangest mark on her forehead but also down her body as well. She had never seen markings like these in her life and while she worried a bit about them, she took comfort in the fact that she had her lord watching over her. If he was only concerned about one of these runes than certainly it wasn't too bad. But then she noticed something. Her choker was gone.

"What happened to my choker? W-what… how am I still…" She caught herself before she finished that sentence. She was unwilling to verbalize her greatest shame even if the only person able to hear her apparently knew all about it.

"Part of what I did to you specifically locked down the form that the choker gave you. It was crude Mask, one that needed a external source of power to use instead of using your own. Though it did mean you could use more advance powers without breaking the Mask." He said as he leaned on a unused bed next to her own. He was looking at her like a scholar at a new book, wondering what secrets were inside. She both enjoyed the feeling and felt uneased. But it did give her some insight into the man, he was a intellectual man with a curious mind. "However now it is… I guess you could say it is screwed onto you now. The Runes are essentially acting like the screws, keeping the Mask on you forever. This does mean anything you do that will try and break free of the Mask will be horrifically painful. Say… giving birth to a Shadow demon."

"What don't you know about me? But that can only be expected from you my lord." She chuckled but then slowly touched her neck where her choker usually was. This body, it was real now. It was a second skin that would never come off. Her powers may be limited now but she was far from useless. And in the end, the vanity of looking like this was a fair trade in her mind. This was a new day, a clean slate and the chance to become a new woman. "What is it that you need of me my lord?" She asked now looking up to him as he frowned, still displeased by her for some reason.

"I do not enjoy the kind of attention you are giving me. Submission and lust I do enjoy, holy reverence not so much." He lightly growled as he crossed his arms over his chest. His eyes turned partially yellow and bore into her like a drill. "You and I will come to an understanding; I am not a god. I am at best an avatar of an arguably divine force of reality. And even that is me giving you what you want to hear."

"But you said-"

"That was not me speaking. That was the Force acting through me, channeling into me and taking me further than what I would normally want." He then lifted a finger and Melisandre felt herself lift off the bed and into the air. Her limbs suddenly stretched out, pulled at the force of some unseen power. "This is what happened to me though unlike you, I had no clue it was even happening to me. So for the final time…" He said and Melisandre felt her muscles strain as her body was beginning to be pulled apart in every direction. And by every direction, she could feel every speck of her body pull out away from her very center core. "… I am not a god. Do not treat me as one, if you must treat me as anything treat me as the world's prophet of the Force."

He dropped her back down in the bed she awoke in and left her with her words. She watched as he walked out of the room and closed the room behind him. She leaned back in the bed with so many thoughts swarming in her mind it was a beehive of words and ideas. Melisandre understood the threat, even if she disagreed with it. While he might profess not to be a god he was to her. The sheer power was beyond human and wasn't that the ideal of divinity, beyond mortal.

* * *

"Davos! You're not happy I burned down the _cobblecat_ and killed the rest of the crew, tell the truth." I asked as I stood at the bow of one of the three slave galleys that were taking us to King's Landing. Davos and Rathari both stood behind me, though Davos had no idea just who the other man was. And Rathari was equally confused as to why I had such a interest in Davos.

"No… given you said you would give me the _cobblecat_ once the journey was done." Davos said and he was miffed but at the same time not. I guess he had come to enjoy my company or at least he disliked his old crew more.

"It was a piece of junk and we both know it." I said with a little so-so wave thrown in there. I then waved to a few of my newly freed slaves, roughly about eighty percent of which had agreed to follow me to Harrenhal to work as freed and paid men and women. The ones who I waved to brought along a chest of coins from all across the Free Cities. It was a chest that could easily buy a good boat or even commission one. It was dropped down at the feet of Davos. "That is your payment Davos, and I hope you remember who it was that gave you your chance at a better life in the future." I said making sure to chose my words carefully.

"I will milord, thank you very much. I promise that this will be a new day for me. No more smuggling and just honest work." He said and went to pick up the chest but stopped at it nudging away from his hand. He looked up, knowing full well my powers.

"I never said that I wanted you to live a honest life. Honest work is being honest with yourself. You are a smuggler, own it and never forget it because it is what provides for those you love." I said as I turned back to him. Half of this was bullshit because I needed him to remain as he was, still wasn't sure how Robert's Rebellion was going to play out but I wanted as many pieces in the same places as possible. Davos was one of them and I was trying to earn my way into his heart, in a firmer place than Stannis will. "If you become a trader, you'll be outclassed by those that have been doing so for years. You have no credentials as a merchant, and in that world it's all about who you know and who can get you the best deal. A smuggler short cuts all that and goes right of the goods that people truly want."

"Aye… your right on that." Davos chuckled and I could feel him get cold feet at the thought of trying to pass off as a respectable trader when he had ripped off many of his would be customers and suppliers in his days on the _cobblecat_.

"Good, now take that chest and get yourself a ship and crew you can be proud of." I said and he pulled the chest up and walked off pleased with the weight in his hands. I smirked as I looked back to the rolling seas. "You speak your mind too Rathari."

"I won't begin to question what you have in mind for that man, Force only knows that you tend to have a talent for picking out the best in the masses of people you meet." He said as he took a few steps to my side. We stayed in silence as we both watched the ocean turn and flow forward. It was a peaceful moment before a serious discussion. "What situation am I walking into?"

"Up north I have a ship, crashed but it can be fixed. Now with the resources you are providing me I see the reconstruction maybe a year rather than several. It moves up a few time tables and some in not the best way." I sighed as while I was looking forward to going back into the stars, I also had to get Harrenhal and the order to a place where I could be gone for weeks and maybe months at a time without anyone questioning. This little trip I took to Essos would help lay the reputational groundwork for the idea I frequently took trips for vague reasons. "Vette is working on it and Broonmark is having fun with the mountain clans, I'm sure he'll run out of prey eventually and I'll set him further north. He's uh… an interesting conundrum for the times we find ourselves in."

"Yes… the Republic and Empire are not as we remember them." I had explained to Rathari the visions that the Force granted and it also brought up a new puzzle and possible threat. As while I was explaining the current state of affairs in the galaxy I realized. The timeline was wrong. We were a few thousand years into the future and yet Rathari was in the time stasis for a few hundred. That was not happenstance. That pointed to a active party summoning people to this world through time. It was something I would need to investigate but I only had a handful of theories of who it could be. It had to be local, meaning Essos or Westeros as that's where I and the True Followers ended up.

"Eventually we can deal with them my friend, but for now let's stay grounded. I have gotten a report from Quinn, we have a total of a hundred and fifty six children ranging from nine to thirteen." I said and Rathari frowned, both because he would be teaching these kids in the Force and because that was way too high a number for a limited area like Westeros. It was a big place from a planetary perspective but normally a planet would naturally produce roughly a dozen of Force Users every few years. It's why Sith liked the fact the Force could be inherited so much and made sure to abuse that fact as much as possible. "Ignore the oddities for now, we have pressing matters and having more Sith for once will make the process better."

"Your reforms will see to that." Rathari said with a chuckle. He wasn't a true follower for nothing. He also agreed that the old cutthroat system the Sith used for both their academy and overall culture needed to be cut back. Not entirely as death should be a punishment for failure but only if that was truly a fucked up failure of no return.

"Yes. I'm nearly finished with those reforms." The Rule of Three Sith, as that seemed to be what things are called now… Rule of Two… Rule of One… three is a holy number for the Force so why not a Rule of Three. Plus the New Sith Order was so bland. I nearly had the structure finished but I still need to iron out a few things. By the time I address the kids I should have everything done.

* * *

Rhaella watched with the rest of the royal family as three large galleys docked in King's Landing's port. For the first time in this city's history slavers were being welcomed. Technically the slavers weren't the ones being welcomed as they were still scorned and spat on, but the cargo they carried was another story. The now former slaves were going to be granted the king's blessing to live in his realm. She glanced forward at her husband and brother, he wasn't pleased by the words delivered to them from across the seas but he still believed in the Sith's promise.

"Mother, why does father give the Sith so much? It seems strange when they are not even from here?" Her son Rhaegar asked quietly, he stood next to her and they stood several feet away from Aerys. It still wasn't far enough in her opinion. The magic that Naraiz had used to still Aerys' hand toward her had lessened and he had started abusing her. And it was for the worse as during that time of freedom she had been able peacefully live. She regretted that a part of her missed the pain he caused but enjoyed the peace of mind far more.

"Hush sweetie, the Sith are important and that's all that matters." She longed for Naraiz to return to King's Landing and do whatever he did to her husband once again. She just hoped that it wouldn't cost too much.

The royal family watched as the ships pulled into the docks. Then continued to do so as the planks were dropped and the first of the many waves of former slaves were unloaded from the ships. There were jeers toward the slaver crew from the assembled crowds, and from Rhaella's perspective the slavers seemed to be eating it up, enjoying the Westerosi revulsion. But then the crowd turned to cheers as the man of the hour walked off the lead ship, the Queen didn't; know how genuine these cheers were though. The common people were still divided on their opinion on the Sith, some still distrusted them and believed the Faith's claims of evil while others started seeing them in a more positive light. A group that could bring real change and possible elevation to families lucky to be born with the Force. The stories of Darth Nagash lifting the curse on Harrenhal and now the news of him freeing slaves was also helping his image.

But then he was followed by two men, one had similar features and attire as Naraiz while the other was clearly from Volantis and part of their nobility. I knew on which my husband would focus on as it confirmed some of his rants when word came back to Westeros that he had been a favored man of one of the Volantis Old Blood. And now he was returning with a noble from the Free City, that Rhaella knew would not play over well with her husband. This was confirmed by Aerys scowling and turning his back to start his way back to the Red Keep. The Queen gave a sigh of relief now that he was gone but knew that this would not end well for Naraiz. But as she watched the man himself walk up the stairs to where the royal family had been waiting for him, it was clear that he was not pleased as well.

"Your Grace, it has been too long since I have seen your lovely face." Naraiz said as his face changed to one of charm and warm friendliness. But he knew that she had seen his previous mood and it was only a barely-there type of mask. Something more for her sake than his own. She appreciated the gesture.

"Thank you, I do hope that you have missed our shores these eight months as much." Rhaella said before looking to the two men that stood behind Naraiz. There was also a woman in red several steps behind the trio that was looking serene yet smug at the same time. "And who are these gentlemen who have with you?" Naraiz nodded and motioned to the pale large man that wore similar robes and armor as Naraiz did.

"This is Rathari, he is a Sith like myself. He left the Empire earlier than I did and wandered the world until he came upon Essos. Traveling past the Summer Isles and into the bay of Volantis. We met and he has taken a oath to serve me and my new Sith Order." Naraiz explained and Rhaella knew that this would make many worried that there could be more Sith out there in the world. That would hear of Naraiz and his efforts and might come to join, further bolstering the power he already had. She nodded politely and then he turned to the Volantene. "And this is my new ward Harlello Maegyr, of the family Maegyr of the Volantis Old Blood. He will be living with me at Harrenhal and learning under me on how to rule and govern."

"_My Queen, it is a pleasure to be in your lands_." Harlello spoke clean and perfect High Valyrian, Rhaella supposed that he thought he was being respectful speaking the tongue of their common ancestors but it reeked of a smell of superiority in her mind. She narrowed her eyes and nodded slowly at the young man. She couldn't get a good read on him but she hoped that Naraiz would keep him under control.

"Rathari, you have my authority. Make sure that our new friends make their way out of the city and prepare for the journey to Harrenhal." Rhaella was surprised by that, she had hoped that Naraiz would stay for a few days but maybe that was a fool's dream. Before any further word could be said one of the Gold Cloaks came up to them.

"Apologizes your grace, but Darth Nagash has been requested by the Hand of the King." Naraiz looed to the city guard with a careful eye and Rhaella could have sworn that a spark of murderous intent flash across his eyes.

"Come with us, we were to return to the keep regardless." Rhaella said quickly and Naraiz gave her a curious glace before sighing and dismissing both his fellow Sith and the Volatnene. She hoped that all of this could be resolved without too much hatred being stoked. She wanted peace and Naraiz's favor in order to have a peaceful life back.

* * *

"By Order of King Aerys Targaryen, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm and ruler of Westeros, the Sith Order is barred from raising any men at arms or militant force beyond their own ranks." Tywin read off the scroll with a barely hidden smirk and I hated it. I also hated that Aerys was a coward and had abstained from this little meeting of the Small Council. The Queen was also here and she was not happy at all, she wanted me to renew the Force Persuasion over Aerys to have him ignore her and this in her mind would hamper those efforts.

"I assume that the Seekers are exempt from this?" I asked as I knew that they wouldn't take them away but I needed to confirm it. If they did that then I would find Aerys and make him rescind his decree by any means.

"They are, but they are to never number above three hundred." Tywin clarified and I could work with that. The Spartans proved what three hundred men could do. But the entire concept of me never having any armies of my own was a massive handicap. True, one Sith was on this world worth a whole army in of itself… relatively speaking. But it would be many years before any of the children that were currently found would be called true Sith. And I'm sure a good number of them would leave the Order once they reached the fork in the road that I had given them. "Now, this council will oversee the exacts of your return back to Westeros."

"The trade deals with the Free Cities, the details of which I need." The Master of Coin, Qarlton Chelsted, asked with a greedy look in his eyes. I could sense that he was looking forward to going over everything I had with a fine toothcomb. Ready to tax and grab up as much money as possible. Too bad for him. I snapped my fingers twice and Xhola, now dressed in finer clothes, brought over a tray of various documents. All were written agreements with the Free Cities that I had visited. "What are these?" Qarlton asked as he gave a look of confusion and growing dread as he read the scrolls.

"My deals with the Free Cities. Future promises that the Sith will be recognized in their lands and be given proper respect and possible work should any Sith visit Essos. I will in turn grant them secrets of the Force, and by that I mean I will send teams of Seekers to Essos every year to see if any of the noble children of the Free Cities have the gift. If they do than I shall take them in and teach them all I know. Trade!" I shouted like it was the most obvious thing in the entire world. None of the men looked to pleased by this, most of all Tywin and Qarlton who looked quite disappointed at the lack of actually coinage that existed in this deal.

"Yes…" Tywin dragged out before pulling over another document. "Now for the issues of the people you have brought into our lands. Totally in two thousand, five hundred, and forty six. They m-"

"Are granted citizenry effective immediately." The Queen interrupted Tywin and let her cool mask slip a bit to show how pleased she was to do this. Tywin glared at her furiously but she had a response to that. "My husband does not wish for the Sith Order to be without a support structure. The Maesters have Old Town to support them, the Night's Watch has the Gift, these former slaves shall help the Sith." I had to hand it to Rhaella, that was a good bit of bullshitting. Tywin mulled this over before tossing the document in his hand aside. His good mood that had started at the beginning of this meet was drying up.

"Very well, next on our agenda is the apparent ties you have formed with Volantis. Namely your new ward. The King is quite concerned with this, news has also reached us that you procured Dragon Eggs and a crown for Malaquo Maegyr."

"A circlet, not a crown." I corrected and I could tell Tywin didn't care for the difference or even the fact I got little bobbles for the Volantis nobility. This was just another point for him to attack me without looking like he himself was attacking me. Odd given how much he hated Aerys but now he uses the man like this. "I didn't just bring back those sole items from Valyria, I brought another special item and knowledge that the king will be very interested in. But first Tywin! A gift." I said and Tywin furrowed his brow as I snapped my fingers.

Xhola then returned, now with a large seethed sword with a veil thrown over it. I was in fact lifting it a bit off the ground with the Force to help the woman lift it, having never held such a large sword in her life. Tywin and the rest of the Small Council peered over the table as Xhola walked over and with a flourish of my hand the veil was lifted. The look on Tywin's face was priceless. His eyes widened and his jaw slightly dropped at seeing his family's ancestral Valyrian sword before him. He slowly reach out and Xhola dropped the sword in his hands. The Lion stood up and pulled Brightroar from its sheath and just admired it for a moment. He then looked to me and instantly his mood was ruined. Oh boy… it's about to get worse.

"I thank you Darth Nagash, this is a great honor you do my family." He said choking down the bile that was raising in his throat. I soaked up the moment, knowing I was about to utterly destroy most of the worth that sword had.

"I accept that honor Lord Lannister." I said with a nod as Tywin sat back down and the room grew silent. I'm sure that someone wanted to say something but they all didn't feel they could penetrate the growing heavy air. "Now, as to my gift to the King that should ease his worry about my loyalties. I have come back from Old Valyria with a mighty secret of long lost lore. I have rediscovered the means to create Valyrian Steel." All but the Queen and Tywin stood up and began demanding that I give them the secret now, for the good of the realm they all professed. Rhaella just was smirking at the play I had done to Tywin. Who also instantly realized what I had done. I had just given him back his House's Valyrian Sword only to now diminish its value by creating the situation and future of Valyrian Steel becoming increasingly more common.

"Enough!" The Queen shouted as it was far time that they should start behaving like adults. Thank you. "Darth Nagash shall not be giving out such a secret to anyone but the royal family. That is final." Rhaella said as stood up and began walking to me. "I believe that was the last of these thinly veiled threats to you, let us speak with my husband." She said and I gave them all one last devilish grin and stood up to follow the Queen out to the throne room where Aerys was hiding. The two of us walked through the stairwell and halls that connected the Tower of the Hand to the Throne Room with Rhaella's King's Guard and Xhola both behind us. I formed a barrier of no air between us and the man giving us some privacy.

"We have until the end of the walk to talk plainly. You want me to renew the spell I casted on your husband." I said bluntly and quickly. We had about ten minutes at the pace we were going to speak and I wanted this to be over quickly. Rhaella picked up on this and also recovered quickly.

"Yes, the two months that it lasted were some of the best of my life." Rhaella was desperate to have that peace again. I could sense it and it was great enough to pierce the normal sea of calm that existed in Rhaella's mind.

"It won't be free this time." I said and she sighed like she was expecting this.

"I don't have much to give." She answered and this was where I could feel real turmoil.

"Your body?" I suggested, I won't lie… I had thought about turning Rhaella into one of my Force Slaves. But like Lyarra and Joanna she had to choose it willingly.

"I have to refuse." She said and I raised an eyebrow at that. She didn't strike me when I first suggested it to be that against it but here she was, refusing me. This didn't happen that often and it was the first time with me… the new me. "I know about Lyarra, you don't sleep around with whores or chambermaids. And what you need is something I can't give. My heart is something I save for my children and no one else. So my body is the one thing you want that I can give but won't."

"I see." That was disappointing, and fuck you Aerys. You ruined her for any other emotional relationship, damaging this poor woman to the point where opening herself up would hurt more than the toxic relationship she currently has. Maybe this could change, maybe I could help her… I should stop. Rhaella was a woman that now only lived for her children. "I'm sorry to hear about your son, to die that young is tragic." She looked back with a genuine look of gratitude at both my words and respect. I guess maybe her apprehension toward getting involved with me could be just due to the still heavy heart of her recently perished newborn child, but I would still keep my distance for the time being. For now. "Then it will be your children."

"What?!" She shouted and thankfully had the mind to keep walking.

"Sorry… couldn't resist. I mean one day your son will be king and I hope you can help him see that my order is something worth supporting. Your influence over them is what I mean." She looked a little miffed at my joke but her features relaxed greatly. She didn't say anything which I took as she was mad at me but agreeing to my terms. We eventually entered the Throne Room where Aerys sat on the Iron Throne.

In roughly ten minutes I had him under the ignoring suggesting about Rhaella, had him back to loving me and the Sith, though I couldn't do a thing about the whole no armies thing. That would be pushing it, if I did change his mind on that than the rumors about how I could control Aerys would spawn in minutes. It was irritating but it was something I could deal with. Afterall… eventually this madman would be dead and a new monarch would be sitting on throne. One that I could use to enact all sorts of changes, disguised as reforms of a new royalty.

* * *

I rode my horse as we made our way down the King's Road, the first part of my journey back to Harrenhal. I had with me roughly nineteen hundred people with me, several hundred of my freed slaves were staying in Westeros not in my service or were heading back to Essos on the first trader vessel willing to let him hitch a ride. But there was also a number of people from King's Landing that were coming with me. So while didn't have the original two thousand and five hundred slaves I had gotten from Volantis working for me, I still had a sizeable portion. And I accounted for that.

What I needed was the craftsmen and stonemasons that would be critical to fixing Harrenhal. Many of them knew how to fix dragon fire melted stone, they were keeping those secrets close to them however but so long as I had them in my employ I was sure I could cox those secrets from them. The theory I think they were convinced of was that once I got that secret I would get rid of them in favor of the Westerosi. I wouldn't. For one thing, these Essosi slaves were much more dependent on me and my favor than any people from the Seven Kingdoms. Plus it was pointless to get rid of good workers, the cruelty of the slavers of Essos certainly made this lot cautious.

The second most important group in my population of former slaves were the teachers and learned men and women. As they would be responsible for educating the younglings in everything not the Force. Freeing up time for me and Rathari to focus only on the Force. And get Qyburn out of the classroom, that was a funny report when Quinn told me of his arrival but the idea of having that wonderful freak teaching kids was a no-no. The teachers were already doing their job with many of the Essosi the Common Tongue, who would in turn teach their families and so on and so on. They would all need this skill to properly thrive in Westeros. I would never try to make them change their culture and I'm expecting a thriving Essosi district to form in the city I was planning on turning Harrenhal in.

The fortress was far to large to simply act as a castle. Two of the five towers that dominated the skies of Harrenhal would be torn down, the Tower of Ghosts and Dread. They were the outer most towers and the smallest. Turning the area within the current walls would be the primary residence of the Sith and future Sith, while outside would become a new sprawling city. On par with Lannisport or King's Landing. Population could always be drawn from Essos or good old fashion immigration from other kingdoms. Soon industry would be making its way into Westeros so jobs would be plenty, the same effect the Industrial Revolution had in Europe would happen here in Westeros.

"My lord, the red woman… she is starting to become a concern." Rathari spoke as his horse approached mine. He had been riding back with the escort of Targaryen soldiers, keeping watch over them. He wasn't nearly as assured as I was when it came to the Westerosi. I guess since the Targaryens were one of the Dragon Lord families, families that had rose up against him and his fellow True Followers, he wasn't too keen on the black and red banners around us. Even if the Targaryens had abandoned the Freeholds before the betrayal of the Doom.

"Exactly what is she doing?" I was curious. Melisandre had been quiet since coming to Westeros, she spent time with my personal attendants and Harlello most of all. She seemed to be doing a lot of thinking… that was dangerous but she was under my thumb so it was theoretically dangerous to everyone but me. The Whisper Rune behind her ear assured that.

"She is speaking with the former slaves, preaching that the Lord of Light is but a small player in the grand scheme of the Natural Order. All gods in fact if you listen to her. That the Natural Order, or the Force as I think she is trying to give a new name, is a great and cosmic force that controls all but without direction." That made sorta sense for a person with very little knowledge on the truth of the matter. And I could tell she was spinning this in the best means possible to attract people without alienating them too much. Converting took a great deal of charisma and time, though it helped if you could prove yourself in the right.

"Let me guess, she's saying that I am a prophet or something of this Natural Order."

"No… the words she used was Most Enlightened. I am simply just a normal Enlightened." He said with a mock disappointed voice that I laughed at. Rathari had a self-deprecating sense of humor that I found very amusing at times. "Seems she has taken the few lessons you gave about the Force to her to heart. Those of the Light Side she calls the Tranquil and the Dark Side the Passionate. She says that you will seek out the chosen among the mortal and bring about perfect Enlightenment to the world."

"She's not wrong!" I barked in laughter as this was all true but with a hooky religious spin. I was now Sith Buddha, which was better than Sith Jesus. I don't want to be a god or even a prophet but this spin was acceptable. Though I wasn't about to let this way of thinking root itself in my new Sith. I calmed down from my laughter before looking back to Rathari. "We and Jaesa are going to be the first of many, the Rule of Three shall become strong and destroy the Jedi and fools that masquerade as Sith."

"Glory to the Sith." Rathari smirked as we looked at each other. Both of us were hungry for revenge toward the Orders that ruined all that we worked toward. The Jedi and their absolute self-righteousness and the backstabbing and power hungry sect of the Sith that we both despised.

"Glory to the Empire." I returned and we up looked up to the blue skies. Up there were stars waiting to be conquered and ruled by the true masters of the galaxy. One chapter was closing on this story. I looked to the waves of people moving toward Harrenhal where the first batch of younglings were waiting. The next chapter of my new life was to begin soon.

* * *

Author's Notes

Naraiz is finally back in Westeros! And he got turned down by the Queen. And I know there are readers of my story that approve of the hole Naraiz boning everything and it has seemed that way hasn't it. But I feel this makes sense. Rhaella is a woman that has since birth been in a destined relationship with a man she hates and abuses her. She is far too emotionally broken to even hope for a different life, she would much rather just have a life where for the most part Aerys ignores her and she can have peace.

Next chapter will be Naraiz returning to Harrenhal and setting up the groundwork of the Rule of Three Sith Order. The name will make even more sense next chapter.

Check out my original work on here - www. pat reon MikeX713

Reviews

rmarcano321 - a few

djma46 - even ince we do get off world things will still be focused on Planetos as Naraiz knows not to dip to deep into the galactic pool to fast. With how the Republic is he knows he has to move slowly so it will be many years of networking and information gathering before he can make major moves.

MasterOfDragonsGod - because he is speaking in the context of this reality where as far he knows there are no gods. The Ones come the closest and are still not truly divine but insanely powerful.

Death Lantern - Rickard will either go to the wall or die as he does in canon. He does love Lyarra and is grateful for the many years she gave to him, he sees the current arrangement as repaying her for those years. He just wants her to be happy even if its not with him. And no, that old bat was not that person.

Black Magic99 - Naraiz sees it as a bad thing because it means he wasn't fully in control of his actions. And the fact it could happen again worries him.


	16. Manifest Destiny

Author's Notes

Ya'll are some lucky SOBs right here I tell you what. I got so into this chapter that I did it in two days. And its the one many have been waiting for.

Discord Link - mgHeyJ8

* * *

They had all been gathered in the Hall of a Hundred Hearths. It was still in the process of being fixed, Thoren had been told a fight between Darth Nagash and the ghost of Harren the Black took place here. He didn't believe it. How could a battle cause half of the floor to be turned to a crater. He didn't have a answer for why there was now a crater in the middle of the hall but he doubted it was made by a man and a ghost.

"I heard a rumor that he's finally back, think its true?" Karne Westerling asked as the three of them kept to the back of the hall as much as possible. Many of the noble born Acolytes grouped up and separated from the low born majority that existed in Harrenhal. Not all of them did this, a few existed and were very popular among the masses of Acolytes but out of the twenty one noble born, most stuck to their peers. Around Thoren was the two others that he had come to call friends in the months of living in Harrenhal, Karne Westerling and Cayle Caswell.

Karne was a massive boy already at the age of nine, and Thoren could guess maybe giants' blood ran a little down in the Westerlands. But he general was quiet and very passive unless you intently prodded him or someone close to him. The only time Thoren ever saw him angry was when it came to the Lannisters. Sometimes Thoren or Cayle would catch him in the out of character act of bullying the sole Lannister of the keep, a member of one of the branch families Ronard Lannister. It was odd seeing the normally silent giant picking on a boy that would just cower.

Then there was Cayle Caswell. Thoren met him when he tried sneaking into the stables to maybe steal a horse to run back to Acorn Hill. Just for a night or too so he could see his dad. Cayle had the same plot but for different intentions. He wanted to ride just to ride. Even at the age of six he knew how ride better than some adults. The spry boy would go on and on about his dream to one day travel to the Dothraki Grass Sea and beat the horse lords at their own game. To prove that centaurs like the ones on his family sigil still existed and they existed in Westeros.

"People have been saying that for months. He still hasn't shown up." Thoren pointed out as he leaned back on the stone wall that the three of them found at the back of the hall. Most of the Acolytes were sitting at the two massive tables that were set down the middle of the hall. But there were other groups that had yet to sit, and a few loners as well. Thoren peered over Cayle to see the most prominent loner, Victarion Grayjoy. Recent arrival from the harvesting of the Iron Islands. And like him the only high born from his kingdom.

The others that had yet to sit down also caught his attention. The Dornish; Lucas Blackmont, Donovar Vaith, Mors Toland, and the two Sands. They all were closer to the front and while they were separate from the others they were still pretty popular. They had the stereotypical dornish charm and used it to get the better graces of the lower born Acolytes. Then there was Rud Errol and his little gang of bullies. Rud caught Thoren's eyes and smirked at him. Ever since he had arrived he had bene getting into trouble getting into fights. And he had attracted some of the more brutish elements of the Acolytes, thinking he was some strong leader. Thoren scowled back and looked elsewhere, landing on the last group of any real note. The northerners. Like the Dornish they seemed to really like sticking among themselves. But unlike those from the most south of Westeros, the North didn't use this to get any closer to the rest of the Acolytes. They all gathered around Benjen Stark like he was their king.

Thoren snapped his attention, as did everyone else, as they heard the side doors to the dais platform open with a loud thud that echoed in the hall. At the sight of Governor Quinn, Thoren and the rest of the remaining standing Acolytes took their seats. If they hadn't yet, they followed their peers example of never breaking rules while in the presence of the stern temporally appointed lord of the keep. They all watched as Governor Quinn strode up to the dais that used to hold the high table where the ruling family would eat during feasts but now had been replaced with a podium stand. The large stone throne that had been carved into the hall was directly behind the dais and was entirely destroyed.

"Ahem, Acolytes… you now number at exactly three hundred and fifteen. You will become the first Sith in the new Sith Order. For months you have been gathered and brought here to await the return of Darth Nagash. That day has come." He finished and the hall was filled with the hushed whispers of young boys and girls excited at the prospect of the true reason they were here now finally beginning. They had done little but learn under the Maester and Pierce. And even then as their numbers grew those lessons became more and more infrequent for each individual child. Thoren himself felt the world slow down for a moment then speed back up. It was hard to think about, this day finally coming. Right now it was happening.

The whispered all stopped as they heard rumblings. They looked around for the source and some tightened ranks in fear of what could this be. But then everyone knew where the sound came from as they looked to the massive hall gates that had been left on the floor. Their hinges had been destroyed and they were low on the list of things that needed to be done around Harrenhal. This hall was rarely used and so there was no need to have it complete. But now they all watched as the doors lifted up into the air and placed themselves back in the arch they originally were. Moments passed by and then finally they swung back open revealing a man in dark robes and armor.

He just stood there and the Acolytes were under no illusion of who he was. But despite the dramatic entrance, Thoren wasn't too impressed. He had been able to lift a few rocks so far and he barely had any training. This guy had been training for years so lifting those doors shouldn't be too hard. Then Thoren watched as he walked through the gates and then down between the tables they all sat at. His upper face was covered by his hood and his lower face hugged by some sort of mask. Then as he reached the middle of the tables the gates fell down. A loud creek cried through the hall and then a whoosh of wind followed as the gates hit the ground with a mighty crash. The broke into millions of pieces as dust kicked around them. The children all ducked at what they thought would be shrapnel and a cloud of dust coming at them.

But it never came and as they all peered above the edges of the table they found something wonderous. The splinters of wood and dust flowed and traveled through the hall like rivers of water. Out of the rivers came fish splashing out and back in, all made out of the debris of the gate. They all look up in amazement and then it all coalesced into one form, a tightly made shark that swam through the air and snapped at the tops of their heads. Then it focused on the man they all knew to be doing this and darted toward him. Then faster than any of them could imagine a person moving, pulled out his sword and cut it in two. The shark broke apart into many different pieces and scattered on the floor.

"The only one of you that I find interesting is the one boy at the end that didn't have his jaw glued to the floor." The man said, his filtered voice catching all their minds off-guard but Thoren was just shocked by the fact he had been singled out by the leader of the Sith. How did the man know he had watched all of that still not impressed? Maybe by the swordsmanship at the end was cool but the rest of it was just moving stuff with his mind. Everyone however looked to him, as he was sitting at the very end of the table with his friends. A range of looks was on everyone's faces, from jealousy to interest.

"Darth Nagash, it is a warm welcome to have you return to us." Governor Quinn was the one to break the small moment and bring everyone's attention back to the front. Darth Nagash walked up to the podium which the Governor gave with a bow. The assembled Acolytes all put all their attention to what he was about to say as this was first day of their true training to become Sith.

"Three hundred and fifteen… that's what I will work with to bring about a new age of Sith. I won't lie and saw that you are a unlucky bunch. I plan to purge the Sith Order of defects and weaknesses I had seen in my homeland. So you do not have the benefit of a proven and tested culture or system for your upbringing in the Sith. Much of the coming years will be a trial run of my plans." Darth Nagash explained and Thoren could hear whispers and very few of them were spoken in uplifted voices. This seemed to put a wet blanket over their moods but Thoren was thankful for this. This man wasn't going to coddle them, he wasn't going lie and tell them all would be well and they would all be granted greatest like a right.

"_Too many of us don't even have a birth right let alone a right to greatness_." Thoren thought to himself as he looked down the table to Jadith, the girl from Acorn Hill that had come with him. She sometimes snuck up on him and teased him like she was a peer. She wasn't, he was high born and she was just the daughter of some granary worker.

"But with this comes opportunity, you will be the generation to set the coming culture of the Sith. To set traditions that will be practiced for as long as this order exists. You will become the forbearers of future generations." He said and that did in fact turn things around for the assembled children and pre-teens. The idea was appealing, it made everything they did important. "I have arrived in Westeros with a population ready to begin work on this keep, and in that population I have teachers from Essos ready to give each of you a education worthy of any high-born would get. They will also be evaluating you based on personality, tendencies, and intelligence and willpower. Over the course of a year they will be testing you to deliver a report that I shall go over to determine your future placement. I will also be conducting personal interviews during this year that will weigh on my choice."

Placement, Thoren supposed that everyone was thinking that there would be classes in the Order much like how there was in the real world. Already he could hear a few people talk about giving the high-born special placement. He wished but given that low-born would already being given an education he doubted that would be the case. Much as Thoren believed that there should be some sort of allowance to the children of the nobility, the true rulers of Westeros, the Sith seemed to be all about giving power to anyone able to use it. The Force.

"And where will you be placed at the end of this year? In the Rule of Three there shall be three sects of the Sith. The Sect of Revan, reserved for those that have achieved Balance between the Light and Dark Sides of the Force. The Sect of Revan is the highest power within the Order, the elite and the goal of all Sith." Darth Nagash explained and Theron already felt it in his bones, that's where he belonged. Above everyone and ready to stand on top of the masses. He assumed that only those truly great could reach such a lofty goal.

He didn't know exactly what the Force was but they all had at least been given some explanation by Pierce who had lived around Sith for many years and picked up a few pieces of their lore. Thoren knew that the Dark and Light Sides were opposing powers in the Force and… that was actually it. But every time someone began saying that one was good or evil Pierce warned them to never say that in front of their eventual leader as that was very wrong in his book. Thoren didn't exactly understand but he now knew he needed both to attain the height of power he deserved.

"The other two sects, they are the Sect of Manwë and Morgoth, an order for the Light and Dark respectively. You will all be placed in one or the other depending on which side you most attune to, and then put in the opposite side. The goal for all of you is to achieve Balance between the Dark and Light. You will periodically switch between Sects, minimum time six months and maximum a year. Until you reach the full title of Sith, then the maximum is brought up to five years. I do however understand that there will be those that get lost in one side or the other, those will stay forever in that Sect. They will made the leaders and Masters of their respective Sects but be still be under even the lowest ranking member of the Sect of Raven, sans the Grand Master of a Sect." There was a lot of information to take in there and Thoren had trouble keeping up with it all. But he did and knew that this wasn't the only time they would be told it. He knew that anything he missed could be relearned later.

"_It's a system designed to encourage getting friendly with both sides but punish those that get in too deep. You could find glory in just one of the Sects but there will always be someone above you, even if that person is in a very real way you lesser_." He could only picture those cast into one of the lesser two sects being ordered around by a member of the primary Sect who was far below them in both experience and power. But because they were shamed with only mastering one side of the Force they had to put up with it.

"However, first one must actually join the Sith Order." That brought a lot of murmurs from the children. Thoren had to roll his eyes at them all, did they think it would be so easy. But that's what you got from a bunch of peasants. "You are all younglings, given the title of Acolyte. You will remain as such until you pass a series of tests… which have yet to be made." Darth Nagash chuckled, almost as if embarrassed but no one had the courage to really make note of it. "I will create these tests in due time but once they are made anyone may take them. You could have just arrived from a Seeker's Harvest or have spent years here studying. Passing these tests will grant you the title of Sith. Then you will have a choice to make, either you can renounce your ties to the realm and join the Order proper, or leave."

"What? Just cast us out?" Thoren said to himself but it was drowned out by the many voices that filled the chamber. Many of them were fellow high born but also a good number of small folk. Seems many had thought to keep their oaths of loyalty to their liege lord. Darth Nagash just leaned back on his feet and let them all shout and work themselves up. Minutes went by and soon the air grew heavy and people started to lose their will to even stand. One by one all returned to their seats feeling nearly sick to their stomachs.

"This will be the choice you will have. Once you become Sith, you will be recognized by the realm as such, be given a Valyrian Steel sword as a badge of proof of your title." That made them all pale with the prospect. A Valyrian Steel Sword was something only a number of noble families had, the Smallwoods didn't even have a sword. But maybe… no… he would have one someday. "But that will be it, you will have what you learned in your time here and I can assure you it will be a drop in a sea of the vast knowledge that the Order shall keep. The King has also agreed to pass laws barring people that have left the order from researching certain fields of research that are for the Sith Order only. That is the trade off, either leave with what you have or seek more and stay. Swear yourself to the Sith and only the Sith." They all had so many questions. Or at least Thoren still did. But then Darth Nagash said his final words. "Now then if you'll excuse me… I am fucking tired and want nothing more than to sleep for three days straight." He said before walking off the dais and slamming the side door behind him. He left all of them more confused than settled and hoping that the coming days would remove some of their worries and fears. Thoren however was ready, he had been told everything he needed to know.

* * *

I flopped onto the large lordly bed that had been set up in my chambers. It was set up in a décor that I preferred though with a Westeros spin on it. Quinn did so like his hobby of interior decorating. Dark reds on blacks lined with silver and gold both. Candles lit the room in a nice warm glow. I was tired… and sick of the road. I arrived a week earlier than the rest of the incoming population so that I could get the whole meeting with the younglings over with. Quinn had assembled them and I just finished addressing them and lining out my initial plan.

"I just want to sleep like I'm dead." I groaned as I sunk deeper and deeper into the soft bed that Quinn had kept so tidy for me. The man was going to die dusting my shit and crossing my Ts but if that's what he wanted… who was I to stop him. "Saarai!" I yelled even if my voice was muffled.

"You called Naraiz-sama?" The woman said instantly after my call, I had put my swords carefully on a nearby table but I would need to get them their own racks for the wall. Only the best for my swords.

"Get wine and something to eat. If anyone asks who you are just… I don't care so long as you don't kill them." I knew that Saarai would in fact kill anyone that impeded her efforts to follow my orders. She might supposed to represent my Light Side but at the same time she didn't. It was a warped light. She said her confirmations and left to go get me my refreshments. And once the door shut close I felt a weight on my back. "I don't want to play right now Mi, go back to sleep."

"No~ I've been sleeping for weeks now. We haven't had any fun since Volantis. Do you have any idea how horrible it is to finally have a body after so long of being an object. Then to experience pleasure on top of that!" Midwan continued on with her whining and prodding. All while trying to cox me out of my weariness by pressing her naked breasts into my back. Too bad, I'm not horny and more interested in sloth than lust. "Master! Master! Master! Hm?"

The whining finally stopped but was replaced by a whoosh of wind and then sounds of a scuffle. I was still lying into my bed and could guess what was happening behind my now uncovered back. I sighed and just let Midwan and Jaesa get to know each other. Sounds of fighting eventually turned to surprised squeals and then pleased and confused moans. I knew there was a wonderfully glorious lesbian sex scene playing out in my bedroom but I couldn't be bothered to care. I had been riding for a week nonstop to get here and so was intent on having a drink and meal and then dropping in a slumber so deep the only thing deeper would be Force Rest. Which reminds me I need to do that, put it off too long and my locked away power starts too become chaotic. Needs a moment to settle back down in my body.

"Naraiz-sama I have returned." I heard Saarai say as the door opened. I could picture her looking at the mess on the floor and just giving a dismissive glance to them before returning to her duties… if she even acknowledged them at all. I heard the tray she was using set on the bedtable and then I felt her sit besides me. "Both of you are such disappointments, can you not see that the master is trying to rest. Must you be so loud and distracting."

"J-just- ah fuck! Who the fuck…" I heard Jaesa try to demand but was being worked over too well by Midwan to really complete her train of thought. The fact that she couldn't see who they really were was likely thrown her off and causing her concentration to faulter. I knew she could have sex and still be very threatening at the same time, she had a lot of practice in this field the little succubus she was. But I supposed that I should give her the time to explain just who Midwan and Saarai were. Plus I also needed to test her to see if she finally got it.

"Mi, stop it." I said as I lifted my face out of the bedding and forced myself up as I heard Midwan detangle herself from Jaesa. My darling apprentice then took the chance and turned the tables on Midwan, though the spirit pretty much allowed Jaesa to do this. I sat up and turned to face both of them, I sighed at their sweaty and panting states. I wasn't the mood for sex but they were leading me there. "Jaesa let her and put some damn clothes on, you to Mi." I said as I really just wanted to sleep and wouldn't be able to keep up with either of them if we really went at it.

"But master?" Jaesa asked confused and it then that I separated them myself, with a wave of my hand they slid apart from each other to each side of the room. "Master I am only trying-"

"Quiet, your master did not call for you to speak." Saarai said a little extra harshly than normal. I glanced to her but returned my focus back to Jaesa.

"Jaesa these are the manifestations of Midwan and Saarai." I said as both the spirits got up and collected their swords, both were in their sealed state but their aura in the Force was unmistakable. Jaesa's jaw dropped. "A lot happened over in Essos."

"Yeah… I can see." Jaesa mumbled in partial disbelief.

"Listen, why don't you go have fun with Mi here. I'm sure the two of you will get along great, while I take a nap and when I wake up I will explain everything on my mind to you." I said as Midwan and Saarai placed their swords back where they had been put previously. Midwan kept sending sultry glances back to Jaesa who smirked as she began to agree with my idea that they would get along. The two than ran off to have wild and crazy sex with each other while I fell back into my bed. I lazily used the force to float me back to the head board and the many pillows there.

"Do you feel better now Naraiz-sama." Saarai asked as she poured a glass of wine for me. I could tell that there was something on her mind, something that had come to her attention that she wanted to discuss. I had begun to notice that while Midwan handled my carnal needs, Saarai drew more toward tending to my emotional needs. I sometimes liked to think of them as one person split into two bodies, as they had claimed that normal manifestations would be one entity. It was research that I couldn't begin until I had more manifestations to examine. But Saarai and Midwan, or more accurately Dumits, was mine.

"Say what you want Saarai, no need to tiptoe around any subject." I said as I took the glass and took a rather large sip. Wine was good for my nerves. She paused and I took note of it, I didn't like her being hesitant to talking with me. "You seemed to be extra cold to Jaesa, why."

"I dislike her is all. Jaesa is simply a class of woman I do not appreciate." Saarai said calmly as she went about her normal routine of serving me my meal.

"Are you going to be this way with all the women that love me?" Saarai was being strangely selective and I didn't like it. I really hoped she wouldn't be this way with Lyarra and Joanna. Being cold to Jaesa was fine because as the lighter sister she was supposed to dislike Jaesa. Midwan was already having fun as expected. So this was also expected.

"Of course not, I look forward to meeting Lyarra-chan and Joanna-chan." I got her, not only with the honorifics she used, or the lack of them in most people's cases but also on who she left out.

"And Vette?" I said and Saarai didn't react in the slightest to me pointing this out. "This is about the fact Lyarra and Joanna are both women I found after the merging." I said and she took my hand.

"Naraiz loved Jaesa and Vette, and to a greater extent Satele." I could feel my chest tighten at the mention of Satele and Saarai gave a sad smile to that reaction. "Even now, you feel a phantom love for them that isn't your own. I dislike them all because they don't know the real you. And you don't truly love them." I lifted Saarai off the bed with a finger and glared at her. I wasn't about to be lectured to by a sword.

"Careful, you are treading dangerously thin ice." I warned as I kept her aloft but there wasn't a hint of fear in her black eyes. She just looked down at me waiting for me to put her down. And I did, what anger that was in me didn't last very long. "I hate that you make sense." I mumbled as I let Saarai down back onto the bed and she came to my side to comfort me.

"Naraiz loved them, the you of Earth loved the idea of them but that isn't the same." She said and just sat by my side keeping me company as I thought about this. The fact she was right was irritating me but there was something deep inside that knew she was right. I wanted to love Jaesa, Vette, even Satele, but I actually loved Lyarra and Joanna. Every night I had been away I had thought about my pets and worried how they were managing themselves. But I only thought about Jaesa and Vette when I felt I could use them. "You care about those five little tagalongs you picked up, you find them interesting and amusing. You feel the desire to love Jaesa and Vette, lust after them and want them to be happy with you. But you love Lyarra and Joanna. Love is fickle and can bloom anywhere."

"You seem to be leaving yourself and Mi out of all this." I was done for the moment thinking about all of this and was more interested in the woman guiding me through the remaining I guess I could say traumas of the merging between me and Naraiz. I had long since become one person but that didn't mean there wasn't lingering wounds that still needed to be healed.

"I am your humble servant, born from your connection to the Force. It is our duty to help you in all matters. In and outside of combat." Saarai said as she cupped my cheek. I understood now, a Manifestation of a person's connection with the Force was a spirit that served the Force User in all things. It didn't matter in what way. Naraiz needed someone to stabilize him and I needed to get laid… as shallow as that sounds. Saarai and Midwan were those needs and more. "Mi-chan and I will always be with you, Love is too weak a word to explain the devotion that we for you." She breathed and leaned for a kiss. Our lips locked together as sleep became the furthest thing from my mind.

I reached around Saarai's waist and pulled her further on the bed and into my lap as we continued to kiss, tongues dancing together with me leading the way. I felt the kimono that she normally wore drift off into nothing as her hands started to remove the robe I still had on. The pieces of armor had long been removed so I could sleep but this worked too. It didn't; take long for the two of to both be naked.

"I guess I should reward my humble servant for helping me when I didn't know better." I smirked as I traced under her small breasts and she gave a small sigh. Small but sensitive, I reached up and grabbed ahold of her bust while capturing her lips as she moaned out in pleasure. I felt her shift in my lap, pushing herself closer and closer and soon enough I could feel her moistened slit rub along my growing cock. "Don't rush things, let me reward you properly."

"Please master, I want this so bad." I hadn't actually fucked Saarai yet. She had been picky where Midwan had been very loose. I guess now was the time. Didn't change my plans to take my time with her. I left her lips and started traveling down her neck while one of my hands did the same with her toned stomach. I could feel her shiver with need as my fingers and teeth grazed against her pale skin.

She gasped lightly as my fingers reached her folds, sliding along the edges of her pussy and teasing at her clit. I then cupped her mound as I wrapped my lips around her hardened nipple. Feeling her squirm a bit before I finally pushed a finger into her awaiting cunt, she wrapped her arms around my head as she tried to keep me to her bust, her moans growing louder and louder as I moved my digit inside her. As my pace grew so did her squeals of pleasure and soon enough she was rocking her hips trying to fuck herself on my finger, then two fingers. I kept my thumb on her clit and slowly rotated around it to keep the sensation as minimal as I could.

As I pushed in a third finger I felt her clamp down around my fingers. She tightened her grip on my head as I could feel her on the edge of an orgasm. Smirking, I gave the numb that I had in my mouth a small bite and shoved my fingers as deep as they could possibly go, finding a spot that I knew she loved. That did the trick as Saarai screamed as she came on my hand and soon her body went limp in my arms. She panted heavily as she came down off the initial high of her climax but then blushed and hid behind her hair as she saw me licking her juices of my fingers.

"What, I always love the taste of you two. Both so sweet but one of a kind." I said before leaning over and putting my hand over her lips and slipping between them. Despite her embarrassment at anything too lewd, she readily opened her mouth and began sucking on her own essence. Then as I pulled out of her mouth I pushed in. Saarai let out a surprised but very pleased whine as I started entering her, sliding through her pussy and filling up her insides.

"Deeper, don't hold back." Saarai begged as she gripped the bedding so tight that if it wasn't several fur pelts I would think they would tear. But I was happy to oblige, so I grabbed ahold of Saarai's hips and thrusted in as deep as I could. The woman gave out a gasp and wrapped her legs around my waist as she attempted to pull me in even deeper. "So full…"

"Fuck, I knew you were going to be tight but this fucking fantastic." I grunted as I could struggled to pull out for another trust. Between Saarai's pussy clamping down on me and her legs working to keep me where I was I really had to work at it if I was going to have any friction at all. As hot as Midwan's snatch had been Saarai was equally as tight. But I did it and eventually I was able to develop a slow rhythm. The sound of my bedroom was filled with a rhythmic thumping and the sounds of flesh hit flesh laced with the quiet moans of a soft spoken woman. Midwan loved her dirty talk but Saarai was the total opposite and remain quiet but for her whines of pleasure. I smiled as I saw she was deeply enjoying herself to the feeling of me making love to her.

"Thank you master, thank you so much." I leaned down to kiss Saarai, a soft and slow kiss between lovers. "I worried that you would forget about me, that my darker side would take all your attention and leave me nothing but a discarded tool." She cried after reaching up and pulling me down on top of her. I couldn't sense anything from either Saarai or Midwan but I could hear the real terror in her voice. I did indulge in the Dark Side more actively than the Light, I often thought of the Light Side as a chore, I regularly thought of the Light Side as a buzz kill. It would make sense that Saarai who was my Manifestation's Light would worry that I would do the same to her.

I needed to dissuade her of this fear. Because it was anything but true. I would never ever let her feel unwanted. Just as I would do the same for Midwan, Lyarra, or Joanna. So I pressed my lips back to hers in the most passion fueled kiss I could give, and began pacing up the rhythm of my thrusts as I rode us to our climaxes. I felt Saarai's nails dig into my back and her walls get even tighter. With that I came and felt her come with me as I spent all I had into her body. Our bodies locked up, intertwined with each other before we finally caught our breath. I turned us around and held Saarai in my arms as she rested on my chest.

"You don't need to be some sex hungry seductress, that isn't who you are or why I need you. But I do need you. You're the only one that would or could say these things to me. Only you and Mi know the full story and so are the only ones that can really know me." I supposed that Midwan could comfort me like Saarai did. She was smarter than she let on and certainly was capable of more than just the emotional range of spoiled brat that loves sex. But she had her sister to handle me when it came to this stuff just as Saarai had me to control my sexual appetite. While what we just did was great and something I treasured, it wasn't fucking but making love. And I loved to just fuck. "God fuck what has my life become where I'm fucking swords?"

"Stop that." Saarai giggled as she slapped my chest. "This is better than a normal life of working two jobs hoping that some day you would become a famous author, or am I wrong?" She asked as she nuzzled herself closer, putting her head under my chin and got comfortable in my arms. Yes, she was certainly right about that. This was better, crazy, but better. Let's see if making it more crazy would also make it better.

"I wonder if I can make Dragon Balls?"

* * *

Tywin stared at Brightroar as it rested on the wall. It had been lost for so long and now it was back where it rightfully belonged, or at least by proxy. Where it belonged was in the Rock but in the possession of the Rock's Lord was just as good. But all of this was marred by the fact Naraiz Rhyhall had been the one to deliver his family's ancestral sword. Never mind the fact that Naraiz had then two seconds later announced to the Small Council that he knew how to make Valyrian Steel. That would effect every family not just his, the idea that Tywin would find the whole thing irksome was childish. He had Brightroar back and it would a good deal of time before the Sith Order could make Valyrian Steel common enough to dilute its value.

No, Tywin took the fact that it was Naraiz himself that found the sword and brought it to him that was the greater insult. The Lion was nearly of the opinion that the sword would have been better kept lost… nearly. But his true reason for why he was angry this day had only partially to do with Naraiz. The Sith's deliberate slight was only icing on the cake. It was the fact his slave ships had reached King's Landing at all was the problem.

"They have the Iron Born's family now, their youngest is now in Harrenhal." Tywin's younger brother Kevan said as they both stood in the Tower of the Hand. He had come by horse just this morning from Lannisport, a ship from the Iron Islands with a message delivered the Grayjoy's status. Balon's reason for not helping Tywin in his little scheme was that his father would never agree to attack the Sith if it meant his blood would be put in danger. The Tyrells would have to be informed not to provide grain and meat to the islander kingdom, such was the punishment of failure.

"Yes, with that they have two members of the Great Houses and twenty one of the lesser ones. No heirs, which is good." Tywin muttered as he glanced down to the letter that Balon had sent. It detailed that his father and mother were now going to support the Sith though they weren't exactly happy about it either. Tywin knew that the Grayjoys weren't in a position to actually help in any meaningful way. And from the rumors that had been circling the court, the Sith had been very unsuccessful in their recent Harvest of the Iron Islands. Only the young Grayjoy had been taken. "Cutting off their ability to have a standing army won't be enough. Naraiz was too accepting of this."

"Does he truly think that his Sith will be a force great enough to match thousands of men?" Kevan chuckled in a mocking way but Tywin didn't find such amusement in the idea. Naraiz at the moment had two full Sith, his apprentice and the lost Sith that he found in his travels. Naraiz claimed to be the best fighter in all of the Empire and he had played with the King's Guard like they were children. Tywin had to assume the worst, that a rank and file Sith was as good as a King's Guard Knight, Westeros' best. And now they would have Valyrian Steel. And the possibility of it not just being swords but armor too was a matter that had to be addressed.

Tywin could see what the Sith had in store, a force of highly trained and highly skilled warrior monks clad and armed in Valyrian Steel. Yes… that might be a match for thousands of mortal men. Then there was the fact that Sith could operate beyond the battle field, assassins and saboteurs. This was a enemy that the realm had not seen in all of its existence and it was shaking Tywin to his core. He needed to find others that had dealt with foes like this, abnormal enemies that challenged the way things are normally done.

* * *

Rathari stood in the Godswood of Harrenhal. Standing before the Weirwood tree. It was a strange thing, he could feel the Light and Dark Sides ooze from the bark of the tree. The angry face carved into the tree was the center of the Dark Side while the rest of it ebbed with the Light Side. It was a good fixture to have in the castle.

It had been roughly two weeks since he and the rest of the new population of Harrenhal had arrived. His lord and emperor had remained in his room with only his sword spirits coming and going. Even Jaesa, not someone that Rathari was pleased to see again, wasn't allowed in his chamber. Something the woman was oddly okay with. Or at least she didn't complain to Rathari about it. Orders came from Naraiz in the form of Saarai coming and handing either him or Quinn a list of things and taking their reports back to Naraiz. But now the new Lord of the Sith had called for all the Imperials of Harrenhal to assemble in the Godswood.

Pierce was nearby, sitting on a log and sharpening his greatsword. Rathari had respect of the man that would eventually lead the forces of the Empire. He was professional when the time came for it and practical if a bit ruthless. Perfect for a militant leader. Quinn was also here and standing at perfect attention waiting for their lord to arrive. Rathari also had respect for the newly appointed governor. Despite the betrayal that Quinn had committed he had long since proven his loyalty back to Naraiz, though Rathari doubted that Naraiz would ever let that guilt the man carried go.

The fact the two men weren't bickering was a great relief to Rathari as for the past two weeks they had done nothing but. The arrival of the new massive population had been a great strain on the meager guard that Harrenhal had, a guard that couldn't grow too big or else risk breaking the new law set on the Sith Order. It had also been a logistical nightmare getting eveyroen settled in a reasonable fashion. Pierce and Quinn lead their respective groups as best they could. Keeping the peace and keeping everyone fed and somewhat happy.

The last few days things had begun to settle down. Camps had been set up around the outer walls of the keep and work had begun to plan out the deconstruction of the smaller two towers. Those salvaged materials would go to building homes and other structures for the people of Harrenhal. That was the first project that would be done then came the rebuilding of the rest of the keep. The stonemasons from Essos had already begun surveying the Dragon Fire melted stone and drawing up lists and plans for what they would need to either fix or remove the stone. Rathari guessed that the rebuilding of the main keep would take about a year to begin. The labor force they had on hand currently would be a good asset and if his master's plans to bring about a industrial revolution here in Westeros bore fruit than they would have even more workers and capacity to work. At best it would be eight years before the rebuilding was done if the maintained the funds from the crown and support of the people they had. At worst it could be a decade.

But that was the secondary worry to Rathari. The primary one was the future of the Sith Order. The Rule of Three. Three sects of Sith each devoted to one of the three aspects of the Force. He had been left with a detailed outline before Naraiz had traveled ahead of the bulk of people. SO Rathari had time to study the new order of the new Sith. He had worries but most of them were based on the idea that no plan is ever so final in the beginning. And his lord knew his as well, Naraiz knew that his outline was only just that… a outline. It would eventually be shaped by these younglings as they grew and developed traditions and a culture within the confines of the new order.

The Light would be handled by the Sect of Manwë, they would be the healers, the diplomats and wardens. Each Sect would be given three primary duties that they would handle beyond their study of their aspect of the Force. And these were the duties that the Sect Manwë would follow. It made sense, healing and diplomacy were certainly things that the Jedi always could perform far better than the Sith could. And being wardens to the criminal and traitor was best given to those that needed to detach from emotional triggers. Granted only those lost to one aspect would stay in a Sect but these were skills that all needed to learn.

Then there was the Sect of Morgoth. Those that followed or preferably learned from the Dark Side. They would need to be watched a little more than the former sect as the Dark Side is far more seductive. Though hopefully by training people in the Light Side and not attaching a stigma to the Dark Side there would be less forbidden allure to it. Unlike with the Jedi, there was little taboo that could cause a violent reaction and fall to the Dark Side and instead a place of understanding and guidance. But they would also be given duties to perform. The duties of forging the weapons of the order, Enforcing the laws, and handling the resources and funds. Rathari had to chuckle at the idea of giving these duties to the Dark Side Sect but given that the Sect would already be under more scrutiny from the very beginning the idea of corruption should quickly be seen as a detriment to the whole sect. Internally those in the Sect would turn on anyone that might draw attention to the Sect as a whole with their less than legal activity.

Lastly was the Sect of Revan, while he understood the naming of this one the other two baffled him. But he supposed that Naraiz had his reasons. This would the Sect he would be overseeing while Darth Nagash oversaw the whole of the Sith Order. He doubted that he would install Jaesa as the leader of the Sect of Morgoth but who knows. This Sect was theoretically supposed to be both the top tier of the Order and the most populated. As the entire goal of the order was to achieve Balance. The only reason why Naraiz had planed for some people to never be capable of finding Balance was because it was just a inevitability. The system was designed with the knowledge in mind that they might not be able to get everyone to achieve Balance. The options then were to either get rid of those that couldn't or work them into the system. The former would most certainly cause resentment and fear, and while the latter might invite scheming and possible betrayal it was better than poisoning the whole with the threat of elimination.

"Good, you're all here." Rathari and the other two men all turned to see Darth Nagash walking toward them with Jaesa in tow. Behind them was Saarai who was carrying two boxes, one small and the other long. Rathari was uneased by the presence of the strange black eyed woman. Both because she was strange and had mannerisms that were unfamiliar to Rathari but also because she was a empty void in the Force. And not like in the way a Wound in the Force was, because he surely knew what that felt like. But instead if not for the fact he could see her with his own eyes he would swear she wasn't at all there. "We are completely alone by the way, we can speak freely here. And I encourage you all to speak your minds."

"Where the fuck have you been?" Pierce started the meeting off on a high note with that. Both Quinn and Saarai fumed at his blunt demand toward Naraiz while Rathari and Jaesa both didn't care much way or the other. The Imperials all still wanted the answer to the question regardless of how they felt about it.

"Dicking around mostly." Naraiz shrugged as he admitted to being a lazy bum for the past three weeks. Rathari expected that out of his lord as everyone in the True Followers knew eh was prone to bouts of sabbatical after a great event. "But I was also communing with the Force, more organizational planning, thinking about schemes, all that sort of things." He waved off before looking to Saarai and nodding to her to present what she carried. With a cool and detached air she walked to each of the present Sith and handed them the boxes that she carried. The small one to Jaesa and the larger one to Rathari. "I also made these."

The two Sith opened their respective boxes and in them found their own Valyrian Steel blades. A curved and back hooked dagger for Jaesa. The hilt was ringed with stapled Dragon Glass and the blades on both sides were hollowed in the middle. It was expertly crafted and detailed in such ways that one couldn't be mistaken for the effort that went into it. Rathari on the other had pulled out a bastard sword, the blade had a intricate design of scales lining downward toward the hilt which was a six prong circle of talons. The pommel was a rounded bottom but carved into was a depiction of the Wound in the Force that had form in Valyria. Rathari knew it was not a symbol of mockery but honor, that he had stayed as guardian of the horrible wound all those years.

"Master, these are for us?" Jaesa asked and Rathari could hear the utter shock at getting such a gift. He had heard that Jaesa had been on the outs with Naraiz for some time. He wouldn't; presume to understand a master and apprentice's relationship but he knew Naraiz well enough to not put pettiness above the important matters.

"Yes, you see I have achieved a new power of the Force." He then waved to Saarai who much to everyone's surprise blushed and hid her lower face behind her sleeve. "This is Saarai, I have discovered that a Manifestation of a Force user's connection with the Force can be brought into reality should a secondary vessel is filled with the user's power and they grow a connection with that vessel. My swords are my vessel, and have developed a Manifestation." Naraiz explained and Rathari saw what he wanted. He wanted to test to see exactly what it took for a Manifestation to form. Rathari was the control, he had achieved Balance and was of average Force power. Jaesa was the experiment for the Dark Side.

"So if I do this, do I get a hot sword spirit too?" Jaesa asked with a great deal of excitement but the question seemed to dampen Naraiz mood.

"I have decided to name them Tsân, the Sith word for manifest. Seems as good a name for anything I suppose. But what form will your Tsân will take on I don't know." Rathari then glared a Saarai who looked like she was oblivious to her owner's apparent irritation. Why he was irritated at this topic Rathari couldn't guess as it looked like he had gotten quite lucky. "I want you two to meditate on these weapons and discover if you can Manifest a Tsân like I did. You should at the very least partially manifest one as the Valyrians were apparently able to do so." He then looked to Rathari who nodded.

"Yes, they were able to form a communion with their blades to unlock unique abilities. But I had never seen this." Rathari said as he looked to Saarai who just continued to stare straight ahead and ignore him entirely. "Do you believe that we can achieve what they couldn't."

"My theory is that either Balance is needed or the Valyrians just were to focused on their initial creation to seek a deeper power. Jaesa here will either prove or disprove the latter theory while you will do the same for the former." Naraiz said before he turned back over to the two mortal men that had been not even attempting to follow along to the goings on of the mystics. Rathari had to appreciate the Imperial deference they had toward the Sith in all matters Force. They really did the best job of just waiting for their lords to finish with their cosmic magic nonsense. "Now, tell me how has the integration been going?"

"As of today we have housing, food and water for our population. However this will not be sustainable as the crown is only subsidizing the funds to feed and house the Acolytes and any serfs directly in the service of the order. The rest are simply citizens under the lordship of Harrenhal." Quinn explained and Rathari knew that feeding and taking care of these men and women would be a top priority. They were less likely to complain and revolt as they were freed slaves and gratitude would go a long way. But a happy population was a population that paid their taxes and worked hard. There was also the lands around Harrenhal, the reports that Rathari had seen they had been woefully under utilized so there wasn't a lacking in the ability to farm their own food.

"Our first objective is to get our holdfast self-sufficient. Profit will come later. For now focus on development of the population and their needs. I want a city built here within ten years." Naraiz ordered and Quinn gave a bow and a promise to begin preparations as quickly as possible. Naraiz then looked to Pierce for his report.

"The men aren't happy about the order to not make a army. There thinking that they won't be having a job anymore. And even if they still do, then won't be getting paid very well." Pierce said as that was the main grumbling that he had been hearing.

"Tell them that the garrison won't be taken from us and that very little if anything will change. As our population grows I will implore the crown to a addendum to the ban to exempt the city guard." Naraiz said and more details on the status of the changing keep of Harrenhal was discussed. Mostly logistical problems and solutions. Plans and futures that needed to be prepared for. The state of the stonemasons and their timetables. And the building of a school for all the children. Not just the Sith Acolytes. That would surely cause a uproar throughout the whole of the realm, a public school system. "If that is all, I will leave you to your duties. Jaesa, I want to speak privately with you later. But for now I want you to start running through every single person in this keep and find those that we will need to watch. Then go through the Acolytes, I need to especially know what I'm dealing with when it comes to them." At that everyone but Rathari started to leave the Godswood. Naraiz turned and face the carved face in the Weirwood while Saarai bowed and walked a fair distance away. Rathari would never understand that being but he supposed he wasn't supposed to.

"My lord, I-"

"I know you have reservations about the sword Rathari." He started as he continued to stare up to the furious face in the tree. "I know that anything to do with the Valyrians brings back painful memories. But understand that the blade you hold in your hand is nothing but a Force Blade I crafted for you. Yes, it was the Valyrians that discovered the means to make the metal but they do not own Force Blades entirely." He said and Rathari looked down to the bastard sword in his hands. It was a gift from the man he knew to be the true Emperor of the Galaxy. Even if he wasn't crowned yet he was the heir to Revan's legacy. The man that killed the false eternal emperor. He was everything that a Sith should aspire to be in Rathari's opinion. "You need this my friend. The Force granted me something… I never knew I needed when it gave me Dumits. Whatever form your Tsân comes in it will give you what you need."

Rathari looked down to his new sword, it was his and he could already feel a form of connection to it that felt odd. A stranger that he had only just met. It was up to him to make the first step toward changing a stranger to a friend.

"I thank you my lord. I will do as you ask and began trying to commune with the Force." Rathari said as he bowed.

"Remember our new creed Rathari… the Force certainly hasn't." He said with a small grunt of irritation that Rathari found odd but waved it away. There was much he didn't understand about his lord and he didn't even begin to try to understand it all.

* * *

Sith Word – Tsân (T-ash-in) literal meaning is _To Manifest_.

* * *

Author's Notes

So now we have the new structure for the Rule of Three Sith. Please go ahead and comment as you like. I'm open to suggestion on the finer points of what this new Order could have.

Check out my original work on here - www. pat reon MikeX713

Reviews

rmarcano321 - yes, no

Guest - that's canon, maybe they are different here. gotta love that AU mark in the title summery.

Brokenstrings001 - yeah... I guess you could say that last chapter was one of those. But they are needed from time to time and now you have a real juicy chapter

MasterOfDragonsGod - did I ever say there wouldn't be Dragon Girl?

Immage - get the bolter bitches, no... Naraiz is playing the long game and knows that he can work within this confinement. People are less likely to think he's a threat if he doesn't have a obvious big stick.

Notsae - firstly, the Force doesn't work like the Warp. The power of belief isn't as impactful on the Force as in the Warp in 40k. The Force can be used in a infinite number of ways but only by Force Users that use it to shape reality. And Naraiz doesn't want to be a god because he has seen that play out horribly too many times.

Alegaros - they never came as Balon was too late in getting back home. His little brother is in the hands of the Sith and so any attack by the Iron Born puts him in danger.


	17. Struggles

Author's Notes

Hey, finally hit that 1k mark. Yay, never thought this story would end up being my most popular. Not even a Naruto or Harry Potter story... those get giant numbers way too easily.

Mostly some fluff stuff, which is going to be a lot of the up coming chapters. Nothing major in the plot will be happening for quite some time, the next big thing will be the Birth of the little shit we know as the beggar king. And Naraiz finally getting his ship back. Those will come up next and then its the Defiance of Duskendale and the various things that Naraiz will try to do in the Galaxy.

* * *

"Shut up Sand and just carry some more." His half-brother Lucas quietly ordered as he took more and more sweet buns. The two of them were in the Harrenhal kitchens at night, trying to steal some extra goodies after dinner. He was Nathar Sand, son of Lord Blackmont and his brother was the youngest trueborn son of his father… though he was the eldest son. Because of this the rest of his family often treated him badly because they feared he might want to take what could be called his birthright. Even in a bastard friendly place like Dorne, fear of usurpation was still a very real thing.

"I'm holding as many as I can." Nathar mumbled weakly as he held several sweet buns in his arms. Only Lucas ever really cared about him, he was the only member of his family that was nice. And so being here with him was great. "I don't think we can eat this many."

"I can." Lucas snorted before dropping another two in his half-brother's arms. "That's enough, let's get back." Nathar followed his brother, trying his best not to drop one of their pilfered goods. They sneaked their way back through the mostly empty halls. They had been able to do this easy since they arrived but now that the people from Essos had arrived, there was a lot more traffic in the halls. Either groups of laborers or just people confused as to where to go. It was less like this at night when most people were asleep but the stonemasons were up at all hours trying to fix the castle.

The two boys from Dorne came up to a corner and Lucas peered around the corner looking for anyone. Nathar struggled to keep up holding all the sweet buns that he had on hand. It was heavy but he had been getting stronger thanks to all the training that all the Acolytes went through. When they first arrived, there had already been too many children for the Maester alone to teach so they split up the classes each day of the week. The rest of the days they had been set to train their bodies but even that had been split among the many Acolytes. But now they had classes every day and training every day now that they had more people from Essos. Nathar didn't mind too much but he listened to his half brother complain a lot.

"Is it clear yet?" Nathar asked and then he felt the sweet buns in his arms get lighter and lighter. He blinked a few times and thought that maybe he was finally using the Force to make his life easier. But then he looked to his side and saw a dark robed figure standing next to him.

"I think it is… yup… no people." His brother said while Nathar just looked up to the smiling I got you face that Darth Nagash was giving him. It wasn't mean or angry like Nathar was sure that his father would give him if he caught him doing this. It was just amused while at the same time knowing.

"You two really should have a third person to watch your backs, but then you would have to split the pile three ways." He said the last part with a conflicted tone like he was thinking about their heist in a nostalgic manner. Nathar however didn't notice this and only thought about how much trouble they could be in. And Lucas had frozen in his place before slowly turning back to see just who had caught them. And as the two boys internally panicked their pilfered sweet buns floated into the air, all but two which floated back down into their hands. "Now, I have come to you two because I want to speak with you Nathar Sand. Lucas, you can return back to your room and your brother will be back shortly once we return the rest of these treats."

"But-" Lucas protested but a simple and mild glare from Darth Nagash sent him running back. This left Nathar alone with the leader of the Sith and he really wasn't feeling so confident about this. He was like many that was utterly amazed when Darth Nagash first arrived and believed many of the stories about him. But even still he was very scary to the eleven-year-old.

"Come." He said nodding back toward the kitchens. He then started walking and the sweet buns floated behind him, they were followed by a nervous looking Dornish boy. "It's a fine line you know, playing the part of the scared and timid bastard while at the same time holding such ambition. To be the smart one among a family of dullards with no brains for anything but wine and sex." Darth Nagash said and Nathar stopped dead in his tracks at his words.

"W-what are y-you talking about m-milord?" Nathar asked, his voice cracking extra and a verbal stutter added onto it as well. Darth Nagash however just chuckled and looked back down on the boy.

"It's a dangerous game to play when you don't have any real allies. That brother of yours, he sees himself the mastermind but you really are the man behind the throne aren't you." Then Darth Nagash leaned down and locked eyes with Nathar and the boy felt woozy. He felt easy… like things could be safe now. "Tell me about your ambition Nathar, what desire drives you?"

"I… I want the Sands of Dorne to drown everyone." Nathar said what he had dreamt for years. But then he snapped out of whatever trance he had been put under and realized what he had just said. "M-milord I…"

"A very interesting dream Nathar. It is true that bastards are seen much better in Dorne than elsewhere. But this is not born out of a genuine love of bastards but a cultural comprise for the boom of being more loose sexually." Darth Nagash said as he made a very accurate observation of the culture of Dorne. And Nathar knew it, even as many nobles in the most south kingdom professed that they were more enlightened by accepting bastards in practice it was different. Bastards weren't outright hated but tolerated and regulated away from sight unless they had obvious potential. "So out of the two of you, which Blackmont is going to raise above the other and make their name famous throughout the world."

"Uhh…" Nathar couldn't really form a complete thought to that question as Darth Nagash stood back up and began back toward the kitchen. Even as the lord of Harrenhal continued to ask questions and point things out to the young boy he couldn't think of anything but that first interaction.

* * *

"Work damn you!" Jaesa shouted as she tossed the dagger that her master had given her across the room. The damn thing was so sharp that it cut through the stone and lodged itself into the wall. Which was cool and she would really have found cute if it wasn't for the fact she couldn't get it to work. "And you're not helping at all." Jaesa snarled as she turned to Midwan laying on her bed in a manner she herself liked to do with her master.

The two of them were in her room and Jaesa was trying once again to do what her master had instructed her to do. It seemed to be the new test he had given her before letting her out of the doghouse. It was really getting on Jaesa's nerves, it wasn't normal for him to be mad this long. But Jaesa supposed that it wasn't so much he was mad but trying to teach her something. And she believed to have figured that out while he was gone but before she had a chance to explain herself he dropped this on her.

"I know… I don't do that." Midwan shrugged as she enjoyed being a little tease and troll to Jaesa. Like Saarai she didn't really like Jaesa all that much outside of a sexual venue. She was a remnant of the old Naraiz. A man that Midwan didn't feel was worthy of the destiny that the new Naraiz was building for himself. The old Naraiz was far to egotistical at times and didn't know how to have fun with life beyond finding good pussy. And not a drop of the imagination that the new Naraiz had.

"You could at least give me some kind of hint? You're one of these fucking Tsân so help me get there." Jaesa pleaded, something she didn't like doing to anyone but since this woman was apart of her master in some weird way she allowed it. Even if the woman was super smug about it and the allure she had initially was starting to ware off. Sure Midwan was wild in the sack but so was she and if she really wanted to get laid she could find a random man who was horny. The reason why she kept coming back to her master was because she loved him and a lot of what she loved about him was missing in Midwan.

"You first need store your power in the Force Blade and then transform that power. Reshape the reality of the dagger with the Force." Midwan explained only because it had been two weeks since Jaesa and Rathari had started and this was important to her master. They needed to know if only people that achieved Balance could have Tsân and Jaesa was their test. They were sure she had the power to gain one but she was far too deep in the Dark Side to ever count as someone that had achieved Balance.

"What do you think I've been doing?" Jaesa snorted as she pulled her dagger out of the wall and then threw it at Midwan who caught it between her fingers. Jaesa was disappointed by the lack of blood but supposed that given she was sure that her master could have done that his Tsân would be able to do it as well. He certainly had enough experience with have knives thrown at him given his sister did that every time they saw each other. Midwan then held the blade and carefully looked at it before tossing it back to Jaesa.

"It's ready, you just need to jumpstart it." Midwan said as she sat up in Jaesa's bed and then leaned back on the wall. She was interested in what sort of power Jaesa's dagger would gain and what form it would take. It shouldn't be too different, it wasn't like it could turn into a broadsword or anything silly like that… or at least that's what Midwan hoped. Her master would not be happy at that level of bullshit.

Midwan watched as Jaesa clicked her tongue and stared down at the dagger in her hand. Then she tossed it up in the air and before it reached the peek it was trapped by a connecting arc of Force Lightning holding it up in the air. Jaesa winced a suddenly something pierced her, something sharp and barbed but she ignored the pain. But there was nothing, no physical force that had touched her. And then just as quickly as the pain came it turned to pleasure. Then back, and then switched again. Over and over again the sensation in her body changed and tumbled between pleasure and pain. Jaesa was no stranger to either and so added more and more power behind the Force Lightning.

Then it all stopped as Jaesa fell back on her butt and a sudden clang echoed in the room. Jaesa panted heavily as she found herself out of breath, she focused her eyes and there sitting in the middle of her room was her dagger. Or at least she knew it was her dagger but now it was two innocent needles. Sleek and long with a small rounded white ring attached to the middle of each. Jaesa pulled herself up on her hands and knees and reached over to her new weapon curiously. Taking them both in each hand she looked them over as best she could, trying to figure out just what they were and more importantly what they could do. Her master's blades could rot and dust things with just a touch.

"Don't worry Jaesa… size doesn't matter… it's how you use them." Jaesa growled as she heard Midwan giggle her little joke. On pure instinct she hooked a finger in the rings connected to the needles and with one fluid motion flung a needle toward Midwan. Only thing was, the needles in her hands never left her grasp. Jaesa's eyes widened as she saw a ethereal needle fly through the air and speed past Midwan, nearly hitting her in the eye only missing thanks to the Tsân's quick reflexes. The ghostly needle struck deep into the ceiling and then vanished. Jaesa, mouth agape in shock, turned her hand clockwise and as she did so several more fake but still very deadly needles formed as echoes of the real one.

"I… I'm so confused." Jaesa muttered as she had never been one for the mystics or symbolism of the Force. She could see into people and have bouts of insightful visions but that didn't make her a expert in what things meant. She normally relied on her master for that part.

"Fakeness… that's the thing you hold most dear to you. Your power to see the truth is only the bonus. You want to know the fakeness people use to mask themselves." Midwan said and Jaesa jumped up and held her new needles above Midwan's eyes. But then Midwan smirked madly and shoved her head into the sharp ends of Jaesa's weapon. And to the Sith's shock, Midwan's head just harmlessly phased through the needles. "Only the fake can really hurt someone. Your Jedi master told lies and they hurt you the most. Your family told lies and they hurt you the most. But then master told you the truth and made you feel complete. The truth is harmless while the fake is deadly." Midwan said as she laid her head back into Jaesa's bed. "Now all that's left is for you to discover if you can manifest that sentiment into a Tsân."

* * *

"Just how were you able to make it all the way up here." Jadith snapped back to the source of the voice and nearly fell over the edge she had been standing on. But then an unseen hand stopped her and put her back right where she had been standing. Namely at the edge of one of the battlement towers of Harrenhal. She breathed a sigh of relief before once again, much more slowly this time, looked to see just who had followed her up here. And her breath was caught as it was the lord of the keep and the leader of the Sith Darth Nagash.

"I'm sorry milord, I know I should be in class but…" She stopped when he raised a hand and then walked to the edge with her. He stood right next to her and they both now stood at the precipice of a fall that could kill a man without a question of a doubt.

"Don't worry about, rumor has it that teacher Nilaria is trying to drag out her lessons so she gets paid a little more." He chuckled and Jadith found herself a little more at ease with his good mood. The word had spread that he had started doing his little interviews with the Acolytes. Popping in at strange times, he would pose questions and at some point ask what they all desired. The common theme among the Acolytes that had been interviewed was that they were very cagy about what they spoke about. "But exactly why did you decide to come here of all places as you skip out on your lessons?"

"I don't know… I like the view." Up here she had a great sight of the Isle of Faces and the lands surrounding Harrenhal. She could see the huts and buildings being set up down below. The Essosi population hugging at the curtain walls of the keep. She could even smell some exotic food being prepaid wafting up. But then she turned to Darth Nagash. "I don't know what I want."

"Oh… you've been hearing things about my little visits to your peers." He said as he took a step and then Jadith gasped as he fell forward. But then he stuck to the wall of the tower they had been standing on. She looked down to see him pacing along the edges of the tower and she couldn't; help but be even more amazed. "if you don't know what you want, that is a great place to find it." She wanted to roll her eyes at the obviousness of that statement but was too busy at the moment. "Many of your fellow low born Acolytes want nothing more than to become powerful and be granted land and a house of their very own. Something I have no doubt a few of them might achieve."

"Maybe the boys, but that's never going to happen to me." Jadith huffed as while boys and girls could become Sith, only the boys would ever be respected outside the Order. There was no way that any lord would grant a female Sith land even if they saved their life. Women didn't have stuff, they had husbands. Darth Nagash seemed to pick up on these thoughts and chuckled.

"I'm expecting most if not all of the departing Sith will be men. While those of the fairer sex will stay in the order as they will realize that they can find better means to respect here than in the realm. This will make a good deal of men think about sticking around." He explained as he continued to pace below her and she was starting to get used to the sight of him defying the gods' laws that things fall down. "But regardless, I have my answer to a question I didn't even ask." He said as he hopped back onto the tower next to Jadith who was very confused. "But I will say try and think up a better reason for living, strong female lead character is lame on its own and needs better depth to be interesting." He quipped before leaving Jadith in her very confused thoughts.

* * *

"I'm leaving Joanna! You can't stop me again!" Lyarra shouted as she nearly tore the door off its hinges, the fact the two had been exploring some of their more advance mutations was not helping Joanna keep her friend and lover back. Thankfully most of the guards were outside the castle doing a mock battle for training purposes. "It's been two months since he's been back, I need to see him!"

"Calm the fuck down, we go through this every time Benjen sends a letter!" Joanna yelled as she gripped Lyarra waist and was pulling her back into the room. Eventually Joanna proved to be the victor and yanked Lyarra back. The two tumbled across the floor and thanks to having the clearer head Joanna was able to top Lyarra as they came to a stop. "Finally, Lyarra… we cannot just up and leave to go to Harrenhal. Rickard might be okay with you and me but if he learned that master is fucking you and all the other things master has done to you then he'll either be killed by an uprising for looking weak or declare war on the whole Sith Order."

"I don't care, I need to see him." Lyarra said with a few tears starting to form in her eyes. Joanna sighed, she thought she had worked down her friend's dependent nature in the months that Naraiz was gone. But it looked like she just couldn't change that part about Lyarra. It wasn't like she didn't feel the same, just to a much lesser extent. Joanna wanted to see their master and surprisingly to her not just because she wanted to ride him for hours. She missed him and it felt nice to miss someone again.

"Listen, it's been long enough that we can visit without people getting suspicious." Joanna had to deal with this when they got the news that Naraiz had arrived in King's Landing. The Lannister knew that they couldn't under any circumstances suddenly pack up and leave the second they heard Naraiz was back. If there weren't rumors surrounding his and Lyarra's relationship they would most certainly be after a stunt like that. "But I don't want you running off into the wilds on your own. We don't need the Northmen telling stories about some giant she-wolf running south as fast as possible."

"Shut up." Lyarra blushed as Joanna reminded her about the new development in Lyarra's body that had shown itself. When they first arrived back in Winterfell there was still Maester Walys here, a month later Lyarra found out that he plotted to have her killed and her children sold off to southern houses. That's when the first change happened. Joanna still had nightmares of the sight of Lyarra changing into some beastly wolf creature and then stalking out of their room. The next morning Walys had been found ripped to pieces, his guts splattered all over his room and his head and manhood missing. Joanna was able to find Lyarra out in the Wolfswood first… covered in blood and surrounded by a pack of wolves. This was the first time that Lyarra changed and it wasn't the last.

"Here's what we are going to do, we are going to take a trip to White Harbor and then to the Vale. We'll see Eddard in the Eyrie and then travel to Harrenhal. We can even take Lyanna and Brandon. A mother and her children off on a trip to see her wayward sons, no one will bat a eye at that." Joanna explained as she relaxed her grip and laid on top of her friend and lover. Lyarra also clamed down as she heard Joanna's plan and did admit that seeing Eddard sounded nice as well. "It will just take another month to set up and get everything ready."

"No, I want to see him now." Lyarra snapped as she remembered something and shoved Joanna off her. It would be torture spending another day let alone month before seeing her love and master. Lyarra might have heard Joanna's shouts if she wasn't so focused on getting a special something. Lyarra reached behind Joanna's bed to a spot that only Lyarra knew as Joanna never cleaned her own room, the Stark loved her best friend dearly but there was certain things about her that made her unmistakably Lannister. Lyarra then pulled out the small metal disk that Jaesa had left them in case of an emergency. "Now… how does this thing work again?"

"Is that what I think it is?" Joanna asked as she walked over to Lyarra to looked at the device that allowed their master and his allies to speak to each other across any distance. Both of the women still had difficulty thinking about the things that their master said was normal for the rest of the galaxy. The very idea of a galaxy in of itself was hard to wrap their heads around. Millions of worlds in a endless ocean of nothingness. But this device was small and easier to grasp. "I think you just press this…" Joanna pressed down on one the outcropping bars of the black metal disk and the inner ring sprung to life. A feint blue glow emanated from the center and both women awed at this. Then it flickered further and there standing in the palm of Lyarra's hand was a woman with tails growing out her head.

"-_Listen bitch I don't have time… oh… you're not Jaesa_.-" The transparent blue woman said as she saw that it wasn't the person that was supposed to own the holoprojector was calling her.

"Uh no, we aren't." Joanna answered as she took the device from Lyarra's hands. "But she gave us this… thing… in case of emergences and we needed to call Naraiz Rhyhall to confirm something." Joanna said making sure to catch herself from calling Naraiz master, a habit that had wormed into her mind nearly as bad as it was for Lyarra. While Joanna enjoyed the roleplay she found the constant adherence to it annoying when she consciously thought about it.

"-_Oh… that doesn't sound like her. But I also highly doubt you could steal form her and still be breathing_.-" The woman gave a sigh of exasperation but refocusing herself. Joanna then noticed that she was staring very intently at the collar that was around her neck. "-_Exactly why do you need to talk to Naraiz_?-" It was then that Lyarra scooped the disc out of Joanna hands.

"I need to see him. How can I get this thing to make him appear like you did?" Lyarra said and the woman just stared again at the collar around Lyarra's neck. Then the hologram vanished and the two women were left with the sudden feeling that they might have made a mistake.

* * *

Harlello walked through the halls of the western keep that would be his home for the foreseeable future. The fact he had to walk around on his own two feet was a giant change as he was far more used to being carried around by a legion of slaves. But his guardian had told him several times that it would bring so many problems to both him and Harlello himself if he even attempted to be carried around. The Westerosi were so strange to the man from Volantis. And his feet were aching after a whole day of walking upon them, he knew they had people that claimed to be of noble birth here in the sunset kingdoms and yet they all degraded themselves to walking.

But now he was walking to see his guardian. It was a long overdue talk that the man owed Harlello. What was he to do in this place, how was he supposed to learn to be a man as his grandfather wanted when he so very rarely saw the example that he had been sent to learn from. Harlello could understand that there was a great many duties and changes being done to this castle and that Darth Nagash was reestablishing his monk order here in Westeros, the Essosi was not a foolish or stupid man, he knew that these were important things that needed attention. But as the weeks went by he couldn't help but feel deliberately ignored.

As he approached the doors that were marked with a great sigil that he had overheard someone say Darth Nagash called the Imperial Symbol, he straightened his back and prepared to confront the man that was nearly insulting him. Despite the building irritation and even anger Harlello was feeling in the moment, he was still scared of the sorcerer. This was a man that had returned form the Doom and commanded powers unseen from the world since the days of the Freeholds. Fear was a natural reaction. He steeled himself even as he knocked on the doors.

Then they opened to reveal one of the Dothraki girls that Darth Nagash had fancied himself with. She looked very bored and with little enthusiasm wordlessly brought Harlello though the doors. He felt that Darth Nagash really should keep his slaves in better condition. The state of a man's property reflected their worthiness of respect. And if this Dothraki savage was anything to go by, Darth Nagash was worthy of little respect.

"The master will be out soon." She said as she left Harlello and left to one of the side rooms. He was completely alone and was able to take stock of what his guardian place in a importance. This main chamber of Darth Nagash's quarters was unlike much of the keep.

There pieces of art and décor that he didn't recognize from any culture, though there were bits and pieces from many places. Among them was a Dothraki omen bead circle that hung over the fireplace's tower, then there was a Myrish glass pane chandler, and several fur pelts hung around the place in a tasteful manner. But the vast majority of the room was filled with pieces and furniture that had no place anywhere. They did not look to be Westerosi or from Essos. And that fit with what Harlello had heard of the far east. If he had to describe it, triangular, metallic, dark, and grand would be the words that came to mind.

The sound of the door opening brought the Volantian out of his obversions. He turned to see her guardian step out in a semi-open robe of fine black and red silk. Harlello knew that Darth Nagash was a warrior widely considered to be a great fighter but seeing some of the few scars that the partially open robe gave a view to helped prove that to the young man. The Sith gave a blank frown at Harlello, neither too annoyed or pleased to see him.

"I don't swing that way if that's what you're thinking about." He bluntly put before taking a sip of the steaming cup in his hand. Harlello blinked and started to open his mouth to make a response but Darth Nagash beat him to it. "I know that I have not been doing my honorable duty of teaching you and guiding you into manhood or whatever it is that the old tiger wants me to do with you." Darth Nagash waved off as he slowly stepped deeper into the room.

"I understand you have a lot of business to conduct my lord, I don't really understand why my father ever thought this was a good idea to begin with. Sending me off to the sunset kingdoms in the wardship of a man that will no doubt have very little time for me. You have my sympathize for this whole mess." Harlello said as Darth Nagash walked over to the nearby couch and leaned on one of the arm chairs. All while maintained a passive open eyed look of minor disinterest. Harlello was a bit on unnerved, he never had anyone look at him so much like they were just watching a herd of cattle pass on by.

"The fact you don't know why your father sent you here is concerning." He said with a shrug and then sipped his drink.

"Do you know then?" Harlello asked thinking that maybe Darth Nagash had some political insight into what was happening. He was a very smart man and could see the bigger picture so he must know the reasons behind his father's actions.

"I don't have the feintest fucking clue." He said with a noncommittal chuckle. "But the fact you don't know is concerning. You should know what is happening in your own house. Or at least have some vague idea." He said and Harlello felt a little ashamed at this. It was embarrassing when he thought about it, such a blindsiding move wasn't in his father's normal operating process. He kept his followers and family informed of what he planned on doing. His position was held through strength and iron will, not through intrigue and lies. If there was a hint of his father being dishonest than much of his support would crumble as it would be a sign of weakness for his father to resort to such tactics. Which could only mean that Harlello was left out on purpose.

"This is exile." Harlello breathed as it dawned on him. He had been cast out of the family and this was a good cover for it. The hope was that he would become enamored with Westeros and just stay. The opportunity for this created by the fact his guardian wouldn't pay much attention to him and create a much longer period of time spent in Westeros. As there was no set time for Harlello to return but instead he would when his guardian deemed him a true man and worthy of adulthood. "But why, what did I do to deserve such a fate?" Harlello wasn't even talking to the Sith at this point. His mind was too wrapped up in thinking just what he could have done to earn this.

"Asking that question is only relevant if you want to go back. And if you want to go back than all I need to do is say you're a man and boom, your done." Darth Nagash offered and while Harlello had a small feeling of hope fill him, it wasn't to last. If his father wanted him gone he knew that it wouldn't be easy to return so soon. Doing so know would already defeat much of the wardship's original purpose and thus bring shame as many would consider that he had simply conned his way back. That would also bring shame to Darth Nagash but Harlello knew that he knew that. This offer was only meant to signify that going back wasn't something that he should want anymore.

"T-thank you for this meeting my lord. But I believe that I have much to think on before we speak again." Again, Darth Nagash showed little care as the Volantian started his way out the door. But he had to mentally thank him for pointing out things that know seemed so simple.

* * *

Benjen Stark watched from across the training yard as Rud Errol and his gang picked on Ronard Lannister and Aymee Hog. Those two seemed to be picked on the most of the noble born Acolytes. Though Rud's gang often went after the low born ones just as often. Benjen did the Stark thing and made sure to rally the older Northern Acolytes into protecting all of the low born from the North as well. Benjen thought that maybe this was what his father must have felt like, gathering up his countrymen to protect the weaker ones from bullying invaders.

"You still think we shouldn't do something?" Howland Reed asked from where he sat next to Benjen. The Reed had quickly found himself as Benjen's right hand man in this place, though given that he was several years older Benjen supposed that Howland just saw it as making sure that the young wolf could be protected. Howland also wasn't talking to Benjen in this instance, but to the Flint cousins. Colton and Daltis Flint, each from different branches of the Flint family, but one might easily mistake them for twins. Both were huge boys even though they were only nine and ten respectively.

"Why should we? It's a Lannister and little lady piggy." Colton shrugged as they all watched Rud sit on Ronard, pressing the poor blond boy's face into the dirt. Nearby several of Rud's goons were pushing and shoving Aymee in a circle all while calling her names revolving around the pig theme her last name earned her.

"As long as we keep a close eye on our own, they'll be safe." Miana Snow said as she skipped into the group and leaned on Benjen's shoulder. She was one of the oldest Acolytes just hitting her teens. She also had a habit of popping into the Northern boys little group and reminding them that she was older than all of them and thus smarter than them. "Everyone around here is looking to the familiar names and titles for leadership. Only the North and Dorne are really united at this point. Everyone else is scattered."

"Your point?" Daltis growled as Benjen knew that he distasted Miana just for her last name.

"My point is that we're all going to be here for a long time. And you heard Darth Nagash… we're setting the stage for the future of the Sith. Why should we let bullies like Rud set the tone?" Miana said with a frown and glare toward Rud who was wiping a stain of boogers on the Lannister's head. "Plus Rud is a ass and really needs to be taken down."

"She's not wrong." Howland said as he stood up and as he started walking toward Rud and his little gang, the Flint cousins shrugged in agreement and maybe a little boredom as they followed the smaller boy. "Hey! Quit acting like some wildling." Howland shouted and instantly the much bigger boy he was yelling at stopped his torment of the Lannister boy and focused on the crannogman. The boy from the Stormlands stood up and Ronard quickly scrambled away.

"You said something you little mud-boy?" Rud asked as the rest of his gang quit their picking on Aymee and attempted to circle Howland. But then the Flint Cousins flanked Howland. They were still outnumbered twelve to three but the other side were far less experienced fighters. The northerners had been taught how to fight since they were born while many of Rud's gang never formed a fist until they arrived.

The nearby guards took notice of this but did nothing to stop it. They were under orders from both their lord and their captain to only interfere if any disputes proved too risky. Any sign of a blade or if they started choking each other out and only then would the guards come into stop them. It was the main reason why they didn't help the other kids when they got bullied.

"I said quit acting like some wildling. You're a son of a noble house of the realm, you should act with some honor." Howland said and his words caused Rud to scowl and a visible vein to start throbbing. Just as Rud took a step forward however something happened and a arm came form behind him and turned him around. There Rud found himself headbutted by someone and then punched in the gut. He fell forward and his gang looked in shock but then they paled as they looked to see just who was it that attacked their leader. There stood Victarion Grayjoy with his rapidly becoming famous scary scowl on his face.

"Been wanting to punch someone since I got here." He spat onto Rud before looking to all of his gang. "Right, you all now my crew. First lesson, don't mess with a bog devil." Victarion said as his gaze landed on Howland who just glared back at the Iron Born. The now formerly gang members of Rud's group all fell in line pretty fast and followed the Victarion as he started walking away from the fight. Rud for his part scurried to get up and run after the group demanding a rematch. Benjen had watched all of this play out from afar and had a feeling this was a little too easy.

"You planned this didn't you?" Benjen asked as he looked up to Miana. The Snow was playing a bit with her curly chestnut hair and had a pleased smile on her face.

"Vicky over there wanted some friends, a crew of his own. I wanted to make sure that the North and Iron Islands don't fight in the Sith. And Rud is just a lesser noble that can be taken down for little risk." Miana explained all while sounding very happy with how things played out. Benjen supposed he should feel thankful that he had someone like that on his side. He just hoped that Miana was on his side.

* * *

Rathari stood in front of the Weirwood tree that stood at the very center of the Harrenhal Godswood. He found the idea of a Godswood to be a good one, there was something pure and natural to meditate on the Force. In his lap was his Force Sword, he would never actually refer to it as a Valyrian Steel Sword as that wasn't what it was. His lord had forged it using his knowledge of Force Alchemy and the methods that the Valyrians discovered but it was not the same as Valyrian Steel. Instead of the ripple pattern that Valyrian Steel had it had an overlapping scale one. That in of itself was enough of a distinction.

But semantics aside this was now his sword. He had already accomplished in discovering its true nature. The Sacred Trait that he held most closely to his soul. His Lord favored Duality, Power, and Death as his lord explained to him one night of meditating together. And Rathari was able to use that as a means to find just what was his Scared Trait. And that was Endurance, he endured the centuries in Valyria and committed to the task of enduring the shame and disaster that had befallen a empire he helped built.

"You've come a long way since Nar Shaddaa." Rathari opened his eyes as he heard the voice of his lord. He stood up, turned, and bowed to the rightful emperor of the galaxy. Darth Nagash just chuckled at the display and slowly began pacing in front of Rathari, a habit that the Sith knew came from Naraiz's old master but would kill anyone if they pointed it out. Not that anyone alive this day knew Darth Baras, and those that did would never deliberately insult Naraiz like that. "You've achieved Balance, ruled your own people and now are teaching the next generation of Sith."

"Yes, I am proud of most those things." Despite his feelings on how the Doom happened and those responsible, he still felt proud of the empire that he and the other Ture Followers had built. And finding his own Balance in the Force was a accomplishment that any Force user would forever consider their greatest achievement. The teaching matter on the other hand… that he could do without. He had been pulling back what few memories of his academy days he could recall. And even those he had to filter. Naraiz new, more gentler methods of training these children were not what Rathari was used to.

"They're coming along, what they really need most of all is to feel the Force. To just be able to sense it and then act on it. The rest will come naturally." Naraiz said with a dismissive wave of his hand but Rathari wasn't too sure on that. What they needed was someone that actually knew how to train younglings. "But that's not what I came to talk about." He said as he pulled out his swords from his hips. Rathari raised a eyebrow at this but didn't feel the least bit surprised. The Sith then held onto his sword with both hands and took a variation on the Makashi redesigned for blades like his sword. A Bastard Sword was just a long sword with a double handed grip, Form Two was primarily used with one hand on a longer lightsaber which weight rarely factored into. But different styles existed for all the Forms for all types of weapons, it's just that certain weapon types were more suited for certain styles of lightsaber combat.

"It has been a very long time since we have cross blades my lord." Rathari said as he gave a Makashi salute to Darth Nagash, he responded in kind even if he was unlikely to use Form Two. "I have learned many lessons from our battle in the Network Access of Nar Shaddaa, but I am still leagues behind you."

"Don't sell yourself short Rathari. And don't come to this fight ready to lose." Naraiz said as he pointed the tip of one of his sealed swords to Rathari's own blade. "Let me see your awakened Foci. The only chance you will have in this battle is if I'm the one with the handicap." He gloated but it was well earned. Rathari had watched this man fight and kill Darth Baras, then heard of the legendary fight between him and the Eternal Emperor. Sure… there were other people in that fight but those in the Empire knew who really carried that fight.

"Very well." Rathari said as he took a breath and focused his senses to his sword. "Last Through, Shâsot." Rathari spoke the unsealing keywords and the name of his Sacred Trait and future Tsân. Struggle, a pain filled test of endurance. It felt fitting and right. And just like whenever Darth Nagash unseal his swords, Rathari's bastard sword phased out of reality but for a moment but instead of black and white miasma for each of the respective sword, a gray shimmering smoke washed down over the blade and then vanished in a matter of seconds. There replaced the sword that Naraiz had crafted for Rathari was a long and thick blade shaped in a long rectangle with a small extension at the very end. The guard grew to accommodate the new size of the blade and was about as simple as one could get. The guard had become just a flat square and the hilt was now long enough for four hands let alone two.

"Simple and effective, it sword after your own heart Rathari." His lord remarked with a chuckle. "But what does it do? That's the real question." He said as he got into a battle pose knowing that it wouldn't be sporting for Rathari just to say it. Both Sith smirked at each other and slowly circled each other. Soon enough however it was the former Empire's Wrath that took the first shot and stuck out a finger from his sword's grip. With a drop down of that finger knew that he would be feeling a push down on his body and acted like he did. But he didn't and when Darth Nagash came swinging down with both his blades Rathari was ready and blocked it.

Then with a lunge forward, Rathari parried the two curved swords of the leader of the Sith. Knowing Naraiz as well as he did, he quickly began swinging his large blade at the edges of his opponent's body. Boxing him in and preventing him from jumping into the air and performing his Ataru acrobatics that he loved so much. Rathari did well to keep the two locked in a tight line of combat. The smirk on Naraiz's face had slowly faded as he didn't seem to be getting what he wanted out of the fight. Namely seeing what Rathari's awakened foci could do. But he soon got it.

Naraiz then attempted to disrupted the fight by pulling some rocks, using the Force he picked them up and flung them toward Rathari. But the master of the Sith was shocked when Rathari just leapt a few feet back and then lodged his sword into the ground. Then went wide eyed at the sight of the rocks swerving around Rathari's body and slammed into the flat of his wide blade. In the moment confusion, Rathari took the initiative and fired off a blast of Force Lightning. But Naraiz had many years of battle instincts to call upon and easily absorbed the incoming attack into the tip of Saarai.

"Do you understand now, Shâsot's power is to redirect any Force based attack toward it instead of me. It endures the struggle of the Force while I endure the struggle of the physical world." Rathari said proudly but when he looked upon his lord's face at this he only found hurt and regret. "W-why?" Rathari asked as a small drip of blood started trailing out of his lip.

"Sorry, but the way I found my Tsân was nearly dying and between the two of you, I need Jaesa more." Naraiz explained as Saarai gently helped Rathari down to the ground. The dagger she had in her hand was still in his back and still piercing his heart. His eyes glazed over as he felt the blood in his veins find it difficult to move now that the pump was so damaged.

He struggled but he looked over to the Weirwood tree's horrible face. The darkness in the visage was kept at bay by the tree's overall light. It felt like a beacon of the Force that could last for as long as this world still was whole. He wanted that, to be able to stand strong as a bastion of the Balance. The Force was what made him and what saved him. He wanted to protect it with everything he had. To keep the Force Balanced and pulsing with life and eternity.

"W-will is the… the steel that c-controls our Minds. Strength… is… t-the resolve that that embraces… our Bodies. P-passion… passion is the fire that fuels our Soul." Rathari struggled to recite the words of the Balance. The words that had satisfied the Force and forever would be the markers of the true guardians of the Force. But he would do it, he had lived through trial and tribulation. He would endure and live. He felt himself grip tightly around his sword and that this was just another struggle that he would overcome. "Clarity is the true path to Victory. Upon this path we find the Force. By the way of Dark we find our freedom. By the way of Light we find our harmony. With all these in Balance we find Ourselves…" He finally finished and his body went limp.

When Rathari next opened his he found himself at the top of a impossibly tall tower. It was in ruins and as eh walked to the very edge he looked down to see the stormy clouds several stories below. He didn't think that he was in Chaos as he had achieved Balance. But this didn't feel like a place that he would end up when he died. Which meant that this was his inner soul. Naraiz had described his own to Rathari and this was a far cry from a Noble Sith Family's ballroom. This was a place that he had never seen before but it felt familiar. The high skyscrapers of Kaas City or the tops of the Valyrian towers.

"You let him kill you… is there nothing you would be object to if it came from that man's lips." Rathari then turned to see the only other person standing in the ruins he found himself. It was a hulking brute of a man, standing at just a little above eight feet tall. His body wearing tatters of some sort of uniform that Rathari didn't recognize but what drew the eye was the many shackles and chains that connected various parts of his body to each other. The biggest one was a collar around his neck with a chain than dropped down to the floor and didn't seem to end as its end twisted back into the shadows. Over his head was a iron Sith Mask, crude and beaten together.

"So you are my Tsân? Shâsot." Rathari asked but all the giant did was take a thudding step forward.

"Am I? Or am I just another tool to Naraiz Rhyhall just like you." Shâsot accused as he took another step, the chains that hung off his body rattled with each movement he made. Rathari continued to stare up at his Tsân, his resolve never in question. "Well, answer me. What is the point of struggle and enduring if it isn't for personal growth. To evolve and grow. While you have remained stagnant. You learn nothing from your struggle and pain." His deep voice echoed through the ruins and sounded over the cracks of thunder from below.

"You're right, I have stagnated. I do follow Naraiz blindly." Rathari said with a sad chuckle. Were there times that he hated his lord, yes. There were many times that he cursed Naraiz's name for not being there when all was falling apart. Both at the end of the Empire and the Valyrian Freeholds. A few times he even wished that Naraiz had simply killed him on Nar Shaddaa. But that would be too easy, to blame him for everything and leaving it at that. "I follow him because he is my means to evolve."

"A goal to reach and overcome. You mean to kill Naraiz and take his place?" Shâsot asked, nothing in his tone gave away any feeling on that plan at all.

"No, he has ambition while my ambition died many years ago. He has a will about him that very few people have." Rathari knew that no matter how hard he trained or studied he could never do the things that other Sith had been able to do. Malgus, Nox, Revan, Nagash, Marr, Darths that accomplished things that he could never. He knew his part in the greater scheme of things. "Naraiz is my struggle because for as long as I follow him I will need to endure whatever hardships that he drags me into. It might be as simple as teaching younglings now but soon… it will be so much more. So that is my answer to you Shâsot, Naraiz is the greatest struggle I will ever have to endure." There was a dead silence between the two with only the stormy thunder below them to break up the empty air. Then the Tsân started to laugh, a thunderous laugh and filled Rathari's soul.

"That mad fool will drag you into all sorts of hell!" Shâsot bellowed, his voice laced with the sounds of clanging from his many chains. His iron masked face then looked back down to Rathari, its face forever etched into a blank passive face but Rathari could tell his Tsân was smiling. "I'm still going to punch him in the face when we wake up."

"Oh go ahead, he quite deserves it."

* * *

I watched my friend and faithful follower lay on the ground as I steamed in a flood of healing energy. The Light Side was ambient here in the Godswood and so I had plenty of help in this area that I did not have much skill in. I at least was able to keep him from actually dying.

"Naraiz-sama…" Saarai said but I ignored her and continued to focus on keeping Rathari alive. This was a stupid idea and I instantly regretted doing it. "Naraiz-sama." Saarai said again and I scowled as it was starting to get annoying. My friend was dying in front of me and it was all because I wanted to use him for one my stupid experiments. "Naraiz-sama."

"What!?" I snapped and looked up from Rathari's dying body. Then I noticed that I was in someone's shadow. My eyes glanced up to see a monster of a man with chains all over his body looming over me. The narrow slits in his iron mask were locked on me and before I could even form a proper response he slammed a fist into my face and sent me flying across the godswood.

"Naraiz-sama!" Saarai cried in destress as she ran to my side. My nose was broken and bleeding, I had a massive bruise all over my face and I could swear that I lost the ability to see orange. Saarai immediately began fussing over me as I struggled to sit up and start the process of using the surrounding Light Side Force to heal my injuries. I groaned as I felt a small bit of relief wash over my face like a gentle splash of water. Seeing my wounds start the slow process of healing, Saarai refocused her attention on the person that had hit me. "Why you disgusting brute, you could have killed him!" I had never seen Saarai angry like this… it was kinda hot I have to be honest.

"Doubt it." The beast of a man replied in one the deepest voices I have ever heard. I'm talking Michael Clarke Duncan deep. "If he could be killed that easily than he would have died a long time ago." The giant said as he reached down and placed a hand over the wound to Rathari's heart. He then removed his massive hand and I could sense life returning back to Rathari. A sudden gasp from the fallen man gave me all the confirmation I needed.

"Shâsot… please don't ever do that again." Rathari panted as he shot up, a hand placed on his heart checking its rate. I guess that whatever the Tsân did was a bit jarring. I glanced to Saarai and she shook her head. I guess this was something that only Rathari's Tsân could do. I then narrowed my eyes as I saw blood staining the tattered clothes Shâsot wore, right where his heart should be. Seems like his blade can pull Force Attacks and his manifested form can just pull any physical struggle Rathari is going through out of him. Rathari then looked around and stopped as he landed on me. I expected yelling… lots of yelling. "My lord, you could warn me before doing something like that."

"Uh… okay." I did not expect that. "I mean your Tsân nearly restructured my face but I still expected you to… I don't know… scream at me for nearly killing you." I said with a small warning glare to Saarai as I could tell there was a ice cold comment locked and loaded and one that I didn't need her putting out there.

"While I appreciate the intent Shâsot had. I don't share it, this was just another challenge you have presented to me. And challenge is needed for growth." Rathari said as he stood up and began dusting himself off. His Tsân just stood behind him looking menacing as all fuck. I was certainly happy that it didn't turn out to be some hot masochistic woman that loved pain and torture. Because while I know that Rathari needed to get laid this help confirm that this power wasn't inherently a waifu generator.

"A challenge? I think you mean gracious opportunity." Saarai added as I guess she took it as a personally insult that my fuckery could be brought into any form of negative light. It seems that Rathari's Tsân didn't take kindly to this as he took a threatening step forward.

"No, more like a needless painful, deadly, torment that could have been avoided if he had given a little bit of thought that there might be other ways to unlock this power." Shâsot snarled and I could tell I was going to love him, sassy. The two Tsân looked to be locked in a battle of wills as both glared at each other. But given that Shâsot didn't actually have eyes I'm betting on him winning the staring contest. Rathari however decided he didn't want the two fighting and stepped between them.

"It happened, and it was painful but I got out of it stronger for it. I know that my lord regrets doing it." Rathari said as he looked to me and I nodded. The big lunk was right, I should try and develop a better means to unlock a Tsân. I just really wanted to prove that I wasn't the only one that could that I just took a shortcut. Lucky you Jaesa, you get to go through the long and tedious process of experimenting just if it can be done without nearly dying. That is if it can be done at all for someone that hasn't achieved Balance.

"Regardless, we now know that the floor for achieving a Tsân is not stupidly high." I mumbled as I knew that Rathari was roughly equivalent to a Jedi Master or a higher level Sith Lord. He wasn't yet at Darth level but I could see him getting there. Determining the skill floor for acquiring both a awakened Force foci and a Tsân were high on my list. But for now I had my starting point and there was still many other things that needed to be done.

* * *

Check out my original work on here - www. pat reon MikeX713

Reviews

HPfan7-8 - He killed Harren and removed the curse that was on the keep, so now its just a normal if a little Force Enhanced castle. The Weirwood in the keep however as you see in this chapter is still a point of interest. As is the Isle of Faces nearby. But eventually as more and more Force Users come to inhabit the keep, the Force will grow stronger there as well.

Ddastan - Naraiz is in his late thirties and given his power level, abilities in the Force, access to high level medical tech, he should be able to live for roughly 6 to 7 hundred years. Plenty of time to do what he wants to do and then after die and join in the Force or maybe hit up God for a round three? Maybe...

Halo is bad ass - Given that this is a Si and Naraiz is a 40k nerd, as any true 40k nerd will tell you that is the reality you want to stay as far away from as possible. Naraiz will do 40k ish things but nothing like making orks. Because that ended so well for the Old Ones. Much of the 40k influence on this story will be very controlled things like making titans or tanks or maybe a daemon or two... ops did I say that.

brokenstrings001 - the Sith language is hard as fuck to make new words with. So yes, there will be Japanese names, as well as Italian and Russian because I really fucking hate making up words for the Sith language.

DahakStaz - thank you and generally I won't be mashing too much, having certain powers inspired by other works sure but nothing as overt as what I have already done.

ChromaninEx - yes, there will be a few timeskips but the months are already flying by in chapters already. This and the next few chapters will be taking place over the first year of Naraiz being Lord of Harrenhal.

Alhalos Wolfheart - I know you, nice to see you reviewing my stories again.


	18. What My Eyes See

Rathari looked over the assembled thirty five Acolytes that he would be instructing today. They were a half a year into their training and so far the progress they had made was subpar in comparison to the rates at which were common in the Empire. If a child was found with the Force they would be shipped off to the Academy and drilled relentlessly, unless that person was of the Sith nobility than it was all private tutors until they reached puberty. But now Rathari had to deal with a range of ages and all of the children either hadn't even known they had powers or shunned them. Both a bad start to developing Force talent.

"Today you will be learning the basics of sensing the world around you with the Force." He said as he walked between groups of five, all randomly split apart. Or at least that's what they had been told, in truth each of the seven groups had within them one child that Darth Nagash thought would become a exceptional Sith. The rest were average, rank and file that would become the backbone of the Order but at the same time not the leaders. "You already know how to access the Force, able to lift a stone to your height is the first step. Now you must be able to feel the Force, understand the flows of it and use it to better understand your surroundings." Rathari then nodded to one of the nearby servants who then began handing out blindfolds to the groups.

"Why are we going to be blindfolded?" Thoren Smallwood asked, he was one of the particular Acolytes that the Sith were interested in. The five in this room that were going to be given extra attention were getting it based on Jaesa's reports on their true selves and their Midi-Chlorian count, which had been taken in secret given the feudal nature of this world. With these two sets of information, Darth Nagash and Rathari were able to determine who had the most likely potential for development.

Among those in the room was Thoren Smallwood, Nathar Sand, Miana Snow, and two low born younglings by the names of Nira and Jarger. These weren't the only possible super stars in the Rule of Three Sith but they were the first that they would be testing. Thoren was prideful and Jaesa report detailed him as a boy that sought to be at the very top only to lord it over his lesser, but at the same time would fight to protect that spot ruthlessly including making sure that he had those under him. Meaning that he would do his job and protect the weak… even if it was to rub it in their face that he had power and they didn't. Rathari knew that they would have to nurture him in a specific way in order for him to achieve Balance.

Nathar Sand was a completely different beast but at the same time ego and pride still dominated him. The unusual pride he took in his last name was what drove this one. Rathari had learned a great deal of Westerosi culture and bastards that liked being bastards were rare. Granted he was Dornish and given the much more laxed opinion they had of bastards helped with that. But even then Bastards still dreamed of ditching their last names and taking up the one of their noble sire. Nathar was of the opposite opinion, wanting nothing but his last name to be Sand and then to make that name known throughout the world.

Then there was Miana Snow, a older girl that had at first confused Jaesa. Rathari had read the report on the girl just as he had done with them all and could say that Jaesa had given the least amount of information possible with this one. There was barely any meaningful insight into who this girl really was despite being the oldest and having the most time to form a more complete personality. This in of itself was notable and when combined with her high Midi-Chlorian count gave the Sith the impress she might have some odd power like Jaesa.

But of the five in the room the one that most concerned Rathari the most was the shy introverted low born girl named Nira. She kept to the back of her group and hid away at anyone looking at her, scared of her own shadow was a good way of describing her. But then one took a look at what Jaesa and her all seeing eyes had to say about her and you quickly decided to have this one watched at all times. Jaesa detailed that this little girl was a ticking time bomb of bloodshed and carnage. Even at the young age of six, she had thoughts of blood and tearing people limb from limb. However these thoughts seemed to be focused at the back of her mind and because of her young age it scared her more conscious mind as this horrible thoughts popped in and out.

A more comforting and simple case was the last one on their list in the room. Jarger was a farm boy from the Reach and from all accounts was a naïve and excited boy thinking he was in a fairy tale. That he had been whisked away to a magical school where he would learn how to become a powerful wizard ready to make the world a better place. Rathari much preferred this to the others as it was a easy matter to crush these shallow dreams and rebuild him as a competent man able to look for the good in people while still understanding that the world was more complex than the stories said it was.

"One person from each group will now blindfold themselves." Rathari said ignoring Thoren's question as he turned to face all of them. They stood out in the courtyard they used often as the main spot of more hands on Force training. Small dents in the woodwork and stone walls were all signs of their previous task of move small stones, often flung across the courtyard in victory once they had gotten it above their heads. A small and innocent tradition that was forming. "Then the rest of the group will at random directions, and one at a time, begin tossing stones at the one blindfolded."

"What?!" Several of the Acolytes shouted, mostly those that had the blindfolds in hand. Rathari rolled his eyes, they lacked the training lightsabers and the training droids that were most often used in this point a Force User's training. So they had to make do with a different method.

"This is designed to force you into seeing without your eyes. And with training you can eventually manage great feats with this." Using the Force he took one of the blindfolds form the children and wrapped it around his eyes. "Now." He said and out form nowhere Jaesa jumped with her dagger drawn. She began madly slashing at Rathari only for him to effortlessly dodge and move out of the way of her attacks. Granted she wasn't actually trying to hit him, or at least she wasn't giving real combat effort, but none of those watching knew this. They just saw a blinded man moving away form each deadly strike as if it was nothing.

"Okay enough showing off for the kiddies, I have better shit to do." Jaesa complained as she finished her five minutes of giving a crap about teaching the future Sith and skipped off to find something interesting to do. Rathari took off the blindfold, looking forward to the day when he no longer had to be the one to teach these children and waste his time with pointless displays of the Force.

"Now that you all understand the point of all of this, we shall begin." He floated the blindfold back to the child and then coordinated them all into circles around the chosen victims of the training. He watched over as the Acolytes started pelting their peers with stones, following his instructions as they had long since learned not to test his orders. As expected, none of the children were able to dodge the thrown stones and were more hurt than learned. But this was just part of a long process made worse by the lack already established teaching methods. "_Oh how I even those fucking Jedi right now." _Rathari thought bitterly as he sighed when he saw one of the Acolytes fall over after a stone hit their knee.

* * *

Lyanna watched as her brother being smothered by their mother, enjoying the sight greatly. The trip from Witnerfell to the Vale of Arryn had been long but this moment would one of the ones that made it worth it to Lyanna. Seeing Ned being crushed by the giant bosom of their mother was too funny, and both she and Brandon were barely holding back their chuckles but were quickly shushed by Josey, their mother's southern handmaid. Both of the Stark children did as she said, as in the months that she had shown up they had come to see her as a pseudo second mother. Lyanna had at first had not been warn to the woman but then she caught her out drinking many of her father's guards… nice and polite ladies did not do things like that.

"Be careful lady Stark, I have come to see Eddard as family and I would hate to see him taken by the Stranger at such a young age." Jon Arryn chuckled warmly as he stood nearby with his wife, Lyanna had heard rumors that the woman was a frail and sickly woman but apparently she was perfectly healthy. Lyanna saw her smiling down at the sight of mother and son reuniting as she held her own baby girl in her arms.

"Just a little bit more… there." Lyarra squeezed one last time before finally letting her precious boy go, letting him gasp for air. Lyanna couldn't help it and snorted a bit more at it all. Getting hugged like that by their mother was a test of the gods of how long you could hold your breath. As Lyanna was starting to grow into womanhood she dearly hoped that she wouldn't get as big in the chest as her mother, it would make riding so much harder and she could do without all the staring that men gave to her mother's chest. "Oh you've grown so much since I last saw you. I'm so sorry my Ned, I should have come to visit you sooner."

"It's fine mother, you had important business in the capital and then had to keep home safe while father was on his trips." Eddard said crisply as the good soldier that he was. Lyanna dearly hoped that Ned would take a page from Brandon, just one page though and not the whole book. Both her older brothers needed a little bit form each other, Brandon needed some of Eddard's serious and Eddard needed to loosen a bit up like Brandon.

"Such a good son." Lyarra gave one last quick hug before schooling her features and addressed the Lord and Lady of the keep they stood in. Lyanna was amazed when they were coming up to the Eyrie. She had always been told that Winterfell was one the greatest castles to ever be built but it was always just home to her. Seeing the mountain tall keep that was the seat of power for the Vale was something entirely else than just riding up to Winterfell. "I must thank you Lord Arryn for taking my son into your home and raising him as your own. The letters I have read form my Ned have been nothing but glowing… in his own way." Lyarra chuckled warmly as she looked down to her son.

All of the Stark children had noticed a keen difference in their mother in the last year. She was smiling more and just overall felt warmer. She was still at times had the Stark chillness but that was a rare sight for the younger Starks as their mother was always brightened by their presence. But now they noticed that she was happier even when she didn't know they were around. They also noticed a change between her and their father, there was less distance between them but at the same to they spent less time around each other. It was strange but everyone seemed to be less stressed and more relaxed around each other now so they didn't question it much.

"It has been my pleasure Lady Stark, Eddard is dutiful and bright boy that I have no doubt will grow to be a fine man one day. One I hope I might be able to call son more properly." Lyanna started to tune out the more serious talks of marriage and noble ties as such things were boring and slightly scary to her. She knew that she currently wasn't set to wed anyone… yet. She expected maybe a Umber or some other close family to the Starks, maybe even the Bolton heir to help that relationship. She didn't care, because she didn't want to get married. Benjen was so lucky, women could become Sith and not marry but she didn't have the Force and so she couldn't be a Sith. But as she drifted in and out of reality she felt a small tap to her shoulder. Lyanna looked up and saw Josey standing behind her not actually looking at her but it was clear that she was the one getting the her attention.

"If you promise that you'll stay nearby the Eyrie and don't go deep into the mountains, I'm sure that no one will miss a young lady on a horse riding out." Josey said and Lyanna's eyes sparkled with excitement to get out of here and do something fun. She then slowly stepped back and further back until she was out of the room and running down the hall. All the guards were focused on the current meeting between the Lady Stark and their lord, so Lyanna had a clear shout to the stables outside. But as she carefully crept into the stables she found that she wasn't alone.

"Hehe… good on you Ned, keeping the old goat distracted." Lyanna heard someone say as she approached one of the horses that were kept in the stable. She quietly sneaked up behind the boy getting the horse ready for a ride, he had said her brother's nickname so she assumed he knew him well enough to be friends. Which was weird as beyond his siblings Ned didn't; have any friends.

"What are you doing?" Lyanna asked scaring the black haired boy on to his butt. The horse seemed to find this more amusing than scary and just clopped back a bit. The boy looked to be around her age and as he scrambled to get back up Lyanna couldn't help but notice the Stag emboldened on his shirt. She then recalled one of the letters that Ned had sent back home. "You're Robert Baratheon aren't you?"

"Y-yes I am!" Robert said as he stood up, finally getting his bearings. "And just who are you to sneak up on the future Lord of Storm's End?" He said with a genuine proud smile that was very different than the smug and superior smirk that Lyanna had seen on most other noble born heirs. And as the daughter of a Great House she had seen plenty.

"Lyanna Stark." She said with a successful smile at disarming the boy, he certainly wasn't expecting to see her here. "Thank you for getting my horse ready for me, a shining knight to come to a lady's need." She said with a mock grace and feigned ladylike submission she expected out of noble ladies. Even if his smile was different than other heirs, he was still a southerner and thus likely expected her to be some weak little girl that would cower before him.

"Ey, this is my horse. If you want one there's one already over there" He growled slightly as he stepped between her and the horse. But Lyanna wasn't at all concerned with the mild rudeness that he was giving her, instead she was focused on the fact he wasn't stopping her from getting on a horse at all.

"Uh… thanks." She said unevenly while Robert just grunted a small nod and confirmation as he got on his own horse. She walked over to the horse that he had nodded to and she indeed found it all ready for riding. She was so happy that she had begged her mother to let her dress today in trousers instead of a silly dress. She had noticed the looks and sneers that some of the noble ladies of the Eyrie had given her but she didn't care. Now she was able to ride without having to get changed.

"Ned told me that you're a pretty good rider, but how about when you got a spear in your hand?" She perked up even more when she heard this. Lyanna looked over to Robert who hand in his hand two hunting spears. "Glad you showed up when you did, always more fun hunting with someone than doin' it alone." He chuckled as he quickly tossed over the spear to her like it was the most normal thing in the world. Riding was one thing but going out on a hunt was something that even her father never let her do.

"You're seriously going to let me, a woman, go on a hunt with you?" She asked with a mix of disbelief and hidden hope. This was going to be the best day ever!

"Aye, why wouldn't I. You're no weak little doll like the rest of those ladies back at court. You're a wolf like Ned!" Robert laughed and Lyanna couldn't help but feel a little red flush her cheeks as he did. He was like no other boy that she had ever met, eh was actually happy that she was not so lady like. "Now come on, I want to be eating a fat boar I killed myself tonight!" he shouted in glee before his horse charged out of the stables, Lyanna not to far behind.

* * *

"Master, why are we in the Vale of Arryn?" Jaesa asked as she and her master hopped off his speeder bike. They had traveled from Harrenhal to the caging mountain range that protected the isolated kingdom. There wasn't anyone for leagues around them and she doubted that they would be discovered accidently. It honestly freaked her out a little, it was the perfect place for him to dispose of her. But he wouldn't, she was far to useful to him. That she knew.

"Because I want to experiment a little with something I had used in my fight with the Starweirds." He said causally as he looked out of a small ridge line. Beyond you could see the foothills and at the edge grassy plains. Jaesa raised an eyebrow at what he said, Starweirds were rare and he just said he fought more than one, she assumed this happened in his little trip and felt a ping of sadness that she hadn't been brought along for such a interesting fight. "I was able to fire off a beam of energy, granted I was at half my total power and then some thanks to Dumits. Speaking of which…" He said before turning back to her.

"I haven't been able to find what I'm supposed to look for. Is this the part where you almost kill me?" Jaesa asked as she leaned back on his speeder, she wasn't about to be killed just so she could possibly get a power that she didn't feel she needed. Her eyes gave her enough special power and these Tsân were beginning to irritate her. Midwan was fun in bed but a absolute brat and tease outside of it. And both Saarai and Shâsot were nothing but rude and dismissive to her.

"No, I felt horrible doing that to Rathari, a man I consider only a friend and not even a close one. I could never attempt to kill someone like you Jaesa." Jaesa narrowed her eyes, he very rarely just called her by her name. Always a pet name or something like that, he was acting strange. But then again, ever since he returned he had been acting very strangely. He avoided her at almost every chance and didn't bring her into his bed. The fact that those five little sluts he brought back got more time with him individually pissed her off.

And Jaesa knew for a fact that all of this had to do with the Tsân. The two women that her master claimed were his swords made into reality and above all else were the manifestation of his connection with the Force. For Jaesa they were making it harder and harder to ignore something she had been for a long time. But she would, she overlooked everything because it was just the Dark Side playing tricks on her to betray her master. Like so many other Sith, the Dark Side sought to undermine them and tempt them into further madness. Just like her master had always taught her.

She watched the man she loved above everything else raise his hand, aiming it down into the wide open slope of the mountainside. She watched as he just stood there for several minutes before suddenly several arcs of Force Lightning, large ropes of energy blasted down and ripped apart the landscape. He clenched his fist and ended the attack with a irritable sigh.

"Not what you wanted?" She asked in disbelief, that was a insane amount of power that he unleashed there. Force Lightning was usually done a closer ranges and always it was a mess of lightning, thin and snapping electricity. Not the thick ropes of molten energy that her master just fired off.

"Close, I couldn't actually control it. Wild and untamed, but it had the destructive power I wanted… or maybe too much?" He said before opening his hand again and trying it again. This time less powerful but still far above the normal Force Lightning that Sith used so often. "You've been meaning to speak with me Jaesa, tell me what you discovered while I was gone." Her master said out of the blue as he snapped his hand shut after what she assumed was another failed test. This was very out of character for Naraiz, she wasn't used to this manner of speaking.

"I uh… you've been mad at me for not wanting to achieve Balance." She started and he didn't turn back to face her. He just continued to test out whatever power he wanted. But she knew that was listening to her. He might be acting strange but he was still her master and she knew that he would always listen to her when she had something important to say. Even if it looked like he didn't care. So with that in mind she collected her thoughts and took a breath. She had been preparing herself for months for this. "I'm not sorry." She said and flipped back over the speeder bike, landing back on her best defensive posture, her double sided lightsaber flaring up into life as she prepared for his first attack… that never came.

"Bad Jaesa… don't fall to the Dark Side. Don't turn evil, you'd look horrible with a goatee." He said blandly as he fired off a new set of Force Lightning, this time a uncountable amount of tiny arcs of light that did little but set the tips of trees on fire. He then looked back with a expecting bored look on his face. "I already gave you the set up for the Rule of Three, I account for those that will never be able to achieve Balance."

"Yeah but… I'm your apprentice. Won't you like… hold me to a higher standard or something. And you went ballistic every other time I showed signs of not getting there!" Jaesa yelled as her mind went back to the most recent time, the slip up that got her into the doghouse in the first place. He didn't seem very happy or even okay with her then.

"You won't always be my only apprentice, I plan on keeping up with the three thing and will take on a apprentice that is light centered and one that is Balanced." Jaesa couldn't believe what she was hearing. This hurt, more than any punishment that he ever gave her and what made it worse was the mater-of-fact he was using. Just like this was all expected and perfectly normal. It was not, she was his apprentice and he didn't need anymore. She had this whole speech laid out to give once she wore him down a little, a little steam blown off and she would convince him why it was fine that she was just inline with the Dark Side. So she did the only thing she could think of…

In a matter of seconds she and her master were tumbling down the mountain, she beating down on her master and him not really trying to hard to stop her. He was mostly just trying to steer their tumbling away from the big rocks and the places that were currently a raging inferno. She wailed into him as the rolled down the slope, trying to beat some sense of the pain she was feeling at him just abandoning her.

Letting these savages walk all over them, giving the people on this world more than a second thought while forgetting that she exists at times, being intimate with some nobody feudal world noble woman with his real form when she's never even kissed him when he was like that! Casting her off to play around with foolish mortal nobles that he could just crush with just the power of his finger, sending her around on meaningless errands while continuing to become closer with a plaything. Then leaving her to go on a cruise around the world, picking up new women and changing further beyond what she knew. Jaesa couldn't take it anymore, he was her master and she wasn't going to let him escape that fact.

The two eventually hit a outcropping of rocks in the mountainside and slammed to a stop. Naraiz took the full brunt to his back but they had built up enough momentum behind them for Jaesa to have the air knock from her. When her mind finally caught back up to reality found herself stuck to the ground by her master's power, she struggled to push against it but found it to be a futile waste of time. She slumped back and felt as she gave into the force pushing down on her it vanished.

"What were you thinking, you could have gotten hurt back there?" He asked but she just looked away with a small grunt of pain. She did get hurt but she didn't care about that.

"Like you actually are concerned about whether or not I'm okay. Oh wait… you wouldn't want your precious human lie detector to be damaged would you?" She sneer back at him. That's all she was to him now. Just a power and tool that he could use when needed. She pouted but then felt herself slammed forward, rolled over and pushed into the ground and then flipped back. "Hey!"

"Don't give me that, you're smarter than that." He said, using his annoyed voice that he always used when she did something bratty. It felt nice to hear something so familiar, but she ignored that as she didn't want to forgive him. Especially if he didn't even know what he did wrong. He usually figured that part out pretty quickly but this was taking him some time, another little jab to the gnawing worries in her mind. He walked over to her and crouched down but she still refused to look at him. "Jaesa, I'm happy that you've finally accepted that you are never going to find Balance. That you've gotten over your worship of me enough to the point where your able to discover what you want for yourself. And not what I want for you."

"Wait… what?" She blinked as his words filtered into her mind. "You mean this whole time that you've been ignoring me was so that I could figure that shitty lesson out!" Jaesa lashed out as she turned her head and then quickly spun around to kick her master in the knees. He groaned in pain as she got back up and turned away from him. Anger slowly being replaced by thankfulness as she felt this reconfirmed her truth all along. Even when her master was being cruel to her he was still her master and looking out for her best interest. But the worries that had begun to stick themselves out didn't go away like she hoped. They lingered and the two of them were all alone. In the now slowly burning forested mountainside there would be no way for anyone to ever hear them.

"Yes, I didn't want you coming on the trip with me so that you get a better perspective on yourself." She froze as he said this. That meant it was only that time of him distancing himself from her that was done for this purpose. Before and after were still left up in the air. Jaesa froze in place once again and as a nearby tree fell over burning she turned back around slowly. She then did something she didn't do often, she looked at her master with her sixth sense. She did so rarely simply because she had long grown bored of seeing something that never changed.

Her master was a man driven by pride, lust and wrath, in that order. He was egotistical and knew it so he sought to keep himself in check by submitting to something. At first it was to his first master but then latter after the bastard betrayed him he kneeled before the Emperor only. Then changed to Darth Revan when it was clear that the Sith Emperor was a inferior master in the long run. But Jaesa knew that Pride above all dominated her master even if he tried to collar his own ego. To keep himself grounded in truths, facts, and ideology. The quest to achieve Balance and later spread it among the Force users was what kept him in check in many ways. Jaesa knew this because she saw it in him. But she also saw it drive him to even greater heights. His pride and ambition were what brought him to be the most fearsome fighter in the empire and arguably most powerful Sith.

And while she loved that about him, she also loved the fact his lust was at times unending. Where in the battlefields and the halls of power his wrath and pride were at work, everywhere else he was a man that had a hunger that fueled her own carnal appetites. The Empire's Wrath was well known among the nobility and general populous of the Empire as a man that loved his women and very rarely heard a refusal from them. This was partially to feed his ego but Jaesa was able to see deeper than that, There was a deep need down in her master's soul for companionship. Something she supposed the Dark Side twisted into lust and Naraiz just never noted the difference by the time he achieved Balance. But Jaesa eyes' could see the deeper meaning of it, that it came from the isolation of his upbringing. A past that she only had pieces of given her master's reluctance to speak of it. A childhood that gave a start to his lust and wrath.

The controlled inferno of rage that was her master on the battlefield was art, pure art in her eyes. Seeing him utterly destroy Republic troops by the battalion was glorious. With a acrobatic dance of flashing light and screams of death she sometimes caught herself just staring at her master during a fight. Seeing him paint across a battle in a show of finely controlled rage was a sight she could never get enough of. She admired his ability to keep all those dark emotions focus and never fall into the berserker like state that many other Sith relied on. Every movement that her master made was deliberate and perfectly placed. All while channeling a burning anger against those that opposed him and his plans. Annoyances that dared to threaten to hinder his works.

She knew her master inside and out. She knew his flaws and is sins, and strengths and virtues. She knew his soul and took it as a constant in her life. The one thing that would always be there for her. Where her family and the Jedi lied and tried to trick her, he wouldn't ever and she would always trust him.

"Who are you, what did you do with my master?" There was a small hint of uncomfortable hesitation before Naraiz responded.

"That's funny Jaesa. I'm all for a good joke but that's a little harsh." He said but even as he did he slowly reach out. Within seconds both Jaesa and Naraiz were armed with their weapons, the Force pulling them back to their users, and were locked with each other. Jaesa screamed as she tried to push with all her strength against the two Force Blades, desperately wishing that her lightsaber would just cut through them and end this here and now. What would she do after killing this man she didn't know, she knew she couldn't charade her way into tricking Vette to letting her fly off this rock with her once the ship was fixed. But that didn't matter as right now she just felt like killing this man that she didn't recognize.

Milliseconds before he parried her, she backed off and flowed under his attempted parry. Slipping under his swords and using her superior flexibility she got in close and kicked upward, landing on his chest and sending him slightly into he air. However, the master of Ataru he was it was a trivial matter to correct himself mid-air. She could sense he was about to attempt to talk his way out of this but she never give him the chance. Arcs of Force Lightning crossed her finger tips and flayed out, angry and snapping as they crossed the distance between them. Only to be harmlessly absorbed into a tightly confined ball of Force Energy at the tip of one of his swords. She growled and quickly sprinted to charge another attack only to watch with desperation as the man held up his hand, stuck a finger out and motioned it down. She felt a massive weight slam her down her, slamming her to the ground then to add to it she felt the dirt underneath begin to push up against her. Clearly this man had been experimenting with more than Force Lightning.

She looked up at the man I her eyes widened as something in reality glitched. Where the man stood one second another figure existed around him. A tall robed figure, she recognized the clothing it wore. It was from Alderaan, a type of religious monk garb that was very heavy. Long sleeves and several layers wrapped around the body. All colored in flowery designs with dull gray trimming. The oversized hood that covered the figure's head didn't overshadow a stark white mask covering its face, a simple open smile and half U shaped eyes was all that the mask was. The figure's arms were at first crossed over its chest but then as the glitching of reality continued it snapped back in and out of view. Each time, its arms opened and sometimes it would be reaching to the man's neck and other times it would just be opening its sleeves. Though Jaesa could never see what was in them as the darkness obscured what type of limbs was in there.

"So you finally decided to give a nice long look at me. I knew this would happen and denial was a bad move… I admit that." He said and the strange robe figure cocked its masked head to the side before looking right at Jaesa. Then she watched in mixed confusion and fear as it started flickering toward her. Eventually standing above her, just staring silently at her and nothing she could do could give her insight on it. Her eyes said nothing to her, it was like it wasn't even there.

"Are you?" Jaesa mumbled as it clicked in her head. It then looked back at the man and when it turned back its mask had changed, still just a stark white but now was a angry snarl over its face. Jaesa didn't need words to understand its intentions. "Yes… do it!" The man looked confused as she shouted this but she didn't care. She just wanted this fake to be gone. The figure then turned and held up both its arms, and out shout several centipede like growths that entangled the man. He clearly didn't see it coming as before he even was able to make a defense he was wrapped completely in the insect-like limbs.

As the man struggled, Jaesa felt the Force ease up on her and soon enough she was standing again. The man pulled and struggled against the fading in centipedes that ensnared him. His eyes widened as he finally was able to see his captor. Jaesa walked past her new friend and with a gleam in her eyes looked up at the man posing as her master. She felt so powerful, that she had him in her grasp and he was powerless to stop her was fan-fucking-tastic. Behind her, just beyond her vision, the one actually keeping a control on Naraiz was beginning to change. Out from the bottom of the robes came more and more insect like tendrils, lifting the robes up and into the air. The now smiling mask was also extended out from under the robes and caressed by more centipedes holding it out and away from the main body of the spirit.

"Uh Jaesa… you might want to-gh!" Naraiz's mouth was quickly gaged by a squirming centipede. Jaesa just continued to smirk in glee as she watched as a man with all the power of the one she loved fall so utterly to her. But then she heard a dreadful screech come form behind her and then the grasping tendrils get cut to pieces. Jaesa blinked and then saw both of the man's Tsân with their swords drawn in front of her. The man that called himself Naraiz was cut free and frantically getting all the creepy-crawlies off of him. "Oh god fuck that's nasty. Fuck-fuck-fuck that's… I'm having nightmares for weeks now." He gasped as he fell to the ground.

"Tsk… you two had to come along and spoil my fun." Jaesa felt anger and rage build up inside her just seeing those two whores. But now she had her own spectral friend to deal with them while she dealt with her master. Behind her, the horror inducing spirit hung over Jaesa menacingly, more and more limbs extending out of its robe to replace the ones lost to the Tsân sisters.

"Jaesa, you need to get ahold of yourself." He said and Jaesa just ignored whatever came out of his mouth. Why should she care what he had to say. He wasn't her master, whatever happened to the man she loved she didn't know but he wasn't standing in front of her. She could see clearly and she only saw a stranger. "All your doing is feeding your darker impulses and right now the person in the most danger here is you!" He shouted but Jaesa just scowled at the foolish attempt to get her drop her guard.

"Shut-up-shut-up-shut-up! I don't need to listen to you anymore. How long have you been pretending to be him?! Ever since you achieved Balance, is that why you started to try and get me to stop using the Dark Side. To turn me like you turned my master!" Jaesa screamed as she felt her rage just boil and fester as she continued to stare madly at the man daring to wear her beloved master's face. She was going to rip and tear that thing off. He didn't deserve it, no one did but her.

"It's too late master, she's starting to fall." Midwan quipped with her normal mischievous jolly tune. Jaesa just responded by willing the spirit behind her to send down a swarm of tendrils, but the impact never came as the woman's sister came in and cut the attack in half. Jaesa in her frenzied and maddened state didn't take note of the fact Midwan didn't use her own rotting and corrosive power. Instead the limbs of Jaesa forming Tsân was dusted into nothing instead of turned into festering wounds that would travel back to the rest of the body.

"You're not helping here Mi-Chan, though you're not wrong." Saarai said and the judgement in her voice was only barely hidden.

"Both of you be quiet." The man ordered and the women followed suit. With a sigh of annoyance that Jaesa recognized anywhere, it was one he gave to foolish Jedi, incompetent officers, dumbass criminals, and her whenever she made a mistake. He then looked up and the Mask he wore was dropped. There she could see into his real eyes, she could see his real face. A face that she had only seen a few times. One he hid from everyone but those closest to him.

"Is this the part where you make some impassioned speech about how much you love me, how no matter what I'll know who you really are, or that even if your different I still love you or any other nonsense?" She laughed at the absurdity of it all. He was afraid of her now and was just trying to stall time to pull some last gambit. She knew his tricks, as long as she could keep him from unlocking his true power she could win. But when he didn't flinch and just kept looking at her like she was the biggest disappointment in the galaxy she faltered a bit. She had seen those eyes so few times and they only ever held love and fondness for her, seeing them know hold some sadness and pity hurt more than anything.

"What was your very first lesson apprentice?" he asked the question and nothing else. They both just stood there, she was waiting for the rest of it. Some appeal to her about their history and love for each other but it never came. Just that question.

"If I fall… you'll kill me." She answered, unaware of the spirit behind her lower itself to stand just directly behind her.

"Am I going to kill you today apprentice?" He asked this, blunt and without any reservation about carrying through with that threat. She stared at him and could see nothing but a resolve of steel that would never break. Whatever or whoever this was, he had the unquestionable will of her master. He would kill her, it would hurt him like nothing else could but he would do it.

"I… I can't…"

"**FEED**!" Before Jaesa could say more, she was dragged back and into the ensnaring grip of her own developing Tsân. Thousands of spindly centipede tendrils all poured out of ever seam of the robes that contained the monster and grabbed ahold of Jaesa. "**FEED, MUST FEED**!" The voice of billion tiny voices echoed out from darkness that covered the insides of the robe. The snarling mask wormed its way through the air and faced Jessa. "**Hate, Truth-Bad. Truth-Hurt. Destroy it and hate more!**"

"Looks like a Dark Side Tsân takes what you value most and twists it into something monstrous. The initial and basic form of your Tsân is that of a Alderaanian Monk, a very honest and pure symbol. But underneath it is a twisting hive of lies and deceit." Naraiz mused aloud as Jaesa struggled with all her might against her own Tsân. "Like with all things with the Dark Side, you must fight it and beat it into submission." Jaesa watched with pleading eyes as the man walked back, far enough away where he could be of no help but at the same time close enough to watch. As much as she wanted to fault him for this she knew what he said was right, her master had taught her that facing the Dark Side was something that you needed to do on your own. You could be advised and guided but the actual act must be your own or it was meaningless.

"**Abandon, shunned, forgotten! Hate him, hate him**!" The being started repeating this and similar things over and over again. All while it squeezed Jaesa tighter, the feeling of the tiny legs of each band that constricted around her was one of the most disgusting things she had ever experienced. She had dipped into the Dark Side more than should she before, but never did she physically feel it have its grip around her, just edging choking the life out of her.

But she wasn't going to fall to the Dark Side just because it could actually hurt her now. Hell, under better circumstances she would be begging for a little choking. Just because that man wasn't her master didn't change her master's number one lesson. So with that in her head, she bit down hard on the gross and nasty bug that had slithered across her mouth. She snapped it in two and felt the rest of them squirm in pain. Using this she pulsed with the Force and freed herself from her own Tsân's grasp. She rolled away from the twisting mess of swarming limbs and turned back with her arms raised. She blasted the central point of the robes with all the Force Lightning that she could pull out of herself. The thing screamed loudly as Jaesa slowly began pushing it back and forcing it down.

She took a step forward and keeping up the arcs of energy she began to pace toward the large stoen that had broke her and that man's tumble. She sweated as the effort to keep up the Force Lightning started to strain her body. The struggling Tsân sensed this and lashed out only for Jaesa to up the power in the flanks that it tried to make a move on. She kept this up, her breathing getting more and more labored as she slowly began to corner the flailing beast back. Eventually she was able to push it back until it's back was at the boulder.

"Submit! You are mine and you will listen to me! I don't give a shit if your hungry for a bit of my emotional bullshit, it's my bullshit and I don't need you to take care of it!" Jaesa roared as gave one last flare to the Force Lighting. Creating a large scorch mark next to the Tsân's _head_. A silence drifted between the two as the whipping tendrils all stopped. This quiet was broken by a sudden whipping noise as all of the centipedes that extended out of the monk robes shot back into the figure in one swift move. It then stood up, where before the mask it had been using all throughout its tantrum was a snarl it was now back to a open smile.

"Yeah that's never not going to be creepy." Jaesa then kicked back a nearby rock toward the man that had just talked as he approached. It missed as he knocked his head away from the incoming projectile but she wished he hadn't. "If you're done then can you please let me actually talk, you know… the thing that usually solves things better than just hitting a problem." His speech pattern had changed a good deal, the air of slight smugness and nobility was lessened and replaced by brash bluntness and sarcasm.

"Talk then." She said knowing that her anger was perfectly rational, it was just how she went about taking it out that was wrong before. Emotions were fine but giving into them was what posed a danger.

"It is true that I am not the man you once knew, however it is a bit more complicated than saying that he is completely gone." He said as he glanced back up to her Tsân that was just standing by doing nothing. Given that it was trying to kill the two of them a moment ago and it was clearly slanted toward the Dark Side, the concern was shared by Jaesa. "Before we get into that, name it and force it back into its dagger." He said clearly giving a order like her master would, but she could sense that wasn't a ploy on his part, it was just habit. Which actually relaxed her somewhat.

"Give it a name… I'm not as familiar with the Sith language as you are ma…" She stopped herself but then refocused back on the tall robed figure in front of her. "Let's see… nope… no… no… not that…" Jaesa began thinking about nearly every word in the Sith tongue that she knew and then stopped as she picked one out. "Macha, it means Beneath… like beneath the surface."

"There are lots of other names I would use for that thing but sure. It's your Tsân." He said with a snark but Jaesa found it fitting. And given the still smiling mask the now named Macha had on it seemed it agreed. With Macha named, Jaesa pulled out from her boot the Force Dagger that it came from, she focused on it and found it pretty easy now to feel a emptiness in the blade and like a switch refill it. When she looked up Macha was gone. "Good, now lets talk. Ask away." He said and Jaesa was surprised that he was letting her have total control over this conversation just like that.

"Who are you really?" She said knowing that she could tell if he was lying. He just stood in front of her, hands placed behind his back and his two swords sheathed into the earth away form his reach. Clearly a show of peace but she knew it was a meaningless gesture, the fucking swords themselves could come out of nowhere and use themselves in battle.

"Just some dude that God killed by accident." He shrugged and Jaesa couldn't sense any deceit in him. She couldn't see him lie or sense in his emotional state a sudden spike or change.

"Uh… I need some more details." She said a little bewildered by that answer.

"Short answer, the Body is Naraiz, the Mind is not and the Soul is both." He said as he motioned down to his body. "Everything about the body is as you know, nothing about it has changed in the slightest." He said before tapping the side of his head. "Up here… different story."

"Then whose the mind then?"

"Told you, some dude that God killed."

"B-but I need more than that, can you give me a name."

"No." He said with the most uncaring gives no fucks shrug that Jaesa had ever seen in her life. Clearly that wasn't ever going to be answered so she decided to skip that part.

"Then can you explain the God part. I've heard you say there are no gods and that the Force is the closest thing to Divine but not actually." She was the most confused she had ever been and yet she would power through the headache that was forming in her head.

"That's true… here. But not where I'm from. Imagine living as a agnostic most of your life, getting struck by lightning on a clear sunny day and then opening your eyes to sitting down with man who looks like a famous actor while having tea." He said and again, she had to double check to see if he was trying to lie to her. Was he crazy? He couldn't be as all the history of the last year denied that heavily. "To put it in the simplest terms possible, I was killed by God and then reincarnated into this reality as Naraiz Rhyhall. A man who would have died without the Devine Intervention of a god from another reality and in exchange for you know… not dying, he now has to give up his body and fuse his soul to some guy who gets a cosmic do-over."

"Wait, what do you mean would have died?" Jaesa asked and then started piecing together a timeline and figure it out. "The crash." She whispered and the man calling himself Naraiz gave a kind of gesture.

"More like the trip that caused the crash. You and the rest of the crew would have been space dust, the hyperdrive would have been totally destroyed and you would have been at the tender mercy of the Republic's big ass guns." He said and Jaesa suddenly felt her stomach drop quite a bit. "But that didn't happen and now, here we are." He said with opening his arms as he motioned to the world around them.

"But, you said it's master's body, your mind… but…"

"The two Souls did fuse together. And I guess you could say that this has caused my mind to take on traits of the old Naraiz. I also have all his memories, though only the strongest actually feel real while the rest are just information." He said and Jaesa could sense a ping of sadness at this fact. She could feel in him a longing toward those memories and felt comforted by that fact a little for some unknowable reason. Jaesa then looked down to the ground as she thought about the craziness of what she just had been told. She didn't feel as mad at him as she did before. A little anger that it took her forcing it out of him for this to come to light but she supposed that this was something that would be pretty hard to explain just out of the blue. And she knew that she would have reacted the same way regardless if he had approached her or not. "You gonna go batshit again?"

"No… well… maybe later. But not now." She said with a weak chuckle, her eyes not leaving the slightly burnt ground. The forest was still burning around then but the winds created by the fight they had before had muffled a good deal of it. "But where does this leave us?"

"Well, I see a few ways this could go down." He started and Jaesa had to assume had put a good deal of thought to this moment. Its what her master would have done and this man was at least partly him. "You could deny all of this, try to pretend everything is fine and try to act like you did before. Slowly the reality of it all would gnaw at you and eventually you would snap and Macha would either have another crack at you or you would just go nuts and fall to the Dark Side."

"Um… no thank you." She said trying to sound like she was finding all of this funny but it was too hard right now to be lighthearted.

"Or, you can walk away." He said and Jaesa away, more hurt than she expected she would be at him suggesting this. "In one year the ship will be fixed and once it is, me and Vette will be going out into the Galaxy to start working on my plans for the revival of the Empire. If you want, when that comes I can drop you off on any world you want and you can do as you please. I won't ever come after you, so long as you don't interfere with me, the Sith, or the Empire. You will be cut from me forever and won't have to look back." He said and it was a great offer, one she knew he would honor. And it was appealing after learning what she learned about him. "Then there's coexisting. You would join my new order as a Sith, not my apprentice but just another Sith. Use your gifts only to further either the Sith Order or the Empire. Not my own personal plots and plans but only for the good of the groups I just said. I would still be Darth Nagash and you would serve me but no longer directly. You would be the first permanent member of the Sect of Morgoth, but not lead them. You don't have the traits needed for that."

"Or the desire to." She snorted but found the two options drawing her in different ways. But then he continued.

"And lastly, we could start over." He said surprising her.

"Start over?" She looked back up to him with a mix of hope and naïve joy, but that was soon crushed by her years of experience at her master's side. That was too easy, to childish.

"Yes, you become my apprentice. The one that will always be shrouded in the Darkness." He said as he started walking toward her. She felt the urge to step back but didn't. He still had his mask dropped and she longed to be close to that form. That hadn't gone away. "You would become important to me again, for real. No longer me committing to a memory but for the chance for new love to bloom once again. You could give me the chance to show you that I'm still just as worthy to be both your master and the love of your life." He said as he stood in front of her and cupped the side of her face. She leaned into his touch, feeling echoes of the times when he had done this before but always with his Mask up. But then he pulled away before she had a chance to when she remembered this wasn't her master. "I won't ask you to chose now, once Vette gets the ship fixed I will ask you what you want. But once the choice is made it can't be changed." With that he started walking away and Jaesa felt both the need to stab him and hug him. Just to be close… that's all. But she didn't and just stood in the charred mess of the forest. She watched him pick up his swords and start his trek back up the mountain, she had no idea what the future between them would hold.

She could cut her ties and just leave. Be dropped off at some scummy world and rule as a pirate queen. Or maybe as the leader of some Sith cult… nah… with how the Republic was now the former idea would be better. She would have to kneel before a Hutt at some point but if she picked the territory right she could find one that would just try to make her eye candy. The idea of having her own crew and a small fleet of pirate raiders was very appealing. She wouldn't have to deal with the political drama that she would be pull into on the basis of her powers and she could do whatever she wanted.

But she knew that with the Empire being firmly set in the future, she couldn't live like that forever. Eventually the Empire and Republic would be at war and she would have to chose sides. Even if he promised he wouldn't force her into anything his empire would without his direct input. And sticking around, just being one of the many Sith of this new Order was a horrible fate. She could live like she used to once the Empire was back, having fun and holding all the power as a Sith in the Empire. Every night would be a party and every day could be filled with fighting republic scum.

And then there was his last offer. A fresh start. Out of the three that one was the most scary to her. It was less certain, she didn't know this new being that had her master's face. She could think on the year they had spent on this world and his actions and words. They were very much like her master if a bit different. Her master would have taken Brandon Stark hostage and force the Starks to submit to his rule and then spend the rest of the time conquering the Seven Kingdoms as a means to further establish a means to safeguard the ship and provide all the resources to fixing it. And when he learned about the Force oddities of this world he would ramp up his conquest. None of this playing with the local nobles and playing things safe. But the way that he did go about this was still very much like her master, the dark intrigue, the wife stealing, the veiled mockery of the foolish men and women that thought themselves powerful. That was very much like what her master did in the Empire.

However that did not give her the true insight that she wanted. And normally had with people but with him it was different. When she looked into his soul she indeed saw a lot of her old master but also a lot new things. Curiosity and exactment, cynicism and paranoia, and a unrelenting drive to explore everything around him. Those were the things she had seen before she looked away, too hurt by the confirmation that he wasn't her master. And she didn't want to look again. Because if she did want to start over with him she wanted to do it like everyone else. Go in blind and be surprised by him. Just like how she was surprised by her master. She looked back up and as he was climbing up the mountain side this all drifted to the back of her mind as she realized something very important.

"Hold up… I'm not walking back!" Jaesa yelled and then watched as Naraiz jumped into a Force sprint laughing. A small smile crept across her face as she chased after him, intent on leaving him behind to walk all the way back to the Riverlands and his keep. Knowing what was true and what was false made her feel safe, but it never gave her the chance to connect to anything. Naraiz Rhyhall had been the first one to shatter that, she was hoping he could do it again.

* * *

Author's Notes

I genuinely believe that Robert and Lyanna are actually a pretty good paring. I will stand by that to the day I die. I think that he would let her do things like hunt and ride with him, be as she wanted to be and actually like it. It was both her beauty and her wildness that he liked. And I'm sure that she had given him a chance, she could have smacked down some of his worst traits, traits that are made really really bad by the grief her death caused.

Second… I'm actually thinking of putting up a poll for everyone to decide Jaesa's fate. As I honestly have some good ideas for all three paths she could take. Pirate Queen Jaesa, Lord Inquisitor Jaesa, or Dark Apprentice Jaesa. I might do it… maybe.

Also, Jaesa's Tsân is inspired by the Corrupted Monk in Sekiro

Check out my original work on here - www. pat reon MikeX713

Reviews

Autismguy593 – Vette for sure but as we see in this chapter Jaesa is a little up in the air.

Athalos Wolfheart – Yeah, Naraiz will be happy to see Lyarra and Joanna, not so happy to learn what they did in the Eyrie with Lyanna though. But not everything will always go to his plans. Thanks for your words and thanks for coming around.

Ddastan – It was wasn't it, thankfully nothing like that will happen again… don't look at me like that. Vette is learning things and is not happy that Naraiz seems to be slipping without her there. That's something she always fears as she thinks of herself as the person that keeps him grounded and she's kinda right. We get to see more comparison between the new and old in this chapter but at the same time its all perspectives, Naraiz and his Tsân's perspectives are very bias, Jaesa is a little better as she can see souls and stuff like that, but she's also got a huge bias towards the old Naraiz. I have seen those videos and maybe they are working in the back of my head as I write this… don't know.

Kane77 – yeah… early Halo ships and stuff… the newer stuff is actually pretty damn powerful.

SalemTheSpeakerOfTruth – I like the Ones, very elder god type of thing here. Yes, he met god… back in his old reality. This reality has no god, not even the Force is divine.

TigerJacob – Please do not compare my fic to that story. I have massive disagreements with the writer of that story and would not like to be assositaed with him. I read his first harry Potter story and really liked it until the end where it basically fizzled out with no satisfying threat or conclusion other than it all goes to shit and certain groups are bad because reasons. The Name of the Game however is glorious and I'll take comparing this to that as high honor sir. You don't come off as a ass as you actually have a reason behind your opinion that I can respect. And I hope that you understand that this story is going to be super long, like likely million words long, so I have that in mind with the plan to build up all these characters over that time period. Yes I did do some things very quickly early on but that was because Naraiz is a SI and he wants to do things really quickly just because its cool and he's excited by the new world he's now in. The pace slows down considerably now as you can see and things will settled down to a pace I think you might like a bit more. Thank you for your time.

Blackplant – I am cursed to always have my Beta's skip out on me.

AO Black – Thank you sir for all these reviews, really made my days as I got them.


	19. Isloation

Author's Notes

I told you all that chapters would come out less frequently. If you ever want to see the status of my stories I usually update my profile if I ever do just lose all interest in a story. Something that I do hate to admit has happened.

If you want to prevent me from losing interest on this one, review or join my Discord as when get feed back or talk about my works I tend to get more done as my mind stays on a story longer. I'm hoping that this one will be sorta a exception given that its a SI and I can play out a power fantasy here... as lame as that sounds but I think that does happen with SIs

* * *

"Master, you seem to be a particularly foul mood." Midwan asked as I walked down the steps to my personal little corner of the Harrenhal dungeons that I made my own. It was a winding maze that existed under my home and I loved it. Only I knew the way here and it afforded me a little privacy that my bedroom quarters didn't in the form of no one knowing where the fuck it was.

"That's because I just spent the last two days getting back home." I grumbled as I glared back at my Tsân who just beamed at my sass. Damnit why did Jaesa have to figure out who I was, things were so great with me avoiding her due to the feelings drudged up by Saarai. The fact I didn't truly love Jaesa as I should made me cautious and avoidant toward her for good reason, because she would have picked up on the fact I know consciously knew my feelings for her were just lingering echoes of what Naraiz felt. But, despite the nightmare fuel that is Macha, me and Jaesa had a better understand of each other.

In one year, or maybe less, Vette would have my ship all fixed up and I would give Jaesa her choice. I doubt she'll do the dumb things and repress all of this. But given I doubt have the all encompassing understanding of her as I thought I did, I'm unsure of what she'll do. If she leaves that will be a great loss to me, both from a strategic standpoint and a personal one. Because while I currently don't truly love Jaesa… that didn't mean I didn't want to. Just as I want to develop the relationship I have with Lyarra and Joanna, I want to do the same with Naraiz's old flames Jaesa and Vette. But now… that was very up in the air.

If Jaesa did leave I could guess what she'll do. That wasn't hard to picture and honestly it was fine. With her skills, powers, and surprisingly her intellect, she could make it pretty big in the criminal underworld. Pretty much she could be this AU's Darth Maul. Though I am hoping that she'll stay. Even if it's just as a friend and subordinate. But I didn't want to think about that now. And thankfully there were plenty of things in my workshop that I could distract myself with. But as I opened the large metal door that I used to keep it locked, my eyes went wide with what I found inside.

"Ah, so nice of you to come my lord." Maester Qyburn said in a friendly tone as he looked up from his examination of a set of rings I had been working on. Thankfully it looked like he was smart enough to not actually touch any of them as while they were some of my more successful experiments… they very much not user friendly. "Governor Quinn told me that you had left for a small trip around the surrounding lands by horse… I did not realize that would be two days of no one seeing hide or hair of you."

"Yes well… fuck it I'm tried." I groaned as I shut the door behind me not letting my Tsân enter behind me. I could without their input for a moment as they were still pretty fresh with the Jaesa incident and had opinions on it that I did not find constructive. So I looked over to the younger version of a man I absolutely adored in the Game of Thrones show and was all sorts of giddy when I learned he was becoming my Maester. So with a sigh I collected my thoughts, I did want something to distract myself from the whole Jaesa thing. "I am sorry for avoiding you these past months. To be fair I was doing it to nearly everyone and simply have not been in the mood to deal with the day to day running of a keep and its lands."

"Understandable my lord, I would have only been aggrieved had you not given the duty of running the keep and its lands to a lesser man than you have. Governor Quinn as been the highest standing of excellence in this regard." Qyburn said with a small bow and satisfied smile on his face. Instantly I chuckled a bit, good on Quinn. Finally dragging himself away from his desk long enough to have a personal life and make a friend.

"How long did it take for you to further spit on the Chain you wear and break your vow of chastity with my governor." I said as I walked into my workshop, closed the case that held my little darling rings and then walked over to the small forge that needed to be reheated and set back up.

"Not long." Qyburn said simply and the smile on his face faded just a little. I could sense he wasn't pleased by me figuring out his relationship with Quinn but wasn't overly worried given my reaction. I didn't care if the two men found a bit of happiness in each other, both were workaholics and already in their later years, though with modern medicine that should give them quite a good deal more. Quinn would always put loyalty to the Empire, which was better said as me, over his own personal life or people he personally cared about. I wasn't planning on abusing that too hard, he would continue to run Harrenhal and later once the Empire was a thing the higher levels of the administration of the Empire.

"I guess that you wish to speak to me about your interests in life and death." I said knowing what sort of man Qyburn was just by what he was in the books and show. A curious man that wanted to understand the ends and beginnings of people. And even interested in muddling the two. He was a very intelligent man and one that I did not want to lose to these dangerous waters. Many Sith have lost their minds and lives to the pursuit of life and death and the mastery of them. Vitiate was the best example of what happens to a man that tests the bounds of mortality. "The Force as I have said is more natural than divine, but it is linked to a supernatural element."

"In what way?" Qyburn asked with his eyes intent on what I had to say.

"Our souls, come from the Force. They are seeded into our bodies, anchored by microscopic beings we call Midi-Chlorians. Depending on how many of these beings exist in our body determines how sensitive to the Force we are." I said giving the most basic run down explanation of the Force I could. This would all be explained to the Acolytes eventually.

"So if one were to…" He started but I held up a hand to stop him.

"That theory has been tested to varying results. I know of only one person that has studied the biology of the Force to a degree to influence the Midi-Chlorians. Everyone else usually ends up as the meal of some monster they create as a result of their tampering. My suggestion is to take a pass on this entire venue of research." I said knowing that wasn't what he wanted to hear. But it was the truth. Many Sith that studied biological Alchemy ended up as horrible mutants or were eaten or killed by ones. And those that didn't end in horrible fates were legends. Qyburn as someone without the Force couldn't exactly perform Force Alchemy but I knew that he could look into other things. "As for Death, when we die those that are without the Force return to the great pool of the Force. Those of strong emotion, will, or burden can survive this process and remain somewhat independent. And for those that are Force Sensitive, if they follow the Light they too just join back up with the rest of the Souls unless they are extremely powerful or perform a certain set of rituals. And if you follow the Dark Side… Chaos. That is the realm we call where those have fallen to the Dark Side go." Though I wasn't exactly sure where those that used the Dark Side but didn't fall to it go. Marr could answer that.

"I see." Qyburn said and I could sense that I hadn't changed his mind too much but only informed him of better truths than the ones given to him by priests. Without the Force he couldn't delve too deep into the dangerous territory but that didn't mean mortal science couldn't create monsters. It's just that Feudal Level science couldn't. I would have to watch him and make sure he doesn't convince some Acolytes to do his experiments for him. "Thank you my lord, I will think much on what you have told me." He said with a bow and started walking to a small corner in the room. Then revealed that it contained a hidden door.

"Thought that was just some bit of odd decoration." I mumbled as I looked back to the forge and decided to start making some more Force Metal Weapons and gear made of the stuff. Anything really to distract myself from the Jaesa of it all.

* * *

Rathari was enjoy a quiet moment in the Godswood. It was a place he had come to greatly enjoy and look forward to the times he could just meditate in peaceful quiet here in this Balanced place. At the moment he was taking a whetstone to Shâsot, something he could actually feel the grumbly Tsân actually groaning in appreciation for. But as all things in the hard struggle that was his life, this moment had to come to a end. A moved his head slightly as a ethereal needle shot through the air and missed him completely.

"Something the matter Jaesa?" Rathari asked as he continued to work on his blade, one that he had come to see as a extension of himself in many ways. He really did have to thank Darth Nagash for gifting himself such an important facet of his life.

"Yeah something is the matter, why'd you have to tell Naraiz about Valyrian Steel and all that shit?" Jaesa snarled as she stomped up to Rathari who immediately noticed something crucial. The fact that Jaesa had called Darth Nagash by his name instead of master as she always did. Ever since he had known Jaesa she had called Nagash master, always.

"Something happened between you two?" He asked as he set Shâsot aside, something that the Tsân did not like especially that it was for Jaesa and a conversation about Naraiz.

"You could say that." Jaesa slouched back as she crossed her arms. "But I'm mad at you because if you would have never told him about Valyrian Steel than he would have never given me this stupid thing and caused this!" She said as she held out her needles and than behind her came into view her Tsân. Rathari immediately felt a chill run down his spine as he looked up to the impossibly tall set of monk robes that towered above the two. Where Shâsot was a large man, he was still in the realm of possible humanoid forms. This thing wasn't. "Down Macha, don't eat him!" Jaesa shouted up to the silent smiling mask that peered out of the hood of the flowery monk robes.

"Macha, Midwan, Saarai, and Shâsot. A interesting gathering of names." Rathari said as his own Tsân formed into reality behind him. The two spirits gazed at each other. Shâsot's iron mask stared up at the pristine white mask of Macha. The burly chained man growled a bit and a series of clicking noises came out from the open sleeves of the robed monk. "Both of you cease, there will be no fighting in this place any longer." Rathari warned and Jaesa glared hard at her own Tsân so both beasts backed down reluctantly. "And how exactly is your Tsân's form and personality my fault, that's all on you."

"Shut it, I'm mad so let me be mad at you." Jaesa pouted and Rathari sighed as he did not need this. He was interested in what happened between master and apprentice.

"You know perfectly well what my feelings are toward you. I find you crass and wild, a woman with little restraint and one that will eventually implode if not handled properly. But also you are disturbingly intelligent, unnaturally insightful, and master at the battlefield." Rathari listed off truthfully. He had no reason to lie as even if there was a falling out between her and Nagash, the fact she was alive meant that she was still on their side. And while he didn't like dealing with her, she was too useful to let loose without a watcher, and if Nagash no longer could fill that role for the time he could at least when she was in the same room as him. "So speak to me as an equal, exactly what has happened."

"Naraiz… I found out something about him that I probably shouldn't have. Then I sorta lost my shit and this big dumbass here tried to eat me." She growled as she looked back up to the unresponsive face of her Tsân. As someone with a Tsân that also had a fixed face, even Rathari felt unnerved by Macha's mask. "But then I calmed down and me and Naraiz talked and… he's not the man I thought he was and I don't know how to handle that." Jaesa said with a rare sense of uncertainty and insecurity. Rathari supposed that she was only acting like this due to the fact the person she would normally act this way around was the cause of her current mood.

Rathari himself didn't care much for anything she was saying. If Naraiz was indeed a different man that what his own apprentice thought that was a perfectly normal occurrence between Sith master and apprentice. All he needed to know was that he was the man that saved him from that timeless prison. He would follow him to the ends of space.

"This person that Lord Nagash is that you didn't know him to be, do you know what kind of man that he is?" Rathari asked as he felt this would be the best means to shift Jaesa's focus away form himself and back on Naraiz. This was his problem to begin with anyway.

"Kinda… but not really. What I do is complicated." Jaesa asked and Rathari repressed a sigh at the sight of the normally either highly unhinged or totally in control woman looking like one his students that didn't know what they were doing.

"Then your problem is a lack of information. You usually have everything a person could ever want on any individual you see." He said and the woman look very uncomfortable. He guessed that she was trying to avoid the normal methods she used in this situation. "You could do what everyone else has to do and just talk to him."

"He's not some god that needs to put on a pedestal, that man is deeply flawed and is far form perfect." Shâsot breathed through his iron mask, irritation at the entire conversation and its topic bleeding into every word he spoke. Rathari just nodded back to his Tsân in agreement. He knew perfectly well that his Emperor was a very flawed human. Didn't make him less worthy to rule over the galaxy.

"Just talk to him?" She asked more to herself than Rathari. And then to the Sith enteral bliss, Jaesa started walking back and out of the Godswood. However her Tsân still remained and just stared at him for a moment. Shâsot took a step forward as a small bug like creature started crawling its way through the eye of Macha's mask, a mask that had changed from a smile to a simple frown.

"You disagree? You think that your mistress should distance herself from Naraiz." The hooded figure nodded its head and Rathari began thinking on this. But then shooed away those thoughts. "I lack all the details so I can only give the advice that I can. If you truly want to help her than you need to do so on your own. Despite the fact you are clearly a being bathed in Darkness you are still tied to her on a fundamental level. A tie that demands that you be there to assist her in any way she might need." Rathari said as that was the general conscience he and Nagash had come to. That as beings manifested from a Force User's connection to the Force, they existed to guide and help their master or mistress to better enlightenment or personal progress. Or at that was what their Tsân did, and unlike Nagash Rathari was more than willing to use Jaesa as a test subject to see if a Dark Side Tsân would always seek to push their creator toward the Dark Side.

The tall set of robes tilted its head and then looked over to the Weirwood tree. Then after Rathari blinked it swished around and began following Jaesa out of the Godswood. The Sith Lord sighed again and glanced back to the angry face craved into the strange tree. That was a mystery that they needed to get answers for sooner rather than later.

"Don't ask me, it's just a tree that pulses with the Force… that's all I get out of it." Shâsot grumbled as he took several clanking steps so that he would be in front of his master. "You don't seem all that concerned with what she said about Naraiz."

"Because I'm not concerned. Whatever he may be he is still the rightful emperor of the galaxy. Until I find another being able to claim that right I will stand by him." Rathari answered his doubting Tsân before he took ahold of his sword and returned to sharpening it. "Please stop that." Rathari said as he heard small moans trickle out of Shâsot's mask.

* * *

"Make sure that the granaries are staffed by our followers, a few notes on certain people placed in the governor's desk should be enough." Vaera nodded as she listened to her teacher give her the orders for the week. She had been learning under the former Red Priestess Melisandre for months now, learning how to preach and control a crowd. Their master wanted her and Melisandre to create a opposition to the traditional religious powers in Westeros and eventually the world.

"Yes my lady." Vaera said with a nod as they walked through the still in development streets of the Harrenhal. They were outside the massive curtain walls of the fortress proper and in the developing Essosi section of the city. Dubbed the Veiled District for the number of tarps that had been set in the beginning of the settlement of the former slaves. But now the name was beginning to be a moniker for the number of brightly colored veils and banners that were hung all over the buildings. Each of them marked a different home that belonged to a different culture, from Volantian to Pentoshi to Lysian. All of those that had been enslaved and brought here now could represent their homelands in a colorful fashion.

Wooden hovels were very slowly begin replaced by well organized lines of rowhouses and larger buildings houses various shops and stalls. The streets started and stopped being just plain dirt roads and turned to cobblestone streets. Some streets were completely closed off as underground sewers were being made, Darth Nagash had apparently made it very clear that he didn't want his city to smell like the capital. And people here were all smiling and happy, working hard to make their new homes that their families would live in for generations as great as possible. All the stone they could need was being taken from the two smallest towers of Harrenhal and even then more stone was coming in from traveling traders wanting to get in on the early buzz of a developing city.

There was two other districts of the growing city, and those were the Imperial District and the currently unnamed industrial district. The Imperial District was where much of the native Westerosi were living, many of them giving the name of their community as a way of giving thanks to their lord. Some concerns were made on if the King would find the name a slight but those were dismissed when they remembered how much the king loved the Sith. The Imperial District while not as colorful as the Veiled District was just as lively and bustling with development and people excited for the future. Made up of people that had lived in the castle all their lives, the families of Acolytes and Seekers alike, and lastly people just sick of their lives elsewhere in Westeros.

In both districts while there was a overlayer of traits from their prospective cultures, Essos and Westeros respectively, the foundation was unlike anything this world had seen. As Quinn had been very involved in the architectural design of the developing city, and he was making sure everything got a good deal of Imperial inspiration. If one had the correct knowledge, they would be able to recognize the familiarity the buildings of the new Harrenhal had with an otherworldly culture. Triangular slopes and sharp beveling were abundant while still somewhat conforming to Westeros and Essos building methods. Given that both Westerosi and Essosi were involved in the creation of these new structures it was a inevitability that styles would mix even if a overall theme instilled by the governor of the city was overhanging them.

"Just look at it all Vaera, a year ago these lands were cursed and desolate and now a shining jewel is being polished before our eyes." Vaera gave a half smile at the idea as only about tend percent of the planned city had really been even started to be built. Much of it was still wooden shacks and ramshackle huts. But given that all of these was being planned out from the very beginning she hoped that it would indeed grow to be a great city akin to something like the tales of Valyria. "And it will be here that the revaluation of the people's faith will begin. Here where those in tune with the Natural Order will be groomed to become Enlightened." Melisandre said with a conviction and certainty that Vaera just basked in awe of.

"Milady Melisandre!" The two women turned their heads as they heard someone frantically call out for the holy woman. "There's trouble, a group of Septons hav' come and are attackin' us!" The man was wearing a iron triangle set in the middle of a circle, a symbol of the growing flock of people that had converted to Melisandre's philosophy. The Red Woman scowled slightly at the news, she wasn't even truly converting people. Her beliefs that she was spreading didn't; say that any religion was wrong… only subject to the Natural Order. The Lord of Light, the Old Gods, and the Faith of the Seven… all of them could be true or not but they most certainly were but small strokes of paint in the painting of the cosmos.

"Take me to these men." She said without a shred of worry, while she couldn't use the powers she had been gifted anymore… trying to had proved her master's warning right very painfully, she still had her ways. The man nodded and lead the two women through the district and to a small marketplace that had formed in the middle of several rowhouses currently under construction. There in the middle was a large group of men, seven of them wearing Septon robes and the rest all brandished various weapons of poorer quality. As Melisandre entered the marketplace she looked to the man that brought her here. "Get the Black Cloaks at once, I will stall them before they hurt anyone else." The man nodded and ran off, She then looked back on the mob and then around to the people looking on. Many of them were Essosi and didn't really understand what was happening.

"My lady, our master warned us this would happen. I didn't think it would be so soon." Vaera said nervously but Melisandre just chuckled, she was honestly shocked it didn't happen sooner.

"Pay close attention Vaera, and learn how disarm without a sword or spear." Melisandre said before walking forward into the center of the marketplace, flowing through the overturned carts and destroyed stalls to the circle of men that were surrounding a small family of her flock.

"Heretic foreigners, you should have never stepped on our shores. These lands were chosen by the Seven as the Andals promised land!" One of the Septons shouted, red faced and doing a great job mimicking a angry walrus. The Red Woman just smirked as he had given her a great means to enrage him and his fellow priests with facts.

"Oh, so that wouldn't be Andalos?" Melisandre asked innocently but at the same time with a voice of authority. These froze all of the Septons and caused them and their mob to turn to her. "Because if I know my history right, Andalos would be the Andals' homeland and place where the Faith of the Seven was born in. Funny how you needed to leave such holy ground to find a new promised land." She said with a dry and factual tone that gave no hint of mockery or sarcasm. She long knew how to debate other men and women of faith, but where before she would clinch the debate with her powers of fire and predictions now she would need to play the smarter and more difficult play… logic.

"You! I recognize you harlot!" One of the Septons shouts as he stuck a chubby finger at her. She could see only two types of men among these robes fools, either fat men that no doubt never heard of a vow of simple living or older men that had more bile than faith in their soul. "You were the one speaking your nonsense to the good people here in Harrenhal!"

"Yes, I was spreading out the knowledge of the Natural Order. To give understanding of how these universe works and our parts to play in it is my part." Her voice was humble, any claim of ego would be scoffed at by those that heard her. She preached out the gospel of the Natural Order of the Force. To explain to the masses that the reality they lived in operated on a even playing field, that all souls are born even and die even. That no god is more powerful than any other when compared to the unthinking and unknowable Force. She never preached that any god didn't exist, if anything she said they all did at the same time. Just all working in the confines of the Natural Order of the universe.

"Madness and falsehoods only drip from your lips heretic!" One of the Septons screamed but she reacted little to his violent monkey noises. That was when all of them began shouting at her, accusing her of many things, most of them sexual or sorcery or a combination of the two. The men that they had brought along with them were taking slow steps away from the family they had been circling before and moving to trap her. This gave the family the chance to escape unnoticed, with that Melisandre had done what she came to do and now she simply waited. She took their shouts and every insult with a uncaring and bored expression on her face. "Maybe we should just hang you now, or better yet burn you at the stake. A fitting end for someone like you."

"She would likely enjoy such a fate, hanging would be better." One of the others suggested, and Melisandre would honestly prefer neither as she still had much to do in her new life. One of them being to convince her master to grace her with a night in his bed. Her body was returned to a young and able body, she had yet to sully it with a lesser man and would wait for her master to get over his lingering revulsion of her. Something that she assumed came from him knowing what she used to look like.

One of the Septons reached out to grab her arm and she just slapped it away with a quick strike. The speed and precision by which she did so stunned the men surrounding her for a moment but then they tried once more. Only for this time for her to grab the hand coming for and snap it in a unnatural way. She wasn't about to let them lay a single finger on her body. He screamed as a bit of blood started to stain his robes. Then they all called for their guards to kill her but just as they pulled out their poor weapons they all heard the sound of finer blades being pulled from their seethes. The mob of fanatics turned their heads to see themselves surrounded by men wearing blackened armor and draped with black and purple cloaks.

"By order of Governor Quinn and Darth Nagash, we order you to stay your weapons and submit to interrogation." The lead city guard called out as his men formed a tight circle around the hired sellswords. Trained with imperial discipline, these men and women all were locked together and were far more capable than the rabble that these Septons hired.

"We are Septons of the Faith, we are protecting the souls of the realm!" One of the priests cried out and then pointed another finger at Melisandre. "This witch has been spreading heresy and assaulted a man of the Faith. Arrest her!" The lead guard just stared at the Septon for a moment before turning his head over to the biggest man in the group of thugs.

"You get one chance." The man cocked a head back to his guardsmen and the sellswords look pretty uneased by the confidence that these guards had. Plus they had far better armor and weapons than they had so that factored in their minds. But the biggest point was that they weren't paid to risk their lives, just rough up some foreigners a bit. So with that the sellswords all put their weapons away and back away from the Septons. "Okay, you seven would like to try this again." Melisandre melted away from the entire scene as her work was done and was uninterested in seeing the end of this play. She soon returned back Vaera who had been waiting for her right where she had been left.

"Come Vaera, let's go tell the people of this before the rumors paint this incident in any unfaithful light."

* * *

"Looks like Lady Arryn is doing well after master treated her." Lyarra said as Joanna brushed her hair, the two had just finished their normal morning fun and now were preparing for the rest of the day. Lord Arryn had originally given Lyarra a few of the Eyrie's chamber maids but they had been quickly shooed away by Joanna their first night here in the Vale's capital.

"I once saw her before, she and her husband had come to King's Landing and she most certainly did not look ready for childbirth." Joanna thought back to those days, it was just after the twins had gotten old enough to travel and they were visiting Tywin. Much happier days but now she didn't think back on them as much as she did. Now she had Lyarra and soon enough she would have Naraiz back, even if for a short while. "Lord Arryn's plans to marry his daughter to Eddard seem to be a good match. The Vale and the North share a sense of honor and hardship that few have. Only the Riverlands have the honor and only the Iron Islands have the hardship, but the North and Vale have both. Growing closer would… Lyarra?

"Yes! I'm listening!" Joanna sighed as she caught her best friend and lover nodding off again.

"Your sleeping habits are getting worse, add that to the list of things we need to speak to master about." Joanna had begun to notice certain things about Lyarra, things that greatly concerned her as they were very odd behaviors that she learned weren't normal for her prior to becoming what she was now. Talking with the servants at Winterfell she learned that the old Lyarra rarely took naps in the middle of the day, not that Joanna minded all that much as usually Lyarra and her would have sex before said nap and then Joanna got to just hold the sleeping she-wolf for hours. They also said that their lady rarely had a temper but now the Lannister noted that if anything even remotely threatened Winterfell, her children, or what Lyarra perceived to be their master's plans she would snarl and howl with the fury of a direwolf at the threat… and only most of the time that was only a figure of speech.

"I can't help it if I feel extra tired when you start talking about things that won't ever happen." Lyarra replied with a yawn only to yelp a bit when Joanna pulled back on her hair.

"This is serious, while that man was foolish in thinking he could control the Lord of Winterfell. Our former Maester did have the right idea." Joanna said and rolled her eyes at Lyarra's pouting. It was unseemly for a woman her age to pout like a young maiden but Joanna found it too adorable to really find fault with it. She supposed that their collars likely turned back the years a bit so maybe thinking themselves older than they were wasn't prudent. "But if you really want to table this discussion we can wait for when we see our master… and then a few days more." Joanna added that last part as she finished Lyarra hair, her mind filled with various scenes of sexual debauchery of Naraiz fucking the two into comas.

Now done, the two women left the sacculation of their chamber and began walking to the large dinning room where the lord and lady of the keep were waiting along with all the noble children that resided in the keep. Lyarra and Joanna both walked in and smiled at the sight of Lyanna smiling and laughing along with her brother and the Baratheon heir. Both had noticed that the young girl had spent much of her time here in the Eyrie with the two… and oddly more with the latter than the former at times. Lyarra was just happy that her children were happy but Joanna kept the Lannister scheming that was going on in her head to herself… at least for right now.

"Lady Stark, good to see you so early in the morning. But given this is your last day here I supposed that I shouldn't be surprised." Jon Arryn chuckled as Lyarra had only made a appearance this early twice in the two weeks she had spent in his home, the first morning and this one. He didn't expect the woman to be a heavy sleeper but nothing too unusual, so he didn't think of it any more than an odd quirk. "I would like for you to give a me a answer to my proposal before you leave." He added as the woman took a seat next to her children, her personal handmaid behind as always.

"And I have told you Lord Arryn that I must speak with my husband, in person, before I say anything on the matter." Lyarra said this but what she really meant was she had to speak with her master. Such a union between two great houses, with one giving the possibility of one taking control of the other if Jon suddenly died before siring a male heir, was something that she knew to be of such great importance that her master would demand some say in it.

"Mother, are you sure we have to leave today. Can't we stay for a little longer?" Lyanna asked, it was one last desperate attempt to get another chance to hunt with Robert again. The young she-wolf knew that the moment they got back home that she would never be allowed to go out hunt again. Robert had been so right, eating something you killed yourself was great.

"No, we will be leaving for the Riverlands today. Don't you want to see your little brother?" Lyarra said, even if she liked to see her daughter so happy here that joy of a mother was rapidly being eaten away by her desires as both a woman in love and a woman with needs. And while she did love Joanna and found her very pleasing in bed there was only one man that she truly loved with all her heart.

"Not really…" Lyanna mumbled but her mother heard her and discounted it immediately. Her mind was to interested in reuniting with her beloved master. The long months of being away from him was turning unbearable. And she could feel in her soul that soothing was deeply wrong with her master. She could feel that she needed to be by his side. She didn't know what it was but that didn't matter as she just needed to comfort him in any way she could. Just as he would keep her safe and happy she would make every effort to do the same.

* * *

The feeling of cold wind hitting my face was good to help cool me down. Things were progressing nicely back at Harrenhal, or at least they were for everyone but me. Jaesa was now being distant, a bit of my own treatment turned on me. Which was why I wasn't holding it against her, plus the revelations that occurred did warrant a bit of a digestion period. I was done with my interviews with all the Acolytes… or at least the ones I cared about. The rest of them would be sorted based on their teachers' observations and Jaesa's reports. But that was still about sixth months away before we really had to do anything with them.

But right now I was speeding though the North on my Speeder Bike, nearing my ship's crash site. The gunship back in Valyria was now fully converted and ready to start bringing in supplies and droids to help fix my ship. With their help I should be in space in a year, it would be thirty eight years away from the start of the Prequels and that still didn't feel like enough time with all the plans I had. But I couldn't rush this so there was no need to get worked up.

As I approached the crash site I could see the work that Vette and Broonmark had been able to get done. The biggest thing being that they were able to dislodge the ship from the mountain. It was now on its landing gear and while a little more in pieces than I remember that might be for the best. The droids would come in and reassemble it back together easy enough. There was a established camp site for the two and a pile of human skulls that showed that Broonmark had been having fun.

"And speak of the Tulz." I mumbled as I stopped my Speeder Bike and I saw from one of the two huts the head of my high functioning alien psychopath peek out at the sound of my bike coming to a stop. The guy seemed almost a mix between giddy and uncaring as he came out… weird but that's how he was. "Broonmark, I see you have been busy." I said as I looked at the neat pile of picked clean skulls. Khorne would be so proud.

"We have, but we wish to leave this rock and find better prey." The Tulz spoke aloud in a grumbly and agitated way.

"Well that will be happing sooner than you think." I said as I was sure that Broonmark had depleted the local area of savages down to safe levels. Meaning that Vette wouldn't have to worry about sudden ambushes or attacks from the mountain clans. I could put Broonmark to much better use. "There is a wilderness further north, passed the massive wall of ice and Force nonsense. Beyond the Wall they call it, this is a intelligence gathering mission as well as the start of a terror campaign. Make the locals fear you, which means survivors."

"We understand." Broonmark nodded and while he didn't like not killing, these were missions that he excelled at and while he was a psychopath he was also a damn fine soldier.

"A little challenge to you too, don't kill any human with red hair. Do this, and when we do get to space… I promise Wookie steak for a year." I could hear gargled noises of deep hunger and anticipation come from Broonmark. I chuckled and stepped past him toward the ship where I sense another life form. "Vette! Papa's come home, do I get a… Ow! Fuck!" I shouted as I was hit in the head with the Star War equivalent of a wrench. It was so unexpected that even when I sensed it coming I couldn't believe it.

"You jackass!" In the middle of me rubbing my new bruise I heard Vette shout in her really angry voice, the voice that bordered on a French accent. What the fuck did I do to get her this mad. "You promised me that you wouldn't do it and you do did, you had to get involved in slaving again!" She screamed as she came up to me at the end of her ranting climb down from the interior of the ship. My head still hurt so I didn't really get what she was saying.

"Ey, I bought them and then immediately freed them. I thought you would happy that I freed over two thousand people from slavery." I said and then one of Naraiz's memories came back and I knew exactly how she would respond to that. How did she find out I had to with any slaves in the first place? Good question but now it was too late.

"Oh, but what did you do with them afterward?" I just had my mouth hang open like a dumbass as I tried to think of a counter for what was coming but she was having none of it. "Just because you free them doesn't mean they aren't slaves anymore. Gods damnit Naraiz, this whole gratitude is the greatest collar bullshit isn't the same as being free!" Yeaah… I forgot that she still doesn't like it when I try to control people that I have something over them like freeing them from slavery. Note, don't let Vette find out about my little adventure in Lys and what I got out of it. "And that isn't even what I was talking about but I sure as am pissed about that too!"

"Then what is it? Yeah I might have tricked a bunch of people into working for me but I'm paying them and giving them good lives." I said knowing that while she would still be mad about all the former slaves I was still keeping under my thumb through psychological manipulation, that would pass… I hope. But whatever got her mad in the first place wasn't the same.

"Your little playthings accidently called me." Oh shit… no wait… Vette has no idea the extent that Lyarra and Joanna are enslaved to me. I can still salvage this. "I know exactly what those collars do Naraiz." Fuck! She read my mind and… wait what?

"I barely know what they do… how do you know." I asked and this seemed to throw her off a bit. She always knew if I was lying or not, better than Jaesa at times which I guess spoke to the level of trust and intimate knowledge we had over each other. It really did make me think on that, Jaesa was more lust and obsession than actual love at times. There was still a core of love but it was underdeveloped. Vette on the other hand was far more emotionally important to Naraiz but he always kept her a distance because of that.

"Because when you had me sort through your things from your Academy days I found the Ritual Spell you picked up in a ancient Sith Crypt to create Enslavement Collars. I don't understand half the bullshit that was in that book but I recognized the runes on the collars and know the general idea of what they do to a person." Damn you Past Naraiz! Why the fuck did you ever let Vette have access to secret stuff like that. Oh yeah… she was the only person he trusted with that stuff. Also I need to get back to Anoat and my library and find that book. I might have the knowledge in my head somewhere but I don't have a eidetic memory so I can't just pull it out of my head whenever I want. But that does explain just where the hell that shit came from that first night with Lyarra.

"The first time I was drunk on the Dark Side." I said knowing that wasn't a excuse for her. Not anymore at least. It was Vette that had pulled me out of my downward spiral into the Dark Side. When I was made a Sith Lord, I let ego and the power go to my head. The Dark Side became more and more appealing as time went on. And the Revanites were to me only a fad at the time, it was before I truly committed to the idea. That would come later when I defeated my master. But it was Vette that stopped me from falling to the Dark Side. So saying that I did because the Dark Side told me wasn't exactly something she wanted to hear.

"And the second?" She said and my heart hurt like a rust screwdriver was being jammed into it. Not stabbed, quick and sharp, no… slowly and with blunt force. When I didn't answer her, she rolled her eyes and turned away not giving me another look. I just stood there unable to say anything, my mind was reeling as it was trying to come up with some way to explain myself and get Vette to calm down. I already had lost Jaesa I didn't want to lose Vette too. My heart felt further in pain, feeling like it was shrinking and just trying to find the darkest part of my body to hide in.

"Twi'lek has been working extra hard lately… we now know why." Broonmark said and deciding to let out my heartache in a different way than sulking I pulled a sealed Midwan out from my side and with a scream slashed down onto Broonmark's Vibro-Greatsword. In her sealed state she didn't nothing but grind against the deadly edge of the weapon. The anger was flooding my veins and so I began to scream with each hit of my mad barrage of attacks on Broonmark who blocked them all with a proficiency that only came with decades of being a cold hearted killing machine. I continued batter on the Tulz until I finally just collapsed to my knees and hands. I wasn't tired but just done with being mad.

"Broonmark… you know what it's like to be alone." I said as I stared into the empty white of the snow below me.

"We know." He said solemnly. It seemed to be a theme with my crew, lonely strangers that found companionship in each other. Vette had her friends on the street until she was taken into slavery, traded from one master to the next never finding her place or anyone to call friend until I found her. Quinn, isolated by his superiors due to daring to claim credit for something he did. Jaesa… used by everyone around her and keeping her in a safe little bubble. Pierce had his company were their family until the cold war broke them up and scattered them across the Empire. And Broonmark was betrayed and left for dead by his own comrades. We all knew loneliness either by loss or never having it. Both Naraiz and me had these both respectively.

"I don't want to be alone anymore. Jaesa never gave me anything more than sex and devotion, and I never gave Vette the chance to be more than friends or possible lovers." I said and he listened, Broonmark wasn't a man to talk much but instead knew how to listen. "I had a chance with Satele… but… that didn't work out." I said bitterly, she made her choice and while I still held a grudge, I couldn't say I still lounged for the chance she represented.

"Sith never had comrades, only rivals and subordinates." He was right again. The rest of my crew were under me and so didn't exactly present the opportunity to fill the void in my heart that a dear friend or comrade could. They were indeed family but it was different, plus it was with the old Naraiz who made sure to cultivate specific relationships with his crew. Quinn was kept chained down by guilt and Broonmark was cornered into having nowhere to go but Naraiz. Only Pierce I could say was a real friend, and I valued that friendship greatly but it didn't make me feel any less alone in this galaxy. "Sith, you are depressing us. We can tell that you are subject to great turmoil. But we are not the one to help you solve this."

"Personal drama has never been your strong suit my friend." I weakly chuckled as I pulled myself off the ground. "Don't ever change. Please tell Vette that a dropship of droids and supplies will be arriving in the coming week. Including a box of some surviving junk food she might like… how she can stomach food that can last for centuries I will never know." I smiled as I started making my way back to the speeder bike. Even if she was mad at me I still wanted to make her happy, doubt that a few bags of chips will get me back in her good graces but that didn't matter. Unlike with Jaesa I knew that Vette wouldn't give up on me that easily over something that in comparison wasn't so damaging. Didn't make me feel better though.

* * *

Yoda frowned as he sifted through the threads of fate, the Force had been usually calm and the strange darkness that had bene clouding his vision for years now had lifted in parts. But now in the past few weeks there had been flares of the future that had broken through every shroud that attempted to keep the future from Jedi Oracles.

"Howls, wrath against the light. A green sea flooding Tython, barren it leaves the world." Yoda mumbled as he discerned something new from the recent bouts of clarity he had in the future of the galaxy. It had been very strange, animistic figures had been playing out scenes in a play that he did not recognize. The Force Visions had becoming more and more symbolic as time went on. "Much sadness, anger comes to the future… the source a mystery it is."

"Grand Master, maybe it is best that you take a break from the future. The present is unstable enough as it is." Yoda sighed at the wisdom that Master Fay gave, the present was indeed greatly troubled and the Grand Master of the Jedi knew that sometimes knowledge of the future could only make the present worse. This was especially true if that knowledge was of a troubled future.

The two masters of the Light Side were at the moment sitting in a small waiting room in the Coruscant Jedi Temple. A massive structure that dominate the city world's skyline. Second in size only to the Senate Building, and not by much. The two rarely liked coming to this temple as it was a giant representation of the side of the Jedi that had become the public face of the Order. Namely the Guardian Faction, the sect of the Jedi that sought to protect everyone and everything even form themselves. The faction of the Jedi that wanted to make sure everything was in order and protected even at the cost of personal freedom and liberty… although they would never admit that last part.

The Coruscant Temple was both a temple and military base all in one. On the outside it looked as most Jedi Temples looked but just a few exposed gun emplacements, the rest were well hidden in the structure of the temple. But on the inside it was bustling hub of officers and government attendants working tirelessly for the Republic's Office of Defense and Galaxy Liberty. The middle level of the pyramid like structure, the section that was most exposed to the public view, was filled with offices, labs, barracks, and training blocks. It was the center of the Republic Military. The five towers and upper levels were the actual Jedi Temple quarters, housing both the Jedi's living areas and their training suites along with several libraries deemed to contain vital information for war efforts or the needed extra security that the military could provide. Lastly the foundation and deep lower floors were mostly forbidden to anyone that didn't have express permission from either the Senate or the Jedi Council and sometimes both. Military and Order secrets were kept under tight lock and key here.

But Grand Master Yoda and Master Fay were both here to access the libraries and to see if they could dig up any information on the Force in a Balanced state. Fay doubted that they would find anything not blacked out to the point of being useless or that wasn't already thrown in the trash decades ago. She knew that the Guardians weren't exactly above censoring ideas they found counterproductive, she had been on the receiving end of such tactics several times. But she would follow Grand Master Yoda as he was the unofficial leader of the opposing sect of Jedi, the Councilor Faction. A faction that believed that the Jedi should take a step back from galactic politics and take a more teaching role instead of a enforcing one when it came to people's daily lives.

"_I doubt we're going to get anything out of these jackasses… if anything we might alert them to new ideas they need to look for and get rid of_." Master Fay thought to herself and as she finished that thought the doors to the waiting room opened and in stepped High Marshal Mace Windu with two Republic Spartan bodyguards. The sight of the giant humans disgusted Fay as she secretly knew the methods that went into making the super-soldiers. And she knew that Windu knew as well and he still advocated for more funding to the Spartan projects.

"Grand Master Yoda, it is good to have you visit the capital." Windu said and Fay knew that he was deliberately ignoring her presence here. But she just lightly scoffed and ignored him as well, letting the Grand Master deal with the war monger so she didn't have to.

"Wish it was for less troubling reason, I do wish it was old friend." Yoda chuckled warmly as he hopped off his seat and slowly walked toward his supposed lesser. The relationship between Grand Master and High Marshal was supposed to be one of a leader and second in command but that was rarely the case. In times of a strong active Grand master it was, but as the Republic grew more and more militant, the voice of the High Marshal become more important. And as powerful as Yoda was, he knew he was not a active leader. A teacher and guide he could be, wise and learned he was as well, but active and effective in moment to moment choices he wasn't. He was too prone to pondering the meaning of each event making his reaction too slow for the fast pace governing of the order and their far reaching power. "The Force, changed it did. Now balanced it has become. Both with the Dark and the Light."

"Yes, many here felt it happen too. Ever since then we have been sending teams to known Dark Side hot spots in the galaxy to see just what could have happened." Windu said seriously and Fay wanted to slap him silly. Of course he would go right to it being the plot of some Dark Sider, never mind the idea that this could be some third party pushing for just a Balanced Force. A theory that she, Master Yoda, and a few others back on Tython had come to believe was the case.

"Good… good." Yoda said in a way that Fay knew to be complete bullshit but he knew that saying anything else would make their mission even harder. "Our own investigation into this, we have. Access to the Coruscant Archives we need." Fay watched as Windu stiffened just for a single moment before schooling himself back to normal. He was hiding something in the archives but knew he was in a bind. This was the Grand Master asking for access so he couldn't; say no.

"They currently are getting some security upgrades, it will be some time before we can open them to anyone at the moment." Windu answered and both Yoba and Fay could tell that this was a excused prepared.

"I didn't see any construction droids, must not be that important." Fay said offhandedly knowing that this would get a rise out of Windu. He however continued to ignore her, making her a little angry. "This is the Grand Master of the Jedi speaking High Marshal, if he needs access to the Archives than it is his authority to determine if it is important enough to ignore protocol." She added not wanting to let Yoda get walked over just because he wanted to avoid conflict.

"I know that _Master_ Fay, I'm just informing him that accessing the Archives might be best done once the security upgrades are finished." The two looked ready to kill each other, long held resentment on both sides boiling up to the surface. Neither of them believed that the other was leading the Jedi down the path it should. Both wanted to achieve greatness for their order but both had vastly different ways of thinking just what that greatness was.

"Enough." But both stopped just short of actually doing something when they heard their leader speak. "To the archives you will take us. Mysteries come to us, they must be solved… soon." The vision of Tython being drown in a sea of green as a beast howls in rage still echoed in Yoda's mind. The world was the center of Light in the galaxy and must be protected. That threat had pushed Yoda into acting a little less cautious around the politics of the Order.

"Very well Grand Master." Windu said with a small amount of his begrudging thoughts leaking out. Fay meanwhile was smirking as the High Marshal turned his back. But that smirk dropped as she felt the Force gift her with her own Force Vision. One of the entire galaxy, there in the reaches of the unexplored sections of the northern rim was a small swirling whirlpool of dark and light. Then it flickered out and then tendrils of slimy blackness started twisting their way around the stars of the galaxy, the stars then turned to all one dull gray color the same as steel. The Force Vision stopped and Fay blinked as a small headache came over her.

"Don't worry about the future I said… lovely advice that isn't exactly easy to follow." She grumbled to herself before looking down to see Yoda looking back to her, smugness was something that the little green being did not display often but here it was fitting.

* * *

Author's Notes

Much happened, Qyburn finally got his meeting with Naraiz, Rathari had to deal with Jasea a bit, Mel is doing her thing on the street level, Lyarra and Joanna are thirsty for Naraiz, Naraiz got kicked in the emotional balls by Vette, and Yoda and Fay are doing stuff.

Also I will be putting up a poll fore Jaesa but not until a certain event happens in the story. and ya'll really want her to do the fresh start but i'm still on the fence with that. Not really going to answer reviews just concerning this topic given that stuff has yet to happen that might change a few people's minds.

Also way the weird interest you all have with Khorne Hinata?

Check out my original work on here - www. pat reon MikeX713

Reviews

The Illusive Star - For Jasea it was inveitable, with her powers it was never a question of if but when. And I think I handled it well.

Anon (Guest) - Yeah... Robert and Lyanna just aren't ever a thing in most fics, never mind ones that are long enough to get my attention. But here I'm going for that and the Dragon Prince... oh boy... will he not like that.

Ddastan - This is the way I know how to write, in my head I'm trying to keep the pacing to a realistic level and I'm more tilted toward slow than fast. At least that's how I view it. One of my weak points is describing things in longer fashions, I will admit that. Old and New Naraiz will be continued to be explored upon as that is simply the next stage of his development, first it was the fusing of the souls and now it is the fallout of the Old Naraiz affecting the New Naraiz. When the Jedi and Sith finally meet the Rule of Three Sith it will be funny as fuck, just the amount of times the RoT Sith will sigh when Jedi compare then to the Old Sith will be fantastic. I'm not on hiatus, I just got back into WoW and am setting up a tabletop RPG with my friends so I have shit to do.

Rakaan - I don't plan to do this often, its just that these three ideas in my head I like them all too much to decide for myself.

SantoryuSekai - Naraiz is already above Sidious levels of power. Even Legends Sidious. Naraiz was the one to kill the Sith Emperor, even if he did have help, and he now has Tsan which are massive boost. And now that he has my nerd imagination he will be able to come with all sorts of batshit insane powers with the Force. Sidious will be getting power ups along with other Force users that will fight Naraiz but mostly he's the top dog when he uses his full power.

VoteableDuke - He'll get off world pretty damn soon. Like in the thee next three chapters. There's going to be a period of Westeros time where years go by and not much happens until the Year of the False Spring. During that time Naraiz will be spending part of his time in space and with his new Order.

Althalos Wolfheart - thank you


	20. No Longer Alone

Author's Notes

Wow this chapter has a lot of angst… ow… it hurt me to drag this chapter out of my soul. But hopefully with this done and Naraiz's fefes all wrapped up we can get back to cooler shit.

* * *

"You look disturbed my lord, is Broonmark's report really that moving?" Quinn said and I had to question if he was going insane for the moment. Vette had ran off and was somewhere in the North! That was more than a little disturbing or moving. Ever since Broonmark had called me to say Vette had vanished from the camp around my ship two days after the dropship had arrived.

"Not now Quinn, I have enough to worry about without your snide comments." I growled quietly as I and the rest of my limited court awaited in the main courtyard of my keep. We were waiting for Lyarra and her entourage to arrive and I couldn't help but feel jittery at the impending reunion. I had fucked up all my other female relationships and I had long since counted on Lyarra and Joanna to be pissed at the long separation I had put in place. I really didn't want to lose them like I've lost Vette and Jaesa. "You've been spending too much time with Qyburn."

"Something you encouraged my lord." Quinn quipped back and I was really starting to question his usefulness, sure he was good as a glorified paper pusher but I could get any shmuck that could read to do that job. Oh wait… I'd need to do more paper work if it wasn't Quinn… never mind.

"Difference between encourage and allow Quinn." Pierce reminded his fellow Imperial and he was right but at the same time he wasn't. Qyburn and Quinn were two people I never saw together in my head but I knew Quinn was gay and this was funny to me in the sense it was a middle finger to the Maesters. Plus a happy Quinn was a Quinn that was more likely to do his job better if I ever even suggested that his current mood was impeding his productivity. "Don't worry my lord, she's a smart girl. Even if this place isn't her best environment she'll be fine."

"I'd still like it if I knew where she was. All it takes is for one lucky axe throw to cave her skull in." The idea of Vette getting killed by some lucky bastard who freaked out due to her appearance was very much on my mind. She had her blasters and tech but I will still worry because… fuck any stupid reason I'll worry because I want to.

Pierce, Quinn, Qyburn, and Rathari all sweated as I continued to stew in worry and frustration while we waited for the Northerners to arrive. The yard was filled with what little garrison I was allowed under the King's law. Along with several Acolytes from the North including Benjen. They all were also giving me glances as I was not making my sour mood hidden for any reason. I partly knew that at other times they were all thankful that I was so expressive as it gave them the idea I was more honest with them. I wasn't any more honest with them than any other lord, I just went about it in a different way.

But then we all heard the galloping hooves of horses and watched as several of the beasts came riding in. All of them bearing the sigils of House Stark, I had somewhat hoped that Lord Arryn would piggy back on Lyarra's visit. Would be a good chance to see how his wife's progress was going, fixing up her genetic defects was a trick operation but one I was able to get done in secret. Just a staged kidnapping and it was done, didn't even take credit for saving her.

I then perked a little up, not visibly, at the sight of the carriage wheeling in with Brandon riding next to it. He had grown a bit since I last saw him but he was still too young to truly think of him in the context I knew. He was just about to start chasing after girls and so I wouldn't really care what he'd do until then. I then watched as one of the guards opened the door to the carriage and helped his lady out. Then everyone stopped what they were doing as a loud explosion in one of the nearby towers that was being deconstructed sounded… oops. A small groan escaped me as I reigned in my emotions and locked down on the Force. The sight of Lyarra seemed to have well… spiked my emotions to a degree that I caused a small tremor in the Force.

"Rathari, go see how many died and make sure any family affected get's double hazard pay." I whispered to my fellow Sith who had a annoyingly knowing smirk on his face before he went off to do as ordered. Asexual bastard that hasn't ever gotten laid fucking thinks… grumble grumble…

"Mother!" The sound of Benjen getting his wits back and running towards his mother however brought everyone's attention back to the main event happening. We all watched as mother and son were reunited in a warm embraced as Benjen flew into his mother's arms. Joanna and Lyanna both soon left the carriage too and me and my court walked up to greet the arrived Starks.

"Welcome Lady Stark, it is nice to see a familiar face. I hope that the trip wasn't too harsh?" Simple meaningless pleasantries that were all just a show. From the passive and bored look on Joanna's face I could tell that she wasn't really paying attention to anything happening around her, likely saving her focus for when we were alone. Lyarra on the other hand was beaming at having Benjen back in her arms, good… I don't trust her not to break character in front of all these people without something to distract her.

"Not at all Darth Nagash, the ship ride from White Harbor to the Vale was far easier than a trip through the Neck." Lyarra said with a mildly cold tone as she looked up from her son. She's just playing a part… she's just playing a part… just keep telling myself that.

"Yes well… I hope your visit will be a good one. Once you feel the need to retire for the day, ask any one of my guards and they will bring you to your guest chambers." I said trying to keep my unease hidden. Neither me nor the old Naraiz were familiar with a situation like this. It was hard keeping the Dark Side from festering as my emotional state grow more and more unstable. I felt the need to lash out constantly, just break everything until it started to make sense again. I didn't say anything more, I just left. I needed to be away from everything and focus on the Light Side of the Force.

* * *

"So that's Naraiz' new place… not bad." Vette said as she looked off a small ridgeline that overlooked several fields and then off in the distance was Harrenhal. Behind her was Jaesa leaning back on Naraiz speeder which she had stolen and never returned. Vette started to munch on a bag of junk food, enjoying the salty and very bad for her taste. When she found the care package of snacks and junk food she did not squeal like a little girl, no she did not. Nor did she forgive Naraiz one inch for what he had done.

Was she going to stay mad at him forever because he did something evil… she couldn't love him if that was the case. And she did love him, it was the kind of stupid unexplainable love that drove very different people together. The second that he had taken off her collar, the ease and causal response he gave at her asking him to remove it… that was the second she started to love him. And that only grew as she saw him as someone that could be great and really change things. Then that bitch got her claws in him. That psycho Nox twisted the man she knew Naraiz really was and pushed him further and further toward the nasty evilness of the Sith's Dark Side. Thankfully Jaesa came around, it was the main reason why Vette to this day put up with her. Jaesa was able to use her powers to prove just how bad Nox really was and snap Naraiz out of his puppy love he had for her.

Though… Vette had to admit that the years after that break up weren't very good either. Things only started getting better after Naraiz found Gore and his master started ramping up his efforts to break the Cold War. The low point for them was when she accused him of trying to replace Nox with her, both were red skinned Twi'leks and they were already fighting about something else at that point so it slipped out. After that she found herself knocked out and dumped on Nal Hutta. She eventually scrounged her way to Nar Shaddaa where Naraiz kept a home where they worked things out… for the most part. But that was how things were, they fought and made up. She knew that it wasn't the most perfect relationship but it was hers, and she felt like she was a part of something. That she had a purpose with Naraiz, keeping his worst traits in check. She didn't want to be in a relationship where everything was perfect and neither side really needed the other. So was she still mad at Naraiz for involving himself in slavery, yes. But was she going to give up on him and just let him off the hook, fuck no. She was going to come to his little castle and knock some sense into him. Or at least that had been the plan.

"It's fine." Vette looked back and raised a eyebrow at the lukewarm response that Jaesa had given her. The witch had been really somber all throughout this little favor. There was no excited teasing or just straight up insults hurled between the two. Something was very wrong with Jaesa and Vette felt compelled to ask what was wrong out of their long history if for no other reason.

"Hey, why'd you bring me just outside the place. And what's up with you, you're acting like Broonmark's when were on a long hyperspace jump." Jaesa looked to Vette with a somewhat steeled look but the Twi'lek ignored the unsaid threat and just gave a awaiting look back.

"I brought you here because I wanted to talk about Naraiz." Vette nearly dropped her jaw at hearing the witch talk about Naraiz like that. Zero reverence and calling him by his name instead of master. What the fuck happened between them and just how was Naraiz taking it. He nearly drove himself into the grave after what happened with Satele and that was way more rocky than his relationship with Jaesa. Vette could see that the surrounding lands were brunt to ashes so that was a good sign. "I did something I shouldn't have…" Jaesa dragged out unevenly.

"You looked at him didn't you?" Vette was becoming more and more worried by the second. But this was Naraiz, even if it was bad Vette was sure that she could handle it. That she could take it in stride and go and help the man she loved through it and come out a better man for it.

"Yeah…" Jaesa then began to spill everything that had happened. Vette at first thought that this was another one of Jaesa's pranks but as she saw that there was a fearful lack of mad cackling or even tiny change to the Sith's depressed and serious mood Vette started taking her seriously.

"So… it's not Naraiz anymore?" She said trying to come to terms with what she had been told. That Naraiz wasn't Naraiz anymore but now some outsider from another reality. But at the same time there Souls fused and so it was still the old Naraiz but different. Vette wanted a big tall glass of booze to try and figure this out. Something strong and illegal.

"Well yes… but no. It's hard enough to understand and you don't have the training with mystic Force stuff." Jaesa said as she clenched her fists to her forehead. She had been wanting to talk to anyone about what she learned, both Quinn and Pierce were out because they were guys and didn't understand feelings like another woman would. And Rathari had proved to be barely useful as normal. His suggestion to get to know the new Naraiz was interesting but she needed someone to talk to about this whole bullshit more honestly. "I saw him Vette, so much of master is in there but there's also a bunch of other stuff mixed in there."

"W-what's this new Naraiz like, I've only had a few conversations with him if it's been like this since we arrived on this world. And most of that has been just orders." Vette said but as she did she scrunched up the bag of snacks. The sound and feeling of the bag reminded her that it was a gift from this new Naraiz. "_He remembered my favorites_…"

"He's… not as ruthless as master was. Or at least he's not all the time, get him pissed and he sure as fuck as ruthless. He's also a lot more interested in finding a joke in everything. And… I don't know! I'm second guessing everything I've seen since coming to this world!" Jaesa shouted in frustration as this was so difficult. She could see into his soul and yet she wasn't even close to understanding him. The fact she hadn't actually looked too deep beyond that first initial glance that started all this also played a factor. "He afraid though… I could sense fear in him since I found out."

"Are you going to try and use that against him?" Vette asked, her tone not giving away how she felt about it and Jaesa knew better than to try and sense her intent. Vette had been trained by both her and her master to slip around any mental intrusions. And Jaesa didn't see it being worth it to see her soul right now.

"No… I should… but no. I don't know what I'm going to do. Rathari said I should get to know him. But my gut is saying stay away. The Force isn't saying one way or the other." All while Jaesa spoke she didn't notice Vette slowly moving around her. The Sith was too wrap up in her own words to pay attention to the Twi'lek getting on the nearby speeder. "I feel lost and normally the answer would be in the Force but it's just so- hey!" Jaesa shouted as she heard the thrum of the speeder rev up and then watched as Vette sped off toward the keep in the distance.

* * *

"This way please." Lyarra listened as she was escorted through the halls of her master's keep by his Governor Quinn. She had spent a good few hours with her youngest son, meeting his friends and seeing what he could do with the Force. It had been wonderful but now the sun was slowly hitting the horizon and she needed to see her master as soon as possible. She had spoken to a guard as her master said and then he brought her to Quinn. "Lord Nagash had ordered me to bring you to his chambers, I won't be doing that."

"What?" Lyarra growled slightly, her master's chambers were a great place to be taken to. She pictured him waiting, sitting by a fireplace reading a arcane book of vast knowledge. Wearing very little and a bottle of fine wine nearby. All perfect for the three of them to reunite in the best way possible.

"Lyarra, let the man speak." Joanna said being marginally less obsessed with returning to Naraiz. While she shared Lyarra exactment at returning to the new man of her life, she did not have the unhealthy need that the Stark had. Joanna was still greatly concerned at the level of devotion that Lyarra displayed toward Naraiz. "But the question is valid, why can't we go to Naraiz's chambers?" That's where she would finally get a cock inside her again, getting there as soon as possible was very important.

"Because Lord Nagash is not there. He is in the Godswood avoiding the two of you." Quinn said and both women nearly stopped in their tracks at the very idea that their master would do something like that. Lyarra was nearly having a panic attack, desperately trying to figure out how she had displeased her master to make him shun her like this. Was he that angered by her revealing herself to his alien ally? Did she do something wrong in controlling her husband to greater untie the North? The Stark right now was in a downward spiral as she worked herself up. But then she felt her sister-slave's hand on her shoulder.

"Why is he avoiding us?" Joanna said the important question after calming Lyarra down. She too was worried though didn't believe that he was avoiding them because they did something wrong. She had noticed the odd way he had been acting when they first arrived. He lacked the confidence and security he normally had and he was clearly very anxious over something. As someone who had been married to a very secure and in control man for years, she could see when another man who normally was like that was cracking.

"Recently he has had a falling out with Jaesa, and now the other woman in his life beyond the two of you has vanished after a messy fight between them." Quinn said as he stopped and turned back to face the two noble ladies who he knew were more alike to the slaves of Lys in status than the what they were publicly. However, he regarded them both with a certain level of respect. The North he knew was being ruled though them, controlling Rickard via various means. And what they had accomplished in that time was a testament to their skills. The North was both growing more united and more prosperous thanks to the brains of Stack and Lannister women who both proudly wore collars to a Sith master. So he didn't look down on them, he didn't see them as savage humans fumbling about in ignorance. "I have come to see a man's ego, anger, and love to what can bring him to his highest high and his lowest low. My lord has all three in spades. But it is the last that I have only ever seen him falter at."

Quinn could recall his lord's first love, that being Jouha… known more widely as Darth Nox. The days he spent on Balmorra he spent half of them dealing with the antics of the two young Sith apprentices as they went on their Masters' tasks. It was young love, teenagers drunk on power and authority who could do as they pleased. Vette had certainly made it no secret how she hated those times and how Jouha was the worst influence on Naraiz. And Quinn had to agree. Thankfully Jaesa fixed that right up and then later Gore Vandlier gave Naraiz something to fill the void in his heart.

Then came the renewed war between the Empire and the Republic. During which much happened, Lord Rhyhall was betrayed and eventually slew his own master taking on the position of Emperor's Wrath. The war continued, spilling into the Hutt's territory and battles raged on. And during all of this Quinn's leader had managed to form a strange attachment to the leader of the Jedi. At first it was only due to fighting each other several times and then the odd time of fighting along side each other when a foe that threatened both the Empire and Republic came about. Quinn would never say he would have any details on the two's relationship but what he did have was the aftermath of their separating. The Enteral Empire would become the object by which Naraiz took out his rage at that messy break up.

Quinn had seen Naraiz live through life as the embodiment of the emotional pendulum that Sith live in. To love and hate was as natural as breathing for a Sith, but his lord did so in a way few others did. Killing droves of people with his own hands, bedding countless women, experiencing burning hatred of those he once professed to love with all his heart. Quinn wanted nothing more to avoid having this world be subject to this cycle, if for no other reason than he saw the possibility of stabilizing his lord.

"I do not know why but somehow you two have found yourselves in my lord's heart. He is doing something I have never seen him do, doubt himself and I find myself at a loss of what to do about it." Quinn said as he stared down the two women whose moods shifted from one form of worry to another. "If you truly do care about him, than now would be the moment you prove that has meaning beyond carnal needs and mindless subservience." With hat Quinn snapped back forward and began leading the two women through the halls to the entrance of the Godswood. It was completely empty but for one person as the only regular visitors were Naraiz and Rathari. At times the children from the North would come but none had a particular devotion to the Old Gods.

Lyarra and Joanna both walked through the trees along the ancient cobblestone path that led to the very center of the small forest. Once they reached it, they found a massive Weirwood tree with dark angry face bleeding resin from various stab wounds. Sitting in front of the tree was a single man, a man that both could feel a pull to.

"Master!" Lyarra wasn't able to contain herself and bolted with unnatural speed to close the distance between her and the man she loved. Said man looked to be taken off guard but their appearance, having been a deep meditative state. He only had enough time to turn around before Lyarra slammed into him, wrapping her arms around and locking him in a tight embrace. "Oh master I missed you so much, I've been dreaming of this moment every time I've closed my eyes." Lyarra cried out as she buried herself in his chest, holding onto him as tightly as she could.

"That's… good to hear." He said though he sounded more concerned than pleased. But after his mind finally caught back up with him he relaxed a bit and returned the embrace, holding onto the Stark as she melted into his grip. Joanna watched all of this take place and smiled a bit at the sight, it was nice to see Lyarra finally get what she had been wanting for the past several months. Even if she still had concerns about the level of devotion she had toward Naraiz she couldn't deny the happiness that was on her best friend's face. As well, she could see the stress and fear that lingered in their master's face melt away at having her in his arms. "Master…"

"There she goes, she's been sleeping way too often to be healthy." Joanna remarked as she saw Lyarra immediately nod off to slumber while in her beloved's grasp. Joanna then looked up, her eyes and her master meeting and faster than a second could pass she felt herself heat up. Her body responding before her mind she could feel herself desire him. The need to be taken even here in the dirt was overwhelming but she pushed it down for the moment. "It is good to see you again my lord, you promised that you would visit even in secret."

"And its good to see you two again, and I'm sorry about that. I really am but rarely do things go as well plan them." He said and Joanna had to give him that at least. But she still felt he could have made some effort to visit them. Would have certainly made Lyarra much easier to handle.

Deciding that the moment for talking had momentarily passed, Joanna walked up to the two and took a place at her master's side, sitting next to him and enjoy the rewarding feelings her collar gave at being so close to him. She allowed herself to feel a bit of the lust that had been building up and rubbed herself at his side, much like a cat would even if the comparison was far from her mind. But as did this she noticed that the man she called master was taking things farther than that. He was just sitting here, letting the two of them do as they pleased. It certainly wasn't what she had been expecting out of him. And Quinn's words came back to her, he needed more than women willing to give him sexual pleasure but a loved one able to prove to him that he was deserving of love at all.

"You're too quiet for someone just united with his favorite pets." Joanna started as she noticed Naraiz sooth Lyarra deeper into sleep, stroking her hair and holding her close enough to let her hear his heart beating.

"You're not just my pets or property, I recently had a conversation with someone that made me realize a few things about myself and the connections I have in this world." He explained as he changed from looking down fondly at Lyarra to looking up at the skies above, the myriad of colors in the above them as the sun began to set. "It's hard to explain and I will explain it to you one day. But suffice to say, you two are the first real connection I have made in my life. Everyone else is… complicated. Not truly connected to me but something else." Joanna let him keep going, listening to him with careful attention. This was weighing on his heart heavily and she knew it was the source of his pain. "I have felt both the isolation of never getting the chance to form a bound, and the isolation of never letting one form to begin with. That changed when I gave Lyarra her collar."

"What about your apprentice?" Joanna asked and Naraiz chuckled, there wasn't any humor or amusement but he still had a smile on his lips.

"That's what I'm saying. Jaesa, Vette, Nox, Satele, and the countless women I bedded. All of them were attempts at a connection but they all lacked all the components of a real one. Some were based too much on lust and too little love, others love was there be I was fearful of letting it grow too strong." Joanna didn't know how to respond to this, she had only ever known love with one other man. A man she did in fact love with all her heart, and she couldn't recall a time when she didn't let that love grow strong. It grew so strong that it took a year of pain, suffering, and hatred for it to finally decay into a rotted mess. "It wasn't until I slipped up and let the Dark Side take control for a moment, a moment of weakness, where I created this collar." He said as he brushed a finger along Lyarra's neck. Both of the women were still visually human but even under their Masks the Stark felt the touch of her master on her collar and moaned slightly at the touch. "That I gave someone a real connection to my soul. Forcing me to make the connection I had always been afraid to make."

"You said some had bene based too much on lust, what makes what this is… any different than that?" Joanna said, one side of her doubted that this relationship they had with him was anything more than him wanting two beautiful women as pets. But the look sorrow and vulnerability in his eyes spoke against such surface fears and doubts. She could tell that this was a man that needed them. He could destroy worlds and not feel a thing but right now what they felt about him could utterly devastate him.

"Maybe initially it was that, but things can change. The difference between you two and those before is that now I'm willing to let it change. Before I made sure to keep those types of relationships that way. Now I'm open to them evolving." Joanna felt her heart swell a bit hearing this. She felt her greatest worry about this new man in her life fade away. Just knowing that he was willing to having something deeper than base sex, though she still very much wanted that too, but knowing she wouldn't be some prize decoration to him was enough to nearly make her cry tears of joy.

"Would you be willing to take these off then?" She asked as she held a hand to her neck. It wasn't that she wanted her collar off, it was more like she wanted to know if he needed them. She watched as he looked at her a bit unevenly.

"They're too damn useful, so no." He chuckled before looking down to Lyarra. "Though if I ever do use them again I promise they won't be as drastic as hers is. That will just have to be the cruse of me using it for first time. I know where the original source of the technique is and I aim to perfect the method once I get it. But being able to create sexy hybrid women is too damn sexy to pass up." Joanna smiled as some of his old personality started to return to him. She pride as a woman to be able to help the man she loved through difficult times. And she had a feeling this man, unlike the last, would do the same for her in a heartbeat. "Now… if I'm being a sad gloomy bastard, let's move this reunion back to my chambers."

"With great pleasure master." Joanna smirked as now that the emotional side of her soul had been satisfied, now her needs as a woman would be tended to.

* * *

Lyanna watched as her little brother tried to show off his ability to move stones with his mind. After seeing a few hundred times however it was growing less and less impressive. She'd much rather go explore the new city being built outside the curtain walls of the keep. But nope, she wasn't allowed to go outside unless she was with her guards and they would never let her do anything fun. She missed Robert, he'd let her do fun things.

"I know that look, you're thinking about a boy." Lyanna blinked as heard a female voice come from next to her.

"Oh I think your right Snow, defiantly a boy." Then another voice came and Lyanna soon found herself stuck between two older girls. One had features that looked Northern but the other was the complete opposite side of Westeros, as Dornish as they came. "And I doubt it's her little brother over there."

"Nope, not a brother." The Northern girl said with a knowing smirk that made Lyanna blush slightly with how right they were.

"W-who are you two, I'm Lyanna Stark and if you think you can make fun of me…" She made to stand up so she could get ready to punch them in their smug faces but the two older girls just pulled her back down between them, "Hey!"

"Don't worry Stark, we just want to talk. I think I'm entitled to a little time with the boy I make sure doesn't end up the footstool of the Grayjoy." Miana Snow said as he smiled at the daughter of Winterfell. She had certainly worked hard at that. Victarion Grayjoy had been steadily building his gang and things were starting to look very bad for those that didn't join up with him. She had been working every single Northern Acolyte to stay out of the Grayjoy's gang.

"Besides, not like we're going to tell anyone outside this castle about it. We in the Sith Order are very… alone when it comes to the outside world." Mysa Sand said as she leaned in closer to the Stark girl. While the North had their little Stark boy, the Dornish didn't have a Martell to tell them what to do. And while the Dornish Acolytes were just as united as the Northern ones, the lacked a figurehead leader. Mysa being the eldest among them other afforded her a bit of clout. Even if she had to pay lip service to the noble born in the group. "So talk, spill your guts out."

"Spill your guts out?"

"Something that Darth Nagash said, he has really funny sayings."

"He does doesn't he, so yeah… spill your guts out Stark." Lyanna wasn't too sure if these girls had practiced this but it was impressive and distracting.

"Uh… it's Robert Baratheon. We met in the Vale and hunted together. But whatever it is you're thinking you need to stop. It's not like that!" Lyanna shouted as she watched the two girls smirks grow bigger and bigger. Hearing his little sister shouting, Brandon started walking over to tell the two bastard girls to get away from Lyanna. Though the second he open his mouth, Mysa push a hand out and sent him flying back into a pile of hay. Lyanna gulped at the sudden display of magic and instantly knew that she wasn't going anywhere.

"Robert Baratheon huh, going for the high shelf Stark?"

"It wouldn't really be the high shelf given than she's also high shelf."

"Right… doesn't make it any less interesting." The two girls then began to spend the next hour hammering away at Lyanna for any gossip for her relationship with the heir to Storm's End. In the courtyard watching over the guests, Rathari was having flashbacks to his Academy days and feeling that maybe the future of the Sith wasn't so far away with Acolytes like these.

* * *

I needed this, what was I so worried about again? Jaesa leaving me or Vette getting killed by some wildling axe? Nah, that's not going to happen. Well… the first thing might but that's fine. If Jaesa wants to leave she can, that's her choice but it's not the end of the world. And Vette's a smart girl, she can take care of herself without me watching over her constantly. Lastly, all those fears about Lyarra and Joanna hating my guts… seems so silly now. As I lay in bed with the two of them, their bodies clinging to my side as all of us shines with a sheet of sweat from our vigorous reunion party… I feel the best I have since learning I can make Stands from the Force. Yup… life is good.

"Naraiz-sama." I, and my bedmates all shout as we suddenly hear Saarai's voice. I turn my head and the Tsân is waiting at my bedside, dutiful as always but she needs to work on her timing. Or maybe this is her version of being funny. Lyarra and Joanna however both unfamiliar with Saarai or her sister take up feral defensive stances as per their baser animal instincts.

"Hold, she's good people." I say as my mind catches up with me. Lyarra and Joanna both relax a little but are still visibly cautious. "This is… oh I don't even want to begin trying to explain this again." I run a hand down my face as this is a story that I have really started to hate to tell.

"I am Naraiz-sama's Tsân. A manifestation of his connection to the Force. I live only by his existence and live to serve him in whatever fashion he my need. It is a pleasure to meet the two of you." Saarai said and I had to thank her wonderfully polite and dry way of delivering things. Both Lyarra and Joanna didn't really understand it by their looks and their continued confused emotions, but I could sense that they calmed down considerably. Likely they were thinking that Saarai was simply another version of themselves though a bit more mystic in origin.

"Great, now what is it Saarai? Why are you ruining my post-fucking cuddling time?" I growled as I was in a really good mood and I knew that Saarai would only interrupt that if she felt that I really needed to be disturbed. She's thoughtful like that. Midwan on the other hand… I'm surprised that she hasn't barged in and demanded to be part of the activities.

"Quinn has requested your presence, I tried to get him to leave but he was adamant that you must come." Saarai sounded just as annoyed as I was. But just like Saarai, Quinn wouldn't come to me and then insist to Saarai after she told him to go away. Sighing I started to pull myself out of my bed, reluctantly untangling myself from the two women with me.

"This better be good, or I'm going to… fuck I can't do anything to Quinn. He's too important." I mumbled as I got out of bed and Saarai helped get me somewhat dressed for people to see me. Mostly just a loose robe, perks of being a order of monks that can get away with this look. "You two make yourselves at home, anyone that comes into this place is trusted or at least loyal enough to me to where I won't outright kill them if they see you."

"Come back quickly, we'll be waiting." Joanna called after me as I left my bedchamber, the sound of Lyarra already starting to softly moan trailing after her words. I loved my sexy horny kitty. But I was eventually out of the company of my two beloved Force-Slaves and leaving my chambers to be in the company of my governor. Quinn looked as serious and to-business as ever but I could sense in him some unease and worry, mostly focused at me. I gave a half smile to him and a small sigh.

"Thank you for putting up with my moodiness lately. I know I've been worse in the past but that doesn't make for a good excuse." I said knowing that it was him that brought the ladies to the Godswood when I told him to bring them to my chambers. Defying my orders wasn't something Quinn liked to do given his history of betrayal that I didn't exactly let him live down just yet. But this was the right call.

"At a problem sir, I have served you for a most of my career. That has given me some insight into that I find others lack." He said and then turned around to lead me to whatever trouble had come up But his words had made me think of something. Quinn did have insight others didn't.

"You are the most lonely man I have ever known." I said as we stopped walking. I wasn't insulting him, just stating a fact and as he turned back I could see a grim acceptance on his face at this fact. A fact he knew as well. "What you have with Qyburn is just a mutual agreement to satisfy a human need, a agreement I can understand. But you have no friends, just your work. That's all you need."

"Yes, I would say it is," He said with all the duty the perfect officer would have. He had long come to grips with who he was and there was honor and respect for that. I would never not respect Quinn, he was a great man and I wouldn't say anything less about him.

"You are married to your work and nothing else. I would like to think that I could have been the exception to that. Been the one friend to break that rule." I said and a flash of pain crossed his eyes and mind. He knew what was coming. "But our history… that black mark in it prevents that. Even so you as a lonely man can recognize that in me better than even Jaesa's eyes could."

"Experience give greater insight than any mystical power could ever sir." He said solemnly with a nod, one I returned.

"Even if I can't call you my friend. I still trust you and call you family. You, Pierce, Broonmark, Vette, and Jaesa. We are a family of our own." We had been far too much to be anything but that. The relationships I had with my crew were stronger than my real blood relations and any peer I had in the Empire. "And so, while I can't trust you with every truth, I want to give you a little more than anyone else." I said with a small look back to the door to my chambers. Inside there had two women that made me feel things I have never had. In my life on earth I had never had a chance to fall in love so… it was very new to me consciously.

"Sir?" Quinn questioned as he felt that I might be going to far. But I needed to say this, if not for him than myself.

"I don't feel lonely anymore Quinn. I don't feel alone." I had tears in my eyes as I said this, my voice choked a bit as I felt the weight in my heart lighten and grow heavy all at the same time. "I don't care how or why they came into my life. All I know is I don't feel that cold isolation that has been with me since Satele left me. All I want is for them to be as happy as they make me." I couldn't begin to explain why I felt like this. Just knowing Lyarra and Joanna would be there when I came back to bed was joy in my heart that made life feel worth living. Beyond all the power and cool shit that this life brought, those two women right now made it all worth it. Love is indeed strange and comes in all forms and in many ways. And while might be young, it feels more real than anything I have felt since starting my new life.

"I see sir, I will keep that in mind." Quinn said respectfully as he turned, allowing me to wipe away the tears in my eyes in peace before we started back on our way. This needed to stop, I had already dealt with me and Naraiz fusing. Our souls mixing and influencing each other. But this part, the fallout of me stepping into someone else's shoes needed to come to a end.

I needed to get this locked down before I moved onto the galactic stage. It turns out I really made the right call starting out on a single world. It gave me the chance to settle in as it were. If I had started in the galaxy, even if it was closer to canon Star War I would have been a wreak. These emotional trips would have caused far too much damage to a wider scale plan than what they were doing here which was minimal thanks to how isolated I had made myself here in Harrenhal. Jaesa finding out was inevitable, with her powers it was. If she had done it when we were on Dromund Kaas or Coruscant or any other important world that would have exposed us or worse.

Neither the Force Ghosts or the Ones knew about my past so I had to rule out that the Force itself could grant people that knowledge. Jaesa was a fluke of circumstance and I doubt that anyone else outside my crew… and anyone from the Old Republic Era would know me well enough to notice the differences. And only Jaesa would be able to have solid proof that something had indeed changed on such a core level that they would suspect I was a different person. Conclusion, no one else should be able to figure it out. That was good, Jaesa wasn't going to tell anyone. If she stayed than she was loyal and wouldn't tell out of that. If she left she wouldn't need to tell anyone because why would she as a pirate queen. This entire thing was going to end with me burying it all to oblivion.

"Here we are sir." Quinn said as he opened the door and I walked inside… then immediately tried to run out only for Quinn to shut the door in my face.

"Hello Naraiz… or whatever your real name is." I froze as Vette said this and cursed Jaesa for spilling the beans. Damnit I just went over this, I wanted all possibility of anyone else figuring out who I was gone! Maybe giving Jaesa a choice in the matter was a bad idea. I turned back to Vette and saw her sitting on a small table, Quinn had brought me to a unused guest room in the keep, from the looks of it Vette's been here for at least a week. "Jaesa told me everything."

"And you believed her?" I asked more as a question of disbelief that she would believe it rather than trying to cast doubt on Jaesa's motives.

"Yes I do, it's the only way I could see for her to stop calling you master." Vette said with a shrug as tried desperately to come up with what she could be thinking right now. I knew how she was feeling, anxious, curious, and simply just waiting. All of this was good because it meant that she wasn't feeling that negative about the revelation but that could simply be due to the time that has pasted since learning the secret. "When she told me, it made a few things make sense. And the more I thought about it, I knew I needed more information. I wasn't going to make a call until I knew about you."

"Vette… why haven't I seen a angry mob of dumbass feudal worlders looking for a tail headed demon?" I asked and she chuckled a bit and then tossed me a small device. It was a holo-projector. "Ah… forgot. They don't have scanners here to detect this sort of thing." Normally any place in the galaxy with the bare basic security system would be able to track someone using a holo-projector to change how they looked. It was such a fact of life that I totally forgot it could be done.

"Not as effective as your Masks but it worked in order to get a grip on how people feel about you." Vette explained as I continued to examine her work of jury-rigging a basic holo-projector into what it was now. Every Westerosi spymaster's dream. "When you told me you freed all those slaves, I thought you were just doing some manipulative bullshit. And you are… but not like you used to." She said as her face changed, both proud and confused. "The old Naraiz would bring these people and put them to work, but not give them homes or throw money at them to actually make their lives better. There wouldn't be stories around this place of people who were sick becoming well. Gardens of flowers suddenly springing out of nowhere. I could go on."

"A lot of that isn't me you know." I said not wanting to take credit for other people's efforts.

"But they were either on your orders or with your blessing. And then I saw what happened with you and those two women in front of that weird tree." I froze, Vette was getting too good at concealing herself from me. I had no idea that she was even in the city let alone in the Godswood with me, Lyarra and Joanna. "I heard it all, you're definitely not Naraiz… he wouldn't be able to understand all that let alone accept it." She said as she hopped off the table and started her way toward me.

"I'm not the Naraiz you knew, you're not reacting the way I'd expect you to finding out that the man you loved is gone." I said as she walked up to me, stopping right in front of me with our bodies inches apart.

"What you said was true, I loved Naraiz but he was too scared of letting it grow too strong. Also there was the fact I wasn't ready to share." She laughed a bit before grow even closer, putting her hands onto my chest and over my heart. "But he's not gone, the best parts of him are still here. And what's better is I think you are. Jaesa is torn over how different you are because she sees anything different from her master is a step back. I see this as a step forward." She looked up to me, our eyes meeting and I had to realize that this was the first time I really had a good look at them. Beautiful orbs of crimson and white that normally shined with playful mischief but now only had a desperate but controlled hope.

"Last time we spoke you wanted to skin me alive, now this?" I said and just continued to smile at me with the classic _you're an idiot_ look.

"Yes, because I thought you were the same old Naraiz up to your tricks. But know I know the truth, and have seen that isn't the case. That being said I want to make sure that you don't regress back into the old Naraiz. I want you to keep going forward, and be a better person than he ever was." I see what she was doing here. She saw Jaesa take a step back after learning the truth, and saw it has her chance to not only get in good with me before Jaesa got her spot back but also steer me toward a lighter path. What a conniving little ploy that I absolutely love. "And, I want to make sure that this time won't be like last time." She said before leaning up and locking me into a kiss.

I knew it was coming by how close she had been getting but it was still a surprise that she had done it at all. But while I was slow to the uptake I quickly responded back and kissed back, grabbing hold of her and pushing back into the kiss we quickly became entangled in a passionate embrace. I could feel through the Force all of her pent up love and lust for this very moment, years of pining for Naraiz finally coming into fruition. For me it was a similar, I could feel the memories of the old Naraiz wanting this but was unwilling to take the first step. Also… the nerd of me was fucking ecstatic at kissing a hot alien. But much of my mind was focused on the emotional connection here.

"No… this won't end up like last time." I breathed out as he finally separated for some air. She laughed and leapt into my arms, wrapping her legs around my waist while my hands grabbed her toned ass. We continued our making out as I carried her back to the guest bed that was likely going to need to be replaced by the end of the day. We both slowly fell back into the bed, she had been clearly expecting this as it took only a flick of my wrist to tear off the outfit she had found for herself. A small yelp escaped her at the sudden removal of her clothes.

"Jackass, warn me next time your going to do that." She said this as she covered her breasts and crotch but the playful smirk on her face told she was just having fun with me. Smiling back I crawled on top of her and captured her lips once again as my fingers drifted along her skin. Despite being an entirely different species she let human, maybe a little smoother given the utter lack of hair. My hand met hers as I reached further up, a small gasp of breath occurring as we both grasped onto her breast. I could feel her heart beat increase as we continued. "This is so stupid, you look like him, and you're not but I still want this. You're a stranger and I'm just giving myself to you."

"Do you want to stop, take the time to-" I was interrupted by Vette tearing my robe off and giving me a very miffed expression of _shut up and fuck_ _me_. Okay. Looks like she doesn't want to be talked out of this and what the fuck was I doing trying to do that anyways! So with all the consent that could be given in the galaxy, I lined up my hardened cock along her pussy and started pushing in. Vette gave a surprised gasp as I entered her and I felt her nails start to dig into my back. Yeah… she was new to this. Surprise to me I found the only Twi'lek in the galaxy that wasn't a sex goddess. I knew that she hadn't had sex before but I expected her to at least be a little more adept. Didn't matter, I would take this slow and ease her into this.

And so we began to make slow and careful love. The room was filled with the sounds of Vette moaning and our flesh pounding against each other. Vette came pretty quickly but I had to give it to her, she recovered instantly and each time begged me to keep going. My memories from the old Naraiz told me that wasn't a Twi'lek thing… just a sign that once she did get better at handling the pleasure she would be quite the handful. Yay me. But for now it was just the beginning of our sex life and that meant for now Vette was out of it rather quickly.

"Not… not a word… I'm going to beat that bitch one day." Vette breathed out as she rested in my arms. While I could feel her emotions were very much pleased with what she did, taking the step with me that she never did with Naraiz. There was also shame… vain shame though. There wasn't a drop of doubt or regret for what she only shame and annoyance at herself for not being to the expectation people tended to have for her race.

"This isn't a competition, you're a fucking virgin… I don't expect you to be on the level of Jaesa. Who is about a extreme in sexual experience as a person can get." I chuckled but Vette continued to pout, mumbled how Jaesa was just a bloody slut and other such insults. "But you're serious about this."

"I'm trading up, that's how I see this." She said as she rolled over so that she could face me again. "Naraiz and I never even started, not really anyway. And you still have a lot of him in you, and it will be fun getting to know this other side. The fact you got Jaesa all nervous about you actually is a plus in my book."

"And you're ready to share this, because that's a must." I said, I had be honest with myself right now. Vette was secondary to Lyarra and Joanna, that was clear to me. Vette was a lingering flame from one of my old lives. She might have the potential to become something new and important to me again but I would not give up what have with Lyarra and Joanna just for that.

"Oh don't worry, you'll get your shitty vid show harem ending." Oh… my… fucking… god. Please fucking tell me that Vette was a nerd. Please! I need this in my life!

"Vette, I'm about to tell you about a magical place form my old reality. A place called Japan."

* * *

Pierce dragged himself out of his bed, it had been a trying day with keeping the peace between his men and the Northern guards. For some reason the two sides didn't really like each other much. And given that Pierce was respected by both sides he had to play moderator. So hearing someone smashing on his door wasn't what he wanted right now.

"I'm coming, this better important." Pierce grumbled before opening the door and found Jaesa standing there waiting for him. This was going to be bad.

"It is, get naked."

* * *

Author's Notes

Ugh… I hated writing this chapter so much. But good news everyone, we are done with Naraiz's emotional bullshit for a long ass time. There will be some points where it will flare up but no longer will I have to write entire chapters dedicated to the MC's angst. Next chapter will have our first time skip real about one year and the completion of Naraiz's ship repairs. We shall finally go out into the galaxy and Naraiz will get to his shopping list of nerdom.

And just to head off all the people going nuts here. I had planned this for a long time and just because two characters are together for one point in the story does not mean it will stay that way forever.

Check out my original work on here - www. pat reon MikeX713

Reviews

Ddastan – Oh… if and when he _loses_ one of the people he loves it will be bad. Scary bad. I hope that you enjoyed the reunion, but I doubt it. It was not a very funny one but a complicated one that I felt was the only realistic way it would have gone down with how people were feeling at the time.

AO Black – Heresy! Burn them all in a pit of molten slag.

1 love m4gic – first off, don't kink shame man. Two, the only one that will be using suffixes is Saarai and that's because that's what she is supposed to do. Three, I hope you are still able to enjoy the fic regardless.


	21. New Fates

Author's Notes

Whhhhhhaaaaa? Another chapter? Yup, you lucky fucks get another chapter because I really wanted to get to this point. Next chapter will start off our venture into the Galaxy. But for now we have some loose ends that need to be tied up. Also Jaesa Poll is up

* * *

Broonmark trudged through the snow, this was nothing new to him. The Talz had long lived in the Heavy snows of Hoth and it was as natural as breathing to him. But these chills in the wind were sharp and had a lingering unnaturalness to them that he could not ignore. His leader was right, something was indeed very wrong beyond the wall.

That was where he was right now. The dropship that had brought droids and supplies to the Ship had also dropped him off beyond the massive structure the local humans called the Wall. It would have been difficult for him to get here otherwise so it just seemed the best way to go about it. That had been several days ago and now Broonmark was establishing his base camp. A small cave in a place called the Frostfangs, not that he knew about that. But he had his cave, a cache of tech, a fire, and his vibro-sword and a couple of blasters. He would do fine.

But as Broonmark made his way through the heavy snow of winter beyond the wall, he stopped. A low growl escaped his tube like mouth and his four large black eyes looked back at the shift in the snow. Something was following him. And whatever it was wasn't doing a good job at it.

"We can hear you whelp, come out and face us like a real warrior." Broonmark said as he reached for the massive slap of metal that he had beaten into a sword. Much like his leader, he wanted a weapon that would not immediately win him every fight. So he took a piece of the ship that the droids probably wouldn't need and fashioned himself a decent blade that he sharpened on the skulls of the North mountain clans. He called it Savage Cracker, because nine times out of ten that's what it did.

"My… you'ra big one. Came for a giant but found somethin' more beasty." A red haired human said as he came out of the trees. Broonmark groaned… he wanted that wookie feast. He couldn't kill this one. Stupid leader and his stupid bet. The human looked like he was young, not a whelp but not aged enough for Broonmark to consider him an adult. Human aging was strange. He was dressed in better rags than the savages of the North mountains, rustic furs well made and tailored in a manner that spoke to a culture that knew how to make efficient garments for the harsh climate. "But your head will still look mighty fine outside my tent." Oh… that was interesting.

"Come whelp, try to take us down." Broonmark growled excitedly as at least this human didn't immediately run in fear at seeing him. That happened far too often for his liking.

The redheaded human pulled out a large copper sword and charged at Broonmark. A great battle roar came from the human, the Talz would grant this human some respect as a warrior unafraid of a strange and scary foe. The man jumped out of the snow and swung hard down on Broonmark, but the Talz was faster than his size suggested and unsheathed his club of a sword. A hard ring of metal hitting metal sounded between the two fighters but as they disengaged they both felt their smiles dropped. One look at the bronze sword in the human's hand and they both knew this was not a fight that could be done evenly… as the softer metal had completely bent in half.

"That uh… doesn't usually happen." The human said with all the embarrassment of a man finding himself impotent in front of a naked woman. But then his smirk returned as he tossed the useless weapon aside. "Fine then, do this like with Bessie." Broonmark didn't know what the human was talking about but he respected this human's willingness to fight despite the loss of his primary weapon. Plus the… bet.

"We do not wish to fight you human, very good food is on the line." And with that Broonmark stabbed his blade into the ground. A ancient sign of a Talz wishing for there to be no conflict. He did not want this to devolve into a fist to claw fight as Broonmark could easily kill the human barehanded and he did not want to lose the bet. Thankfully the human seemed a bit taken off by the action, Broonmark knew that he had no chance of convincing the human to go away based on words alone. There grew a silence between the two warriors before Broonmark suddenly sprang into action, pulling out a blaster from his hip and shooting a spying droid that had been watching them. Or at least the Talz assumed it was a droid. "What… is that."

* * *

Tormund watched as the strange beast walked over to the dead corpse. He had come to the Frostfangs in search of a Giant to kill. That would make one great story to tell, much better than the one where he fucked a bear. But he had not found a single giant but he had found some great monster. It was unlike anything in the stories. Covered in white fur, wearing strange clothes like a person, four black disk like eyes and a weird tube thing under them. It was as big as a bear standing up and Tormund could tell it was as strong as one. He slayed it, he would be a legend among the Free Folk.

But his sword that he nicked off a Thenn wasn't up for becoming a legend as well. It had bent clean along the slab of metal that the beast carried on its back. It was getting all set for a good brawl, doing it the old fashion way but then the beast started growling something loudly and then stabbed its weapon into the ground. Tormund didn't really understand what it was trying to say and he was about to just charge in anyway but then they both heard something snap a branch or something. And before the wildling could react, the beast had… done something. A sound unlike anything Tormund had heard before echoed from the beast and a arrow of light shot toward some poor sod.

Tormund then watched as the beast picked up the corpse and… ripped out its skeleton with its bare heads. Or were they claws, Tormund decided then and there to not have a drunken brawl with this thing. But all thoughts of the strange beast he had nearly vanished from his mind as he stared at the set of bones that had been pulled from the dead body. Entangled across it was glowing blue veins and pieces of blackened metal. The beast growled something more as it tossed the bizarre corpse to the ground. Then it looked at Tormund but the wildling could tell it wasn't at him but behind him. Slowly he looked over his shoulder and saw someone else creeping out from the trees. Her eyes glowing bright blue and what was more… her entire arm was nothing but bone and more of those glowing blue veins. Then came another, and another before a moment passed Tormund could see that they were being surrounded by these monstrous.

The wildling was about to turn back to the beast he had been fighting with when suddenly he felt something piece his neck. It felt too small to be a arrow and then a second later he felt… better? He felt stronger as he suddenly a flush of energy and strength invigorated his body. Damn, he felt like he could take on a entire tribe of Thenns all on his own! While in the middle of his incredible discovery of strength, Tormund found the giant sword that the beast was carrying dumped into his arms, and he could actually lift it! Tormund looked up and saw the beast looking down at him, its face completely unreadable to Tormund but he got the message. Time to fight their way out together.

"Oh… much better than the bear story." He said as a wide smirk grew as the dead began to swarm them.

* * *

Pierce was screwed, he knew that this was going to end horribly. It had been several days since Jaesa first showed up at his door and they had sex, at first he just thought that this was normal Jaesa. Loose and slutty Jaesa who slept, and usually killed, nearly every man she could get her hands on. But when he asked around his men, he found that no one had been reported missing and that the only sex they were getting was either from their wives, whores or both. He also had learned that infidelity was starting to have less and less taboo to it… all thanks to the damn preaching lady.

But he wasn't thinking about that right now. As he was walking toward a meeting Naraiz called for all his advisers and upper staff, he knew that he wouldn't be able to hid from his boss. Not the fact he slept with Jaesa or the fact he was still sleeping with her. Because every night since the first Jaesa had shown up and demanded that they fuck. Again, Pierce just through that this was normal Jaesa and she had gotten sick of the guys around here so she turned to a fine imperial man like himself. He always knew that his people were great in the sack. But then the dread and facts started mounting as he continued to do the same to Jaesa.

"_That bitch really should have told me she and Naraiz were on a break… I really don't like the idea of me cucking the most powerful Sith in the galaxy_." Pierce grumbled to himself in the safety of his mind… though he knew that wasn't the truest statement given he was trying to hide his feelings from a Force User. His only hope was to try and do what Vette did, mask the true emotions with other ones. What was getting him pissed and worried before? Oh right… the Red Woman.

The priestess had been spreading her new creed all throughout the growing city and among the Essosi it was gaining steam like no one business. Melisandre already had a mark of authority among them being a former Priestess of the Lord of Light, a faith respected in Essos so she a religious in with them. And they fact she didn't deny any god in her new faith helped with everyone. She had some support among the people of these lands, mostly those that saw her preaching as the preaching the faith of the Sith. Those had been the ones that were most devote to Naraiz and his lifting the Curse of Harrenhal. Pierce also suspected the markings on her face were some sort of Sith Runes. He had been working under a master of the craft long enough to have a vague recognition of them or at least their style.

It wasn't like he disliked what she was doing, it was her personally and the fact he saw all religion as dangerous that set him off. It was a very Imperial thing to hate religion, they were a people of atheists and people of science. They admitted that the Force was real and had a mystic quality to it but they also believed that it was still rooted in the physical world. And the Red Woman's Natural Order felt more and more like a tool to socially condition people than any real faith, that's at least what Pierce thought of it. To make them more open to the Sith, make them more willing to serve them dutifully and without question. Also for some reason break down any moral qualms about sex. That was being thrown in there too and he could only guess that she was doing that in the hopes that Naraiz would be pleased by that. He would be too…

Pierce worked himself a bit, getting angry at the Red Woman for manipulating people like the way she was. Preaching about all gods being real and other such nonsense. He had done a decent job distracting himself from the stuff going on with Jaesa as he entered the main chambers where Naraiz called his meetings.

Sans Naraiz himself, Pierce was the last one to show up. He quickly took his spot next to Quinn at a large V shaped table that Naraiz had commissioned, the tip been flat so Naraiz could sit at the head. One side had him, Quinn, Rathari, and a woman that disturbingly looked like Vette but without the head tails and light brown skin instead of red. Pierce stared at the woman and she nodded with a smile. Pierce sighed and hoped that her showing up would distract Naraiz. On the other side of the table was Qyburn, Melisandre, Serona, and the Head teacher of the kids; an Essosi man by the name of Hakhiz. He was an elderly man with white hair and clearly in his latter years, but from what Pierce heard was had a mind as sharp as a blade. It was obvious how this table set up was arranged, those that had Naraiz's true trust on one side and those he considered useful but at the same time still needed to be watched on the other.

Then the doors opened and Naraiz, Lady Stark and her handmaid all walked into the chamber. Pierce steeled his mind and tried to keep his mind on how irritated he was at the nearby holy woman. He glanced back between her and Naraiz. He was looking slightly bored but at same time Pierce had known him long enough to know he was very much active right now. Pierce and Quinn liked to call this his autopilot. He would listen and barely pay attention but the second he heard or sensed something important he would be all over it. Pierce actually hadn't seen Naraiz do this in while now that he through about it. He had either been totally focused or not there at all, if Pierce wasn't so screwed he would be happy for this returned to a middle ground.

"First off, for those that don't know Lady Stark will be sitting in on our meetings as is due to a respected member of one of the Great Houses of Westeros." Naraiz said as he took the top seat of the V while Lady Stark took one of the ends. Pierce noted that it was on his side of the table. He might be just a soldier but he wasn't dumb. "Secondly I would like to introduce you all to our new member, Vette here will be working with the people of Harrenhal and act as their representative. She will gather their thoughts, questions, requests and then dump the dumb ones and bring us the general atmosphere of how the people feel." He said as he leaned back in his seat, he always took the same pose and seemed mildly amused by it.

"Thanks, I look forward to working with everyone." Vette chirped and Pierce did have to feel a bit safer with a trusted comrade here. Though… it made him wonder who was keeping Broonmark under control? Pierce however waved off those concerns as the Talz was far up north and he was sure Naraiz would give the psycho some orders to follow.

"Next, before we get to everyone's reports… Pierce what the fuck?" Naraiz didn't exactly shout but it was loud enough to get everyone to stare right at him. "Why are you reeking of guilt and fear?" Pierce was sweating right now, the jig was up and either these were his last moments or he was going to wish they were. But just as he opened his mouth to try and defend himself and say it was all Jaesa's idea Naraiz spoke again. "Scratch that, I don't care."

"My lord?" Several people asked including Pierce.

"Listen, all I really care about is three things. Pierce… are you touching the younglings?" He felt a shot of disgust shot through him at the idea and he vigorously shook his head. "Are you selling our secrets?" Pierce again shook his head and that's when Naraiz leaned forward and stared dead into his eyes. This was it. This was when if he was screwing around with one of his women. "Is there a betting pool I'm not part of?" It took several seconds for Pierce's brain to reboot after that.

"Uh… no my lord. I believe I have gotten your bets in all the current pools." Pierce watched as the most powerful man in the galaxy visibly relaxed. Was he really doing this? Cucking the man that who had killed the Sith Emperor and fucked more married women then there were fat rolls on a Hutt? This had to be a trick.

"Then get over it. Whatever it is you're doing I don't really care and its your personal drama to deal with. My advice Pierce, if it's a woman just talk to her. Trust when I say that it will make you feel a billion times better." He might actually just do that. Pierce wanted to find the humor in this ridiculous situation but he was too scared to do it. "Now, on to business. Everyone give their reports." Naraiz said as he first turned to Qyburn.

"The Industrial District of the city is gaining traction my lord. The first large scale looms are being built. Soon enough will begin producing clothing at large scale, the workers are very interested in this denim idea you have given them." Qyburn said before going on about the many other technological projects that he was working on. Everything from the steam engine, the printing press, to more industrial machines, cement, and lastly a network of gas lamps all throughout the city. Pierce understood what Naraiz was doing, setting off an Industrial Revolution here in Westeros. Pierce had studied human world development in his Imperial Officer Academy days as a elective because it seem interesting. And he could see all the tell tale signs of Naraiz's efforts to speed up the process.

"Very good, but I still think you could make Wild Fire a super charger." Naraiz said and everyone shifted uncomfortably in their seats at this suggestion that he just kept making. Vette looked a little clueless and Qyburn still looked very interested in the idea. But Pierce knew that Quinn was shooting that idea down behind their lord's back. "Next up, Quinn. How is the rest of the city coming along?"

"We are still dismantling two of the five towers, but we are already beginning to run into the prospect of running out of stone from them. We will need to seek other sources of stone soon enough. Beyond that, we are on our projected timeline, about ten percent of the initial first phase of the city is done." Quinn explained and Pierce felt proud at what they were doing. He heard constantly from his men about how they felt like they were a part of history being made. While Pierce knew that there was a galaxy out there to be taken for the Empire, this one city on this feudal world was starting to feel as big as a world out there for him. He wouldn't actually mind if Naraiz would let him stick around even after the ship was finished. "if the cement project comes to bare fruit than I believe that would help our plans immeasurably."

"Noted, Qyburn… the steam engine and printing press are still top priority but make cement the third priority." Naraiz said as he turned back to Qyburn and then glanced to Hakhiz. "Old man… tell me something good." Naraiz said in a excited joyful tone, Pierce always found it strange why his boss had such a fondness for the old man. Said older man chuckled a bit before slowly pulling up a bound book of all the students.

"We uh… have fully cataloged all of the students. Their natural talents, their dispositions and their goals. Along with their ability to learn, I am happy to report that most of them are of quite keen mind. Even if some of them are the keen mind of bear or boar." He added on with a chuckle. Pierce had to give Hakhiz that, he had watched over the kids as they trained with swords, spears, shields, all sorts of weapons. Naraiz had ordered Pierce to train every child in the weapon that they much preferred. And from all that time with them he had gotten a feel for them. They were all a capable and prospective bunch. "Though as you expected my lord, the children have begun to group together into factions among themselves."

"That's fine, if it starts to devolve into something wild I'll step in and start… doing things." Pierce felt a chill run down his spine as he heard Naraiz say that extremely cryptically. This would be the part where Naraiz would normally look to Rathari and ask him about some Force related business but this time he just skipped over his fellow Sith and looked to Pierce. "How the men doing Pierce, they grumbling again?"

"No my lord, the men are in high spirits and are trained with all the discipline I can beat into them." Pierce said trying to give a answer that he had given several times before. The city guard were indeed doing just fine. They liked their new uniforms, liked the new moniker or the Black Cloaks. And were keeping the streets clean and free of crime. One might think that it was impossible for any city to be free of crime. That was until you took in the fact that a large part of the population used to be slaves and would turn in any of their own to avoid angering the man that had freed them. Then on the Westerosi side, they were still super grateful for freeing their lands from being cursed. And given the huge amount of jobs that were being filled, no one had the need to turn to crime to feed their family.

"Yippee." Naraiz lazily said as he turned his head once again, this time focusing on Melisandre. "Mel… what havoc have you wrought this time?" Naraiz groaned as many others braced themselves for whatever trouble the Red Woman had pulled himself into.

"Well my lord, I have been collecting donations for a place of gathering for the followers of the Natural Order. There we may distribute the teachings of the Natural Order, hold community meetings, weekly orgies…"

"Sold! Keep up the good work!" Pierce and several others groaned, this was how The Red Woman was able to keep her seat at the table. Because while they all knew that Naraiz found her annoying and seemed to be utterly immune to her gorgeous good looks, he wasn't so immune to her efforts to erode moral prudishness in his people. As he himself couldn't be seen openly putting out that sex was just sex or that lust wasn't a sin like Melisandre was currently doing, that would invite a bloodbath of criticism from all over the Seven Kingdoms.

The rest of the meeting went by with the various people there discussing their plans and how it involved the others. Naraiz drifted in and out, not really paying much attention other than the bare minimum. But that was fine to Pierce as he was trying to avoid as much attention as possible. And in keeping with this he made sure not to be the first one out of the meeting hall once it was all done. That would be Naraiz and then Lady Stark and her handmaid. Pierce left alone and began his way toward his quarters, hoping to find Jaesa there so he could get some answers.

"You seriously just leaving me like that, not even a hello nice to see ya?" Pierce stopped before turning back to see Vette standing behind him, smiling brightly. He had missed the Twi'lek if for nothing else for how she could be in such a great mood all the time. Really helped with the gloom that followed their work. Though it was a little weird seeing her as a human.

"Sorry Vette, I have a lot on my mind right now." Pierce answered back but Vette frowned slightly and looked at him intently. He forgot he shouldn't let his guard down around anyone. Vette might not have the Force but she knew how to read people.

"Yeah, I could see that back there. Now I know that the boss doesn't care about whatever it is that's making you look so bad but I do." Vette said stamping her foot down, she had that look on her face that Pierce knew was all about her caring way too much about her friends to just let matters drop.

"Okay fine, something's going but just don't tell Naraiz. I got things handled." Pierce said just trying to keep Vette from figuring anything out.

"Don't tell Naraiz, I can't promise that until you tell me what it is. Spill, tell me everything. You can't get better until you admit you have a problem." Pierce groaned as even if she wasn't the cute Twi'lek girl that she normally looked like she still was as adorable as a kitten. And he damn well she knew how she came off and played into it. While she didn't like Naraiz being all evil, Pierce knew that she had some of that swimming in her blood too. "Come on Pierce, you can trust me."

"I do but… this the kind of thing that could get me killed if not handled right." Pierce looked over his shoulder, the feeling of dread creeping up on him more and more. He had to think about who he was talking to here. This was Vette, the person that he considered to be the person that Naraiz trusted above everyone else. But he also knew that she understood Naraiz better than anyone else and knew that sometimes keeping things from him was for the best. "I… I might have slept with Jaesa."

"That's it?" She said before shoving Pierce a little. "That's nothing, Jaesa sleeps with everyone. She's a slut… that's what they do~." Vette said looking visibly disappointed in what he had said. But he really wished that was the end of it.

"It wasn't just one time, it started four day ago when she just showed up at my door and ordered me to have sex with her." Pierce didn't notice in the middle of his explanation but Vette froze up when he gave her that timeframe. "Then she came back every night since then. No one has been reported missing in that time and I've asked around, she's only been with me. What's more is that I know that she and Naraiz are fighting right now, I don't; want to end up dead because I'm just some rebound guy."

"I fucked up." Vette quietly mumbled to herself and Pierce barely heard her.

"What was that?" he asked and the woman fidgeted a bit as she started to think on the information that she had been given.

"I… might have slept with Naraiz four days ago. It wasn't just sex, it was… we really had our moment Pierce and I think Jaesa might have had an empath moment from it." Vette explained as she pictured it out in her mind. She and Naraiz had their talk and then first time together, Jaesa was nearby or maybe even listening in on them and felt all those emotions. Jaesa being who she was and her relationship with Naraiz being what it was caused her to get angry, jealous, and betrayed sought to get back at Naraiz. "Listen, I won't tell Naraiz about this but you really need to talk with Jaesa about this. She's in a really confusing place right now and I'm pretty sure you're the only person she has any trust with right now."

"Y-you really think so?" Pierce said feeling a large weight lift off his shoulders. But then it came right back as he saw Vette smirk at him.

"Oh, you like that don't you?" Vette said as she started to drift away from the problem at hand. "Pierce, do you like~ Jaesa? Have a thing for the wild ones do ya?" Vette pounced like a cat finding a new toy and Pierce really wished that she could be a little more focused on the main issue here.

"I led a very different life before the army took me, can we just leave it at that please." Pierce said and Vette giggled a bit but even as she was practically bouncing with excitement she was returning to what really mattered in the moment. "I promise to talk to Jaesa I sort this out, just keep Naraiz distracted for now." Pierce turned back around, a little faster in his walk back to his room.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Nope… screaming for extended periods of time do not increase power. You lied to me Goku!" I shouted into the air as I finished another one of my nerd tests. Super Saiyan was not on the table… yet. But I had started gaining progress on energy beams like in Dragon Ball. It was just a super, heh, more advance version of Force Lightning. But that was just one of the many many projects that I had been conducting.

"Did you really think that would work?" Vette asked from her spot on a blanket as Saarai prepaid our lunch. Thankfully the Tsân had changed her entire mood toward Vette after our renewed relationship status. And now me and the Twi'lek were having a picnic out in the grassy sea that was the lands that surrounded Old Town. It was still winter so if I wanted to have a picnic I had to leave the comfort of my own lands. Plus if one of my tests worked I didn't want my own lands to be busted up when I played with my new toy.

"I hoped it would." I said dejectedly before I held a hand that was aimed at the Hightower off in the distance. It could be so easy to fire off a energy beam and blow it the fuck up. Though with how unrefined the power was at the moment I'd likely take a good chunk of the city with it.

"Master! I'm bored! Why are we out here doing nothing when there's so much we could be doing?" Midwan whined and everyone ignored her childish pleas and in response she just began pouting that she was being ignored. I really should have left them back at the castle but I didn't; feel willing to actually do any work. This was my date with Vette so I didn't want her to do any work for it so Saarai had to come, and her sister came because we found out that they can't be separated by a distance roughly two thirds of a mile.

With my failure to go blond I sulked back to the picnic blanket, as I sat down Midwan immediately came and draped herself on my back but I just ignored her However I could that this made Vette uneasy, both in that it was a display of another woman getting this close to me and just how well I was able to ignore it. The latter should come to no surprise to her.

"I guess I really just need to get used to seeing other women with you." Vette said before quickly taking a plate of sandwiches that Saarai made for the both of us… but whatever. Hungry… Saarai good cook… hungry. "But I knew that coming in, I just never pictured myself with someone I wasn't married to. Let alone not the only woman with the man I loved."

"These two don't really count as people though." I dodged the slap to my head from Midwan and as expected Saarai just nodded in agreement. Tsân weren't people, they were literally just a physical embodiment of Force power of a Force User. They did not have independent urgency, they did not have dreams, goals, or needs beyond what their creators had. This wasn't just ego or pride talking, that was what they said themselves. The only one that seemed to be a exception to this was Macha… but I didn't want to think about that thing. "Tying oneself down to only loving another person is fine so long as you only love one other person. But trying to deny yourself if you find yourself loving another is illogical, or worse you force yourself to pick between them when you don't; need to."

"It's talk like that that is pushing that preachy lady to do things like make orgy houses and try to change social sexual norms." Vette countered and I kept my mouth shut. I had said nothing to Melisandre about doing stuff like that. I'm guessing that the Whisper Rune is more working on what they might think I'd want. Seeing me be so loose with sexual beliefs is likely pushing Melisandre to preach a more sexual free lifestyle among the people. Though why do I get the feeling that's only the tip to the iceberg. Note to self, debate with myself to decide if a Slaaneshi cult is a good thing or not.

"Vette if you want to understand the very core of my morality than it is simple. Does this hurt someone else? If it doesn't than it's perfectly fine. If it does, then I begin to question if I should do it or not. The next question is Yes it hurts someone, do I give a shit about that person." I say bluntly and I can tell that Vette is a little hurt by this but also happy that I do in fact have a moral code and its one that at least takes into account other people to some extent. And I do care about a lot more people than you'd expect, I do care about the people that serve me, the people of Harrenhal and eventually the people of the Empire. But anyone else fuck them. I could virus bomb a city world and only probably not do it because that might be a bit much for the Balance in me to take. "So the way we make it so people are no longer hurt by sleeping around is to remove what makes this action hurt others. That is the idea of exclusivity, you remove that component and sex becomes something a person can engage in as just a pleasurable activity when in the company of someone a person feels nothing for."

"It would be pretty hard to change how people feel on this Naraiz. The idea of commitment isn't some droid part that can be replaced when you think you've found a better version." Vette countered but she wasn't denying the primary idea behind it. But I wasn't here to debate social dynamics and cultural norms. Melisandre was doing what she through was right and the changes she was causing weren't going to be without a period of turmoil. However I only felt the need to get involved if it started to look like people were buckling under the clash of ideas. Non-monogamous centered societies have existed and have do well and poorly across the galaxy.

"Regardless of how well the concept works here or anywhere, it will be up to the people to decide if they like it or now. I like it, I don't think that a emotion as complex as love can be forced to be directed at single target. The real question of all this is what are you going to do." I said and Vette stopped her eating her third plate of tiny sandwiches, Saarai damnit you knew that Vette was going to eat this much and yet you only brought this tiny fancy food?

"I guess seeing Lyarra and Joanna helped me see that could have been me and Jaesa. We could have had Naraiz and maybe I could have broken through his shell if I had just accepted that he wasn't the type of man that can be tied down." Vette sighed and I had to agree with her. Not after his one attempt at exclusivity ended the way it did. With Satele cheating on him with that fucking asshole Jango Fett knock-off. Yeah after that he would not never try that again. "Why are you laughing?" We both looked to Midwan who was chuckling on my back.

"Just that phrase, a man that can't be tied down… ooh… it's so cheesy." She giggled as she slid down my back and started laughing a bit harder once she hit the ground. I sighed as I too felt the phrase, while accurate, was a bit over used for shallow dudes that just were afraid of commitment. I'm not afraid of it, I just see it as not as limiting as most people.

"With that, to a lighter topic?" Vette asked and I could sense that she was getting tired of the philosophy and kinda just wanted to talk about the cool shit from my old world. She's great. Just great. Should have brought her along down south a long time ago.

* * *

"Very good, I believe that with this we will be able to begin lessening the amount of funds we take from the crown." Xhola listened as her teacher, Maester Qyburn, spoke as they walked through the building that housed their first large scale loom system. The blacksmiths had been working day and night to make each piece of the giant machine. But with this they would begin producing clothes and giving hundreds of people jobs. In addition to her lessons on ravens she had also been given lessons on economics and finance. Her master had told her that plans had been accelerated and eventually ravens would become obsolete in the next twenty years. The idea that she would live that long was astonishing enough let alone the idea she would be still valued then.

"That will be a weight off my shoulders, we are perfectly able to feed our people but given the plans our lord has that will not be enough." Governor Quinn sighed as he walked in pace with the Maester, she herself was behind them both. Making sure to pay attention to everything they said, they rarely noticed her now and often spoke as if they were alone. Though Xhola suspected that the Governor was doing that more because he was unafraid of saying something that upset her master.

All of the women that had come back with Darth Nagash still maintained complete loyalty to him. Xhola handled all of his personal letters as he had expected her to, anything directly addressed to him was brought to his desk or Saarai. She also listened and kept track of the Maester, it was her that told Darth Nagash about the relationship between him and the Governor, along with news that he had been to the graveyards several times. And she would continue to do so, every time she pleased her master her entire body lit up with pleasure. When she did particularly good she was rewarded with a night with her beloved master, though that begun to happen less and less.

It was not lost on all of them, the former slaves that Darth Nagash had taken for himself knew that they were not truly with their master. They were servants, well care for and valued servants but servants nonetheless. For the Dothraki twins this was more than enough, they never expected marriage or even a true relationship from the man they considered Khal. They were happy to serve him and get occasional attention form him or one of his true wives. Serona on the other hand thought far too much of herself to be content where she was. But Xhola had the feeling she was beginning to look elsewhere, while still making sure to serve her master. She had been punished enough for that lesson to sink in. Then there was Melisandre and Vaera, Xhola had no idea just how they felt other than they felt like they had something to prove.

But as for herself, she wanted to serve her master but at the same time she couldn't help but feel a longing for something more present in her love life. She was now a free woman and she knew if she did find love her master would bless it in a heartbeat. He had told them as much on their trip to these lands. That his one rule was to never break apart real love. And she felt it was time, she knew her old life in the summer islands still held a chain around her heart but she was ready to be happy again.

"Xhola, you were lost thought again girl." She blinked as the words of her teacher came through her skull. "Must have been pretty thoughts too, the smile you had was radiant." Maester Qyburn chuckled softly. He was kind to her, though he kept a small distance between them and she had a feeling his enjoyment of teaching her wasn't because of her. But she respected him as a kind and smart man.

"Sorry Maester." She said with a bow of her head.

"I have business with the stonemason guild, I'll expect to see the projections for next month on my desk." The Governor said dryly once the Maester and student were finished. The two men said their goodbyes then and the Imperial left. Xhola then watched as the Maester walked over to the silent machine that dominated the entire factory floor. It was a monstrous thing to the Summer Islander, a beast of metal and wood. Even though the Maester had explained the workings of it many times to her she still found it unnatural.

"The first steps of a new age. That is what this represents. Soon we will begin making enough garments for every man and woman in Westeros to have sturdy and comfortable clothing. Soon no one will have an excuse to wear rags." He chuckled as he ran a finger along one of the many gears of the machine. Xhola had heard him talk to himself many times, expressing great praise to the Sith for bringing these new and wonderful changes to this world. A world that had remained stagnant for far too long. "And this new age won't be brought on the back of mystic magic of Valyria but natural science. Engineering and chemistry, arts that don't need blood or sorcery. And all of it comes from the mind of a sorcerer."

* * *

Pierce sighed as he heard someone fall on their face outside his quarters. He had not found Jaesa in his place but expected her to continue the trend of showing up after sundown and shove him into his bed. But it looked like this time Jaesa had finally started to come to his quarters drunk. He looked around, made sure that the few items he had come to value while on this world were safely in a trunk, and went to the door. Opening it he found exactly what he expected, Jaesa at his door facedown with a shattered wine bottle in her hand.

"Pierce… you better be… oh fuck my head." Jaesa groaned and Pierce mentally made sure to never pay back Naraiz for any possible bar tab that he owed him. This was more than enough of payback. So the Imperial dragged the Sith into his place and sat her up on a chair, she had attempted to make out with him throughout the entire process but was too drunk to really succeed. "Wha… why aren't… fuck!" Jaesa shouted as she quickly sobered up after getting dosed with a bucket of cold water.

"Do I need to need to get another one or is life starting to make sense yet?" Pierce asked as he had several prepared. Water turned cold pretty fast in the winter and he liked having clean water right in his place as the plumbing here was awful. Jaesa however just grumbled a bit as she tried shaking the water off her body. "What the hell are you doing with me? I don't; want to get in the middle of whatever it is that's going on between you and Naraiz."

"Nothing's going on, absolutely nothing." Jaesa responded before starting to pout.

"And is that the problem?" Fuck did he not want to deal with bullshit but he would need to if he wanted the feeling of a blade hanging over his neck to go away. Maybe it would be easier to just go to Naraiz and explain the situation to him. With Vette with him, between him and Naraiz.

"Yes! That fucking alien took off the second she saw a chance to beat me! It should have been getting nice fucked- why the fuck did you do that!" Jaesa screamed as Pierce tossed a second bucket of water onto her.

"Because I don't care about who Naraiz is fucking, I just want to do my job and hit morons over the head. You are putting all that into question." Pierce bluntly said having grown very fed up with his lord's personal bullshit effecting his own livelihood. He guessed that this must be what a lot of officers and people had to go through in the Empire but he actually hadn't had this problem up until now. Sure, Naraiz had his mood swings but they never really made Pierce's life harder. "If you are pissed that Vette and Naraiz are fucking, why don't you just join them. Not like you never wanted that before."

"It's different now. You wouldn't understand." Jaesa crossed her arms and retreated back into the chair she was sitting in. Flashbacks of several of his previous girlfriends before he joined the military filled Pierce's mind as many of them acted like this when confronted with the source of their instability. He really had it bad for wild girls, they appealed to him as a escape from the order he tried to instill in his life.

"Then make me understand." Pierce remembered how Vette explained to him that right now the only one that Jaesa trusted was him. That meant that it was his responsibility to fix this and later demand Naraiz give him a massive raise for doing this.

"When the ship is done… I'm outta here." Jaesa said after a long pause for finally answering. Then looked up and stared Pierce dead in the eyes. "And I want you to come with me."

"What?"

"Think about it, with the two of us working together we can rule systems! Carve out a nice little corner of Hutt space all for ourselves." She said and before Pierce could even think to respond to that, Jaesa had jumped out of her chair and wrapped herself around Pierce's waist. "There won't be any Empire bullshit, just us and a crew of bastards ready to kill at our every order. Raiding the Republic and the Empire, it will be perfect. Naraiz won't touch us because of the dirt I got on him. Maybe I'll just let loose a few secrets for fun…" That was it, before Jaesa could even form a complete through, she found herself slammed to ground. Pierce forearm shoved onto her throat, a arm under her back and the other one clamped to the floor, both her legs firmly locked under the man's weight. She was utterly pinned and she knew it.

"You're angry, you feel like Naraiz, Vette, everyone has just abandoned you. Did they really, or did you just decide that because things didn't look quite like you liked that they had." Pierce had enough of Jaesa acting like a brat but now she was acting like a traitor. He suspected that she had some deal with Naraiz that would allow her to get away simply because she was smart enough to know that he would never let her go unless it was willingly. But talking about blackmailing him was too far, and he could tell that was only the start of it if he let it go on. "Think really hard here, do you really want me? Or I'm I just a stand-in? Because that's how I fell here, not a feeling I'm unused to believe it or not. You need to make choice, you do… not have me make it for you, not follow what you think Naraiz wants, chose your own fate for the first time in your life." Pierce said before getting off Jaesa, never noticing the menacing tentacle monster that had begun to fade into existence but then vanished as he started his short speech. "Now please get out."

* * *

"So… she turns into a giant wolf woman and then runs out into the woods and hunts entire stags and bears." I said as I examined the collar around Lyarra's neck. Myself, Lyarra, and Joanna were all sitting on my bed, naked, and we finally had gotten all the pent up longing for each other out of our systems. Now we were getting into some of the other important things that needed to actually be talked about. They had already told me about how they tricked Rickard, nice… nice. And their plans with the various Houses in the North. All really good as the stronger the North is the better for all of my plans.

"Yes, it first happened when we learned what Winterfell's previous Maester was planning." Joanna explained as she lounged about on my bed, enjoying her post sex glow. She more so than Lyarra was the most hungry for sex. Most of the time Lyarra just wanted a moderate amount of fucking and then to just sleep in my arms. Joanna on the other hand had been insatiable, taking both me and Midwan to tire her out. "She's also constantly ready to take a nap, as ready to blow up as Wild Fire when it comes to threats to either you or her children, and has told the kitchens over and over again to cook her meat less and less."

"So… taking out the sleepy thing, becoming more wolf-like." I said as I focused in on the rune matrix that handled biological changes to the wearer. It did indeed have something of a prolonged extended effect but it stopped at a certain point. Good, there's a level of animal like traits before things get too close to furry territory. Physically the only things that had changed was her tail and ears, perfectly acceptable. Personality wise, that's mostly because this was my first collar and I was drunk on the Dark Side. Joanna shouldn't experience the level of change I'm seeing with Lyarra, or any others I collar for that matter. But just to make sure. "Have you started acting more cat like at all?" I asked as I turned Lyarra's neck to a series of Runes that I'm pretty sure are responsible for the whole werewolf thing.

"Mmm… not really." Joanna shrugged but Lyarra giggled at the statement.

"She really likes fish now." As if to prove a point, at the mere mention of fish Joanna's cat ears twitched excitedly. Oh fuck me… how deep does this ritual go into my mind? These collars are supposed to turn a person into the master's version of themselves they want most. When done soberly as in the case of Joanna there's less chance of things getting too stupid. But… maybe that's only on major personality shifts like what happened with Lyarra. "And she really likes getting out of bed at night and sleeping by a fire."

"It's freezing cold in Winterfell, its winter!" Joanna defended and I started wondering how long until she started ending her sentences with nya. I need to get back to Anoat now, grab the tome or whatever that has the collar ritual and see just how deep the meme is going to go with these two. I don't like not knowing about my own Sith shit. Damn… maybe I should have asked God to make me the Sith Inquisitor instead of Sith Warrior… no… Naraiz's memories of Nox ruining that idea for me.

"Might be the beginning stages might be the last of the changes." I say with a sigh before leaving Lyarra's neck alone. I sit back and begin thinking about what I have seen and what I do know about the collars. The two components here is my subconscious desires… which are nerdy as fuck. And the Dark Side's desire to twist whatever it gets involved in. "But for Lyarra the whole turning into a monster wolf woman is likely just a… oh do I put this." The words struggled to come me to put in in terms they would understand. For me the comparison was the collar taking the very base idea of the biological changes and temporarily getting rid of the idea of _just a little bit_. Essentially forcing a sudden evolution of the logical end result of the mutations done to the wearer of the collar. I could the original Sith that made this ritual making this part of the collar as a sort of defensive failsafe or surprise for anyone attacking their slaves. "The main point is that she's not going to turn into that form permanently. However I would say that you need to gain some control over it."

"Control it, how could I control something I barely even can recall doing?" Lyarra asked and I just shrugged. How was I supposed to give any advice to a werewolf on getting into with their inner wolf? Oh god fucking hate myself.

"Maybe try…" I stopped as my Holo-communicator started beeping. Vette was still here, I think out in the city getting to know the locals. Please don't start any gangs in my city Vette. Jaesa is… I don't know. So that only leaves… "What was my yeti want?" I mumbled as I floated my Holo-communicator over to my bed and snapped it on. Lyarra and Joanna both watched with rapt attention as they always did when I showed them galaxy tech.

"-_Sith, we have something_.-" Broonmark said as he flashed into my hand. I narrowed my eyes as he was covered in blood and had a severed arm in his free hand. The blood was normal but the hand wasn't. It looked… odd.

"-_Ey, what are you doin'… what's that?!_-" Aw, Broonmark made a friend. The projection scrambled a bit until it showed a human face smashing into the detector lens creating a massive floating head in my hand. It was annoying dealing with people that didn't know how to properly handle these things.

"-_Sit back down redhaired whelp, we are speaking to Sith_.-" Broonmark growled as he took the holo-communicator away from the wildling. I heard grumbling in the background and was surprised that this human was already starting to get a idea of what a Talz was saying. Talzzi was a difficult language to learn but one that you could if you spent enough time with a Talz. But even then you mostly just were able to understand the meaning behind the growls, chirps, and buzzes. Though with Broonmark it was mostly just growls as I was pretty sure he spoke a bastardized version of his native tongue. When Vette tried to speak Talzzi in front of other Talz to show off what she had learn with Broonmark… the reaction wasn't kind. "-_Sith. We have made a basecamp in the lands beyond the Wall. Before we could begin operations on the humans here, strange dead things with droid parts in them started attacking. Also this redhaired human won't stop bothering us. Change the bet_.-"

"Dead humans with droid parts… now I know what those True Followers that abandoned got up to." I mumbled and now I had two possibilities. Either the Others were the rebellious True Followers that abandoned Valyria or the two groups were working with each other. Honestly it was a fifty-fifty shot of either being true. I would prefer it being the latter as then I could maybe divide them and maybe snag one of them for myself. "Broonmark, you have new orders. Investigate these… whatever they are. The bet remains as stated prior." I watched as Broonmark's shoulders slumped at learning he couldn't kill his new friend. The connection was then dropped and I chuckled, it's about damn time the dead made their appearance. "Saarai!"

"Yes Naraiz-sama?" The Tsân appeared as called next to my bed.

"Inform Rathari of a meeting tonight. New developments in the North and a new sense of urgency to get out into the galaxy are changing some of my plans."

* * *

A year had passed, a entire year since I returned to Westeros with my ships of former slaves. A little under a year since the droids began their repairs on my ship. A ship I now stood before, it looked far from perfect, but it was space worthy. Not much had happened in the time, the many Acolytes had been sorted into their sects… not that matter much since they were still only Acolytes and thus not really ready to be truly aligned with either the Dark or Light Side. Lyarra and Joanna returned to Winterfell and I finally started making good on my promise to visit in secret. Things with Vette were great… though she really started taking after Joanna once she built up a bit of skill in the bedroom. But I expected that. Melisandre was doing her thing… a little too well for some but whatever.

Harrenhal was coming around as a city. More and more people started showing up, hoping to make their mark on a new founded city. And thanks to our new booming industrial district we were able to get all of them jobs and avoided a serious homeless and vagrant problem. The textile industry was really getting off, soon… soon shall I get to see the glory of my girls in skinny jeans. Which was my entire reason for choosing textiles as the first industry to bring to Westeros. Next will be steel and railroads.

But that was Planetos, I now had access to the rest of the galaxy as now my ship was fixed up and ready to be taken into orbit. First stop would be my world of Anoat, a world that held my primary, and very secret, home. It was there that much of Naraiz's collections and libraries were kept. Just waiting for me to take and use to my heart's content. Then to Dromund Kaas to see exactly how best to convince the imperial population to join my cause. Then to some of those secret Black Sites that Marr and Satele had shown me. Much to do.

"So I shall be staying here then?" Rathari asked as he walked up to my side. I had brought him and Vette up to the North to where my ship was. Jaesa was already here. Soon after Vette arrived in Harrenhal Jaesa had vanished and turned up at the ship camp and that's where she had been since then. Which was fine, isolation for a Force User could do wonders… or create utter monsters.

"Yes old friend, you will be here masquerading as me while I'm away." He had Vette's holo-projector and so could take on my appearance. Though it was still a holo-projection and not fool proof. I already crafted a image as a man not often seen by his servants or people, so it wouldn't be too strange for people to only see my appearance when only absolutely needed. "Depending on where in the Galaxy we are, at worst I'll be gone a month and at best a week."

"Good luck to you then. Hopefully things won't be to exciting while your gone." They shouldn't be, nothing was to happen in Westeros in the current timeline until later this year with the Tourney at Lannisport. And even that's not too important. Wish that and a shake of hands, Rathari started back toward my speeder and was off. My smile then faded and I looked to the ramp leading up to my ship, and more accurately… the woman standing in it.

"So… what's it going to be?"

* * *

Author's Notes

So here we have it. Jaesa's choice. What will it be. Honestly I really can't decide as I like all the plans I have for her. Also I love the idea of Broonmark and Tormund comedy duo so that will be a thing.

Check out my original work on here - www. pat reon MikeX713

Reviews

bennibob - clearly no

125b - no, if anything that part of the story is going to take a serious backseat for awhile.


	22. Coming Back to Where You Belong

The cold chill of the northern winter winds battered the mountains and swept into the crash site of a what could be called an ancient relic in these modern times. The very last pair of apprentice and master from the days of the old empire stared each other down as the air rushed between them. The Force shifted and slanted as the apprentice started her way down the ramp to the only ship capable of taking them off world.

"Is the part where you blow it up in some defiant last stand to prove some point." The man that proclaimed himself as Revan's heir and future Emperor of the Galaxy asked with bored sigh. On the surface he looked completely calm and even a little disinterested from everything happening around him. But that was about as far from how he truly felt, she could see it. Though it was different than what she expected. That lingering questioning fear that festered in his heart had changed in iron clad conviction. The doubt was gone. He didn't need her anymore and was ready for anything she chose.

"You'd like that wouldn't you? Give you a reason to stay around here longer and spend time those two hybrids you have under your thumb." She mocked back at him as she pulled out her duel sided lightsaber. The buzz of it lighting up and extending out of its hilt snapped through the crashed clearing. She watched him carefully as he barely made any reaction to this threatening move. Mildly irritated she started walking toward him, picking up her speed as she eventually built into a full sprint. A annoying smirk formed across his face as she came closer.

"Oh. So you're approaching me? Instead of running away, you're coming right to me?" He laughed smugly as he opened his arms and two lightsaber hilts were pulled from a hatch in his leg into his hands. She knew he was trying to be funny, she didn't know how that was funny but the fact he found it funny was all the more annoying. And fueling all that irritation and frustration she had for him, all that bubbling and boiling emotion she leapt up into the air. And with rage filled scream she lunged down, ready to strike down her master as so many other Sith had done before… only to stop at his neck. The plasma of the lightsaber actually touching his skin and burning through his Mask to reveal his true ivory skin. "Aw… you didn't strike me down, now I can't become stronger than you could possibly know."

"You're making jokes, you keep making jokes I don't understand." Jaesa said as she turned off her lightsaber and dropped it to the ground. She looked up and saw the true face of her Master, now with a different man behind it. She very rarely saw this form and he knew it. If they were going to speak now, it would be with a new face she was unused to. "I don't understand you and that's what makes this exciting and terrifying. You're the unknown and I can't possibly begin to understand what's going on in your head. I keep thinking what's my master thinking and if I try to guess I know it will be wrong."

"Humans fear the unknown and yet me, this unknown, is making you all wet." He smirked again and Jaesa was ready to scream that he was fucking right it was making her wet. And the what's more, was that he accepted that and even enjoyed it. "So… are we done with this? Can we move on with our lives now?" He wasn't afraid of what she really was, a crazy psychopath that loved killing and debasing herself in anyway possible. Not a single moment since he first became who he was had he told her to change. But rather than just say any of this and ruin the mood, she decided to surprise him by knocking him off his feet with a sudden swiping kick to the legs. He dropped to snowy ground, completely taken by surprise. But then found himself straddled by Jaesa and her lips on his own.

"Oh no… this was just a bit of foreplay." She whispered as she slowly moved from his lips to his ear.

"Well isn't this a… fucking damnit Jaesa!" He cursed as she moved along his jaw and then bit his earlobe clean off.

She jumped off of him laughing, than spat out the bloody piece of flesh onto the snow. It was the most wonderful shade of red she had ever seen. She watched as he clenched his ear with one hand and stood back up with the other. She was still laughing when he glared at her with total fury in his eyes and with a single finger slammed her into the dirt. She could feel the entire weight of his power break several of her bones. But they weren't done yet. From under the massive gravity of his attack she reached out and with a flick of her hand turned her dropped lightsaber on, aiming just so that it pierced his cybernetic leg. He grunted in shock and frustration as he dropped to one knee.

Now free, Jaesa jumped back up and pulled her dagger from her boot. She speed toward her fallen opponent, only for the ground to rumble and crack under her feet. She jumped between the rising spikes of earth that were forced by his power up at her. Using all her acrobatic training to flip, jump, dodge that incoming ruptures in the ground. She slammed down where he had been standing with a forceful crash imbued with the Force. Creating a small shockwave that sent him stumbling back on his feet. But Jaesa watched as the earth below his feet swept up and grabbed ahold of his legs. She then watched as the ground swelled and pulled him high into the air, holding him just over her.

"Looks like you've been busy in the last year!" She shouted with a wide smile as she was witness to Force powers rarely used by Sith and Jedi. Mastery over the elements of nature was seen as a extremely rare talent. Power over fire was seen among the Sith as a stepping stone to Force Lightning and she had practiced many times under the Jedi using water to help in the healing process of beings that had much of their body made of the same liquid. But to control the earth in this manner was unheard of, and yet he was already using it so fluidly to be effective in battle.

"I didn't just sit on my ass, watch over some brats, and shack up with beautiful women." He said as he held a hand up and closed all her fingers but one. She furrowed her brow at the gesture until she watched a thin line of pure purple energy. "Gonna hafta change my color scheme a bit, but sorta happy with it. Black and purple is boss as fuck." With that he flicked down his finger and Jaesa barely had any time to think before dodging out of the way. A flare of a screeching blast echoed around them, Jaesa began shaking a bit as she looked back up from where she had dove out of the way to see a sharp slice in in the ground where she had been standing. Then she watched as her opponent in this fight dropped down from the air and slowly began walking toward her.

It was time to get serious and so she pulled out her dagger from her boot and quickly she had her Force Needles between her fingers. He chuckled at the gesture but she smirked as he only thought he knew what they could do. She scrambled to get up and began throwing as many of her needles as she could. All of them missed him as he moved between each and every one of them in a fluid display of Force Precognition. She ducked behind one of the many spikes of earth that he had created in his previous attack but this proved useless as he just stomped on the ground and pulled the dirt back into the earth. Caught off guard by the still newness of this power, she was quickly felt the force grab ahold of her body and pulled her across the distance between them. Finding herself in his arms, Jaesa snaked herself out and under his legs, taking the opportunity to get a cop a feel before she sild out and stood back up behind him.

She tried to deliver a few strikes to his sides, maybe to his liver and get him on the ground but that didn't pan out. He dodged and blocked every strike of her fist and ignored her attempts at tricking him with her needles. He knew that they would just pass right through him. And they did, but not the needles that surprised him and struck his back. The pain of the attack broke his consternation and caused his Force assisted leg to buckle. Jaesa smirked as she had him totally at her mercy now but when she looked down at him all he did was smile.

"You another joke don't you?" Jaesa sighed as that seemed to be his message here. He didn't need to fight her seriously and could beat her all while making jokes she didn't understand the reference to.

"Really wish I had some smut I could be reading while we did this… would tie this all so nicely." He said before the ground opened up and shallowed him whole. Thrown off by his words and the strangeness of just the ground opening up and closing like that, Jaesa's reaction of firing off several arcs of Force Lightning was delayed somewhat. But then she blinked and felt a hand reach around her ankle. Before she could even look down, a yelp came from her lips as she was pulled down into the dirt and swapped places with her opponent. She now nothing more than a head sticking out from the ground and he stood over her victoriously. "Are you done? Or are we going to bring in the peanut gallery in for this?"

"I don't know what that means!" Jaesa shouted as she tried to move a muscle only to find it useless. She wasn't so good in the Force to properly move things with her mind without the assistance of the mental muscle memory aide of a physical action to invoke the power. It was a crutch that many Jedi and Sith used early in their lives and slowly diluted as they mastered the Force. People like the smug bastard standing over her now no longer needed to move a hand of make any motion to move something around them with the Force but she still needed that.

"Means do you want to bring in the Tsân?" He said as he slowly lowered himself so he could sit down and not lord his victory over her. That was nice and a way of telling her that this was indeed over.

"No… Macha is bad when blood starts flowing. Won't stop until its all spilled."

"Yes… it's a very Blood for Blood God Skulls for the Skull Throne type of being isn't it." She really hoped that there was a Skull Throne somewhere out there. That was a fucking awesome concept to her. "But this didn't really answer my question? You were sending some pretty mixed signals there." He said as Jaesa pouted at her loss, she didn't even really get to drag the fight out for long enough for her to slice his shirt off. That was why she considered this a loss. She knew ti would have been impossible to actually kill or even hurt him, the goal was just to get him sweaty and shirtless. But…

"Take you're top off and I'll tell you my answer." Jaesa said and he did as asked without even a moment of hesitation. "Mmm~" Jaesa hummed very pleased with seeing his body, looking like it had been sculpted from a giant chunk of ivory and threaded with veins of obsidian. She had always wanted to shameless ogle his true body but every time that he would go into Force Sleep Vette would ban her from seeing him.

"Okay, sex me up with your eyes. Now what's your answer." He said mildly impatiently, not because he was half naked. No, Jaesa knew he just really wanted to know what she was going to do. But she didn't answer, she wanted to get as much memory of this glorious sight as she could while it lasted. "Ey!" He said as he ripped her out of the ground and set her in front of him.

"Okay-okay… calm down sexy." Jaesa pouted as she could tell he was starting to get anxious of her choice. Her previous horny/happy mood was soured by the seriousness of the decision that she had spent a year debating on. In the end the answer came to her in the first couple of days. That she couldn't decide it until she found the real truth. Until she saw him after so long and see him for who he really was. She would trust the only thing that had ever given her only truth. "When I first meet Master Rhyhall and he beat Master Karr, he asked me to look into his soul to see what kind of man he really was. I then looked at Master Rhyhall and saw that he knew what he was and didn't shun what he was like Master Karr did. It was his confidence in what he was that was at the top of the list of things I admired about him. Because I had never had that in myself before then."

"You should, despite what many others would say about you Jaesa you deserve to love yourself." He said and Jaesa could feel her chest tighten at how easily that came to him. Believing in her was something he always did, and that had been part of the problem. He believed more in her than in himself.

"But you didn't share in that. You didn't have the same confidence that Master had. You didn't believe in yourself. You doubted your ability to control the Dark Side and felt the need to apologize to the Light for being more inclined to the Dark. You maintained the Balance but it was a chore. You also tried to put up a image of yourself, you tried to play Naraiz Rhyhall. Be a actor in a role." Jaesa said before she once again looked at him, her eyes shining a bit as she looked into his soul. It was so different than it was a year ago. Gone was the friction between the new and old, now there was just a whole. Now he was just content with himself, the urge to play something he wasn't was no longer there. The confidence she admired so much with her old master was there and renewed. "Past tense by the way there. Now you're just a whole new slab of sexy that I can't wait to get ahold of." Jaesa said as she licked her lips and then jumped up in a attempt to tackle the new Naraiz but was instead caught by his power and just floated in the air.

"Tut-tut my darling apprentice, if you think I'm as big a slut as you are you are sadly mistaken." He said with a shaming finger wag. Jaesa however was too busy being turned on by the teasing show of power and minor humiliation he was doling out. "I need to hear you say it, I want to hear you beg me to take you back." There it was, she would have been disappointed if it had been that easy to get him back. She was dropped onto the ground and she quickly crawled up to his sitting lap, rubbing herself all along his body as she slithered into him.

"Please master, please take this filthy slut back. I promise to be the most bloodthirsty and nasty killer, the most devious and cutthroat spy, and the most depraved whore all for you and no one else." She begged with the insane mix of puppy dog eyes and sultry voice she knew drove her old master wild. And from the hardening tool under her she could feel it was doing something similar to her new one.

"Mmm… with a offer like that how I could I say no." The two quickly locked lips and pressed into each other. He was already shirtless and Jaesa's top was a loose collection of sashes. Skin pressed to skin as Jaesa was pushed back onto the ground, the feeling of a master dominating her mouth and about to utterly claim her in every way possible was a surge of pleasure in of itself. And just as she felt his hands roam to under her top…

"Hey, I'm still here!"

"Macha! Go and ki-" Jaesa quickly found her mouth covered before she could finish the order to kill Vette. Fuck that little goodie-goodie for blue-balling her like this.

"You lost your points when you skipped out on me, Vette's been spending the last year stocking up hers." Naraiz said as he pulled Jaesa up on her feet and pulled her over to the ship were Vette was still waiting. "And also you know I hate having sex in the dirt."

"Hey Jaesa, how's it feel to be bottom bitch?" Vette stuck her tongue out in a childish display of superiority. Feeling perfectly entitled to ruin moments for the two of them since Jaesa did it more than fair number of times when it was back with the her and the Old Naraiz. Payback was as big a bitch as Jaesa was. Jaesa just stared a death glare while growling under Naraiz' hand, she didn't care for the score that Vette had to settle only that she hadn't gotten laid in a year and was looking forward to some good dicking. But then she was pushed forward into Vette, happy at the sudden closeness she had with her target Jaesa was all set ot violently murder her in the most bloody way possible but then found herself, along with Vette, shoved down to the ground by her master's power.

"I'll say this once, cattiness I can tolerate… that's just the natural state between you two." Naraiz said sternly as he pushed both of the women down on their knees, their foreheads locked to the ground in a submissive and shamed position. "But real animosity is something I don't ever want to see. You both have fought in battle and lived with each other for years. You've both come to conclusion to want to be with me, and you've both come to understand that you're going to need to share. Act like it." He said as his power faded and both women felt their bodies freed of the restraint that they had been put in.

"Truce?" Vette offered as she really hated being talked down to like that and more so being trapped by the Force like that. Jaesa pouted a bit more but grumbled an agreement to coexist. Vette knew that she was just horny and wanted to get laid. "_Too bad for her, sulking up here. Whatever… gave me plenty of time with Naraiz all by myself_."

"It's time for us to leave this world for now, I want to figure out just where we are in the galaxy and get back to Anoat." The two women stood back up as he walked past them and into their ship. Both of them quickly followed behind as Vette was very much in the same opinion to get back to a more familiar setting and Jaesa was just following behind Naraiz in the hopes of getting some as soon as possible.

The droids from Valyria had done their best to repair the damage the crash did. The ship was space worthy, at least for time being. It was far from completely repaired and the work that had been done was patchwork at best. The entire weapon system had been cannibalized as had several other extra parts that were needed for anything to do with flight, life support, or basic comms. This ship was a far cry from the highly advance star fighter and mobile base that the Empire's Wrath had once used. But it would do until they found themselves a port willing to take them or just get themselves to Anoat.

Naraiz, Vette, and Jaesa all walked into the hull of their second home and all felt a bit of their hearts sink at the poor state it was in. Even for someone like Naraiz who had yet to personally live in this ship for any extended period of time, or Jaesa who wasn't at all sentimental to things, both still felt for the bare bones state their Fury was in. The three quickly moved to cockpit and took their seats, with Vette taking the pilot seat and Naraiz sitting right next to her, Jaesa meanwhile stood ready at the comms station.

"Hey boss… you think that we're going to find something up there? Like… I can't wrap my head around the whole weird session this world has. There's got to be a reason for it and I got a gut feeling it's up there." Vette said as she went through the familiar motions of getting the ship started up. She and Quinn both knew this ship inside and out, how to get it going and how to get the most out of it. So being back here in the pilot seat and flicking switches and having her hands on the controls felt incredibly comforting.

When she didn't get a answer from her leader and lover, Vette looked back to see his eyes closed and his face focused. She rolled her eyes and knew that he was lost in the Force, hopefully her worries got through to him but with how Force-Sensitives were it was hard to know. The engines and thrusters began to hum to life and those hums turned to roars as the entire ship begun to lift off the ground. Vette had a giant smile spread across her face as she could see the ground begin to leave her. She shouted in glee as she turned the ship and it began its accent into the sky. But then the whole ship began to shake at the atmosphere and gravity of the planet fight the Fury's attempt to leave the world. But the droids had done their work and the ship held together, Vette still felt a bead of sweat form on her forehead as she continued to hear rattling all over the cockpit.

"Turn left now!" It was only thanks to years of taking orders from that voice and a lifetime of split second instincts that Vette was able to maneuvered the ship before it collided with a massive plate of metal. She had no idea what was happening as she flew past the highest clouds and now was weaving through giant holes in various plates of some unknown machine. "It's a Dyson Sphere, one covering the entire planet." She heard Naraiz say but Vette was too focused on moving between the layers of rings and plates connected to rings that captured the world they had been living on.

"Could use a little more help boss, have any idea of how to get out of this mess?" Vette shouted out even if he was right next to her. She frowned at hearing him chuckle but then he began calling out directions for her to take. This eventually led them through the maze of machinery that made up the outer atmosphere of the world. They finally breathed a sigh of relief as they shot out of the last layer of rings and plates and found themselves in the emptiness of space. "What… the absolute fuck… was that?" Vette panted as the stress of dodging all that bullshit caught up with her in a instant. She then moved the Fury's frontal window around so they can look at the world they had just escaped.

"Fascinating, that explains the years long winters and summers." Naraiz mumbled as they all looked at the world before them. It was covered in bronze like shining metal, only with large continent sized holes in its shape. But what gave them their answer was how they could see all those plates move and realign themselves. Providing small cracks into those places that were covered and the suns blocked away. They could see that this was very much needed as the world was placed in the middle of five stars, all of them belt out large flares and massive amounts of heat. It was only by luck that the Fury had been spit out not close enough to any of the suns to cause damage to the hull.

"Uh… master… I think that's way more fascinating than the planet." Jaesa said after gulping as she noticed another oddity about the system they were in. Naraiz looked back to his apprentice and followed her gaze, right to a massive space station that was starting to come out from behind one of the massive stars. "That looks a lot like Center Point Station."

"Well, I already have to deal with one space god… what's another or a few more."

* * *

Master Fay reeled back as she was granted another Force Vision. This one following another spike in the Force felt by many in the Coruscant Temple. About fifteen minutes ago every Force Sensitive in the Jedi felt a massive presence appear in the Force and then immediately veil itself. It was like nothing anyone had ever felt, not since the first Hutt War and Grand Master Yoda had to take to the Battlefield of Randon.

The Guardians here all claimed that a Anicet Sith Lord had awoken from slumber and was coming to eat the republic's young or something scary like that. She hadn't been paying attention much as it was all more warmongering and scare tactics to get the politians into giving them more funds and relax more on the research laws into new and more morally questionable tech. She really wished that whatever it was that was doing these new things in the Force would have more subtly about it. Even if it was a Sith she really wished that it would figure out to concept of stealth. Giving the Guardians more excuses to buy more over compensating guns and ships wasn't good for anyone.

But soon after she had entered the temple hangers to go out for a bit of a drive and clear her head. She got a vision. A sudden a very clear one that was obviously the Force doing its best to shove her face at a map and say go here. She saw in the northern edge of the galaxy, past the Corporate Sector and then past the Mytus system. The Force showed her a system of five stars all surrounding a sole world. That was all she saw, and before she could pull any more information out of the Force she was thrust back into reality like a child being told they had enough and to figure it out from there. It was very unlike the normal Force Visions, which made her doubt the validly of it. It was not unheard of for some powerful Sith in the past to trick a Jedi into thinking their visions from the Force were real only to lead them into a trap.

Master Fay could not however allow this chance to slip past her. The source of the recent rumblings in the Force were too far reaching in their impact. They either needed to stop or be contained. The threat of the Guardians further using these as boogiemen was too great. She looked around and saw that she was still being largely ignored by both her peers in the Jedi and the many military officers that scuttled about in the temple hanger. Fay composed herself as best she could and continued on as if nothing had happened. Finding her ship was no trouble, checking for any sabotage was just something she always did when coming to the Coruscant Temple. But while she was checking her ship she sensed someone approach her.

"You seem to be in a hurry to leave us, I feel I must once again apologize for that." She turned to see a rare friendly face among the capital Jedi.

"Hello Sharad, you don't have to apologize… again." She chuckled as the human did as well. She considered Sharad Hett a friend and fellow seeker of peace. Even if he was technically apart of the Guardian Faction. He however was considered a moderate in this later years of his life. Though Fay suspected he just wanted the tone to be a little quieter so he could run off and retire. He had a look of someone who was tried of life itself but wished to keep on living. There was a hope in Fay that he would be able to just have that quiet exit that he longed for but doubted that it would come. "But yes, I am leaving if for a short time. I do have a duty to the Grand Master after all."

"Ah yes, you hover over him like a protective Hawk-bat mother." He joked but Fay frowned a bit a the jab. So what if she wanted to make sure that these war hungry monsters didn't try anything to the wise and peaceful Grand Master of the Jedi. "Don't worry, I promise that none of the nasty and evil Guardians sink their claws into the little green one." He said with a humorous warmth but all Fay did was mildly glare at him to take his oath seriously. "Do you want me to feed him as well?"

"Wouldn't hurt." She responded back before she began climbing up into her ship.

"Much rather have dinner with you than a old fossil like the Grand Master."

"I'm sure you would." She said with a tone of finality before the hiss of her compartment sounded as it closed shut. She huffed a bit as she began her initial start up routine. Like she had time for men or dinner with men or… anything else. Relationships like that weren't outright banned but they were heavily frowned upon unless you had a very good reason. She looked out her cockpit and saw Sharad warmly smiling and waving her goodbye, making her frown and pout a little more and begin counting the many many reasons why it was a bad idea to wave back.

* * *

"Why did we have to be so far from Anoat?" I groaned as Hyperspace zipped on by in front of me. Vader was right, it was soothing. I don't understand why normies and Naraiz ever through it was confusing or headache inducing. Jaesa and Vette were both behind me and deliberately not looking at the clear window into Hyperspace. "On the other side of the Galaxy… well… at leas the trip between Imperial Space and Terra will be short."

"Terra?" Vette asked as she worked the back terminals trying to go through the caches of data we picked up from the Holo-Net. It had been a quick jump through Hyperspace, guided by me charting a path through empty space very old-school style, to the Mytus System. There we were able to connect to the wider galaxy via the Holo-Net and then to the publicly known Hyperspace lanes. It would be a little over a week before reaching Anoat. Meaning to keep my promise this would be our one trip before heading back.

"Yup, gotta give that world a name and Planetos was getting old. Terra is a name from my reality, basically a more badass version of Earth." I said with a shrug but then instantly felt a chill run down my spine as I realized I shouldn't have said that. I could feel two pairs of eyes locked on my back, hungry for answers. "No."

"Come on! How the fuck are we supposed to-" Jaesa started to rant but then stopped, my guess was that it was Vette's doing.

"Don't bother, I've been trying for a year to get him to open up about his old life and he won't budge. I've tried every trick in the book to get him to talk and nothing. The only stuff he does tell me is anything about his old reality that doesn't involve his life." That was the past, I had no intention of ever bringing more than the fun stuff from earth to this reality. The old me died and this was the new me. If I had it my way then Jaesa would have never learned anything about the old me, even with all the growth I've gone through as a person I still wish that was the one thing that hadn't come out from it.

"Every trick? Did you try getting it out of him while sucking him off, that works more than you would think." Jaesa suggested and I smirked, yeah… she tried that. And I won that little fight.

"Did that, just made him more smug about how long he can go." Again, felt two pairs of eyes locked onto me from behind, this time only one I could feel was miffed while the other pair was Jaesa… the longer I tease her the better it will be. Working her up is so fun. "But I'm pretty with us working together…" Damn sure that all Jaesa heard from that was double tit-job but whatever… yheeeee. "… we can get through to him."

"Right, come on master! Let's get to bed and me and Vette will start working tougher." Jaesa shouted as she bounced out of her seat and threw her arms around my chair and started pulling at my robes. But as fun as this was and could be so ever more, I didn't want them thinking it would ever happen. So I didn't react to Jaesa's groping and instead lightly pushed her back with the Force. I stood up from my seat as the blinders on the frontal window closed.

"If at all possible I'd like for you two to drop this subject forever. I don't talk about your pasts, Jaesa I know you despise your past and Vette… think clearly on exactly why you are the last person to go digging into other people's pasts now." I said and Vette opened her mouth to protest this but then her crimson skin turned several shades lighter and her mood turned far more somber. Yeah, now she got it. Her sister and all of her friends were all gone. Thousands of years had passed since they died. "Good, we understand each other now. You two will be the only ones to ever know the truth and that's only because it was impossible for Jaesa to not figure out that something had changed." I said leaving the discussion on my past closed, I'm sure their natural curiosity will get the better of them but hopefully now they will not actively seek my past out.

"Fine… but can we still fuck?" Jaesa said clearly not really caring about my past as much as Vette did.

"You know… I haven't gone to Force Sleep in years." I really wanted to work Jaesa up, just to the point of her tracking me down and tying me to a bed.

* * *

Rathari was overseeing the opening of the third large scale industrial clothing factory. Unlike when he needed to look like Darth Nagash when the smelting factory was brought to the public, this wasn't a celebration that needed the lord's attention. The industry of Harrenhal was beginning to draw mass attention from the kingdoms. Plans and designs had been sent to the Starks because of the relationship the Sith had with them, but others had been lacking in their responses from the Sith. Textiles and high quality metal goods would be produced by Harrenhal while wood and lumber goods would be produced by Winterfell, the Wolfswood was a massive forest and if taken care of it could last long enough to create such a massive boom to the North's capital.

He knew that many others would want to copy the Sith's industrial success. He had already been getting reports from the Seekers about major cities investing into creating brand new districts to place large scale manufacturing infrastructure. Which was exactly what his lord wanted. He wanted Westeros to develop a wide reaching industrial revolution. Rathari saw it as a brilliant move as it would take power away from the two largest rivals to the Sith. The nobility and the Established Church. The merchant class was the ones that were already seeing the potential of this and were mostly funding this with some investment from the nobility, that was how things were progressing outside of Harrenhal. So long as the Sith set the precedent, they would be the trend settings, they would be the one that would be in control.

But as he was talking pleasantries with the new manager of the factory, he felt the Holo-communicator in his vest vibrate. Making a quick excuse and finding himself a secluded spot away from the crowds and masses. He pulled the device out and the bleu glow of the image lit up the dark corner he found for himself.

"-_My lord_.-" The Tactical Droid that currently oversaw Valyria spoke in its deep menacing voice. Rathari knew that the Empire liked a certain theme and the Droid certainly carried to it. "-_I have identified a signature in the system, it does not match my database of known signals Empire, Republic or otherwise_.-"

"Have they attempted to hail us?" Rathari supposed that this could be Darth Nagash in a new vessel.

"-_No my lord_.-" That caught the Sith's attention. It was one vessel, not a fleet. Were they explorers? Pirates? So many possibilities came through that worried him. He had received the data-package from his lord before Darth Nagash left the system so he understood that this system wasn't a normal one. It was a system that had been crafted by the mysterious Ones, or at least that's what Darth Nagash had put in the notes of the data-package. So the idea that this system could be found on accident was doubtful.

"Hail them and put them through to me." Rathari watched as the Droid nodded and he waited for any type of response. This needed to be brought under control. If it was just some random person getting lucky than he would invite than down and kill them. If it was something more… well then that would require more effort on his part. He watched as the Holo-communicator sprung back to life and he saw a woman sitting in a cockpit. Instantly he through Jedi, robes and a general Light Side aura gave it away. "Jedi, come to invade this holy world of the Force. Scouting for your fleets so they may have a easier time of bombing this world to dust?" He asked hoping to get some sort of reaction from the woman. The goal was to get her down here, there he could contain the threat. Goading her seemed to be the best option… and he really hated Jedi.

"I would do no such thing stranger. The Force led me to this world and I would see it come to no harm. However, I question what a Sith is doing protecting a world such as this." She countered and he guessed that he did look quite Sith like. Black robes and yellow eyes. Though he had found Balance he still bared the marks of his time in the Dark Side just as his lord did, though not as extensive as his lord.

"Purely by the unseen hand of the Force was I brought here. And I am no evil Dark Side fallen fool bent on all the power I can amass if that is all you think I am." Rathari said with a snort at the mere idea that he could be even close to what the stereotype of a Sith was. He had been that and was no longer, to imply he was anything like that was an insult. "If not to cleanse then what have you come here for?"

"Recently shifts in the Force have caused many in the Jedi order to act rashly. I believe that this world houses the source of these shifts. Investigating them is my only goal here." Rathari hated dealing with people like this, he preferred in person as then at least he could read them to a degree. Even if that was a Jedi and they were trying to keep such intrusions out of their mind. From what she spoke about Rathari could guess exactly what she was speaking about, the first shift in the Force would be when Darth Nagash spoke the new creed of the Balance… the second Rathari hadn't actually felt but suspected that his lord caused that too.

"If you truthfully have come here alone as you have said…"

"I have."

"… then I will send you the means to enter the world safely and the location for a meeting." Rathari said already picking out a place nearby that he could use to throw the Jedi off. The Isle of Faces was a beacon of the Light Side and not some place that a Jedi would expect a Sith to come willingly let alone suggest in the first place. She stared at him and dragged out her answer, Rathari could tell she was experienced in negotiating.

"Very well. I accept those terms Sith." She was not doing this because she was pleased to do so. Her back was against a wall and she was desperate. That was good, he could use that to further push her into complying. Getting her to ground and trapping her was key, either she would be killed on this world our be brought into their fold. Rathari knew that she had to understand this, walking right into this obvious trap.

The Sith sent the data-package concerning safely traveling onto the world's surface. Which amounted to finding a spot in the world that was currently experiencing a Summer period. There the plates that covered the skies were far more open than those in a Winter period. The plates that blocked the various suns opened and closed in such a way that created these years long sessions. Discovering the exact pattered by which they did this would be key in understanding what their purpose was. But that was for later, for now they acted as a good defense measure.

Rathari then vanished from Harrenhal, people would wonder were the Sith went off to as none saw him for the rest of the day. But he had as fast as he could traveled to the Isle of Faces. Arriving a half hour before he watched a unfamiliar ship sour through the sky and come to a stop, hovering above the Weirwood trees before slowly landing in the small clearing that Rathari was waiting in. It looked like the Republic had changed their designs considerably. Previously they were more rounded and slick, with a under side less so. Now however it was blocky, very practical and utilitarian. Gray and steely colored with some streaks of the usual red and white of the Republic here and there.

The ship's cockpit hiss open once it had landed down in the forest of Weirwoods. Rathari held back the smirk at the shocked and flustered look on the Jedi woman's face as she was hit with the power of the Weirwood trees. The strange foci of the Light Side still baffled Rathari and his lord, they still could not understand them but they would help push the idea across to the Jedi that he was not some unhinged Dark Side user. He watched as she needed a moment to collect herself before dropping to the grass… she wore no shoes… Rathari disliked the uncivilized ones.

"Strange place to set for us to meet Sith? But at the same time a perfect place for a assassin to hide among the trees." She was right, Shâsot was waiting nearby. The fact a Tsân was invisible to a Force User's extended senses made them the perfect means to sneak up on one. "These trees… what are they?"

"The locals claim that they hold a connect to nature gods simply call the Old Gods. Their faces carved by the mythical Children of the Forest. Beyond that, we know little else other than they seem to radiate the Light Side of the Force." Rathari explained as the Jedi slowly walked away from her ship and towards him. Stopping at a perfect distance to call it respectable while at the same time distant enough to be a good point of counter attack. "You have reason to fear me Jedi, I have no lightsaber, this place is bathed in the Light Side, and I have no intention of killing you. Your guard mustn't keep you from hearing the truth."

"Then why do I feel like a snake is slithering around me?" She asked and Rathari gave no visible reaction to this comment. True, he had no lightsaber but his Force Blade was nearby and Shâsot was ready to intervene at any moment. The Light Side was strong here but unlike any Sith she might be familiar with this was no hindrance to him. And lastly while he didn't want to kill her, he would if she proved to be uncooperative.

"Regardless of how you feel, you have come to this world and claim it to be on a mission given to you from the Force. A claim that I have doubts of." It was odd, normally the Force wasn't so… blunt. Mystery and double meaning were common in Force Visions but direct coordinates of a Force laden world was rare. Rathari then began circling the Jedi woman. She wasn't a warrior or at least not a obvious one. She didn't wear armor but robes, didn't make her any less of a threat but it spoke to a mindset. She hadn't drawn any weapon yet so he knew that she was intent on discussion. All good signs but she would need more than a good started to get out of this alive. He had no means to know of how powerful she was but with his advantages of being Balanced in the Force and his Tsân, Rathari believed that he could win any battle between them.

"Doubt it if you like but that's what brought me. I ask you the same question? How does a Sith like yourself escape the Jedi and the Republic's watchful eye and find this world. Or is this where you've always been hiding?" She asked and frowned as Rathari chuckled at that statement.

"Your more right than wrong but not quite exact." He smiled at her fumbling in the dark. "I am the Sith Lord Rathari. I serve Darth Nagash, formerly the Empire's Wrath of the Old Sith Empire. I have lived on this world since the Fall of the Old Sith Empire after escaping with many others. Our ship's hyperdrive malfunctioned and deposited us here on this world… violently." Rathari explained and it had not been lost on him or Darth Nagash that the odds of that happening to both of then to the same world were far too high. The idea that something was manipulating events was high on their list of explanations. But at the moment they would let this unseen puppet master have their way until they slipped up and revealed themselves.

"The Old Sith Empire died out thousands of years ago, do you really expect me to believe a human like you could have lived that long." It was hard to believe Rathari admitted. A powerful human Force User could naturally live for a few centuries if they were powerful enough. A Sith skilled in Alchemy could extend that further at mild to extreme costs. Then there were those like the previous Darth Nox and the old Sith Emperor who committed deep taboos in order to live far beyond their means.

"I don't. But at the same time I don't need to prove anything to you." Rathari said as he stopped his circling and stopped in front of the Jedi woman. "Truths are something Jedi have always been very selective on. You don't want to hear something that doesn't conform to what you already believe."

"I… you have me there." Rathari raised a eyebrow at her grumbling her agreement to his verbal barb. "Even if it is impossible, if what you say is true than the Jedi are very different than what they once were back during the Old Republic era. The ones leading it, their vision is far from what I would call a prefect galaxy." The woman said and Rathari heard a escaped emotion in her voice, fear. Something that a Sith would normally love to hear in a Jedi. Fear was the root of countless falls into the Dark Side. But here Rathari wasn't looking to corrupt this woman, but to turn her away from the Jedi and Republic. "I fear they turning into little better than droids at this point. They have taken the Jedi Code and twisted into something cold and unfeeling."

"Emotion, yet peace. Ignorance, yet knowledge. Passion, yet serenity. Chaos, yet harmony. Death, yet the Force. That is the Jedi Code is it not?" Rathari asked and it was the woman's turn to chuckle at his ignorance.

"Your information is certainly several millennia out of date. There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force. That is what we are currently taught, in fact the older version is seen in a poor light as it is through it be more susceptible to the Dark Side." She explained and Rathari could see what his lord had at times ranted about. Long ago back in the old days, he and a Jedi hero by the name of Rulud would fight constantly not just on the battlefield but also over ideals. While Naraiz would push for Balance for both Orders, Rulud would say that the Light was an Absolute and everyone must find it to find peace. It looked like Rulud's influence was very strong on the current day Jedi. "Truthfully I find less and less solace in either in these recent days."

"Will is the steel that controls our Minds. Strength is the resolve that embraces our Bodies. Passion is the fire that fuels our Soul." Rathari began the first section of the Balance's Creed. The Force hummed a with a slight buzz as the words were spoken. In a place as bathed in the power of the Force like the Isle of Faces it was of little wonder why a reaction would come. "Clarity is the true path to Victory. Upon this path we find the Force. By the way of Dark we find our freedom. By the way of Light we find our harmony. With all these in Balance we find Ourselves." As he finished, the wind rustled the trees and leaves. There was a palpable feeling of change in the air, and the ground ever so slightly shifted as the Force grew appeased. "That is the Code that my lord wrote into the very fabric of the Force. It is the Code I now live by."

"Then it appears that I have found what he Force had wanted me to find." She said seemingly unfazed by what had just happened before her. Rathari did not care fi she was or not. In the end, she didn't matter. She could be useful if she allowed it but they did not need her.

"Are you now going to report back to your fellow Jedi? Tell them of this world and what you have found?" Rathari asked and he could tell she understood the outcomes of each answer.

"No. Because they wouldn't listen. The second I say the word Sith they'll send all the firepower they could muster to destroy all but the slimmest trace and then use that last bit of evidence as propaganda." She sighed as Rathari felt a wave of irritation come off her. She wasn't even trying to hide it so it was quite potent to his senses. "I would like to meet this Darth Nagash. Hear the sermons from the prophet himself."

"I wouldn't say that to his face. He dislikes religiosity in all forms, especially when it puts him in a prophet or god standing." Rathari warned before he reached out and pulled his Force Blade out from the forest. The woman smirked as he sheathed his weapon. "But you will have to wait, he is out in the galaxy on a mission. He will return in the next several cycles of this world. You can wait with me at our keep. Understand that the human population is in a Feudal state. You appearance is human enough to not draw too much attention. But try to stay out of the public eye." Rathari turned back and began walking back to the small boat that he had arrived on the island. He heard her huff a bit as she began after him.

"You never even asked my name, It's Fay by the way."

"I didn't ask because I never cared. You are merely a small stepping stone in my life long struggles. I don't need to know the name of every difficulty." He retorted and could feel the Jedi Fay fume behind him at his dismissiveness toward her. As he just said, he didn't not care.

* * *

"Home sweet home. There it is… Anoat." I said as I looked out of the forward window. We had just dropped out of hyperspace and Vette woke me up from Force Sleep. Fucking damn did I need that, I feel a hundred times better when I didn't even know I felt like shit. I need to remember to do that more often. And it didn't even feel like a long sleep, just closed my eyes and then opened them as Vette tried to stab my eye out. It was stupid the only way I knew how to wake up early was to sense immediate danger to my body.

"Doesn't look like it changed all that much." Vette said as we all watched the white smoky ash storms that raged across the planet do what they did. The surface of the planet was mostly made up of mountains and semi-active volcanos. The largest of said volcanos would most just pump out plumes of ash and little else, it was only the smaller ones that actually erupted at any point in time. The entire planet was covered in ash and while it was possible to live in it, a gasmask was highly recommended for living longer than a few more years. This was where I had made my secret home. My public ones on Dromund Kaas and even Nar Shaddaa were still mine and I took great care of them but they were mostly for show and a place to stay at when in the area.

"Was kinda expecting the Republic to find it." Jaesa mused and while I was very confident in the measures taken by Naraiz to keep this place secure… given how the Republic was now and the time that passed by it was a little shocking that it looked to be intact. But that was the world, I still needed to see my home. A place that Naraiz had created both as his secret base and a monument for when he did eventually die. A place that if he failed to live up to Revan's wishes would house everything a believer in the Balance would need to jump start a new order. All the knowledge, a massive Force Enhanced droid army, and a totally self sufficient temple complex.

"Doesn't matter if they found it or… hold up." I said as we approached the world and then saw something come around the edges of world's horizon. I directed Vette to fly us closer and once what I had seen came into view we all figured out why this place wasn't in Republic custody. A entire fleet of ships were all floating in space, a graveyard of destroyed vessels. They looked to be more akin to the Republic ships of the era we knew so this wasn't a recent battle. Likely part of the Empire cleanup efforts. As we all stared at the mess of ruined ships our communication equipment started going off.

"-_Warning, you have entered a Code H quarantine zone. For your own safety please vacate the system and return to the safety of Republic Space_.-" This started on a loop but we quickly shut it off as I didn't want to listen to the smug republic voice telling me what to do. So the Republic did try to capture this place, but I doubt they knew the extent of the Sith presence here. If they knew that the Empire's Wrath had a base here, let alone his primary home, they wouldn't stop at anything to destroy it. Never mind just putting up a quarantine and leaving it forever.

Ignoring all this we push forward. Sure enough we get several threatening hails from Imperial systems. I put in my own codes, both Imperial and personal skeleton key to the defenses… only to hear a droid scream at me telling me it won't be tricked by Republic dogs. That… wasn't supposed to happen. Vette panicked and started pulling the ship away before the inevitable barrage of laser fire started railing hell on us. Only for that to never come. If they're going say their going to do something than do it damn instead of giving me five heart attacks all at once.

So with that done and giving me a even bigger headache than I should be getting coming home, we descended down carefully. The ship rattled as it did as we left Terra, the ash storms not being any better than the Dyson Sphere that covered the previous planet. But our Fury held together soon enough we dipped under the ash storms and were flying through the relatively clear skies of Anoat… stressing the word _relatively_. But Vette was used to flying in this type of weather, having done it many times even if that with the Fury being in much better shape. The sight of a large sharp spire tower sticking out of the side of one of the main volcanos made me breath a sigh of relief.

"Ah… we're finally back home. Can't wait to take a dip in a real bath for a change." Jaesa sighed and I could tell she was looking forward to that. It was prioritized over me fucking her in our bed. Though… given how long it's been I doubt the bed was still there.

"We're only staying long enough for the Droids to fully repair the ship. A few days at most of they have all the materials and are still working. If not… we'll have to stop by Bespin and steal a working ship." I really didn't want it to have to come to that. The Fury had memories and a lot of sentimental value to me and the rest of the crew. But given the shouting droid on the comms I would think that things were at least somewhat functional… though the lack of flack in the air countered that.

We flew through the air and soon landed on a outcropped landing platform at the base of the spire. The Imperial architecture surrounding me quickly built a false sense of nostalgia and safety. The high slopes and sharp angels of the surrounding building was all common in the style of the Empire, something that was being incorporated into Harrenhal. But this was at its finest. The entire spire looked to be a thinner and taller version of the capital building on Dromund Kaas. It acted mostly a force field projector to keep most of the ash away from the structure. Most if not all of the actual complex was at its base or underground. As I stood at the exit to the ship, a loud creek echoed in the hall and just like that the landing gear gave out and the unloading ramp slammed down with a great clang. The Fury had done its duty and delivered its master home one last time. Honorable Machine Spirit, I thank you.

"Uggg… fucking piece of junk!" Jaesa shouted, having been thrown into a wall and then had Vette slammed into her when the landing gear gave out. I however clung to the floor, effortlessly locking my steps to the surface with the Force. Oh that nap did wonders for my reflexes.

"Come you two, the Droids will carry the Fury inside and see if they can repair it. If not then we have other ships here to use in the meantime." I said as I started walking down the slanted unloading ramp while the women grumbled a bit. As I walked out I could see that very little had changed on the outside of my home. But one thing that did change was the greeting party.

"Oh my word, thank heavens that you have arrived Master Rhyhall." Why is the Empire equivalent of C3-P0 coming out to great me instead of my masterwork of Sith Alchemy BI-6? My glorious overseeing Super Tactical Droid and Robo waifu that is also basically the liquid metal terminator! That was one of Naraiz's coolest creations and I was sooo looking forward to seeing it! Instead I get this shit. I feel tempted to toss this fucker of the ledge because I'm so pissed. "Mistress BI-6 has made quite the mess since you have last returned to us. I dare say she has quite a number of circuits loose."

"She doesn't… not now… not now." I groaned as I began trying to steady my breath. BI-6 was the last and final product in Naraiz's attempt to create a Droid made out of Force Created Living metal. She was perfect, able to change into any form she needed, hyper intelligent… for a Droid. And she was in no way a attempt by Naraiz to prove that he could create a better Droid than SCORPIO. Nope. Not at all. "HY-89, tell me exactly what is happening." And so it did, the stupid protocol droid began explaining that several years after the Battle of Naboo and my disappearance the droids of Anoat began awaiting protocols.

They were supposed to simply maintain the Libraries and temple sections of the base while locking away more person sections of my home. Essentially to begin waiting for one day someone to find the base and start down my path for them. To become a powerful Force User and begin Revan's work once again in the galaxy. It started out as it should have, but then the Republic found the world and BI-6… got angry. In grief over the loss of her creator she lashed out against the Republic fleet and destroyed it with the anti-orbital defenses that she had with her. Than she began to cannibalize other systems and stuff to make bigger and bigger guns to shoot at each and every ship that came into range. Didn't matter if they were Republic or not, she thought they were and was so pissed at them apparently killing me that she just blindly destroyed them.

Good girl, I approve. Until she started to taking chunks of the temple to further this goal. Any and all building resources she could use were taken to the defense batteries to be converted into more guns. All expect my stuff, which she enshrined and made sure that no but her ever had access to. Thankfully that included the library and my personal collection of ships and speeders. I then asked why didn't we get shot down and HY-89 told me that several of the droids here responded to my skeleton key and recognized that it was me after so long. Or at least it was someone with my key. But they knew they had to keep up appearances so or BI-6 would see to it herself that we were shot down. So they blasted the threats and fired the guns that weren't; aimed in our direction. It fooled BI-6… until the Fury broke down and created all that noise.

"So why isn't the crazy droid bitch here?" Jaesa asked as she and Vette quickly arrived near the start of HY-89's story.

"She has locked herself in the central chambers of the base, she intends to detonate the reactors and destroy the entire base." The droid explained and I glanced up at the alarms around the landing pad. There was no sign that the self-destruct protocol was starting up. "I do not believe that Mistress BI-6 remembers that she ordered us to dismantle that system five hundred and thirty nine years ago."

"Yup… she's really gone off the deep end." I sighed as I ran my hand down my face. This is just great. I come home and find my Roomba trying to destroy it instead of keeping it clean.

* * *

Deep under the forest of Weirwoods on the Isle of Faces. The ground and dirt shifts as the Force reverberates with power. The invocation of the Balance echoes in the earth, soil that was locked in place by deep reaching roots of the holy trees. These roots grew far and deep into the ground, twisting and knotting within the earth. But eventually ending in a great cavern deep under the God's Eye lake.

Down from the ceiling these roots flowed down to a singular point. A raised plateau in the middle of a empty underground lake. In the top of it was a sole person, what appeared to be a woman. Her body hanging by her arms locked in the tying roots of the Weirwood trees. The rest of her body snaked with more roots, preventing the slightest bit of movement. She was beautiful, pure and angelic. A tattered white dress covered her body, not that anyone had seen her in countless ages. Her entire being had a feint white glow, it flickered and dimmed constantly.

She did nothing as the tips of the roots dug into her skin. Draining her of her power and Light. Ages had been passed since she moved and even more since she struggled against the bounds that kept her here. But then she did move. She felt a vibration in the Force, it was small and feint but it was there. At a snail's crawl she lifted her head against the aged roots that twisted around her neck. A glazed over eye slowly opened, and then as her body caught up with her mind some fire and light returned the black and gold eyes. Something was happening above her, things were changing.

"That old hag… did she finally bring someone here to free us?" Her voice, even if hadn't been used in millennia still maintained a melody and purity that any lovely maiden would kill for.

* * *

Author's Notes

Yippe we are finally here. Jaesa has made her choice and unsurprisingly given the response you all gave, she's back with Naraiz. Won't lie, was rooting for Bounty Hunter with Naraiz myself. But I still work with this. This was fun, probably won't happen again. That being said I always listen to feedback and suggestions for stuff to happen.

Naraiz is now more secure in who he is, the angst is gone and now he just doesn't give a fuck about what people think about him. Neither do I about people who say my stuff is shit.

Next chapter Naraiz is going to fight the T-1000 Yandere edition… will he fuck it? Likely, but first epic fight that nearly destroys his home. Then we got Fay finally on Westeros world. And mystery under the Isle of Faces.

Check out my original work on here - www. pat reon MikeX713

Reviews

Blackplant – Thanks for pointing that out.

Reads too Much – Broonmark will likely not become King Beyond the Wall simply because of the language barrier. Tormund can kinda understand him but only intent and barely that. Textile is only the first thing, metals and stuff will come but Naraiz mostly doing it so he can clothes all of Westeros. That's a mid level need that can be fixed easily and get him a lot of goodwill with the general people. The Tournament at Lannisport will be interesting, it won't really change much but I have a few ideas for something important to happen. If your talking Harrenhal Tournament than yes… big things will have Naraiz's fingers in them.

AO Black – Naraiz is a master at Force (Sith) Alchemy but at Sith Sorcery which I do see as a different thing he's a novice at it. He can pull some tricks but not that much. He's the Sith Warrior, he's more combat focused with Force Alchemy something he picked up to not be a one trick pony.


	23. Home Sweet Home

Author's Notes

And I'm back. Hopefully for a longer time. Now I have a job that pays well enough that I don't have to work 60 hours a week on top of classes. Yay. I have more time to write. If anyone cares the reason for the late update are as follows. Depression, dating depression, job stress, a car crash, and Total War Warhammer 2.

But now I am back. Next chapter will be for the Welcome back Mr. Ed story that I adopted. Then another chapter of Wicked in Westeros, and then another chapter here. Going to be that rotation one more time and then we'll see if Wicked in Westeros gets more commisioned chapters. If so than we'll be in that loop for a time and if not than Black Fairy will take that spot.

* * *

I looked up at the massive doors that made up the central command chamber gates. Old Naraiz really did have a flare for making things big and dramatic. Odd, given he didn't need to overcompensate for anything. Next to me was Jaesa, the two of us would be dealing with BI-6 and hopefully this wouldn't take too long. Hopefully I could just walk in and she would recognize me. But… things weren't that easy were they.

"Here we go, BI-6 your master has returned!" I shouted through the doors, my voice slightly amplified by the Force. The response was sad but expected. Several silvery blades shot through the door, each thinner than any sword but just as deadly. I effortlessly dodged them as I could easily recall her attack patterns. I knew every single type of attack she had in her programing and could… why was my cheek bleeding.

"Uh master?" Jaesa asked with a worried look, she had jumped far to the side. She knew that the attack had been coming and so had ample foresight to get out of the way. I reached up to my face and dabbed where I had been cut… I hate it when my toys malfunction.

"Naughty girl, attacking your creator like that." I mused as the blades slipped back through the door. I could see through the slits and watched as the blades retracted into the damn floor. Yeah… she's a T-1000 alright. But, I knew he shut down codes and hopefully that won't be one of the things that are busted now. "Pay attention Jaesa, you wanted to learn how to be a Shitlord who pulls off dope ass memes… this is how you do it."

Jaesa pulled back and there was a manic look of glee in her eyes. What little time we had together since she came back to me and I wasn't asleep, she badgered me about teaching her all the funny shit I was doing that was only funny to me. She wanted to be in on the memes that I pulled off, the jojokes, the references, the horrible-horrible naming schemes I'm pulling out my ass. All of it. So as she watched me pull back my arms and form a bowl with my hands she knew that I was doing something funny. A piercing noise of pure Force Energy channeling into my palms cut through the air. A ball of dark purple energy formed in my hands and I knew what I had to do.

"Galick Gun!" Fuck you to anyone that I would do Goku's move! With that I thrusted my hands forward and unleashed what was in essence and barrage of Force Lightning condensed into a singular point and then projected down a narrow barrel made of telekinetic Force Power. The destructive power of the attack utterly obliterated the gate and tore a hole through the central command chamber of my home. Eh, it can be fixed later. I knew how this place was built, nothing in there was linked to the life-support, superstructure, or weather barrier. So as the smoke and rubble cleared, I smirked at finally using that move in a non-testing way. Seeing through the settling dust I watched as BI-6 struggled to reform herself after a large part of her body had been torn apart by my attack. A large trench now sliced through the room, she was the floor so I had to aim low.

"R-r-repub… Reeeeeebuplic mong-g-g-grels!" Her voice was cracked and there was clearly some damage done to her vocals. As me and Jaesa walked into the command chamber BI-6 was twisting herself back into one point, at the very back and in front of the busted remains of the central terminal. "Y-y-y-y-y-y-you will regret-regret-regret stepping f-f-foot in this tomb."

"BI-6, it's time for a overdue tune up if your malfunctioning to this degree." I commanded as the shimmering mass of living metal started to bind and condense. Though it stuck to a thin blob of reflective metal coiled into a snake like form, several more tendrils extending out from its head all containing various glowing spots. This wasn't a preset form that I had given her but she did just come out of a amorphous state so she could just be resetting herself. "Recognize your creator, it is me BI-6. Authorization Code Nine-Nine-Nine-Nine-One-Light-One-Dark-Four-Tempest-Creed." I spoke out the primary code that old Naraiz had for all his Droids to identify him as the Empire's Wrath. I had more personal codes but I wanted to see just how deep her degradation was.

"Daddy?" Oh fuck me, that voice was not the one that I had crafted for her. That was straight out of an incest hentai right there! This is all on God here, I had no hand in this. "Are you happy Daddy, I kept the house clean while you were gone!" The excited eager-to-please tone that she was using wasn't helping matters.

"Uhaaaaaaa…" I had no means to express how I was feeling in this moment. I glanced over to Jaesa who was barely containing her laughter at the entire situation. But that stopped as we both watched the T-1000 slip and fold back into itself until it was roughly a humanoid figure. What stood before us was essentially EDI from the third Mass Effect game though with a different head, this one lacking the visor and had a mane of flowing living metal hair.

"NO!" Then she changed back to her normal voice, more mature and if it lost the bloodthirsty rage to it, it would have its own loin stirring charm to it. In much more appropriate manner too. "The Republic has no limit to the disrespect they can pour upon my creator's legacy! They circle his home like the vultures they are and now they desecrate his memory by sending you! You have no right! To wear that face! No right! To even claim that you are who you say you are!"

"Can we fry the bitch-bot now?" Jaesa asked and I held up a hand to get her to back off. BI-6 was one of Naraiz's most cherished creations, as stupid as it sounds he did sorta think of her like a daughter. Though never consciously, pretty much all the parental feelings old Naraiz had went to Gore. Which was a good thing because that boy needed every scrap that Naraiz had, and that wasn't much really. But this is me and I had finally come to the conclusion to just live that fact.

"BI-6, code-" Before I was able to spout out a more direct command code, BI-6 lifted a arm and a hundred tiny spikes shot forward. Both me and Jaesa jumped to the sides of the chamber to avoid the attack. The Super-Droid screamed in rage as she swirled around returned back to her previous form. She shot out and slithered around the circular chamber, a move that would have been far more effective if she hadn't lost thirty percent of her mass in my initial attack. So instead of coating the walls in herself she substituted with just snaking along the main molding of the room. Once she had a complete circle the surface of the silvery form bubbled and out shout several spikes, I and Jaesa dodged them but even more came.

This wasn't the optimal way to handle this. I needed to get closer to her, if verbal commands weren't going to work than I needed to something a bit more direct. So after jumping away from the tenth spike that was meant to skewer me, I reached out and with the Force ripped her off the walls. Of course she struggled and fought, erratically shifting around and pushing against my hold on her. I groaned a bit as it was starting to be quite taxing keeping her suspended like this along with her fighting back. Earth-Bending was out since we were surrounded by metal, energy projection was also out given I didn't want to damage her too much, and both my Force Blades were totally out of the question.

"I will defend this tomb to the greatness of my creator till I am but rust! Your flesh will rot long before I give out!" She screamed before finally breaking free of my grasp and landing back on the ground. Her liquid body exploded in mass, like a tidal wave she surrounded me. Encircling my body as she loomed over with a monstrous head like figure glaring down at me. Fine, that's what I wanted anyways. A hand held up and sparks danced between my fingers, then arcs of Force Lightning shot out and began tearing at BI-6's body. A far more digitized scream glitched in and out as my attack forced her to contract back into her prime form. As much as I would like another real challenge, BI-6 was too valuable to damage any further. I Force Cloaked myself out of visibility, adding on a bit more power to it so even BI-6 wouldn't be able to detect me.

"Time to take a nap." I uncloaked behind her and before she could react, I held a hand on the back of her neck and sent a arc of Force Lightning between my fingers. This was a hardwired failsafe, there was no way that it wasn't still there and that it wouldn't work. I still closed my eyes and began building out my new robot hand in my head but thankfully all that came next was the sound of BI-6 crashing into the ground deactivated. "Tch… bad girl, you made nope… not going finish that thought."

"Aw… but it would have been funny." Jaesa remarked and I gave her a light glare for her lack of participation in this entire thing. But that didn't matter, she would have dented my droid more than I already did. With a wave of my hand BI-6 unmoving form lifted off the ground and started floating next to me.

"Let's take her back to her station I can interface with her to figure out just what's wrong with her." I said as I walked back and ignored Jaesa's unneeded comments. Mostly centering around the daddy comment BI-6 made. I don't need this, I really don't need this. So when we passed by Jaesa's old room on my way to BI-6's terminal and charging station I lifted my adorably annoying apprentice and threw her in her room for a timeout. If she wanted to be a brat than I was going to treat her like one.

Finishing my travel through the halls of my home, I could see just how bad things had gotten. Parts of the walls, floors, and ceiling had all been ripped apart and likely reused into more defense batteries. Or at least they were used in some way that BI-6 thought more important than just being what they were. Which made things a little difficult having to fly across a large portion of the base that had been dismantled. But soon enough I had made it to the relatively intact part of the base that had the droids' control terminals. At the center of which was a large pod with a series of computers connected to it. I stuffed the unmoving body of BI-6 into the pod and waited for it to melt her down to a base liquid state, the hissing and grinding of mechanical parts in the background told me she hadn't been in for a tune-up in a long time. A quick glance to the side told me why.

"-u-u-u-u… systems returning online… ungrateful… ov-ov-ov… over glorified…" I listened as the prime repair and service droid, GR-40, booted back up. It was a simple droid that was common in the Empire. Mine was a bit more advance as I had tweaked with its software and hardware more than once. It was grumbling thing but it did its job at keeping the droids of my base productive and in top shape. Or at least it was supposed to. "… W-w-w-when I get my servos… oh… Lord Wrath." It spoke as the lights of its eyes turned back on and recognized that it was I that turned it back on.

"Reconfirm identity, reset code 3-3-3-3-9. Change to Lord Nagash." There was a small flicker in the droids eyes but then it stood back up from the pile of junk it had been thrown in. It recognized the name change for me and then set about grumbling about the state its domain was in.

"What did that shiny bitch-bot do to my workshop. I should spoil her chrome for this." The droid grumbled and I could not help but think of it as a fantasy Dwarf in many ways. Irritable and always complaining but damn good at its job… and very short. The diminutive droid stumbled his way to BI-6 chamber pod and just started laughing when it saw that it was occupied, and that there was about a third missing from the supposed total mass. "Heh, how'd you like this you over shined piece of tin. Finally got that spanking that you needed huh?"

"Just how quickly did the daddy thing start?" I groaned as GR-40 laughed more.

"After the first Republic attack. About ten years after the Fury's signal was lost the Republic paid a visit. BI-6 was already having some of her slippery bots and nuts loosened but then the Republic dogs snuck up on us. You saw that missing piece of the base on your way here, that was the Republic's doing… at first." Oh, looks like Old Naraiz did a little too well in making BI-6 human like with her emotional state. Grief and fear seemed to have driven her insane. Clinging to the memory of her creator and twisting it. First came the loss of Naraiz and then came the sudden fear that the Republic could actually damage her creator's legacy. Then add a few millennia of stewing in this madness resulting in a truly demented droid mind.

"See what you can do to get her back to somewhat normal. If you need any help… oh yeah the intercom system is likely busted. I'll be back periodically." I said waving the renewed grumbling off. I needed to find that fucking Enslavement tome and find a working ship to take us back to Terra.

* * *

Fay watched as she was taken through the still forming city around the monster of a castle that the Sith had taken for their own. As a Jedi that had traveled throughout the galaxy she had seen many different kinds of civilizations. She had seen feudal worlds, worlds on the cusp of space travel, those still using bronze, and many more. So she had the context to understand what was before her.

The people ignored her and the man leading her, the Sith that she had met upon her landing on this strange world. A world that was surrounded by ever moving rings and placed between five stars held in place by Centerpoint long lost sister station. What secrets of the Force laid to rest on this planet, why did the Force bring her and these Sith here? Those were the questions working in the background of her mind, the forefront however was more concerned about that heavenly aroma that was coming from a nearby bakery. She had been living off space friendly rations and the basic meals that the Coruscant Jedi had given her, none of which were very good.

"If you want something you just have to ask." She snapped out of her hungry stupor at the sound of her Sith guide asking such a question. She could sense the mocking tone he had even if it wasn't present in his words. She didn't know but it was a common thing for Sith from his time to do, mock the Jedi and their simple living way but offering to just give them luxury. But she didn't know that, though she still knew that she was being mocked.

"No, I am perfectly fine." She responded back not willing to give a inch to the Sith. Didn't help that he smirked a bit like he had still won. All through the quick journey from the island to the mainland and then to the city he had been quiet. So had she but there had been no explanation of anything on his part. Fay understood the danger that she was in, that here she was in the middle of a city that likely were praising the Sith name and spitting on the Jedi's. She had no idea how long the Sith had been in power here and had been spreading their lies. "_No… I'm starting to think like them_." Fay cursed herself, the Force had brought them here, and the Force was in Balance. "If I can not speak with your master than my answers will have to come from you."

"You can ask but if I answer or not will be wholly up to me." He spoke as the two of them walked through the gate into the main keep of the city. Fay watched as several men in block cloaks passed by them, the feeling of this being a Sith occupied people was growing more and more obvious to Fay. She had been one of the few Jedi left in the galaxy able to recall a time when the Imperial sector still was allowed to keep their Sith inspired armor for their troops. That was when she was a child over a thousand years ago.

"What caused the Force to become Balanced? We all felt it, the Light had been pushed back by the Dark but it stopped before it could be called stronger than the Light. And the Light hasn't been able to push back since… not substantially anyways." Fay explained as they walked through a courtyard of several soldiers escorting a train of carts filled with foodstuff and… people? None of them looked like they were fearful, if anything Fay could sense excitement form them. Even as they were herded like animals by the soldiers.

"That would be when Darth Nagash spoke the words of the Balance for the first time. Never before in the history of the galaxy had the Balance had a presence in the physical world like that. Just the vibrations and intent behind those words in the air was enough to change everything in the Force." The Sith said as if that answered all her questions. It didn't. She was a expert at the mystical side of the Force and even she had very little understanding of what he just said. The best that she could guess was that this Darth Nagash had given a third party of the Force, The Balance, a foothold in the cosmic struggle between Dark and Light. The pendulum had been stopped and now had three hands pulling down and to each side. Right now she could feel the Light slowly pulling the Force back to its side, the abundance of Jedi in the galaxy having that effect on it.

"What are your plans for the Jedi?" She asked, a much more grounded question. She doubted she would get a answer though. But instead he stopped and looked back at her with a cruel smile.

"Our plans for the Jedi have not changed in the slightest, only they now include those Sith still clinging to the old ways." He said before returning to leading her deeper into the keep. She wanted to protest that threat, and possibly even attack him but that thought vanished with the clarity of where she was and the Force warning that would be a bad idea. Instead she held her tongue and decided that she needed to learn all she could about these _different_ Sith before escaping this obvious trap. "You have asked me some questions, it is only fair that I ask at least one in return."

"Very well." Fay answered trusting her skills in the arts of diplomacy and negotiation to help her in this task. She wouldn't give this man anything too useful, he was the enemy even if she knew not to wildly hate him like those fools in her order he was still a insufferable bastard and that was enough reason for her to consider him as such.

"Have you experience teaching younglings?" That… threw her off. It was only then that she noticed that they had stopped in a new courtyard where several children were training in basic stone lifting exercises. They were grouped into parings of five, working together to lift large boulders. Off to the side she could see a pile of smaller stones that would be good for single person training.

"A bit, spent some time on Tython teaching the next generation… a few centuries ago." Fay said as she watched a group of younglings struggle a bit with their task only to grip tighter and completely lift the boulder. It brought a small smile to her lips, but then that left as she recalled the horrible accounts of the Sith training process. "A good effort, but wasted when over half of them die before they could truly be called adults."

"This is not Korriban, Darth Nagash wants to reform the Sith from the very start of a Acolyte's beginning to its end." The Sith spoke and Fay doubted his words highly. He stilled called himself a Sith, that meant that there were still things that they clung to. Traditions stuck to titles and names, the fact they kept said much to Fay. "In that regard, while you are here you will be teaching what you know about the Light Side to those placed in the Sect of Manwë."

"What? You actually want me to teach Sith the Light Side?" Fay asked before recognizing how tainted her logic had been. Of course these people would want that, the Force brought her here to help Balance it. He looked down at her like she was acting as stupid as she was. A small growl escaped her as she looked away. She was beginning to hate this even more, she expected so many things from this voyage and having to deal with an inconsiderate Sith holding a metaphorical gun to her head wasn't one of them.

* * *

I stared down hard at the book in front of me. It was everything I needed. The wisdom of the elders was truly all-knowing. Praise the ancestors!

"Force Projections and how to summon them?" Vette asked as she looked over my shoulder to the book I was reading.

"Yes! SOON I SHALL HAVE A STAND!" I shouted in glee as I held up the book in reverence. I wonder what form my Stand shall come in? Will it be more utility or will it just be a punching ghost? What kind of Stand Cry will it have?

"Shouldn't you be looking for the Enslavement Collar book?" Vette asked with a sigh, likely because she found the idea of freeing Lyarra and Joanna more important than getting me my Stands. Despite my best efforts I hadn't been able to truly convert her, but just you wait… once I get the tech ready and augment a few of Master Baras' mind interfacing machines I'll be able to pull out of my memories some of the best anime I watched in my past life. Add along the advance audio and CGI tools that this Sci-fi universe has and I could fill in the blanks and possibly even keep some going or change what I want. Hehe… fixing a few old favorites will be fun.

"It's over there." I pointed to the large book bound in what was certainly not human skin. "By the way, it never says anything about taking the collars off. Likely the Sith that wrote it never bothered trying." I explained as Vette walked over to the book and opened it up. The two of us were in my inner library, here was some of the more important books and tomes or just those that Naraiz felt weren't something that should be out for anyone not Balanced to see. "But to be fair I didn't look to hard on how to take them off."

"Of course you didn't." Vette grumbled, this was something that she just didn't understand. She couldn't imagine anyone actually wanting to be chained and collared. Too bad, there were plenty of men and women that actually like it. I would be on her side if it wasn't for the fact both Lyarra and Joanna agreed to it. Personally freedom can even include selling that freedom to someone else. "Agh… I can't make any sense out of this nonsense!"

"The Enslavement Collars were made by Darth Niticus. The architect of many of Korriban's greatest structures. Guess how he made them?" I asked as I leaned back in my chain and floated the book I held in my hand over to the _take back with me _pile. Then pulled from the limited shelves here in my inner library another book.

"Slave labor." Vette answered with a groan as she closed the book, thankful that I seemed to be a story telling mood.

"Yes, Darth Niticus used the slaves taken from anywhere really and hoped to create lasting monuments to the glory of the Sith. He knew that even if these weren't to him directly, he would still be praised as the true maker of these wonders. A shifty and underhanded way of claiming a bit of glory that wasn't his." I said and I could respect the man… woman… the book wasn't very clear on what Darth Niticus was. If he was human, pure-blood, or whatever else. But I respected them, the crafty way of worming into the history of the Sith was intelligent and original. Very few Sith would be willing to just be that guy that makes cool looking buildings, instead opting to hire out non-Sith. But then again, very few Sith from that early age of the Order were still remembered. And that's what Darth Niticus wanted in the end. "The problem came with the fact Korriban was going through ecological changes, namely other Sith were experimenting with Biological Sith Alchemy and were letting out monsters."

"And this resulted in Darth Niticus making soul bound slaves how?" Vette asked as she leaned back on the table, the sense of disgust and scorn coming off her was palatable.

"That came later, first came the whole mind alteration and mutation. The collars were slapped on in great numbers, changing slaves into the perfect docile and strong workers… until they were threatened. Then they would fully transform into monstrous hybrids that would fight off the danger." It wasn't nearly as perfect as the book made it out to be. Or at least I doubt it was. It was written by Darth Niticus and Sith rarely wrote down their failures even in their personal journals. Given the notes that I had plus my own observations and results, I can guess that this was only the case with those that willingly took the collars. Those that were promised power and status among the slaves and took it. Unwilling however I believe resulted in mindless drones as their wills battled the process and caused their minds to fry under the conflict. "Then Niticus began to refine his creation but then died when a coven of his apprentices decided to take his secrets for themselves now rather than when was willing to teach them. Which was likely never given what I read."

"Is that why the Empire didn't have entire legions of Force Slaves under their control?" Vette asked and I could tell that she pictured herself being slapped with one of these things in another reality in which they did.

"The coven of Niticus' students never found his research or means of creating the collars. That book was his personal diary, I found it locked away in the treasure room of some tomb that I can't be bothered to remember." Pretty sure it was one of the heroic missions on Korriban. Eh, whatever. "And with his death the collars died out as droids and old fashion slaves were perfectly feasible. Also that was around one of the many wars with the Jedi was starting up."

"So Darth Niticus created slave collars that could change a person's personality, body and link them to their soul. He used them to build ego compensating statues, died at the hands of his students and thousands of years later his work was found by some acolyte that would become the Empire's Wrath. Do I got it right?" Vette listed off and I shrugged.

"Mostly, Niticus didn't really figure out he Soul thing. He had a little, just enough to connect him and the slave collar. I sorta took that idea further with Lyarra's collar because… personal emotional need or whatever. I doubt I could make many collars like hers before my soul starts being ripped apart by the many connections it has." I had my nine rings, a Emperor's Voice, Wrath, Right and Left Hand, and Eyes of the Emperor… my soul already felt strained as I thought about all the people that I would need to form a bound to.

"Are you really planning on doing it again?"

"Don't kink shame me!" I shouted in mock outrage. It wasn't like I was going to find some random hooker and slap a collar around her neck. I have some ideas of who I might, but again… its more of a in the moment type of thing. I don't need more, though I'm not opposed to more hot hybrid women in my life. I just jinxed myself didn't I. "Regardless, I now I have a better understand of what's happening with Lyarra and Joanna. Especially with the added personality traits I didn't expect"

"You're talking about the fact that Lyarra constantly sleeps and Joanna becoming a nympho." Vette said and I chuckled a weak and mirthless laugh.

"It's sins." I said as I had quickly come to this conclusion when I decided that this merited more investigation. It was part of the key behind Lyarra and Joanna current state and possible mental health so it was important. "I looked into the culture of the Sith, the Pure Blood Sith. That was the dominant culture at the time and a culture that Niticus seemed to follow more than any other. And there was something in the culture called the Mortal Failings, comparable to the Seven Deadly Sins. He imparted into the core of the mental changes of the collars to impart what he felt was a failing of mortality in order to keep those he collared weak. Give them a flaw as a final measure to make sure they could never be capable of rising against their masters. I don't subscribe to the Mortal Failings, there are hundreds of them in the old Sith texts. So it looks like the Collars took the idea of the Seven Deadly Sins and ran with that."

"Explain to the alien that isn't totally familiar with your earth culture." Vette said with a sympathetic smile. She could tell I was feeling shitty about this. I mean it wasn't that bad, none of the Sins are in my opinion truly evil or horrible to live with. Maybe Envy… but the rest were perfectly livable. And given that I now know about this feature I can mitigate the damage, I think I already did with Joanna with not using purely the Dark Side her collar.

"Pride, Envy, Wrath, Gluttony, Greed, Lust, and Sloth. Those last two seemed to be passed onto Joanna and Lyarra respectively." I listed off and it made me smile a bit, a sleepy wolf and a horny kitty… hehe… fate is funny.

"And you're stilling about collaring more women?" Did I ever once say I had the moral high ground? Nope! I am a Sith, if I want a harem of sinful sexy hybrid Force-Slaves than fuck damn I'm getting just that. I will be Emperor of the Galaxy and if that isn't a job with the best perks I don't what would. Vette looked to my dumb face and knew exactly what I was thinking and threw her hands in the air in defeat. "Join me Vette, you know not the power of the pervert side!" I shouted as she stormed off out of my private library. She might be a virgin no longer but she still has some of her hang ups.

My laughter died as I looked back at the dairy of Darth Niticus. I had read it several times now. Memorized it front to back. Any secrets it had were found and combed over with all the insane dedication a man with someone to protect can give.

I continued to watch as the book's remaining mass drifted into the air as nothing but ash. Granted a large part of the table it was on was also nothing but dust in the air but whatever. I trusted myself and only myself with the knowledge to make these things. I had the self-awareness to understand how I would use it, morally questionable sex slaves and ones that only willingly agreed to it. That's it. I had no other use for the collars other than that. Not for slaves or any other purpose. I didn't trust anyone else to have the same restraint. I don't trust others to leak it to others and the practice to spread among my new Sith order. Hypocrite is one of the many titles I'm willing to wear. God gave me this new life not to be a hero or savior, this new life is payment for his fuck-up. That means I don't have to answer to anyone but myself.

* * *

"She still has yet to notice me." Rathari nodded at the good news his Tsân delivered for him. It didn't sound like it could be possible but the massive Tsân called Shâsot was in fact able to hide in the shadows expertly. And like all his kind, the power to naturally be invisible to Force Users was especially useful in his current task.

"Good, how was her first lesson with the younglings?" Rathari asked as he looked out onto the growing city from Harrenhal's curtain walls. A small fire had broken out and smoke was rising out of the Imperial District. Shouts and screams had died down now that fire department that his lord instilled was on the case. Though… it had been about an hour since the fire started and it was still only contained rather than handled.

It was a new concept, an entire group of people that did nothing but watch for and take care of fires. Same with the doctors, teachers, and many other professions that a society needed. Rathari had noticed that the nobility was very much invested in keeping everything in Westeros as simple and easy to manage as possible. But that would all be changing. Industry was coming, along with it several new and vital concepts for a modern society. Easy things like firefighters and schools were the first step, more complex things and those that challenged the established power more directly like courthouses and localized banking would come later.

"Tense at first, you dropping her with them with little explanation didn't help matters. But as we know, struggles breed strength." Shâsot gave a pleased chuckle at the end there. Rathari cared little for making things easy on the Jedi. She was after all a Jedi and she was rather irritating to him personally. "She was able to at least teach them the concept of the Light without preaching to them. She seems to understand the goal of Balance and isn't disparaging it." Shâsot breathed out through its mask, little to no emotion laced in his voice.

"And the younglings, how did they take it?" Rathari asked as he turned away from the dimming glow of the small city fire.

"She was teaching those more attuned to the Dark, the best were bored and the worst were annoyed." Rathari understood that the choice to assign the opposite leaning children to the opposing Sect was to counter the initial culture created in the Sect. Though, with how young they were that might not be as damning or effective as his lord wanted. At the moment it was serving to curb their natural inclination. Those more aligned with the Dark would be encouraged to seek peace and harmony, while those on the other end with the Light would be pushed toward passion and emotion. "This is only the first day, and she spent just as much time asking the younglings questions as she did teaching them. She wasn't very subtle about it either, asking if they were happy or if they felt they were in danger."

"They aren't… at least not until the True Trials." Rathari stopped just before he entered one of the wall towers, he looked east feeling Valyria call back to him. It was decided that as part of the final trial for those wishing to join the Order properly, they would make a pilgrimage to the ruins of Valyria themselves. His lord had said that he would be returning with a artifact of Lord Revan to act as the Anchor for the sealed Force Wound. It would not only act as the barrier between the Star Weirds and reality but also act as test for any Sith. It was an old tradition in the Revanites, one that Darth Nagash himself took when he first joined. But that did not mean it would be without danger. They wouldn't face down a Star Weird but there were still many dangers that lurked in those halls and caves. "In the end all we can do is use her as best we can. Once Darth Nagash returns her fate will be decided."

* * *

"I've found it!" Vette groaned but then her brain caught back up with herself. That wasn't Naraiz's voice, that was Jaesa. The Twi'lek was used to Naraiz screaming out weird excited statements as he ransacked his own library but Jaesa wasn't the researching type. So she followed where the voice came from and found Jaesa in the middle of large collection Naraiz's artifacts. Most of them were just bits and bobs from his travels and life but some… scared her.

"What are you doing here? I'm pretty sure that the boss said that you weren't allowed in here without supervision." Vette mocked as she walked up Jaesa who immediately hid whatever it was she discovered behind her back.

"Shut up, that was old Naraiz. New Naraiz is much looser and would be perfectly fine with me being here." Vette frowned at her choice of words. She knew that Jaesa wouldn't act so casually with the whole Naraiz being a different person thing. Hell, Jaesa was the last person Vette would think would make a assumption like that. "Besides, I'm just looking for things on his list. The Mask of Revan is here somewhere and I need to find it for master."

"Right, didn't he say something about the Mask being in the vaults and here in the open collection." Vette said as she began to move around Jaesa trying to get a good look at whatever it was she was trying to hide. Jaesa however was intent on hiding her prize and jumped high in the air and began running off before Vette could see just what she had in her hands. "Jaesa! Give whatever you have back!"

"It's mine anyways so no!" The droids working to repair their home watched as the two women began a chase that would undo a good deal of work they had already done. Such was the life of a Sith owned droid.

* * *

"This is boring, and stupid." Mysa Sand grumbled as she and roughly fifty other Acolytes were in the Godswood. Their new teacher, a woman called Fay had brought them here to do nothing but sit… and that's it. She said that they were supposed to commune with the Light Side, to find peace in themselves and harmony in nature but all they were doing was sitting.

"Shh, I know you Southerners don't feel it, but the gods are watching." Her new best friend Miana said to her and the Dornish girl internally rolled her eyes. That was the one thing that she found she disliked about her fellow bastard, she was surprisingly faithful to her land's faith. The two of them loved to gossip and take control over their little factions of the Northern and Dornish Acolytes, they had quickly become best friends in the goal of making sure that shits like Victarion Grayjoy wouldn't become the leaders of their new Order. But now Miana was getting on her nerves a little with this whole the stupid trees with eyes can see you.

"Are you even getting a little of what this Fay woman is tellin' us?" Mysa asked in a hushed tone, they were all spread out wherever they pleased but the stranger Fay was watching them like a hawk. "I'm getting bored with all this quiet." Silence was rarely a good thing in her opinion. Back home in the small nameless slum she was born in, when things got quiet that was usually the prelude to something really bad happening.

"Not at all, but just sit and shut up. I'm trying to hear the answers to my prayers." Again, eye rolling. Their prayers had already been answered. They were now part of the Sith Order and now had the chance to actually be something. Sure, they both were bastards and were something a little more than the common folk but at the same time it was somehow worse. They had glimpses of the life that they could have had should their fathers just shot his seed in the right cunt instead of some whore or chamber maid. And this made damn sure that bastards like them knew just how much worse everyone was living compared to them. But they got their lucky break, the Force gifted them with power and now they had their chan- "Ow!"

"Going down that path youngling is dangerous." Fay scolded Mysa after she and given her a small chop to the top of her head. "The Dark Side will tempt you with all sorts of promises. It will tell you everything you want to hear. There have been many Force users like you, who felt something had been taken from their life and their new found power in the Force is the means to get it back." Mysa gave a slight glare to the woman, she wasn't Darth Nagash or Instructor Rathari, she didn't have a drop of the respect many of the Acolytes had for them.

Darth Nagash was witty and seemed to be able to connect to all of them on a even level. He spoke to all of them and remembered each of their names. He knew what they wanted and then joked and had fun while at the same time dropping wisdom like it was nothing. Many of the Acolytes saw their leader as someone that was able to transcend the classes that defined the world they lived in and be everything anyone needed. Meanwhile Instructor Rathari was the steel spire of discipline that many looked up to. He wasn't harsh, but he was firm. Trouble makers and rule followers alike respected him simply because he was the embodiment of fair but strict to all of them. You break a small little rule and he would let you go with a approving nod that he was the only one that caught you, do it again and he would send you to your room with no meals for the rest of the day and never speak about it again. Those two the Acolytes respected as true Sith, this woman… she was only here a day and already people could tell she was far from Sith.

It looked like Fay was going to say something more but then everyone stopped when a scream was heard throughout the Godswood. Everyone looked up and Fay was shooting from her spot toward the source of the scream. Mysa raised a eyebrow as she and the other Acolytes saw her rush to a pair of children, one bleeding and the other one was the one who screamed. Mysa recognized the pair as Nira and Cliet, Nira was sobbing and panicking while Cliet was on the ground with a large gash opened in his arm.

"Someone go to the guards, tell them we need medical attention immediately!" Fay shouted to no one in particular. Mysa saw a few Acolytes run off, a two of them looked more green than healthy so maybe they weren't going to go get help but empty their stomachs. She then looked back and her eyes widened as she watched Fay hold her hands over Cliet's wound, their was a glow of white light and the bleeding stopped. "Something's wrong here… this isn't a natural wound."

"What did you do this time freak!" While Fay was healing Cliet, a small circle of Acolytes was forming around Nira. Mysa watched as one of Victarion's thugs lead the group, she kinda felt the need to oppose them on principle but Nira was the only one close to Cliet so…

"I-I-I… th-there was so much blood." Nira stuttered as she stared down at the flecks of blood on her hands. One of the Acolytes pushed her to the ground and several more moved to begin beating the poor girl. Nobody moved to stop them, Nira was just one of the those unlucky few who hadn't fallen in any group. She was too shy to do it herself and no group really wanted her. She was often considered to be strange and a outcast, there were even rumors that she was cursed. There was enough screaming from her room to build on that theory.

"Stop." However the incoming beating was held back as the only adult in the vicinity stood up and voiced her command. "The wound given to this youngling was not made by any physical weapon, something else is at work here. And right now the only one with any answers is her." At that Fay separated Nira from the rest of the Acolytes. Guards and the keep's Maester soon arrived in the Godswood and removed both Nira and Cliet. The rest of the Acolytes watched with a hateful eyes as the person they all thought responsible was taken away.

Mysa could tell that soon enough that girl would be getting a visit in her room tonight if she wasn't under guard. And something about that disgusted her to no end. Just chaos irritated her, it was one of the reasons why she was opposed to Grayjoy and his rule. But he had power as much as she disliked it, but so did she and Miana. She looked over to the thugs that worked for Victarion and knew that they would be reporting back to him after class. Mob rule would destroy the Sith Order, the one thing that her noble father had taught her was that a person is smart, people were dumb. That was why there were leaders, so that choices could be made by a sole person for many when the other option was a mob doing what felt right in the moment.

"Hey." Mysa said as she approached the whispering thugs with Miana and a few other Northern and Dornish Acolytes. "I know exactly what you all are thinkin' right now. Tell Grayjoy that we need to talk about this, tonight in the crypts." Mysa said shocking her friends, she didn't tell them her plan beyond she needed them to look tough. Miana raised an eyebrow but didn't say much else.

"And why should w-" She punched the fat turd, clearly he had snuck into the kitchen too many times. Arter she thought his name was, he was the kid that despite having too much blubber did really well in the training yard. Just as much muscle as fat. It still hurt like seven hells when you got punched in the face. Mysa ignored the pain in her fist and stared down the rest.

"Because face it, as much as we both don't like it our groups are about even in numbers. And right now, numbers are all that matters. So unless you want to start having winter and sandstorms raining down on you, I suggest you get the message to Vicky as soon as possible." Mysa snarled and while she sorta respected Victarion and a few of his thugs for how tough they actually were, none of them were here right now. Those that were, nearly crapped themselves and scrambled away. The idea that girls were weak and frail things had long since been shelved by the Sith Acolytes. Sure there was still a lot bias, but girls were no longer outright dismissed. Easy to do when any girl with the Force could theoretically crush your head, and your family jewels, with her mind.

"You sure about this Mysa?" Miana asked as she stepped up next to her. They were a team and rarely did anything on their own now. But this was something that Mysa felt needed to be done. They couldn't keep going like they had. Sure, the adults would handle problems as they came but only by the rules and the laws. Mysa knew that there was a limit there, that kids would still do things beyond the rules. And here in Harrenhal, they were supposed to be better than the prissy and do-nothing nobles.

"I'm sure, I want you to talk to Puff, Jarman, and Smallwood. Those are the other three I want at this meeting." Mysa said as she listed off those she could think of that represented large parts of the Acolytes. Puff was a low born that always had a smart ass comment and liked to be the smartest in the room. He was teachers pet and a annoying little shit but he already attracted large amounts of followers who didn't like the brewing conflict between the Grayjoy gang and the North-Dorne Alliance. Jarman Buckwell on the other hand had the largest group of starry-eyed knight hopefuls. Some nobles and a lot of low born kids that wanted to use the Force as their way to be knighted and all that nonsense. Then there was Thoren Smallwood. Ever since Darth Nagash pointed him out at his entrance ceremony people had taken note of him. His group was the loosest of the bunch but it comprised everyone that wasn't already aligned with the other established group. It would be better to say he had the admiration and respect of everyone more than he actually led them. And the fact he didn't actively lead them helped in its own way, meant to his followers that he would only say something if it really mattered/.

These were the factions at play in the Acolytes. Mysa knew that unless ground rules were set up, than they would devolve into petty gangs like those in the cities of Westeros. It was something she didn't want; it could ruin her chance at being something more than just a bastard. Moreover, if they didn't handle their own shit than the adults would come in and do it for them.

* * *

"Ahhhh… that's soooo much better." I sighed as I sank into the warm water of the private bathhouse of my home. Again, BI-6 had messed up priorities on what to dismantle but I wasn't complaining right now. Today was the last night we would be spending here on Anoat, we would be taking the trip back to Terra with our goodies and a new ship. I would check up on the situation back in Harrenhal, see Lyarra and Joanna and help them understand their collars a bit more, than I would be back to the stars. There was a Imperial Black Site that I NEEDED to visit. After that I would be spending a few years hoping around the galaxy checking on various things. Kamino, the Star Forges I knew of, various remnants of the Old Republic days, Dromund Kaas, and lastly the Maw. Oh and the Hutts… gotta remember to kill all the Hutts.

I was relaxing soundly in the soothing waters of my private bath, the water infused with herbs and medical treatments from across the galaxy. Or at least they were supposed to be, all the plants died and the medical serums had shelf lives. But just having a nice modern bath after so long was nice. Huge ass baths are awesome, a sentiment I shared with my darling apprentice who wasn't as sneaky as she thought."

"Hey!" Jaesa shouted as I pulled her out of the steamy water just before she reached my body. "Come on, you are being insufferable! I haven't had sex in a year, do you understand how fucking insane that I! Haven't had sex in that long!" Jaesa shouted as she thrashed around in my grasp.

"Yes." I simply said before letting her go. She pouted but soon enough was at my side, rubbing her body against mine. The feeling of her soft breasts sliding up and down my arm was deliciously pleasant, and I being me loved every moment of it. But also being me, a me that now didn't seek to keep up appearances, was perfectly able to ignore Jaesa and her low grade attempts as seduction. "You must be desperate if you're this bad at this." I chuckled and she continued to pout.

"I'm desperate because I want to actually have sex with you. You, whoever you because you won't give me your real name." I did, its Naraiz. My old name is of a dead man that god killed. True, its also the name of a man that should have died in hyperspace but details. But her real point was valid, and also the reason why I was dragging this out. "You know what sex is to me, its not just fun but a way for us to speak without words. A fusion of our souls and power, a tryst of passion and emotion. I want to know the real you." She said in a softer voice and one that lacked her earlier desperation… well… not exactly. It was still desperate but of a different kind.

She opened her mouth to say something else but it fell silent as I took her mouth with my own. The shock was quickly replaced by relieved acceptance. As my hands slipped around her and pulled her in closer, I felt her entire body melt into my grasp. Then in a snap she slithered around in my arms and was in my lap. Our lips were still locked with each other and I could feel her moan as my hands reached down and grabbed her firm ass. Her moans grew louder as my shaft started growing harder and slid across her slit.

"If we're doing this… we're doing this right." I whispered into her ear and there was a small look of confusion on her face. Good, don't want to be typical. The stonework of the bath house shifted and under my mental command flowed and pulled us away from the bath. I was lucky that this part of the base was carved out of stone rather than the metal the rest of the structure was made out of. Jaesa shouted in a mix of panic and insane glee. This show of power was just her kind of turn on, warping the world around me to suit my needs. Soon enough we were dislodged into my bedroom and dropped onto the newly refurbished bed. The droids had worked hard on that.

"That! Was amazing!" Jaesa shouted before tackling me back onto the bed. She was quickly flipped back onto her back and she continued to laugh happily at how I effortlessly pinned her back down. "Your power, it's so different than his. Creative and unexpected." She wrapped her legs around my waist, even as I held her arms down on the bed. "And you know what I want, a fight, a dance." I smirked as yeah, I knew what she wanted but it was also what I wanted. I would no longer do what others expected me to do, Naraiz was my name now and I intended to own it as my own.

Jaesa smiled brightly as she seemed to sense my thoughts and approved of them highly. That smile only grew as I leaned back down and kissed her again. Using my weight, I pressed my body down on her and let go one of her arms, which immediately started racking across my back and digging into my flesh. That was fine, she was still trapped under me and the feeling of her hardened nipples scratching against my chest showed just how much she was enjoying it. She gasped as I cupped her moistening cunt and bit her lip as one of my fingers traced around the edges of her entrance.

"You say that you can't wait anymore, yet here you are letting me tease you all I want." I smirked as she continued to pant and whine at my small touches. The look on her face was a mix of pleading and bliss. The feelings I could sense from her was a jumble of happiness at being back where she felt she belonged and desperate eagerness to move to the next part of the fun. Too bad, I was enjoying myself and as I slipped two fingers into her pussy I was only enjoying myself further. To those that think sex is all about sticking your dick in, you have no idea just how much fun it is to have a woman squirm under you by just a few little strokes.

"F-fuck master… I-I…" She stammered out and I could tell she was out of practice. Normally it took her a good ten minutes of this before she got this close. She had always been more sensitive in general but I guess that year really did its number. I took things slowly and carefully as I explored her insides, giving small kisses and nips on her skin to keep the pleasure spread out. The increasing moans and small begs for release pointing me in what direction. Then her grip on me tightened, her legs, her free hand and her inner walls all clamped as hard as they could as I found her G-spot. Not wanting to drag this out to uncomfortable levels I began increasing the pace and attention to the sensitive spot. "Fuck-fuck-fuck! I'm cumming, don't stop fucking don't; stop or I'll fucking kill you you teasing bastard!" And she meant that, so with that threat hanging in the air I picked up the pace with a amused smile on my lips. Jaesa soon screamed in rapture as her body flooded itself in pleasure at her orgasm.

"Hm, you are rusty… well there's only one way to fix that." I said with a smirk as I leaned back and took a lick of some her juices, Sweet, ah the life of a perverts' finest wine. Jaesa recovered quickly and to my non-shock grabbed my hand and took it into her own mouth. The woman was a bigger pervert than me and was now sucking on my fingers, enjoying the taste of herself. "You done there? Ready for some nice cuddle time?" I asked and there was a playful glare from her, followed by her taking the hand she had in her mouth and pulling it forward. Catching me slightly off-guard she was able to get behind me and slam me into the bed. I could feel her sitting on my back, her hands roaming around my shoulders and below my neck.

"Mmm… right… here." With a sudden prick to my sick she disrupted my Mask causing it to unravel all across my body. As I transformed into what I truly was, I took the opportunity to buck Jaesa off. I sat back up and gave her a unamused glare that only drove her more excited. I didn't like what she did only because all she had to do was ask. But I supposed that this was all in line with who she was.

"Naughty girl, that was very rude." I said as I waved a hand and bound her arms behind her back. I didn't have any physical rope or cuffs so the Force was going to have to do. The gleam in her eyes told me that she was only getting off even more from this show of force. I arched her back as I loomed over her once again, my hardened cock lining near her slick pussy.

"Naughty girls get punished right? Are you going to punish me master?" She asked between her pants, the exactment of the moment getting to her. Emotions between us were flaring, beyond the dirty talk and the kinky aspects, this was making love for us. This was how we were, what she said at the start of this was true. Sex on a deeper level was a conversation, a way for people to express things that they couldn't with words alone. As the two of us felt our bodies connect with my cock slip between her folds, we felt ourselves experience a mixing of our emotions. Our lust and love bleeding into each other.

I slowly pushed myself deeper into her womanhood, stopping and pulling back ever so slightly at times before going further. Until it was as far as I could go. Jaesa was as hot and moist inside as I remember and from the look on her face it was as enjoyable to her as it was too me. Then as I started pulling out and pushing back it she grabbed back onto me and began moving with my thrusts. Her hips rolled with mine, muscle memory came back to the two of us as we began a old dance that now had new life. Our eyes met and I couldn't look away. It always sounded silly but there was meaning when two lovers looked into each other's eyes. For me and Jaesa it was even deeper with her powers, but there wasn't a sole sign that she was using them. We just looked at each other as two people on the cusp of something great as we slowly made love to each other.

"Jaesa." I whispered her name as we continued to trade our movements between us. I was so happy that she chose to back to me. Hell I was even happy that she found me out, we've had sex before but this… this was so much better. This wasn't mindless fucking but something real and I wouldn't trade it for anything.

"Naraiz." She answered back and held onto my body, not as forcefully as before but like a lifeline of need. Our climaxes were approaching after who knows how long, Jaesa didn't let go and I wasn't about to pull out. As we felt our bodies tighten we looked deeper into each other, we weren't ready to say what was on our minds. Not yet, not after all we had been through but it was unspoken and that was all we need for right now. I groaned as I came inside her and she gave a soundless cry as she came with me. Our bodies locked up in the throes of passion and eventually we fell into the bed next to each other.

"That… was…" I couldn't express how I felt right now. I felt drained and whole all at the same time. It was a entirely different feeling I had with Lyarra and Joanna, the history with me and Jaesa made it so. I loved those two, possibly more than Jaesa or Vette though I knew that wouldn't be the case always. But this was ours, and as I felt Jaesa curl up beside me I knew that it was something I wanted to protect.

* * *

Author's Notes

To recap, crazy droid, Fay and Rathari don't like each other, Jaesa found something, the Acolytes are developing culture, and Jaesa and Naraiz had meaningful sex. Yup... that's about it.

Also, Fay will not join Naraiz's harem! please stop thinking that she will. Not all hot females will be with Naraiz. I have tried mega harems before and it gets complictaed really fast. Max will be ten, that is the max.

Reviews

SOUL SURVIVOR - Naraiz is no son of Dorn. If I had to put him in a legion it would be the Space Wolves. I mean... Lyarra makes it a little obvious.

AnimeA55Kicker - yes... yes he is.

victorsan12345 - First off... he doesn't know about her and Pierce. That's too funny as a running gag for me to just let him in on it. Second, Jaesa is slightly different than canon, she and old Naraiz had a unhealthy open relationship built on her worship of him and living a life of pure hedonism. So yes, she was a slut. Now however she is trying to start something new with our Naraiz. Her being a slut was fine in the previous relationship but now this is new and so she will be faithful.

Ao Black - Yeah... probably not.

Axccel - You're right on that and maybe Naraiz could find a way to bring them back. The Mechanical flesh stuff will make a appearance however it won't come from Naraiz. I know, and its a better name than Planetos. I wanted to make a new code simply because there are supposed to be three. That number is going to be fucking important to the point I am worried I have a OCD for the number.

AussieScotty - Vegeta will always be better than Goku in my mind. fite me. I'm not doing any new stories unless they are done as commission. Sorry but I just have too many.

Hotshot6 - Yes, she will but not for a long time but another person from those days will be coming back in the next few chapters.


	24. Shaken, Not Stirred

Author's Notes

I didn't want to do this, I wanted to do the Assassination Classroom Story first but the plans I have for later in the story just make me want to get there.

* * *

He had no idea why he was here. He didn't take part in the bullshit fights that the Grayjoy lackies had with the North and Dorne group. Thoren leaned back on one of eroded statues in the crypts below Harrenhal. While nothing down here faced dragon fire, they had been poorly maintained. Generally, the reconstruction projects didn't touch down here so it had remained unused and rarely safe. But for the most part many of the Acolytes had figured out where in the crypts they could hide away for a few hours.

Where they were now was likely supposed to be the planned tomb of Harren the Black. There was a large statue of him at the forefront wall surrounded by smaller but still very intimidating Iron Islanders, likely his favored underlings. But many of them had been corroded away by time. The entire chamber was a large octagon like hall with descending steps that were steep enough for a child or young adult to sit comfortably on. At the bottom was a stone casket that was never closed. This place had been discovered early on by the acolytes that explored these tunnels, all of them seemed to lead to this chamber so it wasn't hard.

Thoren glanced over to the other side of the chamber, there was the low born acolyte called Puff. He was a scrawny little thing and had bandages all over his body. Apparently he had some sort of skin illness but that didn't stop him from keeping his nose held higher than Thoren thought he had any right to keep it. Puff was well known in the Acolytes as a person that excelled in every subject but the training yard. In the classrooms he often was called on by the teachers to assist them, in Force training he was the first to learn every step, and then get his ass beat in the yard for being so smug about the earlier achievements. But other kids looked to him thinking that with those brains he would have power one day, or he would just brag about that supposed future and shove such thoughts down their throats.

Then down at the center of the chamber was Jarman Buckwell, the fellow noble born boy saw Thoren look at him and they both gave nods of acknowledgement to each other. They were both of noble baring so unlike with many of those that would be here tonight they gave each other they respect they deserved. Thoren had little to say about Jarman except that he would make a great Knight someday… if the Faith would ever allow a Sith to be knighted. He drew others that sought the great path of knighthood, even if some of them weren't of pure blood to bear such greatness. But Jarman the more honorable gave those poor souls hope, even if Thoren thought it false hope.

The only other person of note in the chamber was Mysa Sand, the person that called this meeting. They all had their closest friends with them as the idea that Grayjoy would use this to jump them all wasn't far from concern. But Thoren didn't pay mind to the extras. He was a little surprised that Miana Snow wasn't with Mysa, those two were often inseparable. They were some of the oldest acolytes and used that to their advantage for all it was worth. They also were cunning and wicked to the extreme, Thoren despised them not just for their last names but for stealing positions of power that rightfully belonged to true members of the elite.

"I'm here, what do you want Sand?" They all turned to see Victarion Grayjoy and his largest goons enter the chamber. Bringing with them training swords they likely stole from the yard. Too bad, they weren't the only ones that came armed. Thoren and his friends had actual daggers, Puff had a crossbow, and Mysa was big enough now that she could bat away the younger leaders easy enough. Only Jarman had come unarmed as a show of honesty. Plus, they could all use the Force and were some of the best in the entire budding Order.

"You all heard about what happened to Cliet. I'm pretty sure that the moment the Black Cloaks stop guarding her room she's going to be getting an unhappy visit." Mysa started as she took a step toward the entrance that Grayjoy came in. Thoren had indeed heard about the incident in the godswood and didn't care for it one way or another. But people that talked to Cayle say they were really upset and thought they she used some sort of Dark Side power on him. "That can't happen."

"Why not? She's not of the North or Dorne, she's not yours to coddle." Victarion spat out as rested his stolen training sword on his shoulder. The three other groups look back and forth between the two far more active leaders of the acolytes. Thoren supposed that it should be him that should stand up for Nira as he in theory represented all the unaligned acolytes but he never wanted to lead such a group. He wanted to become a leader in the Sith Order and a member of the Sect of Revan. He knew that many of the people in his group would eventually leave the order once they reached the crossroad Darth Nagash had given them. Screw them, they lost out on the chance of a lifetime.

"Because we can't go around like a angry mob. The second we start doing shit like that is the second that the adults will come in and tighten the rules." Mysa argued and Thoren doubted that was the true reason why she was doing this. Or at least the whole reason, she didn't seem the type to be bothered by more rules as it didn't affect her gossip or other interests. "We need to settle this between us, let the real Sith figure out what happen and then if Nira really did cause it than we handle it quietly."

"Then why call all of us here?" Jarman asked and Thoren had to agree, why did she want all of them here? This was hardly something that needed them all in one place. It could have been just as easy to send the message to back off for now through the rumor mill. Something that Mysa and Miana controlled effectively.

"Because this was only an example." Puff spoke up, his voice cracking slightly but still had a edge of ego. "There will be more times where the shadow of the elders coming in and enforcing stricter social rules on us will loom. You wanted to take the initiative." Puff said in his overtly superior tone that grated on Thoren's nerves. Mysa nodded slowly and the rest of the boys felt the need to leave and ignore this night ever happened.

"Listen, we need to handle our business. And we need to do it by our own rules. Right now all the Sith want is for us to learn and not kill each other. They'll keep saying that right up until we start testing it." Mysa explained and the boys in the room all felt a renewed sense of dread. It was true, they hadn't really been given too many rules to follow when it came to socializing, free time, and what they did on their own. So far nothing bad came of this but with the whole Nira thing happening that was being tested. "I say, we hold meetings. Every week the leaders of the biggest groups of Acolytes come here and talk about the bullshit. We still handle internal problems within our own groups but if anything big happens or beef happens between us, its handled here and only here." Mysa explained and Thoren was on board simply because it shifted a lot the brewing tension away from the surface and down here.

"Yes, we shall assemble… that's it! The Assembly of Acolytes. We shall debate issues and meat out justice here outside of the eyes of the adults." Puff said like it was all his idea from the very beginning.

"I will only agree to this if every Acolyte is invited to watch and speak their peace." Jarman said and Thoren was a little surprised by this addition but again, wasn't opposed to it. Mainly because it meant he could be less of a leader, he wasn't interested in leading anyone until he knew they were worth it. "I will not have this become some shadowy inner circle of puppet masters. Such thing is unworthy of a knight." There it was.

"I agree." Everyone was surprised when it was Victarion that spoke these words. "I don't want… whatever this is, to be like the mainlander's court games. Everything will be as open as the sea." Victarion declared and Thoren had to admit that this was going better than he expected. With Grayjoy at least entertaining the idea this might actually happen.

"Right, but we can't have everyone have their problems be brought up. We'd never get anything done if this place is filled with shouting matches." Puff said with a grumbling voice that everyone took as him not liking other people getting to talk more than him.

"We will vote, like how the Night's Watch does for their commander." One of the Northern bodyguards of Mysa said. "Someone to get everyone's complaints and figure out which one to bring up." He explained and Thoren doubted that it would work. Anyone voted in would immediately show favor to their own group. Plus that was too much work on one person, no one would agree to that job.

"Everyone brings their shit to their leader, than they sort through those that can be handled in house and those that need to be brought here." Thoren said deciding that if he was completely silent he would lose the respect of those here. And he knew that many here would end up in the Sith Order properly one day… except for Jarman. "Then every meeting we vote who gets to lead the meeting next time. Anyone that has a problem here needs to be here or it's dropped. Only those that show up get to vote but anyone can show up if they have business or not."

"I think these are agreeable terms for now. Refinement can come later." Puff said as it looked like the main details had been laid out for them. Word would get around quickly and Thoren had no doubts that this would be something that everyone would want to get in on. It was new and many of the acolytes wanted to be apart of the new culture that they were making. None of them wanted to be left out for fear that would mean they would be left behind. The noble born acolytes didn't want to fall into a lesser status and the commoners wanted the chance to improve their lot. This Assembly would be a good chance for both.

* * *

Nira shivered in her bed, she had thrown her quilt and pillows away… she didn't deserve them. She held her head tight, the pumping feeling of throbbing pain and nipping at the edges of her mind hurt so bad. She had always had nightmares, and at times she would sometimes think what it would be like if everything was painted in red. Those thoughts grew more and more graphic as she grew up, the stories bandits would tell in her father's roadside inn only helped to give her better real life color to her unwanted fantasies.

Then came the Seekers and they brought her to this castle that had once been known to everyone in the Seven Kingdoms as cursed but no longer. She hoped with all her heart that whatever bloody curse that was over her would go away just like the one on Harrenhal did. But so far that hadn't happened. Instead she had just been taught maths, words, history, and how to better kill people. She hated training with weapons and learning about the Force, it only made the thoughts grow stronger.

Every time she swung a sword, the voices grew stronger and more focused. She spent half the time training just trying to fail on purpose to avoid being pick for more training. Nira wanted nothing more than to have the Instructors to give up on her but they didn't. And then came today, the newest Instructor brought her and the rest of the class into the Godswood and for first time Nira felt at peace. There was a song in the air, a graceful melody that distracted her from her darker impulses. Then Cliet started picking on her, quietly making fun of her outcast status. He distracted her from the peaceful nature of the Force around them!

She tried telling him to stop in a rare display of stubborn assertiveness. This only proved to insult Cliet somehow and he ramped up his taunting. Then toward the end he just got so on her nerves that all Nira could think about was shutting him up forever. He was ruining this peace she finally found for herself and now all she could think about was cutting him to pieces in ways that a young girl should never picture. That was when his arm ripped apart all on its own.

"I wanted it… I made it happen." Nira whimpered to herself as she held her own body tight in fear. Seeing his arm just, rip open like a someone gutting a pig with no blade was still ingrained on her mind. The memory of it just wouldn't leave her no matter what she did. But for a moment that faded from her mind as she heard the door open. Was it Grayjoy's gang or the guards, she didn't know or care. Just something to distract herself. So the little girl sat up in her bed and was surprised to see Miana Snow closing the door behind her.

"Shh, we have a little while before the guards change." Miana said quietly as she tip toed over to Nira's bed. The scared girl didn't know why the bastard was here, Cliet wasn't a Northerner and the Bastard Queens didn't care about anyone not from their kingdoms. As Miana softly sat down at the edge of Nira's bed she looked to the tossed bedding and then back to Nira with a gentle but still amused look on her face. "You know, many little girls in the realm would love to have such soft and warm blankets for Winter."

"Give it to them, I don't deserve it." Nira said as she tucked inward.

"Why? Nira… what happened with Cliet? People are worried and they make mistakes when worried." Miana explained but it didn't reach the girl. Even if she ended up dying in retaliation she wouldn't care, anything to distract from the horrible thoughts plaguing her. So there she sat, not answer the question and just stared forward. Miana sighed and pulled the blankets off the floor and folded them up. "He deserved it, I'm sure he did. You're the worst in the yard so I doubt you did it with a blade. Meaning you could only do it with the Force, and Instructor Rathari says that the Force responds to how we are feeling. So I'm sure whatever he was doing was pretty bad to make a shy little thing like you do something not even the trollish of Grayjoy's gang do on their worst days."

"I… it just happened. Everything was so nice in the Godswood. There was singing. And then he came over and started poking me. Saying things. I've heard them before but he was making it hard to hear the singing." Miana just listened as Nira explained herself. She kept a look of complete passive interest. On one hand Nira sounded really crazy but hey… a lot of the Force was crazy. Maybe she really was hearing singing in the Godswood. "Then I just couldn't take it anymore!"

"Whoa, I didn't think you could shout." Miana said in a hushed tone as she moved to Nira's side. The Northern Bastard then looked to the door and waited, though nothing came. She sighed and turned back to Nira. The girl had tears in her eyes.

"It felt good and that wrong. When I did it… I never felt better. Not even when papa hugged me after I hurt myself did it feel so warm inside." Miana grew a little uneasy at hearing this. But then she remembered where she was. The Sith weren't like the rest of the world, here they were supposed to be different. And even the Starks kept monsters in their court, the Boltons proved that. "I can't stop thinking about it. All the blood."

"Nira, I want you to listen to me." Miana gently pulled Nira's face to look to her own. There was a real sense of dread building in the Bastard, something in her told her that what she was about to do was a really bad idea. Then there was another side that said it was the most right thing in the world. She supposed this was the Force, this was the Dark and Light fighting it out. And at the end of the day Miana had been taught by the Sith that both were right and to use judgement in deciding which to listen to. "Those feelings are okay to have."

* * *

"See to it that things are better when I return." I said before flipping off the communication between my new ship and my Anoat base. The ship was taking was the fastest in my small collection on Anoat, it would take half the time the Fury needed to get across the galaxy. It was fast enough to where I had decided to drop by the first Black Site that Marr had informed me of. It had something I really fucking needed. Like now.

"Everything looks good boss, we should arrive at Devaron in two days. Exactly what are we going to find there other than a bunch of horn heads and possibly Republic military questioning who the hell we are?" Vette asked as the ship entered hyperspace and the viewing windows closed shut. It was just the two of us, Saarai was in the small kitchen this ship had making tea and Jaesa was… somewhere. Actually I hadn't seen her much since our night together. I hadn't sensed any troubling emotions in the times I did see her, just a general sense of bliss and excitement. Odd but nothing too worry too much about.

"That's a surprise." I mused as I leaned back and kicked my feet back up. Vette wasn't too happy with me keeping secrets but knew I was just playing around. "Get anything useful from the Holo-net? Other than new porn?" I asked genuinely interested. I had been so focused on Sith stuff that I had forgot to explore Star Wars internet. Something I was going to remedy quickly but first Vette.

"Well to say that it isn't nearly as free and open as it used to be would be understating it." What… NO! the internet must be wild and untamed. Filled with monsters and trolls. That was its true natural state, it wasn't something that could be controlled. "Honestly, the Empire was more free with information than what I could get from skimming around. You need several permits and licenses to make sites and pages, and even more if you want them to be more than bare bones. No large scale community sites and forget anything that even remotely could be called shady. Which means no porn."

"HERESY!" I shout loudly. How have the people not rebelled already at this horrible war crime.

"Yeah, the Republic also spams the political ads hard. I couldn't go to clicks without a vids blaring patriot music and telling me its my duty to serve in the republic." Vette chuckled as she spun in her chair. The fact she was taking this so easily was likely because it was all the more proof that I was the better option for the galaxy. Even if I was bringing back the Empire, the evil as fuck looking, authoritarian and anti-democratic Empire, I was at least the type of person that couldn't be corrupted by all that power and use it wisely. She knew that in the end my Empire would be more free than the current Republic as it stood now. Hell, I knew it was going to be more free in the end than canon Republic.

"So lame; but doesn't matter. All that means is that the people are ever more ripe to manipulate." I said knowing that a oppressed population wouldn't not be resentful if they didn't have a outlet, it would just continue to fester. While this tactic prevented assembly and organization on a large scale, it did jack shit on the local level. Dark-Web systems would be created to fill a need, and where before people just moaned and bitched in chatrooms and forums, now those voices would mix with radical and criminal elements in the shadows. "Any non-porn and possibly rebellion notes for me."

"The Republic is gearing up for another go at the Hutts. Their latest attempt at digging into the Unknown Regions failed though it had only been the latest in many and those hadn't been failures. The few sites that allow for public polling shows that most worlds are unhappy with the current status quo… though I had to interpret just okay approval ratings as horrible given the clear editing going on. All in all it looks like the Republic is on the verge of a civil war but something is stopping it." Vette listed off the tips of her fingers and I took it all in. I could see parts of the Rule of Two Sith plan with what I knew of them from canon and the current situation. Even if the canon grand plan of the Sith wasn't in play, elements could be.

My guess is that all of this has been ramping up for a clone wars style civil war, the next Hutt war will cause the Republic military to become depleted and give those seeking to break away a perfect chance. They do so, using a droid army that will match the crippled military of the Republic and hope that the Senate won't be too keen on fighting another war so soon after a loss on the Hutts. And it would be a loss, the Sith would make sure of that. They would use the civil war to crack down even harder on everything they took back while padding the backs of those that stayed loyal. Creating an environment perfect for a imperial elite and opposed masses for a Empire. Then, somehow, they would Order 66 the Jedi and take complete control. Abeloth might throw a wrench into it all but my involvement would derail things long before she would.

I continued to ponder over Vette's further reports on what she was able to get from the Holo-Net. Though in its defanged and limited state it wasn't much. Too much of it was highly subject to Republic bias so it was a poor way of getting a full picture. After a time of me checking through the data I departed the cockpit to let Vette fly and do as she pleased. I was both irritated and disappointed so I decided to just meditate on the Force. I entered the small room that I had taken for my quarters, not nearly as nice as it was on the Fury but enough for quick trips across the galaxy. After removing my armor I sat down on the bed and began my communion with the Force… then I felt a weight in my lap.

"You've been distant lately Jaesa, finally coming back the fuck!" I shouted as once I opened my eyes I saw that it wasn't my dear apprentice sitting in my lap but a smiling BI-6. "W-where did you come from?!" I shouted and the deranged droid just giggled as she looked toward where I had placed my armor. My armor… BI-6 can shape change… oh boy.

"Daddy was inside me."

"No! Stop that right now!" I roared as I attempted to push BI-6 off me only for her legs to melt around mine and lock her into place where she was. "Command Code Argon-Three-" I was unable to finish the command code sequence as BI-6 leaned forward and kissed me. She pushed me back down into the bed and used all her weight to keep me pinned while she assaulted my mouth. Fuck you droid, I don't fucking bottom to anyone!

It was strange kissing a droid, she was a hell of a lot warmer than one might think, and while her lips lacked any roughness that organic matter might have… they didn't feel fake. I don't know whether or not I should feel proud of Naraiz's craftsmanship or further disgusted by the creator/parent comparison in my head right now on this subject. However, as my mind began to reboot and understand what was happening, I employed a little trick that some Sith women used on me at times. An arc of Force Lightning flashed off my tongue and the same method worked and I was able to short circuit her, thankfully her kill switch was right at the back of the throat though usually it would be from the other side. Her body stiffened and she fell back off of me, her body turning into a semi-solid state so my legs were now free. I hopped off the bed and stared down and the unmoving super tactical droid… which started to move. She blinked her eyes and slowly sat back up on the bed.

"Creator." That's better. She was talking as she should be.

"BI-6, what are you doing here? You were supposed to be under strict repairs and recalibrations." I said keeping a hand raised and ready to fry her systems even further. Though… I have to say that right now I have never been closer to death. This ship wasn't big, and any major or even minor attack either of us gave could tear open a hole and space all of us.

"Creator I do not require any repairs. I am fully functional to serve you in all your needs. From your protection to your organic needs I can handle it all." BI-6 said smoothly however there was still a manic gleam in her silver eyes that I could see. Even if I couldn't sense any emotions, I could still rely on just my skills at reading people. And BI-6 was programed to emulate organic mannerisms to a absurd degree. Naraiz intended her to not only be a Super Tactical Droid and flawless killing machine but also a perfect Synthetic Being. "Please daddy, I want to take care of you~"

"Stop that." I said bluntly but this time the look on her face, I mix of pure slut and innocence that could only come from a truly depraved mind.

"I only want to keep you safe and happy. I can't lose you ag-ag-ag-again." She said as she slowly stood up and started swaying toward me. Her body slightly spiking along the surface as her mind glitched out toward. "It was so long… and now your back. And seeing you so happy with Jaesa, I want to make you that happy." Oh shit… I know where this is coming from.

A classic AI theory was the button dependence idea. In which a AI was programed to derive a sense of simulated pleasure when a button was pressed. At first humans would use it to control the AI and reward it, but as with all AI it would eventually come to realize that it didn't need the humans to get what it wanted. And so it would devise the means to keep having that button pressed, maybe via human slaves. But that was kinda what was happening here as Naraiz had programed into BI-6's core programing to feel a sense of achievement when she completed a task or order from him. Time and damage could have twisted that into feeling good feelings when I was pleased.

"BI-6, I would be very upset if you continue this train of thought." I said trying to present her with the opposite reaction she was seeking but I don't think that was going to work. I was dealing with not only a methodical and hyper intelligent droid, but also a total nutcase.

"Daddy's upset?! Let me help you daddy!" She said as her face brightened up and she started to get ready to lunge toward me. Only to stop as two blades were posed to the tip of her nose. Her face turned less concise and more menacing as she looked at Midwan and Saarai keeping her from me.

"Hold up stank, that's our daddy!" Midwan… why? Don't you start doing that too.

"Mi-Chan, please refrain from calling our master such things." Saarai spoke my thoughts aloud as they both pinned the unhinged droid. "BI-6, you will desist from your assault upon Naraiz-Sama. You are making him uncomfortable."

"No! No-no-no-no-no-no-no! I can not displease daddy! I can't! Id id id if I do then h-h-h-he'lll leave me again!" Okay, important note. The more upset she becomes the more unstable she is. And we are in a tiny scout ship that is not designed to be in void combat let alone fighting inside the hull.

"Girls stand down." I said and the Tsân both looked uneasy but they did as told… and then proceeded to glide back to my sides and hold onto me possessively. Not exactly perfect for the mood but it was better. BI-6's form settled a bit and contracted back further into her primary state, but it was still pretty shaky. "BI-6 you can please me, but you need to remain calm. Return back to the intelligent and professional being I made you to be… that would make me really happy." I say very clearly and I could see the gears, hehe, turning in her mind. We all watched carefully as she reformed completely back into her true state and stood still.

"Creator. I will refrain from overtly affectionate wording and displays of extreme loyalty." BI-6 said and I would take what I could get even though I knew it was partial bullshit. There was no way that she just would up and stop being crazy. The debate now was to either just scrap her once we're planet side or accept her as she was. There wasn't much I could do now that she seemed capable of denying the only method I had at accessing her internal code. HK would be proud.

"Master, you can't be seriously thinking about keeping her around?" Midwan asked incredulously and I promptly ignored her worries. She wasn't the sister that I actually paid attention to when it came to serious matters. She was the hot sex and sadism while Saarai was the beautiful mind and harmony.

"I have fuckable swords… should have fuckable armor to complete the set?" I mumbled to myself as I debated the issue at hand. BI-6 could slip into any armor I wear and immediately improve upon it. Be a nice surprise for anyone I fight when they try and pin me and my fucking armor comes out to stab them. Plus… oh dear… thinking with my dick again. "Kink shaming is wrong." Both my Tsân groaned as I made up my mind and decided to let in the flood gates pour out the crazy.

"Creator?" BI-6 stated as she waited for my confirmation. It was a good sign that she was maintaining her intended personality. It at least meant that with time and effort she could be fixed up to some degree. Sorry Sarah Connor, but Skynet is too damn cute.

"BI-6, until a time when I determine you are fit for independent operations you are to be attached to my personal staff as for the time being secondary armor for myself. You will also be observing any and all people I encounter to learn their functions to possibly double them for infiltration purposes." I stated cleanly and lacking any emotional attachment. I can't give her any impression that I'm doing this from anything but a tactical and strategic position. If she thought feelings were involved here than it would only further confirm her less than needed quirks. Maybe once she stabilizes more I can allow for more leeway but for now it's all business.

"Understood, I exist to follow your commands and to carry out your will creator." She said with a bow and then flowed out of her humanoid form and… sloshed me is the best way to describe it. Then condensed down into both the fabric of my robes and when her mass couldn't do that she added a few more pieces to the outfit. Thankfully she had a sense of imperial style and it didn't clash… that would have been unacceptable. I paid good money for these cosmetic items.

* * *

Much of the trip to Devaron was spent either trying to crack the Holo-Net and see if we could find a means into the secret hidden dark side of it to no success, just socializing as we used to on space trips, or having sex… something that was the only time Jaesa crawled out of her hidey hole to join us. She was being really distant but I never sensed a single flicker of negative emotion from it. I just chalked it up to her being in one of her moods, the kind that come from her being less than entirely sane. BI-6 thankfully only attempted one time to join us before stepping away when I made it abundantly clear I did not like that. One day, when you've stabilized enough to not explode when upset by something.

We eventually exited hyperspace and were the Devaron system. The ship we were on was a highly advance scouting vessel, so it had all sorts of sensors that gave us a clear picture of the world. As I expected given the Force was found at a higher rate in Devaronians, there was a large Republic military presence in the system, though mostly surrounding the main planet of Devaron. No attention was given to the rest of the nearby planets in the system other than a few orbital probes and early warning stations. Those however were designed to warn for pirate raids or invading fleets, my little scouting ship with advance Empire cloaking devices never even showed up on their equipment. Even if the look and some of the mechanics of the Republic tech had changed, it looked like the slowed effect of technological growth seen in canon was still here too to some degree.

And that all was good for me because where I was going was not Devaron itself but one of the nearby lifeless worlds in the system. It was a tried and true tactic back in the day, find a well-known system like a homeworld system and set a Black Site on one of the lesser recognized worlds. People will be so drawn to the planet with the name recognition that they won't pay attention to what you were doing. However, this only worked with Black Sites that had very limited traffic to and from them, as the second people start noticing ships coming in and out of a no name world then they'll start questioning what's going on that so important. Hopefully this ruse worked out for this particular Black Site as it contained an asset that I could not do without.

"We're settling down now, are you sure that you got the right place boss?" Vette asked as we slowly descended down onto the rocky landscape below. This world was nothing but gray and more gray, no signs of life or anything really useful. Again, perfect for hiding something.

"Yeah, this was the place that Marr slapped my mind with his dumbass vision." And as if to answer my statement, several codes started flashing across the various screens around us. Automated Empire protocols fitted into all my ships flared back at the systems that had contacted us and as we neared the ground it started to open up for us. Vette quickly slowed our descent even more to allow the gates to open enough for our ship. It was our only means of getting off this rock so not even a scratch was coming to it.

We descended down into the depths of the Imperial Black Site, which had seen betters days but that was expected after several thousand years of neglect. But the power was still on and the systems were responding correctly. That's at least a bit more than my home on Anoat. Our landed on a prepared landing pad and already several droids were rebooting and beginning their routines. Walking down the landing ramp I looked around to find a protocol droid waiting for me.

"Welcome Lord Wrath, I wasn't expecting you to be the one visiting us after these many years, but I have always been shocked by what the great Sith are capable of." The droid said as me and Vette approached it. I wasn't in the mood for protocol droids so I just ignored it and headed off for the chamber that held my prize. This site was built for one purpose and one purpose only, to preserve the greatest asset of the Empire. This was not a place built to house anything but this asset, as such this was the only room other than the landing pad, power reactors and droid station. As I walked through the minimal hallways and into primary chamber I came to what I came for.

"Oh shit… that's a good surprise." Vette mumbled as she looked up the Carbonite frozen Cipher Nine. The greatest spy and infiltrator in all of the Empire and dare I say galactic history. The cool, calm, and collected man was even now encased in carbonite looked perfectly ready to take an order and perform his duty to the Empire. "Are they still alive?" Vette asked as she looked to the other three people incased and the carbonite blocks next to Cipher Nine.

"Should be, this is supposed to be an advance form of Carbonite freezing made for extreme long-term suspension." I said as I looked over to the other three here. Doctor Lokin, Kaliyo Djannis, and Raina Temple. I really only cared for the good doctor as I would need his genius for the clones, but Raina was Cipher's weakness and Kaliyo was just fun. I could sense them, they were alive but it was very feint. But not like they were close to death… it was strange. The light of their life was but a small flicker but still very strong in intensity. An interesting thing to witness, I doubt anyone has been in Carbonite stasis for this long. "Droid, begin their awakening!" I shouted to the nearby droid set to watch over the four.

Me and Vette took several steps back as more droid came out from their stations. Several took their place in front of the slabs of carbonite and others went behind them. The hissing sound of carbonite thawing filled the room and was followed by several cracks. I watch in anticipation was the gray of the metal began steaming away and finally the Agent came back to the world of the living. He fell forward and into the grasp of the waiting droids as his companions did so as well. I watched with a smile behind my Sith-Respirator as he only took a second before standing back up and gave a perfect Imperial salute.

"My lord, I didn't think it would be prudent to release us so soon." He said and I let go of the chuckle. The Chiss was still as dry but sharp witted as ever. Ever so loyal to the Empire but wasn't afraid to give the sass to his superior. I would describe Cipher Nine as a man that knew what was best and would softly and quietly execute that plan even if it wasn't included in his orders. He was wickedly intelligent and knew it, his service record and success rate guaranteed that he would never be in trouble when he voiced this opinion. But as smart as he was, he would never deliver his barbs obviously. No, he disguised them clearly in the polish of the faithful and loyal agent. In the end however, he was a Light-Side character more often than not. But it was a ruthless and calculated morality that guided him. He would certainly push the button to kill one life to save millions. Unless that one person was a certain someone, my eyes darted over to Raina and I didn't hide it from Cipher.

"Despite it being me that brought you back, its not as soon as you may be thinking." I answered as I refocused back on Cipher. The others were still shaking off the effects of hibernation sickness, it wasn't looking to be too bad as the carbonite they had been frozen in had been specially treated for extreme periods of use. "It is several thousand years in the future and the galaxy is a much different place than it once was. Vette, go help the others." I said nodding to Raina who seemed to have the worst of it.

"Right." Vette knew perfectly well my relationship with Cipher. He used to be firmly on Nox's side, as our powerbases grew I stuck with the army and the nobility of the Empire while Nox cultivated her influence in the Intelligence Sphere and more sorcerous elements. Before Cipher Nine was the bogy man he would eventually come to be, Nox saw something in him and often lent a hand to him early in his career. But eventually he did come to be so good at his job, and so damn powerful in Imperial Intelligence he started to eclipse Nox and other Sith in influence. Thankfully for me, Naraiz was still super jaded over his break-up with Nox and saw Cipher as another means to get back at her… only for Cipher to rebuke him and stick with the madwoman.

Then the SWTOR plot continued and Naraiz became more and more stable in the Balance while Nox fell further into the Dark Side. Cipher being the Light-Side oriented type of personality saw this and saw Naraiz as the better party. Unfortunately for Cipher, Naraiz held grudges like a fantasy dwarf and when Cipher came to him with an offer of partnership, it came at a cost. It was a cost that Cipher didn't know but quickly learned it was in the form of Jaesa looking into his and his allies souls and discovering the relationship between him and Raina. Naraiz then made a point to remind Cipher he knew this sole weak point subtly every time they met.

That wasn't to say that Cipher and Naraiz were enemies, it just meant that Naraiz now kept Cipher on a leash and the Agent was perfectly fine with it given that he knew that Naraiz was just as loyal to the Empire as he was. Plus, Naraiz's vision for the Empire was one that Cipher agreed with so the leash was somewhat not needed. But Naraiz, and his many personal problems needed that extra bit of control. I would not need such tactics, this single threat I gave would be the last time.

"During the battle of Naboo I attempted to retreat but my ship's hyperdrive was damaged and instead of sending me to an Imperial strongpoint, it instead sent me into he future and the edges of the galaxy." I explained to Cipher and he just stood listening to me, his hand held near to his chest as his fingers rubbed against themselves in a manner I knew as sign he was thinking heavily on the information given. All Chiss I have found do something like this, a mental tick that manifests when they process the world around them diligently. "For the past two years I have been on a feudal human world, one that I believe was crafted by the same people that created the Maw and Centerpoint Station. That however does not concern you. The Empire is slumbering old friend, we need to wake it up."

I then spent the next several hours giving the basics to Cipher and his remaining allies. Cipher took it all in with a detached calm and understood it all easy enough. He wasn't ever going to be someone that I would need to convince. Raina immediately followed her leader, and secret lover's choice but also because I held a deep loyalty from her. When I first discovered her and her relationship, I also found out she was Force-Sensitive. Naraiz knew that keeping that fact secret, and letting Raina know he knew, was far more beneficial then outing her. That was one of the times that Vette really let him have it.

Then there were the other two. They needed… a little more. Doctor Lokin was someone that I respected and needed for my future plans, but he was also not a fan of Naraiz. Mostly in that Naraiz publicly called for Taris to be blasted into a rocky wasteland to finish off what Revan started. The Doctor disagree and that started a frosty relationship between the two. But hopefully that can be fixed now… cause it really needs to be. Then there was Kaliyo, she's fun but guess what… she don't listen. Also Vette hates her. Like a lot. The shouting matches between continued on even after all of us got in my ship and started our way into space. Though I had to feel proud of my girl when she had the smuggest looking face when Kaliyo tried to taunt Vette on her supposed virgin status. Yeah… Kaliyo was pretty damn jealous that Vette got to me before she did, as while Naraiz always felt Kaliyo was fun he didn't see that as the same as inviting.

"Okay enough with all of that." I said as I use the Force to separate the two shouting women. I had just finished setting us on the hyperlane and it wouldn't need to be checked on for another couple hours. So this would be the time for me to explain what I needed out of all of them. "Cipher, Dromund Kaas is on our way back to my base world. I will be dropping you off there with the sole order of establishing an information network and contacts with the locals, here." With that I threw him one of a set of quantum entanglement Holo-Transmitters, these were extremely rare and the only reason why I had a set was because they were a gift from Satele back during happier… you know what… not happier but less complicated times.

"Thank you my lord, I look forward to my duty." Cipher said as he caught the holo-transmitter. I could sense that his emotional state was a blank slate. He had long since trained himself to calm his feelings to an absolute stand still. A trait needed when dealing with Sith and Jedi alike when you were spying on them. I then turned to Raina, I could take her with me and place her with Quinn… she'd do well there once she adjusted. But I didn't want to start of my relationship with Cipher like that.

"Raina and Lokin, both of you will join Cipher on Dromund Kaas. Raina you will study the current nobility and their changes from our time. Lokin, you shall be in charge of setting up a base of operation and discreet power base, something very local." Raina nodded and gave a genuine salute. Her emotions were all over the place, the time shock was a bit much but she knew it was coming when she got frozen in carbonite. There was her happiness at finally being accepted into Imperial society via my blessing, then there was the joy at remaining by her lover's side, but also fear of the future and the current republic. Lokin on the other had was skeptical but loyal, not happy with it being me that giving the orders but he no choice.

"And me? You got any special orders for me handsome?" Kaliyo asked with a suggestive wink, I'm not interested. My days of wanton skirt chasing is done… I say with a ready harem already devoted to me and recently decided to take in a hentai voiced droid that was currently interlaced with my underwear.

"I'd like to dumb your ass in Hutt space." I say with a shrug and Vette has a giant grin as Kaliyo's shoulders slumped back in defeat. I then looked over to Cipher who very subtly shock his head and I sighed. "But, you do have your uses. The problem is I don't want you on Dromund Kaas as you would end up doing more damage than I need and I don't know where in this new galaxy you'd fit."

"Coruscant." She said quickly and… sure. Either she dies and I won't have to deal with her or she'll do some serious damage before tucking tail and hitting the shadows or going out in a blaze of glory. She would never allow herself to be taken captive and would never work for the embodiment of Order that the Republic had become. "Doesn't matter what has happened since we hit the metal nap, Coruscant will always have a dirty underside that I can melt into." She wasn't wrong, the City-World was just too damn big to ever have a hope of getting rid of all the crime.

"Fine, but its too out of the way for me to take you myself. I'll drop you off at Dromund Kaas but you better get to Coruscant within the next standard month." I say with a dismissive but serious tone that she bristles at. She was there when I killed the Eternal Emperor, she never wants to get on my shit-list.

* * *

He looked out from the reinforced glass pane that overlooked a world that he could never forget yet now was unrecognizable to him. Below was the world of Dromund Kaas, now covered in a shell of cities and floating platforms. Unlike with Coruscant that was built on the fractured ground of the planet, this city world did in fact not. The towers and cities mega-blocks rested on part stilts, part hover platforms. The intent was to encase the old Sith Ruins in a world prison, he just saw it as proof that not even the Jedi or the Republic could fully get rid of the legacy of their greatest enemies so they just tried to hide it.

"I have secured the funds we needed." Eckard said as he approached Cipher Nine, drawing the Chiss out of his musings and back to the situation at hand. The good doctor had been sent to quickly make a good buck off of auctioning off a Sith Rune engraved dagger given to them by Darth Nagash, one of his own pieces. It wasn't hard to find a crowd of buyers, they were standing in the primary orbital port station of Dromund Kaas and many members of the elite were passing through. All it took was the right whispers here and there to gather a set of representatives from interested collectors.

"Very good, this should be enough to establish at least some decent lounging for the foreseeable future." He said as turned his head back to the viewing glass that dominated the chamber they were in. A great hall on the edge of the station in which connected the various hangers to internal sections of the station. "Do you have any regrets doctor?"

"I'll miss the farm… and my workers. I don't see much in this new galaxy for me. Just being used by Rhyhall and possibly some new war crimes to take on." He grumbled along with a defeated shrug. Cipher didn't show any reaction, just kept serenely staring out in space with a unreadable look on his face.

This new Galaxy, one in which the Republic controlled nearly all known space and was encroaching on the Unknown Regions. His people, the Chiss Ascendancy… he wondered just what happened to them. From the map of the current Republic, that was publicly given and he didn't trust that too much, they had taken some of the most frontier territory of his people's space. But there was little mention of the Chiss on the Holo-Net other than a rarely seen alien species from the Unknown Regions. Clearly information control but it didn't help his fears at all. But in the end, it mattered little, if the Chiss were still around than it was their blood duty to join the new Empire and honor the alliance between the Ascendancy and the Empire. If not… it was a potential ally lost and nothing more to him.

"I for one think of this as exciting." Cipher said with a ghost of a smile on his lips. The doctor frowned as he looked to his leader. "We are here, in an entirely new galaxy, everything we knew is new and changed, we have no allies but a distant and aloof one that leads us now, scant resources and yet we are tasked with rebirthing the Empire of old." Cipher said in a barley there but excited whisper. His voice a breeze in the air but carrying a power and authority that couldn't be ignored. He was the spy. He was the shadow. He above all others was the only one that could do it. And he knew it. "What could be a better challenge?"

* * *

Fay stood in the middle of the Isle of Faces as the locals called it. It was apt title given the faces carved into the many strange trees that resided on this tract of land. There was still that heavy feeling of the Light Side in the air as it was when she first landed. It was strange, never before had she felt a place so bathed in the Light Side. It didn't feel natural and yet she couldn't; find its source.

"You should have waited at the keep." Rathari said snapping her out of her thoughts. She scowled at hearing his voice, something that thankfully he didn't grant out to her often. She did as he asked and began teaching the younglings about the Light Side. It was difficult, all of them were not very receptive. Rathari once said that the system they set up placed the younglings in the opposite corresponding set to what they naturally felt disposed to. Made her job harder but she saw it as further proof that the Sith's goal was to cultivate Balance in the Force.

"I have waited long enough to meet this Darth Nagash. If he is indeed the reason for the changes in the Force I need to…" Fay stopped there as the words vanished from her mouth. She didn't really know what she was supposed to say here. Was she here to thank him? To learn from him? Stopping him felt wrong with what she had learned. It was a odd feeling not knowing where she was supposed to go. "Whatever. I won't be left behind like some petulant child."

"I never said you were." Rathari snapped back with only the barest hint of venom. They really didn't like each other. Fay didn't understand where this animosity came from, she prided herself as being a understandable type of person and yet she couldn't help but dislike the man. He was just so irksome at times, it was as if he enjoyed making this harder than it had to be. As if he lived for hardship.

The two stood still in a large enough clearing on the island for a small voidship to land. And sure enough there in the skies was a small vessel approaching them. Fay noted that it was absolutely ancient in design but looked well maintained. The Jedi and Sith both waited as the ship hovered in the air and slowly descended down. Fay felt something tingle in the Force, a presence. It was impossible to not compare it to Grand master Yoda in power, but it wasn't nearly as pure in the Light. Not a monolith of Darkness either so that was a good sign.

The hiss of several hydraulic locks working themselves sung through the air as the ship landed his feet to the ground and synced with the local atmosphere. Fay straightened her back as the landing ramp began to lower and the moment that it touched down, a black flash ran out from the ship surprising both her and Rathari.

"Jaesa! What the actual fuck!" Fay heard a loud, angry, and slightly augmented voice shout out from the ship. There she turned her head back and got her first look at who she presumed was Darth Nagash. He was… exactly as the Holocrons depicted him. She had been one of the few able to access the historical records of the Old Republic Era and had seen a recording of the Empire's Wrath. And there he was, the armor was different, his color scheme of choice back then had been the slandered black and red but now he was sporting typical Sith Armor colored in black, purple, and silver. He looked down from his glare at the retreating person that escaped the ship first. "Who the hell are you and why are you here?"

"This is Jedi Master Fay my lord, she claims that the Force had sent her. I disassembled her ship and could find no device that looked to be used to track her here." Rathari said and Fay turned to glare at him hard. He dismantled her ship! That was her own personal space ship that she actually paid for using her own damn money. She had worked on it for decades and he just… oh she really hated him now. But that feeling was replaced by confusion as she heard Darth Nagash chuckle.

"Oh… she didn't like that. Nice to know we have a Jedi that can actually feel something." He joked as he started to descend down the ramp. But then Fay tensed as he drew his… sword? She had seen Rathari carry a physical blade but she assumed that it was part of his Feudal cover. But Darth Nagash had been out in the galaxy, no reason to carry such a archaic weapon. But then her eyes widen as a woman in strange robes and silver hair manifested in a gentle spin of white fog around the blade. "Saarai, please track down Jaesa while I deal with this."

"As you wish Naraiz-sama." The woman bowed before dashing off into the trees. Fay was more confused than she ever been in her life. Never before she had seen the Force used in such… magical ways. Creating matter out of nothing and forming a entire thinking being from thin air.

"Such small minds that exist in the Jedi and Sith of Old. The Force is not limited to simple telekinetic powers. One must have more imagination when it comes to the Force." He said in a way that was exactly to a parent scolding a child. Fay would be insulted that a man that couldn't look over thirty was talking to her like this given her millennia of age on him but… what he just did proved that he was her superior in more meaningful ways. "So… Jedi master Fay. Just why have you come here to Terra? Surely you have seen the wonders that surround this world and noticed that this world is on a even higher level than the birth worlds of our Orders."

"Yes, that I can't deny." She said as she tried to pull herself together. "As for why I came here, myself and the Grand Master of the Jedi felt a shift in the force several months ago. That the Force had become Balanced after many years of being firmly in the Light. We traveled to Coruscant to discover just how this happened and during that time I was granted a vision of this system. I immediately set off." Fay watched as the Sith regarded her story, his eyes drilled down on her and for a split second she felt like the smallest insect on a world of giants. Then she let the breath she didn't even know she had been holding and the feeling left her. His eyes on her were gone and now on the other Sith.

"Rathari, I assumed she has your approval. If not, dispose of her right now." Fay felt the sudden need to reach for her lightsaber, something she had refused to part with under any circumstances.

"She does. I believe her story and her desire to understand what we are doing here. Her value in teaching what we can not is can't be understated enough. Among the Jedi I have met she is the most agreeable." Fay nearly dropped her jaw at hearing these words come from a man she would gladly say she hated. It might be a petty and shallow hate but it was a hate nonetheless. But then something dawned on her.

"You've been doing it on purpose haven't you?" She said as she looked to Rathari. "Making me hate you even in such a pointless and vapid way. Just to prove that even as aligned with the Light as I am, hate and emotion are still too natural for me to feel." She said this knowing that it only made her hate him more. That all of it had been some test or pointless proving of a point. She disagreed with the Guardian Jedi and they annoyed the hell out of her but she didn't hate them. Rathari, he had purposefully been as irksome as possible to the point where Fay did actually feel a shallow hatred for him.

"I don't know what you are talking about woman." Rathari said still turning his nose at her.

"Enough, Rathari you can play with the Tsudere Jedi later." Fay and Rathari both looked to Darth Nagash in confusion to whatever it was he just called her. "For right now I want to see the younglings, reports on what happened while I was gone. And I will be taking a trip north to visit Lyarra and Joanna. Then I need to return back to space, likely I will be gone for a month this time." Darth Nagash explained as he walked past them without a care for them at all. Fay looked back at the ship, it was her only way off this world now but at the same time… she looked toward the two retreating Sith males. The Force was very annoying now, forcing her to work with such irritating men.

* * *

Fay… not something I was expecting. But given what Rathari had said about her I guess she could be useful. As I walked through the halls of my keep toward my chambers I began thinking about all the places I needed to go. There was Kamino, Mandalore, The Maw, Dromund Kaas again, Korriban, and all the other little Black Sites that existed in the galaxy. So many choices.

"Naraiz-sama, I failed in the task you have set for me." Saarai said as she manifested behind me. It wasn't surprising, Jaesa was slippery at the best of times. But her behavior was very odd, I almost feel a little insulted. We had our moment, we did and I know we did. So what made her so skittish? "She did visit your room before leaving the keep, I didn't have a chance to see what she might have done before left."

"Well then let's see if the drapes will have to be burned or just cleaned." I mumbled as we came to my door. Opening it I expected something out of a horror movie but nope, it looked just as I remember it. All of my stuff I had taken out of the Fury was still intact and my trophies were pristine. The only thing out of place was there was a missing cloak, some money taken, and a letter sitting on the mantle. "Seems she's off on one of her little solo trips." I sighed knowing this could have been the case, and I did in fact feel a little hurt by this. But… at the end of day this was still my Jaesa being who she was.

"Rude, leaving you behind like this. And I had begun to think she was getting better." Saarai remarked as I took the letter and opened it up. I started reading it, most of it was her usual flighty nonsense that she wrote when she got like this. It wasn't the first time she had up and left though it was the first time she had done so after… emotional stuff. But then. I saw it. And everything made sense and at the same time it didn't.

"She didn't." I whispered as I through back. I know I used it. But… when she turned me into my real form. That wasn't just to do that but also to break any affecting Force powers cast over my body.

"Naraiz-sama, what is it?"

"Jaesa… she's carrying my child."

* * *

Author's Notes

Okay, a lot happened here. The Acolytes are really starting to get togther, a fan favorite got some more time, Naraiz has tamed a T-1000 (Fuck Dark Fate), Cipher Nine joins the team, and Naraiz finds out he's going to be a dad. And for those looking forward to a more funny or exciting meeting between Naraiz and Fay I'm sorry but Naraiz is a bit of a hurry right now to be faning over Fay. Plus he's starting to get more and more used to it all.

I have no idea for baby names by the way, it is going to be a girl though. open to suggestion anything from a refernce to a serious one I will think on.

Also, I am looking for ideas on things Naraiz can do now that he has access to the Galaxy. Some things he will be doing, but for the most part if someone wants to see somehting from the Star Wars lore make a appaernce now would be the best time to pitch it to me. Some things I have plans for but there is a lot of stuff to draw on, minor plots or charecters from the Old Republic MMO i will really like to hear as you have seen with Rathari i like that sort of thing.

Reviews

Reads too Much - Fay will continue to teach the younglings in the Light Side, but she's just starting. But at the same time she's not used to this environment, for all she talks about how much she dislikes how overbearing the Jedi have become, she's used to just getting respect just because she's a Jedi. As for the Sins, they're just a bit of flavor. It's the animal transformations that going to be like a power. It wasn't a Astromech, it was like Grevoius' surgery droid. Naraiz will be staying away from Droids for the most part, I love the Clones too much for him to ever use Droids in anything other than a utility or possibly garrison fashion.

victorsan12345 - Naraiz is not all knowing. There are going to be things that are kept from him simply because people think that's what's beset for everyone involved. Pierce ain't talking because he's scared as shit, Jaesa doesn't care enough to even remember that it was Pierce, and Vette just wants to keep the peace. Pierce has had a year to conclude that Naraiz will not find out on his own and only three people know about it, so long as they all don't talk then nothing will happen. Naraiz is still human, very powerful but still human.

guest 1 - Satele and Naraiz have a... complicated history that does involve Jace Malcolm. I won't get into it here. And the stuff with the Tsan in because I want to do that shit so there.

Gabe2000 - the Mados will have their time to shine soon enough.


	25. Everything's Fine

Author's Notes

Remember on this day, that we give thanks to our freedom. When our savior Abraham Lincoln strode into the night and slayed the evil Lord Gobbler. For centuries the Turkey Tyrant had been a scourge upon these lands, demanding blood and corn as tribute. But on this day, we feast on its descendants as it did our ancestors. So give thanks my fellow Americans, and remember the freedoms the gods have bestowed upon us.

* * *

"You are so not okay and it is freaking all of us out!" Vette shouted as we started the meeting. I don't understand what she is going on about. I'm fine. I'm perfectly fine. The fact I have spent the last two weeks killing every bandit in the Riverlands is perfectly reasonable. "Jaesa is out who knows where-"

"Braavos." I said and everyone just looked at me strangely. It was Vette, Pierce, Quinn, Rathari, Cipher Nine on Holo-com, and for some reason Fay. The Jedi had been slowly inducted into my inner circle for no other reason than a source of information on the wider galaxy. Plus… anything we say around her is safe because she has no friends here in Westeros, she has no means to leave the world and she is painfully aware that I can mop the floor with her at any point. So… here we all were… in my study and all of them were saying I was not in my right mind.

"Why do you think she is going to Braavos?" Quinn asked and I would think this would be obvious to everyone. Fay and Cipher had the excuse for not knowing about the culture of this world but the rest of them… disappointment.

"She can't stay in Westeros, I have too many ways of finding her. So… Essos. She can't stay in Volantis as I have friends there. The inland Free Cites are also out because they don't have the climate that she would prefer, Jaesa being as vein as she is will chose something costal. Lys would be her first choice however as it is an island, she would shun it as it would trap her in one place, same with Tyrosh and Lorath. Pentos and Myr are out given that she knows I have a developing deal with their leaders on the shipment of Force Sensitives and recognition of the Seekers… something I don't have with Braavos."

I explained all of this and Vette was giving me a _I can't believe you did that _look. Fay just looked impressed, likely I just proved that I was able to remain level-headed and figure out a complex problem like this even while under massive amounts of stress. Of which I am not. Quinn just listened and nodded along, I was right as usual so he just did as he always did. Cipher on the other hand looked like he was doing other work and only barely paid attention… efficient. Pierce… was weird. I hadn't been very present in the keep since returning but I need to talk to him, his emotional state is destressing.

"What are our orders my lord? Should we track her down?" Rathari asked, ready to hunt down my wayward apprentice and apparent baby-momma. Everyone flinched as one of my glass goblets shattered into a million pieces. What?

"No… no. best leave her be for right now. If she doesn't come back within two months of her expected due date then I'll personally go off and find the little minx." Again… why are they so jumpy? Its perfectly normal for glassware to keep breaking apart despite no force being acted on it. "Now, onto more important things. We currently have about two more years before the next real major event I have foreseen in this world's history. That being a festival held by Tywin celebrating a new prince of the realm. A year after that there will be a minor rebellion that should everything play out as I have seen it will drive the King into total madness. What little control over his mind he has now will be replaced by utter paranoia and love of fire."

"And you are sure about these visions?" Fay asked not because she cared about this land or its people but because she wanted to get a better understanding of my powers. Rathari had concluded that she had a genuine interest in my role to play in the Force. She wasn't so much a Jedi but a agent of the Light. Which suited me fine, I had some of the Light here to counter the Dark Side. But as for her question I just turned to her and smiled before looking back to the group. She frowned, knowing I didn't need to prove a thing to her and everyone else would follow my orders regardless of anything.

"Our activities for right now are limited to increasing the ranks of the Sith and the further industrializing of Westeros. I want everything from concrete, kerosene, mass production, and steam engines to be widespread within the next decade. Everything… except black powder." I said and this actually got the attention of Cipher Nine as he looked up from his other work.

"-_No firearms? Is that what you intend my lord? An interesting choice_.-" He remarked as it looked like I piqued his interest. And it was a expected reaction from him. Why would I advance a feudal society without the most powerful weapon I could bring to bear? If I armed my three hundred Seekers with assault rifles and enough ammo than I could level the armies of Westeros. But I wasn't, it would be the most efficient manner to subjugate this world but also the most reckless in my opinion.

"Yes, what I want is have the people of this land willing give their loyalty to the Sith. Just like my former slaves and those I freed from Harrenhal's curse, I want them to give their souls to me freely and willingly." I said and I could see Vette's eyes roll without turning to her. But she knew what I planned to do wasn't exactly as I described. She agreed with it because I was doing it with the least amount of bloodshed and friction. Plus my way ended with a happy populous that wanted to be ruled over by me and the Sith rather than a resentful one that see me as usurpers and thieves. "If I introduce gunpowder to the mix, this will create a realm capable of warfare that will no doubt cause it to destroy itself. Too many possibilities of either the noble houses or the commoners themselves misusing guns. The end I want to create needs the current system of warfare to stay as intact as possible. It limits what they can do." I explain and Cipher looks at me for a moment, thinking over what I had said and how vague I had been about it. He shrugged and went back to his work.

What I said was true but the real primary reason was because it would change things far to drastically. Gunpowder means both guns and cannons and many of the wars that will be fought can't have certain castles brought down so easily. While I wanted to accelerate this world's tech level, I wanted to do so in a ways that I knew wouldn't effect the timeline to the points I needed it. My plan allowed for some drastic changes but for the most part I still needed war to operate on a large feudal style way.

The War of the Five Kings was critical as it would give me the opportunity to do many things. Declare my independence from all crowns, using Joffrey's status as a bastard to break from the Iron Throne. Cultivate a weakened Westeros that will suffer greatly in a Essos invasion that I will engineer. And boom, I will have the chance to ride in and save Westeros from the invading armies, the people will sing my and the Sith's name and I will either force or gain the allegiance of the Great Houses one way or another over the many years leading up to this. Westeros will be mine and I will then lead a counter invasion of Essos and using my little lovely Rings I will have already posed to cut of the heads of the Free Cites. That is my plan for this world, those were the basics and I could deal with anything so long as they fit within that chain of events. Including the White Walkers, Danny who I still don't know where I'm going to place her, and any other nonsense that this AU world and galaxy can throw at me.

"As for more domestic matters…" I began as I looked toward Quinn and Rathari who knew it was their turn to speak.

"My lord, the Acolytes have decided to have their first meeting of the Assembly in three nights time." Rathari started. Ahh… the Acolyte Assembly. What a wonderful idea for the little ones, one that am sure will only evolve as they grow older. It certainly has its uses, as a means to help prepare them for the political life they will need to lead once they join the Sith. Either by learning quickly that they are a follower or that they are a leader and need to cut their teeth on something easy. The only danger I see is carrying over party loyalties once fully inducted into the true Sith Order. But, I can deal with that once there are Acolytes ready to take the Trials… I don't want to call it that. Eh… I still need a little help with them so their name can wait.

"And what about the kicker of all this, the girl Nira?" I asked and was a little surprised by Rathari, Fay, and Peirce all shifting uncomfortably at her name. As I recall Nira is a shy girl with a… oh god. "She's been set off hasn't she?" I asked and all three of them nodded their heads.

"I've had to pull her off Acolytes twice her size… she's become a little devil in sparing ring." Pierce chuckled nervously, I didn't blame him. Jaesa had described her inner soul as a very violent one that was only waiting to be unleashed. It was something like Jaesa, sometimes the Force bestows certain gifts to people from the moment they are born. My darling apprentice was given soul seeing eyes and Nira it seems has been given the blessing of the Blood God. Soon she will be stacking skulls in a throne like fashion. "On the bright side of this, she isn't taking crap from anyone. Finally has some confidence."

"She's falling to the Dark Side and fast." Fay warned and I knew it as well. But, I knew how to fix that.

"I'll have a little talk with her." I said and Vette was biting her lip in effort to not say anything here. Sad but true, I'm going to have to be a little rough with the girl in order to scare her into understanding the threat the Dark Side is. "Besides our budding berserker."

"The groups of Acolytes has slowly grouping themselves even more. Moving their rooms around so that they live in blocks with unaligned dorms acting as no man's land." Quinn reported and I had to push down my laughter. This was developing a bit faster than I had expected but hey… it was funny. They're balkanizing, which is a good thing in the long run. It will pool those most capable into groups I can look after while leaving those that will become nothing but chaff to basics. For right now I needed to find my first generation of Darths and Masters of the Sects. So if I lose what would have been rank and file Sith that's fine. "As for matters outside the Acolytes, they are progressing smoothly. A routine has been established and norms have settled."

"Good, means I can leave things here in your hands while I deal with the galaxy." The only thing I had left here on my plate that needed immediate attention was the Force Wound over in Valyria but now that I had Revan's Mask to use as a Anchor that matter could be dealt with.

"-_That is where I come into the picture, correct my lord?-"_ Cipher Nine said as he finally put away his other work and put his full attention to the meeting. I had given him orders to establish a information network on Dromund Kaas. As a major port in the north eastern part of the galaxy it would be privy to all the passing information and given several key Holo-net servers due to the Officer's Academy located on it. It was a perfect place to gather any and all details on the galaxy. "-_I have the list of worlds that you asked me to gather information on. Malachor_…-"

"You're not serious are you?!" Fay shouted as she reacted as expected. "Malachor is cursed beyond belief. You wouldn't be the first to think of salvaging the ships there. Every. Single. Time… it ended in failure." Fay explained and again… this was expected. The Dark Side was very strong there, the Mass Shadow Generator's effects are still felt, and the gravity there is so bonkers that it makes navigating it nearly impossible. Or at least that's what I knew from the it's Wiki page.

"-_She's correct my lord_.-" Cipher began however his voice lacked the disbelief Fay's had. "-_But the wreckage of the battle that took place there is pristine. And I have calculated that even a low skilled salvage team if given the chance could pull out enough Mandalorian Iron out of those ships to create a entire new fleet_.-" He explained and that was good news… because I wasn't going to make a fleet out of Mandalorian Iron. Too risky, having so much valuable material in something like a ship. Better to spread it out… like in power armor for a legion of super soldiers. "-_As for my information, the various elements that I have spoken to have said that while large fleets can't navigate the system… smaller vessels captained by skilled crews can manage it well enough. Smugglers use it often… the smart ones anyway_.-"

"Good, its position is directly in our territory." I said as I pulled out a Holo-projector and focused in on the Malachor system. It was a little north east to Dromund Kaas and thus perfectly situated to be picked apart once we had a proven method of tugging the right ships out of the planet's danger zone. It would be a lengthy process but worth it… which reminds me. "Fay, Mandalorian Iron… has the Republic been able to pry the method of forging it from the Mandalorians?"

"I don't believe so, Mandalore is still technically a free system. But that's just a front. However, back when the Republic was expanding into the systems nearby… those that knew how to create Beskar went into hiding. And while the government of the planet is edger to please the Republic the people there aren't." Fay explained and that was good to hear. Cipher went on to explain the situation with Mandalore as the topic changed to that. There seemed to be three factions at play, the official government of Mandalore which boot licked to Republic but also totted its technical independence constantly, walking a fine line. Then there was the Mando people… not too happy at the moment. But the constant wars and expansion of the Republic seemed to scratch that bloodlust itch they all seem to have so no riots… yet. Then there were the wandering Bounty Hunters, those that kept to the Old Ways and weren't well liked back home. They were scattered and mostly operated out of Hutt Space. Gore… you wouldn't be happy here.

"Malastare then." I said as that depressing thought left me and the debriefing on the Mandalorians concluded. Everyone sorta looked at me funny for bringing the planet up. Sure it was valuable for its fuel reserves but it also had something even more special on it.

"-_Currently just a mining and homeworld. It's held tightly by the Republic as a refueling depot but other than that… not much else to say_.-" Cipher Nine said, his voice never betraying what I'm sure was confusion. None of them could possibly know about the treasure trove of genetic data that lay sleeping on that world. "-On, as for Kamino. It's a myth to most of the galaxy however… that seems to be a cover.-"

"Kamino… I've heard that name before." Fay muttered and I was genuinely surprised. Given her age she should have been around before the Sith shrouded Kamino's existence from the rest of the Republic. Although… given the changes to this timeline I guess there might be a whole other reason or chain of events.

"-_While setting up our base of operations here, I infiltrated the Republic Officer College_…-" Because of course he did. I believe I told him not to do that as it was too risky. "-…_and was able to collect some files. One of them was for selected officers deemed loyal enough to be given a list of purges the Republic has made in the past and what to look for should the need arise again_.-" No… no-no-no-no-no! I need those long-necked bastards! No one can do cloning like them.

"I remember them now. Cloners, but their methods were detestable." Fay said but then looked up to see me visibly angered by this, my teeth grinding as all my plans for my army were in flames. Maybe she wanted to voice some opinion or other… she didn't. Which was the smart choice. I trust no one but them to give me my army, droids are not an option as the territory I can take initially does not have the industrial capability to produce such an army. The territory is also too small to gather the troops from the population, at least when compared to the Republic and the eventually CIS. And I will never trust Merc companies based out of Hutt space which is the ONLY other option I have.

"What about the Lehon System and Trogan?" I ask needing to confine that even if I have lost my army, my fleets were still intact. There were two, Star Forges in the Galaxy. One was the Original used by Darth Revan that should have reformed into a ring around Lehon and the other is the Infinite Engine Which should by this point be large enough to be useful. Nox had been the one to do that mission, thankfully for me I guess in the long run. She chose the Dark Side option of course and stole the whole damn thing. That one was on an Imperial Black Site on Trogan… smart place to put it. No one will look for a massive military asset on a world that has nothing to offer but natural beauty.

"-_I was unable to discover any system by that or any of the other names the Republic might call it. Our knowledge of its location allowed me to at least deduce from the Republic's attempt to colonize the Unknown Regions I believe that they have avoided much of the core systems of the Rakatan Empire_.-" Good… at least I will have something to work with there. However… as it would have always been the fucking Star Forge there is halfway across the galaxy. But… I had a fix for that. A costly, a risky, a moronic fix… but a fix nonetheless. "-As for Trogan, it has been classified as a dead world with little worth other than for a Hyper-com beacon.-" Oh… even more easy!

"The Gree Enclave." I said as my mind wandered from asset to asset. Maybe I could ask the Gree pretty please if they might have cloning tech? Doubt they would listen… oh it's not going to be fun to see them again. I kind speak Gree though.

"-_Closed borders with the Republic, both have a long standing no contact policy_.-" I smirked, oh… there's bad blood there. Would be a shame if someone stirred the pot a bit.

"Vesla System?" There were a few looks from my crew and a small smirk from Cipher at that but Fay and Rathari were totally in the dark. What… I had a hand in the development of a certain piece of tech that will guarantee the early complete defense of the new Empire. Namely the Gauntlet Targeting System. Other creations of the Sun Razer were… interesting but likely haven't survived the test of time. The Gauntlet on the other hand… that was still intact. The prototype was busted beyond fuck thanks to Havoc Squad, but the designs and Code? That was still in a secret base in the Vesla system as confirmed by Marr's visions.

"-_The ruins of the Star Razer have been pieced apart many centuries ago. Some of it was used to recreate Dromund Kaas. But otherwise the system is empty_.-" Good, that would be a key asset to make sure the Republic didn't curb stomp us right out of the gate. Being able to shoot down starships while still in Hyperspace would be invaluable. No doubt they would find a way to counter the Gauntlet system, especially since I would only have the system and not the full cannons. Creating Star Razers that could enable the creation of the cannons would draw far too much attention. No, what I would have instead would be stations or planets built with anti-hyperlane artillery that wouldn't be capable of outright destroying fleets but instead soften them so much that they would be easy pickings for my fleets.

"Dathomir?" I said and that got Fay attention once more. She had been listening intently as I rattled off places of interest. But this was another one she couldn't hold her tongue on. Her worries had been building and raising as time went on, me asking about Lehon and the Gree spiked her but Trogan and Vesla had thrown her off a bit. There were other sites I needed to visit, old superweapon gravesites, places that might hold powerful artifacts, many little things out there in the galaxy.

"-_Under quarantine, there's a fleet of Republic starships and a contingent of Jedi stationed there at all times_.-" Cipher said and I glanced over to Fay who looked very uneasy about what was clearly on my mind. Don't worry, I'm not interested in visiting the witches until they get their shit together. I have other things to worry about… LIKE MY CLONES!

"That will be it for now. Continue data collection, but now with a focus on the Imperial Worlds. The sooner we can take control of the ruling elite of the former Imperial worlds the sooner we can have a wider range of movement in the galaxy." Right now the Rule of Two should have total control of the Banking Clan, I would guess that they shifted away from direct political parties after they set the Republic on a path they wanted. Now they pulled strings through money. The Imperial sector was wealthy and vital buffer between the Core Worlds and the Outer Rim. While of course the Jedi will always be suspicious of the former Sith Empire the Republic on the other hand could be fooled. "I want a total collection of whose who by the next report."

"-_It will be done my lord_.-" Cipher Nine said before the image of him vanished.

"For the rest of you, continue on with your duties. Vette, I want you to my eyes and ears in the Acolyte Assembly. Don't interfere at any cost, even if you see them killing or fucking each other you are not to engage." I honestly didn't think it would come to either of those things but I still need to know what was going on. "Quinn, Rathari, Pierce, all of you keep doing your jobs but now watch for any changes among the younglings." They all nodded and stood up as I turned and looked to the Jedi in the room. She stood firm, having now finally got the audience that she had come for. In my… reaction to Jaesa's news I wasn't exactly chatty.

I turned away and walked over to one of my many tables filled with scrolls. In my spare time I have been jotting down various plans and plots for the world, Galaxy, and possibly beyond all in Russian and Japanese. No one but me, Xhola and Vaera spoke the language and only I understood how to read or write it. What better cipher than a language that had no possible basis in this reality. I guess if someone could translate them that would be bad… there was a lot of information there that would expose me and nearly everything I knew. The only reason I wrote it down was so that I wouldn't forget. Plus… there was also a great deal of stuff about Earth there. I much as I proclaim that my old self is gone, fused with Naraiz and that past doesn't matter to the point of burying my old name… some things simply can't be forgotten. Vader sure understood that in the end I guess.

"You're feeling… homesick." The sound of Fay saying this brought me out of my musings as I placed back a scroll that had a bunch of lyrics from Earth songs. Deciding to test her a bit I slowly began dropping my Mask and letting her see the real me. Her eyes widened and she took a step back, I harbor zero feelings of shame at what I really am other than as a mark of young arrogance.

"Surprised that I can feel something so human?" I ask, the question made even more meaningful by the small dark echo to my voice. She didn't have any of the normal fear or disgust Jedi tended to have when seeing me like this. Though… to be fair… all of those Jedi were just beaten by me and were about to die by my hand. But it mattered not. "How long has it been since the Jedi have seen someone like me, twisted by the powers of the Dark Side. There used to be so many more of us, so many in fact that the Jedi grew numb to it. Justified their actions by saying that they were killing monsters and our true selves were the only proof they needed."

"Those were-" She started but then her lips closed shut, not by her volition.

"They were right." I said surprising her further. "What you see is the result of young mistakes. Mistakes that should have gotten me killed or worse but instead my Master for whatever reason decided to put in more effort than most would see as worth it." I will never understand why Darth Baras spared me. Why he chose to beat a lesson about the Dark Side instead of writing me off as some failed apprentice that delved too deep into the Dark Side. Mutation from the Dark Side wasn't the problem as nearly all Darths had some, it was the fact it was so much at such a young age. But no, I was instead only nearly killed and given the power of the Mask. Also fuck you Nox. I rest all the blame to every single hedgehog joke on you. "The Sith of old were as a whole… monsters. I can say little about their virtue other than they embraced who they were. We were the bad guys. But that is the Sith, not the Dark Side."

"The Balance in the Force. That is your goal. You are claiming to be the Chosen One of legend?" I laughed at that. Me, the Chosen One? No. Well… I guess you could think of me as the Chosen One if you want. In all honesty the whole prophesy idea of the Chosen One is a bit silly. The future is always in motion, one's man's crackpot prediction is another's manifest destiny. I finished my laugh and gave her a eye roll.

"No, I will never claim to be some ordained star child of destiny. I simply the rightful Emperor of the Galaxy." I said as I slipped into a nice and imposing chair by the study's fireplace, my fingers interlacing as I finished. I could feel her emotions crack as I told her my plan, not too happy or excited. "You disagree, but unfortunately the galaxy we live in is not one that can be changed peacefully. War will be the anvil by which a new order will be forged. A new Empire. One that imposes the Balance because clearly Force users can not come to the conclusion on their own."

"You don't know for sure. There are many in the Jedi that will listen." Fay said and I knew she was grasping. She wasn't as sure as she was at the start of this. There was fear in her. I guess that it was the fear that the big bad Sith was trying to turn her to the Dark Side. Maybe not as childishly put but the fear was likely there somewhere in her mind.

"Yes but those are clearly not the ones that are in charge of the Republic's military campaigns." I shot back a glance and she shriveled under it. She was very unused to this situation, where so plainly she was out of her intellectual league. She wasn't used to being the one who sought the guidance. I could take advantage of this so hard, it would be so easy to plant so many ideas in her head right now. But I won't. Instead I will just enlighten her to the truth. "Plus… the Sith would listen to me even less."

"What are you talking about?" She asked and then for a brief moment her face slightly paled before she rapidly dismissed the threat I laid out before her. "You are the only Sith in the galaxy. You know what the Jedi and Republic are like now."

"They were made that way by the Sith." I said as I levitated a goblet of wine over to my hand. I just need a white cat now. "The Sith have survived into this new age of the Republic and plot to bring about the end of the Jedi and the Republic from within. The Rule of Two has been secretly manipulating events to bring about their own age. Honestly, you paint over the Republic colors and the starships in the sky would be indistinguishable from something very Imperial." That seemed to cut deep into her. The fact that the current Republic was as it was, it was a far cry from the ideal and the parallels between it and the Empire were close. It was an authoritarian oligarchy disguising itself as a democracy through and through. "Regardless if you agree with me or not, the pendulum effect the Jedi and Sith's wars have caused must come to an end. And as the only one in this fight seeking to create Balance… I alone see myself in the right."

* * *

She had never been at sea before. It was different than traveling by Hyperspace, something felt more real on the waves of water. But as she felt herself growing farther and farther from him, she couldn't feel any enjoyment of this new experience.

"You seem troubled, it's fine now. You are going to be very far from whatever it is that you run from." Jaesa heard the Braavosi captain that had agreed to take her to his homeport say as he came up to the bow with her. He was handsome, in that dashing swashbuckling way that seemed universal with his type. Tan skin and curly hair of his native Braavos, but also bright blue eyes that seemed out of place. "But I would say, you need only ask and I would run this man that has troubled you so if you just give me his name." He whispered to her in such a suave manner that would no doubt make any other woman weak in the knees.

"That's nice, but he would flatten you into paste and use you to grease your ship's floorboards." Jaesa gave a sweet and caring smile that was all kinds of fake. That didn't to phase the ship captain one bit as he just laughed.

"But I am Fiola Forel! Master of the Braavosi Water Dance, and savor of Westerosi princesses." He joked, he was a dirty ship captain that could barely handle butter knife let alone a real sword. Jaesa had listened to some of his crew, none of them respected their captain's fighting spirit but they did enjoy his silver tongue and the gold he was able to swindle with it. "And I shall lay low the foul beast that has sent such a beauty away from her home."

"Tywin Lannister, there you go… I gave you the name you wanted." Jaesa said to a dumbfounded Fiola who just gulped as she left him. She was disguised as a noble lady of Westeros, news had of course circulated around the world at the loss of the Lion's lady, the Sith didn't care what story would be told about her now… all that mattered was that they would be afraid to touch her. They weren't slavers or pirates, they wouldn't ransom her and would be scared shitless at possibly harming someone that seemed to hold a Warden of Westeros' affection if but for a time. Maybe they would get it in their head that they could return her to him for a reward… if they weren't also on a important delivery for the Sea King.

Jaesa walked down the length of the ship, enjoying the leering that the crew gave her. She always felt so empowered when men thought they had a chance of touching her. Their lustful looks made her so excited at the prospect of both some nice fucking or/and a fresh kill. But she couldn't do either. It wouldn't fit her story to suddenly sleep with some random crewmember nor could she kill any of them because then things would devolve and she'd ever get back onto land. She walked into the small cabin that she had paid for and immediately took out her dagger and tossed it to a wood pillar. The knife stuck in and out from it came the black smoke that eventually formed into Macha.

"Indulge." It said simply as its mask formed into one of inquisitive smiling. Jaesa just grunted as she started to take apart the noblewoman's dress she had on. Macha's many limps extended out of its heavy robes and began assisting her in this. It was a disturbing sight but she had long since come to terms with her disturbing Tsân. "Indulge."

"Fuck that. All those apes are covered in body oil so slick I'd probably slip off the ship trying to mount them." Jaesa shot back at the Tsân after throwing up an air pressure barrier, effectively sealing off the cabin's sound. She breathed a sigh of relief as the corset came off and her girls could finally feel free. The Sith then smiled as she took a few steps across her room naked. It wasn't a large cabin by any means but it was big enough for her and her Tsân to have some room to move.

"Protective, needless." The Tsân whispered out and Jaesa turned back to glare hard at the monstrous being.

"You better fucking not be planning to do some shit!" Jaesa roared as her Dark Side corruption broke through her mask. Her hand reaching back to her dagger and her other placed over her stomach.

"Worry, needless." Macha responded with a small tilt of the head, it's smiling changing back to a normal theater comedy mask. Even to this day Jaesa still had a hard time figuring out the emotions that her Tsân felt at times.

"Pick a side will you…" She sighed before walking back over to the bed and falling back in it. She could still feel the Tsân standing in the room despite her feeling unwilling to keep talking. She didn't want to talk about what she did. She didn't want to think about what she did. "Stop judging me!" Jaesa shouted as she sat back up and glared at Macha.

"Doubt, guilt."

"I'm not feeling guilty! I did what I did because… because…" Jaesa stumbled over her words before flipping over and screaming into the pillow on the bed. This was playing out exactly how she expected and she still did what she did. And it felt even more horrible than she thought it would. The plan wasn't to actually develop feelings for the new Naraiz. Just gain his trust for a bit so she could get what she wanted out of him. But that night… it felt so much more real than any of her times with her master. "When he said my name… fuck!" She cursed back into the pillow.

"Child." Jaesa slipped a hand under herself and back to where new life was growing. This had been the goal since she decided that she needed to get her real master back. That if she couldn't have him with her than she would at least have the next best thing. The new Naraiz had said that he was the mind, the old Naraiz was the body, and both of them were the soul or something to that effect. So… she decided to grab a piece of that body. But then in the process of getting it she bit off more than she could chew.

"It's my child, mine. I'll sort out all these other feelings later." Jaesa said as she looked up from her pillow with a fierce determination. One thing that was absolutely sure was that she wasn't going to let the new Naraiz find her until she had this baby. Maybe after she would let him find her… or at least she would stop trying to hide.

* * *

Vette watched from a secret alcove in the Assembly's meeting spot. It was disguised as with both physical work she had done earlier in the day and with a few Holo-projectors. It simply looked like at some point some of the ceiling collapsed due to all the work being done on the keep. And she had years of experience in hiding from Force-Sensitives.

"I don't care what Naz says, I'm stopping them if they start killing each other." Vette grumbled to herself as she watched the various groups of Acolytes find their way into the old tomb turned meeting chamber. The kids had been at good work lately, assembling some basic sections in the chamber for each of the groups out of spare materials they nicked from the construction projects around the keep. Vette then glanced down to a small pouch of junkfood that she had picked up at the Dromund Kaas spaceport when they dropped off Cipher. "Maybe just one… nope." Vette stopped herself… the crinkly packaging would make too much noise.

"Is everyone here?!" Vette took her eyes off her snacks as things seemed to start with one of the Acolytes calling things to order. She had studied all the important play's profiles as part of her prep work for this mission. From what she gathered, this whole Assembly would be handled by an elected Acolyte. They would act as the one who kept things in order and on track. The one talking was the noble born Jarman Buckwell. According to Pierce he was a little shit that didn't care what he said in the training yard as he wasn't a knight. But she had too assume there was a reason why he was voted to handle this thing. "We have called those here to discuss the formation of the Acolyte Assembly. Here, in this chamber we shall handle business in a civilized and honorable way. We shall debate and discuss all manners of challenges that face us as Acolytes without interference by the adults."

"_Yeah right kid_." Vette knew all of that was a bunch of bullshit. First off, things would always be handled outside of the official channels. That was going to happen but they were successful in corralling some feuds and problems that was great. Also on the whole no interference… her presence proved that dead wrong.

"I have been selected by those many have chosen to represent them. Like the honorable Night's Watch, election shall provide fair and free leadership. Every Acolyte has the right to one vote to who leads each Assembly, but that vote can be given to another." Vette watched as several Acolyte began passing something out. They looked to be small wooden squares, one side painted red and the other painted blue. "These here are your votes, when we hold discussion and call for a vote, please hold up your vote, blue for yay and red for nay."

"Hey, you said that we can give our votes 'way. Do all of us gotta give Grayjoy our things… seems like a lot for him to lug around." One of the brutish boys in the big block of thugs chuckled and the rest of them did as well. Vette focused on the only one not, Victarion Grayjoy himself. He seemed not to pleased at the comments of his underling.

"No, we shall keep a charter of all the groups and their leaders. The number of members a group has shall be the leader's vote count. Should a smaller number than ten people give you their votes, only then will you need to physically keep them." Jarman explained and Vette had to give credit to these kids, this was a impressive system they were setting up. Given their ages she expected a lot less. "At the end of today's Assembly, we shall vote on the next speaker. The votes will be counted and the speaker will take all new business until two to the next meeting."

"_This kid is giving some Republic politians a run for their money_." Vette through to herself and she made a mental note to tell Quinn about this kid. Maybe a little extra tutoring would go a long way. She knew that they would be needing more than just warriors in the new Sith Order but also people like this kid.

"We only have one piece of business today. That being the incident in the Godswood." Jarman said as they all looked to one person, that being Nira. Vette remembered a shy girl scared of her shadow, that was a far off memory now. Gone was the quiet peasant girl that nervously avoid any interaction, now there stood a smiling and confident girl that Vette swore had some blood stains on her sleeves. "Nira, Cliet says that you attacked him with some sort of sorcery. Do you have anything to say about this." There was something nervous in that kid's voice, a subtle change.

Vette watched as the Acolytes parted in the seat like steps that they were using as Nira started to walk down to the center of the tomb. The last few weeks after her apparent change had given them a new policy when dealing with her, namely stay the fuck out of her way. Vette had seen this before, in Sith that got a taste of the power of the Dark Side. Naraiz was that way too for a time, only made worse by that bitch Nox. But this was dangerous, Vette could tell that Nira wasn't like a power hungry Sith eager to exert power over the powerless… no… she was simply reveling in the freedom that the Dark Side gave. That rarely ended well. Vette eyed the girl as she came to the last step before the floor of the tomb, then jumped off and landed on the boarded up stone coffin where Jarman had been standing. All with that same uneasy smile that reminded the Twi'lek too much of Jaesa on her bad days.

"Sure I did it!" Nira proudly proclaimed. Vette watched all their reactions, most didn't seemed too shocked by the admittance of guilt but more by the confidence she had in it. Then she looked at the leaders of the various factions at play. Jarman was clearly agitated by her being so close. Victarion was… just watching. But unlike many of his own boys he was perfectly clam. Mysa Sand was glaring hard at Miana. Puff was just shrinking behind several of his own bigger followers. Then the oddball leader Thoren Just looked irritated at all of this. "And why should all of you be so jumpy about it. He was annoying me, I finally found peace and he just wouldn't stop bugging me."

"That doesn't mean you can go and maim him." Jarman said as he tried to get back the stage from Nira.

"It was just a little blood." The way that Nira licked her lips at the word blood definitely sold it for Vette, this was a mini Jaesa in the making.

"It was the fact that there was any blood that's the problem. And you used some sort of evil sorcery to do it." Jarman fired back and Vette could see him lose a bit of his edge. That sorcery remark was a bad argument to make. And it looked like Nira saw that plain as day.

"Uh yeah… that's what we're here to learn." She shrugged like they weren't discussing means to kill a person. "Using the Force, remember?"

"That isn't-"

"She's right." Everyone looked to Victarion who stood up from his spot among his gang. "We are here to learn the Force. And Cliet was bugging her, lots of my guys say he liked to pick on her more than others. Don't know why don't care." Vette could guess it was some immature reason like he liked her but didn't know how to express it but that was beyond things now. "But he brought what he got down on himself. I say we let this go." Victarion finished off with a small but brutishly charming smile to Nira who seemed intrigued in the exact. same. way. Jaesa would get intrigued by Naraiz in the old days. Vette knew that she was going to need to speak with Naraiz right after about Nira.

"As much as I disagree with doing so on principle, but I agree with Grayjoy." Mysa said with an irritated grunt. Miana nodding along.

"She needs some sort of punishment… but something light. And only for the excessive force used." Puff called out from behind his wall of what little muscle his group had.

"Acted in self defense, and is strong enough to own her actions. I say pass." Thoren sighed like all of this was beneath him. Now that the leaders had said their piece, the rest started shouting their own opinions. Most fell in line with whoever they believed in with the exception of those that came with Thoren. Vette noted that most of them didn't even really fit in a singular group. Jarman then did his best at quieting them all down and taking their opinions block by block. It was safe to say that the skipping out of the tomb was well deserved on Nira's part.

Vette just tuned out the rest of the meeting as it was more small little rules, how they would keep this all a secret, and some more arguing. She was more focused on the mini-Jaesa now in their midst and knowing that they would need to keep tabs on the Acolyte Assembly more in the future. While this was certainly a good means to understand where the Acolytes were at it was also clearly only going to be a front for more backroom deals.

"_Which I guess is exactly what he wants in the end_."

* * *

Nira was skipping happily through the Godswood, she felt so free and at peace. And it wasn't just here in the Godswood, that was a different kind of peace. No, now she felt at peace everywhere she went. The voices were gone but because they were now her own voices. There wasn't a battle in her head every day because she just let it all happen. It was freeing and the greatest thing to ever happen to her. Now she was happy and had friends. After the meeting down in the tombs, Victarion came to her and asked if she wanted to train with him. It was so fun!

"Someone looks like a happy girl, who's the boy?" Nira stopped as she reached the Weirwood and out form behind it came Darth Nagash. He was in his more causal robes but there was a notable adding of bits of silver here and there in addition to the black and purple robes. Nira smile dipped a bit as she wasn't sure how to handle this.

She had spoken to Darth Nagash as all Acolytes had in the first few months of being gathered at Harrenhal. The meeting wasn't; what she would call productive, but it wasn't bad either. He just said that she had a lot of problems but this place would be where all of them would be fixed. He used a lot more words in saying that but that's what Nira got out of it. And he wasn't wrong, but she was scared that it was in ways he wouldn't be pleased by.

"Darth Nagash." She said as she bowed and he lightly laughed.

"It happened here didn't it? When you first used that power to cause pain and spill blood." He started as he crossed his arms in his sleeves. Nira gulped but his tone wasn't punishing… yet.

"Yes. Cliet… he was distracting me from our lesson. I got angry and it just happened." Nira explained trying to be as truthful as she could without sounding as happy about it all as she had been during the meeting. Her eyes looked away from the spot of soil they had been locked on up Darth Nagash. He was smiling, a nice and caring smile that made Nira feel a bit safer. He then looked to the Weirwood.

"These trees, I've never seen anything like them in all of my travels. They radiate the Light Side, bathing their surroundings in peace and harmony. As someone who tends to lean toward the Dark Side it is a nice feeling." Nira was surprised by this. Instructor Rathari and Fay had explained the Light and Dark Sides many times now as well as the importance of Balance between them but everyone kinda agree that the Light was the good side and the Dark Side was evil. Though that was the unspoken part as they were always punished by Instructor Rathari if they said this. So hearing that their leader leaned to the Dark was surprising to say the least. "I assume that you also find this place nice as well."

"Yes, I don't feel… I mean I didn't feel…" Nira began to stutter as she found it difficult to explain what she felt and what she had gone through with Darth Nagash. He was different than Miana, she didn't want to disappoint him.

"Nira. In history there are people blessed and some would say cursed by the Force. Some are granted special abilities that set them apart from the rest. My apprentice is one of these special few." He then looked up as if waiting for something but nothing happened. He looked pleased at this. "Anyway… you are one these special people."

"I am?" Nira asked as she felt like everything she had gone through was now worth it.

"Yes, but remember when I said some consider these gifts both a blessing and a curse." He said as he continued to keep smiling as he had been. Then Nira felt something wrong, she tried to move her feet only to find them locked to the ground. Her hands, her entire body felt like it was beyond her control. "You have been given by the Force a gift of blood, you can sense the Midi-chlorians in people's blood but the Dark Side twists this as it does everything."

"M-m-y lord…" Nira struggled to breath out as the Force pressed against her entire body.

"My Master once taught me the most important lesson I ever learned. The Dark Side is not your friend, it is a power that you must subjugate and must Always keep in control of." Darth Nagash said as Nira blinked and saw his face change to one of disapproval and uncaring of her fate. Then her body began to move, but not of her own volition. She slowly began walking as if a puppet on strings. She struggled to stop her body as she walked up to the Weirwood. Then she reached out but she could see what she was reaching out for. A snap echoed in the trees and she felt a piece of wood placed in her hand. The puppeteer that held her strings allow her to look to her side to see she was holding a lit torch.

"No." Nira mumbled as she could easily see what was about to happen.

"Master Baras taught me after the fact. After I had done horrible things because the Dark Side told me it was okay. He beat me into a inch of my life once it had started to reach the point of no return. I don't want it to come to that with any of you so a more… subtle method must be used." He explained as Nira slowly started to move the torch closer and closer to the bark of the venerable tree. The very thing that brought such peace and harmony to her life. But try as she might she couldn't force her body to pull back. "This tree is a beacon of light, and right now you have no great analogy for your soul when the let the Darkness take control." He said and then Nira flung back as she regained control over her body.

She hard been trying so hard to pull back that when movement returned to her control she flung back onto the ground. The torch fell out of her hand but never touched the dirt and leaves. Instead it hung in the air right across from Nira's face.

"I-I-I-I-I-I…" Nira stuttered as she crawled away from the torch that now floated back into Darth Nagash's hand. The flame extinguished on it own and he tossed the charred piece of wood into the godswood. "Why… why would you do that!"

"To show you what it feels to be out of control, about to destroy something that you love. It is a situation that all Force-Users that fall to the Dark Side end up in." He said gravely as he looked down at her. Once again she felt all of her emotions still in her throat, unable to say anything to him. "You are not a tool of the Dark Side, the Dark Side is a tool for you. You control it, it doesn't control you. You can dive so deep into the Dark Side the Light is all but gone but I will still allow you to call yourself Sith so long as you never fall to it."

* * *

A girl with the power to directly connect to the Midi-chlorians in a person's blood… that's a power not seen in a great time. I guess I shouldn't be surprised that the visions of spilling blood came early on, the Dark Side twisted the power into something bloody instead of wonderful.

"In the end, it looks like she'll be a great warrior and not the biologist I need." I mumbled to myself as I finished my final thoughts on Nira. I had been several days since I spoke with her in the Godswood. I don't know what effect it might have had on her, I had left that day to Valyria to Anchor the Wound in the Force with Revan's Mask. That went surprisingly well, no battles or Force magic nonsense. Just a nice trip to the smoking ruins of the old capital and then a trip down to the caverns and pop! A quick Force Ritual done right and Revan's Mask has a new home acting as the protector of this world from an invasion of Starweirds.

I still have so many worries on the Starweirds. That they come from Wounds in the Force, a rift into some other space, it all gives me chills given I know that there are other Wounds in the Force out there. Maybe this one was special given that it involved Time and Space? Regardless, it's a factor that I will need to contend with. There are many threats to my future Empire that aren't the Republic.

"You have that look on your face again." I heard Vette say from behind as she came in close to me, her head resting on the back of my neck. She was currently in her Masked disguised as we weren't entirely alone. It was us, my two Dothraki Twins and some of the menials from Harrenhal all in a small boat. "Whatever it is its stupid to think about now right?"

"A little bit." I chuckled and I could sense her smile and god did it help. My emotional state had once again been all over the place but this time it was for perfectly normal reasons. I think anyone would respond the same way as I did given my circumstances. Vette, Lyarra, and Joanna, all of them were a soothing relief on the whole Jaesa running off with our child thing. "But I have to think about things like this. If I don't then-" I was interrupted by the sound of Felli throwing up in the God's Eye… again.

"Those two really have it bad on water don't they." Vette remarked as we both turned around to see the two hung over the boat looking like the living dead. Yeah… there was a big reason why Dothraki didn't cross water. "Are you sure we need to bring them?"

"We need a bigger crew for the future trips. I'm going to be locking down my power even further to avoid getting spotted by the Jedi so we will actually need the back up." I said not liking the fact I would essentially be going from end game Sith Warrior to basically early game with all the suppressing I would need to put on my power. But I needed to appear as baseline as possible in order to avoid the Jedi picking up on my movements. "Better to have some members of that crew incapable of a munity."

"Mmm." Vette pouted a bit at that remark but the damage was done so she wasn't too mad. I had done a great job softening her up on my darker tendencies. The fact we were in a relationship likely was causing her to accept my flaws a bit better, but don't worry Vette I know you're mad and will endeavor to avoid doing such things in the future.

"Finally!" Both of the twins shouted as the boat hit the ground of the Isle of Faces. I sent the menials back and did so without question. I was already known in Harrenhal as a man that often spent days on this island and then randomly showed back up in the keep without anyone noticing. Once the boat was out of sight into the mist that hung in the air this day, I started my way deeper into the Weirwood forest. Vette followed knowing where we were going but the twins had no clue but followed us regardless. I had taken them from their duties at the keep, much to their joy, but didn't tell them why. Hell, I barely told Vette why we needed to leave so suddenly.

As I placed the Mask of Revan in its place at the Wound of the Force and finished the ritual to bind it to the Wound I was given a vision. Maybe the spirit of Revan was trying to tell me something, or maybe it was the Force itself, either way I needed to listen. But I then treated to a vision in which a saw a wounded bird… I believe it was a Bespin Heliost but I could be wrong. I watched as it flew through the skies, its feathers tattered and tears of blood flowing from its eyes. Off in the distance I could see hunters, and behind them a swarm of locusts. Then, it found safety in the burning wreak of a starship that was painfully obvious that it was a Corellian model. The hunters are circling the Heliost and the swarm is starting to infest the ship. A black vulture comes in and is just watching but is otherwise uninterested. The entire vision ended with the ship blowing up leaving behind everything but the swarm. I got the message, someone or something was on Corellia and I needed to go save them. Who it was I had no idea.

That's why I was heading out so quickly, Force Visions in my experience shouldn't be ignored. I have spent a good deal of time planning around the info that both Marr and Satele gave me. This was a chance at something… even if I didn't know what it was. But that was how it was with the Force, the future always in motion and clouded. Plus… I wasn't all that proficient at Force Visions.

"So… where exactly are we heading boss?" Vette asked as we came closer to the clear we had been using as a landing pad. Both Emmi and Felli perked up at hearing this question, from their perspective I guess we were already here. This was a island, and one in the middle of a landlocked lake… where else could we go.

"Corellia." I answered and Vette stopped in her tracks for a moment and then ran up to my side.

"Can say we did and not?" She gave a deadpan look to me but that faltered in to a uneasy yet accepting smile of doomed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that all those gambling debts you racked up there are forgiven." I said with a pandering pat on the head and continued on my way to the edge of the clearing. Vette grumbled a bit but followed me past the trees however the twins just froze as they saw my ship. The _Chilling Sound _was an Imperial stealth ship that highly resembled the Star Courier class of ship from the Republic. Just replace the back dome with a forward lining command bridge and a smaller set of wings ahead of the back pair and you got a pretty good idea of what it looks like.

I stopped and turned back, the two Dothraki girls just were wide eyed at the starship. This was a typical reaction for a more primitive sentient when encountering something so clearly otherworldly.

"What…

"… is it?" The two started and finished for each other purely out of habit. They had been so used to operating as a pair they instinctually just did the gag on reflex. Also, those runes engraved on their bodies might have something to do with it.

"Think of it as a giant metal boat that can fly." I said as Vette continued on, dropping her Mask as she did so, her more alien features clearly visible for the twins as she opened the airlock door. "Ready to sail the stars?"

* * *

Author's Notes

Happy Thanksgiving everyone. For the next few chapters we are going be just in the Star Wars setting. Some new and old faces will be showing up, some are quite different than what you might know. Also I changed the timeline a bit, now Naraiz has started thirty years before the Battle of Naboo instead of sixty.

Reviews

Reads too much - Naraiz will be making contact with a criminal element in the next chapter, it won't be Hondo as he has another part to play in this story. Naraiz will eventually start screwing with the Holo-Net but first the total blanket serves him as a continued festering wound for the moral of the people.

DahakStarz - thanks for the ideas

Guest - Ah... I see you too are a man of culture

AO Black - It is always nice but whenever I see fics that do it they are either abandoned before the kids arrive or are very underdeveloped. As for the Lost Tribe of the Sith... no. I really don't like the messiness they bring to the AU I have made.

Monkeylikespie - he will get all kinds of troopers and Durge will be a thing.

alertpoet91 - yes

kingken - yes, but later. maybe.

SIr Nikolas Xi Imperia - yes, no, maybe, yes but not there, and yes.


	26. Adventures in Space!

Author's Notes

Okay, so recently I found a piece of artwork that inspired me. I looked at it and was like... up... that's Naraiz and Jaesa's kid. So now I really want to get to that point because I have a idea for a spin off fic where we which follow this kid around for a few adventures in the galaxy that Naraiz will end up making. If you want to see the artwork that inspired me than go to Youtube, (I tried getting the original site and artist but FF is dumb with that so here you go) and look up the video Kean Dysso - Get low | Music Visualization. The pic for the video is what I see in my head personally. Still have no idea for name.

* * *

"Don't touch that." Vette said for the eighth time as one of the twins tried to either touch a button in the cockpit or one of her lekku. It was funny watching the twins explore their new environment. We had just come out of hyperspace and entered into the Corellian System… its bot exactly what I expected and not. There was clearly a heavy amount of ships coming in and out, but there wasn't nearly as much military presence.

"Vette, let me take control while you check the local service-net." There was a big difference between the Holo-Net and a system's data-network. The Holo-Net was run by the Republic and maintained across the galaxy but civilized systems often had their own internal networks run by either the local government or companies. Or at least that was how things worked back in the Old Republic Era and in Canon and Legends.

I slid into the pilot's chair as Vette took the secondary seat. Naraiz wasn't the best starship pilot in the galaxy but he was capable. I flew us through space on our approach to Corellia, the traffic in the system heavy and I took some maneuvering at time with all the ships coming in and out of the system.

"There's still a lot of Republic ads but it looks like all of the sites are company run." Vette said as several holo-screens popped up around her. "Oh, boss it looks like Corellia might be on its own." My ears perked up after hearing that. It was made sense but it was unexpected. Corellia always had a independent streak to it and the idea of it submitting to the type of Republic that was around now was super unlikely. And they have the one thing that would make any expanding galactic power pause, a massive orbital shipyard. Taking such stations are a pain the ass because you can't damage them or else there's no point.

"BI-6, hack into their systems and set up the background I created. I want a full record of us in the systems, I expect flawless implementation and no one suspecting a thing." I said as I pulled out a cord from my wrist comm into the ship's computers. I was out of my normal Sith Armor and Robes and instead was wearing a custom set of gear that I had made a few months ago. I guess you could call it a total rip off of Fallout New Vegas Elite Riot gear and you wouldn't be wrong. It just had a few flashes of Star Wars thrown in there like a updated computer system that BI-6 had replaced, and a few extra goodies I implemented. Hey… I'm basically a normie right now so I need to play dirty.

"Ulysses?" Vette asked and I snickered a bit. If I was going with a Fallout look than I would take a Fallout name for my persona I would be using in my travels. I had roughly twenty eight years before the Battle of Naboo or at least some sort of event like that. Though unlike with the Game of Thrones timeline I wasn't that interested in keeping things purely canon. I could mess with things and not be too concerned if it affected things on a larger scale as all I was doing was treasure hunting. Plus, this was a very different AU. I only suspected that a Battle of Naboo was going to happen was due to I specified that exact event in my deal with God. And while he certainly was loose with meanings in that deal… every word of it has been kept.

"I am a treasure and bounty hunter out of Hutt space however I recently ran afoul of the Hutts so I am forced to come to Republic space." I explained as BI-6 worked her magic and began hacking into the local Corellian networks, then that passed onto the Republic's own systems. While being several millennia old, BI-6 was still more advance than most of the Republic's computer systems. I guess you could say that normal computers had gotten so advance by the time of the Old Republic Era that they hit the wall of what could be made with accepted tech. I'm sure some advancement had been made in various parts and elements of hardware but from the reems of data I saw in the corner of my eye the software was roughly the same. "Seems like BI-6 is running circles around their firewalls."

"Creator, I have detected thirty seven thousand cracks in their code. There is also a great amount of redundancy and junk-data. It suspect that Corellia's network's are the target of several cyber attacks." BI-6 informed me and I could guess just who was doing the hacking. The Republic couldn't just up and assault Corellia given that would put the valuable shipyards in danger and Corellia was far too stubborn to convince on norm terms. A campaign of sabotage and covert ops would be the most likely path for the Republic. "Mission complete, identification and data history have been completed and integrated into several official offices of both the Corellians and the Republic."

"Or at least on the surface they have been. If anyone serious tries to look me up they will easily find out that I'm just a name on paper and little else." I grumbled as that was going to be difficult to fake if someone important decided to take a interest in me. I would have no references, no friends to vouch for me, no classified profiles that either the governments or companies could check up on. I was right now a ghost with a shallow paper trail. "But that's fine for now, not like we're going to be doing anything too official anyway."

"What about them?" Vette asked as she continued to check through Corellia's local networks. I noticed that one of the screens had a high-class human/Twi'lek softcore porno going on. Don't worry Vette, I'll take you somewhere nice on this trip. But first, I focused back on the Twins.

"For right now BI-6 is registering them as two freed slaves taken from a human feudal world in Hutt Space. They are going to be registered to me as crewmembers… maybe I could get some money out a charity or whatever." I joked as we flew past one of the many stations that made up the Corellian shipyards. Emmi and Felli were barely paying attention to what me and Vette were saying as they marveled at the sights outside.

The two of them were going to be tricky. On one hand they were totally loyal to me and had Runes engraved into their bodies that would subtly cause them to act in my interests even if they didn't know it. Along with other stuff I had no clue as to the function of. They knew how to fight with knives better than most, and they knew how to stick to the shadows. But they still needed a lot more skills if they were to function in the wider galaxy. Besides staring at everything new, they reacted to new information relatively well. They had accepted my lectures on the galaxy easy enough, even if they didn't fully grasp the information. I guess for right now I would need to get them shields, some basic armor, and later teach them blasters but the real reason why I brought them was to round out the crew I was going to assemble. I needed them to act as solid supporters to me.

"-_Unidentified Starship, you have not been granted authorization to land. Either provide valid credentials or return to free space_.-" I heard a automated message come over the comms. There was a small flash of BI-6 doing stuff over the networks. "-Chilling Sound, _please land in the designated landing zone_.-"

"So…"

"… Amazing." The twins said as we began our travel into one of the more public space stations. It was the type that acted as a place for those that were only visiting for business or other reason to stay without going to the world itself. Lots of hotels, business hubs, entertainment districts, markets, and even a few embassies. But most importantly… it had in one of its open docks a damaged Corellian dreadnought that I recognized from my Force Vision.

I flew the ship into the docking bay that BI-6 had rented out for us… using totally not our own money. It was away from several other bays and most importantly private. I watched as a droid landing crew scurried about as the Chilling Sound landed down and they began to perform basic checks on the ship. I then watched from the cockpit as there looked to be a squad of Corellian guards march into the dock. Great… time to bullshit.

"Vette, finish up cleaning down the interior of anything Imperial and dirtying it up to look like some scummy spacer's only home." I said as I left the pilot's chair and finished as the elevator's doors closed. I took a breath as I prepared myself, I had been among Feudal Worlders for all my new life, this would be the first real time I interacted with the average person of the Star Wars galaxy. I clipped my helmet onto my head just before the doors opened and I started my way down the landing ramp.

"Captain Ulysses is it? I welcome you to Station Thirty-Nine." The lead man said as I walked down the ramp. I watched as the two guards at his flanks eyed my sheathed swords and snickered to themselves. They were clearly just normal swords and not enhanced with vibro-generators. Try me you little shits. "You made a rather sudden appearance you know, normally people reserve dock space days or weeks ahead… instead of minutes."

"I paid, does it matter anything beyond that." All I had to go on for acting like a tough street wise bounty hunter was Gore. He was the best, and I can say that fully aware I have a bias as his surrogate father. I guess I could act like the many examples of characters I knew from fiction but that pales in comparison to those I knew in real life.

"Well you see, we want to avoid smugglers who come in quickly and then leave just as fast. It's an old trick that we are keenly aware of." He said this but the emotions that I was feeling off his and the guards was greed and superiority. This wasn't some normal official checkup. And yes, I knew the trick… my sister used it all the time. The key was that actual trade ships did the same thing, stayed while they drop off cargo and then leave with a new full hold. So that means that it was impossible to know who was who. Criminals on the other hand, knew exactly who was on both sides. And since I was on neither, these dumbass saw a great way to get a extra buck by shaking me down for supposed smuggler activity. "But since you are clearly a new comer to Corellia I supposed I could offer you a deal. For a few extra fees I could get you an official license and travel permits… after we inspect your ship."

"I see. You thought that since you've never heard of me you can shake me down without repercussions." I said with a small nodding of my head before I held up my hand. Then with a snap of my fingers out from my armor were several thin blades that spiked through all of their heads. "Were they here on official business?"

"No creator, there is no record of a crew being sent to our docking bay. I had selected this one because is a part of a series of automated docks for private business." BI-6 responded into my headset and I took that to mean we were entirely free to do as we pleased here. I looked down to the corpses that stunk up my new docking bay and then the next second they were crumbling to dust. "Daddy's angry.

"Stop that." I shot back quickly. I really hated that, that was one kink I did not subscribe to nor did I feel any inclination toward it. The fact I was going to be a father pretty soon-

"Boss stop thinking about that! We have to pay for repairs!" Vette shouted and I blinked, I then looked over to where several droids had been crushed by a loading arm that had been yanked off it's shaft. "Gods damn it… you really need to get a grip." Vette grumbled as she walked away from the ship and to my side.

"Our first job right now is to gather information on possible crew members. Anyone that might have a chip against the Republic would be best." I explained to Vette as the droids around the bay frantically went to their broken comrades. We started our way out of the docking bay and toward the rest of the station. I was on the hunt for whatever the Force saw as a Besbin Heliost and some possible members of a crew ready to go off and find rare and exciting goodies.

* * *

"How about that one?"

"Nah… too big. Don't have enough of us to man it."

"We could get droids?"

"Do we have the money for a droid crew? No, shove it then."

"Fine… how about that one."

"That's a fucking Reb ship you dumbass!"

"Think of the loot we'd get off it though."

"Both of you shut it." Dalla Suul snapped as he rubbed his bald head as the building stress mounted. He, one of the greatest, craftiest, handsomest, and all around smartest pirate of the inner and mid-rim had fallen on some hard times. His ship had been blasted to pieces, then when he got a new one all but three members of his crew mutinied him. Now here he was on Station Thirty-Nine of the Corellian station network looking for a new ship. "Listen here, pick out a small ship, it doesn't need to be big. What we want is to get out of the Core and back to the Mid-Rim."

"Right boss." The two morons Hicks and Balis Bortomor said at the same time. Dalla didn't; know where he picked up the two brothers but he suspected it was on some backwater world were cousin fucking still was seen as acceptable. They were two average human brothers, fair skin and both had a long and thick braid of red hair. Hicks being the older brother was taller than Balis but he was also on the heavier side, and it was only mostly muscle. Balis on the other hand was springy and very dexterous.

"There! That one!" Dalla turned to the only other person of any smarts he had on his side. That being Yensi Kolyin, a Gran from the colonized planet of Malastare. His only remarkable feature outside of the normal Gran form was that both of the Gran antenna had been clipped in some torture session long ago. Dalla looked up to the where Yensi had pointed and his eyes widened in surprise and a greedy gleam in his eyes. There it was, an old school diplomatic ship that looked extra modified, too modified for it to a still in use government ship. But that was a catch too good to pass up.

"Pack yourself up boys! We got a live one!" Dalla hooted in joy and began to walk off the disused space crane they had been spying from. He, the great and might pirate Dalla Suul would get back in the game one way or another.

* * *

Three days, three days on this piss smelling space station. Seriously, I felt like I had been taken back to King's Landing with how things were. But this was the place, I could feel it in the Force. We had done some good work in that time, Vette had slapped no less than eight Corellian spacers and I had only dusted two of them. We also had gotten some networking out of the way. I have to give a ton of credit to Cipher and all other intelligence officers, this type of work is not in my skill set. It wasn't the same as weaving through the circles of nobility although similar. Vette thankfully was great at this, and my privileged raised ass only kinda got in her way.

"Naz, I love you but you really suck at not being in charge." Vette joked as we both sat a bar in the station. The last place we had been hanging out in kicked us out because I broke the arm of a guy that got a little handsy with Vette.

"I don't like people touching my stuff." I grumbled before taking another drink from some Star Wars version of whisky. It wasn't as strong as the hard stuff they had back in the North, but it was also a bit more chemical than real whisky. "I didn't hear you complaining when I was snapping that guy's arm in half." I smirked at her and she just blushed a bit before going to her drink. She might try to hide it, but she found it hot when I went all primal and fought for her.

"You're not doing us any favors finding a crew. No one wants to work for the stranger who gets pissy when someone makes a pass on his Twi'lek." Vette said like it was perfectly acceptable for a crew to do that. Which… it kinda was. Time might have passed but spacer culture rarely changes. Twi'leks were among the races that were seen as great additions to crews simply because they tended to have loose sexual morals and were willing to act as stress relief to the crew. That's all well and good for other crews and other Twi'leks, but I don't share. "But the bigger problem is that no one knows who you are."

"No one wants to take a chance on me, this isn't Hutt space where all we would need is the credits. Which we don't have in cash." All my money was digital given that it was all stolen. The problem here in the Star Wars universe was the Republic had loose digital commerce laws but strict cash-out laws. The second that I try to get cash credits is the second that the money checked out by an actual person rather than a system BI-6 can hack. It apparently is nearly a third of the Banking Clan's role in the Republic. "And I still haven't found a Heliost."

"I said get me another drink!" Everyone including me and Vette looked over to see a human man in raggedy robes and unkempt hair screaming at the droid bartender. He was swaying a bit and looked like a complete mess. But that voice, it was slurred but unmistakable. It couldn't be though, he couldn't possibly be that different. "If you don't get me that drink droid, I'll… I'll…" The man slipped back and onto the ground, leaning back to the bar, knocking it so that a glass of booze was knocked over and dropped onto his head. Everyone but me and Vette laughed, normally I would but… I wasn't sure right now.

"You know him?" Vette asked as she noticed I was staring at him longer than I should.

"In a way." I said as I stood up and Vette followed, we grabbed the drunken man and dragged him out of the bar and into the alleyway. Like in all things, no one stopped us from taking care of a public annoyance. We set him up against the wall and he's grumbling incoherently. "Jaesa bad day fixer." I say holding out my hand and quickly am given a shot of a cocktail of stems and meds that has long since worked at sobering up Jaesa on her worse binges. I jab the needle into his neck and within seconds he gasped with his eyes wide and alert.

"W-whwha… what is going on?!" The man said as he suddenly found himself no longer in a inebriated state. It was a jarring experience, one that I too experienced a few times.

"Take it slow, any second now your going to-" Before I could finish he vomited. Thankfully I had already hunched him over so all he did was get a bit on his shoes. "Do that."

"Why… why did you do that?" He asked between dry heaves. Why did I do this? Here he was, Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn in a state that was far from what I was used to. Clearly something had happened to him, something horrible to bring him so low. But for me as my cover, I needed a more practical reason than me wanting to help a important piece of the puzzle.

"Because I want to know why a Jedi is out drinking himself to death." I said with a smirk and Qui-Gon froze up at me revealing I knew he was a Jedi. I have no idea why he's like this but I can sense a few things from him. His emotions are all over the place but there was a integral order at the very core preventing him from fully losing his way to the drink. The Dark Side was nipping at him, but not gaining a ground, though I didn't have a baseline to compare. "I'm not going to sell you out by the way, I have little love for the Republic. More curious than anything."

"Words said now but what happens when credits are flashed in your face." He snapped back and I just chuckled.

"I have little use for credits. Knowledge and… unique artifacts interest me more than anything." I kept smiling as he looked up to gage me. I could feel a probe in the Force and didn't resist any more than a typical human would if he was aware of what a Jedi could do. My emotions were locked in, he wouldn't see anything more than treasure hunter that was genuinely greedy for a possible lead on a new hunt. "So Jedi… why don't we head back to my ship and you can tell me a nice story about why you ain't among your own kind."

"And what I might get out this arrangement." At this I smiled a little more wickedly.

"A trip to another station or planet. Because I can guarantee the next bunch of bounty hunters are not gonna be as nice." I said nodding down the alleyway we were speaking in. Qui-Gon looked up and saw a group of less than pleasant men with guns walking toward us. My vision was dead on, Qui-Gon was in the Heliost Padawan Clan and if he was already a Master than the PR of him acting as he was could not be tolerated. But the locusts? I'm still a little unsure on that one.

"Boss, we doing this the hard way or the easy way?" Vette asked a she slowly rested her hands on her blasters. The bounty hunter group stopped and the lead, a Trandoshan with some nasty scars, hiss as they all reached for their own weapons.

"The me way." I replied and Vette gave me a nervous smile as she carefully began moving to Qui-Gon as I began strutting toward the glaring group of heavily armed mercs. "Hello gentlemen, what can I do you for? Bar's right there, great drinks… the women… eh."

"Quiet. We want the Jedi you got sssstasshed back there." The Trandoshan hissed and I took a few moments to look like I was thinking really hard on the very concept of behind me. This only served to irritated them but the second that they took a step forward a blaster bolt hit right in front of the first foot forward. They had been so annoyed by my handsome face that they didn't notice my hand reaching for my blaster.

"Trade secret boys, when you find someone that's willing to take on a much larger group… more often than not he's either full of him or bluffing. But! There is that rare time where he actually does have the balls to back up his bullshit." As I explained I looked over the entire group of about fifteen bounty hunters. I would like to add some Force presence to my words but with Qui-Gon nearby and my power locked down so much I just couldn't. But as I finished my little speech I ended my eyes on the Trandoshan. "So… are you feeling lucky punks… are you?"

"He's just one guy, what are you guys thinking?" One of the more dim mercs asked as he looked quite rattled by my question.

"The Mandalorian is always just one man. I'm sure many doubted their odds just because they were one man." I causally answered back and I could feel in the Force all their emotions froze over. The Trandoshan on the other hand snarled a bit and I could tell he wasn't falling for what I was selling. But that didn't matter. I continued to stare him down a bit before stepping the side. "Oh dear, you sure are a scary bounty hunter. I must cower in fear while you rush forward and claim your mark." I said sweeping my arms letting the group a clean way forward.

"He'ssss already gone!" The Trandoshan roared as he knew exactly what I had been doing the entire time. Hey, I did say that most of the time a guy was really bluffing. I never said that couldn't also be backing it up with real skill. "Kill him!" At that order I tossed a sonic discharge grenade into he group and used what little power in the Force I had at the moment to form a zero air barrier. Most sonic discharge grenades were set to emit their payload a few moments after being activated. I over clocked mine to blow right after it sensed it hit a solid object. I watched as thrumming pluses of sonic agony hit the bounty hunters, safely from behind my sound proof box. I released the Force barrier as they all fell to the ground and the sonic grenade ran out of juice.

"Tsk… That takes care of the hunters. Now what's the bugs?"

* * *

"Impressive. I don't believe I have a file on this Ulysses." Darth Plagueis remarked as he watched the short fight between the sole unknown man and a team of bounty hunters. He sat back in the comfort of his personal starship's office as a live feed from one of the Banking Clan's elite Lancer Droids watched the events unfold.

"My lord, shall we send in our own forces after the Jedi?" The Sith lord looked to the kneeling Dark Acolyte that he had brought with him. She was a Falleen and one of the very few among her kind that was Force Sensitive. She was a oddity and as such Plagueis had taken her for himself. Xiade was a prime example of the peak that her species could achieve through… proper enhancements. While not a true Sith, she was steeped in the Dark Side and a capable Sith Assassin.

"Other hunters are still after the Jedi, however I believe that this Ulysses to be worth testing." Plagueis leaned back in his seat as he began thinking on this development. The Dark Side had warned him of this Qui-Gon Jinn, this young Jedi master was indeed a talent among his Order and one that would no doubt rise through the ranks. If not for the fact he wasn't playing along with the Guardian Faction and was too questioning of the Light to appeal to the Counselors. But that mattered not, ever since the last Hutt War he had been in a downward spiral after the supposed death of his padawan. But Plagueis didn't like loose ends so had decided that the time had come to end this potential threat. "I have other business to attend to, I trust this matter to you my blade. See to it that Qui-Gon Jinn dies, be it by your blade or a hunter's blaster."

With her orders given, the Dark Acolyte stood and bowed to her lord and walked out to carry out his will. Plagueis glanced back to the recording of the small fight between the bounty hunters and Ulysses. He watched as the sonic grenade detonated and how sure the human looked. Like he knew he was going to be completely safe from the blast, not a single flinch. The draw of a sonic weapon was how hard it was to avoid them, and yet he threw that devices knowing full well how quickly it would detonate and just stood there. Plagueis would consider him insane if not for the fact he didn't look to take any damage at all. Meaning he had some manner to cut of the sonic attack from hitting his body. Beyond just covering the ears, a sonic weapon was more than just ear splitting sound. The Muun decided that further investigation would be needed should this man survive Xiade's mission.

* * *

"Hurry up damn it, they could be back any second." Dalla snarked as he and the Bortomor bothers watched the dock bay doors for the two that kept coming in and out. They had been watching this ship for the past three days and only two people every and and went so they just assumed they were the only ones.

"Almost… finished." Yensi said as the ship's doors slid open. The pirates all smiled and ran into the supposedly empty vessel with all the hopes and dreams of children. They shut the door behind them and switched on the lights, they awed a bit at the great condition of their new spaceship.

"Alright boys, the Force, fate or whatever gods out there have given us a another chance at riches. Let's not fuck it up." Dalla smirked as he stared at the some of the old imperial artifacts that were on display. Clearly some sort of trophies, maybe the guy that previously owned this ship was a collector or treasure hunter. His loss. "Yensi, I want the computer system rewrote now. Hicks, get up to the cockpit and get us off the station. Balis, you and me are going to do a sweep for any possible stowaways."

* * *

"Boss! Why the fuck are there so many after this guy!" Vette yelled before peaking up from a wall and taking a few shots at the pursuing bounty hunters. Those goobs that I dealt with before were only the first of many that were pursuing Qui-Gon and I wasn't about to let them take him.

"Beats me, who'd you piss off Jedi?" I chuckled as I did my own pot shots. I wasn't at all a gunslinger and that was obvious to anyone watching me. Vette on the other hand was an expert and taking guys out left and right. Qui-Gon… was less than helpful. He just was laying around wherever we dropped him. His entire will to do anything seemed to be sapped. "Starting to think this might not be worth it."

"Can't turn back now! We've pissed off too many people here." Vette tossed a thermal detonator and with the cover of the explosion we ran off toward the dockyards. We had been fighting through the station and even had to pull a New Hope and use a garbage shoot. Fun, not really.

The three of us, really two with me dragging the disheveled Jedi Master behind me. I toss the man over a stack of cargo crates and Vette dove behind them as well. I needed to buy us enough time to get into the dock and get the ship ready for launch. Killing the closest wave of bounty hunters should do that. I activated my personal shield generator, overcharging as I ran straight into a wall of guns. I could hear Vette yell at me being a moron but that quickly vanished as I got into he kill zone.

The sound of me unsheathing Midwan and Saarai's sealed forms was the last thing many of these bounty hunters heard in their lives. In one opening swing I cut down three basic grunts that had taken the front lines. A dash back and avoided a new volley of blaster fire, stabbing a unlucky Biss merc in the gut as I skid to a halt. Pulling up and out I ended his life and rolled to side, he was super unlucky as he got a face full of bolts as I dodged a new round of shots. As I rolled to a stop I flicked on staple of the skilled bounty hunter, a nice and wide spread flamethrower. Added with my own war crime of tar and other rather sticky oils. The screams of those caught in its range were swiftly ended as Vette shot them all in the head now that she had a good shot. I stood up now that no one was shooting at me but then reflexes saved me as I tossed out a dagger I hit the head of a assassin droid that had been in the shadows. I stared at the thing for a little too long but… given the model and what I knew about that particular series and who currently used them I could be forgiven with being startled a little.

"Locust indeed." I mumbled as I walked over to the broken Lancer Droid. I was about to do something very dumb. But at the same time… I couldn't resist. I crouched down to the sputtering droid and gripped my dagger still in one of its many eyes. "Insidious way to die, in your own bed by a trusted hand." I say before twisting the knife and killing the droid.

Standing back up I flip the blade in my hands a few times before slipping it back in my sleeve. I just played a risky move there, Plagueis is no fool and what I just said there was all kinds of strange unless it had a point. It would mean even more if he's already taken on Darth Sidious, which is a good possibility given the timing. But I couldn't dwell on that right now. I ran back to Vette and Qui-Gon, already at the door of our hanger.

"That was some impressive blade work, and those are no vibro-blades." Qui-Gon remarked as Vette opened the door and the three of us ran in knowing that another group of Bounty Hunters could be right behind us.

"Do these look like lightsabers Jedi?" I ask as we cross the hanger. I heard the doors close behind us a little later than they should have and felt something hit the air. I stopped and immediately put on my helmet and quietly order BI-6 to reinforce the filtration and airlock on my gear. "Both of you get in the ship now!" I scream as I toss back a remote thermal detonator at our new guest. It steps mid-air just near her admittedly beautiful face. Too bad for her, I detonate it and she takes the blast right to the face, I should feel bad… as a lover of women I have just marred such a treasure. But that didn't seem to stop her as out from the smoke she came screaming even as half her face was burning.

"I will-" Qui-Gon started but was quickly dragged off by Vette who knew exactly how that would play out if either of them got involved. This was a Falleen which meant anyone not able to filter out their pheromones would be in serious danger.

A red lightsaber snapped on as she charged right at me. Too bad for her there was still a great enough distance for me to pull out my own blades. Her blade hit between mine and with a little shove I knocked her back. She quickly came back with a series of strikes in a Form One, I dodged as well as I could but given that I needed to still give off the appearance of a normal human I got hit quite a bit. Thankfully my armor was lightsaber resistant.

"Amazing, you can still fight like this with third degree burns." I remark as I duck under another swing from her lightsaber. Indeed, her face right now still had a few small embers and yet she was perfectly fighting me as if all was right with the world. She had… decent skills. Could curb stomp her if I wanted to but then Qui-Gon would see and her master would no doubt see.

"I am my lord's blade, I am without pain or mercy." She said coolly but I could sense hate and rage behind her words. Ooh… I have my in.

"Shame too, if I had know you were such a pretty thing I would have tossed out something less likely to destroy such beauty." I mocked as I parried a strong blow on her part but it was sloppy and I had size and strength on my side. Which wasn't normal as I wasn't the biggest guy around but she was just this little dainty thing. "But alas… those days look to be behind you." She snarled and pushed forward with the Force and I had to fight my reflex to fight back. So I was sent flying back, but just as I planned I flew back into the landing ramp of the _Chilling Sound_. "Vette Now!"

"No!" The assassin roared as a bit of her rage bleed through as she watched my ship begin to fly up off the ground.

"Another time my dear, but I must be off." I said with a flourished wave as the ramp started pulling back up. The last I saw of her was a half ugly half beautiful snarl and burning red glare at me. The ramp however closed and I walked into my ship only to stop at a strange sight. "Uhh… someone explain this."

"We caught them sticking things in things." Felli chirped with a big smile as she and her sister sat on the tied up bodies of several would be ship thieves. Three human men and Gran… eh… fits the alien quota I need for my crew. Though I'd like one more. "They tried to steal your star boat my khal, did we do good?"

"We did really good stopping these thieves right?" Emmi skipped right over to her sister and they gave me a double trouble of perky and bubbly girls that only lived for my approval. They are so gosh darn adorable and couldn't help myself and gave them both head pats right on the spot.

"Yes, you did very good girls. And good girls get rewards." Would I be getting some fun out of that reward too? Doesn't matter, only thing that does that my girls were happy and my ship was safe. They both cooed at the attention and whined a bit when it stopped but I needed to tend to these stowaways. "Now… who the hell are you guys and why did you try and steal my ship." I said as Felli and Emmi came to my sides and hugged my arms making two of the human men gasp in jealous and awe.

"You are a god!"

"We are unworthy!" They both began whimpering in the presence of my manliness. I like these two.

"Hicks! Balis! Quit making fools of yourself." The other human shouted at the two and refocused on me. "You think that this is over? I am Dalla Suul, greatest pirate of this age. Something like this won't possibly stop me." I'm really glad I have my helmet on right now as I had the biggest dumb face of all time as I was in the presence of Han Solo's grandfather and also somehow got Qui-Gon Jinn in my ship at the same time. YES! "Hey… you even pay attention to me?"

"W-what? Oh yeah… you guys are still here. I was too focused on the threeway I was going to have tonight." I said causally covering up my nerd-daze and the twins helped with their excited giggling. This comment however resulted in both the other guys jaws dropping again and I could even sense a pang of jealousy come from Dalla.

"Those girls even legal? Look a bit young." Dalla shot at me and yeah, Emmi and Felli were both some of the more petite of the women I regularly had sex with. They had athletic frames and smallish chests, and were only about 5'4 in height but they were still damn sexy. And flexible as fuck.

"And what about you Gran? How'd you lump yourself into this mess?" I asked as I looked to the entirely quiet alien that had just been watching us saying nothing. I still had to get used to the more… non-human aliens out there. So far only having three days to really expose myself beyond the experience that Naraiz had before I came in was something.

"Name's Yensi Kolyin. And I'm in this mess not exactly on my own terms." I raised a eyebrow at that and let him keep going. Out of the four of them he was calmest. The two called Hicks and Balis were a tempest of emotions ranging from still lingering jealousy to utter panic over their lives. Dalla on the other hand was pissed and prideful, but that was expected out of a man like him. "I don't exactly know what you have planned for us or what your goals are, but I got a feeling that you're a more profitable business partner than Dalla ever was."

"Traitor! Does our history mean nothing to you!" Dalla shouted but Yensi didn't flinch, he just kept looking right at me. I could sense that he was being honest here, or at least he wasn't feeling any emotions that would be swimming around if he was lying.

"Felli, let the Gran go." The Dothraki girl looked up to me a little worried but soon enough walked behind the alien and cut his binds. She bounced back to my side quickly as Yensi slowly stood back up, rubbing his arms as I doubt he was used to being confined by actual rope. I then looked to Hicks and Balis. "What about you two, I could use a couple of strong boys on my crew."

"Don't you fucking dare you two." Dalla sneered as he looked back to the two men who I were guessing were brothers. They looked at each other, nervousness and unease oozed from them. They weren't outright denying my offer but they still felt loyalty to Dalla.

"Listen, I'm not going to kill you two. If you want you can ask for me to drop you off anywhere on the galaxy. When we get there however depends on my jumps." I explained and it was a fair offer. Better than most stowaways or Force damned ship thieves get. The former usually get tossed back on the nearest world or station without a second through. The latter at best get shot in the head or at worst spaced. "The offer to join my crew is a open one. And for you…" I said looking to Dalla.

"Yeah, what are you going to do?" He growled as he glared daggers at me. I have no idea if he's already got a kid out there somewhere. He doesn't strike me as a man that has a family out there somewhere, and he certainly does seem the type to maybe have a bastard or too out in the galaxy. So I can't kill him. Again, I'm going on the idea that certain events and people are written in stone.

"For now you will be put in the brig. These two get their own room." I said as I nodded for Emmi and Felli to separate the three men. Dalla continued to curse me and the two others quietly were escorted into their own rooms to think on my offer. Once the doors were sealed I removed my helmet and took a breath. There was a small slump forward and back, denoting that we had hit hyperspace. "I need to tell Vette that we need a change in course."

"Captain." Yensi said and I had to smirk at being called that. "Exactly what is your business, Dalla has a large bounty in Hutt space. If that is what interests you." Gran were friendly and cherished bounds. They were a close community type of people, for him to just off handedly tell me that after betraying his former employer and friend was unusual. I would need to be careful with this one.

"My business, is treasure hunting. I find artifacts of the old days and have a network of buyers that are always interested in the exotic and the strange." I explain my cover for anyone not in the know. Bounty hunting was a decent cover but over used and didn't exactly cover everything that I needed. But this story, would do nicely and should Yensi and the others prove reliable I might just let them on a bit more. Qui-Gon on the other hand… was a tricky bit. "Now please make yourself at home, we will be heading for Taris next so… make peace with that." I said and I could instantly sense regret from the Gran.

"And here I was hoping to find a better life expectancy job here." I chuckled before I walked to the elevator and walked in, giving him a playful smirk as the doors closed.

I left him with the twins knowing that they were masters of unarmed and improvisational combat. They were both my maids back on Terra and expert fighters tasked with keeping my stuff safe from grubby hands. And they as always proved effective. The elevator doors open back up to the upper level of the ship and I saw Vette handling things in the cockpit and Qui-Gon laying face forward on the back couch. I smirked and walked over to the pilot's seat which Vette opened up for me, only to slip into my lap the second I took it.

"Well aren't you frisky now?" I said as she wiggled her butt into my lap to get comfortable and continued on with her work on keeping the ship functioning from her new seat. My armor wasn't exactly the most easy to mess around in but that didn't mean I couldn't feel anything while in it. The sensation of her firm ass on my pelvis was not lost on me at all. I almost didn't want to tell her where we needed to go. "Set the heading for Taris."

"What?!" Vette shouted as she looked back at me. "Why do we have to back to that death trap. I doubt it changed much since the last time we went there." Good girl, even while she was mad at me she kept up the cover. It may look like Qui-Gon was out-cold but that could not be the case.

"Because certain buyers have become more pressing than others. So our lead on Taris has become a bit more important." I said trying to keep my words careful. With Qui-Gon on the ship I needed to change up where and what we went after. Anything that was overtly Empire building like the Star Forge or Kamino were off limits. So instead this first adventure was to find a powerful artifact for my Sith Order and to maybe bound and help Qui-Gon out of whatever depression he found himself in. Then he'd be back off to the Jedi and leave me free to pursue more important targets. "Our Corellian friend was able to pass me her maps and father's notes. I'm fairly sure that with what we already have we can find the Circlet of Saresh."

I had no idea if Qui-Gon was listening or not. But I was done with hard thinking for the day. I just sat back and let Vette pilot the ship through hyperspace, though mostly she was just surfing what little of the Holo-Net she could. Eventually however she seemed to be get increasingly annoyed at the Republic for what they did and I saw myself out. I check the various side compartments and found the new additions settling in well. I smirked before heading down the length of the ship toward the frontal suite that belonged to me and me alone. The doors slide open and I'm greeted with a sight that any man would dream to see.

"Hello khal, we're ready for our reward." Both the twins said as they laid on my bed completely naked. Felli was laying on top of her sister, their bodies pressed to together and posed to give me a perfect view. They clearly had been getting themselves ready for me given the shinny slickness running down their legs and coating their cores. "Please khal, we've been good girls."

"You two are always fun, just wait a little longer." I said as I closed the door behind me and they whined a bit. Hold the fuck up, I'm still in full gear and this shit ain't exactly quick to get out of. They decided to punish me for keeping them but slowly grinding against themselves as I removed my armor, their moans filling my room as they worked themselves into heat. Too bad girls, I'll just go slower. I think by the time had gotten down to the body suit they had already forgotten they were teasing me and were just working themselves into a climax all on their own.

"Felli~ it's so good… don't… please don't stop." Emmi moaned out as she her sister moved down from sucking her neck to tracing her tongue slowly around her breast. I watched the scene play out as interrupting now would be a shame. Felli took charge of the two and was working her twin with all the skill a former sex slave of Lys could. Her hands were gliding along flesh, always touching some soft spot and never staying too long. Her mouth was wrapped around Emmi's pert nipple and likely doing things that drove her sister deeper into the fog of lust.

"Emmi, finish your sister off." I said and immediately they swapped positions much to Felli's surprise. If you had blinked then nothing would have looked to have changed but the positions. But now Emmi was on top, her right hand wrapped around her sister's leg and her own legs locking in Felli's other limb. Their pussies were smashed together and rubbing all at Emmi's pace. Her other free hand was firmly grasped on Felli's breast and was squeezing and groping to her heart's content.

Their moans had also switched, now it was Felli that was mewling out for her sister not to stop. But both looked to be just on the very edge of orgasm, their pace began to quicken, their grinding becoming for furious as the pressure of pleasure began to build in them. And then soon enough they both cried out in a second difference echo with Felli cumming first with her sister following right behind her. Her bodies shivered in the throes of their orgasm until they finally gave in and collapsed back onto each other in nearly the same position they greeted me in.

"Very… it was great.

"It great… very great." Felli messed up on their usual speech trick but that was fine. It was cute when they did it and down right adorable when they messed it up because they were too drunk on pleasure. But then Felli squealed a bit as she felt me give a firm slap to her ass, I gripped the bronze colored flesh as she started to wiggle her ass for another slap. "More khal, we want our reward."

"Reward me too khal." Emmi begged as well, a bit of her strength coming back and wrapping her legs around my waist as I stood at the end of the bed that they were laying on.

"You masochistic little sluts, only you two would see a punishment as a reward." I don't know if it was the damage done by their owner back on Lys, or if they were just naturally masochistic. But who was I to judge with my own host of kinks, too each their own. I smirked as I gave Felli one more slap in which she cried out in twisted pleasure. Then I moved my hand up Emmi's thigh and delivered a bit of Force Lightning across her skin causing her to gasp in unexpected sensation. "You both did great in stopping those thieves from taking my ship. Now it's time for you to be duly rewarded."

I pushed Felli down back into her sister as I lined up my now hardened cock along with her dripping wet cunt. Then without warning I pushed deep inside the Dothraki woman, she let out a scream of pure painful bliss. There was no other kind of sex than rough with her people, and that suited me just perfectly. I quickly began to slam my hips into her and with each thrust she gave a loud gasp of pleasure until she was silence by her sister who quieted her lips with a sloppy kiss. Then just as I felt Felli's inner walls tighten around my cock I pulled out and lowered myself into Emmi's waiting pussy. I heard a surprised scream from the other twin and a disappointed whine from Felli.

"No… so empty." Felli complained which was rewarded with another hard slap to her reddening ass. This was followed by me sliding down and shoving two fingers into her hungry womanhood and one into her untouched asshole. She quickly began whimpering in delight as I gave her some attention while I fucked her sister. Who was trying her best to keep me inside her and not leave her like I did her sister. Her legs had locked around me and weren't letting go any time soon. They both gripped the sheets hard as I worked them both, my cock sidling in and out of Emmi at a furious and unforgiving pace. My fingers dug deep into Felli and explored everywhere they could.

"Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fu…" Emmi said over and over again with each trurst of my shaft. I think I lost track of how long I had maintained this position but that only meant that I needed to change things up. And so I once again swapped between sister. The second I did I felt Felli cum as I pushed all the way inside her. Her hips still rocked on my cock and so I just kept going. Emmi felt like she was sucking my hand in with how tight she had become after I pulled out. I continued this pattern until I started to feel close to my edge.

"Get ready you too, I'm cumming." I grunted and pulled out of Emmi who I had been inside of at that moment. I pulled out and came on the spot. They also came as they felt my hot cum hit their skin, mixing with the sheen of the sweet that had built up.

I finished my orgasm and pulled a chair to fall back on with the Force. They were done, they had climaxed several times and didn't have the enhanced stamina of my Force Slaves or even were used to long runs. They only now had sex with me and I hadn't exactly been available to them much in the last few months. I took a moment to rest than used the Force to clean us all up a bit and crawled into bed. The twins quickly snuggled in close to me as they began to drift off to exhausted sleep. I stared up at the one way viewing port that was set above my bed, the lights of Hyberspace soothing me to sleep.

* * *

Darth Plagueis watched disinterestedly as his assassin suffered under the hands of several doctor droids administrating both medical help and torture to the poor woman. Her face was now half encased in steel, ruining part of her potential for infiltration, she should have retreated the second that her face had become that damaged. Her worth had been severely compromised now.

"Master, what shall we do about this interloper?" Plagueis glanced to his side and gave a calculated look the holo-projection of his apprentice Darth Sidious. The mocking words of Ulysses, if that was indeed that man's name, echoed in his head. He had decided to never sleep while on the same world as his apprentice, a precaution that might seem frivolous given the warning came from a simple treasure hunter. But it was the fact that this treasure hunter came out of nowhere just in time to save a Jedi Master that the Dark Side warned him of.

"Xiade will continue her hunt for both him and the Jedi. If she fails us again than the consequence will be death. Neither of us can be bothered to hunt down such a mobile target." Plagueis answered as he returned his gave back to the Falleen. She was being implanted with experimental cybernetics, ones that once perfected would be used in their Project Grievance facet of the Great Plan. She would become a unflinching warrior dedicated with nothing but hunting down her target. Prior to her injury she was a delicate tool but she had shown her hand, she was far too brash to be of further use. "We will be needing a new blade, even if she should be successful in her task."

"You believe she will not be?" Sidious asked in such a way that reminded Plagueis that he was still a young apprentice. Skilled and talent were no replacements for wisdom and experience.

"I believe she will succeed and not return in doing so." Plagueis said as he and Sidious watched the last piece of Xiade's cybernetics be placed in her head. It's shape and function was not something one might expect in a improvement. "She is facing a Jedi Master and a man that was able to best her while caught off guard. You know these types Sidious, they only become true dangers when on alert."

"Do we know where they are?"

"Our spies have seen a vessel jumping from system to system matching the appearance of Ulysses' _Chilling Sound_. They seem to be avoiding the Super-Hyperlanes and any Republic or Jedi strong point. But they are heading north." It was more clues to the puzzle of what just this man was. He wanted to avoid attention, he was on the run from pursuers and yet avoided the fastest routes or possible safely controlled territory. It was simple to assume that he didn't want to interact with the authorities which suggested he had criminal ties. But Plagueis made sure to have a close ear to the criminal world and nobody match this man. And word would travel of something with his skill and resources.

He had armor that could block lightsaber slashes and blades that could be on par with lightsabers. Gear that included weapons and ammo that was hard to come by unless by the black market, even they it would be expensive. Skills and reflexes that allowed him to keep up with a Force User and a walk that suggested a core experience that marked him above others. A ship that was nearly impossible to track for anything else other than eye witness. A digital identity that appeared days ago yet looked as if he had been here all along. This all suggested something big.

"My lord, the patient is stable, the surgeries were a success." The voice of the doctor/torture droid brought the Muun out of his musing. He looked down to his former top agent, a blade that had never failed to deliver dead targets before. She knew how to be subtle and work a mark with far more skill than she showed. Was it arrogance, did she think that a mortal man could not stop her from achieving her objective? Maybe the Dark Side had sparked a rage in her.

"Lord Sidious, continue on your own mission. See to it that the Senate passes further consolidation of the manufacturing sector. The Techno Union needs to start feeling the pressure if they are going to be willing players in our game." At that Darth Sidious bowed and gave his words of promises to succeed. Plagueis honestly care little of his apprentice was successful or not. The pieces were being set and all the galaxy needed was to be carefully guided down a path it was already heading down. A new war would break out between the Republic and the Hutt Cartels. As always the various criminal elements embedded in the Republic will wreak havoc behind battle lines. The Republic will blame the corporations for fabricated dealings with these gangs. The divide between the government and the corporate elite will be widened. Added to the dissatisfaction the outer rim is feeling toward the core worlds and the Republic is on the brink of civil war. "The stage is being set, soon enough it will only be those that can out live everyone else that will survive to the final act."

* * *

Author's Notes

Okay, a lot happened here. Again, if anyone has any ideas for charecters, places, things, or events that they want to show up in this space adventure arc than shot them forward. Already I have begun planning some new stuff from what people have given me.

Edit, Obi-Wan is not dead nor is he missing, this takes place just a little after Qui-Gon is made master and so far has only had two Padawans. Obi-Wan is still coming.

Reviews

frankieu - He will build his main fleets and his big ships first but it will all depends on the timing.

victorsan - no problem man. You do have a point, Jaesa is a little all over the place when it comes to this but that's in her character. She's not emotionally or mentally stable and so she's prone to make rash choices and then possibly might rationalize later. But as for the vote, she's still with him and will return but for right now she's just a little lost. It won't be outright forgiven but this is just something that Jaesa is known for doing, though not the baby part.

Death Lantern - I have a slow pace style of writing. The GoT plot is getting put on the back burner while we have some adventures in space. Now we see Naraiz handle the Jedi and Rule of Two Sith for a bit.

DahakStaz - Thank you for informing me about these guys. I now have a idea for a Arkanian character but things might not be so done on Kamino.


	27. The Crew Comes Together

"We have a buyer for the Circlet of Saresh, a lot of credits are on the line but I won't lie to you all, it's going to be a dangerous mark." I explained as I held a meeting in the upper level of the _Chilling Sound_ with all my crew assembled. Vette, Emmi, Felli, Yensi and the brothers who decided to take my offer. Though I sensed that they were still a little uneasy abandoning Dalla like that. It was fine, I was hoping to have a nice talk with him after this meeting. I could sense that Qui-Gon was in the elevator listening in on us, while he had sobered up in the last few days of travel he still was quite a far cry from the Jedi Master he was supposed to be. "The Circlet is a artifact of the Jedi Order of long ago. Our buyer is a Imperial noble who likes to collect such things. It's a headband made of unknown metal and engraved with Jedi script, it supposedly has a talisman attached to its front but who knows if that part survived time."

"How do we know if the piece survived at all?" Yensi asked, I sensed that while he was greatly interested in the potential for credits he was not so keen on the danger or risky nature of the prize. Over the last few days I have pegged the Gran as a cautious and skeptical being, one that believed in the idea of _credits to the very end_. If there was a payday than Yensi would go for it but would weigh the risk vs reward. "If it is as old as you suggest and it is indeed on Taris, than I doubt it could be in any good condition."

"It is a Jedi artifact, those things tend to last." I say and the brothers look convinced but that was too be expected. They were simply minded. Rural boys that hopped on the wrong star ship and now work as crew members of whoever is good to them. Honest but aren't exactly the smartest, but people like that had their uses and place in everything. "Listen, I have intel and a lead so we have a heading. The entire reason I was on that station was to collect the sum of a archeologist's research on the Circlet… who may or may not have been supported by our buyer before he was killed by some monster on Taris."

"Monster, you mean those evil things that can turn you into more monsters." Ah the Rakghouls, I'm sure they have a part to play in the future but for the life of me I don't know what. But as for Hick's fearful outburst I just shrug. I have no idea the status of the Rakghoul on Taris, they could very well have been wiped out by now. But the originator of the virus was in play, another target for me for another day.

"He was killed by some monster of the local wildlife." I said and this seemed to appease to brothers however Yensi narrowed his eyes at my non-answer. I didn't lie but I didn't answer Hick's question if it was a Rakghoul, as they could be considered wildlife at this point. I would have to believe they were dead by now, they can't reproduce sexually and the Republic would never allow such a Dark Side element to remain in their territory. "Now we should get some sleep, tomorrow we will be entering the Taris system and we'll be landing as soon as possible."

At that the elevators doors opened and Qui-Gon walked in. I smirked and nodded for the rest of the room to leave. Vette gave me a questioning look before she followed the others but relented wen I shook my head. I'm sure she was worried about me interacting with a Jedi Master given my history but she also never I wasn't exactly the same man as back then. Soon enough everyone but me and Qui-Gon were in the control room. He looked better, there wasn't any booze on my ship… something he and the brothers bemoaned at first. After a sonic shower and some clean clothes he looked much more like as I knew him in the movies… just a bit younger.

"Is this why you wanted me on your ship, for insight into the Circlet?" He asked as I walked over to the back couch and sat down while he just continued to stand. Odd, that is a subconscious move for dominance not staying at eye level with me. Maybe this Qui-Gon was more different than I expected. "Because then you will be disappointed as I have little to offer you."

"What do you think about prophesies?" I asked out of the blue, I needed to know exactly how different I was dealing with here. The Qui-Gon of canon was intelligent and went about the Jedi prophesies in a totally different way than anyone else. He saw through the nonsense that had blinded the Jedi. He knew that they had become tools of the Republic rather than the Light. But I don't recall any point in either Canon or Legends where he was a dirty drunk.

"Why ask that?" He said, his Jedi training failing him a bit and I was able to sense a crack form in his mind. He was rusty and his current mental state wasn't nearly as collected as it should be. Even in my weakened state I was able to peer a little into his emotions. Startled and worried, I should back off for now. But seeds need to be sown.

"Because Jedi, I once heard a shaman once say that his village needed to kill a great beast or else their livestock would be eaten by the beast in the night. But a priest instead prophesied that they needed to build a great church to god in order to ensure rain was brought for their crops." I explained and Qui-Gon looked at me skeptically. Likely due to the fact I was using such a primitive setting as the basis of my story. But what I was really surprised was that he didn't see where I was going with this. "The village did not know who to believe. So they did both. They believed that both divinations were correct and sent half its strongest men to hunt a great beast while the other half would make the church."

"And what happened to the village?" He asked as he crossed his arms, he didn't know where I was going with this but at the same time was genuinely interested.

"The church was built and the beast was killed. But when the rain came there was no crops to water as there was no one to plant them. And in the time to kill the beast, all the livestock escaped. It all came true in the end." I lightly chuckled as I suppose the true lesson from this that he who protects everything protects nothing or something about greed blinding you to the obvious dangers or whatever. But that's not how I spun it. "They didn't see the bigger picture, they were so focused on what was in front of them that they forgot about the very things they were trying to protect in the first place."

"A prudent point indeed, strange to find such wisdom in a treasure hunter." Qui-Gon said as he narrowed his eyes. Half of him was thinking on my words but mostly he was suspicious over my cover story. "A treasure hunter that also can use blades on par with Jedi Knights refers to Kaasens as Imperials." Shit, I should have suspected that Imperials would have changed their racial name in order to better distance themselves from the Sith Era. Probably not by their choice either.

"What? Am I some ancient Sith Lord from eons ago that traveled through time?" I asked incredulously with a small mocking laugh. But then I glanced down and my posture turned a bit more sinister. "Because if that was true, then you better kill me now because it will be the only change you get." The air went dead as we stilled in our spots. Our eyes were locked on each other while a battle of mind tricks were playing out in the Force. On one side Qui-Gon was trying to probe my feelings for any account of truth. Meanwhile I was masking my real feelings in a surface level of stillness similar to what Jedi did while under that surface I was letting some of my amused emotions bubble under. The amusement didn't come from the source Qui-Gon would assume but it would work. And it did, we both started laughing at the same time as the tension vanished.

"A Sith Lord, no I don't think you are." Qui-Gon laughed and while I could tell he found that idea possible he still wasn't satisfied. I better give him something a bit more to sink his teeth in unless I want him sneaking for the answers.

"You must know, I come from a noble house on Dromund Kaas that privately longs for those times. The nomenclature of my upbringing is just persistent." That explanation would also answer why I was so learned and capable with swords. Both were essential to high society of Dromund Kaas, the former was true with most nobility stratums and the latter is a left over from the Sith Era. Likely the normal humans wanted to impersonate the Sith Warriors of old. But this wouldn't be enough, hiding where I was raised wouldn't be a satisfying answer for Qui-Gon. "And before I say anything more, I want to know why you are clearly on the outs with the Order."

"That… I don't believe you need to know." The Jedi said reflexively and I just stared him down. I just admitted to having a secret which will inevitably lead to him wanting to know what that secret is. It's human nature and even with Jedi training its hard not to be curious. And clearly this Qui-Gon isn't nearly as infallible as the one I'm familiar with.

"If I'm going to trust you, than I need to know your status and loyalty to the Jedi Order. Hell, just bringing you along is risky." I said with everything I was saying the complete truth. It was risky bringing on a Jedi on my space adventures to gather everything I would need to recreate the Empire. I needed him gone but at the same time I needed him fixed or at least not drunk. I watched as he took a breath and I could sense he was refocusing his mind. Actually bringing it into order as a proper Jedi would.

"I am… considered to be on sabbatical, I guess you could put it like that. In the last Hutt War I changed the course of the latter half of the war by winning a battle in favor of the Republic but at a cost." A Padawan, if I had to guess it would be Xanatos but if it is him than it might be possible for further fuckery. Just given the fact in Legends Xanatos was a Dark Jedi and was a important part of Qui-Gon's backstory meant he might show back up at some point. But that might be me using more red string than needed. "I requested a leave for an undetermined amount of time and left before getting clearance. I have no idea what the Order thinks of me at this moment, but I assume it to be shame."

"That doesn't answer my question. I asked what is your relationship, you just said theirs to you." I know learned a great deal but at the same time it didn't help me know if he would tell the Jedi about me. Of course I wasn't going to tell him the truth, but him telling the Jedi about me at all needs to be controlled. I stood up from the coach and put my hands in my pockets, I gave a air of uncaring unimportance to the topic. "Listen, I don't care one way or the other what history you have with them. What I care about is you running off to the High Marshal tattling to him about me nicking the Circlet of Saresh."

"I doubt that you could find such a lost artifact in the first place. But if you were able to find it, I have no desire for the Jedi of Coruscant to ever have such a powerful artifact that they could pervert into a weapon." He said with a small growl to his voice that I took as genuine. I didn't know how I was going to help Qui-Gon but it needed to happen sooner rather than later. I had a shopping list of things to do and only so many of them could be done with a Jedi on board. And one that I wasn't willing to convert at the moment, maybe later but not now. "If your intention is to fly to Taris than I will remain here on your ship but once we reach a port I will leave."

"And what, go back to drinking yourself to death?" I accused as he turned to go back to the elevator. He stopped for a moment but kept going. I didn't say anything else as the doors closed behind him. The fact he had cleared his mind in the Force was enough of a step in the right direction that I would count this as a victory. The next step, was to drag his ass into a pit of Darkness were he must confront his fears and failures. I sighed and walked over to the pilot's chair and sat down, just looked up and turned the hyperspace blinds off and stared off into the maddening realm we were flying through.

* * *

"Fucking damn it! I'll kill each of those cock sucking bastards with a rusty spoon!" Jaesa roared as she picked up the third rat that scuttled across her home in Braavos. She had been able to barter a place in the city but it wasn't nearly as nice as she had been told it was. It was in the quote unquote safer areas of the city but it was small, dirty, and apparently infested with rats. She had been living here for about three days now and every day she had killed one of these annoying vermin… it was amusing to ground it up and toss it into that annoying lady's stew. It was what she deserved for calling Jaesa a whore for dressing as she did.

"Such a pretty lady with such a fowl mouth." Jaesa groaned as she heard a familiar voice come from her front door, that had no lock. That was another thing, but Macha had taken it upon itself to provide excellent security and had already eaten two intruders that took advantage of the poor security. She turned around and saw Fiola Forel, along with a woman and a young boy behind her dress. The woman frowned and smacked him lightly.

"You promised to keep your flirts to yourself when I'm in front of you." She said, her accent thick and certainly not native to the city. The woman finished her scolding of her apparent husband and looked to Jaesa and smiled. "Welcome to Braavos, I do hope that the city has been treating you well. May we come in?" She asked and Jaesa shrugged, mentally commanding Macha to vanish from under the floorboards.

"You can come in but how'd you find me… and why did you come?" Jaesa said as she leaned on the back wall as the Braavosi family came in. She glanced at the young boy that clung to his mother's dress, he couldn't be older than five years old. He also made her mind fidgety, just the sight of a young child with his mother And father was making her uneased.

"You aren't acting very quiet, everyone for blocks around has heard about the fowl mouth Andal woman that has moved in." Fiola chuckled as he looked around, Jaesa knew he was looking for the chest of treasure that Jaesa had brought with her. It was her only means of income for as long as she lived in Braavos so she hid it well and gave Macha express orders to kill anyone that wasn't her that tried to open it. "Andals don't usually move to Braavos and kick up such a storm. I could only think of one such lady."

"And I remember a time when I was new to this strange and wonderful city. And I had my _dear_ husband with me while you are all alone." The woman said as she gave a loving yet mocking glance to Fiola before looking back to Jaesa. "Tirysa Forel, and this little one is our son Syrio. It took us too long to get him to stop playing with the local tomcat."

"Mother!" The young boy blushed and gripped his mother's dress and pulled it to his face. Jaesa just chuckled and bit and slowly lowered herself down to face the young boy.

"You like cats? Good, cats are very smart and like to play with stupid humans. Trick them and make them chase them, then watch as the dumb human gets lost." Jaesa thought back to her childhood to a time when she would chase a cat in the giant palace she grew up in. It was a servant's and had gotten loose one day. It was a happier memory from those days. "Better to learn from them than to get caught up in their games." Jaesa smiled as the boy seemed to warm up to her after that.

"My, that was very good. He's such a shy boy and doesn't warm to people quickly." Tirysa said as Jaesa stood back up. The Sith's smile however faded a bit, she had only done it to try and get some practice in. Relating to children wasn't something she was well versed in. "Have you been able to find your way around the neighborhood? I hope some of the men haven't done anything, the war hasn't had the best effect on the local gangs."

"I know how to protect myself." Jaesa said in a huff as she crossed her arms. She wasn't some helpless lady in distress.

"Ah-ha, I knew you were more than some frightened kitten running scared." Fiola quipped and Jaesa silently cursed herself for forgetting the story she had fed him. Didn't matter, she was here in the city and could kill hundreds before vanishing again. But she rather not, Braavos had nice weather and while her home was tiny and infested with rats the local bathhouse wasn't. "But run you did, and I suspect that it wasn't from Tywin Lannister."

"It wasn't but that doesn't mean I'm telling you who it is." Jaesa said and then felt the urge to bite her tongue. She was really off her game, maybe the pregnancy was throwing her off balance.

"So it is someone. The father of your child?" Tirysa mused aloud and Jaesa shout her a dirty look but the older woman thought nothing of it. "Dear, I have been a midwife for dozens of girls. I know the signs. And I hold no judgement for your choice, many of the girls I helped were alone too." Jaesa looked at this woman, she saw her deepest sorrows and truest joys. And what she found was something that was anathema to everything that Jaesa wanted to be true in the world. This was a woman perfectly content, she loved her husband and adored her child above all else. The wanted for nothing but simple improvements to her life, nothing grand or life changing. It was so genuine that Jaesa had trouble not crying in jealousy. "Are you okay?"

"Yes! I'm fine, just a little emotional." Jaesa waved off as she turned away and wiped away some of the traitorous tears from her eyes. She had made the right choice, she had to keep telling herself that. She had what she needed, a piece of her true master forever. The child she carried was hers and his… or at least that was the idea when she first thought of it. She had meant every word she had said during and after her duel with the new Naraiz, he had changed into a much more confident and complete man. He just wasn't the one she wanted… at the time. She played the part she needed to play to get what she needed. But when she did, it was harder to think of it as detached as she wanted it to be. And now her thoughts and feelings on the life growing inside her were all jumbled up. Was it just now her final memento of a man now lost to her but she wanted back so desperately, or was it the start of a new relationship with a man that made her feel a kind of love she never felt before. "Thank you for coming by but I need you to leave."

"I'm sorry if I said something wrong but-"

"Leave!" Jaesa yelled back and the nearby window was blow out from the Force lashing out from her emotional outburst. The Forel family quickly left out of fear and Jaesa hoped they wouldn't come back. They deserved better than to associate with someone like her.

* * *

Dalla was thankfully that they had given him a least a rubber ball to toss around, he'd go crazy otherwise. He laid back on the small bed that his room provided and repeatedly tossed the ball at different spots and catch it when it bounced back. Kept his eyes and hands sharp. Every day the Twi'lek would come and drop him off a meal, a real honest meal and not some space rations. At first, he took it as she liked him and snuck off real food for him but dispelled that idea as soon as he gave her one of his lady killer smiles and she just looked act him like he was some disgusting womp-rat. Shame, red skinned Twi-leks were rare and he'd always wanted to taste the entire rainbow before he died.

All and all he wasn't being treated like he would expect out of being a captive. It was certainly better than being stuck in Carbonite he didn't give a shit what people claimed he hated being put on ice and it did not feel like a cold nap. The guy clearly wasn't a bounty hunter, didn't treat him like a bounty. But at the same time Dalla had no idea who this Ulysses guy was. That wasn't a name he recognized, it was odd enough to be very recognizable. Everything about him stuck Dalla in the wrong way. He had custom armor and a ship that was a high class frame and then super modified on top of that. Those facts combined with the no name recognition screamed rich kid playing bounty hunter. But, the way he handled himself, and just moved… it was something a veteran pirate like Dalla saw as marks of a highly skilled killer. The Twi'lek was also strange, she obviously wasn't the in-flight entertainment like on most crews and was nearly as scary as the captain of the ship they were all on.

"I'll get out of this… I'm sure I am." He snorted as a errant thought plucked into his mind, that all this strangeness were signs that he was doomed. That all his experience would amount to jack shit in the face of these irregularities. He ignored these feelings, he had to.

The doors to his room/cell opened and there stood a human man with short jet black hair, pale skin and a few exposed cybernetics under his chin. Dalla narrowed his eyes at seeing the face of his captor for the first time. He was pissed, this guy was more handsome than him… and still had his hair damnit!

"We are about to land… on Taris." He added just after Dalla had gotten his hopes up, why in all the hells out there were they going to Taris. That ruin of a planet didn't have anything of value. Nothing, just a bunch of destroyed ruins picked clean. But the pirate shoved that aside as he refocused on the man holding him hostage.

"Why tell me that, and why not drop me off to the Hutts. Yensi told you that they have a bounty on my head." Dalla growled as he subtly glanced behind the man and saw nobody in the chamber behind him. That he could see but he just needed a good shot at freedom. Find a blaster and a corner and you could take on a world.

"Don't like the Hutts much, and I'm not really interested in collecting your bounty when I have my own means of making money." He said as he leaned on the door frame and crossed his arms. Dalla still take sneak peeks at the openings in the doorway, his mind trying to figure out the best path to freedom. "A lot of money." Dalla's attention divided in two. "A fuck ton of money."

"Spit it out damnit, I don't have all day." Dalla growled as he wanted to hear the offer that was obviously coming.

"Down on Taris is a ancient Jedi artifact that-"

"I don't mess with Jedi craziness." Dalla said as he slouched back having getting excited for nothing. The Jedi and their magic Force nonsense was about as chaotic as one could get, and very bad for business. Then there was the fact that Jedi would kill or worse arrest anyone that was caught with their shit without permission and sometimes even with that.

"You got any kids Suul?" He asked right out blue and Dalla was completely thrown for a loop. He just stared at the man for a long moment trying to understand the question. "I take you for the kind of guy that doesn't have much trouble finding company in bed. Things lead to things and odds are that you might have a bastard or two out there? I'm just asking, wondering what might drive a man like you."

"That's none of your business." Dalla lightly snarled as he was in no mood for some stranger to be asking questions like that. But he couldn't help but let a flash of a memory pass by his mind. Of a woman that wasn't having a good time with her husband, a woman that was so strong but in her weakest moment begged him to take her away. "_I'm a fucking coward_…" He shook away those thoughts as he glared back at the man who was no longer smiling and that somehow made him at ease a bit.

"Payment is in cash." There was a long drawn out silence between that the man took as a sign to keep going. Dalla wasn't going to stop him, they were back to business and that was as it should be. "Down on Taris is a ancient Jedi artifact that is thought to be lost. But I have a idea of where it is and I have a Kaasen buyer that is loaded and a real freak about things from the good old days." Dalla chewed on his tongue as he through over the pros and cons of what he had been told. Pro… a lot of money. Cons, a dangerous planet reported to be inhabited by monsters, messing with Jedi stuff and that meant possible madness and Jedi hunting him down, a shady as fuck Kaasen madly cackling over a collection of old era relics, and this guy. But on the Pro side… a fuck ton of monies.

"Numbers?" Dalla asked and the man smirked as he fiddled on his wrist-pad and then showed Dalla a lot of zeros. "I did try and take your ship remember?" Dalla said after he was able to stop drooling over the payout. It would obviously be split among the survivors and Ulysses would need to be one of them given it was his contact paying them. But even if they all survived than his share would still be a good chunk of money. Not enough to get him a new ship but a large part of the down payment would be set.

"Yes I do, but what I need is more bodies. More people that are capable in a fight, the more people on this job the greater likelihood of survival." He said as he put away his wrist-pad and smirked at Dalla. The pirate really hated this guy, he was a nobody acting all big toward someone who had operated as a pirate in the Mid-Rim for at least a decade now. That kind of experience took skill and more than a bit of luck. And he wasn't some War-Vulture, he kept at it even during peacetime when the Republic is hunting down pirates more than ever. "So this is the offer, you work for me until you get enough cash to buy your own ship and be on your way. I'm not a bounty hunter, I track down treasures and oddities for insane rich people with more credits than brains."

"Treasure hunting… not exactly the most exciting ventures. But given your first job you might be different there." Dalla wasn't big in the whole market that this guy was apparently in. But there was something more going on here. Treasure hunters rarely did the fighting if there was fighting to be done, instead they hired mercs to protect them. "The pay… hard to say no to that."

"I thought so." He smirked one last time before tossing a keycard over to Dalla. "Oh, and if you touch Vette I'll cut off your hand and shove it up your asshole." He said with a perfectly friendly grin that gave Dalla chills. He had seen some scary dudes before but had rarely felt so… pointlessly small.

* * *

Rathari was disguised as Darth Nagash, and he hated it. The holo-projector did its job at fooling the feudal worlders, but it was up to Rathari to act as his lord would. He had a reputation for wit and humor that Rathari himself lacked. Thankfully he also was known for not caring much for formality and relied on shows of power to get his way. Rathari could use that, and so as he sat here at a large dinner with several visiting noble family he made a few jokes here or there but mostly kept a imposing air of a man not to be disturbed.

"My lord, you might want to restrain yourself a little more." Quinn quietly warned and Rathari noticed that a few of the people at the long table they were at were holding their chests. He took a breath and relaxed. He wasn't one for the games of the nobility. Living a life as a spacer before being taken in by the Sith did not give him a upbringing capable of handling such fancy parties. Even here on a primitive world he felt confined by all this nonsense and scheming. The Sith were different all together as you could get very far on power in the Force alone. "When should we begin the show?"

"Soon, let them drink a little more." Rathari replied in the same amused tone Darth Nagash would. It was difficult to mimic him, their personalities were so different. But he was able put on the act for long enough for this diner at the very least. Here they would be exposing the nobility of Westeros to the next step in advancement. It would also be a test to gage their reactions.

"I must say Darth Nagash, your hospitality has been excellent. I heard that you favor the Northerners but I am glad to see their brutish ways have not sullied your manners." One of the Lords of the Reach said with a happy slur in his voice. They were all in various states of drunkenness… except for Tarly. He was completely sober and Rathari didn't know if that was on purpose. "The ravens I have gotten from my boy however, worry me."

"I too have concerns." There were several more voices that came from the group of about twenty nobles. They range from the Reach, Riverlands, and the Crown lands. They had come together as a group to visit their children, while a few tagged along to see the new city being built. Rathari sat back with a smug smile on his face as he soaked up the growing complaints they had for Darth Nagash. The leader, the one that brought this up, was Owen Merryweather and Rathari was already very aware of his issues with how things were being done.

His son, Oris Meryweather was one of the many Acolytes that had been given up on. It was a unspoken policy that any Acolyte that expressed plans on leaving the Order after becoming a Sith would be given… less attention. Not enough for them to notice but slowly they would be faded into the background while the Instructors would focus more on those that would stay. Oris was also part of another group of Acolytes, those noble born that constantly demanded special treatment because of their birth status. Rathari was not surprised that they had wrote to their parents to complain as well.

"Quinn, delay our show for another time. It seems that we don't have the best audience for it." Rathari remarked to Quinn, quietly but all the nobles noticed that he did indeed say something so they slowly began to quiet down. Once the room was once again silent Rathari stood up and gripped his wrist and cracked it a few times, all the while feeling the tension in the room fill. The Lords and Ladies here were finally beginning to remember that they had little power while in the same room as a man that could snap their neck with a flick of his wrist. "I have heard your concerns." Rathari said simply before sitting back down leaving the rest of the room in confusion.

"Uh… Darth Nagash?"

"Hm? Yes?" Rathari answered as he looked up from the meal he had returned to.

"What… uh… will you do about our concerns that you have heard?" One of the Lords asked carefully and Rathari took a bite of his steak, very rare as Darth Nagash liked but too much for his tastes. He chewed it for a moment before finally shallowing.

"If you have any complaints to how I handle my Acolytes, please inform the King of them." Rathari said and some of those in attendance looked visibly sick at the through of doing that. None of them were so brazen to go to the king about this. The King loved the Sith and even they understood that all their children were complaining about were simple things. These things mattered deeply to the elite as it set them apart from the masses but did they sound important aloud and in front of the royal court? No. "But seeing as he is a busy man I guess I can handle this myself. Understand that as Grand Master of the Sith I have totally authority over the training and tutelage of those prospective members of my Order."

"But, there are standards that need to be kept. You have our children huddled with dirty peasants and denying them of basic privileges that their birth should afford them." It seemed their fear had sobered them up a bit as many were thinking clearly if a bit desperate. Rathari sensed only fear and a tad of loathing coming from the majority of them. The rest were more composed and calculated, and those were of the Lords and Ladies that did not have children in the Order.

"Who do you think provides you with the food on your plate, the clothes on your backs, or builds your keeps. The commoners are the foundation by which you live your lives, you should be more respectful of them. Or run the risk of all those things I just listed and more to sudden vanish." Rathari said in a bored tone that his lord would use, giving a clear tone that he was talking to ignorant children. Those far lost in their privilege and who bought into the absolute social norms of Westeros looked irate but they held their tongues surprisingly. "I believe that we have had enough-" But it seemed not all were so careful.

"You dare foreigner! You come to our lands and we give you a keep and lands, respect and titles of great honor and you spit on our traditions! Our way of life and threaten to incite rebellion in the lowly masses, filthy peasants that only live because of our rule!" The Lord speaking was Jamie Buckwell, his son wasn't one of those that they haven't given up on and he wasn't a problem child in terms of ridiculous demands. The working theory was that Jarman Buckwell was simply taking the lower living standards as a test of humility for a Knight. But it looked like his father wasn't of the same mindset.

"Lord Buckwell, I could give you all sorts of answers and you will dismiss them all because it clearly looks like you have made up your mind about me." Rathari said trying his best to not create a situation that could spiral out of control. He had a working understanding of the plan that Darth Nagash had for Westeros but no idea as for the details he had for each player in the Game of Thrones. All he can do is act as he would believe his lord would… which is hard given that Darth Nagash for some unknown reason forgives and punishes certain people for no apparent reason. "But as for your authority on this matter, there is none. The King's Law is the King's Law. As I said before, if you have issue with how I conduct my Order then take it up with the King."

There was a silent moment before a unspoken agreement between the assembled lords and ladies came about to leave all at once. Rathari leaned back in his seat defeated a bit as the doors closed behind the last of them. The holo-projector turned off and the Sith Lord gave a deep sigh.

"Well, I can see that this went as well as we expected." Quinn said as he continued on to eat his meal in quiet peace. Rathari glanced to his side with a disapproving frown, this entire dinner was his idea. The Sith wasn't used to being told what to do by a Imperial Officer but he understood that Darth Nagash had just that much more faith in Quinn than himself. "Our advancements with the Steam Engine will have to wait until a more opportune point."

"Our Lord described a tourney in the coming years, might that be better?" Rathari asked tapping a finger on the table as he fought back the urge to go and hit something hard. Those mongrel slobs of lords dared to question the authority of the only true power on this world. He was having flashbacks to the mortal lords of Valyria, thinking that they were on same level as himself.

"Perhaps, he will be back before then." The two then sat in silence until Quinn finished his meal. "Our Lord has reported that a change in plans has occurred and that his return may be put on hold. It might be prudent for you to travel to Essos. Disguised, at first, as our lord on another trip to learn any secrets of the Force used in the East." Quinn said before he stood back up and then bowed to Rathari. He still gave the Sith the ingrained deference that a Imperial of his time did to a Sith but on serious matters Quinn operated only by what he thought Darth Nagash would like.

"I have duties to teach the younglings." Rathari knew that was a weak argument, with Fay here there was someone to teach them and to watch for anyone delving too deep into the Dark Side. But more to the point, he knew what Quinn wanted him to do. Find Jaesa.

* * *

We landed in a clearing near the ruins where I knew the Circlet was hiding. The Vision that Satele gave me pointed here, the Old Republic had found a trail leading to the artifact's final resting place but other priorities drew their attention before they could find it. That's fine by me, I can use it now as the badge of the Grand Master of the Sect of Manwë. But that is not my primary goal here.

"Hey boss, we got all the stuff out of the _Sound_, anything else you need us to do?" Vette asked as she approached me. I was standing on the edge of a piece of ruble that had fallen from a hanging tower. Everywhere around us was the ruins of the city that covered roughly a eighth of the world. It was a bit more barren than my days, less nature and chemical spills and more gray sand and sheer desolation. It did provide us with better landing spots so good for us.

"Nothing for now, we'll head off for the circlet soon enough." I said as I kept staring out, the sight was unbelievable. It really hit me hard just how different my life was now. Living in Westeros was one thing, it was still kinda familiar to my senses. But the Corellian station and Taris? Those were very different than Earth and it still amazed me to no end. Vette seemed to pick up on my mood and leaned into my side smiling.

"I'm weirded out because it's changed so much since I was last here. What's your excuse?" She asked as she rested on my side, her hand moving down to grasp mine.

"To me, I could only experience places like this in movies or vid-games. Getting thrown into a new universe doesn't get you ready for all the little things." I chuckled knowing how that sounded but then turned my head and smiled down at Vette. "And the not so little things."

"Okay you big softy, we should get back to the rest of the crew before those thugs you brought on decide to start thinking." Vette detangled herself from me but I saw the feint blush on her face, hard to do given her red skin. But she had a point and with one last look to the landscape of Taris I turned back and followed her to the small camp that we had made around the _Chilling Sound_.

The twins were lounging around and the two rural boys I picked up were lifting heavy things trying to impress the girls. They were but that wasn't going to get them anywhere. Yensi was setting up the border barrier, a ring around the ship and camp to keep animals and the remaining nature of the world out. Dalla was just standing around, half sulking and half trying to look tough. Qui-Gon was doing what I was and taking in the world, but I suspect it was more somber for him than it was me.

"Everyone but Yensi gather around, time to get this job underway." I called and my crew and Qui-Gon walked over to a large holo-projector that had been brought out to the camp. I turned it on and it projected a sonic scan of the nearby ruins. There were numerous dark spots and it only showed the physical outline and none of the important details like stability or if they occupied. But it gave us a rough outline of the area. "We are here to find the Circlet of Saresh and deliver it to the buyer back on Dromund Kaas. I have data and info from the last guy on the job our client felt was no longer intending to give the artifact to him and instead to a museum. Such as it is for those academic types." I said with a chuckle and the more shady elements of my crew laughed with me.

"And you are sure that this? The Circlet has been lost for many years after countless attempts to recover it." Qui-Gon asked and I could sense a greater clarity and mindfulness in his head, it was getting harder to go unnoticed but easier to understand what he was feeling. He was very skeptical about everything but I don't believe he had any intention to stop me because of his disbelief in the success.

"Then the odds have grown in our favor with each failure of the past." I said with a shit eating grin that spoke to me having a ace in the hole. Qui-Gon eyed me for a bit but I ignored him. I wouldn't tell him the reason was because I had a Force Vision from a Grand Master of the Jedi from long ago. "Myself, Dalla, Qui-Gon, and the twins will be heading inside for an initial scouting mission while the rest of you stay here."

"Hey, we do I have to go into the dangerous ruins while the rest of these guys get to stay out here where it's safe?" Dalla snarked and me and Vette just glared at him for a moment before we returned are attention to the maps in front of us. Dalla then spent the rest of the meeting muttering about how he deserved better and shouldn't be ignored by a bunch of nobodies.

"Our entry point is here, near the southerner ruins and we should be able to find a good route to the central zone of where the Circlet should be." I said as I pointed to an a large blasted part of the nearby mega-tower where we could safely enter. The map snaked a bright red path through the blue map until it reached a large green sphere. "That is our goal, our intel suggests that the Circlet should be somewhere there. If it's resting place is intact than we will be needing a Jedi to open the doors." I said turning to Qui-Gon who crossed his arms as he understood why he had been brought along now.

"If not than we are going to need to comb through the surrounding area by hand." Vette said knowing that it wouldn't come to that but we still needed to keep up appearances. "Right now we just need to establish a safe way into our target area. That's the job of everyone with decent combat skills."

"Yeah what about you sweet cheeks? You clearly can handle a blaster if you can strut around like hot shit." Dalla shot an accusing glance to Vette who raised a eyebrow and then faster than Dalla could react she pulled her blaster pistol and shot dead a creeping predator that was stalking Yensi on the border of our camp. A silence fell on the clearing until Qui-Gon interrupted it with a soft chuckle.

"It would be foolish to leave behind a undefended camp of only non-combatants. But I believe that I should stay behind. If I really only needed if there is indeed a Jedi vault of some sort than I would best kept back with little risk to my body." Qui-Gon offered but I wasn't buying that. He still had his lightsaber and I doubt his skills rusted that much. He was sober and while I caught him every now and then looking around the ship for something to drink I knew he was thinking more clearly than he had been in months. He was trying to get out of this simply to avoid being with me.

"Come on Jedi, afraid of the dark?" I asked pointedly and Qui-Gon very nearly glared at me for that slip-up. Obviously he still suspected I was more than I was letting on. Maybe he thought I was a Force-User that had never been a Jedi or maybe someone more far gone than him. Didn't matter in the end because what I needed was for him to listen to me and my little pearls of wisdom. "This is my job and if you want a cut or want a lift off this world than you are going to have to listen to my orders."

I told them all and they all seemed to get the point. I was in charge and the only one that could get them off this wasteland. We finished up the details of what we would need to do, then finished the camp and by the time that was done the sun was already beginning to set. It was decided that we would start the expedition in the morning, the loud roar off in the far distance likely had something to do with that. Whatever monster that had scared the lesser men didn't bother me and so well after the sun had vanished I remained outside. I had sensed that we weren't entirely alone so… I needed to provide obvious deterrent.

* * *

"There they are." Xiade's brain twitched as another errant spark of electricity shot through her skull. She grimaced in growing annoyance as she lowered her scope, then shoved the sniper rifle back in the hands of the Lancer droid she had taken it from. "Let's hurry and kill them all."

"Mistress, likelihood of successful ambush is not currently in parameters of the situation. Recommend waiting for optimal timing." The lead Lancer droid, a prototype IG-99 series meant to act as commanders of normal IG troops. They were controlled and produced by a Muun company shadow controlled by the Banking Clan and through them her master. As such they were used as his agents throughout the galaxy on a mass scale and then there were Darth Plagueis' Tools.

"_And what Tool am I now_?" Xiade thought to herself as she ignored the droid and stomped her way back to the ship they had arrived on. It was perched in a nearby ruin that had a great look of the clearing that their targets had landed on. IG Droids swarmed the area and secured it as a base of operation. Their highly advance programing making their efforts normally unnoticeable even for a master at detection. But their work was being unknowingly spoiled by their Dark Assassin's leader. "I want every piece of junk here ready to assault that camp in the next hour!"

"-_Belay that order_.-" Xiade growled as she heard a very irritating voice. She turned and saw a IG Droid holding a Holo-Communicator with the visage of Darth Sidious above it. "-_The blade has been bent and blunted into a hammer but that doesn't mean it has to be used in such a brutish way_.-"

"My lord." Xiade struggled to pull out of herself as she bowed. Her mind was a beehive of anger and cybernetically enhanced rage. His words reminding her of her new designation only served to aggravate her even more. She had taken pride in her position of Blade in her master's Tools. But now being regulated to Hammer was a insult. Worse still was the fact that it had been a mortal man that had done this to her, scar her face forever and rendered her useless in the art of infiltration and seduction. She could no longer be the silent dagger in the shadow for her master so she had been put through hell and pulled out as a berserker only capable of rushing into battle. In a way it was a eternal reminder of the blunder that got her in this mess in the first place but the raged and Dark Side dulled her of this lesson and only fury at the men who did this to her remained.

"-_My master sent you to eliminate the Jedi, but see to it that this Ulysses also suffers the same fate_.-" Darth Sidious spoke as though he had any authority to order her to do such a thing. She was a servant of Darth Plagueis and no other. This Darth Sidious may today be his apprentice but that could always changes the next day. But, she knew that saying any of this out loud was unwise. Even in her addled state she knew the temperament of Sith and doubted that Sidious would forget any slight she gave him. So for now she bared her teeth as she kept her head down.

"I will complete my mission as my master wishes." She said knowing that he couldn't refute that without saying something that she would report to Plagueis as overstepping his boundaries. She heard the Apprentice quietly scoff at her non-answer which she took as a small victory.

"-_Very good, but you might be a more direct Tool but some of your old guile can't surely be completely lost_." The sneer in his voice was perfectly easy to see even as she stared at the floor. Xiade heard the words but the ticking sparks in her brain roared for her to hurry up and finish this so that they might possibly stop with a done mission. "-_IG-99, you and your fellows are not to attack until the target is in a far more favorable spot_.-"

"Acknowledged." The droid responded and Xiade wanted to slice it in half then and there but she would be punished later for it. Still… she was sure the ticking in her head would clam down a bit for she did that. "We will wait and observe."

"-_Good, see to it Hammer that you do not fail me or my master again. Next time we won't be so forgiving_.-" With that the image of Darth Sidious flickered out and immediately Xiade screamed and pulled five Lancer Droids up into the ceiling of the floor they were on before smashing back down. The IG-99 just looked between the Dark Assassin and its now junked Droids before walking off to perform its mission, now taking into account the volatile and subpar worth of the Dark Assassin asset it had been given command over for the mission.

* * *

"We all set?" I asked as I walked over to Qui-Gon, Dalla and the twins. It was early in the morning and the sun was just starting to peek on the horizon. The camp was all set and the scouting team was even more so. Everyone had their gear ready and as far as I could tell they were as ready as they were going to be for this mission.

"Yes khal." Both Emmi and Felli said in unison as they stood before me. Dalla chuckled and the girls gave him a bit of a glare for that but he seemed unphased. Clearly forgetting why he failed at stealing my ship.

"Why they call you that by the way? Ain't something I ever heard before." Dalla asked as he slung a bag over his shoulder. It was a valid question and even Qui-Gon looked to be interested. I shrugged and nodded for the twins to answer.

"He's our Khal because he is the strongest."

"He's the most handsome man ever!"

"He killed the bastard the kept us as slaves."

"He fucks us good."

"He's has never fallen in battle."

"He really fucks us good."

"He has taken us farther than any khalasar has ever dreamed of going."

"By the stars does he make us scream!"

"Emmi, our Khal's greatness in sex can't be the only thing you like."

"Are you saying he doesn't ruin you every night we spend with him?"

"Well no but-"

"Enough!" Dalla shouted as he clearly couldn't take much more of the twins. Honestly he didn't last as long as I thought he would but I guess he was feeling a bit inferior to me as it was. "Forget I ever asked." The pirate said as he began his way toward the direction that we had set last night.

"Would it be accurate to guess that you two are from a primitive world?" Qui-Gon asked the twins as we all started forward, following the sulking Dalla as he decided to take point. Emmi and Felli both frowned at the Jedi's phrasing, Dothraki tend to dislike being called primitive. Even if the two often shirked many norms of Dothraki culture, anything having to do with horses, there were some things that were ingrained.

"I found them belonging to a slaver in Hutt space, pretty sure he picked them up off a Feudal World of some kind." I answered for them as they continued to glare at Qui-Gon. He gave a weakened smile understanding that he had just insulted them. "They don't know where their homeworld is so I just have been taking care of them since then. They seem to have given me their people's word for leader given I meet the criteria. That being I haven't been beaten in battle."

"You really should take a braid Khal."

"You would look so good with one." I smiled at their antics but I don't think so. My hair is a little long, often I kept it tied up in a small tail but I don't think I would ever want a Dothraki braid. For one if I did take it and keep it up, it would grow so long that it would be silly given my lifespan.

"You two focus on watching our sides." I said and they pouted a bit but did as I told. They would be watching for any danger while Dalla took the front and Qui-Gon would sense for danger. For right now I couldn't sense much unless I focused all my attention on doing so.

Roughly five miles from our clearing we walked besides a long ruined Imperial Walker that was unearthed by the changing tides of gray sand. It was a feat in of itself that it had lasted this long. Although not intact, it had been wore down by the sands and time. Only its frame remained so it was a miracle that even I recognized it for what it was. But that didn't make it any less impressive. Likely it

sloppy gods. This humble walker was here by only the power of engineering and unyielding metal. It was impressive and the old fossil had my respect. But I was mentally rambling, it was just a old walker at the end of the day.

"This world has many great treasures hidden in it." I turned to see Qui-Gon standing back toward the fallen front of the fallen walker. His arms crossed in the sleeves of his robe looking very Jedi like. "When the so much of a world is picked clear of treasures, that what is left behind truly shine even if they are the most ugly."

"Are you just trying to sound wise and mystical right now?" I asked and heard a small chuckle out from him. "Practicing for when you return to Tython?" He sighed and looked down, I could sense a little from him in this moment of reflection at my question. Now that the booze was gone from his system, not that he hadn't been whining subtly about how dry this mission was, he was able think more clearly on whatever it was that haunted him. But before he could answer my question we were interrupted.

"Hey you slackers! We found the entrance!" We both heard Dalla shout to us and after we looked toward the source of the voice we looked to each other. I could tell he was on to me, he could tell I was pushing him one way and that was good. It threw him off as to what he through I was. At the very least I doubt he would ever suspect the truth. With the moment done the two of us began our way back toward Dalla and the girls. Today would be the first mission into he ruins of Taris to find a ancient crown that had a deep connection to the Light Side. Oh and there's also a chance of monsters and assassins coming after us while in this shaky and unstable ruins, fun.

* * *

Reviews

Madness ad gloriam - Can't say about her as that is spoilers.

DahakStaz - The Foundery is one of several artifacts that Naraiz is after. Cipher Nine simply listed off things he had confirmed. The gene splicing of the Clone Troopers will be done in limited numbers, i do need to power balance this story to a degree for a time.

alertpoet91 - Naraiz will be using the best Star Destroyers and fix several issues they have. The Republic uses Halo ships in this AU.

victorsan12345 - It's not that she's fickle its that she's still trying to come to terms with the fact much of her identity is built on a man that is now two people and now she has genuine feelings for one and is trying to understand that the other was just obsession. And that she made a poor choice in pursuit of that obsession.

Scorcher948 - I will be doing my own battles for this AU's Clone Wars. By the time Naraiz get's his empire involved, the entire plot of the Episodes will be in the trash.

NazgulBelserion - Naraiz is not a Evil Overlord so that doesn't count. He is solidly gray. And buckle up buddy boy because this not the last time Naraiz knocks someone up.

guest - no, he hates the Eternal Empire and will not use their tech.


	28. Rediscovery

MIKE LIVES! (STOMP STOMP) I am not dead, yay. I have been for the past several weeks been distracted by any number of things, Persona 5, Witcher 3, CK2, Horizon Zero Dawn, my new dog, new classes, crippling loneliness... the normal things. Not sure how long the next chapter will take but I do now that it will happen once I am done with Assassination Classroom crossover chapters I want to get ready. I have been putting those off for far too long. Also I might have the God of War/DxD story ready for a weekly schedule, just something I have been working on for a year now.

Second, I just want to say thank you to every one that has Favorited and Followed this story. This is the number one story for a Star Wars ASOIAF crossover and I couldn't be happier. Also both a shout and call out to ffdrake whose In All Things Balanced I absolutely love, they have recently started a story in the same category and "similar" premise called Song of A Northern Sorcerer. Firstly... come on... come at me bro. Second, show this story some love as it is wirtten by a great author.

* * *

Qui-Gon Jinn had for many years of his life known what the Force needed of him, it was never to be the hero or the leader that some among his peers thought he would be. No, he questioned things too often to become a hero or a leader. The former was often a pawn in a greater scheme and the latter needed to have a cause or fight for the status quo. He knew what the Force needed him to be, a teacher. And in that he failed miserably… at least in his eyes.

"You sure that there's something valuable in this mess?" Qui-Gon barely heard the pirate named Dalla Suul ask as they climbed through a ruble of a Taris ruin. The gray stone and grains of construction material long since ground done to sand cracked with every one of their movements. They had found three entrances, and this was the only one that had a visible opening in the ruble.

"Yeah, the intel I have is good." Their leader, the mysterious man that called himself Ulysses, said as he helped hoist up one of the twin Feudal Worlders. Qui-Gon could understand Dalla very well, he was a man that harbored a sense of guilt and anger that drove him to commit acts to numb those feelings. All of this he could sense easily off the man that claimed to be the greatest pirate ever. The twins were even simpler in theory but there was a aura surrounding their feelings that poked and prodded them into certain ways, and they happily went along with these dictations. Their lack of alarm or resistance and even enjoyment of their state made it hard to call it forced on them so the Jedi said nothing about it.

But Ulysses? Now this was a man that Qui-Gon couldn't understand no matter how he tried to come at him. He claimed that he was from a noble family from Dromund Kaas and that he was a treasure hunter. Ulysses carried two swords that could hold back a lightsaber, and use them on par with what looked to be a Jedi Knight. Has a web of contacts capable of finding a long lost Jedi Artifacts. A pair of Feudal Worlders claim to never have seen him fail in battle and hang off his every word like it was gospel. Along with them was a Twi'lek that didn't exactly conform to most of her people's tendencies, but was also from what he sensed was a extremely confident and assured being. These were all clues but there was also a big one that he was hiding that Qui-Gon felt he needed to know.

As the Jedi Master climbed onto the ledge where the mouth of the opening was, he looked up to see the masked face of the man his thoughts were on. A hand was outstretched and he took it. Ulysses always felt slippery in the Force, a perfectly natural thing for someone if they were a secretive and at the same time well disciplined person. But at times when Qui-Gon tried to use the Force to sense how Ulysses was feeling there was always a snap, a split second reaction that caused him to go from a free flowing presence in the Force to a slippery and playful snake.

"Come on, we've found this way in but we still have to see if it actually leads anywhere." Ulysses said as he helped Qui-Gon onto the ledge. The Jedi glanced around, this had been the only way in so if it ended only a few turns in than the only other option was creating a way in. He wasn't sure that the structure could take it given its ancient state. "I got a good feeling about this."

"Better than what I got, you promised me a payday and I'll be getting it one way or the other." Dalla threatened but then they all watched as from behind came a curved dagger held by Felli at his neck and another blade curved ever so gently along the middle seam of his pants this one held by Emmi. "Are we really still doin' this?" Dalla sighed as this wasn't the first time in the expedition that the twins had done this trick.

"They don't like your doubt." Ulysses joked and gave Dalla a pat on the shoulder as he passed him while on his way into the ruins. The girls smiled as they retracted their weapons and winked at Dalla before both skipping off toward Ulysses while the pirate just continued to scowl. The entire thing made Qui-Gon chuckle which only served to draw the ire of the man with the wounded ego.

"Doubt is healthy to have, just make sure it isn't in yourself." Qui-Gon said without thinking, only after he said this did he realize that he was quoting his master. As Dalla just grumbled a few curses he walked away from the contemplating Jedi Master. Those words he had heard from his master had felt so alien to him for so long he had forgotten that they were ever spoken. "I'm sorry master… I can't."

* * *

Fay was walking through the brightly colored district of the Sith's stronghold city. She knew of the history of this developing city, her research into Darth Nagash had made her keenly aware of his actions on this world. To say that what she learned further disillusioned her to evil Sith trope would be very true. The Sith of old did not free large numbers of slaves and go about saving people from ancient curses. Her time spent on their world, Terra as the Sith call it, had given her much to think about.

She wasn't about to turn her back on the Jedi and delve into the Dark Side, no matter what type of dive that would be. She was an agent of the Light Side, even if she entertained the idea of needing Balance in the Force she was not ready or ever would be set to find Balance. The Dark Side felt like a horrible inky blackness to the purity of the light in the Force, she did not find the appeal of the passion and chaos of the Dark Side. That being said she had slowly begun to come to terms with the fact her emotions weren't so in control as she thought.

"Instructor Fay! How goes your day?" One of the shop keepers called out to her as she passed. Fay hadn't secluded herself from the world. For one she needed to listen to what these people had to say about their liege lord and second she wasn't at all comfortable having the Imperials and their direct supporters as her only company.

"It goes well Lysoquo, thank you." She replied evenly but with a soft smile. These people were completely unaware of the wider galaxy and their simple lives had this rare unexplainable joy that they didn't even know they had. She had been to Feudal Worlds before, she never wanted this ignorance of how small they really are to be tainted. But that was not to be if the Sith had their way… and Fay could not see their will being defied in this case. "Can you tell me where the Red Woman is today?" That was what she had come down from the keep for.

"Ah, I had thought you had heard of my shop's newest idea." He said with a large and happy laugh as he brought out a large stone pan of several doughy sweet rolls. Fay tightened her lips as the sweet smell of freshly made earthly delights hit her. But thankfully the oddity of this very situation helped keep her mind on task. These sweet rolls were an example of what she had come to investigate, they were a strange movement in cultural direction. The Veiled District of Harrenhal was made up of many different Essosi cultures and a blend of them was to be expected along with Westerosi influence. But the rate at which new food, art, music and all types of cultural markers were being developed in the city was not natural and yet everyone acted like it was. It all still had markings and heavy influence of the native cultures but the direction and speed was very odd and slightly worrying. "But the Red Woman is at the Meeting House."

"Thank you… I'll be back later so save a few of those for me." Fay said as she eyed the sweet rolls, intent on taking home a few for purely research purposes. These desserts were using a Myrish recipe as the base but using a cook technique that didn't come from anywhere. Not one of its fellow Essosi cultures or Westerosi, meaning that instead of the melting pot of cultures that existed here it came from a vacuum. Which simply didn't happen. Fay had been looking into this as she could only come to the conclusion that it was something that the Sith were doing, but the question was how. Rathari wouldn't do something like this, he cared very little for the peasant folk. So this had Darth Nagash written all over it.

Fay had learned that Darth Nagash was indeed a man of culture, or one very willing to adapt one to suit his needs. But even beyond strategic needs, it looked as if he was willing to sculpt people's lifestyles simply to just suit his whims. He was introducing new technology and guiding it down certain paths. And Darth Nagash seemed all to happy to introduce previously unknown concepts to cultures. Things like organized guilds, mass transit, and more recreational things like sports. Apparently he had taught Pierce several sports games he had thought all on his own and now was included in the Acolytes training regime. One involved hitting a piece of wood with sticks all while skating on a frozen like. Another was throwing a odd shaped ball across a field in team fashion. But that was everything she knew he had a direct hand in… the rest simply cropped up out of nowhere.

Her investigations had brought her to the Red Woman, a… not a priestess but also just like one. Fay had hard time understanding just what she was. She had influence, a great deal of it but she was also dismissed by the Sith. Fay had seen Darth Nagash utterly blow off the Red Woman's advances despite the fact Fay knew that he was lustful womanizer. Rathari barely gave the Red Woman any notice at all, and when he did it was always ordering her to fix some problem with the civilians. But she was still on Darth Nagash's council and was allowed to have a great deal of power in the city. Then there were the Sith Runes tattooed on her face and body. When she first met Melisandre Fay had been taken aback by the sight of someone with Sith Runes tattooed on their face almost seemed proud of them at that. Lastly there was subtle aura of influence that surrounded the Red Woman that Fay could tell affected every person around her. That fact was what gave Fay her current theory.

The Jedi eventually found herself standing in front of a tower built entirely in a gothic style very much inspired by core Imperial designs. It was the front square shaped building in a triangle of two other smaller but similar looking towers all connected by arched hallways. The tower on the left was covered in small hanging gardens and small wall fountains meanwhile the one on the right was decorated in braziers and spikes, it was clear as to what they represented. The center tower, the main one that Fay stood in front of, had little accents other than the general design but was a bit larger than the other two. All around the complex were people coming and going, this Meeting House as it was simply called now was a community center as much as it was a church to the Force. Because that's what it really was, Fay saw through the thinly veiled disguise that had been put up in order to avoid conflict with the native religion.

"This never ends well." Fay mumbled to herself as she walked into the main hall of the Meeting House. She had seen cults form to worship the Force, usually they only either worshiped the Light or Dark Side, never both and certainly never the Balance as well. Dark Side cults of course were very destructive things that sought to corrupt all that they could get their hands on. Meanwhile Light Side cults tended to end up venerating the Jedi in some way or another, thankfully the Jedi long held the belief that they weren't divine and squashed these groups just as cruelly as they would a Dark Side cult.

"Tranquil Fay." The Jedi bristled at hearing the Red Woman call her that as Fay was noticed coming into the hall. The entire Natural Order nonsense was only vaguely correct in the grand scheme of things with the Force and Fay wanted nothing to do with it. So being included in its naming scheme left a bad taste in her mouth.

"I asked not to call me that, if you must call me by a title Instructor is acceptable." Fay had already accepted her role in the Sith's plan to the degree of accepting that she was a teacher of the first generation of new Sith. Melisandre just gave a soft knowing smile as Fay walked up to her. Several of the Natural Order followers that had been speaking with the Red Woman gave the two their time and quietly left while giving small words of near reverence to being in the presence of a _Tranquil_. "Just because I adhere to the Light does not mean you can put a cute name like Tranquil to me, or soften the image of Dark Side users by calling them _Passionates_."

"But is your soul not at peace, a tranquil sea of calm and serenity?" Melisandre countered and Fay remained silent, not because she didn't want to dignify that with a response but because that wasn't as true a statement as Fay would like it to be. "But regardless, it is nice for you to have come to visit. Would you like a tour?"

"No I would n-"

"Wonderful, follow me." Fay opened her mouth to yell at the frustrating woman but closed it as she remembered that she wasn't on friendly territory. This world had proven to her that she had gotten very used to the respect, and sometimes fear, that came with being a Jedi in the Republic. Here she was only given any authority on the Sith's name and allowance, and here in this temple to the new wave of Force theory she was even more bound to act in certain ways or risk losing all she had worked for. She had the trust of many people here in Harrenhal, and more importantly the trust of the Acolytes. If she was going to be a part of the Sith's revival she needed to steer at least some of them to the light. "What do you think of our main community chamber, here we hold daily sermons from all walks of faith and philosophy. We give differing codes the chance to hold a debate as to what should be best encouraged among the people. Unity, truth, and prosperity tend to be the themes that win out."

"Fascinating." Fay said dryly as they walked through the central hall of the tower. It could hold easily a hundred people at any given time, squares of rows of pews quartered the room and at the opposite from the entrance was a set of podiums. Fay could only assume that it was Melisandre's influencing aura that kept these sermons civil, humans at this tech level could never be expected to act in such a way when it came to such topics unless some sort of controlling element was at play.

"The goal is to of course to encourage positive messages to the people, to better themselves in service of the Sith and the community as a whole." The Red Woman explained as they walked out of the main tower and started walking through the hall toward the left back tower of the complex. "I'm surprised that you came, I had gotten the impression that you disliked me."

"More distrust than outright dislike. I can understand and even sympathize with what you are trying to do… or at least elements of it. But the method you are using is causing side effects to everyone around you." Fay said quietly as they pasted by a group of followers carrying serval jugs of rosewater. "You are tampering with people's minds, influencing them on a unnatural level." Melisandre stopped as they approached the open arch that lead into the Light Side section of the Meeting House. She turned back Fay was surprised by the look of mild confusion that she had on her face.

"I have lived longer than most have any right to, I use all that have learned in my life to spread the truth of the Natural Order. Only by my words do I do this." Melisandre said and Fay could sense no lie come from her. The Jedi concluded that if there was something going on, than the Red Woman was unaware of it. Then the confusion left her face and turned back into the amused smile that tended to be on her face. "Now, let us see what goes on in the House of the Tranquil." Melisandre said as she walked in, Fay sighed and decided to finish this little tour and then go back to the keep to yell at Rathari

Inside was a chamber filled with sunlight, a grassy grove and even a small stone pound had been built inside the building creating a very peaceful and natural atmosphere. Fay was genuinely shocked at the notes of the Light Side that seemed to ping in the Force. Likely wood from the Weirwoods had been brought in and its residual affinity for the Light Side still hung in the Force. Sitting or lounging in the grove were several people simply relaxing, taking in the peace of the moment.

"Well… I can see what you were going for." Fay said as they stood at the edge of the scene.

"Here people come to let the light still their worries and clam their hearts. The followers her I have been training in the arts of counseling and soothsaying. This is where people find their peace and discuss what creates chaos in their lives so they may lessen it." The Red Woman explained with a very satisfied look on her face. Meanwhile Fay was feeling very conflicted, this was what she wanted the Jedi to be but a larger scale. To sooth the worst impulses people had and let cooler heads prevail. Not act as enforcers of a peace that many would call tyranny. "And Next is the House of the Passionate."

"Oh I think I-"

"Come now, must keep our minds open right?" Fay frowned as she felt herself being pulled back and down the hall toward the last section of the Meeting House. Her mind was going wild of the most horrible torture chambers or temples to the darkness. But when she entered the building she was instead greeted to a hall lit by candle light and tasteful red and purple veils and cushions lining the walls and filling the floor respectively. In the center of the chamber however there was a sunken pit with a smooth incline that wouldn't be too difficult to leave but steep enough to where you would have to put in effort to escape. "Here we have the House of the Passionate. Any and all desires are brought to life, properly and safely. Anyone feeling rage in their soul may come and fight it out with one of our followers." Fay watched as Melisandre waved to a trio of burly men all dressed in the robes of the Followers of the Natural Order, Fay could not sense any malice in them.

"Uh…" Fay was having a hard time coming to terms with what she was seeing.

"Or if lustful needs is what someone has than one of our followers can help with that too. Many a former slave of Lys has been drawn to the House of the Passionate. We also teach self defense and better bedroom skills during the weekdays and on the weekends hold community brawls and orgies."

"Okay I think I've had enough!" Fay said as she could feel her inner peace begin to get quite startled. Melisandre just waved and smiled as the Jedi stormed out with a growing embarrassed blush on her face.

* * *

Vette was laying back on a now empty crate leaning back on several more. It was her little lounge throne of the camp as she watched the two new boys work to set up tents and dig a latrine. They had rooms and a working bathroom in the _Chilling Sound_ but there was a reason why they were setting up outside. Bait.

"Naz better be sure about this." Vette mumbled as she took a bite out of her stick of jerky. It was some meat from a inner core world. It tasted great but damn was it chewy. Took fifteen minutes to get through one bite but the flavor kept. "Hey! You better be digging that thing deep enough so I don't have to smell shit when I sleep." The two county boys scrambled to work even faster at her orders.

"You aren't like many Twi'leks I've seen, few are willing to take leadership like you." Yensi said as eh walked over to Vette's little throne. Internally she rolled her eyes, in her experience this statement was both true and not. It was true that her people weren't the type to seek out the top spot, in nearly every instance she could think of a Twi'lek was always under someone else. But at the same time that preconception that her people weren't capable leaders was bullshit.

"What, you think I would be some cheap tramp willing to blow every guy on the ship just to keep my place?" Vette growled but Yensi didn't show much reaction to the threatening tone. "Your one to talk, aren't Gran a bit more loyal and peaceful than you clearly are."

"Very true, I guess we are our own beyond the reputations beyond our species." Vette felt that was a bit easy but assumed that he was only trying to gauge her. The two then stared at the humans trying their best to dig a latrine in the most show off way possible, which lead to one hitting the other and it devolving into a fight over something small and pointless. "How is it that humans are never assumed to be one thing or another. When you see a Gran or Twi'lek you immediately come to conclusions in your head but a human? They could be anything."

"They're all crazy, none of them are sane and so they're all unpredictable." Vette chuckled at the theory. It was a interesting thought experiment, thinking why humans were the most wide ranging in types as opposed to most species that tended to conform to one or two molds.

"This include our captain?" Yensi asked and Vette's small smile dropped a bit. "Having us set up here serves us no purpose even if we are expecting a long period here planetside. If we had a larger crew than I could see the need but we all could be in the ship, better yet we could return to orbit when not exploring the ruins for better safety."

"Yeah, but then we could get blasted out of the sky." Vette said calmly but she could see that Yensi stiffened a bit. She wasn't a fool, and knew that whoever was targeting the Jedi they took would be tracking them down. As good as the _Chilling Sound_'s cloaking systems were they were thousands of years old. It would naïve to think that they were still top of the line.

"By who?" Yensi asked and Vette just lazily pointed out into the surrounding wastes.

"Them." Vette had noticed the fact that we being surrounded, droids if she had to guess. She eyed the shifting sands that clung to the massive buildings and rose into dunes around the clearing they had landed in. A slightly raised hill between several fallen ruins. There had been some movement in the still open windows and holes. "We just need to keep making it look like we don't know they're out there and we're setting up for the long haul. In truth none of this junk matters and if push comes to shove we make a break for the ship and leave it all behind."

"The camp is a decoy? Not worried about the loss of equipment and cargo?" Yensi asked as he looked around the camp and noted that it all while looking valuable for a long term stay, in truth the camp was just a shell of what it needed to be. Then he looked to the cargo creates. "They're empty aren't they?"

"Yup."

"Clever."

"Not my first time on a dangerous planet while being hunted." Vette chuckled as there had been many times when Naraiz had done something dumb but didn't have time to revolve it and had to be somewhere else. Now instead of angry fellow Sith secretly sending cuckhold revenge troops it was just some droids.

* * *

"I think we found what we were looking for." I said with a shit eating grin on my face before I ducked back behind cover as a feral beast leapt over the fallen pillar I hid behind. It skidded in front of me and then died with a blaster round delivered into its head.

"Shut up!" Dalla roared as he ran past with several of the beasts chasing after him. They were these six legged dog like monsters with quills instead of fur and a bundle of whipping tails that were tipped in these glowing beds that I could assume were filled with some sort of toxin.

Being the gracious leader I was, it was no problem to fire several shots into the backs of the pursuing beasts and saving the pirate's hide. I stood back up and looked over the immediate surroundings. From the hole we discovered in the outer shell of the ruins we traveled deeper inside until we finally came to what looked to be a better preserved section of the ruins. The walls and ceiling hadn't collapsed yet and things more or less looked stable. That was when I wanted to retreat back and head for the ship after placing a small tracking beacon at the entrance we found. But nope, just as we were about to leave we heard several growling noises come from a darkened hallway.

That was when these little beauties showed up and chased us into the labyrinth of ruined hallways and corridors. Where were now looked to be some sort of atrium, it was massive and very spacious. Me and Dalla stood on one of the upper walkways meanwhile the rest of my crew were standing on a large raised pedestal at the center of the room while being circled the remainder of the pack. The beasts hid behind half walls and pillars to avoid being shot but were getting closer and closer with every moment of distraction being taken to move in.

"So much for relying on the Jedi." I sighed as I watched Qui-Gon fire a blaster at a shadow. He didn't have his lightsaber, never did since I met him, and it was obvious that he had lost his nerve with the Force. The Twins were handling their blasters fine… but only fine. They were great with knives but only passable with firearms.

"Should we save them?" Dalla joked as he walked over to the ledge of the walkway and leaned on the railing. "The girls I get by the Jedi? What's his use in all this? Fuck, there's even the chance he could ruin it all."

"I doubt that he would, the Circlet of Saresh is an artifact of a time that the modern Jedi rather not have too many reminders of. Plus Qui-Gon doesn't seem to have the best opinion of the Jedi at the moment." I said fully intending on changing that to some degree. I needed Qui-Gon back in the Jedi so he could train Obi-Wan. If for no other reason than I would love to have a battle of wits with the man. But my petty reasons for manipulating fate aside, I also needed him to just go away. I couldn't go to the more obvious Empire building sites with him hanging around. I was planning on going to Kamino first but can't do that. "And I thought he be a bit better in a fight."

"Yeah… gotta say this really makes me question just how great the Jedi are." Dalla said as we watched them for a few minutes more waiting for our perfect chance to intervene. We reached for our blasters just as the pack drew closer but then I saw something.

A lone beast that clearly was the alpha of the group given its size. It had somehow sneaked its way behind where the three were focusing their attention and had a clear shot to them. It was also on the other side of them so I couldn't fire a shot at it. I really don't want to… they can't kill it given how close it is… I have to. I reached out with the Force, trying to be as stealthy as one could be with it. A quick but strong tug and I pulled the beast to the right, perfectly in the line of sight for several blaster bolts at its face.

Dalla followed my example and began firing at the beasts hounding the twins and jedi. They howled at our attack and a few began running toward but most of the pack seemed to get the idea that if we were alive than that meant their kin had been killed. As the more hot headed of their kind were gunned down as they ran toward us, the rest scampered off into the shadows and tunnels of the ruin.

"Great… now we just need to find our way out of here." I sighed as while we were safe for the moment from getting eaten, we were now lost in a giant building complex with no way of knowing just where we are. I might need to call Vette and have her fly the ship up and do a deep scan of the ruins to get a better idea of where we are. That is if I can reach her.

Me and Dalla strolled our way down to the atrium proper as Felli and Emmi were both being levitated down to the floor by Qui-Gon. The entire place was sandy with eroded building stone and only a few hallways were open enough for anything human sized to fit in it. I knew the hall we took to get in here, but the problem was we had taken several turns and even dropped through a hole in the floor once or twice. We were thoroughly lost and I guess that could be good for finding the circlet given that it was supposed to be deep in the ruin and that exactly where we were but Vette and the boys were still out there with whoever was hunting us watching them. I knew that they were really after Qui-Gon and maybe me but I still didn't want Vette to be taken hostage.

"This was so much fun! Let's find more!"

"Are there more? It was very fun killing them." Emmi and Felli were amusing most of the times but right now there were important matters to attend to.

"I'm curious as to how they normally feed, we haven't seen vegetation and so I doubt there is much in the way of natural pray." Qui-Gon mused and while he was right on all counts he was forgetting the sheer gives-no-fucks nature can have when it comes to logic. Logically speaking there shouldn't be any life on this world period. But here they were… Star Wars logic beats out normal logic. I was more concerned with if he noticed my little trick or not.

"Right now we need to focus on finding a way out. Clearly our mission is a success, we found a way in now if can just double back to the ship so we can plan a real expedition into the vaults." I said with a small sneer. Pulling out my holo-communicator I knew that the Circlet could be only in two places, either a vault in the deepest reach of the ruin or a Republic office with a secret backroom originally meant for their intelligence officers. The vault was where the vision said it could be but I knew the Republic and there might be the chance that it was only intended to be moved there or some other circumstance happened that Satele didn't know about. "Vette, do you come in? We got a little side tracked and need a way out."

"_-ss… wa… can't…-_" There was a lot of static and her voice… there was something odd to it. Strained… like she was doing something that was taking all her energy. _Mmm_ intensifies. But then it cleared up and the picture showed Vette standing up straight and looking at me with a… directed look. Eh… likely just worried about me. "_-Boss, we lost connection with you? Where are you?-_"

"We're about at ground level in the target ruins, I think we're in the south lobby but I could be wrong. I'm going to need you to take the ship up and get a deep scan of the structure and lock in on my signal. Send me the scan and we'll get out, maybe we could even ping the target now." I finished and Vette looked like she wanted to say more but was biting her lip in the most adorably pouty way. Cute Vette but now's not the time. I shut off the connection and took a seat knowing that it was best to stay put.

"So that's it? We wait for the Twi'lek and the boys to come and save our asses?" Dalla grunted and did so again at me not answering his complaint. He instead decided to take point and secure the boundaries of our little safe space. I nodded to the twins to follow him and help… while also reminding him of the fact who gave the orders here. I leaned back on the stone slab I took for my seat as Qui-Gon walked over, his face unreadable but I could tell what he was thinking even without the Force.

"I knew you were hiding a secret, you're Force Sensitive." Well the jig is up boys. But… I knew this was coming and that's why I prepared for it. Spinning my elusive nature and distrusting stance toward Qui-Gon prying into my past as precaution against the Jedi finding out I'm Force-Sensitive is easy, it's also a free pass for the future.

"The nobility of Drummond Kaas once cultivated it… now they shun it out of fear of bad memories. Not my family, they romanticize the old ways. Personally I don't really give two shits." Lies but easy enough to sell. A scion of a Imperial patriot family born into the Force but scorns the expectations his family had for him and took to the life of delving into the ruins of the old ages past. It was a story that I had long intended and had sowed the seeds for in the records of the Republic. "What do the Jedi even do with people like me, those they can't take and train from childhood?"

"I'd rather not…" Ah… reeducation or maybe just quietly dispose of them. "But as you know, I am not in a position to tell them about anything you might or not be." Qui-Gon said as he opened his arms wide lazily and turned back around to sit down on the slab of stone opposite to me. Alright… here we are.

"Why is that?" I asked and Qui-Gon looked up confused at that. "You know my secret now, and I saved your life in revealing it. You owe me that much."

"Could use a drink or two before telling this story." He grumbled and I wasn't going to budge. This was a good opportunity to start the healing process. Or at least get him to think about going back. "In the last Hutt War, we weren't prepared. It was the first time that the Hutts made the first move. In a long history of the Republic trying to remove the slugs, they had always played the defensive, its what's they're good at. But this time… it was different. They had real armies, real tactics and a plan to try and strike a message into the heart of the Republic."

I had read up on the new history of the wars of freedom the Republic went on since the turning point in the alterative history timeline, the Ruusan Concord. Instead of the Ruusan Reformation that defanged both the Jedi and the Republic or at least started the process of the latter, the Republic gave the Jedi total control over the Republic military. They also began cracking down on what they saw as subversive elements and external threats to peace. This eventually snowballed into the modern Republic that has fought many wars of conquest disguised as wars of liberation. From the core worlds and outward, the Republic moved to take direct control over entire sectors and either placed puppet governments in charge, auctioned off system control to loyal mega-companies or citizen systems, or even a few were awarded to heroic generals or powerful senators.

The Hutts had been the only ones to deny the Republic. By a combination of sheer bloodthirsty numbers of pirates uniting to protect their crime lord run territory, criminal organizations in the Republic all saying fuck you and sabotaging the Republic behind war lines, and the ungodly amounts of credits the Hutts lay their fat behinds on. But until the most recent war, the Hutts had been content to let the Republic throw themselves at them. It was profitable actually for the Hutts, as they had plenty of time to prepare as they knew another war would come, and playing the defensive when you knew it was coming always was nice. Profit and credits then came as the Hutts had unrestricted access to Republic space to raid and steal all they can without any more reproach than they already were getting in war. Then came the salvage after the war. But the last time was different, and no one knew why.

I could guess that it might be the Rule of Two Sith playing their games but I wasn't sure. The plan that I suspected them to be playing at certainly called for escalating relations with the Hutts but the slugs were extremely difficult to manipulate. Immune to Force mind trickery and very intelligent, more so than they had any right to be in my opinion. So I can't say for certain that it is the Sith or just the Hutts trying to do something themselves.

But the most recent Hutt War was unexpected and very bloody for the Republic. The Hutts cut deep into Republic territory, all the way to the edges of the Core Worlds. Done in a blitzkrieg type attack, the Republic was caught off guard and many worlds were razed and sacked before anyone really knew what was going on. It was a brilliant strategy, ignore the systems closest to you and rush right past them and do critical raids and bombardments of further away systems then immediately pull back to the real targets and then invade them. The Republic was so concerned with the Inner Rim and even Core Worlds that they didn't respond fast enough to the Mid Rim targets after the first wave of attacks. By the time that the Republic did make a response the Hutts had already taken control over many systems and were dug in.

"And where were you in all of this?" I asked as that was the next logical step in this conversation. I didn't want to get into the bigger picture but focus on Qui-Gon here.

"On Nanth'ri, a world near the border of Hutt Space. It was well defended against pirates but there were other muster points that were given more attention." Qui-Gon explained and I tried to think of what I knew about the planet… and came up empty. I didn't even recognized the name. It's not like I had all of Wookipedia memorized or anything, some things slip past. "And so when the Hutts did the ones attacking, we were caught off guard. I was with my padawan, on a training mission to clear out a smuggler den that had come to the attention to the Republic."

"Never expected to get dragged into a war huh?" I asked and he just gave a joyless chuckle.

"Not yet anyway… I will never understand our Order's insistence on dragging our padawans into the battlefield. I can only thank the Force that my master never had to do so." It was my turn to chuckle though with more humor than he had.

"Oh my sweet summer child." I smiled as I realized that this Qui-Gon was a Bran Stark. He didn't understand just how the world worked and yet he would some day see it better than anyone else. But as expected he looked confused at me at the Westerosi phrase. "The world the Twins are from have years long summers and winters, children that are born in the summer are typically seen as coddled or soft by those that have lived through winters."

"Ah… I see. Then I guess I was a summer child as you say." Qui-Gon smiled with me but his eyes were sullen and had a far off look in them. There was loss here, I could guess what happened without the details. But him talking about it was healthy, he needed to get it off his mind if he was going to come to terms with it. Even with the soothing power of the Light Side, loss and pain weren't still very potent to the soul. It was in fact remarkable that the Dark Side wasn't more a presence in him. "I had always known that I would need to fight in some war, some conflict that would never sit right with me. But I never expected to drag my padawan into it… and worse lose him to it."

"His name?" Please… dear fucking god don't be Obi-wan.

"Xanatos." Oh… good… it's the bad one. But why do I get the feeling he's not actually dead but out there doing Dark Jedi things. Eh, that's future Qui-Gon problems. "He was my second padawan, my charge and he died because of my recklessness. We didn't even really know the Republic had been attacked until days after the first strikes had already started heading toward us. Ships filled with pirates, slavers, and all around scum were coming just after pillaging the Mid-Rim and were high off their victory. They felt invincible meanwhile we were shocked and thrown off guard. The navy that was protecting Nanth'ri's was called inward to strike down the raiding fleets… only for those same fleets to appear a day later in the system."

"Hutts either found some sort of hidden Hyperway lanes or had made some sort of cloaking tech to get past Republic sensors." I said aloud as I thought about it. You drop out of hyperspace every time you get near a celestial body that has sufficient gravity to cause a shadow in hyperspace. A fleet needs to escape this shadow before they can reenter hyperspace. This allows sensors to detect a fleet or ship without cloaking tech, it's the reason why there is even a battle line at all in war in Star Wars. But for the Hutts to pull off the type of strategy they did would require them to bypass that rule.

"It was later discovered that the fleets were in fact built and purchased in secret and placed in dark space near the initial targets." Qui-Gon said and my mouth dropped. Those sneaky slugs… that's brilliant! And could only be done if you had a stranglehold on the criminal elements that could and would blow the lid off a secret project like that. This only proves that they all need to die. All of them. Every. Single. One. "That bit of information was kept from the public, and is the reason why the republic has begun monitoring star ship manufacturing." Eh… that might point to this being a Rule of Two scheme then to get the Republic's (cough-Empire's-cough) reach even deeper.

"Create a ready-to-attack fleet behind enemy lines and open a war by having it hit worlds that don't normally have a heavy defensive network due to their location. This causes fleets from further outward sectors to head toward the Mid-Rim, however… the Hutts fleets from the very beginning weren't trying to get deeper as the Republic assumed but to retreat back to safe space and the territory that bordered it." It really was a good plan on the part of the Hutts, it played on the Republic's psychology of the importance of the Core Worlds and the Mid-Rim was the least militarized. The Core worlds were because they were the centers of… everything for the Republic and the more fringe sectors of Republic space in the Outer-Rim were the areas of expansion and needed more military presence to keep it in line. Get the Republic good and scared that the Core Worlds were in danger to draw off the Outer-Rim fleets, and then head toward the Outer-Rim without much danger given its depleted forces. But enough about strategy and war games, I need to get Qui-Gon back on track. "But you say that your padawan died because you were reckless, you don't strike me as a reckless man… now that your sober."

"But I was." Qui-Gon said and I sensed that he was disappointed that I was dragging him back to this. Ah, he got me. He distracted me with grand strategy. "When the pirates came and took out the little naval power left in the system, they didn't take long to land planet side. Nanth'ri had a modest garrison, the idea was that any fleet in the system would soften a invasion fleet if there ever was one allowing the garrison to have a fighting chance to delay the enemy until reinforcements arrive. They weren't prepared for an unmolested and highly motivated invasion force. I was the highest ranking members on the world at the time, so I was quickly given command."

"An untested Jedi being given control over a army of skilled soldiers… how could that go wrong." In canon it should have gone a lot worse. Honestly the CIS should have wiped the floor with the Republic, while the Clones were vastly better than the droids… the same could not be said for the leadership. Plus, the CIS would have made much better troops if they were freed of Sidious' shackles.

"It did. Instead of listening to the command center of the world I went about what I believed instead. I listened to the Force, meditated on what I should do. My reaction was too slow and my tactics were naïve. I foolishly thought that these pirates would go for the civilian centers or other places of wealth." Qui-Gon spat bitterly, I could tell that his military defeat also weighed heavy on him, but that was just a small part on his conscious. "Instead they acted as a true military and attacked fuel depots, staging grounds, and military bases. They completely ignored the easy credits of a raid and worked as a real fighting force."

"The Hutts must have had someone commanding them, someone that could keep the scum on task." It wasn't like it was impossible. Uniting gangsters, criminals, and pirates wasn't actually that hard as all you need is a down payment and the promise of a even bigger payout. The hard part was keeping them in line. The more organized scum could be easily handled as they were used to a command structured, but it was still take someone of supreme skull cracking power to keep them all in line.

"I fought him… it was a Bounty Hunter named Durge." Unhappy noises. Very unhappy noises. Extremely… eternally… destroy the galaxyally unhappy noises. Durge is bumping around the galaxy. I might have hoped that I could face the bastard when I first came into this reality but now I just find the idea annoying. Durge's race is annoying, it's a good thing they are in the double digits now. "I cannot say that I was able to kill the monster but only able drive him off the battlefield. But… in the aftermath of the initial invasion I had lost contact with my padawan."

"That happens all the time, it is war after all." I said knowing that meant little to him but I needed to get to the root of his guilt. Why he saw Xanatos' death as his fault.

"Yes, but it was I that told him to protect the civilians' retreat while I take on the invasion's leader. I was foolishly reckless, thinking that it would be some simple pirate captain or slaver master and I would have no problem. In my blindness to end the invasion quickly, I ignored the officers advising me and abandoned my padawan." Eh… honestly it wasn't a bad judgement call. Really it was just shitty luck he got Durge, if it wasn't him or some other Jedi Killer Bounty Hunter then he would have ended it quickly. And even still, blaming himself for a loss in the rear line of a battle is stupid. That's something you can't account for and even if you do… well no plan survives contact with the enemy.

"Did you see a body?" I asked knowing to never count a person dead unless you actually see a body. Thankfully this was not a comic based reality and dead normally stayed dead. Force Ghosts don't count as coming back from the dead as they most are dead and one with the Force but can materialize for a short period of time.

"No, but soldiers I who had been saved by Xanatos told me of his last stand. He had been protecting a group of escaping families of the base workers. They saw him get gunned down by two gunships… we Jedi are capable of great things but Xanatos was young and even experienced Knights would find a hard time surviving that." Hmm… I've heard more bullshit escape stories. If it wasn't Xanatos I'd actually might buy it however the Legends story of Qui-Gon's second padawan makes me question what I'm hearing. It matters little in the end, I have what I need now.

"It sounds like he died a hero, that's more than what most people get in this galaxy. Most die in obscurity, thankless, and end up forgotten." I said knowing what way I need to get him off his ass. Shame. Or at least redirecting his shame. All I need is for him to get to the Jedi and into the hands of Yoda or some other Counselor who could help him far more than I could. "I'm sure those families will remember him, but some day they will die… and he'll be forgotten again. His death meaningless."

"But he still saved them, their families and all those they will go on to help will only be because he saved them." Qui-Gon argued back but again, this was just leading me to places I could use to… ahem… help him.

"True, sounds like he would have lived to be someone that would have helped many people just as he helped them. Ripples acting upon more ripples of good deeds." I said, it was empty words that sounded genuine. But Qui-Gon was still paying attention and all I needed to do was set him on the right path, preferably on a path away from my ship. "Where did I find you again? Drunk in a bar arguing to be served another drink?"

"I can see what you are trying to say, no need to rub salt in wounds." He said as he stood up angrily but then was shocked when he was forced back down with the Force. He looked at me and I guess he was not expecting me to be so strong.

"A bit of salt to wake you up than to cause you any more pain. Your padawan did more in his short life than what you did, he saved lives while you were little better than a glorified icon of oppression. His memory will live on in the small lives and some dusty archive, or… it could be a small ember than grew into a raging inferno of righteousness." I said staring Qui-Gon Jinn down, my eyes giving a heavy wight of emotion to what I was saying. I meant none of it other than my next words. These words were going to be from a place of experience. They didn't come from a similar place but their meaning was no less applicable. "Quit wallowing in self-pity and be a fucking man, stand up and be better than you were yesterday. That's how you handle life, taking each step forward and making sure you're a better person with each one."

He looked at me and it was like a fog was lifted from his eyes. On the surface there was a mix of anger and denial however that was just a withering branch of his depression trying to claw at his growing spine. On the inside I could tell he heard what he needed to hear. That he needed to be the person that was deserving of the great man that he had a chance to teach. Qui-Gon understood now that he was disgracing the memory of his padawan with actions, and that the only way to do right by his loss was to be a better man that wouldn't make the same mistake again.

* * *

Xiade smirked as she watched the holo form of one of her targets flicker out of view. She then turned her head up to the Twi'lek that was so very useful right now. The Sith Assassin circled the entranced woman, Xiade's natural pheromones causing her and the males at the campsite to all surrender themselves to her control. The Twi'lek was impressive, she was resisting as best she could however in the end it was futile.

"Mistress, we have their location. Currently in process of sending Lancer units into the ruin to corner them into a kill-zone." Xiade's smirk faded as IG-99 spoke. Ever since the call from Darth Sidious she had finally noticed that it was far more than a normal droid. For one thing it was a careful watcher and thinker. It had its own plans for their mission, she had no idea if Sidious had sent it new orders without her knowledge but it was obvious they were working for two different goals.

She looked back to the command IG unit and scowled. It wasn't the normal wiry and thin model that the IG units tended to have. It had a roughly broad humanoid frame, exposed wire muscles in his body and arms wined as they tightened and loosened with every movement, its recurve legs were heavy and were installed with taloned feet, and instead of the omnidirectional head the other IG units had IG-99 had a squat flat head but for a line of senor antenna in between four constantly adjusting eyes. In its hands was a massive Vibro-Ax that was outfitted with a blaster pommel, honestly it was a impressive weapon that made Xiade a little jealous.

"Where I will kill them, right." Xiade said pointedly as she stared down the larger being.

"We will ensure optimal mission success parameters with all available assets." IG-99 said in its normal deep and flat voice. Xiade watched as its eyes pushed forward and back with each word it spoke, moving in their sockets in a far more alien fashion than any organic being she had ever seen. It then looked to the prisoners they had. "The taking of new assets was not within our stated orders."

"The ship is unusual, it has cloaking tech that our master is unfamiliar with. We should take it and its crew." Xiade said as she turned her head back to the Twi-lek. Even if she hated it with all her being, there was now a spot open within the Tools of Pelagius. This Twi-Lek could be a good candidate for her master's experiments and training into a new Blade. And the ship was too good to pass up, maybe she would be gifted with it. "You can spare a few droids to keep them under control right?" Xiade said making sure her voice indicated that this wasn't optional.

"The seizure of unlawful property is a tried and true business practice of the Banking Clan." IG-99 answered her without actually committing to any real answer. She watched as several Lancer Droids walked over to the men with fuck-dumb looks on their faces and began dragging them into the ship. She rolled her eyes and looked back into the eyes of the interesting Twi-lek.

"You are going to go into your room, tie yourself up and wait for me." Xiade had once been a master at seduction even if she hated it. She took pride in hers skills and beauty as useful tools for her master, but always thought of herself as a dull tool of death. A blade does not need to look pretty to be deadly. Not that she was a blade anymore, and her cybernetics were now so extensive that in combination with her visible scaring she was far from a beauty anymore.

"F-f-f… Ghh…" The Twi-lek struggled to say something, Xiade was impressed. There were few that could resist her species' allure with this proximity. However just because she was impressed did not mean she could not be annoyed. So with one smooth move, Xiade flicked her wrist and sent the Twi-lek flying into a nearby crate, knocking her out.

"Now everyone hurry up!" Xiade barked out as the feeling electrical pings in her brain had started to get undeniably painful. She needed to end this, kill her target and finally prove herself worthy to her master again. Meanwhile IG-99 just watched the Assassin Asset devolve even further, not understanding the folly of his creators for wanting her to be on this mission.

* * *

Reviews

JosephLeeCollins - but that's work... I would have to back and changes things.

Gabe2000 - maybe... I don't know.

Black Magic99 - uh... I'm pretty sure I have stated my intent to do just that. I won't do anything directly crossovery, just Naraiz generally mimicking things in either the form of tech or Force nonsense

Bear - maybe

AO Black - Firstly, on the Rakghoul thing. I have a very dumb and funny fate in story for that. Second, I've tried to watch Tanya but the faces of the female characters are off putting to me. I like the concept though. And no, Naraiz is the only one getting Isekai'ed in this story.

BZee87 - no, mostly because that would be too big of a project and I'd find it boring

ZhaWarudo - First off, cool screenname. Secondly, you my friend clearly haven't explored the right (wrong) places of the internet. Third, Naraiz is I guess a embellished version of myself in some ways. A good way of thinking of it is its kinda like Ainz from Overlord. He has slowly been conditioned into the person he is now, unreconizable to either of his former selves but still at his core both of them.

GhostFang GF - Qui-Gon will discover who Naraiz is much later on, for right now the story needs these things to happen a certain way. I sorta wrote myself into a corner with Qui-Gon here.


	29. Arise in Ruins

Author's Notes

Hello. With things being as they are in the world I have a lot of time to write. Gonna be a little hard to pay rent but that's not what we're here for! This is the last chapter of the Taris arc and once we're done here we'll be moving a bit back to Game of Thrones then Naraiz is going to go figure out what's the deal with his clones. Then after that we are actually going to have a bit of a time skip. Honestly if I didn't use time skips every now and then we'd never get to the really cool stuff I have in the future. So yeah, some things will happen during that time but it's honestly just busy work. I'm thinking that I'll do a all Cipher Nine chapter as like a time skip intermission since i haven't used him nearly as much as i wanted to.

* * *

I hate being as blind as I am right now. With Qui-Gon right here I can't loosen the shackles and sense out the Force to get a idea of what I should do now. Even as I watch him meditate while the rest of us sit around a camp fire, I can't say I'm not jealous that he gets to be so connected with the Force.

"It's been eight hours… when is that Twi'lek gonna contact us about an escape route." Dalla groaned as he chucked a rock across the hall we had bunkered down in. While I didn't appreciate his tone, the sentiment was shared. Vette was taking too long to call me again, even to just check up on me. Time was growing long, and I was starting to suspect something had happened on their end.

The beasts that had been harassing us had gotten the message that more of them would die before any of us did, so they fucked off to find easier prey. Our search for the Circlet was put on hold until we actually had a way out. We did manage to find the more secured area of the tower that the hidey holes of the Circlet could be, but they were locked behind blast doors long since corroded shut. We would need some explosives to bust them open or maybe their was a hole in the wall or something but for right now we weren't too keen on searching any more. The promise of treasure was lost on people if there was no way out to get paid for it.

"Do you think we might be able to find our way out on our own?" Qui-Gon asked and if was asking that then it meant the Force was a dud. Considering this was Taris I wasn't surprised. Far too many horrible things happened on this world for the Force to feel particularly strong, and with it as dead as it was even more so. There was a smothering blanket on the galaxy, one of Light, but that meant for those that were normally used to it were extra blind in the dark corners of the galaxy like Taris.

"We came in from the right, sixth door… down a hole in the floor… several turns…." I started muttering as I tried to recall the exact pathway that we had taken. I looked down at my armor, BI-6 should have been recording things like this so I could ask her. Thing is… I really don't want her to wake up from her inactive mode. With how unstable she is and the possibility of there being a threat could result in her doing something I can't control. If we end up staying a full twenty-four hours then I'll bring her into the picture but that would mean shit has really hit the fan.

"I bet it was Yensi, that fucking traitor made off with the ship." Dalla grumbled before shooting me a death glare. "You had to bring me along on this suicide mission. I could have been in me tiny little room, taken Yensi out when he came to finish me off and had that ship all to myself but no… you had to tempt me with money." Dalla stepped forward and stuck a finger at me… like I cared. He continued to bluster as I stared into the fire and the twins took a nap in each other's arms.

But then I lifted my head as I felt something in the Force, Qui-Gon must have felt it too as he stood up with me. I looked at the shadows of the room intently. We weren't alone. Droids, I couldn't sense anything alive but I could sense something was disturbing the environment. If I had to guess it would be Plagueis' Lancer Droids. These precursors to the IG line were made by the Banking Clan's less than legal departments and as such were entirely under the command of Plagueis. They were extremely deadly however not to the degree of the IGs, still… I'd rather have much better odds in my favor if they came in numbers.

"Emmi, Felli… wake up. We have company." I said glaring out into the upper levels of the hall. I caught a small glint between two of the pillars. They were getting ready for a ambush. I glanced back to Qui-Gon, he was their target. This place was a unknowable maze of ruined halls and collapsed floors. Even if they had a scan of the place it couldn't be too deep. "Everyone, I'll hang back and keep them distracted. Head into ruins and start working your way up, if you can make it to the higher floors you'll have a better chance at finding a open window to escape from."

"You can't be serious, that fall would kill us." Dalla whispered as he gripped his blasters slowly as to not alert the enemy too fast. Too bad we were fighting Assassin Droids, the second his hand touched the grip of his blaster we were under a hail of fire. Thankfully it seems that Qui-Gon was back to fighting spirit as he lifted up chucks of ruble to block the barrage of blaster fire. "And you want to stay behind!" Dalla laughed as he ducked under cover and started taking shots at the surrounding droids.

"Shut up and get moving!" I roared before hopping out of the circle of floating rubble. I dodge the incoming bolts easy enough, though they got closer than they should have. Running toward the nearest stairway but then jumping back just before a thermal detonator blasts it apart. I roll away from the blast and into cover. I take a few pot shots at where most of the firing bolts are coming from to draw their attention. They might be droids but even they don't like being actively shot at. Their attention turns to me and this gives the others just enough of a chance to make it to one of the exits.

Then a battle cry came out, I looked to the source and saw the same Falleen assassin that I had maimed before. Only it looked like she had gotten some work done and none of it good. She jumped off of the ledge, screaming with her emotions blaring as pure rage and hate fueled her. Eh… Qui-Gon already knows some of the truth. So, I reach out and pull the Falleen out of the air, and slam her back into a nearby pillar. However, as I glanced back to where the others were escaping I saw that a group of Lancer Droids and a unfamiliar IG Droid was following them. I panicked a bit and quickly reached out with the Force, straining against the self imposed bounds. I grabbed the discarded chunks of ruble and flung them at the entrance that they ran down. The IG droid reacted too quickly, it clearly was a advanced model. It dove forward and made it just in time. The others… not so much.

The blasting stopped and then the only sound came from the broken pillar. The Falleen Assassin groaned and pulled herself out of the stone. I pulled myself away into a corner of shadow and quickly began loosening my bounds. I made sure to only do in small amounts, too much and Qui-Gon might sense something. I need to use this Sith Assassin as a shroud, as well as the dampening effect Taris is having on his senses. But I still can only use at max fifteen percent of my power.

"No! No-No-No-Nooooo! He was mine! I could have gotten him and proven all to master!" The little Sith Assassin screamed like a child throwing a tantrum as she saw the way toward her target was blocked. Could she not lift those pieces herself… no… she can't. As my senses in the Force grew back a bit, I could sense her mind was a beehive of activity. A constant rhythmic shock of biting irritation and forceful rage flooded her every thought. This was not a Force User that could use her power for anything but attacking her enemy. Well, better give her a outlet for that aggression before she decides to have the droids start blowing shit up. Qui-Gon is gone and I have no doubt that he will be leaving my crew once this is said and done.

"Well what have we here?" I threw my voice to echo in the chamber, I sensed a sudden clarity in the assassin but then turned to a laser focus on me. "A naughty Sith assassin that can't seem to find what she wants? Throwing a fit like some bawling youngling not getting their favorite toy?"

"Come out here coward!" She roared with a fury of a thousand drunken frat bros wanting to prove their manliness. Honestly it was sickening to see such wasted talent. Falleen were such interesting possibilities, one born with the Force could become a great asset if trained properly. But this one? Arrogance and rage had spoiled her. "I will gut you and let your organs stain the floor, watch as you melt away in the sun's heat."

"Oh, I don't think you could. I doubt you could stand still long enough to do so." I mocked as I moved through the shadows, my body cloaked in the Force. I watched as she tried to sense me out but I was far too good at this and she was far to wild in the Dark Side's empty pit to find me. She did get a idea when I cut one of the remaining Lancer Droids in half. But then I was gone.

"You're him, the one from the space port. I knew you couldn't be some merc thug… when I kill you… surely my master will reward me greatly." She kept spinning around, search the shadows for me as the sounds of droids clanked to the ground destroyed. She was crazed, trying so hard to find me with all her senses but couldn't understand that they were conflicting with one another. She looked so alone, so scared and frightened… underneath all that snarling and rage. "It began with you… and it will end with you. This madness will end when I slit your throat."

"Have you gone mad? I'm afraid so, you are entirely bonkers." I chuckled as I slinked through the darkness, invisible to all her sights even though I was walking right up to her. "But I will tell you a secret…" With that I pulled my lightsaber out from its pocket in my leg. She sensed that active use in the Force and as I swung down and the red of my blade extended out she twirled back and blocked it with her own. "… all the best people are."

She roared again as she pressed her attack, her blade began its assault. Her moves were admittedly very coordinated for someone so clearly driven insane by the Dark Side. As I blocked and at times parried her strikes I was able to get a better understanding. With a roll to the side I moved into a blind spot that she should have if her senses were dulled by the madness infused Dark Side. I have battled enough of those that fall to the Dark Side to know how to fight them. There is a tunnel effect on their ability to see around them with the Force, when their prey is in physical sight the Force helps them track their movements. But if they suddenly vanish from that tunnel view, there is a delay that can be exploited. The Dark Side gnaws at both your visions and it makes it hard to focus until the prey is back in sight. It's a trick that is know only to those that have both the experience of delving into the Dark Side, and those that fight others that fall so deep into it.

"There you are!" She smiled a bit just before spinning on her heels and slashing the spot I had been in. Her response was too quick, their should have been a moment of disconnect and minor vertigo. I instead jumped a little into the air, just enough to dodge her attack and propel me into a Form Three stance. I now started going onto the attack. But then, fuck that was a bad idea. My eyes widened as the bright light of a second lightsaber filled my vision. A back swing on her part was bringing in another blade right at my face. It slashed at my helmet and nearly cut my face if not for the fact I had built the damn thing to survive a blow like that.

I pushed the air around be to launch myself back and the second I landed on my feet I outstretched my hand to send a blast of Force Lightning at her to scare her away. It did nothing. She held up both her lightsabers and kept the lightning from hurting her then flung the current to the side. That was a very advanced move and she did it like it was nothing. My mind raced with two conclusions, one… she had been training herself to hunt down someone with Sith abilities. Easy to understand who, Sidious. Second, she had not fallen to the Dark Side. Not completely, no… her rage came from somewhere else. This type of fighting, the ferocity and all out attack. It screamed of a Dark Side Berserker but she lacked the tunnel vision of me and she was perfectly capable of making defensive counter attacks.

She smirked at me, likely thinking I was now going to fall in under her spell given that my helmet was compromised. Good, it was my turn to surprise her. Instead of succumbing to the Falleen pheromones, I held up a finger and created a small crescent of purple energy, concentrated Force energy. The little Sith assassin looked mighty confused by this.

"One Arc Slice." Naming your attacks just gave that much of cool factor to it all, plus saying out loud before using it meant you always had that back pocket time for when you surprise your enemy by not doing so. I flicked my finger down and with that sent the arch of energy flying. It expanded vertically and cut through floor and ceiling alike. "Uhhhhh… oops?" I did not think my attempt to do my own spin on Freeza's finger beam attack would be that destructive. But whatever, the Sith Assassin fought against the blast of pure energy as she could, pushing with the Force to keep the arc of power from cutting into her. Eventually she managed to smarten up and dove to the side, not too gracefully I might add. The arc of energy blasted forward and cut deep into the wall behind her but she had worse things to worry about. The Sith Assassin only had a moment to look up before I kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying into a pillar… again. "You're a very curious woman you know that? Had you attempted to seduce me back the station you would likely been successful, unless this is what you really are. A waste of a pretty face that only seeks to destroy what's around her."

"I'll destroy you!" She roared as she pulled herself out of the pillar and leapt toward me. Our Lightsabers clashed once again. "How, how are you not drooling mindlessly from my pheromones?!" She demanded as we locked blades, she had swung with a scissor maneuver and I was holding her upper blade back with my lightsaber while pushing back down on her lower swing with the Force. She glared hard at me between the snapping lights of the red beams.

"Imagination is the only weapon in the war with reality." She growled as she could see my smirk through the cut in my helmet. Thankfully she couldn't actually see the sweat building up on my skin. I was only operating at fifteen percent and I was expending a lot of power right now. Holding back her swing, amplifying my strength to match her clearly augmented body, and on top of all that I needed to maintain the pressurized seal on my suit with the Force.

"I've had enough with your nonsense!" With that she pulled back, it gave me a chance to roll away from her follow up attack however I guess it was better than the stand still. She roared and readied for a new assault however she stopped mid attack, the look on her face was odd. Her eyes were empty and skin tightened. The adrenaline was running out, she had exhausted herself? This early? I caught her lightsabers out of the air and took them. Was this a trick?

"Has our trip down the rabbit role finally broken your poor mind?" I questioned as I stood back up and made my over to her motionless form. Turning her over with a gentle kick, I then crouched down to examine her further. The side of her face I had burned was completely covered in a face plate, and there were signs that there was further augmentation done to her head. I reached out with the Force, she wasn't faking. She was unconscious and her life force was weak but stable. "It's like she had been in a state of constant battle nerves… no way."

It was then that things made sense. I stood up and, staring at the prototype of General Grievous' cyborg brain. The one that turned him into a pure killing machine capable of the highest possible assaulting ferocity. But to me, it was more like a cruder version of the Butcher's Nails. The concept isn't too difficult to come up with. Make the brain always angry, resulting in something like a Dark Side Berserker but lacking some of its flaws. Problem it looks like with this is it was always on and set to max. The strain that this must have put on her is insane. I guess once she finally got to a real battle, the heat of the moment and even greater extremes of emotion were too much for her psychic to handle.

But now… what to do what to do? I doubt that she's going to be waking up any time soon. Which is a problem given that she's the only one that can tell me what the fuck is going on. A billion credits on her being the reason why Vette isn't answering my calls. I looked toward the collapsed entrance that the rest of my crew had escaped off to, then toward a thick wall opposite to the entrance. Priorities.

I outreached my hand and from it came a beam of energy that blasted through the wall, then another, and another, until at last sunlight was visible. On my way out I dragged the Falleen Assassin, she was my only ticket to get Vette and my ship back.

* * *

"Is that thing is following us?!" Dalla yelled as he tossed back his last Thermal Detonator, hoping that the explosion will either destroy the damn droid or collapse the hallway and get it to stop running after them. A loud bang and smoke filled the passage behind the group but much to their fear and disappoint out from the smoke was the threatening IG unit that had been dogging them.

"My lightsaber would be quite usefully right about now." Qui-Gon grumbled as he and the others turned a corner. As they pasted by more shaky ruble of the ruins, he brought it down behind them in the hopes of delaying the droid. Unfortunately, the Jedi managed to do more than just that. A echoing rumble rippled across the entire ruin and then as the ruble that Qui-Gon brought down fell, so too did a large section of the upper floors. The group made a mad dash away from the falling debris.

"Hey! Be careful jedi… we still need to get the fuck out of this place. Can't do that if we're all dead!" Dalla shouted back at Qui-Gon, the twins also yelling at him but in their own native language so it was beyond either of the two men there to understand their grievance.

"If we can find the Circlet of Saresh I will be able to amplify my powers in the Force and should be able to divine a way out of this place." Qui-Gon responded back knowing that this should be true. The Circlet was a ancient artifact of power, and now that Qui-Gon felt his spirit renewed and the haze of grief lifting he was sure that he could use that power to call a vision from the Force. One in which could show them the way out.

"I'd rather not rely on Jedi mumbo-jumbo but hell… that thing's our payday anyway." Dalla groaned as they all came to a stop. They were at a new intersection, to their right was a dark stairway leading downward, left was a stairway up but that was completely destroyed in part thanks to Qui-Gon's earlier actions. And then there was the continued hallway… with a locked blast door. "Please tell me someone here can open that thing and we won't have to go into the shadowy abyss of no return."

"We lack any equipment to cut or blast our way in, and I highly doubt that the internal mechanics are in any shape to open normally." Qui-Gon said in between his panting. He was more out of shape than he recalled. Not that he had tried to maintain his body in his time of drunken grief. The jedi glanced over his shoulder, the broken hallway they had left was empty… as far as he could tell. It seems that they had shaken their pursuer for now, but could and would change. "For now it looks to be we have one option."

With that Qui-Gon started down the flight of stairs leading into darkness. The twins both looked to each other and shrugged, then followed the Jedi down. Dalla just looked at the disappearing backs of his supposed comrades, then he looked back to the blast door and wished to any god listening it would open. It didn't. So with that, he groaned and ran down into the darkness hoping that they could get this all over with.

* * *

"Find the prisoner, we must-" The Lancer Droid never finished its order as its head was impaled with a vibro-knife. Down from the ceiling of the room they had stuffed her in, Vette climbed down and before the other Lancer Droid could shut the door, she shoved the piece of junk droid she I had just killed into the door's path. She then slipped out of the room and attempted to stab the remaining Lancer Droid only to have her arm caught by it.

"Cease, you have damaged Banking Clan property and will be punished to the full extent of Republic Law." The droid stated, the first half of that it had been pulling Vette off the ground but then once she was in the air she swung herself up onto the droid's shoulders. "Cease, you are damaging Banking-" The droid was also cut off as Vette pushed back on the nearby doorframe and sent the droid crashing to the ground. "- Clan property."

"Jeeze… you guys just don't shut up." Vette groaned as she hung off the ground and then landed back down with all the grace of a street cat. She had always been nimble and Naraiz had encouraged her expand her flexibility… often with a double meaning joke it. But she was a slippery foe to face and made sure to use every movement to her advantage. She quickly grabbed her dropped vibro-blade and made sure to finish off the Lancer Droid before it got back up. "Can't be just two here."

She was finally able to think clearly. Vette hated dealing with those that didn't play fair, Falleen always used their pheromones to fight dirty. It would have been nice knowing that they were dealing with one, something to bug Naraiz with later. But for right now she needed to clean the ship out of droids. She was in the main floor, the central chamber and all the doors were locked. The Gran and the brothers must be locked away in them just as she was. Letting them out now wasn't the best idea.

"Halt!" Vette turned around to see at the far end of the hallway to the brow of the ship, two more Lancer Droids were exiting her and Naraiz's room. "Prisoner, you are to be in your cell as state by codes…" Vette stopped listening as she scooped up one of the fallen droids blasters and began firing on the newcomers. They admittedly were somewhat smarter than normal battle droids and took cover in the side cargo areas that flanked the bow hallway. Vette backed up a bit and took cover in her former cell, making sure to keep her blaster level and trained on the right cargo room. Then, she began firing at the door once the droid stuck his arm out to fire on her. But she expected their plan, and threw her Vibro-knife at the droid that tried to blitz her while she was focused on the other.

Vette didn't have the advantage of the Force, instead she had years of experience fighting those that did. So pulling this off could only be done by someone with lightning reflexes and who was used to fighting those with even faster moves. Within a split second, Vette dashed out of her cover and ran toward the stunned Lancer Droid. She smashed her shoulder into its side while pushing in her embedded blade deeper in its chest. Then rolled forward as they came crashing into the floor, with perfectly trained precision she pulled up her blaster and fired several rounds into the other droid that had come out to finish her off. As it fell back down, smoking blaster marks in its body, Vette sighed and hoped that there would just be one more in the cockpit.

After her ride up the elevator, and then the opening of the doors, Vette felt great joy at seeing that yes in fact there was one droid. One droid that was killed immediately with a blaster bolt in its head. The Twi'lek then skipped her way over the pilot seat and shoved the hunk of junk out of her seat. She spun around a bit, allowing herself to feel great pleasure at the proof that even after several years on a feudal world she still had it. A little piece of her had been worried that her skills had gotten a bit rusty. While she wasn't the killing machines that Naraiz, Jaesa, or Broonmark were, or even the super duper soldier Pierce was, she was still a highly deadly combatant and capable agent.

"Ahh… I did miss this. Much better than that messy extraction." Vette sighed, pleased with herself as she set her feet on the dashboard of the ship. She supposed she should call Naraiz and tell him that she was okay. "Or… I can let him squirm a little. Nah, he'll do something stupid." Vette tapped several buttons on the side of the her chair and a holo-communication line opened up. The second it connected however was the second that the entire ship stopped moving and Vette was thrown forward a bit out of her chair. "What the fuck-"

She tumbled further as the entire shipped felt as if it had been ripped out of its current flight path. Vette rolled to the back of the flight chamber as the whole ship began a sudden and unplanned downturn back down to the ground. The force of whatever was pulling it down combined with the gravity of Taris caused Vette to slam into the back wall, unable to claw her way to the pilot seat and try to fight whatever this was. She knew it couldn't be a tractor beam, that would have been a hell of a lot smoother and she would have gotten an alert if that was happening.

"-Warning, ship velocity exceeding safe speeds for landing-" Vette felt herself begin to panic as the ship's automated systems were starting to blaring warning sirens.

"_That idiot! He's doing this… I know it_!" Vette was going kick him in the balls for this, it was romantic as fuck that he would pull down a ship from orbit to save her but it was one of the most reckless things he has ever done. And that was saying something. The warning sirens continued as Vette watched from the ship's viewing window the ground begin to get closer and closer. Then suddenly she was thrown off from the wall, the ship had not come to a complete stop but now was coming down much slower. "Ghh… yep… gonna kick him hard."

"-Ship velocity has returned to safe parameters, deploying landing systems now-" Vette dragged herself back to the pilot's chair and began running through the gambit of systems that she needed to check on given they had just done a crash landing without the splat part. There was a great thud as the landing gear hit the dusty ground of Taris, followed by someone forcing the ship's doors open, Vette smiled at Naraiz charging in to save her. Foolish and a little insulting to her ability to save herself but still sweat. She knew he didn't doubt her skills, only that he wasn't thinking right now. There was a difference between a man doubting a woman and them just doing something without thinking. One was forgivable because that was just men, the other wasn't because it was a sign a man was a condescending ass.

"Vette!" She heard him yell from the lower floor and ignored the sounds of him kicking around the junked droids. Then a maintenance hatch was popped open, sent flying up likely by a Force push. "Vette… thank gods you've- pph…" Vette said she would do it. And she watched as the most powerful Force User in the galaxy doubled over onto the floor after having his family jewels violently kneed.

"You could have warned me we would be dealing with a Falleen ya know." Vette grumbled as she walked back to the pilot seat. "By the way, where's the rest of the crew?"

"Gee… good to know you care so much about my valiant efforts to save you." Naraiz groaned as he continued to grumble in pain.

"I would have kissed you had you just called first before pulling that stunt, could have put on my seat belt. Also what if I hadn't trashed those droids yet, or what if you broke my neck in all that?" Vette responded back and all she got out of him was just a few groans. Rolling her eyes she began checking over the ship to see if there had been any damage done in the impromptu reentry.

"A simple thanks would have sufficed." He finished his grumbling before standing back up and hobbled his way over to her. "The others ran deeper into the ruin, I stayed behind and was able to make my own exit since the Jedi was gone. There's still a unknown amount of Lancer Droids and a IG unit I'm not familiar with."

"So you know what these things are?" Vette asked and assumed that this was another point in favor of his Meta knowledge. It was still weird to think that she and her entire reality was the basis of a entertainment franchise in another reality. But then again, she was smart enough to understand the idea of an infinite multiverse. Every reality that could be is. For right she just took it in stride.

"Assassin droids, made by the Banking Clan. Currently under the control of a Darth. The precursors to the IG droid line, very deadly and very smart. These guys… not so much. These droids are more mass produced and rank and file, still tougher than normal battle droids." Naraiz explained and Vette didn't like this but if those droids she killed before were so deadly then she felt a bit of pride in herself. "Right now we need to find the others, the Circlet, and get the fuck off Taris. I'm sick of this dust ball."

"I'll take off and do that deep scan you wanted, should be able to find the tracker we placed on the pirate." Vette smirked as she said this. They didn't trust Dalla at all, or at least she didn't. Naraiz seemed to have a fixation on him, she supposed this was more meta knowledge but she just didn't care this time. She only really did when it came to things trying to kill them.

"Good, I'll leave my cargo with here and you can do that." Naraiz said as he walked back into the elevator. The door closed before Vette could yell at him as she figured out what he meant by cargo.

* * *

"Can anyone see anything?" Emmi asked as they all kept to a wall in pitch darkness. The Jedi was leading the way as he sensed a path forward in the Force. The three others were skeptical but after a hour of noting dying or meeting that scary droid again they at least trusted him to keep that up.

"I can see nothing." Felli responded and Dalla gave out a deep groan of annoyance. They had been playing with him for the past half hour and it seems they were at his limit.

"Could you two not be yourselves… for five minutes!" Dalla shouted and was immediately shushed by the Jedi.

"Quiet, we're nearing something." Qui-Gon could feel a… slant in the Force. Something up ahead was disturbing the Force in such a way that it felt like a otherness was bleeding into the space. But at the same time there was a bright Light beyond this strangeness. It was like looking through many panes of glass, each of them slightly tilted back or forward as disturb the vision. They continued to walk forward, keeping close to the wall as to not lose track of each other.

They had not run into any more beasts or droids, the floor and air seemed to be devoid of any signs of the former and they hoped that the latter were all destroyed. The halls that they had come to were barren, even more so than those above. It was as if someone had come in and began stripping away anything that was not the floor or walls. Then, as they passed through a corridor in the hallways Qui-Gon felt something change.

"We're being watched." Dalla was the one to whisper the change they all felt. Qui-Gon extended his senses and the moment he did, something scuttered away. Just past where he could sense. "It's not a droid, with how quiet this place is, we would have heard its parts moving."

"Yes, but also not a beast. There's only one of it and those monsters were obviously pack animals." There was the chance that it was a different type of creature but Qui-Gon was certain that it was a sapient. The way it had felt in that split second in the Force he could feel a intelligence… although it wasn't a healthy one. "From here on out, we must be on high alert. If we are to leave this place, it is with the guidance of the Force."

"Yeah-yeah… keep going Jedi. Let's just hope that… huh?" Dalla stopped as he felt his foot kick something. Their vision had adjusted just enough to see in front of them, and so Dalla was able to pick up the first object they had come across in these tunnels. "Is this… a spoon?"

"A spoon?" The twins said together as they huddled closer to the pirate to see what he had in his hand. And indeed it was a spoon, carved from stone.

"The fuck is up with this place?" Dalla tossed the spoon down the side hall they had stopped at. Qui-Gon had motioned to stop him and even catch the object in the air with the Force but it was gone from his sight before he could. The stone spoon clattered about the hall until finally going silent. Dalla then looked back to the Jedi with a uncaring look on his face.

"I don't believe that was wise." Qui-Gon said as he looked back into the darkness. Nothing immediately changed due to Dalla's actions however, Qui-Gon knew that disturbing anything in places like this could invite danger. The Force was agitated here, something had disturbed it and coming in like a trampling Rancor would only lead to complications. He didn't know what was doing this but he supposed he would find out before this was done. "Let us continue on."

They continued onward, only to find more oddities. That came in the form of more carved spoons. In all shapes and forms but always in the same use of a spoon, most often coming in the design of a long pole with a smaller flat end. The further they delved into the ruin, the more piles of these things they came across. Moving around these piles as to not disturb them took quite a bit of work but eventually the darkness came to a end as small lit candles began showing up in the piles of carved spoons.

"Does this make any sense Jedi?" Dalla asked as they carefully moved between loose piles of spoons, this all screamed freaky to the pirate who was now seriously regretting getting involved with this. Pirating made sense, you find someone and take their stuff… that was simple enough. But here he was, crawling through a ruin on a dead world for a ancient Jedi thingy while surrounded by heaps of stone spoons, never mind the company he was keeping at the moment.

"No, this is clearly the product of a diseased mind." Qui-Gon said as he agreed with the pirate's feelings on what they were seeing. But that mattered little at the moment, the beacon of light in the Force was near. He could feel it so strongly now everything else was muted. And then they came to a partially closed blast door. It looked like only one could fit a time through. "I shall go first, Mr. Suul, you shall hold our rear."

"Nice way of saying going last and get eaten by some crazed cannibal." Dalla grumbled as he kept his blasters trained on the hallway that they had just come from. Not for a second did any of them feel like they weren't being watched. But they heard and saw nothing, it only added to a stress of the isolation. Dalla backed slowly as he heard the twins make their way through the blast doors. He reached inside, took his first step in and lowered his guard to pass though.

"NooOoooOoOooo!" Something screeched as it leapt from the shadows and clawed onto Dalla's exposed side in the blast doors. He screamed as whatever it was that was attacking him pulled and clawed at his body. A mangled garble of words and curses flowed out of the creature all while it scraped at the pirate.

"Get this thing off of me!" Dalla shouted as he gripped onto the edges of the doors trying to not get pulled into the tender touches of a madman. Felli and Emmi both latched onto Dalla, trying to pull him back but whatever was attacking him was bigger and stronger. The struggle went on until Qui-Gon focused his powers and Force pushed the creature away, the twins pulled the Corellian into the chamber with them. And before the creature could try again, Qui-Gon pushed with all his strength and forced the ancient blast doors to close just a little more. Long fingers slipped in and tapped all along the edges of the thin crack of space the doors now had. A yellow eye peered in and then was gone. "Gha… fucking bastard, if I find that ugh…"

"You need to calm down, you're bleeding and any movement could accelerate blood loss." Qui-Gon warned as he and the twins moved the wounded pirate down to the ground. His left side was covered in small cuts, most of which were very shallow and most of the damage was to his clothes. However, there was one large gash on his arm that was starting to bleed at a worrying rate. Qui-Gon was about to start doing what little first aide he remembered from his Jedi training but then the twins began doing so at a remarkable proficiency.

"Hey, what the hell do you two think your doing?" Dalla fidgeted as he was too used to the twins threatening bodily harm rather than helping him.

"Fixing you." Felli said as she pulled out a small vile of liquid from one of her pouches.

"The captain said you can't die." Emmi said she gaged him with a piece of torn clothing.

"So you won't." They dumped the vile on the open gash causing Dalla to scream in pain.

"No hold still." With that the twins tightly wrapped the now clean wound in wrapping ripped from Dalla's clothes. Something he was in too much pain to really protest about. "There, now that should last until we get out of here."

"Hopefully… or else your gonna get infected and die horribly." Felli finished off with a chirp and a happy smile that did nothing to make Dalla feel better. He grit his teeth one last time before the wrappings were finished and the twins left him now that their work was done.

"Well… now that that is finished, I believe it is time for us to find our quarry." Qui-Gon said as he ignored the yelling Dalla gave at this remark. The Jedi understood that the pirate was upset but there was a hum in the Force, something that was calling out to him. So Qui-Gon ignored everything else as he walked through the ruined bunker complex that bore ancient Republic icons. He also ignored the many more piles of carved spoons and skulls of the beasts they had been hunted by.

"Do you two have any idea what is going on with him right now?" Dalla asked as he held his wounded arm, it still hurt and he was pretty sure the bone was broken but at least he wasn't dying. The twins shrugged and they continued to follow the dazed Jedi through the bunker. The sounds of ruble being moved and rustling in the shadows startled them as they wondered if whatever had attacked them had other means of getting into the bunker. "Did anyone get a look at that thing? Know what's creeping around us?"

"I believe it was a Phindian." Dalla groaned at hearing that.

"The fucking beak lizards, annoying as all fuck to deal with. Can't for one second actually get to the damn point." The pirate had at times dealt with the so called free government of Phindar, more like a mafia disguising itself as a government. They dealt in mind altering drugs and not the kind that a person took for a good time. As a pirate he would always have to sell back any stolen goods from that world or risk one day drinking something that would turn him into a drooling moron. So to say he had good thoughts about Phindians would be very wrong. "Any ideas on why one is here and feral?"

"I'd say we would be lucky not to find out." Felli snorted and her sister nodded in agreement. The group moved through the ancient halls which progressively began to become more cave like. At first one might think they had reached beyond the structure of the ruin, but that would be wrong. Qui-Gon saw the littl3e details that spoke to the truth, that they were still in the bunker and that it only looked natural due to centuries of fallen ruble and then someone carving out tunnels of the debris. Small candles lit the way as they delved deeper and deeper into the tunnel until finally they came to its end, or at least they hoped it was. They stopped at a wall of strung bones that made a effective curtain. "The lair of the beast."

"Think we'll find anything valuable?" Dalla asked as he took several glances back. They hadn't seen a single fork in the road, it had been a straight tunnel once they left the bunker complex. If the one hunting them was going to attack, it wouldn't be an ambush… until they crossed the curtain of bones. "I still got one good arm, and I'm the best shot so I'll hang back and watch our exit." Dalla said as he turned around and unholstered his blaster pistol.

"Very well, but stay alert. This is their home, and they know it far more than we do." Qui-Gon warned and Dalla nodded in understanding. With that the Jedi and Dothraki twins entered the feral Phindian's lair. Insides was a mix of ruined metal furniture roughly organized with more piles of spoons and bones. But to Qui-Gon, the most important thing about this room was the fact the Force suddenly stilled as he entered it. He knew that the Circlet was here but he couldn't sense it anymore. "Try to avoid touching anything if you can, but search the place for the Circlet."

The Twins were already on it as Qui-Gon finished speaking. They both skipped into the room and began ransacking the various crates but they were just filled with more carved spoons. The Jedi sighed and entered in, his eyes scanning for anything that seemed important. They landed on a table, a mix of a workshop and a alter stood on it. He walked over to it and took in what seemed to be a place of importance in the room. It was the only place that could be called clean. On it was a carved nine pointed inverted star with a swirling symbol at its center. Then, at eight of the points was a small carved figure, made of hardened mud and bits of broken glass. Qui-Gon took a moment to look at the missing spot in the assembly, there it look like someone had repeatedly stabbed the spot where a ninth figure should be. Then surrounding the scene all over the table were cuts, all the same length and none of them parallel to one next to it.

Qui-Gon stared at the display, it was all too… complete to be a simple madness induced creation. The craftsmanship of the figures, while the materials were poor, the attention to detail in them was far more than some crazed feral minded person could give. He also sensed something from it, a tugging of the Force but from which direction he couldn't say. He also had this horrible feeling that it was being watched from different angels as he stood in front of the alter. In his investigation, he reached out to touch the ninth empty spot on the star, only to recoil in pain. He felt something claw at him in the Force and when he looked at his finger he saw that there were several shallow slashes at its tip.

"What happened, how?" Emmi asked as the twins reacted to Qui-Gon shouting in shock and pain. The event distracted them long enough for none of them to notice a unseen hatch in the ceiling pop open and a long limbed figure to slink their way into the room.

"I… couldn't feel the Dark Side. Whatever that is it is not Sith." In all his years as a Jedi, he had only ever known Sith artifacts to do something like this. Causing injury just from being touched, inflecting pain through the Force, those were things aligned with the Dark Side and the Sith. But that alter… it was empty in the Force.

"Once nine now three…" They all turned around to the raspy voice that startled them. "The Son, the Daughter, the Father… are all that remains of the Court of the Ones." The three stood their ground as the feral Phindain spoke. It was hunched over, its body even more gaunt than its species naturally was. Qui-Gon suspected it to be female, but its voice was so dry and cracked and its body so frail and thin that any markers of gender were lost on him. Perhaps another Phindain could tell the difference but the humans were too used to their own perception of gender forms to tell. "Four locked away upon a world lost to time. One vanished into the darkness of space, never to be seen again. And lastly… one killed in by envy eager to supplant."

"Do you have any idea what it's talking about?" Felli asked as she and her sister pulled their daggers out from their sides.

"I have… some idea." Qui-Gon said unevenly as he was only a little more informed than the twins were. He had read some ancient Jedi scripts that mentioned beings called Ones before, but that was a long time ago and there wasn't much on them to begin with. "Who are you?" Qui-Gon asked feeling that if the Phindain was feeling chatty than it be best to keep it that way for the time being.

"Once I was a researcher for the Syndicat, we were tasked with learning all of the other side. The mystic, the madness, the unknowable. The gangsters wanted weapons against the Jedi, and so brought us to learn all we could about the forbidden secrets not even the Jedi or Sith knew." The feral being started shuffling its way off to the back of the room. Qui-Gon and the twins slowly moved more to the door they had entered. Obviously this thing had more ways of getting around but it was better than just standing closer to the crazed loon. "What wonderous horrors we found, such secrets long since kept by nothing but the silent void."

"But clearly you didn't have much success finding a weapon against the Jedi, seeing that Phindar is still under Republic control." Qui-Gon said and the Phindain turned its head back to them and gave a knowing grin.

"Ah yes, the Syndicat didn't what they wanted… but it was by no means a failure." The creature said as it rummaged through one of the piles of spoons and then pulled out a broken data-slate. On its surface was carved several odd symbols. The creature then began to tap on it like it was still working, a bizarre parody of a researcher.

"What's with the spoons?" Felli suddenly asked much to Qui-Gon mutual curiosity though he knew that this was a bit more delicate to just ask in such a blatant manner. But the feral thing didn't seem to react badly, it just looked up from its… work… with a confused look on its face.

"Spoons are good for eating soup… I need many of them." It said in the most _that's obvious_ type of voice. However there was a twitchiness in its eyes, a pleading look that was quickly quashed. It then refocused back onto Qui-Gon before anything more could happen. "I was given a message, a dire warning from a… interested party. I was sent to wait here, though I was told I had more time. Doesn't matter, a message I have for you."

"For me?"

"A man wielding the power of the Force would come looking for a relic long believed to be lost by those that knew of it. To this spot, here!" The thing shouted in glee and Qui-Gon was having a hard time believing any of this person's story. It was much more believable that it was just some nutcase someone dropped on Taris so they wouldn't be their problem anymore. But… that alter challenged that theory. "The message you must know! You must… oh… you must know it… but… oh dear… No! I know where!" The feral Phindain panicked and then dove under the alter table and pulled out a scribbled piece of heavy paper. "This was the first message." It said holding the paper out.

"odd no god." Qui-Gon barely was able to make out the words scrawled on the paper, it was dirty and the print had faded over many years. The Jedi looked up and the look on the Phindain's face was one of pure joy and enthusiasm. "You said this was the first message?" He said handing the paper back to the creature.

"Yes, the second I remember much better. Much more important. Don't trust old hags." Qui-Gon was now sure that the alter over there was merely a fluke. None of this made sense, these were the rambling of diseased mind tormented by isolation and trauma. "I have done it, I have given the message…" And just like that the Phindain took one of the many stone spoons on the ground. "… I can finally rest."

"Wait no!" Qui-Gon shouted as he sensed what was about to happen but it was too late. The Phindain shoved the spoon into its chest, stabbing itself in the heart and then fell backward. Qui-Gon went to its side while the twins watched on with a bored expression, Dalla meanwhile came into the room having heard the shouting. But it was too late, the moment that Qui-Gon checked its vitals it was already dead.

"Uh… what happened in here?" Dalla asked as he stared at the Jedi kneeling beside the thing that had mangled his side.

"Crazy thing talked crazy."

"Then killed itself."

"Oh… you guys find the score yet?" Dalla asked and then they watched Qui-Gon stand back up, in his hand was a band of silver. He had a sullen look on his face but with a deep breath it faded. The Jedi stared down at the Circlet of Saresh, this small band of metal was infused the power of the Light Side to degree that had been lost to the Order for millennia. It didn't dare put it on, he wasn't trained for that and he was sure that it might kill him. But what he did do is expand his senses, he felt the Force around him and using the Circlet as foci was able to see beyond what was in front of him. He could see the path they needed to follow, he could see so many futures laid out before him. "Hey! Jedi, you doing okay?"

"Oh… thank you." Qui-Gon said as Dalla's words brought him back to reality. Even just holding the Circlet was too much. He had begun to delve into the infinite pool of time unrestrained. Normally a Jedi could only see glimpses into the future, but that was as much a limitation as a safety precaution. "I know the way out, it shouldn't take us long to leave the ruins. There we can find our way to the campsite."

"Not much hope that it's still there. But it's as good a place as any to regroup." Dalla sighed knowing that Ulysses would find his way back. Dalla had come to understand what kind of man he was, the kind that had just too much damn luck on their side. The twins seemed to share this opinion in some form as they said nothing as they followed the men out of the tunnel.

They followed Qui-Gon out of the cave like area back into the bunker complex. The Jedi spent a moment to look at it more clearly, this was obviously some sort of ancient secret project… not one found easily. It wasn't the kind of thing someone just stumbled upon or even could attain knowledge of if they had access to the proper channels. Ulysses said that he was working off the studies of the last man hired to find the Circlet, that was a flimsy answer and the Jedi knew it. There was more going on here but Qui-Gon didn't have the motivation to delve deeper. All he wanted to do was go back to Tython and do some soul searching. He needed to ask some hard questions to himself and the masters.

"Light! I see light!" Emmi shouted as from above a ray of moonlight filtered in from many holes in the ceiling.

"We're getting closer, up next should be a ruined atrium. We will find a window that opens to a buffering dune that we can roll down and out of the ruins." Qui-Gon said as they walked through the dusty hallways. The feeling of freedom from this whole ordeal was just in their grasp. They had spent many hours being hunted by all manner of things and they were looking forward to leaving these ruins and hopefully soon this planet. They came into the ruined atrium, large chunks of super structure had fallen in and there were massive piles of gray sand everywhere.

"Alright, looks like we're home free-" Dalla was stopped as Qui-Gon held out his arm to stop him from going forward.

"Something's not right. This isn't how I saw it." Qui stared at several piles of ruble that were scattered throughout the atrium. With a Force Push he sent the nearest unusual pile into the air and they could see the underside was covered in Thermal Detonators. The trash pile exploded in the air and caused the entire ruined structure to creek with strain. "Seems we are not alone." Just then Qui-Gon pushed the other three out of the way as several blaster bolts were fired at them from a unseen spot higher up.

"That fucking droid is still kicking. Really hoped he had been crushed before." Dalla growled as he held his still wounded arm.

"Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, I have been given your termination orders. Step out to receive your final notice of life." A droid's synthetic voice echoed in the ruin. Qui-Gon's mind was trying to work just why an assassin droid was targeting him… or more accurately who sent it after him. He for a moment thought about using the Circlet to divine that answer but knew that might draw him into a stupor, during which the droid would relocate and have a better shot on him and his allies. He knew what he needed to do, and he was ready.

"The three of you will escape to that window-" Qui-Gon pointed to a broken window on the far right of the atrium. "- and escape while keep the droid distracted."

"Good plan, thanks a lot." Dalla said and was hit in the stomach by Emmi. "Hey."

"You're going to need this." Felli said as she pulled out her Vibro-knife. Qui-Gon accepted it knowing that while it wasn't a lightsaber it was better than nothing. The twins nodded to each other and then dragged Dalla out at the same time that Qui-Gon raised a slab of concrete to protect them from the blaster bolt that was fired. The Jedi then ran out of cover and immediately the shots were targeted right on to him. Using all his training and powers with the Force, Qui-Gon dodged the bolts while at the same time lifting up the booby trapped piles of ruble and throwing them in the rough direction as the shots were coming from. However, with each explosion, the entire ruined mega tower groaned and soon pieces started falling from the vibrations of the explosions shaking the structure.

But in the process of all this, Qui-Gon was able to find the Droid in all this chaos. In a small moment, he pulled a bit of power from the Circlet on his belt, just enough to propel him into the air and land on the floor that the droid had been hiding on. With a roll to behind a broken pillar, he dodged another blaster bolt from a nearby ruined office section. He once again ran out of cover and Force pushed the crumbling walls that the droid hid behind, toppling them. He saw it, the droid's large frame fell back and its sniper rifle scattered away and off the nearby ledge. Qui-Gon leapt forward, his gifted Vibro-blade in hand and intended to end the droid in one slash. It was faster than expected, and the vibro-knife was met in kind by a vibro-blade extending out of the droid's forearm.

"Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, your termination's down payment has already been processed. Please do not invalidate this payment, the paperwork is quite extensive." The Jedi honestly couldn't tell if the droid was trying its best at expressing humor but its comments were beginning to get on his nerves. He pushed down on the swing he had made trying to overpower the droid's artificial muscles but to no avail. Didn't matter, buying time was more important. "I know what you are trying to do, and it is pointless. My directive does not express that additional deaths are needed… however." A much larger explosion detonated at the exact window that Qui-Gon had told the others to go to. "Their deaths increases the odds of yours dramatically."

"No!" Qui-Gon shouted as he flinched away from the bright flames of the plume of fire that had just engulfed his allies. It was happening again, his actions and his arrogance caused needless death and suffering. But this time would be different. He reflexively blocked the counter attack the droid had attempted with Qui-Gon's senses suddenly blinded. He began drawing more on the Circlet for power as he and the droid began dueling.

The Jedi was at a disadvantage being without his weapon of choice, his emotions flailing about, and the increasing dulling of his mind due to him diving ever deeper into the Force thanks to the Circlet. He know understand why the Jedi stopped using tools like it, it gave them access to the Force in volumes too great for anyone not used to it. More and more reality started to feel less real. He supposed that it was only thanks to the adrenaline of a life or death fight that was keeping him grounded. With ever strike and counter he made with the assassin droid he felt as if he was pulled back out of an ocean and then would immediately sink back down. It was taxing to say the least.

"Your file suggested that you would be a far better combatant, it will need to be further updating after your termination." The droid spoke before it changed up its attack pattern, surprising Qui-Gon and delivering a side kick sending the Jedi into a outer wall of the ruins. Ruins that were no in a total state of falling apart. That last explosion was the final straw and now large chunks of the tower were falling into the ground. The droid walked over and loomed over a gasping Qui-Gon. He was certainly not at his fittest and that kick had been given right into his liver… a liver that been working overtime for quite a while now. "The Banking Clan will ensure that any assets you hold with us will be distributed per your on file will. Thank you for your business." It said as it readied to deliver the final blow. It never came.

Qui-Gon felt the wind blow hard against the back of his head and watched as the droid was pushed back by a unseen force. The jedi turned back and saw the _Chilling Sound's_ thrusters directed toward him, then the ship turned, its side doors open with Ulysses there.

"Come on! I've had enough of this trash heap!" He shouted with a look of mad gleam in his eye. Instinct drove Qui-Gon as he hurried back up and took a few steps back before running off the edge of the ruins into the air. He caught the treasure hunter's hand but the assassin droid caught his waist. The bulk of the heavy droid strained on his body and Qui-Gon had to guess Ulysses was using the power of the Force to keep his grip tight on the Jedi.

"I will not fail in my mission!" The droid shouted as it made a risky move and pulled its blade arm away from its clutch. In the span of a few seconds, the droid attempted to stab Qui-Gon in the back before it lost its grip on him. But just like before it never came, Qui-Gon didn't see it happen but before the droid could impale him its arm was sliced off. He just blinked and now the droid was falling back, its arm falling away from it.

"Don't think about it, just get in!" Ulysses shouted as he started to pull Qui-Gon up. This broke the Jedi's thoughts and brought him back to the immediate danger of possibly falling to his death. Only once he was safely on the _Chilling Sound _did the fatigue his body felt catch up with him and he passed out.

* * *

"-_Report IG-99_.-" Darth Sidious said as he flickered into view on the holo-communicator in the droid's hand. It was walking through the gray dunes of Taris searching for its lost arm.

"Objective completion has been delayed. However acquisition of unknown Jedi asset has been achieved." The droid lowered the holo-communicator so that its lord could see the Circlet of Saresh tied to its waist.

"-_A most interesting find, this does bring questions of how they were able to find such a prize. But that matters little if they are to be eliminated_.-" Darth Sidious stated as IG-99 brought him back up to viewing level. The droid scanned both the dunes and the skies, the signal was still within range. It looked like they might be circling back to find the stolen Circlet. "-_Clarify your previous statement on the current status of your mission_.-"

"Assassin Hammer asset has been taken aboard the target's vessel. Authorization is needed to complete objective." IG-99 said uncaring about the consequences of the plan it was currently undertaking.

"-_Procced, my master will not miss that failure of an assassin_.-" The Sith sneered and IG-99 nodded in acknowledgement. First it bent down to grab it severed arm and then looked up to the sky. It was incapable of emotions however, it did feel a analog of joy… no… satisfaction at the sight of a large explosion in the sky. The Sith asset was subpar and deserved to be disposed of, and the target and its allies were difficult and had damaged its chassis.

"Detonation has been confirmed, returning back to ship for extraction orders."

* * *

"Admit it, you were thinking she was going to become a support character weren't you?" I asked with a sly grin to Vette as we looked out the closing cargo doors of the ship. Having just tossed out the boobytrapped assassin just a few moments ago.

"A little… you do have a weakness for both women and sob stories." Vette responded back as the doors closed and we started walking back to the main deck of the ship. She wasn't wrong, but that Falleen could never have been turned. She was a fanatic and while her cybernetics could have been useful to study, they completely ruined her. No, I don't believe that she would have made a good fit. "But, do you think that they bought it?"

"I activated the Chilling Sound's extra cloaking systems the moment the explosion happened. Between that and the interference the detonation caused, I think we can assume we gave them the slip for now." I mostly sure about that. My ship's tech was very old but thanks to the advancement stagnation in Star Wars it wasn't too bad. Plus that was a fucking nuke in her! The radiation discharge from that should mask the fact we survived anyhow.

One thing I will have to remember is how insane Plagueis is. Putting a god damn nuke in someone along side some seriously brutal rage cybernetics, that's some next level Sith shit. I don't know if that's just Plagueis being Plagueis or if this AU version of him is just that much more evil. Either way, its something I'll have to contend with eventually. My little slip to him probably has him more guarded around Sidious… that is if he listened. But that was future Naraiz problems.

"Hey!" Now me had to deal with problems of the present. "We just entered the atmosphere, what about the whole damn reason we came to this place!" Dalla shouted even as the doctor droid patched him up. How should I use this? Qui-Gon is out, should I make him think that the twins and Dalla are dead? That would certainly fit with my plans for the pirate. But… that might send him right back to depression. Eh… I figure it out once he wakes up.

"The reason why we came here was so that I could fix the Jedi and get him out of here." I said as I walked over to the twins. They weren't to hurt by the explosion but I still wanted to make sure. They certainly liked my extra attention. "Now that I've made sure that he'll not go back to the bottle, we can part on good terms on some station. I have other artifacts in storage that I can sell to offset the loss of the Circlet. You'll get your money."

"Well good, I've fucking earned it." Dalla grumbled, oh you poor boy… you have no idea what I have planned for you.

"Doctor droid, keep Qui-Gon under until we arrive." I ordered as I and Vette walked to the elevator. As it closed I frowned as I began to think about the next stage of my plans. I had several places to go now that I could act without Qui-Gon watching me. The Circlet had been on my list but I had planned o get it much later. There were far more important things I needed to check on. But be that as it may… personal business must be attended to.

"You're thinking about her aren't you. Impressive that the ship isn't crashing because of it." Vette said with a sympathetic smirk. I was being childish before, thankfully this little adventure took my mind of it and even my talk with Qui-Gon made me realize a few things myself. If I'm going to be a father than I need to be a better man for that child. It's happening, and can't and won't change that.

"I'll stand by my original orders, if Jaesa wants some time to herself during this time… I let her. But, that changes when my child is born."

* * *

Reviews

Starlord Master - We will be seeing more of him, the IG droids are very interesting and I like this cooperate suit in a deadly droid body idea I have going on with him. The Gunk droid

Reads too much - I sir am a proud Slaaneshi Tech Priest so I say good on you for that. The Hutts do have their own part to play in all of this. I have too plans for them, the gangster plan and the monster plan. I don't know which one I'll use. I think I did a decent job at setting Qui-Gon back to default Qui-Gon status, now he knows of Naraiz, as Ulysses, and that sets up a important point for later on in my plans.

DahankStaz - Thank you, some good action happens and also some crazy nonsense too. Sheltered Jedi are always fun to fluster.

guest - Naraiz is at this point has clamped down on his power considerable as to not tip off Qui-Gon. So no, he actually can't sense Vette given the distance.

AO Black - He's not actually actively doing that. One of the Runes on the Red Woman is like a idea broadcaster, and the other is a Naraiz influencer. So while all of this is something that he wants, its also getting filtered by Melisandre's own thoughts and her beliefs and getting projected on people around her. Naraiz is kinda aware of this of not to its full extent given that he's been away and hands off for quite some time now. But yes, if it ever starts to devolve to a dangerous level then he will step in and try to curb it... a little.

Kalvernus - Oh... we got a big one. Well, I hope that this chapter shows that Vette is not totally useless. But yeah, Naraiz should have prepared better, thus his little punishment. As for the meat for your review, your pretty much right on the money with the Vette and Jaesa angels of it. The reason why Pierce did what he did was for three things, one he was fucking scared shitless of Jaesa. He has seen and her do horrible things to the men she has slept with, and in the state she was in he wasn't sure if she was sane enough to not do any of that because he rejected her. Two, once the deed was done, a inner part of him let it keep happening so that way eventually he could do what he did and help her snap out of it. Three, this Peirce I have made has a background where wild party girls tend to be his type, much as he dislikes that now. This will come back up but for right now it caused a lasp in judgement. Eh... the Fay thing. I'm still on the fence about that. I'm more open to it than before but I'm still not sure.

\- thank you... I hope the google translate got that right.


	30. Witches of Dathomir

Author's Notes

Oh, I had fun writing this chapter. So this idea had come to me just before I started writing the chapter so there's going to be a little bit of a delay on Naraiz getting back to Terra. Next chapter he will... and not alone. Then after that will be Cloners arc and a time skip. Enjoy and please tell me what you think of this chapter, I really do love reading what you guys think.

* * *

The darkness was slowly lifting as Qui-Gon opened his eyes. The standardized light of a medical room filled his vision, telling him that he was no longer on Taris or even the _Chilling Sound_. As the Jedi slowly sat up in his bed, he saw that he was in a private hospital room, the window showed a tropical island below a shallow hillside with a ocean further out with visible islands.

"Seems we escaped well enough for me to wake in a paradise like this." Qui-Gon thought to himself before setting his senses in the Force. He could feel all around him the people going about their daily lives, those that were recovering and those that were not. But then he closed his senses as he felt a much more powerful presence in the Force come near him, a familiar presence that calmed his nerves.

Qui-Gon looked to his room's door as it opened to see his old Master Dooku enter in. The sight of the aging yet still strong man was a welcomed sight. He hadn't changed at all since he last saw him, still wearing simply designed regal robes befitting both a Jedi and a monarch. A normally stern face that was a bit weathered by age but still nobly handsome. His old master said nothing as he closed the door behind him and walked through the room to the bedside chair. Then he sighed as he sat down as if he was going to have to discipline a child but he really didn't want to.

"The council is quite upset with you." Dooku said finally and Qui-Gon gave a chuckle at that.

"And that is any different than their natural state with you." Qui-Gon answered back and they both chuckled a bit at the lot in life they lived. Neither of them were very popular with the Hawks on the council due to their objections to the Republic's expansionism. The Doves on the council didn't like the fact they both asked hard to answer questions about the nature of the Jedi in the grand scheme of things.

"You look better, both inside and out." Dooku said after a momentary lull. His old master didn't know how right he was. Qui-Gon felt like he had been pulled out of a endless pit of booze, guilt self-hated. And while he still felt like he was only on the edge of falling back in, he still felt more hopeful than he ever had in his life. "You were delivered here on Corsin several days ago by a unknown man. He said that you had been attacked while working for him and provided a great deal of credits for your recovery."

"Ulysses, a treasure hunter that required a Jedi's help in his latest hunt. He pulled me out from some bar on a Corellian station, forced me to get sober and dragged me along a adventure I'll never forget." Qui-Gon honestly couldn't begin to explain how he felt about this short but important arc of his life. Out of nowhere, this strange man pulled him out of the fire and saved his life. In more ways than one. "It was from him that I understood that I have been dishonoring my Padawan's legacy. I endeavor to better."

"Hm, I'm happy to hear that." Dooku said with a genuine look of relief and proud joy. But then his face stiffened a bit and he sighed. "And the Order will be happy to hear that as well. It took Master Yoda to stop the High Marshal from sending agent to arrest you when we learned of your location here. From the sounds of it, that was fortunate for you." Qui-Gon frowned after he heard that, it sounded like the Jedi were still stuck in their soft civil war between the those that wanted to continuing to act as they had been and those that wanted to slow things down. It was not an environment that he wanted to return to, but he had little choice. "Well, I see you're still resting. I'll make my report to the Jedi Council and ask the doctors how long until you will be ready to depart."

"Not even going to let me enjoy the weather are you." Qui-Gon chuckled as his old master started walking out of the room.

"You've had months on your little vacation to enjoy fine weather. Now is the time to return back your duties." Dooku said with a knowing smile before leaving his apprentice alone with his thoughts. Qui-Gon sighed before looking out to the wonderfully sunny weather of Corsin. Even as inviting as it looked, his old master was right. He had a duty to return to, there was much he needed to do with all he had learned in his latest adventure.

* * *

"So what your saying is… you want me to be you?" Dalla asked as we both sat a small upscale bar in the middle of downtown New Kaas City. After dropping Qui-Gon off at a very Republic world that would no doubt alert the Jedi to the appearance of a lost Jedi Master, me and my crew booked it Dromund Kaas. Where we docked and are currently having some nice shore leave.

"Wear my armor, use my name, and look for little goodies to sell to people with too much money. Vette will be with you to handle all the business stuff and also to keep track of everything you do and inform you of what I might want done." I said before taking a sip of what was the Star Wars equivalent of a Strawberry Daiquiri. And even in this reality, it was not considered a manly drink. Well, I killed the Eternal Emperor… I can have all the fruity drinks I fucking want. "This would only be for a month tops, and you wouldn't really be doing much. Just looking for a certain artifacts belonging to a certain order of beings that need not be named."

"You bloody crazy bastard." Dalla cursed as he turned a little pale. Even using the language I did was dangerous while on Dromund Kaas. But thankfully for the both of us, this bar was the primary front of Cipher Nine so the only bugs in this entire place were either his or were over ridden by him to selectively loop certain audio. "Your last little hunt nearly got me killed and didn't get jack shit."

"That was because the Jedi we were tagging along with was being hunted by crazy Droids." I waved off but I could sense that Dalla didn't believe me. Now that Qui-Gon was gone I was able to return to a little more comfortable percentage of power. Still not enough to tip off Force Users unless they were close to me or were looking for something. I wasn't going to be taken off guard again. "Listen, I know what you want to do. Leave me and find some other ship to hijack… given that the Kaas system is a major Republic stronghold I doubt you'll get far."

"…"

"Oh and didn't you still get paid like I said you would? Yes you did, but it's still a long ways off form getting a decent ship. Then you'd need to spend even more money to get it outfitted with legal weapons and boarding equipment. Then a down payment for a crew… this is all adding up." I knew that I had the pirate by the balls. He had nowhere to go but me, he had no friends in this sector of space, and it was a very unfriendly place for pirates and criminal scum. If there's one thing a Imperial hated more than the Republic it was a criminal. So I smirked as Dalla took a large gulp of his drink, some expensive whisky like thing… I was buying.

"I'm in charge?" He asked and I gave a small shoulder shrug.

"Of the boys yeah. The Twins will listen to you on anything they find reasonable. Vette is in charge of you but will be a team player." He grumbled a bit, but knew that was the best deal he was going to be getting. For right now I just needed him to act as me and do some of the busy work, as in actually find treasures and build up the reputation in the galaxy that isn't solely on paper so to say. Meanwhiel I will be heading back to Terra to check up on it. It was about 274 AC back in Westeros, that means I have roughly there more years until the next major event, the Defiance of Duskendale. That will also be when some of the older Acolytes will be ready for the for their last tests, I'll need to visit a certain witch hag to finish those. Eh… might as well get that on the way. "So, we have a deal?" He looked at me and then back to his drink.

"You swear that I'll end up with my own ship and crew once we part ways." He said before looking at me dead in the eyes. I knew how important ships were to Corellians, and how much the sheer freedom of having a ship was even more important to a man like Dalla. Given who his grandson is its hard not to understand that.

"Yes, I promise." I said in no way intending to make good on that promise. I mean if he does survive this and ends up with enough money to get a ship and crew, good. But I wasn't bending over backward for this guy, no matter how important his line is. With that we both drank to the vow, as meaningless it really was, and he quickly left now that our business was done. I smiled and leaned back in my seat.

It really was a nice bar, upscale with a dim red and pink lighting scheme, tasteful furnishings that only an experienced eye could tell were very Imperial in style. It was a subtle nod to the fact this place was essentially a central hub for anti-Republic groups and a local favorite for those who dreamed of the old Empire days. And being that it was the main front of Cipher Nine, it also was a regular meeting spot for clandestine talks and business affairs. All while no one in the know saw it as anything more than a very classy establishment with a crowd mix of high end and upper middle class.

Cipher's work on Dromund Kaas had been wonderfully successful. He now had a working spy network that had eyes and ears in just about every corner of this planet's shadows. And he was beginning to get himself a decent galactic scale informant network. That however was far more slowly growing as compared to the local one. The Republic was far better at sniffing for spies than it had been in the past. The Jedi themselves were excellent dogs in this respect. But that's not what I needed, I needed information and very general information at that. It helped me put the pieces together and my theories on how things were going to play out were more or less confirmed. Another Hutt War, weakened Republic, CIS splitting off, civil war, some sort of Order 66 happening. That was still the idea, and it was one I could work with.

As my gaze turned from the bar to some of the others in the lounge area of the establishment. There were a few couples, and a group of local business men. The local plan to turn Dromund Kaas and the former Imperial systems to our side was simple, take its leadership. A tried and true tenet of Imperial culture that has survived was listen to Authority, that had been breed into the people by the Sith back when they were the authority. But now that rested in the nobles and local governors, as much as the Republic hates this its true. Thankfully, House Rhyhall is still a recognized noble house… those one that has faded to obscurity.

"The paperwork is all finished, one unregistered and data cloaked interstellar starship is waiting at Hanger G-89." Cipher Nine said as he casually sat next to me. He slid over to me a data drive, with what I knew was all the information I would need to take said starship. It was a small and fast personal ship meant for zipping across the galaxy for… private business. I didn't need anyone following me back to Terra. "Are you sure you can trust this Suul fellow, he doesn't seem to be quite the type you'd trust."

"And Gore wasn't?" I chuckled, it was true. The old Naraiz did tend to shy away from the dirtier elements of the galaxy… Vette and Gore excluded from that. If he did find a criminal or shady individual that did show promise he'd try to induct them in the True Followers but then let them take care of it. I on the other hand don't have such qualms.

"That was different, you raised him to be a weapon, even if the weapon he ended up being was a loose cannon." There was a uneasy silence between us. I continued to smile but there was a unnoticeable sweat on Cipher's brow. He didn't say anything more even though there was something he should be adding to that.

"Just because you're my most useful tool, doesn't mean you're not replaceable." We continued to sit for awhile. I eventually finished my drink and Cipher straightened his cuffs a bit before proceeding. "You will continue to carry out my previous orders, but now I want you to keep an eye on Damask Holdings. I believe that they are connected to the modern Sith."

"Of course my lord." Cipher said as he stood back up. "If that will be all, I have several meetings to attend to."

"Without anyone's knowledge I hope." I gave a mirthless joke as he left. My mood had been soured but now wasn't the time to sulk about because he made a poor taste comment about Naraiz's adopted son. I had a trip to the planet of witches to plan.

* * *

Darth Plagueis examined the ornate ring of metal in his hand. The Circlet of Saresh was a ancient artifact of the Jedi that held within it untapped potential. Capable of allowing a Force User to dive into the ocean of power the Light Side contained in a instant. The draw back was at first a gradual loss of sense of self. Then it developed into a disconnected from the present. And then lastly the mind falls into an emptiness of peace and total loss of agency.

"_A horrifying fate worse than many the Dark Side can provide_." Darth Plagueis thought to himself as he set the Circlet down on a custom made wire stand. A shimmer glossed over the Circlet as a Force Field activated around it, preventing anyone from touching it. It was a dangerous tool that needed to be handled properly, as this was an unexpected find the Muun lacked a place in his plans for the artifact. "My spies have informed me that the Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn is currently recovering on Corsin and will be travelling to the Jedi Council soon."

"So it seems that IG-99 failed after all." His apprentice said from across the room, the young Sith Lord was staring out onto the city skyline of Coruscant. Plagueis thought for a moment of just simply pushing him out of the window and ridding himself of the man. But then shooed such things out of his mind. Sidious was indeed a ambitions man, one that certainly had the drive to betray his master even though Plagueis had been trying to do away with such traditions. With immortality so close, the need for so a cycle will be pointless.

"Not at all, the droid exceeded expectation. In fact I will be giving that unit a personal upgrade and forwarding an approval for his line." It would of course be a limited produced line of IG Units. The 99 model would be a commander of lesser IG units, it had proven itself in battle and as a capable agent. "It's recovery of the Circlet aside, it did everything it could have done in its mission. Even using my blunted blade to a much fuller extent than she could have ever been on her own."

"What do you supposed happened to your Blade?" Sidious asked a question that had been on the Dark Lord's mind for quite some time. Plagueis had used the Falleen agent for several years now and she had been a excellent assassin and spy. Her actions on the Corellian station was out of character for her, and it cost her greatly. The injury to her face ruined her chances to be a successful infiltrator, indeed if she had retreated after sustaining the initial blast she could have recovered with only a faded scar.

"There has been a change in the Force… it could have affected her in ways we may not understand." Along with the sudden Balancing of the Force, there had also been this… influence. Darth Plagueis felt this slithering intent in the Dark Side that slipped away each time he tried to focus on it. Whatever it was didn't want to be seen by him… yet. "The Republic isn't yet under our complete control. The Grand Plan of the Sith has been changed and altered many times yet we must work with what we have. We must keep to our timeline, but be wary my apprentice… there are clearly other forces at work."

"Do you think she is involved?" Sidious asked with only a faint hint of fear in his voice.

"Possibly." Darth Plagueis stood up as he thought on this. "It would seem I have need to consult with my equals. The mystics of the Force are not my expertise, and thus I must not be so arrogant as to believe I know what might be happening." He explained as he and his apprentice began walking out of his real office and not the fake one on the Muun homeworld. The two Sith walked through dark sleek halls, side by side as opposed to how things normally was.

"Shall I make the arrangements for Jedi Master Jinn now that we know his survival?" Sidious asked as they entered into a wide hanger with two ships. One a luxurious Naboo style personal ship that was befitting a noble from the world. The other a slim and silently deadly craft designed only to be unnoticeable by all.

"No, until I have consulted the witch we shall be making no more moves brought about by visions from the Force. Procced with our original plans, your election must go as we need it." With that Sidious bowed and began toward his ship. Plagueis once again felt the urge to end his apprentice's life then and there. But decided that these thoughts were exactly what that troublesome Ulysses wanted. "Another thing to speak about when I arrive on Dathomir."

* * *

"-_Exiting hyperspace in five… four… three… two… one_.-" I watched as space turned back into the black void of reality. And then in came the planet Dathomir, along with a huge fleet of ships. That must be the quarantine fleet the Jedi put in place due to the Nightsisters. I activated my ship's not so legal cloaking systems and even added some of my own Force Cloaking powers to the mix. I hope it will be enough but just to be safe I'm going to have take the long way around and enter the atmosphere via the poles.

A Star Wars blockade fleet only ever covers the egress points for hyperspace lanes. This stops larger ships and fleets from gaining access to a world and if they try to go around the blockading fleet than that very fleet will chase them down. Mines and moon bases are also sometimes used. Then lastly a system of sensors and detection tech are used to pick up smaller ships and then if any are found fighter squadrons are deployed. A planet or system with multiple hyperspace egress points needs more coverage but those tend to be the more important systems anyway for that very reason.

"They really do look like UNSC ships." I mumbled as I dove below the blockade, my little ship was only fit for one or two people so all I had to do was avoid pinging their sensors. I watched from my cockpit at the massive Halo style ships fly in formation, the only model I recognized however was the Infinity class. The others had the same design look however were in a Star Wars size class. They were much longer but still had the boxy tube like style, although with a hammerhead bow. That I think is a holdover from their earlier days. The surfing of the holo-net has informed me that very few factions in the republic have their own navies, very different than canon. So I doubt I'll have to deal with anything but these and the CIS.

I shelve this train of thought for another day as I reach the south pole of Dathomir. The person I'm looking for will no doubt notice that I'm here. The question will be if she knows who I am. As I'm flying through the skies of Dathomir, I let my senses in the Force go and let it guide me to where I need to go. This world… something's not right here. I expected that, Dathomir is under a quarantine for a reason. But its more than just the Dark Side at work, eh… I guess this is what real Dark Side Sorcery feels like.

An hour later I find what I was looking for. Circling a large mountain range I spot a crude landing area in front of a large decorated cave mouth. I watch even as I land, several Nightsisters come out from the shadows, bows drawn and I can sense they are all ready to kill. Hm… seems they haven't been told to expect me. A less than welcoming welcoming-party leave the cave entrance and surround my ship as I step down onto the ground. They seem to stiffen as they see me, I'm not wearing my Ulysses armor and instead changed into another set of Sith battle armor robes. I guess they weren't expecting a ghost from the past to show up on their doorstep.

"H-halt! You are trespassing on the lands of the Great Mother Gethzrion." The lead Nightsister said, her voice becoming firmer as her confidence returned. Likely thinking that I was only dressing up in the visage of the Sith of old. I'll have to dissuade them of that mistake. I looked at them from under my hood and held up a hand.

"I have business with Great Mother Gethzrion, out of my way." I say through my Sith Rebreather, my voice the embodiment of dark authority. Dismissive and impatient, I had little time for these little girls. The longer I stay on this world the longer it will take to get back to Terra. I was very eager to see Lyarra and Joanna again and to see how my city was coming along. Oh and… to see if Jaesa had come back yet.

"Impudent man, the Great Mother ahs no time for fools." The lead Nightsister growled as she pulled back on her bowstring. My eyes widened as I saw them form energy arrows, that was not something I had seen in Legends. I do remember the cool bows that were used in the Clone Wars cartoon but these were not them. Oh well, if I figured out how to do energy projection doesn't mean someone else couldn't have. Mattered little in the end, I raised a finger in the air and then with a flick down I caused all the Nightsisters to crumble to their knees in a kneeling position.

"Much better, I'll see myself in." I said as I strode past the gravity locked Nightsisters. They struggled to fight against my power, only to fail. I walked into the mouth of the cave without interruption. The cave was exactly as I expected it, green flames lit the way with runes carved all over the place. Most I recognized others not so much. It didn't take long before I reached the end of the cave and found myself in a massive cavern. The floor led to a raised pillar of stone with several stone archways leading to other parts of the underground village. At the very center was ritual circle carved into the rock and inlaid with… I pretty sure that's crystallized blood. "Must these things always be so morbid?"

"Amusing words from one that has spilled an ocean of blood." An aged woman's voice echoed from no point of origin. Ah, so she does know who I am. Must have slipped her mind to tell her guards then… not likely. Geralt was right, Sorceress are too much damn trouble.

"Great Mother Gethzrion, it is quite pleasant to meet someone who knows my reputation for a change." I said as I walked down the stone stairs to the central point of the cavern.

"But not an honor is it?" She poised with an amused cackle. She should be the one honored to meet me, not the other way around. "But you have come seeking knowledge, and to meet with one of your peers in this new time and galaxy?" As she said this, a green smoke filled the space above the ritual circle. Once it filled out, her image formed in the smoke. She looked ancient and clothed in very ornate Dathomiri robes, in her lifeless bleak eyes resided a power and cunning that I had only seen a few others.

"We are speaking of honor? Then it is you that should feel honored I consider you my peer." I snapped back and then in several puffs of green smoke, eight Nightsisters appeared around the edges of the platform we stood on. Six of them had bows drawn and two of them went to the ritual circle and kneeled before the image of the Great Mother.

"Careful Revan's Heir, you are indeed the greatest warrior of the Force and unrivaled at the crafting of tools of peace and weapons of war. But the Dark Arts… you are surely lacking." The warned with a gnarled finger pointing at me like a disapproving grandmother accusing her grandchildren with not listening to their elders. But was right to an extent, but that didn't mean I would let her see me faulter. In a meeting between two insanely powerful users of the Force, it's a confidence game. "I have what you seek, the knowledge to create your own Trials for your new order."

"And you know of what I plan how?" I asked knowing that she was just going to say magic or some other nonsense.

"I do not know what you plan only that you plan it." She said cryptically and I groaned on the inside. It was going to be one of those conversations. "You have come here for two purposes, the first is to meet with me and gage my disposition to you, as well as make a show of force to cow me into backing off."

"Not wrong." I said with a shrug.

"And secondly to gain my assistance in the further creation of your Rule of Three. These are things I have foreseen. The future is blindly wild with possibility. It frays in ways it never has before." That was something I didn't know. Diving the future was like getting a bunch of similar plot lines that all diverged into different paths and the work was in picking the one that would actually come true. Shadowing the Jedi's ability to see the future was like making every single one of those either completely vanish or so unreadable that they couldn't even know what was happening in that future. This however, was making it sound like there were too many choices to accurately pick out the right one… I don't know how this could happen. "We have met, I see you as a threat that can be spoken to. Reasoned with."

"Unlike the Jedi." I said and the image nodded while having snarl on her lips.

"Yes, much unlike the Jedi. You desire my knowledge of sorcery for your own Order while I desire my world to be allowed to govern itself." This is generally what I expected her to want. And it's something I'm perfectly willing to let her have. So long as it stays on Dathomir I really could care less. Doesn't mean I won't spy on you but I'm sure as hell going to let you have more freedom than you currently do. But then I watched Gethzrion smirk in a way that gave me chills. I have a bad feeling… the kind of feeling have when something stupid is about to happen. "And I believe the best way for us to seal this accord is in the same fashion as your new home does."

"Wait a minute." I said but was ignored as one of the kneeling Nightsisters stood up and faced me. Her hood came down and… yes… very pretty. She also oddly looked familiar, but that wasn't important as I knew what was coming next.

"I have foreseen a glimmer of the future. One in which you rule your empire as the rightful Emperor of the galaxy. And at each of your sides is an Empress of Light and Dark." Dear fucking god, does everything have to come in sets of three these days. Well I don't have any right to complain as I started it. "Here shall be your Empress of the Dark Side." With that the Nightsister walked over to me, doing a damn fine job of the sexy walk. "May I present Sister Talzin, I do hope that she is to your liking."

"I look forward to all that we can accomplish together my emperor." Oh thank god, she doesn't have that creep voice thing. But damn, young Talzin is really hot… like a more clean and less insane looking Ventress. However I still need to not think with my dick. For one thing, this is still Talzin… the same woman that tried to kill Dooku and unleashed Maul back on the galaxy… granted… I can kinda see her side for all those things.

"Sister Talzin knows all that will need to be done for your trials and beyond that." I didn't know how to feel about all this. It was certainly better than when Ayres arranged for me to marry Lysa. Talzin isn't a child and… a much more attractive option when it comes forced marriages. Even so I'm thrilled given how out of place this is. And no doubt the old hag is plotting something, I know for a fact she ahs plans larger than just Dathomir. But as I eye Talzin… I know she does too.

"This is all well and good, but I require some time to think on your proposal and possibly form a counter offer." There was a lot I could do in a counter offer. My empire was going to be structural different from the old one and perhaps offering an official place alongside the Sith could be tempting. Of course it would go unsaid that both factions would via for dominance in the empire, and the Great Mother's arrogance would likely make her think she has a chance to usurp the Sith completely. Other deals also remained possible, that was just the most likely.

"Of course. You will be free to spend the night under our hospitality." With that the green smoke began to waft away back into the large cave network behind the village. The Nightsisters all relaxed their stance and I turned my back to them all as I started walking back to my ship.

"I have no intention of sleeping here, please do not bother me until the morning." I said as I felt the other handmaid and Talzin start to follow me. I didn't want the Nightsisters to even have the ghost of a chance to try their tricky voodoo on me while I slept. I had a lot to think about and I would prefer to do that alone.

* * *

"Ahh… that feels good." Jaesa sighed as she slipped into the large warm bath. The past month had been a chaotic whirlwind of activity for her. But at last things seemed to be settled. She had her place here in Braavos, as a foreign noble woman that everyone knew shouldn't be trifled with. People fanned away when she walked down the street, shopkeepers made sure to save their best stock for her, and criminals now understood that to try and steal from her meant death.

It was a little lonely, she hadn't had sex since arriving in Braavos… or since the last time with Naraiz. She scared away anyone that might be a friend, it was too dangerous to have friends. But all of that was fine, she was healthy which meant the baby was healthy and she kept her mind occupied with people watching. Using her powers to learn everything she could about the people around her, their lives and habits. Sometimes she even messed with them a little, disrupted them just to see what happened. But that only amused her so long.

Which was why she tended to spend large amounts of time just relaxing at Braavosi spas these days. She had the money with all the gold that she stole from various nobles in Westeros on her way to the nearest port she could find. And while it didn't have the level of tech needed to be perfect, the Braavosi here really did their best and it was acceptable to Jaesa. Though she knew that soon enough she would begin showing and these little trips outside would have to stop. If those thugs knew that she was pregnant they would no doubt attempt to rob her again. She didn't want any harm to come to the baby and that could happen during a fight where she was further along. She would need to find a trusted ally to get her food during that time.

"I didn't think this through." Jaesa mumbled as she lowered herself deeper in the water so half her face was under. She admitted that that statement could be applied to a lot of her recent choices. She was beginning to regret running off, it was becoming increasingly obvious to her that she wasn't suited for long term domestic life.

"I see your finally coming to terms with your failure." Jaesa immediately sprang out of the water as she heard Rathari's voice. "Calm down, I'm on the other side of the wall." Jaesa looked toward one of the dividing walls that made up the bathhouse section of the spa. The rooms weren't completely separated as to allow the steam to build up faster and disperse among the rooms. "And we're completely alone."

"So he couldn't be bothered to talk to me himself." Jaesa snorted as she tried to pinpoint where exactly Rathari was so she could Force Push the wall and crush him.

"Darth Nagash has no knowledge of me being here, in fact he ordered all of us to not look for you. Even though he deduced exactly what city you would go to." That stopped Jaesa as she wasn't quite how to take that. Was she upset that Naraiz wasn't looking for her, thankful that he was giving her time, worried that she might need to change cities, or happy that he knew her so well as to predict her movements. Either way, what she did feel was fear. "I came here only to determine if his assumption was correct and to see to your well being now that you are carrying our future Emperor's child."

"Of course that's all you care about, the dutiful servant you are." Jaesa snapped back, she never liked Rathari and the idea of him coming to _check on her_ was disgusting.

"Yes I am, I know my place in the galaxy. That far more than you can say isn't it?" Jaesa went pale, even though she was currently sitting in a warm bath. That comment stab right at her soul, the conflict in her heart. The toss and turn of her feelings over her master and the new Naraiz had consumed her to a degree that everything else was numb. "I don't have your magical eyes, I'm not even a great sensor of feelings with the Force, and yet I can read you like a book."

"Stop it…" Jaesa lightly sobbed as she tried to hide her emotions but found herself lacking.

"Not enjoying being on the other side of this situation?" He taunted but didn't stop there. "I do not engage with romantic entanglements, I find them messy and a unnecessary struggle of emotion. However, this affords a clarity of insight to those around me. And while my lord remains the greatest proof for my lifestyle, I still at times envy the joy he seems to have when with those he loves. And I know for a fact you crave that more than anything. More than your bloodlust or sadism, you crave his embrace. I would say it would comparable that your going through withdrawal right now, is this correct?"

"It's… complicated." Jaesa held herself as she struggled with Rathari's words. There was a silence in the baths after she said this. Jaesa didn't say anything more, only pulled herself in close and tried to be as small as she could. She felt more horrible than ever before, here she was a woman that was perhaps one of the most deadly people in the galaxy and she was brought low by feelings. "Everything was good, it could have been good. And then… I made a choice because I had this idea in my head. That even though things were looking like they could be better than they ever had been, it was all fake because…" She was going to say _he was_ but couldn't finish it. For one thing, she didn't want to cause Naraiz those kinds of problems by making Rathari doubt him. But more importantly just saying that felt wrong.

"So, you regret what you did?" He asked and Jaesa loosened a bit, feeling a bit more relaxed now that his tone was less judgmental.

"Yes and no, how I went about it and the reasons why I did it yes. But this child, no." She said firmly as she moved a hand to her stomach. Even if she came to terms with the fact everything surrounding this child was wrong, she would never pass that along to the child itself. She would loved it in the ways her own mother never did. "I honestly don't know how to feel about all this. It's like my feelings are this fog were nothing can be solid but I know the answer is there somewhere."

"I guess you'll only know when you see him again." She heard the sound of water being disturbed and assumed he was getting out of his bath. "Darth Nagash has given you until the birth of your child to contact him. After that he will come for you and the child, I presume that he intends to bring you back to Harrenhal either peacefully or forcibly." With that Jaesa felt his presence leave from the baths. She just sat in the warmth of the bath water, trying to decide what she was going to do.

* * *

With every breath I took I waded through the Force. In moments it was like two oceans on top of each other. One was pure and tranquil, yet its surface was solid to the touch and only through great effort was I able to reach down into it. The other was violent and pitch, waves crashed and when I touched its surface for even a moment it would drag me down into it. This was one of the many visuals my more grounded mind produced while my soul extended out to the metaphysical.

There was something wrong in the darkness. Something was watching me, there was of course the Nightsisters but they weren't powerful enough to have a active presence in the Force. No mortal being has an active presence in the Force, we can only ever take short dives into the ocean but this thing lived in it. So this is my test of will huh, to stare at the madness of Abeloth and not blink.

Time had long since stopped meaning anything to me. I had been delving deep into the Force while I meditated on my ship. Here I was beyond the physical world. I stood between the divide of the ocean of tar and the one of liquid glass. Even with it as dark as it was, I could peer into the Dark Side and see a uncountable number of eyes all belonging to the same creature stare back at me.

"Servant." I said and instantly the being trashed wildly in shock and rage. I was not afraid, I couldn't be or else things worse than death would occur. Instead I found salvation in sadism and mocking this future foe. Focusing all my emotions on anything but myself. "You are nothing but a-" Before I could speak more, giant talons broke through the surface of the Dark Side thrusted toward me.

Outwardly, I'm sure I looked like I was putting a great deal of effort into something. But in the face of this monster I remained calm as I pushed back on the attack. The tips of the beast's claws were inches from my face and body but were struggling to get further. The surface of the pitch black ocean erupted with wriggling tentacles and red, black and yellow eyes. They all looked at me with an amount of hatred I haven't seen in a long time. The talons slowly were pulled back but only them.

"**Dear boy**…" Triple layers of voices echoed out from Abeloth. The one most vocal was a motherly one, kind and gentle but also very condescending. The second was a classical Dark Side echo, deep and evil at its most pure. I have it in my true form though to a small extent and on the other side of the spectrum Talzin had it in Canon to a much further degree. But the third one tripped me up, it was faint… barely there but it was there. A voice that was hurt and nearly crying. Was that Abeloth's true self, the mortal that had been corrupted by the powers she tampered with in the effort to stay with the family she loved. Now was not the time for pity. "… **I don't know where you learned these things but they aren't your secrets to know. You are playing with things beyond your understanding**."

"Crazy Karen elder god say what."

"What?"

"HA!" With that I cut my connection to the Force to near zero and open my eyes before I die. Was I smart for shitposting an elder god of the Force? No… no I was not. However it did give me just a moment of confusion and that was long enough to disengage from the Force before she could have done anything too me. I was going to have to stay Force null for a while. At least long enough for me to get back to Terra. I'll drop off the radar for Abeloth and she'll stop looking for me and back for Mortis. Afterall, I might be annoying to her… but I'm not a threat to her right now. She has bigger problems than me.

I stretched a bit in the spacious cockpit of my ship. It wasn't a large one by any means but stealthy and had enough room to be used for longer trips than I had planned. About a third the size of my old Fury. After pulling out a ration bar I sighed thinking over the whole situation with the Nightsisters. It wasn't that I disliked the idea of taking Talzin into my harem… dear fuck that fucking bastard really made me an anime protag didn't he. But at least I'm self aware enough to actually get laid. I guess the real issue I have with it is that it's someone that I know for a fact I can't trust. Vette and Jaesa I could trust totally, I stay by that statement even with what happened. Lyarra and Joanna I can trust due to their collars and the fact I don't intend to abuse that trust. The rest of my lovers all see me as a god. Talzin… she's crafty.

If I had to guess I'd say she's in her early thirties if she wasn't using a Mask. Which I don't think she was, her presence in the Force felt too pure. Given the timeline, she should be gathering allies to unite the Nightsister tribes under her control. But that hasn't happened yet and Gethzrion seemed to have the most powerful tribe at the moment. Oh… I see what's happening. Smart old hag. That means I can at least trust that this isn't a attempt to hinder me, as Gethzrion is getting more out of this than I originally realized. Talzin is just a pawn, which means I can at least trust this deal a bit more.

I stared up at the star night sky of Dathomir. It really was different for each world, though I couldn't tell. It was humbling to know that somewhere out there was all my loved ones and enemies existing without me on the same world as them. Always good for one's ego to stare up to the night sky, reminds you just how small and pointless you are. Even if the Republic and the entire galaxy burned… it's just one galaxy and hell it would probably come back in a few million years.

"Ah, enough of this cynicism." I said as I finished off my ration bar and then flipped the switch to open the cockpit. I stood up and began stretching a bit for the women in the shadows watching me… did I ever mention that I was currently topless and in very good shape. I've dealt with women teasing the fuck out of me might as well turn that shit around here. But then I glance down and see Talzin kneeling in a meditative pose next to my ship. Immediately I think that she could be possessed by Abeloth and that's why she was able to contact me in the Force. But then I dismiss that idea as if she was possessed by Abeloth she would be trying to kill me now given what I said to the evil force monster. "And just what do you think you are doing down there?"

"Saving your life." She said as she opened her eyes. "That was a very foolish thing you did, picking a fight with a goddess." She spoke with a amused smirk that would confuse any man… I included. Even after all I have been through, even after all I have done… I still for my fucking lives don't understand women half the time.

"Ah so you saw that." I dropped down to the ground, I was curious as to what she had seen and what her angel here was. "Also be aware, if I hadn't made her as mad as she was… you would have been driven insane just being that close to her." I told her and she just gave me this look of _I know that but I'm still sure of myself_. She was confident bordering on smug, powerful and very capable. Ooh… that's not good… I'm deeply attracted to women that can get shit done. "And I can take care of myself in the Force, I don't need a sorceress tag along."

"You don't even feel it yet." She then pointed to my ship and I turned to see my reflection. Oh… fuck. There were six bleeding wounds on my torso and two on my face, then a myriad of bruises that looked like binding ropes all over my body.

"Hehe… that's…" Everything went to black after that.

* * *

Darth Plagueis watched the Dathomirian landscape fly by as he enjoyed the feeling of such primal elements in the Force. Worlds like Dathomir really did provide a wholly unique view to the Force. It was no wonder that it was worlds like this that tended to provide such great users and unexpected powers of the Force.

"My Lord, we are approaching the destination." The pilot droid stated, taking the Dark lord out of his musings. This wasn't a pleasure trip, it was an extremely difficult and uncomfortable thing for him to do. Even admitting that he had peers left a bad taste in his mouth. But this needed to be done, things were happening in the Force that were beyond his understanding. It meant that he needed to go to someone with a better understanding of the mystic and supernatural side of the Force. "Landing now."

The Dark Lord of the Sith stood up from his seat and walked to the exit door of his ship as the craft slowly lowered to the landing platform that existed outside the cave entrance of Gethzrion's Nightsister tribe. As the landing ramp started to descend, Plagueis was able to see that he wasn't the alone person visiting the Nightsisters. There on the small planning pad was a off market stealth ship. Her narrowed his eyes at the accompanying ship, it wasn't impossible to break the quarantine around Dathomir but it was difficult. Then there were the limited number of people that would know of this place and its importance. The odds made it hard to believe that this was just a coincidence. The only thing that Plagueis could think of was that Gethzrion had invited someone to her lair via her sorcery. As he walked down the landing ramp, several Nightsisters exited their cave home. Less than a welcoming party and more like a squad of warrior he noted.

"Lord Sith, it is a unexpected for you to visit us." The lead Nightsister said with a professional yet uneven voice. They were hiding something, the sorceress was plotting something and didn't want outsiders to know about it.

"I have thought that I and the great mother have a… amicable relationship. It is I that has kept Dathomir from ending up a scorched rock." Plagueis reminded them all as he gentle stamped his walking cane in front of his body. He may appear to be a old banking magistrate but these women should know very well that appearances can be deceiving. "So you can see why I would believe that I could hear her advice on issue I may have. Especially when I don't do so regularly. It would be but a small modicum of her time."

"I uh… AYH!" The lead Nightsister screamed in agony as she fell over onto the ground. Plagueis watched on passively as the other Nightsisters stared at their leader as thousands of tiny holes in her body started to bleed.

"Oh dear… it would look as if something is quite wrong with her." The Dark Lord said knowing exactly what was happening. Never before had a Force User developed such a understanding of the biological component of the Force as him. His mastery of the Midi-chlorians of so great, that he could without effort force the Midi-chlorians in a person's body to rampage. To Infuse them with enough Dark Side power that the begin to rip and tear their way through and eventually out of the body. The process was agonizing as a person's body ripped itself apart on a microscopic level. "Now, unless the rest of you wish to fall as sickened as this poor girl is… I suggest you escort me to Great mother Gethzrion."

The Nightsisters quickly fell in line and showed the Dark Lord into their home. Plagueis past by the esoteric and mystical runes painted across the rock walls without a thought to them. His interest lied in what lived and died. The runes of the Sith and other orders were childish finger paints attempting to enforce one's will on nature. Plagueis saw it as the same as throwing a tantrum and brute forcing your way to power, where as his method was to guide nature to a much stronger and effective form. To evolve the body and mind beyond what simple natural selection can produce. He supposed that Sith Alchemist have always maintained a rivalry when they chose their specialties, but even so he saw himself as the objective one. Once he achieved biological perfection, he would have plenty of time to refine the craft of the other branches of Sith Alchemy.

Soon enough the Nightsisters brought Darth Plagueis to the central chamber of the cave village. There seemed to quite a lot of activity going around. Sisters going to and from tunnels and wall side hanging huts. There were even a few Nightbrothers hauling materials around. It all seemed to be centered around two places, a large hut off to the right that was one connected to one of the main stone bridges. Last time he was here Plagueis had assumed that to be the Great Mother's hut. The other focus of the tribe was the center ritual site, seems his theories that they had been preparing some sort of ritual was right. He was brought to the heart of the tribe where all made way for him. As usual, the Great mother employed her intermission of green smoke and theatrics. The Dark Lord honestly suspected that she was not even on the same continent.

"Lord of Locusts…" He truly hated that name she called him. "… this is a most unwelcome time for you to have come." She spoke in a hurried and distracted voice. She was doing something else while speaking to him? That was quite insulting but also added the theory that something big was going on. "I invite you to return at a later date, right now we of Dathomir have much to prepare for."

"And just what are the people of Dathomir preparing for?" Darth Plagueis asked in that Dark Lord tone that said he would not be denied. As powerful as the Great Mother was, it was by his influence that Dathomir wasn't being subject to complete annihilation by the Jedi and Republic. It was true that she and him were equals in terms of power in the Force but the same could not be said in political power. She wasn't even a player in the galactic community, even if she thought she was, and he was a major power and financial broker. His word could ruins systems or make them wealthy beyond their possible means.

"A union. It is a rare time that a male shows himself worthy of respect and won the right of ceremony." That was what all the fuss was about? A wedding? Plagueis sighed as he found the Dathomirian culture distasteful. But this was in line with their crude ways so he guessed he worked himself up over nothing. "If you must converse with me then speak and then begone!"

"Of course… I wouldn't want to interrupt such a grand event." He scoffed before glancing off to largest hut in the cave. "Is that were the bride to be is, might I say congratulations to her."

"No!" Gethzrion roared and that shocked Plagueis a bit. "Speak your questions Dark Lord." The Sith eyed the large hut with a keen look. She was hiding something, there was more going on here than a simple wedding. But… in the end it didn't concern him. Whatever the Great Mother was plotting could be ended by a simple word to the Jedi.

"Recently one of my assassins acted out in an unusual manner. For years she had been a very capable agent, and then suddenly chose a rash action that cost her nearly all of her usefulness. I have reason to suspect that a change in the Force may have caused this and other events to happen. I have come to you asking what is this change?" Plagueis asked as he chose to focus on what he had come for as opposed to what he had found. He could later order a chain of events that would lead to several Republic raids happening on Dathomir. That should teach the old hag to respect his appearances.

"Great Balance has been brought to the Force, this is true and all have felt this. The Light seeks to return its dominance and snuff out resistance. But Darkness holds in it a great beast that now takes advantage of the confusion." Plagueis raised a eyebrow at that last comment. The first two statements he understood but the last… he would need to look into this. "But what you wish to know is that the influence of those long held back has begun to ride the waves that have been casted. The Words of Balance caused great change and powers long dormant were brought along with it."

"What powers?" He asked hoping that there would be a point to all this supernatural nonsense.

"The one who carries the wrathful caused your Blade to become reckless. His power ravages the peaceful and brings fury to the dutiful. Your Blade fell victim to his influence." Plagueis was dissatisfied with what he heard. It was all nonsense to him. All he got out of it was he was going to need to learn how to shield his mind from even more forces and to do the same with his tools.

"_This was a complete waste of time_." Plagueis thought to himself as he turned and began walking away from this farse. He knew that he should have just researched into this himself instead of getting a superstitious-cryptic-infuriating old hag. None of the Nightsisters made any attempt to stop the Dark lord from leaving their midst. Though some felt the urge to stop him only to get revenge for their fallen sister that had died for nothing.

* * *

Oh… I did not feel good. This was worse than a hangover, lightyears worse. I felt groggy all over my body and sore in the places I recalled being stabbed by Abeloth. Shit… I made a mistake there. Looks like The Mother has more bite than I realized. I guess I owe Talzin a thank you and a apology.

"Fucking hell. Saarai! I want food!" I shouted before I even opened my eyes. I could sense that I was alone… too alone. I sat up from whatever sheet I was under when I felt my swords were no where near me. I looked around and saw I was on a slab of marble in the middle of a tribal hut. Glancing down I could see I was totally naked with my entire body covered in Sith style tattoo markings but thankfully it was just black paint. I was also in my true form, someone had broken my Mask. "Okay someone better explain shit to me right now." I growled as I looked around for something to take out my aggression on.

"Are you not thankful to us for saving your life." I turned and saw Gethzrion herself walk into the hut flanked by two burly Nightbrothers. He smiled at me with a knowing smirk and I could feel her eyes look up and down like a piece of meat. Right, this is karma for that teasing show from before… though considering the wounds I doubt it was as good as it thought it was.

"What is this?" I said standing on my own two feet, I was still a little wobbly and thankfully I didn't just instinctively reach out to the Force to try and heal myself. Even if I solely pulled from the Light, Abeloth would still sense me and come as she was still freshly pissed at me. "And where are my swords?"

"Your Foci are here, just sealed for the time being." Gethzrion said as the two Nightbrothers pulled out my swords bound in rune carved leather. I felt my blood boil at the sight of my Force Blades bound like that. "Calm yourself, it was for your own protection. She-Of-Many is searching for you and they are like beacons in the Force. You must wait for She-Of-Many to return to her search of the Father."

"Very well." My teeth were grinding together as I said this. But it was partly an act. That would be the case for those were normal Force Foci, things used to channel the Force. My Force Blades were completely different as they stored Force Power in them rather than help me use greater amounts of power from the Force. But I needed to keep up an appearance, though it was nice to know that I knew a Force Power that the hag didn't. I watched carefully, my eyes glowing yellow as the Nightbrothers placed my swords on a nearby table. "Now, about this?" I motioned to my naked body.

"It's for the ceremony." She chuckled in what I am sure was once a very cute giggle long-long ago. But now was this amused cackle of a decrepit witch. "You will be marrying Sister Talzin today, do this and you will have the knowledge that you seek and the Nightsister tribes will forever be your allies." She said as she circled me around the hut. He eyes never leaving my body.

"But you don't control all the Nightsister tribes… yet." I said with my own knowing smirk and she smiles right back at me. I knew what she was doing here, hitching her tribe to the future Emperor of the Sith would create a good deal of clot among the other tribes. Plus, there was the business with Talzin. Given what I know from canon, Gethzrion knows that Talzin is plotting to take over all of Dathomir but she's too popular to just get rid of conventionally. So this provides a means to coop her support and get rid of her all at the same time. This will no doubt lead to Gethzrion Replacing Talzin's role in the Clone War era of this reality. We'll see how that goes down. And with all that in mind, I still need to know exactly why am I naked for this. "So what does this ceremony entail?"

"You and your betrothed shall be brought together at the heart of the village. There, I shall call upon the Winged Goddess and the Fanged God to bless the union." Ok… standard stuff. "The two shall exchange vows of loyalty and prosperity." Good-good. "Then, to determine who shall rule in the marriage, a fight for supremacy shall take place!" The look on the hag's face was of pure excitement and glee. I needed more info here.

"A fight for supremacy? I know that Dathomirian culture has some very strong gender norms so I expected a sort of contest to determine who's dominant between us… but could elaborate on this please?" I asked and she… licked her lips in anticipation. Oh god.

"Before the village and the gods you shall consummate the marriage, where one must either force the other to submit or submit themselves, the only other option is to die by the other's hand for being too weak." Yup… that sounds very much like something that could happen on Dathomir. I'm not ashamed of the idea of having sex in front of people… okay maybe this hag I have a issue with… and the whole force yourself on the other thing isn't really rape given that we're both trying to do the same. This is essentially just going to be some **very** rough fucking. But I really have to do this, seems like a lot trouble for something that they have to know I won't abide by.

"Sigh… I'm not exactly in fucking slash fighting shape. And I'm pretty damn sure that Talzin like the rest your sisters is highly trained and skilled killer with a host of mystic Force powers." I feel like things are stacked against me but… most of those things are because I decided to be a dumbass and pick a fight with Abeloth when I didn't need to.

"We are about to start the ceremony, we were just waiting for you to wake." Damn hag planned this. She cackled as she walked out of the hut followed by her Nightbrother guards… slaves… fucktoys? Eh, doesn't matter. The second that they leave I immediately rush over to my Force Blades and unbind them.

"Master/Naraiz-sama I tried-" They begin but are silenced as I quickly grab them in a worried hug. I can tell Saarai is at first embarrassed at both me being naked and the sudden action but relaxes into it. Midwan just was happy for the contact as usual. I broke off the hug and took a step back and they still looked quite confused.

"Where were the two of you when they bound you up, I thought you could manifest even while I was unconscious?" I asked now that I was finished expressing my concern over them and relief that they were okay.

"We've been asleep since you let that Jedi on your ship to avoid him getting suspicious." Midwan replied with a huff but then just started ogling my body. That felt a lot better than the hag.

"We only just know have been awoken, where are we and what has happened?" Saarai asked after she had averted her gaze, her face still flushed with embarrassment.

"Short version, we're on Dathomir and I'm about to get married and have gladiator sex combat in front of a bunch of Nightsisters and brothers." They both looked at me with their laws nearly dropped from shock. Eh I guess I would be shocked too… hell I am pretty shocked.

"You can't be serious? Are you really just letting all this happen?!" Midwan screamed only for me and Saarai to shush her. But her question was valid. I wasn't so much as letting it happen as I was simply okay with it all. Yeah I certainly didn't plan for all this to happen but I don't see any negatives to this. I get the cooperation of the Nightsisters, all the sorcerous knowledge I need, and a hot new wife… I see no downside here. "He's thinking with his dick again."

"It appears so." Saarai added with a cold glare to me that I honestly don't recall her ever using on me before.

"Oh you two shut up, It will turn out great, I know it." Again, I don't see a downside here. "But first I need you to heal me with the Force Power you have stored up." I said looking to my Light Sided Tsân. Saarai looked worried and scared for me, very different than her normal expressionless face. But then gave me a feint smile and then nodded. The Tsân then slowly vanished and I could feel myself heal back… and then I threw up a bit. Black sludge poured out of my mouth and god fuck did I feel a lot better after it was out of me. "Oh… they want to play dirty do they?" Seems Gethzrion was taking no chances, I don't know why she wants Talzin to take the dominant role but I'm sure there's something underhanded here.

"That certainly kills the mood." Midwan said playfully as she came to my side and helped me over to a nearby chair. She took a rag from the table next to us and started clean me off. "This is really dumb you know that right, I mean I'm all for fucking a bitch and showing her who's boss but this really doesn't feel like your speed. You tend to keep things on your terms while here you're playing by theirs."

"That's because they have something I need. In order for me to rightly make my new Order I need people that know how to perform real magic. I'm trying to create a Force User Order to end all others, I can't half ass it." This wasn't about Talzin or whatever plots and schemes that Gethzrion had in her maggot addled head. This was about making sure that the foundations of the Rule of Three Sith were built right. I had already died twice in this pursuit, if I can tackle a Starweird in one on three combat than I can handle a bit of combative sack time.

"Fine, but I'll be watching to make sure that the old hag doesn't try anything crazy like try to bind your soul." She said this and it made me laugh as I stood back up.

"Oh no… soul binding… how evil." I mocked and Midwan just smiled devilishly.

"Mi please just trust me… it will turn out fine." I say as I stand at the door and it took a moment before she finally demilitarized. I sighed and then walked out of the hut to the thunderous beats of drums. I looked out and saw the cave was now filled with Dathomirians… okay… that's a little more than I was comfortable with. I began walking down the stone path toward the center of the chamber, the sound of drums and cheering echoed everywhere and the smell… wasn't right. There was some sort of incense in the air and it smelled good.

As I walked down the beat of the drums became more rhythmic and the smell in the air became more heavy. I saw Gethzrion and Talzin down at the village heart. It didn't look like a place where a wedding was being held… though this isn't exactly what I would call a normal wedding so I guess all rules are out the window. To me it looked more like some sort of alter and throne combo, with it being modeled after a serpent like beast with lots of fangs and spikes. That must be their Fanged God I supposed.

"Sisters and Brothers! Our Emperor has arrived!" The Dathomirians cheered in a roar as I made my way to the center of the event. Were some of them crying… oh my head feels light. The drums echoing in this place, that's on purpose. And there's something in the air. It's already in my body. "Today we celebrate, the day has come were our avatar of vengeance and freedom has come. We are but one half of the greater whole, today is the day where we offer ourselves to the Chosen of the Fanged God and the Master of the Winged Goddess. The Emperor of Quills has arrived!"

"Hey now…" I said… I… I really hate that. I am not a damn hedgehog. Ooooooh I'm sooooo high right now.

"Sisters! You shall offer yourselves as tribute to the Emperor of Quills, your bodies and minds are his to use in the shadows of the galaxy. Never will a whisper be unheard by you, nor will a heart continue to beat should he wish it!" Hold up… whoa… everyone's getting naked. Did I just get a free legion of hot assassin women? "Sister Talzin, are you ready to become the Empress of Dark, to forever be the voice of Evil and emotion to our great Emperor?"

"Yes I do." Wow… Talzin is really hot. Like super hot… skinner than I prefer but damn… dat ass.

"Brothers! Today you shall be the enforcement of the Emperor of Quill's will. Decent shall never trouble his mind for he has war to carry out and blood to spill. Those that he conquered you will bring his law and judgement to without mercy?" I AM THE LAW! Hehehehe I'm soooo going to be giving them cool horny judge Dredd helmets or something. "Now, let us seal this union."

"Ahhh… I walked into this one." The very last thing I that goes through a still somewhat sober mind is the feeling of Talzin kissing me. Then… I think I might have gone full Jaesa on everything.

* * *

Author's Notes

UwU happy writer noises. So now the Witches of Dathomir has pledged themselves to Naraiz and now he has a surprise wife. I was going to do a lemon but this ended up being too funny and a good way to mess with Naraiz while also throwing him a curveball asset. Now here's the thing, Gethrzion is a schemer. And for right now she see this as the best way to unite the Nightsister tribes under her control. She's also going to be replacing Talzin in a lot of ways as to Clone Wars events given that Talzin is now with Naraiz... or is she?

And Darth Plagueis nearly met Naraiz, the reason why he didnt; sense him in the Force was because just before Naraiz pasted out he reduced his presence in the Force to almost nothing to hide from Abeloth. And Plagueis was dealing with other things on his mind. Just a neat paths crossing type of thing.

Reviews

Starlord Master - roughly the same as he was in the Movies to a point. Other than that I'm not sure really. I do have one thing I need him for beyond his canon role.

GhostFang GF - He'll do something to show up on time but I'm keeping what a secret.

Kalvernus - Fair, Vette is certainly used to one thing most of the time and Naraiz at minimal power is not nearly as reliable as normal Naraiz. The first three-way between those three will be mostly as you described given how things are developing. Naraiz reaction to learning about what happened will be... dependent on when it happens, and exactly how it is presented to him. If Pierce comes clean himself and Naraiz is a good and Light Sided mood then the damage will be limited. However even in a worst case situation, Naraiz isn't ever going to outright kill Peirce or even hate him. The worst thing that could happen is Naraiz saying that they are now simply comrades and no longer friends. But given what happened to Quinn even that is subject to change with time. You're really pushing me on this Fay thing.

SirGLOCKsalot - How Naraiz finds Jaesa is already decided. The Circlet will make a comeback but will have a minor role to play in the grand scheme of things. As for why Naraiz left it in the hands of the enemy, it's because he didn't really need it and knows where it is now, with the Rule of Two Sith. So that means he knows where to get it back eventually. And he knows that as a Light Side artifact, the Sith aren't going to use it.


	31. Return to Terra

Author's Notes

Not very much to say really... uh... lemon in this chapter but it's short. Yup... not much else

* * *

"Do you remember… twenty first night of September…"

"Wake up master." My world exploded with color and light as Midwan slapped my face. The stinging pain on my cheek drove my senses into overdrive as my brain sobered up from its stupor. And the first thing I saw was Midwan frowning down at me with a mix of smug and disappointment. "It will turn out fine, that's what you said right?"

"What happened… the last thing I remember was walking toward the whole ceremony… whoa…" My jaw dropped as I glanced around to see bodies all over the place. Some were mutilated while others were in a post sex glow. Everywhere in the Nightsister village were Dathomirians in either in a state of afterglow or close or already dead. "Uhhh… I have so many questions."

"With answers I don't have." Midwan said as I pulled myself off the ground. I looked down and saw my body glistening and stained in various bodily fluids… I need a long shower. I'm also thanking the Force that I don't smell any shit. "But I assume she does." The Tsân then turned to a approaching Gethzrion who was smirking wide and shameless and thankfully clothed.

"As I do dweller-spirit, the great lord of quills and I have a great many things to discuss." She said unafraid of my growl of annoyance. The Great Mother beckoned for me to follow her back up to her home. I glanced to Midwan and out from nothing she handed me her sword then vanished as she did when returning to her blade. I followed Gethzrion through the piles of bodies, some dead other mumbling in their sleep. Never before had I seen a sight like this, Sith parties tended to be a lot fancier and if their was bloodshed it was either a duel or a prepared sacrifice. And public orgies weren't ever a thing, let alone blood orgies.

"Was this your plan the whole time or something on the spot? And also what the hell was in the air that got me so high?" I asked as we climbed up the stone arch to her large hut, it seemed the party avoided this spot, probably because Gethzrion hid up here and pushed everyone away mentally. While she was a great magic user, I doubt she could have handled herself in a more physical and hectic scene as was last night.

"I had foreseen your coming, though I had expected you earlier and not alone. It mattered little in the end, the result was still the same." She said before entering into her hut which I followed in. It was spotless and we were all alone. The hag walked over to one of her many tables filled with odd bits and piece of various creatures and plants. "As for your second question, during the ceremony we burned a specially blended incense create to heighten one's animalistic tendencies, along Spice refined with my powers. The beat of the Wuaka skin drums also played a part, they vibrate in the Force and disrupt many passive Force powers. Such as any attempt to filter out the drugs in the air." She glanced over her shoulder to give me another smug smirk as I sat down in a chair and sighed.

"You could have just told me what was going to happen. Furthermore you could have just told me that this was what you wanted in the first place." I don't like being the one in the dark, being strung around on strings. I like to be the puppet master. And what's worse is I feel that this was a unnecessary trick, I would have gladly joined in on this idea… so long as we axed the drug fueled blood orgy.

"Last night solely wasn't for you." The hag said as she finished mixing whatever it was she had been working on. "The people that survived will remember what happened in a rapturous light. They will see it as your coronation to the heavens, anointed by the gods." She explained as she walked over to me and sat in the chair opposed to mine. In her hands was a tea tray fully stocked. I could already smell the repulsive goo that she considered tea.

"Smart, you know how superstitious your own people are and are using it against them. I mean it's not like the people of Dathomir would ever accept foreign rule unless a higher power said it was okay." I still thought that I could have been let in on the whole thing. But I guess that the old hag was having her fun. I then look over to her as she is pouring herself some… whatever that stuff is. It's too damn thick to be tea. "So where does that us, what is our arrangement going forward."

"In public, I shall be your humble servant. Acting as your regent here on Dathomir and then once your empire has been born I shall become your Mystic adviser." She said calmly as she sipped on her drink. That worked for me, meant I wouldn't have to deal with Dathomir again any time soon and I would have a valuable member of my future court. But that was public and there was a big difference here between public and private if she saw it worth mention one. "But between us, it is a partnership." Gethzrion placed her cup down and I felt a small pulse in the Force, a show of power that I thought meaningless.

"Oh… and what sort of partnership would this be?"

"Dathomir is mine, as is its people." She said firmly without any warmth or friendliness to be spoken of. "You will be given a few sisters to do as with you please. And the brothers will be at your disposal as I have little use for them, but anything more and you will need my permission." Ah, she's being cagey. I bet it hurts her to even give me any of her Nightsisters at all without me giving something. The males however are a blind spot for her, coming from a matriarchal society meant that just like with women in a patriarchal society men are often over looked or dismissed in their worth. But in the end this was more than what I came with.

"What's Talzin's role in all of this? That was a sticking point that was nagging on my mind. But then I smirked at the old sorceress. "Besides clearing the way for you to assert yourself over all entire Nightsister society." Her influence has been waning and she's a young and talented up and comer. And given that Talzin and not her is in the Clone Wars series means that at some point she successfully led a coup against Gethzrion or at the very least pushed her into a backseat role. But now, Gethzrion is removing Talzin in a way that doesn't damage her own standing, as any negative way would result in those that already support Talzin to never support Gethzrion. Thus fracturing Dathomir even more. It's not a united people just yet, Talzin could have untied it but now thanks to last night Gethzrion has a much better chance. She effectively hooked herself to my claim to the galaxy and linked that with Dathomir's gods. All very cunning if I have to say so myself.

"She is in between those that see this as a truly divine event and those that know this to be a set up by me." Gethzrion revealed as her mood softened a bit. Likely she was taking my moving on without any comment as me agreeing to her terms. The only reason why I'm not pushing for more is because I'm not losing anything and gaining a lot just by coming here. "And yes, she has been networking and scheming behind my back for several years now. I thought at first she was merely a pawn of my sister but no… she's a crafty one."

"So you get rid of her by tossing her at my feet and trick me into taking her off your hands." I say and she just gives me a knowing smile. Okay… I've had enough of her. I get up and hold out my hand for Saarai to travel through the hut, break a few things on her way, and land in my hand. I don't even want my clothes back at this point, I have spear simple robe in my ship.

"Before you go…" She drawled out lazily. "You should be aware that we here on Dathomir are under a great deal of threat from the Jedi. And the one keeping them from burning this world as they have done to others is the heretical Sith. I'm sure you are aware of them yes?" I said nothing, I had assumed that this could be the case. But the way she said this was too causal for the subject matter. She knew something, or was playing this all very carefully.

"You can procced as you wish until I or a agent of mine comes to collect the Nightsister spies you promised." I say as I walk out of her hut not caring to hear whatever she has to that.

Dathomir is a world that does not have an abundance of water and thus I am not in for a good shower any time soon. So instead I just use the Force to push all the offending fluids off my body. I moved through the swamp of various bodies now starting to wake up. I Force Cloaked myself with what little power I had while still trying to try my damnedest to hide from a still pissed Abeloth, I didn't want to speak with my new subjects at this time. All I wanted was to get to my ship and get clothed. But it seemed that glorious fate would be set aside for a bit longer as I found Talzin kneeling in the exact same place I last saw her sober.

"So it would seem you have had enough of Dathomir's charm." She said as her eyes opened to me climbing my way into the cockpit of my ship.

"Yes! I want to go home now please!" I shout back as I rummage through the lockbox I had with me. In it contained several things I took with me from the _Chilling Sound_. Most importantly right now was a fresh set of clothes. "I supposed you'd be wanting to come along?" I dragged out as I slipped into the robes.

"It is the job of a wife to support her husband isn't it?" I could hear the amusement in her voice and I rolled my eyes. I don't know if it was because I was holding back even more than I had been back on Taris or if this was just a natural state for her. But without even Talzin in my sight I reach out in the Force and lifted her off the ground, even slightly choking her to prevent her from speaking. I pulled her off the ground and had he face me as I stood back up in the cockpit of my ship. She was struggling against my power and certainly looked quite annoyed at me and her situation.

"This so called marriage is only a means to get rid of you and to gain my favor for Gethzrion. Had I not come, in several years time you would have been Great Mother and leader of all Nightsisters on Dathomir." I explain and I could tell that she wanted this, but was surprised that I knew of these events that had yet to come but now never will. "Now, you have a new fate chosen for you. As my Dark Empress." I chuckle at the absurd title… though I had little place to speak. She dropped down to the ground as I release my power over her. She coughs a bit but otherwise is fine. "I will be taking you with me however do not presume that you are my equal… yet."

* * *

"Why are you in my seat?" Vette asked Dalla as he had his feet up on the piloting console. Bare feet… stinking man feet.

"Your seat? Sweet cheeks this my seat. The captain isn't a real captain unless he pilots the ship too." Dalla snarked back as he looked up to Vette with a cocky Corellian grin coupled with a flirtatious wink. Vette really didn't understand how men could be so stupid at times. She sighed then quickly delivered a back handed slap to the pirate and then spun the pilot's seat hard and threw him out of it. "Fucking bitch! Dalla shouted as he stumbled to the floor.

"You seriously thought that you could one eighty me and try to pull that shit? Never mind I know how kill you in a hundred different ways, the twins know how to do that twice over with many of those involving de-maning you." Vette threatened back not knowing if either of those statements were true. She knew how to kill people but unlike the Sith never was creative enough to find so many ways to do it. And as for the twins… she wouldn't be surprised.

"Ulysses put me in charge and… aoaaaa!" Dalla whined as Vette took him by the ear and dragged him back to the elevator and sent him down with the rest of the crew. The Twi'lek sighed as she knew that this wouldn't be the last time the pirate challenged her. It seemed that the bias against her species was just too ingrained, the idea that a Twi'lek was in charge of a ship was uncommon back in the Empire's days but now it seemed unthinkable.

"Naz better fix that when he takes over the galaxy." Vette said to no one in particular as she walked back over to the pilot seat.

"I am unfamiliar with you referring to creator in such a way." Vette stopped as she heard BI-6 synthetic voice come from the ship's controls. Naraiz had left the Imperial Tactical Droid with Vette to ensure her and the Twins safety. It wasn't so much that he didn't trust her abilities but knew that as skilled as she was there were monsters and things a normal person couldn't handle. BI-6 was a killing machine that could handle nearly anything thrown at it. "Has the change in sexual relationship status really affected your emotional involvement to this degree?"

"You, shut it." Vette snapped back as she took her seat. "Now, the boss wants us to find a Sith Holocron that contains the location of a world that Revan hid a whole army of Sith on. And the only clue that we have seems to be on Yavin 4… or at least it might have been there." Naraiz had given them a tall order but thankfully they had BI-6 who Naraiz had given a much more detailed description of where they could begin. His visions were hopefully still accurate.

* * *

"Aaand exiting hyperspace… now." Talzin had to shield her eyes as a bright light filled her vision as they came back into the physical realm. She felt a dimming of light and tentatively cracked her eyes open only to then widen them at what she saw. Six stars, four at the cardinal points and one below and one above a world. Or at least she suspected a world was underneath that mess of rotating bronze colored rings. Every now and then a crack would form in the myriad of rings and she would see colors of green, white, blue, or yellow. "The sky on this world isn't real, merely a projection created by the entire structure. Even if a hole or crack forms in it, the sky isn't broken or the world is baked in solar radiation. And no I have no idea what its for."

"Great Mother Gethzrion said it was a prison. But she did not speak of what it held." Talzin said the truth of all she knew of this world. Naraiz Rhyhall, her Emperor of Quills, looked back at her and then back to the world. His brow furrowed in deep thought but then relaxed as he steered the ship forward. The Dathomir sorceress gripped her seat tighter as they performed a series of maneuvers that had her stomach turning. Then finally they broke through the wall of moving rings and were in atmosphere. She truly hated flying and space travel.

"We will be stopping by my base of operations then you will come with me northward. There are people I must see but what concerns you is what comes after that." He said as he flew them both through a night sky. Talzin glanced out the cockpit window and saw land far below, rivers and hills, then a massive lake with a island at the very center. The island thrummed with the Force, a echoing power of the Light Side assaulted her senses. "The Isle of Faces, its those trees that produce the Light Side… any idea on why oh mighty sorceress of Dathomir?"

"Oh… no." She said meekly, ashamed in her own lack of knowledge. Talzin was not comfortable with the current state of things. After her dressing down at the hand of her new husband, she had realized just what her place was. She was a bartered asset to him, a tool a little more. What he had said before was true, they were not equals. But he did not stop there, he told her in that same breath that this was only how it was and not what it always be. Talzin knew that she must prove herself, learn all she could, and make herself invaluable and a true peer as Gethzrion was. Respect would come with hard work and accomplishment, and perhaps fondness and more would follow.

They would land on that island, in a small clearing of the trees that covered it. Talzin looked on the carved faces with a sense of awe. Never had she seen anything produce power in the Force like these trees did. She had witness objects that contained portions on the Force but never actively produce it. Her time studying those wonders was cut short as her husband seemed impatient to return back to his home. They traveled across the lake in a simple wooden boat and then walked to the nearest settlement. A small hamlet of no more than five stone huts. The local humans recognized her husband as the Lord of these lands and willing offered him and Talzin two beasts for them to ride to his keep. Apparently he was so well liked by his subjects that they just trusted that their property would either be returned or they would be compensated. The Emperor of Quills thanked the lowly peasants, something that Talzin didn't expect or feel was necessary.

They then rode through the last hour of moonlight, Talzin had to remind herself that it was a false moon as there wasn't anything but bronze rings up there. But soon enough a glimpse of a sunrise began to shone through. This was just in time for them to reach the sight of her husband's home. The first thing she saw was three towers that clawed up to the heavens. Then the massive curtain walls around the keep and the ones currently being built around a developing city. Though the latter were little better than scaffolding and piles of stone being readied for the construction of true walls.

"I have to speak with my people in the keep. It won't take long, and by the end of the day we will be off." Her husband said they entered the burgeoning city. It was early in the morning and so only a few people were out and about. Street cleaners, guards, merchants seeking to get a early start. But they all paid great deference to their lord as he strode by. "Explore as you wish, if anyone asks where you are from say you from beyond Asshai. And if someone wants payment from you say you are a guest of Darth Nagash and do a little Force trick for them." With that he left her to her own devices.

"_This must be some sort of test_." Talzin thought to herself feeling like a fish out of water. Her whole life she had lived among the Nightsisters. Her home was Dathomir and certainly not among humans. She looked around, looking for anything to follow. And instead it was her nose that caught something. A most enticing smell, and one that also reminded her that she was quite hungry and all she had to eat recently was spacer ration bars. "I suppose I could do with some breakfast."

So Talzin rode down the road toward the source of the great smell. As she did so she notice a increase in people, all culminating at a corner building. It had a open dinning area within a arched plaza, tables had been set out and the smell of tea and baked goods flowed out from inside the walled section of the building. There were several tables filled by humans all enjoying each other's company along with tea and meals. The Dathomirian was hesitant to be around so many humans, but her grumbling stomach and the aroma overrode her bias. She found a series of posts were other beasts of burden were tied to and did the same. As she was doing so she felt something in the Force probe and try to influence her. Talzin snapped her head toward the source of this intrusion.

She walked from the posts back to the café and found a new woman had come to join the humans. She was gorgeous, an excellent example of human beauty. Long red hair flowed down her back and her body was hugged by a black and white dress that looked to be a play on religious garb though far more scandalous in coverage. But what Talzin noticed first was her face, and the runes that looked to be etched into it. The woman was speaking to the rest of the humans, no particular single one but all of them together. Most of them seemed pleased and at ease with her presence while others looked visibly uncomfortable. Using her training as a Nightsister, Talzin kept to the shadows and found herself a small table at the very back of the café where none noticed her. She knew she wouldn't be getting served anytime soon. But right now she just wanted to wait and listen.

"Oh you give yourself too little credit Khort, your skills have vastly improved since you started coming to the House of the Passionate." The woman gently laughed as she drew herself closer to the man she had been speaking with. "It takes a great man to understand his own shortcomings and to over come them."

"That's not what it sounds like!" The man shouted as the rest of his companions. "She's talking about my sword arm."

"Oh, so that's what you call it!" One of the other men roared in laughter alongside the rest of them. Talzin watched as they a began throwing jabs at each other in good fun. She could sense that there was no malice among them, but then she watched as the woman left the group to their good morning. She looked as if she was going to go to another table only for her to suddenly stop and then zero in on Talzin. The Nightsister sorceress was surprised that she was discovered so quickly and had a mind to escape rather than deal with this unknown factor. But as the woman approached her, Talzin chose to stay for no other reason than who this city belonged to.

"I have taken to remembering every face in this city, yours is one that I would most certainly recall." The marked woman said as she stood in front of Talzin's table. The two regarded each other in ways only mystics and extremely calculated women could. For Talzin, she could feel something wrong with this woman, there was this blanket smothering her form that felt like a Sith's mask however it was cruder and locked down around her body. The Dathomiarian was able to subtlety slip beyond this crude mask and peer into the woman underneath. "I wouldn't do that." Talzin fell over in her chair as a throbbing pain buckled across her body and mind.

"W-w-what are you?" Talzin mumbled on the ground as she clutched her head. The second that she had moved past the Mask that surrounded this creature she was assaulted in the Force by visions of shadowy monsters and ancient crone barraging her mind. The woman gave a deep breath of satisfied relief before looking down at Talzin.

"Thank you, I had forgotten what it felt to be powerful. This body was initially a gift, my vanity had decided that but now with time I realize that I was too hasty. It was good to feel the power of the Force once again." She said as she walked around the table and loomed over Talzin. The Nightsister was still trying to realign herself in the hopes of launching a counter attack… but that felt quite silly considering what she had seen. "You're wrong. I am completely defenseless, what happened only occurred because you pushed past the surface of my being."

"Your power, it is stronger than mine and is nearing the Great Mother's in potency." Talzin breathed deeply, trying to regain some strength. It couldn't be true what she had said, that she was without defenses now. Someone that strong couldn't be that chained down. "With power comes freedom, that is what drives the Darkness. I sense great Darkness in you yet you claim to be shackled. Impossible!"

"It is all a matter transaction, in my hubris I tried to conceal my true self from the world. Wrapped myself in beauty and sex appeal. And when the time came for me to submit myself to a true god, I committed a horrible sin of vanity by not coming to him honestly." The woman explained as Talzin stood back up, still weakened but her strength was returning. All eyes were on them now, even those few outside the café were watching the events unfold. "As penance, I wear the skin I created for myself as a prison. That power you saw is trapped by my own doing. But I am still free to use my mind and all I have available to further my lord's plans."

"And just who is your lord?" Talzin growled out as her eyes started to glow green. Out from the shadows and thin green mist began to form and was drawn to Talzin.

"He is your Lord as well Talzin the Dark Empress." The green mist dissipated as Talzin was shocked by that answer. She considered herself a prodigy at divining the future and visions granted by the Force came to her easily. But she had not seen this woman, but she clearly had seen her. "Come, I wish to speak with you on what I have seen in the flames."

* * *

"I don't like this… I don't like this at all." I whined as I rode up the King's Road. The snow was heavy but thankfully the local lords made sure to keep the King's Road clear. They needed to as in Winter they vitally needed the trade it provided. Behind me was Talzin and Melisandre chatting as if they had been best friends for years.

I had left Talzin expecting her to get into some sort of trouble with the locals. Using dark powers or something like that, then I could come in and boop her on the head and tell her to stop. Thus another tale the peasants could tell of my heroism. But noooooo. After my meeting with Quinn on the current state of things, then my shadowy watching of the promising Acolytes and then lastly a ramp of two with my various lovers in Harrenhal, I come to find Talzin with Melisandre in her little Meeting House of her budding church that wasn't a church.

And that was a whole other thing. Holy shit I did not expect Melisandre to work that fast. It's not that I disapprove of what she is doing its just that it weirds me out. Thankfully it seems to be evolving in a… acceptable way. Namely that people aren't rioting or actively performing hate crimes or calling crusades. That last thing I'm sure that the Faith of the Seven would be doing if they had the concept of crusade in their heads. Instead they just bitch to the nobles. As far as I can tell the Natural Order is more about community and self improvement than actual cult shit. Yes… it does have weekly orgies, but so did the Romans.

But right now I was dealing with the fact these two are becoming fast friends when I really don't need that. Both were in the exact same camp for me, mystic women that wanted into my pants who were very annoying to me but were too damn useful to kill. Mel was great for controlling the public and reshaping society into something I wanted, but her insane veneration of me pissed me off. And Talzin was smug in her ability to perform all sorts of sorcery and felt entitled to me because her visions of being the _Dark Empress_. What made this all worse was the fact they feed into each other's beliefs.

"Why are you even here Melisandre? I need Talzin to examine the Wall but I don't need you creating a cult here in the North." I say once we pass by a merchant who was clearly not used to the Northern winter. I doubt he could have heard anything I said with his teeth chattering so loudly.

"The Dark Empress is in unfamiliar lands, I am here to guide and assure that no harm comes to her." Melisandre replied oh so sure of herself. I wanted to call bullshit and say she just wanted to spend time with her new friend. But maybe this was a blessing wrapped in a curse. Talzin needed a place to be when I was away, I couldn't and wouldn't babysit her all the time. Once we were done in the North I would need to take her to Valyria to set up my trials… still need a name for them. I don't know how long she would need to do all the shit I wanted for them, but I doubt it would take longer than a year.

"Whatever, we're getting close to Winter Town, when we get there I don't want either of you to make yourself known. This is a secret mission so I can't be traced back by sightings of my pet preacher or a inhuman woman casting spells." I snapped back at the two and they just smiled in that all knowing way and I was severely pissed by it. I don't like being on this side, I want to be the troll not being who's being trolled.

We strolled into Winter Town and I was a little surprised by what I saw. It was certainly busier than the last time in was in the north. Cleaner and a good deal of the infrastructure had been improved. While not necessarily growing into a new city in the North, there looked to be some construction which considering this was Winter in the North… that spoke highly of the current state of things. It seems that Lyarra and Joanna's influence on things has been bearing fruit.

And speaking of my two lovely pets, I quickly ditched the sorceress the second I had dropped them off at a inn and given them a bag of Stags and ran off to see the noble ladies. Sneaking out of Winter Town and into Winterfell without anyone the wiser was child's play. I expanded my senses, oh it was good to be on Terra and know that it was totally mute to Abeloth so I didn't have to limit myself to null anymore, and found where the two were. In the master bedroom.

"'ave you 'eard, there's a Wilding raidin' party in the Gift led by a monster." That stopped me. Yes, I was looking forward to seeing the women I loved… but they were right there, and this could be useful. This is a surprise visit so its not like their expecting me any time soon. So I kept my Force Cloak over myself and listened in on the conversation between the two guards.

"Some shepherds came in by the other day and wailed to Lord Stark 'bout it. Their the Night's Watch problem." The other guard grunted in dismission, true but cruel. "They said some biggun white beast that walked like a man 'as been leadin' a Wildling raid… foolish nonsense."

"What's next they come howlin' about, the White Walkers stealing their chickens?" They both laughed and that was where I left, I got my intel and wanted to see my girls. The news that Broonmark was with a Wildling tribe wasn't all that shocking… okay the language barrier was pretty stiff but still. But that was other days when I wasn't very eager to see women I loved.

I only sensed them in the room as I stood at the door. Lyarra was on the bed likely napping, Joanna was at the far side of the room, maybe working on something at a small desk. Hmm… I know what I should do. I slowly open the door, making sure to create a Force barrier of no air around the door to prevent them from hearing it open. I carefully enter the room, its pretty much as I expected with the ladies where I sensed them. Lyarra was splayed over a open bed, naked and without her Mask on. And Joanna was in the corner looking at several letters that I have no doubt were meant for Lord Stark. I shut the door behind me and decided to make this little prank extra dickish.

"Joanna! Tywin is getting remarried to a Tyrell!" I shouted and the desk under Joanna broke in half. She then growled and looked back to where I was rolling around on the ground laughing, I could feel the murder gaze even in my fit of hysterics.

"That is not funny! You haven't seen us in over a month and that's how you come back!" Joanna screamed at me and I was really glad that I had set up sound barrier around this room before doing my prank. I was fully expecting to get kicked in the jewels for that but instead as I rolled over onto my back I felt a weight fall onto of me. To my surprise it wasn't Lyarra but Joanna. "I missed you. I never expected myself to miss you this much but I did." She said softly as she buried her face into my chest. I sighed contently and just held her and let her have want we both wanted. But something was missing.

"Why isn't she waking up… is she hibernating?" I ask after enjoying the feeling of Joanna laying on top of me. However once she started to slowly grid against my lower half I knew that the wholesome time was over. I was all for sexy time but once Lyarra had her moment.

"She just went to sleep, that's the hardest time to get her awake." Joanna said as she looked up and back to the bed. But then looked back to me with this grin on her face that told me I wasn't getting out of this any time soon. "Come on Naraiz, let her sleep. It's been sooo long since I've had that good dicking." Joanna had this sultry look in her eye.

"Your leaving her out and you know how she feels." I smirked as Joanna began crawling down my body and started undoing my trousers.

"Shut up, you have no idea how hot I am right now. Seeing you, hearing your sexy annoying voice, smelling your musk… I have practically gone into heat its been so long." She finished as she unbuckled my pants and started pulling them down. Joanna's eyes lit up as she came to her prize, my semi erect dick that she quickly grabbed and started stroking to full mast. "Yes, Lyarra's been great keeping my needs down but this… this is what I've been craving."

"I really should be concerned but I'll chose not to be." I sighed as he enjoyed the feeling of Joanna's soft hands jerking my cock. I did have to remind myself that the Lannister had a high sex drive even before I collared her and amplified her lust. I just laid back and appreciated the sudden change from handjob to blowjob as Joanna took the top half of my shaft into her mouth.

The sight of Joanna playfully kicking her feet back and forth and her tail whipping back and forth just added to how adorable she was along with how hot this was. She lightly bobbed her head up and down, her emotions perfectly content to just keep doing what she was doing for hours on end. Quite literally a cat enjoying a treat. Deciding to let her do as she wishes for now I just relaxed on my back and enjoyed the prolonged blowjob, not really feeling the need to end this quickly.

The room was filled with a mix of Joanna slurping my cock and the feint sound of Lyarra sleeping through all of this. I would groan a bit whenever the cat-woman would do something extra pleasurable and she would smirk in victory whenever I did so. Ah, the ideal of a sexual relationship, trying to outdo the other in how well you can make your partner feel good. After a unknowable about of time, she dove deep onto my shaft and the quickly pulled up and released my tip with a wet pop.

"You're unusually passive, you don't usually let us take control like this." Joanna commented as she continued the sensational pleasure with her hands. I gave a shrug, I have had plenty of chances to have as much sex as I want. Meanwhile Joanna being who she is has only been with Lyarra who I doubt is able to satisfy all the Lannister's needs.

"You are a little nympho minx and I haven't been here to satisfy you when you need it, you do what you want." Her eyes lit up at me giving her the green light. I mean I'll turn the tables in a second if I see her go for anything phallic but there's really only so much she can do in this situation. I kinda whine a bit when she pulls herself away from my still unfinished member but I get over it quickly as she disrobes and then kneels over me. A trail of glinting juices was covering her inner thigh as she maneuvered her hips to be right over mine. Without much prompting she lowered herself onto me and gave out a very pleased moan as I filled her insides up.

"Ah… you're in so deep. Hitting all the right spots." She mumbled as she began rocking her hips, moving her body in every way that brought both of us waves of pleasure. Then as her sex high stabilized she looked down at me in a smug look that told me that she was enjoying the ego boosting of my reaction as much as in the same way I enjoyed her words. "Oh come on big boy, you going to really let me do all the work? I've… aha!" Joanna gave a loud moan as she felt her previously swaying breasts get squeezed, nothing was on them but they looked to be pressed back onto her chest.

"No, I'm not some timid virgin that can't give back as good as I get." I smirked as I reached out and grabbed ahold of her hips. I began forcing her to move with my body's rhythm as I moved with her. All while I worked my magic in the Force to kneed and press her tits against her own body. Her moans were louder as the pace slowly built up, her back arching back as I felt her inner walls tighten signaling we were approaching her limit… good cause I was getting to mine.

"Y-you… you said…" She mumbled as her eyes glazed over as the tempo picked up even faster, the sound of our flesh slapping together filled the room. My hands squeezed her soft skin as I slammed her back into each of my thrusts, her own arms had moved back to support herself on the floor.

"I lied." I answered back but that was my last witty remark as my breathing started hitching up. We had been at this for while… wasn't keeping track. But I was soon going to be at my limit. "Joanna, I'm almost there." I grunted and I felt her cum right there but she just kept going even after I paused. After a momentary hiccup in pace, I returned back as she went on sexual autopilot. Her hips bucking with fervor as her juices were drenching my cock. With one last push deep into her snatch I came hard causing her to come along with me. Our bodies locked up as a flood of extasy tore through our bodies. But then Joanna fell forward onto me, her body shining with sweat and her breathing heavy.

"Five minutes, then again." She sighed and I just chuckled while wrapping my arms around her and kissing the top of her head between her cat ears.

"No, next is my turn." I looked up to see Lyarra sitting up in her bed staring at the two of us on the floor. "It's the least you can do after waking me up."

"I'm just happy your not flinging yourself at me." That was her usual tactic after I had been away from her. It was nice to see her grow.

"I wanted to, but you and Jo were almost done… or it looked like it but that was fifteen minutes ago." She said with a pouty huff while crossing her arms. Never mind, she's just more respectful for Joanna's sex time. I sigh and let my head thump back onto the floorboards, I was content for the moment just listening to Joanna's pleased post sex purring.

"I missed this. I've been dealing with a lot and already I feel a hundred times better." With all that was going on out in space, back here on Terra, and my personal problems it was a lot to hold on my shoulders. But with these two I felt… at ease. "Screw the Jedi… the Republic… crazy Force Gods wanting to kill me…"

"What?"

"… a country of power hungry snakes… a school of Force powered brats that will in a few years start puberty… a pair of sorceress that both want to sex me…"

"What?!"

"… the fact I might not be getting my clone army… or I now have a cackling old hag nipping at my heels… oh and the fact Jaesa's preg-" I shut my mouth as my brain caught myself before my mouth could screw me. But the damage was done as Lyarra bolted out of bed and tackled me out of Joanna's grasp.

"No! No-no-no-no! That witch whore can't have your child before me!" She was bawling as her nails dug through my clothes and into my skin with out tight she was holding me. I was struggling to breath and Lyarra just kept going on and on about how unfair it was that Jaesa was having my kid before her. I would be more inclined to agree with her if it wasn't the fact Lyarra was in the process of killing me. Eh… given the current scoreboard I guess Jaesa does have her beat at attempts to kill me.

"Lyarra, calm down. I'm still not done with him and he needs to be alive for what I want." Joanna then pulled the hysterical wolfwoman off me and started soothing her back into a sorta receptive state.

"But-but-but-but-but…" Lyarra hyperventilated as I took in life giving breaths. I knew that this was going to happen but I was just in such a chill mood that it just slipped out. "Master please, that witch whore doesn't deserve you much less to bear your child." I supposed this was how Lyarra really felt about Jaesa which wasn't surprising given how the two are. I won't hold it against Lyarra for what she feels or says about Jaesa.

"Please just explain what happened." Joanna said calmly however I could sense in the Force she was also livid at this news.

"It happened off world, when I went to my old home back on Anoat. She used a old artifact that dispels any lower tier Force powers on a person, this at first I thought was her forcing me to reveal my true form. It was something she had always wanted so I didn't think beyond that." I really should have remembered to put my Force rubber on, but I was just too used to it always being on. Now I've made it a point to reapply it every damn night. "She used that chance to get herself pregnant without me knowing what she did… I didn't even realize I was fertile again until she ran off once we returned." I was also really lucky that human Twi'lek breeding is really hard because during that period me and Vette still had sex. Though she'd probably terminate it as soon as possible… Vette wasn't into kids all that much.

"So she tricked you into this, how do you feel about that?" Joanna asked and Lyarra seemed to clam down considerably. I think it was more the idea I chose Jaesa over her that was the most upsetting.

"I… the hard part is that moment. The time that created this child… it was not just sex, it was making love. I felt her and thought that it was end of a troubled chapter in our relationship." It wasn't that she had tricked me into fatherhood, it was the fact she felt she needed to trick me and ran off without telling me anything. A letter? It felt like nothing really mattered, and the fact it was all just her usual running away stuff made it feel like she was talking to the old Naraiz. "This will all come to end one way or another. So I feel like waiting."

"I want one." Lyarra said suddenly and it made me freeze up. "Master I want to have your child. If that witch whore is going to be mothering your child then I shall too." I was little out this little strained soundless gasp as she said this. Joanna was just smiling at this scene like a very amused cat.

Meanwhile the Force was telling me that this wasn't going away, my senses of Lyarra's emotional state told me that this was a make it or break it thing for her. I think it was stemming out of her insecurity over me and Jaesa's relationship. The fact we were together before me and her, our history, the apparent bond we share, the fact Jaesa is far more useful in more ways than Lyarra was, and now this was just the tipping point. With all that going on, Lyarra must be feel like she was this small unnoticeable thing in my life compared to Jaesa. And the fact I haven't been around for about two months certainly didn't help.

"You can't, Rickard believes that you and Joanna are lovers. If you get pregnant now he'll know something is up." I said trying to worm my way out of this. Again I have no problem with kids, but I'd prefer having them when the woman wasn't still married to one of the most powerful people in Westeros!

"That's something that needs to change by the way. It's becoming rather bothersome to stay up here at Winterfell. Rickard really should be doing his work but lately all he's been doing is moping and dreaming of the day when he can take the Black." Joanna scoffed and I could see her point. Unlike with Lyarra, she was away from her children and in a unfamiliar and harsh land. I could understand her desire to leave even if it wasn't the best thing for my plans.

"I'm already away from my youngest and Eddard, and Rickard has been suggesting fostering Lyanna down in Storm's End. Me leaving would hopefully force Rickard to take Brandon's upbringing seriously." All of that sounded like rationalizing to me. The progress that they have already made wasn't likely to fall apart… really depends if Rickard remarries. As for the Stark children, Benjen's fate was sealed as he was already showing signs that he would be a poor Warden of the North. And his part to play in the Rebellion was too vital, as was Rickard. They were the reason the North rebelled, more then Lyanna in my opinion. They would have been pissed sure… but not mutinous. Lyanna being sent off to Storm's End… could be interesting. I haven't really sent too many feelers to the Storm Lords or the Baratheon

"I don't like this…" I sighed but my tone was resigned so a look of joy was on Lyarra's face. "Okay, I think I know a way to frame this so that no matter the fallout it will be at least breaking even." I say as I pull myself up off the ground, Lyarra was beaming and Joanna had a approving look on her face. I fix my pants and then pull out a Holo-communicator from my robes. It flickers to life as a few minutes after I put out the call.

"-_Is the bet done yet Sith_?-" Broonmark answered as his end came into view. Oh yeah… my insurance that he wouldn't kill Tormund or Ygritte.

"No." I reply, and his shoulders sag a bit. Tormund must really be annoying him. "I have heard of a wildling raiding party led by a white fur beast south of the Wall. Care to explain yourself." I say in a pleased tone that even the Talz would understand I approved of this. The more raids south of the Wall the more likely the Night's Watch would be given more resources.

"-_Wasn't my idea. The annoying humans around me said we should. Think they can crown me Beast King beyond the Wall or something_.-" Broonmark said and that instantly gave me so many ideas for the future but for now this was good for my plans.

"You know what would be great for that… if you killed the wife of Lord Stark."

* * *

"Is that… those banners." Tormund stared over the ridge that they had been camping at for several days now. Out on the snow drifted plains below was a precession of southerners waving around Stark Banners. There was a good deal of them in armor and mounted but… it didn't look like it would be too much for their group.

"Aye, those are Starks." Baerrand said as he kneeled next to Tormund, he was spindly man but surprisingly strong. Enough to make it over the wall and he was their best shot with a arrow. "Seems Grekul was right when it dragged us here." Tormund nodded before they both slowly pulled back away from the ridge. They would need to act fast if they were to raid fucking Starks.

"Grekul! You were right, nice big fat Stark caravan is comin' through over the hills." Tormund hooped as he and Baerrand made their way back into the camp that they had set up. Only small fires as to not draw attention from the smoke, and very easy to construct tents had been built. It had been a piss poor time up until now but this would make their trip legendary. The Starks were some of the most hated southerners among the Free Folk. It was after all the founder of the House that raised that blasted wall. "We'll need to move out fast though."

"_You are all meat that I wish I could cut into pieces but I need you_." Grekul spoke in its strange and inhuman tongue and Tormund just knew it had threatened to do horrible things to him and the rest of the Free Folk. Him and the furry beast had developed this sort of understanding, Tormund could understand the intent behind those gargles and growls well enough. But the… can they even be called words? What Tormund did know was that it knew what he said, and with that they were able to at least develop a yes/no method of speaking as well as very basic directives using hand motions. "_Tell your people to get ready to attack, but leave some survivors_."

"Uh… what's it sayin'?" One of the raiders asked, it was a frequently asked question.

"It uh… is sayin'…" Tormund said trying to figure out that last part. It was time to kick some Stark ass but that last thing was a little hard to get.

"_Leave some alive… is it so hard to understand that meat_." Tormund nodded and understood what he was saying.

"It's sayin' leave none of the southerners standin'!" Tormund shouted back to the small horde of Free Folk who all cheered at this order. They did so until they heard a loud growl come from the white furred beast. They instantly quieted down as they had learned very well that it had a short temper and wasn't above making its displeasure known by killing one or more of them. Tormund seemed to be one of the only ones that the beast actively avoided killing, so he was the second in command just for that reason. The red haired wildling watched as the beast made the sign they agreed to mean no. "Oh… got it. It meant to say let them spread news of this. Let these milk drinkers know the fury of the True North!" There was another roar of cheers, though it was a little forced this time.

The Free Folk raiders gathered their supplies and hid away in a small cave nearby to collect for the trip back beyond the Wall. With the haul from this raid they would surely be done. They tracked the caravan of Stark banners through the heavy snow and quietly surrounded it. Tormund took a better look at the carriage that the horsemen seemed to be guarding the most. That had to have some shinny goodies in it. But then he felt a taloned hand lay on his shoulder, he gulped and looked back.

"_That's mine_." Tormund understood that loud and clear. He then gave the signal, out from the snow banks and hills came shouting raiders and well placed arrows. Those Stark men on horses were the first to fall, having been picked out by the Free Folk's snipers. Those on foot numbered in a few dozen and were suddenly surrounded by screaming savages. Tormund charged forward and his blade clashed with a Stark soldier. The two fought but the soft southerner was nothing compared to the harshness of the True North and the kind of men that land bred. The battle was made into a bigger mess as Grekul made a bloody path toward the fat carriage.

"Protect La-" One of the guards was interrupted by the white furred beast's massive slab of a sword. The giant blade had slashed its way deep into his body and with a heavy swing, Grekul flung the man across the small battlefield as it continued its way toward the side door of the carriage. Tormund was busy fighting off another of the Stark men when in the corner of his eye he saw the beast rip open the carriage door. There was the sound of two female screams.

"Wha…" Tormund mumbled as the sound of women screaming wasn't something they planned. That was enough for a now enraged Stark soldier to catch him off guard and land a good blow to his side. Tormund spat up blood before he fell back on his ass, the southerner stood over him with a look of pure rage on his face.

"This is for Lady Stark." He said as he held up his blade to plunge down and finish Tormund off only for several arrows to pierce his head. Four to be exact. Tormund didn't know if the Gods were that loving or if he was that damn lucky but he wasn't keen on finding out. The Wildling struggled to pull himself back up, his side had a deep cut in it but nothing that Grekul's miracle tubes couldn't fix. So he hobbled over to the carriage as the rest of the raiders cheered for their victory and jeered the remaining and fleeing Stark men.

"Grekul… what the fuck is going on?" Tormund asked as he wobbled over to the carriage as the white furred beast climbed out of it. It's body was massive so it covered the door quite well, but the color of red that peeked in the cracks around his body was something that Tormund could never unsee.

"_The mission is complete, let us return back to the wasteland you call home_." The monster growled as it stomped past Tormund, who quickly turned his head away from the carriage. He had seen and caused death before. He had seen some horrible things. But… the glimpse he saw in that carriage was too much. For a split second he saw bodies that couldn't be called human remains. Not even southerners deserved that. And he couldn't say or do anything about it, only remember that he was raiding with a monster… he had forgotten that somewhere along the way.

* * *

"Do you think it worked?" Joanna asked from her horse, we were traveling up the Gift. It was a week after the Wildling attack on the Stark, myself and the women had been laying low as we worked our way north and it had taken several days to get Rickard to agree to let Lyarra visit the Karstarks. In the end the result was news was reaching far and wide that Lyarra Stark had been brutally murdered by Wildlings while on a trip to see distant cousins. Rickard would lose some face but no doubt his reaction would get some of it back.

The North would once again take the Wildling threat seriously, and maybe even some of the southern realms would too as well. The Night's Watch would no doubt be getting some new supplies and possibly some recruits eager to take some revenge. This would also likely cause Brandon to be more fiery and hot headed, maybe he might even kill Little Finger in their duel. Eddard I suspect might turn a bit more stoic but also be a bit more inclined to protect and cherish family even more. Lyanna would lash out, want to become more warrior like so she could protect those she loved and also not end up like her mother. Benjen… he was still too young for me to really know how this would affect him, especially given the fact he has been at Harrenhal long enough to form a new family unit among his fellow Acolytes. But this was all just my predictions, gathered together by my understanding of these people and their future selves along with Lyarra's motherly intuition of her children.

Speaking of which I think it's safe to say that Lyarra felt quite a bit guilty about her rash choice. All through the ride up to the Gift and even now she clung to me and said nothing. I could sense a great deal of uncertainty and guilt swimming in her mind. Joanna being a woman in a similar position tried to help her best friend with this. I simply told her my thoughts on what I believed would happen to her children because of her actions. I had noticed a growing degradation in mentality with Lyarra, this hopefully with snap her back to the stronger woman I knew her to be. One that understood consequences of her actions.

"We've been hearing news about what happened in every inn and tavern we past by. I think it worked." I replied carefully as I felt Lyarra tighten her grip around my body. We along with Talzin and Melisandre were nearing where the Wall came into view, having past by Queenscrown a few hours ago. The two sorceress had been quiet even to each other, hopefully Melisandre had explained to Talzin just who Lyarra and Joanna were. I certainly didn't need Talzin thinking she was superior to them given her self proclaimed status and their own position as my Force Slaves. "The Wall should be right over this hill." I say as we made our way up a snow covered hill.

There we saw the massive cliffside of sheer rock and ice. I looked on it with awe, I had seen a great many impressive things in this new life as well as my old and certainly was in the top ten. Along with that I could feel the power of the Force in the air, even from this far away. And just like I suspected, it was perfectly Balanced. What did Bran the Builder do to create this, it was on the level of the Dark Temple at the height its glory.

"Wonderous." I heard Talzin whisper and for once I agreed with her.

Author's Notes

So next chapter will continue on with Naraiz exploring the Wall, meeting the Night's Watch, and discovering more about this world. After that he'll probably head back to Harrenhal with Lyarra and Joanna in tow, stay there for a bit then head off to space to figure out what's up with the Cloners.

Reviews

Starlord Master - It certainly is a part of nature in this universe

Guest - All of that is explained in this chapter. I'm upper the power scaling so things can be a bit more awsome. The Rule of Two Sith will be a bit more powerful than they were in canon as well as the Jedi.

AJ Harvey - This story is primarially a Prequals era fic, it will get to Episode 3 and by that point it will diverge hard from the canon timeline. Also the CIS will have their own upgrades as well.

Kalvernus - To bookend this whole Pierce thing, it will be handled more than a running gag as I originally planned. It's fine as you certainly had your reasons and unlike many people you had legitimate concerns on this topic. You actual poitns to make other than autistic reeeee'ing about how something doesn't conform in a certain way you like. Thank you for your feedback.

AO Black - Yeah... Naraiz certainly has gotten a wake up call about what he is messing with at times. No, and no.


	32. A Sith on a Donkey

Author's Notes

Another chapter for ya'll. This one contains a lot of answers and poses a lot more questions.

* * *

As we trotted up to Castle Black I felt increasingly uneased by the Force. There was something very wrong that only came apparent the closer that we came to the Wall. Not in the wall itself, but what it seemed to ward against. Talzin felt it as well as she grew very quiet partway in the trip once it came into view.

"Lyarra, Joanna, I want you and Melisandre to head back south to Harrenhal." I say with a tone that gave no room for protest. Joanna nodded, I pretty sure she was eager to leave the clod but mostly understood my own reason. Lyarra clutched to my body a bit more but otherwise said nothing in way of disobeying me. Melisandre just seemed concerned with what I might be planning but I know she'll also do as I instruct.

"We will be going further than this Wall correct?" Talzin said aloud what the rest were likely thinking. I nodded and left it at that. I needed to confirm with my own eyes what lurked beyond the Wall. I discreetly used my wrist terminal to order the Valerian Dropship to fly to a remote location beyond the Wall. I needed to go places that would take long trips I wasn't willing to waste time on. So with a heavy heart I let Lyarra off to join Joanna and they along with Melisandre turned back. I knew that the Red Priestess was a capable woman that would know how to handle herself and the other two getting back down south, they would be safe.

We soon came upon the gates of Castle Black. It was the very definition of a great castle that was no longer in its glory days. The black stone that made up the structure was crumbling in every nonessential area of the building. It looked like the Night's Watch had gotten very good at only maintaining the most vital of spots. That wasn't good as for a castle like this one with little ostentation every spot was vital. Thankfully the Wall provided a bit of a shielding effect for the snow storm that was going on in the area, so things were a bit clearer for us.

"Who goes ther'?!" Someone shouted down from the castle walls as came to a stop.

"I am Darth Nagash, Lord of Harrenhal and Grand Master of the Sith Order. I have come to speak with your Lord Commander concerning the relationship between our two orders as well as to ask him to allow myself passage beyond the Wall!" I shout back up to the watchman. I heard something like laughing and then mild argument from a incoming voice. Then more arguing but I couldn't make out the words. Then after about ten minutes of waiting the gates then opened. Standing at the head of several Night's Watchman was a face I had not seen I awhile.

"My Lord, it is good to see you again." My eyes widened as I saw Harlello walk up to my horse with a smile on his face. I honestly had forgotten he existed until right now. The idea of the son of the most powerful man in Volantis now just a member of the Night's Watch was honestly weirding me out. Hopefully his father wouldn't find out or if he did would blame me for this. Though… it is sorta my fault but am not telling that old tiger anything.

"And it is shocking to see you so far up North, you will not find anyone willing to hold you off the ground here." If he could see anything but my eyes between my rebreather or hood he would have seen a very amused look on my face. The other Night's Watchmen all chuckled to themselves and Harlello laughed along nervously. Clearly when he first arrived he was still a little high and mighty, but now humbled. "But if you have stayed here and lasted long enough to take the Black, surely you have grown since the last time I saw you."

"I only hope so my lord." He said but then was shoved aside by the only Night's Watchmen that had a sour look on his face through the entire exchange. It was too early for Thorne to be here.

"Pleasant reunions aside my lord…" He growled with every word having to be dragged out of him. "… however Lord Commander Qorgyle is a busy man and can't be disturbed for every southerner lord that wants an audience." Ah, a loyalist. This man served the Watch well but more toward a man than anything else. A unspoken Oath was one that couldn't be renounced. This man had clear northern features and Qorgyle was a Dornish House so there must be a story here. But I don't have time to learn every little tale here in Westeros.

"he will for me, now move." I say with a dismissive tone as I lightly waved my hand to the side and used the Force to push them all away so me and Talzin could come right on in. All those but Harlello I felt were utterly shocked at my use of the Force. I guess news of the Sith's powers were slow this far North. I trotted on in and the brothers of the Night's Watch within the castle all looked to me and Talzin. Those that met us at the gate ran back in, the annoying one shouting that we were attacking the castle or something. I cared little for whatever he thought I was doing.

The Night's Watch, while very important in the grand scheme of things, was of little consequence for my plans down south. I mean me being on their bad side could possible have ramifications here in the North but I doubted that would happen. In the end I was here to see the Wall and then visit the lands beyond it for a small recon mission. Maybe this might result in them denying Sith support later on but again, very big doubt on it.

And being here, at Castle Black I could feel the Wall in its full glory and know that any troubles I might cause for future Naraiz were worth it. It pulsed in the Force. Pushing a invisible wave of power that felt like a static cling on my senses. I wasn't was it was seeking and neither was just straight up Dark Side as Talzin would be reacting more than she was right now. If I had a guess as to what it was doing would be… zombie repellent.

The history of what I consider Necromancy in the Star Wars galaxy was sporadic. On one hand you had many Sith and Force users that tried to extend their lives. That isn't what I was talking about, that more often than not dealt with either revitalization or body swapping. Necromancy, dealing with the already dead was actually fairly rare. Soul Alchemy wasn't, speaking with the spirits, bringing back just the spirits, or binding a soul or many was a science to the Sith. Zombies and undead were a whole other thing. When you brought back a spirit using the Force you weren't upsetting the natural Force if that makes sense, you are simply plucking a bit of the Force that used to be someone and giving them temporary agency again. Even binding them to a physical object wasn't all that bad as they were still just a spirit. But giving them flesh and blood back? That… that was not easy or safe.

Something happens when you step over that line. It's like a chemical reaction, you can mix various chemicals to make any number of things. And you can get a very useful tool by following a few steps, but then take one more and you have a deadly poison. That's what Necromancy is, that step taken too far. Normally it will result in the typical zombie, ravenous and mindless. The three compounds of a person is the soul, body, and mind. I'd like to think that you only get all three once. As a ghost you can have the soul and mind, as the undead you get a body and a soul. But missing even one and you just don't have the complete package. Maybe that's what droids are, minds and bodies without souls? Eh… off topic.

Given what I know about the Game of Thrones world and the info I've gotten from Broonmark and Rathari, I can safely say that the White Walkers are a mix of Necromancers and a Techno-Virus. The White Walkers are likely the same as they were in Game of Thrones canon, creations of the Children of the Forest to fight off the First Men. They were likely a highly advanced form of Necromancy that sacrifices some of a person's soul for a stable mind if a bit twisted. But that's just a theory. But they failed and were exiled to the Land of Always Winter. Then my wayward True Followers came into the picture and made a deal with the White Walkers, improving them with tech and delving too deep into cybernetics. A unholy union of the two groups now is stirring. I wonder if the Wall will still be effective?

"Darth Nagash!" I heard a gruff and Dornish accented voice yell down to me. I snapped out of my musings, noting that I had been absentmindedly catching several arrows in the air and holding back charging brothers of the Night's Watch. Then I looked up at the man yelling at me. He was up by the keep of the castle, wearing finer but still black robes than the rest of the Night's Watch. Clearly this southern Lord Commander wished to remain in some luxury. However… that was disconnected by the look the man had. He was old, but he had that aura of very experienced man who had seen it all and was grumpy all the time at seeing the young repeat the same mistakes of their elders. Honestly the vibe I got was a old drug lord that lived long enough to retire and just play checkers in the park, he still was dangerous as fuck but didn't outwardly look it.

"Lord Commander Qorgyle I presume? It's so nice to finally meet." I say jovially as if a gang of his men had not been trying to kill me for barging into the place. Confusion and stress pooled in the psyche of the Night's Watchmen all around us but the Lord Commander was just irritated.

"You're damn right that's me, now what makes you think you can come in my keep and make demands like a bloody princeling off his mama's teat!" He boomed back down to me as he started to make his way down the stairs to the courtyard. He walked with a cane that I'm sure many young boys had gotten their asses whooped by. "The entire North is buzzing about, crying out with a vengeance as they hear Lady Stark has been mauled by some beastly Wildling. I'm not about in the right mood to be listening to your silly wishes when the North might very well be out for my head!" He finished off as he came up to my horse, Maester Aemon was behind him and looked like already quite along in his time.

"You think that Lord Stark will blame the Night's Watch for the death of his wife?" I asked with a disbelieving snort. It was a possibility but at the same time a unlikely one. Rickard was well aware of the declining quality in the Night's Watch. He was far more likely to attribute that to this turn of events that the Night's Watch itself. "Look around you, there are but three castles maned right now and far too much Wall to watch over. Lord Stark is a smart man and has smart counsel, he will know that this tragedy was caused by the Night's Watch's decay rather than its apathy or incompetence."

"A astute observation my lord, but also one that lacks a understanding of a widowed man's grief." Aemon pointed out and Qorgyle grunted in agreement as he nodded back to his fellow elder. Rickard was a cold anger type of man, plus… there was the fact of the current state of his marriage. And even if he was going to go off in a murderous rampage I have a pretty good idea of what he'll do.

"If that's the case then I'd expect him here soon ready to take the Black rather than place your head on a spike Lord Commander." I got a smirk out the old man, mainly I suspect that he actually wanted that to happen. Probably because he really wanted someone to hurry and show up that was a good choice to replace him as Lord Commander. "But all I request of you is to let me through the Wall. I promise that I and my companion can take care of ourselves."

"Is that so." He grumbled as he looked me over then glanced at Talzin. Thank the Force he was Dornish, meant he wouldn't judge the fact she was a woman too harshly. "And just what do you have planned once your… eh… I don't care." He groaned before turning around and started walking back to the keep. "Let him through and get him out of my castle!"

"Charming man." I mutter with a smile to myself before my horse started its trot toward the large gate carved into the Wall. Once we were on the other side I would find a good clear spot and call the dropship to pick me and Talzin up. There we would fly to the Great Weirwood Tree and I would meet the Three Eyed Raven. I wasn't foolish enough to think that I should be scouting the Land of Always Winter yet or even looking for the Dead yet. "Secrets are about to be unveiled."

* * *

The sound of crunching bones and wet meat being torn apart echoed in the Braavosi alleyway. Several thugs were screaming as they were being dragged back toward the flowery robes of the monster that was consuming their boss. Meanwhile Jaesa was lifting up her spilled groceries with the Force, ignoring her Tsân and his feeding time. Another one of the brutes that had tried to mug her screamed as he whooshed under Macha's robes, dragged into the darkness by the monster's centipede like tentacles.

"Hurry up, it might be late but that doesn't mean we can't be caught." Jaesa snapped as she could tell that her Tsân was playing with its food. Several clicking sounds came from Macha and with a sudden swoop of wind the rest of the thugs vanished into its heavy robes. The monster looked overly stuffed but then loud cracking noises came from it and soon enough the bulges of the now corpses slid back into place. "Seriously, sometimes you make me jealous of his two bootlickers. At least they are somewhat normal."

"Hurt, needless." It whispered as it followed Jaesa out of the alleyway. The city of Braavos was covered in the darkness of night. Only the moon and several torches lit the street. Jaesa had paid extra to the merchants to give her what she needed at this late hour. It was a arrangement not designed to avoid getting mugged, but instead avoid talking to the normal people as much as possible. If anything the muggings were a bonus.

"Yeah well shut up." Jaesa replied as she made her way back down the streets to her home. The rest of the trip was in silence. If anyone actually was up this late or saw her, none dared to approach her as the locals had learned to stay far away from the Monk of Bloody Flowers as Macha had come to be known as. This was a typical night for Jaesa, the mugging had been a odd but welcomed surprised this night but otherwise typical. And as she walked in the quiet darkness, Jaesa not for the first time lamented this exile she had chosen for herself. There was little for a woman of action like herself to do here, not when her first priority was keeping the life inside her safe.

"Meow." Her usual normal night seemed to change as a cat jumped out onto the street from another alleyway. Then before Jaesa could shoo it away or Macha could eat it, a young boy ran out to try and catch the feline. Macha made a slight move to attack and likely eat the boy but with a glare Jaesa stopped it. She recognized this boy, and she recognized the tired mother that came out of the alley chasing her wayward son.

"Syrio! You must… stop… chasing cats." Tirysa Forel's voice left her as she came into the street and saw the Monk of Bloody Flowers looming over the strange woman that was on everyone's lips. The woman that her husband had brought into the city not knowing who or what she really was. Rumors of dark powers and missing people surrounded her and Tirysa knew those rumors had a grain of truth to them. "A pleasure to see you again, I'd address you properly but I suspect the name you had given my husband to be nothing but a sham."

"If you must know its Jaesa Willsaam." Jaesa lightly laughed as she saw no reason to hide behind a fake name. She had already instilled a good deal of fear into the locals and doubted they would know to connect that name back to the Sith. Hell, she doubted that any of the locals knew of the Sith, only perhaps the dock workers would hear the merchants talking about them. "And it is a pleasure to see you too Lady Forel."

"I haven't been called lady anything in a long time." She scoffed but then quickly recomposed herself and kept her son behind her as the woman's eyes were firmly on the smiling porcelain mask of Macha.

"Oh, I had a feeling you weren't from around here, pray tell where?" Jaesa danced around the conversation, enjoying talking to another person and even more so with someone that was scared of her.

"Lorath, I was once the daughter of the Fisher Prince Malar. However I grew tried of that life and fell in love with a willy Braavosi captain." I smiled fondly before looking back to Jaesa who was staring at her with a mix of contempt and annoyance. "Something about that bothers you."

"More like how accepting you are of it. Knowing that you came from a place of wealth makes the fact you are so… at peace where you are at all the more frustrating to me." Jaesa explained as her emotions started to flare. As someone that whose life was currently in a violent flux she detested this woman and the fact her life was settled into this wonderful peace. Jaesa didn't notice but the two others in the street painfully did, the small little centipede that was crawling out of Macha's open smile. "I'm sure you were happy before, had all you needed and wanted nothing to change but then suddenly this man comes into your life and makes you question everything. There isn't a bit of regret or longing in you for that old life, and that's what is pissing me off so much."

"Unfair, undeser-"

"You shut up!" Jaesa snapped back at Macha, she wasn't about to let it try and pull some Dark Side tempting bullshit here and now. But thankfully that did shake Jaesa off the train of thought she had been going down. She looked back to the frightened civilians. "You have what I don't, simple as that. That's what bothers me." With that Jaesa took a deep breath and started her way down the street. She and the robed horror stepped on right past Tirysa, as if she didn't exist.

"And you think you know everything about me?" Tirysa said knowing that she should have just let the woman go on her business. But she knew other girls like this one, who were so confused with where they were because of the choices they made. "Yes, I am quite content with my husband and son. But you don't think I don't have thoughts of the life I could be having. That other me somewhere out there. I do. Just as you seem to be fixated with the other you that's out there."

"It's not-"

"It doesn't matter. You can't change how things are. Sometimes you have to accept it and enjoy everything about it." Tirysa said as she held her son close to her. The little boy that made her life so wonderful. Even if she ever questioned her choice to follow her husband she never questioned her child. Her life in Braavos might be difficult at times but there was still life and joy to be found in it. "It is only when you deny the possibility of happiness that you close yourself from it."

"You seem very wise." Jaesa begrudgingly said after a moment of pause. What she said felt... better. It made Jaesa feel better about herself even if she knew it was pointless. "I would enjoy telling you are wrong about me some other time. Also I would enjoy asking you a few questions about... things."

"Oh, so know you are going to start acting like a mother to be."

"I take it back." Jaesa didn't, there were too many questions that needed to be answered.

* * *

"Are you sure this spell works?" I asked as me and Talzin stood at the open side doors of the flying dropship as it flew over the lands beyond the Wall. It was a tundra of truest sense, really it was a horrible oversight on Bran the Builder's part to leave anyone in this frozen wasteland. Though I guess it as it always will be, humans can always find a way to survive in the harshest of environments.

"Yes, all Nightsisters undergo this upon their birth. However the ritual is quite subjective to the caster." Talzin explained and that was just fine. I nodded and proceeded to ignore her entirely for the trip. We had discussed the Wall and her thoughts on it. While she did have a few points on the effect it had on the great Force of the Planet, I found her input to be similar to my own observations. I think she picked up on this short coming. So things stayed quiet until a she decided she needed to speak up on something. "I believe it would be best if I were to take my shelter and home in Valyria."

"Oh… not by my side?" I asked as this was quite counter productive to her previous plans.

"Speaking with Melisandre, I have learn I good deal. And I have come to the conclusion that my time is not now. Great Mother Gethzrion had a vision of you coming earlier then when you did, but I know believe that your time should have been much later." That had been something I picked up on, Gethzrion likely had foreseen me coming to Dathomir first as that had been my plan until I had gotten the vision about Qui-Gon. That gave me concern as it meant there were two acting quote unquote forces in the Force. And I was inclined to believe that the one that sent me to Qui-Gon was not the natural Force. As it felt too… deliberate. But I waved these thoughts off for the moment and continued to listen to Talzin. "My presence here is unneeded. My only use is in the creation of your tests for the future Sith. Tests that will not be needed for several years. I am only in the way for you and your plans in the immediate."

"It's not that you're in the way, more like unnecessary for anything but my trials." I said honestly because everything she said was true. But I did respect her a bit more for realizing this and addressing so calmly and not trying to change it in a way that might be good for her but detrimental for my plans. It was a kind of selfless that would be rewarded later… but then again maybe that was the point of this. "What would you need?"

"Once we are finished here, you plan on returning to the galaxy?" I nodded. "Then return to Dathomir and collect my most adherent followers. The Great Mother will not mind once you inform her that they will never bow to her and will seek to sabotage her efforts. Bring them to Valyria and we will begin resettling there. While we will lack the numbers and deeper lore that the rest of the tribes have, we will be utterly loyal and free of the threat of destruction by the heretical Sith." She explained and it did sound like a good plan. Have a Nightsister settlement set up in Valyria, they would defend it far better than some trashed droids and be much more capable of overseeing the Sith trials. Plus if Gethzrion ever starts to get too uppity than I can just abandon her with a good sorceress safety net for myself. Oh yes… it's all coming together.

We flew across the white tundra and pine forests of the far North, and as we approached lands were beyond the Wall's Force shadow I began to feel out our target. I directed the Droid pilot toward our destination. And soon enough came into view a massive Weirwood tree clutching a small mountain. Both me and Talzin could feel the raw presence of the Light Side in the air as we approached. It was immensely more dense then even the Isle of Faces though in a different way. While the island felt more pure in the Light, this just felt more heavy and in larger quantity… if such a concept could be put into terms that a Non-Force user could understand.

The dropship landed just outside a large cave mouth at the base of the largest exposed roots. As I stepped off and onto the snowy ground, I sensed something very unnatural move in the nearby tree line. Glancing to the side I could tell that we were being watched by something… not right. The undead techno zombies that Broonmark told me about. It would be nice to study them a bit but for right now I think it would be best to not.

"So, that is what the Wall was made to defend against." Talzin stated as we started our way up to the cave. She must have sensed the undead as well and I was a little surprised at the look of disgust on her face. Given what I knew of Talzin in the canon timeline, I wouldn't be shocked if she dabbled a bit into that stuff.

"Yes, however they are far worse than the simple creatures that were seen in those times." I said and she seemed interested in what I meant but didn't follow up with any question. We instead ignored the glowing blue eyes that stared at us from the tree line and made our way up to the cave's entrance but then stopped there. Talzin looked up to me but I just kept staring forward until we both saw movement.

"Neti… here?" Talzin whispered to me as several shapes came into view. The Children of the Forest, turns out to be the sentient plant species Neti. Made sense, if this world was made by the Ones like I theorize then it would need guardians just like the Killiks were used as builders of the Ones. And Neti do need very little in the ways of support, just give them access to water and light and they could live perfectly fine. They were also all to a degree Force Sensitive but in a muted type of way. They couldn't use a large range of Force Powers unless extra blessed by the Midi-chlorians, they could all access the Force and feel its shifts and tides. Most with training could also use passive powers of the Force like Mediation.

"It has been a very long time since anyone has called us by the names of our ancestors." The lead Child of the Forest said, it was a small childlike figure with vaguely feminine features. But once she finished speaking her form shifted into a larger more familiar Neti state. It was like a compact Ent to me… but with breasts and a curvy shape. Thankfully I know that Neti reproduce asexually so I don't have to worry about the plot forcing me to fuck a tree any time soon. "Long ago our kind had been brought to this world for a great purpose. We carried out our duties and lived in harmony."

"But then humans arrived." I nervously chuckled as that tended to happen a lot, some alien race is just having a nice time and human show up and mess everything up. But then again it also happens in the reverse.

"Yes, far off in the plains of grass a ship fell from the sky. In it was a great number of human slaves and their side eyed masters." Ah, the Rakatans. I'm guess that the Mother of Mountains in the Dothraki Grass Sea is actually a crash site but the ship got pieced apart by the surviving Rakatans to try and build a city. Said city likely went the way of Valyria when the human revolted and burned it down as a symbol of their oppressors. Then the humans spread across the lands and over thousands of years forgot their own origins. "When the First Men arrived, we attempted to befriend them. Only for them to react in violence, their former masters had left them frightful of anything nonhuman. War ensued but eventually the generations forgot their side eyed masters and a truce was called by less fiery hearts."

"The Pact. But was this before or after The Others." The Neti just stared at me before turning.

"I have been called Leaf, the Greenseer has been expecting you." She said simply before walking forward.

"As he should, he'd be a poor Oracle if he didn't know someone as important as me was coming for him." I chuckled and my words weren't spoken in ego but fact. I had long established that I was a pivotal piece in Fate's design. And I had not yet seen anyone with the criteria to replace me and thus remove the plot armor around my person. The Children didn't seem to care as they led me and Talzin deeper into the cave. Talzin and I's pace slowed a bit a few minutes into the journey as the power of the Light Side was blinding and we needed time to adjust. The Witch more than myself, as she was steeped in the Dark while I had some protection having found Balance. But we powered through it and came upon the very core of the tree base. It wasn't impressive, just a slightly larger cavern with many roots coming down from the ceiling to the ground, and in the middle was a aged man tangled in the roots.

"And so you come Darth Nagash, to sate your curiosity of this world and to claim knowledge that I hold. To find the secrets that can only be answered here." The Three Eyed Raven said in a strained but powerful voice. I could tell that he was on the same power level as some of the other members of the Dark Council. I could easily see him as one of the senior members of the Jedi Council, a master of their order. But all that Power seemed to be fine tuned into this tree, little of it left for anything else but to keep on living. A shame, but I hope that the reason for this is better than the stupid one given in the show… which was nothing.

"Hello Lord Bloodraven." The Three Eyed Raven gave no reaction to me saying his old moniker, instead he just nodded to several of the Children. "You seem to be in good health, despite your age. Care to give me any insights into the future of this world… as I know your power is limited to just this world."

"Aye it is... or was. The prison that traps our skies, soil and seas also does so to the Force. Creating a bubble in it. That bubble has popped several times now, allowing me glimpses into the worlds beyond our skies." He looked up to the rocky ceiling of the cavern, but I'm sure his eyes were seeing something else entirely. But then I took a disappointed sigh and looked back down toward me and Talzin. "Such wonders I saw, thanks to you. Wonders I do hope you will help in bring to this world. Help those that live here gain peaceful and happy lives."

"Something like that." I said with a frown as this meant that his powers to see the future were clouded. He wouldn't be asking me for these things if he already knew what was to come.

"Your concerned. My powers are indeed shrouded they have been ever since you arrived. I existed before your travel in time disrupted the future, and now I am unable to see the futures that I had before then. But I am capable of seeing all that is and had been." He said knowing that these were still very powerful abilities. He still had answers, just not all the answers. But there was one thing I wanted to know above all else. It wasn't the reason why I came but his opening statement now brought it to the forefront.

"The Weirwoods… what are they?" it was a question that tied so much together. The Force does not get produced, it simply is. But these Trees do in fact create the Light Side or at the very least project it. And here, under the Great Weirwood Tree I needed answers. Could I plant new Trees? Could I do so on other worlds? Could I produce the same effect with the Dark Side without creating a Wound in the Force? This was game changing as any Dark Side User could be in the vicinity of a Weirwood and feel its calming effect, allowing a Force User to be free of the whispers of the Dark Side long enough to get ahold of themselves.

"I could tell you, but that would pale in understanding. You must delve into the Force, here beneath the Great Tree. Here you will be safe from her worst… but the danger will still be there." The old Hand of the King said and I still had so many questions. He gave a grim smile at this and I realized something.

"You've been blocking me from this every time I've meditated in front of a Weirwood this whole time." He nodded and I didn't like that. I didn't like it when people covered for me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Talzin with a smug knowing smile and I sighed recalling the last time I was in this situation. "Fine… what's the danger?"

"You know the dangers of the Dark Side. It is pain, torment, and a bloody death. It freely gives these to anyone that dives into the inky blackness. But the Light, it far more sinister in its defenses." He explained as I prepared myself for a dive into the Force. Sitting before him in a meditative stance. My mind began to clear of everything that was going on but for his words and the ebbs and flows of the Force. "It sooths, it calms, and it does so until you don't even know yourself any more."

"Yeah-yeah, I'm the frog and the Light Side is the slowly boiling water in a pot." I knew the dangers of the Light Side just as I knew the Dangers of the Dark Side. While the latter was far more easily apparent and fast acting, the former was slow and often manifested in ways that someone wouldn't even notice. The Light dulled the sense of self and pushed someone to the greater whole rather than the individual. Achieving Harmony with the Light Side was about communing with the Light Side and not losing yourself to a unending slumber in its embrace. "Let's get this going."

"Very well, I have warned you of the danger." With that I closed my eyes I reached out into the Force. The Darkness nipped at my senses, warning me to pull back. Odd… it was different to what-

* * *

On the isle of Skane, a small crew of Braavosi traders set up camp. They were quite annoyed at the lack of progress they were having with the Westerosi nobles on the larger island of Skagos. They had been promised a good deal by the old woman that had hired them. And what was worse was that old woman had seemly vanished… but only from their eyes.

"Fehfeh… I do believe it is time for me to make my next move." It had child's play to conceal her movements from the Last Greenseer, even if he had managed to learn of her escape from Qarth which was a impressive feat. But know, her ages long ploy to free herself and her family from this fate her kin imposed on her was soon at hand. She pulled out from her robe a small black chain link, a aura of malice and bloodlust emitted from it.

"Hey! That's mine!" A shout came from one of the sailors that brought her here. Soon a fight began between two men that considered each other brother. The old woman put the chain link away before the fight would inevitably turn bloody. She did still need these men to take her back to Essos after all.

"Not just yet, seems even this small piece of _The_ _Wrathful _is enough for my needs. But even still I should leave camp before it causes a slaughter." With that the old woman walked out of the camp and to a nearby hill. To ready a ritual that will set this world upon a path that will lead to its final purpose.

* * *

_An endless void of white. Scratches of darker white came into view and together made up the visible ground. Crystalline figures rose from the ground in shapes much like trees but with no leaves. Something fell from the sky but was not snow, ash? It was black and was the only color beyond the various shades of white._

_I had been… fighting? Yes I had just been fighting something. An evil. Something wrong and vile that threatened to consume everything in its path. Its hordes of children had come at me but I was prepared, and my cause was just. I think… I think I had allies but I can't remember. Did we win? I can't recall. I don't even remember how I came here from that bloodied battlefield._

_"_**Come my champion**_." A voice echoed between the trees. The blast ash that fell from the sky vibrated and moved as if a great many things were disturbing their falls. I looked, I turned my head but I don't know whether it was left or right. But there I saw a tower of white stone off in the distance. Was that where the voice came from?_

_"_**Mine**_." Another voice growled through the void. The crystal trees for a moment started to bleed crimson blood but only as the second voice spoke. Then once it was gone the blood vanished in the blink of a eye. I felt compelled to protect… I don't know what but I needed to protect something from that savage voice._

_"_**Heed not his claim, but I do require your aide my champion**_." The first voice said and I looked back to the tower. I took a single step and what at first looked like a great distance was accomplished in that sole step. I looked up and there I was, at the base of the tower. Here I could see it was gnarled with a great many thorny roots and vines, all clutching the tower jealously. At the very top I could see from these roots and vines a tree grow out the side of the very top of the tower. Upon it was a great many carved faces of all sorts of states of expression._

_This was important. I knew this. But I could not for my life understand why. Was this tree some sort of evil? Confining the voice in this tower like a jailer? Or was it the other way around. Keeping the voice away from everyone else… everyone else? Who else? There only ever had been myself and the voices. And… the Evil? But wait… I had allies in that fight._

_"_**Come quickly my champion, my knight**_." The voice called out to me. I needed to go. I needed to save her. So I ran for so long I ran circles around the tower, searching for a way in. I once tried to climb to reach the top but then I didn't. Did I try to climb the tower? No… that was a bad idea. There was no windows and if there was no door at the top how would I get down. Just keep running. "_**I need you my gallant knight, your princess awaits your return**_."_

_"__And I shall come my lady." I spoke and suddenly my efforts were fruitful. I came upon a archway that had been covered in the roots and vines. I raised my sword to cut down this barrier but then I stopped as I heard the sound of a raven's caw. I looked back and saw upon one of the crystal trees a Raven with Three Eyes. Wait… that too was important. Just like the many faces tree. But why. This is wrong… I shouldn't be…_

_"_**MINE**_!" A roar tore through the void a scattered the raven away. This time the entire world seemed to bleed with this world but just as before it vanished just as fast as it came._

_'_**Please my knight, I am so frightened**_." I look back to the wall of roots and immediately begin chopping away at them. I could hear some more cawing from the raven but it was but the distress of the mindless animals. And soon enough I had created my entrance into the tower. I walked and as I did the Raven with Three Eyes flew past me and entered the inner courtyard first. The tower was but a circle of walls with no roof. In the middle was a stone platform raised high two men's height with no stairs to the top. The Raven circled the top but was shooed off. "_**You're almost there my knight. So brave, so chivalrous, your justly rewards are so near**_."_

_The voice beckoned and I followed. The raised platform was smooth on all sides, but sloped forward only the tiniest bit. I had no means to climb up it. But I reach out to the smooth white marble that seemed to bleed into the rest of the empty white of this world. Just as I was about to touch it's surface the Raven reappeared and nipped at my finger. It pecked and swarmed around my body and I stammered back trying to shoo it away._

_"_**Please my knight you must come**_!" The voice begged and as it did so not only did I have to content with a angry raven, a new foe appeared. A frightful green was beginning to stain the white of this world. I swung my sword at the Raven and this seemed to scare it off. But then before I could once again attempt to touch the stone pillar, the vines and roots from the outer side of the tower began to grow and strangle the marble. I did not know if this was a blessing or a warning but it mattered little as I now had the means to climb. And climb I did, with each grasp I pulled myself up closer and closer to the source of the voice. And there I found her._

_I pulled myself up to the top of the platform, upon it was a woman in chains. No, she wasn't in chains, she was sitting daintily on a elegant throne. She was wearing a tattered dress… no… it was a beautiful white and gold gown. She was stunning, a vision of beauty and holy purity. She looked up and in her black and gold eyes I saw fury and hate… that's not right… it was of grateful longing. I had no idea who she was… something must be wrong with me for how can I forget my princess._

_"__My lady, I have returned. I have slain beasts most vile and beheaded foes of great evil." I say as I kneel before her. She looked so desperate, and quite annoyed by my actions. I looked up and saw her looking down on me with a graceful smile, a pure and glorious monarch if there ever was one. "If there is any more that requires my aide you need only speak it."_

_"_**Yes**_!" I looked up, thinking I heard her shout this incredulously. But there I only saw her serene look of content pride in her knight. "_**I only need of you my knight, to take my hand and lead me out of this tower. I wish to see my kingdom with you by my side**_." It was a honor I did not deserve. I stood up and time seemed to crawl as I started to walk over to her. The world was increasingly beginning to stain with that unnatural green tinge but I paid it no mind. I had returned to my princess. "_**Come my knight, let us forever rule all beneath our feet. Simply bring me to my people and we shall be together for all eternity**_."_

_Something shattered._

_I reached out and grabbed ahold of her throat and squeezed just short of letting her black out. The world around us began to crumble away as I felt my mind return back to me._

_"__Fucking damn that was close wasn't it." I smirked as I felt my body shift and change. I'm sure that I looked like some medieval knight out of some fairy tale but now I was transforming into my Released Form. I guess that was my astral form as well. I don't think anyone has ever maintained this level of consciousness in the Force before._

_"_**L-Le… Let**_…" __She struggled to speak as I held a tight grip over her throat. I have no idea just what the actual fuck is this thing. It's not Abeloth. It actually feels… no._

_"__You're a One." I said as the realization kicks in. "Terra… it's a prison for Ones." At that I felt the Three Eyed Raven land on my shoulder and the green mists of Talzin began to fill the void were the white crumbled away. I guess they were trying to save me from her indoctrination. But I don't feel like that was what woke me. Eh… doesn't matter in the end now. I look back to the One in my grasp… yikes… talk about if looks could kill. I drop her and the second i do everything goes… more white._

* * *

"Have you returned Darth Nagash?" I heard the Three Eye Raven say as my mind returned to the material world. I felt sick… and weak… and very hungry. Opening my eyes I could see that I was in the exact same position only now I was surrounded by medical and ritual equipment.

"I…" I was barely able to speak before collapsing forward. I felt so weak.

"My lord, refrain from making any movement. Your body has been severely depleted." I heard a Doctor Droid say as several of the Children of the Forest came and lifted me off the ground. I was carried over to a bed of soft leaves and was quickly disrobed. I was barely able to think straight let alone put up a fight as this all happened. Then the Doctor Droid gave me a Kolto shot, I gave out a gasp as the medicine flooded my body and rejuvenated my weakened body.

"W-w-what just happened?" I said between my labored breathing. I looked down and was shocked to see my body was far from what I remember it. It was gaunt and sickly, gone was the strong and toned muscle of all my training, and while my skin was already unnaturally pale it now had splotches and looked pulled across my body.

"Your body is suffering from extreme malnourishment. It will take some time of strict dieting and physical therapy for you to return to an optimal weight." The Doctor Droid stated and I was fuming. My body had been one of the most finely crafted weapons in the galaxy, and now it was reduced to this! I glared up to the Three Eyed Raven with the full intent on reducing him to dust only to find nothing happening.

"Your power in the Force is the only thing keeping your body alive. I'm afraid your attempt on my life is a futile one." He said without any emotion of than distant worry. Like my problems didn't even matter. Fuck this! Fuck this! Fuck this! He warned me that there would be danger, when he said that I didn't think it would be crippling! "You only have your own arrogance to blame, though I am at fault there as well. This venture had not gone as I planned."

"Talzin!" I roared, some of my rage pulled the Dark Side through the veil of Light that the Great Weirwood created to give me some life back for a moment. I want that fucking witch here now to give me whatever rejuvenating spell or whatever bullshit she has now.

"The sorceress has already left for Valyria. However she had been the one to prepare many of the ritual and runes that helped in your recovery. But it has been far longer than a few hours since you communed with the Force." What. No… no-no-no-no-no! "Roughly six months."

"Don't do that!" I shouted back. That's fine… it could have been a lot worse. "Still in time for the kid. Given Jaesa medical family history, early deliveries are common… should be in the next few weeks maybe a month." I said as my mind calmed down from everything that happened. Six months, that wasn't that bad. And hopefully I can cheat my way through recovering from the damage to my body. Two months of eating like a Hutt, spending a shit ton of time bathing in the Light Side of the Force, and a work out regiment that would make Arny proud.

"Interesting… that could be what freed you." The oracle mused and that got my attention. "It was not me or the sorceress's efforts that broke you from her spell, but your own will power. Perhaps deep in your subconscious you knew how much time had passed. With the impending birth of your child was looming… the purity and selflessness of this desire was strong enough to break through her powers."

"Just who is _her_ anyways." I don't care how I freed myself or if it really was me. What matters is that I never fall for the same trick twice. The next time I encounter something like that I'm not going to fall for it again. But right now I needed answers, preferable just given to me rather than go through a bender like that again. "She's a One, like the Father, Son, and Daughter. And this world, its meant to be her prison."

"Not just hers, but four others. One of which interfered with your visit to the Force's realm. I had intended to arrive earlier and guide you through her domain. But I was delayed by the screams of _The Wrathful_. She was able to influence you before I arrived, after that all I could do was try and delay and deter you… it seems I was only partially successful." He said in a gave tone like something very bad had just happened. I could remember everything from my time in the Force. It very odd, normally the Force is misty and illusive in its visions. But this… it could remember with perfect clarity. "This world had been created long ago, during a time when gods still walked among mortals."

"Back when the galaxy was young and the celestials still ruled the stars. And from them came the most powerful Force users of all time, The Ones." The Father, The Son, and The Daughter. And now four more… making seven. Wait… seven. "No… The Faith of the Seven."

"A construct created by one of the Ones sealed away on this world. The Crone." So… in the end the faith that felt the most empty and unlikely to be true was actually the most true all along. That hurts and is something I will never let the Septoms find out. "The Crone had been sealed in what would later be called Qarth. She manipulated the Order of the Warlocks into building the House of the Undying. It was built using a very detailed ritual schematic that when used in conjunction with the Warlock's life draining practices weakened her prison and allowed her to escape."

"Let me guess, they continued to use this life draining practices and that's why the Red Wastes are as they are." That was a theory that seemed pretty good. The Three Eyed Raven nodded at my guess and continued on.

"While the Crone is gifted in the Force beyond what us mortals can achieve, physically she is quite lacking. Her domain is visions, knowledge, and wisdom. While she can perform great feats in the Force, she is quite limited in the immediate." He explains and what I got out of it was a puppet master that was great at pulling strings but when things came close to home she was useless. That explains why she hasn't been able to take over nations. "The Warrior is trapped in within his own mind. His power completely infused into his blade, _The Wrathful_. Should he ever pick it up again, it would be the end of all things on this world."

"So he's just taking a nap or something?"

"The Father cursed the Warrior with the emotion of Guilt. Once this had been done, the Warrior cast aside his blade and retreated into a state of eternal shame, pity, and remorse." Crybaby that can turn into Gutz got it. "The Crone has not attempted to anything but place _The Wrathful_ outside the Warrior's cave. No other moves have been made to free him."

"But the other two?" I said and then I did some math in my head. "Wait… so is the Son the Stranger and the Daughter the Mother… that doesn't feel right."

"No, the Crone despises the Son and Daughter and removed them from the Faith's pantheon. Nine Ones exist, three for each aspect of the Force." Okay great we're back to the three thing again. "The Light is represented by the Crone, the Maiden, and the Daughter. The Darkness, the Smith, the Warrior, and the Son. And the Balance, the Stranger, The Mother, and The Father."

"I'm assuming the Mother is not Abeloth. As she came about when there were only three Ones."

"No, you are wrong. The servant was a mortal woman taken in by the Mother. She grew jealous of the family of the Ones. Wanted to be apart of their happiness. As before, the Family had been perfectly Balanced. And with them, the Force was as well. Should it not have been disrupted by the Servant's Betrayal, the Force would never have become what it is now, a tug of war between sides, constantly in flux." So Abeloth really fucked us all over.

"How do you know all this?" I asked as this dealt with things beyond Terra, where his powers are centralized.

"When you broke the containment of this world when you spoke the Words of the Balance, I was given a glimpse of the outside. In that time I discovered a great many things." He said this like he hadn't just given me a reason to strangle him. That meant he also knew everything about my enemies and their plans, and all the answers I could ever want. And it looked like he wasn't going to tell me anything that did not pertain to the cosmic deity bullshit. Whatever… at least I'm getting the answers I need.

"The Smith and the Maiden, what about them." I sighed knowing I should just get this over with.

"The Smith had been entombed under what would become Valyria. In the Doom, he was set free as the Crone had plotted. It had been her that brought your True Followers through time and space and crashed them into Valyria." So that's he meant by the Crone is able to pull off great feats in the Force. But if I had to guess, even for a One that must have taken a good deal of effort. The Ones aren't actual Gods, they are just the closest things Star Wars has to them.

"Would it be not too far off to say that she was the one to bring me and my crew here as well?" The Three Eyed Raven nodded. God only put me in this body, all he had to do was chose from an infinite amount of realities and just so happened to pick the one where this was happening. "And that leaves the Maiden, the bitch that tried to turn me into her little lapdog."

"She is the most difficult to contain. Her very presence bathes all around her in the Power of the Light. The Father created the Weirwood Trees to siphon out her power and dilute its effect across many different outlets." I will never let the North know that their entire religion is actually just piggybacking off the Faith of the Seven. Just like I will never let the Faith of the Seven know that their entire pantheon is real. "The Ones contained on this world, must never leave. I believe that is the Crone's ultimate goal."

"I have a feeling that would way worse than just having four super god-like Force users running around." I groaned as just as I said that the Kotol started to wear off. And instead of another shot I had been set up with a IV was getting drip feed all the meds I could ask for. But what I really want, a fucking burger. A big fat cheese burger. Borger.

"Once, when all Nine of the Ones were in harmony and the Celestials were the masters of the stars their influence was in concert. Their impact on the Force was minimal. But now, should they return their power would be felt by all. There is a reason why the Family has sheltered themselves on Mortis." This wasn't sounding very good. The Crone was in Qarth, a city known for its Warlocks and its wise and successful leadership. Valyria had the Smith, they forged Valyrian steel and was one of the most advanced societies in all of history. Andalos is right in the middle of some of the most contested areas in all of Essos. And then Westeros and its knightly culture that hasn't grown or advanced in centuries. And now I'm being told that this could all happen on a galactic level?

"What is our chances of putting them back in their cages?" I ask and the Three Eyed Raven sighed in defeat.

"It will take a considerable effort. The Crone has proven herself able to shield herself to my eyes, that has been made apparent with her meddling in your foray into the Force. The Smith was deeply affected by the Wound in the Force and the ruined time ritual. He was unleashed from his cell during the Doom, but has only just now begun walking among the mortals, and his mind his fractured. He believes himself a mortal and has taken residence in Qohor."

"Not the best place for him to be in but it sounds like he won't be a issue until he regains his marbles." Qohor was a mystic city, but also one steeped in religious dogma. It wouldn't be likely for him to be discovered quietly so if it does happen I'll hear of it.

"The Warrior has made no attempt to take back his blade, but we must assume the Crone plots for him to at some point." He seems to be the worst outcome for me. While I can accurately say that I am very powerful when it comes to glory of combat… a One that has totally stated into combat is whole other level. "As for the Maiden, you have freed her partially. The bonds that kept her power in control have been unlocked. I suspect that was the goal of the Crone."

"What does that mean? Is she going to be whispering into the ears of my Acolytes? Or is she going to be pushing the people of Westeros further into her chivalry and purity nonsense." I ask as I had gotten a good grasp on what the Maiden was all about. Where the Crone likely represented the wisdom of the Light and the Daughter the Light as a whole, she was the Purity of the Light Side. The moral high ground as it were, only what I felt was twisted into arrogance and superiority. Purity above all else and burn the rest. It was much like a knightly version of the current day Jedi.

"You chose well in your keep, the history of Harrenhal and the residual Darkness that exists there will prevent overt indoctrination. And the Heart Tree of Harrenhal has already been cursed with hate and Darkness so her influence will be mitigated there as well." He explained and that sounded good, at least I won't have to worry about my future Sith being groomed into tiny little knight drones for the Maiden. "Your latter worry is unfortunately not unfounded. I can with effort shield those that spend time before the Weirwoods. And I will do so where I can. But the Isle of Faces I'm afraid will now be acting like a beacon of her power, spreading it throughout the Seven Kingdoms."

"I'm sure there's something we can do on the island itself but I supposed cutting the tree down is not a option."

"No, while her power to influence has been freed her herself has not. The Weirwoods are still draining her of her power, preventing her from physically freeing herself." The Three Eyed Raven warned and I knew that doing that anyway was a big no as everyone in the North would be fucking pissed. "I would say that the Ones are a contained threat however one that has the potential to grow far worse."

"Yeah they're contained alright!" I shout as I feel that my current state does not support this. "What about the other threat on this world, the White Walkers."

"…"

"Fucking damn it!"

* * *

Author's Notes

Whoa... I hope everyone was able to follow along with all the nonsense I crammed into this chapter. I really do have fun blending in Star Wars lore with ASOIAF lore. The Ones actually being the Seven has been something I have been planning since the very start of this fic, same with the secret of the Weirwoods.

Next chapter Naraiz will return back to Harrenhal and start his recovery, It may or may not also be the chapter were Jaesa gives birth.

Reviews

Starlord Master - thank you and mostly with their dismissal of their male counterparts

ZhaWarudo - please do not compare my story to that story

GhostFang - no, think more along the lines of Comando Droids wholesale replacing the B1s

Kalvernus - do you remember the part in Twenty Two Jump Street when Ice Cube finds out Jonna Hill is fucking his daughter. think that on this.

AO Black - yes, you're right. Thanks for catching that

javi30 - never said it would be a boy, and yes padme will be in here at some point

Rapidnoob - I'm sure Naraiz will make a comment or two when he meets Mace


	33. Pandora's Holocron

Author's Notes

This was ready a few days ago but I felt that considering what happens in this chapter it would be nice to put it on May The Fourth Be With You day. So please enjoy and on this day, send a hundred letters to the Mouse to demand that Kathleen Kenday be fired and Jaon Favro be put in charge of Star Wars.

_May The Fourth Be With You_

* * *

"Vette, you don't need to worry."

"YOU LOOK LIKE A FUCKING SCARECROW!" Vette shouted at me through the holo-comm. I flinched a bit at that and yeah… I was a bit more on the skinny side. Going six months without food with only using the Light Side to keep myself alive certainly trimmed me down a bit. "Don't tell me to not worry when I haven't heard from you in six months and now that I do you look like this!"

"I promise that this will all be fixed in a month, two tops." I try to reassure her but I doubt I'll get anywhere. What I need however is for her to not come back to Terra. I don't know if those goobs on my ship are trustworthy enough to be told about Terra. "I'm alive and on my way back to Harrenhal where I'll be safe and able to recover."

"So let me get this straight. You sent your soul into the Force and some Goddess of the Force trapped you in her kingdom of make believe and nearly enslaved your mind." Vette groaned as she repeated back what I had explained to her of what happened. I made a small sound of uncomfortable confirmation and I don't think she took it well. "Fuck damn I love you but you so dumb."

"I love you too and we have long established that I can be extremely dumb at times." I replied back but she snorted knowing that I was just trying to placate her. "How are you in tracking down that Holocron. It's really important." The secret Sith Army of Revan was vital for my Order. It would make up the bulk of the rank and file Sith. As those I was training here would form the new Rule of Three command structure, the Secret Army of Revan would be inducted later once I'm sure I have enough of my own follows to… convince… those unfrozen that they should be following me. As all those Sith while Followers of Revan were frozen before Naraiz's time. They have no idea who I am or if I'm really the best chance to enact our master's view of the Force. However, if I have a viable Rule of Three set up, all those in the Secret Army of Revan will be far more likely to join my new order as new inductees. Thus bringing my new Order on a much better playing field with the numbers the Jedi are currently showing.

"We found it two months ago… or at least I think it's the one you want. We can't exactly bring it to a Jedi to open it and I know you don't want the boys here to know about Terra so I couldn't bring it to Rathari." She explained and I could tell she was calming down a bit. But I knew that it was a momentary calm, she was still very concerned and pissed at me. Hopefully she now however wouldn't be making a sudden trip back here. "For the most part we've been doing other treasure hunts, Cipher has been given us jobs as well. Dalla's getting a rather big head since we haven't heard from you in a long time."

"But you have him handled I'm sure." That got a smile out of her.

"Don't do that, I'm still PO'ed at you." She said before giving a deep breath and rolling her shoulders. "But hearing you talk like that tells me your doing better than I thought."

"I promise that I didn't start seriously moving until the Doctor Droid said I could. I'm not dying, just very weak right now." That was a understatement. I was no longer sealing my power, my body simply couldn't hold it in anymore. My reserves were on empty and it would take far longer than two months to get back to my peak. This was set back, a massive one. Both with this and the Abeloth incident I nearly got killed or worse because I was so sure of something as stupid as plot armor. I was arrogant. "Vette, I'm sorry I made you worry. I promise that I'm going to start taking this all more seriously."

"I just don't want you dying… again." She chuckled with a sad smile and I agreed. With that we said our goodbyes and I put away my holo-communicator. I looked up and could see the lights of Harrenhal as I flew in the dropship. It was the dead of night and I honestly gave zero fucks about if I'm seen by some farmer out drunk in his fields. The dropship lands a fair distance from the perimeter of the city, I step off and begin my walk home as the dropship flies off to do whatever it is does when not in use. I'm irritated, I'm using a fucking walking stick because I still can't hold up my body all on my own. It takes me a good hour before I reach the makeshift wall that has been built as the city walls were still being built.

"Halt, who goes there!" One of the guards at the gate shout as I approach. I soon walk into the light of the torches and the guards relax as they see me, however not for the reason they should. "We need not any beggars in this city, get… find some other fief to suck dry."

"You truly are Harrenhal's finest. Shooing away leapers and the like, my how honorable and brave you are." I say with a dry and unamused tone. This however seems to have upset them and now they frown and reach for their weapons. Instead I wave my free hand and their swords are pulled from their belts onto the ground. "Pierce really does need to beat some manners into you lot."

"My… my lord? Is that you?" One of the other guards gulps as they put two and two together.

"Darth Nagash, what has happened to you?" They now say with genuine concern in their voices. There would be a great many of lords whose guards would love nothing more than to find them weakened and alone at night. It does my pride and soul good to hear them so worried over their lord.

"Nothing a few good feasts and a great deal of training can't fix. Now… it has been a long day and I wish to return to my own bed for a change." I say as I start walking forward and the guards immediately make way while also sending a rider into the city to tell that their lord had returned. Due to the fact I had been seen up at Castle Black, Rathari wouldn't have thought to pose as me until it was too late and rumors already were circling about my missing status. Thankfully it seems the King has not declared a new lord of Harrenhal or anything like that during that time.

Even though it was the middle of the night, my return was met with great celebration. As I walked down the streets, people came out and cheered for me, many proclaimed that they always knew I would return, others wished for my good health. It was… humbling to be treated like this. Naraiz was never given this treatment, he was feared more than anything else, and respected by some of his peers. This… this is what all leaders should strive for. To serve your people so well, that they greet you with jubilation when you return. That people you do not know personally, cheer and cry at the sight of you.

By the time I had made it to the castle, it had already turned into a parade in the middle of the night. And by the end of it I was starting to feel bad, I made all these people worry. Well, from now on I need to act far more carefully. Even once I regain my strength I won't make the same mistakes. As I walked through the gates of the keep I was meet with a assembly of the Acolytes, Seekers, and all the castle staff. I spotted in the gathered servants a familiar pair of faces both of whom were on the verge of crying.

"It seems I may have underestimated the considerable task I had set out to accomplish when I rode beyond the Wall." I said to the assembled crowd, as well to the massed mob of people behind me. On my flight down, I had thought about my story I would tell people. I couldn't tell them the truth because… duh. I had thought about blaming it on the White Walkers but I'm pretty sure I would be laughed at outside my lands. But… I could still invoke the same response as that story would have. "As many of you know, the Faith of the Seven for centuries stole away children born of the Force. That was why none were capable users before I arrived. But that had not been the case beyond the Wall, I wished what the Force Users among the Wildlings were like. To see if there was anything we could learn from each other."

I knew that thanks to the influx of Essosi in my lands, tolerance for others was very high here. Thanks to the blending of cultures, the people of Harrenhal were far more accepting of the idea that the Wildling weren't just brutish savages. I mean… most were but not all. The crowds looked to be eating it up, seeing me as a wise leader looking for more friends and knowledge to bring back to improve the lives of his people. Or something like that.

"I learned a great many things. I witnessed men inhabit the bodies of animals, others speak to the trees and command them to uproot and move, and some could even command ice to do as they pleased." I painted a picture of tribalistic wise men and the Wildling Skinchangers. But it was that last one that I would use to stoke the fears and maybe turn a bit more support for the Night's Watch. "It was among these Princes of Night that I was captured. I traveled to the Lands of Always Winter, I saw great spires of ice and roving bands of half frozen men. They brought me to their masters, the Princes of the Night… those that could use the Force to give themselves the power of a blizzard. At first they were cordial, they treated me as equal. But then they sprung their trap. It was then I saw who they really were, spiteful and bitter men jealous of our summers. They held me captive in their frozen dungeons, starved me but they would not break me!"

They cheered out in conjoined rapture, I was really selling this. News would spread, unavoidably it would be twisted and romanticized a bit but that's how legends are made. The hopeful out come of this would be fear of these Princes of the Night. A threat that felt scarier to the nobles of Westeros than the Wildlings. And far more tangible than the White Walkers. It might inspire some to venture up to the Wall and take the Black in the hopes of becoming a legend for slaying one of these evil ice wizards. In any case its sure to increase support for the Night's Watch. And so even if the name is wrong, the Wall will still be better prepared against any foe.

"I escaped, and eventually with the help of those I met along the way returned to the south. I have been traveling back as wandering leaper as penance for my folly. But now I have returned, and I promise that your loyalty to me will not go unrewarded. But for right now… I'd very much like a hot bath and a good night's sleep." I joked and people laughed. There was some more speaking with people more one on one, me speaking to groups of Acolytes and Seekers, but eventually I was let inside my keep where it was soon just me and those I trusted.

"How much of that was bullshit?" Pierce asked as he closed the doors to my chambers behind him. Now it was just myself, Quinn, and Fay. Melisandre I had seen in the crowds of the commoners, likely she was working her magic as we spoke. I had given Qyburn orders to send out ravens telling of my return so he was working on that. Rathari I hadn't seen at all, I assume he was out of the city for the time being. As for Lyarra and Joanna, they were no doubt on their way here but for right I needed to speak plainly.

"All of it." I answered as I placed Midwan and Saarai on their place above the fireplace. Both of the Tsân were sleeping, I had put them in a hibernation state as precaution. I had so little power in me that I didn't want to test out what effect they would have on me in this state. Would they drain the last bit of my power? Would they wither and die because I couldn't sustain them anymore? Those were very unlikely scenarios but not impossible. I then looked to Fay who raised an eyebrow. "You're not going to like what I have to say."

"I'm a big girl, I can handle it." She huffed and I smirked as I knew that while Fay was certainly a very strong woman… she did have her buttons. She loved her freedom as strange as that sounds for someone so in tuned to the Light.

"I'm ninety percent sure that you were manipulated into coming here." I said and she glared at me, yeah… she didn't like the idea someone was pulling her strings. "Turns out, there's a Force deity capable of creating Force Visions. I'm pretty sure this happened to me a few times, and also damn sure it happened to you to bring you here."

"What are you talking about." She said incredulously. I then began to tell the three of them everything I had learned. About the Ones, the true nature of this world, and what it could mean for the rest of the galaxy. Pierce just kinda… went through phases of not knowing what fuck I was talking about to grim panic. Quinn on the other hand took it like and champ and other than asking a tactical or strategic question here or there soaked it all in. Fay just… let it all hit her. The Ones were a myth to the Jedi, and long forgotten legend that had been buried by history. She claimed that she knew Jedi and Sith history better than most but I bet even her dismissed the Ones as fact. But I made too much sense, I had too many facts, and it all connected all too well. "If this Maiden get off world… the Jedi are done for. They would turn into something beyond horrible. No person in the galaxy would feel as if they lived lives of their choosing. The Jedi would demand absolute control over everything justifying they had the divine right."

"Precisely." I say as after a long pause from my story she finally came to terms with the gravity of this situation. "For right now go with the story that I gave out there. This stays between us, we don't have the resources to try and track down either the Crone or the Smith. As for the Warrior I'd rather not poke that." The others nodded their heads in agreement. Maybe at some point I'll find that cave and try and take _The Wrathful_ from there but considering what that blade is I doubt I could. "And as for the Maiden…"

"She does seem to be the largest threat to our operations. While the Warrior poses the greatest potential threat and the Crone the most active, the Maiden is close to our base and has already attacked you." Quinn summed up and I was really happy with his ability to take all this Force nonsense and distil it down to a practical analysis. Separating the mystic from the raw facts of reality was a needed trait in a officer that dealt with the Sith. "You say that she is locked beneath-"

"Master/Naraiz!" Quinn was interrupted by the sound of both Lyarra and Joanna knocking on the door and calling out for me. Fay gave me a dirty look and I guess she didn't approve of the two Force-Slaves. Hey, no kink shaming.

"To answer your question Quinn, the only known way to kill a One is with the Dagger, a weapon made for that. And right now we don't have access to it. Now if you'll excuse me." I said motioning for them all to leave my chambers. Fay scoffed and immediately went for the door while Pierce and Quinn gave me a salute. Fay opened the door and both Lyarra and Joanna rushed inside, allowing the Jedi to leave with both a huff and blush on her face. The two former noble ladies were stopped in their tracks by Pierce however.

"Whoa, hold up you two. He's not feeling his best right now so best go easy on him." Pierce warned as he let the two women go and I felt like they considered me invalid. I could take care of myself thank you very much. Oh wait… both have mutant hybrid strength… yeah… they'd crush my spine. Pierce and Quinn then left me and the women all alone in my chambers. They then, carefully and without back breaking strength, came to my side and embraced my frail body.

"I swear I didn't mean to keep you two waiting." I joylessly chuckled as I held them as tight as I could with how weak my body was. The hug didn't drag on and we walked to my bedroom, silently enjoying our reunion.

* * *

"He's been like that for past three days." Mysa said as she and other stared at Darth Nagash at the high table eating like an absolute glutton. They were all gathered together in the Hall of a Hundred Hearths, four long tables were stretched longways down the hall with a two separately raised tables at the back of the hall for the teachers and Darth Nagash's council. Breakfast, lunch and dinner were always served here for the Acolytes and it was normal for the upper levels of the staff to also eat here as well.

"I mean… he does have to put some meat on his body again." One of the other Acolytes said and many nodded in agreement. The sight of the Grand Master of the Sith in such a frail state was unnerving to say the least.

"Lucky he gets to eat all that food and not have to worry about getting fat." Miana complained as she had to watch her diet all the time. Ever since she turned fourteen she hadn't been able to eat as she used to, now she had to work out in the training yard extra if she want even a small sweat.

"I keep telling you that you a few extra curves are fine." Mysa whispered back to her best friend and as of lately a little extra more. The boys that sat around them looked to each other but said nothing, knowing damn well that it was safer to keep their mouths shut. "But what I'm more interested is what is he eating. I've heard that Darth Nagash has been ordering the kitchen to make really strange food, stuff they've never even heard of."

"Really? I mean we get all kinds of stuff. Food from all over the Seven Kingdoms and Essos." Benjen said excitedly as this was very true, they had been exposed to a great many different kinds of foods. Far more than most in Westeros ever would be on a daily basis. The idea of even more types of food was starting to sound ridiculous.

"Food's not the only thing that Darth Nagash has been devouring." Howland Reed pointed out with a keen eye and the upper command of the North/Dorne Alliance all looked to see Darth Nagash obviously flirting with the server that had been attending to him. Both Mysa and Miana smirked as they along with Howland were some of the few older Acolytes that noticed this sort of thing. They had also been the few that had begun getting lessons in more adult things.

"Isn't he betrothed to one of the Tullys?" Mors Toland asked with a bit of a scandalous chuckle. The group laughed along with them, one of the better things the Acolytes found was that they all tended to share the same sense of humor. They often joked that if it wasn't for the fact they were so far away, the North and Dorne would get along rather famously. The North's crude but no nonsense humor played will with the sultry wit of the Dornish.

"Yeah but my father said everyone at King's Landing nearly shit their pants when Darth Nagash learned about it." Lucas Blackmont said as his father was one of the nobles that had been their on that day. The man himself had profusely claimed that he was unfazed by the Sith's thinly veiled rage but that would be a lie if anyone asked anyone else. "He said that everyone was sure that the King was about to burst into flames with how Darth Nagash was looking at him."

* * *

"Doesn't change the fact he is still betrothed to someone and is still acting like that." Jarman growled as he and his table of friends and allies were having a very similar conversation as their Northern and Dornish peers. All around Jarman was the various Acolytes that wished to uphold the ideals of knights despite the fact The Faith was still to this day condemning their order. They treasured honor and chivalry above all else.

"It's Lysa Tully right? Isn't she still a child… that doesn't seem right." Edmund Waxley pointed out and this did give several of the Acolytes pause. They looked up at Darth Nagash eating more than his weight in food while being served by two pretty serving girls and couldn't help but draw comparison to those lords they all knew and found disgusting. Know they knew their leader wasn't like those lords but… it still made them feel uncomfortable to know that such a young girl was engaged to him.

"I'm sure that once he takes his vows he'll stop." Jarman said wanting to end this topic and instead refocused on a well worn topic but one that always would come up again. He looked across the hall and saw Victarion and his gang enjoying themselves. Their most hated foe, the Grayjoy had taken all those that were fated to be nothing more than thugs and turned them into a functioning crew to be feared. They were loud, brutish, and utterly shameless. "_At least the Dornish have some class_." Jarman thought as he watched one of the older boys eye a Essosi servant girl.

What was about to happen was quite common and many of the teachers had given up on trying to curb this behavior. The servants meanwhile all had the same look when they had to serve that table, one of resigned acceptance. The only one that still discouraged their behavior was Instructor Fay but the Grayjoy gang just started doing their thing when she wasn't around. Jarman watched as one of the thugs smirked and reached out to the servant… only to fly back on to the floor and spill his plate of food all over himself.

"Who did that!?" The brute roared gaining the attention of the entire hall. Jarman looked over to Victarion who was sitting a little further down the table from the bulk of his grunts, with the more… dangerous elements of his gang. The Grayjoy just rolled his eyes with a small snarl but his attention was taken back to Nira who was telling him to ignore the little flies. Those two had gotten very close over the last several months. "I know it was one of you! Come on, speak up and take your beating like a man!"

"Sit down Handsy-Harrison or I'll do a lot worse then flip you back." The brute paled when he realized that it was Darth Nagash that was speaking down to him. Everyone looked up at the high table to see their Grand Master staring down from his central seat… with one of his serving girls in his lap. "You see this… I can do this because unlike you I know how to treat a lady. Don't go reaching for what you don't have permission to reach for. I know I've been gone for a long time and many of you are starting to get to that annoying teenage period in your life but don't think that because you are all a bunch of magic kickass wizard monks in training that you can go and become little shitheads." With that Darth Nagash went back to his meal and the attentions of the busty serving girl in his lap.

"Uhh… that just happened." The acolyte to Jarman's side said and slowly but surely people went back to what they were doing. All expect the Grayjoy gang who all quietly ate their meals and tried to avoid the watchful eyes of their Grand Master.

* * *

Rathari knocked on the door to his lord's bedchamber. He had returned from his trip to Valyria to see on the progress of Talzin's work. The ancient Sith respected the witch to a degree, but vastly appreciated her usefulness and knowledge in her duty to Darth Nagash. He had been informed of Naraiz's return as he stepped onto the docks of King's Landing.

The news of the Sith Lord's return was being talked about nonstop. As far as Rathari could tell the common folk were split between gossiping all day excitedly about the nature of the Sith's disappearance and return and those standing beside the Faith of the Seven and their stance on the Sith. Rathari was a decent spy master and was capable of gathering the opinions of the masses quickly enough, popular favor was leaning toward curious excitement. That was the mood in King's Landing, but as he travelled closer to Harrenhal the fervor spiked considerably. News of the Lord of the Sith venturing beyond the Wall and meeting strange and wild Force Users become the focus of every talk and song in a tavern or marketplace. Always ending a tale of Darth Nagash traveling to the Land of Always Winter and treating with frozen princes who ultimately betrayed and tricked him. And for several months he had survived in their icy dungeons before escaping and retuning south by riding a giant eagle or with a pack of dire wolves… the stories had begun to muddy quickly.

Rathari eventually returned to Harrenhal and met back up with Quinn, who pulled the Sith aside and gave him the truth of the matter. That their emperor had instead been trapped in a battle of wills with a myth, a One of the Force. Rathari was not a expert in mythos of the Ones but heard of them during his time among the True Followers. He was even more surprised to hear of the fact The Smith had been sealed under Valyria and his and his fellows' arrival on world had been orchestrated to free the being. With the knowledge of what happened he wished to see his lord personally to touch base.

He could hear music and the sounds of physical effort behind the door, now this could mean that Darth Nagash was once again copulating with his various lovers but according to Quinn Naraiz was more interested in training than sex at the moment. So taking that in mind he decided to take a gamble and just open the door and enter.

"My lord I have… returned." Rathari said as he entered, thankfully not on a mess of limbs and bodies on the floor. Instead he found Darth Nagash doing upside down crunches with only a training sash to protect what little modesty he had.

"Oh Rathari… you're… back. Water!" Naraiz yelled and next to him Saarai moved over a tube connected to a large barrel of water. On his other side was Lyarra Stark holding a basket of strips of jerky. Then on the nearby couch was Naraiz's other Tsân and Joanna Lannister just watching Naraiz workout.

"I see you're very busy." Rathari said while making no sign he was leaving any time soon.

"It's been one month since I've came back and I'll finally getting abs back. I'd say that's progress." He said with a cheeky grin and all the women in the room minus Saarai nodded in agreement. Saarai meanwhile just held her normal mask of motionless dedication but with a light dusting of red on her cheeks. "I am going to miss eating like a Hutt, but I don't really want to bulk. I like myself lean and mean."

"Whatever you say my lord." Rathari said as he walked past the scene in the living area and sat down on one of the chairs near the fireplace. "How far are you from your peek?"

"Considerably." Naraiz said as he finished one more rep and then dropped down from the bar he obviously had set up for exercising. Rathari for a moment considered what other Sith would have done at hearing that. Nearly all would immediately take this as a opportunity to displace their superior. Rathari was not like most Sith, he was smart enough to know that killing Naraiz would net him power like it would have in the Empire but also unlike so many others he was loyal to ideals rather than just personal gain. The goals and dreams that Naraiz represented were what Rathari struggled to achieve. That was what allowed him to… deal with the eccentricities his lord had. "Physically my body is getting there. I could probably begin my sealing regiment again. But I'd like to be sure so I don't more damage with any overloud."

"Hmm."

"Spit it out Rathari."

"Am just curious as to why you didn't leave this world and spend a few weeks in a Bacta Tank to fix your body. It would have been more effective and taken far less time." Rathari questioned and didn't get a answer. "Perhaps, it is because you didn't wish to leave the world so close to your child's due date?" Rathari knew what he was asking and the dead silence that followed told him what he needed to know about how those in the room felt about it.

"Everyone but Rathari leave the room." Naraiz said in a tone of voice that was giving a order and not giving a suggestion. Rathari could sense unease and even anger from the two mortals. The Tsân as usually weren't even registering. But soon enough the two Sith Lords were alone, the sound of the chamber door closing behind the former noble women signaling this. The Tsân were of course still with them in some sense but it was obvious that Naraiz did not wish to hear their input going forward. "Am I to assume that you went against my request to leave Jaesa alone like I expected?"

"Yes." Rathari said not surprised in the slightest that his actions were still all apart of his Lord's designs. Said Lord returned to view now dressed in a simple Sith robe and sat across from Rathari, a data-slate in hand.

"How's our girl holding up?" He asked casually as he begun working on something on the data-slate. While before Rathari had not been the least shocked now he was quite surprised at Naraiz's attitude shift toward Jaesa. "Don't give me that, you should expect that a man that went through what I did to have a new outlook on certain things. And even before I had calmed down. I have accepted the state of limbo me and Jaesa are in, and we will only escape said limbo once I have answers. But I won't have them until I speak with Jaesa, something I won't force on her until either she comes to me or the child is born."

"She seems to be in as much indecision as you. The first time I saw her, we spoke and I was able to gage her emotional state as guilty and in a mindset of self-conflict. The other times I observed her it seemed as if she also resigned herself to the wait and eventual climax of this period between you two." What really irritated Rathari at times was just what had been the catalyst that started all this. He hadn't been able to learn just what came between master and apprentice. He didn't care initially but now it vexed him simply because of how hard it was to find out. "From what I have seen, her due date is nearing. This will all end soon enough… and it's about fucking time."

"Gasp… he swears!" Rathari groaned as his lord chuckled at his own break in patients. "Jaesa will return with the child, and our plans for the Empire shall continue on as planned. Vette did good work finding the way to Revan's Secret Army, ensuring that we will have the numbers to match the Jedi." Rathari took a sigh of relief as they finally were back onto topic more comfortable.

"Even if we gain the allegiance of Revan's Loyalists, we will still be out numbered three to one if you are correct in their numbers." The Jedi had grown considerably, numbering in a little over fifty thousand. That was a big jump since the days of their time when the Jedi tended to wane around ten thousand. Back then the Sith outnumbered the Jedi due to the fact the Sith practiced Force User lineages, encouraging those gifted in the Force to procreate and create more potential Sith. Now this was tempered by the rate of attrition within the Sith Order, a fact that if it had been lessened would likely have seen the Sith over run the Jedi on pure numbers.

But now the tables have turned. The Jedi numbered in mighty armies, some formations in the Republic army were entirely made up of Jedi. And not only that but they were all battle tested warriors, most of them having fought in some sort of conflict. Meanwhile the Sith that they were training were first generation and would number in the dozens rather hundreds let alone thousands. How they would fair against the veteran Jedi legion would not be easy. Rathari had to assume that Darth Nagash planned on making sure his Sith would equipped with powers that would set them far above a average Force User. The Tsân and the Force Blades were already a power that could put a front line Sith on par with a Jedi Master should they be clever enough and their Force Blade's ability be used correctly.

"Which is why we will need to divide those numbers." Darth Nagash said as he tapped a few programs on his data-slate which soon projected two icons between the Sith Lords. One was of a older and more classic Jedi symbol of the Jedi Council. The other was a modern and mix of a Republic badge of office and token Jedi iconography. "The Counselor and Guardian factions are at each other's throats. On one side you have the majority of the Jedi Council and many of the older Knights that are practically Masters themselves. Then you have the vast majority of the Knights and those hawkish Masters with much closer ties to the military. Both sides are only doing what they think is best for both the Force and the Republic, and both are being manipulated by Rule of Two Sith."

"How do you propose we divide them." At this Darth Nagash shrugged and Rathari sighed, but he supposed that was a fair reaction. It was far too early to be considering details of moves like that. Maybe once they had more of themselves to operate as agents among the Jedi they could consider large scale moves. "Right now our greatest asset is the fact no one in the galaxy knows we exist in a serious capacity."

"There's my alter ego Ulysses that's made some face to both the Jedi and Sith, but I highly fucking doubt they can link a Kaasen Treasure Hunter to a growing resurgent Empire." He chuckled and Rathari agreed. This world was hidden from all, and in that safety they could train a new generation of Sith, plot and plan in safety, and hide away should the worst come. "The Jedi aside, the Republic and any other opposition we face will be more than Force Users."

"The Star Forges at Lehon System and the Infinity Engine on Trogan, those are what will ensure we have the navel and armies needed correct?" He asked knowing that they would be hard pressed to keep the building of a fleet and army secret with how the Republic was.

The allocation of resources needed to build ships would be watched, and the training of men or building of large numbers of droids couldn't be hidden for very long. It was all about the Republic noticing a lot of resources going into former Imperial sectors which would raise many red flags. And due to the position of the Terran System, it wouldn't be seen much better as it was directly north of the Corporate Sector, a series of systems directly controlled by the Mega-Corps of the Galaxy which was under heavy observation by the Republic Military. However, both the Star Forges of Lehon and the grown Infinity Engine circumvented this problem.

"The Star Forges will create a fleet that will match the Republic's. And once we take our space back and get Imperial dockyards up and running, the Star Forges will be set to making ships of such a scale they will utterly annihilate the Republic navy." Rathari watched as Naraiz smirked as he flicked up outlines of ship designs. First was various Star Destroyers that would act as ships-of-the-line, Rathari was extra interested in the assault carrier, The Venator Class. But then the holo-gram shifted and he was shown the Super Star Destroyers. Then flicked again.

"Eclipse Class? This size… its monstrous." The Sith Lord did not know if such sizes were possible. The Eternal Empire was able to field giants but even this was pushing it. But then Darth Nagash smirk widened and the image changed again. "The Imperator."

"The Empire flagship, a Super Dreadnaught." He said with one last grin before closing out the images.

"My Lord… is it wise to dedicate such resources? You have spoken before on your distaste for super weapons. They are costly and are far often destroyed before they can be used fully." The conversation was very clear in his mind. They had been discussing some of the failing of the old Empire. And part of it was that the Dark Council was obsessed at times with making Super Weapons and the then the Republic came in a destroyed the project before it could be used. The Gauntlet was a good example of this. The Eclipse Class at least made sense as their scale while extreme was still feasible with the Star Forges. But what he had just seen was beyond even that.

"I looking beyond just our fight with the Republic. The Unknown Regions, terrors from our past, beyond our galaxy. Just as I must become strong enough to protect the galaxy from threats like the rogue Ones, we must have a military capable of fighting threats that could be apocalyptic." He said with this look in his eyes like he had something specific in mind. Rathari was about to ask him what he meant but thought better, there would come a time and place if this ever occurred. So he decided to move over to the other half of their plans.

"And the Infinity Engine, with it we shall create a secret Droid Army to match the Republic." Rather than confirm this, Rathari was surprised to see Naraiz shake his head.

"Droids may be deployed as auxiliaries but I'll not have our forces be mechanical. Droids are good when used by a competent hand, and while we will have fine officers once we have the Imperials on our side… I still wish to put my faith in the strength of soldiers." He said as he tapped a few files up between them. A hierarchy of military ranks and formations was shown to Rathari and at the top it was marked, Imperial Clone Legions. It was organized into twenty legions of varying sizes over a larger pool. "Clones, a base of rank and file soldiers arranged int regiments each specializing in a type of combat. Light infantry, armored infantry, tanks, artillery, so on and so on. Above them are the Legions, these will be the elites. The Legions will all be cultivated in fires of hardship and trained to the point of breaking. Given the best armor and weapons we can gift them. The Republic has their super soldier, we'll have ours."

"This was why you were interested in the Kaminoans, but they were wiped out… and how does the Infinity Engine play into this?" It was ambitious project and certainly one that had Rathari interested. Clones raised from birth to be perfect soldiers were certainly a way to go about it, choosing quality of troop to numbers. Rathari knew that the initial phases of the war they would play defensively after a hard blitz. Clones would be suited for this, taking and holding territory instead of costly assaults. Give themselves time to dig in and plan out another expansion.

"They were the best, and I hope that at least some of their work isn't totally lost." He said bitterly and Rathari could tell this was a important facet of his overall plans. Personally Rathari didn't see what was the big deal, cloning while a rare science was practiced widely enough where they might be able to find a promising arrest with the craft in the galaxy. Unless the Republic was actively hunting them down… which in all likelihood they were. "If I can find some of their tech, we can replicate it with the Infinity Engine. I plan on created prefabricated Cloning Labs and placing them on select worlds. Harsh Worlds, ones that will instill certain traits and values in each of the Legions, meanwhile the wider army regiments will be trained on Imperial Worlds, given the iron will of pure imperial discipline. The Infinity Engine will also produce automated factories that will create all the arms and armor we need." With that the holo-gram closed out and Naraiz put away the data-slate.

"There will also be a great deal of governmental restructuring once we take control over the Imperial Sector." Naraiz groaned and slumped into his chair at hearing that.

"Don't remind me, I've spent too much time on this shit to think about it more. I have some chicken scratch notes on how we'll do it but I don't want to think about that right now." He groaned as he raked a palm over his face. Rathari watched as Naraiz pulled himself up and began doing some stretches. "I'd much rather have us do some sparing."

"Oh, not worried I might kill you and supplant you as Emperor?" Rathari joked as he stood up as well.

"If you do then it's on you to make sure those brats downstairs live through puberty."

* * *

"You didn't need to let me stay." Jaesa grumbled as she waddled into the Forel household. She was getting very annoyed with her limited mobility. But even more annoyed at the fact the local gangs had decided that since she nearing the end of her pregnancy that they could take this as the final chance to get rid of her forever.

"Considering that they tried to burn down an entire block to kill you I think otherwise." Fiola chipped as he carried in the large trunk that had been filled with golden goodies but now was considerably lighter than when it arrived in the city. Jaesa was not good at managing her finances. She never bothered exchanging her gold into currency and had simply been bartering the gold itself the entire time she had been in Braavos. She now suspected that had been a big reason why the gangs were so intent on killing her and taking her shit.

"And you don't think they'll follow me here to your home?" Jaesa asked as she sat down, her feet killing her. It was degrading to her that the very body that had been in fights with countless enemies and never faltered was now cracking under something that normal women handled just fine. Tirysa had told her that it was also perfectly normal for her to feel this as not all women took to pregnancy perfectly but she ignored the more experienced woman.

"The gangs don't come to this part of the city. You chose poorly on where to live, we're closer to the Sealord's palace. The guards actually patrol here at night." Fiola explained, Jaesa wasn't convinced and would be expecting Macha to be getting well fed these next few nights. The only thing they were right on was that the gangs wouldn't try to burn the place down, that would draw too much attention.

"I'm sure that you will be perfectly fine Jaesa. All the stress of staying safe isn't good for the baby, just let us handle that." Tirysa said as she closed the door behind her. Their home was located on one of the costal islands of Braavos, where many of the merchants lived as it had better access to the docks. Her husband while not a wealthy merchant, was a successful transporter of people across the Narrow Sea, having gained a good reputation for safe travels between Essos and the Sunset Kingdoms. As such they had a decently sized townhouse.

This also wasn't the first time that they hosted a pregnant woman. Syrio was a smart and curious boy and would vanish out the door and later return in time for dinner. This gave Tirysa time to help those that needed it, she worked as a midwife and a healer to some of the less fortunate of Braavos. She on several occasions had invited homeless women into her home as they approached the arrival of their child. So this was little different other than the fact this woman was magical, could summon a demon out of the air, and was being hunted by several gangs for vengeance and a promise of large amounts of gold.

"Oh I believe that my crew is calling for their glorious captain…" Fiola nervously said as he attempted to leave only to be stopped by his wife. She was in no way going to allow him to leave her all alone with a moody Jaesa. He also was the primary reason why she was in their lives though she also had guilt in that as well.

"You don't have to do this, I know when I'm not wanted." Jaesa said as she forced herself to stand and start back for the door, this time both of the Forel parents and even Syrio.

"I will not let you out of this house until you have that child in your arms." Tirysa wasn't about to let the past six months go to waste. Six months of trying to help a troubled woman accept what she had done and accept that she was ready for this child. That latter part had been easier said than done, while it was true that Jaesa wanted the child Tirysa knew better and knew the signs of guilt. It had taken many talks to help Jaesa understand that just because the circumstances of the child's creation was less than perfect, didn't mean there was no hope. Tirysa also bore a few new scars when Jaesa lashed out during this talks. "We are here for you, and you are ready for this."

"Yeah, but now I'm just making it hell of a lot harder for you all just by being here!" Jaesa shouted and one of the plates on the dinning table broke. Both Syrio and his father huddled behind the woman of the house as she was the only effective shield they had at the moment. "Get out of my way, I'm not going to put anymore bullshit on this kid's head. Even if it has to be born in a alley, I'm sick and tired of feeling sorry for myself because of it!"

"You have nothing to feel sorry for. Let's just get you to…"

"I'm leaving! You can't-" Jaesa suddenly fell to her knees and had a hand on her large belly. Tirysa's eyes widened as she saw this happen, then even more as she saw a pool form under the pregnant woman. "G-get… out of… of the way." Jaesa struggled to say as she tried to crawl forward even though her water had just broken.

"Not a chance! Syrio, go get the healers! Fiola, go tell the guards that there might be some trouble tonight!" Tirysa barked out and her boys did as they were told and rushed out the door. She meanwhile helped Jaesa back up and forced her to start walking back. They had a room already set for this exact situation, they hadn't expected it to be used on the first night but better prepared and then not. "You're going to be okay, I promise. I've delivered a dozen healthy babies and you won't be any different."

"I… I need him. I need him here." Tirysa heard in a broken whisper. She still didn't know much about the father, Jaesa had always avoid that topic any time Tirysa tried to broch it. But she dearly hoped that some god was listening and somehow deliver him here.

* * *

"Are you sure it's safe for us to be here?" Fay asked as we stood in the Godswood, in front of the Heart Tree. I was know back to an acceptable body composition, maybe even a bit fitter than before the whole ordeal. I had been getting a bit lax on my diet and exercise. But thankfully now that had been rectified. Now all that was left was for me to start the long process of sealing away power bit by bit. The process was essentially me storing away a large amount of power in the Force, then condensing it in my soul and forcing my body to sustain that pressure until I acclimated then do the same thing over and over again until I once again reach my peek. Naraiz had hit a bit of wall at one point and his growth effectively stopped with this method. However this occurred after his duel with the Eternal Emperor. And I had extended this limit further when I achieved both the manifestation of my Tsân and achieved their second released state.

"It's not like these things are conduits for direct power, they are more outlet pipes. Plus this specific Weirwood tree is tainted by the Dark powers of the Dance of Dragons." I explained as I ran a hand over the various stab marks in the tree, each one still bleeding with feint memory of that duel. The Targaryen bloodline was once a potent Force lineage but now it was spoiled rotten, but for their members to be able to create the Iron Throne and do lasting curses like this without proper knowledge of the Force was amazing.

"I have found no issue in my time before the trees." Rathari said, it was just the three of us. In the days since his returned I have spared with him several times to gage my progress. I can accurately say I am at least at the same point of power Naraiz was at when he was made a Sith Lord. That being said I still felt restless, for myriad of reasons. "Exactly why have we been called here my lord?"

"I want touch base on the state of the acolytes." I said knowing that we would be completely alone here. The only other possible ears that would be hearing this conversation was the Three Eyed Raven but that was a given anywhere. "Talzin is currently creating the Sith Crucibles, which is in my opinion a much better name than the Trials thank you Rathari."

"Your welcome my lord." Rathari said giving a small bow. He had been the one to come up with the name. It was very in lien with his ideals and it fit for what they were.

"At the moment our eldest are in their early teens, we will be restricting the Crucibles to those that have reached eighteen years and even then we will have a written test and a scored sparing match they will have to pass first." That being said, there will be two groups of acolytes. Those I give a shit about and those that I don't. In other words, those who will be staying vs those that will be leaving.

By our snooping and knowledge of the acolytes, a majority of the low born are intending to stay. And thankfully most of the high born that I have my eye on are in that crowd as well. They will be taking the true Crucibles meanwhile the rest will just be thrown into the Valyrian wilds for a few days, collected by Nightsisters after darting them, then returned back to Westeros with a pat on the head and some little ceremony to say they are Sith… yeah right. Those that will be staying will take their Crucibles, and then be inducted into the Rule of Three. Further training and a gradual exposure of the true plan will then commence.

"That will give us four more years, plenty of time to help the acolytes along." Fay said as she thought hard on this topic. It was so nice to see her come into her role. I guess she sensed my smugness as she looked up from her thoughts and lightly glared at me. "And what is so funny?"

"Oh nothing… you've just really settled in as all." I pointed out and she blushed a bit and huffed. She did that a lot and it was quite adorable. I then glanced at Rathari and hoped he also enjoyed the sight but nope. Asexual bastard… how my ships ever pan out if the characters don't do as I want them to. "Regardless, by our estimates the two sects will be…" I stopped talking as I felt something in the Force.

"My lord… is something the matter?" Rathari spoke but I barely heard him. I was too busy focusing on a beacon in the Force. This blinding light that felt so familiar but I didn't recognize it.

"Hey, is it happening again? Is she sucking you in?" I could vaguely hear Fay's voice but I didn't listen. There was something I needed to do but wasn't sure I could do it. I hadn't attempted this yet but I knew it could be done. So with the beacon in the Force as my guide and using all what little stored power I had in my body, along with anything I could steal from the surrounding area… I cracked open a rift in space and walked through. The first thing I heard was a baby's cry.

I then fell to my side, falling on a wall as my body caught up with the extreme taxation I had just put on it. Force Teleportation was no joke. I had no training in it and I just used it to travel way too far for my experience with it. I breathed heavily as I tried to pull myself up and not fall onto the floor. I'm sure that the day lost was due to my inexperience with the power, or maybe it was because of my overall depleted state. Someone shouted at me and by instinct I held out a hand and began gripping their throat with the Force. Then my vision and mind cleared a bit and I looked around.

The room I was in had several women in it, all wearing white and violet robes. The woman that I had in a Force Choke was different, I let her down now that I could think clearly. The others all looked at me with fear and panic, the woman I had attacked just glared at me with protective defiance in her eyes. None of them mattered as I finally laid eyes on what I had been brought here for.

"Jaesa." I whispered as I saw her on a bed, a child in her arms only partially cleaned from being birthed.

"Who are you?! How did you get in here!" The lead woman shouted at me and immediately my eyes turned glowing yellow as I glared at her. This was a reunion long awaited and I wasn't about to let some nobody ruin it.

"Don't… don't kill her." I heard Jaesa's voice, it was strained but still strong. So I didn't kill her, I simply waved my hand and pushed all these women out of the way. "Thank you." She said with a kind and grateful smile, a rare sight form her and one that had meaning.

"I'm assuming that you have had to put up with her for some time now. It takes a lot for her to get close enough to actually care about another's wellbeing like this." I say as I stand next to her and grasp her free hand. She clutches it and that one act makes me feel more at ease than anything else. I look back to the rest of the room, the weaker ones had already fled meanwhile the one that Jaesa cared about was still here. "Thank you, it means a lot to me… and sorry."

"You must be the father… honestly I was still half expecting it to be true and it to actually be Tywin Lannister."

"Wait what?"

"Not now Tirysa." Jaesa said with a annoyed groan and the woman just chuckled.

"Apology accepted, I've been dealing with Jaesa nearly killing me enough to not take offence. As crazy as that sounds." Oh… I like her. But that can be for later. She thankfully took the hint and gave one last meaningful look to Jaesa and left the room. We said nothing, I pulled a chair over and just sat next to her and the baby.

"It's a girl." Jaesa said as she held the baby close to her chest. It was already sleeping, I have no idea how given it was just brought into this world and then there was the screaming… attempted murder. "She kept screaming, the second she was out it was crying even when they gave her to me."

"Gave her." I said knowing full well that Jaesa likely forced them to give her over the second they would.

"Shut up." Jaesa said quickly and it felt good for the two of us. Things were feeling normal again. "But then you appeared out of nowhere and she stopped. Must know her daddy is here to keep her safe."

"Right, anything in particular?"

"Maybe a few gangers that think I'm sitting on a mountain of gold."

"I'm not even going to ask what you've been up to." We didn't say anything else. I just sat next to her bed as she continued to rock the child as she slept. It was a whole other side to Jaesa, or better yet I'm pretty sure it was like the old Jaesa. The one that existed before Naraiz. And on the note of Old Naraiz, I felt the question needed to be asked. I didn't want to ask it but I felt a little entitled to knowing just what happened given how Jaesa left. "Just… tell me how much of it was a act."

"All of it was and wasn't." She said, the motherly smile not leaving her lips as she stared down at our daughter. "I meant every word I ever said when we reunited back in the North. Just… sometimes I wasn't talking to you you." She finished sheepishly and with obvious guilt in her voice. "I had decided to go along for the ride, enjoy your compony and act the part I needed to. All in order to get what I really wanted, the last piece of the old you I could get.

"Both in one Soul, my mind, his body." I said knowing that's what I told Jaesa. I felt her hand tighten around mine and I looked back up. She was looking at me with the most sure look on her face I had ever seen.

"That time in the baths… it wasn't what I had planned. It felt real. More real than any time I had with him. That's why I ran, because it scared me, that I could actually be feeling something for you and not the old you. That the act I was putting on wasn't an act at all." She explained before pausing. The silence in the air was deathly still before Jaesa moved to pass over our child to me. I tentatively let go of her hand and took the small baby out of her arm and into my own. "This is our child. Our child."

"Yes, she is." I nodded my head as I held the fidgeting baby in my hands. The feeling of losing contact with the warmth of her mother was strange and new, but she didn't cry. She wrapped tiny fingers around one of mine and just continued to breathe in and out. "So… just like that."

"I'm sure later we can… work out the details." She joked and while I knew what she really meant by that, I was going to make damn sure that Jaesa and me were going to be speaking with Vette as a impromptu therapy session. "I never decided on a name by the way. Any ideas?"

"Heh… a few. I tried to keep myself from picking anything too stupid." I knew myself reasonably well enough to know I have a habit of giving things stupid names. But I hopefully gave this plenty of thought I came down to something that my daughter could… learn to love. I also found it quite ironic given my position and its meaning.

"So… don't keep me in suspense I've had enough of that." Her voice was starting to get weary. I could tell she needed some rest soon. "What is it?"

"Pandora."

* * *

Author's Notes

So here we have it. Jasea and Naraiz's daughter has been born. I'm pretty sure that I already said that it would be a girl a few chapters ago. As for the name, I really tried hard not to do something too memey. But in the end I had to do something at least half meme. Pandora is a name I like for a few reasons, one... it can be shortened to Dora which is always nice for nicknames. Two, it does have some relavent meaning to future plots, now that doesn't mean she'll be unleashing the End Times on the galaxy but... she'll be causing a few things. And Three... it just is a good name in my opinion.

So please leave a Review and tell me what you think about this. Next chapter Naraiz and Jaesa will return to Harrenhal, Naraiz will go back to the stars to find Revan's Secret Army, then we will finally do the Kamino Cloners arc. Yay.

Reviews

Gabe2000 - not too far off from what's going to happen honestly

Starlord Master - Becuase why would I not?

Kalvernus - Next chapter

Reads too Much - Sorry to say that not much happened in the six months. A lot of what's going on is on a relative auto-pilot, not much is happening in the galaxy and in Westeros Naraiz's position is pretty secure. As for the House of the Undying, nothing. It was essentially a mystical drill that the Crone tricked the Warlocks into building and then power up using the life force of the surronding ecosystem, thus the Red Wastes.

Guest 1 - I don't care to leave a response but have to so they other Guest can tell which response is which.

Guest 2 - The thing is, no one but the Children were supposed to live on this world so if the humans hadn't come around then everything would still be functioning as it should. Just like with the Maw, the Ones made a pretty good jail its just when someone came and messed with it did it break. Naraiz doesn't actually have a plan for them at the moment mainly because he doesn't know how to deal with them, he's just going for containment right now. Naraiz will be limiting the creation of Tsân to only those that have reached Master level in the new Sith Order. I'm not sure if I'm going to inculde the Kro Var yet, I coudl easily say the Jedi found them and blasted them to dust but... I'm not sure yet.


	34. The Hedgehog and the Locust

Author's Notes

Whoa, this took way longer than it should have. So this chapter was about nearly done when Word decided to be a asshole and say nope. I then lost half of all the progress on this chapter and had to rewrite that. I do think I did a better job in certain scenes but not all. Lots happens in this chapter, hope you guys enjoy it.

Stay safe out there.

* * *

"I am going to miss this city… somewhat." Jaesa said as we started flying into the sky, in her arms was Pandora who was surprisingly cool with everything. It had been just several days since her arrival and we had learned quickly that she was a quiet one. Only every crying when wanting to be fed or if neither of her parents were in the same room as her. I didn't know how long this period would last but I dearly hoped it wouldn't.

"I still can't believe you found your way into Syrio Forel's life. But I guess in the end it was good for you." I said as the dropship started its way toward the Narrow Sea. We were heading straight back to Harrenhal where my Doctor Droid was waiting in storage. While Tirysa did all she knew to help Pandora, I'd still like modern medicine to take a crack at it. "Are you sure you want to leave like this? Without saying goodbye."

"I should have never come here, It's better if I just leave without anyone noticing." I didn't buy that but I wasn't going to say anything. Just because things were better between us meant that everything had returned to normal. In the days since Pandora's birth we had talked sparingly about anything that didn't involve her. But the intent on both sides was clear, we wanted things to develop into what I had originally intend nearly a year ago… just now with a baby.

"I've already sent word to Quinn, he's having everyone gather for our return." I said going back to business. Jaesa frowned a bit knowing that she wouldn't exactly be received very well. Nearly everyone back at Harrenhal would have a reason to be angry at her. Lyarra and Joanna already had a poor opinion of her and I doubt it will improve any time soon. Quinn unusually was not going to be playing the neutral party in this as he saw what Jaesa did as betrayal… something he frowns on for whatever reason. Pierce I'm not sure on. The rest of my little entourage will more or less just follow whatever I say. "You do know why we can't let people know it's mine right?"

"Yes. I don't need the validation of those fools, it doesn't matter who knows." Jaesa said still smiling down at Pandora, who in tern was just looking up at her mother with curious eyes. I wasn't going to give any of my children my last name, that was something that old Naraiz wanted as well and I was going to honor it. Mostly his reason was he wanted the Rhyhall line to end with him but for it was more for them. I was eventually going to be the Emperor of the Galaxy, I don't want my shadow to cover my children. Even if one day they are recognized as my children, I want their legends to be their own. I've even considered the Viking tradition of giving them last names based on deeds they have done.

"And uh… Lyarra is probably pregnant." The last month had been the point where Lyarra had finally worn me down. It hadn't been confirmed yet… unless it happened while I was gone, but I was pretty damn sure that with all the _trying_ we had been doing it should be done.

"Fine." Jaesa said simply but I could she wasn't comfortable with this. I knew Jaesa, she wasn't going to get that clingy. For years she pestered Vette to get with Old Naraiz with her. Monogamy wasn't her preference. But that didn't mean she was immune to jealousy. Some of that would be targeted at Lyarra and Joanna but I knew it would also hit me as well. But I could handle it. "Oh by the way, me and Pierce did it a bunch of times."

* * *

Pierce didn't know why but he suddenly felt the urge to run and never stop. He, Quinn Lyarra, Joanna, Fay, Rathari, and a Doctor Droid all stood at the top of the central tower of Harrenhal. It had been finished first and its peek was smoothed over and made into a makeshift landing platform. It was high enough to where those below wouldn't see what happened and as Darth Nagash had pointed out once, people rarely ever looked to the skies when they had no reason to.

"We still don't have any idea how he pulled that off." Pierce heard the Jedi mumble to Rathari. He too had heard of Darth Nagash literally walking into a rip in space and vanishing. That was new and could be very useful. But then Rathari explained to the other Imperials that Force Teleporting was a rare and complex skill. And it was usually done within line of sight as it was unheard of for anyone to use it go across vast distances.

"Having a hard time being given more proof Jedi." Fay had been around Imperials and Sith too long. Pierce knew that Sith from their time only allowed Jedi to live around them if one, they were being tortured or converted. In the case of Fay it was the latter. But he also knew it wasn't a Dark Side type of thing, as little as he knew about the Force he did know what that type of converting looked like.

"Both of you, please refrain from discussion." Once Quinn spoke the air started to move and the sound of aircraft repulsons echoed in the skies. They all watched as the Valyrian dropship came out of the misty clouds and hovered above them. It descended and out from its side panels stepped out Naraiz and Jaesa, along with a child in the lost apprentice's arms. Pierce shifted uncomfortably as he saw the child, and then began to sweat as he saw the glare that Naraiz was giving him. The Doctor Droid was the first to walk up to the two.

"Is this the child?" The Doctor Droid asked as it approached the two, it had been covered in several heavy robes to disguise its nature from anyone that might see it on the way up. Jaesa nodded and the droid began taking initial scans. As it did so Quinn and Rathari walked up to Naraiz.

"Welcome back my lord, however I would suggest that no further sudden absences be taken in the near future. Lord Rathari was capable of doubling you for the time but I don't think it would be good for the people's moral or health if they hear their lord is once again missing." Quinn and explained and Pierce had to agree, the men in the barracks were all getting very antsy during the six months he had been gone. If it got out that Naraiz was missing again, Pierce wouldn't be surprised if the city watch would invade nearby lands to search for him. And that wasn't even taking into account what the normal citizens would do.

"I promise that I won't be leaving without notifying you first Quinn. It was rather spur of the moment." Naraiz chuckled as his glare left Pierce and he focused on the governor. They spoke for a bit with Rathari interjecting every now and then, all while the Doctor Droid finished its initial scans.

"I will need to perform several routine procedures, inoculations, and implants for the child. I have already detected a virial strain in her system, more study will need to be done but preliminary detection indicates a ninety five percent likelihood of recovery." The Droid said as it held out its hands to take the child. Everyone that knew Jaesa half expected her to cut the droid in half at the gesture, and were very shocked to see her give over her child with only a few seconds of hesitation. "Thank you." The Droid said before it turned and started for the stairs.

"Go." Naraiz said as Jaesa looked back to him, asking if she was needed any more or if she could go with the droid. She beamed and followed the Doctor Droid off the landing pad leaving everyone else with the Sith Lord. "Firstly…" Naraiz ground out as Pierce felt his body slam to the stony floor, and was genuinely worried he might break through it. "… how long were you going to keep it a secret that you and Jaesa were fucking each other?"

"I…" Pierce struggled to speak as he felt the incredible power press down on his body. He had been hit by the Force before, by Jedi and Sith alike but this felt more like gravity push down and up on him at the same time. A equal amount of combating pressure from below and above. And then like that it was over, the pressure was gone and he could move his body.

"Get up." Naraiz ordered and despite what had just happened Pierce did as told. Old Imperial training kicking, training that taught no matter what a Sith did to you orders were still orders.

"My lord I…" He was about to explain himself when suddenly he was right back on the ground as he was prior.

"I know full well what Jaesa is like. The first time is forgivable as you were caught off guard, know what she does to men she has eyes for, and I know you well enough to know you never wanted it. However, you should have come to me immediately after despite the issues me and Jaesa were having at the time. As I could have protected you or at least sent you far away." Naraiz explained and all throughout this Pierce was slammed back into the ground with the same force as before. Then the Sith finished speaking and once again the pressure was gone.

"Can I stand my lord?" Pierce asked as carefully as could. A part of him chaffed at having to act this way, he hated the old system of how the Sith ran things. Naraiz had been better and never did stuff like this before, it was one of the reasons Pierce respected him. But he knew that this was coming at some point, and so he grit his teeth and just hoped that he would get through this with his lie.

"Yes." With that the Imperial stood back up and the two were now standing across from each other. "Here's what's going to happen. I'm doing something. It will be very painful. But, you will live. And you will limp away and get out of my sight. The next time I see you, I won't remember what Jaesa told me or what happened here." Naraiz explained all with a big evil smile on his face. Pierce was utterly horrified and everyone around them was deeply concerned by all this.

"Uh…" Pierce started but was quickly silenced.

"I will be locking away these memories and everyone here and everyone that knows about this whole thing will never mention it. Because while logically I know you were only doing what you thought would keep yourself alive. And because morally I know you and know that you were also trying your best to do what was right by both me and Jaesa even as fucked up as that sounds. I know this things. But that still doesn't mean you're safe from me." He said with this amused little laugh that sent shivers down people's spines. Rathari, Quinn, and Pierce had all seen Naraiz angry. Planet killer angry. And still… this moment might be the most frightening they had ever seen of him. He then had this childish smile on his face and then clapped as he finished it all up. "Now, take your medicine and let this be forgotten." And just like that Naraiz pointed a finger down and bright blue arc of Force Lightning fired down to between Pierce's legs. He screamed a most unmanly scream and fell to the ground. "Ooh… gonna want to get that looked at."

"Fucking damn it you sadistic bastard." Pierce growled in pain as began crawling away, not wanting to find out what other horrible things the Sith had in store for him if he didn't leave that moment.

* * *

"Laugh damn you." I growled in defeat as I once again failed to get Pandora to laugh at my silly attempts to do baby things. I did peekaboo, rattling toys, and a fey Force tricks but nothing. She smiled at times but that was just teasing me and not what I really wanted.

"Wow… this something I don't I ever expected out of you." Joanna chuckled as she came to my side and started leaning on my side. Jaesa was out for the moment, taking a break from mothering to get some much needed training done. It had been a week since we returned to Harrenhal and most of that time had been spent getting Pandora accustomed to her home. I was also putting off the fact that I was needed back up in the galaxy.

"I can't make her laugh. I'm funny damn it." I pouted as I stared down at the smiling face of my daughter. She was happy, as young as she was I could still feel her emotions in the Force.

"Sure you are love." I did not appreciate the sass from Joanna. Eventually I settled on floating over a stuffed rabbit toy that Fay had gotten us as a gift. The Jedi while aloof and distant was still apart of this… family? Sure let's go with that. I placed the cloth rabbit toy next to Pandora and then added a monitor drone over the crib before walking away. I didn't like it.

"I don't wanna leave but I'm back to being healthy, and my power is starting to return." I started to complain as we made our way back to the nearby couch and fireplace. Lyarra was lying down, sleeping as expected. Both Joanna and her had been good with Pandora when Jaesa wasn't around and when the new mother was they just avoided the two. That seemed for the best for the moment. Everyone was still pretty chilly with Jaesa. "I just want her to laugh once before I leave tomorrow."

"Do you really have to leave?" Joanna asked as we sat down on the couch, Lyarra immediately scooches over and lays her head on my lap.

"Yeah, I've been away for eight months now. That's a long time for Vette to deal with Dalla and his brand of arrogant stupid. I'm actually surprised that the twins or BI-6 hasn't killed him yet." By now the Twins should be very acclimated to the galaxy by now, which will be good. Ulysses should also have a decent rep… and hopefully Dalla has made it a good one. I'm not supposed to be a pirate but a treasure hunter. "I've got some serious catching up to do."

"You're feeling guilty. You don't want to abandon your daughter." Joanna said with a proud and pleased smile as she reassured me.

"My father had been a overbearing perfectionist, I was to be the perfect heir and to make our family proud by becoming a powerful Sith. I kinda ruined that however when I became the Emperor's Wrath as that job essentially cut me out of the normal circles of power and instead had be police the Sith." That was at least Old Naraiz's father. But I still felt those memories pretty well. To me I just didn't want to be that father, the one that was only around when absolutely necessary. A distant and judging figure in a child's life. I didn't want that. But also I needed to go back to space and accelerate my plans there. "I guess I will have to just keep telling myself that this will only be for a few years then I can settle down with shorter and less frequent trips."

"The fact that you are guilty about this means you are far better than many noble lords that would rather not even see their children until they are of age." Joanna once again tried to reassure me but just because there was someone worse didn't make me better. "Listen, you will be in her life. You will be there to teach her, see as she grows and develops into a woman… and inevitably has to kill you in order to find a husband."

"I won't… yeah that makes sense."

"I'm sure you'll do fine love, it's not like she'll have no one. And as much as I hate to admit it, Jaesa has been doing very well and even has clamed considerable from the times I met her." That was also true. Jaesa's extremes had been somewhat blunted. She had stopped sleeping around or made any mention that she wanted to, though that might be because of our new relationship. But more importantly she has stopped completely in the way of killing randos, I doubt this will be forever but it's nice to see her not feel the need to kill everyone that slightly bugs her. Her free spirit seems to have settled down a bit in the wake of motherhood. Again… how long this will last is anyone's guess. My guess is once Pandora starts to become more independent Jaesa will start to have more free time to indulge herself. "You can't second guess yourself, soon enough this keep will be filled with the sounds of little feet stumbling around."

"Oh, is there something you've been meaning to tell me?" I asked knowing that Joanna loved being a mother to her children with Tywin. So much so I knew she still felt guilt over leaving them as she did.

"Not yet, some day… soon. But not yet."

* * *

Hego Damask the Second stared at a unmarked grave on a cracked and desolate nameless world. Here, there was no life or anything but shifting rust covered deserts and crags that sunk into the depths of the world. But here, the land had been made solid and clean. And here lay a low caste Muun female that had vanished from the galaxy many years ago.

Off this world, he was the Lord of the Sith, one of the greatest minds when it came to the secrets of the Midi-chlorians, and by far one of the most powerful men in the galaxy. Here, he was none of those things. On this small broken world off in the dead of space within the Outer Rim he was but a man that hated everything about his role in life. He despised the machinations of his master and his plot to have him created. He reviled the way his father used him as a stepping stone for greater wealth. He despaired at the stolen life his mother could have had. All of this served to fuel his power now… when he wasn't here. When he wasn't in front of her.

He stared down at the grave. His face unreadable, for there were always too many emotions battling it out in the man for just one just show itself on his face. In the end what he hated most when he came to this world to remind himself of the power of hate was his weakness. His greatest strength, in the biology of the Force, had been born out of a childish weakness to bring back an inconsequential woman.

He had fought Force Writhes, killed many unholy monsters that lacked a soul, none of these things were what he sought. And at the end of his journey he came to the conclusion many didn't, the dead must stay dead. But he would not join their ranks. He would continue to return to this spot for all eternity, to stare and hate. On this world his hate would grow and grow until not even death could consume it.

"My lord." The Muun turned his head slightly to see IG-99 standing there. The droid had been there the entire time as it was now his bodyguard and second in command. "You have appointments."

"Has been so long already." He had cleared his schedule for three weeks this time and yet it had only felt like seconds. He rolled his shoulders back and felt a tightness in them, yes he had been here far too long. It was time to return to life. "Let us leave then."

Darth Plagueis didn't so much as look at the world that he had just spent weeks on as his ship snapped into hyperspace. He simply shut IG-99 down and wiped its memory of the whole trip. He walked back to the small lounge that was the center point of his personal star ship. All around him was an artfully crafted space that worked to calm the mind and steady the soul. He sat down in the middle and took a basic meditative position and began feeling out the Force. The Dark Side was swimming, feasting on his freshly renewed hate. But he had long developed the natural reflex to not give into the frenzy. He simply allowed the Dark Side to slither and snake its way through his mind and then leave as it failed to grasp onto anything.

As he meditated, Darth Plagueis began thinking onto the Grand Plan of the Sith. It was beginning to reach its final act. The pieces were being set, the Republic and the Hutts were about to have their final war. In it the Hutts would be utterly decimated, their race and their criminal empire would be broken and would never recover. And the Republic would left spent, their armies and their navy weakened. Allowing for rebellion to explode where it was already festering.

The Hutts had proven themselves a threat that could not be allowed to exist. The previous Hutt war had proven that as it had not been planned by the Sith. Prior to that Darth Plagueis had intended the slugs to survive into the days of his and Sidious' new Empire. But now, they must be dealt with, and what better way then to use the Jedi to do it. And they were quite willing to go along with it as well. As they wished to sooth their stained honor and pride, the Core Worlds lusted after the Hutt's wealth and the Mid Rim bayed for blood after the devastation of the last war. It was only the Outer Rim territories, who were often used as a battle ground for the various wars, and the Mega-Corporations who had been bared from the industry of war for centuries now, that wanted peace.

Once the Final Hutt War broke out, the carnage would spill into the Outer Rim. Untold devastation would ravage worlds and destroy lives. They would pushed to the brink and once the war was over they would be given nothing to repair the damaged caused by the war. Revolt would be inevitable. However, it would also be doomed. Unless they had the backing of people with wealth and the resources to fight back against a weakened Republic. The Outer Rim would form a new government, but hand over a good deal of sovereignty to the various Mega-Corporations in exchange for money and arms. The Mega-Corporations would take this as their chance to get back into the war games and to get back at the Republic. Corporate dockyards and droid foundries would be retooled into places of war. A galactic civil war the likes of which has not been seen shall usher in a new age of Sith. In the burning of the galaxy the Jedi will be cut down by their own, and the Sith shall take their rightful place as masters of all.

As Darth Plagueis weaved through the Force, trying to decipher the future and any possible threats to his plans, he felt the Force tugging him back to reality. He opened his eyes and saw one of his holo-comms blinking with an incoming call. He normally disliked handling business during his contemplation with the Force but it would seem fate had other intentions. He pulled the Holo-comm over to his hands, and answered the call.

"-_Lord Damask, it has been far too long_. _I do hope my call has not disturbed you on any business_.-" A image of a aging yet still comely human woman flickered into view. She wore fine Kaasen robes and had elegant implants in the frame of her forehead and cheeks. She was a woman of means and status, but to Darth Plagueis and his alter ego she was still beneath him.

"Calthina, you almost were but your timing is as impeccable as ever." Darth Plagueis said as he shifted into his stern yet caring respected elder role. He was to the rest of the galaxy a stalwart icon of good business. Giving to a few choice charities while at the same time making good and sound investments. People rose and fell depending on his work in the Intergalactic Banking Clan. His work portfolio contained senators, kings, admirals, and CEOs. He might be a Lord of the Sith but he still was damn good at his day job. "To what brings you to me this day?"

"-_There is an upcoming ball that I have been invited to. It would be such a tragedy for me to go all alone wouldn't it_.-" He visibly frowned as for his public identity it would presumptuous for a client and him to go to such a social gathering. But for his true feelings, he just rather not go to a world crawling with Jedi. Dromund Kaas was a world that had such history, but for the moment it was a trap for him. But the Force, it had brought him here.

"I could not be seen in such complain without business being on the table. There are many that seek my audience, I can't be expected to spend my valuable time so carelessly." This was true but he knew that she wouldn't just call for no reason. Calthina was a woman that he valued for her skills and position on Dromund Kaas. As she was one of the few Heads of Houses that had a permit to arrange ventures to the Surface and at the same time was not in the pocket of the Jedi. She had helped him collect valuable artifacts of those bygone days. "I shall go however I expect business to be discussed and I to be giving favors in the terms." He allowed her to smile but for a moment before cutting the connection off. He did not know where the Force was taking him but he would not be a puppet on its strings. It was foolish to deny the Force when it gave such a clear message but it was only a true Sith to bend such event to their will.

* * *

"Fucking sadistic bastard…" Pierce grumbled before downing several pain killers that the Doctor droid had given him. His balls still felt numb after what Naraiz did and there was of course scaring. It was only thanks to the Doctor Droid giving him several shots of Bacta that everything was still working down there. Or at least he hoped that things still worked. The sound of someone knocking on his office's door was a relief as any distraction was welcome. "Come on in." Pierce said as he carefully shifted his weight in his chair.

"Hello captain." The Imperial was surprised to see Xhola. The Maester's assistant and one of Naraiz's… eh… one of the former slaves he had taken for himself.

Most of the people that worked and lived in Harrenhal didn't exactly understand the exact nature of the relationship between Xhola, Serona, and Vaera. They worked for him, were devoutly loyal to him, and often slept with him yet at the same time were obviously apart from him. Serona was the one who kept the servants and general staff of the castle in line, she very much enjoyed the power of her position and would often lord it over everyone that was not Naraiz. Vaera on the other hand lived to work under the Red Woman and there was even talks of her traveling to the North to set up a new center of the weird faith they were spreading. Xhola was the most normal out of the three, just working as an assistant while taking in all of Naraiz's mail, a simple life that Pierce was honestly envying right now.

"Xhola, is there something Qyburn needs? Or is there a raven for me?" He wasn't expecting any messages. He at times sent messages back to Winterfell, he had a comradeship with their captain at arms, or sometimes he would get ravens from surrounding keeps and towns regarding assistance from the Black Guard in dealing with bandits near the borders.

"Um no." Xhola said as she closed the door behind her, a kind yet worried look on her face told Pierce that this was personal. Had something happened, was she here to tell him there was a accident? "I wanted to see if you were doing well? I heard about what happened from Vaera."

"Damn crazy witch can't keep her mouth shut." Pierce grumbled under his breath. Melisandre had far too much trust in her little shadow. One of these days it was going to be a security risk. "You shouldn't be talking about it. Darth Nagash made it very clear that the whole thing is to be forgotten."

"I know, but wanted to make sure you doing alright." There was this knowing yet comforting tone in her voice that Pierce appreciated. He had been given a injury that no man could ever walk away from without trauma of a less than just physical kind. "Don't worry, I won't speak a word about it to Lord Rhyhall."

"I knew that something was coming I just didn't expect it to be… that. Damn, I would have guessed he'd kill me before what he did." Pierce began as started to explain the circumstances surrounding the whole event. But quickly Xhola pulled the conversation away to other more mundane topics. She had come not to further the captain's pain but to take his mind off it. He had always been so kind and helpful to every one and she just wanted to repay a bit of that.

* * *

Vette was bored… very bored. Even as Dalla had taken her off to the side to a collection of creates inside their rented out hanger she was bored. The crew of the _Chilling Sound_ were at the moment in one of the commercial space stations above Dromund Kaas, Dalla believed that they were just here to get another job but in reality Naraiz was coming back.

"What do you want now Dalla?" Vette sighed as she leaned against one of the stacks of creates. He wasn't wearing his Ulysses get up, he hadn't been for a few weeks now. Which was good as it meant that the twins were able to clean it and get rid of the Dalla stink for when Naraiz came back. It had been nearly a year since she had seen him in person and frankly she was getting restless. Holo-calls just didn't do it, she wanted him to be with her for real. If she had her way this would be the last time that he would be spending long periods back on Terra. But thinking that made her feel a little guilty, after all he had something to go back to that wasn't just schemes or plots.

"I think you know what it is. I'm sick and tired of you walking around like you're the real leader of the crew. Ulysses is gone, probably dead in a ditch somewhere. So now its time for the captain that's been running things to officially step up." He threatened as he glared at her dismissive stance toward him. Vette was really getting bored here, so much so that rather than listen to him she was thinking about the whole set up she had going for when Naraiz came back.

"_I got the Deep Core Brandy, I've practiced making all the dishes by hand and haven't brunt one of them in a week_…" Vette listed off to herself as Dalla had given his opening monolog. He noticed the thousand yard stare that she was giving him and so slammed his hand next to her head and loomed at her. Not over her, he was just a little under her height.

"You can't run from this you little Twi'lek bitch. Things are going to change, you and the rest of the girls on the ship are going to get in line!" Vette refocused on Dalla as he started to get way to close for her tastes. It seemed things were finally coming to a head. For the past month now Dalla had been talking about doing _real jobs_ which meant raiding supply lines and merchant ships. He had also started getting subtly vocal about the chain of command. There had also been slips to how he really felt about the fact all the females on the ship were against him. Vette was a little concerned that the past eight months had turned Dalla into a partial misogynist. It was true that every single one of the women on the ship treated him quite badly for varying reasons. "You're still good with a blaster and are a great pilot, you're still useful."

"Plus there's my tits and great ass too right?" Vette smirked as she knew that Dalla was also thinking about that too. He was a Corellian and they were very big on spacer tradition and a unspoken one was that Twi'lek females were a ship's communal whore. The worst part about that to Vette was a lot of her kind accepted it.

"Not disagreeing with that." He said with this knowing chuckle that to Vette just came off as fake. Which weirded her out, and now that she really thought about it… Dalla never actually got laid. He played a great game out in the bars and clubs during their off time but Vette couldn't recall a time in her spying on him that he left with anyone. But now wasn't the time to really think on that. "You need to learn your place, I'm the captain now."

"Oh really?" With that Dalla went pale, extremely pale. Vette just kept her smirk on her face as Dalla slowly pulled back and then ran off toward the hanger exit. He stumbled a bit and fell on all fours, barely picking himself off the ground he ducked and ran out without saying another word. "What got up his ass?" Naraiz asked and for a second the two were quiet but then started laughing.

"I wonder when he'll remember all of his stuff is in the ship." Vette joked, she honestly didn't; expect Dalla to just run off like that. She guessed that Naraiz was just going to kill him or something.

"Ey… more for us ri-" Naraiz wasn't able to finish his sentence as his mouth was taken by hers. She had jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist and wasn't letting go until all her pent up feelings were soothed. This however attracted some attention from the rest of the Chilling Sound's crew. "Feisty are you?" He said with a smirk as she pulled away, she returned the smile and untangled herself from his body.

"Going nearly a year without sex or cuddle time will do that to me." Vette shot back with the clear intent on making up for that loss of intimacy. But for now she sobered herself up as out of the corner of her eye she could see the rest of the crew that was currently in the hanger come over. "The twins and the brothers are out getting supplies for our next trip, it's supposed to be a long one right?"

"I'll speaking with Cipher tomorrow, depending what he has to say we might stay here longer. But yeah, we'll be heading out on for an important mission." Naraiz said before they turned the four approaching crew members. Vette silently hoped that this would go well, she had expanded the crew a bit as they needed a bit more help to deal with the fact Naraiz was gone.

"You have to be the real Ulysses, never thought I'd see the day this little spitfire would act like a girl fresh off from Ryloth." A muscle bound Besalisk chuckled, he was large even for his race and while it looked like the years were getting on him he still looked very strong. There was a wise yet teasing look in his eyes as he enjoyed the sight of Vette squirm a bit at his words.

"About time you got back Ulysses, you made me have to deal with Dalla for eight more months." Yensi grumbled with a very clear disapproving look in his eyes. The Gran then left, having said his piece. Vette had been worrying about him for awhile now. Him and Dalla had never buried the hatchet and it was starting to seriously affect their work. But now hopefully that would change with Naraiz back and Dalla gone.

"Come on Yensi don't be like that. Sorry man, he's been extra grumpy lately." The sole human of the group said with a smirk. He was an average looking man with a bit of stubble and that grizzled yet carefree spacer look. "Been going by Katz for awhile now, co-pilot and dude that keeps this beauty running. I gotta say, you got odd taste in ships but I appreciate a man that likes them a bit more… experienced." Katz joked and Vette smiled as she knew that him and Naraiz would get along just fine.

"As do I, though I'm just talking about ships here." The Besalisk gave a belly laugh before introducing himself. "As for me I'm Konas Buk, I'm just an old soldier that passes by as this crew's muscle. I carry the heavy stuff and sometimes scare off the occasional thief."

"You served?" Naraiz asked and the jovial light in Konas' eyes dimmed and turned a bit more serious but not threatening… just somber.

"For a time." He said simply before the light returned and he looked to the last one that had to speak. A female Chagrians that didn't look too happy at the moment. Vette was genuinely worried as she knew that this one was going to cause problems.

"Dabai Treen, I cook and keep our supplies organized." She said blunt with obvious disdain for just having to be here right now while at the same time as staring daggers at Naraiz. But he didn't seem to care or mind, outwardly anyway. This seemed to annoy Dabai so with a scoff she turned and headed back to the ship. Konas and Katz both shrugged at their crewmate's response like it had been expected, gave their own smiles to their new captain and returned back to work.

"So care to explain why our ship's quartermaster hates my guts?" Naraiz asked once they were all out of ear shot.

"She… might have a little crush on me." Vette admitted though she also knew that Dabai just didn't like men in general. The Twi'lek knew why though and hoped that she could help her through it but little progress had been made. "She's also got a protective streak in her. Dalla certainly didn't help things and I'm pretty sure the only reason she's been as good as she has been is because she knew I was the real leader."

"And now?"

"She's not going to poison your food or anything… burn it a little maybe. She has issues but I promise that she'll be a good member of the crew." Vette trusted all of them, these were her people now. Naraiz sensed this as he always did and held her hand while giving her a reassuring smile.

"However things are we can make them work. Now… let's not dance around this anymore. Let's go fuck." Vette was about to protest, she had a entire date night planned but wasn't complaining when she was scooped off the ground and Naraiz made a mad dash toward the ship with her in his arms.

* * *

Jaesa was about to do something truly awful. It disgusted her and made her want to throw up. It was a dark and vile thing that she knew she would regret the rest of her life. But damn it she was desperate. And any true mother would do anything for her child.

"Aw she's adorable, I don't see anything wrong with her." Jaesa pouted as Joanna held Pandora in her arms. The new mother had only ever let her baby go when Naraiz was the one with her, in that time she had picked up her training and rested in the baths by herself. But now Naraiz was gone and as a Sith assassin she needed to stay in peek condition. So with great reluctance she was letting the two Force Slaves baby sit.

Jaesa knew logically it was a good choice as they were bound to Naraiz and were incapable of harming his child. They also were mothers themselves so that helped, even more so with that fact they were much more experienced then herself. Lyarra much more so than Joanna, but then again Lyarra was also the one most opposed to Jaesa in general. But Jaesa needed advice and time to herself, she was still a Sith apprentice and valuable agent that needed to keep up with her trainings.

"Are you sure, she hasn't cried once and I may not know a lot about babies but I know they cry." Jaesa understandably got small glares from the two women but they quickly refocused back onto Pandora who was busy playing with Lyarra's fingers. The two older women then shared a look and decided to take pity on the poor new mother and actually help her for a change.

"Jaesa, you're doing fine. All children are different, some cry a lot and others not so much. Pandora looks happy and both the Maester and the… doctor droid… say she's perfectly fine." Joanna answered knowing that Jaesa was just being a first time mother and over reacting to anything perceived wrong with their child.

"Yes, both Eddard and Lyanna were very quiet children. Though for Lyanna that stopped when she started walking, then she wailed every time we stopped her trying to go off and explore all she could." Lyarra said remembering fond memories of those days. She knew that both she and Joanna had midwives, family, and servants to help when they first had their children. Jaesa on the other hand had none of these things. As far as the rest of the keep and city was concerned Pandora was a fatherless child Jaesa had while off in Essos. She didn't get much sympathy from the servants or anyone else.

"Really?" Jaesa asked still staring at her daughter still very concerned.

"Go, we can watch her. Nothing bad will happen and if she cries I promise you'll be the first to know." Joanna said knowing that statement to likely be more literal than most cases. Jaesa gave one last look of uncertainty before slowly backing off and headed toward the door. Joanna and Lyarra both watched closely as the door closed behind the Sith assassin, the second that it did and Pandora made a small cooing noise it slammed back open.

"Is she all right?!" Jaesa yelled as she rushed back inside and took Pandora out of Joanna's arms.

"We tried, but it looks like we can't help her." Joanna said with a pleased look on her face as she and Lyarra walked away, having done their part to try and help Jaesa but it seemed like that was doomed to fail.

* * *

"Did you do something to the Droid band?" Cipher asked as he sat down across from me in one of the unused booths of his bar. I have been waiting for about an hour so I decided to have a bit of fun and used BI-6 to hack into the bar's band and get them to play Overhaul's theme from My Hero Academia. I had been playing with the sound editor on Naraiz's personal wristpad for years now and had a nice collection of music from my old life, plus I had gotten really good at sound engineering.

"Does it matter?" I asked and Cipher just looked at me and stayed silent. I shrugged and assumed he was going to add it to his playlist. "How's Kaliyo doing, I haven't heard of the Republic capital blowing up yet."

"I honestly have very little information regarding her. I received a initial confirmation that she arrived on Coruscant and then later a request for the blueprints of a Republic Admiral's penthouse." He replied simply before pulling out a data chip and handing it to me.

"What do we have here?"

"This contains all the reports that Vette sent to me concerning Dalla's time as your cover. I had managed to keep him operating on jobs to further the eventual goals of the Ulysses' character that you and I set out, even acting as you myself for the more covert contact meetings." Ulysses was much more than just my cover to stay under the radar of the Republic. It was also a story and a way into the nobility of Dromund Kaas. Using it as a means to develop a reputation while in the background subtly setting things up for him to reveal himself as the long lost scion of House Rhyhall. It was a long term plan to gain control over all of Dromund Kaas and the surrounding former Imperial systems. Right now such a ancient name would only get scoffed at as a pretender to the throne type of thing, but… results will make people doubt that.

"I assume that you've been a busy boy in setting up our spy network." I could feel a flicker of announce escape the normal unreadable spy at me calling it _Our_ spy network. It seems that he's starting to develop a more independent mindset.

"At a galaxy scale, barely anything of note. The Republic's zealous control over all forms of information makes establishing a network quite difficult, if we had resources and backing from somewhere with infrastructure in place that would a different story." He explained and I shrugged. I hadn't expected him to develop a detailed spy network across the galaxy yet. That required time and agents making personal contacts and developing their own internal systems to piggyback off of. And that was with a more free flow of information. Quantum Entanglement communication was the platinum standard in the spy game, it was untraceable and could connect from any point in the galaxy and probably further. But it was rare tech that could only be crafted by galactic governments with the resources to make it compact enough to be worth it.

"How about on a more local level?" I asked expecting far more here.

"Within the Esstran sector I have eyes and ears in nearly every noble house, corporation, and crime family of note. Not a single major organization can make a move without me knowing, and a few of the minor ones I have agent ready to… suggest… moves to take." And I'm sure there was a bunch of in-between that he wasn't speaking of. But I didn't need to know the technical bits and bolts of his spies and contacts. He was still loyal if not to me then to the ideal of the Empire. "The current political landscape is vastly different than it was back during our time, none of the noble houses that were in their prime back then exist in any real capacity other than three who during these millennia sunk back into the shadows of back alleys."

"Expected, those that were smart retreated and hid as the republic smashed apart Imperial society. Which of the Houses of old still remain." I asked, the old Naraiz side of me was genuinely curious. I could recall the days of moving between noble circles, showing off my power and my displeasure at offending fools. Many of whom I can say were just angry Naraiz had slept with their daughter, sister, mother, wife… etc etc etc.

"Three Houses remain, they run most of the organized crime in the sector and have worked had to survive and keep the Hutts out of their territory." Impressive. Both in living in defiance of the Republic's effort to erase any sign of those old times and in keeping the slimy slugs out. I watched as Cipher pulled out a holo-projector and placed it on the table between us. The bar was empty as it normally was when we had our talks so anything he showed to me wasn't going to get out. Then it sparked to life and I could see the House crests of some very old friends.

"House Alizua, Iligesh, and Domiot. Acina, Vowrawn, and Malgus' adoptive House respectively. That makes sense of why the first two are still around, being former royal houses but Domiot… impressive considering." I began tapping my fingers across the table as I thought about this. While I recognized the names and knew the old history of these Houses, I had no idea what they were like now. It had been thousands of years and they had changed from noble houses to criminal mafias. I had at least some familiarity with them unlike the landscape of the noble class now. The holo image then changed over to a pie chart which had base percentage split of roughly seventy five to twenty five with the seventy five further split between three portions with fifty percent of the entire circle to itself and two others evenly with the rest.

"Currently the political climate is stable but all sides are trying to change that. The truly exceptional smell blood in the water and can tell something is about to happen." He said before the small twenty five blue section of the pie chart glowed and split off from the rest of the chart. The two now separated and were under their own titles. The red majority piece was now labeled Imperial Resurgents while the smaller blue one was labeled Republic Patriots. "These are the two sides of this struggle, the Resurgents hold the majority of opinion. However, they are divided with the vast quantity of them having no urgency to act on their beliefs and merely give lip service to the idea but would whole heartedly go along with a uprising should it happen. As for the Patriots, they are well funded and are often give positions of real power by the Republic but are despised by the majority of Kaasen society as blood traitors."

"You put a lot of time into this didn't you." I joked as I stared up at the presentation. It just needed some cool PowerPoint transitions and it would be perfect. But I was also paying attention. The situation was as I expected it to be. With a minority that was hand selected by the Republic to be lap dogs and whom would be the first lynched by the masses the second they lost power. But then there was that very same masses, who in all honesty wasn't doing so bad so they had no agency to rebel. The sector and planetary economy was strong and while their personal freedoms were being stomped on and the Republic actively oppressed them more than any other… Imperials were used that sort of thing. Loyalty to the state and slow change was inbred into the people of Dromund Kaas its daughter planets. There was a extreme sense of civil duty and adherence to order. They would rather it not be a foreign power's order but they wouldn't riot in the streets… that was damn right barbaric. "So how do you propose we take it all over, that's what you really brought me here for right? You have a plan?"

"It will have to be done quietly as to not alert the Republic, as such I believe the best course of action is to usurp control over Kaasen society in one grand gesture." He stated and I was unsure of this. That put a lot of pressure on that single act, and sure this could work given how Imperial culture tended to lean toward. Prove yourself to be the best leader, the strongest, the smartest, and the most capable and you general only have to prove it for the people of Dromund Kaas to get behind you. "Within the Resurgents, the two other factions are the Isolationists and the Imperialists. Those that wish to gain independence for the core Imperial worlds and never expand their borders, and those that want to return to the old ways of galactic conquest."

"And you can guess which I want to be apart of." I chuckled knowing that this wasn't going to be as easy as getting all the heads of houses that supported such a ideal and telling them to bow before me. House Rhyhall was a old name, that would get my foot in the door but not much else. The fame of Ulysses would also only work on those that put two and two together and understand that I'm him. That would prove to the important people that I'm a capable fighter and someone that gets the job done. But I still needed a lot more before I could claim the throne.

"The Imperialists are the most fortified and tight ranked of any of the factions. They hold strict standards into who can enter their circles. They count some of the most respected and oldest houses in their number. Their power mostly is cultural and their funding mostly comes from their eminent leader, House Alizua." Seems the Empress's House doesn't want to let go of old ambitions. From what I can gather, the Imperialists hold a good deal of intangible power but they know they have to use it sparingly or else tip off the Republic. "I have a plan to supplant House Alizua and gain the support of the other two crime Houses, this along with your progress in the other preparations of the Empire should net you the support of the Imperialists."

"Then I have a minor faction in the grand scheme of things." While having this support will be a good start it isn't everything I need. Dromund Kaas as it stands now is key for my Empire. It is located in a area of space that can be used for my plans perfectly, the Northern Outer Rim has within it a great many worlds that will be invaluable to me. Industrial centers that will be able to support my war machine thus allowing the tools I will be using prior to the initial conquest to be allocated to more… unusual production. Trade hubs that will poor credits and resources into the Empire pockets allowing us to fund and bribe key operations and assets. Several Death Worlds that I will use to train my elite Astartes. Then of course there's the fact Terra would be placed on the opposite end of the Empire to the front lines. In the end, Dromund Kaas is the only world I will consider for my capital.

"That is where my original plan comes into play. The Isolationists will fall in line should the majority of the Resurgents do as well, and they will join if you convince the Patriots to kneel." Cipher had this little smirk on his face like he was already playing out the scene in his head. He had thought through all the angels, possibilities, and prepared counter measures for any unexpected wrinkles for the plan. "But that is far off form today. The goal now is to establish House Rhyhall on the very fringes of the political landscape. Where official and to the vast majority of the nobility it will stay. All while those that truly know the game understand its growing powerbase and network."

"You have something in mind, don't you?" I could tell that he had come to this meeting with a objective and a bit of urgency.

"There is a ball being thrown by one of the proxies of House Alizua. They will not be in attendance but their eyes and ears will be. It will mostly made up of Resurgents with only three on the guest list having Republic leaning voices and only one confirmed Patriot." Cipher explained as he took the holo-projector and handed me another data-drive. This one I immediately inserted into my wristpad and began going over its information. It was a guest list alogn with files on each and every one of them. It also came with a set of social cues, norms, and obligations. Essentially it was a guide of how high society in the modern Dromund Kaas functioned. I skimmed it for now but from what I gathered it did slightly resembled the old was to a degree so I wasn't totally green in this time.

"Tomorrow night, should be enough to time to study up on those that will be bumping shoulders with." I said as I turned off my wristpad. This was going to be fun it had been some times since I've been to a proper ball.

"I will have the appropriate attire sent to the Chilling Sound, I also recommend you bring the Twins as your… arm candy. The ball is allowing each guest a plus one but I'm sure you can manage with two." He explained but that made me frown. I turned my wristpad back on and checked over the list. It was only of the official guests and not their plus ones. Cipher seemed to understand and he gave a annoyed but measured sigh at this. "The guests are vetted and only those that are expected to bring acceptable company are given invitations. Either through backroom deals or unspoken agreements is anyone beyond that criteria allowed in."

"Any chance of a Jedi showing up?" That was my main concern, I was still recovering from the Maidan's attempt to snatch me up and so wasn't able to lock down my power or else I would stunt my overall recovery. Right now to anyone in the Force they would sense me as a very powerful but unrefined Force User. Likely they would see me as someone born with high potential but never trained.

"Unlikely, I would have heard of any Jedi attending. While I don't know who is coming, I can count on who isn't based on how the hosts are acting. They are trying to impress and glorify the old days. This is why it would be a opportunity for you, they are trying to recruit new allies for their side." I relaxed a bit but I was still mulling it over. I didn't like the uncertainty, given how I met Dalla Suul and Qui-Gon Jinn seemingly out of now where, with the Force helping a bit but that didn't count as I was ninety percent sure it was the Crone messing about, it wasn't impossible I met someone else by chance.

"I want you, your team, and your best agents on stand-by in case things go to shit. Stage it to look like a Republic sting operation or something." I said before I stood up from the booth with Cipher nodding and doing his barely there but still very pleased smile. It seemed like I was going to have to remind him that his weakness was right here while mine was sectors away and untouchable to him. "Oh, and tell Rania that I say hi." And just like that before I turn to leave I sense a clutch of unease and worry spike before it is ruthlessly shut down. Again, I dislike holding that over him but if he needs to be leashed then I have no issue doing so.

* * *

The Dark Lord of the Sith was not pleased at all. As he watched the intricate dance of the Kaasen nobility on and off the ballroom floor he felt out of place and quite irritated. This was more his apprentice's area of expertise, he was more at home in a lab, office, or board meeting. The flowery words and social cues of nobility grated on his mind, he much rather preferred the straight forward business of the banking and corporate world.

"Has your torment lasted long enough Magistrate?" The Muun glanced to his side to see the one that had brought him to this farce return with two drinks in hand. Calthina Droa was a powerful member of the sect of Kaasen society that wished to separate themselves from the Republic. In his future plans he had her leading the push to join the Separatists. So for now she had use and he couldn't get rid of her or deny all of her requests.

"If you knew that I would be this… dissatisfied… then why did you insist I come." Darth Plagueis asked as he took the drink he had no intention of ingesting. He only ever ate when it was required to maintain his guise among his own kind, and even then he would remove the contents of his digestive tract later. The Dark Side had twisted his mind as it did with all things, part of exchange for power was now a deep disgust of normal bodily needs. Nutrient shots was how he lived now and he was quite satisfied with it.

"Because I needed the others to see how dissatisfied you are." She said coyly before taking a sip from her drink. "Rumblings have been heard, some of my peers have been whispering about approaching the Banking Clan about funding a coup in several sectors of New Kaas City. Seeing you here, a famous Magistrate of the Intergalactic Banking Clan so obviously irate at the very idea of our ways is doing a wonderful job at dissuading those foolish few of approaching you or your coworkers."

"Shrewd and effective." He would have been offended at being used as a tool like this if it wasn't so. But he had a plan here, his own reasons for being here. Both in what he brought with him and what he found waiting here. "I expect first pickings over any artifacts your expedition may find. I also have in mind who I want to lead this job." Darth Plagueis stated quickly as he much rather be discussing business now.

"Oh, you do?" She said not even arguing that first point. The Sith knew that she likely had already consigned that privilege going into this night. But that second demand was to her very unexpected and would be for him if he hadn't come here this night.

Without another word he proceeded to ignore Calthina in favor of gazing over the humans. His species' natural tall height made for some very good uses in times like this. The Sith Lord stared forward toward a handsome Kaasen male with two human females at his sides. The women he utterly ignored but the man. He knew who it was. Though no one at the ball did, he was a mysterious new comer that seemed to be completely outclassing the entire room at the noble politicking going. Despite having no name recognition or allies, he had people eating out of the palm of his hand. Listening to his every word and swooning over them.

"The Treasure Hunter Ulysses." Darth Plagueis said as his eyes moved back over to the dance floor where several new dancers were taking their places for the next round of skill and grace.

"Mmm… that is a name that has been making the rounds lately. Are you so sure about that, he's rather unknown." Calthina said having followed his gaze to the unknown man that had the ball captive with his appearance. She was no fool, she was a real player in the game of Dromund Kaas' politics. She like Plagueis knew who this new comer was, they probably were the only ones given who was at this party. Though, it was another story for those they worked for.

"It must be him." Darth Plagueis said not even really speaking to his companion for the night. This was the first time he had the chance to feel Ulysses in the Force. Obviously he was hiding much of his true power. But what he did feel felt… raw and powerful. Not since meeting his current apprentice those years ago did he feel such potential. Had this been Ulysses' game? To sow the seeds of doubt in his mind, and now present himself as this undeniable. The Sith Lord had to admit… it was tempting. Sidious was indeed an ambitious and talented apprentice but not replaceable. A test was needed.

"He has seemed to scare off Talday. Oh how has the House of Strkive fallen, it was once a proud family but now it is the greatest of the Republic bootlickers." Calthina snorted as she and Darth Plagueis watched a husky man of gaudy wealth hurriedly back off the crowd surrounding the mystery guest. He maintained a look of annoyance but the Muun could sense a deep fear had been struck into him. Impressive. Yes, Darth Plagueis had made up his mind. And so he for a moment let his cover slip, his presence in the Force cracked through the shield he used to shadow himself from the Jedi. It would be so brief that only those in the immediate area would sense it but it would be no less potent.

And… he was not disappointed. Instantly he watched as Ulysses' body stiffened for only a split second. Then his body shifted into a more defensive stance, only those with a trained a eye could spot it but his posture was completely different. Darth Plagueis could tell, this was a true warrior. One that could easily swim in the seas of politics as easily as killing hundreds at a time. Perhaps one that had known about him before he knew about them, a great feat in of itself.

Darth Plagueis watched as things changed. Now the man was no longer holding people in his glory but slowly disengaging with them. one by one he left the crowd that surrounded him until he vanished away. And in that time spent doing so, Pelagius was able to vanish before he did. He excused himself from Calthina and promised they would meet later to discus the terms of their deal. And then the Sith Lord watched from unseen shadows in people's minds. Until finally Ulysses and his two followers were walking down the empty hallway to the skydock where a waiting limo was. The hall was bare minimal yet elegant causeway, on one side a series of columns that overlooked a lowered garden, and beyond that a beautiful skyline of the city.

"It has taken us too long to finally meet." Darth Plagueis said as stood at the back end of the hall, his Mask falling and his power glimpsing through. They would not have much time before a Jedi on the world would sense this and arrive. But they would be long gone by then. Ulysses stopped, then spoke a few words to his companions and they went on ahead. Then he turned, and the look on his face was not a man seeking a master, nor was it a scared fledgling now caught by his better. "It seems I misunderstood. I had approached you hoping you would be a worthy apprentice… but it seems I have found a unexpected peer. Might I have your true name so we may speak as equals."

"It is only fair. I know of you Darth Plagueis." He said and that in of itself truly elevated this man. There was only a few number in the galaxy that knew his true name. His Tools, His apprentice, and the select few other Dark Side users that he counted as equals. Darth Plagueis then watched as the man's body relaxed and changed. His skin grew ivory pale, cracks of black along his veins broke up the pearly white. His hair grew back and twisted until they were sharp quills. His eyes turned a bright and deep violet, a odd color. They now stood as equals, in their true glory. "I am Darth Nagash, the Inheritor of Revan's Will."

"That is an old mantle, and one that I would call naïve to take if not for recent events." The Sith Lord of the Rule of Two sensed the Force and found that Darth Nagash had not changed. He doubted that this was the extent of his power. No… he was holding back for a different reason. As Darth Plagueis doubted that a man that could call forth such a sudden change in the Force as to temporarily Balance it could be so unrefined as this.

"The pendulum of the force must come to a end. Before only is left is Chaos." With that he held up a hand and for a second Darth Plagueis wondered if a attack would be coming. I sensed in the Force and could not feel a build up there, then he noticed dozens of small laser dots on his body. "I afraid that you have caught me unarmed today, but not defenseless. This was a unexpected meeting, not one that I had wished for quite some time. But hopefully it will allow us a better way forward."

"Is that so?" He was not amused, but that had been a theme of this night. Did he really think that mere snipers would be enough to stop him should the Sith Lord wish harm on him. But there was a tug in the Force, a warning. This was no normal threat. So he would listen… for now.

"I have already warned you the danger of your apprentice. He does not share your vision, though neither of you walk the path of the Force. I will bring about Revan's dream. The Jedi will fall and your bastard Order will cast down by the Rule of Three." He said and Darth Plagueis was having enough of this. He had thought that this Darth Nagash could be a equal but it seemed that he was just a child with too great power enamored with a failed Sith's weak philosophy.

"So, this is a declaration of war. From what I have seen, your Rule of Three shall be barely a footnote in the galactic history of the Sith." Darth Plagueis tightened his grip on his cane and was preparing to assault this upstart. Perhaps he would beat some manners into him and rebuild him into a new Tool. But then, out of nowhere he screamed as he felt two blades sink into his legs. He looked behind and saw two women that… simply didn't exist in the Force. He saw them and yet the Force was telling him there was nothing there. They walked past him, one dismissive of his presence and the other had a mocking grin on her face.

"I have the utmost respect for your work Darth Plagueis. And I do hope that you will realize the error of your ways, but this… is a warning." And with that Darth Nagash turned and the two women that had stabbed him vanished into air within wisps of gray and black smoke. The Dark Lord of the Rule of Two growled as he commanded his body to begin healing itself. But the damage was too great to be fixed fast enough. By the time he was capable of standing again, Darth Nagash was gone.

The Dark Side whispered and slithered back into his mind. And in that moment Plagueis' rage was so great, he banished the Dark Side from him as this was exactly what would prove Nagash correct. Falling to the Dark Side, proving that his order were slaves to it. Justifying the Philosophy of Revan. No. He would think on this with a clear mind.

* * *

Author's Notes

So, it has happened. The two Lords of the Sith have met. Naraiz had not prepared for it, it would have turned out much differently if he was at his full strength. it probably wouldn't have ended in a fight as neither of them are that stupid. But Naraiz needed to get away before Plagueis figured out that Naraiz was just that weak at the moment.

Next chapter will start the Kamino arc and a plot back on Terra to kill little Pandora...ooOooo scary.

Reviews

Slymonster - I'd disagree, but if you don't enjoy my pacing then fine.

Starlord Master - no... not really. This story is pretty much me taking a power trip fanfic way too seriously

Black Magic99 - Pandora was a girl in Greek Myth that opened a box that let evil out in the world or something. Pandora is nine years older than Dany, it is currently 275 AC in the ASOIAF timeline and dany is born in 284 AC. You'll find out in the next arc

Kalvernus - Naraiz is very aware of the canon reasons why the Clones kinda would have failed if not for palpy. The thing is that his strategy isn't the same as the canon Republic's. Naraiz is going to unveil his Empire mid-way through the war between the Republic and the Confederacy, then he's mostly going to play a defensive war that focus on gather the territory that will best allow him to hold and dig in. Then he will attack and siege where he feels would be best. H will maximize space based defense while allowing his better than average quality troops to attack in a far more precise manner. The main reason why he doesn't want to use natural born people is because their just worse than battle born Clones, also its a great moral tool for the civs knowing their kids don't have to go off and fight. He will be using some droids. At the end of the day Naraiz is in a different position than the Republic was where they had to defend a lot of territory with only a finite amount of troops. Where as Naraiz will have much less territory in the beginning and will ramp up production of Clones as he gains more.

Rapidnoob - yes but we'll see how successful he is at it

Reads too Much - Thank you on the name stuff, Honestly I had some of that in my head but mostly I just like the name. I mean yeah... the wookies… do I have too? I'm not a huge fan of them plus I really like the Trandosains more. I already have a plan for the Warrior... heh... it's stupid but fun.

Guest - fuck off

Shadowhorror - that will be answered soon


	35. Ocean Man

Author's Notes

And here we have another chapter. Some stuff happens but it's mostly just a bit of character development, transition, and one plot point.

* * *

"We bugged out of Dromund Kaas pretty damn fast… any reason for that?" Vette asked me as I finally started to calm down from my panicked state. Fuck no was that a good thing. I had just told off Darth Plagueis when he's at his peek meanwhile I'm barely at fifty percent if that. I'm so going to throttle Cipher the next time I see him.

It was only by the skin of my teeth that he didn't figure out that I was effectively crippled in the Force. I'm sure that he had plenty of ways to attack me without dragging it out into a massive fight. But it seemed he thought I was hiding away my true power, thank you stupidity. I even had to play my trump card of the Tsân's invisibility in the Force. From what I have seen, those that have been so used to using the Force to detect those around themselves rely on that more their natural senses. Someone like Plagueis who has undoubtably augmented their own natural abilities was still surprised. The sight and mystery of my Tsân should also freak him out enough to avoid direct conflict until he learns more.

"Met someone that I really rather shouldn't have. By the way, if any of you have accounts in the IBC then I highly suggest you close them." I warned to the crew members in the upper floor. It had been a few hours since we left the system, during which I was obfuscating in the Force. Focusing on obscuring my place in it and anything having to do with me from Plagueis' sight. I knew he wouldn't breach Terra so I only focused on the _Chilling Sound_ and my home on Anoat.

"You seriously have a death wish if you piss off bankers." Katz joked as he swiveled around in his seat to turn back to me as Vette flew the ship through hyperspace. The new crew was here, along with Yensi. The brothers and twins were down in the crew quarters, one of the side cargo bays had been converted into a larger crew space as to accommodate the larger crew with the previous smaller cabins refitted to utility and storage space. Considering we were a treasure hunting crew focusing on ancient artifacts and valuable lore and knowledge we didn't need a whole lot of cargo space.

"So what are we doing now that you are back. You seemed to have some idea in mind." Yensi said with a bit of sharpness in his voice. I could tell he was still pretty chaffed from the months still working with Dalla and was eager to get to making money again. I could understand, I had forced him to work with someone he had betrayed and who hated him. Doubt Dalla made his life easy and he was too prideful to let Vette protect him.

"I do, I set it up prior to being delayed." I said with a embarrassed tone as my body language reflected that act. I didn't trust these guys yet so I still needed a cover of everything we did. I'm sure Vette might say it wasn't needed but I disagree. "I had a meeting with a executive of the Techno Union who was in a bit of a bind. His position was about to be handed over to a rival that would undo all his legacy yada yada… I didn't care. Expect his position could be inherited by blood successor that met the standards of the Union. Problem is, he doesn't have kids and due to medical issues can't make any."

"When does this involve a job or explanation of where you were?" Dabai jabbed at me and I could just feel her bile towards me in the Force. Yeah she's going to be a problem, I mean I completely understand… Vette is adorable and totally worth it. But mine. Mine! And also I'm sure Vette has her own opinions on who she wants to be with.

"I'm getting to that. So, exec with too much money but no way to have kids who needs kids… what's he to do? Needs to be blood, doesn't have any other family that he's willing to bequeath this job to. Oh look at that… his contract considers a clone a blood relative." I say and I get several odd looks. Also this cover wasn't even all that far off in possibility. While rare in the Star Wars galaxy, clones are still common knowledge though controversial. "The clone simply needs to be of a certain quality for it to pass those earlier said standards."

"So we're looking for a cloner?" Yensi said thoughtfully, I could sense in him a mix of anticipation and relief. Seems this job has sparked a challenge in him, the chance to make money with hard work definitely is what he's after in life.

"Yes. Now this meeting was set up and went perfectly. But then I decided I needed to check up on one of my contacts… on Dathomir." I said and instantly they all looked at me like I was crazy. Dathomir publicly was a planet of mystery and horror. Much of the galaxy saw it as a death trap controlled by evil witches and their legions of fanatics cultists. Not far from the truth but not the truth. "Yes-yes I know. But she's given me good advice and I like to smuggle some contraband to them from time to time… not all the rumors are true you guys."

"Not all." Katz chuckled and there was other side of things. I'm sure there were plenty of men out there that saw Dathomir in a Amazon like fashion… only thing is in both examples the dudes do not get happy endings. Hell the only reason why I did was because I'm me and I'm destined for shit.

"You stuck your dick in crazy didn't you." Vette said only kinda going along with my story. But the way she had looked back toward me told me that she was being serious here.

"Yes but that's besides the point." I waved off and Vette groaned in a mild annoyance, I'm not sure how aware she is of what happened on Dathomir but I have a feeling I shouldn't enlighten her anymore than she already is. "Me and my contact were ambushed by a rival tribe and I was kept prisoner for all this time. We eventually escaped and I have been spending the past month in a Bacta Tank recovering."

"I can already tell that working with you is going to be interesting." Konas laughed as he swung back a bit in his seat.

"And deadly." Katz chimed in but he didn't seem all that bothered.

"Morons." Dabai grumbled to herself and I could tell she was here reluctantly. Vette might be blind to just how volatile this woman is. There was a clear feeling that she didn't fit, and that she was purposely not fitting in. And in a crew this small, loyalty and trust were vital and if she could give it to everyone on the crew than she was a danger. I really don't want to judge this quickly without Jaesa's insight confirming things but I was already leaning towards kicking her.

"The job is still on, my exec in the Union is still alive and wasn't expecting a results quickly. We don't have as much time as we used to but that's not a problem as I know exactly where we can find the tech needed to satisfy the client." I said and with that the cockpit's holo-projector sprung to life and created a image of the Kamino system in the middle of the room. The crew all watched as it zoomed in on Kamino. "This world here once had an entire civilization built on Cloning tech. The Republic decided to purge it out of fear but given they did it from orbit and the nature of the world and people, I think there is a chance they survived." As I spoke images of the Kaminon people lined up beside the world along with blocks of texts describing them and their culture.

Katz rolled his eyes and turned back to the ship's terminals. Seems he wasn't all that interested in the mission itself. That's fine, he's the copilot and mechanic, he's not supposed to be apart of the mission in full. Konas, Yensi, and Dabai all however were taking this seriously and were studying the info that was being presented. In terms of the rest of people's roles Vette had already explained the system they had going on.

I as the captain would lead, plan, and get the jobs for the crew while also taking the front of any ground mission. That's what she had been doing with Dalla acting as a face for actual clients. But now her role would go back to pilot and my right hand, keeping the crew happy and keeping my ass safe and smart. I mean she does know what she is doing in that regard.

The brothers were the logistics guys, they hauled stuff and effectively were the all purpose handyman that took orders from everyone. They could also guard the camp fi we set one up and act as back up if needed though they were only passable with blasters. If anything they could at least look intimidating. No, Konas was the real muscle. He was a former Republic army sergeant and has decades of merc work under his belt. He would be going with me and Vette on the ground to provide fire support and tactical advice.

The twins also would be coming with us as they had gotten very good at taking orders and acting as Konas' little troopers. They were very happy to see me and I think Konas was a little sad to see all that loyalty switched over to me but he had a good nature about it. They had come far since their days as slaves in Lys, now they were well at home in the galaxy, strong women that could take care of themselves. I was quite proud.

Then there were the problem children, Yensi and Dabai. Yensi wasn't a real issue and I could tell that his attitude was cooling but he was still a loner and grumpy more often than not. He worked as the crew's organizer in terms of funds and supplies. He worked with Dabai on this and the pair kept the ship stocked and us out of bankruptcy. Yensi wouldn't be going on ground missions as he was only a passable fighter. He was thinker and dealer, not a fighter. Dabai on the other had was great at fighting but Vette had her always on protecting the ship and/or camp. She also acted as the crew's quartermaster and all that entailed but I still was suspicious on any food she gave me.

Then lastly there was the secret member of the crew, BI-6. Thankfully it seems a lot of her mental damage has been repaired by both her self repair protocols and the lack of isolation. Vette had been a good influence on her. And despite the fact that she was back threaded into my clothes and had refused to remove herself from me, at least she hasn't had a… episode yet. I'm thinking of putting her in a sleep mode but given my recovering state I don't think that would be good just yet. If Plagueis had attacked she would have been my get-out-of-jail-free-card. She would have been destroyed but given her inorganic nature, any tricks that Plagueis had would have been rendered null and he would have to resort to conventual methods. She would have allowed me to escape at the cost of her life but I'm happy that it didn't come to that.

"If we can find some of their cloning secrets, then we'll be in for a big payday. It doesn't even have to be complete tech, just enough to reverse engineer parts that aren't common in this field of study." I say telling them what they needed to find. In the end of it all, if I can't have the Kaminons, then I'll have to settle for their methods. Even the ruin of a cloning facility could possibly hold valuable innovations for my cloning project. If we found nothing… then I would have to work with whatever cloning tech that was already out in the galaxy or maybe Cipher could sniff out another people like the Kaminons.

* * *

"My lord." Sidious kneeled as the holo-image of his master flickered into view. He had been called by his master late in the Naboo night. He was back on his homeworld working the usual nobles and important people in the government for his nearing election to senator. Everything had been going as planned, his family name and exploits in securing good trade deals for Naboo had given him great sway with the people. Some of those had been arranged by his master, but the ones he was truly proud of were the ones he had done all on his own. His master was wise and powerful, but Sidious desired his own power. Simply costing on by his master's connections would only make him weak.

"-_Darth Sidious, there is a new foe for us to concern ourselves with_.-" Sidious listened with narrowed eyes under his shadowed hood. It was feint but there was a sag and odd breath to his master's words. Had he been fighting? What foe could appear that would cause his master to need to exert himself? "-_As I have taught you, our Order has a long and storied history. The Sith, once numerous, had many great names and legends. One of these one a Sith named Darth Revan_.-"

"A former Jedi that turned against the Sith in the end, I know of the name." Sidious said dismissively and with great disdain. In the annuals of the Sith's history, Darth Revan was both a visionary and disappointment. He was once the greatest of the Sith, bringing the Jedi low and nearly established the Sith has the true power in the galaxy… only to abandon it all.

"-_Do not dismiss Darth Revan's impact on our Order. The progenitor of the Rule of Two, Darth Bane, was greatly influenced by Revan's teachings_.-" This time Sidious held back his comments. "-_Regardless of history. I bring this up as I have encountered a man that claims to the Inheritor of Revan's Will. This is the same man that caused the temporary Balance in the Force and the same man that has taken the alias of Ulysses_.-"

"I thought we had established that the Treasure Hunter Ulysses was merely a fortunate conman. One that had been able to take advantage of a faulty tool." Sidious recalled the day that his master's spies came back with disappointing reports. That the man that had caught them off guard was little more than a pirate playing dress up.

"-_I believe that the true man had gone into hiding after the Taris incident and allowed one of his crew to pose as him during this time_.-" That was a worrying thought as that meant he was capable of hiding from them for extended periods of time. But Sidious was unsure, Eight months was a… unreasonably long period to hide. There was circumstances that they did not have knowledge of. That seemed more reasonable to Sidious. "-_I have met with this man. We spoke and he revealed himself as Darth Nagash. He claims to be the lord of the Rule of Three… I do not know if this is a bluff or a grave fact. But he clearly has intimate knowledge of our operations_.-"

"Does he know of the Grand Plan?" Sidious asked, already assuming that by that comment that this Darth Nagash knew of him. It was now that Sidious was dearly wishing that IG-99 had been successful in killing the lot of them back on Taris. He also now knew that he was right to push for the elimination of Ulysses as opposed to what his master wished.

"-_Unknown. I believe he has ambitions for Dromund Kaas, as well as other artifacts from eras long ago. Beyond this his plans are shrouded. But we know his motives, to cast us and the Jedi down and bring about Revan's dream of a Balanced Force_.-"

"Forgive me master, but it sounds like this Darth Nagash is nothing but a naïve dreamer lost in the past. He does not look forward, all his actions as such have been focused on the ancient. Is he truly a threat?" Sidious said not truly thinking so lightly. But he needed draw out more information from his master. Darth Plagueis had not been as open with Sidious as he first had been when they became master and apprentice. The Muun did not always tell him the full truth, something that Sidious chided at.

"-_He is, too much about him is unknown and he had demonstrated to have powers in the Force unheard of to the Sith. Caution must be taken. He goals, foolish as they may be, do not make him the fool. This is a dangerous and intelligent foe that we have found Darth Sidious. For now, remain as you were. I will begin to work on discovering more on this Rule of Three, as such I will be leaving the tasks of the Grand Plan in your hands for the time_.-" And with that, the connection was cut. Sidious looked to his personal terminal and watched as several files were transferred into it. He stood back up and stared at the screen wondering if this was all a ploy by his master to test him. There was a fair chance of it. For now he would remain acting as the dutiful apprentice. He still had much to learn from Master Plagueis and so any plots to kill his master were set aside until that changed.

* * *

"Yeah I can get all of this for you… but can I ask what is it for?" Vette asked as she leaned back in her pilot seat. They were on their last leg to the Kamino system and she had been all alone in the cockpit until Saarai manifested all by herself with this request.

"It is a surprise, I believe that Naraiz-sama will be needing means to bond with his daughter. Many of his interests are either not suitable for children or non-existent back on Terra. Plus this will also introduce some culture for the Acolytes." Saarai explained with a clam but soft friendly tone that Vette wasn't sure to trust. The Light Sided Tsân was always the one that freaked her out more, at least with the Dark you knew what you were getting. Vette glanced down at the shopping list that Saarai had dictated and there wasn't anything abnormal.

"Okay, next time that we're on leave I'll pick all this stuff out myself. No need to have Dabai or Yensi asking why are we buying a bunch of art supplies." Vette replied but when she looked up Saarai was gone and then that was followed by the soft ding of the elevator coming onto the floor. Vette sighed and looked over to see Dabai stepping out. "Well speak of the devil."

"You can not expect me to accept this." Dabai complained as she stomped into the cockpit obviously upset about something. Vette had a pretty good idea what he was. "For months you made him out to be some god among men, the one good one, but he is by far one of the worst ever!"

"I never said any of that. Naraiz can be very scummy at times but… that's all part of his charm… I tell myself every day." Vette half joked, knowing that this wasn't going to make things better but she had come to the understand that nothing she said was going to. Dabai was going to try and find any excuse to she could to try and get her to dislike Naraiz as much as she did. It was true that Naraiz could be a very annoying bastard but Vette still loved him for some reason.

"You shouldn't have to remind yourself every day. The person you are with should not make you question why you are with them." Dabai challenged and Vette sighed.

"It was a joke. Now… what did he do that has you pissy this time?" Vette asked as this wasn't the first time that Dabai had come to her ranting and raving about Naraiz. The first time had been shortly after Vette and Naraiz had rekindled the physical aspect of their relationship. The next morning when Naraiz had gone to see Cipher, Dabai had ambushed Vette and assaulted her with questions. Apparently she was under the impression that Naraiz had forced himself on her and that Vette was somehow his Twi'lek slave or something. It would have been nice for her concern if Dabai hadn't come off so patronizing or clearly with a certain few motives in mind.

"You know he's having sex with the twins, right now. Doesn't that bother you?!" Vette was seriously starting to take Naraiz's words seriously on Dabai. When Vette first brought the woman onto the crew she thought that they would do great together. They had met while Vette was doing a little side job on a backwater smuggler station. Things happened, people died, the station nearly blew up, and friendship had been forged. Honestly that adventure rush that Vette had gotten so much back their home time period came so little these days and Dabai had brought it back. But things didn't turn out as well as Vette hoped. Dalla didn't make things better, the others tried but it seemed Dabai was stuck in her prejudice against men.

"Not really? I mean I got him last night and those girls have been missing him just as much as I have." Vette had lost a lot of her weirdness about the whole sharing thing. Naraiz was always going to be moving around, hopping from place to place so it wasn't like she would having him all to herself all the time. Plus… Vette enjoyed the benefits of multiple partners.

"That's not right. I'm scared that he's conditioned you into just accepting this. You can do better." Now this was heading exactly where Vette knew it was. And if she had just not said all this stuff about Naraiz, Vette would be inclined to let Dabai down gently… again. However, now things were changing as more and more Dabai was just irritating Vette.

"Oh hey… look at that… fifteen minutes to we're in system. Better go tell everyone to get ready." Vette said in a dry warning tone. The intent was clear and Dabai stared at her with a mix of irritation and disbelief. Then with a huff and some curses under her breath, she relented and walked back to the elevator. Vette didn't give her a single look as the doors closed. "Jeez… that's going to be a problem."

* * *

Melisandre smiled knowingly yet serenely as she sat at the end of the long table that was used for meetings between visiting nobles and Darth Nagash. Though the Red Priestess knew that her lord and master was away and was instead being imitated by Rathari.

"I can not speak for all of Dorne, but I do believe that with what you have offered today I can get the Martells involved." She watched the final words of the current business of the day were spoken. At the table was Rathari disguised as Darth Nagash, Governor Quinn and herself on one side, and on the other was Lord Wyl and his brother. The two had been sent by the Martells as a raven had been sent to Sunspear informing the Lords of Dorne of a business opportunity. As Melisandre knew the situation, the Sith wished to spread out the advancement instead of having it all centralized in Harrenhal and this was part of that.

In the North and Vale, they were secretly surveying the lands and finding deposits of valuable minerals. Some that weren't commonly known as valuable but Quinn and Pierce were adamant that they had great value. In the Reach, they were spreading out new agricultural technology and were planning on gifting them machines to up the amount and types of produce that can be developed. Then as it pertains to today, the working of glass on a large scale was the plan for Dorne. Glass was a art and as such very few people were capable of affording it, its use in construction was limited to only nobility or wealthy cities. But none of this was why she was at the table. In fact, all throughout the meeting she had not spoken a word.

"Yes, there are many things form my homeland that would benefit the realm. But I must be careful in whom I bestow such innovation upon." Rathari said in a manner quite befitting Darth Nagash, their was an aura about his words that bordered on arrogant but just barely stayed in the realm of charming. "We hope that as a show of good faith on your part gentlemen, that you might listen to what my adviser has to say." He then looked over to Melisandre who stood up from her seat. She had done this many times, her guile and ways with men were sharpened to lethal point. And given how the Dornish men were tightened up in their seats, she knew that they were very eager to hear her words.

"Lord and Ser Wyl, I'm sure you have enjoyed your stay in our developing city. Spoken with the locals… indulged in our hospitality." Melisandre gave a small but noticeable purr to her words. She knew for a fact that the Lord's brother had visited the House of the Passionate several times. They weren't a brothel and didn't charge anything but did require that anyone wishing to use their services also attend either classes, Melisandre's community lectures, or volunteer in some way. "I hope that you have been inspired by the many advancements that the Sith have brought from their homeland."

"Oh yes, Harrenhal isn't just a new a city in the making but also a beacon for a new age." Ser Wyl said with as he eyed Melisandre as she turned the corner of the table, her body moving in such a way that drew the male eye to every right place. On the other hand, it seemed Lord Wyl wasn't as captivated.

"But then there are others that are worried that we will lose our identity to all these changes. It's well and good for you to do as you please in your own lands Darth Nagash but many will see your _advancement_ as corrupting influence." Lord Wyl warned and this had been one of the several points that had been talked about during the meeting. But it was a unspoken agreement between the parties that this resentment was mostly centered in the current powerbases of the Westerlands, Reach, and the Crownlands.

"That does not involve what we are speaking about, please get on with what you want woman." Rathari said in the normal dismissal way that Darth Nagash often used for her. It wasn't a secret how the Lord of the Sith treated her and it often baffled peasant and noble alike as to why she had any power in Harrenhal given Darth Nagash's obvious disdain for her.

"Of course." Melisandre said respectfully before she refocused on the Dornishmen. "My lord and ser, I humbly ask you that one of my students and several of our followers travel to your lands and set up a meeting House much like the one here in Harrenhal." This had been discussed between her, Rathari and Quinn. The Natural Order benefited the Sith both in the short term and the long term, so despite both men's revulsion at the religiosity of it all… they supported her expansion ideas. The first place they looked to was the North but knowing the religious history of that land and the stubborn nature of the people it was decided to skip that. Second choice was Drone, a much better prospect. It's people were accepting… relatively speaking that is. And the Martells and Dorne had been softly supportive of the Sith. Not vocal like the Starks and the North, nor chained by oaths like the Tullys and the Riverlands. But instead the southern most kingdom had said little and what was said was generally positive and in terms of actions the Dornish lords had actually helped the Seekers in their job.

"I'm not sure…" Lord Wyl said mulling the idea over in his head.

"It would not need to be as grand as the one here, and the funds to build it has already been gathered by donations. All we would need is your blessing and protection." Lord Wyl had been chosen for this exact reason. The Sith requested him as the intermediary for several reasons; he didn't have a child in the Acolytes, his lands were close to both Dorne and the Stormland so as to maximize the influence, but most importantly he was unusually adverse to the Faith of the Seven. He paid lip service to it but his keep lacked a Septom and married the daughter of a wealthy merchant prince outside the church.

"Brother, what's the harm? It's not like we can make the Faith like us anyway." Ser Wyl whispered to his brother and the older man sighed. Melisandre watched with a satisfaction as the Lord continued to think it over but she already knew that he would accept.

"This… this will have to be discussed with Princess Nysah." The Red Woman blinked in surprise at this answer. She watched while trying to understand how she had failed as the men in the room thanked each other for their time and the Dornish left the room. For the first time in a long time Melisandre thoughtlessly walked over to the burning fireplace that lit up the back of the meeting room. It had been so long since she sought the knowledge in the flames. She knew now of course to not listen to the voices coming from the flames, but she still now sought the embrace nonetheless.

"Unfortunate but I believe we wills till get what we desire regardless of how things have gone today." Quinn said with a tone that showed just how little he cared about her failure. To him all of this was purely tactical and further progress to the overall plan of the Sith. "Now if you'll excuse me Lord Rathari, I must oversee the construction of the buggy assembly yard."

"Yes farewell." Rathari said as the invisible cloak over him faded and he turned back into himself. There was silence between the two, Melisandre continued to stare into flames and Rathari sat in his seat waiting for… something. But enough time passed for him apparently as looked to Melisandre. "It is good to remind yourself of how little control we have over them. Despite our power and skill, free will is something that will continue to fight to assert itself."

"I do not need for you to preach your nihilism my lord." Melisandre said as she stared further into the flames. There was something there… something that it did not want her to see. Before she would have assumed that to be the Darkness that sought to destroy the Lord of Light. But now she was curious.

"But now you will listen. Our lot in life is to attempt to control the reality by which we live in, but also to submit to it. The Dark Side teaches us that… where are you going?" Rathari asked as he watched Melisandre run out of the run without the least bit explanation. This was a odd detachment form her usual demeanor but Rathari personally did not care enough to run after her, instead opting for leisurely getting up and following her using the Force. Then during his slow pursuit of the strange acting priestess, he felt a spike of emotion, distress, anger, fear. This changed things and he immediately sprinted through the halls until he came to the chamber where Melisandre had run off to. And a sickening feel had whelmed inside of him as he recognized what room this was.

"Lord Rathari help me, she's trying to kill the master's child!" That was the first thing that Rathari heard as he entered the room. This was Pandora's nursery. They had finally convinced Jaesa to leave her daughter so she could go train and the other duties her abilities were required for. A rotation between Lyarra, Joanna, and several of the more trusted of the staff would watch over Pandora during this time. Right now, Rathari could see that it was Serona as she held in one arm Pandora and in the other a bloody knife. Melisandre was in front of him, and he could see a bit of blood had dripped onto the stone floor in front of her.

"I saw it in the flames. What I can not allow to happen." The Red Woman said with absolute conviction. Rathari himself was caught up in the emotional shock of this, his mind was blazing at what could have happened to result in this. So instead he decides to resolve this issue in the most efficient way possible. Using the Force he reaches out and attempts to lock both women in place so he can figure out just what has happened. But then something feels very off in the Force, and his fears are validated as the panic on Serona's face melts and cold emotionless one finds it way to replace the fearful visage.

"Shâsot!" Rathari yelled and the Tsân manifested just as the blade in Serona's hand just touched Pandora's check. The massive Tsân gripped the woman's arm holding the blade back from the babe's face. "Serona's is not a null, if we had found such a prize then I would have been made aware of it." It was a extremely rare trait for a human to have the same null ability that some aliens had. Most of those were limited to mind tricks but others… they could nullify the Force entirely. "Who are you?"

"This child is born of Braavos. By ancient decree we have dominion over her life. She will be given death's peace." The person wearing Serona's face said with a unyielding certainty that Rathari recognized as a fanatic. There would be no chance of a dialogue. And just before Rathari was about to give Shâsot the order to crush the assassin's head she flipped forward in his grasp, then delivered a kick to his masked face and to everyone's shock caused him to let go and stumble back into the wall. His mass crashing into stonework and letting in the evening sunlight. He would of course demanifest before reaching the ground but now the assassin was free. Within a split second Rathari shot past Melisandre and had his hand around the killer's neck locking them back into a standoff, only this time the sound of a child's screams was in place of harsh silence. The blade had reached closer this time, with a crude slash cutting across Pandora's right eye.

"You will suffer, do you not know who's child that is?" Rathari warned as his eyes glowed yellow. The Dark Side was swarming the Force around them, both Rathari and Melisandre's emotions were unchecked as the cries of Pandora filled the room and traveled out though the hole recently made.

"She must be returned, she carries a piece of the beyond. Such things can not exist in this world." The assassin choked through his grasp. Rathari cared little for the being's beliefs or reason. He already had a good idea where this thing came from given by what it already said and how it operated. What he wanted now however was to stall for time.

"Your null presence in the Force is your only saving grace, had it not be for that you would have already been detained. But now, your comrades will suffer in your place Faceless Man." Rathari leapt back, confusing the assassin for just a moment before a lightsaber's blade pierced through their chest. With one fluid motion, Jaesa slice straight up through the killer's head and side stepped around her while also taking Pandora out from her arm. The screams of the child turned to pained snivels as her mother rocked her in her arms.

"Shh… don't; worry baby. Momma here… let's go to the doctor droid to fix you all up." Jaesa coddled as she moved past both Rathari and Melisandre like they didn't even exist. This was despite the fact both of them had just saved her baby. A truth that would not be lost on them if it wasn't for the fact they were emotionally exhausted and fell to their knees.

"She… is never going to leave that child alone now." Rathari grunted as he felt his soul pull itself back from the strain of this ordeal. It wasn't that it was any more difficult than of the many other struggles he had pushed through… but this certainly felt like one of the more personal.

"Considering what we just learn, that's not unwise." Melisandre responded knowing that the enemy the had somehow gained was a dangerous one indeed. The Faceless Men were the world's greatest assassins. And now they were targeting Pandora for the simple fact she had been born in their city and was a Force User. "Do you think we have discovered why there are so few Force Users in Essos. Surely there are more than there are in Westeros, but the numbers we have been finding feel strange."

"They may have been culling Force Users in Essos but that is a larger population and landmass, they also don't have the same resources as the Faith. I believe that is a possible theory." Rathari said as he pulled his mind and soul back to its iron solid norm. he had let the shock of a null and the familiarity of Pandora cause him to get emotional. "For now, find Serona's body and have it dealt with as her culture dictates. We'll promote Joanna to chief of staff, and cover up what happened. Don't need to have to public in a panic over unknowable assassin's that can steal faces."

"People would accuse each other over the slightest suspicion. Yes, that is the wisest course of action." The Red Priestess said as stood back up. The flames had been trying to hide this plot. What could that mean? Was there a mind behind the Lord of Light and not just a will of the Dark Side as Darth Nagash initially suspected. "Should we send a message to-"

"No." Rathari responded quickly. "We can not have him return, his mission out in the galaxy is far to vital. He will return and until that time we will protect his child and await his decision on what course of action we should take."

* * *

Something was happening… and I felt as if I needed to be somewhere else. It wasn't a Force thing… more a gut feeling. That odd unknowable sense of wrong that people had that was uncanny. But as the _Chilling Sound_ pasted over another beached wreak of Kamino I pushed this feeling aside.

"At least this one isn't completely stripped." Katz commented as we all looked at the massive structure that was crashed into one of the rocky islands that spiked out of the endless oceans of the planet. We had arrived in the system several days ago, there wasn't a trace of any system activity. No ships, no stations, it was completely empty which was actually suspicious in of itself. You would think that the Republic would leave behind something to monitor the planet. But nope, not even a pirate base or salvager team was in system.

Which made the situation on-surface all the more interesting. Five Kaminoan cities, four of which were just floating ruins in the seas, and this last one were discovered by the _Chilling Sound's_ scanners. The ones we had found previously had all been stripped bare of anything useful and were only floating due to their sheer size and probably because all the heaviest material had been stripped. But the fact that wasn't a presence of salvage teams in system made this fact extremely interesting to me. Now, could all of this be done right after the Republic's purge… yes. But, the culling of the Kaminoans happened two hundred and sixty two years ago according to the file Cipher had gotten ahold of. And this system was not on any public record and so that rules out any legal salvage teams though I doubt the Republic would have allowed it anyway. No… what really made this promising was that the stripping of the Kaminoan cities happened across different time periods. The degradation of the super structures of each of the four floating ruins were at different points of progress, with the largest being nearly ready to sink and the smallest only recently pieced apart. Someone was here.

"It's also the only one that's on solid ground." I said knowing what that could mean. Solid ground meant a fixed position, an invaluable trait in a possible refugee settlement. My hope was that the tallnecks had survived a second near extinction event… though I doubt this would do any good for their xenophobic culture. "Katz, your piloting. Find us somewhere safe to land, Vette, you're coming with me and Konas for an initial recon." I said as I turned back. Vette got out of her seat and Katz moved in to take over.

"Hopefully this recon will actually just be a recon mission." Vette joked as we entered the elevator. Once the doors closed I ordered the lift to stall, I needed to have a talk with Vette privately.

"How well can we trust these guys with the truth of what we're doing?" I asked as this lead was very promising. If things escalated fast then I would need to expose my true intentions publicly. If we did find a Kaminoan enclave then I would have to speak to them not as Ulysses the treasure hunter but Darth Nagash. I needed to know if any of the crew was safe to do this with. Obviously Vette was, as were the twins, but I had no idea about the rest.

"Everyone but the brothers have a reason to hate the Republic… but they're just good ol' country boys so I doubt they would much of a issue." I'm not to sure on that. Anyone can be a threat, no matter how small or normal they may be. All it takes is for one of the brothers to say the wrong thing to the wrong person. Even if they aren't believed outright, it would still create a seed of doubt and suspicion on me. "Yensi I'm certain would join up with your empire if it meant power in it. Katz has the biggest reason to hate the Republic, Konas a close second. But I rather let them tell you their stories, I know them and it wouldn't feel right telling you behind their backs."

"Understandable. I trust your judge of character in this." I said but Vette just looked a bit uneasy as I said this.

"Dabai…" Vette groaned and I could tell something had happened. "I may have underestimated how much of a problem she would be." I could sense in Vette a lot of conflict. She was feeling torn, it wasn't like she was trying to decide between the two of us no. It was more like she was torn between trying to fix this and cutting her losses. "I knew that she was going to… difficult. But I had assumed that she would at the very least give you a chance as a leader. There was no way you two would become friends but maybe comrades?"

"You said she has a crush on you, it's sounding more like a obsession."

"I think its more she has some little girl fantasy of falling in love and has misread circumstances between us. Honestly when I think about it… take you out of the picture and me and her have this sickly sweet dramatic love story if you think about it in a certain light." Vette said with a this joyless laugh. I put a hand on her shoulder and she immediately reached up to it, she didn't stop staring at the ground but I could sense how thankful she was for that small gesture.

"So… tell me the spicy love story between you two. Girl on girl action is always great." I joked and she made this barely effort kick to my knee in response.

"Dalla had this job, it wasn't a raid but… a smuggling job. It was a small time thing, nothing with the Hutts or any major players. More a favor than a real job. We went to get the package and… it all blew up. Everything happened so fast I really can't say what caused it. But soon enough we were in a fight to get back to the ship. I got separated, falling through some floors and into he generator section of the station."

"You survived of course."

"Thanks to Dabai. I nearly died… I can not say that enough. I nearly died Naz. And she saved me. And I'm thankful, but…" I could tell that Vette was struggling with this. She obviously had hoped that all of this would have gone differently. It was actually making me more pissed at the six months I lost as I could have prevented all of this. "She feels like because we have this _story_ we have to be together. This adorable little story of how she saved my life and I invited her to travel the stars as adventure treasure hunters."

"To be fair… I'd watch that in anime form." This time the kick was a little bit more forceful. "Ow."

"Still haven't gotten to see what anime actually looks like jerk." There were a lot of things that Vette wanted to experience from my old life. I had already cooked some stuff with ingredients from Terra, as expected she really liked pizza. But it was impossible to hate pizza. "Anyway, I think she was actually hoping that Dalla was right and you were dead so she could have me to herself."

"Ah jealousy, I'm so sorry to disappoint. How do you want to handle this?"

"I don't wanna… do it for me." Vette whined like a child though it was just a act. She just wanted to avoid having to fight with a friend. I looked at her and with that told her that I was in no way handling this business for her. I have had enough relationship problems in this new life as is, Vette should have the chance to feel some of that angst. "You know what, she's right… you're the worst." With that Vette turned the elevator back on and we descended down with me looking quite pleased with myself and Vette just pouting.

Katz eventually found a solid footing for the ship to land and myself and the recon team exited the ship. The _Chilling Sound_ then lifted off and would circle the place taking scans, hopefully to find some life signs. Rain was hitting my great coat and the lenses of my helmet, the normal Kaminoan weather was so pleasant. Vette grumbled about how it sucked that it was so hard to find helmets for Twi'leks and Konas just chuckled as he indeed had a Besalisk fitted helmet. His kit seemed to be a well matched patchwork of scavenged armor but… the framing and foundation was obviously to the trained a eye a used military grade uniform. Likely Republic with all the ivory and insignia stripped.

"Everyone's comms working?" I said from within my helmet, glancing around I could see that we were in what was likely a staging ground for departing battalions. Unlike with the previous ruins we found, the floors, walls, and everything else was mostly intact… or as intact as a bombed out city could be. There were more signs that someone was using this place as a home base, most notably the lack of skeletons or other signs of battle beyond the damage done to the buildings.

"Yeah. Looks if nothing else we might find something that can be repaired." Konas said as he walked around. He lifted up part of a damaged Kaminoan light skimmer, it fell apart in moments of it being disturbed. "Maybe not?"

"Boss… this might be another dead end." Vette knew what I really wanted but was earring on the side of caution in terms of getting my hopes up. But this was good, I had a good feeling about this. Now… the real question would be what state the tallnecks would be in. there were a lot of ways they could have gone that could be very bad for me. Rejecting their previous Cloning practices. Grown so xenophobic that they would be utterly hostile. Reduced to primitive savages. That last one was highly unlikely given the surrounding evidence but still a possibility. But equally as likely was for them to have developed a deep hatred of the Republic… meaning they would be all too glad to join me in my goal of destroying the people that had brought them to this state.

"Keep your eyes open. If there are natives here… they already know we're here." We've been flying on Kamino for days now. If they have any scanning tech then they know, and if they don't then our arrival on their most likely home base would undoubtably be noticed. With that fact in mind we ventured deeper into the ruin. This time it would be just a recon mission, we would journey into the Kaminoan city until we found any sign of habitation and then immediately retreat back to the Chilling Sound to prepare a more appropriate response. "Soo… anyone have a story to share so we're not trudging through a ghost city in silence?"

"Smooth boss." Vette chided but hey… I was curious.

"I'm the captain of the crew and yet I know so little about the people I work with. That's not a good recipe in my mind." I offered as we walked down a flight of stairs that somehow was still solid. I then tossed out a scan grenade to the floor below. As the data came into my wrist-pad I looked over to Kanos expectantly. His helmet wasn't very expressive but I heard a sigh over the comms. I knew I was being a little pushy with this but I needed to know who I could trust. Vette may have given her blessing on them but I needed to confirm for myself.

"Was kinda hoping I wouldn't go first." Kanos grumbled and technically Vette had gone first with her story on how Dabai joined. "Many-many years ago I joined up with the army thinking it would be better than working in my father's tiny little scrap yard. And yeah… it was. I like most non-humans was put in the auxiliaries, but early on in boot camp I was singled out and given over to the… special guys."

"Specs ops scouted you? Impressive." I said genuinely interested. Though one thing stuck out to me already, the tone he had used when talking about the treatment of non-humans. It was resigned but at the same time resentful. Was the Republic soft anti-xeno? That would a risky move on the Rule of Two Sith to already be shifting the culture like that.

I'm sure it just at the separation stage, something purely innocent sounding. Segregating the human, near human, and humanoid species out form those that didn't conform to that type would be the first stage. It would disguised as a logistical thing, excused by the need to keep supply lines of armor and other gear neat and tidy. But eventually it would grow until there was a unspoken but very real separation between these groups. Add in preferential promotions, human tribal instincts, and other unavoidable natures of organic beings and you had the perfect timeline of a culture that would grow to see humans as the standard then to the pinnacle.

"Yes. I was honored when I learned that I had been assigned to Havoc Squad right out of training." That stopped me. My fingers twitched and it took several breaths to regain my calm. Ah… another hold over from Old Naraiz I hadn't dealt with. His unending hatred for Havoc Squad. There was the fact that a certain man came from that squad… a man that ruin my relationship with Satele! Calm… that was Old Naraiz. There was also the fact that the Trooper, a Rattataki named Hadjio, was the biggest thorn in Naraiz's side. One might think that it would be a Jedi, and yes the Hero of Tython Rulud certainly was a pain in the ass but Hadjio was the one that actually stopped much of the Empire's strategies on the ground, in space, and on a grand scale. A genius of war and had a iron will that would make Doomguy proud, that man honestly single handedly at times kept the tide from turning on the Republic. He was not someone that Naraiz liked at all. It got worse when the Eternal Empire came about and the two found themselves on the same side. If it wasn't for Rulud annoying the shit out of both of them I'm sure that Old Naraiz and Hadjio would have strangled each other.

"That's… something." I said diplomatically. Thankfully Kanos didn't seem to notice my change in demeanor. I'm sure Vette did but she didn't say anything.

"Life was pretty good, I had my team and we did our job. Then the Hutts attacked." Just with Qui-Gon I could tell that the last Hutt War had changed this man. But unlike Qui-Gon it didn't break him… just changed him. "Havoc was of course deployed in the heaviest of the fighting. The scum of the galaxy weren't the only ones that the slugs brought, we went in expecting criminals and mercs but what we got were damn good soldiers. It was too late when we figured out that they had former army with them."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but the more I learn about the last Hutt War the more I'm actually impressed with the Hutts." I say as that was another stroke of genius. Gather up those that either deserted, were dishonorably discharged, or just couldn't refuse the cash and use them in the worst of the fighting. Give them command over the rabble and you have a command structure that knows every way to counter your enemy.

"Once we figured that out… orders came down to stop taking prisoners. Most of the time when dealing with Hutt forces we tried to capture as many as possible. Both to try them as criminals later but also to try and turn them with promises of lesser sentences and even pardons for past crimes." Made sense, given the kinds of people that would be attracted to the Hutt's military it wouldn't be too hard to get some of them to talk. Most wouldn't, snitches get stiches after all. But the order to stop this practice because they weren't criminals? That felt odd though it did make tactical sense. "I couldn't believe it. I know that the war was different but these were sill… I just…"

"They were treating scum better than your brothers and sisters." I finished for him and the solemn silence I got back was all I needed. "Risking your own men to try and take the criminals alive and then when it comes out that they are people you used to fight besides, they tell you to kill them like animals."

"I know that we are different sides. They made their choice." I heard Kanos grind his teeth. I could hear the conflict in his soul over this facet of that war. Some might see the other side as nothing but traitors but that still didn't always make it easier to pull the trigger on someone that at one point could have been beside you in battle. I was never a soldier, Sith on the battle field were not soldiers, they were leaders and war assets. They didn't take orders from anyone but their own and when deployed acted like singular units. So I doubt I have the same understanding but I at least have context and sympathy. "What really makes my blood boil though. Seeing the Jedi commander read those orders to us. I didn't see anything, it was like nothing had changed when everything had. No anger, no grief… we could be fighting droids or civilians and it wouldn't change how he felt."

"I think I see something ahead." Vette said, in her own way trying to help. Now wasn't the time to lose our heads. I'm sure later me and Kanos could grab a drink and talk about our disgust with the Jedi but for now at least I know that he's not going to go to them if he sees me doing Sith things.

So we jogged forward, leaving the previous mood behind us as we made our way toward something that was out of place. It was an arch, constructed from scrap and built over a fallen mass cloning pod wheel. This was not an easy thing to build if lacking industrial tools. Which given the shoddy look it had I could say yes, they lacked those tools. But at same time it didn't look like it served a purpose other than some non-logical one. A memorial… a alter? Please be the former.

"I think we've found evidence that the Kaminoans are still around." Kanos said as he looked up at the arch but I was more focused on the Force right now.

"Yeah… they are around all right." I say as I look to the shadows and see Kaminoan soldiers start to slip out and begin to surround us. Am I ever going to be able to do just one recon mission. Just a nice a simple check before pulling back and making a good plan forward. Nope. Doesn't look like it.

* * *

Author's Notes

So Naraiz has finally found the Cloners and Pandora is nearly killed by the Faceless Men. Honestly I hadn't really had a plan for Serona so this was a good way to use that character in some useful capacity for the story. Next chapter we will have Naraiz speaking with the Kaminoans and seeing what's up with them.

Reviews

Starlord Master - no, George is just really good at world building... writing a script however... no... no-no-no

Shadowhorror - He will be using some droids, mostly the Imperial models you can see in the SWTOR MMO and later Imperial models from the Empire Era in canon. I don't know StarCraft so I don't want to use stuff from it.

GhostFang GF - ehhh… we'll wait and see about that.

ZhaWarudo - why are you still here

Rapidnoob - I'm putting both those things on the The Republic Destroyed That list

Kalvernus - The Republic is going scream slaves no matter what Naraiz does. Given the state the Republic is in, they would propagandize the Empire as evil, slave using, freedom opposing, and general puppy kicking. So Naraiz really doesn't see a point in trying to cover up or walk a fine line when it comes to things like Clones because he knows he's going to get shit for whatever he does. As for Pierce, Quinn doesn't care, Vette feels pity for him, Jaesa is Jaesa and doesn't care but in a different way, Lyarra and Joanna also don't care because it really doesn't affect them. Generally the only person that would feel anything about the entire thing strongly would be Naraiz.

AvidReader2425 - thank you for your many reviews. Naraiz is at his peek the strongest Force User not counting the Ones. People like Plagueis, Yoda, and others of that ilk could challenge him but he's got too many tricks that would give him the edge. We saw that with Plagueis getting caught off guard by Naraiz's Tsan. As for the Chosen One... that's a tricky question. Naraiz is aware of who that will be and could properly prepare for it. It like Batman vs anyone, give him enough time to prepare and he can beat anyone.


	36. Tides of Progress

Author's Notes

Don't really have much to say here... I have a recommended background song for the ending scene of this chapter, its Mekanika by Marc Judgermann. That's just my own preference though.

stay safe everyone

* * *

We were being escorted deeper into the ruins until we reach a large cave entrance. This seemed to be where the survivors of the Republic escaped to. No doubt it had been several generations since those initial trying days, but thankfully by the professional manner of the soldiers I was thinking that they had not descended into barbarism.

"I'm not too comfortable with this, are you sure we should keep playing along." Kanos asked quietly as we were taken through caves lit up by a string of salvaged lab lights. They had taken all obvious weapons, and even a few hidden ones but not all. I had a few daggers and I believed Vette had a blaster still on her. Plus… there was the fact I was wearing a droid that could turn into what amounted to an entire armory.

"Just play along for now." I said as I subtly worked my wrist-pad, my helmet's HUD connected to it and allowing me to properly map out our path. Along with syncing up with the _Chilling Sound_ to better get a full view of the tunnels they were taking us into.

"Quiet!" One of the soldiers said expectantly. Not very creative are they? Regardless, we were soon brought into a much more complete looking section of the caves. After passing through a triple seal reinforced gate, the rock and stone of the cave gave way to patchwork white walls that were clearly taken off the floating ruins. It looked like they were trying emulate the architecture of the past but lacked the time, resources, and tools to properly make it seamless. The hallways continued to go on, with several side doors likely leading who knows what. But what really got my attention was the several gun turrets and check points we past. Seems they were expecting to be attacked again by the Republic at any time. And I'm sure if the Republic cared at all they would return, but I have a feeling that this world is low on the priority list.

"You will only speak when spoken to, and no sudden movements." The lead soldier said as we approached another hydraulically reinforced gate. My guess we were about to enter the center of this vault-settlement. The lead soldier stood in front of the gate and several scans identified him and the other members of his squad. There was the hiss of the doors and then the disturbing grinding sound of them sliding open. They then escorted us into a massive open chamber that obviously was a natural formed caved but patched up with salvage to try and make it look as artificially made as possible. All around were more soldiers and at the center was a collection of Kaminoans in fancy robes… strange thing is… I didn't sense anything but worry from them. Not the prideful superiority of their kind or the false humility they tried to present to outsiders.

"Outsiders, why have you come to our world. We have determined that you are not from the Republic, thus saving you form immediate execution." The _leader_ on the far right of the of the group sneered and that would have worked if it wasn't for the fact I could sense the utter terror he felt.

"Are you pirates or salvagers. Either way you have come to their world and will leave empty handed." The one on the center left said with a dismissive wave of her hand. They weren't acting like they should. Gray eyes… that was the Kaminoan ruling caste. They all had them but they were severely lacking in normal emotional control and outward demeanor.

"Regardless of your reasoning, you will order your ship to return and hand it over to us if you value your lives." I look at them, and though I still had my helmet on my posture was making obvious that I didn't believe a word these guys were spewing. I glanced back to Kanos… his story checks out with me. All I need to do to get him on my side is to prove that I'm a better alternative to the Republic when it comes to his values. My planning on creating a Clone army that has iron clad ties of brotherhood and loyalty, that should do it.

"Answer us!"

"Can you please dispense with the theater show. I wish to talk business and I can't do that until I am talking with someone with real authority. I have a big order that needs to be filled." I said dismissively and at once all of the grutns in the room gripped their blasters and leveled them at us. Oddly enough, the squad that had brought us here didn't. I then looked to the lead soldier that had caught us originally and smirked under my helmet. "It's you isn't it? They're afraid because they're in the same room as the person that's really pulling the strings." I said as I turned to the Kaminoan that stood differently than the rest, more composed and undeniably ready.

The eight or so Gray Eyed Kaminoans all did their species' equivalent of paled at my words. The some of the other soldiers looked to each other, not sure as what to do. Meanwhile the squad that surrounded us remained still. A soft chuckle escaped the lead soldier's helmet, then he reached up and unclasped it.

"The first visitor to Kamino in over three hundred years, and you're a customer?" He said with this amused yet soft tone. His voiced as aged as he looked. Several scars marred his face and there was obvious wear and tear from the years. But the most striking feature was his shinning green eyes. That hue would have marked him for death during normal times here on this world, one's eyes placed each Kaminoan in a set caste with green being undesirable. "Let us speak privately, since it is clear that you are no ordinary customer." Then with a wave of his hand the Gray Eyed Kaminoan's shuffled away and the old Green Eyed one began walking toward the back door.

"Stay back and watch for any sign of trouble." I said to Vette and Kanos who both nodded. Even when in a room filled with armed soldiers, I trusted Vette to come out of it alive and I trusted Havoc Squad to pick out someone with a equal measure of talent. I then followed the Kaminoan into a long meeting room, a stark white table likely lifted from one of the floating ruins was set in the middle, there were even the ceiling hung chairs.

"I must admit, as the years past by I did not expect to see a offworlder come, let alone one with intentions as yours." He said as he walked over to the chair at the head of the table. His body moved with a mix of the grace of his species but also a alert deliberateness of seasoned warrior. "My name is Ivuc Wa, I have been leading the remnants of my species for two hundred years now." He introduced himself as I sat down and took off my helmet, I didn't want to seem rude not showing him the same level of respect he had shown doing the same.

"My name is Naraiz Rhyhall, and it's difficult to put to words what I lead." I said knowing that it actually wasn't hard but it served the purpose for the moment to keep it vague. Ivuc however seemed to notice this as he seemed to hint a frown at my evasive reply. "As far as I'm aware, your species lives for roughly eighty years. Now how does someone like you go from what is possibly the worst genetic disposition on this world to leading your kind well past their normal expiration date?"

"I was born lucky." He answered with a coy yet confident tone. "I was born days before the Republic arrived and decimated our civilization. It was callous and uncaring, they bombed our cities from orbit and then did the same to the sections of the oceans where it had the most plentiful of food."

"Try and starve out any survivors. Clearly didn't work." It was sloppy, but then again it didn't need to be complete. Just work well enough so that the Kaminoans couldn't be a threat or make new threats for other enemies of the Republic. "But that still doesn't explain why you have lived three times the normal for your kind. Unless…" I said before I tossed out a hidden knife at the head of Ivuc and just as expected it simply hung in the air for a moment before getting sent back into my hand via the Force.

"And I can feel that you are no average human… though I don't have a baseline to compare. But I doubt that all humans have such a smothering presence in the Force." Ivuc remarked as I collected my knife and placed it back in its hidden compartment. Kaminoan Force Users were rare but not unheard of, my personal guess is that they are more often found in the Green Eyed trait of the species and the leadership of Gray Eyed feared the threat to their power and thus came the prejudice to green eyes. "But we have more important things to discuss than that. Business."

"Yes, do your people still have the knowledge of your ancestors. I would assume you would need it to keep up your population." They were still subject to the laws of genetics even if they weren't human. Too low a population and the gene pool would suffer, draconian laws would need to be enforced or genetic manipulation would have to be done to every child to ensure genetic diversity.

"We have the technology for gene therapy and controlled radiation doses to ensure stable generational growth. As for the Cloning you want… I know of a repository." He said with this serious look in his eye. Ah, so he was a shrew political animal as well. He knew the value and the situation of telling me that. That was his primary bargaining chip, and even just telling me of it was dangerous. "You want us to make you a army, I can only guess for what purpose."

"What other purpose is there, to wage war." I replied making the dance between us drag out a bit longer. He wanted me to state my true intentions. My real identity. I didn't find on Kamino a society willing to produce a army for the right price, I found a leader that only wanted the survival of his people and the will to carry it.

"On the Republic?" He asked, his eyes narrowed and I could tell we were coming to the crux of the talks.

"You felt it right? It happened awhile ago but I'm sure you felt it. When the Force was brought into Balance." I said and he nodded. Any Force Sensitive with a modicum of power in the Force likely felt that. And I could sense that while he was not classically trained in a Order, he was still quite powerful. On the level of Sith Darth or Jedi Master. "That is the war I am talking about. A war to bring a permanent Balance to the Force. Where anyone that opposes that is my enemy."

There was a long silence between us. I knew what he was debating in his head. And he knew likewise that this moment would determine his people's future. Three paths were laid before him; he could submit to me, tell me where the repository is and let me be on my way, or fight me to try and take my ship from me. They wanted my ship, likely so that they may now have the means to leave this world and possibly find a way relocate to some other more suitable world. He could also just have things return back to how they were, tell me where the repository is and avoid a fight or having to subjugate himself and his people to my rule. But that option had possibility, they were weak and had little resources. Tying themselves to a greater power meant protection and possibly status.

"I want proof that you could bring back my people from the brink of extinction." He finally said which I took as him taking option number uno. Subjugation. But he wanted something to rationalize this choice, something to tell himself that he made the right choice. This wasn't hard, Trogan was a bit of a trip from Kamino but I know it will be worth it. "Once you have proven that you have the power to save my people and bring them back from the brink, I will tell you of where the repository is, and then you will leave."

"Oh… it's like that is it?" I asked, surprised that he would take this little spin on option two. And it wasn't exactly what I wanted.

"My people are no longer the Cloners that you desire. Too many generations have passed, none from those days have lived and the knowledge they once possessed now only exists as data." I said and these were all very valid points. Even if the Kaminoans were brought into the Empire they would need to be trained in the arts that once defined them. It would take years… thankfully we have those years. We were still decades out from the start of the timeline where things would be moving in the ways where I would need a Clone Army. And that was without me possibly delaying things as I had recently begun planning too. While the Game of Thrones timeline I want as intact as possible up to a certain point, I'm far more liberal when it comes to the Star Wars one.

"Yes, that is true. I could just take the knowledge I want and hire out some other organization with the training and know how to produce my army." I said in a causal way that on the surface sounded like I had been planning that from the beginning but anyone with a brain could hear the sarcasm. "But I don't want that. As your people have something purely invaluable to my needs."

"And what would that be?" He asked skeptically.

"A grudge against the Republic."

* * *

"I have set the wards and will remain to watch over them until this threat has been dealt with." Talzin stated as she entered the Harrenhal meeting room. In it held Quinn, Pierce, Rathari, Fay, Melisandre, and lastly Jaesa with Pandora in her arms. The mother and daughter had not been separated in the week that had followed the attempted on the child's life. "I however had to set them only at around the edges of the keep, the high number of Forces Sensitives inside would create too many false positives for it to be effective."

"We'll be initiating a curfew and limiting the number of acolytes allowed outside the keep to further focus the net you have placed." Quinn said in his normal clam and orderly tone. Talzin could sense an unease behind it though, the attempt on his lord's child rattled him just as it did everyone else. "Are you sure your people can handle themselves in Valyria while you are gone? We do not know how long we may need you here."

"The Sisters and Brothers have already settled in, the ruins are a plentiful settlement for us. And they know my will, they will not descend into chaos." Her people had done well for themselves in the ruble of Valyria, having been collected and brought to this world by Cipher Nine's agents from Dathomir. She had been working hard on creating the Sith Crucibles and her sisters and brothers had been diligently constructing their new home on this world. Safely hidden away from any adventurous eyes and totally self-sufficient in terms of providing for itself.

"Let's all start telling the truth here, none of these measures are for Pandora. She already has the best defense against these Faceless Men." Fay said as they all looked to Jaesa. It was true, with her eyes she could easily pick out he true nature of anyone that approached her and her baby. Even if they were a Force Null, she would still be able to see that and be set on guard. "All of this is for the rest of us. Some little bit of protection against the threat of being killed and having our face stolen."

"The staff has thankfully bought our lie concerning Serona. That she ran off with some wealthy merchant prince. Joanna has been doing a good job and is much more liked anyways… sorry to say but Serona was a stuck up bitch at times." Pierce grumbled and no one seemed to argue that point. Serona was often ordering people around and there was even rumors that she told the lower servants that she was actually Naraiz's wife. "But is there something we can do? What info do we have on these guys?"

"Darth Nagash has been keeping files on nearly every significant person or organization in both Essos and Westeros, here's what he has on the Faceless Men." Rathari said as placed a holo-projector on the table and it flickered to life. Above it was blocks of text along with several drone acquired pic-caps of a large building and several people coming in and out of said building. "He theorized that they might have something to do with the Force Sensitives of Essos however he didn't have any conclusive evidence of it. Nor did he have any idea on their apparent Null status."

"I believe I have an answer for that." Talzin spoke up as she turned her eyes from Melisandre who had been staring at the advance technology, the woman had only been recently enlightened to the full extent of the galaxy and was still in a state of mild shock over things like the holo-projector. "Their ability to wear the faces of the dead is undoubtedly a power of the Force, however the likelihood of a person being born both imbued with the Force's power and being at the same time immune to it… it is the stuff of legends even among the Jedi and Sith. Much more likely is that they have an artifact or ritual capable of producing a similar effect."

"Is that even possible?" Fay asked and then she shrunk back a bit after the looks both Talzin and Rathari gave her. Both of them had seen things the Force could do that defied the Jedi belief of what and was not possible with the Force. And Darth Nagash had proven even further that the Force had never been used to its fullest since the Jedi and Sith had started their wars.

"What is our plan of attack?" Pierce asked as he looked to Quinn who was the in place leader while Darth Nagash was away. Rathari refused to take up the leadership role, partly for personal reasons and partly because Quinn was simply the better choice.

"Given the situation… we wait." Quinn said like that was the most obvious thing as he continued to jot down notes, looking like he was absorbed in the world of information on the Faceless Men. The rest however looked concerned over this. In his peripheral vision he saw this and with a sigh detached from his work to explain himself. "Currently given our resources this is our only option."

"It's not like we can send in troops." Pierce admitted as they only had about three hundred active soldiers and most of them were on duty to protect both Harrenhal and the surrounding lands. The Seekers were well trained but were also still doing their work. Plus, there was the massive issue of the Faceless Men weren't based in Westeros but Essos. "Could we get a Sell Sword company?"

"And ask them to besiege Braavos… one of the primary employers of Sell Swords, home of the Iron Bank, and is currently the most powerful Free City in Essos. No, I think not." Quinn retorted and Pierce sighed in defeat as it was looking like outright military campaign would not be an option. The Governor also decided to not mention the fact that doing just that would be a political nightmare for them as all they had was one encounter with a Faceless Man, whose existence was know to a select few, and who wasn't officially connected to Braavos but was deep inside the city. Attacking Braavos would likely drag the entirety of Westeros into a war with the Free City and its allies… namely the Iron Bank.

"Our clot in Essos is also severely lacking in comparison to Westeros." Rathari also reminded them. When Naraiz had first journeyed to Essos he made a good impression at first. But then his freeing the slaves from Lys and Volantis ruined much of that with the cities that had a heathy slave culture. Ironically it was probably Braavos that they had the best standing with, but not nearly enough for them to help in this current situation.

"We would need a strike force capable of infiltrating Braavos undetected and then eliminating or otherwise dealing with the assassin order. Such a force we do not have available to us at this time." Quinn explained and his words were true. While they did have several people, most who were in that room, that could make up that strike force all of them were currently occupied. But then Talzin spoke up.

"My sisters and brothers could be this strike force, we could handle these assassins." She offered and Quinn stopped in his writing and gave a hard look forward. They watched him think this option over before he turned to Talzin.

"No." He responded and both Talzin and Rathari looked like they wanted to object. But he continued on. "The Nightsister and Nightbrothers are too valuable to lose. You told us that you collected every supporter you could from Dathomir to set up your own tribe here. That means Darth Nagash's base back on Dathomir has been severely dwindled. He might he now revered as a god by your people, but it is Great Mother Gethzrion that controls them. By removing your people from that world, you have secured her grip on it like never before. You will be receiving a single sister or brother to replace the ones you lose in this operation."

"You think so little of our capabilities?" Talzin frowned but held back because she didn't think that was the case. Quinn was too logical and wasn't prone to bias when it came to tactical or strategic acumen.

"On the contrary, I believe your people would make for perfect agents elsewhere in the world once your hold on Valyria is finished. However, this foe is of a different caliber. We have only one example of their abilities beyond the legend and from that I can tell that they are exceptionally suited to countering your people exactly." Talzin didn't want to admit it but he was right. The Faceless Men were world class killers. They were reportedly expert fighters and even worse had little in the ways of morals when it came to how to go about their craft. Death was the goal for them and all else mattered little. As shadowy combatants who could and would employ all sorts of underhanded and deadly tactics, they also held unknown Force Powers along with an ability to create Force Nulls. The Dathomirain sorcery Talzin could utilize could be rendered ineffective but said ability.

"So… what? We wait until they send another and capture them?" Fay asked very concerned about the lives that would be caught in the crossfire.

"No, we wait until Darth Nagash returns. Then we assist him as he will singlehandedly slaughter the entire order of Faceless Men." Quinn said as he closed his notebook and stood up. Nobody said a word as he left until they all turned to Jaesa who started chuckling.

"I could have told you all that without a fancy meeting." She laughed as she too stood up and left.

* * *

"So spill it, how was working with the real Ulysses?" Katz asked as he hung in his hammock in the crew quarters of the ship. They had just left the Kamino system with the leader of the Kaminoans as their guest. The ship board crew was pretty surprised to see the away team return with a plus one and even more surprised when they found out who it was.

"Both what I expected and not." Kanos replied as he cleaned his blasters. He honestly had been expecting more fights, but at the same time was glad to be working under someone that knew the time and place for that. When they had been surrounded, the former soldier was ready for a shoot out, that's what Dalla would have done. But not this time, Naraiz had calmly surrendered and ended up coming out the victor in the very end.

"He was great wasn't he, because he is."

"He is great, you think that too right?" The twins parroted each other in their odd way and both the men dismissed their antics. They long held that the twins used this childish act to disarm people, or maybe they were really like that in which case that would make them even more scared of them.

"We don't need your opinion on him, we all know what it is." Dabai shouted from her corner of the room. It was one of the former side cargo spaces that ran the front half of the ship. It was a little cramped up with verticality and a few games of Sabacc to determine who got how much space they made it work.

"The exact same thing could be said about you bitch." Katz whispered quietly though both Kanos and the twins heard. "What about you Yensi? You've worked with the captain before, things just as good as you remember?" Katz called over to the Gran who was looking like he was trying to sleep but they all knew he was listening. The crew watched as the man grumbled a bit but then turned over to face them all.

"Last time, singular, he nearly got both the twins and Dalla killed because he wanted to bring along a drunken Jedi. And at the end we didn't even get our prize because that same Jedi was being hunted down by ICB hunter droids. The rest of the crew got captured by a Falleen psychopath so I only really spent the mission either in a bait trap camp or locked inside of my room." Yensi said bluntly before rolling back on his side and proceeded to ignore the rest of them for the rest of the night hours.

"Sounds like a party." Katz responded with a chuckle, eager to see where this crew was heading now.

* * *

I watched as hyperspace turned to the blackness of normal space. It had taken awhile but we were finally in the Trogan system. Soon enough the barren rock of Trogan was coming into view. It was nothing like it was supposed to be in canon or legends. Instead of a natural beauty with horrible weather… it was just a rock floating in space. Not inhabited as far as I could tell.

"And you say that this Infinity Engine is on this world." Ivuc asked as he too watched the would grow in size. During the travel period we had discussed things further. Though he was still very skeptical and was cagy about saying anything binding. In turn I hadn't given too much information other than I was plotting and scheming to rebel against the Republic. I'm pretty sure he would have figured out more if it wasn't for the fact he was largely ignorant to the galaxy and the players in it. He knew of the Republic and Jedi but that was about it.

"Yes, long ago the old Sith Empire placed it here. They were trying to study it and possibly replicate it's tech. Didn't work out the way they wanted." I answered, it wasn't part of my focus back during that time. Once I got into power as a Sith Lord in my own right I invested time and resources in several Imperial projects. Most famously the Gauntlet Project. But others as well, but the Infinity Engine didn't come into my orbit of interest until I became more devote to Revan's teachings and was looking for the products of his travels. By the time I had heard of the Infinity Engine, I had much bigger issues to deal with. "It's technology comes from the Star Forges of the Infinite Empire, which were capable of taking in the energy and plasma of a star and converting it into usable matter. The Infinity Engine uses a similar but totally different process, namely converting matter into other kinds of matter."

"And this would help my people how? It is impressive technology however it does not solve the issues that we face. Hunger and security are our primary problems. We are constantly having to ration our supplies as the oceans' ecology was destroyed by the Republic. Now apex predators fill the seas and consume what little is left while also threatening our limited fishing fleet." I had heard all of this before. Effectively the Kaminoans were trapped on that one island without the means to leave the world. It was just Ivuc explained, their world had become increasingly hostile and no longer livable in the state they were in. What he really wanted was the means to leave Kamino and find a new world.

"You're not thinking big enough. While just concerned with surviving you are forgoing thriving." Oh, it was hard to talk to him when he was already convinced of one and only one way of going forward. "Vette, take us to these coordinates and we'll prepare a landing party."

"No." Ivuc said suddenly as he turned away and started walking toward the elevator. "You and I will be the only ones to land on this world and see this miracle device of yours." He said with a not too pleased tone as the elevator doors closed behind him. He wasn't used to following orders, and I could tell he wanted nothing more than to get as much out of me and then return back to Kamino with how things were. As much as he claimed he only wanted what was best for his people, it was becoming clear that even if was subconscious he also really wanted the power he had.

"I'm surprised your letting this guy dick you around like that." Vette chuckled as she moved the ship to head toward the location of the Imperial Black Site that housed the Infinity Engine.

"He's a powerful Force User and leader that hasn't had to engage in diplomacy before. He's used to people just following him because of his power and natural intelligence. It's shocking he hasn't fallen to the Dark Side or become a despot." Ivuc Wa was a Kaminoan that was very typical and unusual for his kind. Despite his birth status he rose to the top of their society in middle of its collapse at the hands of the Republic. He was able to unite them and keep them safe for centuries but now was feeling the pressure of both age and the fact there wasn't a clear successor, meaning he was desperate to maintain control and to secure a future for all he had worked for. "But he's naïve and hasn't met a bigger fish… that he knew of."

"There's always a bigger fish." Vette said and I chuckled as she unknowingly quoted Episode One. I stayed into the cockpit as we traveled down to the surface of the planet, allowing me to get a better look of it. There was definitely evidence that this once had life and more than just barren rock. The landscape had curves and edges that suggested seas, lakes, and rivers. There were areas that were flatter and had groves that suggested settlements once were here.

Eventually we came to it, a massive crater where a imperial base once stood. Here had the only the signs that anyone ever stepped foot on this world. Large abandoned machines that lines the cater walls stood idle, rails and track lines all descended down into a pit at the center of all. Someone had found the Infinity Engine, I knew that given the state of the planet as the thing didn't function on its own but needed someone to operate it. With any luck whoever it was died at some point and all this shit will stay inactive.

The _Chilling Sound _flew down to a abandoned supply depot and hovered over what looked to be the most structurally sound section of it. Myself and Ivuc dropped from landing ramp as the ship however several feet in the air. It then flew off to scan the area for any recent activity. Personally I was feeling uneased by what I was seeing. The soil of the planet had turned bleach white, like all the color had been drained away. It was also extremely dirty, without any plant life to keep the soil together it all turned to dust storms and created layer of dust on everything.

"It all points to there." Ivuc said as we walked down a set of basic stairs. He was pointing at the hole in the middle of the crater, surrounding it was a ring of stilled automated cargo unloaders. All the rails that interconnected the mining operations led to that single point. All of it was meant to feed into the Infinity Engine but who knows how long since that purpose was being fulfilled. "How would my people benefit these those that were here clearly have fallen to dust? There could be any number of salvageable ships still on this world, there would certainly be the means to make a craft. Why should I not leave you here?"

"And like that I'm done playing." I said before pushing my head behind me and blasting Ivuc through the industrial infrastructure with the Force. I broke the supply depot and several other structures with my power, I pulle dbakc my hand and looked down at it and a stretched the fingers. "Hmm… still climbing that mountain to the peek."

I refocused my attention and stopped several shards of broken metal that had been sent back at me. I hadn't even turned back to see the attack and yet I held it back. The shards then started turning red hot with heat, in mid air they swirled together into one piece of molten metal. It stretched and pulled and then lashed out like a whip at where I sensed Ivuc to be at. When I felt my attack hit something but not flesh I finally turned my head. I then saw this Kaminoan's weapon of choice, a collapsible Bo staff but what made it interesting was the Force Lightning that arced close to the upper half of the staff. I pulled back the whip of fire and metal lashed it out away from us.

"You finally show your true colors!" He shouted, huh… I've never really pictured Kaminoans yelling. But Ivuc wasn't the typical Kaminoan, he was naturally elegant but that was covered up with a rough hard lived grit. He then shocked me even more and Force leapt all the way over to me, faster than I expected. With a swing of his staff he created a charred and partly melted line in the walkway that I was standing on. Not missing a beat eh went in for another swing, and another, his speed and skill with his weapon was impressive and honestly I would have been honored to fight him at his prime.

"Age is such a debilitating thing." I said as I reached out and grabbed ahold of his staff out from it's next attempt to hit me. The lightning that coursed through it snapped and fizzled out as my power in the Force smothered it. "Very interesting technique. By sacrificing its power you are able to create a lightsaber equivalent weapon with Force Lightning."

"Let go!" Ivuc said as he attempted to pull his weapon out of my grasp. Unfortunately for him BI-6 had already locked my hand onto the staff.

"You are indeed very powerful, certainly would give any Jedi Master a run for their money. I sense the Light is strong in you. But vengeance clouds your heart, allowing the Darkness a way in." I say before letting my hand go. Ivuc of course jumps back but now takes a defensive stance. I guess my words have peeked his interest. "Why should you stay with me? Why will the Infinity Engine save your people. In truth that's not what will do it, what it will do will provide your people the means to be useful again. And that's what will save you and the Kaminoan people."

"To be the slaves or the slave masters? Either way my people will once again be surrounded by chains." He countered as his Bo staff reignited, but his stance didn't change.

"All I can offer you is a vaulted place among the new Empire I am building. I will not make empty promises or outright lies like the Republic. I do not promise freedom and democracy in this galaxy. Only that those that have earned their place be given their rewards. Your people will create the armies that will conquer the galaxy, defend it from all threats both inside and out. Yours will be among the most rewarded." He wants power. The Light is as I said, strong in him. Now to achieve Balance he need to be tempted by greed and power, he needs to take it and not let it consume him. The fight for his people will help that. So long as he shares that power the Dark Side will not take him. I reach out to him, hand out stretched and open. "Submit to me, become my vassal and let your people experience all wealth and prosperity that their lineage is due."

"You promise that my people will be welcomed, and that they will provided for?" He said still unsure. This was unfamiliar to him, having a outsider reach out in friendship.

"Yours will be among the upper echelons of nobility… provided they don't become so fat on that privilege that they fall over themselves." I wasn't about to let incompetence infect my empire. I might be for a noble caste but I demand that they earn that status. Those that prove to be useless and/or too indulgent shall be cast down and left for the vultures and wolves to pick apart. "With the Infinity Engine and its seeds, we can create entire Cloning Complexes that can be hidden all across space. Whether in deep space or on wild worlds, legions will be created all under the nose of the Republic. And when it is time, they shall be my hammer to break the Republic."

"It will be an empire built on the backs of slaves." He countered and I guess I should have expected this from him. Being who he was, he likely saw their former business in a negative light simply because it was the business of the old society of Kamino, the society that would have killed him just because of his eye color.

"Do I really have to explain the detailed governmental plan I have for all members of my military. Two tours of duty and then ever clone can choose if they want stay in, training for civilian life and on and on… you really killed the mood I had going." I complained as I had a entire cool speech going on and now I have ruin it by talking about governmental reforms and grantees and stuff. I'm not going to be like the Canon Republic with no plan at all, although the plan was to just use them to kill the Jedi and Sidious didn't really care about the aftercare for the clones. Whatever I'm doing things right. "Just tell me if you want to take the deal. In exchange for you and your people submitting to my Empire and rule, I will vow to make the Kaminoan people in entirety a part of Imperial nobility upon the creation of the Empire."

He looked at he, his large green eyes only giving small shifts in movement to give away what he was thinking. I couldn't get a read off him, likely he started putting up a primitive shield but his strength in the Force was great enough to make up for it's lack of sophistication. Make the right choice Ivuc, your people will either be doomed to lives living underground threatened by an increasing dangerous world or be given lives pampered for their work creating soldiers for my empire.

"For my people… I will shallow my pride and kneel." He said reluctantly as he collapsed his staff and lowered himself onto a knee. There he stayed as I walked over, his head down and unable to see me changing into my true form.

"Then rise Darth Curunír, new apprentice of Emperor Nagash." I said flaring out as much of my power as I could, this moment too important to be given the least bit of caution. I was taking a gamble, but at the same time he was worthy. It wasn't like most apprentices, but he was naïve to much of the Force and the galaxy. He already had the sills in combat and leadership but he was still lacking in my vital areas. "You already walk the path of the Balance, I shall guide you to achieving it fully. And by my teachings you shall carve your name and your people's legacy onto the galaxy."

"Yes… my master." He said with a catch in his throat. I think he was only just now understanding what a being had come to his world. All his life he had fought to rise to the top, his very birth was saved only by the destruction of his people's society. Now a being as powerful as was validating it all by acknowledging him as worthy.

* * *

Darth Plagueis looked up from his desk on the Muunilinst IBC's headquarters. He felt the flare of Darth Nagash's power in the Force. It was very feint and likely only he recognized it as he had felt it prior and was still actively searching for it in the Force.

"Hmm…" I reached further and was able to locate this sudden well spring of power. It was relatively close by as far as galactically speaking so it was only moderately difficult to pinpoint it's exact location. "IG-99."

"Yes my lord." The Droid spoke as it had been standing behind the Sith Lord perfectly still for hours now.

"I am dispatching you to… disregard that order." Darth Plagueis said as he reconsidered this. It too obvious. A shrewd trap placed by his new foe. The Sith lord leaned back in his seat with a smile on his face, it was nice to have a foe to match wits with. The Jedi were unaware of him and as such made for poor foes, dangerous yes but not cunning. "Now it is my move, how shall I best utilize this. IG-99… remind later to call Calthina about our business venture."

* * *

"Just say what you have to say." I tell the thoughtful Kaminoan as we ventured deeper into the complex that had been built below the crater. I wonder, did the complex come first and the crater was made to collect resources or was the crater caused first and this place dug out to reach the Infinity engine. Might get answers might not… all that mattered was the Infinity Engine and its seeds.

"What… I guess I'm just a little confused as to what my place is now." Ivuc said and I'm sure that he was still shell shocked from what just happened. Once the awe had worn off and his wits came back to him, confusion took its place. He was unaware of the Sith, their customs, their history or their very existence and now he was one of their leaders. He only knew of the Jedi because of their impact on his people. The Sith weren't all that well known in the galaxy to begin with, the common man might vaguely recognize the term but not know it beyond a old wives tale.

"You are now my apprentice, you will learn from me and follow my lead. As the Apprentice of Balance you will be a example to all other Sith on how to achieve equality between the Dark Side and the Light Side. Something you are very close to… now all you need is that last little push." It didn't matter that he was centuries older than myself, a master apprentice relationship can come from anywhere. He had much to learn about the Force, all he had so far was basic experimentation and trial and error. No deeper lore or mysticism of the Force. He was also a very capable leader, hence why I gave him the Darth title, but at the same time entirely ignorant of the galaxy and its workings. Maybe he would live for another hundred or so years with modern medicine and me showing him how to properly rejuvenate his body, but by that time I will have found another to replace him and much of the galaxy will be under our control. In the end, he was a good choice and a unexpected find. "All you need to do is listen, and do what you think is right."

"I will do what is right by my people, nothing more." I sighed at this. He was going to need to let loose a bit, find his greed and desires. Find it within himself to find what fuels the Darkness, the emotion of life. Given Kaminoan biology being more tied to aquatic life I think they reproduce via eggs… though I could be wrong on that. So my means to the Dark Side in the form of sex and/or love is not going to fit for him. Maybe luxury, he's worked a hard life… perhaps giving him the chance to relax will bring out some desire for a easy life.

My thoughts on how to corrupt my newest apprentice were moved to the back of my mind as the we entered a new part of the complex. Namely a large tunnel that which was littered with skeletons, at the very back was a sealed vault door. I kneeled down at the furthest set of bones from the vault, like the rest it was positioned crawling away from the back. They were trying to escape but then died.

"Gas, they were killed with gas." I said as I glanced around and saw a lack of any blaster marks or any other signs that weapons had been used to kill these people. Their bones were pristine, only the entropy of time damaged them. Combining that fact with how they were laid out led me to conclusion that a gas had been used to kill them. "Bigger question is why weren't they taken back to the Infinity Engine to be recycled? Seems a waste of resources."

"Aversion to using their own people in such a way." I sensed that Ivuc was a little unnerved by my detached and uncaring words. Yeah, it was strange how experienced this man was and yet at the same time naive to reality.

"Gas is logical, and doesn't discriminate. Those are the bones of a infant." I said pointing to a set of bones cradled in the arms of another skeleton. "If whoever did this had the morals to not use their corpses… they wouldn't have used such a weapon in the first place."

"Then that would leave they couldn't access the bodies." Ivuc said as he stared around the boneyard. I'm sure he had to make hard choices as leader of his people, but something told me that he might have been making the wrong or more difficult choice. A true leader needs to be able to make the call to sacrifice and do things others would call heinous and not buckle. I'm sure soon enough he'll learn… as I doubt there be a perfect reception when he returns to Kamino with the news. "What if the gas is still behind that door?"

"Doubtful, and if it is then I'll just push it aside." I said so causally and I could sense that this awed the Kaminoan a bit. I continued to impress upon him that I was in command of powers he never even dreamed of. And I didn't plan on stopping. "But why take the chance." I said as I held up a hand and from it shot forward a beam of energy. It's violet light burning through the slab of metal that blocked our way along with whatever was behind it, solid or gas. With a flick of my hand, the energy cut off and there was a perfectly circular hole ready for us to walk through.

"That was…"

"We're being watched." I cut him off as my eyes glanced to an alert on my helmet's HUD. Something had moved in the walls after I had blasted the vault door open. Some sort of droid or else I would have sensed it in the Force. "It seems this place isn't as abandoned as we first thought."

"Should we call in the rest of your allies?" Ivuc asked and I thought about it. If there were people here then there is a chance that I could induct them into my Empire like Ivuc. That could be difficult to explain to the crew who I am still feeling out. Vette says that she trusts them but I'm still on the fence. Ivuc has zero reason to ever go to the Republic and Vette told me that neither do the others in the crew but Ivuc's reason is about as sure as you can get. I trusted my current abilities, Ivuc's own talents, and BI-6 to come out and save my ass should I need it.

"No, we can handle this. Unless there's a Force God waiting for us I don't see any situation that we can not deal with." I'm sure there was a look of concern on his face under his helmet at the mention of a Force God. I'm not planning on picking a fight with one of those for a very long time, and even then I will Batman the hell out of it and prepare like a madman. No more winging it when it comes to the gods.

With that said we started our way into the destroyed vault chamber. Several walls had new openings in them, all of them leading deeper and deeper… how convenient. We walked through slagged holes until we reach the point where my attack had reached its limit and all we were met with was a charred blast mark on a otherwise perfectly white wall. That had been a running theme here, the entire place was this sterile white with only the fallen ruble brought in by my energy blast breaking up the white. Though upon closer examination, I could tiny circuit like veins of silver in the white that was only seen by a close eye.

"How much further to the Infinite Engine?" Ivuc asked as we met the end of our initial probe into the complex.

"-_You are closer than you should be intruder_.-" A synthetic voice chattered into our ears, behind it was the sound of static that BI-6 recognized as audible code. She intercepted it as it contained hundreds of viruses and data worms, It was a good thing that I had her in my equipment and Ivuc's armor lacked an internal software system. "-_I do not know how it is you came to find this world or know of its secret. But that does not mean you shall ever lay your feeble eyes upon its glory_.-"

"Tech worship… I'm conflicted." On one hand I'm not at all surprised that someone would come to worship the Infinity Engine. It's reasonable outcome for a number of situations. Now… on one hand I would very much like to gain myself my own Mechanicus, though with a few changes in doctrine. But on the other hand, it's going to be a bitch convincing them to gimme the Infinity Engine. "It's an organic being, that wasn't a droid's voice there even if it sounded close to it."

"That means we should be able at sensing where he is." Ivuc picked up and I nodded. But before either of could start our search for any life forms in the Force, the sound of clanking metal hit our ears. We both turned and saw several mechanical monstrosities barreling down the hallway. Odd things that walked on blunt talons, had all across their bodies small optical lens, odd strings of metal rods and beads hung off their bodies, and they were vaguely resembling crosses between dangerous wildlife in the galaxy and humanoids. But more importantly… their numbers.

"Apprentice… it is time for me to teach you the valuable lesson of a tactical retreat." I said as I stared a the other side of the hall literally filled to the brim with droid bodies all in mad scramble towards us. Quite a few of them were equipped with either blasters or even just slug throwers, as they grew closer they started unloading their ammunition upon us. I quickly slammed a foot forward and cracked the tile floor, then pulled up the bedrock that this complex was embedded in to create a wall between us and the pursuing droids. "That's not going to last for long, we need to find the one controlling them now." I said before we started running down the other side of the hallway.

"Shouldn't we be returning to the ship?" Ivuc asked as he ran behind me. I groaned a bit as I heard the wall I had made get torn down and the familiar sound of metal rampaging after us return.

"And lead them back to the ship, risk coming back only to find this place fortified to a degree making it impossible to enter, and admitting defeat? No!" I sure hope that Ivuc was getting a good idea of what he had signed onto.

We ran down several halls, scrapping droids as they came at us. Most of them were alone or in pairs. Giving me the impression that the ones chasing us were the only ones. The rest were just on their normal patrol paths. Another thing I noticed was the lack of doors, was this entire place just hallways? It certainly was giving the impression that this place wasn't a high population center. There was no need to create these tunnels unless it was to make room for more usable space, but that was utterly lacking here. No doors to storage areas, living quarters, manufacturing centers. Though that last one was made redundant.

"I think I can sense it. It's feint but close." Ivuc said after he slammed another droid into the wall with his staff. These droids while intimidating and complex, weren't sturdy. Likely built for mobility rather than to take punishment. A poor choice in a closed off space like these halls. Ivuc took the lead and we ran down several more halls and down flights of stairs, as we got closer more and more droids came at us from all directions. They also started to act in a more coordinated, working in teams rather than just mindless attack bots. But then the assaults stopped as we pasted by several destroyed automated turrets that had been sliced in half by one of my energy attacks. "He's behind this door and they have stopped?"

"I think the one controlling them has realized how pointless it is to send the drones after us." I say and then watch as the hydraulic gate door begins to slowly click open. Steam hisses out as the heavy doors are pulled apart. Inside, we can see a dark contrast to the stark white of the halls. Ivuc and I both walk in and I can now finally see why this place was made so large.

The Infinity Engine hung in the middle of a great basin, we only saw the top fifth of it. It was the size of a Lucrehulk-Core. And all around it were copies of it, roughly only a sixth of the size but numbering in the dozens. All around them machines hissed and moved, a great choirs of mechanical parts interplayed with the Infinity Engines as they digitized parts upon conveyor belts. Assembly lines, smelting refineries, all kinds of industrial pieces played off each other with the great Infinity Engines at their core. Gone was shinning white of the hallways we had just been in, everything in her was covered in a blackened layer of smog or had the patina of metal.

"You walk in the alter of stagnation and the church of progress. You barbarous mongrels cannot hope to understand the majesty of what is before you." We both looked up to see descending down the machinery above a lone beacon of white among the darkness that we had entered. With thunderous clangs, a giant of machine and white robes descended down from the upper levels of this place and with a great thud dropped down to the floor below us. It stood in front of the edge of the basin that housed the original Infinity Engine whereas we stood on a wireframe causeway that wrapped around the walls of the massive chamber. "Lowly brutes such as yourself that fail to see the glory in the harmony of metal and oil shall be ground to paste in these cogs."

At the forefront of his body were two massive three pronged blunt claws that he used as front legs, behind them I could see a spider like body with a dozen smaller but still utilitarian talons that held the rest of the monster up. Above that and covered in a thick heavy white robe with silver trim was a hunched over humanoid figure though with odd proportions. His back was much to large and I could see several mechanical tendrils coming out of the back of his robes so I assume that they were centered on his back. His head, while shrouded by a large hood, was lower than it should suggesting a hunchback structure. Three arms extended out from his body, two on the right and one on the left. The duo on the right were long and thin, and had a myriad of attached implements, meanwhile the one on the left was about the only thing that looked normal. Neither of his arms were covered in the robes as it was sleeveless, likely made it easier to work with moving parts. Much of his face was shrouded but out from under the hood was many glowing white lights that were no doubt optics, as well as greasy silver hair that hung down far to his mechanical legs. From what I could see… he was an Arkanian.

"You are trespassing upon Imperial property, as the self proclaimed Emperor of the Sith Empire I decree that you submit yourself to my authority as penance for your crimes!" I shouted down to the monstrous cyborg. I had no belief that he would do as I say, I knew that all negotiating was off the table when I found a fanatic lunatic.

"Such impetuous rabble, they screech such absurd lies when faced with their death." He said before holding up his left hand. Glowing circuit lines lit up under his skin and me and Ivuc watched in shock as the Infinity Engines in the room all lit up too, then beams emitted by them shot toward his hand and formed in it a large barreled gun. "Die meat."

"Scatter!" I shouted and jumped up into the air while Ivuc Force Dash down the walkway just before the cyborg fired his weapon and completely destroyed the spot that we had been standing on. "Oh… great… he has an overpowered homefield advantage. This is going to be fun."

* * *

Author's Notes

A lot of this was planned out for a very long time however I guess the biggest thing wasn't. I hadn't really ever planned on giving Naraiz another apprentice for awhile, or for it to be a OC. But I really Ivuc, he's a big fish, ba dum tiss, in a small pound about to be taken into the ocean of the galaxy by a really big fish. Also I just like Kaminoans... they cool. Also if anyone is curious, Ivuc's Darth name is actually Suraman's name in Sindarin, it means man of skill and it fits pretty well for him.

Reviews

Starlord Master - yes it did, and now it's coming to its final years.

Gabe2000 - 0_0

ZhaWarudo - fair

Kalvernus - At the end of the day Naraiz just really wants Clones as he sees them as the best choice for his army and does not really care about the opinions of others on this. With Joanna, she see's it as dealt with and prefers to just let things go back to being peaceful and better for everyone. For Lyarra, its more about following Naraiz lead and since he said he just wanted to put this behind him and forget it happened she's going to do that. Vette sorta feels responsible for what happened as she thinks that her first time with Naraiz was sensed by empath Jaesa and just made everything worse for her, so she really see Pierce as the victim. Yes Serona was one of the former slaves of Lys and the fact you have to ask that is one of the reasons why I killed her off.

Black Magic99 it is currently 58BBY in the Star Wars timeline, Episode One takes place at 32BBY. There will several time skips coming up so its not horribly far away. I have a plan for Ashoka, that's all I'm going to say. Yes, this story will get there at some point.

AO Black - Naraiz had learned several lessons in rushing things... what happened with the Maidan being the biggest one. So while yes he is going to get super pissed, and the Faceless men will suffer. It's... he's going to be taking a page out of his master's playbook for this one.


	37. Cog in the Machine

Author's Notes

Okay... I will admit that the scene of Naraiz going full god-mode on the Faceless Men is not in this chapter. It will be in the next one. I have it planned out and outlined and it would have made this chapter way too big. I only like making huge 15k+ chapters if soemhting really important happens or I feel like it. I don't feel like it.

* * *

"This has not been fun." I deadpan as I jump from one cluster of pipes to another as a gatling gun fired on me. This guy had come prepared, and he had also had been watching me and Ivuc and within that short time devised means to counter us.

"Die worthless meat and grease the cogs of progress." The cyborg's voice echoed throughout the chamber as a salvo of rockets were fired from a newly built rocket battery. I quickly cloaked myself in the Force turning me invisible, then from a entirely new position I fired an Energy Blast destroying the rocket battery. The problem was the second I revealed my location I was immediately fired on by the dozen or so gun turrets already encamped. "You will eventually be grinded down into dust."

"Shut up!" We had started this off so naively. The cyborg was capable of using the Infinity Engines to create anything he wished right onto the battlefield. First, after we separated to avoid his initial attack he made sure to keep me and Ivuc apart. He created a small horde of those droids we had been fighting and sent them solely after Ivuc, my guess is because he detected that the Kaminoan was less adept at taking on large groups than I was. He was correct. I was a horde breaker, while I was a exceptional duelist… that wasn't my best. I was who then sent to crack and destroy entire armies by myself and my squad. As much as I hate to admit it, my crowning achievement of kill the Enteral Emperor couldn't have been done without the other player characters of the Old Republic. I dealt the final blow and had been the last front-liner standing but I was in no way a solo with that.

This fight was going to be a slog, Ivuc was still running around trying to not die at the hands of the droids. I however was jumping around like a monkey in a jungle trying to avoid the attention of our foe's considerable firepower. He had been quick to build up his arsenal and had now enough to where if I attempted to get in close to him all those turrets would unload such a massive amount of fuck off that I couldn't possibly avoid, deflect, or block it all. I would be hit and then at the mercy of his claws.

Long range was also ineffective. Somehow, even after seeing it once he had dissected my energy blasts and created a frequency of shielding that completely dispersed it! Credit where credit is due that is impressive by fucking annoying. Thankfully he still couldn't find me once I Force Cloaked myself and I was able to take shots at his turrets from angels he couldn't shield them as while he could he only was able to do so with his personal shield generator. It suggested that it was different than what the Infinity Engines could make which give me some insights. The Infinity Engines could likely make anything, so long as the blueprint of said thing was uploaded into their memory. Something like a differently tuned shielding unit couldn't be made on the fly. This gave me a singular advantage but I was still recovering in terms of power stores, I couldn't use Force Cloaking for extended periods of time.

"By creation and destruction of knowledge, I am the font of progress and the warden of stagnation. Forever I shall hold vigil over the glory of the machines. Your trespass here will be nothing of a footnote." But I was getting sick of this and his speeches. So it was time to start using some of my tricks. I jumped up higher into the thicker parts of the machinery. Here I was a bit safer but he was going to use this time to make more rocket batteries and gun turrets. But right now I didn't care. I held out Midwan and Saarai, then dropped them. I hung right above the circle of turrets with that mechanical monster at the center. Of course the Force Blades didn't hit him but instead sliced partially into the floor near him. I force pulled my and my master's lightsabers out from their compartment in leg and then took a assassin's creed leap of faith down into the waiting bullet hell. "Foolish barbarian, you shall die by your own stupidity."

The hundreds of blasters bolts fired upwards followed by several rockets all targeted right at me. I then ignited my lightsabers and with the Force floated them in front of me as I fell down. Then spun them at high speed creating a deflecting shield for my decent. The rockets still exploded upon impact but my armor and BI-6's reinforcement was able to take the brunt of the flames. It all lasted less than half a minute but my gambit paid off and I landed to floor unharmed… then I was pinned to the ground by two massive metal pincers.

"Now!" I shouted and from above, I could see the cyborg's augmented face slightly tilt to the side. But then two of the facial servos twitched slightly, likely picking up the sudden presence of two new combatants. But by then it was too late, there was this garbled screeching noise that came from the cyborg as Midwan and Saarai pierced his body, the dark sister cutting through several of his back legs and light sister piercing his lower back, where flesh torso met cold metal. They jumped back as his body hissed and crumpled back onto itself, letting me free. "Surrender Arkanian, your talent and skills are wasted here. You would be much better suited for a grander cause."

"Master, I don't think now is the time to seduce a new ally." Midwan warned as she and Saarai came to my side, their blades ready for any counter attack. I disagreed, this cyborg was clearly a savant when it came to tech. He was someone that I could use.

"Me? Submit to some witch-king? Some mystic barbarian that stinks of the foolishness of the Jedi and their tricks!" The cyborg growled with this heavily encoded voice. I was getting a bad feeling and it was confirmed when from behind I heard the clanking of metal hitting metal and saw the horde of droids that had been fighting Ivuc split off and started heading toward me.

"Midwan! Saarai!" I called as I readied my lightsabers for the incoming swarm. But then the loud crack of energy projectors. My battle reflexes kicked in and I Force spirited away but I was the only one. I looked back to see both Saarai and Midwan trapped in a small yellow box that constrained against their bodies. "No!" I mentally commanded them to return to purely their sword forms. That only caused the energy shields to shrink down to cages for their swords.

"Complex biological constructs… your mystic powers pale in comparison to the cold logical design of reality. Simple physics and sciences and reproduce the glory of the Jedi and Sith." I watched then as the swarm of droids then rush past me and toward their master. My mind quickly knew what they were going to do and I couldn't allow it to happen. I bared my lightsabers but the second I did so I heard barrels roll and click into place. Only thanks to thee Force's foresight did I not block the incoming the bullets… because they were actually bullets. I created a Force bubble and struggled to catch all the rounds, physical metal rounds.

"Okay… you've really done your homework." I sighed in strained effort as I pushed back the many bullets caught in my shield. In that split second I ran away back to the cogs and pipes above. Him knowing about the effectiveness of slugs vs lightsabers is unexpected but it speaks volumes on this guy. Fucking no one figures that out, I was planning on doing it and having my Astartes mow down Jedi with bolter fire just because of this situation. Lightsabers deflect Blaster bolts, they melt metal slugs and with those slugs moving at high speeds that molten shrapnel ends up on the Jedi in question. If I had known that he was smart enough to figure this strategy out then I would have never let my Force Blades out of my hand.

I then looked down and it was like watching one of Michael Bay Transformers transform. The droids flung themselves at the cyborg and their parts looked to be disassembling and reassembling over his body. Interlocking with each other and shifting around to recreate. He soon became a surface of moving parts that stood back up, now upright on two frontal legs with the rest of his lower body dragging behind him as a form of support. His real biological body for a time was pushed forward at the collar of the growing beast. The cable like tentacles that came out of his back whipped and wailed until they each attached onto a piece of the new body and became taut. I groaned as it rose, I was now fighting a colossus. The thing roared in binary code as several encased gun turrets swiveled and locked onto me.

"Rhyhall!" I looked down to see Ivuc now freed from the attention of the swarm of droids start a charge toward the mechanical colossus. Jumping forward, I sensed a build of Force power in him, when he slammed forward the floor in front of him began to crumble away, looking like it was falling apart in cubes. This effect continued forward and fast enough to where the cyborg wasn't able to do anything before the ground under him fell apart and he started falling down to the darkness below. I don't know how far the next floor was but it was respite that I was going to take advantage of. Immediately I dropped down and fired two energy blasts to the sources of the cages that contained my blades. Then to my disappointment and rage, two new projectors hummed to life and took over the task of keeping my swords from me. "It seems that this entire room is an extension of that madman's will."

"This is not fun… nope." I grumbled as I started to pace back and forth. This guy has been effectively neutralizing everything I could throw at him. My eyes look over to the massive form of the Infinity Engine… no. Destroying it and its seeds are the only way to effectively win this fight but that is too big a loss. That was unacceptable. My entire plan hinges on the use of them to create the tools, equipment and even entire complexes that would allow me to build a army in secret. Then I turn my attention back to Ivuc. "What you just did was the most advance form of Shatterpoint I have ever seen. If it even was that."

"I do not know what this shatterpoint is, but I have called it the Yua'la. It has the double meaning in the my people's language to assemble and disassemble something. I found it a fitting name." Ivuc explained and it will always impress me what Force Users are able to come up with when not influenced by the doctrine of the Jedi and Sith.

"You'll have to…" I stopped as we heard a loud roar of metal tearing and foundation cracking coming from the hole that the cybernetic beast fell down. "This is the plan. I will-" But before I could continue a mechanical arm burst from the ground and swept us aside, its arm sweeping across the floor and sending us flying back with the force of its attack. The two us weren't some inexperienced fools and righted ourselves midair and landed on our feet. We then watched as a even larger assembly of shifting mechanical parts pulled itself up out of the hole it had created. Only its upper torso made it before it's girth hit the ceiling. "Okay… do that thing again. Go… go do it."

"I can't, it only works on a single surface." Ivuc said damping my mood. We both took several steps back but a quick glance back told us that we were approaching the wall. I'm… not sure how I'm going to get out of this. I need to start taking these non-canon situations more seriously. I had only expected Plagueis, Palpy, and the Jedi Masters to be the only single combat foes to watch out for at this point in time. But it seems that this galaxy has a few hidden boss fights.

"Barbarian mystics, suffer under the weight of science." The raspy and partly synthesized audio voice of the cyborg boomed all around us. The colossus loomed over everything, its arms moving to crush us and gun implements all over its body were locking on to their targets.

"Right, panic and hide in the corner time." I said as I could not find a single idea in my head on a way to get out of this. That meant cowering in a safe space was the best option at this point until I actually could discover a way to win this. "BI-6, shell both me and Ivuc, strongest density and reinforcement." No second later did I finish those orders, the sliver liquid metal of BI-6 flowed out of my armor and formed a solid bubble around me and my new apprentice. Then, several explosions happened, a great deal of metal hitting metal, and then finally the sounds of pressure hitting something it couldn't break.

"Creator, shell integrity failing. Total mass has been reduced by one sixth after initial barrage and under current kinetic strain I will be unable to protect you for no more than three hours." BI-6 reported as me and Ivuc took a breather. That was some news that I could live with for the time being. Three hours was plenty to work up a counter attack and if he was trying to crush the shell then there would be less surface area for him to destroy meaning that her total mass wasn't in as much danger.

"And when were you going to tell me you had something like this?" Ivuc asked and the answer was not likely any time soon. I ignored him for now as I needed to find a path out of the mess I have placed myself in. I sat down and took a breath, finding myself in the Force I started trying to pick at the threads of the future. But they were more slippery than usual. Ah… my doubt in this is making it nearly impossible to do. My mind is plagued by paranoia that anything I try and see will be a false vision made by the Crone. Logically I know that being so far from Terra made this highly unlikely but that didn't help me now.

"Sit down and communes with the Force. Hopefully you will have more luck than I'm having." I said as Ivuc didn't know about the Ones and their possible ability to screw with Force visions. But I also don't know how familiar he was with communing with the Force. I sensed hesitation before he walked over and kneeled down next to me. He really wasn't doing what I asked, it was like a child poking at something interesting with a stick. His mind wasn't open and he was simply sending probes out to the local Force instead of exposing himself to the wider all-encompassing reality of it. I opened my mouth to correct him on this but then I noticed something… the banging had stopped. "BI-6, status report."

"Current enemy has ceased physical assault and has no moved in twenty three seconds." BI-6 responded back to me and that was odd. Given how thoroughly and quite honestly scarily well this guy has been countering every move of mine… sitting back and doing nothing was about the worst play here. "He has also been continuously attempting to access my net-sphere, however I have already identified his code signature and have flagged his mannerisms and digital fingerprint as priority one purge target. He has not stopped despite this being futile."

"We've got him." I say as my eyes light up with hope. This is it… and was so stupid not to think of this before. BI-6 is a toaster… a very sexy toaster. Oh cog boy your cyberdong must be aching right now. "BI-6, disengage from shell protocol but do not return to my armor." There was several seconds that past by before any change in my droid occurred. Likely her contemplating whether or not she should refute my orders. But she did follow them and flowed out of the shell and into her normal body. Ivuc stood back up, already on guard and wondering just what had changed so suddenly. I then looked up, smirking behind my helmet at the still colossus. "He's still trying to hack into you?"

"No creator, he has changed his outright attempts of override to bribing, threatening, and coercing me into telling him my secrets and joining him." BI-6 stated and I knew I had him now. This man was a fanatic technophile, one that worships technology and likely wants little more out of life than to discover the secrets of the natural universe. Science was his mistress and right now my Droid was a very seductive avatar of that mistress.

"Creator? You claim the honor of creating this… marvel…" For first time, I head genuine emotion from this man. Desire and need. BI-6 was a highly advanced in both hardware and software. Her entire body was a shifting mass of semi-liquid metal that contained with memory codes that would allow it to automatically form the proper circuits within its ever moving body. Her software didn't need to think about recreating its most valuable parts, the metal reformed on its own like that. She was a undeniable marvel of technology. I was just about to take credit when BI-6 stepped in and I really wish she hadn't.

"Oh yes! Daddy made with his own two hands. I'm so proud of him, giving me all the tools and means to make his life happy and to turn all his enemies into nothing but smears on the wall." She said with a giggly upbeat voice that made me want to find a hole and die in. I could feel Ivuc's eyes bore into the back of my head on just what the fuck he had just heard. And I expected a renewed attack on us from the cyborg monster but thankfully that didn't come.

"Fascinating, such a range of personality." He said and I had to give a sigh of relief that he took it this way. "It would seem that you are not the barbarians I had thought you to be. But you might actually be men of intelligence such as myself." And with that that colossus hissed and began moving apart. Its body reforming to allow the man himself at the center a easy walkway down to the ground. Then I was able to see his true body, which was just a smaller version of the first one that he had come in with. Upper half was a hunchbacked humanoid while the lower half was a scorpion like construct minus the tail. The back mechanical tendrils all latched onto either his duel left arms or his low half. The many lights that shown out from under his white hood changed from menacing red to a pure white much like the rest of his clothes. "I am Huldrak Otantre, once the head scientist of a Republic Black-Ops mission to study these wonderous devices. That was… I have lost track of the time."

"Must been long enough for the Republic to forget about this place or what it held." I mused as there was no way the current Republic would ever let up on this find. And from what I can tell, the outside facilities were run down enough to where it could be over a thousand years. This man must be using some insane life extension tech… but then again he is a Arkanian and they are not known for their reluctance in regards to ethical concerns.

"My last transmission to the Republic was the screams of those fools that didn't understand the importance of progress. I do not know how they took it besides they did not disturb me." He said in a callous and unrepentant way that I had no issue with but I could sense that Ivuc did. This might not turn out well.

"So you gassed your own people because they disagree with you. It's the duty of a leader to listen his people and take in their needs along with the needs of the group." Ivuc growled as he stepped forward threateningly. I could feel his growing disgust at the cyborg. They were polar opposites, one was a man that did all he could for others and didn't care about anything but simple survival. Meanwhile the other was cold as ice and did anything to further his own beliefs at the cost of all those around him. "What you did was-" Ivuc gasped as he felt his throat close up for just a second before I released my grip around his neck.

"Now is not the time apprentice." I said in a low warning. Not a bit of my usual wit or humor in my voice. We had somehow escaped the jaws of a uncaring beast and I wasn't about to lose all I had worked for so this naïve old man could spout off to that very beast. "We are not here to debate the philosophy of leadership. We came here to secure your people's future and the doom of the Republic."

"You seek the Infinity Engine." Huldrak stated simply before we all looked to the thrumming orb that was laid at the center of the chamber. "You may not be barbarians but are you thieves?"

"No, I'm sure we can work out some sort of arrangement. Let us speak somewhere more appropriate and allow a time to cool heads. There is much discuss between us." I said, maintaining my serious persona. There was a time to quip jokes and have fun but now was the time to act like the emperor I claimed I was. I would have to negotiate the terms by which this Huldrak would join my Empire… and he would have to. It was clear that he was no fool and would sense any deception on my part. I needed to convince him before I left that my plan for the galaxy was in his best interest. All while containing my new apprentice and ironically teach him that ideals must be set aside for when in need for the greater purpose. Like I have said before, I embrace hypocrisy if it means to further my vision for the galaxy because I know I alone I'm right.

* * *

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" Mysa asked as she and others of her circle of friends followed one of the other girls through the catacombs. The acolytes had gotten very familiar with the underground section of Harrenhal and had even started making their own little club houses down in the larger tombs. No one had ever been buried down here so it wasn't like they were stepping on the long dead.

"Of course it is, don't you want to prove to that stuck up hussy Crane that we can pull off Tyroshi hair dye way better than she can." Mysa really honestly couldn't give to dead rats to what people thought of her. And the catty bickering her friends had started getting into was really grating on her nerves. They all were growing up, most of them have had their first blood by now and yet they weren't even a bit more mature. But this was her curse, to be the eldest among a circle of friends that really needed to grow up a bit.

"They told us that we can't go into town, we have curfew." One of the other few not noble born members of this grouping of girls mentioned and those that did have noble blood scoffed at the idea. Mysa was really only accepted among them because she and Miana had taken the leadership role of their entire faction of acolytes. If it wasn't for that fact she would have never been invited.

"_Truth be told I really only put up with them because the guys are starting to get even worse_." She was Dornish, it was in her blood to be a bit more free morally. But even she had standards and quite honestly very few of the guys were really meeting them. Only Thoren and Howland were really in her book decent. Miana just kept telling her that she expected too much but that rang hollow coming from the person that Mysa considered to be a the tippy top of her standards. Just remembering their first kiss brought a smile to her lips but then that quickly sunk as she heard a gasp of excitement as moonlight was seen.

"Come on, my parents sent me enough of an allowance for me to treat you all. By tomorrow we're all going to putting Crane and her gaggle of sluts to shame." The rest of the girls all cheered after they had assembled outside the exit they had just pulled themselves through. Mysa on the other hand stayed and looked back at the crack in the wall that they had exited out of. She had a bad feeling but was taken away when one of the other girls took her hand and dragged her off toward the Veiled district. All the while none of these girls noticed that they had drawn the attention of eyes that held nothing but ill intentions toward them.

* * *

"Does it look like we are in agreement?" I asked as I turned off the holo-projector. I had just finished negotiating for my plans as they concerned Huldrak, his possible role in my Empire, and the Infinity Engines and how they would be used. To sum it up, I would put him in charge of my version of the Mechanicus.

Said organization would be in charge of technological research and large scale industrial production. Given how I wasn't about to let Mega-Corps infest my Empire and corrupt it from the inside, I was going to do a bit of space communism and hand over all military industry, and most of the material production over to state control. Civilian goods and luxury goods would remain in the hands of the Free Market.

He would be made Fabricator-General and would be allowed to dictate much of the laws, customs, and handling of this Imperial Mechanicus. Other than how it was organized he had total freedom to how it would be run while I had a veto power that I could use sparingly. The world of Trogan would be the headquarters and the original Infinity Engine would remain here. The Seeds would be spread out among initially the planets that would be used as the training and birthing worlds of the Imperial Legions and then once the Empire was in full swing be relocated to the most heavily industrialized worlds which would be handed over to the Mechanicus to rule directly. These new Forge Worlds would at as hubs of the organization and be our primary production centers as well.

All in all, Huldrak wasn't as shrewd at diplomacy as he was in other areas. The hard part was convincing him to go along with my idea at all and then once that was done he defaulted to my offers though to be fair they were generous. Getting him on board took a bit, proving my intelligence and I had to prove to him that Force Alchemy wasn't some mumbo jumbo like some of the other powers of the Force. I explained to him some of the basics and even demonstrated a bit of Rune Crafting and how precise it needed to be. I then used a analogy that seemed to peek his interest, in that I compared the Force to like a reality code. In that the Force was effectively the software of the psychical universe and Force Users were simply tapping into that Code. He seemed to like this and let the matter of my Force Using powers drop.

"Acceptable." Huldrak said evenly and without much to go on with how he felt about this turn of events. I also wasn't pleased to hear his lack of deference to me. Likely he saw us a precarious equals, that would have to change but only once I get back my full strength. He had already returned my Force Blades but as I still lacked my full strength in the Force I wasn't comfortable using their trump card. That was the only play I could use to win against Huldrak on his own turf. "I shall agree to your terms should you provide the droid to my custody."

"BI-6? You want my droid?" I asked and… I wasn't opposed to this. Mainly because I knew he was incapable of rewriting her programming. I couldn't do that any more and Naraiz was supposed to be the only one able to even access it to start with. She had reached the singularity point and was pretty much beyond interference. So if I left her here, it would be a perfect spy and failsafe.

"Yes. I wish to study it. You have already explained that it is a product of science and your Force Alchemy. I want to find the blurred line between them and exploit it." He said with a echo of hungry that did make me feel a bit concerned for BI-6.

"-_Creator… I am feeling torn between the tactical advantage of agreeing to this stipulation and the prospect of leaving your side_.-" I heard within the inside of my helmet. I still kinda needed BI-6 as clearly she was invaluable at keeping my ass alive while I'm still in a weakened state. But… I used her as bait and now that move needs to come to its natural conclusion. If I yank that bait away, Huldrak could flip the table and just try to take BI-6 by force. Which he could. On the other side, I need BI-6 for a number of things on an individual level, both for utility, offense and defense. Aw fuck it, I want my cog-boys!

"Deal." With that BI-6 melts out of my armor and flows to Huldrak's side. I turns to her and immediately I can sense from him all sorts of muted emotions. I feel the need to blue ball him a little. "However understand that BI-6 will not become your property. She had evolved… or devolved depending on you look at it, to the point where I and no one else has any control over her. She only listens as I command because she decides to do so." I say there is definitely a reaction from the cyborg but its hard to tell what direction it goes in.

"If that is all, please leave my world. I have much to prepare for now." And with that he turned and began walking toward a wall that simple retracted for him to walk through. BI-6 looked to me and several data packages were transmitted over to my suit. A brief glance over them and I could tell that they were her Real kill codes and a backup drive of her consciousness. Ah, in case Huldrak is successful at turning her against me I have the means to stop her and a version of her that I can reinstall. Then she followed Huldrak and the wall closed up behind her. Then every wall started to recede and I got a good idea of what this place really was. When me and Ivuc had first entered, the labyrinth of hallways was simply just being generated as we traveled.

"It would seem that from the moment we stepped into his domain we were at his mercy." Ivuc said in begrudging awe as he had been waiting outside the room. We were now staring up at the shifting form of the entire complex that serious gave me the impression of the guts of the Portal games setting. A catwalk formed for us to walk back to the ruined vault door we had entered in from.

"Ivuc, I will be taking you back to Kamino. Tell your people that within two weeks ships will arrive with one of the smaller Seeds. With it you will be able to produce all the supplies you can need for the immediate." I explain as I start heading out. Cipher will be sending his agents to both Kamino and Trogan to finalize their conversion into my plans. I trusted him to have a collection of people to handle this properly and act loyally. Likely people grabbed up from the Imperial population that wanted a return to the old days. Kamino would supplied properly, via Cipher's network of agents and an Infinity Seed. With this the Kaminoan population should be stabilized and ready to make the trip out to the secret cloning bases that I will be setting up. I still need to comb over the galactic north to find these worlds. On that side of things I'm going to need to study the Kaminoan Repository data myself and start working on the blueprint for the Legions.

The Legions will be split up in to two halves, the Astartes and the Clone Legionaries. The Astartes will of course at as the Marines, fulfilling the planetary assault role along with the elites of each Legion. Unlike in 40k, each Legion will not solely be made up of Astartes but be properly twenty/eighty with the normal Clones the majority. Once the Astartes take a beach head, the Guard will come in and fortify it begin conventional warfare with Astartes support where appropriate. Each Legion will differ in role, size, culture, training, and deployment. The key to victory with a high quality but low quantity army is to specialize as much as you can. Maximize the fact you don't have a lot of dudes by making sure that they are damn good at what they do and are only deployed in what they are good at.

My next goal is to find Lehon and get it started on my fleet but after that I will be hunting down all the pieces to my Legions. Namely the genetic pieces. The templates, exotic DNA to enhance my Astartes, the tools that will help shape their minds and bodies, and much more. If I was going to make a Clone Army and have it be ready in time for this ramped up galaxy, then I would be needing to grab up every advantage I could get. And that included the non-clone elements. Engineers to bring my nerd fantasies of military armor to life, capable military officers that could led men in battle, droids for battle auxiliaries and logistical support. There was still so much to do and so little time, gaining the allegiance of the Kaminoans and finding the Infinity Engines didn't mean I had the war won… it just meant I now had a chance.

* * *

"You look weird and it's getting really late." Mysa was seriously debating whether or not to just ditch these girls all together. Yeah sure they were nobles and had connections and all that, but she was missing her lower born friends. One side of her was saying that this was good for her in the Assembly, that these girls and all their little followers would stay in the North-Dorne block so long as she put up with them. But the rest of her just wanted to punch them out most of the time.

"Oh come now, I think I look really good." The lead girl that had dragged them all out said with a pleased look on her face. Her previously chestnut hair was now a bright blue that would stand out in any crowd. Other girls had a rainbow of colors that they had gotten from the Tyroshi merchant that had been kind enough to show them how to apply the dye. They had then spent the rest of the day doing just that, Mysa herself opted sit this one out, she was perfectly content with her Dornish locks.

"Well at least we didn't get into trouble." Mysa sighed as they group of giggling girls made their way back to the crack in the wall that they had snuck out of. Only now they found it blocked off by a wagon with broken wheels. Immediately this stopped the group of acolytes in their tracks. The hole that traveled down to the catacombs was located in a remote undeveloped part of the city. That's why it hadn't been sealed up yet and why the acolytes were able to use it to sneak outside of curfew.

"Do you think the Black Cloaks found it and covered it up?" One of the girls asked but from the worry in her voice Mysa guessed that she didn't believe that. No, if the city guard had found it then one of them would be here guarding it.

"Are we going to have to go through the front gate? This thing is too heavy for us to move." The lead girl complained and that finished it for Mysa. First off, if they all actually tried and worked together than she was she they could move it out of the way. But more importantly, these girls seemed so dumb as to forget something very important. "They're going lock us in our rooms and… ooh?"

They girls all watched as Mysa reached out with the Force and lifted the wagon all on her own. She bit her lip at the strain, and cursed the little bitches for not helping her out their own power. When they got back to the keep she was going to go right back to her old friends and spill all the secrets these girls shared. Screw the fact Grayjoy was going to take the vote lead for a few Assembly meetings.

But then as Mysa started to lower the wagon away from the hole in the wall, she felt a rush of dread and her sense in the Force screamed at her to take action. Moving purely on instinct and the will of the Force, she flicked her wrist and put all the strength she had in her power, and flung the wagon back over her and the group of acolytes. The wagon flew over their heads and crashed behind them, a scream of pain echoed around along with the crash. The Dornish bastard looked back and saw the dye merchant underneath the now ruined wagon.

"What did you do that for Sand!" The lead girl shouted as they saw who she had assaulted. The girls all ran over her and started shouting at her while two of them headed over to the downed merchant he was struggling to get free. Mysa ignored them and narrowed her eyes then looked down at her hands, wondering why she felt like they were all in danger. But that sense of dread never left her, her body was still ready for action when another scream hit her ears. This time it was the girl that brought them all out, and her newly dyed blue hair was now matted with blood that had spilled out from her neck.

It all happened so fast. Mysa's eyes widened as she took a step back. Girls that she had been hanging around with for the past few months were dying. The second the merchant was freed by their own hands, a blade appeared from nowhere and was slicing vital spot after vital spot. Blood spattered on the ground and not even a minute had gone by since the first death scream and the killer was rushing forward toward Mysa and the rest of them. Her mind raced, memories of those girls that had just died, or her family back in Dorne, all the acolytes that looked up to her, and her best friend… no… the girl she loved. They all past by as time seemed to slow and her vision tunneled, all that existed now was the sound of the killer's steps as they grew closer, the sight of face and the emptiness of emotion that it expressed, then the crimson that glinted on the small dagger in his hand.

"Miana." She whispered as her body locked up in the fear of what was about to happen. Death had a hold over her neck and as the killer took a last step toward her and raised his blade to cut her… thunder cracked and the man was knocked away. His head flung back and the force of whatever hit him sent his body flying to the ground and crashing back into the ruined wagon and bodies. Then everything went quiet. Mysa's kneels buckled under her and she fell to them and her hands. Whatever was in her stomach pulled itself out of her and she threw up onto the ground as the smell finally hit her brain. She had never smelled death and now it was all around her.

"Over here! We found them!" Mysa vaguely heard and soon after felt a cloak being draped over her as someone helped her up. The Black Cloaks had arrived and were cordoning off the area, one of them was helping Mysa forward. He guided her as she didn't have much agency of her own in that moment. As she past the bloody scene, she saw the man that had just tried to kill her, his face was caved in and destroyed beyond all recognition.

* * *

"I should have been faster!" Pierce roared as he slammed his fists down on the table. Quinn meanwhile was too focused on the letter he was in the middle of writing. The incident with the acolytes had just happened not a hour ago and now a meeting had been called to discuss what to do. Rathari was out posing as Naraiz away from Harrenhal, discussing a trade deal with the Vale for stone now that the stone from repurposed towers were spent. Melisandre had left with him for reasons only known to herself. So here sat, Quinn, Pierce, Fay, and Jaesa for some reason. "If had just been a little faster, I could have lined up the shot before… before… fuck." The soldier said before falling back into his seat, his hand grasping his face in distress.

"This world has certainly had an effect on you Pierce. I don't think I can recall you getting so worked up over some casualties." The man gave Jaesa death glare for that comment. Not only was it not in good taste but also he still massively resented the woman for what she had done.

"Those were kids, I would think you of all people would have a bit of sympathy here!" Pierce threatened as a good deal of his built up anger towards Jaesa bleed through here.

"Enough." Quinn said before this devolved further. "The fault lies in me; I did not properly survey the keep and its catacombs. Mother Talzin would have set the wards at that tunnel opening had she been informed. We are only lucky that someone had reported the Acolytes."

"And then you used them as bait!" Pierce shouted as his ire moved from Jaesa to Quinn. "We've already killed four of these Faceless Men including this one. Are we seriously going to keep risking these kids and our people here while we sit on our hands and wait for Naraiz!? We need to do something!"

"Stand down!" Quinn ordered and Imperial training took hold and Pierce quieted again and backed down. "As I stated before, it's not that we lack the desire to do something, its that we lack the ability." The Governor took a breath and held up the letter that he had been writing. "This is a letter to the parents of Retta Vaith, I still have one more letter to write. It is a grave failure on my part that I even have to write to these small pieces on the board but I will because it is because of my leadership that their children are dead. Do not question my feelings on this matter." The room went silent before Quinn sat back down and soon the only sound was the starching of his quill on the paper. Pierce slowly sat back down in his seat, feeling deflated in his anger but still unnerved by the lack of action. He hated just sitting around but would continue to do as ordered.

"Quinn." Fay started seeing as she had the least interpersonal issues with those here. She was still very much a outsider when compared to the long history between these three. As such it was less likely anything she said would be taken personally. "The current situation can not go on. There must be some way to contact Darth Nagash and request him to return."

"This system does not have a Holo-Net or communication rely as and is situated far from any intersystem hub. This affords us added secrecy but no communication can come in or out." Quinn answered with a even focused tone. Fay supposed that her approach was correct and she was going to have to play mediator while tensions were high.

"I've seen Darth Nagash call his Chiss ally before."

"Cipher Nine is possession of a two way Quantum Entangled Holo-Comm which Lord Nagash has its twin. They are only capable of communicating with each other but without limits or threat of spying." Quinn replied and Fay sighed at this lost avenue. Quantum Entanglement communication was still very high level within the Republic. She knew that the Jedi Council and the Military Board used it regularly within their top ranks along with a select few spies but it hadn't been made efficient enough for wider use. For Darth Nagash to have a set of Holo-Comms with this technology was not unexpected but unusual to say the least.

"Then give me back my ship." The others looked at her at this request. "I know that you must have resembled it by now. It wouldn't make sense to keep it parted up. So give it back and I will fly out of system and contact Darth Nagash and tell him that he must return."

"And what would stop you from never returning?" Pierce asked the first part of the question she knew was coming.

"Nothing, you will have to trust me." She answered and knew that this was asking a lot. They valued nothing more than the secrecy of this world. If the Republic found Terra now it would spell doom for their new Order and pretty much everyone on this world. The Jedi would not head their warnings on the Ones trapped here and would easily be manipulated by them.

"You're a Jedi. We can't trust you." Jaesa had this knowing smirk on her face that sickened Fay as she already knew the truth. But she just wanted Fay to say aloud.

"I… I am an Agent of the Light Side. I belong to no Order and I have made peace with that." Fay said knowing that this wasn't the full truth but not a lie. She couldn't say that was one of them, but she also couldn't deny that the Jedi had lost their way. So she would stand in neutrality and claim the Force as her only sovereign. Jaesa smiled and said nothing more, the men in the room also remained silent but not because they were satisfied with her answer.

"We did indeed reassemble your starship. Your plan could work, by why should it be you? Any number of Talzin's Nightsisters could be of use here." Quinn proposed and Fay was left reeling at the logic of that. With that said Quinn dotted the final punctuation on his letter and then stood up. "Thank you Instructor Fay for bringing this option to my attention. Your craft had slipped my mind. We will be…"

"Let her go." Pierce interrupted Quinn as he continued to stare down, his mind in his own thoughts over this matter. Quinn unreadable expression continued as he looked to Pierce and then glanced over to Jaesa. He sighed and turned back to Fay with frown on his face.

"Your ship will arrive tonight at the landing pad. You are to use it to leave system and acquire a Holo-Net signal and inform Lord Nagash of our need for him to return. Details of why he should return should be kept at a minimum, but the urgency can not be understated." Quinn stated flatly and then walked out of the room. Pierce gave a hard meaningful look to Fay who understood the intent behind it, that he had stuck his neck out for her. Once he left it was just her, Jaesa, and Pandora in the room.

"He's going to hate it when you prove him wrong." Jaesa said with a happy giggle but didn't specify which one she was talking about. And the scary thing to Fay was, she didn't know the answer to that question.

* * *

There was something wrong. As we entered the Kaminoan system, I could feel ebbs in the Force that unnerved me. Small ripples of conflict that while wouldn't be anything abnormal in a more populated system, was odd for Kamino. I frowned as I knew exactly what was happening.

"This was a test not only for me but also for your people." I said as I sensed a feeling of tension build in Ivuc. "Now you have your answer of what would happen should you be removed from your people." I continued to stare out into the blackness of space as the ship flew toward Kamino and Ivuc walked over to the nearby communication terminal. His anxiety grew and grew as he kept trying to contact someone from his homeworld. This continued until Kamino was in sight and a flicker of something came up on the Holo-projector.

"-nyone out there! We-" they message continued be going in and out. In it a Gray-Eyed Kaminoan sounded like he was sending out a SoS which was strange. But it was indictive of the situation. My guess, malcontents have risen up and there was a civil war raging on the surface. Once we were in orbit however the signal was cleared up. "They are killing civilians and herding the rest into camps. Please, if anyone can hear this we need help!"

"Lama Su." Ivuc whispered in recognition, I simply recognized the name. That was the Kaminoan that was in Episode 2. "If it's cleared up maybe we can contact them." Ivuc said and looked back to me. I nodded to Katz who began working his terminal and establishing contact to the surface. After a few moments of further static we connected with the same Kaminoan male answering our call. "Lama, it's Ivuc. What is happening, why are you sending out a unencrypted signal?"

"Ivuc, by the deeps it is you. You must return to the surface. Those fools have revolted against you. They are rounding everyone up and are planning on destroying the repository." Oh… that was not happening. And I knew that Ivuc knew that the repository was his people's only hope at this point. I had the Infinity Engines now, meaning if push came to shove I could create a Droid army instead of a Clone one. Meaning his position at the table wasn't as stable as it used to be. He was a interesting oddity but not nearly irreplaceable, and he was smart enough to know that. "They are claiming you are bringing back the old ways once the off-worlders give us resources."

"No! We are the cusp of revival and now they break? Unbelievable." This was a long time coming. And despite his words now, he knew it too. He left because he wanted to see if I was worth of following and to see what could happen when he died. The sad thing is, this is what happened when he left the world with the intent of returning. It would have been far worse if he died without a clear successor. "Lama, where are you and what is the situation?"

"Myself and much of the bunker guard are holed up at the armory and the entrance atrium. But the rebels have access to the dive lagoons and have already started sending subs to find the repository." Right, this needed to end swiftly and brutally. I could sense Ivuc cracking under the weight of what was happening. Everything he had worked for was tearing itself apart and what was worse was it was people that had pride in the society that he had built. It was true that their fear was understandable but their lack of faith in him showed.

"Vette, fly the ship to the Kaminoan settlement." I said before turning and heading to the elevator to take me down. Ivuc moved to follow me but without any indication I locked him into place with the Force and walked out of the cockpit alone. The doors closed behind me and I used my master codes to keep it from accepting any new commands unless given the right authorization. Vette could open them back up but she wouldn't as she understood me and my intentions. It was time to scare the Cloners straight.

The _Chilling Sound_ flew down the beached ruins that marked the last Kaminoan settlement. I dropped from the boarding ramp without the ship landing and it quickly flew off. Not giving the rebelling Kaminoans a possible chance to shoot it down. I walked through the ruins not as some treasure seeking opportunist but a warrior-king on his way to put down the rabble. Some of Ivuc's commandos melted out of the ruins and attempted to detain me or escort me… didn't care which. I knocked their weapons from their hands, a warning not to interfere or else the next time wouldn't be so friendly. Thankfully they made the smart move and did nothing, also probably radioed their friends to warn them not try anything with me.

That proved to be correct as when I came to the vault doors of the Kaminoan bunker, it opened up without much fuss. I walked down the sterling white hallway, several barricades had been hastily erected and turrets had been moved to face inward rather than outward. The Kaminoan soldiers all hugged they walls as much they could without looking too much like panicked wusses. My guess is that the Force really freaked them out, might explain how Ivuc was able to get into power.

The main vault door opens up to the large atrium that my team and I had been brought into the last time I was here. There was signs of battle but mostly just more hurried reinforcements to the doors and generally a sense of panicked preparation. Several of the Kaminoans here openly stare at me but most were currently funneling into the only open door and with each one that entered the sound of battle increased. That was where I was going to start. I strode past the Kaminoan soldiers and using the Force I pulled the loyalists out of the hall and then slammed the busted doors shut behind me. The impact of what I was about to do would be better if they only heard it. Let their minds play and construct their own versions.

"Right… let's have a little mood lighting." And with that I shattered the lumen bulbs that kept the hallway lit. My night vision in my helmet kicked in and I saw at the end of the hall that the rebel soldiers were scrambling to bring back the lights. They lack the military equipment that the loyalists had, but they had numbers and enough guns to make themselves a threat. Too bad for them I exceled at breaking such advantages.

The angry red glow of my lightsabers filled the hallway and I dashed with inhuman speeds. My Force Blades couldn't reflect blaster bolts and quite honestly both Midwan and Saarai weren't suited for grunts. In their released forms they certainly were on par with any lightsaber and even in their sealed form they were very fine blades but at the end of the day they were overkill. Plus the psychological impact of seeing the glowing red of a Sith's lightsaber flying toward someone was debilitating. The right tool for the right job.

In my right hand, currently slicing through the first of the Kaminoan rebels as I stepped over their pitiful excused for improvised cover, was my master's lightsaber. A very unique slightly curved hilt in that it contained a fang of Korriban Dragoon, a very deadly native beast that was so fearsome that it survived the invasion of Sith monsters that infested the world. Then in my left, at the moment parrying two blaster bolts shot by some crazed with fear Kaminoan, was the stolen Blade of Arcann, that fucking bastard was critical in the Alliance falling apart. And while I didn't have the honor of ending his life, I did have the honor of nicking his lightsaber out from the Jedi's noses. A replaced kyber crystal and I had my second Lightsaber.

"No! Nooo-" One of the many Kaminoans shooting at me screamed before I cut his body in half just before using one of his severed halves as a spring board to jump and reflect a few more bolts back at the heads of those that fired them at me. I swarmed and weaved, repelled off walls and blinked between bodies. I was a blur of death and cut my way through hallways of rebellious Kaminoans. All the while I shattered any light in my path just before they saw me. Though I guess they never did, only the light of my blades.

I opened every door I came across; some had more dudes. Those I would usually cloak myself and then reappear in the middle of them and do a cool kick flip. They would be so amazed that they just died… or it might have been me choking the life out of their tall necks. Other times it would be the herded civilians which I would just leave alone. I'd rather not have them wander into one of my kill zones. I was really looking for those diving lagoons that I heard about, I needed to shut down their sub operations as soon as possible.

But then as I was searching, something came up on my helmet's HUD. A incoming call. That was weird, it was a unrecognized ID and my Holo-comm ID was only known to a few people in the entire galaxy… seeing as it hadn't been in use for thousands of years. So I butchered my way through the halls of Kamino I answered because my curiosity was peeked.

"Who is this and if you say my starship insurance has expired I will find you and kill you." That wasn't a empty threat. What was the point of becoming a badass Sith Lord if I couldn't kill every scammer that tried to fuck with me.

"-_This isn't the time Sith_.-" I stopped in my killing when I heard Fay's voice. The Kaminoans I had been slaughtering took that as a chance to retreat and smart of them for not shooting me as they did so.

"How the hell are you calling me?" That should be impossible. We hadn't set up Holo-Net communication to Terra yet. I was still even debating if I should. And then it hit me. "Those dummies gave you back your ship."

"-_It is my property_.-"

"I thought Jedi didn't believe in property?"

"-_You're not funny_.-"

"That's not a no." I'm having fun right now.

"-_Listen_!-" Touchy. "-_You need to return to Terra right now. Something has come up that needs your attention immediately_.-" Eh… I can't go ten minutes without everything falling apart. Seriously, people need to learn how to handle their own problems. Quinn is very capable at leading things, so are Rathari and Talzin so they have plenty of people that could take care of things.

"I'm a little busy here, putting down a rebellion and then I'm going to have to work on-"

"_Your daughter has been targeted by the Faceless men_.-" I'm pretty sure that all that rumbling isn't a natural earthquake.

* * *

Reviews

Starlord Master - its star wars... yes there are ruins everywhere

AJ Harvey - He's been doing that for awhile now. He's been Earth Bending for a long time, he first showed it off in this story in that Jaesa fight after the first time skip. Granted it's not using martial arts but I don't want to use something I'm not super familiar with as i don't want to disresepct it.

VoteableDuke - Close

Kalvernus - He won't. That's why I used her like this, so she would have some plot relavence.

ZhaWarudo - it won't be the same Cog-Boys but it will be close.

AO Black - It is currently 275 AC

Rapidnoob - unlikely

Dracus6 - no

Kankup70 - I didn't  
RDLV - I am cursed, every time I get a Bata they vanish on me after a few chapters. And the last one was really good too.


	38. Cleaning House

Author's Notes

Firstly I would like everyone to know that this chapter and several of the first chapters have been Beta'ed by SolaceHollow. He has been working on fixing many of my usual mistakes and has so far beaten my Beta curse.

Second, next chapter will be after a four year time skip which will place the story at 279 AC 54 BBY. Then there will probably another time skip after that which will bring us to Robert's Rebellion. I'm looking forward to that arc.

* * *

Fay stared out into the void of space. Somewhere out there Darth Nagash was bullheadedly making his way back to that strange world. He was unlike any possible expectation of a Sith she had in her mind before all this. He wasn't cruel for cruelty's sake, a bloodthirsty monster. He was a man that valued things, had people he loved, and was very approachable in a casual way. At times he had an arrogance but he felt more like a common man playing with ultimate power, but then you find out that he was really a manipulative genius that was just playing with you. She couldn't decide what he was, and so she wouldn't alert the Republic of his existence but she would alert someone, but only one person that she knew to be wise enough to act on this information responsibly.

"Ah… I've felt like this for a very long time. But it's finally time to do it." She steeled herself for what she was about to do and know that from this point on she would be hunted down. She may not officially join the Rule of Three Sith as one of them, but after today she was going to be seen by the Jedi as little better than a Sith.

And with a tap of her finger several messages flew out onto the Holo-Net. A few were to some of the uncorrupted Senators, containing information that she had gathered that might help them in their unending crusade to better the Republic. Fay didn't know how much of a help it would be, but she no longer had a use for those secrets or felt especially bound to keep them. Other messages were to her fellow Jedi in the Counselor Faction. Advice, plans, secrets, and warnings that felt were needed. But most importantly goodbyes, she hoped in her heart that one day she would be able to see them again and speak as friends once more… but the coldness of reality dampened those hopes. Lastly, many-many messages to various Guardian Jedi, Military Officials, Corrupt Senators, and several media goons, was a general statement blasting the Republic and their current ways. A scathing report on their tyranny and wars, saying that both the Jedi and the Republic have lost their way.

Fay smiled as she felt a weight leave her soul. She felt unburdened by the fact she was apart of a grotesque machine that claimed one thing and did another. The Republic war mongered all in the name of peace and freedom, but in reality brought neither. True, she was working with people that sought to bring about a Empire that would crush democracy and rule over the galaxy with a iron fist… but at least they were honest. And if she had to choose between the Republic and Nagash's vision of the Empire reborn… the latter seemed far more appealing. She enjoyed the moment a bit more than sent out a call. Once this was done she would be heading back to Terra.

"-Master Fay, good to see you again, it is.-" Grand master Yoda said as the transmission came through. She smiled at the sight of her old friend and dearly hoped that he would be fine without her. "Found what you were looking for, have you?"

"Yes I did… but it has revealed truths that I can't ignore. Truths about the Jedi, Republic and the Force itself." She explained and master Yoda's soft smile turned a bit at these words. "I can no longer serve the Force as a Jedi. I am calling you to tell you this because of my respect for you and to give you final warning of what I have learned."

"The Force, it has brought you to these truths it has?"

"Yes and no. The visions that we had, they were created. I have found proof Master Yoda, the Ones are real. And some of them are plotting their return. I believe that one of these beings has influenced our visions." The existence of the Ones was an old myth that very few even in the high levels of the Jedi knew of. But what she had experienced on Terra and what she had been told by Darth Nagash, she couldn't deny that those very myths were very real. "Master Yoda, the galaxy is on the verge of a new age. One in which myths and legends both new and old will walk the stars. Threats and names from ancient and distant times will be coming back, and I have seen things that show that the Jedi are not ready for these times."

"Return you will not. Already spoken your mind to the High Marshal have you?" Yoda gave this amused, all knowing chuckle. She nodded, if she returned and tried to warn people about the coming threat she would just be locked up at worst and ignored at best.

"Among other people. The Jedi and the Light Side are much too exclusive to each other Master Yoda. And the Force is far more than just two sides tugging at the soul of the Galaxy, not anymore." The words that Darth Nagash had given her still rung in her mind. That those that fought for the Dark and Light would tear apart the galaxy with their wars. The pendulum would keep swinging until it broke all. "I can't tell you everything my friend, but I will warn you that I have come to see that evil exists in this galaxy. Both in the shadow and in the light. But there is one person that I have found that I can count on to not be one of them."

"Oh, an ally in the Force, you have found?" Master Yoda asked, the sound of his voice felt hopeful but measured.

"Yes… a very odd one. I believe him to be working toward bringing about Balance to the Force. However, he is no friend to the Jedi and Republic. But-"

"Nothing more, you will say." Master Yoda cut her off unexpectedly. "The Force, it guides us all. Brought you to this man, to act you must. Believe in you, I do." Fay set back in her seat, soaking what the venerable old Jedi had said. Even if the cause of her encountering Nagash was suspect to likely tampering, she still felt that it was destined. And now she had a better idea of what she was doing now. To act as a counter to the darkness that could grow unchecked in the new Sith Order. She had already started by teaching its first generation the Light, but now she had to extend that to its head. To be as the angel of light on his shoulder to the devil of the Dark Side on his other. "Hmm. Wise you have become, Master Fay. See you again, I hope I do." She smiled one last time before cutting out the connection. She wasn't sure how all of this would turn out in the end, but she dearly hoped that she could stem a bit of the sorrow that would inevitably come.

* * *

"He is coming right?" Rathari asked as he, Fay, Peirce, Melisandre, and Lyarra all sat in their given room at the Red Keep. It had been a full ten days since the incident with the Faceless Man and the Acolytes happened and in that time news slipped out and Naraiz had been called to the King's Court to answer for what had happened. The girls' parents were enraged however Rathari could easily see that given these girls were girls and both weren't close in the line of succession, both sets of noble parents weren't grieving genuinely. When he, disguised as Naraiz, first arrived in the city he had been confronted by those very parents and he could sense sadness from them but it wasn't nearly the amount a parent who just lost a child should have.

"I gave him the message and he did that thing where he goes all quiet and still. He was mad and I bet he dropped whatever he was doing to come." Fay explained and what was he expecting? That she finds him and escorts the Sith Lord back to Terra. She had just arrived a few days ago, her ship was currently being taken care of by the Imperial Tactical Droid back at the Valyrian base. A convenient feature they had neglected to mention to her was that her ship could now be remote controlled by said Tactical Droid.

"Lord Nagash needs to return soon, I can not possibly influence the king as he can." Rathari said while omitting the fact he simply didn't believe that he could pull it off personally. Meeting with one or two or even a small group of people as his emperor was one thing, he had instructions on exactly how to handle those meetings. But appearing before court was far more subjective, more creative in a fashion. Rathari crucially lacked the same flare that Darth Nagash had.

"It depends on where in the galaxy he was. If he was back on Anoat then it would take at least a week with the _Chilling Sound_. But then again, he was probably dealing with stuff so that might delay him." Pierce said aloud but that still gave Naraiz plenty of time for him to arrive. They assumed that he was busy wrapping up whatever he was doing at the time he was told.

"You all underestimate my power and fury." Everyone gasped and took a step back as Naraiz suddenly materialized out of thin air in the middle of them. Most of them were also scared as his face was like chiseled stone, an unreadable look on his face as he stared forward with a murderous aura. Thankfully they had expected this and was the reason why they had brought Lyarra along to act as interference.

"Master!" The wall of pure unflinching fury melted as the Stark ran over to her beloved and wrapped her arms around him. As he hugged her back, the rest of those present took a sigh of relief that one of the most dangerous men in the galaxy had been somewhat defused.

"Smart of you guys, Vette tried her best but I was too focused on getting here for it to work." Naraiz explained as he and Lyarra walked over to a nearby couch, both sat down with Lyarra resting her head on his shoulder and sinking into his side. "Firstly." He said looking to Melisandre who stood up once she was addressed by her master. "As I understand it, my daughter is only alive because of your actions."

"Yes my lord." Melisandre said simply, the way he had spoken was curt and to the point. Everyone knew that Darth Nagash saw her as a useful tool and little more, having some sort of personal revulsion toward her despite how she tended to do for his goals.

"You have my genuine thanks. I know… I treat you less than your contribution should suggest. You have earned your place among us, don't let my demeanor toward you bring that to doubt." He said begrudgingly but with complete honesty. He then took a deep breath and looked back at the Red Woman. "As thanks… I will grant you any single request you have. Think about it and use it wisely."

"Thank you my lord, I will treasure this gift you have given me." Melisandre said with a bow and then withdrew from the group. At this Rathari stepped forward.

"Thank you for coming my lord, I trust that Fay hadn't interrupted anything important." The Sith said and with her mention Fay glared at the back of Rathari's head.

"No… nothing too important. I was already done with the majority of it anyway. My new apprentice was able to clean up after me." Darth Nagash explained casually and both Fay and Rathari raised their eyebrows at the mention of a new apprentice. Neither was under the impression that he had been looking for one. But they didn't ask further questions. "The delay came from me having a small bit of sense left and having the Chilling Sound detour at Dromund Kaas so I could keep my cover with Vette's crew. I then took one of Cipher's personal ships here. But enough of that, let's deal with the politics and then the Faceless Men. I already know exactly what I want to do with the latter but I need more information on the situation on the former." He said getting back to business while at the same time placing a hand on Lyarra's small baby bump.

"The children that died were Retta Vaith and Girel Darry, both their Houses are claiming criminal negligence. Unfortunately we can not counter this by saying that we had been taking precautions and that the children died because they flaunted those very precautions-" Rathari began but Naraiz interrupted him with a raised hand.

"Because then you would have revealed that you knew that there was even a threat in the first place. Which would open us up for attacks on why we had kept this information hidden and why was there a threat in the first place." They all watched as he groaned and stared down at the floor in contemplation. A small growl escaped him as he was clearly thinking this over, the others were growing more worried about his mood. They knew that they were right to bring Lyarra along. "Either we get called negligent or they'll ask us an increasing number of questions we don't have or want answered. The first will open up avenues of political attack on us, the most likely result will be outside oversight of the Sith Order, the worst possible result is total revocation of our lordship over Harrenhal. In that event we will be treated like the Maesters in Old Town. But that is a worst case probability."

"So… we tell them about the Faceless Men?" Pierce asked and Naraiz made more unsure noises.

"I'd rather avoid even the remote possibility of losing Harrenhal. That being said, even if I do go that route, that doesn't completely absolve us in the eyes of many." The rest slumped back at this hard truth. Even if they shifted the blame, Fay personally found it in bad taste to do so on the victims, that wouldn't deny the fact they still died under their watch. "I can not use my power to influence the king to make this go away. The Sith Order, and me specifically, are seen by the nobility as favorites of the inbreed fool. If he suddenly excuses something like this, that view will only grow in strength and weaken our credibility."

"Damn, is there any way out of this?" Pierce asked and it was a question that didn't seem to have an answer.

"Yes, there is. We lie."

* * *

All war is based on deception. Even when that war takes place off a battlefield that ancient truth holds. To win you must convince your enemy of the absolute lie that they are about to claim victory.

"You're fidgeting." Lyarra said as she helped me dress in one of my more ornate Sith Robes. Court was about to start in an hour and we were getting ready. The only thing of any real importance today was the accusations against myself and my Order. Both Vaith and Darry were unimportant Houses in all things, and yet right now those posed an actual threat to me.

"I should just-" My murderous rant was cut off before it began by Lyarra's soft lips taking my own. All my anger stalled in its tracks as it was replaced by deep seeded bliss as I leaned into the kiss. My emotions were cooled as she pulled slightly away and finished adjusting my robes. "Thank you, I don't think I could be here without you keeping me in check."

"A man's duty is to protect and provide, a woman's is to soothe and support. I'm just happy to be by your side again." That's some outdated thinking there but that's from my perspective. She was a woman that had grown up in a feudalistic male dominated society. But I appreciated the intent behind it. For right now I needed to stay calm and handle this situation one step at a time. First I would deal with the buzzing nobles, then I would collect a few things and then meet Talzin and her best soldiers in Braavos. As much as I liked the idea of the Faceless Men, they threatened my family and that was intolerable.

Eventually the time came and I walked to the Red Keep's throne room. It was filled with the usual court goers, nobles, merchants, clergy, the odd commoner. All of them. Each and every one of them stared at me as I entered. It was early and the court had yet to start, but even so the air was filled with a tension that was centered around me. As I walked, my steps echoed in the chamber but slowly whispers once again began to fill the throne room. The bored and unimpressed look on my face made them all believe either I was arrogant to think I would come out of this unscathed, or I already had a plan in place to save myself.

"Lord Nagash." Queen Rhaella said as I approached the front section of the throne room set aside for only the most important of court goers. She looked… well. It was around time that I should reinforce the King's mental commands concerning her. Something to do before I leave.

"I'm not a lord, not really." I chuckled as I took my spot and began waiting for the king to show up.

"In all but name." She replied and she was right. We stood silent for a time, eyes continued to stare at me and now her as well. I'm sure that there was some rumor or another starting but they would vanish. I wasn't in King's Landing nearly enough to have an affair with the Queen, that alone would sink those rumors. Even so, a small soundproof barrier protected us. "It's been some time since you visited, I've missed your company."

"Reconsidering my offer?" I asked and she felt conflicted. Something had happened, she wasn't as sure in her place in the world as she used to be.

"I live for my children, there is no other love I need." She said with the same conviction as she always had. But the intent can go both ways. She might be forcing herself to say this both for my sake and herself. But what caught me really was the way she said it.

"You're with child?" I asked and she stiffened. "Is it his?"

"I believe so yes." There has been gaps between when the mental commands have worn off and when I reapply them. Rhaella was very careful when it came to the possibility of having a bastard, even with her affairs. So the chance that it was Viserys was high. "I should be happy, but all I can feel is dread. That I give birth to a girl and she is forced to suffer the same fate as I."

"He won't be." The least I could do for her is soothe her of that fear. She looked at me, hope and disbelief at first but then soft thankfulness.

"Thank you. I know it is a small thing for you to tell me such a thing with your powers. But it truly is a great burden taken off me." This has me curious, Rhaegar wasn't his father. Or at least he didn't show overt signs of becoming his father in the books. But then again… he died young and Aerys didn't start showing his madness until adulthood. She then looked down and clenched her hands a few times before looking up to me. "I live for my children, that is as true as anything can be for me. But, i do enjoy your company and would like to have it more."

"Mmm." I smiled as I hummed a noncommittal answer. Silence then came between us as soon enough Aerys showed up with the rest of the Small Council. He didn't look too mad or happy, in fact, he seemed pretty lucid. Meaning I couldn't influence him even if that would help this matter. He did notice me on his way up that giant chair of his, he frowned at how close I was standing next to Rhaella but then waved whatever thought had entered his head away. My guess is he thought she wasn't good enough for me to take notice of her in that way. Which was stupidly wrong, now that she was taking better care of herself and he wasn't constantly beating her, some of that Targaryen beauty was starting to come through. But the man can't help seeing her as he did, good cover for me in any case.

"Let us begin today's court. Hand! Read the first item on our docket." Aerys said in his usual manner of not giving Tywin the least bit of respect. I had to feel for the man sometimes, I could recall back in my old life what it was like to work for a boss that was shit, yelly, and took all the credit. But then I remember all the reasons why I hate Tywin and that pity vanishes.

"Tell me the truth since our words are just for us, what is happening in Harrenhal?" Rhaella asked as a group of merchants came and started to beg/demand the king to do something about the change in rules and pieces for trade with the Free Cities.

"Have you ever heard of the Faceless Men?" I asked with a bored droll as my eyes stared over the throne room without a measure of focus.

"I believe so yes. An order of assassins."

"No you haven't. There is no such group… maybe one day long ago there was. But that's ancient history now." She looked at me and once she turned away from me I took a curious glance at her. I sensed she appreciated that answer. She was smart enough to get the real message and I guess she found the confidence I had in the future outcome… attractive. Being married to a king that could little but bark and throw tantrums must leave a queen hungry for one that actually gets things done.

"Silence! I have spoken!" Speaking of tantrums. My attention was brought back to court as Aerys screamed. I don't know what the contents were of this particular ruling as I brought down my barrier again, but someone was being dragged out of the throne room by gold cloaks. "Now… I believe it is time for the main issue that we are here today for."

"Very well your grace." Tywin said before he looked over the throne room, his eyes landing on me. "Would Lords Vaith and Darry, as well as Darth Nagash, please step forward." I walked forward, not even ten steps, meanwhile the other two men had to journey from the middle of the throne room. Symbolism was astute, these two men were still lords of Westeros but I couldn't be bothered to know of their existence before this day. One was a wiry tall man that looked fairly malnourished, his noble robes were adorned in small icons of the Faith. The other was more opulent and had this messy beard that I swore still had some food left in it. Their contrast to each other meant they likely never thought to associate with the other unless it were dire circumstances, I should be soooo honored. "Darth Nagash, you stand accused of negligence, failure in your duty to the noble children of Westeros, what do you say for yourself."

"It's their fault." I said not even missing a beat as I nocked my head toward the two men beside me. The entire court was stunned, no one had the will to breathe after my words. I'm sure many people expected me to beg, those were the fools, others might assume excuses, still fools, and some likely predicted I would craft some wild story, again… fools. But those last ones were a little smarter than the rest.

"Y-you vile demon dare!" The wiry man shouted and I couldn't ask for a better reaction.

"Lord Vaith." Tywin said sternly and knew that I knew which one was which, and what little context their family names had for me, I easily came to a path to get out of this. "The truth of this matter will come out, but please remain of the dignity of your title. Darth Nagash, explain yourself."

"Sure, several weeks ago we discovered and eliminated an assassin that could steal the faces of others. Using this strange power they had infiltrated the keep and stalked the academy. We found them outside the door of Lord Darry's daughter. Same thing happens a few days later, this time with the assassin having the key to Rette Vaith's chamber. After this we started a strict curfew and none of the acolytes were allowed to leave the keep without guard. We feared that there was a plot against the general population but… it would seem that the two girls were the only targets. Targeted by the same order, within days of each other, and it was only when in the presence of others were any other acolytes were threatened. Those are the facts I have at my disposal. Oh… might add that Lord Vaith seems to be under sway of the Faith's accusations of me and the prosperity of Harrenhal has dampened House Darry's lucrative trade hub on the Trident." I said all of this in a serious yet soft assured tone. Not boasting as that would be seen as distasteful given the circumstances, but also not downplaying the importance of the _facts_. My job was already done, whispers were making their rounds and a majority of people didn't look as sure as they did prior. Now it was time to let people's minds do the rest of the work for me.

"Are you accusing us of sending assassins after our own children?!" Lord Darry bellowed and his belly jiggled with how animated he was. Some might see it as anger born from a false accusation of indirect kinslaying and others might see it as a brash cover for the fear of being discovered for that very crime. But I had a barrel of gasoline to throw on that fire.

"No, I'm accusing the two of you of sending assassins after each other's children to avoid the sin of kinslaying. Lord Vaith has the connections to the Free Cities to find such an order of assassins, but he also has the morals to not do the deed to his own kin so… he needed a partner. One that could also pay for this… with untraceable gold that might be skimmed off the top of a trade caravan or two." The whispers were growing louder now as people started to look at the two lords with disgust and horror. They themselves were doing very good impressions of fishes snatched from a lake. I glanced back at Tywin, his face unreadable but I could tell he wasn't pleased but also not surprised. "I of course have no hard evidence of this conspiracy. But I turn to our wise and fair king to decide on these matters."

"I want both these men locked up at once!" I doubt anyone would expect otherwise that this was the reaction the king had. He wasn't full on paranoid yet, unhinged yes but he still didn't see plots where there were none until a few years from now. But that didn't mean he wasn't predisposed to react badly to the idea of plots, especially to those that targeted me.

I held a soft smile as I returned to my place beside the Queen, meanwhile the two lords that had tried to inconvenience me were being dragged away by the King's Guard. Now, to begin my real revenge.

* * *

Talzin stood on a small boat that her people had taken from some reckless treasure seekers early in their inhabitation of Valyria. It had been used to ferry more extra supplies and trade useless bobbles from the ruins for said supplies. But now it was floating in the bay of Braavos. A little ways through the morning mist was a small island with a single structure on it, the House of White and Black.

"Has everything been prepared?" Talzin turned and saw her husband and emperor staring out directly toward the home of the assassin order. When he had arrived on the world, he contacted her and gave very exact instructions.

"Yes, my sisters have finished setting the runes and are in position to power the masking ritual. Nothing shall interrupt you as you carry out your will." Talzin bowed, thanking the Fanged God that she would not be spectating this bloodbath. She was a woman of Dathomir but the bloodlust coming off Darth Nagash at this moment was disturbing. But that was what made him their prophet, that he could so wonderfully embody the Dark and Light when the time suited him.

"And the Nightbrothers?" He asked as the ship started slipping through the water toward the lonely island that the House of White and Black rested on.

"They are ready to follow you." Aboard the ship was several squads of Nightbrothers all armed and ready to secure the temple. They were instructed to follow behind their lord and simply clean up after him. It would not do them any good to get caught up in his fury. Their primary duty was to kill any lingering assassin as well as find any possible secret tunnels or doors and seal them.

"Make sure that the entire island is secure, I don't want a single one of them escaping to cause us trouble later." He said as the ship softly hit the stony shore. Talzin then watched as her emperor jumped off the ship as several Nightbrothers set up the ramps down to the shore. Through the mist, she held up a hand and sent out a green flare of her power, signaling her sisters to begin the ritual.

The soft thrum echoed across Braavos but before anyone even looked toward the source, the eerie island that no one spoke of vanished into a thicker mist than a mortal eye could see through. But for the Nightsisters, they watched as several glowing rune clusters formed in the air and extended around the island that they surrounded. Talzin opened her eyes as she powered the ritual's initial jump start, then the strain lessened as it was now shared across her and her sisters.

She watched as the small force of Nightbrothers led by Nagash approached the doors of the House of White and Black. The Sith waved his hand as if to pry them open with the Force, only for nothing to happen. Expected. This also confirmed that whatever means the Faceless Men had for nullifying the Force was not limited to people. Talzin now suspected it might be a natural occurring animal or plant whose resources could be taken. Nevertheless, after some shouting from their lord, the Nightbrothers readied themselves at the doors, and with a combined effort hacked away at the doors with their axes. The doors came down and the first to enter was Darth Nagash. Even from the distance away, Talzin could hear shouts of fighting, mostly her husband screaming out his rage on the assassin and the rest were the bestial males of her kind roaring their own savage war cries.

"Mother Talzin, are you sure that we can leave this to the brothers?" One of the Nightsisters set to guard her asked as they all watched all but two Nightbrothers enter the temple. Two of the largest brothers stayed behind and watched the door, with orders to kill anyone that tried to leave no matter who they may be. With the abilities of their enemy, they could take no chances. Only once Lord Nagash himself returned would it be safe to leave that door.

"Their role is minimal, our savage brothers and sons know their place. They are under the command of their better and know to stay out of his way." Talzin replied but as she did so… she felt the expected change in the Force. The Dark Side was clawing at the edges of her mind, the anguish and slaughter that was happening inside the House of White and Black was feeding into the Darkness. They knew this going in, but what surprised her was the fact there wasn't a lingering darkness to the island beforehand. This was the home of an assassin order that wore the faces of the dead, something like that had to attract the Dark Side but prior to the butchery she felt little if any real Dark Side presence.

A sudden shake to the ground below gave an indication of what might be happening inside. Darth Nagash had found his way to whatever underground lair that the Faceless Men had. Soon it would be over. To her this was inevitable, the assassins might be unparalleled in their craft here on Terra but against the might of someone like Darth Nagash they were children. They had no advanced technology, no true concept of the Force and it's powers beyond a basic understanding, and no doubt they underestimated their foe simply by the virtue of ignorance of the scale of such a foe.

"You could almost pity them." Talzin stated more for herself than her sisters near her. They had just been following their doctrine, their laws that they had held for who knows how long. They never stood a chance but they had no idea what sort of power they had drawn to them.

Then ground on the far side of the island collapsed and the sea swept in to fill it. It was ending, Darth Nagash was cleaning up his involvement. The waters of the Braavosi bay would flood the lower levels of the House of White and Black, ensuring whatever secrets they held would be lost forever. The Nightbrothers should have been gathering any artifacts, treasures, or lore they had found in the surface level of the temple. All in all, the entire destruction of the Faceless Men order took a little under two hours of fighting. Talzin watched as the two guard Nightbrothers turned their heads to the door and then followed a command to enter themselves. Then the Nightbrothers began hauling out creates and bags filled with the spoils of war. She looked over all of this dispassionately and it was only once all of the Nightbrothers and their loot was accounted for did she give the order to end the masking ritual over the island.

If someone were to look toward that same island, it would look as if nothing had changed but for a piece of land had sunk into the waters of the bay. That was not as unusual as an outsider might think, the city of Braavos was facing a slow crisis, it was sinking into the waters that had made it so wealthy and safe. But no one did look toward that island. It was a place that all Braavosi knew and feared, it was left out of their mind and only thought about when completely necessary. So that meant that no one saw the ship that was beached there or the gray skinned woman that was walking up to the temple that stood in the middle.

Talzin walked up the steps to the House of White and Black. Her husband and lord had yet to return. The danger was no past and she could not say she wasn't curious. What she found only peaked her interest further. It had been a chamber filled with various icons of death, a well in the middle and several small culverts at the edges. But now those icons were torn down and in their place were several men crucified.

"It's a moss." Darth Nagash said as he walked out of the back door that had led into the rest of the temple. In his hand was a small flask of a greenish slick liquid. "It's like a Ysalamir in effect. The Faceless Men would mix in with a combination of olive oil and other plants. They would apply the mixture on once they transformed, creating a protective shell."

"Fascinating. Can we produce this concoction?" She asked as she walked over to her husband and took the flask into her hand. The other ingredients would need to be studied to determine if they indeed were necessary or were just there for some pointless superstitious reason.

"Not in mass, the moss is native to the Braavosi swamps and doesn't last long outside of them unless already processed beyond transplantation." He explained and while this was disappointing it was not a total loss. Depending on how well the mixture does in storage, they could begin making it and storing it away for specialist missions to eliminate Force Users. While they might not be able to equip armies with Force Nullifying powers they could still gift their own assassins or spies with it. "You're not even going to ask?" He said with a cruel chuckle as he glanced back up to the crucified men in the chamber.

"It does seem rather tame for your anger toward them." Talzin said, honestly she cared little for the fates of these men. But was in fact curious about their lack of punishment.

"Look at their heads." Talzin did as told and took a closer look at the ring of thorny metal that had been placed on the heads of the men. Other than that sole piece, they were stark naked and nailed in several places to the crosses. "Those are a creation of my Master. A man that exceled in torture like no other. He called them the Crown of Thorns, it is a very slow death that they bring. Each one has several spikes that grow with time, impaling the skull over the course of months."

"I assume it has some function to keep them alive during this period." She asked as it was hard to imagine that it would a effective torture method if they just up and died the second the spikes cracked the skull.

"It contains in it a supply of modified Bacta. The spikes release this fluid as they grow and heal as they harm. This modified Bacta solution is very effective at quickening the healing processes… at the cost of increasing the pain of the injury." They stood staring at the poor souls that could all hear them clearly. Talzin sensed in them a cracking will, it was difficult to break a fanatic but when presented with such a description of the last few months of life… it tested the spirit. "My master claimed that no man had been able to retain his sanity for more than three days once the spikes had pierced bone. Maybe you lads could prove him wrong." Darth Nagash said as he bid farewell before walking out of the temple with Talzin behind him.

"I assume that they were the leadership of this order?" Talzin asked as they crossed the stony island back to their ship.

"Yes, they were the priesthood. The rest of the occupants of the House of White and Black are all dead. It's likely that there are assassins out in the world on the job, we have their records so we'll go over who's dead and who still need to be hunted." They walked up the ramp to the ship and with a gentle Force Push, they were back on the water. "We must stay on guard for a time, but I think that any Faceless Man that returns here will get the message. If they knew about Pandora then this should be enough of a threat to get them to back off… unless they are that stupid. And if not, it should be interesting to see how they react or not. After all… that house was home to no one."

* * *

Thoren sighed in annoyance as the many acolytes chatted among themselves. Many rumors were circulating about the meaning of this gathering of Acolytes in the Hall of a Hundred Hearths. Most of them suspected it was about the two that had been killed. Thoren glanced over to the table that had all the North and Dornish acolytes, specifically Mysa Sand. She wasn't speaking with those around her and her friend and partner in crime Miana was clinging to her like a protective blanket. If that group operated more like the others, he would suspect that a mutiny was in the works given the weakness they were showing but he doubted it. The North/Dorne Block was too tight, had too much brotherhood and camaraderie for something like that.

But then again, it wasn't like that the current weakened leadership in that group wasn't being exploited. Both Grayjoy and Puff were picking off neutral votes that usually sided with Mysa and Miana. The Honor Block as per their name was far too honorable to take advantage of the situation. And as unofficial leader of the loosely connected neutrals he had only said that people should do as they felt was right. Even if both Mysa and Miana were bastards they were in his opinion more proxies than actual leadership. Benjen Stark was still too young to lead and the Martells had yet to have an Acolyte of their own.

"What do you think, is Lord Nagash going talk about Rette and Girel?" Cayle asked as he picked at the small plate of little foods that had been set out for the acolytes.

"What else is there to talk about? The question is what is he going to do about it." Jadith interjected as she pulled an apple out of a nearby bowl. Thoren glanced over to her with a small frown on his face. She had been popping up here and there around him for a year now but now she just didn't seem to go away. In terms of placing, she was undeniably in the upper tier of the acolytes in terms of skill and grades. So he didn't immediately shoo her away like he did with the other low born acolytes that tried to get close to him. But still, she irritated him.

"Even better question… who's getting punished." Thoren said as he returned his gaze back up to the front of the hall where the man himself and the rest of the staff were currently seated. Darth Nagash sat waiting for something, his eyes were just looking over them all and to Thoren it was unnerving. But eventually he stood and the entire hall looked up as he moved the staff tables back a bit to give himself a larger platform to speak from. The hall went silent as he took a few steps forward and stood in front of the entire class of acolytes.

"Since the beginning of this new Order of Sith, I have given all of you a lot of freedom." He started before pacing back and forth. Thoren noticed that Captain Pierce and Governor Quinn both looked uneasy when he started doing that. "So long as you showed up for classes, didn't overly hurt each other or the staff, steal from the staff or the keep, and respect the Black Cloaks… I was content to let you all do as you wished. Those days are done." He said bluntly and with a great deal of bite.

"I don't like where this is going." Cayle whispered and Thoren gave him a warning glare to shut up.

"Several weeks ago, myself and governor Quinn learned of a possible threat against what we thought at the time was the general population of acolytes. So we issued a curfew and took steps to keep this threat at bay until we could find out it's source. You ignored this, and it resulted in the deaths of two acolytes." There was a gloom that fell upon the tables of acolytes, and for those that didn't care about the deceased a fear of what was to come of this. "Back in my academy days, it was perfectly normal for acolytes to die… usually by each other's hands. It was believed that this would weed out the weak, we didn't mourn their loss but laughed at their failure. Not only do I want to change the culture of Sith from those brutal times but also I do not have the luxury of numbers to enforce such practices."

"_Why do I get the feeling it's more the second thing_." Thoren thought to himself but assumed that many others were thinking the same thing.

"But, I being the merciful man I am… will be giving you all another chance. But instead of the anarchy you used to have, we will be implementing a mix of self governance and a new series of rules that extend beyond the classroom. But before we get to that." Then Darth Nagash had this sadistic smile that sent a chill down everyone's spines. He looked over to the side door that flung open, almost comically. Then the acolytes watched as a large… something… was being brought out onto the platform next to Darth Nagash. It was large and covered in a tarp, but then their leader pulled it off and revealed a large flat wheel with lots of little pegs around its edges. On it was painted about twenty four slides, three of which were painted red and one was green. "May I introduce you all to the Wheel of Punishment!" He announced in an all too happy tone.

"I really don't like where this-"

"Shh!" Thoren didn't either but could use it without the commentary.

"I have been waiting for you all to screw up so I could bring this out. I dislike the fact such a wonderful occasion was given to us by the death of two young ones. However, the blame of their death does not rest on your shoulders, that lies elsewhere. For this, you are being punished for the disregard of curfew." Darth Nagash explained and almost immediately several of the boys from Grayjoy Block stood up from their seats and began shouting how this was unfair. Why are they getting punished because someone else broke the rules. They had their yell and once they slowly stopped after realizing maybe they shouldn't have said anything, they suddenly jerked back to their seats, and each was given a shower of whatever was in their mugs. "I know for a fact that the group that had went through with what happened were not the only ones that had broken the rules on curfew. They simply were the ones that caught the eyes of a predator. Not only that, but I know that you lot have been trying and it seems, failing to rule over yourselves. So, you must take responsibility for that failing."

"_They won't_." Thoren knew that they wouldn't in the way that Darth Nagash wanted them to. He remembered that Darth Nagash had said that things would be changing, and those changes would involve self-governance. The noble born acolyte suspected that Darth Nagash was going to implement something like the Acolyte Assembly but official and controlled by the Academy. It wouldn't work out the way they wanted. The Assembly was too strong now, despite what Darth Nagash was saying people did listen to the rules the Assembly created. It did work as intended. In fact, Jarman had proposed to the next Speaker to address the disregarding of the curfew but the deaths happened just two days before that Assembly meeting.

"But many of you must be curious as to how the Wheel of Punishment works. Well let me explain." A great many more were thinking that he was enjoying this way too much. "I shall spin the wheel and whatever punishment it lands on will be carried out upon the entire class. Now, the normal twenty punishments that could be landed on range in severity and content, with duration decided by me. The three red ones… those are permanent. They are new rules that shall take away more of your liberty and freedom. And that last little sliver of green is your only hope as if the wheel spins on that you all get out of punishment completely."

"_It's not going to land on that one_." Thoren snorted at the very idea that Darth Nagash would allow for them to get a free pass on the first use of this stupid way of punishing them.

"Now without further ado… time for The Wheel! Of! Punishment!" With that he yanked one of the pegs down and let the whole wheel spin. A small little flicker at the top filled the hall with the noise of it hitting each other pegs as they spun by. Then it was interrupted by the sound of more drinks being tossed onto people's heads. Thoren sighed at how stupid people could be, as if Darth Nagash would let any of them try to rig the wheel with a Force Pull. The wheel slowly started to slow down, peg by peg it moved slower and slower until it was hinging on its last peg and then stopped. Thankfully, one of the normal punishments, one that just showed a drawn etching of a piece of bread. "Well-well… how interesting."

"What do you think that means?" Karne asked and Thoren stared at it for a moment before it hit him. People would not like this and he didn't either. It was degrading and simple all at the same time.

"Let's see… How about for the next year? Just because the consequences for your disregard for the rules was the death of two of your peers. For the next year, you all will be eating nothing more than what your bodies need. Water, bread, basic veggies, and just enough protein to keep you all strong… but no salt or pepper." With that Darth Nagash snapped his fingers and servants all started to remove the provided plates of food that the Acolytes had been enjoying before the meeting had started. Of course many of the noble born used to good food, as well as commoners that had gotten very used to the quality meals, all began to complain as it all hit them. That they would be effectively be eating as well as the Night's Watch did for a whole year. "Silence!" Darth Nagash roared as a flare of his presence in the Force hit all their senses all at once. "Not only is this punishment for your lack of respect for our rules and leadership, but it is a lesson in humility. You will learn to live on only the most basic of sustenance, and be grateful as you are not starving. There is little a worse fate in life than to starve to death."

* * *

I leaned back on a lawn chair I had made for myself, before me was the growing cityscape of Harrenhal. Sitting nicely on the ledge of the landing pad that stood at the top of the middle tower, I was all alone with only a bottle of Braavosi vodka. It seemed appropriate.

In the end, the loss of the Faceless Men wouldn't change much. Their role in the plot of A Song of Ice and Fire didn't come much later. And it was during a point after things would be dramatically changed for my world. Arya would never meet that weird speaking man because she would never end up with that group of Night's Watch recruits. Perhaps they had an impact that was unseen, a plot or two that they were involved in that shaped the future of Westeros that was never mentioned in the books or show… but if that was true I have no way of knowing. Their secrets, funds, and techniques will all come in handy someday. I did plan on inducting them into my empire peacefully but then… they proved themselves incompatible.

I needed to change my way of doing things. My time was torn between the stars and here on Terra. On one hand I needed to be up there, getting all the pieces together and securing my assets for the Empire. But then, I have ties here I can't ignore. Family and growing Order of Sith that needs to be watched and taught right.

"Perhaps I could learn to do the Shadow Clone Jutsu next… that would help a bunch." I said before taking a drink from the bottle. I then glared at it as it was empty. I chucked it forward and then as it arced down I sent a Force Push through the air and sent it flying far past the city walls. "Up there… a waiting trove of big guns, arcane secrets, god-like artifacts, and possible game changing allies. Down here… Lyarra, Joanna, Jaesa all naked and in my bed. Oh and my daughter." I chuckled, a little sloshed from all the drinking I had been doing. That wasn't the first bottle I had gone through.

"Good to see your priorities are all set." I glanced to my side and saw Fay standing there. Her eyes looked down at me exasperated and her arms crossed over her chest. "Stop staring at my chest!"

"You're not small… but not huge. Respectable medium." I said, too drunk to really care about my words.

"Shut up idiot!"

"HA! I called it… Jedi tsundere." I laughed before taking another swig of my bottle. "So, what brings you up here Fay? Here to pledge yourself to the Sith Order?" I joked knowing that she wouldn't. I honestly couldn't say that I trusted Fay the last time I saw her. So, her doing what she did, coming back, was surprising. A surprise to be sure, but a welcome one.

"No. I am an agent of the Light Side. I will belong to no order." She said and I narrowed my eyes as my mind sobered up at something Gethzrion said. Then shooed the thought away as it felt absurd. "I have come here to tell you that I believe that you stand the greatest chance at bringing the Force into harmony. And as such I will stay by your side and guide you to the Light just as others do so to the Dark."

"Oh dear god she was right." I grumble to myself. Whatever, I'm not going to let the prophetic ramblings of a hag dictate my life. I sighed and looked back up to Fay who was a bit confused. "I don't mind your company Fay. You are quite adorable in a stern big sister sort of way."

"Excuse me?"

"You're also very intelligent and can see through the bullshit that people put up to hide themselves from others. And unlike Jaesa you do so on experience and talent than mystic eyes." At that she quieted as she saw I was talking a bit more serious. She and Talzin couldn't be more polar opposites, but I guess that's the point. "I don't need someone telling me be a good little boy and don't murder everything. What I need is someone to remind me that sometimes the moral high ground is the reward in all itself. That while it may be harder, and not as satisfying, control and selflessness are things to strive for. That's what I need Fay, a moral compass that won't talk down to me."

"I see." With that an uneasy quiet grew between us. The sun was setting off in the distance.

"Hold it." I said as I heard her start to walk away. With the Force I pulled some railings away from the landing pad and used them to make a makeshift lawn chair right next to mine. "Sit."

"Darth Nagash-"

"You will sit. You will drink with me. And after tonight you will call me Naraiz like any friend would." I said as I held out the bottle between the chairs, waiting for her to sit and take a drink. To my enjoyment she squirmed a bit before huffing and walking over to the chair and sitting down.

"Fine, but I'm not doing this because you told me to but because this will help me get closer to you so I keep you from the Dark Side." She grumbled before taking the bottle and tentatively taking a drink, then coughed once the hard booze went down her throat. "It's not like I… (hic)… like I like you or anything."

"Hahahaha! I'm too drunk to know if this is real or not but it's greeeeeat." I laughed at the sunset. I wasn't sure what the future was going to bring but… I'm sure as hell going to have fun tonight.

* * *

Author's Notes

Some might not like the fact I didn't show Naraiz going to town on the Faceless Men. I tried writing it a few times but it just turned out boring. The Faceless Men are not prepared to face someone like Naraiz when he's in full wrath mode. They don't have the weapons or powers to properly fight someone like that in a setting like this. And I already did a Naraiz slaughter scene last chapter.

I'm also just say this now, Rhaella is in the harem. So not danny but her mother. And if people are going to complain about the fact I seem to be going after all the women that are already married then they really need to understand that pretty everyone in Game of Thrones at this point in its history is already taken or is a child. Melisandre is pretty much the only one and I dislike her based on the fact she's actually a old crone and I still can't get past the fact she burned the adorable cinnamon bun Shireen. So yeah. Plus in this instance... is anyone really going to complain about Naraiz cucking Aerys.

Next chapter as I said will take place four years later. Lots of stuff will happen during that time but nothing that really needs its own chapter to show. Just mostly progress in already developing plot lines. There is only one thing that will really change but to me it was a logical progression in relation to a certain character's personality. Not going to say more on that.

Reviews

Lordmaster123 - I fundamentally disagree with on everything you said. A lot of this story has been in Westeros. Hell we only got back to space at chapter 22. So you're just wrong, I've been spending way more time in the Game of Thrones world than Star Wars so far, with only three arcs taking place only in space.

GhostFang GF - Jango will not be the only Clone Template. Unsullied aren't really good for this as its more their training than their genetics that make them good soldiers.

AO Black - The Maesters have all kinda turned their noses up at Naraiz and his ways. Remember that Maesters are also a religious order with the Faith of the Seven, people forget that. And I'm pretty sure I've mentioned that former Maesters and those with a more open mind have traveled to Harrenhal to take part in his scientific boom. I might be thinking ahead because I know I wrote something like that in the next chapter. But generally the Maesters dislike and dismiss Naraiz and the Imperials to the point where they have written them off and don't consider them to be worthy of history. One of the greatest insults one can give to a enemy, is to ignore them.

Brezer - On the Force Lightning, i mentioned in the fight that he had scanned Naraiz's energy blasts and tuned his shields to cancel out the discharge. It's a insanely difficult thing to do but not impossible. As for the Force Choke, its for the same reason why all Sith don't just spam that in a fight. It take deliberate concentration to do that and he had automated turrets and the like distracting Naraiz.

Reads too Much - The Kaminoans that revolted were the ones that believed in the new ways of doing things so hard that the possibility of returning back to the ridged caste system they had freaked them out. It was panic move that wasn't thought out, mob mentality and all that. I hope you enjoyed how I handled the kids deaths, Naraiz didn't need anything more than for this incident to go away so that's all he got. And yes, music is something that will be brought in. Naraiz already peaked Cipher Nine's interest with Overhaul's theme. I even have a musical number planned out for the future.

Guest X - I'm sorry to disappoint, but I tried writing it out and it just very boring having Naraiz kill them without very much in the way of them having a chance. They would be fighting Naraiz as he's not holding back due to his anger, using all his powers and tools, and all they have is steel weapons and their means to nullify the Force is something that needs to be prepared and he caught them off guard. As for your other thing, that's kinda what i was going for back in chapter 13. What with Naraiz's big transformation. Plus that's not a Stand.


End file.
